The thin line between love and hate
by vegetapr69
Summary: [AU]Everyone thought that she was weak, shy and weird. He always saw her as the one who will help him to revive the noble clan. But nobody thought that sometimes hate and revenge overpowers those feelings, creating the perfect rival. A SasuHina fic.
1. Chapter 1

The thin line between love and hate

A/N: Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction. I'm kind of new into the Naruto fan fiction so I hope to do this enjoyable and worth to be posted. From the pairings made in the Naruto fiction universe, my favorite is Sasuke x Hinata, the best. But this time Hinata will be mostly out of character, I'll show a Hinata grown up and changed by a certain Uchiha boy.

I'm not well informed about the jutsus or techniques, I only know the Sharingan and the byakugan for obvious reasons, the rest of any jutsu that appears here, I made up myself without knowing if exists in the manga or in the anime. I'm also had a bad grammar, if someone wants to be my beta, feel free to help 

I don't own it, in case that you noticed.

Chapter one:

Unexpected rival

Endless darkness, the sound of flying kunais everywhere. The screams, the pleas, everything that sounded familiar to desperation. A team of Konoha's ANBU is running to the light, not knowing what they will see in the end.

"I don't care what you said Orochimaru, Sasuke will come back to Konoha!" screamed again Naruto while trying to take down his teammate. Yes, as sad as it sounds, as empty that maybe can be heard by the rest of the ninjas in the room that was the common feeling of the remaining Team 7. Sakura watches the scene in shock, Naruto had been fighting for a long time, and he couldn't be capable to lay a finger on the Uchiha prodigy.

"And what makes you believe that I want to come back?" asked the main topic himself, with a cold glare that can only be compared to his brother. Naruto saw that face before…in the face of the reason of all this suffering, this three years that caused a major bridge between him a his ex-rival, now best friend.

Orochimaru is just against a wall, watching quite pleased that Sasuke wasn't willing to give up, that his thirst of revenge is above everything, even his own life. This vessel will be the ultimate body, I crave this power and body more than ever, I can't wait.

While the fight is keeping going at its high peak, the rest of Konoha's teammates are just watching, respecting Naruto's wish to make this on his own. And he meant his own, no Nine-tails on the way, no Kakashi, no Sakura's tears on the way. If he wants so much to prevent this soul to be drowned to hell, it must be this way.

Suddenly, with a final blow, Sasuke sends Naruto to the nearest wall; this time…he can't get up. He is now facing down, unwilling to move. "I just hit to the right spots of your spine, right now you're numb from waist to toes."

Damn it!

That was all that Naruto could think when the sound of Sasuke's sword echoed the whole room. "You should never come to try to fix the bonds that were already broken." But then, he couldn't move. When he could move his face to see the other side of the room, he noticed it. Four ninjas with rare animal masks were at the huge double doors of the fighting room.

In that moment, an injured Kakashi watched in surprise the scene. "Is an ANBU team, but how…?" in that moment, one of the ANBU members, with a mask that was different form the others, steps into the fighting field and stands in defense mode. The rest f the team was going to follow it when with his right hand on the air stops them. The team nods in agreement and steps aside of the rest.

Kakashi looks at them in confusion, Why aren't they together in the fight? in that moment one of the ANBU notices the presence of Sakura, and in a fast move, takes her and brings her back in a safe place with the others. It took her time to realize that she wasn't in the same place anymore, and proceeded to check her captain with his injuries, while looking at was happening in the battlefield. Naruto looked at the masked ninja with surprise, but his eyes widened when he saw that this ninja even caught Sasuke's attention. He even put his sword back and turned in offensive pose.

"Is an ANBU captain." Mentioned immediately Gai. "The mask in form of a cat means that is a hunter, but the red marks all over it describes it as a captain, a strong one." Then Kakashi looked at the scene in acknowledge. "Is true, but that doesn't mean that he can beat Sasuke, he's gotten too strong and…"

But his questions were responded when both ninjas attacked face to face. Suddenly Sasuke puts out a kunai at the same time as the captain and now it only can be seen sudden moves and the sound of blades colliding like thunder. After some blows, they step away in a safe distance; breathing lightly like that was nothing. In that moment, the ANBU captain makes a sign and one of his teammates takes Naruto and steps back in the safe area.

Sakura runs desperately starts to heal her beloved friend. But Naruto couldn't take his eyes from the two warriors, fighting in a non-stop battle, matching almost equally in their blows. But something that Naruto noticed made the situation ever stranger….

…Sasuke deactivated the sharingan, and even with the match almost equally, he didn't activated it yet.

This also was noticed by Orochimaru, from his safe corner. What are you doing, Sasuke-kun. but his eyes relaxed and then he grinned. ku ku ku, I see. Sasuke-kun has found a decent match and decided to make it last, but right now we can't be here wasting time and chakra, we must move before he--

His thoughts were stopped when something hit him from behind with huge force. He immediately looked back and what he saw was the AMBU captain fighting him. Orochimaru looked back and saw that Sasuke was still fighting the captain over there!

Sasuke was getting tired; this captain must be really strong to hold like this. But he decided that this must end now, he didn't have the time to play. In that moment he activated the sharingan and in a fast move copying Rock Lee's speed, he appeared behind the captain and send a kick, only to he hit by the captain with he same force that he sent the kick. Sasuke stepped back and immediately, almost automatically, he looked where Orochimaru was.

It must be a damn good clone. he smirked; he was going to have fun after all. But when he was about to pop it, the 'clone' went with a fire jutsu, and make it out in time.

In that moment, everyone looked where the fire came from, even Sasuke to see what happened. Orochimaru had stepped back in awe, not understanding how this 'clone' was capable to make a jutsu while the other was fighting in a very different way. In a fast move, he invoked a snake from his arms with an unexpected attack, but the captain was able to avoid it and cut with a chakra cord the snakes.

"That technique…" muttered Neji in obvious surprise. "What is it Neji?" asked worried Lee. "That is obviously a Hyuuga move, but how…there's no Hyuuga member in ANBU, even less captain…"

Hearing this and noticing his enemy a little distracted by the clones work, Sasuke pounce the captain on the face, making the mask crack and break. The clone's mask was also breaking, making this even weirder than it may look like. Slowly, the pieces of the mask started to fell down, and when everyone saw the face of the captain, gasps can be heard all over the place.

Naruto and Neji were the most shocked ones, they couldn't believe who was. Sasuke just stood there, unable to speak, his sharingan deactivated just to make a better look. "You…you are…"

But before he could answer, one of the ANBU team did it. "Yes, is our captain, she is Captain Hyuuga Hinata for you. The strongest woman of the ANBU force."

A/N: Ok…how was it? I don't like to write or describe fighting scenes, to be more specific, I try to avoid them as much as I can. So don't hope to see long fighting scenes because it tires me a lot. But when it comes to corpses, how his/her head flew in the air and all, well…I can write that. 

I would like to receive some feedback from this one. Since looks like I'm better with the horror ones (my best reviewed is "A living nightmare" a DBZ horror short-fic).


	2. Chapter 2

The thin line between love and hate

**A/N**: Wow, is been only a couple of days and I already have 5 reviews! And all of them were positive; Sasuke x Hinata fans must be the nicest of earth!

And now I would like to respond here to my lovely five reviewers:

**littlesilverflower**  I'm glad that you liked that I didn't write so much fighting scenes. I have to admit that is basic in any Naruto fanfic, but you know, I prefer seeing it than reading it.

**Dark ** Did you really believe that It was a good cliffhanger! I'm quite surprised with myself then! LOL

**kenshinlover2002**  Wow, I thought that my grammar was going to be worst with that clone explanation. Yeah, I like this Hinata better, but you'll see in the future that maybe… I changed her too much…LOL you'll see, and by how you reviewed, you'll love it.

**AzngrlQT** Thank you for considering the first chapter brilliant (blushes)

And in case that you didn't read the author's note in chapter one, I have bad grammar. In case that you don't understand something that happened in the story or during the fights, just ask me. is still a miracle for me that you could get the clone fight right?

Ok, and again, I don't own it.

Chapter 2

**Getting three birds in one row**

In chapter one…

Naruto and Neji were the most shocked ones, they couldn't believe who was. Sasuke just stood there, unable to speak, his sharingan deactivated just to make a better look. "You…you are…"

But before he could answer, one of the ANBU team did it. "Yes, is our captain, she is Captain Hyuuga Hinata for you. The strongest woman of the ANBU force."

* * *

Pieces of ceramic mask on the floor, funeral silence in the fighting room…and Naruto and Neji with their jaws on the floor. "N-no i-it c-can't b-be!" finally screamed Neji. Just seeing there his cousin, the weak and always fragile Hinata face to face to the Uchiha prodigy, it was too much to hold back.

"H-Hinata-chan! Step away from there! He is going to kill you!" Then she looked back where the rest of Konoha ninjas were. "Uzumaki, I suggest you and the others to leave now, I'll take care of this here. Let the ANBU force to escort you to a safe place." in that moment, Naruto's eyes grew wider than before She didn't shudder at all, even called by my last name, no Naruto-kun at all!

In that moment, Sasuke tried to attack her, but as Hyuuga heir, she blocked it, gaining more attention from the Uchiha. "Hinata…" then she didn't let him continue with his sentence and continued the fight, now not holding back.

"Hinaa-cha, Sasuke doesn't want to comeback! Please stay aside!" but Naruto's scream was ignored while she and Sasuke decided to continue the fight. The same happened to Hinata's clone against Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Orochimaru stepped away few meters from the clone and looked at it suspiciously. "What kind of clone is this! It looks like it not a clone but some kind of twin sister! She attacks and defends on her own, unlike a normal clone, this one has a separate mind!" then the clone stepped in a secure space and in defensive pose explained. "This is a special clone technique. Unlike the normal clones that just puff away, we are made of the same flesh as the creator. That's why we have our own mind and ability to respond in a fight."

In that moment, Orochimaru smirked. "Then that means, right now you're not at your full chakra." And then he summoned a giant snake, covering half of the room. In that moment both Hinata's step back to a side together. Now, back to back, seeing what is coming next. Sasuke looks at Orochimaru with concern He put out the big one, he must be in a hurry to finish her off now, but why? then the old man looks at his future body. "If we fight then at full chakra, we can finish her in less time. We only need to kill one, then she will we ours."

"Ours?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes, her abilities are worth to be studied and used in our benefit. We just need to get rid of one to have her only at 50 of her strength."

In that moment, one of the Hinata clones attacks Sasuke, and scratches his shoulder with a shuriken. "For someone who said that broke his bonds with Konoha, you're pretty careless." Suddenly, he looks at her surprised, not seeing the dangerous space between them. "You should have broken ALL the bonds completely." She whispers at him before a ball of fire nearly hits him. He dodges it in time, but not Orochimaru's snake. The technique was so strong that it made it disappear, giving the other clone the opportunity to continue with her attack.

"And besides," chuckled the clone while avoiding the Senin's snakes, "right now we are not at 50 of capacity," In that moment he opens his eyes wide and looks around him, and in that moment she attacks him with the same snake technique, this time the snakes are white. "we are at 33 of chakra sharing." And with an evil smirk, the clone stops and looks where the other was fighting Sasuke.

* * *

Hearing those words, Naruto and the others looks at the ANBU members for an answer. "33, she talks like there are three of these clones, no two." Spoke Gai, oh-so-good-in-math. "Yeah, but then where's the third clone? I haven't seeing it yet…" continues Kakashi, looking now down to where Sasuke was fighting, seeing the wicked smirk on Hinata.

In that moment, something hit in Kakashi's mind. No, it can't be! and in that moment, seeing that Naruto can finally stand up, he rushes to the exit. "We have to move, now!" "Kakashi-sensei, what is happening!" screamed Sakura following him like crazy. "Where's the other clone-"

"The other clone is right now with ITACHI! WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" in that moment, Sasuke opens his eyes, activates the sharingan again, but this time, he passes by Hinata and also runs out. Hinata, seeing the obvious intentions coming from the others, suddenly makes a seal.

And, every nin from Konoha is unwilling to move, mostly all of then are suspended in air, except of Sasuke that runs to the exit. Ten-Ten, noticing this, tries to break it, but it doesn't work. "This is not like those jutsus to make you sleep, this one is different." responds Hinata due all their efforts to move and try to make seals too. "Only the one who made it can break it, and I'm not going to let any of you get Itachi before I do some damage."

Orochimaru, thinking that he was going to have his opportunity to escape, is surprised corned by a giant white snake, "Don't think that I'm going to let you go that easy, Orochimaru." Spoke Hinata, not needing to look at him, "I have decided that you are not going to leave alive from this room, since it looks pretty good for you as a tomb."

* * *

Sasuke kept running toward where the sound of fighting was getting louder. "Hinata, how dare you to fight Itachi. Fool, he's going to kill you!"

Stepping in a clear area, he could see what he thought. Hinata (or her clone) is now stepping back from Itachi, who wounded her successfully leaving her with a wounded arm.

Seeing that he was going to blow again, Sasuke steps in, stopping the kunai throbbing one of his. Seeing the two weapons collide, Itachi looks where the other came from. "Little brother, I see that you've grown up strongly since the last time that we met." And then he looked back at Hinata, who had just thrown another at him and jumped back. Now she was beside Sasuke, but no one saw the other at the moment. "Step away Hinata, I'm going to get him now, you should go back for you other two clones."

"Yeah, I suppose. But only I'll tell you this Uchiha," and in that moment he looks at her hue eyes, having coldness running through them, "kill him, then brake the bonds that you have left so you can be completely unattached to Konoha forever." And with that the clone leaves the two rivals, ready for their final fight.

* * *

"Orochimaru, so you think that you're going to escape doing that jutsu? How troublesome." Orochimaru has been making jutsu to jutsu, only to being 'deleted' by Hinata with ease.

Looking the current situation, one of the clones looks at her teammates from the ANBU, who were not attacked by the freeze jutsu. "You three go and get what was our original mission; I'll catch you up when you come back." And with a nod, they left.

Turning now back to Orochimaru, Hinata walks to the other Hinata, and like nothing, they turn into one. "Now I'm at 50, I should be more than enough to kill you."

Naruto swallows hard. "How Hinata is going to kill him? She is gotten strong, but I can't be enough to get him. Damn it; don't be so cocky, he'll get you!"

Hinata is now steps away from the Legendary missing Nin. "I should turn you into what you like most, Orochimaru, enjoy it." and with a fast seal, Orochimaru is turned now into a snake, big enough to eat them all at once. In that moment, noticing what she has done, he laughs hysterically. "KU KU KU KU….you foolish brat, if you wanted to die in my mouth instead in my hands, you should have said it before! Now I'm going to eat you and the ones floating over there…KU KU KU KU…"

"…ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku…"

Orochimaru looks down, she was smiling and chuckling, and then she looked up at him with a wide smile, claiming victory already.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHTING AT! I'M THE ONE WHO IS NOW A GIANT SNAKE, NOT YOU!" he screamed back, almost ready to eat her up once for all.

"It seems that no matter that you were one of the Legendary Sennin, you must have bad grades in biology class, or never attended them."

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding the meaning of this.

"I mean, in wild life, everything runs in the food chain…and guess what happens to snakes after they eat their mouse."

Orochimaru looks at her in confusion, still not getting to her point. Suddenly she sights lightly and looks up at him. "let me explain you with actions then." And with only a couple of hand seals, Hinata turns into a giant crow.

Everyone from the Konoha nin, tried to scream, but due to the jutsu, they can't even move their vocal cords. And in front of him, a big bird called Hinata…eats a big snake called Orochimaru.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for leave you like this, but I wanted to put this and besides, i think is a god cliffhanger to make you in suspense of what happened in the final battle between Itachi and Sasuke. Don't you think?

I think this time I messed up worst the grammar thing, and the beta suggestion is still up. I would like to know how much you liked this far. And don't worry; I learned that in the Naruto world, all kind of jutsu is possible. LOL

Please, no flames for the grammar, only about story content, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The thin line between love and hate

A/N: Wow, wow and wow…that's I can say for the reviews that I got from this story. It really makes me happy that even it tuned to be a favorite in your lists that's so flattering!

And now with my thank you notes!

Qii-chain—here comes the new update, see how fast I did it?

AzngrlQT—you reviewed my first chapter, glad to see you keeping supporting me!

Hurleysuki—I'm not much into fighting scenes, so Hinata not only will kick ass on the battle field, she also will do it with words…you'll see!

Kichou—umm…thanks for the creeping thing. I like classic horror movies and the old classic gothic novels, so may be from there I got this kind of creepy things (I'm not gothic, LOL)

Chii-Niwokauru—I hope that you like this one, like the first ones.

Streetboarder—you know? Reviews can help an author to finish a story or leave it behind, so thank you. and I love you too for reading this!

rcr –hahahahaha, I'm glad that you liked the drama. And thanks for thinking it as a great story.

Jigoku Hoshi—now you don't have to wait anymore, here comes chapter 3!

Blackrosevirus—thank you for your review, I made this to mark how strong she really is…you'll see more LOL

Anbudemon93—glad that you liked what you read, hope you like the other two chapters.

Just a reminder, I'm also taking time to read my reviewer's stories and profiles, and as soon as I get the time, I'll review you too! Just in case that you didn't knew.

And in case that you didn't read the author's note in chapter one, I have bad grammar.

And I don't own it…I wish I could have a bad sexy dark guy like Sasuke….or just a blonde hottie like Yuki (Gravitation) :drools:

* * *

In last chapter…

Orochimaru looks at her in confusion, still not getting to her point. Suddenly she sights lightly and looks up at him. "let me explain you with actions then." And with only a couple of hand seals, Hinata turns into a giant crow.

Everyone from the Konoha nin, tried to scream, but due to the jutsu, they can't even move their vocal cords. And in front of him, a big bird called Hinata…eats a big snake called Orochimaru.

* * *

Chapter 3

The end of a nightmare, the beginning of another

…And in front of him, a big bird called Hinata…eats a big snake called Orochimaru…

…Well, not exactly…

When Naruto had the courage to look back at where the huge crow and the remains of a snake should be, he saw nothing.

Slowly, the rest of the nins looked down too. Only to see Hinata still standing there and in front of her, there was Orochimaru…

…or what remained of him…

Orochimaru was on his knees against his chest, trembling with horror. Eyes completely blank, drooling uncontrollably. These were the signs of a psychological attack. The rest of Konoha's heroes looked at the scene in wonder. Finally Sakura spoke up.

"She used an illusion jutsu…just as strong as the one he used on me and Sasuke on the chounin exam back there." Everybody looked back at her. If that was true, then how Orochimaru didn't repelled it?

Suddenly, they all turned their looks at the ANBU captain now stepping closer to he victim. She kneels a little and forces him to look at her. "I have only one question, Orochimaru…" I that moment, he looks up and tries to focus on her hue eyes, showing nothing that the can hang on. "How's Lain…right now in hell?" and in that moment, he started to scream, a scream that only can be identified with deep suffering and pain.

And then, she stands up and drops a kunai in front of him. "You should do it before I'll remind you how she got there." And walks away. In that moment, she runs normally until she faces Kakashi. He looks at her in shock, not believing that this is the shy girl who has a crush on Naruto.

With only looking at the rest of the group, she releases the seal, setting everyone free. In that moment Naruto runs to where Orochimaru is, only to find that the throw the kunai to his own heart, causing suicide. He looks at now the dead legendary senin in pity, what Hinata told him to make him do something like this.

"Instead of watching a dead enemy," she interrupted his thoughts with that, "you should be out finding the brothers and decide what to do with them." And with that everyone leaves to search, leaving only Naruto and Kakashi with her.

When she was about to leave, she is stopped by Naruto's words. "How," he stated simple, and she kept walking, "how you got this powerful, Hinata-chan. Tell me."

"With Orochimaru dead, Uchiha's seal is now gone, but he still has the powers lingered by him." And she kept walking, "you said that you wanted to get him back, then go and stop making questions that are not your concern." And with that she disappeared into the darkness of the gate.

"She's right, let's go." And with a nod they leave.

* * *

Sasuke suddenly feels something warm on his shoulder. The normal pain from the seal was leaving, even the dark chakra too. So this means…Hinata…

He and Itachi had kept fighting non-stop for some time now, almost even when it comes to physical blows and kunai hits. None of them had used jutsu yet. In that moment, the rest of the ninjas gather to the place, being Naruto and Kakashi the last to arrive. The Uchiha brothers ignore the ones around them and keep fighting.

In a moment, Itachi decided to push some buttons. "I'm starting to miss that Hyuuga fighter. She knows how to put her skills in line." In that moment, Sasuke looks at him and frowns, "for the hot headed guy that you are, that was the last thing that you had in your mind in that moment."

"Don't treat me like a teenager full of hormones, Ototo." And he blows a fire jutsu, Sasuke dodging it in time. then he turns back and opens his eyes, showing the three swirl sharingan. "Then why you didn't kill her while she was fighting you out here. or is it that she gave you such problems to defeat her?"

Then Itachi activates his sharingan, now looking annoyed. "like you'll be able to defeat her either." And with that, both brothers enters into a face to face fight, blood spilling from both sides.

Naruto, seeing this happening, he tried to enter into the fight, but he's stopped by Sakura. "Let him fight." in that moment he looks at her in awe, and knowing this, she continues, "If you take him away the opportunity to complete his revenge, then we'll really loose him forever." And with that Naruto nods and keeps looking, but not before he screams something. "Sasuke, you don't have to worry anymore! Orochimaru is dead!"

And in that moment, both bothers looks where the new information came from. "He just committed suicide moments ago!" screamed finally the blonde nin.

And with that, Sasuke smiles and looks at his brother, "that means that now we can fight like it should be, big brother." And in that moment, the three swirls in his eyes turn into a black tornado. At this point, Itachi gasps in surprise. "but how, you didn't kill Naruto, and…"

"How ironic, right brother? You were so proud thinking that you were the one with the cursed blood of Madara Uchiha. But it turns that I was the one who got the genes, so I have the same blood elements of the cursed Madara Blood." he smirked by that argument, Itachi analyzes and then looks back at his brother. "how…" that was all he could ask.

"…simply…" Sasuke responds while putting out his sword, "the Kyuubi was afraid of me, the called me the one with the cursed sign, which means that you…" he mentions while attacking Itachi, scratching first his shoulder.

"…misunderstood the Uchiha scrolls…" and he hit in one leg, Itachi steps back, trying to get the next move.

"…and killed everyone to try to not spread the talent, leaving it to you, only…" this time, he scratches Itachi's left cheek, making him stay in defense mode.

"…and you missed something…" with this he pounces Itachi on his stomach. He coughs blood

"…that maybe, me as your brother…" Itachi's blood is now over him.

"…will be the real Madara heir." And with that a final blow from his sword, trespassing Itachi's shoulder, now pinning him against a rock.

Itachi is now coughing blood, his vision now more blurry than before, only he can see red and black, he can't deactivate the sharingan now. With this Sasuke walks away from him leaving Itachi pinned there, incapable to move. "And you know what, big brother?" Sasuke said still his back on the source of his hatred, making Itachi try to look up, and for the first time in his life, his eyes showed no more than fear.

And with that, Sasuke chuckled a little. "Maybe that's why dad never stopped talking about me when he was with mother and told me to never follow your path." And with that he turns around, only to throw the fire jutsu at him, burning Itachi completely.

While Itachi was dying on the flames, he smiles…finally his brother accomplished the mission that he gave to him, to come and kill him. He wanted to die in the hands of a loved one, because he never loved someone so deep like his brother.

That's why he didn't killed him. That's why when he encountered him three years ago he didn't killed him, only reminded him why he must be strong. He decided to get killed by the one he loved the most, and is being fulfilled. And with his final breath before he turns into ashes, he says the last words that Sasuke reminds so deep in him…

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time…"

* * *

The nins keep walking silently, seeing that deadly fight between two brothers, seeing it ending so tragically, no one was able to say anything. But there was now a new problem…what to do with Sasuke now.

But they were on a mission, and Naruto has to complete it. "Sasuke, I'll return you to Konoha, let's go." And with that, the now last Uchiha grunts. "I don't want to go back, nothing awaits for me there."

"Don't be stupid, you don't have anywhere else to go." He responds, trying to not be too pushy, too many things happened without explanation.

"I don't mind wandering through the countries, looking for the ultimate challenge…" but when he was about to continue, he faints.

In that moment Sakura runs at him and revises him. "maybe he's too exhausted, he looks like he hadn't eaten or sleep well on the past days." Everyone sights in comfort.

"we should get back now them," mentions Gai, "so Hokage-sama can make a judge on him…" and with this he looks at Kakashi. "and know more about the Hinata issue." Everyone nods and moves again, destination…

Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I hope the fight between Itachi and Sasuke was good enough, I hate writing fighting scenes. Oh, and by the way, I took some of the things that happened on manga chapters 308 and 309, and made a theory of why the importance of Uchiha Madara. In case of anyone of you hadn't read it yet…SORRY!

It was quite longer than I thought, but now after this will be more interesting. Please, if anyone can tell what about this story you like the most, just to know how really good is.

I'm actually in love with this pairing and seeing how supportive are the Hinata x Sasuke fans…I don't want to mess it up.

Ok, you'll ask who the HECK IS LAIN! Well, the details will told on next chapter. LOL


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so flattered by all those reviews, I really appreaciate them. As long as you support my work, I'll be very happy and with more motivation to continue this story. Remember that you can ask me if something confuses you or any comment is always well received.

CAT—Who's Lain? You'll know it here. hope you like this one.

DJ—you reviewed every chapter, I must be cause great impression in you. LOL I'm happy for that!

kenshinlover2002—you reviewed every chapter too…I don't read minds; just I love this kind of cliffhangers and all. I hope this chapter is not too much for my fans…but is to shock you so I hope you appreciated it.

LCH8292—thanks, I hope this chapter keeps you interested in the story.

Chaotic Rei—ok, now Hinata is going to be more impressive than ever, and is only four chapters!

Zoey24—Is very important to me that Sasuke x Hinata fans to like this because is also one of my fave pairings, so you know how it is.

metalremix89—your answer is in this chapter…read it!

Jigoku Hoshi – well. I felt bad too writing his death too, but in this chapter maybe all those Itachi fans will hate me (I'm a Itachi fan too so I got mad at myself, I guess).

Ana—I hope that with this chapter, you're not confused anymore.

Kichou—yeah, his death is sad, but we still have Sasuke! Anyway, why is their business of why Hinata got stronger? In part, it was suppose that Sasuke or Naruto will be the ones to stop it, but it ended the quiet one to do it…ok, yes is their business.

Most of you must be like "WHO THE HELL IS LAIN!" well, here comes her story and her relationship with Orochimaru. But I must give a warning. Her story will be too hard to those sentitive ones, and Hinata's rudeness doesn't help to the story.

WARNING!

This chapter has gore, and it may cause shock or stomachache reading this. I you couldn't see "The Texas Chainsaw" movie yet, be prepared.

I warned it, so don't flame for it.

And as always, I don't own it…only the brief presence of Lain in this chapter is entirely mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Shocking true**

Is been three days since everything ended, and finally the group of young ninjas finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. Sasuke regained conscious two days ago, and he's been a headache for everyone.

Since he woke up from his sleep, he hadn't stop trying to leave the group, convinced that he doesn't need to return there. But every time he leaves, somehow they get him back. Sasuke now sights loudly in frustration when he sees the village's entrance. "I don't know why you insist me to come back, I'll be sent to prison as soon as I enter."

"If that was the case, then Tsunade hadn't described the mission as a rescue one, she had called it 'taking down a missing nin' or something." Responds Naruto, not getting a response from the Uchiha. It has been the same since he got up, he said his comments, but never responded to anyone, even to Kakashi, who seemed be the most affected by this. And then the group goes directly to the Konoha tower to see the Hokage.

"I see that you could make it as you said it would, I'm glad." Commented Tsunade with her friend and assistant Shizune beside her, not leaving her eyes on the really now last Uchiha. "But, I would like to have a complete report about all that happened, including if Orochimaru is still alive and all." They hadn't been there more than 3 minutes and yet they hadn't mentioned anything of what happened.

In that moment, a knock from the Hokage's door got the attention. Then, a group of four ANBU members enters, with their masks on. "Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama, but here's the report of last mission." Informed the captain putting a small scroll on her desk, looking only at Tsunade and ignoring the rest of the people on the office.

"I see, it took you the half of the time that was expected, great job." And the she looks at the rest, especially Naruto who was now frowning at the ANBU. "H-Hinata-chan?"

Then Tsunade looks at Naruto and the others in surprise, How did he knows? "I see…captain Hyuuga, please take out your mask so the rest can see you." "Yes, Hokage-sama." And she takes it out, not looking at anyone yet.

"You should look in the eyes when someone calls you, Hinata-chan." Gestured Kakashi, he was not aware of her teammate's response. "You shouldn't talk to an ANBU captain like that, she's captain Hyuuga for you as I explained to you back then."

Back then?> asked to herself Tsunade.

"Back down, Hinomoto" Speaks up Hinata, "Hatake doesn't know the way of respect between ANBU officers, so it can be let pass this time. And now, if you excuse me, I have things to resolve." And when she was about to leave, Lee was now against the door. "You don't understand the situation here, Hinata-chan," gestured the nin, "but please, stay here while we try to understand what happened three days ago while fighting Orochimaru." Then she chuckles a little, and looks back.

"Fighting Orochimaru? Oh, right. If you mean leaving Uzumaki fighting the Uchiha alone while Orochimaru was watching, Hatake wounded and Haruno crying, then yes… you were fighting Orochimaru." She ended it with deep sarcasm, making the blonde clench his fists beside him. "Did that hurt your ninja pride, Uzumaki?" she asked in a monotone tone.

"How…how did you got so much power…and those abilities…even Neji was impressed…" asked Naruto stuttering, getting the impression of the rest of his friends. "That is something that is not to concern you or the others." she cut him out, leaving him eye widen by her tone. Then Tsunade, almost guessing what was happening, decided to use some of her position. "Hyuuga, can you come back as soon as you finish whatever you have to do? I want to discuss something with you…and the others."

"Then I'll comeback in short time, I'm just going to get some official documents. I'll be here in less than an hour." And with that she leaves the office, pushing aside Lee roughly to open the door. Opening the door, she stops and speaks. "Now answer me Uzumaki, are you mad at me because I did in a moment what take you three years to try to reach, or the fact that even with the Nine-tails' chakra you couldn't even lay a finger on the Uchiha?" And leaves, with her ANBU teammates behind her. Sasuke had been all this time leaning against the wall, watching every move she made.

* * *

After Hinata leave along with the ANBU, they explained in full detail what happened, even the fact of Sasuke mentioning the 'Madara Uchiha' thing and killing Itachi. "Even with all that you said to me," gestured Tsunade after hearing all of it, "Hinata's team finished the mission in half of the time, and those techniques that you described me…"

"…are most of them Orochimaru's trademark techniques." Interrupted suddenly Jiraya, who entered through a window behind Tsunade. "Ero-Sennin!" screamed Naruto to greet him. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!" and he looked at the rest of the nins with a serious glare.

"Tsunade, you know as good as me that those kind of techniques are most trademark of Orochimaru's." with this she nods, giving him permission to continue, "but that last attack, that caused Orochimaru's suicide, is the one that got me worried."

"Yes, it must be a strong psychological attack to cause that…" mentioned Maito Gai. "…that's not what I meant." Getting cut off by the old Sennin. "Then, what are you talking about Jiraya?" asked now concerned Tsunade.

"I mean," sighted the old man, now looking through the window, "Orochimaru was my best friend as a teammate, and I can tell that he wasn't someone who you can scare or hurt with only illusion attacks, most of them never worked on him. It must be something that hit him hard, something that somehow, caused so much suffering that pushed him to take that end instead of fighting back…"

"Now I remember!" screamed Lee "Don't you remember guys! After the illusion attack with the giant crow, Hinata-chan got closer to Orochimaru and she told him something! In that moment he started to loose it and then, she gave him the kunai! It looked like she was too sure that he was going to do it anyway!" everyone looked at him with wide eyes and there were two reasons for it…

…the meaning of what he said…

… and that he was the only one who could guess it, alone…

"I was wondering," interrupted Sasuke, still against the wall and not participating on the issue, "when are you going to tell me what is my punishment for leaving Konoha and join the enemy? We can deal that while the Hyuuga comes back." Then Kakashi looked at Tsunade, who sighted loudly and looked up again. "Is true," she mentioned while looking again at her scrolls. "Sasuke, come here while I decide what to do with you." then he leaves the wall and walks until he is a few steps from the desk.

"Even with the fact that the public doesn't know why did you disappeared. And that you joined Orochimaru for selfish reasons," Naruto and Sakura were standing beside him, as some kind of support, "you never threatened against Konoha, so I can't give you punishment for anything" the others started to laugh and celebrate. "…but…" and then looked back in shock, "…you still need to earn trust from your teammates, your sensei…and me. that's why you'll be watched day and night by your teammates and Kakashi. This will be for a time until I decided to test you, Sasuke."

"I was never asked to come back here; my plan was kill Itachi, and keep traveling on my own. They forced me to get here; you don't have to keep an eye on me." this was his answer, so arrogant that made the Hokage frown, and with this she stands up, "Don't play the tough guy with me just because you killed a dangerous man, because it won't work on me! and now that I know that you're somehow related to Madara, I'll keep an eye on you since is quite possible that you can…"

* * *

And in that moment, a knock on the door, "Who is this!" and then Hinata enters, not glaring at anyone, except the Hokage. "Here I am again Hokage-sama, as you requested, am I interrupting something?" then Tsunade sits back and tried to relax herself. "no captain Hyuuga thanks for coming."

"Hokage-sama, that is one ting that I have to inform you first." And then she gives her a scroll. Tsunade opens it and reads it, eyes getting wider every second. "Hinata, what the hell is this!" then Hinata, relaxed her temples and her looks never fades. "as it reads Hokage-sama, is official."

And with that, Neji storms into the office, panting heavily. "Hokage-sama….Hinata-sama…Hinata-sama!" screamed again the young prodigy, but when he looks that Hinata was in front of him, he steps closer, trembling with anger. "Why…"

"…hey…Neji…calm down…we can talk this like civilized people…" tried to calm him Gai, but Neji still walks to her. "CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED BACK IN THE MANSION! WHAT THE FUCK IS RUNNIGN ON YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW?"

In that moment she slaps him, getting the gasps from everyone. "Hinata!" screamed Kurenai, who got inside as soon she heard the screams from the office, getting between her and Neji. But when she met her eyes, there was no signal of feeling for the scene, which terrified her. "Hinata-" Hinata gives her back to her sensei and looks at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, you said that you wanted to discuss something with me, I'm here only for that." Then Tsunade clears her throat and gets out of her desk. "Since all this mixture of commotions, let's go to the reunion's room speak about is in peace." While the others started to follow her, she suddenly stops and looks back, "if any of thinks that you can't hold your emotions down during this meeting, I'll ask you to leave now." She gestured looking a shocked Naruto and an angered Neji. Both of the nods without looking and keeps walking.

The great reunions' room was the one that the 3rd Hokage used to reunite the teams to assign missions. Since Tsunade decided to do it from her office directly, the room turned into one for important meetings.

When everyone took a sit, leaving Tsunade at one end and Hinata at the other, it began. "first of all, I want to know the meaning of what you gave me, and he meaning of your behavior back there Neji."

"first, I apologize deeply, Hokage-sama." Gestures Neji, "but what Hinata-sama just did moments ago…is …just…"

"is nothing that can be explained simple, Hokage-sama," continued Hinata, "I don't get with he let his emotions slide like that, but I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

Flashback

On Hyuuga Mansion

Hinata had just arrived at the gates of the compound, only to see cheerful faces from the servants of the clan. She ignored every loving expression from them and continued until she approached to her father's office. Without knocking, she enters, finding Neji talking to Hiashi, and her father was smiling quite pleased.

"Oh, Hinata, please sit here my girl." Then she kneels beside Neji, still ignoring his presence. "Neji just told me what he saw on his mission to get Orochimaru and the Uchiha back. And he told that no one but the heir of our clan killed him. " she didn't respond, and then she noticed that her father looked up at her head, her ANBU mask was placed there. He smiled at this and continued, "even that I'm not quite pleased that you hide me that you became an ANBU officer, even more a captain, I'm still happy hat you finally got into your responsibility."

When he noticed that Hinata hadn't move an inch, he grew worried. The Hinata he knew would have blush, or bowed by every compliment that he gave her. "I'm not here to talk about that, Hiashi Hyuuga." She commented, Neji looks at her weird, she had never dared to call her father by his name, and all this without stuttering. Something was wrong. "Ah, sorry for that. You must be here for some important issues, Neji you can retire now…"

"…let him here. It doesn't matter if he's here or not." she cut him. Hiashi frowned and tried to keep his cool for once. "I'm just here for you to sign this." And the gives him a scroll, he reads it and suddenly it falls in the floor. "What kind of joke is this Hinata?" asked in a threatening tone. Hinata doesn't respond, while Neji tired to read from his distance the contents of the scroll. "It says what it reads, just sign it so we can get over with this" and then Hiashi activates his byakugan. "How dare you to come here with such request? You are the heir of the Hyuuga family! You have the blood limit in your veins, and my oldest daughter…!"

"Like that ever mattered to you ever." She mentions, looking at him with coldness. "you always called me weak and useless, so I'm giving you the opportunity to drop the weak part of your family and choose a strong one as heir." Neji then can't stop keeping quiet and had to interfere. "Hinata, what are you doing?" "She wants to quit the Hyuuga clan." Interrupted Hiashi, Neji looks at him completely impressed then at his cousin. "Hinata-sama…you…"

"Just sign the papers so it can be official. I'll stop using my last name as soon as you…" then Hiashi moved to slap her, but she avoided, ending her behind him and threatening him with a kunai on his throat. "You're supposed to dodge that, Hiashi. Now sign it so you can make a party for Hanabi…or perhaps Neji…"

"I'm not going to sign it!" he cut her off, even knowing that she had the advantage, decided to risk it. "now Hinata, put it down…is your father we are talking about." Reassured Neji, but seeing that she wasn't moving an inch, he got madder. "Hinata, don't make me…"

And then, he couldn't move anymore, and Hinata just stood up, seeing the two Hyuuga men trying to move. "I just need your blood here Hiashi, I never asked you to decide to do it or nor. It was signing it voluntary or not." And then she cuts his finger with the kunai and marks as his signature the papers that made official of her voluntary exile of the Hyuuga clan. And she walks away not looking back again.

End of flashback

* * *

Everyone's faces were completely blank, even Sasuke is impressed with this event. "Why…why Hinata…" asked again Neji, still trembling of anger. "Stop being annoying and face that now you are Hanabi's bodyguard, I'm not a Hyuuga anymore."

Sakura tried to get into her skull. "You forced him to sign it Hinata…so is not illegal…" but Hinata's skull is thicker than she thought. "He forced me to be the heir…and everyone sees it legal, so don't tell me that Haruno. Besides," and now looking at Tsunade, "legal or not, I'm not going back, I decline my clan, so declare me an exile from the Hyuugas."

Neji looked down; he didn't want to believe it, still trying to understand. Jiraya felt sorry for him and for the clan, but the important topic was being left behind. "I have few questions for you Hinata, and I hope that you can answer them." Now she looks only at him. "What is the topic about, Jiraya-sama?" he looks at her with intensity, he couldn't see anything through those hue eyes. "Is about your fight between Orochimaru and his death." Suddenly she looks at the window for mere seconds.

"If I answer you the doubts that you have about it, you'll let me go?" she asked calmly. "Deal." now he got the rest's attention. "Jiraya, what are you doing…" gestured Naruto, trying to hold his fist that was about to get him.

"The only thing that concerns me is about that. Any doubts you or the rest have because she surpassed you a lot, you'll have to solve it in another occasion in other place when she decides to do it!" with this he looks at Tsunade, and after getting her approval he looks back at Hinata, with Naruto grumping on the background.

"Tell me Hinata, it was difficult to fight Orochimaru?"

"he was predictable, even with only 33 of my chakra on the clone."

"what do you mean when you say 'predictable'?"

"is a basic on the rules of a warrior, know your enemy like he was your best friend."

"how did you know so much about him?"

"The third Hokage had files about you three, with all your talents and weakness. He also had all the investigation about Orochimaru's experiments and intentions."

Jiraya looks impressed by this information. "How you got access to those scrolls?"

"I read them when the Third was still alive, I won't say anymore information."

"Still, Orochimaru is known for collecting jutsus and techniques, how do you still…"

"investigation, if someone really wanted to beat him, all you had to do is study all the powerful jutsus from all the important clans that existed. All that information is on the library."

"But still…how did you learn those forbidden jutsus?"

Then she chuckles a little.

"What is so funny?"

"At how lame the question was."

"Excuse me?"

"I have been asking all my life, if those jutsus are forbidden, that means that no one should ever use them or learn them, then why people kept scrolls about them anyway? If you just decide to classify the jutsu as a forbidden one, just burn it and it will be forgotten, simple huh?"

Jiraya and the others blink twice by it. it made sense, but they didn't want to admit it."

"But still, I heard that you could even defeat hi without wasting time…"

"Because instead to just learn the jutsus that he already know, also took time to meet the weakness of each one, the way to counterattack them, or how to repel them. The way to take him down easier."

Jiraya nods by this, feeling himself pleased by this. "Yes, indeed you are quite a genius…"

"…don't call me that."

"Huh?"

"Don't call me genius, is a way to excuse my abilities, I don't like it."

"Oh, sorry. But one more thing and you can live."

"Right."

"How you caused Orochimaru's suicide?"

"Using a psychological attack."

"I already know that, but that was his specialty, how he couldn't repel it? How could you take him down with that?"

"Because the only memory that will cause him that was something that even you, his old teammates didn't knew about."

"Explain me better, because this is getting to nowhere."

"Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama, did you remember a woman called Lain?"

Both legendary ninjas look at each other in surprise, and then look back at Hinata. "No, we don't remember her."

"I didn't knew all her story until I looked in to some old Konoha reports. Lain was a civil who run a small tea store here. She was reported missing the same day that Orochimaru leaved Konoha."

"And?"

"Lain and Orochimaru were a couple."

"WHAT!" both Jiraya and Tsunade screamed in chorus. They never though that Orochimaru would ever feel something like that for someone other than himself.

"They were a couple and she knew about his experiments and dreams. So when he was discovered and exiled from Konoha, she followed him blindly."

"But how did you knew that!"

"I collected the basic data from Orochimaru's mind when he died, but the important part of it I got it from someone who didn't minded to let me see it."

"Wait…are you telling me that you…"

"…Only when it is necessary, I don't get into someone's privacy for fun."

"So, what happened to her that caused him to kill himself?"

"As you know, Orochimaru joined to a ninja group called Aktasuki. Between all members, there was someone already coming from Konoha, Uchiha Itachi."

Everyone nods to let her continue.

"In the laws of the group, it was forbidden to have their mates in the organization, even less civilians. But he insisted, saying that she was his wife and she supported him in everything, and they accepted. But then Orochimaru had tried to take away Itachi, since he was the second in lead after the boss. He was trying to impress, but he always ended fooled by Itachi, as the genius he was."

Listening a grunt from Sasuke, she ignores him and continues.

"In a mission, Orochimaru tried to entrap Itachi to try to get rid of him. But what he didn't knew was that he already knew his intentions, and the organization decided to kick him out, but in a hard way. So one night Itachi came into their chambers, and while holding Orochimaru with a paralyzing jutsu. He raped and cut her in pieces. Then he made Orochimaru see it thousands of times using his Tsukiyomi. After the torture, he made Orochimaru see her dead raped body for days trapped in the room with out food or water. He had no other choice for survival was to eat her flesh…"

Hinata had to stop when she saw that Kurenai and Sakura were pale as paper.

"Should I stop now Jiraya-sama, or you want me to continue?"

The man looked also pale, but he was trying to hold himself back. Kakashi's fist were trembling on the table, Tsunade didn't dare to look up, Lee and Gai were trying to help their teammates, Neji looked at her too shocked, and Naruto was looking at the table on the verge of tears. The only one that looked rarely normal was Sasuke, who just grunted to try to tell her to continue.

"Days later, they look for him; he was in some kind of coma. They just kicked him out from their hidings and leaved him on the woods, expecting his death. He wakens up like a week later, still on the woods. After that he started to search a jutsu that maybe make him forget any kind of trauma. He found it, but the only way that he can stop suffering was cleaning all the memories of his woman, so he would never remember it."

Then she looks at Sasuke. "I bet that's why he was never seen with any women, right Uchiha?" Sasuke nods as an affirmative. Then she continues.

"And while I was fighting him and the Uchiha brothers at the same time, I took all he information from Itachi's and started to think which jutsu would have made it possible. When I remembered it, I broke the jutsu, making him vulnerable to revive those moments. But only can be done mentioning her name, so what I did to him was…"

* * *

Flashback from chapter 3

…She kneels a little and forces him to look at her. "I have only one question, Orochimaru…" I that moment, he looks up and tries to focus on her hue eyes, showing nothing that the can hang on. "How's Lain…right now in hell?" and in that moment, he started to scream, a scream that only can be identified with deep suffering and pain.

And then, she stands up and drops a kunai in front of him. "You should do it before I'll remind you how she got there." And walks away….

End of Flashback from chapter 3

* * *

"And that explains how I made the great Orochimaru take his own life, anymore questions, Jiraya-sama?"

"No, Hinata you can leave now, thank you..."

"NO, SHE CAN'T!" And everyone looks at Naruto standing up from the chair, Hinata ignores him and starts to leave the room. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HINATA!" she stops on her tracks, "I answered Jiraya-sama's questions, I'm not needed for now…"

"…tell me, now..." asked Naruto, looking down and trying to hold back his tears, "what happened to the cute, shy and friendly Hinata-chan that everyone loved so much? Tell me…WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" now he was looking at her back.

Sighting deeply, she turns around to look directly at his eyes. "The Hinata that you met never existed, that Hinata wasn't real, so face that she is gone, Uzumaki. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do, like unpack my belongings on my apartment." And leaves the room.

* * *

Later that night…

After something that seemed like hours, finally Tsunade acceded that Sasuke can still live on his own on his apartment, but he is still being watched and supervised by Team seven. That was something that he never cared at all.

After cleaning the three-year dust, buy food and be stalked again by his old fans, he finally took a bath and lay on his bed. "now I have to buy new clothes tomorrow, I doubt that looking like a rebelius samurai will keep those annoying women away from me." he talked to himself, sighting loudly, he was finally alone.

Then he looked with the corner of his eye, the gifts that he recollected earlier from his door. There were lots of love letters, candy (he hates sweets) and flowers. He kept looking at all the trash with no interest, until he saw a white rose. He stood up, and pick it tearing the love note that was with it.

He lay again on the bed passing the smooth and delicate petals against his lips, the sleep getting the best of him. "You finally bloomed into your real self, Hinata." And he falls into deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this one was kind of long, and it took me time to think if I should edit it or not, but I decided to leave it like this. And those expecting in any moment some Sasuke x Hinata thing, just wait a little, and some things will be explained alone.

I hope you enjoyed this one like the past ones, and that any comment will be deeply appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was really thinking that I would be flamed for past chapter, I don't know why, but it happens sometimes. Any facts that you want to know about me, can be found on my profile. Thank you so much for your support on this work and I hope that It develops as good as you expect.

(Did someone reads my author notes? If you do, thank you.)

rcr—Thanks for your review, I wasn't thinking in any romantic moment, but I wanted to be the closest to the character as possible. Did I make it?

AzngrlQT— I'm glad that you like it.

Kichou— I hope that this chapter appeals your taste

MysticalMaiden915— yeah, Hinata I quite cold in this fic, but Sasuke is there to heat things up!

Hinataisgoneindarkness—I'm flattered that you called me the bestest writer, but believe me that there's a lot of great writers out there, I'm a fan of Tempest's DBZ fics, for an example, and others on Gravitation fics, so there are a lot of good ones in every category…anyway thanks a lot, it made me my day.

MysticalMaiden915— I updated soon, enjoy it

Jigoku Hoshi— I'm glad that you accepted even if you're an Itachi fan (like me) and that my "gore" didn't went gross for you (my sister keep screaming at me for 20 minutes to tell me to not put it). and Hinata's coldness hadn't started yet.

metalremix89—ok…I didn't get yet your comment yet, but ok (smiles)

aisuruitachiwakoi—OHG! Thanks for your long review, the longest until now. Well I waned something different from Hinata and made this. Is not that I hate Sakura or Naruto, but I hate Naruto being so dense when it comes t Hinata and Sakura not seeing that Sasuke doesn't mind if she dies or stays beside him. And the question about their ages, is at the beginning of the story.

kenshinlover2002—I hope this chapter answers all your questions…tell me for more doubts.

Hinataisgoneindarkness—Sorry, but the wanted confrontation is coming later…

DJ—I'm glad that you like it. (WOW!)

* * *

Chapter five

**Facing your teammates**

(I'm following the manga timeline, so I can say they are all 16 or 17)

Early in the morning on the streets of Konoha, Naruto is already out walking through them. His first stop, Sasuke's apartment, after picking him up, he eats something on the Ramen Shop while waiting for Sakura.

"Man, I couldn't sleep last night." Yawns the blonde nin, "everything about Hinata-chan yesterday is still on my mind, I can't let it go."

"Why does it bother you, she never seemed to lie about anything asked, she didn't even stuttered while asking." Responded the Uchiha, knowing that this will be today's topic between them, like it or not. "Yeah, but," continued Naruto, "she is so different from the Hinata-chan that I know, too much to be exact. And the fact that she could fool us all these years…is sounds so impossible to believe."

In that moment, Sakura approaches, waves at 'Hello' and sits beside them. "since I got out if home, there have been comments practically through all Konoha about Hinata quitting the Hyuuga clan." "you can't blame them, the Hyuuga clan is a high class family, and scandals like this are never well received." Responded Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I didn't knew what happened later after yesterday's meeting." In that moment the two men looked at her. "HUH?" "is being mentioned that it must be a huge scandal since there were Hyuuga squads all over Konoha looking for her, with orders to bring her back by force. And the problem is that she was never found, so the search continues today, now Neji leads the search."

"Wait," suddenly Naruto stood up from his stool, almost falling by the outburst. "Does the others know about the situation? Her teammates?" Sasuke and Sakura looks at him one checking Naruto for fever and the other checking if he has any head damage. It was true. Nobody knows if Kiba or Shino knows this, but by the way that Kurenai acted yesterday, it was an obvious no.

Team seven, with out no more conversation, headed towards the training grounds and find team 8.

* * *

Kiba and Shino were waiting on the training grounds for Kurenai and Hinata. "How strange," mentioned Kiba, "Hinata and Kurenai were always the first ones to arrive, but today..."

"Maybe is a girl's thing, you know. Not because they are ninjas they can't have their feminine issues." Responded Shino without interest, watching the flying bees around them, "What do you mean with that?" asked back Kiba, now looking with a questioning look at his dog Akamaru. "You know Kiba, for being so social and active you are quite dense." "What was that suppose to mean!"

"Kiba, Shino sorry that I'm late!" screamed Kurenai who was running towards her students, distracting Kiba for a second. "Don't worry sensei, we still have to wait for Hinata-chan yet." Then, Kurenai looked down Maybe they don't know about what happened on the Hyuuga mansion yesterday yet. though the woman, only to be wronged by Shino's question. "Don't you think Hinata-chan is not coming for the scandal on the Hyuuga mansion?" "Huh?" asked again Kiba.

"I heard yesterday that someone from the Hyuuga clan leaved the family, causing a huge commotion. They even send search groups to track the exiled, but with no success. Do you know something about it sensei?" asked Shino, not leaving his gaze from her.

"I have no other choice but tell you now before someone else does." And when she was about to tell them, something caught Akamaru's attention, making him bark in warning. When Kiba looked at the same direction, they saw a small and feminine figure walking through the woods, entering to the clearing where they were. "Hinata-chan!" exclaimed cheerfully Kiba to greet his friend, but when he saw that other three figures appeared with her, he stopped and looked serious. "Hinata-chan, what's the meaning of this?"

Hinata looked at Kurenai, whose eyes showed something that can't be described, a mixture of deception and pity, and decided to ignore it for now. "I was just training with my team, Inuzuka." Then by that remark, Shino frowned and looked at the others closely. "I don't what are you talking about Hinata, those are members of the ANBU squad. You're not yet at their level…"

"..so it seems that Yuuhi hasn't told you yet, right? " mentioned the captain with annoyance on her tone. "No I was gong to tell them when you arrived. And don't call me by my last name; call me Kurenai as your sensei." Then Hinata take a better look at the sensei, noticing bags on her eyes. "Oh, and it seems that you couldn't sleep well last night. Tell me, Lain's story was that bad for you? You have been in battle more times than me and yet you couldn't handle it? How weak." Kurenai responded with a grunt, and Kiba took it as a warning. "Tell us what? What are you talking about? Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei I don't like this…" gestured, only to be ignored when she only addressed to Kurenai. "Since you've been fooled all this time, I believe that I least I should tell you everything."

"You mean that this didn't started now! Since when you have been this strong?" asked impressed Kurenai, can something be possible? "Yuuhi, Inuzuka, Aburame. I'm going to tell you almost everything, but you have to promise that whatever I say it must stay between us and in this clearing." The other three nods in agreement.

"Fine, it all started when I entered the academy for the first time…"

* * *

Flashback

(All in Hinata's POV)

It was the day that the students entered for the first time at the age of six to the ninja academy. And most proud parents were there to see the official acts. Along all those parents, there was my father, Hiashi Hyuuga watching me as his older daughter and future heir of the Hyuuga clan. I stood on the back of the line, hiding from the gaze of others. I was avoiding to get anyone's attention, but later I found out that didn't happened.

Throught that first semester, it became a success at school. Nobody paid attention towards me, just like it happened at home. That was cool until one day, while training all alone close to the fallen ninja memorial, somebody noticed me training, using my byakugan, technique that was suppose to be used since age eight…and I was six.

The one who saw me was no other but the third. He looked a little impressed by his discovery

"Are you the heiress of the Hyuuga clan? Hinata Hyuuuga, if I'm correct?" asked the old wise leader. "Yes, sir." I answered, this time no stuttering or showing shyness. "I see, I bet that your father must be vry proud of your talents…"

"…he doesn't know, Hokage-sama." I responded to him being sincere, I knew that as Hokage, he can understand me. "Then we should go together to him to show him…" then he remained quiet, maybe because he saw my face showing deception, or because he believed that I don't wanted to tell the clan about this. "Hinata-chan, why you don't want them to know? You have a great talent and maybe even a genius among them…"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but I saw how the genius are treated, at least in this village. I've seen how the clan exploits Neji to the max, not thinking about his feelings or desires. And I don't want that, I want to live my own, not bothered by anyone, with nobody expecting me to be better since I'm one of the best. That's why…Hokage-sama…please…" I begged, he knew what I was begin for, to live an anonymous life like a normal person and be happy for that.

That is when he gave me a condition, I can have my normal life at the academy and with my life on the village, but he wanted me to improve and being trained at the level that my talent allowed me to be. Then he assigned to a sensei, another former talented one.

After classes, I lied at my father that there were extra classes for extra credits, those extras hours I spent them training with my sensei, already at that age I was making B and C missions along with him. There were missions for two people, to help the secrecy. The Hokage and my sensei helped me on the tasks made to undercover this.

By the time that I was in middle academy terms, I took the chounin exam, held by the Hokage himself. As expected I passed, that was a little before my sensei leave Konoha. By the time that we graduated from the academy, that day he was really giving me my title of jounin.

I keep training with the Hokage, and I was allowed to read some scrolls, until the Hokage told me about classify me on the data of the nins of Konoha as a genius, along with my cousin Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.

"You, along with Sasuke and Neji, are this generations geniuses. Who knows, maybe a new breed of Legendary Sennin is born…" "Please, burn my profile." That was my answer to his news, he looked at me worried because I didn't feel prepared to show this to the world. "Hinata, you can't keep hiding your true self forever, think all these years lying and hiding from your family and others. You now have a team and you must…" he answered me with the same speech everytime we trained, and that was daily. "I know Hokage-sama, is just…everyday I develop something new…I don't want to bother others, or make them feel afraid for this…is not normal for a girl to be like this and you know that!"

He looked at me and understood, I wasn't a threat for the village and he knew it. "When you feel prepared Hinata, the first ones to know this have to be your family and your teammates…" "I prefer to tell them, I don't care for the clan. In fact, I'll leave them as soon as is possible."

That day, the topic about telling someone other than him about my true talents was left there. The day before the chounin exams, he ascended me as ANBU soldier. I told him that I was going to loose the match on the moment that I see it necessary…that was the moment that I fought Neji on the matches…

End of flashback

* * *

"So that means that you could defeat Neji and didn't do it, but why to him?" asked Kiba, he hadn't loose any word of her story and was completely fascinated. "I knew that if I end up defeating him with my true self, everyone will be suspicious about me and my father would want me to keep being the heir. I did the same thing that I do when I am around you…fake shyness and weakness."

"So in other words, you created another personality, completely opposite to the real Hinata…just to not get the other's attention." Concluded Shino, Hinata nodded. "but why now Hinata? You could live forever in that mask that no one seemed to doubt about."

"Is simple Shino," responded his teammate, "four days ago, I went to a double mission; one as an ANBU captain, and the other was personal. And while I was on the ANBU mission, I fought Orochimaru and killed him with ease. And this happened while Uzumaki and the others were there; I even matched Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke." Team eight gasped by the news, even Kurenai didn't know about the Uchiha thing…

"I knew that Neji was going to tell Hiashi about it, and with that he was going to be less reckless to let me quit the clan…so I had no other choice to threat him…but it seemed that I hurt too much his pride because he kept all night looking for me."

"But why did you do that? Why after Orochimaru?" asked Kiba, "Don't you see it Inuzuka, Orochimaru killed the only one who understood me! I even saw it when he made his sacrifice technique, and I didn't do anything because he asked me to not get discovered by Orochimaru…that he…even told me…that he preferred that Orochimaru take the Uchiha boy than me."

"You did it for revenge, for nothing else." Stated Kiba, now his eyes softened to her, "and because I promised him to tell this to my family and my teammates, I decided for my teammates…you deserve to know the truth."

"Yes, I understand." Responded Shino, "but what about the you now being a captain?"

Hinata breather slightly, "after the new Hokage was chosen she read the Third's diary, he may burned my files, but he copied all of them in his diaries. Tsunade then knew about me and decided to ascend me to captain, with the same conditions. She never saw me in action and neither were listed on the data my abilities that made me a genius, but she believed in the Third's judgment and leave it like that. Maybe now she'll start to know what are those abilities."

"You know what?" asked Kiba, patting Akamaru on his head, "now I'm curious to know what you can really do. Mind to show me in a friendly match?"

"Inuzuka," hinata gestured, "there are things that high ranked nins like ANBU can't do, so…"

"HINATA-CHAN!" screamed a loud blonde ninja, from the bushes, entering along with his teammates and sensei.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for leave this in cliffhanger, but I didn't wanted to write long, I personally hate too long chapters, but no too small either.

And to make this more simple for those who were a little confused, this is my way to explain that Hinata's had always had this way of be, but due to her talent and not wanting get the attention like it happened to Sasuke and Neji, she decided to create in herself and "alter-ego" to avoid getting attention. So in other words…she had been fooled the whole village all this years. Quite a genius, HUH?

Ok, now that you know this, did you hate her? What are your feelings about her now? And no, no matter that I believe that in the series Kiba has a crush with Hinata (look at his face when the team was formed, and he acts when she blushes for Naruto) I didn't wanted to break his heart, for now…

If you noticed, I never mentioned who was her teacher (or sensei) while she grew up…mmm…wonder who he/she was…sorry, but you won't know it for a while. And next chapter will be one of action and more Sasuke romance. (jumps up and down with happiness).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, I updated again. Just to let you know, when you update, flames or not, it inspires me to write more. And believe it; I upload as soon as is finished.

kenshinlover2002—Hinata's sensei name will be revealed soon, but it will be when is necessary. It may shock you…who knows.

Aisuruitachiwako—No, I'm not a certified genius (LOL). But I know what it is being at the top of the class and then everyone expecting you to be always the best. So getting a B wasn't acceptable by your classmates and by your parents because they are so used to see only A's.

* * *

Chapter six

Remembering old times: Sasuke

* * *

Last chapter…

"HINATA-CHAN!" screamed a loud blonde ninja, from the bushes, entering along with his teammates and sensei.

* * *

"Are you ok guys!" asked Sakura concerned.

"Of course we are ok! Why we shouldn't be?" asked Kiba annoyed, especially when nothing was actually happening. But Shino noticed how tense the environment went when Naruto and the others appeared. "Hello Uzumaki, coming to spar?" asked Hinata with sarcasm, and now he noticed something was wrong in the picture. He suddenly decided to get into the scenario.

"I guess even that stuttering and the blush around Naruto was also false, right? You saw Naruto-kun and you didn't stutter even a second, you even talked to him with sarcasm. I don't know why Team Seven is here, so explain yourself." he ended looking now at his other teammate, the one who he considered a great friend and teammate. Hinata only nodded and motioned at Team seven.

"You haven't answered me yet, Uzumaki…" "My name is Naruto and stop that ANBU shit already!" screamed back provoking the other three ANBU members to move. "Don't," Hinata ordered, "you are already done with your training, so leave this to me. You just rest and watch." Her teammates nodded and rested back, now she addressed now to the blonde nin.

"If you want me to stop the ANBU formality towards you low class, just get the permission from Hokage-sama." Naruto looked at her more annoyed than before. "What does Tsunade-sama have to do with this!"

"According to the rules on Konoha," interrupted Kakashi, "says that a high class nin can't fight a low class unless that low-class requests it." then he steps in front Hinata. "So means that even I can't challenge her, as much as I want to."

"SINCE WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN HERE!" screamed aloud Sakura and Naruto, pointing at him directly, "He has been following us since you screamed about looking for Kiba and Shino." Responded Sasuke, leaning against a tree. Both still looked impressed at their sensei, but they leave it go. "(cough) Anyway…so it seems that nothing happened here. so maybe we can just leave and…"

"…I'm not leaving…" responded Naruto, getting a loud sight from Hinata. "Why are you suddenly interested in me Uzumaki? You never saw me as someone who can be a great challenge for you. or you are still mad that I could do all that without a sweat?" asked in sarcasm, making him clench his fists harder. "You think yourself big and mighty for because you did that…but let me tell you something. I'm going to get Tsunade's permission and when that happens, you'll regret being so damn proud." He ended and turning around, he got the answer of his life.

"At least I have the bloodline and the talent to be so proud. And not a being a freak with a demon inside me, and cheating in my fights using its chakra." Then he stood on his tracks, turning around with his body flaming with red chakra. "Naruto is enough!" screamed Kiba, getting between the blond chounin and the raven ANBU officer.

Naruto calmed down and looked at her again. "Wait and see Hinata, I'll proof you that I didn't needed your help out there." And leaves, having Sakura and Kakashi following him. Sasuke was the last to leave, only after he looked at Hinata for the longest time. he had to follow the others, so he won't have problems with his punishment.

Sasuke continued his path through Konoha's streets, not seeing yet any sign of his team. That was until he turned a corner and faced the Academy.

There was a welcome act for the newcomers. He looked at the kids lined perfectly, Tsunade giving them the welcome speech and their parents on the other side, looking at them proudly. He sighted and sits in a rock close to the activity. "This reminds me of that time…"

* * *

Flashback

(Sasuke's POV)

It was the day of the welcome activity of the Academy. I was on the middle line, listening to the Third's speech. Suddenly, I needed to look back and saw this girl. She had her head down, like avoiding the others. She looked interested due her too pale skin. She was ill or something I looked at the front again, seeing my dad there with the other parents. Don't worry dad, I'll make you proud as Itachi does.

Weeks later, somehow I became late for class, and I was running like hell. I was in so much hurry that I didn't look when I entered the classroom. Then I stepped in someone and then fallen back, the sound of something falling into the ground echoed the whole room. I immediately stood up to see what happened to see the scene.

It was that white-pale girl again, she was still looking down to what I spilled, and I looked over her shoulder to see it. I messed her bento lunch, and then I realized what was happening around us. When I came into my senses, I see that the rest of the class was laughing at the scene. Inuzuka-sensei was telling them to shut up, but it was no use. Then the girl returned to her seat, while I was ordered to clean up the mess that I caused. Since I was one of the best in the class, he didn't punish me like he usually does.

After I ended to clean it, I saw that the girl in question had an empty seat beside her. I decided to be polite and seat there. When I did it, she was all the time listening and taking notes form the class, not noticing my presence. Is kind of new, since everyone is always after me, and she didn't care about it.

"Uh…Mmm…I-I'm sorry for what I made." I was quite impressed by myself, why I was stuttering so suddenly, but it was more incredible that she didn't even looked at me; her eyes were still on the class. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, what's yours?" I asked again, trying to make a conversation. Seeing that the class was important than me, I stood quiet for the rest of the class, decided to forget to say sorry for her. She was being mean and I didn't deserve it.

As soon as the class ended, I was picking up my stuff to recess, when her voice came back. "Y-you don't h-have to be s-sorry for w-what y-you did." And stepped to get outside, I was still impressed by her comment, when she said something else. "I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata, nice t-to m-meet you U-Uchiha-san." And leaves the room, now the silence fills the classroom, and I'm on it…

I remember that day running on the noon towards home, it normally took me like 15 minutes to get there, but today I was in seven. Mom and dad greeted me surprised by me being so early at home, but nothing else was commented. Later at dinner, "Mother, can you make me an extra bento lunch for tomorrow?" then mom and dad looks up at me, but only mom answers, "Why did you want the extra bento, Sasuke?"

"Is just that I accidentally messed someone's lunch and I want to give it as a sorry." Then she looks at me suspiciously. "So…is she that cute?" "Well, she has quite pale skin but…wait…mother!" I never had been so embarrassed in my whole life. "Oh, come on woman," defended me father, "he is six years old, he doesn't understand that kind of stuff…and I bet that he didn't even knows her name." I blush harder as I respond. "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata, at least is what she told me…"

He sighs and returns to dinner, "you're right…he likes the girl." He states while I feel myself betrayed by my own father, I couldn't take too longer. "Look, I just wanted to apologize in a gentleman way, like you always told me to be father. But you think things that are not there…"

Itachi, who has been eating his dinner in silence the whole time, finally speaks up, "then why you just give your bento today and that was it. but you wanted instead to bring her a new one tomorrow as an apology. Whoever the girl is, she must be quite impressive for you. I'm done" and he leaves the table normally. I never felt my jaw fall so hard on the floor in my life…

The next day, mom give me the two bento lunches, telling me that the one colored pink was for Hinata. At lunch time I get directly to the pale girl, damn is she really sick?

"Umm…Hinata-chan…" then she looks back at me, "Oh, h-hi U-Uchiha-san, w-what c-can I do for y-you?" I look down at the green grass, the color green makes everything so relaxing…"Can I give you something, but not here?" she looks at me confused, but I insist with my eyes. "S-sure."

I lead her on one corner of the backyard, right under some trees. "As an apology for what I did yesterday, I brought you a bento lunch. I hope you can forgive me." she looks at me then at the bento, then from the bento at me. finally, she accepts it and we sit down to eat it. but when she opens her bento, my inner peace was lost again.

Every vegetable on it were heart shaped, even the rice has a pink heart colored on it! Mom can be sometimes too troublesome. "SORRY FOR THAT!" I suddenly screamed, "MY MOM DID IT, I DIDN'T MEANT TO…" but she ignores my loud apologies and starts eating it, like a way to shut me up…and it worked. We eat our lunches quietly, but the redness on my cheeks were still there. When she was done, she was about to leave. "T-Thank you U-Uchiha-san, that was g-good." I have to stop blushing; she is just a girl after all, right? "Um…you don't have to be so…formal. You can call me Sasuke-kun, or at least call me Sasuke, ok?" she nods not turning around, but I needed to have her with me more time. "Can I ask you something?"

Hinata turns around, now I got her attention…but the question was...what the heck am I going to ask! All kinds of questions were running on my mind, but sadly the worst one came out from my lips before I knew it happened. "Why don't show your truly self? I bet that you can get more friends being yourself…" and before I could end my sentence, she leaved alone, under that comfortable shadow.

Since then, she had been like avoiding me, not that I was pursuing her or something. But I wanted to apologize for how stupid I was, I declined to talk about it at home, and father took it like I got my heart broken for the first time. I didn't understand that.

But one day…the last day that I saw her like I wanted…

It was noon and everyone was heading back to their homes, since it was a little earlier than normally, I though that taking a nice walk alone through Konoha wouldn't hurt me at all. Then I remembered the place where it was craved the dead heroes of the village, and decided t get there and give my solemn respects.

When I got there, I felt like someone else was there, I didn't know how, but I knew it. I went looking carefully through the woods…when I saw her. Hinata was smelling flowers…the clearing was a huge garden, with lots of the most beautiful flowers ever existed. I was still as watching Hinata…smiling. She wasn't smiling like a timid or polite girl could give you…it was a smile pf freedom. I don't know how or why I described it like that…but that's what I felt when I saw it.

Then she took a white rose, which was at its full bloom and smell it. then I saw what I think is the cutest thing ever, she passed the white petals over her lips, and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was concentrating on the feeling and somehow it gave good chills on my spine. The chills make me feel good, I didn't knew why.

Then she looked like she lost concentration and looked around. "W-Who's there? W-Who's been s-stalking me?" I jumped back, my heart beating like bee; the only thing that I knew was that I must run, so I did that. Again I got home earlier than usual, but never mentioned anything to my parents, I decided to leave it for myself.

Weeks later, the Uchiha tragedy strike on my home…

End of flashback

* * *

Sasuke was still deep in hi thoughts when something hat hit him on the back of his head. "OUCH!" and immediately looked back, only to see Kakashi with a good guy look. "Sorry, but I called you a few times, but you seemed out of this world." "Whatever." I muttered, and then he felt his sensei's eyes on him. "Tsunade-sama asked for you since you weren't with us, she is thinking that you separated on purpose…" "What are you talking about! You and the others left me behind to search for the hag! Is not my fault…" "I know I know…" reassures the white haired one. "But come with me, since even Tsunade's may interest you too." And then both walked side by side to the Hokage's tower.

"And why should I be into that?" asked Sasuke, now looking up at him with interest. "Because my boy…," mentioned the experimented ninja, "I know how an Uchiha craves for battle, and you don't want to miss this one."

* * *

A/N: TO be sincere, I'm not completed pleased with this chapter, but it was necessary for the story. Sasuke maybe look OCC on the flashback, but let's remember that he used to be nice and all BEFORE the tragedy, so I wanted to show his true self, when he met Hinata.

But if you think that it was too much, just tell me, ok? Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Actually, this is getting more difficult since I don't want to make this too OCC, but since Hinata, the main character is already OCC; I don't want to mess the rest of the series, if you know what I mean. And Hinata's sensei will be revealed in an important chapter, as like it goes, but before chapter 15.

At the same time I wanted to make something completely different for the other Hinata x Sasuke fanfics, that's all. And take this bad, I really love the other fanfics posted here, I even have my whole favorites.

* * *

rcr --I'm glad that you like it

oztan--Yeah, this is getting good

cactus cat—soon, pretty soon you'll see Naruto the way you wanted...

darkrose56—thank for the "how cute chapter" comment, I'm not into the romantic stuff like that…but anyway, thanks

kenshinlover2002---I wanted to make an original memory, nothing like I already read, and I think that I made it since I involved his parents and all…and the reason of the rose.

Kichou—I hope Naruto calms down as the story goes on, it looks like he started to like Hinata…mmmm….

DJ—thank you

A.N: Remember, I have bad grammar and I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter seven

What…!

When Sasuke and Kakashi finally entered into Tsunade's office, Naruto screams sounded louder! "You must give us the permission, Tsunade!" screamed Naruto again, this time Sakura answered him. "But Kiba and Shino were ok back then. In fact, they seemed to be ok with the fact of the true Hinata…" "That is because Shino and Kiba have a crush for her, they are rivals and friends for that. That's why they didn't do nothing, because they drool for her." After answering to his teammate, he looked back at the Hokage. "Kakashi-sensei told us that we can't fight her because she is in a higher rank than us, so I'll ask you again, will you give me at least the permission to fight her?"

In that moment, Tsunade's headache for yesterday's situation got the best of her. "Naruto…DON'T YOU DARE TO STORM AT MY OFFICE TO TELL WHAT TO DO! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAT LISTEDN TO YOU BABBLING?" And then she sits back, rubbing her forehead due to her headache. Then she looks up to see a more heated nin. "What can be so important than see that she had lied to us all this time and now we don't know what she'll do…she just quit the Hyuuga clan yesterday like nothing!"

"For your information brat," she sighed and throws a scroll to the blonde nin, "I was just preparing with Jiraya a tournament between the nins of our valley."

Naruto kept quiet for a moment and started to read the scroll, Sakura and Kakashi doing the same thing over his shoulder. "I see, a competition…but what is the purpose?" she gives them an evil grin, "Simple, to see who is the strongest of the village. This will help me a lot to see how great our ninjas are."

"But I don't get it, what this have to do with my permission to fight Hinata?" asked Naruto, tired to read too much kanji. "Well, different from the Third Hokage, I didn't see Hinata's talents by myself yet, and I bet that she'll participate in the tournament if I ordered her to."

With that she stands up and walks to Team Seven. "I knew about Hinata's past since I became Hokage, and I kept it a secret like Sarutobi did. But I have to admit that due to the crisis of that time, I didn't have the time to see what she can do…even train with her, as he suggested in his diary." She ended now looking at Sasuke, who looked pissed. "And you know what? Even you can enter into this Sasuke." In that moment he looked up in surprise, but then he frowned.

"I won't enter with him participating." He answered, pointing at Naruto. "Oh, yeah? And what's your reason for not fight me on the tournament?" asked back, not liking Sasuke's attitude, like he ever liked it. "Because you're been hypocrite Naruto, that's why!" screamed back Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about!" screamed back, now getting the environment more tense. "You are mad at Hinata because she didn't trust on us to show her true being, for not tell the truth form the beginning." Naruto nods at that remark, "but tell me Naruto, since when did you knew that you have the nine-tails inside of you? when you were going to tell that to your teammates, your friends." The blonde opens his eyes wide and still answered. "That is different…"

"Tell me what's the difference then!" screamed back Sasuke, "You entered the chounin exam and even used the nine-tails chakra to win. You had to use him to fight me three years ago…so don't tell me that it was different!" now the rest was looking at Naruto, who stepped back and now looked down. But that didn't stopped Sasuke from his attack "I maybe the traitor of Konoha, but at least I have the conscience to know the damage that the seal can do, and even when we fought three years ago, I held it back until you started to transform and started to loose control. And you know what...?"

Sasuke looked at the rest of the people of the room, not knowing what to say, "if Hinata really wanted to do something evil or to threat Konoha, she could start at the moment that you leaved, or when the Hokage died. You are mad at her because she doesn't care that her admission of her true talents will cause the others to get away from her, something that didn't happen. And that's what you fear most Naruto…loneliness." Then he steps back to leave, "And I have one condition to participate on the tournament, Tsunade-sama," and looks back at the group, "If Hinata enters, don't let Naruto participate, she'll kill him."

* * *

As everyone knew it will happen, the news about Hinata being ANBU and be the one quitting the Hyuuga clan run through all Konoha. Boys from everywhere…from all ages, instantly became fan boys, and started to fill their fantasies with images of the beautiful Hinata. It was more noticeable, when after telling to her old teammates about her past and leaving Team Seven with a promise of a fight.

She was walking through like she usually does along with Kiba and Shino, then they noticed how the people were looking at them. Young men at their age…and some girls were pointing at them and saying things like "the cute Hinata-chan" or "I never saw her without the jacket" and things like that.

Then she noticed that she was wearing her old jacket, which she always hated but helped her in her fake other-self all this years. Sighing loudly, she stops on her track to only open her jacket and throwing it to the nearest trash can. The street was filled with gasps and young men drooling for the way she looked.

And Hinata just looked away quite prideful, she never wanted to develop such attractive body, it was nature's work. But when she looked up, she noticed that both Kiba and Shino looked at her in awe, and decided to change the subject by walking again with them. Suddenly, she looks at Kiba who is walking beside her, while Shino is behind them, giving warning looks to the men who were looking at her. "If you keep your hooded cape down, you'll be more noticeable to the girls Inuzuka."

Then he turned to look at her, "What are you talking about? And besides," with this he looks down, "half of the girls population is after Sasuke or Naruto. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I'm not good looking at all…" and with this she stops him and puts the hooded cape down, revealing his face completely. She moves her finger to fix some hair strands to finish it and then looks at him with a determinant look. "I always though that you had the charm to get any Konoha girl, you are quite looking good for a brunette male. You still have a nice face Kiba, don't hide it." and then she resumes walking, while Kiba stood there for mere seconds and then he re-joined her. Noticing now people were looking better at Kiba, he starts to blush. "Thanks Hinata," she didn't answer to him but keeps talking. "And Aburame," she continues while knowing that she got the bug master's attention, "we'll have to talk later about that jacket and those glasses. You are strong but not a geek." Shino blushes too, but thanks for this outfit it can't be seen. "What about if we eat something fast? Seeing all those new fan boys of yours got my stomach empty." Recommends Kiba, with a bark of approbation from Akamaru. "Fine, but something fast, like the ramen shop. I'll leave for solo training after that." "DEAL!" Exclaimed the pair.

Naruto followed Sasuke after he stormed out of the Hokage's office, along with Sakura and Kakashi. "Sasuke…wait!" but didn't listen and ends up in front of the ramen shop and turns around to face Naruto. "If you want me to apologize for what I say back there, forget it Naruto. I can't stand when you get that stupid so take it or ignore it." Naruto looks at him still shocked for what happened in that office.

"I'm not bad for what you said because is your opinion," gestured the blonde one, "but what I get it is why you say that Hinata can kill me anytime…I can beat her." "Don't be stupid…" reassures Sasuke, "If she can hold against Itachi, if she could kill Orochimaru with ease, think what else she can do…"

"…but still you want to fight her…and getting Naruto on the way will make it more difficult. Right?" Continued Kakashi, who kept listening all this conversation. "He had already settle himself as being against her true self, while I don't have any grudge for her or anything. Naruto is mixing emotions with fighting, and that will kill him against Hinata."

"Shall we leave this behind?" gestured Sakura, now between them. "Let's eat some ramen like old times, Ok?" then Naruto's mood changed faster than a diaper. "Alright,

RAMEN!" and when he turned to enter the place, his good mood went down.

Hinata was there, along with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino eating ramen quietly. While they got closer to the shop and took their seat, they noticed that the men of the streets were whispering and giving comments about a raven haired girl on the store…Team seven shook their heads like they hadn't heard anything and sit down to get their food. But the nonsense of the youngsters of the village can't be stopped, right?

Without warning, a group of some young jounins approached to the shop, most of them having flowers or chocolates with them. When they approached; Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura noticed then and gave them strange looks. "Please, don't tell me that now Sasuke even has a gay fan club." Murmured the blonde one, getting hit on the back on his head by his rival. "Don't be stupid, dobe." Replied Sasuke, not trying to get a commotion. But his calm temples almost collapsed when he heard one of the boys.

The group silently approached where Team Eight was eating and surrounded them. Naruto and the others had to stand up to see what was happening. Then one of the boys started to speak, "Ummm…Hinata-k-kun…the guys and I are here…erh….you know…because…" "Get hurry, I don't have all day." Responded sharply Hinata. "Yes, we know…just to tell you that we love you and we are par of your fan club…"

In that moment, Kiba and Shino's spoons feel on the floor. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed both at the same time, making the president of the fan club getting more nervous. "S-Sorry, Kiba-san, Shino-san. But we believe that Hinata-kun is the most beautiful girl in Konoha and we decided to praise her." And then they bowed and brought their gifts. "I can't believe this!" screamed Sakura behind them, "How can she have a fan club? That's not normal!" then one of the boys responded, "the girls have a fan club for Sasuke, a new one for Naruto and the other for Kiba, Shino and Neji…we believe that is fair for us to have our fantasies for the ideal woman for us, right?" the rest of the nins looked astonished, except for Sasuke who always new about his club. "I-I have a fan club too!" screamed Kiba, not believing what he was listening. "Kiba-san, you made their fantasies come true uncovering your face today…I don't see yet what makes you a hunk." Kiba ignored the last line and now his eyes were white by the impression.

Then they look at Hinata, who was still eating her ramen quietly. When she looks at the mountain of love gifts, she stands up. "Boys," she speaks up, getting the attention and complete silence from the people over there, "is impressive for the admiration you discovered you have for me, but…" she sights, seeing the heart eyes form the boys, Kiba breathing hard, Shino quite shocked, and the rest who was seeing her like a goddess. "I'm actually no interested to have people following me because they found out that I have the best curves of Konoha, now if you excuse me…" and leaves the ramen shop, under the dropped jaws of the men of the store.

"She's…so humble…any other girl in her position will had taken this opportunity to boss around us…is not surprising that she is an ANBU captain…so CUTE!" screamed the auto-proclaimed president. "From now on, Hinata-kun will be in my heart forever…who's with me!" and everyone screamed "Yo!" Naruto, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba and Sakura got out of the shop, The Hinata fan club decided to reserve the place today for their first reunion.

"Oh, God, I'm not impressed to have a fan club for the so-incredible-me…but Shino and Kiba having one?" "Watch your mouth dobe!" screamed Kiba and Shino. "Speaking about fan clubs…" Kakashi interrupted, "Where's Sasuke?" then everyone looked around, there was not sign of him. "Maybe he decided to walk around; you know that he hates the fan club thing." Explained Sakura, an official member of the club, to be exact the official reporter of the club. "Is true Sakura, but by Tsunade's orders we were supposed to keep an eye on him…and this is the second time that we miss him for stupid situations…" "Now that you mentioned it," interrupts Naruto, "Where's Hinata?" and they look a Kiba and Shino. "She was planning to have a solo training after we ate lunch, so she must be gone since the commotion back there." And everyone looked pleased with the answer.

But nobody had idea of where Sasuke or Hinata were…

* * *

"This is…the last thing that I expected!" screamed Hinata while hitting again the rock. Hinata declared the mountain where the faces of past Hokage's were sculpted as her solo training area years ago. And right now she was kicking a rock, very different to Lee's technique that was kicking the wood. With bandages on her legs to prevent skin break, she continued her task, every time harder than the last. "all because I became my true self…now the village thinks the I'm cool and mysterious! Argh!" and then she started to pounce the same rock, frustration getting the best of her. "I can't believe that your emotions are moving your training…" a voice came close to the area. "Well, at least I don't let anyone else to control me…like a demon fox…or a cursed seal…" then she sits down in a meditation pose. "What do you want, Uchiha?" She asks with sarcasm, like it didn't matter to her what he wanted. "Is been a long time, Hyuuga…" "I'm not a Hyuuga anymore, so don't use it on me." Sasuke then sights and sits beside her, getting each one personal space.

"When was the last time that I saw you? is been like more than two years, right?" asks Sasuke, waiting for an answer from her. "The past is left in the past, you should learn to move on, Uchiha." She responded, trying to meditate a little. "Is true, but things are keeping me in Konoha…and I want to settle them."

"So…" she asks, almost like a whisper, "does your stay in Konoha has to be about your goal to revive your clan?" Sasuke lost his entire calm stare and looks at her in surprise, "How did you know...?" "Simple," continues Hinata, without looking at him, "that would be the same thing that Neji would do if the same happens to him. People like you are so proud of your noble clans that keeping the bloodline running is your priority. Too predictable for me to say, you know."

"For someone who was until yesterday the heir of the Hyuuga clan, you know it quite well." Responds Sasuke, looking for any reaction from her, "but I'm different," she responds, "I'll have my offspring, under my own rules, under my own way of life. That what makes me different from you." and then she keep on her meditation.

Sasuke shook his head and decides to change the subject, "Anyway," he continues, "There is a tournament in one month here in Konoha." Explained Sasuke "to see who's the strongest young nin of the whole village. And Tsunade wants you to participate to see your talents." Then he opens his eyes and looks at her face, she hadn't changed a bit for what he told her. "I see, then it will be my opportunity to get you and the others without being accused of assassination, unless killing is not allowed." She responds with, now here eyes opened and looking at Sasuke, "killing is allowed?" then he looks away, completely uncomfortable by her reaction. "I don't know the official rules since I insulted Naruto when we were informed and stormed out of the office."

Then she shook her head slowly and looks at him again. "You always so impulsive. Like an Uchiha." Her response made him to look at her, then back at the sky. "Are you still mad at me for what I…?"

"I'm in the middle of my training Uchiha, maybe next time." and she stands up and looks at the rock again, then looks back at Sasuke, like ordering him to leave. "I have to go anyway, they must be looking at me…but before the tournament begins Hinata," now getting her attention, "we must make everything clear." "You put the day and the hour Uchiha," responded Hinata, "but that would e the first and last time that the past will be discussed, I'm living for the present, not for the past. When you are ready, look for me." And with that Sasuke leaves, with the sound of fists hitting a rock fading away.

* * *

When Sasuke gets back into the streets, he's greeted by his fan club, "SASUKE-KUN!" screamed the alarmed girls, when they knew that he went mission for almost an hour. He ran away, behind him a stampede of crazy fans running at him. It make look the stampede scene on "The lion king" like it was nothing.

He kept like that until Kakashi, who was on a tree, dragged him in, hiding in time to not let the rest of the girls find out. Leaving them confused, his sensei guided him back at his apartment. "Shit, how they found me so fast!" "I don't see how they'll recognize you so easily when you are dressed like a samurai." Responded with sarcasm Kakashi, getting a grunt from Sasuke. ""Fine, I'll get some new ones tomorrow. By the way…" this time getting the jounins attention, "When Tsunade is gong to spread the news about the tournament?" then his teacher smiles.

"I knew that you wanted to participate…also the Kazekage of the Sand is coming to see." This got Sasuke's attention. "Gaara got the information about Hinata killing Orochimaru and wanted to see her in action."

"Oh, I get it" Sasuke answered, motionless "it seems that she is having all the attention now, good for her." "According to the limited information that Tsunade gave me…" responded Kakashi, not knowing of what will happen when he says it, "that she is a classified genius, along with Neji and you…but the Third keep it quiet to see how far she'll go, and she became an ANBU before the chounin exam, and a captain two years ago." And with that Sasuke mutters a "good night" and enters into his apartment. Kakashi scratch his head in confusion. "I though that he was going to be impressed or something…I don't get this Sasuke…I'm going home." And he leaves, forgetting that today was his turn to watch for him.

Sasuke now is resting in his bed, trying to get his sleep. "I must restart raining trainng tomorrow for the tournament next month, this is not going to be easy."

* * *

A/N: I decided to end it here since I see that is not a sooo important chapter, but only for one thing…the first one with a Sasuke x Hinata contact. But I hope that this one entertains you while I write the other one that will be more interesting and longer. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Today is such a happy day, a reviewer made a drawing of the story! I'm so happy for it that I had to save it and print it to put it on my wall…thank you sooo much Aisuruitachiwakoi! I dedicate this chapter to you!

I'm glad that even I received a review with Spanish sentences, I speak Spanish so is not problem to review like that either. Thank you for all your support, you are keeping me with my high young spirit in motion for this story. Remember that useful reviews help the author to keep writing, for those fanfiction readers out there. Thanks to all those added this story to their favorites list. Thank you very much.

**Aisuruitachiwakoi**---I'm very impressed that even my story inspired you to make a drawing like that. You got the feeling of it with what you draw.

**Jigoku Hoshi**— I'm happy that you found this chapter (or the story, I don't know) funny. Making laugh must be something positive, right? Here is some more light comedy, hope that you like it.

**Qii-chain** — More Hinata x Sasuke on this chapter too.

**kenshinlover2002** --- Wow. I see a review from you in all chapters, thanks a lot for your words; I always love to hear from you.

**Kisa Tsutaka**---First time that I see you in the reviews, thanks. More Sasuke x Hinata on the way.

**Kichou**--- I hope that you enjoy the tournament and how it goes. I wanted to do something different from the chounin or jounin exams of the regular fanfics.

**AzngrlQT**—thank you for your kind words. Yo puedo entender español así que con eso no hay problema, soy de Puerto Rico, por eso lo entiendo muy bien. I'm glad that is one of your favorites; I hope to keep it that way. And here's an update, hope you like it.

And sorry for not update this chapter as i wanted to. I have to upload it with a little of knowledge, but I made it. I hpoe that you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I own it; I'll made Hinata and Sasuke together. And I have bad grammar.

Chapter eight

**The day has come…**

(I decided to make it like it already passed a month, ok? I hate fillers you know.)

Weeks had passed since the announcement of the ninja tournament in Konoha. Gaara, Kazecage of the Sand, accepted the invitation, curious about the Hyuuga that quit her place in her clan and defeated Orochimaru. Her popularity was all around the village, and with fans, both men and female. Tsunade was more than exited with the idea, but the extra work that takes the organization of the tournament was as hard as the chounin exams, so she leave it to Shizune to take care of it.

But someone wasn't so happy with the tournament…Naruto. As Sasuke offered as a condition, he can't participate because Hinata became one of the first ones to inscribe for it. Now he was to leave it on Sakura or Kakashi's hands, but he really wanted to fight her, to test her abilities more than anyone. "But why Sasuke, saying that he is not getting in her way like us, wanted to participate too? And leaving me out of it!" screamed to himself the blonde ninja, while walking the streets of Konoha, and he noticed how much his village loved their ninjas. Some food restaurants have posters sponsoring their favorite one for the tournament.

Many of the stores managed by women had Sasuke, the weaponry stores were on Ten-Ten, the Hyuuga mansion had one that said, "Neji". And the library put a poster of Kakashi as "the biggest Icha-Icha fan deserves to win" on it. But most of the finest places, had a poster of the actual Hinata, and her fan club is making their gigs with all kinds of sales with her pictures.

"This is too much; I'm going to get ramen." And when he headed to his favorite place, he saw that the owner put two posters on one of the walls; one of Hinata and one of Sasuke. "I can't believe this." He muttered sadly Naruto, but decided to eat his ramen fast and then leave.

While walking again the streets and keeping seeing the posters everywhere, he noticed a group that was coming from opposite side. It was a group of the Hyuuga clan, commanded by Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi, taking a walk through the streets. Naruto then saw Sasuke and Kakashi and they headed to him. "Did you see the commotion? The Hyuuga clan thinks that they own the place. " Commented Naruto, getting glares from the other two men. "They are the richest family of Konoha, I believe that they can own the place of they wanted to." Responded Kakashi, but then they looked where a squeak came from. "Oh, my God. HINATA-SISTER!" screamed happily Hanabi when she spotted her big sister getting out of a tea shop and walking to them. Hiashi though that maybe seeing her younger sister will make the reconsideration to return to the clan. But their thoughts were crushed when she just passed them by, not looking at anyone.

Neji looked at her impressed, she looked more adult and confident, and something that he never expected to see. But Hanabi, not knowing what really happened that because the exile of her sister, she runs after her. "Big sister, I want to talk to you!" and when she was about to touch her sister's hand, Hinata snatched it away from her. "Sister, what's wrong?" asked Hanabi, now her eyes getting watery. Hinata then looked at Hiashi, then a Neji and then she smiled. She looked at her sister, and put two fingers on Hanabi's forehead. "Just don't leave the clan; you are the new heir now. And more birds getting free will make Hiashi's dream more difficult." And with that Hanabi looks at her eyes, and somehow she gets scared and runs back at her father, and he watches his older daughter leave. "I'll give you an advice, Hyuuga Neji." Mentioned Hinata while still walking away, "if you still want to face me, train hard. I won't fake this time." With that she waves her hand as a goodbye, giving chills to Neji's spine.

Then when the scene ended, Kakashi looked around; only to find that only he and Naruto were there…Sasuke had just leave…again…

"I want to see you tonight." That was his only statement from the top on a tree, while she was leaning against the trunk. "The day before the tournament? How convenient." She answered with sarcasm. "Like I'm too low to do something before that." he answered, now getting used to her word games. "I won't," she responded, "whatever it is, it can wait after the tournament, and after you get out of the hospital from the condition that I'm going to leave you. If you survive, that is." "What else can I expect from a Hyuuga?" he teased, "No, is what you can expect from Me." she ends the conversation and leaves the tree, leaving him with the view of her backside.

Then Sasuke gets down from the tree and keeps walking, "And I though that I had a lot of angst." He started to talk to himself, "I'm acting like a freaking fan. And I thought that Sakura was annoying…" "THERE YOU ARE SASUKE-TEME!" screamed a loud Naruto, with a Kakashi running beside him. "Why the hell you keep disappearing from us time on time!" accused the blonde ninja, and Sasuke just put his hands on his pocket and looked to the other side, making him look cool.

"Is not my fault that two powerful ninjas can't keep an eye on me. And I just walking around, I don't even trick you yet. And remember that I'm not interested to stay in Konoha." "I don't believe is that," gestures Kakashi, "maybe you had your eye on someone and you don't want us to know." Then his sensei's cheeks became lightly pink and started to giggle.

"What! Do you think so!" asked Naruto with white eyes, "Why he needs to hide it! He has half of Konoha women after him! He doesn't need to do that!"

"Naruto, you are more stupid than I though. I can't believe that you are taking Kakashi's statement as true." Answered back Sasuke, as calm as always. "Then tell us why you keep disappearing from us time on time." "I just walk my way, is not my fault that you get all your senses to Hinata or Sakura when they are around, while Kakashi starts to read his books and forgets his duties." Both ninjas looks a him angered, almost going to hit cold hearted bastard. "We'll better go and sleep early," he stated, "tomorrow is the tournament and I want to be there early." "After almost killing yourself training all this month, I guess is the most intelligent thing you have done so far." Answered Kakashi, still looking at his pupil with the corner of his eye. "Then why don't we go and have some relaxing time? Like going to the woods to walk or to the hot springs!" mentioned exited Naruto, but since Sasuke wasn't listening, he nodded. He realized what he has done when he was dragged to the hot springs town. Since it was his own fault that he accepted, he decided to pay for a private one.

Giving the specific instructions to not be interrupted and to not inform to anyone that they were there (mostly for Sasuke's fan club, the most violent one of Konoha), the three ninja entered to the hot water and started to relax their muscles. While Kakashi and Naruto were having a great time, Sasuke was watching endlessly to the sky. Suddenly, memories from the past came into his mind, and for the first time in his life, it wasn't about a murdered family, or a bastard called brother. It was more from a no-so-short time ago, for being more specific, three years ago…

* * *

Flashback

Sasuke had enough, after being defeated to easily by Orochimaru's minions, it was clear that the curse seal was the answer to his lack of power, to his way to get the revenge that he desired. Rapidly, he gathered his essential things, placed them on his backpack and headed outside. It was dark so it will be easier to him to leave the village without being noticed, at least for a long time. While pacing rapidly through the city to get out, he remembered someone, but tried to ignore it. "Damn it, if I never did a move before, why should I do it now? I could say something back on the academy, when there was no other choice but have contact, but since she got on separate teams, I started to forget…no, this is not the time or the way to…" and his thoughts stopped their track when he noticed where he was…in front of the Hyuuga mansion. "Damn me and my luck." Then he sighted a little and entered to the backyard.

Sasuke knew where he was coming, it wasn't the first time that he could come and look to the one who ever caused him confusion. But why such female can cause confusion in someone like him? That was something that he asked to himself all this years, but tonight he'll found out why.

He stepped on the window, still thinking why hi body guided him to this position…it had been a time since he stopped doing this…since they graduated. But he never did it to take a peek; he did it because he needed to see her. Dreaming of her was enough for him to get a night without nightmares, it was enough to have a reason to dream, it was enough…for everything.

Looking through the window, he noticed that she was already sleeping. "Is late…I can't wake her up…I must leave." But his body didn't responded, like it insisted to guide his mind, which confusion made him take a small rock and throw it yet.

Hinata's sensitive ear could listen to the sound and woke up instantly. But this Hinata at his time was at her own self, and having to listen such sound forced her to act lie the scary cat that everyone thought she was. She looked where the source came from with caution, reminding herself that a kunai was placed under her pillow. When she opened the window, a dark figure jumped immediately inside, making her step back in fear (well, masked fear) and reaching for a lamp. When she lighted it up, he face was now from scared to confused, it was Sasuke Uchiha. "S-Sasuke-san, w-hat are y-you doing h-here?" she asked, masking herself with the stuttering. "I…you see…just came to…say goodbye." Hinata's eyes opened wide by his answer, what was he talking about? "Are y-you leaving for a –m-mission?" she asked innocently, trying to get him to tell her, if he wanted to tell her goodbye he must spill it all. "Not necessary a mission…I'll go to Orochimaru…" "W-What! S-Sasuke-san, Orochimaru is a bad p-person! If you want to b-beat him…you should go w-with y-your team…"

Then Sasuke sit down on her bed, making her look at him rarely. "I'm not going to beat him…I'm going to join him." Hinata now looked at him really surprised….why he was telling her this! This is not logical to come here and tell her this information! "I-I d-don't get it! He is e-evil S-Sasuke-san…he…" "Come here, Hinata." He motioned her to sit beside him that she obeyed. Suddenly, he took her hand and moved to his shoulder. Hinata gasped by his action, and froze. "Here…lies the cursed seal. He put it on me during the chounin exam." Hinata felt herself rubbing where the seal lies, feeling the negative chakra on it. She didn't realized that Sasuke was looking at her with big intensity, and then she leaved the mark and looked at him. "S-So…the seal is telling you t-to leave?" Sasuke looked back at the window and stood up. Hinata didn't know what she was doing and followed him. "The power of this seal will be my answer to kill the one who destroyed my life, the man that I must kill."

Hinata was trying to understand what he was doing but one thing remained on her head, why he was there, on her room, if he is going to leave Konoha? "If that is t-true, w-why are you h-here…" and her line was cut when he pressed his body against hers, in a strong hug. Hinata gasped by his action, but did nothing to stop him while Sasuke felt himself drowning in her smell, in her whole self. He knew that he wasn't suppose to do it, but he wanted…no…he needs it. If he was going to cut his bonds with the others, he wanted to let her know what he felt.

Then he stepped back and jumped through the window, disappearing in the night. Hinata stood there, not understanding what the heck happened. "Maybe he's finally gone insane." Though finally her true-self and turned back to bed. "But his heartbeat was so strong, that started to make synch with mine…"

After that, the not-expected encounter with Sakura…and the rest you know it. WhileNaruto and Sakuraturned themselves into intense training to get back Sasuke, they didn't know that he kept contact about what happened with Konoha…

A week after the incident concerning rescuing Sasuke, ending with the five men team wounded and a badly hurt Naruto, the fox boy leaved with Jiraya while Sakura turned to be Tsunade's apprentice. The night that Naruto leaved, an owl landed in a window of the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata was brushing her hair, when she noticed the bird on her window. "An owl? What he is doing here?" and when she looked at the animal, she noticed that it had a scroll on one of its legs. "He must be used to send messages, but who'll would end me…?" and when she opened the scroll, her guess was right…it came from Sasuke.

_H._

_I'm sending you this message to know how you have been. The others tried to stop me…but I only fought Naruto. He didn't wanted to understand my reasons…and I have t end it like that. Besides that, I found Orochimaru shortly after the fight. He started to train me immediately._

_I would like to thank you because I know that you weren't the one who told them that I was gone to him…and I be that they don't know what you know. I don't want to be forced to lie, so you're free to tell them when you want it._

_Tell me how you are now, and whatever you want to_

_S._

_P.S: The owl won't leave until he gets an answer. He was trained to do that._

Hinata looked at the message now more confused, he was excusing himself and even asking how she was? With no more thoughts, she answered the letter in short sentences and rolled rapidly on the owls leg. "Send it to Sasuke-san." And the bird leaves. Thinking that maybe he wanted to know how she was feeling for what he did that nigh, she decided to see the end of this situation with that letter…but she was wrong…

Once per week, she started to receive messages from the Uchiha boy, every time asking how she was and all, never asking for Konoha. She kindly answered all, now including thing that she knew about his teammates and Kakashi. Hinata started to get annoyed by this, does he thinks that she is some kind of messenger or spy? Then she started to wonder if this was Orochimaru's orders to know the situation in Konoha and he was just using her. But after responding the fourth letter, she never knew what Sasuke's next move was.

One night, Hinata let the window open, in case that the owl returned, like it always does, but that night the owl wasn't the one who entered on her room. Feeling something strange, she suddenly opened her eyes…and slowly moved one hand under her pillow, grabbing securely her kunai. When she turned to she who was there, she almost died in a heart attack.

Sasuke was kneeling in the dark corner of her room, looking directly at her. Hinata covered herself, looking innocent and frightened, but inside she was crazy to see him make a move to get him. When he did the move, she couldn't do anything. "Can I sleep here tonight?" that was his question, no 'Hi Hinata-chan' or 'Sorry to scare you'; no…the bastard had to be like this…

"E-Excuse me?"

"I want to sleep here tonight."

"But…but O-Orochimaru…"

"He doesn't know…"

"No…no t-that…"

"Then what?"

"W-why here…I-I…don't get it…"

"If you don't want me here…I can't blame you…"

"Is…is not…that…"

"Then?"

And she blushes…

"I won't do anything bad…ok? Just, let me sleep here with you Hinata…I promise…I won't touch you…" he pleaded, in his way. Hinata looked at the window, why he wants so suddenly to sleep here? Why did he traveled back to Konoha?

Then she looks back at him and nods. Rapidly, she turns on her side, trying to no make any contact with him. "Thank you." he whispers before falling asleep. This is a dream…just a strange dream…> but unlucky for her, it wasn't a dream.

Next morning, she had the feeling that she must woke up early and opened her eyes…only to see a sleeping Sasuke beside her. Her fake side would have screamed like crazy or something…but the real one, the one who was seeing him only did one thing…she pushed him out of her bed. With a thud, Sasuke stood up surprised and looked up, only to see a scared Hinata. "Sorry if I scared you. I'm leaving now." And stands up and walks to the window. "W-Where are you g-going?" she asked. "Back to Orochimaru, where else?" he responded, looking back at her. Hinata just nods in n approval, and he leaves…

For her was like crap with Sasuke's weekly letters…now is hell with his visits. Now it became a routine, in a week she received a letter, and the other he visited one night to sleep in her bed. This unusual situation was completely crazy for her, but if she ever complained to him about this, she'll show her true self, and it wasn't the time for this.

But things got a little out of hand when one night, that Sasuke entered he room to sleep, he suddenly moved his arms around her waist from behind. Hinata couldn't take it and sit up to see him, who did the same. "W-what was that?" she asked, trying the best to mask her anger. "I was holding you…" "I-I though t-that you p-promised to not touch me…" she answered now moving a little away from him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Is he apologizing?>

"Is…just…that…"

"…"

"Your smell"

"…"

"I feel in peace and safe to sleep when I smell it."

"I-I can g-give you the l-lotion…"

"Not the lotion…your skin…"

"W-What…"

"Sorry…"

"…"

"…"

"W-Well…" responded Hinata, unsure why she was going to do this, "only that S-Sasuke-san…n-no m-more than t-this p-please…" she asked politely. "I swear that it will be like that, you have my Uchiha word."

"I…I have a q-question…" and Sasuke looking at her giving attention, "W-why are you doing this…I-I mean…the l-letters…t-the visits…I d-don't…"

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered trying to smooth the environment, "not today…" and with that he lays back, Hinata following him, but giving her back to him. Sasuke slowly moved his arms around her waist, feeling her tense at the moment. "Calm down, I won't hurt you…" minutes later, she heard him falling sleep with ease.

This situation keeps happening for a long time, until Hinata had enough. "S-Sasuke-san…" whispered the girl, while Sasuke was holding her tight with his embrace. "Hn" That was his only response.

"I-I think that I-I found the s-solution f-for this predicament."

"What?" asked the Uchiha while looking at her. "A solution…for what…"

"T-To help you sleep w-without…"

"Without…sleeping with you?"

"Y-YES!"

"Oh, I see," muttered Sasuke, "then tell me how."

Then, Hinata stands up from the bed and takes a small blue. She bends itcarefully and passes them to him. "This b-blankethave my s-scent…m-maybe y-you can sleep w-with them…"

Sasuke looked at her surprised; does she want him to leave? He took the blanketand slowly pressed them against his nose, smelling the scent that came from it. She was right; her smell was in this clothes, itwas like he was with her. Suddenly he opened his eyes, to see a smiling Hinata. "Since I've been a burden for you," he stated, "I'll take this to resolve my problem. I'll leave then." And he turns to get out through the window.

"W-WAIT!"

"What is it; you wanted me to leave don't you?"

"N-No t-tonight…"

Sasuke looked back at her, she was pleading with her eyes…but something is behind those eyes. "Fine…let's make it our last night." And turns back to bed, after both are comfortable enough to fall asleep, inner Hinata was screaming at herself. Why I asked him to stay? He has been this selfish and you're now raising his ego…>

That night was the last night that Uchiha Sasuke slept on the same bed as Hyuuga Hinata. But the messages kept going like always, and it was always Sasuke mentioning that the bed sheets had helping him to sleep better, that he was keeping them in great conditions and that Orochimaru stopped to ask him where he was, and that he didn't knew about them. Letter by letter, Hinata was coming more worried about his behavior. Always asking only for her, not the others, no matter that she always tried to say something about Naruto or Sakura, but he didn't seem to mind.

One night she looked like she had enough with this and decided to settle it once and for all…

_S._

_You have me confused. No matter how much I try to think that you only reached me as your last choice to keep contact to Konoha, I started to see that I was wrong._

_You never ask for your teammates, why? You even ask me to mention Kakashi, or the Hokage, or even the others, why? Why are you always asking for me? My life is not that interesting, even if I am the heir of the Hyuuga clan, I'm my father's deception._

_Then you started to enter into my room at night to sleep in the same bed…you know the risk that you could get into? You know what kind of things the clan will think of me if something like is found out? We are teens and we can't be doing things like this…because is wrong Sasuke-san. Then…you started to touch me while sleeping, since when I became the solution for your sleeping problems?_

_I don't wanted to see you as a pervert, but tell me really why. When I gave you my bed sheets as the solution, you looked sad about it, why?_

_Sasuke-san, I don't understand anything. I'm trying to think that maybe this never happened, that even the letter that I'm writing right now is something in my imagination. But no matter I want to think about it, I have your past letters as evidence that this is real. If you leave Konoha, and tried to kill Naruto-kun to get power, then why are you keeping contact with me? Why? This is only what I'm asking you…_

_I really wanted to ask you this the last night that you slept here, but I couldn't know how to ask it without hurting you…because I don't know how o understand you, Sasuke-san._

_Please don't be mad, but answer me this and I would know if this is a dream or pure reality._

_Your friend,_

_H._

As soon as Sasuke got this letter, he answered it with no sweat…he never got an answer…

End of flashback

* * *

"SASUKE BAKA!" was the loud scream that Sasuke heard before a rock hit right in the middle of his head. Rubbing where it landed, he looked up to see an angered Naruto and a laughing Kakashi. "What's your problem baka?" Screamed back the Uchiha prodigy. "You fell asleep on the hot water stupid! If you are so tired, go back home!" ended the blond ninja. "I was going to do that, but you insisted to get me to the hot springs! But don't worry, I'm leaving…and you'll pay the bill!" with that, he stormed outside.

"W-What! W-Wait Sasuke! This place is too expensive! It was the private bath, remember!" but Sasuke was not where to be found, leaving Naruto and Kakashi with a bill that can leave them without lunch for the rest of the week…

* * *

The next day…

Naruto ran as fast as he could to get to the stadium early, but as always, he got there on the nick of time. When he saw that there was not seat left, he looked up to see Tsunade, and he decided to get there. When he reached them, he noticed that Kakashi and Sakura were there. "WHAT ARE YOU DOINGUP HERE!" screamed Naruto. "I couldn't qualify because is for nins under 21." Responded sadly Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama forbidden me to fight, since I can get hurt by Hinata-chan." Continued Sakura, with sadness. "Are you telling me that she forbidden us to fight because of Hinata! I can't believe this!" then he looked at the Hokage, who was receiving the Kazecage, Gaara. "Yo! Gaara!" greeted Naruto, forgetting for a moment the situation. "Naruto, hi." Motioned the young leader, "I thought at you were going to fight the new hero of the five countries." Then team seven looked at him, then a Tsunade.

"Oh, is just that nobody know it yet, " motioned Tsunade, "the news about Hinata killing Orochimaru spread through the five countries, bringing new peace to Konoha. Now the rest of these villages wants to have alliance with us, wonderful right?" smiled the leader, "And most of the leaders came here to see the talent of this shinobi, so that's why the idea of this tournament. And maybe Kazecage here would want to fight her later." She asked, looking at Gaara. "I'll do it if she wins." He stated. "Don't worry," smiled Tsunade, "most of the people who entered are qualified geniuses, like Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke…maybe Kakashi and Naruto will enter as an exhibition match."

Both Kakashi and Naruto looked at Tsunade with bright eyes, now happiness was back at him, but he had to shut up because the tournament is about to begin. Little by little the competitors started to enter the arena, getting the ovation from the crowd. And Naruto could recognize all of them: Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru…and Hinata.

* * *

A/N: ok, on next chapter the tournament will begin. And the first match will be one that you won't want to miss! I hate fighting scenes, but I think that this is necessary for the story.

For those who want to add me on the MSN messenger, here is my ID: would like to have contact with all those writers, reviewers, or just the ones who like anime and fanfictions.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: IN case that the site keeps having problems with the upload manager and It didn't let me update here, you can still check the updates on my website, the link is on my author profile in "Homepage" link.

**Shesmells** – I'm glad that you like this story so far and that you can keep enjoying it like the rest here.

**Qii-chain** – Yeah, I noticed how silly he acts in that chapter, maybe I made it too OCC…but since nobody had told me yet about it, I'll try to not change him too much, Sasuke is my fave of the series, so I can't change him too much.

**Rcr** – I wanted to change the fact that everyone thinks that Sakura was the last one who saw him…to the fact that he actually he said "goodbye " only to Hinata…I tried to put my MSN ID, but somehow the site didn't let me…so the id is maylinebsb, ok? The complete e-mail address is with hotmail…I hope to see you soon on my list!

**MysticalMaiden915** --- Is good that you liked the flashback…it took me time to think how to explain it…and I hope that the tournament takes your linking.

**Aisuruitachiwakoi** – Yeah, right now is the largest chapter so far, but I'm happy that you didn't got lost with it…and I downloaded the color version! Is so cool! I hope that you could upload your updates now…

**kenshinlover2002**-- you are always with the god questions, you are a great observer…well, you'll know about that soon. But don't worry one of the questions that you made me in the past will be resolved soon too…

**AzngrlQT**—I hope to keep making you like this story this much.

**Kichou** –Well…now we'll have the tournament! And even after I said that I don't like fighting scenes, I have to prove Hinata's talent, right? And this time in front of Konoha…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I have bad grammar.

Chapter nine

**The tournament: ****Neji vs. Hinata**

* * *

Last chapter….

… And Naruto could recognize all of them: Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru…and Hinata.

* * *

"What! I was hoping to see more people on this competition! Why they are the only ones participating!" asked Naruto, looking at the Hokage, and knowing that he was looking at her, she smiled at him. "To enter to this tournament, they have to pass to me to be approved. And I decided that only the best of Konoha can enter. So here are the ones that deserve to be here." responded Tsunade, getting a dead glare form the blonde nin. "If that is true," asked Naruto, "THEN WHY I'M NOT THERE. THE MOST POWERFUL NINJA OF THIS VILLAGE…AND I'M NOT THERE!"

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME YOU BRAT!" screamed back Tsunade, making Sakura and Kakashi step back, leaving him alone. "You are too impulsive to do this! You consider yourself a genius and you can't act like one! Besides." Smoothed suddenly, getting bad chills from him, "You and Kakashi are the exhibition matches for the ones that get into the finals, so don't sweat it." "What!" screamed both Kakashi and Naruto, "B-But I didn't knew…" muttered Kakashi looking with his bright eye at Tsunade.

"It was a decision that I made since you two wanted so much to participate, and is quite sad that I already know who's going to be the two who will enter the finals." She ended; now looking at Gaara, whose eyes never left the stage.

After the fighters were dismissed, the matches began with Chouji vs. Ten-Ten. In this one Ten-Ten wins and the second match enters: Neji vs. Hinata.

* * *

The Hyuuga clan, represented by Hiashi and Hanabi, were on the public, watching what is going to happen here. when both fighters entered to the stage, cheers were listened through the whole stadium, but It seemed that It didn't got the attention from the fighters. Suddenly the crowd stops the cheering and looks at them with open eyes; no one knows what to expect form a Hyuuga prodigy and an ex-Hyuuga heir.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two cousins see eachother again, this time in the battle field, as enemies.

"We should stop this nonsense Hinata." Said Neji, "you should stop this childish rebellion and come back to the clan…" "And loose my freedom? I don't think so Hyuuga." Responded Hinata, raising an eyebrow. Then Neji posed in a fighting pose. "I'll stop this nonsense of yours and take you back to the mansion!" growled the proud ninja. "Then lets a deal then," responded Hinata calmly, "if you beat me, I'll return to the mansion as the weak and useless heir. But if I win," with this she smiled evilly, "the Hyuuga clan will stop persecuting me, and If after this you don't keep your promise…lets say that I'll stop beating unconscious to the spies that YOU send me."

"Then let's make official then." Then Neji looked at the judge of the fight and after hearing the deal, he announces it. "There's a deal in this match!" screams the judge, getting everyone's attention, "Is stated here that if Hyuuga Neji wins this match, Hinata will be again a Hyuuga. If Hinata wins, the Hyuuga will stop being after her, accepting her exile." With this everyone gasps in awe, Tsunade looking at the scene with a smile, "It means that Neji will give his all in this match." With this Naruto looked at the stage. "Neji is going to demonstrate who the real Hyuuga prodigy is!"

But Sasuke was watching the match from one of the exits, along with Kiba, Shino and Lee. "She is going to wib." And with that he leaves, with impressed expression form the others.

And then, the match begins, and immediately Neji activates the byakugan and looks at her. Hinata is still unmoving, provoking that the people on the crowd get confused.

"She is not moving…"

"Maybe she is provoking him…"

"But this is strange; a ninja is always on guard…"

She must be playing with me...> though Neji and charged at her, only to find out that when he was going to hit her, she disappeared. Impressed, he starts to focus with his bloodline limit, using the technique that allows you to see 360 degrees around you…

"What the hell is Neji doing? She just moved to a side! Why he hadn't attacked yet!" yelled Naruto form the crowd, while Tsunade frowned at the situation on the arena. "She somehow masked herself from the byakugan, but how?"

Neji is still looking around him for any signal of Hinata, but nothing appeared yet. It can't be, she must be somewhere in the arena, why I can't see her?>"Having problems, Hyuuga?" a low whisper came from behind him, but Neji still couldn't see her with the technique, and suddenly he was kicked from behind and sent through air meters away. "Stop acting like a freaking blind man and fight Hyuuga!" screamed Hinata, now with three kunais in each hand. Neji stoop up immediately when he heard the sound of the weapons. He looked and tried to see her, but he couldn't understand why he can't see her. When he decided to deactivate it, a kunai was aimed at him, he merely missed it.

"You should focus on this fight Hyuuga," spoke Hinata, "because I told you I wasn't going to hold back this time, don't prove my patience." She ended, while playing with the remaining two in her right hand. Then he looked up at her. "Is not my fault that you hide like a coward instead to fight me face to face." He responded.

"Well then," she stated simply, "if that's the case, let's go straight to the point." And with that she stepped a few feet of distance to him. Neji looks at her again and see that she managed to throw many kunias at the same time, You can't get me, they are shadow replications.> and when he activates again the byakugan, he see nothing. I was right…>but his thoughts were interrupted when the pain run all over him. When he falls to the ground, and deactivates the technique again, he sees that he was hit by all the five kunais. Trembling, he starts to take them out in desperation and tries to stand up. seeing that the weapons were real he looks at her really impressed.

"Impossible, how could they be real! I even noticed being fake using my byakugan from here!" screamed Hiashi, who was sit in a no far distance from Tsunade, after she invited hi to come closer to see the fight. "She has Hyuuga blood in her, there must be an answer for it." concluded Kakashi. "That's not the point!" responded Hiashi, "There's nothing written about this!"

Then they shut up when they notice that Hinata walks to Neji, who stood up and stood in defense mode, while Hinata looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If I was you, I didn't even try the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou on me." she stated, "don't be so cocky Hinata, you can't beat me on this one." Then Hinata smirked evilly at him. "You're really stupid, Hyuuga genius."

"What was that!"

"What you heard."

"Listen you spoiled brat…"

"You haven't noticed it, or is just that you didn't want to admit it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Hyuuga, during all this time using your byakugan, have you ever saw me?" at this statement, he had to nod. "Then, let me explain the reason," she said while taking out more kunais. "You can't see me because the byakugan has a weakness…and I'm using it in my favor."

"What!"

She smiled, and started to walk around him in offense pose, "The only reason that you couldn't see me was that I found a way to mask myself from the byakugan, and you won't be capable to see me. And those kunais were real from the start, but I make them look like shadow replications. At this rate you won't recognize the difference between what's real and what's not."

Seeing that Neji was looking at her stunned, she continued, "Don't you see it? To beat me, you can't use the byakugan, is useless against me. It means too that I'm not easy to defeat, so do it before the second match." He suddenly woke up and looked at her with threatening eyes. "The second match? What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you don't beat me here and now…I'll crush your girlfriend on the next match…" with this his eyes wide opened. "Ooops, did I said something that was suppose to be a secret? How bad." She acted with full sarcasm.

Neji knew who she was talking about. It was about…Ten-Ten. She already passed to the second row, and if he doesn't beat Hinata now, she'll face Ten-Ten. He clenched his fists, thinking that he must give everything that he's got. "Don't you fucking dare Hinata!"

"Then beat me…now."

And with this, he charged at her, only to be responded with a kick on his back, making him face the ground. "Come on Hyuuga prodigy! Show me how weak I am!" screamed Hinata, making Neji growl at her.

He moved and attacked with kunais as her, only to see that she dodged then easily. He tried to mask her with some replications, only to be discovered too fast among them. I don't get it! she is not using the byakugan and still she can see what I am doing?> "Don't you want me be back to the mansion! Come on, move!" she screamed again, while provoking him over and over again.

Suddenly, Neji kneeled since he had used most of it, but Hinata knew hoe to provoke him. "I'm going to kill Ten-Ten on the next match. You are proving me nothing Hyuuga, just like the last time."

Neji had enough; he activated again the byakugan to then make the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, only to see that Hinata was right…he can't see the chakra holes of her body. Without seeing her, she started to attack him with kicks and pounces, in a torturous pace. Neji tried to deactivate the byakugan, but he couldn't. in that moment of panic, Hinata started to throw at him shuriken on one side, then run to the other to hit him. With this movement, she kicked him on his stomach and got injured by the sharp weapons on his back.

With a final blow, she hits him against the nearest wall, making him spit blood.

"What else can I expect from a slave, huh?" she whispers at him, lowly. Then she releases him and steps back. "Well, you are even incapable to protect the clan's heir, you know." And with that, a sharp scream can be heard on the crowd.

"Hanabi, what's wrong!" screamed Hanabi, who was holding her head like crazy. Tsunade went immediately there to watch her along with Hiashi, only to see that from her forehead protector…a drop of blood was falling from it. When her father took it off immediately, he looked at it with fear and impression. Then Naruto stepped beside Tsunade and looked at her condition…he was impressed too.

Neji tried to get what was happening up there, but then the judge got over him and checked him. Seeing that Neji was no capable to continue, he declared Hinata as the winner. Then he noticed that she started to walk away, stopped and looked back at him. "It seems that from now on, you won't be the only caged bird of the clan. No more worries about rebel heirs, don't you think?" and with that she exits the stage.

With the last of his strength, Neji climbed to where Hanabi was. And before he fainted he could see it. In Hanabi's forehead…was the same seal that he had…

* * *

After Hanabi was sent to the infirmary along with Neji, Tsunade returned to her chair. Naruto, still looking at the arena, looked up at Tsunade. "I-I don't get it. How come that Neji couldn't see where Hinata was…she had been in front of him the whole time!" then Tsunade looked down at the blonde ninja and then back at the arena. "Hinata has talent Naruto, that's all I can say."

"That means that you know something, right? Tell me! sasuke is going to fight her anytime, we must know it…" "So you can be prepared, right?" responded back the Hokage, getting the attention of Gaara and Temari. "All I can say is that this is to see what she can do, to see if what the third wrote about her is completely reliable…"

"But why Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi, "If the Third wrote it is for something…" "You don't get it Kakashi," cut the Konoha leader, "is just that…some things that Sarutobi wrote are…too much like a fantasy story…I don't wanted to believe it until I see it…and I already did."

Naruto wanted to ask more, but he knew that whatever it was, he has to see it by himself, and when he gets in his turn to fight her, he'll know it…

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is kind of short and by the way…boring. Why I say that? Because I don't want to reveal too much about Hinata's special ability until a good fight…and as it seems it will be in one or two chapters. And I wanted to make everything right to make the story interesting…I don't want to reveal everything…I'm so evil. LOL


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I can't believe that this story made it to chapter ten! No really, this is the first time that something that I write get this far, and that I didn't have any writer's block until now. Thank you so much for your support and reviews. I was really expecting flames about this one, that I made as an experiment, but now I feel that I can go on…thanks to you!

And those who asked about the seal that is on Hanabi, here's the best information that I was easier to explain and it was found on cursed seal (Hyuuga Juin Jutsu)-- _"A jutsu unique to the Hyuuga Clan. The seal is used upon the Hyuuga Clan's Branch house children at a very young age. It's an absolute fear of death that the Main House forces onto the Branch House. The cursed seal symbolizes a caged bird and marks those who are bound within an inescapable destiny. It can easily destroy a Branch family member's brain cells when activated. The seal will only disappear after he's death, sealing up the Byakugan ability. Its meaning refers to the fact that the Branch family only lives to protect the Head family and it does not allow the Branch family to go against the Head family. It's an efficient system to protect Hyuuga's Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan, and forever." _

And I noticed that I have the smartest reviewers that I ever read…you inspire me to write more…

**Kenshinlover2002 **--- oh my, you didn't feel that chapter boring? Then I'm happy that you like it. And when I meant boring, I meant that I don't like to write or describe fighting scenes, but as the story requires, I'll have to write them. That's why I try to make them as short as possible, but when I start writing, I feel like I'm too much into it and it ends with that crazy chapter called chapter nine.

**Kichou---** well, the fight between Hinata and Ten-Ten will be in chapter 11, but read this one first! LOL I hope you like this one while I write the fight. And some things that you wrote on your review…I had it all in mind since I started this story…but not the way that you think about it….mmmm

**Jigoku Hoshi** – I hope with the explanation on the top of this page helps you better…thanks for asking.

**Sono Sai** --- Is the first time that I see you reviewing, welcome…I'm happy that you liked Neji's ass kicked, but I hope you like the others.

**Qii-chain** – Well, the mystery about how Hanabi got is still a secret until chapter eleven…don't worry, it will be simple…LOL

* * *

Chapter ten

The tournament

Lee vs. Sasuke

Shino vs. Kiba

* * *

Last chapter…

"But why Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi, "If the Third wrote it is for something…" "You don't get it Kakashi," cut the Konoha leader, "is just that…some things that Sarutobi wrote are…too much like a fantasy story…I don't wanted to believe it until I see it…and I already did."

Naruto wanted to ask more, but he knew that whatever it was, he has to see it by himself, and when he gets in his turn to fight her, he'll know it…

* * *

While all this commotion was happening in the public, Hinata was leaving the arena, when members of the Hyuuga clan, including Hiashi, stepped in front of her. "Coming to congratulate me? How cute…" She speaks to them full of sarcasm. "Cut the act Hinata and tell me why you did that to Hanabi!" cut the Hyuuga leader Hiashi, looking at Hinata with a look that said 'joke-with-me-and-you'll-die'.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me! We know that you put the Hyuuga Juin Jutsu on her!"

"You mean the Hyuuga cursed seal a.k.a. secure method?"

"What!"

"Well…that's what you did to Hyuuga Neji, right?" questioned Hinata, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I mean you put it on him so he can't betray the clan and leave, am I right?" with this the elders looked more offended. "That is completely different! And what gives you the right to do that to Hanabi?" with this Hinata looked at the elder offended. "I never said that I did It." the older was now pissed up. "You made it, I know that! And how you learned to do that jutsu, I still don't have idea…"

"Well…that happens when you make such weak seal protector to the temple where the scrolls are…" By Hinata's answer, the rest of the members tried their best to not attack her. "What…what are you talking about?" interrupted Hiashi, "that seal is practically impossible to break…" "Nothing is impossible in this world Hiashi," Responded Hinata, "I passed through that seal years ago, and read everything." with this the rest of the Hyuuga clan stepped back.

"And since I believe is foolish having forbidden jutsu written, I made what I always do after I read them…"

"Don't tell me…that…" swallowed hard the rest of the elders, fearing the worst, "you know, the old scrolls are the best toilet paper…"

"You fucking brat!" and with this Hiashi stepped on the way, preventing the rest of the elders to charge against a smirking Hinata. "If that is true, then what are those scrolls on the temple!" asked one of the elders, at the same time trying to reach her. "Oh, those scrolls…there are some of my drawings, some of them points about how stupid is the Hyuuga clan." And with this she continues her way out of the arena, but Hiashi wanted to keep her there.

"That doesn't tell me why you did that to Hanabi, Why Hinata?"

"Instead to be like that, be safe that this time the heir won't run away, that she'll stay there under your wing."

"But…you cursed your own sister! How could you…"

"And what's your proof Hiashi? I was kicking Neji's ass while that happened. I had my hands busy, how could I make the hand seals to provoke that? Come on Hiashi, tell Me." she answered back, making the Hyuuga leader, step on a side to let her pass. "I see…no proof…any guilty." And she leaves the arena, and was greeted by Kiba and Shino...

"I must ask the members of the Hyuuga clan to get out of the arena to continue with the tournament." Asks the judge, showing them the exit.

* * *

Up on the crowd, Tsunade watched everything that happened down there, like the rest of the public. Seeing what happened, no matter that she can't heard at such distance, she frowned. "Whatever happened down there, it must be something that devastated Hiashi Hyuuga…"

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi, "I heard once from Kurenai that the Hyuuga clan always treated Hinata like a weak heir. Most of the elders wanted Hanabi be the one…" "Is true," stated back the Hokage, "but when a father finds out that the daughter that he though he knew is completely different than what you though, it makes you realize that you were a bad father."

* * *

"Next match! Rock Lee vs. Uchiha Sasuke!" and with that both ninjas enter to the arena, while Hinata is watching from the shadows with Kiba and Shino. "The Uchiha will win." And she leaves, "Since you and Sasuke are being psychic, tell me which one of us will win our match!" screamed Kiba at her, annoyed by their predictions.

* * *

While Sasuke and Lee were fighting…Gaara had been watching the action down there. "She fought with no work," with this Temari looked at him, "Yeah, I saw that she didn't wasted time or chakra…"

"I don't mean that."

"Then what Gaara?"

"That it seemed that she didn't take the fight seriously…"

"It maybe true…but Neji is known as a genius among the Hyuuga clan…"

"She was here to prove her strength, but already knowing the bloodline limit of her own clan, it was easier than ever. She expected more form her cousin, and he disappointed her completely."

With this remark, Temari doesn't know what to answer and decided to watch the fight down there, where Sasuke was having the advantage of Lee. While this was happening, Hinata's ANBU team walks over to step in front of Tsunade. "We are here as you requested, Tsunade-sama." Mentioned one of the members of the team.

"Ok…now I want you to make three things for me," then the team looked at her prepared. "One…take out your masks," and they did it, "Two…sit there," she shows them some spaces beside Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, "And three…take it easy, you have your day off watching a good competition. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi…I want to present you to them."

The three ANBU and the three ninjas looked at each other, like seeing some kind of strange animal, their minds flying a million miles per hour.

Kakashi: So this is the famous team…>

Sakura: They are so handsome…especially the blonde one…>

Naruto: I bet that they are as mean as Hinata...>

"Hi, good afternoon!" spoke one of them, "My name is Hiroshi Nakano." Spoke the youngest of the group, having long and silky dark red hair over his shoulders, his soft blue eyes giving warm and comfort by looking at them. Sakura was the first to answer, "H-Hi Mr. Nakano, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you…"

"…you must be from that Team seven, Hatake Kakashi's team, right?" Responded the oldest of t he three, he looked like in the middle of their fifties and had long silky black hair in a low ponytail. But his deep brown eyes screamed the word 'murder'. With this Kakashi responded, "Yeah, she is on my team. By the way I'm Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you Mr.…"

"Seijuro, my name is Saito Seijuro." Responded not-so-greedily the older man, "I see that only the Uchiha traitor entered the match. Is impressive since is known in Konoha that the loud kyuubi vessel is a loud-mouth ninja…"

"I'm not a loud mouth!" screamed back Naruto, "I'm the best ninja of this village! Is just that Tsunade didn't let me enter to embarrass your captain that's all!" in that moment, the three men start to laugh hysterically.

Then there was the third member of Hinata's ANBU team, he had short blond hair and honey-colored eyes that made Sakura practically drool when she saw them. "Ha, ha, ha! That's a good one, but let me tell you something kid." And he suddenly gets serious. "You haven't seen anything yet. Captain Hinata is proven to be the best of the ANBU force, and I 'm proud to be under her command, so shut up. And by the way…I'm Yuki Kinomoto."

Naruto was about to protest when Kakashi cut him…again. "I bet that you can be proud of that…after all you're famous in all Konoha."

"What? Famous?"

"Baka, you don't know anything!" scolded Sakura. "There's an ANBU team well known between the strongest in Konoha, better known as team Zero. They are famous for their perfect raking missions. Which means that since they became ANBU team, they never failed a mission and they never returned injured, that's why their number due their lack of failures, am I right?" asked Sakura, looking at them.

"Pretty smart for being his teammate." Gestured Yuki, looking at Naruto with mean eyes. Naruto growled and crossed his arms. "So what? They are a four-man team, is easier working with four instead of three…"

"That's the point Naruto." Responded Kakashi, "this team is composed only by hunter nins. There are no trackers, no medics. And these three were choose by Hinata herself among all the excellent ninjas on the ANBU force. " now the blonde ninja looked at them with curiosity, while the ANBU team finally sat on their places. "B-But how did you knew that, Kakashi?" but Kakashi didn't responded and kept looking at the fight.

"I bet that we missed Hinata's fight against that Neji." Pouted Hiroshi, "There's no need to see it, we know that she won." Responded Yuki,

"Yeah, but I wanted to see that famous Hyuuga prodigy…"

"What for?" asked Saito.

"Simple," grinned stupidly Hiroshi, "to see his face when he founds out that she won't use her byakugan." and then the rest laughed a little and saw the rest of the fight that was being held in the arena. Sasuke beat Lee and passed to second round, now it was Shino vs. Kiba. "Wait a second, aren't those two Hinata's teammates? How rude." Asked Hiroshi at Naruto. "Yes, they are Hinata's teammates, why you ask?"

"Well, it seemed unfair to put them to fight each other; things like this create rivalry between teammates." Pouted again Hiroshi, getting a strange look from Naruto, but an understanding one from Kakashi and Sakura. "Like you should care," responded Saito, "She is our Captain; we are her real team, the team who met the real Hinata from the beginning. They still don't know anything about her, they can't call themselves teammates."

"And don't worry about the rivalry Hiro," continued Yuki, "it seems that someone find out your theory and took action." And when the six ninjas looked back at the arena, Shino had raised his hand as a sign of quitting.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Shino?" screamed Kiba, "Stop being ridiculous and lets fight!" then Shino looked seriously at his teammate, "Look Kiba," started to speak the bug master, trying to find the right words, "you and me saw what Hinata did in that fight. I'm not saying that I'm quitting because I'm scared or something, is just that…after seeing her fight without her byakugan, I noticed that she is not fighting like a shinobi, she is fighting to find a rival, a challenge. And I can't become that…really…I can't…" then he looked down, for the first time in his life, he didn't knew what to say. Feeling like this are suppose to be taken aside as a shinobi, but he couldn't. only the mention of her name made him feel like one of his bugs being close to be squashed, that was not a pretty feeling, you know.

"Shino," Kiba responded, knowing that inside him, he agreed with Shino. If somehow he ended being a rival for Hinata, losing her friendship will be a huge hit for him. When Hinata told them the truth that day, he deep inside was afraid that maybe she'll tell then that she'll be with the ANBU team and leave them behind. Even if Hinata never sees him no more than a friend, at least he can live with that title.

"Fine then, I accept you're quitting. But you better give me a challenge on the next spar practice." Smiled the Inuzuka with a happy barking Akamaru on his side. Both men bowed and retired from the stage, getting the awe from the public. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed Naruto. "And you ask me why I say that you're a loud-mouth ninja." Responded Saito, getting the approval from Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura.

Then the second round was announced: Ten-Ten vs. Hinata. While they were preparing the arena for the second round…

* * *

Ten-Ten entered to the infirmary to see Neji. He had been unconscious for an hour, but he finally was awake. "Ten-Ten…" he spoke softly while opening his eyes and saw her lovely ones. "Is Ok Neji. You are going to be okay; Tsunade-sama attended some of the critical injuries, but now all you need is to rest and…"

"And Hanabi, what happened to her?" asked weakly the Hyuuga. Ten-Ten smiled to herself, she knows that deep inside him he cares a lot for the Hyuuga heirs…especially for Hinata…and yet she…

"Hanabi is ok. She is still a little shocked about the Hyuuga cursed seal on her forehead, but…"

"I couldn't do anything…"

"Neji is not your fault…"

"She's gotten so strong…"

"Is ok, you are safe now…"

"You don't get it!" and he sat on the bed, still the pain running all over his body. "Neji, don't overwork yourself! Doing this won't help you…" and suddenly he hold her against him and kissed Ten-Ten hungrily. She responded the kiss, knowing that he needs it. Then he leaves her lips and holds her tight. "Quit the match." He whispers on her ear, then Ten-Ten separate from him…she though that she mistaken what he said.

"What did you said?"

"Quit the match Ten-Ten, your next fight is against Hinata, you must quit."

"I'm not a coward Neji…"

"This is not the time to be brave Ten-Ten…"

"Then what!"

"She knows…"

"What?"

"She knows," and with this he looked down, "she told me if I don't beat her in our match, she'll get you and crush you. She knows about us…I don't know how, but…" then Ten-Ten put her hand on his shoulder, gesturing him to continue. "I tried Ten-Ten; I couldn't see her with my byakugan. She was so strong; she even managed to put the curse seal on Hanabi…"

"Neji, there's no proof…"

"You know perfectly that she did it!" then he noticed that he screamed at her again and clenched his fists. "She is completely different form the cousin that I met…that I though I met. I saw it in her eyes Ten-Ten, and she has the look of a killer. She didn't kill me back there because is forbidden on the tournament…but not the accidental deaths…"

Now he looks back at her, "Ten-Ten, you know perfectly that I am aware of your strength, your capacity and your talents…but this time, I'm asking you to step back and let other one to fight her…Ten-Ten please."

Ten-Ten looked at Neji impressed, Neji never looked so concerned in his life and he even was pleading him to quit a fight. When she was about to respond, someone entered to the room. "Miss Ten-Ten, your match had been announced, please enter the arena." And then she looked back at Neji, "I'll be back, now rest a little, ok?" and with that she exits the room, and while she is getting out, Lee and Gai enters the room to se his teammate's condition.

When Ten-Ten enters the stage and sees the grinning face of Hinata, she looks back for a moment. "I'm sorry…Neji." And steps in to face Hinata.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you like that short Neji/Ten-Ten moment…

Well, as you can see, Ten-Ten is going to fight Hinata…now is let to see what is going to happen now. I decided to use this chapter to introduce Hinata's ANBU team…and for those anime fans…yes…I used anime names!

**Hiroshi Nakano (Hiro)—**The youngest of the three. His name comes from the Gravitation anime series, and most of this character ways are from him. He's the coolest guy ever, but he is mean sometimes, so be warned.

**Saito Seijuro** – I took this from Rurouni Kenshin, choosing two of the coolest anime characters of this series: Saito from Hajime Saitoh (Kenshin's most powerful rival) and Seijuro from Hiko Seijuro (Kenshin's sensei). To make things clear, this guy is a S.O.B. (Son Of a Bitch)

**Yuki Kinomoto** – this one I mixed it from Yuki of Gravitation, and the Kinomoto last name from Sakura from Card Captor Sakura. He doesn't have more CCS reference than that, but he's a sexy-egoistical and bad-mouthed-asshole…just like in Gravitation.

You'll find more about them in future chapters…in case that you're interested…this chapter was necessary, but at the same time…it felt like a filler until Hinata and Ten-Ten's fight, right?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: than you so much for your reviews, and it seems that my 'original characters' took you attention…well, I'll tell you more about them in future chapters.

**Aisuruitachiwakoi** – I swear that I still don't know how to say your name…LOL…Don't worry, I promise that as soon as the tournament is over…it will be Sasuke x Hinata all the way…OK? Just hold a couple of chapters…and you'll know more about Hinata's team soon too…

**Kenshinlover2002** – Gravitation is the only shonen-ai that I never seen; and most anime fans call it the 'queen' of this anime genre. Is a love story between a singer of an upcoming band and a romance writer. I got the character of Yuki from the character named the same, the writer. Gravitation is one of my favorites on anime…and manga. Sometimes o forget that is shonen-ai due to the craziness that happens in every episode (manga or anime). Is completely awesome to see, and don't worry about the boy-boy love…even with their relationship as the main topic of the story…many things make you to be linked to the series. I highly recommend it…I'm not into this genre too much, but **I LOVE GRAVITATION**!

Yuki is my favorite…and I even used the series for a psychological analysis for a psychology class…and I got A, so is quite good to see.

**Rcr**— Poor Tenten, she is not too popular…why hate her? Anyway, she I going to get her ass kicked very nice. And to tell the truth…I also love Hinata's teammates…if you know the characters where I got inspirited to use…they are HOT…but no compared with Sasuke (Yuki is HOTTER! SORRRRRRRRRYYYY)…but Sasuke is still the best.

**Kichou**—I hope that Tenten got her ass kicked like you wanted…LOL

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song **"Come Sweet Death"** from the Neon Genesis Evangelion Movie Soundtrack …and I have bad grammar…sorry…

Chapter eleven

Hinata vs. Tenten

Last chapter…

When Ten-Ten enters the stage and sees the grinning face of Hinata, she looks back for a moment. "I'm sorry…Neji." And steps in to face Hinata.

* * *

"I can't believe that you still want to fight Me." mentioned Hinata, "to tell you something, Hyuuga Neji will never forgive you for disobey him." She hissed.

"What is it Hinata, are you scared?"

"I don't know Tenten," responded the ex-Hyuuga heir, "tell me…what's your definition of fear?" And with this she stands in fighting position.

"You hurt your own sister…you hurt your own cousin…I bet that you're closer to a traitor than Sasuke" responded Tenten, posing in a fighting position too. "Well…fighting you will only delay my fight against him since I know that Inuzuka doesn't have a chance with him." She responds with a cocky smile.

"Let's see who will end up fighting him then!" and with that Tenten opens a scroll and throws a mass of shurikens and kunais at Hinata. Hinata just enters in the mass and then moves to a side to show that she gathered kunais in both of her hands. "You shouldn't be so sweet and provide me more kunais for your torture." She smiles and throws a couple at Tenten, who barely dodges them and steps at a safe distance.

When Tenten tries to see where the enemy was, she feels a warm breath against her cheek, "Why are you hiding? I though that you came to fight Me." whispers the ANBU captain before using one of the kunais and scratch her left cheek. With the pain Tenten jumps high and opens another scroll, this time the amount of weapons is massive.

Hinata doesn't move, she just opens one of her pockets and shows another scroll, to Tenten's surprise it was completely blank, but when Hinata puts in on front of her in the moment that the massive weapons are going to hit…something incredible happens.

Like it was some kind of joke, suddenly the blank scroll absorbs the massive weapons until no one is left free. Then the scroll is filled with the same jutsu that composed Tenten's movement and Hinata throws it to a side, and starts to sing softly.

_"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps _

_Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke and Kiba were watching the action from the gates. "Incredible, she was able to know how to respond to that jutsu so fast…she is just getting started," Mentioned Sasuke, "she is going to give me the fight of my life." With this Kiba looks at him annoyed, "AND WHY YOU THINK THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GET INTO THE FINALS…I'M YOUR OPPONENT, REMEMBER!" Then Sasuke looks back at him, "Did you really want to fight Hinata?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiba just looked down…defeated already…

* * *

_"…It all returns to nothing, I just keep _

_Letting me down, letting me down, letting me down…" _

"T-This can't be happening! I've never seen something like that in my life!" screamed Naruto from the grounds. Then Saito started to chuckle. "What is so funny Saito…?"

"For you is Seijuro, Hatake." Responds the older man "is funny because we already know that Hinata was going to play with her a little."

"Play with Tenten…how?"

"Simple," continued Yuki, "If Hinata really wanted to finish Tenten...it would be at the moment that she stepped behind her. And besides…" with this he smiles evilly at the others. "She is right now singing a song. And I know that one."

_"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps _

_Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…" _

When he says that, Naruto puts a hand on his ear and tries to listen to it. "What are you talking about? I don't hear anything." Then Hiro looks at him and suddenly he gasps, "OH, GOD…that's the song when she… "

_"…It all returns to nothing, I just keep _

_Letting me down, letting me down, letting me down…" _

"Yes Hiro," responded Saito, "is the song that she sings when she is going to torture someone." And when they look back at the arena, Hinata had just hit on Tenten scratching with a shuriken.

_"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps _

_Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…" _

* * *

Tenten can't believe what was happening, every time that she shoves her weapons, Hinata supplies herself, traps them on a scroll, or just dodge them like nothing. And in fact, she was scratching her in purpose and signing while doing it…it was obvious that Hinata was playing with her. With no other choice, she decides that maybe Hinata's weakness was the close combat style. And with a wooden stick, she decides to attack.

_"…It all returns to nothing, I just keep _

_Letting me down, letting me down, letting me down…" _

Hinata, seeing her actions, laughs a little and while throwing the rest of the kunais on her hands and leaving only one on her hands, then puts it on her mouth and then stepping closer at her competitor. When she thought that she saw an opening in Hinata, Tenten moves to hit her, when suddenly Hinata grabs the stick before it hits her. Then in a second Hinata stops singing and says, "Copy" and pulls her hand back, only to drag from the wooden stick another one!

_"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps _

_Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…" _

With this action she steps back and starts singing again, getting Tenten on her nerves. "Stop singing like this is a joke Hinata!" then she charges at her, fighting face-to-face with the wooden sticks. The fight keeps going on…and Tenten hadn't been able to land a blow on her yet.

I never knew that she was good using weapons…the Hyuuga clan isn't quite used to work with this…> and then she gets a strong hit from the ex-Hyuuga and is sent to the nearest wall. "Is still time to quit Tenten, I won't be able to hold back for this mediocre fight." states Hinata while playing with her wooden stick and giving her back to her.

_"…It all returns to nothing, I just keep _

_Letting me down, letting me down, letting me down…" _

Tenten looks quite pissed up and jumps high again to open another scroll, but Hinata looks up like bored and then she hits the ground with her wooden stick, making Tenten fall hard into the ground.

"What happened? Did you saw any seal Kakashi?" asked Sakura, looking impressed by what just happened. "No, I'm afraid that I didn't see anything that looked like any jutsu or ninjistu." Mentioned her sensei.

"I believe that if that girl doesn't give up now Hinata will crush her." Commented Seijuro, then followed by Kinomoto, "She had been holding beck hoping that Tenten will give up…but since she doesn't like to waste time…"

Then the others look at Tsunade, whose eyes never left the arena…

* * *

Tenten is on the ground, feeling like something was holding her down "Damn, I can't move! What kind of…" "I'm not holding up Tenten," said Hinata, while walking where her 'victim' was.

"Then what's this…"

"Gravity."

"What did you said?"

"I was hoping that you would be at least intelligent, I guess I was wrong…" sighted Hinata before continuing, "Gravity is the force that keeps things on the ground, as an easy way to say it…that's all." "That doesn't explain how I can't move." Responded the trapped ninja. "Oh, that's even easier," responded Hinata, "I just managed your gravity and increased it, increasing your weight and making it more difficult for you to move."

And with this she kneels close to Tenten, "Give up now girl…or I," and then she gives an evil smile, "I'll increase little by little the gravity, until I crush your bones, then I'll crush your internal organs to finally die when I crush your brain." And with this she waits for an answer. "You know what Hinata? Fuck you…"

"Oh well, as you wish…" and with this Tenten suddenly feels that the pressure increases, making her scream in pain. The audience gasps in worry by the painful screams from the ninja on the ground, while Hinata is still beside her, not touching her at all "Well then, are you sure you don't want to give up?" asks cheerfully the ninja. Tenten tries to hold up a little of the pain and spats a "never" and then Hinata stands up,

"Since you don't want to hear my advice," then she puts out a kunai, "you're giving me permission to torture you until I get bored." And with she lets fall the weapon on her hand, but due to the gravity around Tenten, the kunai practically trespass her right hand, giving another painful scream from her. With this Hinata walks a few steps away from her, and then looks back at Tenten. "If you say 'give up' so high that I can hear it, then I'll let you go…until then…" and the pressure on Tenten increases, digging the kunai deeper on her hand, giving another painful scream.

* * *

"We have to stop this!" screamed Naruto, only to be hold up by Nakano, "She is waiting for Tenten to give up…" "Torturing her is not necessary to do!"

"In the real world of a ninja is something that happens everyday!" shouted back Nakano, getting an impressed face from the blonde one, "maybe you think that being a ninja is just beating someone and fulfill missions, but it also consist of killing people and torture to get information. Kill or get killed, that's the real way of the ninja." And with this he sits back, "and if you dare to get in the way…" with this Naruto looks back at him, "I'll have to get on the way too…"

* * *

But Naruto being on the way wasn't necessary, since the one who appeared on the stage between the two women was Gai. "Stop this Hinata, is enough." Mentioned the jounin, along with Lee at his side. "This is a fight between me and her, don't get on the was Maito Gai." She merely responded. "Miss Hinata, you proved to be strong, is not necessary to continue…" "Don't lecture me low-class…" she cut off Lee, "and besides…she only has to give up ending this...or at this rate she'll die, not big deal."

"I'll ask you again to stop it," warned again Gai. "Listen to me weak jounin," warned Hinata too, "I won't let a weak low-class like you to tell me what to do…so step away or I'll kill you two." Then Gai and Lee posed in defense stance, when someone got between them, "Don't you heard her, step aside." Mentioned Seijuro, with a fighting stance in front of them…then a sound coming from Tenten.

"Give…up…"

Then Hinata steps a little closer to the tortured ninja. "Did you say something?" then Tenten makes an effort to speak again, "I…give…up…"

"Oh my, I can't hear you…"

"I…GIVE…UP!"

"Oh…that…" and with that she gives her back to Tenten, and she is released from her pressure. "You take her to the infirmary…she will need the Hokage's help to recover…Seijuro, come with Me." and with this the judge says that Tenten gives up on the fight and Hinata wins. Gai and Lee carefully watch for Tenten, the last one giving a vengeful glare at Hinata's back. "She…is…a…devil…" gasps Tenten before loosing consciousness. The infirmary crew rushed at her and carries her to the infirmary.

* * *

Tsunade stands up from her chair and leaves her place, "She is in a critical condition…I must do something to stabilize her." And with this she excuses herself from Gaara and her other guests. When Tsunade is gone, Hinata appears along with Seijuro where her teammates and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were. "You didn't have to get there Seijuro, don't waste time with them…" spoke Hinata while he was sitting down with the rest of the team. "He got in the way of a fight…you wanted me to stay here and watch? And besides," then he looks at an angry Naruto, "He was about to get in the way too…"

"You act like I won't be able to get a bunch of low-class ninjas…seeing Maito Gai there wasn't a surprise for me…he thought that I was going to stop, but he was wrong…I could have jut killed her declaring that he got me out of concentration." Then she just smiles when she heard that Naruto growled in anger. "Guys, if this is getting boring for you…don't worry…I'll soon fight the Uchiha…"

"No, on the contrary," mentioned Kinomoto, "seeing you holding back to not kill your opponents is something for a lifetime…" and with this the three men laugh, and Hinata just frowned. "I'll be down, watching Inuzuka vs. Uchiha…see you later…" and she puffs away...still singing the now sick song.

* * *

A/N: I though that this wasn't too short for you…I have to put the song here since I was listening the soundtrack of the movie "The End of Evangelion" while writing this, and the inspiration of seeing Hinata singing this while fighting…I saw it as a way to annoy Tenten…and it worked…I kind of liked this chapter because she was playing a little with Tenten just singing like she was easy to defeat…I love it!

Next match will be something that most of you will love…Naruto lovers, be **WARNED BY NEXT CHAPTER**…is going to be awesome for those Naruto/Sakura haters…is nothing personal that I have against them…really…

Remember that reviews keeps and author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I can't believe that you have been waiting for this chapter to come…I see that out there there's more Sakura and Naruto haters that I though…and since I saw that you are thrilled with this chapter, I decided to work with it quite tough…I never had more 'pleasure' to write than this chapter…really your reviews made me get into the action to write it right away…I hope that you like it…

And great news…we hit it to 100 reviews! And I say WE because it was thanks to you too. I want to say (like always) thank you to all those who read this story, added it to their favorites list…and if course for reviewing it…you make me happy with every review…so thank you…again…

MERM --- Well, you actually talked to me about my grammar…really…I know that I have bad grammar, and sometimes I don't even understand myself…LOL…but as long as the readers understand the story…I think is not much trouble…besides…compared to some reviews that I got, sometimes I have to read it like three times to get is the review itself was good or bad…so that's why I don't complain about it …I read stories ion this site with worst grammar, and if I still understood what was about and anything…I never complain about it…that's why I write it on my disclaimer, because I'm humble when it comes to that…Thank you for your comment and for being the #100 reviewer!

Melissa/Uhihagirl93 – Yeah, I hope that in the end Hinata and Sasuke will end up together…and good thing that you put in your review…is clear that Sasuke loves/like Hinata…but what does she feels for him? Hm.

irish d' salmon luver – believe me, the song was something that inspired me to write last chapter…and I love the scene in the movie where song is played on the background…too heavenly for me…LOL…and as you may notice that I wrote in past chapters…I hate writing fighting scenes…and getting myself in the idea of writing some with this…I feel it too complicated that sometimes I don't understand what I wrote! So thanks for your review.

Aisuruitachiwakoi – I was waiting on your review…you love my past chapter…well, that makes me happy, and I hope that this one gets in your heart like the past one.

dreamalluwant2 – I see you for the first time in the review section, welcome…I hope that what happens to Sakura and Naruto is bad enough for your like.

Painting.In.Blood—This is the first time that I see you reviewing…welcome. Thanks for your review, I hope that this chapter is as good as you imagine.

Rcr—Mm, Sasuke is a cold hearted bastard…it can be true…but he is cold hearted bastard with a cause…that's why I love him…and besides…bad boys are soo damn HOTTT!

kenshinlover2002 – I'm always looking forward for your reviews…for the Hinata and Sasuke fight will be very interesting…and some of your questions will be answered soon.

Jigoku Hoshi— another Naruto and Sakura hater…hope this chapter is a dream come true

Kichou --- Don't worry…I love long reviews, and I love how much you defend the Hinata of my story…and believe me that you hadn't see anything yet…I don't know…so many surprises coming from the long awaited fight…

Chapter twelve

Kiba vs. Sasuke

? vs. ?

In last chapter…

When Tsunade is gone, Hinata appears along with Seijuro where her teammates and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were. "You didn't have to get there Seijuro, don't waste time with them…" spoke Hinata while he was sitting down with the rest of the team. "He got in the way of a fight…you wanted me to stay here and watch? And besides," then he looks at an angry Naruto, "He was about to get in the way too…"

"You act like I won't be able to get a bunch of low-class ninjas…seeing Maito Gai there wasn't a surprise for me…he thought that I was going to stop, but he was wrong…I could have jut killed her declaring that he got me out of concentration." Then she just smiles when she heard that Naruto growled in anger. "Guys, if this is getting boring for you…don't worry…I'll soon fight the Uchiha…"

"No, on the contrary," mentioned Kinomoto, "seeing you holding back to not kill your opponents is something for a lifetime…" and with this the three men laugh, and Hinata just frowned. "I'll be down, watching Inuzuka vs. Uchiha…see you later…" and she puffs away...still singing the now sick song.

* * *

In that moment, the judge announces the fight between Sasuke and Kiba. Hinata was already on the gate, looking at the two ninjas. "I'll see you when you come out Inuzuka…Akamaru" She said to her teammate and dog teammate. Then she looks up at Sasuke…hue eyes met with black…and then she looks away t o the stage. Sasuke decides to ignore what just happened in that moment and enter the arena with Kiba.

When both ninjas entered into the stage and the judge gave them the sign to get started; Sasuke decided to ask something. "Kiba…you hadn't answered the question that I made to you earlier." By this Kiba looks at him annoyed, "I'll give my answer with this fight Sasuke…we won't loose to you." and with that last statement they start to fight.

* * *

On the crowd, Tsunade returns to her chair, sighting in relief. "Tenten had lots of internal injuries, but she is ok." She said getting relieved sights from Naruto and the others, but then they noticed what she said...internal injuries… "Tsunade-sama, what did you mean with internal injuries?" asked Sakura, she couldn't tell how she could get that bad when Hinata barely touched her when she was whimpering in pain…unless there was a strong jutsu on the way. "Somehow her body was exposed to extreme pressure, like she was put against something that was practically heavy over her…it quite incredible since I didn't see that on the arena. But Gai told me that he sensed something strong around Tenten when he got closer trying to get her from Hinata…she had that pressure until Hinata heard her giving up." then Naruto looked impressed by that, "and what kind of technique can cause such thing?"

"To tell the truth…I never heard of something like that in my life…"

The three ninjas gasped…

"And besides," continued the Hokage, "I even never heard even of someone who can not be seen with the byakugan…and according to Neji that was the reason that he never was capable to touch her." "But she has the bloodline limit too, maybe she knew how to…" wondered Kakashi, "That's the problem."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"I talked to Hiashi while treating Tenten, there's no such method to make that possible. My conclusion is that somehow Hinata found a weakness in the technique and decided to exploit it."

Meanwhile, the fight between Kiba/Akamaru and Sasuke was getting intense…both fighters were giving their best to win. It was practically two vs. one, but Sasuke was proving to be a unique full-blooded Uchiha…well, he was literally the real last one.

Back in the crowd, Seijuro, Kinomoto and Nakano were watching the fight with interest. "So…the one who wins this fight is going to be Hinata's rival for the last stage, right?" asked Nakano, not leaving his gaze from the arena. "Yeah, but that doesn't really matter…no matter who wins this one, Hinata will kick their ass like a soccer ball."

"Yeah, but I prefer that the Uchiha wins."

"And why is that?" asked Seijuro, "Simple," responded Nakano, "Kiba is her teammate, and seeing what happened in his last fight…he won't dare to fight Hinata earlier." "So that makes him a freaking coward," chuckled the older man. "No, is not for that."

"Then why else you want the traitor win?"

"Because," responded Nakano, now looking at Seijuro, "he is her teammate, and it would be sad if she beats up someone that she knows, and is obvious that he doesn't want to loose her friendship." "That's completely stupid Nakano…you and your freaking teammate thing." Grunts the old man and resumes watching the fight, Nakano still smiles goofily and then watches the fight again seriously.

* * *

Kiba is giving his best, not trying to make his strongest moves. He knows that Sasuke was trained by one of the legendary Sannin, so he can't expect more from himself. Orochimaru maybe was the number one enemy of Konoha, but the dude was freaking strong and trained the Uchiha…deep inside him knows that the fight was useless. With the last of his strength Kiba falls on the ground, unable to keep fighting. Akamaru is protecting his owner, but he is shaking due to his weak state. Sasuke decides to stop the attack and puts back his sword, Kiba wasn't his target today. "I guess is true," mentioned Sasuke, "you clearly answered me with this fight."

At the second that the judge declares the Uchiha as the winner, Hinata rushes to the arena to check on Kiba and Akamaru. "Inuzuka, can you hear me? Inuzuka!" she shakes him a little, checking if he stills conscious, but he doesn't respond. "Inuzuka…can you hear me…Kiba?" and then he weakly opens his eyes. "H-Hinata-chan…"

"You are still in this world…great." Then she looks at the crowd and spots her team. "Kinomoto!" and then the blonde ANBU disappear. Seconds later, a different medical group appears on the arena, getting gasps from the public. "ANBU medical nins?" asked Kakashi, noticing that Yuki was back on his seat. "It was Hinata's request."

Then in the arena is seen that Kiba taken to the infirmary and in that moment Akamaru faints. Hinata rushes to the dog and picks the heavy dog on her back and walks with him after the medics. "Can you wait while I check that they are in a stable status? It won't take much time and it will let the Uchiha rest." Questioned the ANBU captain to the judge, he nods as a yes and she continues to her way to the infirmary, at the gate Shino comes along with them. Sasuke just stood there emotionless, completely careless by her behavior.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Gai notices the presence of the ANBU medical crew. He gasps in happiness since the ANBU medics were well known in Konoha for their high quality when it comes to treat injured ninjas in combat. He rushes to one of them and asks to tend Neji and Tenten, since Tsunade only stabilized them. "Hi, my name is Maito Gai and I would like to know if you can come for a second to treat my students, they are only stabilized and…" he keeps himself quiet since the medics were not taking attention to his words, but he insisted getting to another medic. "Please, can you check my…" but the medic ignores him again and continues passing medicaments and turning to this unique bed.

He looks at the bed and sees that there was Hinata holding Kiba's hand while he was treated. The medics where around the bed using medical jutsu to treat him fast, while another was passing to him some kind of tea…that Hinata forced him to drink. Meanwhile vets were watching for Akamaru, who got his consciousness back and was trying to see his owner from his place. In that moment Gai interrupted again asking for help, and then the medics looked at Hinata, who hadn't noticed Gai's presence. She stoops looking at JKiba and stands up. "I must be back for my match, Aburame…" then Shino appears beside her, "can you be with Inuzuka until he recovers?" and then she passes Gai, "the medics don't leave until Inuzuka and Akamaru are at least able to move by themselves…until them you won't treat anyone else." And she retires to her match, leaving an impressed Gai trying to get what she just said.

* * *

Hinata enters the match, announcing that Inuzuka Kiba is stabilized along with Akamaru and that she can continue now. Now Sasuke and Hinata are seeing each other, purple eyes seeing raven ones, none of them had move a muscle or even blinked yet…and then the judge stops them…

"Right now, the two finalists of this tournament will have each one an exhibition match with a ninja that wanted to enter and couldn't qualify due any reason." And then he passes to them a basket with two scrolls. "You choose one scroll and it will show the name of your opponent." And without thinking twice they pick one at the same time. after reading it, both Sasuke and Hinata turned it around to show it to the audience.

Sasuke hold one that said: Hatake Kakashi

Hinata hold one that said: Uzumaki Naruto

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at the scrolls completely impressed, but the one who showed more joy was Naruto. "Ha, I even go to fight Hinata before Sasuke-teme! This is awesome!" Kakashi looked at where Sasuke was and smiled; At least I'll know how far he really go in his training with Orochimaru.>

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, rolled up their scrolls and disappeared form the arena, finishing in front of Tsunade and the invited Lords from the ally countries. Naruto and the others were close enough to listen their conversation. "What is this about?" Asked Tsunade, then both ninjas showed their scrolls to the Hokage. "I decline the match." both said in a chorus, getting the wide eyes from the people around them…except Hinata's ANBU team and Gaara, who smiled by the spectacle.

"What…did…you…said? Give a reason for this." asked again Tsunade, no understanding their statement. Then Hinata was the first to talk. "I don't see necessary to fight someone who couldn't even qualify for the tournament…and I decline to lost my time with a low-class like the Kyuubi-vessel. I suggest someone more like the legendary Jiraya, but no a clown of a ninja." Stated Hinata while getting the nod from her teammates and a dead glare from the blonde nin. "And I decline because my main reason to enter into this tournament was to fight Hinata, and that's what I'm going to do. Kakashi was my sensei and it will be a shame for me to beat him for an exhibition match." Then both leaved the scrolls on Tsunade's feet and got back to the arena. They got into a fighting position…ready to fight.

"WAIT A SECOND!"

And Naruto enters the arena, being ignored by Hinata and Sasuke. "YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT ME HINATA AND THAT'S FINAL!" then Hinata turns to look at him and says, "don't let the demon fox get what is left on your sane mind and get out…you're annoying." And with that…Naruto lost it.

"You are avoiding our fight because you're afraid that an ANBU captain like you would loose to a looser like me…right Hinata-chan?" and with this Hinata looks back at him, sights loudly and looks back at Sasuke. "Pardon me Uchiha; let me delay our fight for mere minutes while I get this trash out of the arena." With this Sasuke looks back at Naruto angered. "Naruto, don't be fucking stupid and get out…this fight is out of the rules, she can kill you." "And let you have the fun to beat her? I won't Sasuke." Responded Naruto, with a cocky smile and Sasuke decides to get to the gate and see form there how the baka was going to be destroyed.

"Right, but I'm going to warn you Uzumaki," warned Hinata, "since you're the one who challenged me, you must give me fight. if you don't accomplish it, maybe I'll do anything to push those buttons…even if that means getting out that freaking demon fox." She finished while looking at him without interest.

"Don't worry; I'll give the hell of a fight. I don't need the fox to finish you up." confessed the blonde nin. "Let's see about that." Responded the ANBU captain.

And with that Naruto attacks, while Hinata looks at him without interest, when he is about to get her, she is gone and Naruto is kicked on his face and thrown to the dirt. He stands up impressed by the force of the kick, but decided to ignore it. "If you think that using Lee's technique will last on me you're wrong!" screamed Naruto while taking out some kunai and shurikens. "Then come at me and prove me wrong." Teased Hinata while taking out only six kunais.

Then it appears a clone of her in front of Naruto, but what impressed him wasn't that if it was a clone or not…it was a sand clone…

"She created a sand clone…that's a basic for the Suna people!" explained Kankuro, who stood quiet during the entire tournament. "Yes…I know…" responded calmed Gaara. Temari and Kankuro looked at their brother/Kazecage with the corner of their eyes. Gaara was calmed and looked quite pleased with Hinata's performance on the tournament. At first they ignored it, but now…

Naruto, after seeing what she had done, he chuckled to himself. "So, are you showing up to me Hinata?" and then she appears behind him, "On the contrary," and he scratches him the same way that she did to Tenten on bher past fight, "is for rats like you to have a chance to fight." and then the clone disappears. Now Naruto was looking at her confused.

Why she did the sand clone if she only scratched me? she could have killed me…>

But he didn't have more time to think since Hinata started to face him in close-combat style. It was one of his strong features, but she demonstrated that it was one of her strengths too. Every time that he tries to hit, Hinata hits him faster. Then Naruto got enough and decided to finish her fast, so he stepped at a secure distance and smiled at her. "No matters how strong you think you are, you won't stop this…" and he creates a Rasengan, but Hinata starts laughing. Naruto looks at her confused and then got mad.

"What the fuck is funny?" then he charges at her with the famous move on his hand. As he got closer, Hinata hadn't made a move yet. Sasuke noticed this and looked at the scene a little surprised, "She looks calm, but yet…"

And when everyone though that the Rasengan was going to hit, it happened. Hinata took Naruto's wrist that held the technique and hits it on the ground, making the Rasengan explode on the floor of the arena. Naruto is looking at this unable to say anything, he just sees how the ball of chakra makes a hole on the middle of the arena…and Hinata looking at it like it was completely normal. Then she releases him and kicks him on the stomach, sending him a few feet away from her. Due to the shock, Naruto hadn't be able to move from the ground yet. Damn, she was able to stop the Rasengan…but how! This never happened before…and Jiraya never told me about a way to stop it…damn it!> and while the blonde nin was still on the ground, a pink haired nin screamed from the public. "Naruto, stand up! You can win against that ANBU!" Hinata looked up to the crowd to notice that it was indeed Haruno Sakura who was screaming to cheer up Naruto.

"Hinata can't be that strong! And you wish to be Hokage without beating her! Come on!" but then a shadow was made in front of her. When she looked up…it was Hinata. "Let me give you an advice Haruno," and with this Hinata got closer to Sakura without touching her, "you voice is completely annoying…I hear that freaking scream of yours and you'll regret it…understood?" Sakura swallows hard as a 'yes' and with this the ANBU captain turns back to the arena, looking at Naruto who was struggling to get up.

"You wanted to fight me so far Uzumaki and you can't already stand up! You are really a fucking dead last…" and then Naruto grunts in anger, "I…won't…give…up…Hinata!"

"God, you're annoying." And then she kicks his side and shoves him away again.

"NARUTO! STAND UP…DON'T LET HINATA GET YOU…GET UP!" screamed Sakura again, against what Hinata told her. Yuki looked at her from the corner of his eye and muttered; "You're fucking stupid."

"I warned her," mention Hinata looking with her cold eyes where her team was watching…

The last thing that Sakura remembered was that she screamed again to cheer up Naruto…and then that cute blonde beside her muttered something…and now…

Sakura and the public gasped impressed when they saw that the pink haired girl was now on the arena, seeing close a wounded Naruto and a cold-looking Hinata walking towards her. "How the hell…Sakura!" Tsunade screamed, getting the attention of Naruto, when he looked back, he saw something that shocked him…

Hinata walked toward Sakura and kicked on her stomach, making her spit blood form her mouth due the force of the kick. "I told you to shut up…but seeing that you want to die as badly as the demon fox…let me be the one who will make you the favor…" but before Sakura tried to answer her, she noticed that her voice was gone. She held her throat with both hands, not believing what was happening. "I cut your voice cords," mentioned Hinata, "your voice is annoying and now I'll make sure that you won't move either." And when Hinata walked a few steps away from Sakura…she tried to move, but her legs didn't move…she can't feel them while she just stood there in the middle of the arena.

Naruto, now trying to get up, looked with horror the scene, he didn't know yet what happened to Sakura or how she end up there…but after seeing her eyes opened in complete horror…it was something really bad going on.

"Fight me Uzumaki without holding back," mentioned Hinata, getting an angered face from the blonde nin. "I'm interested to see the power of the kyuubi…if you don't I have no other choice but torturing and killing Haruno." Smiled at the end the ANBU captain, only making the situation worse.

Naruto couldn't take any longer…he was surprised that he was already out of chakra due to the strong hits from Hinata and now Sakura was there in danger…he looked back and saw that Sasuke was watching from the gate, but never showing any interests at all. Looking back at Hinata, h e decided that he must give his all and forget that is a tournament…he has to see it real, like he was fighting the Akatsuki again.

Suddenly, he stood up and throws some shurikens at her, only to see Hinata catching then in her hand, then she throw then back at him. She started to run at him with a kunai on her hand, and he decided to use the moment.

With a couple of seals, he performed his massive shadow replication, covering the whole arena…and some parts of the public area. Hinata suddenly stopped, looking around due the huge amount of Narutos everywhere, and looked down. The Naruto shadow started to approach her carefully…then something happened.

Hinata started…to laugh…

Naruto looked at her strangely, while Tsunade and the others were doing the same. But then she looked at Team Zero and frowned, "Why did you look so calm! Don't you see that Sakura is in danger under Hinata and that she is maybe loosing herself out there?" asked the Hokage, then Seijuro decided to be the one to answer, "Because now the fight is going to get to an end faster than we though. She is already bored with him."

"Are you fucking insane!" screamed again the Hokage, "Hinata is completely out of herself and you see it as if…don't dare to tell me that this is normal." The members of team zero nodded without stopping looking at the arena. And then Tsunade turned to look at the arena too…

Hinata finally looked up to meet the shadow replications…and wicked smile on her lips. "Tell me Uzumaki," asked the ANBU captain, "Did you read that forbidden scroll completely, or just the part of the seals?"

"Huh?" that's all that Naruto could respond when it happened what he never though possible…

Hinata suddenly touched one of his shadow replications and suddenly…all the Naruto copies turned into Hinata copies! "You are a fool Uzumaki, this jutsu is easy to defeat, and now your own technique will be the cause of your death." And all her now copies turned evilly to Naruto, who was still shocked to move. "H-How t-this h-happened…"muttered the nin and then he looked over the copies to see that Hinata was walking towards Sakura, the he started to fight the shadows.

They weren't common shadows, practically had some strength in them and making the fight more difficult. "Oh shit…Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto again and again while fighting the Hinata copies, suddenly the copies disappeared, and when he was about to move forward, a sharp pain on has back make him fall forward. Behind him was Hinata, who had blood on the kunai that she was holding earlier. Silently she walked over him, now truly walking towards Sakura.

Then, Hinata moved to a side in a fast movement and hit one of the walls of the arena. When the dust was gone…she was holding someone by the throat. "Don't get in the way Hatake, your fight was with Uchiha, not with me." she muttered after letting go the copy ninja. "I know, but I really wanted to fight you since Sasuke didn't want to." replied the jounin, and then he turned into wood. Hinata run to the direction where the paralyzed Sakura was, when something from the ground took her ankle…

Kakashi was attacking her from the underground, but the response was more incredible…before he knew it, he was still trapped in the ground, only his head was out and couldn't move. "B-But when did I…I don't get it…" but his questions stopped when the ex-heir threw a group of shurikens, scratching Haruno Sakura from multiple parts of her body. Sakura's face was in complete shock and horror, but since she couldn't move or scream, her eyes became her way of language.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" And then it happens…a strange red colored chakra surrounds the stage, and it caught Hinata's attention. Sasuke is still watching the fight without interest…until now. "Now let's see what Hinata can do." Mutters to himself the last Uchiha.

"So, this is the kyuubi's power, huh." Speaks to herself quite satisfied, finally Naruto decided to snap it out, in time no less. Placed in four legs, Naruto's now red eyes looks dangerously at the ex-heir. "Hinata…let Sakura-chan out of this or I…"

"Or you what…kill me?"

The now angered Naruto looked at her now a little confused; the kyuubi was something that always scared even the most powerful enemies of Konoha…why she wasn't acting like that? "You better think fast kyuubi…or you'll end up without vessel." And with that she attacks Naruto, who immediately responded with a series of hand seals…and Hinata knew what it was about…

She stepped aside, and throwing a kunai behind her…hitting Kakashi on his shoulder. "I'll say it again Hatake…don't get in the way." And when she looked back at Naruto, he was mere inches to hit her on her chest with a kunai. And when Naruto looked up to see Hinata's face when he hit it…he got confused.

He was suppose to see cold pearly eyes…but he saw blue…

He was suppose to see dark black-blue hair falling from her face…he saw pink…

Then, reality hit him…hard…

What everyone saw...including Sasuke…was that Naruto with his rd chakra and red foxy eyes…killed his beloved Sakura with a kunai in her chest…her heart to be more correct. Time seemed to slow down while the now limp body of the medical nin feels on the ground, her blood soaking Naruto's hands and kunai. He was shocked…he could swear that the one he had hit was…Hinata…

And there was Hinata, just behind Sakura…with another kunai soaked with blood. And then Kakashi see it clearly. Hinata gave Sakura a dead hit too, this time on her back…but the worst hit was given by Naruto.

At the moment that he could finally react, he kneeled desperately at his teammate, still looking at him shocked. She couldn't speak either, but her face was like she was in the brink of insanity. Her body felt cold and dark, but Naruto tried to ignore it whispering "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" into her ear, he didn't remembered how many times he say it, but he didn't knew what else do.

Medic nins were rushing to the arena; trying to get the blonde nin away forms her so they can treat her. Hinata just turned her back at the scene and said: "What a waste of time…and she calls herself the Hokage's apprentice? Tsunade-sama wasted her time in her…" and then Naruto stood up, his clothes still with Sakura's fresh blood on him, still holding the kunai that killed his friend. He was sure that I will be the same kunai that will kill the one who caused this.

Hinata walked to the nearest wall and leaned her back to it, only to see that Naruto and Kakashi were looking at with the intention of murder. "What did you look at me like that? You're the one who caused it, remember?" she asks with sarcasm.

"Why…you don't have…"

"I was a lesson…"

"What fucking lesson is that!" screamed Naruto while Tsunade made it to the arena, to check personally her student. "How cute…the teacher saying goodbye to her beloved student." And the Hokage looked at Hinata with disgust. "Take her to the prison with the charges of murdering a comrade nin…"

"What murdering?" asked Hinata innocently, getting more angered looks from the people on the arena. "The murdering of Haruno Sakura what else?" screamed this time Tsunade, the scene of seeing Sakura die got the best of her.

"You are soo stupid…I can't believe that no one saw it." responded Hinata while taking out of one of her pockets a paper with some kanji written on it. she put it next to her and it looked like it floated…only to reveal an image appearing.

When the image was complete…it showed Sakura. Immediately Hinata put some pressure on a side of her neck…giving again voice to Sakura. When Hinata walked past her, Sakura fell on her knees…trembling…completely shocked. Tsunade rush to check her…and then Hinata's voice was heard again. "You should take her to the infirmary…she got psychological damage from being killed and being able to see it. the poor thing will be scared of me for the rest of her useless life."

Naruto, ignoring her words, rushed to her teammate. But Sakura, when she saw him, she hide herself into Tsunade's embrace "He killed me…I saw it…I felt it…Hinata…she killed me too…am I dead Tsunade…am I dead…?" repeated over and over again the pink haired ninja, rocking her body back and forward, not leaving the Hokage's hold. "Oh Kami, she has a mental shock…we better take her out now!" and with this she is taken to the infirmary, followed by the rest of the medic nins and Naruto.

Kakashi looks back to see that Hinata was still on the arena, and walked to the opposite direction. And Sasuke got out of the gate and walked towards her, they stood mere feet away from another, none of them blinked even once.

"I see that you said the true…you severed your bonds with them." Mentioned Hinata, at this Sasuke nodded, "yeah, but there's still one bond left in this village…"

"…and I'll make sure that you break it…for good."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end this here, but since it became too long, I decided to cut it here and post the rest in another chapter…and next chapter will be a shock! It will be like the impression that you had on chapter one…yeah, but cooler. Did you wonder how the heck she did that to Sakura and Naruto? Some of that will be explained in next chapter too. Did I was too much on them? And I promised that will be Sasuke x Hinata since next chapter…ok? Sorry to keep you waiting for that.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I see that most of you loved last chapter…well since you reviewed so fast…I decided to put the second part now…I hope that you like it and enjoy it as much as I did. I always recommend you to read all the Author's Notes since warning will appear and all. I revised the text and I believe that there are still tons of grammar mistakes…sorry for that…

Lems—thanks of your review…is not that I don't like Naruto (well…I hate the US dubbed version if you ask), but I wanted to exploit the part that I don't like of him. Naruto has to understand that sometimes things happen and that he must face it and not try to change. And is not my fault that I like more Sasuke…even the author of Naruto confessed that Sasuke is his favorite…and in the polls of Japan he wins by tons!

dreamalluwant2 – I'm glad that you liked it…here's an update.

kenshinlover2002 – Did you remember a question that you make me in the first chapters? …well is answered here!

Painting.In.Blood – Well, I didn't make Sakura commit suicide…but I make a shocking chapter…maybe you'll like this one too.

AzngrlQT—you'll still speechless here. LOL

kai chan – I hope that you like what you read in here too.

Aisuruitachiwakoi – I hope that you like this one too…I was even shocked by myself…LOL. You can stop stabbing yourself…for now…

Kichou – Yes, the Sakura thing was an illusion…a good one. Sorry if I confused you…is good to know if I messed up with my already bad writing.

Animefreakluckychan – you reviewed chapter one…and I sent you a reply…I hope that you're reading this one…and that you like it like the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…and I have EVIL GRAMMAR…sorry…

Chapter thirteen

Sasuke vs. Kiba

? vs. ? Part 2:

Sasuke vs. Hinata

Last chapter

Kakashi looks back to see that Hinata was still on the arena, and walked to the opposite direction. And Sasuke got out of the gate and walked towards her, they stood mere feet away from another, none of them blinked even once.

"I see that you said the true…you severed your bonds with them." Mentioned Hinata, at this Sasuke nodded, "yeah, but there's still one bond left in this village…"

"…and I'll make sure that you break it…for good."

* * *

And in that moment, both ninjas take out kunais and start to attack each other. He public looks at them s shock since there was no judge in the area (he went after the others to take Sakura to the infirmary) and that Hinata had just finished seconds ago.

Kakashi was watching incredibly the pair, when he suddenly looked beside him. The 'dead' body that everyone thought that was Sakura turned into sand. "She created a sand clone…but it requires a lot of chakra to make one…" and with that he decides to go and tell Tsunade what he saw…

Sasuke and Hinata kept fighting, in an intense close combat style. They hadn't stopped since they started, and it looked like they have the energy to go on. The public was looking at the fight now with excitement…the two most popular ninjas of the village were face to face on the finals and both are the best of the noble clans.

"Tired already Uchiha?" asked cockily Hinata while pushing her kunai to his throat, stopped with difficulty by Sasuke, "I'm not even started Hinata, why don't we stop the warning and get serious?" tempted the Uchiha, smiling wickedly at her.

"As you wish," she responds and steps back few steps, and the she looks at Sasuke with more intensity. "I see that you hadn't used your sharingan yet…I recommend you to activate it now." She told him, getting in response a dark laugh from him. "I don't feel like wasting unnecessary strength right now…I want to see what you can do first…then I'll beat you."

"Like hell you'll be able to do that…you want to beat me…and I want to kill you…"

* * *

Mean while in the infirmary, Tsunade had a difficult time dealing with Sakura, she was still in her psychological shock and the prescience of Naruto in the same room make it worst. And before she could be able to put the tranquilizers on her, Sakura whispered a "Sasuke-kun" before she passed out. After that, Naruto clenched his fists in anger, remembering that Sasuke never moved to save Sakura; he stood on the gate just watching. He was in his deep thoughts when Kakashi entered the infirmary. "How's Sakura?" "Her physical health is in stable status, but her mind…I don't know…she actually freaked out to see Naruto here, and she still believes that she is actually dead…" and then Tsunade sit back in a corner, touching her forehead in stress. "…that Hinata is something else…so much damage with the minimum contact…"

Then Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't be in the room while Sakura was treated, since she didn't wanted him there. "She didn't have external injuries…but her internal ones…"

"Internal?"

"Yes, Naruto," gulped hard the Hokage before continuing, "she had internal injures that are typical when you have a kunai on the heart, and being hit by another one on the back…I almost lost her for internal bleeding…" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes; he technically hit something that in the end was a fake Sakura, but the blood… Did Tsunade mention a wound on her back? Naruto remembered that Hinata had a kunai soaked with blood, and blood on her hands…so that's why the old woman accused her of murder!

Kakashi noted the dull environment, but he decided to inform what was happening. "Sorry to interrupt this, but we need Hayate on the stage."

"What for?" asked both ninjas, "Because as soon as Sakura was picked to the infirmary…Sasuke and Hinata started to fight…or trying to kill each other…"

"Shizune, take Sakura directly to the hospital! Naruto, Kakashi…you'll stay with me…I believe that this maybe got out of control." And both men rushed following the Hokage.

* * *

The fight was getting intense, and both Sasuke and Hinata hadn't stopped the close combat style. When Tsunade and the others arrived to her place, they looked at the stage amazed. "Wait a second, Sasuke doesn't have the sharingan activated…what's going on here?" screamed Naruto, looking at the stage more like a battle field. In that moment, both fighters jumped to opposite direction, breathing both lightly. "Why are you holding back? I though that you wanted to fight me." Teased Hinata, seeing the annoyed look on the Uchiha.

Damn, her chakra hadn't drop a bit since we got started…are you serious about killing me Hinata?> though Sasuke while looking around him. I think that is time to do something different.> and then he started to make hand seals. "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" and a ball of fire comes out of his mouth. When he looks around, he noticed that Hinata can't be seen. In a second, a kunai is mere inches to hit his back, but he catches it in time, showing a few steps away an unharmed Hinata. "Why did you use a jutsu that I could identify so easy? You're an Uchiha; I know what your signature techniques are."

"So you think that attacking me from behind is smart?"

"Now all you have to do is use chidori."

Asked the ANBU ninja, only to get a wicked smile look from Sasuke. "So you think that you know all about me, huh? Now let's see if is true." And then, numerous of weapons appeared on his hands, and when he looks up, se sees that Hinata had some kunais on her hands. "Sofuushasen no Tachi!" and the numerous weapons are thrown to Hinata.

"Shit, he's doing it without the sharingan." Mutters Hinata while she sees that some of the strings of the technique got her, but luckily she cut them in time with her kunai. Dodging the last string, Hinata jumps high in the air, to then fall down with her head first. She crosses her hands, showing three kunais in each hand, and opens her eyes showing full determination.

"What…how did she…that is…" Sasuke said while Hinata threw the first three. Seeing the direction of the weapons, Sasuke moved away from them, only to see as he thought that Hinata threw the other three to change the direction of the first ones. He was so shocked by his prediction that one of them finally hit him on one of his arms, getting the gasp of the audience. Sasuke went the first to get hurt during the fight.

"Oh damn, Sasuke!" screamed Naruto from the audience. "How did she dodge that one? she was practically caught…" muttered himself Kakashi, not believing that she went able to move against the Uchiha moves. "Kakashi, did you know a reason of why those two want so much to kill each other?" screamed Tsunade, seeing that both of them were more like trying to kill each other than trying to win.

"Hinata has a reason Tsunade-sama," responded Saito Seijuro, "but I don't know what reason the Uchiha has…" Tsunade looked back at eh ANBU, but he kept watching the fight…

"…did Sasuke knows already…" thinks the Hokage, while looking beside her the guests, most of them looking pleased and impressed for the fight, specially some Kazecage.

Hinata, seeing that Sasuke was already wounded, decided to confront him. "Why did you look impressed Uchiha? You looked like you never saw that technique before." Teased again the ex-heir. "That move, where did you have that!" screamed angered Sasuke, his eyes not showing the sharingan, but saying 'I'll kill you if you don't tell'.

"Don't play with me Uchiha, you know perfectly how I learned It." responded the ANBU captain while taking out a sword from her back. "Did you read my mind? That's you talent?" asked the ex missing-nin. In that moment Hinata laughed a little.

"…Don't be stupid Uchiha…come on, don't tell me that Tsunade didn't told you…"

"Tell me what, Hinata."

Then Hinata looks up to meet where Tsunade was, seeing her leaders' eyes she knew that he didn't know it yet. She smiled widely at this…if Sasuke wanted to beat her now…knowing it will make him want to kill her. "You know…about my sensei…"

"What about Kurenai…"

"I'm not talking about her…"

"Then who?"

"About the one who became my first teacher…before Sarutobi decided to train me himself." In that moment Sasuke looked at her in confusion, where this was coming? "I don't like games Hinata and tell me fucking straight who you are talking about!" screamed again Sasuke, not prepared what was coming next.

In that moment Hinata put pressure behind her neck, making her voice loud and audible to make sure that everyone hears it. "Just to make sure that everyone knows it," and then she looks at him, straight into his dark eyes…

"His name…was…Uchiha Itachi…"

* * *

A/N: As you can see, the name of Itachi gets into Sasuke's life again. And the mystery of Hinata's first sensei is clear now…come on, you didn't guess it? Had to leave Konoha? (Reference: Chapter 4). And all those who had that question in mind all this time, or asked themselves and then forgot it, here is your answer. I'm resolving mystery to mystery slowly…

And how Sasuke will react to this now? He'll hate Hinata, or he'll leave his brother's memory to the past? Mm…ok, this story is called "The thin line between love and hate". Mm…

Sorry to make this one so short, but this was the second part of the past chapter…and as you can see, it was too much. I know that it didn't happened much here, but I wanted to edit the best that I can…and I hope that it was worth of your wait.

And here's another WARNING…next chapter it will have a LEMON…no lime, LEMON. So in case that you're under age, or that thing somehow offends you, don't read it…but you'll miss so many things that I'm starting to feel sorry for you.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…

And now, information about the jutsu used on this chapter:

(Sofuushasen no Tachi)

Performed while using the Sharingan. Uses thin strings attached to many shuriken, kunai, etc. that the throw wraps around the opponent and renders them immobile. The Sharingan is used to find vital points in the opponent's movement, and throw the kunai in the right location to trap them in strings. Usually followed up by another stronger jutsu.

(Katon Housenka no Jutsu)

A technique where the user blows multiple fire balls from his mouth. It can also be combined with throwing weapons, which creates weapons engulfed in flames.

(Chidori)

A secret move for assassination purposes. Its secret lies in the speed of the thrust, and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of Chakra. He then concentrates that large amount into the thrusting arm and rushes towards the opponent. This ability causes the body to speed up, and therefore making the attack more deadly. It emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds (Chidori) chirping. It's Kakashi's only original move, and it's said that he once cut through lightning with it, hence its alias: Lightning Edge. Since straight movement is easily countered by the opponent, it's used in combination with the Sharingan.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Is been good to me to see that some of you thinks that there will be some Itachi x Hinata here…but seriously I don't see it like that…maybe I see things in a dense way…who knows. And I can't believe that almost all of you focused on the LEMON thing. This is my very first lemon…and since some here had read lemons like I do (duh), well, gives me your advice about this. LOL and seeing most of you interested of with who will be the lemon…aren't you supposed to ask of how with the name of Itachi on the scene again will affect Sasuke? How will affect his view of Hinata? Did something else happen between Itachi and Hinata more than a sensei/student thing? Mm…

White Peony—you reviewed every chapter…I'm glad that you liked what you read.

dreamalluwant2—I hope that you like the lemon…

Rcr—Here comes your answer, read the chapter, ha, ha.

Kichou – Same for you…here comes the answer, in the chapter.

kenshinlover2002—Thanks for thinking in Sasuke and not in the lemon. (Smiles) and surely this situation will cause strong conflicts in the future…even with Itachi dead…

Lems – I answered your post as soon as I read it. Thanks again for the information that you gave me and for asking me your doubts. Anyway, is explained again in this chapter…I love your objectivity and that you read the author's notes!

Lonely Moonlight – Calm down…here comes the update. (Hides behind a wall).

AzngrlQT—don't stare at the screen any longer…here it is!

Painting.In.Blood—OK, let's see if you like what you read here. I think that you like the dark and depraved stories…and I like that too.

Disclaimer:

1) I don't own it

2) I have evil grammar

Chapter 14

Sasuke vs. Hinata Part 3

Last chapter…

"About the one who became my first teacher…before Sarutobi decided to train me himself." In that moment Sasuke looked at her in confusion, where this was coming? "I don't like games Hinata and tell me fucking straight who you are talking about!" screamed again Sasuke, not prepared what was coming next.

In that moment Hinata put pressure behind her neck, making her voice loud and audible to make sure that everyone hears it. "Just to make sure that everyone knows it," and then she looks at him, straight into his dark eyes…

"His name…was…Uchiha Itachi…"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard….Itachi? Hinata was trained by Itachi? But something doesn't fit in this dilemma, and wasn't going to let it die. "Itachi…what are you talking about? You mentioned that day at Tsunade's office that you killed Orochimaru as revenge for killing your sensei…"

"Sarutobi became my sensei, but he was my second one," responded Hinata, not changing her tone and face, "Back in the Academy days, Sarutobi discovered my talents. As a deal to not reveal it to the Hyuuga clan or to the village, I had to be trained by someone that he trusted, and the chosen one became Uchiha Itachi. He trained me until he left Konoha due to what he did. After that, Sarutobi decided to train me…just to keep an eye on me."

Sasuke listened at this and it makes sense…but somehow he wanted to be a lie. "If you're dong it to make me mad, you failed!" and then he charges towards her, this time with a samurai sword in his hands. Hinata confronted him with just s kunai, but it was enough to stop the blow momentary. Then she touches the sword and creates a copy, just like she did when she fought Tenten back there. Now the two ninjas are fighting using swords, the moves hard to read from the audience due to the speed of their attacks.

Suddenly both swords collide and the two warriors stood there, testing the strength of the other. Hinata decided to make sure to let know Sasuke that it was true. "Do you still think that I'm lying Uchiha?" teased Hinata, "Tell me something that no one in Konoha knows, and maybe I can believe something." Responded Sasuke and Hinata went closer to him while still holding the swords on a strong hold and whispered to him.

"What about Uchiha Shisui?"

In that moment Sasuke steps back and looks back at Hinata. "What are you talking about?" he asked impressed. "I'm talking about what Itachi did to get the

Mangekyou Sharingan. You know what I mean." Sasuke looked at her now pissed, how did she know…?

"Tell me Uchiha, how many people in Konoha knew about how Shisui was killed? That he was like a brother to Itachi. To tell the truth, Sarutobi knew it from me." Hinata said and in that moment, Sasuke's sword started to tremble.

"It happened in the Nakano River…it looked like he committed suicide…but he was drowned…" continued Hinata, while studying his features. "And I also knew about when he was going to kill the clan, and you know how?" and the she appears in front of him and whispers again to him. "…he told me all about it…the day before…" and Sasuke lost it.

He attacked Hinata with complete anger; his movements were faster and erratic. And Hinata was smiling all the time; she can finally get a decent fight. In a split second that she looked at his eyes, she noticed that he finally activated the sharingan, and felt pleased. Finally we can end this.> she thinks while she defends form his blows, hey were a lot stronger than before and more precisely, something that made the fight more interesting.

In a moment that she flew back a few feet away from him, Sasuke looked at her with complete hate, with his sharingan activated he looked more like the avenger that was looking to kill a shadow called Itachi, but now the shadow was called Hinata. He sees that she is running at him while forming hand seals. He turns his eyes into

Mangekyou sharingan and runs at her too, the speed more like Lee's initial Lotus. He started to copy them perfectly, and when he finished at the same time as her, instead of a jutsu, she pounce him on his face. Sasuke recovers fast and looks up at her, seeing that she is making another set of hand seals, he looks at them impressed. Those hand seals, what are they…?> "Amaterasu!" and black fire surrounds the Uchiha, not understanding what to do.

"What the hell is that black fire!" screamed someone of the audience. Then Naruto looks at it and frowned. "Is true that Itachi trained her." And then Kakashi looks back at him. "And how did you know that?"

"He used it years ago, when he and Kisame tried to kidnap me. Itachi used it to escape from one of Jiraya's techniques." And both look back at the audience, but Kakashi was worried that Naruto hadn't screamed at all since she revealed her sensei's name.

Then Sasuke though in a way to get out, "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" and now black fire was fighting against normal fire. Sasuke made it out and turned to keep fighting Hinata, and then she said something that made it to the top. "And you know what Uchiha?" then he kept fighting, trying his best to not hear her. "You were not the only one who used to visit my window every night…" and with that it made it for Sasuke.

He jumped back away from her, still on a defense pose. His sharingan still activated and breathing hard. Hinata was looking at the scene pleased, knowing how hard it hurt his pride. And suddenly. The unexpected…

Sasuke let his sword fall on the ground…

Hinata and the public are waiting for his next move…but…

He silently raised his hand on the air…

"I give up." he said sternly, to the gasp from the audience, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade. In that moment Hayate appears on the scene and announces it. "Uchiha Sasuke declares a quitting, the winner is…"

"…STOP IT…"

And then Hayate looks at Hinata. "Something to say Hinata?" asks the judge with bored eyes. "I won't accept it."

"What?"

"I said that I won't accept it. Uchiha you can still fight…"

Then Sasuke looks at her, still with his sharingan off, "Is true, but I'll end up killing you and is against the rules. Next time we'll fight with no rules…and hen we can kill each other for good." He then deactivates his sharingan and smiles at her, bows at Hayate and leaves the arena…with a shocked Hinata on the stage.

"HINATA! I KNEW YOU CAN DO IT!" cheered up the audience and getting applause form the guests that were beside Tsunade. Hinata felt the urge to look up, but instead of seeing her team cheering her, she saw a famous shinobi clapping his hands too, beside him were his siblings…

With anger, she walks out of the arena too, seeing a recovered Kiba and a happy Akamaru. "Want to celebrate with Team Zero guys?" asked the winner.

"Sure, let's go." Gestured Kiba without looking at Shino who nodded.

* * *

Back on the infirmary, Sasuke went there to treat the wound on his arm. It wasn't only a scratch from a kunai; somehow he started to loose movement from it…that was the real reason that he stopped the fight. That and the fact that he was loosing himself out there. Hinata…> he started to think when two people entered the room.

"Hey, Sasuke that was a good fight." congratulated Kakashi, not getting response from him. "What are you talking about? He gave up like the coward he is." Continued Naruto, who made Sasuke look up at him. "At least in still complete and healthy, I know when to step back…"

"What are you suppose to mean?"

"That you're stupid, that's what I'm saying."

"You baka," and Kakashi got between the two, they are in the infirmary and it wasn't a place to fight. "You know that you can't beat me Naruto."

"Of course I can!"

"Then why did Hinata had to get in the way and save you all to get me?" and then Naruto looked at him silently. "I'm tired…" continued Sasuke, now getting the look from Kakashi. "…I'm tired to see people think that they got me back. To see people think that things are going to be like before, and it doesn't…"

"You are a real coward…" responded Naruto, "you didn't even moved to save Sakura when she was in danger…we were all three fighting against Hinata and you never moved…only to get into the arena to get your selfish desire to fight her."

Sasuke couldn't take it any more; in a fast movement he got Naruto by the neck against the wall. "What part of getting tired you're not getting, huh?" Naruto hadn't responded. "In case that you still need to understand, I don't want to be in Konoha. I'm dragged here no t because I was forgiven or seen as a friend, is because Tsunade sees me as a guinea pig since I'm now the real last Uchiha and descendant of the Uchiha Madara bloodline. I don't have bonds with Konoha…or with you. So all those hopes to be with you as a team or a friend are gone! Sakura, Kakashi and you can die any day…I don't fucking care." And with that he leaves the room, with an emotional Naruto and a saddened Kakashi.

* * *

Hinata was on the exit gates of the stadium, waiting for team Zero to appear. As soon as she sees them, Yuki walks towards her. "Tsunade wants to see you for a minute up there, with the other guests." Hinata looks at him and notices something, but decides to let it go. "Shit, I'm getting back soon. I'm not in the mood." And she gets inside to the meeting.

Team Zero along with Kiba and Shino waits outside, no one saying a word. "So…" begins Nakano, "…you are Hinata's teammates, huh? You studied with her in the Academy?" "Yes, we did..." Responded Kiba, "And since when you are…in her team."

"Tow years."

"Oh…"

"…I'm back." Responded Hinata, sensing some kind of tension between them. "Let's go celebrate. We have many reasons to do it."

"I know that we are going to celebrate for your winning, but…" asked Shino, getting a dark glare form Hinata, "I didn't win Shino, the Uchiha went out to be a coward. Besides…" the she looks at the three adults beside her, "These young men are going to be parents again…at the same time…" she sights at the though about it, "…and because I had the chance to talk to some interesting people up there." and she smiles again.

Hinata changes her mood too fast…scary…> thinks Kiba while getting a mental back from Akamaru. When they are about to get out finally, Sasuke walks out of the stadium too followed by Kakashi who was telling him about his behavior back there. In that moment they see each other again, Sasuke clench his fists, while Hinata throws a kunai at him that he managed to dodge it and it ended to the wall. "Watch where you walk Uchiha, in any moment I'm going to crush you…" and with that she leaves with her teammates. Sasuke was going to follow her, only stopped by Kakashi. He knows that with his wound he can't stand a chance in that moment and leaded to opposite direction…to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Hinata and her teammates were in one of the finest bars of Konoha, sake coming in huge amounts. Yuki, Hiroshi and Seijuro were drinking and signing along the song "CIGARO". Hinata was laughing and singing along with then while taking a sip from her cup. Shino and Kiba looked at them impressed…they didn't knew that Hinata drink at her age, while they weren't allowed to even get close to a bar. But when the manager saw that it was ANBU Team Zero and Hinata, he didn't hesitated to let them in.

"What's wrong guy, you don't drink?" asked Hinata while taking another small sip from her cup. "The truth is that we are under age like you and not supposed to drink it Hinata." Gestured Shino, then she put one of the bottles and pour some for her old team. "Well, you should see it as an opportunity and besides, is my treat..." gestured friendly the ex-Hyuuga, and Kiba smiled by her mention of 'treat'. "In that case…" and Kiba drink it completely. "WOW…this is why is called a drink for strong men to relieve the spirit!" screamed the Inuzuka, while getting a sad glare from Shino. "Well, I can't. I don't know how the alcohol would affect my bugs."

"IN that case Shino…order anything from the menu. The food here is nice, I said that it was my treat so go on…" smiled Hinata; at least he was going to be sober to see what happens here today. No one noticed, but Saito was giving looks at her then and then. She had stay with the same cup all the noon. What's bothering you Hinata?>

* * *

Sasuke finally got into Tsunade's office in the same moment that she entered after her little meet & greet with the lords of the ally countries. But she never expected to see Sasuke so soon…she hopes that it will be tomorrow. "When you were planning to tell Me." that was the only line that came from the last Uchiha.

"Good afternoon for you too Sasuke and yes I can attend you." responded the Hokage with sarcasm. "Stop the fucking game and tell me!" screamed this time Sasuke, this temper was far gone since the fight with Hinata, and it wasn't a good moment to try to play with him. Tsunade noticed this and decided to get serious. "I knew how you would react…"

"…so you decided to not tell me…"

"What's the difference knowing it now or before you betrayed us?"

"…I can get some answers."

"Answers for what Sasuke? "

"Of why he really had to kill our own parents…our mother…What happened that turned him out like that…"

"He was out of his mind Sasuke…"

"…so it means that I am like him too…"

"No, you're special…"

"Special for what? For having the Madara bloodline in me or because I haven't actually killed someone of Konoha yet!"

"Sasuke that's enough!" screamed now Jiraya, who appeared behind him. "Look, it seems like you can't live without hating someone. You hated Itachi for so long and now that he was gone, you searched for someone strong enough to hate. And magically Hinata showed herself the same day that ended your first reason. Now that you know that Itachi trained her, you turned her into your new hate source. That's why Tsunade didn't tell you anything! To try to prevent this…"

"This is bullshit…" and Sasuke leaves abruptly the room. Kakashi was about to follow him when Jiraya stopped him. "Leave him alone…he needs to clear him mind…"

* * *

It was already dark in the streets of Konoha, and Hinata wad taking a drunken Saito to his home. Shino and Kiba helped her to get Yuki and Hiroshi to their respective families, and now they accompany her to drop the last one. In the middle of the way the effect of the sake fell into Kiba, having Shino to pick him up too. I'm never going to try that thing.> though Aburame while Hinata was knocking the door. A young woman opened the door letting the ANBU captain to enter and drop the ninja into the bed. "Sorry for this Mika-san…"

"Don't worry Hinata…at least you drag him back at home." Smiled back the young woman. "Tell him that with or without hangover there is training tomorrow in the morning."

"I'll tell him."

"Thank you, goodnight and pardon Me." bowed Hinata along with Shino who was having Shino on his back. When they retied to return Kiba, Shino looked at her. "Go to sleep Hinata…I can deal Kiba by myself."

"Are you sure Shino?"

"Yeah, Akamaru is with me. In any case he'll help me or I'll send him to call you, don't worry." With that he waved a goodbye while she decided to do what he asked…for once.

Walking through the dark streets of Konoha, the memories came back. Sasuke fighting her with deep anger…his sharingan activated by the hate…then his hand with the sign of giving up. "That son of a…" she clenched her fists…if she wanted it done right, she has to do it by herself.

* * *

Sasuke was finishing his hot bath; it was a surprise for him that he was thinking of her…again. Seeing her with that predator face…fighting with such grace, such perfection…perfection molded by Itachi. "Damn!" screamed while hitting the tiles of the bathroom, breaking some of them. Even if he hated that Itachi was close to her before him…that he saw her true self before Sasuke could see it….that she knew about the massacre and did nothing to stop it…he still… Hinata…>

He got up and dried himself from hair to toe. Wrapping a towel around his waist he exits the bathroom, only to enter o his room and being received by a shuriken that almost cut his right ear. He looks at that direction, only to see a person attacking him with a kunai. In a fast move he reaches to grab one from his belongings and counter attacks. When he looks clearly who it was, his voice went dark and dangerous. "Hinata…" she growled like an animal and continued the attack, only with one kunai.

But Sasuke was in advantage, he knew perfectly his room while Hinata doesn't. In a fast move kicks her and Hinata is push towards a wall that she though that wasn't so far. Looking up she sees that Sasuke is inches away from her, with his kunai pointing at her face. "What are you dong here?" he asked in that dark tone.

"I told you to watch your back, Uchiha."

"Did you hate me because I killed your beloved Itachi? Your lover?" he asked with sarcasm, there was another reason that wasn't that? "He was a great teacher, and understood me more than anyone…"

"A good teacher that wiped his complete clan…"

"Are you mad for that Uchiha?"

"…" What?>

"Are you mad that all those times that he declined to train you he was training me instead?" she smiled at him evilly at his reaction.

And Sasuke got it, digging the kunai on the wall, real close to her face. "Don't get so high and mighty you spoiled brat!"

"Shut up arrogant prick!"

" Moron!"

"Bastard!"

"Stubborn kid"

"Useless ninja!"

"ITACHI'S BITCH!"

SLAP

The sound of the slap echoed the whole apartment. Hinata had just slapped Sasuke by his last insult, looking up at her he noticed that both were breathing hard and deep. Here eyes were full of anger…full of hate. God, he hates her so much. He stood in a short distance from her now; the sound of their rapid heartbeats can easily be heard by them.

They looked at each other…

Their eyes only spoken hate…

And as furious as they looked…

…as furious as they kissed.

It wasn't a kiss of passion or even lust. It became pure animal, full of instinct.

Their lips fought with the other for dominance, groaning in an attempt to take the lead. Sasuke pinned her with his hips against her, wanting her to feel his need.

Sasuke started to rip out her pants, taking them down with force. He continued with her shirt and ANBU armor, never stopping the kiss. Feeling soon the nude chest, she wasn't wearing a bra under her uniform. Hinata's hands were all the time over his chest, her nails digging deep on them and making Sasuke groan louder by that.

Tossing away his towel, he pinned again his hips towards her…only her panties the only barrier between them. In a second of self-control, Sasuke took her out of the wall and tossed both towards the bed. Still kissing her, he took off the last of the underwear and tossing it somewhere of the room. Now on top of her, he put his hands over her knees and forcing them to be apart.

He never asked her if she wanted it...

He never told her that I may hurt…

She never told him that it was her first time…

…either he did.

As forceful as they started, he forcefully he entered her. Both stopped kissing to groan loudly, while his hips started frenetic rhythm. Not caring if he was hurting her he speed up, getting from her louder and louder groans all the way. Feeling her nails now digging on her back was his response of what she was feeling.

His face moved on her neck, making her skin shiver at the feel of his breath. She instinctively bit his earlobe, making him groan louder and move inside her harder. He started to feel her insides contract with his, making him feel that it was getting to an end.

Grabbing the back of her hair and forcing her to face him, Sasuke kissed her deeply while he started to feel himself coming. With some powerful thrusts he came, making mute her final scream, while feeling her body tremble under him.

Feeling that her body started to relax, he suddenly looked down at her. She had her hair sprawled over the bed, and her eyes focused sleepy on him. He couldn't let himself move out of her, the view was too good for him.

He suddenly mover her knees higher, and when Hinata looked up at him lazily, he started to thrust in her again.

He didn't remember how many times they did it, or how many times they came together. The only thing that he knows is that when he came for the last time and felt himself now exhausted, he moved out of her and laid beside her.

With her back towards him he put his arms around her, pulling her close in an embrace. Both felt in the slumber, and Sasuke felt again the soft skin that he missed for almost three years.

* * *

A/N: Ok…I survived writing this chapter. I don't wanted to write the lemon like this since I never tried it before. My favorite lemon stories are those written by Tempest. (I know her style since the old days when fan fiction started to delete stories with mature content. Yeah, that far away…) I always wanted to write mind-blowing lemons like she does, but I'm not good describing them…if any of you knows of any actual story that according to you is a great lemon, please tell me.

The song that the guys sang on the bar was "CIGARO" by System of a down…I was just thinking how they'll look signing that I though that it was funny. My pals and I use it to trip and do fun things like doing pranks . I also have it as a ring tone. LOL

And I'm making wallpapers inspirited by this story and the pairing, the page is vegetapr69(dot)deviantart(dot)com . You can see my art and tell me if you like it or not. I would love to read what you think about it.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…

And now, information about the jutsu used on this chapter:

(Amaterasu)

A strong jutsu which can brake through Ninpou and Gamaguchi Shibori, (Toad Mouth Enclosure.) This attack seems to be extremely strong, deadly and can only be put out with the Fuuin Jutsu Fuuka Houin (Sealing Jutsu Law of Fire Seal). Although it can destroy almost any surface with its flames, it causes a lot of strain on Itachi. This jutsu, thus far, was only used by Itachi when no alternative method was available.

(Katon Housenka no Jutsu)

A technique where the user blows multiple fire balls from his mouth. It can also be combined with throwing weapons, which creates weapons engulfed in flames.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks a lot for your reviews and support in my first lemon scene. I received so many good reviews…thanks a lot. And since this chapter, things between Sasuke and Hinata will become more complicated.

And remember people…when a responsible author warns you from a previous chapter that it will be a lemon…remember that I means that if you don't like it, if you are under age or just not into that…don't read it. I received some personal messages to my e-mail saying that it was 'too much'. Ok, I'll say it again…I warned about it.

White Peony— I'm glad that you like it and…Don't bite your lip that much…

Lems—Good that you like it…and I'm stating to like the Gaara x Hinata stories too…they are good and mostly into good character. I love Gaara too! But Sasuke and Itachi are first!

Aisuruitachiwakoi – I missed you comment on the last chapter. I wanted that everything that happens in the story had to be related to the title, that's why the lemon scene turned like that. And what Itachi did with Hinata at night in her room…too soon to know! LOL and next time that I say that It will be a lemon…put a fan behind you while you read it…just a joke. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Rcr –I know that you like long chapters, but I don't want to make long boring ones…if a chapter turns out to be boring…tell me so I can make it up to you on the next.

Kichou – Yes, it was a hot night when I wrote it. Anyway here's the update.

Painting.In.Blood— don't worry, having sex doesn't mean that they'll be in love and everything is cute…and things will get worse for their relationship.

kenshinlover2002—and here's their reaction on the next morning…I hope that you like it.

kai chan – thanks for you review. And thank for noticing about the information about the jutsus. I though that most of the fans doesn't recognize the techniques used in the Naruto series or how is made, so I decided to use the information that I found on the internet thanks to Naruto-kun(dot)com to show how it works and all. Thank you again.

Jigoku Hoshi – thanks for the reviews, but you don't have to reviews every chapter, just give a long one on the last chapter that you read and that's all. I'll enjoy better reading it since I love long reviews, specially the constructive ones. Thanks anyway.

dreamalluwant2 – I warned about the lemon on chapter thirteen, but sometimes one thinks that It must be 'not that bad…' and did you mean 'extern' or 'extreme'? I'm glad that you liked my wallpapers on the site…I really love my Photoshop!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it and…I have evil grammar…very evil grammar…and spelling...believe me...

Chapter fifteen

Nothing changes between us

The sunlight comes slowly through the window, illuminating the chaos in Sasuke's room.

Kunais…a shuriken against a door…female underwear…a towel…

And the bed is more like hell while two bodies rest due last nights events. A black haired man holding against him a dark blue haired woman and the first one starts to open his eyes.

Sasuke looks in front of him, seeing what the warm feeling against him was. At first he was confuse to see a body next to him, but when he smelled the skin next to him…

And started to remember what happened that night…he couldn't help but rub his nose to her neck. It was like all what he wanted was with him now. And it wasn't a dream, or a simply blanket…it was really Hinata the one who was sleeping beside him…naked.

Did I say naked?

Then he suddenly woke up from his slumber and sit on the bed to see it for himself better. Then he saw how Hinata's curved body was barely covered by his bed sheets, her now long blue hair messed up all over the pillow, how she was starting to open her eyes….

Oh, shit. She's awaking up…>

Hinata suddenly felt that it was being cold this morning, like the warm sensation was gone. Groaning she opened her eyes and looked at the roof, only to see that she wasn't seeing the roof, but two dark eyes and dark messed black hair. Oh, no. it can't be…>

"Holy shit!" Gasped the ex-heir only to be shut by Sasuke's hand. Using the other he put it on his mouth, telling her to keep quiet and she understood…someone has entered the apartment.

* * *

Naruto was asked last night while watching for Sakura in the hospital that he must get Sasuke to Tsunade's office early in the morning. Getting into the apartment, he knocked once.

No response.

He knocked twice.

No response.

"How weird, he is always the one to wake up first."

Trying not to think that Sasuke had left the village again, Naruto decided to get in and wale him up. and when he entered the apartment, he felt something odd. The place was neat as always and not showing any change since he returned, but Naruto felt that somehow he was in the wrong place on the wrong moment. No seeing any sign of Sasuke, he headed to his room. "Maybe he hasn't waked up yet…"

* * *

Sasuke recognized immediately who was the one who could get into someone's place without asking. Naruto> then he had an idea, looking back at Hinata, she seemed that she noticed who was the intruder, and she tried to get out of bed and gather her stuff, but Sasuke stopped her and send her back to bed.

Trying to hold back her gasp, she saw herself on the bed, and Sasuke was on top. Trying to get herself out of his hold, he whispered on her ear. "I have an idea."

"What are you talking about?" she whispered back, now annoyed by his actions.

"If you try to leave, he'll recognize you."

"I'm not staying here, get off."

"Just follow my game…"

"WHAT…"

And he kissed her again, this time Hinata struggled under him trying to set herself free from him. Suddenly and using his knees, he found himself between her thighs and started to kiss her neck. "Naruto is about to get in, calm down…" and he started to press his hips against hers.

'How I'm suppose to calm down when he is over me wanting to have sex with me!' though the woman while she heard the door crack silently open.

* * *

Naruto decided to see if Sasuke was still sleeping and opened slowly the door…

Indeed Sasuke was still in bed…

But he wasn't sleeping…

And not alone…

Naruto stood there silent, not knowing what to do…

Sasuke was I bed completely naked over another naked body. And judging to his movements, he wasn't fighting. Slow groans were heard from the couple of the bedroom, the one under Sasuke was running her hands over his back, sending aching pain form the still opened scars that Hinata caused from last night.

Naruto just kept silent while he was watching, feeling that the environment was getting hotter, that he needed something for his dry mouth. Suddenly, he felt something molesting him on his pants and looked down.

Naruto had a tent on his pants.

Noticing that he was getting aroused seeing Sasuke with another, he panicked and run out of the apartment, stepping in front of the door entrance.

* * *

When Hinata felt Naruto's presence gone, she suddenly pushed Sasuke out of the bed. "Ouch, what was that for!" Asked the Uchiha while rubbing his butt due of the painful fall. Only to see that Hinata was picking up her clothes in a hurry not once looking back. He wanted to say something, but he understood. This wasn't the time or the moment to talk about what happened there, so he decided to let it go this time. Without a word Hinata disappeared from the room in a curtain of smoke.

Then he went to pick up the towel that was missing from last night and decided to take a shower. But when he was about to enter the bathroom, a loud knock was heard. "SASUKE WAKE UP, I KNOW THAT YOU'RE THERE!" Then he rushes at the door with a mad attitude and opens it, "Of course that I'm here is MY apartment! You can remember that baka and shut up!" Responded the Uchiha before resuming going to the bathroom while a stunned Uzumaki enters following him.

"Wow, it seems that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Smirked Naruto, knowing exactly that is not true. "Like you care." Responded Sasuke while entering to the bathroom. Naruto waited on the living room for him to finish up, but soon he found himself bored and started to wander the house…mostly looking for evidence.

"And why you are here so early, I was too tired and wanted to rest more you know." Asked Sasuke from the bathroom, and Naruto didn't hesitated to answer. "Tsunade asked me yesterday to bring you up early today. Something about what happened yesterday."

"Hn."

Mere minutes later Sasuke got out of the bathroom clean and started to get his clothes. Naruto was still on his room looking to nothing in particular…except for something on the floor.

Finally…evidence…>

"Sasuke, you look tired. Are you sure that you could sleep last night?"

"Of course." Well, actually I slept for some hours.> inner Sasuke smiled to himself.

"Oh Really?"

"Why are you asking? I never left the apartment if that's what you wonder." Responded annoyed the Uchiha, crazy to make the idiotic blonde to spit out what he saw 30 minutes ago.

"I'm not talking about you getting out last night, I mean you letting in someone."

"Can you explain better yourself?"

And then Naruto walks past Sasuke to pick up something on the floor, when he throws it to his teammate Sasuke looks at it better. It was a white panty.

"So…who was she…?"

* * *

Hinata entered to her apartment and stormed into the bathroom. Under the hot water she started to scrub herself and curse everything. Especially some Uchiha…

"Damn, what happened last night? I…he…we…no it can't be!" screamed to herself again while hitting the shower tiles over and over again.

How could I be so weak!

How cold I let myself drag into that!

How could I let him use me!

He betrayed us!

With Sarutobi's murder!

He killed Itachi-sensei Hinata!

And with that she collapsed in the floor, rage still on her veins. "I must kill him." She repeated to herself. "I can't believe myself…giving my virginity to him…" then she remembered that she told to her teammates wives that she wanted to train in the morning. She rushed to prepare herself in record time, with only a glass of juice she rushed to the training grounds…hoping that she wasn't late so she hadn't to give explanations.

* * *

Entering to Tsunade's office, Sasuke noticed that Jiraya and Kakashi were there. So this time I'm the one who is late.> Though to himself while he stood in front of Tsunade's desk. "It will come simple and easy Sasuke." Mentioned the Hokage while turning around on her chair. He was prepared for a punishment, for sending him out of Konoha and classifies him as a missing-nin again…but nothing prepared him to this…

"Due to what happened yesterday on the tournament…and outside after the match was over…you are forbidden to get close to Hinata." Sasuke looked at the Hokage with wide eyes; he was still trying to process what she said…

"You two for some reason started a dangerous rivalry and I don't want that kind of shit in my village." Stated Tsunade, who got a mad look from him. "She wants to kill me and I want to kill her. Here or out of Konoha will happen, so this is ridiculous."

"I'll ask her for the same thing too. She is loyal to Konoha and I know that she'll obey it."

"So…like I expected you don't trust me."

"Exactly."

"Then can you answer me once again why the FUCK YOU'RE KEEPING ME HERE?"

"Sasuke…calm down…" smiled Naruto, who was still beside him. "Don't act like you REALLY want to leave the village. Don't lie ok?" then the rest of the adults looked at the blonde nin with curiosity.

"That is not your business baka."

"Oh, come on admit it."

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" asked Tsunade, hating to be excluded from the conversation. "Well Tsunade-sama…the thing is that Sasuke-teme here had a chick on his apartment."

"So you have a proof for that Naruto?" then Naruto put out the white panty, that was immediately stole by Sasuke, his look saying 'you touch it I'll kill you'. but it was too late, everyone saw it. "It was easier if you just say that you sneaked into my apartment and saw me in action with her." Said Sasuke, getting the wide eyes from the elders in the room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Tsunade in a 'Sakura-style' face. Sasuke smirked evilly at her and responded darkly. "What I said…that Naruto was peeking while I was getting laid…" and with that the Hokage jumped to get him, only stopped by Jiraya who was trying to calm her. Meanwhile Naruto looked at Sasuke with white eyes and screamed. "Did you know that I was there! Then fucking why…"

"Simple, I wasn't going to stop my pleasure because you were in there. I was in my apartment, a PRIVATE place. And besides, I wonder how much time you stood there, I felt like forever…"

"I'm not a pervert Sasuke if that's what you think!"

"You trained with Jiraya, I can't expect less."

"You fucking bastard…" and before Naruto was about to hit him (or trying too), Kakashi stopped him. "Hey, don't be so jealous Naruto for Sasuke's luck." Smirked the perverted sensei. Sasuke grunts by this and look away, he can't believe that now everyone was getting in his…and Hinata's…business.

When Tsunade calmed down a little, she looked at Sasuke furious. "How dare you to do that Sasuke…"

"Don't look at me like I'm some kind of rapist. I didn't force her…and it wasn't in public either…"

"But you're fucking 17 for God's sake! You're underage kids doing stuff that is not allowed here! And what about her…"

"I won't tell who she is if is that what you expect."

"Sasuke…" responded Tsunade, rubbing her temples. "You don't get it, her parents must know about this."

"What for?"

"Because you dishonored her that's why!" screamed again the Hokage, and her anger increased by the Uchiha's careless attitude. "Listen, there something called moral Sasuke and a girl that just did that before marriage doesn't have one to the eyes of this village."

"And since she did it with me is worst because she did it with a traitor."

"...Sasuke...you don't know about what will happen, don't you?" asked Kakashi, who finally got his student's attention. "If this is known in Konoha, you'll be see as a playboy or a true man, while the girl whoever she is she is going to be seen as a slut. You ruined someone's image for your own pleasure."

In that moment, they hear a gasp from the door, Naruto rushes to see who was there, but when he opens the doors, he/she was gone. "Ok, is going to be known now." Mutters to himself the blonde nin due that the others heard it.

Sasuke looks back at the Hokage, "I don't care what you think about it, and is my personal life." After saying this, Sasuke storms out, only to be stopped by Jiraya and Kakashi that surrounded the raven boy. "So, you have a girlfriend after all huh?"

"She's not my girlfriend…yet" muttered the last part before finally getting out of the office.

* * *

"Are you sure Hinata? You surely look different today." Asked concerned Hiroshi. Due that Hinata today was being more demanding in the training today, she was being soo much on them that even Saito asked her to call it a day. Grumping madly she accepted. "For the eleven time Kinomoto I'm alright. Why are you asking so much?" responded Hinata, looking quite tensed whole day. Everything was too confused for her, and now she remembered that she hadn't worked on the paperwork of the Headquarters last night due to 'what happened'.

"Look, no matter what you say, somehow you look different today. You hadn't changed your hair look, it not the outfit either…but I'm sure that something changed in you." continued Yuki, now looking at her worried too.

"Nothing important, really. Is just that I need to finish paperwork on the headquarters…"

"You always have paperwork on the headquarters; you are the captain of the ANBU remember?" cut her out Saito, "Look, I know that since yesterday you have something troubling you Hinata. If you don't want to talk about it is OK, but don't lie to us. We are your friends and teammates and trust is necessary." Ended Seijuro, Kinomoto and Nakano looked along at her.

"Hinata, does this had to do about…Itachi?" then she looked up, the three men that she chose two years now see her as a younger sister. They knew the same thing that everyone knew yesterday, that he was her first sensei and she knew all his plans, but nothing else.

Then Hinata looks up to the sky and stands up, "That's all for today…take it and enjoy the company of your wives." And stands there, waiting at them to leave. "Sooner or later…you'll have to talk about it to someone, remember us when you need it." and leave the training grounds. Hinata looks again at the sky and frowns, "is that obvious that I look different?" Is visible when a woman s not longer virgin?> thinks before continuing training. Then a bird stands in front of her on a tree, Hinata recognizes it and sights; "Tsunade…"

* * *

Sasuke is walking through the streets of Konoha; his only reason is to look for Hinata. He can't ask anyone since is known about their rivalry, and he didn't want to cause suspect like is happening right now. Looking around, he notices that people are whispering while he's passing. But contrary as he though, it wasn't about the Uchiha traitor (no one else than his classmates and the ANBU knows the truth), it was about him…but about what?

"Hey Sasuke, s that true?" in front of him was Shikamaru and Chouji, eating a bag of potato chips. "True about what?" asked confidently the Uchiha. "That you got laid…" In that moment Chouji cough so hard that he turned purple for a potato chip that got stuck on his throat. Shikamaru calmed him and with some pones on Chouji's back, it was all done. Sasuke was looking at them with wide eyes…how did they already know about it? t means that he whole village knows about it?

Then he started to think…who can do such a thing? Then he started to see candidates…it can be Naruto, but knowing him better, if it was something to make Sasuke superior to him he won't say it…and Tsunade will be against it. then he remembered that someone overheard their conversation in the Hokage tower…and gasped like a woman. Ino…> though angered inner Sasuke.

"So…is that true?" asked again Shikamaru, seeing that Sasuke was lost in other place. "Yes, is true…" then the rest of the people around them surrounded Sasuke. Most of the young girls (and some boys) started to cry because he had someone else I bed beside them. But in that moment one of the members of the fan club shut them down. "Don't be sad about it girls…think about it…" then the rest of the girls (and some boys) looked up at the brunette over a stand in the Ramen shop. "Now Sasuke-kun has experience of how to do it…he's always ahead of the others, like the cool guy that he is." Then the people started to think and talk to each other…and Sasuke can't believe what was happening. Then the girls looked at him and shouted "SASUKE WE STILL LOVE YOU!" and before trying to understand what was happening, he run away, trying to disappear from the crowd.

Then, turning the corner, he sees Naruto. He calmly walks beside the blond, who looked a little surprised at his action. "Did you have the time to see who it was?" he asked directly and clear, with no way to avoid it. Naruto looked at him and sighted. "If I saw her clearly in that moment, should I asked you back there who she was?" asked back Naruto, and with a snort Sasuke responded him. "Good, keep it that way, I don't want her n this trouble." Seeing one of the houses along the village, they see that Hinata is waiting outside of one. Both ninjas stood there, seeing what she was doing. Then they see that Yuki Kinomoto was getting out of the house after kissing who seemed his wife, he greets Hinata and both with backpacks and the ANBU mask disappear in a could of smoke.

None of them said a thing, but Sasuke was mad, She leaves without having a talks to me about us…> and while he was thinking about it and they continued walking, they saw that Hinata was with Kiba and Shino, talking to them like in a hurry. Naruto warned him with a look that said 'don't do anything stupid' and continued walking. While they were passing b them, he heard it. Kiba was telling her about the latest news, that Sasuke was found having sex with a prostitute. Hinata was listening to all of it too calm…and that worried him.

He wanted to walk at her, but he didn't knew how to approach her, how to talk to her. Then she turns around and notices both ninjas, she walks to the Uchiha and talks directly to him. "Tsunade told me that I can't be close to you and you won't be close to me. But you know what?" and then her gaze turns colder than before. "I accepted with the condition that as soon as you fail to Konoha…I'll be your hunter. And besides…" with this she chuckles a little. "Go and fuck all the women that you can have before leaving. I'll be out on a mission for almost a month and it will give you time to plan how to run and how to hide from Me." and with that she turns her back at him and walks back to her team.

Suddenly, Sasuke started to remember the tournament…when she mentioned Itachi…the though of how intimate or close they must be…of how she worshiped him…

He didn't know how he got to that point; he didn't know why he did it…

But in that moment he threw out a kunai and when he looked up, Hinata did the same. "Why not finish it here and now?" asked Sasuke, anger again in his eyes, but without the sharingan. "I hope that there's still space in the Uchiha graveyard for your corpse."

"There wasn't space for a bastard like Itachi."

"Then is less for a traitor like you."

"You freaking…" Luckily Saito, Kakashi and Naruto were in the way. Saito was in front of Hinata while Kakashi and Naruto were with Sasuke, trying to reassure him. The people looked at the two; most of them were witness of what happened yesterday on the tournament, so it was official that they were rivals.

"Sasuke, put that down, this is not the place for this."

"Yes Uchiha, put it down. You won't last a second with me." teased Hinata while getting a dead glare from Saito. She understood and put back her weapon and walked away with her teammate. "The next time that he looses control like that Team Seven…I'll kill him." And leaves…

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter…because since the nest will be very…very interesting. And a character will be on the way between those two...who can be? And by the way…did anyone notice that Neji is not in Hinata's way anymore?

But tell me, did Hinata love Sasuke or not? What you think? Did she regret sleeping with him? I already have all my opinion in my mind…but I want to know from you.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for you reviews…I just love how fast you read the chapter and send me you messages… and now the story has 150 reviews! And I'm happy that almost all of them are constructive and they helped me a lot. I love you guys! And thank you to all those who answered my questions of last chapter…I really appreciate it. And how much you insist about some Itachi x Hinata…

temarichica101 – Don't worry, they are not going to make out every time they fight…it would be too obvious, don't you think. But I believe that since none of them had talked about 'what are they', they didn't know how to deal it. and thanks for your opinion about having sex at 17, that was something to reflect the social reality in our countries and all. I'm not against it completely, but when they do just to do it, it pisses me of. Thanks for your review.

dreamalluwant2—Yeah, Hinata is still mean to him…let's see how much she'll torment him...huh?

Lems—and thanks for you opinion…and you see that the title has a deeper meaning that you though huh?

Qii-chain – I'm glad to have you back on the reviews, really I notice that you hadn't send any LOL. I'm using the old way of people though that If a lady has sex before marriage she can't get married or happy with any man…making her a prostitute. And besides no one knows with WHO Sasuke slept…and since no woman bragged about it yet…is not defiantly a fan.

harvestmoonfan24—first time seeing you here…thanks for the review. Here's an update…thanks for reading it!

Mrs.Sora-sparrow—is the first time reading your update…hope you like this one.

NanamiYatsumaki—I hope that with this chapter you can still be hooked on the story.

kai chan—Sasuke and Hinata's relationship is more complicated that you think…we'll I made complicated. LOL

rcr—Believe me, I wasn't sure if you really like the chapter evry time I update…I'm not negative, but I'm always wait for a bunch of flames…and I only say 2 of 150…so it means that you like it very much!

White Peony—that was quite romantic…but I wanted to have in their thing the angst that as original characters are used to.

Kichou—Wow…that was a great one…I like the way that you think…thanks.

Wapulos—To tell the truth…I think that I don't want to waste my time too much with Sakura…on the same way that I don't want to loose it with Neji…maybe with Lee and Gai in some cameos…but that's all. Is not that I don't like her…is just that I don't believe in the series that she loves Sasuke. She just sees him the way that she dreamed and didn't realized yet that he id completely different that how he is. That's a classic way of a fan thinks of their favorite actor or singer…

Painting.In.Blood—LOL, It would be very interesting if I dedicated a version full of only hate and lemon…just kidding. And if you want to review and can't send it, use my e-mail that it is on my profile page. Thanks a lot…did you have any good lemons that you recommend to me?

Aisuruitachiwakoi—I know that deep inside of you wanted Itachi to be her first one…that would be a shock…but it will be too much…but don't worry. Thanks a lot for defending the lemon… (smiles and bows). And I'm very sorry for leaving you hanging with the Itachi/Hinata thing…but I want to make a little trouble first!

kenshinlover2002—yeah, sometimes we can blame alcohol or drugs…but when the excuse was being mad…yeah I understand you. and the one that told everyone was Ino…I believe that somehow Sasuke said it after leaving the office (Sorry if you didn't got it) who will be on their way? Many people!

* * *

Disclaimer: I have evil spelling…mean grammar and I don't own it.

Chapter 16

I don't understand you

Is been three weeks since Hinata was out in a mission…but for Sasuke seemed more like an eternity. He wanted to know if she was right, if she'll return soon…if she still hates him without a reason.

He started to think about it since the day that she said that she will be his hunter. Is true that he killed Itachi, but he never knew about their relationship. Wait a minute, what kind of relationship? He started against his sane mind to remember if something that screamed Hinata in Itachi can give him a clue.

He remembered that Itachi started to stop training him, which was solved, he trained the Hyuuga heir instead under the Third's orders. If that happened, it means that he knew about what he felt for her back in that time…but still…

Still Itachi never told him a thing…

He remembered how his brother looked the days before the massacre…he looked lost in thoughts, like he was in another world. But then he started to think that still today and knowing what he did, Hinata was still loyal to him as her sensei. This was completely troublesome…

* * *

It was lunch time and team seven went for their supper. Sakura had recovered from her mental breakdown and was slowly returning to the old Sakura. She forgave Naruto, but sometimes she felt a little panic when she was left alone with him. She tried a couple times to be close to Sasuke, for the old times and because her feeling had stood the same.

But when she found out about the rumor about him and someone else…she cried for days. Sasuke was the image of the perfect love for Sakura, and knowing that all this time he had his eyes on another girl, she felt miserable and stupid. Even with the fact that he still has a fan club because he wasn't 'taken' yet, she decided to look at hi from the distance…in case that something happens. Sasuke didn't care; his bonds with the team were severed…and still severed.

Seeing that Naruto was walking to the Ramen shop…he noticed that the new café was open. "Eat your ramen dope, I'm eating something healthier." And then Kakashi noted the place too. "Look, the new café, let's just eat there today." Mumbling about his beloved ramen, the blonde nin followed the group.

When they entered, they noticed that the place was kind of nice and calm, diffidently not a place for loud-mouths like Naruto. Walking through the place to take a seat Naruto recognized someone. "Hey Sai, what's up?" then Sakura looked at the same direction and saw Sai seated with someone, but the person was seated on the opposite side of the table and can't be seen. "Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan…Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke, how are you?"

But when the blonde ninja walked over to say hi to him and his companion, he froze. No knowing the reason Sasuke and the others looked to see too Sai's companion…

Holding Sai's drawing book, it was Hinata sipping at the same time some of her green tea. She put the book down and then looked up. "Well, Well. What we got here." she smiled politely, and when she saw that Sakura started to feel uncomfortable, her smile widens. "I see that you recovered Haruno. Tell me, did you hate me now?" and with that Sakura looked at her directly, but her pearl eyes had something….that made her feel uneasy again. "I-I…"

"Come on, you should. It must feel terrible that after all this time thinking that I was useless and incapable to defeat you, I was able to crush you without touching you…literary…"

Sakura didn't know what to do; only Kakashi's hand on her shoulder made her feel better. "We came for lunch, we should take a seat." "You can sit with us…" gestured Hinata, "unless you are uncomfortable with me of course…"

Naruto didn't know what to do. Hinata was now Sasuke's rival, Sakura's nightmare and Kakashi's…heaven knows what Hinata is for him. But seeing Sai with her, nothing can happen. "Sorry…but we don't want to interrupt your date…"

In that moment Sasuke was still looking at her, his mind running a million mile per hour. She was supposed to be in a mission…she was supposed to be with her team…WHAT THE HECK SHE IS DOING WITIH SAI…> but his thoughts were interrupted when she answered him. "Is really nothing Uzumaki…Sai and I are into business, that's all."

"But we don't want to get in the way then." Gestures Kakashi, "Oh, is nothing," gestured back Hinata. "Is just that is the strangest preposition that I have received in along time…and if I have any of my teammates to speak about it, they'll refuse it."

Naruto looked back at Sakura…she was for him the one with the biggest issue with Hinata…so she has to decide. "Ok, let's go" and with that team seven seated on the same table as Hinata and Sai…and ordered their lunch.

"So you want to get over your phobia…good…"

Beside Sai were Sasuke and Sakura; while beside Hinata were Naruto and Kakashi. Hinata started to watch again Sai's drawing book. "You're a unique artist, Sai." She mentions while sipping her tea slowly. "Thank you." blushes the ninja, getting the glare from the others. "So, are you sure that you're not a fan?" she asks again, putting down her cup. "Yeah…I'm not a fan…just an admirer of beauty…" he responds…almost making Naruto choke with a dumpling; Kakashi and Sakura looked at him shocked.

Hinata ignores Naruto's blue face and still looks at Sai, "If that's true…then why me." During all this, Sasuke was eating and drinking normally, but giving looks at her every time that Sai answered anything, seeking a sign of something that he didn't know yet.

"Since I saw you in entering the gates of Konoha a weeks ago…I decided that you'll be perfect for It." and with that Sasuke understood. Sai wanted to draw Hinata…no big deal. "And seeing me entering Konoha made me perfect for a nude painting." And with that team seven spit their drinks, getting the rare glare form Hinata. "Is everything ok with you?" and after she asked that, Naruto looked up at Sai with his fox grin. "Sai you hentai! You jut want to peek on Hinata-chan don't you?" and with that Sai looked at Naruto, his face red as a tomato. "N-No…d-don't g-get the w-wrong i-idea…" gestured the ninja, waving his hands in front of Naruto. "…is jus that she is the perfect example of power mixed with innocence. And I saw that when I she entered the gates of Konoha, leading her team."

While looking at the scene in awe, Sasuke find out something. She returned a week ago…but how if the mission was set for a month…how she can fulfill it in so short time…>

And with that Hinata chuckles a little, "that's the most original of all…I'll give you credit for that…" and this Hinata returns his book, "let me think about it…but let me tell you something Sai." And with this she looks at him directly at his black eyes. "I'm not innocent…" after this she looks at Kakashi. "By the way Hatake," with this Kakashi looks at her with attention, "About the rumor that I heard before I left about the Uchiha with a prostitute…is that true?"

Sasuke now looked directly at her, what the hell she is saying? What is she trying to prove? Sakura looked down, the news drags her more down on her depression, but she had to be strong, he was no 'taken' yet.

With this Kakashi shocked him a little that she was interested in the gossip, but he gestured to answer. "The first thing is that is not a prostitute. It was confirmed that Ino overheard the conversation about Sasuke's girlfriend and for jealousness she started to say that she was one."

"I see," answers the ex heir not looking at anyone in particular. "But still, if a woman had slept with someone before marriage is a prostitute…and worthless to get married. That's the cultural perception of Konoha none else"

"That's why we decided to not investigate about it, is Sasuke's private life after all." "A traitor doesn't have a private life Hatake and you know It." in that moment Sasuke put his cup roughly on the table and looked at her directly. She ends her tea and looks at no one. "I have to got back and continue with the paperwork. Thanks for the lunch Sai." And with that she stands up and prepares to leave. "And contact me when you are ready for your little project." She tells to Sai before leaving.

When hinata was out of the café, Naruto looked back at Sai with a foxy grin. "So…you're dating her?" with this Sai looks at the rest of the team, everyone except Sasuke was looking at him. "Naruto, like I said before is nothing like that…"

"Then why got nervous when he asked he same thing with Hinata here?" asked Sasuke still looking at his cup. "Well…she's the leader of the ANBU…and having someone like me interested in her is useless." Responded Sai with all his sincerity, now Kakashi was looking at the scene concern. "I see…so you like her…but the only way to get close to her is painting her naked?" and with that Sai turns completely red. "T-That's completely a-artistically talking! I-I s-started to like her after…a-after I decided to use her as m-model!"

"You should be warned Sai," mentions Sakura while looking down, "She is right when she says that she is not innocent…specially her eyes…" Sai didn't understand what she meant; he was out in a mission the whole time that the tournament happened. "It was very brave of you staying here Sakura." Gestured Naruto, "Yeah, it true. But if I looked at her eyes any second, the story would be different."

"And why is that?"

"I discovered when I saw Neji the other day. I only looked at his eyes…and reminded me of Hinata. When that happened I started to doubt again if I was dead or not. It took me hours to get back to normal again." at this Naruto stands up and hugs her. Sasuke was ignoring what was happening around him…thinking what happened there.

Why she is asking about the rumor? Does she think that I would ever tell a thing? > then he remembered that she asked about the prostitute, it was weird because technically it was about her…but she never seemed to mind. Even knowing the truth, she was acting like it had nothing to do with her. And he could tell about that night that he never forced anything, that it happened because the wanted it to happen. Hinata…did you really hate me?>

While getting out, they encounter face to face with team zero. "Well, Well. They are no other than team seven. Copy Kakashi, medic Sakura, Loud-mouth Naruto and traitor Sasuke." Saluted Saito, getting a grunt from named team. "Saito, don't be so mean. Sorry for that," gestured Hiroshi, "But can you tell us if you had seen Hinata? She was in a meting with Sai and…"

"Meeting? I think that his invitation was more like a date." Interrupted Yuki with an evil grin, "And here we are, going to interrupt a lovely moment…" "She's gone. She mentioned something about paperwork. Responded Sasuke, the only idea of Hinata and Sai dating was completely unacceptable; it made boil from the inside.

"Always with the work. We have to talk her about her social life…" muttered Yuki with a sight. Then two birds appeared in front of each team. "Tsunade…" sights all of them. Saito pays the ramen since today was his treat and looks back at Team Seven. "We'll have to get Hinata at her office, I be that the Hokage knows that she is in her paperwork of the last month's statistics. See ya." And the three ninja left in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

While entering into the office, Naruto noticed that Kiba and Shino were there. Looking strangely since they were called too, they stood there, waiting for Tsunade's orders. In that moment in a cloud of smoke appeared Hinata and her team with a scroll in her hands. "Here's this month's report, Hokage-sama." Gestured simple the captain, while her teammates were kneeling down, Sasuke looked at the scene and decided to lean against the wall to see why they were there. "Thanks Hinata, in time like always." Gestures Tsunade and pass it to Shizune. "Hinata, did you know the reason that you and the others are called? " in that moment Hinata looks around, surprised that her other team and team seven was there. "No, I don't have an idea Hokage-sama."

"Well…is just for a special mission." And then she puts out a black scroll. "The Kazecage of Suna, better known as Gaara, asked me to send you for a amount of time to their land…" with this Hinata opens her eyes wide, but hides her best to hide her emotion. "…his very interested to see your talent and fight him, So of course I accepted." In that moment she didn't like it the how this was going to. If she was the one invited, then why the others were there?

"For this mission," continued Tsunade, "Since is just a politic/public relationship with an ally country, I decided to give you another team." And with that she stands up and looks around. "I understand that you work well with Kiba and Shino, so they'll go with you..." Hinata sighted lowly by her decision, it was right after all…

"…along with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." After hearing this, she looks again at her leader with wide eyes. Sakura and Naruto turned their eyes white and pointed at Hinata. "WITH HER!" Sasuke was looking at the whole situation blinking a couple of times. Knowing the rivalry and after asking hi to stay away form Hinata, she was sending him with her on a mission? She was letting him go when he is still not completely trusted?

"Hokage-sama, pardon me but I don't understand." Responded Hinata finally, she had to hide her emotions the best that she can, or she'll show her true reasons. "As I said, you'll go to Suna with Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura…."

"The number is too huge for a simple mission, is not recommendable if is just for politic reasons." Responded the captain, her former ANBU team was looking impressed by this. "Somehow you made a rivalry towards them…so I decided to send them too." Responded Tsunade, with a cold glare to hide her true intentions.

"is not recommendable, specially when I can't trust them."

"You have to deal it someday…"

"But not too soon…"

"You have the best of the rookies…"

"I can deal with my old team perfectly…there's no need for the rest."

"Sakura is a medic nin…"

"Medic nins are only on the way." And by this Tsunade gives her a dead glare. "Never coming back with wounds doesn't mean that you don't need it." and with that Hinata steps closer to the desk and looks at the leader with challenge. "Medics are for the hospitals and I won't deal with a weak ninja that has phobia that I'm going to kill her." With that she turns around and walks into Sakura. "Tell me Haruno," and with this Sakura turns her gaze away from her. "You looked brave at the tea shop, but tell me. can you handle being with me all the time…they won't be with you all the time. Can you stand a whole mission without looking at my eyes?"

In that moment Sakura looked up to meet Hinata's eyes and started to tremble. "I-I…can't…" and with that she turns to see Tsunade. "Is official, I won't have medics." And then she looks where Sasuke was, but never meet his eyes. "I can barely understand adding Uzumaki into this…but the traitor…"

"I want him again on the mission field. I have to admit that he is still one of the best that we have…"

"I can recommend other people instead of them." Asked Hinata, getting a look from Sasuke but since she had her back to him, didn't notice. "And who are you talking about Hinata?" "I'm talking about Sai and Rock Lee." With the mention of Sai, Sasuke activated the sharingan, but deactivated again when he felt that someone noticed it. "Sai is sent to another solo mission and Lee is leaving the town with his team today."

"If the Uchiha tries to escape or betray…"

"I believe that you told me Hinata that yow wanted to be his hunter…if that happens you have complete authorization to kill him." With this Tsunade smiles when she sees that Hinata was slowly accepting this crazy group. "Hinata will be the leader of this mission, since she is the one of the highest rank." Everyone agrees except Sasuke and Naruto who grunts about it.

"In that case Hokage-sama I'll pass temporary my position to Seijuro. He is my second in command and I want him to deal the headquarters while I'm out." Tsunade nods by her decision and Hinata leaves the office. Kiba and the others follows her until they reach to a hall. "We are leaving at midnight, if you're late, you stay in Konoha." And with that she walks away. "I want a meeting with team zero at my office at seven, that's all ofr now." And leaves them there.

"Hinata…wait!" screams Kiba at his teammate, but she was long gone. Hiroshi sights loudly and looks back at the newly former team. "Let's go guys. I think that you need to get a brief class of Hinata 101…"

* * *

A/N: Here's an update…and is getting slow…I know. And I know that you think that Sai would be rival for Sasuke to get Hinata's heart…wait, Hinata has a heart? Yeah I know, sarcastic. But Sai is more like an admirer.

Thanks a lot for your answers for my last chapter's question. Since this chapter things will be very interesting, since they'll go together in a mission…a long mission.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I see that most of you are amazed that I update too fast, is that bad? The thing I that is summer, I'm not doing anything at home so that's why I have time to write. And I must write the more I can before college classes begin again. and I'm actually writing a new chapter while I update, so sometimes I don't know how you perceive the past chapter because I'm to focused on the actual one.

But hey, I have my muse running very fast and I have to write all the ideas about how can I make 'X' thing happen. And besides, if I can't update and write as much as I do, I'll get bored, so let's hope that it doesn't happen this time. So this will happen until classes start to stab me to get attention, ha, ha…

And Sai hadn't appeared on the Naruto anime yet, but he appears in the manga. For those who didn't know him.

Gaaraluvv—thanks for reviewing me. I started to love Gaara x Hinata stories and all…but my principal is Sasuke x Hinata…they look too lovely together. Sometimes I didn't discover that I left a cliffhanger…but anyway…that's cool.

Kichou—Yeah, Sai is cute in this story…but Sasuke must be on check if he doesn't want to lose Hinata to the 'new guy'.

kenshinlover2002—Actually, Sakura is not going to the mission…but the idea of the heart attack...is not a bad idea…(grins evily) nah…I don't hate her to hurt her like that…I'll just make her be treated the same way that Hinata is treated in the series…to see who she feels about it.

Qii-chain—Yeah, I worth this one fast...my mind didn't left me alone with this…I had to write it.

Jigoku Hoshi—Hinata 101 was a way to say what they are about to explain…is not big deal…really

Aisuruitachiwakoi—yeah, it seems that this one is going to be a long story…I found myself drifted into a saga (laughs)… that last line in your review ("please update at your amazing speeds!") reminded me soo much to Lee…that I love it! and thanks a lot for your compliment on deviantart…I'm always checking for your updates…you HAVE to finish those Sasuke x Hinata and Itachi x Hinata drawings soon!

Lems—don't worry…I don't want fluff in my story either…so flame, hate me if that happens…

Painting.In.Blood—I already received an e-mail from you…soon I'll send you one of my favorite lemons ever. Hope you like it.

Rcr—that was an excellent analysis of the situation of Hinata and Sasuke…and I don't want to give a spoiler about Hinata and Sai…so I won't say anything!

harvestmoonfan24—Yeah, I know that I have evil, mean grammar, but as long as you can get it…is ok, I guess.

mrs.Sora-sparrow—this mission can mark something's between the characters…so get close to everything that happens here.

* * *

Discaimer: I don't own it...I have evilspelling...mean grammar...

Chapter seventeen

Following orders

Last chapter

"Hinata…wait!" screams Kiba at his teammate, but she was long gone. Hiroshi sights loudly and looks back at the newly former team. "Let's go guys. I think that you need to get a brief class of Hinata 101…"

* * *

"Mm, let's see…how I can explain about Hinata…" spoke Hiroshi while looking at the others. They were at the training grounds with the team that was selected to go to a mission to Suna. Yuki, Hiroshi and Saito bring them there to explain some things that they must know about their captain. "Bah, like I need to know anything about Hinata, we've been together for years and we know how to deal it on missions." Snorted Kiba.

"That's what you think brat. But the Hinata that goes with you in those low class missions is not the same captain of the ANBU force that goes to the extreme dangerous ones…" Responded Saito, looking up at the others, "And since she knows most of you, she'll expect more that she usually sees, so be prepared."

"So, what kind of things we must know?" asked Shino, for him the better he knows the less the possibility to have problems to be an ANBU in the future. "Smart kid, you must be Shino." Asked Yuki, and Shino nodded, "she used to mention you sometimes, that's why we decided to make this."

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" asked Sasuke, the only thing that he cared was that in this mission are bigger the possibilities to be alone with Hinata and get things clear. "For example, like Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba loves to take the lead." With that both ninjas looked at them with disgust and Seijuro continued. "She hates when someone wants to lead without knowing what they are doing. Leadership is not only the strength, is also how to deal in moments of continuous stress."

Then he turned to Shino, "Aburame Shino, you are described by her like smart, strong and great leadership. But your constant non-trust on your teammates makes you completely vulnerable." Then he turns to Sasuke, "And don't think that I forgot about you Uchiha Sasuke," with this Sasuke got hit attention, "you live too much on the Uchiha legacy, and since you're the last one you think that you can deal everything alone. believe it or not you two have that in common, not trusting in low-class ninjas." With this Sasuke blinks twice, did he just said that Hinata and he thinks the same way? "That is something that I call it arrogance and pride. Hinata learned to deal with it and stopped for a while, but since the tournament she started to be like that again, so be careful." Since the tournament? Since that night?> asked to himself the Uchiha, who didn't showed any emotion by his discovery.

"And by the way Naruto," continued Hiroshi, "try your best to follow orders, you too Kiba." With this Naruto looks the other way, "And I mean it, she can't stand things like that and it can turn into something worst than the tournament." With this Naruto looks at him, "Believe me, what you saw there is nothing compared what we have seen her do. She was holding her costume to kill her challenges, so call you lucky."

"So you're doing this because you're…worried for us?" asked Shino raising an eyebrow. With this the three men laughed, "Of course not!" screamed the trio. "Hinata is like a little sister for us and we want her be okay with brats like you." responded Yuki in a mean way. Then Saito looks a then with dead eyes, "She's used to be around with people older than her al her life, so her mind is like one."

"…"

"And besides," with this Hiroshi gets his face closer to the men, "If you make her mad, sad or cry…I'll personally going to rip your bones from your body one by one while you're still alive…got it?" smiles at the en Nakano, making the newly made team turn their faces blue. "Well, besides that, I think that there is one detail that you must know...Yuki?"

"Ok, she likes to do things on time and perfectly. I'm telling you this because you two were trained by Hatake Kakashi and he is known for being lazy and late." With this Naruto and Sasuke cringed by it, it was true about Kakashi, but that doesn't mean that they are like him. "After that, in this mission you'll end doing one of this things…hating her or respecting her." With things said in the 'extreme strange' Deal with Hinata 101, the team decided to retire and prepare for tonight. "I'll be here earlier." Mentioned Sasuke before leaving, "And why so early?" asked Naruto, "Because I think that she doesn't expect us to be in time and she'll leave earlier to prove it. I won't let her make fun of Me." and with that he leaves his guard (Naruto) with Kiba and Shino…

Is 11:25 pm and Sasuke had already left his apartment, rushing directly at the gates of Konoha and see his first chance to talk to her. In no time Naruto, Kiba and Shino greeted him from the gates. "You came earlier than me, what a surprise." He muttered with sarcasm. "Yeah, we decided to use your smart idea and follow it." in that moment they notice that a dark figure is getting closer to them, suddenly Akamaru notices that is Hinata and barks to confirm it.

Without stopping the shadow mutters at them while passing by "Move it!" and with no sweat they followed the ANBU captain…

Have passed already more than 12 hours since they left Konoha and Hinata hadn't stopped her rhythm. She is in a steady fast speed that little by little was getting the best of the ninjas. The only ones who looked like not complaining were Sasuke and Kiba. But Naruto and Shino were getting tired by it. Naruto keeps moving until he is beside her, "Hinata, I'm tired. Let's rest…" then he noticed that she was not paying attention, focused on something else. "Hey, Hinata. We already been like this for hours and hadn't stopped even for bathroom, we must…" and she still ignores him. "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING! IF WE DON'T REST WELL BE TOO EXHAUSTED TO CONTINUE…" and before saying something else, he was backed against a tree with a kunai on his throat.

"Can you shut up? if you can't handle it, go back to Konoha. The less the better." And with that she continues the pace again. Naruto stood there for some seconds before continuing again. Four hours later they had stopped in opening that lead to a river. "Akamaru needs water. We'll stop until he's completely rested." And with that the men started to gather fish for them and water while Hinata left the team and entered the forest. Sasuke notices the direction that she left and stood up with the lamest excuse of the world. "I'm going to the bathroom." And with that Naruto stood up, "Ok, let's go."

"And where are you going?"

"You have to go to the bathroom…"

"And?"

"I have to guard you Sasuke, so don't complain."

"Are you sure that is just for that?"

"…"

"And…?" And with this Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"…I'm not gay if that's what you think."

"Really? Not an opportunity to peek?"

"Get fucking serious Sasuke and let's go!"

"I'll take the dog with me, but not you."

"Fine, take the dog!"

And then Akamaru barked angry at the duo, then they looked at Kiba, "He says that he's not gay either…"

After catching the fish and started to cook it and eat it…Hinata appears and sits between Kiba and Shino to take something from her backpack. She takes out a pair of rice balls and eats them, "that's all what are you going to eat?" asks Shino concerned, "Is not recommended to eat too much while being in a mission." and after finishing her short meal, she stands up. "Let's keep moving." With this Naruto looks at her like she was crazy. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm not good with jokes so that's a no…"

"…"

"I'm not asking permission, you move or you stay."

And with that the team started to move again. Naruto was looking at her backside while still jumping through the trees, "I don't see her hurry to get to Suna. And besides, the shortcut is no too far from here…" and with that she makes a sudden move to left. Seeing this, Naruto rushes to tell her. ""Hinata, sorry to correct you but we are going to the opposite direction of…" and with that she moves erratically to the right, throwing at couple of shurikens. Falling the others notice that she fell and follow the captain. And when they look down to see that Naruto is screaming at her. "You fucking tried to kill me!" then Kiba and Akamaru sniff the area.

"It seems that we are not alone…" then Hinata steps in front of the team. "You've been watching us for hours…what do you want. I hurt one of your men…so come out!" Then a group of ninjas, more like 25, stepped out fro their hidings. Seeing their forehead protectors, they came from the hidden village of the mist, one of Konoha's enemy countries.

"I see that you have good accuracy, congratulations." Says one of the men that looked like the leader. "But we are not following you to threat you…we are looking for someone." Hinata raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Really? I think that I've seen you before…but tell me, in what we can help you Mr.…"

"…My name is Cain. And maybe you can help us, you see…" and Sasuke and the others prepare in defense pose. "…I'm looking for a ninja team of Konoha…" "…no wonder…"responds Hinata with sarcasm.

"Yeah…a ninja from Konoha entered into our village and took a scroll…and on the way back they killed my brother's squad. We won't hurt you brats…I only want names."

"And you remember their faces…or something?"

"No...They were ANBU…"

"Mm…hey! Now I remember!" claps Hinata while walking closer to Cain. "now I remember like who you looked like!" Cain and the others look at her like crazy…and Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke did the same.

"Yeah…your brother was older than you…but he had long brown hair…and that tattoo…" with this the ninjas of the mist gets out their weapons in offense mode. "How the fuck did you know that!"

"Simple," and with this she puts in her ANBU mask, "Because I am the one who cut his head and hang it on the tree…" and the mist ninja attacked. Hinata and her team defended.

The fight was in essence easy, but the quantity of the ninjas was the con factor. Hinata wasn't taking time killing the more that she could in a fast way. After some massive jutsus, almost all the enemies' ninjas were gone…

And I said almost all of them…

Two young jounin were left, trembling with fear. When the team got closer to them, they run away in different directions. "Uzumaki, Inuzuka…get them and kill them!" ordered Hinata and the two ninjas followed them. Hinata, Sasuke and Shino started to look for the area fro survivors…and exterminating those who were still alive…

Naruto followed the young ninja until they reached to a small clearing. When he trapped the target itself, he noticed that he was even younger than him. Taking a kunai to finish his job, tears came out form his victim, "Please…don't kill me…please…" pleaded the young ninja. Naruto's hand started to shaken…he saw pure innocence in those eyes…

He suddenly stands up, "leave, now!" and the young one run away as fast as he could.

Kiba on the other way ended catching his victim against of a tree with on of his tramps. When he looks at his victim, it was a young girl. "Sir…forgive me…I was following orders…Cain told me to join the squad to be stronger…please…" By her words, Kiba remembered how the old (of fake) Hinata that her was used to know. Even with all that he said to her ANBU team before…he hardly knew this Hinata now…the Hinata that he had fell in love one never existed….

Even with the warning from Akamaru, he let go of the girl, who with a small smile thanked him and leaved. Kiba returned, hearing Akamaru saying that Hinata would not like this.

Seeing that they were back, Shino and Sasuke prepared to continue. They didn't want to be in that any longer and it was better for them to leave now. When they started to move few feet forward, Hinata suddenly stopped. "Go ahead…I'll catch you later…" she says while no looking at nothing in particular. "What the heck are you talking about?" Asks Sasuke and when he is about to reach her to listen better, a sharp pain runs on his stomach. Sasuke cried in pain, not knowing yet, what it was…when he took his hands and felt something wet…

It was blood…

"Uchiha!" screams Hinata while holding him to prevent him for falling. In that moment the others rush at him and Hinata moves him on top of Akamaru. "Leave with the Uchiha and don't look back until you find a secure place. Aburame lead them…"

"But…Hinata…" asked Shino, alerted by the amount of chakras approaching their location.

"Follow my order Aburame and lead them…I'll catch you later…"

"I won't leave you…"

"I promise that I'll be back…"

"I can't…"

"Then take this…" and she puts something in his hand, leans closer and whispers to him. "I'll be the real me f I ask you for them. Now go…"

And with this the group leaved, and when Kiba was about to look back at her, she screamed, "Don't look back…that's what cowards do!" and then he turns to see forward…

When they team was out of sight, Hinata takes a deep breath while she is surrounded by a non-defined number of ninjas. "Oh, it seems that you were left alone." chuckles one of the men.

"I'm always alone…" responds Hinata before charging at them…

They have been running for a long time, Shino taking a look on Sasuke while he is travels in Akamaru's back. Kiba was behind him, looking down and grunting. "I should have stayed there…"

"She gave orders Kiba, and we have to abbey them…"

"But even if she is the captain of the ANBU…she can't deal with all those ninjas…"

"Kiba is right," continued Naruto, "we should have at least one of us with her…her own arrogance will surely killed her." Kiba looked back at the blond ninja, he wanted to argue bout it…but it was true…Hinata was going to die for sure…

Finding a safe place on a cave, they put Sasuke slowly on the ground. His wound with the kunai was a deep one and no one knew how to deal with it. "Damn and she said that we didn't need a medic nin…"

"Of course not…" and when they looked around with their weapons in hand, they relaxed when they saw that it was blood covered Hinata. But then Naruto's eyes never left he while she passed by. All that blood, did she fought all of them really?>

Kneeling beside Sasuke, Hinata took a better look at his wound. "Shit, you're an Uchiha and the first thing you do is let down your guard…how foolish." She told him, getting a grunt as a response. "Set a fire…we have to heal him." And without thinking twice Kiba sets it up, and sat beside it to see what Hinata was going to do. She takes out his shirt so she can work better, looking up at his chest; she notices some old wounds, to be more specific nail marks on his chest. She ignores them and continues attending the wound.

Taking out the weapon out of his abdomen, she looks by the mark of blood on it how deep had It gone. "No too deep, great." And then she puts the bloody part of the weapon on the fire. "Aburame, can you give me back my shurikens?" and then Shino handed them to her. After looking at them she stops at him. "Shino, they were really three shurikens, but mine are the expensive ones. I know that you never waste much money in that but I do. Give me back the real ones." with this Shino nods and gives her the true ones. "Good job, you don't trust easily…" and with that she returns her attention to Sasuke.

Taking out the kunai from the fire, the weapon had the part that was before covered with blood not red b the heat. She look directly at him and gives a wooden stick. "Bite this Uchiha, is going to hurt." And then she puts the weapon back to its place, getting a dead scream from Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba tried to hold him, but he kept screaming.

"Uchiha, calm down…look at me!" and then he calm a little, "OK, keep looking at me, no matter what you feel, don't close your eyes…look at me ok?" and Sasuke do what she asked. He looked at her eyes.

He saw himself drowned into her. He started to remember since the first day that he saw them…back at the academy…the times that he took to peek at her when no one was looking…seeking for the slightest opportunity to be placed next to her…he did it on purpose on the chounin exam.

Then he remembered when he told her 'goodbye', when he started to 'sleep' with her…when he saw her again a month ago.

At the tournament…

That night…

I don't hate her…that's official…> though Sasuke while getting lost in her eyes, never knowing what she was doing on his wound.

Hinata took out the kunai, sealing the wound into a burn wound. "It will prevent any infection." She mutters talking t herself. Then she takes out something fro her backpack, it was an ointment. But instead of just put some on the wound, she draw seals and kanji on the wound with the cream.

"Uchiha, no matter what you do…don't use the sharingan." Sasuke nods not knowing what she was saying, and then she make her hand seals and closes the wound. When she blinks at hits his forehead, He's faced with a sad reality. "So that's why you didn't wanted Sakura in the mission…you're a medic nin!" screamed at her Naruto.

"I'm not…I used to read about healing techniques, but never sued them before, this is my fist time trying it. This one is soo old that I bet Tsunade doesn't know about it."

"Well, then is good to have something handful, don't you think?"

In that moment, he looks back at him and Kiba. She walks at them and kicks the in their stomach. Aching in pain and on their knees, they look up at her. "What…WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" his time screamed Kiba.

"How fucking dare you to disobey me!" responded in a dark tone Hinata, making even Shino worry. "What are you talking about!" demanded Naruto. Sasuke awaken in time to see what was happening, maybe that second attack was somehow their fault.

"I'm talking about the freaking brats that I ordered you two to kill. They went to get the reinforcements and kill us. One of them was the one who hurt the Uchiha. I have no other choice but kill them all once and for all and finish your fucking task!" with this she looks at them directly, no emotions in her eyes. "It was your duty and deliberately went against of It." and before they knew it, they forehead protectors were gone. "What…" muttered Naruto while touching his forehead due to the absence of it.

"I'll keep your forehead protectors until you learn that you are suppose to follow orders and a leader." With that Naruto walks at her and turns her around. "Give me back my forehead protector. You don't have the right to stole it…"

"…and you don't have the right to put your teammates in danger because you don't like my way to do things. And you will listen to me carefully little brat. Hatake Kakashi won't be always supporting you actions…either your teammates. In the world of ninja is about kill or get killed, we are only war tools for our nations nothing else. And you have to know that you have to follow orders no matter the circumstances." and with that she looks back at the others. "And listen all of you very well," and the others look up at her, including Sasuke, "I won't have weak ninjas in my team…next time I won't heal anyone, I won't save anyone…I won't move a muscle for your miserable asses." And the she turns to leave the cave.

"And you call yourself a leader?" mutters Naruto, making her stop in her tracks.

She looks back at Naruto with so much coldness that even he felt it on his spine. "For someone who trained with a legendary Sanin…you're the lamest of all…" With this Naruto looks at her with wide eyes and with this she leaves the cave, anger on her face. Sasuke had seen that face before…they have to leave her alone…for a while…

"Of all the people of Konoha…I'm with the brats…I can't understand." Mutters at herself while sitting at the top of a tree, looking at the night landscape, she tries to calm down…

Sasuke that the others stood silent since Hinata went out of the cave; he looked at Naruto and frowned, "I don't like her…I even hate her…" mentions the Uchiha, getting the other three men's attention. "…but this time I believe that she is right. We could have been killed and she even risked her life to save us…and we end up messing it up." Sasuke…wow you impress me…> mutters at him inner Sasuke.

Then Shino stands up, "Is true (sights)…remember what that Saito guy told us about Hinata…"

Flashback

"She's used to be around with people older than her al her life, so her mind is like one."

End of flashback

"…now I see what he meant. She is used that her ANBU team takes care of each other and acts with a mature way to see things. So being in this situation must be very hard for her…and what you told her was too much Naruto." Ended Shino, now looking at the blonde nin. Naruto looked down, he knew that what he said was wrong…but didn't she hurt Sakura? She tried to kill Sasuke too, and still…

…and she still lives in Konoha, like nothing happened…

Hinata enters the cave again; she changed her clothes since the others were covered with blood. Sitting in front of the other ninjas, she started at nothing in particular and said nothing. Naruto was now the one who started to play with his fingers, "Hinata…look I…"

"…did you know how I meet my ANBU team?"

Then Shino, Kiba and Sasuke looked back at her, what the heck she is talking about?

"As the captain of the ANBU, I can choose the ones that composed my own team. So I started to see the files of the ninjas on the group and chose them…" with this she takes a huge sight and continues.

"Yuki was considered as the number one rookie of his year. He's a talented ninja, but his biggest characteristic is his looks…he can fuck anyone who crosses his path. He practically had sex with all the women…and men of his class."

The others looked at her shocked, then a mental picture of the blonde ninja…and the image of those honey colored eyes on them…

They had to struggle by the erotically…moment that they had. Then they looked at Hinata while she continues. "He mostly used his enchantment to get information from lords and leaders of other clans or villages. And only two women were capable to not fall into his looks…his wife Tomoyo and me. he started to flirt on me since we met, and six months later he decided to give up." after this she chuckles, "Today, I don't know how I was capable to say no to that man…even his hair screamed sex." With this Kiba snorts and blushes by hearing her. "He usually worked solo since the rest of the ANBU denied to work with him with the fear that he tried to seduce them…and succeed."

Hinata smiles and closes her eyes, like remembering all that, and then she looks at no one as she continues. "Saito is a hard case; he is one of the oldest of the ANBU and is from the legendary Sanin year. He was second to Orochimaru as the number two rookie of their class. He even got respect from him and considered a worthy rival." At this she frowns and continues. "He is sent solo since he never obeys orders…only to direct orders from the Third…he was very loyal to him. And also he is the grumpiest of all the ANBU." She pauses and looks down, "It took me more time to deal with him, who will follow orders from a brat like me, right? And besides, two head-strong ninjas like us in the same team not always works fine. But slowly we started to respect each other…and he understood why with even all the problems that we had…I still wanted him in my team. And you know what?"

With this she looks at her original team, "He has become more father than Hiashi. He treats me like his oldest daughter…but respects my decisions and I respect his. After a whole year we learned to work each other. And Hiro…" with this she looks at Sasuke for a second and then continues looking at the dark end of the cave. "Hiro…is from the Nakano clan of the Sound Village, to be more specific, the heir of the clan." With this their eyes open wide, specially Sasuke. He recognized the clan while he was with Orochimaru, they were the strongest of the whole village, but it was said that the heir was dead.

"He left the village when he graduated on their academy. He didn't like the customs and the plans of the village; he never liked unnecessary violence at all. When he came to Konoha asking for assailment, only Sarutobi accepted him at that time, the council doubted on him. He had a hard time all this years because he was watched…afraid that he was a spy from the sound." With this she looks at Sasuke. "He even got married to a woman from Konoha, Ayaka. She was put in doubt too in a while for marrying him, but she trusted him. He was sent solo because no one wanted to join him…careful to not be betrayed by him." With this she looks up at her teammates.

"Did you see how much we looked alike Uzumaki?" with this Naruto looks at her with strong intensity.

"I see…you just needed to be acknowledged…"

"…You're wrong."

"Huh?" Naruto and the others asked, they didn't understand why it was wrong. It was the same thing that everyone searches on life, right?

"And besides, there's my part in this story," she explains and continues when she got their attention, "Back in the academy days, I only went into missions with Itachi-sensei," she felt the uncomfortable environment around by Sasuke, but decided to ignore it. "We were only two. And when he left the village, I was always sent solo. The third was concerned of how Itachi-sensei affected me, that's why he wanted me go alone to see what can I do. I never failed a mission."

With this she takes a deep breath and continues, Shino notices how difficult was this for her but says nothing, "When Tsunade proposed me to be the ANBU captain; the council went completely against of it. Still today, two years after my promotion, they still doubt of me."

"And you said that you didn't look for acknowledgement?" asked Naruto again.

"What we search is not acknowledgement…is understanding and trust." With this Kiba and Naruto's eyes opened wide, along with Shino and Sasuke. "Yuki wants to be seen as an excellent ninja, not just a cute boy. Saito want to be seen as a wise fighter, not an old man. And Hiro want the others to trust him and see that he is faithful to Konoha, he can give his life for the village if he's asked to. And I…" she suddenly shuts up, it was too much information.

"And you what?" asked Sasuke, trying his best to hide the feelings around that question.

"I don't want to be the terror of the village. Actually the council and the high members of the ANBU are afraid that I'll end up just like Itachi-sensei. Sadly for their comfort, I made the same ranking and records like he did. By this time I was suppose to have killed the entire Hyuuga clan and left." She ends her statement with sarcasm. Sasuke opened his eyes by this…it was true. At her age Itachi became ANBU captain…at her age he started to act weird…at her age, Itachi…

But still this Hinata was different than him; this Hinata wasn't going to do that, right?

"But you know what Uzumaki?" and finally she looks at him directly, "that's all what I wanted. Itachi-sensei suffered that and was never heard, he was never understood. I saw in him how he suffered in a world where they praise you to be strong, but never forgives you if you fail."

"Hinata…Hinata I…"

"…I don't want your pity. And you know what?" he looks at her with big attention, "I can tell in your eyes that since you saw what I was capable to do back in Orochimaru's cave…you have grown afraid of me…Haruno too." With this Naruto looks at her with wide eyes, "No…that's not true…"

"There's no need to deny it…since that day, you doubt about my loyalty to the village. You doubt about me not betraying Konoha. That weird, shy and weak Hinata that you met was never real. I don't want your pity or your effort to understand me…just follow my orders." With this she prepares herself to sleep, "Tomorrow we'll continue…and I won't stop until I get to Suna, is that clear?" she didn't waited for a response and move to sleep…

A couple hours later, she stands up and gets inside. Sasuke, who couldn't sleep all night, went after her. Hinata climbed on a high tree and saw the landscape on the horizon, the full moon illuminating everything. Silently Sasuke reaches beside her and watches the same direction as her. Not holding anymore, he decides to start the conversation. "You have been avoiding me since that day…"

"I've been busy…"

"But no busy enough to date Sai."

"It wasn't a date, it was business."

"Business about making a nude painting? Come on."

"And since when you care for such thing?"

"Since you didn't have the courage to talk to me."

"Like there's something to talk about." She responds, never any of them looked at the other. They needed to make things clear, now.

"I never said that you were a prostitute, it was Ino who overheard what Naruto said."

"No matter who did it…is true."

"Of course not…"

"My personal reason to be there was to kill you. And with all the rage running inside of us…somehow…you and I ended doing it."

"So…you blame the hate between us ending…"

"…having sex…"

"…" Sasuke went silent, it was true. There was no love in any expression of what happened that night.

"Tell me, between that night and the next morning…how your feelings changed?"

With this Sasuke finally looks at her, it meant one thing…being sincere and honest with the other. "In that precisely moment, all what I wanted to do is kill you…with the same rage that I felt after your confession on the tournament. When I find myself having sex with you, deep inside me I wanted you to suffer…in any way possible. But…"

"But?"

"When I woke up next morning, seeing you sleeping at my side, everything changed in my mind. The last thing I wanted to happen to you was hurt you, all that hate was gone on the second that I saw you."

Wit this Hinata listens to him carefully, and then she answers. "I believe that is normal that the feeling that you had in next morning wasn't real."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I saw your anger on your eyes on the tournament, and were the same eyes on me that night. I bet that was the same way that you used to look at Itachi-sensei…with hatred."

"…" Sasuke was speechless, he didn't know what to say for that.

"You see in me Itachi, maybe you tried to make him suffer the way that you desired by torturing me, that's all. And I'm not hurt by what happened, I don't care being called a slut, I've been called worst by the high ranks." And with this she stands up. "You should go and sleep, I'll wake you up very early to leave." With this she changes to another tree and sits in there, her back to Sasuke.

Defeated, he leaves the tree and returns to the cave. He goes back tot his sleeping bag and closes his eyes, before the sleepiness takes over him, he thinks, I can read eyes too Hinata…you were lying…I know it.>

* * *

A/N: OK, long chapter I guess. There's a difference between being understood and being acknowledged by others. And what do you think, she was lying or not? Or I this is a one-side Sasuke x Hinata?

Oh, by the way…on my homepage or in my deviantart page I posted links of two Anime Music videos that I made this semester. My favorite is the one of Saikano…made with a Spanish song. I hope that anyone can see it and tell me what you think

My homepage (the link is in my profile page) you can go to the Anime Music Video section to download it directly into your computer.

On vegetapr69(dot)deviantart(dot)com are the links to let you see the videos in the. youtube website.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks all of you for you support and reviews. I see that this is getting longer than I though…and is happening as I hoped for. Thanks for reading and for including my story on the C2 Sasu/Hina community! You're awesome!

And this is a note for the anonymous review that I received about putting more lemons before this gets boring…I believe that lemons are must be put when the story seems that is necessary. Too much lemon scenes will make the story at all useless, in this case it must be put in strategic situations to make it complement to this story. If you are looking for pure lemon…sorry that this story will no accomplish your desires.

Painting.In.Blood—Thanks for supporting my fast updating. I hope to end up this before anything like that happens.

Kichou—you know…right now I want to beat Naruto too…

Rcr—Yuki fucked almost all women…and men of his year…no of all Konoha. But anyway he is already married and I think that he didn't want to mess up with him. He is really jealous of Sai…and waits to see his blood boil when he sees that…I can't tell.

Jigoku Hoshi—yeah, it was a long chapter…and I mean that I edit a lot.

kenshinlover2002—I hope that they learn to live with each other. After all, this is going to be a long mission.

Wapulos—I don't like corny stories, so I won't allow it in this one!

Qii-chain—I don't want to end it with 50 chapters…but maybe it will be like that. I only hope that the 50 or 100 chapters ore worth to read them all.

Gaaraluvv—I'm happy that you're hooked with the story…that's good to know.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it…bad spelling…evil, mean grammar. Is true…really…

Chapter 18

The sun was slowly getting up on the horizon, but not enough to be seen of felt by Sasuke or the others. Suddenly, a bath of clod water gets them out of their dreams…

"DAMN IT...IS FREAKIN' COLD!" Screamed the four men while getting up and shuddering like wet puppies…or more like Akamaru would. In that moment they look up to see who dared to do such a thing…

Hinata was standing a few meters from them and Akamaru was at her side, completely dry. "CAN YOU TELL ME THE IDEA OF HIT US WITH COLD WATER!" asked Sasuke, he was not defiantly in the mood for what she did. "I said that we were leaving early in the morning, and since Akamaru here was the only one who listened to me…I decided to make plan B."

"AND BRINGING A COLD IS YOUR IDEA OF WAKING US UP!"

"If you don't like it Uchiha, Konoha is back there. I can send Uzumaki with you for make sure that you won't get lost."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then next time be more alert. Now move, with or without you I'll get to Suna."

"I don't see your hurry to get there…" mutters by himself Sasuke, but Hinata heard him.

"It was an invitation directly by the Kazekage…and a mission is a mission. So move NOW!"

In less than 5 minutes Hinata was already on the way to Suna, it took the others time to reach her, but they made it. After several hours, the team reaches to a small village. "Maybe we can eat something and then continue." Suggested Shino, he was having better communication with Hinata then the others, so he turned out something like a 'messenger'.

"We must go on," responded the ANBU captain. "I've been in this village before and the entrance f the desert is 6 hour ahead, I won't lose time." after explaining this, Akamaru (sent by Kiba) run aside her and started to look at her with big 'Sad Sam' eyes. Sighting defeated, she closes her eyes and chuckles a little. "Fine, just something light and then we won't stop."

"Yeah! Thanks!" the men screams at her in gratitude. "I'll talk to you about being the messenger of the wrong side later Akamaru." She tells to the dog, while he barks happily.

Entering on the gated of the small city, they notice that the people look at them strangely. "Mm…Maybe they're not used to see ninjas to much often." After eating a fast meal, they started to get out by the other side of the village. The villagers were still looking at them strangely, especially at Hinata. Then they hear someone screaming from behind them. "Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" and when they look around to se who it was, who ever it was…was already hugging Hinata.

"The gods are being merciful with me! They want me to settle down with you!" at this Hinata pushes him back and looks at the person with a raised eyebrow. "And what are you doing on the fire country…Tatsuha?"

His back was on the rest of the team, but the man looked tall, dark haired and well formed. "I'm just doing my duties, and I was thinking my dear brother and you." he ends looking down at her.

"I'm actually on a mission. So you'll have to wait on Konoha…"

"Can I go with you?"

"…Tatsuha…"

"I'm a great ninja, and you know that well…"

"…this is a special mission on Suna…"

"…So, you're finally meeting him?"

At this Hinata smack the man on his head, but instead of complain about it, she chuckles. Still Naruto and the others look at the scene, and started to feel forgotten by their leader. "Bah, when she is going to present us?" asked Kiba while looking at the carefree way that the man was talking to her.

"…OK, when you will pass through this village then?"

"…If we get there tonight, plus the week that I must stay there, I think that in less that 10 days."

"Fine then…come and pick me up here in 10 days."

"And you'll be able to control yourself in all that time?" she asked like not believing to the mystery man. "For you Hinata…I can wait forever." And when he bent down to get closer to her, she passes him and walks to her team. "Fine then, see you in 10." And with this she leaves with Sasuke and the others, not believing that all this time they hadn't see his face…yet.

They continued they journey, and it make them sure that Hinata wanted to be in Suna tonight. While they continued, Naruto came closer to her while still going non-stop, "Um…Hinata…that guy…" with this she looks back at him. "What guy?" at this Kiba looked at her annoyed. "He means the one who hugged you and that you didn't presented to us in that village."

After thinking for a while, she understood what he meant. "Oh…you mean Tatsuha. Don't worry, you'll meet him when we came back." "Oh, really? And why is that?" with this she notices the change of tone in her old teammate, and decides to continue. "He asked me to come with us, but I told him that we were on a mission. So he'll be waiting for us until we came back, and the he'll accompany us to Konoha."

"So…that means that you know him very well." concluded Shino. Hinata looks back at Aburame, she never heard him talk like that ever. "Well, I meet him on a mission like a year ago. I just asked for him with the guys the other day. And he is finally visiting us, but I hope…"

"...you hope what?" asked finally Sasuke, with his casual tone. "Nothing…we are getting closer to the entrance to the Sand land, so we must increase the pace, let's go!" and with that the questions about Tatsuha, the topic of the mystery man from that lone village was changed for sand.

* * *

As the night comes, the temperature decreases in incredible speed in the sand land. Sasuke felt the change faster than the others since he wasn't wearing any sweater. He never thought that such place will be so cold so suddenly. Looking forward he noticed, for the first time, that Hinata no longer used a sweater either…in fact, he never noticed he change of clothes since he saw her again that day in Orochimaru's cave. She no longer wears the big sweater of the baggy pants. Now she was using a light black tank top with long tight pants. Everything was fit on her feminine curves, that over the years took a better form, and God was very good with her at all. He asked himself why he didn't noticed those changed before, why he never noticed how beautiful she really looked dressed…and the curves that he had the privilege to see first without them.

But all his sudden thoughts were interrupted when the team climbed on a small hill and on the distance they saw the city of Suna. Hinata noticed first and ordered to increase the pace, the people of that village is not used to receive visit at this time and it will be risky to stay outside of the city.

When they finally got into the gates, the guards on turn looked at them strangely. "Wow…you came from the long road." Said one of the guards, "I'm aware of that Sir…." Responded Hinata calmly while the others were panting due to their tiredness. "Sorry for the rudeness, but we were invited by the Kazecage to the city. Here's the invitation." She gave them the scroll and waited patiently for them to read. "I see that what you said is true, please come with us Captain Hinata." And with this they were leaded inside of Suna.

While they were walking through the streets at night, the soldiers were talking with enthusiasm with Hinata. "And why did you come from the front gate? I though that the people of Konoha knew about the short cut." At this Naruto interrupted. "I told her that there was a short cut, but she never listens…"

"There's no shot cuts on the life of a ninja, not short cuts in life…and no short cuts to be Hokage. So don't complain for not having things in handy Uzumaki." The guards nods at her response and continues. "That's the answer that I expect for someone with experience. You were trained well."

"Yes, I was trained by the best of the best…"

Hearing this Sasuke looks at her back and in front of them…the Suna tower.

"They made it already? And using the long way?" asked amazed Gaara from his office, "Yes Sir. Is indeed a woman like you described, and she came with other four men. And here's the scroll that she was asked to bring here as proof." Gaara takes the document, but he didn't read it, he doesn't need to.

"And where are they now?"

"The men who came with her are right now taking a bath and resting since they were tired for the long journey, Captain Hinata is on the library."

"In the library? Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir."

"In that case, order the cooks to prepare a light dinner for our guests. And make sure that they have comfy rooms for they're staying."

And with that the ninja is gone. She's on the library instead of resting? Maybe she is more interesting that I though.> with this Gaara stood up from his chair and headed out of his office, destination…the library.

* * *

After taking a warm bath, changing clothes and resting a little, Konoha's team were invited to dinner. And since they hadn't eaten a thing all day…except that small meal in that small village, they accepted greatly. But when they header to the dinning room, they were surprised.

And it wasn't for the plates on the table…

It wasn't for the big and beautiful that looked the whole room…

It wasn't to see Temari and Kankuro greeting them…

It was because Gaara was smiling at talking quite friendly…with Hinata.

Sasuke's blood was burning, and his inner self was throwing imaginary kunais at the Kazecage…but Sasuke on the outside he looked like it was nothing. That wasn't the same with Kiba and Shino. Kiba growled down on his throat while seeing the scene, and Shino just frowned more than he usually does; but both seemed quite uncomfortable with the scene. Naruto looked at those two rarely, it didn't looked like they were dong anything wrong…not at all.

When they took their seats finally the pair noticed that they arrived. "Oh, hi everyone," greeted Gaara, "I didn't noticed that you arrived already."

"Well, you were quite happy talking to Hinata, so I guess you wouldn't notice us at all." Grinned Naruto, getting a rare glare from the pair, "Oh, really?" asked now Hinata, she didn't liked the glares that Kiba and Shino gave to her…and worst of all, the fact that Sasuke wasn't doing anything at all. Maybe he finally hates me…it will better for Me.> she though while looking back at Gaara.

The dinner went normal, with Temari and Kankuro asking about their common friends in Konoha…and Gaara and Hinata with their non-stop talking. "It surprise me, little brother." Mentioned Temari while not stop eating her plate. Gaara stops talking to look back at his sister.

"It surprise you what?"

"That you hadn't let poor Hinata breath all night. Leave her eat for God's sake. She will be here for a week you know." Ended the female ninja, with a perverted smirk. Gaara frowns at her, but decides to take note on that. "She's right, I'm sorry…"

"Not at all Kazeca--"

"Now, what I told you back at the library? No Kazecage-sama or Gaara-sama in unofficial activities. For situations like this is just Gaara." He corrects her gently, getting the choke from Kankuro and Kiba.

"I'm not used to do such informalities…"

"Then I'll do it too, Hinata-sama…"

"Sir…"

"Miss…"

"Fine, Fine…Gaara."

"See? How difficult is that?" with that he receives a smile form her and continues eating. In that moment, one of the servants brings another plate on the table. Seeing it, Hinata look at it impressed. "Are those the famous Suna dumplings?"

Seeing her impression, Kankuro answers, "Yes, they are. But let me tell you that they are quite…" but before he could finish hi sentence, she puts one on her mouth. "Oh, my…they are great. I've missing for something like this for a long time."

Seeing her semi-happy face, Kankuro Temari and Gaara looks at her and asks in unison. "Really?"

"Yeah, in almost all those missions when I was young sensei insisted to always supply me with sweats. He used to tell me that he was concerned that something spicy from another country will cause me stomachache. Now I can deal with it."

And Sasuke looked up from his plate at Hinata. First…she talks quite friendly with Gaara…and now she dares to mention Itachi on the same table. Until now he doesn't know how he hadn't broken the chop sticks yet. Seeing that Hinata was quite pleased with the dumplings, Naruto decides to try one, as soon as the piece entered into his mouth, it started to turn into fire. Literally…

Seeing that he was having problems with the spicy food and that he was drinking everyone's water, Hinata looks at one of the servants. "Can you bring milk please?" and in mere seconds the same servant appeared with a glass of milk. She takes it and walks calmly to the blonde nin. "Uzumaki, drunk this slowly…let the taste of the milk being felt all over your mouth. It will help you with the spice." Nodding he drink the glass of white liquid slowly…and like she said, the sensation was disappearing. After he was back t normal, he looked back at Hinata. "Thanks."

"It happens to Hiro a lot. And besides, did you see how you acted for such childish situation? It was just spice burning and you were making drama." after saying this she came back to her seat to keep eating. And while sitting back too, Naruto remembered something that Saito said before they leaved to this mission:

_"Leadership is not only the strength, is also how to deal in moments of continuous stress." _

So that's what he meant. When everyone is stressed by how the situation goes, a true leader always tries to get the situation in control.> though the blonde nin before continuing eating. After they finished eating, they were still on the table talking some themes, but mostly were Gaara and Hinata the talkative ones. "I was wondering Gaara…" interrupted Kiba, getting a secret 'thank you' from Shino and Sasuke, "Yes, Kiba?"

"I guess that we are not informed about our mission here, can you explain us better since Hinata didn't tell us?"

With this Gaara looks back at Hinata, she looked quite calm. "Well, to tell the truth, I wasn't expecting you here." with this their eyes opened wide, especially Sasuke's. He was expecting Hinata come alone…or with her ANBU team?>

"Oh, really?" it was 'that' tone again, and Hinata noticed it immediately. "What he meant was that this is more like co fraternization mission. Gaara wanted to fight me, but due of time and schedule; it couldn't be back in Konoha. And for Tsunade it was good for the two countries such friendly match…"

"…and since you came here three days earlier than we though it would take you…instead of four days you'll stay seven."

"And you decided…?"

"We decided…together."

"Oh, I see..."

"You can take these days for training, learning about another culture…or relax so when we came back, you won't complain that much." With this she takes her attention to Kankuro. "Kankuro-sama…I was wondering…"

With this Kankuro looked at her…until now he hadn't noticed that she looked strong and beautiful at the same time. "If I can have a spar with you and Temari-sama before the match with Gaara…"

"…It would be a pleasure, but I'm not strong as him…"

"I read about your puppet technique, and knowing the basics I believe that you're a very strong ninja." With this he looks back at her eyes…no sign of lie in them. "You're kidding…"

With this she frowns back at him, "Kankuro-sama, can you tell me how many ninjas can dance better than a puppet master?" with this Kankuro blushed crimson red and looks away, facing Temari. Naruto and Kiba were making his best to not laugh, Shino shakes his head and Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"D-Dancing?" asked Temari, looking at him impressed.

He finally looks at Hinata offended. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Kankuro-sama, in my personal opinion…I believe that the most skillful ninjas that I ever fought were good at dancing. And besides…" with this he looks back at her, only to receive a small smile from her . "…any girl likes a good dancer."

With this he blushes harder and looks at the table, after some hard breathing, he looks back at her. "What rhythms you used to improve your jutsu? I've read that are tow levels."

Seeing confidence and truth in her, Kankuro decides to tell her. "When I started…I used waltz." Hinata at this nod, gaining self-confidence in him. "and on the second level…I danced tango…"

With this her eyes open wide, "You're not playing with me Kankuro-sama?" with this he

blinked twice. "Of course not. you asked and I answered."

"Wow…"

"…."

"…"

"So…you know how to dance?"

"…Yep..."

"Then I want to dance with you before you go. Is a promise…" responded Kankuro, with decision in his face.

"I will, Kankuro-sama…"

"Ridiculous…" muttered Sasuke, this was getting boring and all the attention was over Hinata. "Are you tired Uchiha?" asked softly Hinata. In that moment Kiba yawned, followed by Naruto. "I bet that happens when you travel non-stop. You're dismissed." After that Kankuro guides the guys to their respective rooms. They were settling in pairs, Kiba and Shino in a room and Sasuke and Naruto on the other. While walking through the corridors, Kankuro made a little conversation, "I've never seen Gaara so happy just talking. And he's the quiet one."

With this Kiba growls at the sentence, "Yeah, and being TOO FRIENDLY with HINATA." He stated, while looking down at his dog. "Well, they have been like that since they met back in Konoha."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, now not understanding a thing, like always.

"Hinata as the winner, was called to meet the guests. She spoke to everyone, but both showed their admirations towards each other and decided to make something to prove each one's strength." Stated Kankuro afraid by the look on Kiba and Shino…like they were going to explode in any moment.

"So…it means that somehow they liked each other." Stated Sasuke, trying his best to act like he didn't care. "Well, I don't know Hinata…but Gaara was quite impressed with her. He spent all the night with her in the library, so it means that maybe he is interested in her. Maybe is just friendship, but they look good together."

After that they went to their respective rooms. After changing into a comfy outfit to sleep, they went to bed immediately due that they were too tired to anything else. Sasuke's minds was turned into a tornado, he shouldn't care of what Hinata does with Gaara, is not his business. But part of him told him that he can't loose her…no after so many years…

If Gaara thinks that he would touch her…he is very wrong.> and they go to sleep…everyone forgetting that they left their beloved Hinata alone…with Gaara…

* * *

A/N: Now I know that I left it with a cliffhanger…and it was good. What will happen now...some Gaara/Hinata? Will Gaara be a new rival for Sasuke to get Hinata? This 'mission' on Suna will get their 'relationship' in a different perspective… you'll see.

Always check out my deviantart page…wallpaper related to the fanfiction will be posted there…vegetapr69(dot)deaviantart(dot)com

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I've been trying to update with this chapter but the fanfiction page didn't let me enter. I hope that time doesn't pass too much until I can finally upload it. meanwhile…this story is close to get 200 reviews, I hope that while this story goes this doesn't bore you too much…if that happens please tell me. I'm trying to not do things too slow, but I don't know why but it always ends like this. Any misunderstanding for my grammar please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks a lot for your reviews and for those who had seen the images on my deviantart page, along with this chapter I uploaded wallpaper that has Hinata's "ANBU team"…any interested about how they'll look like…here's your chance.

And about the Gaara/Hinata thing…I see that most of you liked how is getting between them…and you'll see how Sasuke sees this…more problems to come…

Rcr--- I love your updates on your stories…I hope to read more from them soon. I love they way that you analyze this story…and I like how you think about anything. And you can see how Yuki looks on the wallpaper that I made (that is if you hadn't seen the Gravitation anime series) and you can tell me if he's hot or not. and who knows what happened between Itachi and Hinata (Ok, I know but I won't tell yet)…

kenshinlover2002—Not everyone loves Hinata…for once Shino doesn't look like he sees her on the same way that Kiba does (I think). And the guy they met…well…let's just say that he'll give big headaches to Sasuke when they find each other again…you'll know soon.

Kichou—I never knew that even the Gaara/Hinata fans would be reading this fic…I;m happy for it.

Painting.In.Blood—I know that Gaara is being nice right now…let me have him like this for a while…just wait and see…

Qii-chain---Yeah…I know that you like Gaara/Hinata…

Jigoku Hoshi---Jealousy? You hadn't see anything yet…Sasuke must have to move before anything happens.

kai chan—Actually since last chapter is going to be a Sasuke vs. Hinata thing…but Sasuke has to decide if he truly cares for her or just hate her more…is up to him.

Gaaraluvv—I know that you wanted so much this to happen..now let's see how it goes…and if you like it as well.

Lems—I know thatGaara is a little OCC…for now. But don't worry, I love too much the "I'm going to kill you all" thing of Gaara to not lt it happen here…just wait. But yes…is a love triangle.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it...I have mean spelling...and evil grammar.

Chapter nineteen

The sun is up for another day on the village of the Sand; better known as Suna and the ninja of Konoha had just woke up and cleaned up themselves. While getting out of their rooms and heading through the hall to have breakfast, Naruto noticed the no-so friendly look on Kiba and Shino. "Still worried about Hinata?" asked the blonde nin, not knowing that even a certain Uchiha was also in the same situation. "Of course that I'm worried! She was TOO friendly with Gaara last night! She doesn't know anything about him and she treats him like he is not a threat for her!" responded Kiba, not even caring that they were indeed in Gaara's territory.

"You talk like Gaara is going to hurt her or something. He is a different person since Akatsuki took out Shuukaku from him. As far as I know is entrapped on the temple downtown of the city, so don't worry." Responded Naruto, he sees Gaara as a friend and he didn't wanted to have hardships with him for misunderstanding. "That's not the only reason Naruto." Responded Shino, "Then what is it? Why are you so concerned about Hinata being friendly with Gaara?"

"That she'll end up staying in Suna..."

"And why did you have to get in her decisions? If she wants to stay she'll stay…"

"You don't care because she is not your teammate. If Sakura was the one in this situation…you'll be like us." Responded Kiba leaving Naruto with wide eyes. It was true, if Sakura was the one who wanted to stay in Suna and not returning to Konoha, he'll be hurt too. While they were walking, Temari approaches them. "I see that you're up…did any of you have seen Hinata?"

The four ninjas looked at each other and shook their heads; no one had seen her since last night. "Did you check out in her room?" asked Shino, "Yes I did. But everything was untouched, like she never slept in her room…" and before she could end it, the four men ran through the corridor. Hinata hadn't slept in her room last night? Where she had been? Is something with certain Kazecage involved?

* * *

When they got into the dinning room, they spotted Kanruro entering at the same time. "DID YOU HAVE SEEN HINATA!" asked the four men at the same time, Naruto noticed that Sasuke asked the same thing, but decided to let it slip this time.

"…Yes…"

By his simple response, Kiba got more worried. "Where is she…" when Kankuro looked up at the evil look in Kiba and Akamaru's fangs showing up… "…She's still in the tower…"

"That's not what I'm fucking asking Kankuro and you know it!"

"Is just…I shouldn't explain it."

"And why you shouldn't explain it?"

"Because…I don't know what I saw…"

"What do you mean?"

By this the sand nin takes a sit while the others do the same around him, in that moment Temari enters the room and joins them. "Look, is just that minutes ago I went to Gaara's room to check him out. He is always the one to woke up first, so when he didn't I decided to se if he was fine. And he always leaves his door unlocked…"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide…he didn't saw what he thinks…right? After swallowing hard, Kankuro continued. "…and…when I opened the door to check him out. He was sleeping…"

With this Temari looks at her brother with a strange look. "That's nothing new. You know that Gaara can actually do that now since Shuukaku has been removed…"

"…but he wasn't alone…"

"What?"

"H-Hinata-sama…was on the same bed…with Gaara and…"

And before he could continue with the story, a raged Kiba stormed out…his target…Gaara. The bastard tricked her! I shouldn't have left her alone last night damn it!> and when he was about to turn the corner, he spots his prey. "Gaara…"

The Kazecage looks at Kiba strange, but decided to ignore him and passes by, trying his best to act polite. "Morning to you too Kiba…did you eat already?" and his response was fist that was coming to his face, but Gaara dodged it with sand and moved to face the Inuzuka. "What king of bug bite you? Let me remind you that we are allies…"

While he started to attack Gaara, Kiba demanded responses, "Where the fuck is Hinata?"

"She must be taking her bath…why?" asked the Kazecage, like it was something normal to say. "You freaking…" and before he could continue, something stops him and Akamaru in the air. The rest of the team along with Temari and Kankuro got into the place due to the noise and the gathering of guards around the scene. When they looked at Kiba and Akamaru in the air, they looked surprised, except Naruto. "Hinata…"

"Can you explain me why I can't even take a bath without you causing problems?" asked Hinata with her hair still wet from her bath….

* * *

Back at the dinning room, Kiba looked now more pissed…she defended Gaara instead of him…something's up. When Hinata finally entered the room, Kiba gave her no time to say at least 'good morning'. "Where did you sleep last night?"

Hinata looked at the rest with her normal temple, she looked back at Gaara, who looked more careless than her. She took a quick look at Sasuke…he had the sharingan activated and nobody noticed him yet. But when she spotted Temari and Kankuro, she decided to explain it at all. "In Gaara's room…as Kankuro-sama saw."

"…And you saying it so calmly? Hinata…" mentioned Shino…

"Kankuro-sama, can you tell them what you saw when you entered the room?" at this she takes a seat and looks at the ninja with interest. "Well, you two were sleeping in Gaara's room…"

"I see…we were naked or something?" by this Sasuke looked at her rarely, what was her point? "No…both were dressed" by his response, he understood what Hinata was doing.

"And you know why I was sleeping in the same bed with Gaara…still dressed?" asked the Team leader at the rest. Seeing that they were silent she continued. "Because I didn't wanted to sleep last night and Gaara had his personal book collection in his room. We were there all night…READING"

"Reading…give me a break…" muttered Sasuke, getting the attention from Naruto and Hinata. What he hell he is trying to do?> asked herself Hinata, Why is he pushing her buttons now?> asked to himself Naruto.

"Well yes…I'm a book worn and is rarely for me meet people who can actually read books, and the "Come, Come Paradise" collection doesn't count." She ended looking back at Naruto, "I'm NOT A PERVERT!" screamed back the blonde nin, "You're Jiraya's student…that's enough don't you think?" Naruto ended fuming and looking away.

"So…um…it means…" tried to state Kiba, his cheeks red for embarrassment. Hinata frowned at him and at the rest and then she looked back at Kiba. "I apologize Kazecage-sama for my team's behavior. I deeply apologize."

"You don't have to apologize for me Hinata…I was wrong…"

"Inuzuka…keep quiet…please accept my apologies." Seeing that Hinata just shut up Kiba and took it as her own fault Gaara decided to leave it there. "…apology accepted. Now we have to prepare for today's meeting Hinata-sama." With this Gaara orders only green tea and bread. When he does that, she orders her team go out…now…

* * *

Out of the dinning room and in another room far enough to not let Gaara listen she turns back to face her teammates. "I can't believe that you did that…" her voice turned cold and distant, rapidly noticed by the others.

"Hinata…Hinata I…"

"You threatened the Kazecage Kiba for God's sake!" she screamed back, her face looking completely disappointed.

"Hinata…I normally I wouldn't defend Kiba in his non-sense actions…but I think if he wasn't the one to hit Gaara…I would have do It." confessed Shino. At this Hinata looks at them like they went completely insane.

"First, I'm your captain. Second, I can defend myself. Third, is not your business what I do or I stop doing…"

"Is Gaara what we are talking about…"

"It doesn't matter if is Gaara or not you don't have a fucking right to interfere!" at this she looks away, trying to calm herself. "Look…"by this she looks back at them. "…whatever I do or I stop doing with Gaara is not your business."

"Sorry…buy I can't accept that." Responded Kiba. "You're my teammate and my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I didn't get hurt when you automatically thought that I slept with him?"

"…"

Sensing the tension, Naruto tried to get in the way, "Hinata, nobody though like that…"

"I'm not born yesterday Uzumaki...you know that what I say is true." There was a dead silence for a moment…and by this she breaths deeply, "…you see? I'm leaving for a meeting for the Suna council. And don't leave your guard down with the Uchiha…he is still in test." And with that she leaves.

Naruto looks back at Kiba, who was o down quite depressed. "Kiba…are you Ok?" asked Shino, then Sasuke sees his eyes and confirms it. So…he likes her too…> "Right now…I don't know. The Hinata that I know would never look up on someone like Gaara. She would never let others doubt on her…I don't even know if there's something left of the woman that I fell for…" responded Kiba quite defeated.

"…maybe the one that you meet was all on your mind…and facing the truth now is too confusing for you." commented Sasuke, getting a chuckle from Inuzuka. "I can't believe it…getting advice from a traitor…"

"Y-You know…w-we should do something while we are here…I can't stand being like this all day…" gestured Naruto, trying to change the subject and cool down the tension on the group. But for Sasuke…it was a different story.

No matter what Hinata said, he didn't believe what she said. And the fact that she even talked to them apart instead with Gaara in front of them, make it more suspicious. And since when Hinata has to attend 'reunions' with the SAND COUNCIL? She was supposed to fight in a exhibition match and then go back…it was never mentioned a week-visit to SUNA. Something was going on…and he didn't like it at all. First, Itachi was part of her life before him, Kiba has feelings for her (that luckily was starting to doubt about it, thanks to good boy Sasuke) and now it seemed that Gaara, the powerful shinobi/Kazecage is interested in her too. And Hinata…he knows that she lied when she said that nothing was happening between them…but…

"Naruto…I want to fight…let's spar…" demanded the raven-haired ninja to the blonde one. Naruto was impressed, Sasuke never wanted to train with him anymore, preferring to train by himself and alone. Not wanting to loose this opportunity to start recovering his friend, Naruto accepted…

* * *

The meeting with the Suna council lasted for hours. Temari and Kankuro left along with the elders of the council, they said their farewells and the ninja siblings went to search for Naruto and the others. Getting into the under roof training rooms, they noticed a strange scene. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were on a corner looking a little depressed…well Kiba and Akamaru…Shino had his eternal scowl. On the fighting arena was Naruto and Sasuke sparring…but Sasuke acted more like trying to kill Naruto. The blonde nin was almost out of chakra, he never knew that Sasuke had become so strong in only three years. This time Sasuke looked like he was quite pissed…but he couldn't find the reason.

The Uchiha continued with his attacks, no caring that Naruto was now trying to avoid him…in his mind he wasn't fighting Naruto…he was seeing Hinata. "I see that you're enjoying yourselves." Mentioned with a little sarcasm Temari, and seeing that somehow it stopped Sasuke's 'massacre', it was good enough for her. Giving a silent 'thank you', Naruto walked towards them and asked about the 'reunion'.

"Well, I though that Gaara was quite arrogant on the reunions, but Hinata proved to be worst." Mentioned silly Kankuro. By this Sasuke decided to confirm his doubts, "And why she had to be there?"

"She is the captain of the ANBU; second in power after the Hokage…third after the Konoha council…her political power was needed in today's issues. Our reunion was discussing our alliance with Konoha, and having a direct representative from the village here was easier to us to deal and resolve. That was the main reason fir her being here." Responded Temari, receiving a understanding nod from the others.

"Now I see why her constant issue to get here so fast was. It was more for her duties than anything else." Commented Shino, "By the way…" wondered Kiba, "…where is she?"

By this Kankuro answers, "She is right now with Gaara on his office, they had more things to discuss and paperwork to do. Tsunade mentioned that she was good at it, so she is helping Gaara with it."

"In that case…since we can't do anything without our CAPTAIN…" mentioned Sasuke with sarcasm, "we should continued our training, Naruto." At this Naruto whimpers about hoping that he would survive at least until dinner time…

* * *

It was late and both groups were tired, little after Temari leaved to assist Gaara and Hinata with their paperwork; Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Kankuro joined the sparing match. Now it was late and they needed to get a warm bath for their sore muscles.

When they entered into the warm baths with their towels around their waists, Gaara was already in the water. There was tension between the sand nin and the Konoha team until Naruto greeted him and entered the water, along with Akamaru who got the silent permission from the Kazecage to enter. The rest followed silently and sit into the relaxing liquid. The silence continued until Kiba broke silence. "Gaara…you know that I said it before…but I'm sorry…"

"…there's no need for it Kiba…I bet that if anything like that happened in Konoha with Temari, it will be Kankuro or I the ones to react. Hinata must be like a sister to you and is understandable." By this the rest looked at him with awe.

"Wow, Naruto said that you changed a lot…but now you're the coolest Gaara." Responded with respect Kiba, he may be Naruto's friend but he is the Kazecage and he forgot completely about it this morning. When the tension was far gone and started to relax, feminine voices were heard close by. "What is that?" asked Shino.

"The girls are entering, their place is at the other side of this wall." Responded Kankuro, in that moment the men went silent and started to try their best to make them think that they were alone.

* * *

On the other side…

The first one to enter was Temari, who entered into the hot bath without problem. "Ow, my back hurts!" muttered the ninja while rubbing her back. Seconds later Hinata enters the room, and she suddenly stops. "Hinata, is something wrong?"

Suddenly she looks where the blonde nin was. "Nothing, I just though that maybe your brothers will be here."

The men on the other side raised their eyebrows in confusion, why she expected Kankuro and Gaara to be there?

"Of course they are not! Why they should be here? This is girls' bath you know." Responds Temari. Hinata looks that she is confused and decides to explain. "Nothing…I think that I'm too used about it…"

"…used about what Hinata?"

"To share the bath with other men…"

"YOU WHAT!"

In that moment, on the other side Naruto was silently giving an accused finger at the wall in front of him, while Shino's eyes were white. Gaara frowned while Kankuro was blushing and Kiba turned into stone. Meanwhile Sasuke on the outside was cool and collected, but on the inside he was holding himself the better he could to not storm there and demand with who she had taken baths before…

"Why did you scream Temari-sama?" asked innocently looking Hinata, while the other girl was looking at her with confusion.

"Well…you just have said that you had taken baths with men before…"

"So?"

"What do you mean with 'So'? I mean, you're naked, they were naked…"

"But we are covered by water…"

"That is not secure at all…"

"But they are married."

By this Temari stops her frenetic questionnaire and blinks twice. "…Married?"

"Yes…"

"Sorry but I'm still confused…does that wasn't suppose to make it worse!"

"No…they are from my ANBU team."

"Your…ANBU team?"

"Wait a second, let me show you." and by this she gets out of the water and leaves for a moment.

The guys on the others side doesn't know what she was searching, but the information that she gave was more disturbing. She had taken baths with those creepy men…and I'm supposed to trust them with her…not even now!> thought Kiba.

Inner Sasuke was beyond pissed, so he wasn't the first one to see her naked? But still…

Hinata returnd to the water, she was carrying a small old flat photo album. (A/N: the ones that costs like a $1 and fits like 8 photos) She sits beside Temari and searches for a photo, finding the one of the ANBU team. The photo was like the classic team photo, but in this one Hinata was in front row for being the short one, followed by Hiro and Yuki, Saito was the tallest one so he was at top making him look like the captain.

"Here…the red head is Hiro…the dark one is Saito and the blonde is Yuki." When Temari looked at the photo, she suddenly shocked.

Looking at this Hinata smiled, "They are kind of cute…don't you think?" by this the blonde nin looks back at her with wide eyes, "For Kami's sake Hinata…they are handsome!" with this she looks back at the photo, then looks back suspicious at the ex-heir. "And you tell that NEVER happened anything with them?"

"Yes…"

"Yeah right…"

"I swear Temari-sama…"

"Don't be so shy Hinata, just look at the blonde one…he is too hot to not even try…"

"I know their wives and children…and besides," and with this she leans back on the wall. "I don't like blonde guys..."

With this Kiba chuckled a little and pointing at Naruto, while the blong nin just fumed and looked at the wall for a moment. Sasuke looked himself quite pleased. At least I know now her true tastes.> suddenly, Hinata continued…

"…but Yuki has a younger brother that is just like him, but with dark hair…he is a heart throb…" by this the men on the other side fell on their back s slowly…to avoid to be heard…

"If you like the dark haired ones you must be part of Sasuke's fan club."

"Let me remind you Temari-sama that I tried to kill him on the tournament."

"Come on…don't tell me that at least you must like either him or Naruto."

"I think that I told you that I don't like blondes, and Uzumaki is the reason for that."

"And Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He is a traitor…period."

"Come on, you're not impressed by Konoha's heart throb? Even when you have him in your team?"

"This is temporary and besides, if he tries to run away or betray us again I'll hunt him and finish him off like he was supposed to."

"Ok, I get it. You hate him…"

"No worries."

"…"Passing the pages from the flat album, Temari found the team photo of Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai. "And what about them?" asked Temari, she wasn't used to have feminine company and wanted to have a girly conversation for once, and talking about guys was the main topic.

"What about them?" asked Hinata not understanding the hidden meaning of the question.

"Did you find any of them…good looking?"

"Kiba and Shino can have any girl they want…"

"Hinata…I'm not asking about it and you know it."

"I don't find those thoughts quite ethic for a team…"

"But you said that your ANBU team members were kind of cute. I believe that you can say the same thing about them."

"True…I don't know. I just that…really…I never though about it." with this Temari decides to leave it there, Hinata seemed uncomfortable with it. Turning the pages, she saw more than one that caught her attention.

There were photos of a young man, mostly a teenager. He had long black hair and black eyes; he is posing in every photo with a little version of Hinata. On of her sit over his shoulders…other with her in his lap…other just kneeled beside him. She knew that this was Uchiha Itachi, so she decided to ignore the pictures and closed the photo album.

"Changing the subject…what do you think of Gaara?"

And in that moment, on the boys' side they al looked at the Kazecage, who suddenly tensed but still kept his cool stance…

"…" Hinata kept herself quiet, she knew that no matter what she answers, it will end up in a mess.

"What happened Hinata-sama? Did I hit a delicate topic?" asked evilly Temari, knowing that Hinata's face showed impression…and maybe something else.

"No…is not that. Is just…your question…somehow it surprised me and got me off guard." Responded the Konoha captain, trying to keep her coolness the best she could. But why I'm so worried with such thing? Is not like I have anything with her brother...but Gaara-sama is…he is so…> though inner Hinata before Temari asked again.

"Really? And why you would be so off guard about something not-so important, hn?" asked again the blonde nin, and the men on the other side practically stuck their ears on the thin wall.

"Is not right to talk about your brother Temari-sama."

"I'm only curious about you two that's all."

"I explained that what happened this morning was…"

"Hinata, don't you get it?"

"…"

"Well, let me explain it then. I know Gaara almost all my life and I know how he is. Even after he got out Shuukaku from him, he was still a son of a bitch with other people. And since you two met on Konoha's tournament, he started to act more friendly…and he was expecting you to come soon. So tell me…did you two have something?"

When Temari ended her explanation, Sasuke and the others looked at Gaara with their nerves showing. Naruto along with Akamaru were holding down Kiba to hit the Kazeage…again.

"He hadn't mentioned something like that."

"Hinata, I'm asking YOU. What do YOU think of my brother Gaara?" asked again Temari, he hate to push but Hinata didn't wanted to answer. The question is…why?

"…Are you asking me about him in the physical way or in the internal way?"

"I would like to know about both." Finally stated, the others decided to leave a side they anger towards the Kazecage and went silent to hear Hinata's answer.

"Physically…he is quite exotic. Is rare to meet natural red-haired men and it looks good in him, the first impression that I got is that he can do anything with just saying it. His mere presence has power; he doesn't need to have anything special to show it. He looks like a challenge and I like that." Answered the first part Hinata, getting a nod from Temari. "That's cool Hinata, so you think he is cute."

"I never said that."

"Sorry, please continue." Temari apologized; she knew that Hinata saw her brother somehow attractive; she only needed a little push.

"About his whole self, I think that we have much in common. He likes loneliness just like me. everybodu doubts on him the same way that happens to me in Konoha…"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't noticed on the reunion with the council because you're pretty used to listen it. but let me tell you Temari-sama that the council doubts on Gaara's good intentions with the village. Even after having Shuukaku out of him, he is still the strongest of Suna at his age. They're afraid that someday he'll betray the village…just like Konoha thinks that I'll do someday."

"…that's not true. Maybe you are seeing this on the wrong way Hinata-sama…why you think such a thing? And besides, if that was true then why they made you ANBU captain."

"So like they did to Gaara-sama it will be a easier ay to keep an eye on us. Having us in such high position everyone will be watching every step that we make and inform to the authorities about it. and if that wasn't true…then why the Hokage send me with those brats instead with my former team alone? they actually trust more in the Uchiha traitor than me."

"Hinata…"

"I noticed how difficult it was for him to see me act the way Idid on the reunion, but I'm pretty used to deal with it. he asked me about it and he knows…and he understood me." with this she stands up from the warm water and grabs her towel.

"Hianta…" Temari stopped the dark-haired ninja and turned around. "I know that I'm not supposed to jump into conclusions…bt I want to tell you that no matter what happesn between Gaara and you…be careful. I love him as my brother and I know that he doesn't have bad intentions…but he still has some instability for so many years with Shuukaku…"

"You shouldn't worry about me Temari-sama," Hinata wraps her towel around her waist and before she leaves the room she turns around to face Temari once more. "Besides, compared to Gaara-sama…I'm less stable than him. I'm a threat compared to him." And with this she leaves the room.

* * *

On the other side, the men stood there in silence. Gaara frowns by Hinata's last lines. She is less stable than me? What is she talking about?> and while Kiba, Shino and Naruto try to think what the heck happened on the other side…Sasuke was deep in though.

Why she thinks herself as a threat? She likes Gaara? Hinata…what are you hiding?> thinks Sasuke while getting out from the bathroom too.

After that they went to dinner, and it happened like he night before; Gaara and Hinata talking like crazy, this time about work while Sasuke watches them from his seat…wanting to throw a Chidori to that bastards' face.

* * *

After dinner, this time Kiba and Shino make sure that Hinata was sleeping this time on her bedroom…the one that was placed between their rooms. When they were about to tell their goodbyes to her…Gaara appears. With his cool stare he talked to Hinata, ignoring the rest. "Hinata…let me remind you that there's till paperwork to deal and I would want to finish it tomorrow…the earlier the better."

"I was going to request the same thing too Gaara…wait a second…" and with this she enters into her room. Naruto and the others looks rarely at the door while Hinata was looking for something. Seconds later she comes out with a book in her hands. "Remember the novel that I told you last night, Gaara?"

"Of course I do, 'Vathek' by William Beckford." He answered.

"Well, here it is…I told that is quite short but…"

"Is Ok, I'll read it tonight then. Remind me tomorrow to borrow you 'The Vampyre' by Jonh Polidori. Is quite different that you ever read of vampire stories."

"I can bet about it."

"Well then. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Kazecage-sama."

And then he leaves, and when Gaara was in safe distance, Kiba asked her out of curiosity. "And since when you read vampire stories?"

"All my life, I'm into classic gothic-oriented stories and Gaara is a collector like me, that's why I stood with him last night reading. Anything more questions Inuzuka?"

"No…that's all."

"I see, goodnight to everyone."

"Night." Responded the rest before returning to their beds; they need to sleep all that they can…and wake up as early as Hinata does.

…If Gaara thinks that he can get Hinata away from them, he messed up with the wrong team.

* * *

A/N: Ok...tell me what you think. Hinata likes Gaara yes or no? Is Sasuke paranoid or he must act before anything happens?

The titles of the books and authors mentioned are real. Took a gothic literature class like two years ago on college and I read these novels…from this stories are where most of the gothic literature began, you must read it if you like gothic culture.

Gothic is not wearing black clothes or listen Marilyn Manson…is a lot more than that. Read them and you'll see…


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I always write the author's notes after I finish writing the whole chapter…and this one was kind of difficult for me to know where to leave it. But I think that after this…some things are going to explode. Yeah, I mean it. And I had to update this one because it has been eating my brains since I ended the last one. And be prepared for my final notes at the end of this chapter…because I don't know what you'll think about the story after this…and I want your opinions, ok?

And the Gaara x Hinata thing seems like is eating your brains out…and that's good. I'm thinking in too many things to do in Suna.

Aisuruitachiwakoi—I missed your reviews! But I'm glad that you're back and…you reviewed all three! Oh my… Ok, first I want to see that Gaara x Hinata picture! I hope to see it soon. And about the 'I Don't like blondes' thing…I made it to make clear that Hinata in my story NEVER had a crush on Naruto…only that…and I LOVE blondes too, but dark haired are the hottest. (Sorry Yuki…) and your conclusion about Itachi…that was good…really good…

Jigoku Hoshi—I know that I have a LOT of grammar mistakes…that's why I write on the disclaimer that my grammar and spelling were mean and evil. Yeah, a lot of explanation…but I hope that it was good enough for you. sorry again for the grammar mistakes again.

Tsnade—yes...I know that somehow this is getting annoying with the characters hiding their emotions. But if you look closely to the manga or the series…they are mostly like that.

Blue-Shine-Angel—Here's the update…hope you like it.

kenshinlover2002—Now that I think about it, Hinata has a lot of secrets…but you'll know them little by little. Let's hope that Sasuke does something about her and Gaara…and soon.

Lems—thanks a lot for correct me about the Kazekage thing…I was quite confused about it and finally someone noticed it and helped me…THANKS…and the photo album thing will be a great piece of the puzzle on this story…so never forget the album photo.

Qii-chain—Hinata is not mysterious about liking Gaara…is true…Gaara is "kind" of cute (Gaara is too lovely to hate him, is true).

Kichou—I see that the photo album caught your attention…good…you'll hear more of it in future chapters.

Rcr—OMG…are you studying psychology or something! Because your review was awesome! And I love to read long reviews so don't worry. and yes, I believe that Sasuke is getting possessive and too jealous…and I love it. I want him to fight for real for her…to really try if he really cares…who knows if only is for his 'macho' pride only and not love...anything is possible in this world. And he 'poor' Naruto is getting the result of that…LOL and I never though that her admission that she liked dark haired men will guide everyone to Itachi…WOW.

Creynoso—Thanks for your review and let me tell you that in this chapter is mentioned another novel and the author is Mathew Lewis…great one. Hope that you can find them on amazon or in your library…but I bought all of the in "Borders"…so good luck. And about last chapter…I made it thinking how it would happen in the anime…and I had a hard time writing it…I'm glad that you liked it and that you laughed about it…I can be funny sometimes don't you think?

Gaaraluvv—Is my grammar getting better! Well, that would be a miracle, because I feel that every time is getting worse…really. I see that you liked the 'so short' comic/funny scenes…I don't wanted to bring you tension all the time, even if this is completely an angst…I must level with something else sometimes, right? And you'll see a lot MORE of Gaara here…I promise!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Evil Grammar. Mean spelling…

Chapter 20

Birds…

Sasuke woke up earlier than ever, and like the rest of the guys there was a secret mission…ruin Hinata and Gaara's time alone. After bathing and dressing, they hurried to get their breakfast when they noticed that some servants were taking out a pair of dishes.

"Uh…what happened here?" asked Kiba, hoping that it wasn't what he though. Then one of the servants looked at them and explained. "Good morning. Kazekage-sama and Hinata-sama already left for their important work. They requested to not be molested today unless is absolutely necessary since they're going to be quite busy today."

At this they looked impressed…so Hinata knew somehow what there their plans were and woke up earlier? They would never know….

Meanwhile…

* * *

Hinata and Gaara have been completely focused on their work…well no completely. Time on time they gave glares at the other…and acting like it was something weird. After some time acting like this, Hinata finally decided to speak, "You shouldn't get comments too much on your head Gaara."

Gaara looked up at her in confusion, "Can you explain what you said, Hinata?"

"Gaara…I know that you were on the other side of the bathroom with the others."

By this Gaara tried to keep his cool, but he couldn't…his face showed surprise and it was too evident to deny. "But, how…"

"Gaara-sama I'm an ANBU captain. There were too many chakras on the other side of the wall in constant stress by everything that I said yesterday…too obvious." By her response, he though about it and it was true. They're maybe experienced ninjas, but if it was a case of spying, they could be caught too easily.

"And since you knew that we were there all the time, did you lied in purpose?" it was a direct question and he didn't wanted misunderstanding with her, not at all.

"I can't tell lies Gaara-sama and besides, I don't think that I said anything wrong…right?" she asked back a little bit concerned. But seeing that he still looked cool and collected, she felt more secure. "Not at all, you're quite sincere and that's what it matters." And with that they continued with their work…

* * *

Sasuke and the others were in front of trunks that were placed at the middle of the training room throwing shurikens and kunais. It was a basic exercise, but it had its purpose. And it was good…since Kiba draw the Kazekage's face on them. Naruto decided to not practice this time, only watch. But when he saw that Sasuke didn't minded and was quite abusive with the poor trunk, he got worried. Maybe he's stressed since we are here and can't do anything without Hinata's orders. Or perhaps is that…he hates her after all.> thought the blonde nin, when a question pop out of his brain…and he had to ask it.

"Um…do you think that Hinata will find out about us peeking at her conversation with Temari?" when his question finished, the training stopped. The rest of the men looked at him surprised and then smiled. "I doubt it…but now that you talk about it…." said Shino, while he started to think. "What, what is it Shino?" asked Kiba while taking the shurikens that were on the trunk. "Maybe she knows it now…from Gaara's mouth."

"What the heck you mean by that."

"That maybe Gaara can use it on his own purpose. He can say that he knew form his brother Kankuro that we were overhearing her conversation with Temari."

"And why do you care if she finds out? She said nothing important you know." Responded Sasuke, he was quite worried and it came worst when he never though in that possibility. "Because she can think that we don't trust her at all, or that we were sent to spy on her by Konoha's council." After mentioning this, Kiba walks away from the training room with strong footsteps. "Kiba…where are you going?" asked Naruto, concerned of another confrontation. "I'm going to tell Hinata the truth before that bastard does it in his own words." And the rest followed him…

* * *

Hinata and Gaara finished their paperwork finally and now they were resting on his office…reading. Gaara suddenly looked up at Hinata and noticed that she was already on the half of the book that he gave her last night. "Fast reader?" he asked out of nowhere. Hinata looked up at him and responded since she knew what he meant, "I couldn't resist of not reading since you gave it to me and started reading it right away…I even felt asleep on it."

"Like last night? You can get into trouble if you keep doing that."

"I like to read…that's how I learn. And besides, what else I can do in this place Kazekage-sama?" asked the ANBU captain, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara saw this as a challenge, he saw that he still had some official Suna documents to work with…but he can do that later. He stood up from his chair and went directly to Hinata. When she looked up to see him in front of her, he didn't give her change to respond and took her by her wrist and pulled her out of her comfy chair.

"Kazekage-sama, what are you doing?"

"Call me Gaara and I want to show you something…" and after saying this he opened a window…

In that moment, Temari opened the door with Kankuro at his side to check how it was going everything. Then they saw an empty office and an opened window.

* * *

After that Kiba and the others stepped behind them, "Move a side, we want to see…Hinata…" and when they saw the same scene that the siblings did…a certain Uchiha activated his sharingan. With no more comments, the group runs towards the window got out to see any sign of Hinata or Gaara…

And they found them on the roof of the tower…

Hinata held his hand, telling him something….

And when they managed to climb on the roof…

Both Kazekage and captain jumped from the roof.

"HINATA!" screamed her team while running to see where they fell, and when they looked down…something came up…

A giant black bird came out of nowhere…carrying Hinata and Gaara on its back. Hinata was riding it while Gaara was behind her. The people of Suna stop doing their chores to see the giant bird on the sky, flying side to side of the city…

* * *

"Is true Gaara…this place is beautiful!" screamed Hinata while the bird flew higher. For Gaara was a different story, he was used to stood in high altitudes with his sand under him…but riding an animal…it was a different story. Noticing this Hinata decided to help him a little.

"Gaara…did you trust me!" asked Hinata while the bird flew higher, making the city look smaller and smaller.

"WHAT!"

"IF YOU TRUST ME!"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

And after reading this the bird started to fly straight…in a calmly way. In that moment Hinata stands up on the bird and moves around. "Hinata what are you doing?"

"You're going to ride him?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me…"

"But Hinata…I don't know…why?"

"Because," and while doing this Gaara was placed on the front and Hinata was behind him, and embraced him from behind. And she whispered to him, "…I trust you."

In a micro-second the once giant bird turns into millions of little birds and the two ninjas fell from the sky. They were on an extremely high and now the fall was going to be fatal…

* * *

"OH SHIT…GAARA…HINATA!" screamed Naruto when they saw what just happened. "We have to catch them…" responded Sasuke. "…but how?"

"I can summon the giant frog…they can help them!" responded the blonde nin. "But at that altitude…only if the damn frog is enormous…they'll die from the impact."

"Damn…" responded Naruto…knowing that his biggest frog was a little bigger than the tower. Even Jiraya's not big enough either…>

* * *

Up in the sky, two ninjas were still falling. Somehow Hinata made it to catch Gaara's hand and get each other closer. In that moment he remembered about the sand…he didn't have his gourd on him…but he can so something about it. seeing his intentions, Hinata held his hands tighter. "I told you that I trust you and I still! Just remember the name of the crow!"

"HINATA…"

"JUST DO IT…I KNOW THAT YOU REMEMBER! PROVE IT GAARA…"

Not knowing what else to do, he closed his eyes and started to remember…while they jumped from the tower…she screamed something, but he couldn't tell what.

The bird is a crow…

It was dark as night…

Dark as night…

It was…

"its name…I got it…its name is…RAVEN!"

…and the millions of bird formed under them the giant crow again and catch them from falling under the impressed look from their friends on the roof of the Suna tower.

"See I knew that I can trust you." responded Hinata, who was embracing him again.

* * *

The bird got closer to the Suna tower until it landed on the roof. When they got down of it, it turned into a normal size crow and flew to Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata…Gaara…can you tell me WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" screamed Temari, making them cover their ears for a second.

"It was just that I showed Hinata how the city looked from the roof of the tower and she wanted to show me the city fro the sky." Responded simply the Kazekage…making the rest twitch their eyebrows by this. "And since when you can summon that bird Hinata?" asked Naruto, his face looked more serous than usual.

Hinata stop caressing the crow to look at him, "I don't understand your question Uzumaki."

"I saw you turning into a giant crow like that one in the fight against Orochimaru. But this…"

"Well, let's think about it shall we? So, since you're Jiraya's apprentice, you can summon frogs as well. Tsunade's apprentice, I can bet that she knows how to summon that thing and I can bet too that the Uchiha can summon snakes as well." by this they look at Sasuke and with an 'hn' confirms it.

"If all that is possible…then why you ask such a stupid thing?" and by this she walks to Gaara. "I saw some interesting shops…I'll be visiting them. So, if you excuse me..."

"In that case I'll go with you," responded Gaara, "and I guide you where I got most of my collection." Hinata looks at him a little surprised, she didn't expected that.

"But you're busy…"

"That can wait…"

"But I don't want to get in the way…"

"You're my guest and that's final" seeing that she can't argue any longer, she accepted. Seeing the faces of her teammates, she had to do something. "You can come with us too if you want."

Thinking that they'll say yes, Naruto steps forward but Kiba's response shocked him…a lot… "We are actually in the middle of our training, we can visit the city tomorrow. I hope that you don't mind." Responded politely Kiba making the others turn their eyes white by his response, "Well, if that is your decision, is ok I guess. You need training." And with this Hinata and Gaara leave to the city.

Then Hinata stops, and turns around, "By the way, why did you come to the office?" Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and responded. "Well, we usually check on Gaara to see if he needs something or not." but then their eyes were on the Konoha team.

"Sorry Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama…but I meant about my team. Why you came to the office?" to this the guys went silent. Kiba, the one who planned to go to the office in the first place was looking elsewhere, leaving the others with the problem. Suddenly, Naruto pushes Shino forward to answer. "We were planning to ask you to practice with us, but since you're going out with Gaara is ok."

"I see…are you sure?"

"YES!" screamed suddenly Kiba, "You go out…you've been working too much with paperwork and you two need some rest…right guys?" and the rest nodded. Hinata didn't know if she should believe in them, or not. but decided to leave it this time, "Ok, but I promise to make up to you later." And with this she leaves beside Gaara.

* * *

Then the group returned through the window and after Temari and Kankuro leaved, they started to talk. "Thank you so much Kiba for leaving us." Muttered with sarcasm Naruto, "Don't you understand what I did, don't you?" asked Inuzuka, getting a dead glare fro the others. "I don't know what you did Kiba but you acted like a coward. Now Hinata is in a date with Gaara."

Sasuke, who hadn't said a thing since Gaara's 'invitation' and Kiba's response was thinking about what will happen between those two. I can't believe that I left her with him. I should push the dope to ask to go but no…my pride didn't let me…> and now his pride was hurt…again. back in reality, he heard Kiba's response.

"Listen, Hinata and Gaara thinks that we are going to train right?"

"Right." Responded the rest at the same time.

"Now we can follow them without suspect at all. We can track them…and if anything happens…ruin it." finished Kiba with his 'brilliant'…plan?

"I don't know guys. If Hinata and Gaara have mutual interest we must leave them with their life…and besides…"

"Besides what Naruto." Asked Shino worried. "Is about what we saw today…the bird…"

"Ah, come on." Groaned Sasuke, not seeing importance about it. "What about the freaking bird."

"Well, you see…" and after this he swallowed hard, he didn't now how Sasuke will react about this and decided to say in his more serious tone ever. "Back when we went to find the Akatsuki to rescue Gaara…we confronted Itachi…" after saying this Sasuke got all his attention about it.

"What about it Naruto."

"He made clones and jutsu…based on crows…" and then Naruto turned to see Sasuke, his eyes turned into sharingan. "…but who knows. Maybe it was coincidence…"

"Shut up…you know that is not possible." Responded Sasuke, now it made sense! If Hinata was actually capable of do that summon jutsu it means one of two things. One is that she was capable to do it since she was young due to her talents…or two…that she kept training with him until…> suddenly he felt that everything in his mind was mixing…this can't be happening…

"And why you are worried about it? Itachi is dead now…" interrupted Shino.

"Is not about Itachi…"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know…maybe we shouldn't get in their way…"

"Just think Naruto, if instead of Hinata it was Sakura who was dating right now with Gaara. What you'll do?" Asked Kiba, "…Let's go…" responded Naruto while the rest followed him in direction to the main city of Suna…

* * *

Gaara and Hinata went through the stores of Suna along with the surprised look of the people of the city.

"Is that the Kazekage?"

"Yes…but who is she?"

"Yeah, I never saw her before."

"I don't know but they look good together."

"That's true."

Gaara was listening to most of the comments and looked at Hinata at his side to see if she was uncomfortable with this. She looked quite relaxed…more like ignoring everything that was said around them. She suddenly looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Something's wrong Gaara-sama?"

In that moment he woke up of his daydreaming and shook his head, "Nothing, here is where I get my collections." And both entered into the store, without noticing a group of Konoha ninjas were following them.

* * *

Naruto: "Do you think that they saw us?"

Shino: "I don't know, both are experimented shinobi."

Kiba: "And besides they're TOO busy with each other to look around, that's the weak spot."

Naruto: "But what's the plan…spy them all day? He is not going to kill her for Kami's sake! Are you with me Sasuke? ...Sasuke?"

And when they looked around, Sasuke disappeared from the group. "Great, he had to take the damn opportunity to escape! Now we have to search for him before we have no choice but tell her." Ordered the blonde nin, with the agreement of Shino and Akamaru, while Kiba was still watching the entrance of the book store.

"You search for him while I keep watching…" and then Shino grabbed Kiba's ear and pulled out. "Don't you hear? Sasuke is gone, and I we don't find him soon we'll have to explain Hinata HOW we missed him." With this the Inuzuka opened his eyes wide and understood, leaving the place to search for the Uchiha…

* * *

An hour later Hinata and Gaara went out of the store. "I apologize for being too much time there, but I never thought to find soo much variety compared to Konoha." Said Hinata while putting a small piece of paper on a pocket. "Never mind, it happened to me the first time, but I see that you got almost all the copies that I have on my room. They'll arrive on the tower tomorrow." Mentioned Gaara

"Great, I'm crazy to read the one that I started to read there."

"You mean 'The Monk'? The story is a little complicated, but you'll be impressed at the end." Responded the Kazekage while looking forward, by this Hinata frowned.

"You mean that you already have it?"

"It was one of my first ones."

"…Where have you been all my life…" muttered Hinata while they kept walking through the streets. Then a group of kids playing 'ninja' stopped when they spotted the couple. "Kazekage-sama… Kazekage-sama!" screamed the kids who stopped in front of them.

Gaara and Hinata stopped due that the kids were on their way, making them look down. "What is it?" asked Gaara trying his best to not being meant…they were kids after all. Then one of the kids looked at Hinata. "We never saw you walking around with someone, who is she?"

In that moment he looked back at Hinata who was going to respond when he interrupted. "She is Captain Hinata from the ANBU force of Konoha; she came to Suna for official duties." Then one of the girls looked at her and frowned, "Oh…so…is she your girlfriend?"

In that moment he looked at the girl directly…why she thinks such a thing? "And why do you think such a thing?" he demanded more than a question.

"Because you are carrying her bags, and my brother does that to his girlfriend all the time."

In that moment he looked at his hands and it was true. He was holding most of the bags, "Is not what you think…"

"Then why?"

"Because I'm being a gentleman, that's all."

"But I saw you shopping with Temari-sama before and you never…"

"…don't you kids playing before you spotted us?" asked Hinata, getting a scowl from the boys. "We weren't playing…we were training."

"But if you keep talking to us it would look more like a game. I'm a captain…and I know about it." by this the boys pulled the girls with them and run away to continue with their train/game thing. After they were long gone, they resumed walking.

"I though that they'll never leave." Commented Gaara while taking a deep breath, "I never thought that the Kazekage will end up arguing in the middle of the street with a seven year-old kid." Responded Hinata in a comical tone. Then he looked at his hands, still holding the bags.

"Can you tell me why I'm carrying the bags?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. "Because I was going to carry them but YOU MISTER insisted to take them instead." She responded, seeing what will be his next action. "I see…" he finally responded, taking another street.

"Gaara, where are we going?"

"I want you to see this; you never came to Suna if you never visited this place…"

"Ok…"

* * *

"Naruto, any sign of the bastard?" asked Shino while releasing some of his bugs, "No a trace, the bastard must be hiding somewhere." Then Kiba with Akamaru appeared, "We either, we need a piece of his cloth or something because is like going out there blind."

"I don't have anything with me right now, but we can return to his room and take something of his belongings." responded the blonde nin. "That is if Sasuke hadn't already got there and retrieved his stuff to leave." Responded Shino.

"That can't be happening…we have to find him! You know what is going to happen when Hinata finds out?" asked Kiba, while Shino just shook his head. "She'll be pretty pleased."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Remember that Hinata's duty about Sasuke's case was of hunter. If he ever runs away or turns into a threat she can kill him…" and with this his eyes opened wide. "Shino keep looking, you too Kiba. I need Akamaru to get into the tower the fastest as he can." Orders Naruto, normally Shino and Kiba never listened to his orders, but this time it was worth it…Hinata would kill Sasuke if they didn't find him first…

* * *

"Is this Shuukaku's temple?" asked Hinata while looking at the huge building, the symbol of the giant sand kyuubi adorned almost everything around it with statues and seals, like a way to keep the creature there. "Yes, come in." gestured the Kazekage while they entered the temple. Hinata noticed that there were some people that were praying to the giant Shuukaku statue at the end of the hall. "Are they praying for Shuukaku? But I though…" muttered Hinata. Why people would pray to a demon? Is weird…>

After seeing the statute for a while Gaara responded, "They don't pray to Shuukaku, they pray to keep him there. they pray to not have another …'vessel' with him…" after saying this, they kneeled in front of the figure and started to pray. The rest of the people on the temple started little by little to leave the place…it must be getting late.

Either Hinata or Gaara noticed this they kept there silent until Hinata spoke, "Did you miss him?" she asked in a low voice, for respect. Gaara opened his eyes and stopped the ritual to look at her.

"What did you said?"

"Did you miss Shuukaku…"

At this he looks down and frowns at himself…why this of all sudden? "That doesn't matter…"

"It is…" now Hinata had her eyes opened too and looked around. Seeing that they were completely alone she continued. "It matters a lot, he was inside of you."

"Is safer having him there instead in me..." Responded simply Gaara, he needed to give an end to the topic now. "I'm not talking about safety Gaara, I mean if you ever wanted him out." Hinata knew that she was pushing a subject, but she needed to know.

"I was a demon that wasn't accepted by the others, and now people are not afraid of me like before."

"So for what other people can give you with condition you decided to take him out?"

"I didn't take him out, Akatsuki did…"

"And the council decided to leave it like that, right?"

"Hinata, what are you trying to tell me?" asked Gaara looking directly at her eyes…he never did it until now. "I'm not trying to say anything Gaara. What I'm only asking is that if you ever REALLY felt alone. Now without him, did you feel complete? Did you feel like your true-self again? Did you like the change? Did you feel protected? Did you feel…" suddenly Hinata had to stop asking due to Gaara's face…she found out that she hit in a very sensitive topic, she went too far.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama…I went too far…" with this Gaara took her hand and held it tight. "You know what Hinata?" asked Gaara while looking at the statute of Shuukaku.

"…you're the first person who ever asked me that…who got worried about what I felt about it. And to tell you the truth…I was never asked to, that's why…"with this he stands up, helping the ANBU captain do the same.

"I need you to make me a favor…and I believe that you have the strength to do it…"

* * *

After gathering Sasuke's scent, Kiba and Akamaru started to search again. it was getting late and no sign of the Uchiha yet, "He hadn't left the city yet, that's for sure." Said Kiba while he was still running through the roofs of the city. "If that is true, then why he hadn't found him yet!" asked Naruto.

"Maybe he really wanted not be part of our peeking plan and went to see the city. And knowing that we will be over him all the time…he wanted to be alone." explained Shino.

Kiba and Naruto: But you were the one who though about him leaving Suna!>

"Still, is getting dark and most of the stores are closed. Where he can be?" asked Naruto. "Maybe he went to…you know…have fun?" wondered Kiba,

"But he had a girl in Konoha! That would be…like…cheating!"

"That doesn't mean that he cares for her. And besides, he is without her in Suna for like three weeks…he must be addicted to it by now."

"Addicted to sex…is that possible?"

"Well, he was obsessed with power before…any difference?"

By this Naruto shakes his head and continues the search…

* * *

Gaara and Hinata had been in the temple for like three hours and finally came out in a cloud of smoke. Gaara was stepping weakly "Gaara…are you ok?" asked Hinata while she was holding him with one arm and the other with the bags. She had in the end to leave them on the floor to help Gaara better.

He recovered back his strength and then looked back at her. "I'm better now…" and with this he takes her by her waits and spins her around. "Gaara…don't…Gaara!" and after a couple of spins he put her back on her feet.

"It seems that your strength is back…amazing…" she said looking directly at his eyes. "Yeah…amazing…" responded the Kazekage looking at hers.

And the unthinkable happened.

Gaara pinned Hinata suddenly against of the nearest wall and kissed her. Instead of fighting him back…she stood there, frozen by his actions. And slowly she started to respond to it, caressing his short red hair.

And while this was happening, a pair of sharingan was looking at the scene…and that same sharingan transformed into Mangekyou…

* * *

A/N: Yes…believe it or not…Hinata and Gaara kissed…and Sasuke saw it. What will happen now? It will mean problems to come.

And the mention of crows in this chapter is due that in one of the manga chapters, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi meet Itachi again and he makes clones based on crows…I don't know if that was illusion…but it was soo cool that I never left my mind…

And now with the BIG news…next chapter will have a LEMON. And you'll be asking…how dare you! Well yes…it will have a lemon…but who knows with whom I'll make it…I already know the pairing, duh.(Evil laugh…Orochimaru style…)

The situation that I left this chapter will make things more complicated…yeah I know. How I can think of a lemon with the entire angst thing happening here! Well, as you'll see in NEXT chapter…it will work fine like last time.

And like last time…if you don't want to read lemons, don't like them…or any reason that you may have…just don't read the chapter! In my first lemon, I received e-mails complaining about it…if you're going to flame me for it…post it on the reviews section. I won't delete them…since I don't know how…LOL!

And thanks again for all your comments and messages about my wallpapers on my deviantart page…thanks a lot! I appreciate all of them and I responded most of them…if you never received any response yet…I must be busy writing another chapter…LOL

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The response for last chapter was quite divided. Some liked it…and others not so. But I appreciate every review that I received, because you take the time to read this and because you take another time to review it. Thanks a lot again for your support.

Wapulos—Yes, Sasuke is jealous let's see if he finds a way to resolve it.

kai chan— Sometimes I think that I make the characters too dense…but let's hope that it doesn't happen again.

creynoso—I love that you focused on the Hinata/Gaara scene on the temple…and yes. What happened on the temple and what Gaara asked will be like 'what'…but yes…she has problems (who doesn't) and both Itachi…Mmm…I'm not going to answer that yet.

Painting.In.Blood a.k.a. Encuentrame—I like your objectivity on your review and how sincere you are. I didn't respond to your post…so that means that you'll have to read the chapter LOL. And I know that there's no much Sasuke/Hinata as you wished, but I wanted to make some space because most of this situations will have their reason for the future. And when it happens you'll say 'oh that's why this happened in that chapter'. Everything happens for a reason…that's what I believe, and I want Sasuke to fight for what he really wants…and to prove if this is what he wished for. My Hinata is not like the others, so I wanted to be pure. I hope that you understand what I mean. about being my BETA…I'd love to! Just send me an e-mail so since next chapter you can edit it for me. Thanks a lot.

Lems—about the pairing Sasuke/Temari…you're mean…even more than me LOL. Nah, but I hope that you love this one as well…and thanks for all you deviantart comments…I always read them.

harvestmoonfan24—Is good to know that I keep you craving for more…that's good for an author with such ad grammar as me! hope that you like the lemon and all.

Kichou—thanks for your review and here's and update…enjoy.

Jigoku Hoshi—I don't want to be mean or evil towards Gaara…I love Gaara! I think that Gaara is cool and all. I even made a wallpaper of him! he is just adorable (in his own way).

kenshinlover2002— why she kissed him? You have to read to know…I'm always looking forward for your reviews…thanks

rcr— I have to admit that I love how you analyze every chapter. Every time that I read them I'm like (I can't answer that…it would be a cliffhanger!) but I love to read them anyway. The answer for some of the things that you wondered will be responded on this chapter…and I know that more will appear…and I know because until right now I'm making everything on purpose, with a purpose. And thanks for visiting my page…thanks for the support!

Gaaraluvv—I knew that you'll love the end of this chapter…you and all Gaara/Hinata lovers that read this story…but I made it for a reason.

SayuriU14—I know that Sasuke is better…also Itachi! And here's the update.

chibinawuto-SAMA—and for your review and for your long night reading this…I decided to update today! So everyone say 'THANK YOU' to this reviewer for convincing me with his/her (sorry I don't know) review. You kept all night reading this, like I do with most stories from here. This chapter was supposed to be up by Saturday, but decided for today…enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Evil spelling, mean grammar…and is true. If you don't believe it…ask one of my reviewers "Gaaraluvv". LOL

Chapter 21

You're mine…

Gaara opened his eyes to see that Hinata had her eyes closed and still kissing him. He immediately separated from her and looked away. "We have to go back, is getting dark." He said coldly. "Gaara?" asked the captain while trying to understand what just happened. He seemed happy…she was happy for him…he pinned her on the wall and…

Holy shit…> though Hinata while seeing the Kazekage lifting the bags and walking in a hurry back to the tower. Meanwhile Sasuke was still looking at the scene with this sharingan. "I can't take this any longer…" and with that he moved towards the tower too. Only with the problem that in the middle of his way back, something big and with fur trapped him. Looking up, he saw Akamaru's fangs as white as the full moon. "There you are Sasuke-bastard!" screamed Naruto with Kiba and Shino at his side. "Yeah, yeah…I'm here. Now get the fucking dog off me." responded the Uchiha, he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. In fact…since they got into Suna he's been holding everything inside. And after what he saw today…enough was enough.

"No until you tell us where did you go. If Hinata finds out about this she'll…"

"Hinata was quite busy down there with Gaara to care whatever happens around them." Responded the Uchiha and the reaction was more than expected. Kiba literally pushed Akamaru to get free Sasuke and sat him face to face for interrogation. "Say what you saw now!"

"I don't have to, let's go." Responded while he stood up and went back to the tower. "Why he doesn't say anything? What's happening here!" asked Naruto while rushing to reach his teammate followed by a stunned Kiba, a hungry Akamaru and a confused Shino.

They reached on time for dinner, and at the moment that they started eating Hinata spoke to them. "And how was the training guys?" in that moment Kiba and Naruto choked…they forgot about 'that'. But before they could say anything, Sasuke responded. "We decided to make a different kind of training. We decided that I'll hide in some part of the city and they'll try to find me, something like hunting." Responded calmly,

"And they found you?" Asked back Hinata,

"Hours later and it was because I went careless."

"I see…but don't worry. Next time that you get 'lost' or something I'll make a four-class hunting and I'll get you in less time." by this he decided THIS time get all of her attention. "You mentioned four-class, can you explain us those 'hunting-class' things?"

Hinata looked at him suspiciously, but decided to follow the game. "Since I became captain I designed different classifications toward the hunting missions. First class is mostly used when is about finding someone that was kidnapped or lost. It means that killing is not allowed in any moment and the tool for success is negotiation. Second class comes when is about rescue without negotiation, violence is completely allowed. Third class is for getting prisoners or ninjas who has reward for their heads. No matter the tactics the purpose is to return the missing nin alive and conscious. The four-class hunting mission is about find and kill. Depending of the mission is sometimes requested evidence of the person's death like bringing his head or something distinctive like a forehead protector or a tattoo." Finished Hinata while turning to see Gaara, he had been silent since what happened earlier and she don't know what to do. I'll talk to him later.>

"And by the way, how was your shopping?" asked Naruto while stuffing himself with more meat. Hinata looked at him and then at Gaara. And you have to ask about it now…> "I got some souvenirs for the guys back at Konoha and for their wives."

"I see…anything else?"

"Excuse me?"

"Something interesting happened today?"

"Nothing else…why?" with this Hinata noticed how uncomfortable became the environment on the table, especially with her team. Did they see us?> and by this she turned to talk to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama…I have a request to do." With this Gaara finally stops eating and looks back at her. "What is it Captain Hinata?" asked the Kazekage with a cold tone. Why he is acting like this so suddenly? This has something about the temple…> "I was wondering…that my main purpose to come to Suna was to have a match with you. Is possible to have it like…tomorrow?" with this Gaara drops his chop sticks slowly and looks back at her.

"Is not possible… are in a hurry to leave? Why?" Responded now with a little annoyance in his tone, she noticed this and decided to act like it was something official. "Nothing like that Sir is just that I left my second in command to take care of the headquarters in Konoha and he is quite sensible when it comes to other people. There are quite sensitive issues with me and the council and I don't know how he'll react by them." Gaara looked at her like not believing what she was saying and decided to push a little.

"You should tell the whole true Captain, so tell me…what kind of things will make your subordinate to burst off. Answer me and I'll considerate about It." responded back the Kazekage, getting weird looks fro the others. But why they are acting like this? I don't get it…they just…kissed hours ago…> though Sasuke while seeing the scene in front of him. "Kazekage-sama…is quite personal…"

"You're under my orders while you are here, so I demand an answer."

"…"

"And?"

"…My past is personal Kazekage-sama, but please considerate my request."

He frowns at her and responds, "In that case I'll decline it, you'll leave in three days as planned." and with this he stands up from the table. "I'm done…goodnight…" and he leaves the room in front the stunned guests. Temari was the first to stand up and look back at Hinata. "Hinata…what wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing! I never saw him like this before…tell me what happened."

"I'll resolve it…excuse Me." and then Hinata exits the room too, then Sasuke sights and yawns a little. "I'm tired…let's rest." Naruto looked at his teammate with a weird look, "You're freaking weird…"

Hinata rushed to Gaara's room. Normally she will knock and then asks to enter, but this time she doesn't. She pushed the door open and enters finding Gaara.

"Hinata what are you doing here…?"

"What the heck happened out there?"

"…you don't understand…this is the real me…"

"The real you! I noticed that you tried your best to act like that. If your behavior is for what happened on the temple…"

"You don't get it don't you?"

"What?" and while she asked him that he leaned and held her close. Hinata had her hands on his chest, trying to make distance. "Hinata…you don't want to…" Says the Kazekage while holding her closer, "Gaara…I…"

And with a small movement he pushes them both to the bed, moving himself on top of her and kissing her. Hinata opened her eyes wide by this and tried to make sense on him. "Gaara…if you don't want it…them…" by this he stop kissing but breathing close to her, while his hands started to caress her thighs. "Not me…you…"

She gasped when she felt one of his hands move up to her tank top and loose on of the thin straps of her shoulder. "Me?" that was the only thing that she managed to say before his lips crushed hers again. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, and then he whispered to her. "With whom you were kissing on the temple? With who you dreamed kissing?"

Hearing this she pushed her hands on his chest and pulled him a little up, "Gaara...what's wrong…what are you talking about?" seeing her own confusion, he decided to test her up. "If you don't believe me…just close your eyes." And with this she did it and he kissed her again. Their hands wandered on each other…and Hinata's mind was somewhere else…

She felt a sweaty skin touching her…her nails digging deep into his back.

He leaned to kiss her neck and she grabbed his hair…it was softer…it was black.

She suddenly looked up to try to catch who was he…and she saw it.

It wasn't Gaara…it was…

It was HIM…

As sudden as she found out…as sudden as she pushed away Gaara and sat up. She covered her face due to the shock and the shame…why she was thinking about him? Her breath became erratic…she was conscious that she was being kissed and touched by Gaara…but why she was thinking of HIM? Wait a minute…did Gaara knew…?

In that moment she turned to see the Kazekage at her side, like waiting for her to wake up. She didn't know what to do…what to say? "Gaara…"

"So you have someone waiting for you in Konoha right?" was his simple question. His eyes didn't show any emotion, but she knew better…he was hurt. "I don't know…I really don't know…" she covered her face again…what the hell is happening with her!

"Maybe you don't want to admit it…but you do." With this she looks back at him quite offended. "The one who I've been waiting all this years is gone Gaara…I have to move on." She responded. And kill the bastard to forced me to.> she though finally.

"And is not what matters now because," she continued while touching his chest, "I hurt you and that was never my intention…" then Gaara takes her hands and puts it back at her lap. "You didn't hurt me…you just helped me to be more myself. It was true, I felt incomplete…I felt misunderstood. Naruto understood my loneliness because we were equal…but you know how it feels be not trusted…feel that no matter how hard you try humanity doesn't have any faith in you. And besides…" with this she looks up at him. "You helped me more than anyone would do; I owe you too much…"

"…then when are you going to tell them?" that was her last question, Gaara looks to another direction, finding an answer, "Gaara, you know that you HAVE to--"

"I'll tell them as soon as you're gone, I promise."

With this she nods and leaves the room. "In that case…we'll leave as soon as the match is over…Kazekage-sama." And Hinata leaves the room, not caring at all to fix her messed up clothes.

Reaching to the area where their dorms were, Kiba and the others were still entering the room when hey noticed that Hinata was coming in a fast pace. When they saw her stressed features and the messed clothes…the conclusion was obvious…

"Hinata, what happened?" asked Naruto while the others looked back at him. Since when did he care? "Nothing happened…take rest because tomorrow your train under my lead." Responded the captain while getting the door. In that moment Shino's hand took her wrist slowly. "You know that something happened…you can tell us."

. "Shino is okay, nothing's wrong and anything will be resolved soon…"

"Why Gaara was like that with you? He acted completely different this morning." Asked now Kiba, He is completely different from this morning.> "I know the reason Kiba and that's enough…now rest. I promise to tell you as soon as we leave Suna. Saito won't hold himself against the Konoha council much longer." With this she enters into her room, never looking back.

Sasuke and the others went to their rooms to sleep. While Naruto was finishing preparing to go to bed, Sasuke's mind was thinking too many things at the same time…the crows…Gaara and Hinata outside the temple…

…Itachi…

Everything was settled to only feel hatred towards her…but he can't. He was the first to notice her…the only person that he told goodbye that night…his only way to keep his insanity. He can't loose her now…and it will happen, if he doesn't do anything and soon. When Naruto got out of the bathroom, he opened one of the windows.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to watch a little more the city before going to sleep. I'll be back later." After saying this he stepped on it, only to be stopped by Naruto. He pulled back the Uchiha and he landed on his butt, then closed and looked back at the raven man. "Sorry, but I think that you had enough of the city for today. Maybe you can after training, and besides we still have three more days. Go to sleep and don't give me any more problems."

"That is if Hinata survives the fight against Gaara." Smirked back Sasuke, "Tell me something Sasuke," responded Naruto while sitting on the bed in front of the genius, "Why you still hating her? Hinata didn't do anything to you...yet. She has her own reasons to kill you, but you…"

"Are you justifying her reasons?" asked Sasuke while raising an eyebrow. At first he wanted to fight her and defeat her, now he's defending her! Naruto, give me a break…

"No, I'm not. But you have to understand that you left Konoha and betrayed us. She was the Third's apprentice and you leave with his murder, it was too much..."

"You don't understand the most important reason Naruto," Mentioned Sasuke while standing up, Naruto does the same. Then someone steps behind him and presses a piece of cloth on his mouth. Naruto struggles against it but the effects of the clorophorme were taking him. Passing out, Sasuke and his clone gets the blonde nin and places him on the bed. The clone disappears with a 'puff' Sasuke opens again the window.

"You forgot Naruto, that I killed her loved one…I killed Itachi." And with that he exits the window…

Hinata had been in the shower since she entered the room. Now she was sitting on the floor of the shower…trying to think. She knew that doing what Gaara asked will change him, she knew that somehow he would gain something important to him…but she never though that she'll gain something too...

Suddenly she holds her head due to the sudden pain, her breath becomes erratic and the pressure increases per second…and as suddenly as it started, as suddenly as it ended. "I have no choice but use them tomorrow…" talked Hinata to herself while looking at the water falling over her like rain.

Then remembered the moment that Gaara and she kissed for the first time on the temple, and it was true. She wasn't seeing Gaara in that moment and she didn't felt him at all…

She even saw dark eyes on her…

"But it wasn't even someone that I wished for…I don't get it…why him?" muttered while standing up and washing herself the rest of the soap from her body. "Why the Uchiha traitor?" and with this she steps out of the shower, and picks up a towel. Drying herself she looked at the mirror. She finally can see her true self after all those years hiding and faking. Only Itachi was the only one who could see her as she really was and never hesitated to stay at her side.

She put a towel around her torso, took another one to dry off her wet hair and went outside to her bedroom. Hinata only turned on the light on the bedside table so most of the bedroom is covered in shadows.

She walks to her bed to pick up her sleeping clothes; a short pajama and as underwear a pair of white panties. Finally drying her almost completely, she sets that tower on the bed and picks up the underwear. Still with the towel wrapped around her she puts her panties on, picks up the rest of the clothing and walks back to the bathroom. And without looking back, she says "When you're done Uchiha…you can leave my room? we have training tomorrow."

And in that moment Sasuke get out form the shadows, his eyes focused completely on her. "I'll finish my task when you answer my questions." With this she stops but never looks back. "You're wasting your time, now leave." And when she stepped forward a shuriken hit the bathroom door. "You are not going anywhere Hinata." Responded Sasuke while moving towards her, Hinata turned to see him, but she was suddenly pinned against the wall by the Uchiha. Struggling to release herself, she muttered the words "Let go" at him, her hands her firmly against his chest.

Sasuke felt that she is shuddering a little. "A little nervous here Hinata?" asked cockily the prodigy. "You know what will happen if I scream and somebody finds you here Uchiha." She spat back at him.

"And are you willing to let the others see that the 'famous hunter' got trapped by the hunted?" asked back Sasuke, he knew that he was playing with her pride, and that was more than enough. "What the fuck you want." She demanded to know.

"Tell me…what is the fucking issue between Gaara and you?"

"Is not you business. And why will you care…"

"Just answer the fucking question!" responded by pinning her harder against the wall. Hinata panted by the surprise movement…and cursed herself for doing it. "And why you ask such a thing when you fucking saw us!" Answered Hinata as cold as she could, she needed to get enough distance to hit him. She can use the 'gentle fist' technique now, but that was a Hyuuga special move and she didn't wanted to use Hyuuga movements anymore.

Sasuke's response was worst than she expected when he took one of her hands by her wrist and pins it over her head. Looking up she saw his black eyes practically piecing her, "And I don't need to use the byakugan to know It." she spat again, causing him to make a deep growl from his chest, she shuddered again by it.

"You came back with your clothes messed up, did you and him…"

"I'll say it over and over again damn it! THAT IS NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSSINES!" by this he uses his other hand to hold her chin forcefully up at him. He looked at her eyes fort the longest time, and she was only amused by his invasion. Moving closer to her ear he whispered, "You're lying..."

"What!"

"You're fucking lying Hinata…you care what I think…"

"You're wrong…" she responded, struggling harder to try to get free, only causing Sasuke to pin her harder. Then he started to kiss her neck slowly, moving his tongue across of her neck. Hinata was trying her best to not respond to his touch, but his hot breath was making it worse. And with only her towel and a panty covering her was making everything more difficult to handle. All this feeling made her forgot that his hand on her chin was long gone and that now it was over where the towel was secured. With a rapid move he pulled out the towel, leaving her only with the panties.

"You fucking pervert." She managed to say due to the sudden cold breeze that covered her body in that moment. "Since you say that you're not lying," Sasuke said his free hand started to move to the curves of her body while her free hand was pushing him harder, more desperately to get free. "…I wonder who you consider the best."

"What…wait…don't dare to…" managed to say the captain when she felt that his hand ended caressing the thin waist band of the underwear. "Something's wrong Hinata? You already came to be with Gaara…I bet that you can tell who is better." Said Sasuke while his hand caressed the delicate fabric of her panties…

By this her eyes opened wide. "So…this is the reason of this bullshit…only to restore your fucking macho pride! You're jealous…don't you!" screamed Hinata at him while he released her other hand, now she used both to push him away. Noticing Sasuke only laughed by her actions. She growled when she heard his laugh and tired to move one of her knees up, but his legs were between hers, making no effect on him.

Shit…I'm the ANBU captain for Kami's sake! How the hell I ended up like this with him! What's wrong with me…> but Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke bite slowly her right earlobe, giving her an electric sensation that made her moan. He smiled by this, he knows that he was winning the game.

"Yeah, is true. I'm jealous. But you know what?" asked Sasuke while she was still struggling to get free, "If you really wanted to get free…you could have used the 'gentle fist'…"

"…I won't use a Hyuuga technique! Even if that costs my life…"

"…even if your pride is in danger?" asked back the Uchiha while his hand found what he wanted, making Hinata froze for a moment. His fingers slowly caressed her entrance, while her hands tried to push him more desperately. "No…don't…" she panted, while trying to find a way to pull them away.

"…but you're wet. It means something…" Sasuke trailed while his index finger played with her inner lips, getting a hard pant from her. "I was… (Pant)… taking a bath … (Pant)…baka…!" explained Hinata while one of her hands finally got a hold of the troubling arm.

"I see that you're trying to get yourself free. But tell me Hinata," and after this he whispered at her again too close to her mouth, "…you want me to stop for real?" by this her eyes opened wide.

"You…walking-taking asshole!"

"That won't help you this time." he played with her while his fingers decided to enter her. Hinata head moved back at the feeling and tried her best to not close her eyes. If she does that…she loose. Hinata, you have self-control…use it! Why I can't think straight!>

He was getting annoyed by her stubborn resistance, so he drew out his last 'card'. "If you look at my eyes and tell me to stop…I swear that I'll do it and leave immediately. Just look at me and say it. Tell me that you don't want it." by this she made her best to look at him, but suddenly she had to look down. Their bodies were pressed against the other…he was still in his clothes and she was practically naked… his hardness was pressing her painfully on her thigh.

She only has to say 'stop it' right? Only two words and she is free. If it was that easy…why she doubted so much? Why she can't find the strength to say it? Did he put some kind of mental jutsu on her or what! He is jealous…for what! They are nothing…only a one night-stand! It was suppose to mean nothing for them! He knows what she thinks…

But in the end her body was taking all rational though and spoke for her…

"Hinata, you have to respond…"

"Fuck…me…" she said it lowly.

"…excuse me…what…" he asked, not believing what she said.

"Fuck me…" she said a little higher.

"Hinata…" he wanted to be sure, he really though that she was going to say anything but that.

"Fuck me…fuck me…fuck me…" she said it over and over, this time looking at his eyes.

"As you wish…"

He suddenly he put his fingers away while he was taking out his shirt and pulling his pants down, releasing his manhood. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist and in a sudden movement of his hand he ripped her panties and entered her.

Hinata buried her face on his shoulder due to the feeling; he was being rougher than last time. He needed time to control himself; he thought that he was going to come in that moment. Sasuke pushed her head back by pulling her long, still wet hair and kissed her. While doing this he started to move and leave her mouth to keep kissing her neck.

Hinata moved her arms around his neck and held for dear life on him. "I…fucking…hate you…" she whispered between moans making him go deeper. "Then keep hating me Hinata…keep hating me…" he whispered back while feeling her skin against his.

Sasuke missed this; her skin…her curves…her scent…her voice. Since that night he found that now the blanket that he successfully rescued when he 'returned' to Konoha wasn't enough. Since he tasted her…he needed more. He hated her…for making him this weak…but loved her for the same reason.

Hinata was bringing her head back due to the sensation. She was trying her best to stop making sounds, but the more she tried the harder they came. She was mad…beyond pissed. She was mad at him for doing this, for demanding something that was never meant to happen by the beginning. And she hated her body….for desiring him so much…for enjoying his every touch…for begging for more…for the need to kiss him again. "More…" she pleaded…and he didn't need more explication.

Sasuke lifted her other leg and wrapped on his waist too so he can thrust deeper. Her response became immediately and started to pant and moan harder. "You know why you want more? …that's because you're mine…you like it (pant) as much as I do." He whispered hoarsely while his movements were driving her crazy.

Her sounds of pleasure were music for the Uchiha's ears while he crushed her body to the wall harder, and now with her climax coming near he did it rougher than before, taking out her breath with every hit.

Hinata couldn't take it any longer and was about to make a last moan for her climax when Sasuke captured her lips as an attempt to keep her quite while he was getting close to his own. Both ninjas climaxed while sharing a deep kiss and soon their bodies climaxed. Sasuke was putting his weigh along with Hinata's against the wall while she was still trembling from her mind blowing orgasm. While still panting from the experience, Sasuke managed to get close to her and whispered the most shocking and irrational thing that Hinata ever heard.

"If I find out that you kiss, date of fuck any other than me…I swear that I'm going to fucking kill you…" his voice was had and deep…full of determination.

Hinata opened her eyes and finally reality struck into her face again. she pulled her legs down, finding them too weak for walk or do anything, so she just sit on the floor while trying to gain strength. Sasuke, seeing her actions sat beside her. Looking at her tiredness he was smiling to himself…since HE was the cause of her actual status.

"…we only kissed." Sated Hinata, he looked back at her to see that she was looking on the floor. Tiredness or shame…he'll never know. "We make out twice, but that's all." After saying this she looked up.

"Are you satisfied now Uchiha? Can you leave now?" she asked again. Sasuke looked at her eyes, she had something on them…it was something that he saw in her before…and he saw it on the tournament.

It was hatred…

Seeing what she meant when she said that, he stood up not trying first to get a last kiss, but she looked away. Seeing that he stood up and dressed up, and as soon as he finished, he jumped out of the window and returned to his room.

After he left, Hinata stood up completely fine, took her towel and messed panty and returned to the shower. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day and she needed to get rid of anything that was related with him…

Anything that was related to Sasuke…

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure if I just finish it here or not, but as you can see…it was a Sasuke/Hinata lemon scene. Personally I think that contrary to the first lemon that was filled with hate…this one was filled with lust. Maybe you have a different view of it…I would like to hear about it.

And I would like to say thanks a lot for all those with had visited my deviant art page and for all those who kept sending me personal messages/e-mails. I love you all (you know who you are).

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This chapter I found it more like filler but I hope that is interesting enough to keep you waiting for the next one. Justified flames are always welcome, and since in this chapter I'll have a BETA who is Painting.In.Blood a.k.a, Encuentrame, so I hope that now the story will be easier to read and to understand.

Is incredible that I get so many reviews and e-mail from Gaara x Hinata fans; mostly telling me that they are turning little by little into Sasuke x Hinata fans. Is incredible to read these messages, especially when they say that is for my story, somehow I'm very happy with it. And it means that Gaaraluv is not the only one admitting it. LOL

Encuentrame—I'm glad that you like it and that you're now this story's BETA reader. Hope that this chapter is good as always.

kenshinlover2002—I never though that I'll be writing another lemon so soon; but I'm happy that most of you like it. Hope you like this chapter as well.

chibinawuto-SAMA—OK, I'll listen to your request and I'll try to update on Wednesday instead of Saturday. But I hope to read your reviews then, just joking.

SayuriU14—Thanks for saying that I'm a wonderful author (blushes). If even with my horrible grammar you can say that, then I'm making a good story, right? I hope to keep updating it until the end, so if I take more than a week to update, you have the right to threat me, seriously. And seeing that most of you are always waiting for more, it keeps me gong on, thank you.

Lems—I have to admit that I loved writing that side of Sasuke, even if he was a jerk, it was his possessive manners that can turn on anyone X D

Monochromatic Pylon—Thanks for reviewing and it seems that a lot of Gaara x Hinata lovers read this story, even when is a Sasuke x Hinata fan fiction. I'm happy that most of you like it and all.

Jigoku Hoshi---Yeah, even if it hurts our lovely Gaara, this is a Sasuke x Hinata story. Maybe I can make a Gaara x Hinata in the future, but only after I finish this one/

Boredazn—I know that my grammar is evil. But now I have a BETA, so let's see how it improves here.

Tsnade—Well, this story is called "The thin line between love and hate" and I can't let that they forget about their hate so soon. Besides, there's a lot of stuff that hasn't resolved yet and secrets that hadn't been revealed yet.

Creynoso—Wow, you really took deep attention in this chapter. You even mentioned past chapters and related them, and that's what I wanted you to do! Really, everything that happens in a chapter happens for a reason, I don't write a chapter just for write, I think in everything so the pieces can fit in each place. And as you said it "is a great motivation of thinking" and that is my purpose.

Lidiana—If my story kept you hooked until chapter 21, then I'm making a good work (LOL). I wanted a very different Hinata, the type of woman that Sasuke will fight until the end, and that he can appreciate completely.

Gaaraluvv—OMG, am I turning you into a Sasuke X Hinata fan? LOL, I can't believe it! and you're one of the reviewers who insisted to turn it into a Gaara X Hinata, but sadly in this story can't be done. I'll make on with that pairing AFTER I finish this one, since "The thin line between love and hate" will take some time, and a lot of chapters.

I love SasuHina!—Thanks for your review and considerate it as your favorite. And I believe that Itachi plays an important piece in this story, so I can't brainwash Hinata to forget him, sorry… and I don't think that this story has Itachi bashing, I believe that he is necessary for them…you'll see.

Lonely Moonlight— um, can you tell me where the "funny-weird part" of this chapter was… because maybe I missed it.

darkrose56— you reviewed me on chapter 13, before the first lemon. But you say that you like my bloody mind; I think that this story identifies my taste with novels and stuff, what do you think?

Rcr- Whoa, this has been the longest review ever! But I saw that you wrote a lot of things that are important to notice and see. You saw many things in Sasuke that makes sense, in fact I never knew that someone would notice this kind of stuff. That's why I like to read your reviews, and I love long ones! And thanks for linking my wallpapers, specially the one called "Sasuke and Hinata: between us".

* * *

Remember that "Encuentrame" made his/her best to BETA this chapter, so we are sorry if we still missed any grammar error.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, evil grammar, mean spelling.

Chapter 22

Sooner than expected

Naruto opened his eyes due to the sunlight that came from the window. The sunrise in Suna is brighter than Konoha's due to the lack of green environment. Wait... sunrise... bedroom?> Suddenly he woke up desperately and looked around, WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE?> But his loud-mouth question was responded when the Uchiha stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "So you're finally awake," mentioned Sasuke while searching for clean clothes and starting to dress.

"Where were you last night?" asked Naruto in a demanding tone."What are you talking about dope? I stood here as you told me to do last night."

"That's a lie. You knocked me out and then left tosomewhere else! Where have you been? With who?"

"You shouldn't ask too many questions Naruto; just leave it alone," responded Sasuke with a cocky smirk. "Besides, are you going to tell 'Captain Hinata' that you were fooled by the traitor and fell asleep? I'm here like I promised you, so knock it off." With that he looked again at the blonde nin, who hadn't moved an inch yet. "And you'd better move and take a bath, we have training remember?" With this Naruto frowns and decides to leave it there, he can getthe information out later…

After getting ready and stepping out of the room, they encountered Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. They walked towards the dinning room, seeing Hinata leaning against the doors. "You're awake, lets go," she says and walks pass them. "Go where? The breakfast is here," mentions Kiba onlyto be cut by his teammate.

"You're under my training sessions, so you do what I say. If you wanted breakfast you should have woken upan hour earlier. Now come on." The rest look at the doors of the dinning room, where the delicious smell of breakfast was welcoming them, but with sad eyes had to leave to train.

While walkingunder where the roof training rooms were placed, Sasuke noticed her change of outfit. Normally Hinata wore the ANBU outfit that consisted on long-knee pants, a dark tank top with a chest protector on it and weapons. Today she wasn't wearing the chest protector and instead had on a black full-body spandex suit that marked her curves perfectly, making her petite form more feminine.Her dark-blue hair that usuallyfell freelyon her back was in a ponytail.

He even noticed that the others saw the change, but never said a thing.

When they reachedthe training grounds, she looked back at them, "Before the real training starts,I need you to warm up, so let's run." The training room wasabout the size of a soccer field, so running around it was obvious. Hinata was the first to enter the area and start to run. The rest followed her, and Kiba and Akamaru started to speed up, making Naruto's competitive instinctincrease and start to try to beat them. Seeing this Hinata closed her eyes and then murmured, "Ten." The result of that was that the four men fell on their knees, Hinata had applied gravity to them.

What the hell is this?> asked Sasuke while feeling heavier than usual. He stood up with difficulty and looked around. Everyone was having the same problem, except their captain who kept running. "I applied the same technique that I did to Tenten. I'm increasing the gravity to increase the resistance. Can you keep it up, or are you tired already? Move!" screamed the ex-heir to them while passing by like the jutsu wasn't working on her.

Seeing this as a proof of strength, Naruto and Kiba started to run again, followed by Akamaru and Sasuke, who decided to make it a challenge and when Hinata passed by him he followed until he was running beside her.

He looked at her and saw that she wasn't reacting at all to his presence. She was watchingthe others and the way that they were taking the rules. Then she started to run faster losing the Uchiha behind her. Naruto and the others saw how Sasuke was struggling to reach her andthat Hinata was ahead, so it meant that she was faster (duh) and they started to increase their speed.

Hinata decided to make things more interesting by saying, "Ten."

This time the gravity increased to 20 times making the others fall to their knees again. Sasuke managed to hold it and didn't fall, but continued running in a slower pace, little by little he started to get use to it and soon he was running at a normal pace, followed by Naruto and the others.

Since it was only a warm up and not a normal training session, Hinata decided to cut it off and repelled the technique. When the others felt that it was gone, they breathed out loud as a 'thank you.'

"Now you will spar, first will be Inuzuka vs. Uzumaki." Naruto and Kiba looked at her, "B-But we just finished!" "In real life Uzumaki you can't ask the enemy to wait for you to rest, so enter the stage and begin. While this happensUchiha and Aburame will be doing push-ups."

The four obeyed.

"This would have never happened if you'd never had that wonderful plan," muttered Naruto at Kiba with a giant nerve on his forehead. "It's not my fault that you are so weak Naruto," responded Kiba even though he and Akamaru were tired too.

While this was happening, Hinata walked towards Sasuke and Shino who prepared to start with their exercise session. When they were ready, she made the technique again, "Ten." And both ninjas' faces fell to the concrete floor. Sasuke moaned due to the pain while Shino managed to move his face to talk. "W-Why?" "You'll be active until Uzumaki and Inuzuka are finished, then it is your turn to fight."

She walks away from them and towards the two. Hinata walks to one of the sides of the training grounds and opens a notebook, getting a questionable look from Kiba and Naruto. "You can start when you're ready," she said while taking notes.

Naruto: _ Why_ _she is taking notes? Is this an exam?_>

Kiba: _ Is this some kind of test to enter the ANBU?_>

Thought the two fighters before starting, while Hinata stood there to watch the fight…

* * *

Gaara was in his office attending some minor duties when Temari and Kankuro entered the room. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should knock before enteringsomeone's office?" asked the Kazekage with sarcasm, something that this time wasn't going to be taken by his siblings. "Can you stop the freaking sarcasm and tell us what's wrong between you and Hinata?"

Gaara just looks up from the papers with a questioning look, "I don't know what you are talking about." Temari had enough and stood before him, taking away the papers in his hand. "You better tell me Gaara or solve it with Hinata whatever it is."

"I don't see what you're worried about? According to you, it is happening between Hinata and me," coldly respondedthe Kazekage while trying to get back his papers.

Somehow he woke up this morning with a bad temper and it became worse when he heard Hinata this morning saying that they will be training.

Kankuro decided to interrupt, "The thing is Gaara, that whatever it is, it worries you. You could have accepted Hinata's request but decided to make her stay. It will be easier if you two talk about it and end in good terms!"

"First of all, I'm not forcing her to stay; she only needed to give me her reasons and then I could have let her go. Second, it was our initial deal that she must stay around five days here in Suna. And third, neither of us wants to talk about the issue yet."

He takes away the papers from Temari's grip and sits back to his seat. "Whateverour situation is, it doesn't concern you. So, if you'll excuse me,I have work to do."

Temari groans loudly due to her brother's stubborn attitude and leaves the room with Kankuro. Now they are going to talk to Hinata, maybe she can give them a clue as to why he is acting so strange since yesterday.

* * *

"Uzumaki, don't use the same techniques. You must use another alternative. And Inuzuka, why are you holding back! Akamaru can do more than that so use him!" demanded Hinata for the fifth time already since the fight started and her demands were taking the two ninjas out of concentration.

Both were tired due to the hard fight. They know the other's talents makes the fight more complicated than ever. And having their captain screaming at them wasn't helping at all. Shino and Sasuke finished with the remaining exercises and nowwere watching the fight. Hinata was still writing in her notebook while looking up and screaming again.

"Don't you ever follow an order damn it! I'm telling you for the SIXTH time!"

"CAN YOU FUCKING SHUT UP!" screamed back Naruto and the response was one unexpected.

Naruto found himself thrown againsta wall and when he looked weakly beside him, Kiba was there too. Then he feltsomething was pushing him further against the concrete, digging them deeper into the wall.

"What the..?" asked Kiba when he was pushed against the wall deeper, making them groan due the pain.

"How many times have I told you about following orders, huh?" muttered Hinata dangerously close to them. Naruto growled at her, "This is just training and it is my prerogative on how I attack and how I win my fights!" "Oh, really?"she releases the duo and walks towards the forgotten notebook on the floor.

Kiba and Naruto walk towards her not understanding her reasons for that behavior. Then she shows the pages that she used while they were fighting. "In each page I draw each of you and made notes about strong and weak points. And here's what I wrote," she shoves the notebook at them to read what she wrote.

Page 1

Ninja: Uzumaki Naruto

Gender: Male

Notes: He uses the same techniques due to the fact that Inuzuka Kiba fought him before, giving him immediate disadvantage. The order of the techniques was even predictable after fighting him once. This way of fighting is dangerous if he has to face an enemy who fought him in the past. He has been informed about changing methods during the fight, but he lost concentration and decided to neglect the orders, concentration is low in his case. He is more focused on the environment around him than the fight itself, he is not taking this training seriously.

After reading this, Naruto practically burst out in Hinata's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" screamed the blonde nin to the captain. Because ofhis red face it is obvious he is completely embarrassed. On the page there was also a drawing of a body and there were marks on most of it. "And what are all those marks!"

"Those are the places that you made clear openings, places that you could have been hiteasily."

"You are watching the fight, of courseyou could see that!"

"For being a student of a Sannin, you're completely careless. In a real fight I could have killed you for your lack of balance incombat. And besides, you manage the element of the wind, and I didn't see you use it yet."

"That's because this is training!"

"No pain, no gain. I doubt that Kiba has ever fought someone with that element and you made him lose experiencing it.What if somehow he learns or manages to fight you even using that? Then you would know the weak points of your jutsu. In these matches, every one learns and gets something in trade. Remember that! Now it's Inuzuka's turn."

With this Naruto passes the notebook to Kiba and he reads his profile:

Page 2

Ninja: Inuzuka Kiba

Gender: Male

Notes: Although he knew most of Uzumaki's techniques,he decided to not use them in his favor. The use of Akamaru in this match is more limited than other situations. Akamaru is a strong weapon and he must use him more since the dog covers his openings at the same time that they make techniques together.

"In your case Inuzuka you've been holding back. No matter how many times I told you about it, you still did not follow my instructions. It's true that Uzumaki is your teammate this time, but what would happen if someone takes his body in a jutsu? The possibilities are high these days, especially with having enemies from other countries," ended Hinata.

Kiba, though still reading the page,looks up and thennodsto her recommendation.

"I understand what you wanted me to do, but what I do on the combat field is my prerogative. Maybe it is the wrong option for me or for the whole team, but I've worked like this for years and changing it in a moment can't be done. What I'm trying to say Hinata is that right now, since this is only training between us and not a competition or real life, I won't do it. I'll consider it during the right moment."

Hinata looks at him with a questioning look, then nods. "You're the first one to give me an intelligent answer. You accepted openly the recommendation and yet defended your decision to continue with your style of fighting. You have the decisive character of a leader Kiba, keep like that and you'll be in the ANBU before Uzumaki."

Kiba looks at Akamaru with shinny eyes and both move out of the arena, talkingabout ANBU and better missions in the future.

"Now it will be Aburame Shino and the Uchiha. You can start when you want to," announces Hinata while Shino and Sasuke enter the arena. "Unlike Kiba and Naruto I won't hold back on you Sasuke," mentions Shino while he prepares for battle. "Like I'm going to lose to someone like you," responds Sasuke with a lot of confidence and starts the attack.

Hinata was looking at the battle from her previous position and started to make notes. Naruto noticed that she was writing while seeing the fight. It meant that she never missed any detail of the match to write her observations. Then she frowns at the pair fighting and starts to give orders.

"Increase your speed Shino, you're letting too many openings! Don't rely completely on your Sharingan Uchiha!"

Sasuke gets angry by her remark. _ Why I can't I rely on my blood line limit! I'm an Uchiha for God's sake!'_>

He decides to ignore her completely and continues to fight. But then he notices that Shino increased his speed on his blocks and attacks, getting advantage with every move. "Keep it like that Shino, but you still have too many openings. Move! Close combat with an Uchiha is dangerous so stay away!"

Hesteps back and throws a kunai to Sasuke, who barely misses it, making him wonder how he couldn't see it. After this he sees that Shino's bugs are attacking him, giving Sasuke no other choice but to use his own version of the 'Chidori.'

Shino steps away and looks at Hinata, noticing that it makes her angry.

"You're a fucking leader Shino, don't always dependon the orders! Just move and believe in your knowledge!" After her words he fixes his glasses and charges towards Sasuke.This causes Sasuke to stop in the middle of the 'Chidori' attack and change for hand seals.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!"

Shino finds himself surrounded by flames.

Seeing that Shino's bugs can be deathly harmed by this, Hinata ordersthe fight to stop, but when they all look at Sasuke, the story is different. His eyes are glittering with the Sharingan while looking at Shino, his common smirk turned into an evil one. Then he charges again with another technique.

"Sofuushasen no Tachi!"

It wraps Shino's body, trapping him on the floor. In that moment he creates another 'Chidori' and runs at his victim, but in the last second he feels something hit him on the face and lands against the wall.

Standing up immediately to face the one who _dared_ to stop him, he sees his rival…

Hinata…

After hitting him, Kiba and Naruto run to Shino and help himfrom the strings. After releasing him, Kiba takes him out of the battle field with the help of Akamaru. Naruto stands beside Hinata.

"I'll handle him Uzumaki, right now I'm the only one who can since I haven't fought yet. Take care of Shino." She steps ahead, making Naruto frown and not move an inch.

"Didn't I give you and order, move!"

This time he moves out, promising himself to enter just in casesomething happens.

Sasuke looks at Hinata and his smirk widens as he notices that he is going to fight her again. "So, the captain is going to match the Uchiha traitor, interesting." By his remark Hinata decides to give the cocky Uchiha a lesson, a big lesson.

"You know perfectly well that you can't defeat me Uchiha so do me a favor and make this fight worthit," she responded with a cocky smile too. He nods and they charge towards each other.,When they're about to collide, a sound takes Hinata's attention and moves away from Sasuke. He stops to see what made her stop the attack and sees that she is looking up. He and the others do the same and then they notice the cause of her distraction.

A bird is trying to enter the building, hittingthe crystals of the Suna tower with it's claws. Suddenly Hinata rushes running on the walls until shereaches where the bird is flying. She manages to open the window and lets the messenger bird enter before getting back down.

In that moment Temari and Kankuro make it to the training grounds to see that Hinata is getting down from the crystal wall with a bird following her. When she lands on the ground, Kiba tried to get the scroll from the bird's leg, but the animal defended itself from him flying back to Hinata.

"It's a messenger eagle from the ANBU. It is clear that the message is for me," she takes out the scroll and reads it, her eyes getting widerwhile reading the message.

Thenshe sees Temari and Kankuro and runs to them, "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, where is the Kazekage?"

The siblings look at each other and then at Hinata, "Well, he is on his office. Hey, wait! Hinata where are you going?"

The two ninjas follow Hinata in her frantic race. Seeing this Sasuke and the others decide to follow her, but Naruto decides to give him a close watch due to his past behavior.

* * *

Reachingthe door, Hinata enters without knocking, getting an annoyed look from Gaara on his seat. "Hello Captain Hinata. Yes, you can enter. What do you want?" Gaara responds with sarcasm due to theway she entered. "Ireceived news from Konoha and it's crucial for me to go back as soon as possible,"she throws the scroll at himand Gaara proceeds to read it:

_Hinata-sama:_

_This is Mika to tell you what happened in Konoha. Saito has been arrested for hitting one of the elders of the council during a meeting. You know how he can be when he gets mad. _

_He is actually in prison and it's well known that many people in that place want my husband's head for breakfast. I was informed that he will be in prison for five days and then he'll have an audience with the council. _

_He told me that he doesn't know what will happen to him since the incident was related to you Hinata-sama. But Yuki and Hiro told me that maybe they'll do something to him for being on your side. I would never blame you for this Hinata-sama, since we are ALL with you and will defend you until the end._

_I know that you're actually on a mission in Suna and that it was a personal request from the Kazekage, but the truth is that I fear for what could happen to Saito in prison or what the council will do to him._

_I even stole one of the birds of the ANBU to send you this. I hope that this gets into your hands and that you can return soon. _

_Thanks for reading this and for all you can do from Suna,_

_Your friend,_

_Seijuro Mika_

After reading the letter, Gaara looks up at Hinata with a raised eyebrow, "And what do you want me to do with this?" Hinata looks at him like he's crazy, "As you can see, I have to return to Konoha as soon as possible. I'm asking you for the last time if we can make the match today so as soon as it's finished I can return to Konoha."

"Without an official request from Tsunade--"

"She doesn't give a fuck for him or my team!"

After her interruption both the Captain and Kazekage look at the door to seeHinata's team along with Temari and Kankurowatching. Hinata walks over and shuts the door in their noses, making them have towait for them to come out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Gaara! I'm just asking to make the match today!" screamed Hinata. Normally she wouldn't react like this, but by the way that Gaara was acting, it was no good.

"Let's make something clear Hinata," responded Gaara while standing up and walking towards her. "I'm the Kazekage and you're the visitor from Konoha. You're suppose to follow my orders while you're here and you're suppose to stay for five days, not two and a half!" He finished while pushing Hinata against a wall.

Hinata looked into his eyes for the longest time until she found something, "Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You freaking coward!" Hinata screamed making Gaara step back, for the first time someone dared to screamat him and stand up to him. "That's not the true reason for this! This delay is aboutthe fact that you have to tell your siblings about YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"

Gaara gulps hard and looks back at her, "That's not true."

"Then tell me another reason because I don't see any other option!"

"You."

"What!"

"The other reason is you, Hinata!" Gaara steps closer again, making Hinata's eyes open wide because of his closeness.

"Gaara!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that your lips can make any man get addicted to them?"

He kisses her again, making her grasp his red hair and keep him there. She has to admit that the Kazekage is a good kisser. "But you know the sad part of that truth?" he asks while kissing her again. He stops and whispers in her ear, "That those lips already have an owner." With that he steps back and returns to his seat.

"As you see, I have two reasons to not let you go earlier," he continued, with a still confused Hinata touching her lips fromthe kiss. Gaara smiled, "But knowing that you madea favor for me that was beyond your duties here and that you could have died trying yet still did it, I guess that at least I must accept any favor that you asked me for."

Hinata looks up at him, trying to understand what he said.

"What I'm trying to say Hinata, is that the match will be today. Just give me an hour to prepare and then it will be done. You will be able to go back to Konoha today."

* * *

"Damn, now we have to wait for them to get out," frowned Kankuro.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? Can't we listen when they scream?"

"Didn't Temari tell you? The rooms and offices of the Suna tower are specially made so nothing can be heard. That's why you were able to sleep in your rooms without anybody knowing what was happening inside."

"Oh, so that's why none of you knew about my fight with Sasuke this morning," responded Naruto, understanding why no one noticed the discussion that they had even last night.

But Sasuke wasn't thinking of _that_ exactly, _ So that's why nobody wondered or tried to enter due to the noise in Hinata's room last night. Good for you Hinata, good for you.'_>

Then Sasuke started to think what could be written on that scroll that would make Hinata act the way she did with Gaara. Maybe the things between them were not clear. But now he was interested on the content ofthe document. She acted mad and worried at the same time. Did something happen in Konoha?But why should he worry about the village? He doesn't want to be in the village! It was true that he doesn't have any other place to go, but when he looked back at the closed door, he remembered his reasonsfor staying. What was left for him was right now alone with the Kazekage.

After several minutes Hinata walked outside of the office, with the coldness of a captain.

"You have an hour to pack up your stuff and prepare. The Kazekage and I will have a match and after that we'll leave Suna to go back to Konoha. Remember, one hour."

The team was dismissed to pack up their belongings, while Temari and Kankuro entered into the office to talk with Gaara because they still didn'tget what was going on.

* * *

While everyone was packing their stuff, Hinata decided to make a visit to the city, she still had an hour before the match. While walking through the streets, she noticed something in the shadows between the buildings. Immediately she moves, appearing inthe same shadows between buildings of the sand village.

"Did you know that those outfits willgrab attention from everyone? It's dangerous to walk or enter a village with that on," she comments harshly, while the other person in the shadows stands up, not seeing clearly who it was.

"It's clear that you know about us, but the question is WHO are you?" asked the man in the shadows.

"I'm Hinata. I bet that you heard of me from the others."

"Yes, I remember them mentioning you a couple of times, but I never saw you before."

"Of course, and I bet that you must be new. I don't remember seeing you and I'm good withfaces," she answers him with sarcasm, getting a little laugh from the man.

"I have a question, what's a young lady like youdoing in Suna, when you're supposed to be in Konoha?"

"If you said that, it means that you know a lot. I'm here for a mission but I'll be leaving today. Now answer my question, why come to Suna with those clothes? They'll recognize you in seconds and they'll kill you without asking twice."

"I came on my own. I don't have a mission in specific."

"Then I'll give you one. Go back to the boss and tell him that you saw me. He'll be happy to know that I'm still around. Can you do that... um...?"

"Toby. My name is Toby."

"Then Toby-san, I'll see you soon. Now leave the village before I have no other choice but to kill you."

The man bows at her from the shadows and leaves. When Hinata senses that he's left, she returns to the tower.

_ Why was hein the village? Do they know what I did? I'll have to finish this as soon as I can and leave the sooner the better.>_

* * *

Back in the tower, Gaara was ready and stood in the training room, this time it was another room designed for the Kazekage to train. The floor was covered completely with sand and the size was a lot bigger, perfect for the deadly jutsu with sand. On the top of the walls the rest of the ninjas waited for Hinata to enter.

When Naruto saw the worried faces on Temari and Kankuro, he decided to know, "Why are you so worried? Gaara is the strongest inall ofSuna, I bet that he can handle Hinata with ease."

"No you don't get it Naruto," answered Temari."But the fact is that he is not as powerful as before. Since he got Shuukaku out of him, half of his sand abilities are gone. He is still the most powerful shinobi of Suna, but not like when you fought him. And Hinata doesn't know that yet."

"What if she doesn't know about it? That's not big deal," responded Sasuke doing his best to act like he doesn't care.

"Yeah, but think about howa prideful man like Gaara will react. Thenadd the fact that he's been acting weird lately; ever since he went out with her--"

The gates of the training fieldopen. Hinata enters like nothing has happened and stand in front of Gaara.

"Sorry for the delay. There was somethingI hadto deal with first. Shall we begin, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara looks at her and can tell that by her attitude she is in the mood to fight, "Sure thing, Hinata-sama."

* * *

A/N: And the character of Toby appears on the Naruto manga series, on the latest chapters. Manly after chapter 312 if I'm correct. If any of your have read all the chapters that came out until now, you already know who he is…if you know…well, please don't say a thing on the reviews! It will be a terrible spoiler for the others who hadn't read them yet.

By the way, which was the latest Naruto manga chapter you lately read? Mine has been number 317. I would like to know.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: The classes started at August 15 and I'm on my room (at college). Until now I didn't have much trouble updating the chapters, I decided to make a schedule to work with the new chapters along with the classes, work and Judo.

I decided to update this chapter without the BETA thing, I couldn't get any response from 'Encuentrame' in time so I decided to upload it like it is.

By the way, I confused the spelling of the name Toby instead of TOBI, because when I was writing that part of the chapter, one of my dogs named Toby came into my room, begging for attention. So I was with my left hand writing the chapter (I'm left-handed) and with the right scratching behind Toby's ears (I know that it sounds stupid, but it true). I'm sorry for the misspelling, but I guess that from now on it won't happen, with that name. For those who want to meet my dog, I made wallpaper featuring him on my Deviantart page, just for fun.

Encuentrame—Yeah, the manga is great, right now there's some fillers (Is just not seeing Sasuke anywhere makes me mad) but some stuff that happened make me say "WHF!". But I hope that the anime fillers end up soon so I can see it it like that.

chibinawuto-SAMA—Yes, I updated and I want to make a good fight, I don't know if I made it fair, but is just that I love Gaara too much…and Hinata…and Sasuke…and Itachi…

LoNeLyRiCeBaLl—I hope that you like what you see in this chapter. Thanks for adding almost all of my arts into your favorites! And thanks a lot again fro the lyrics, very lovely!

SayuriU14—Actually Tobi exist in the manga, is kind of weird and funny at the same time. somehow he is kind of...lovely!

ToraHoshiWarai—I checked the manga again and you were right! Thanks a lot for the error checking, really…his named after my dog, LOL

Lems—I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I bet is a 'yes'.

elrenda-chan—Don't wait any longer, here is the new chapter.

kenshinlover2002—Just wait a little longer and you'll understand many things.

Gaaraluvv—thanks a lot for calling me creative, I'm actually studying advertising and broadcasting so creativity is necessary, thanks again (blushes).

Creynoso—Yes…and no. somethings that you said were 'kind' of true, but NOT completely…and there's another mission for her rush to return. And it will evolve many things, it will be quite dramatic, but you'll love it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Diclaimer: Evil grammar, mean spelling, and I don't own it.

Chapter 23

**Gaara vs. Hinata**

Gaara and Hinata stood looking at each other while the rest waited for them to get started. Then Sasuke noticed that Hinata was showing a smirk while Gaara stood there with a stoic pose. What's the meaning of this? 

"Well, Gaara-sama, I hope that you can show me why the Kazekage of the Sand is one of the most powerful shinobi of the five countries." Mentioned Hinata while standing in offense pose, "And I hope to see something from the one who killed the Sannin Orochimaru." Responded Gaara, while he stood with his arms crossed.

After this Hinata disappears from her position, while Gaara just stood there and closed his eyes. In blink Hinata appeared sending a kick, only to be barely blocked by sand. From the ring side Temari, Kankuro and the rest gasped by this. "But how? The last time that he tried to use the sand as a shield it was too weak to hold and attack." Said Kankuro while Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, it was that one of Lee's…?"

"At the beginning I thought that she was copying the Lotus move, but somehow it seemed to me so different…maybe she made changes or something, but I didn't even had the time to see it very well." and while they still tried to know what happened down there, Hinata continued with her attack.

Knowing that in any moment she is going to hit him with that speed, Gaara started to make hand seals, "Wall of sand" and when she was about to hit again, a huge wall appeared in front of her and Hinata move back, took out some weapons and started to run around of the Kazekage, noticing that Gaara disappeared from there too.

Still with her weapons at hand, she started to look around and to focus. You didn't leave the arena. That's for sure. and at the minimum vibration she threw a shuriken and was stopped by a sand clone. Behind it Gaara appeared with his arms crossed, "I see that you're not easy to fool, I'm going to enjoy this match after all."

Still with her weapons at hand, Hinata moved to attack again the Kazekage, this time Gaara didn't waited for her to complete her movement and he made a move too, "Suna Shigure". Hinata look up to see hard massive pieces of Sand falling all over the area. She immediately moved side to side, trying to get the minimum damage from the jutsu, then she stopped and closed her eyes, "Chakra tornado no jutsu" and suddenly her chakra can be seen clearly on her body. Then wind started to moves around her, faster and faster, until it became a fast tornado and repelled Gaara's Desert rain jutsu.

"What the heck is that!" asked Kiba while trying his best to hold Akamaru and avoid to be sucked by the wind. The others made the same until the wind stopped. They cleared their faces from the sand and looked at the arena, Gaara got out from the mountain of sand while Hinata was still there in the middle of the stage, looking directly at the Kazekage.

Sasuke looked at the scene in awe, that chakra, that chakra was dark. It reminded me a lot of the chakra that I embedded when I used to have the curse seal… . When Naruto recovers and looked at the Uchiha's way, his face turned to be one cold and stoic.

"It seems that you didn't expect that one, huh." Says the ANBU captain while posing in defense mode and waiting for Gaara's next move. On her right hand there's still a kunai. She kept holding it tight, and Gaara didn't understand the reason.

"No, in fact, you gave me the best opportunity ever." With this he makes a seal in front of him 'Sabaku kyuu' and when she turns to see what was next, it was late. The sand evolved her in a fast movement and got her trapped by the sand. Temari and Kankuro looked at the scene and gasped. "B-But…it c-can't be!" screamed at the same time.

By this Naruto and the others looked at the siblings worried. "He wasn't supposed to be able to do that! He doesn't have enough chakra for those techniques!" and when they looked back at the scene, they noticed something weird. Normally any person who can get in that situation would be desperate and struggling to get out, but Hinata looked calmed and had her eyes closed. God, tell me that she is still alive. pleaded Kiba not leaving the eyes form the scene.

Then Hinata opened her eyes and says "Suna bunshin no jutsu" beside of the sand 'mountain' appeared a sand clone. Gaara gave her a questioning look and decided to ask. "Why are you wasting your chakra on a sand clone? That's all you can do?" by this he hears a light chuckle form the captain.

"In fact, Gaara-sama is perfect." Responded Hinata while closing her eyes and mutters a jutsu. Not wasting time Gaara decides to move first. "Sabaku SouSou" and the sand around Hinata crush its contents. The others gasped by this action and didn't dare to move. "What the heck you do Gaara? You killed Hinata you idiot!" but Kiba's insults were muted when Shino cut him off. "Look closely to the sand Kiba." By this the others do the same and look at the scene, still don't getting it. "I see," comments Sasuke, "there's no blood on the sand." And when they look away, Hinata was standing there, completely fine.

"BUT HOW SHE COULD ESCAPE FROM THAT TECHNIQUE!" screamed Naruto, pulling out his blond hair.

"Is the mirror jutsu," responded Sasuke, making the others look at him then at the scene. Hinata nods by it and continues. "It means that I replaced myself for the sand clone. Is quite easy when you can focus on what you are doing."

With this explanation Gaara decides to charge again and don't loose time. in that time Hinata takes out a scroll, opens it and a massive amount of weapons appears approaching the Kazekage, but it was late for what Gaara did next. "Bakuryu Ryusa" and a huge avalanche of sand covered Hinata and the weapons.

The area stood silent for minutes, making the suspicious about the captain's dead more obvious.

But suddenly, a kunai hits one of the walls.

Along with the kunai, a metal cord which was tensed from the ground. And jumping with high impulse emerges Hinata, pulling out by herself with only her right arm, while the left was unable to move. After getting out fast from the sea of sand, she stands up, confirming her teammate's worries.

Hinata's left arm was broken.

Seeing this Shino and Temari stepped on the arena, followed by Kiba and the rest, but stopped when Hinata signaled them to do it with her right arm. "Stay back, I haven't finished yet." With this she stands up proudly and looks at Gaara on the eye. "You are hurt captain, it will be better if we end this now." Gestured the Kazekage.

"I'm not a coward Kazekage, and I'm not giving up. I'll resolve this little dilemma now." And after saying that, her crushed arm started to tremble. In front of the stunned people who were watching the fight, saw how Hinata's arm regenerated almost immediately, leaving it like new.

After testing her left arm's movement for mere seconds, she returned to her offense pose. "I appreciate for waiting, I guess that you want to kill me so badly." Gestured the captain, getting a surprise look from Gaara. "Hinata, that ability when did you have it?"

"Is an old technique that I learned a long time ago, so don't worry. Is nothing about THAT." She assured him, making certain ninja to worry by their 'sharing' moment. Why he is asking that? What did Gaara and Hinata did…? thinks Sasuke while the fight between the Kazekage and the captain of the ANBU will change dramatically.

"You and I have a lot in common, Gaara. And one of those things is the past. We have lived on our own without others. We trusted into a special one to give us only one thing, understanding and loyalty." With this she starts to run and make hand seals, due to the speed Sasuke can't tell all of them, but they were completely different of something that he had seen before.

Then Hinata stops in mere meters from Gaara and mutters "Time recalling no jutsu" and the whole place starts to move in circles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

"We are all dragged by the wind! Get hold of yourself!" screamed Shino while the others tried their best to close their eyes and tries to focus to not fall into the technique. When their eyes were open, they didn't know where they were, but Kankuro was the first to speak.

"Oh Kami, this is were we used to play. But this place doesn't exist anymore." And when they turned around, they saw something that it was completely insane to believe.

They saw a child version of Gaara seeing the other kids play. Beside Chibi-Gaara there was the actual Hinata and Gaara. It seemed that she was talking to him.

"You remember this don't you? Is quite fresh in your memories Gaara." commented Hinata while seeing that the ball that the other kids were playing jumped over a high wall. Chibi-Gaara used his sand to take the ball out of there and then held it on his hands, offering it again to the kids.

"Don't touch it, is cursed by the demon." Said one of the kids and walked away; leaving little Gaara alone with the ball in his hands. Tears getting out of his eyes like an endless river. Grown up Gaara was doing the same too, the memories still fresh in his mind.

Then someone comes from behind Chibi-Gaara and looks down at him. "Don't mind them Gaara, I'm here for you." said the voice. Chibi-Gaara looks up, nods and smiles a little.

"That is Gaara's uncle by his mother side. Months later he tried to kill Gaara because his sister dies giving birth to him. He was the only person that Gaara trusted and loved, he break his heart." Says Temari, while looking away, she can't take anymore the scene.

The rest looked at the scene heart broken, especially Naruto. In an attempt to stop this, he runs to one of the kids and tries to grab him, but his hand trespasses them. It was an illusion after all, but it feels so real…

"How pathetic," Says Hinata while looking at Gaara who looked up madly at her, "A shinobi never shows emotions in battle! You're the Kazekage; you're supposed to know that better than me."

"So you never cried in your life? Did you call yourself a human being?" Asks Gaara trying to get something from her, Hinata just shakes her head and looks back at him. "You mean real tears or the fake ones that the fake Hinata always had for everything? If you ask for real tears, I don't remember ever cry for something or someone."

"Even for a loved one?" asked again Gaara.

"Crying is a way to show your weakness and I'm not weak. Compassion and bonds are not necessary to survive."

"The bonds are vital for everyone Hinata. You can do anything you want in your life, kill everyone that cared for you. But in the end you'll feel that bond, even after death. Is not about survival, is about having a life and feel yourself alive."

"I never feel it from my own blood even less I'm going to feel it for a stranger."

"Everything in life is possible Hinata."

"And why did you cry for what they did to you Gaara?"

"What…?"

"They fear you for a long time, but still you came to be their leader. They fear you, but they still say proudly to have the strongest Kage of the five countries. Is that worth to be like this, Gaara? Are the other people worth to cry for? Are they worth to become your weakness? Are the people who will always see you as a monster worth to be protected, even if they'll never going to accept or see you as a human?" asked Hinata, and then Gaara wiped out the tears and looked at Hinata offended.

"You said that we have much in common. Tell me, what is in your case?" demanded the Kazekage, by this Hinata just laughed. "I'm not afraid to show it, if that's what you mean." and with that the world turns again, showing the same time, in another place.

"This is Konoha, the academy!" screamed Kiba after noticing the place. "But I can smell everything. If this is an illusion, then why we can sense and smell like it was real?" then they look around, finding a little girl under a tree.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

She was seeing how the other kids were around someone. The girls were screaming in delight by his presence, while the boys sneered by his popularity and for wanting to be like him. When they give a better look, it was Chibi-Sasuke. "Freaking idiots." Mutters the little girl and then the ringer announce the end of recess. She gets out and of the tree revealing a Chibi-Hinata.

Hinata was now in the living room with her father reading her report card. "So, nothing exceptional at all. You're more common than I though." Sneered Hiashi at his daughter, not caring that she was INDEED in front of her and listening his opinions.

"Your cousin Neji is from the branch side and he is indeed a genius already. You have the main house blood; you're supposed to be far ahead of him! " screamed again, but Chibi-Hinata still had her head down. She didn't reprove any of the curses, but she made the average and hat was not acceptable from the heiress of the clan.

"Leave now, and try to not embarrass more this clan with your pathetic progress." And Hinata gets out without saying a word.

After the incident Hinata sneaks out from the mansion walking to the opposite direction as the others, and then she runs fast across the city and passes a wooden bridge. After that she enters into the woods, better known as the training grounds. Then a kunai is thrown at her, which she catches with ease. "You're late, a ninja is never late." Says a voice from the trees. "I was scolded at home for my normal-rated grades." Responds Hinata while looking at the weapon with interest.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm the Hyuuga heiress and I must overcome anyone."

"Mm maybe is because of your training."

"Those were the grades for Hyuuga Hiashi." With this Chibi-Hinata gets out a report card from her pocket, "But this ones are my real grades."

With this the man from the shadows comes out, revealing to be no other than Itachi.

Sasuke growls by this, he knows that is just an illusionary jutsu, but it revealed of how he was before the massacre. It was too unfair for him to see this. Why Hinata was doing this to him?

He grabs her report card and sits at the feet of the tree. After simple examination, he looks up at Hinata. "You're at the top of the class, just like my brother. Why you don't showing this instead of the fake ones?" He asked in a calmed way.

"Because if he knows that I'm at the top of the class after an Uchiha, he'll demand me to defeat him. He'll become my rival."

"And?" asked Itachi out of curiosity.

"He's not an ideal rival."

"He has my blood and is my brother. He is strong and you just have to see him in action."

"I'm not interested."

"Can I ask you why?" asked back Itachi a little annoyed by her attitude.

"Because I have enough to hide myself for my own good; I have enough not trusting my own clan. And I have enough with one Uchiha in my life." With this Itachi stands up and ruffles her short hair. "Yeah, is true. Sometimes two Uchiha men in the same place mean problems." After this they laugh and lead into the woods to train.

"I couldn't trust in my own clan. I couldn't trust in anyone else. I was a merely tool of pride for the Hyuuga clan, the only saw the heiress and not the human being. If I showed my true self in that time, I'll be forced to beat up anyone who gets stronger than me, without asking if I wanted to be stronger. I'll end up fighting for others, get stronger for others. And if I failed, they won't respect me. And I had a person to trust lie you Gaara, someone who cared for me and treated me like a woman, not a kid. But the only difference between you and I Gaara is," Hinata repels the jutsu and they return to the present time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

"The only difference is that you've been betrayed, and THAT never happened to Me." with this she finally lets the kunai of her hand and throws it at the Kazekage, trespassing the sand protection, scratching his neck.

The others saw the movement and got surprised to see the speed and accuracy of the hit. "Wind" mutters Naruto, getting the attention from Shino. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata's nature element must be wind. I know because she used chakra to make the kunai pass through all that with ease, so it must be that." Assured the blond nin.

"It maybe true, but something's wrong with this picture." Responds Kiba.

"And why is that?"

"Because the kunai defiantly cut him, but I don't see any sign of blood or pain." With this they look up pat Gaara and it was true, the kunai defiantly hit him, but he never showed anything that proved that it hurt or anything.

Hinata notices what happened and nods, "I see, is the Suna no Yoroi. I can't blame you since you can't control it, just like Suna no Tate. Os I guess I have to-"

"Why are you holding back?" asked suddenly Gaara, leaving Hinata open her eyes a little wide, but not showing completely surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see that you're playing Hinata. You're testing what I can do and how far I'll go. If you need to know, I going to kill you. so stop this stupi dilemma and let's fight like it should be." Ended Gaara, making Hinata look up at him and then at the roof.

"You don't know what you're asking Gaara."

"I want to see your strength in action. I know that your talents exceeds from what I saw on the tournament so show me."

After thinking for a moment, she looks back at him. her eyes turned harder than ever, her temple is no longer calm. It became completely stoic, cold. "As you wish, Kazekage-sama." And with this she picks form her back pocked four kunais and throws them at Gaara.

With surprise, none of them were to Gaara; they landed quite far from him. the others outside of the arena can't understand why she did that, why she missed the target like that.

In that moment Hinata jumps in the air and with a hand seal says, "lighting cage no jutsu". Then form her comes a huge lighting and hits one of the kunais, then it passes to the rest, electrifying Gaara who was at the center of the four weapons.

"AHHHHH!"

"Oh no Gaara!" screams Temari when she hears the painful scream of her brother, but due to the strong light coming from the place, she can't see anything. Seconds later the light is gone and now they can see Gaara's condition.

Instead of Gaara, there was a huge ball of sand, better known as Sphere of Sand.

I don't know what's happening anymore… thinks Kankuro while seeing the scene, none of the people watching the fight can understand what is happening.

"You told me to not hold back," muttered Hinata while taking out another weapon and preparing to move. "you're going to regret that Gaara." and then she runs around the arena, never getting close to Gaara, she jumps on the walls of the place and makes scratches on the wall with the kunai. After doing that a couple of times she stops in the middle of the arena, her eyes focused on the balls of sand.

Hinata puts her hands like she was going to pray, the scratches that she made on the walls revealing kanji symbols glowing in red. Then the floor under her forms another kanji, evolving Hinata with red chakra.

"That chakra, that's a Kinjutsu!" says Sasuke while he sees how the red light covers the ANBU captain.

"What did you say!" asks Naruto, while the others look amazed by the scene.

"Don't you understand dope! She is performing a forbidden jutsu!"

After saying that Hinata takes her right hand out and suddenly moves it to her right. At the same time that she does that, Gaara is taken out of the Sphere of Sand falling to a side.

Ha stands up completely shocked, how he was got out of the Sphere of Sand! Hinata was quite away from him! How…

But his thoughts were gone when he was dragged on the air and then thrown to the ground. Looking down at his feet and saw red chakra on his shoes, he knew what she was doing.

She was controlling Gaara's feet like a voo doo doll. (sp?)

But Gaara decided to fight back and makes a series of hand seals. 'Suna bunshin no jutsu' and a series of Sand clones appears around Hinata, each one of them with shuriken on their hands. She notices the intentions of the Kazekage, Smart Gaara, quite smart. and the clones move to attack the ANBU captain, but she repels her jutsu and fights the clones defeating them with ease.

Gaara takes the moment to attack in his own, but instead using any of his Ninjutsu he decides to go for the simple Taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat. With a pair of kunais in his hands he charges at Hinata, and she defended herself in the same way.

Now the two ninjas were on a hand-to-hand combat, speed and accuracy as the recipe for victory. But from the witnesses outside of the arena seemed different.

"we have to stop them," ordered Temari, "They try to kill each other." With this in mind Sasuke and Naruto enters to stop both shinobi, Naruto holds Hinata while Sasuke holds Gaara.

Now the two fighters stopped in a dangerous position. Each one of them had their kunai at on the other's throat, their eyes focused on the other, not moving a muscle.

"Hinata, Gaara, that's enough. Let's call this even." Says Kankuro while approaching them, but stopped when it seemed that none of them were listening.

"Um, hello?"

"I'm not giving up." said both ninjas at the same time, not stopping to look at the other.

By this Kankuro sights, "You two have been fighting for a long time and each time the damage is greater. You're almost equal…"

"She is not fightin with all her strength, tell her to fight with all then it will be a winner." Says Gaara while frowning at the Ex-Hyuuga heir.

"If I give my best I can kill a Kazekage, and that will be quite NEGATIVE for the relationship between Konoha and Suna." Responds Hinata with sarcasm.

"Then why you need to leave today."

"You read the scroll Kazekage-sama, Saito needs me. he can be killed either on the prison or by the council and I can't let that happen."

"Don't tell me more shit Hinata, you've been asking for the same thing before the scroll got here. I'll ask this again, tell me your reason and we can stop this." Finished Gaara while putting down his weapon, Hinata doing the same thing.

Looking away, she notices that Sasuke is looking at her with his sharingan, she frowns by this and he deactivates it. Sighting she looks back at Gaara. "I apologize again, but like I said before, is quite personal. I didn't notice something and it seems that I can't stay in Suna like I expected, I apologize." After this she bows at him, for the first time since she got there.

Seeing this Gaara had not choice but to accept it. she is a tough ninja and seemed sincere, whatever it was must be important for her. "I accept your decision, and I enjoyed the fight. but I have to ask for a rematch, and next time no delay, nobody stopping us."

By this Hinata looks up and smiles, "It will be a pleasure, Gaara"

…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

The Konoha team is at the gates of Suna ready to leave. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were with them to wish them good luck. "I apologize for not fulfill the promise to have a dance with you Kankuro-sama, but I still want to do it some time." says Hinata while standing in front of him. "Don't worry about it, there's always a next time." responded the shinobi, looking quite sad, and she had an idea.

"Well, since I can't return with all those books with me, you can bring then to Konoha, right?" she suggested, getting a confused look from the ninja.

"That way you can visit the village and have our time as promised, what you think?" By this Kankuro looks back at Gaara, who nodded by her suggestion. "Is a deal then, Hinata-sama." She nods and then turns to Temari who just shook hands with her and smiled. "Take care all of you. is late and the desert is quite dangerous at night."

"Don't worry, I believe that we can get out of her before sunrise. Thanks again for your hospitality." And then she finally returns to Gaara. he looked at her seriously, he didn't wanted to be there.

"I apologize for what I did during the fight. I totally forgot that it was an exhibition match, but in my mind it wasn't like that." Says Hinata, while Gaara gives her a questioning look.

"And what makes you think that I'm mad for that?" asked the Kazekage, by this she smiles and gets closer to him. "I never said that you were mad at me."

And then, in front of her team, in front of his siblings and in front of Sasuke; they kissed.

And it was a deep kiss.

After several seconds they separate and smile at each other. "Gaara, you promised…"

"I know, I'll do it as soon as you're gone."

Hinata steps back from him and look at her team. Kiba and Naruto had their jaws down pointing at her. Shino had his usual face, with the difference that his eyebrows were raised, and stood like that.

Sasuke looked without interest, but dark purple chakra was coming from him, darkening the environment. She ignores this and orders to move, finally leaving Suna and their friends.

When they can't be seen anymore, Gaara turns to his siblings, "I have something to tell you, let's go…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

A/N: Yeah, she gave Gaara a 'good-bye' kiss in front of Sasuke. It was funny for me, I don't know what you think.

There's so much that I wanted to write on the 'time traveling jutsu' but it was too long and it will be too much. And there you are, a Hinata/Itachi scene! I hope that you like it.

I took time to write this since I made research about Gaara's techniques, I don't remember all of them, so I made search to make this more bearable. This is thanks to naruto-kun (dot) com.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: this chapter turned into a long one. I wanted to make an interesting chapter, since it was necessary for me to make. It took me a long time since I write a lot…and deleted a lot. Thank you for your support and all. Thanks.

And everybody loved how I ended last chapter; yes I can be evil sometimes.

'Encuantrame', my BETA can't be only for a while, so the BETA version of the chapters can't be out for a while. So you'll have to read my horrible writing until then. LOL

Blue-Shine-Angel—here's an update, hope that you like it.

Chibinawuto-SAMA—I don't like to write unnecessary lemons, but it will be more lemon scenes in future chapters. I promise.

Jigoku Hoshi—yeah, I started on August 15 and I'm already loaded with work. But with your support I managed to make time in my schedule to write the chapters, so my muse won't go to marketing, advertising or broadcasting stuff completely. LOL

LoNeLyRiCeBaLl—Oh, don't worry; I would never kill Gaara in my stories. And I know that there's still doubts and new questions form last chapter, but hey, most of them will be resolved along the way. And I gave to my dogs cookie treats on your name! And I love to talk to you in devaintart; we should e-mail each other instead! Or even by messenger!

Rcr—my longest reviewer, I really take my time to read yours and it always amaze me how you see things going on. And yes, I used a little of psychology on him, I don't know, I guess that I like to play like that. But really you'll see that Hinata can do, really.

Spirit of the Chihuahua—you have an original name. Thanks to say that my story is that great (blushes) because sometimes I write a chapter, think that it was lame, and then the reviews come like it were a piece of art which amazes me a lot. I still can't believe that this story made it to chapter 24!

SayuriU14—I can't let Hinata show all she can do right? There's still a long way to go and I don't want to show it all. Just think in Naruto, until now Naruto only used part of the kyuubi's chakra and a pair of fight jutsus, and there's still a ling way, so I can't make Hinata more powerful every time. It would end up like a DBZ, everyone can be super saiyan. (And I love DBZ).

Creynoso—Sorry for the stress and how this is going. But I want to make a great angst and for me this is the best way to do it.

Mayumi—if I had a guy as hot as Sasuke and gets jealous like him, I'll provoke him everyday!

Caulisho—Sometimes I write and after I update the chapter I'm like 'oh my, I was so mean' or 'kind of funny…but still', so don't worry I can miss my own comedy parts by myself.

kenshinlover2002—I really glad that you liked that jutsu, because for me is the one that I loved form all the original techniques that I put on Hinata. You'll get explanations soon.

Uchiha-Kai-Itachi—Here's an update, enjoy.

Ks—Wow, you read it completely once! Is been so long since I didn't do that! I used to find stories that hooked me up very hard, but most of them are complete and are in other sites. And mostly are DBZ stories completely AU and OC.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: Not mine, evil spelling, really mean grammar.

Chapter 24

While they were going out of the desert, Hinata noticed that the rest of the team stood silent since they left. No whining about going non-stop through the night in the desert, not asking to rest at all. It must be for the kiss… though the captain while they were already close to a small village, the same that they passed when they went to Suna.

"Let's go there to pick up Tatsuha, is earlier than I promised but…" then Hinata's voice was cut when they heard the commotion coming from the small village. The team stopped and hides behind a wall to see what was happening. Then they started to get closer to see the decorations around the area, judging for the ornaments, it was a wedding. If is true, then why the furious commotion?

When Hinata decides to get a closer look, and sees the reason, she turns back to the rest of the team with her face completely changed. "I knew this would happen, that son of a bitch." Muttered under her breath while walking towards Akamaru. "I need to do something, Kiba will lead you out if the village and if anything happens, just go on and I'll catch you later." Orders the captain, getting immediate response from Kiba.

"Hinata, what's happening? There's anything that we can do?"

"I only need you to borrow me Akamaru for a while; I'll need to rescue someone. I'll be back I promise." With this she jumps on the dog's back and climbs the roof. Kiba follows her orders and leads the team to continue the journey, he has to trust in her, and after all she is with Akamaru.

The crowd was mad, screaming curse words and with weapons in hand. A man dressed like a monk was the one who was going to be bullied by the whole village, and was waving his hands trying to calm the raged souls on front of him. And in a micro-second, a huge white dog appeared in front of him and a hand took his. "Get up now!" and the monk didn't hesitated and jumped in, and they left in high speed, followed by the villagers.

Seeing that the situation was getting worse, she looked back at the man.

"Can you make something to help us!" she practically screamed while Akamaru barked more desperately. And then the monk turned around to face the villagers, making some hands seals, the next thing the rest of Hinata's team heard was something like a thunder. Kiba decided to stop and see what was happened only to see Akamaru with two people on him.

One was defiantly Hinata.

But the other one…was the mysterious guy they met on the same village days a go.

The dog passed them at full speed, and their leader screamed to keep running. After a couple of hours the stopped on a clearing to rest; they run too fast in so little time, so it was clear they were exhausted.

The man that came with the captain gets down from Akamaru and walks where she walked of. "Wow, you came earlier than expected, but always in time. Thanks for saving me Hinata-" and the next thing that the Konoha team saw was Hinata pinning against of a tree the monk, holding his neck quite strongly.

"You freaking liar. You told me that you'll wait until I was back." hissed the ex-heir while holding his grip harder than usual. "Y-You don't get it, as a monk I had to attend to the wedding and…"

With this Hinata releases him, stepping back and crossing her arms. "So, how many?" by her question the others reach were the 'argument' was taking place, none of the understood why she rescued him first and now she was demanding answers.

"It was a wedding Hinata, all the village was there."

"I'm not asking that Tatsuha and you know that. You know exactly what I'm talking about." By this he turns to look at her 'teammates' with a questioning look. "Why you were traveling with these brats? What happened to the others…?"

By this Hinata takes out a kunai from her back and plays with it between her fingers. "I can return you back there you know. And if Yuki asks, I never saw you." then she looks up at him, still playing with the kunai.

By this he gulps, and looks back at the others. "Is just that…Hinata, you know me."

"On the counter of three…one…"

"Hinata, don't do this…"

"…two…"

"You know that I really…"

"…three."

"All right, all right! On the past three days I fucked 12 men and 15 women! I swear that is all!"

After his 'confession' Hinata puts back her kunai and walks to Tatsuha, getting quite close to him. "See, is not bad when you are quite sincere with your adventures Tatsuha-kun." And when he leaned closer to her, she kicks him in the groins. "Ow!" and he falls back on the trunk of the tree. "You see why I don't want to date you? I don't know how many sexual diseases have that thing (looking down at his groin). So forget about it."

She passes by the others grumping about men and their hormones, while Naruto looks that the guy disguised as a 'monk' stands up like it didn't hurt at all. Kiba and Sasuke looks at him with disgust, while Tatsuha just grins and scratches the back of his head. "I think that she is not in a good mood today, ha, ha…" and kept laughing. The rest looked at him like he had lost his mind…

After the little 'incident' Hinata decided to rest on the woods tonight due to the extra energy they spent running, and that tomorrow they'll continue until they get to Konoha. The Tatsuha guy had sit in beside Hinata and looked at the fire with intensity. Seeing the look that he gets from the others decides to speak.

"Well, since I know that Hinata didn't told you about me, let me introduce myself. My name is Kinomoto Tatsuha, for the Kinomoto clan, you must know my older brother Yuki." By this Naruto responds, "Yeah, I remember! You talk about the annoying blond guy of team zero!"

"Yes, the blonde with the sharpest tongue, that's my brother." Responded the monk,

So this is Yuki's younger brother…the one that Hinata said it was a heart throb. He is not the greatest thing at all. Though Sasuke noticing that due to the way that she treated him earlier, he was brave enough to sit beside her, too close for his liking.

"Kinomoto clan? I never hard of It." mentioned Kiba, "Then let me explain then," Responded Tatsuha. "The reason that not everyone ever heard about the Kinomoto clan is because we don't belong to any village or any country."

"What? But that's impossible. How a clan can be a clan without belonging to any village?" asked Naruto, getting interested in the story.

"Thousands of years ago when the five countries were formed, our ancestors decided to live where the limits of the five countries collide, this way we'll never get involved in your wars, in a silent agreement with the Kage's. Since then nobody ever dared to try to hit on us, they know the consequences."

"Consequences, what are you talking about?" asked again Naruto.

"Simple, the Kinomoto clan has a special technique that will destroy the five countries at the same time. None of them would like to be damaged due to us. Back in the day when the war has gotten in a critical proportion, the elders of the Kinomoto clan had to 'persuade' the other countries to stop the war. In other words, we make sure that no one dares to do stupid things."

"So you say that you are that powerful. Then why you didn't do anything to stop Orochimaru or Akatsuki." Asked Kiba, getting an approval nod from Naruto and Shino. Sasuke stood silent and kept listening.

"The situation wasn't critical enough to interfere. Besides, we can't be on a countries' side. It will break our deal with the rest of the villages. And by a special political persuasion from Konoha (he looks at Hinata), it was decided that Konoha will not ask for our help, unless it reaches certain point."

"Oh, I see…" responds Sasuke noticing the way that he was looking at Hinata, she is fucking challenging me… 

"Oh, by the way, why did you returned so fast? Is Suna really that bad?" Asked the monk looking back at Hinata, by this she looks back at him. "We could have stayed longer, but Saito got arrested and sent to prison. I have to take him out."

"Knowing that old man he must be do something reckless. He doesn't have an ounce of insanity. Besides, why do you worry about having him in prison? Unless there's something that you hadn't told me yet." Responded the monk making the captain look away.

"The problem is that since he got arrested they hadn't let his wife to see him, either his teammates. I know that is something about the council against me, and they are using Saito because I make him second in command. Knowing how the high ranks work, if I don't get him out soon, they'll kill him in prison." By this the rest looked at Hinata impressed. Maybe she was a bitch of a captain, but there's still humanity in her yet.

"I see, if that's the case you must tell me what you did in Suna." Gestured Tatsuha in a 'kinky' way. "I don't have anything to say."

"Aw, come on!"

"I won't tell."

"Can you tell me at least why?"

"Because you'll get mad at me."

"…Wait, don't tell me…"

"Here we go…" sighted loudly Hinata seeing the way that the monk was in deep thought.

"She kissed Gaara, with tongue and all." Responds Sasuke getting a dead glare from the others. He didn't know why he says it, but maybe it will create a 'better' atmosphere.

Then Tatsuha snapped by the information, "WHAT! HINATA DID WHAT!" and in that moment his jaw fell on the ground then turned to look at Hinata with big watery eyes. "Is that true?" asked in a whisper, Hinata just nodded.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" screamed at her Tatsuha, getting an impressed look from the captain. "I don't know why you are so into it, it was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss! Since when you started to see a kiss like something non-important! Hinata you never let me kiss you!" responds the monk while the others looked at the scene and crossed their arms and nodding.

Naruto: "He's jealous."

Shino: "That's obvious."

Kiba: "She kissed Gaara, what you expect?"

Sasuke: "…"

"I don't get why the scandal Tatsuha, you and Yuki always told me that after the first kiss the rest doesn't count." Responded Hinata to him,

"Is true, but it can't have any feeling between the two to see it like that."

"You're speaking like Gaara or I feel for the other. That never happened." With this the team and Tatsuha looked at her with wide eyes. "So, you and Gaara didn't have an affair in Suna?" asked Kiba, getting nervous by his own question.

"Of course not."

"If that never happened, then what was the important thing that you asked Gaara to tell the others soon? It seemed that he was uncomfortable talking about it and not wanting to tell a thing." Wondered Sasuke, getting looks from Shino and Naruto, no one understood what he meant.

Naruto: "I don't get it."

Tatsuha: "Me either."

"I believe that is something related to the Suna temple." Continued Sasuke, making the atmosphere heavier.

So that's why he got out the kiss subject. Clever Uchiha, quite clever. thinks Hinata while looking directly at Sasuke.

"Hinata, you better explain this." Mentions Shino, and by the way that Hinata was looking at Sasuke, it was not simple.

"I see (sights), since we are already out of Suna and there's no way to repair what its done…" responds the captain while putting her hands in front of her and starts to make hand seals 'Time recalling no jutsu'.

Then again they started to get dragged by something like a tornado and held themselves by the nearest trees and all. When it ended, they noticed that they were inside f a huge place, like a cathedral. When they looked at the end of the hall, they saw a huge stature of Shuukaku.

"This is the Suna temple." Responds to himself Naruto while looking around, then they noticed two figures in front of the stature praying and it was easy to know who they were.

Gaara and Hinata.

They got closer to hear their conversation and understand why they were send there in the first place.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

_"Did you miss him?" she asked in a low voice, for respect. Gaara opened his eyes and stopped the ritual to look at her. _

_"What did you said?" _

_"Did you miss Shuukaku?" _

_At this he looks down and frowns at himself…why this of all sudden? "That doesn't matter…" _

_"It is…" now Hinata had her eyes opened too and looked around. Seeing that they were completely alone she continued. "It matters a lot, he was inside of you." _

_"Is safer having him there instead in me..." Responded simply Gaara, he needed to give an end to the topic now. "I'm not talking about safety Gaara, I mean if you ever wanted him out." Hinata knew that she was pushing a subject, but she needed to know. _

_"I was a demon that wasn't accepted by the others, and now people are not afraid of me like before." _

_"So for what other people can give you with condition you decided to take him out?" _

_"I didn't take him out, Akatsuki did…" _

_"And the council decided to leave it like that, right?" _

_"Hinata, what are you trying to tell me?" asked Gaara looking directly at her eyes…he never did it until now. "I'm not trying to say anything Gaara. What I'm only asking is that if you ever REALLY felt alone. Now without him, did you feel complete? Did you feel like your true-self again? Did you like the change? Did you feel protected? Did you feel…" suddenly Hinata had to stop asking due to Gaara's face…she found out that she hit in a very sensitive topic, she went too far. _

_"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama…I went too far…" with this Gaara took her hand and held it tight. "You know what Hinata?" asked Gaara while looking at the statute of Shuukaku. _

_"…you're the first person who ever asked me that…who got worried about what I felt about it. And to tell you the truth…I was never asked to, that's why…"with this he stands up, helping the ANBU captain do the same. _

_"I need you to make me a favor…and I believe that you have the strength to do it…" _

_After saying that, Gaara touched one of the statute's stripes and pressed it, revealing a secret passage going down. "Let's go." Gestures the Kazekage while gong downstairs. _

Sasuke and the others follow the couple, not understanding yet what this was about.

_After getting downstairs, they entered into a huge room. The walls were covered with lots of kanji all over them and at the end of the room a smaller version of Shuukaku's stature was there. "Gaara, what's the meaning of this?" asked Hinata, not wanting to guess his intentions. _

_"This is the real place where Shuukaku rests," explains the Kazekage, "and the only way to take him out is to perform the same ceremony that the old Chibayo-Sama did in that time." after saying this he looks back at Hinata and releases her hand. After that he bows at her, making the captain uncomfortable. _

_"Hinata-sama, I would like to know if you're willing to help me be complete again." by this Hinata looks at him like he was crazy, while the trying to look anywhere, but not avail. _

Sasuke held the urge to go there and kick Gaara, even knowing that he can't do a thing since it was an illusion.

_"Gaara-sama, sorry but I don't get it…" _

_"I'm asking you to perform the ceremony." _

_"What!" _

_"I see that you're really powerful and have a lot of talent. I would never ask you this if I didn't felt secure that you can do It." responded Gaara looking back at her. Hinata looked at her hands and then at him. "Is there any risk?" _

_"There's a risk that I can die during the ceremony. A risk that Shuukaku instead being in me ends free, and a risk for you to die." with this she looks at him again, _

_"You can die?" asked the captain, Gaara didn't understand why she was so worried about him. _

_"There's something that I want to risk. But I'm asking you because you can die by the minimum mistake that you do during the process…" _

_"I'm always up to a challenge. Sensei taught me to never say no to a challenge and that's what I'm going to do." That was her reply and it means 'yes'. _

_In that moment Gaara takes out from a secret hole in the wall some scrolls and hands them to her. "Here are the instructions and the hand seals' are the ones written on the walls, they are like 2,500 hand seals marked." _

By this the rest looked at the present Hinata with her arms crossed. Maybe she failed and something wrong happened. though Naruto before looking at the scene again.

_"I see Gaara-sama, thanks." Gestured while she stood peacefully reading he scrolls. Seeing the way that she was acting, Gaara got worried. _

_"The ceremony is quite difficult, you must understand that…" _

_"If I make anything wrong you'll die. I won't let that happen." _

_With this she puts down the scrolls and looks at the walls with intensity. "I'm ready Gaara-sama…" _

_"Then let's get started." Responds the Kazekage while looking at the way that she as acting. She has a lot of confidence. _

_With this Gaara stand in the middle of the room looking at the Shuukaku figure. Then with a couple of seals, symbols from the floor started to appear under Gaara. When he saw that, he noticed that Hinata had just got started. _

_Servatis a pereculum _

_Servatis a maleficum _

_She kept muttering over and over again. _

_Servatis a pereculum _

_Servatis a maleficum _

_Then the walls of the room started to glow, all the kanji and symbols of the walls started to get down, ending in Hinata's skin. By the odor and sound, it seemed like they were practically burning her. _

_Seeing that she looked completely fine due to the fact that she was burned in every inch of her body, decided to not say a thing, maybe she was so focused that she hadn't noticed yet. _

_Servatis a pereculum _

_Servatis a maleficum _

_In that moment, Hinata started to make hand seals. Little by little, one by one, she started to make them in a steady pace, completely focused on the Kazekage. _

_Servatis a pereculum _

_Servatis a maleficum _

_"Is very dangerous for someone like you." mentioned a voice around her, she continued with the task not paying attention from them. _

_"I'm not afraid to die, if that's what you mean." responded Hinata without looking at who was beside her and keep with the hand seals. _

_"You know, when I did it I almost died." Continued the voice, _

_"That won't happen to me.. And besides you are already dead." Responded Hinata while keep doing the hand seals. _

_Servatis a pereculum _

_Servatis a maleficum _

When the voice showed itself, Naruto recognized the person. "Is Chibayo-Sama! But how! She gave her life to save Gaara! She was supposed to be dead!" and after he said that, reality struck in him again, he was seeing a ghost. Oh creepy… 

_"I'm surprised that you hadn't run away when you saw me, which means that you're used to see ghosts before, huh?" with that remark she frowns a little and then responds, "I'm pretty used to see dead people if that's what you meant." _

_The old woman laughs and then notices that Hinata is finishing the hand seals. "I see that Gaara choose a special one to do this." Then the old woman saw how Hinata finished the hand seals, making the Shuukaku figure glow and look down at Gaara. _

_Gaara… said the spirit in the figure. _

_"Shuukaku…" that was all that he could respond. Then the demon spirit looked at where Hinata was noticing her presence. _

_Who is she? _

_"Her name is Hinata, a strong ninja from Konoha…" _

_I see, a great breeder for the future If you ask. _

_"I don't get it." _

_You'll find out soon Gaara…you and all the five Kages... and with that Shuukaku entered Gaara's body making the whole room shake. After several minutes like that, the room clamed down and the kanji burn in Hinata's body started to heal. _

_When she was placing the scroll where it belongs, Chibayo walked towards her and make the captain look around. "Tell me girl, how far did you go with your powers?" _

_By this Hinata looked at the old ghost and walked away muttering 'none of your business.' Then the old woman asked again "You remembered all the hand seals you already did, right?" by this she finally nods and leaves with Gaara the room. _

_She had to get out of there before it gets worst and the old woman keeps asking questions. _

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

Then they jutsu was repelled and they returned to their life time. "Are you crazy! You got Shuukaku back on Gaara for Kami's sake!" screamed Kiba, while Shino and Naruto stood silent.

"It was a request form the Kazekage, and as ANBU I must obey his orders since he is from an ally country." Answers the captain, getting an annoyed look from Sasuke.

"But that doesn't mean that you must put a demon inside him just because he asked to! You don't know what will happen now in Suna…"

"We first met him with Shuukaku already there, what's the difference getting him back again?"

"Let me remind you something that happened after you did that…He tried to fucking KILL you!"

"He was in bad mood and it was unexpected…"

"Hinata, stop justifying him. It looks more like you two had something back there." answers Kiba, who crossed his arms and sat back in 'defeat'.

"For the 100th time Kiba, nothing was happening between us. He is a playboy and I wanted to see why he was so famous that's all."

"Wait a second!" screamed Naruto getting up, "Are you telling me that Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand…is a playboy!" Asked again the blonde nin, thinking of Gaara as a sex-lover was something completely impossible to happen in his limited mind.

Hinata blinked twice. "Sure, he even showed me one of his albums. He has this weird taste to take photos of every woman he slept with; most of them were taken naked in his bed. And besides," Responds the captain while taking out a bottle of water and drinks it. "He wanted to bed a woman from Konoha, so the interest was there. I had to decline; it will get in the way in the mission."

"You speak like you missed the experience of the lifetime." Responds Sasuke, he couldn't believe that was he was afraid to happen was in Gaara's plans. But on the other side he was happy because he made his move first.

"Well, he is a good kisser. I never though that someone like him would be so demanding." Answers Hinata, seeing that instead of Sharingan, from Sasuke's eyes reflected the flames of the fire set between them. Is that the reflection, or is truly that he is burning form the inside? asked herself Hinata, curiosity getting there.

"Well, if what you say about kisses is true," gestured Tatsuha, "then can I kiss you, there's no feeling after all." By this Hinata looks at him suspicious, "The problem with you is that you want to take me to bed. Kissing you will be a problem to keep you in control."

"You talk like I'm a lecherous old man."

"I say it because you've been groping my ass since you sit here." by this he takes out his right hand and puts it on the back on his head and laughs nervously. Then he stops and gets serious. "If that is the reason, then what about them." He asks pointing at the rest of the team, whose surprise was evident on their faces.

"Wait, you want me to kiss my teammates?"

"This is a friendly challenge, that's all. Unless you don't dare. Hinata saying no to a challenge? This is something I never saw coming." Ended Tatsuha while Hinata looked at the rest of the team: Kiba was completely red, Shino hadn't say a thing, and Naruto was gaping and trying to say something but his words never came out. And Sasuke, he closed his eyes, but she knew that he was going to explode anytime soon.

"I never know what's in your mind. You are practically asking me to kiss others than you."

"Same for you Hinata. You never wanted to be close to me, and you just meet a Kazekage and kiss him. I wonder why…"

"…"

"And?"

"I won't do anything against their desires."

"Oh come on! Look at them! They are practically thankful that I'm making this happening!" pouted the monk, then looked at the rest of the boys with a lecherous expression. "Well, who's first?"

"You don't have to accept it, is not obligatory. Tatsuha is always giving me challenges like the pervert he is. You don't…" says the captain when she was cut by…Kiba.

"If is only a dare, then why complain so much?" asked Kiba, standing up and looking directly at her. "K-Kiba?" Asked Hinata nervously, she didn't expect this.

"I don't know how the rest thinks, but I don't see anything wrong with it. You're my friend and teammate, and everything that happens in a mission stays in the mission." with this he walks up to her and stands at close distance.

"Well, I have to say that he is a cutie." Comments the monk while looking up and down at Kiba. "He is from the Inuzuka clan Tatsuha." Responds Hinata, then Tatsuha stands up beside Hinata and gets a better look.

"I see, and I have to admit that he has a nice ass."

"What's the problem with this guy!" screamed Kiba by the look full of lust that had Hinata's 'friend'.

"Do you remember what I told you about Yuki? Well, he is just like him, only worst." Then Naruto made memory and his face turned blue. "That guy fucks women and men equally!"

"Of course he does dope," responds Sasuke, "he said earlier the number of men and women that he fucked in that village."

"Ok, let's stop talking about my wonderful sexual life and let's getting on." Announced the pervert monk and then looked at the couple. Hinata was looking quite normal due to the situation, while Kiba started to blush.

"Kiba, you don't have to…"

"Is only a kiss Hinata. How long it can last, five seconds?"

"Actually, it must last ten seconds to count." Interrupts Tatsuha while getting a dead glare from both.

Hinata: Fine, is now or never. 

Kiba: A kiss is a kiss, right? 

And then their lips were about to touch, someone grunted loudly. Looking behind Kiba, a blonde nin looked at she scene disgusted. Naruto stood up, and now Sasuke was looking at him impressed. I knew that he liked her! though the Uchiha while seeing what will be his next move.

"How dare you to act like that Hinata." With this she looks at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"A kiss is suppose to mean something important. I can understand that pervert's way of thinking, but you..."

"And you really believe what he said?"

"What…?"

"Uzumaki, Tatsuha said that because he needed to believe it." responded Hinata, "In the Kinomoto clan a member can seduce anyone with their charms and nice words, and I mean anyone. When they met someone that didn't fall for them and turns out to not being interested, it becomes a challenge. And it has a special meaning, that they found their only one. It happened to Yuki too, it took him five years to get a date with Tomoyo. And now they are married and he is very loyal to her." By this she looks at Tatsuha, who nodded by every word she said.

"the bonds with a Kinomoto are quite strong, they'll die if their loved one dies. I've been telling him that the reason that I didn't fell for him is because I'm used to be around people of his clan since the Academy days, that's all. And bout the kiss," with this he looks at the rest.

"Is just a kiss," then she leans suddenly at the monk and kisses him. after releasing him, she looks back at Naruto. "See? No emotions evolved."

After several seconds due the shock, Tatsuha reacts taking out a scroll and gives it to her, "Before continue with this, father told me to give you this. He said that I was right to pass it to you, but that I have the wrong reasons."

Hinata takes it and opens it to read it, "I see, and what was your reason?"

"I was planning to have a kiss for it, but since you already did it…"

"Tatsuha, why the clan is giving me this?" asked the captain while closing the document again. "I'm not a member of your people and…"

"But you have the talent, just give it a try."

With this she bows and mutters a 'thank you'

"Ok, now tell me what's happening here? where is the real Hinata? First you kiss me and then you say 'thank you'? I demand to know what happened." Asks Tatsuha while getting closer to her, all in a comical tone.

"Nothing is happening Tatsuha, don't ask such things."

"Did something happened to your sensei?" when he asked that silence became too obvious on the area. Either the sound of the fire was loud enough to get the attention. Sensing that something was out of place Tatsuha decided to push a little more.

"You are still the same, but you look darker than usual. Hinata is this about Itachi?" asked again the monk, getting not response from the captain. But finally someone decided to talk.

"Itachi is dead, I killed him." responds Sasuke, while Hinata turned her look at him. when their eyes met, the same hate that he saw that night was there again. it was hate that can kill you or guarantee absolute suffering.

After that she grabs the scroll harder and looks at the others. "Sleep now, we are leaving early in the morning. Mika and the others are waiting." With this she walks away into the darkness, leaving the rest behind.

"Congratulations Sasuke, you reminded her why she was trying to kill you." responded Naruto while looking at his friend with 'you're a dope' look. But then Tatsuha walked at him.

"You really killed Itachi? How a brat like you can do it? who are you?"

"I was his young brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

Tatsuha looked impressed by his answer, he knew about the only survivor of the massacre, but he never knew that he would be able to defeat the famous genius. "Your brother and you still killed him."

"He killed our own clan, so what's the difference."

"It doesn't matter now, what bothers me is Hinata."

By this Sasuke looks at him without interest, "What do you mean? Now she wants to kill me to avenge Itachi's death. Why are you worried about her?"

"Because Hinata is the kind pf person who doesn't show her feeling very well. And I bet that she continued working and doing mission despite his death. We are not talking about the death of a pet or a cousin, we are talking about that her sensei was killed by his brother!" after this he sits down and rubs his temples. "I should never ask about him."

After some time they decided to go back to bed. According to Tatsuha Hinata must be reading the scroll and training, so it will be obvious that she won't come back until tomorrow.

Sasuke was looking up, still thinking to the new discovery, she is affected by Itachi's death, why I never noticed it? then he though of their last encounters and situations, he never though about it all. He must be the biggest fool of the existence, never noticing something so important. And then it hit him like a storm.

When they made it the first time, when they did it in Suna, he never though about her feelings. It only mattered to him what he felt and that he wanted her for himself.

It means that all this time she was thinking of Itachi instead of him? When he thought that he was winning her, it was the contrary? Is Itachi the real obstacle between them?

Leaning on his back, Sasuke was looking at the sky; there were no stars to see tonight.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

A/N: Oh my God, this was an extensive chapter. And even after editing and taking out some stuff. And finally Sasuke admits that if he wants to be with Hinata, he must get her forgiveness for killing a special person in your life. Is that possible? Will Hinata get over it and go on in her life?

And in some part I used the lyric of a song. It was written/mentioned while Hinata was making the hand seals for Gaara:

_Servatis a pereculum _

_Servatis a maleficum _

And that's why I'll make a little game; all those who guess where this phrase came from, you'll get by e-mail the next update a day before I upload it on the site. Yeah, I know…how lame. But I'm just doing it for fun.

This part is not singed by the singer, but by a chorus in the background. I really didn't know what they say until I got the lyric, so here it is.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter compared to the last one is not 'that long', but still I think that some of you will like it. for those interest to know how Tatsuha looks like, I made wallpaper as a request of 'rcr' and is available on my deviantart page. Hope that you can see it and enjoy it.

And I see that mostly everyone feel in love with him…he is lovable and sometimes a pain in the ass, you'll see…

I have to say that the character of Tatsuha is directly from Gravitation, he is really a monk and Yuki's brother! For all those who hadn't seen the anime series or the manga, you have to! And he's a little pervert too, so don't compare him to Inuyasha's Miroku, because he is not like that and Tatsuha came first!

Blue-Shine-Angel—OK, OK, OK…here comes the update, happy?

Lems—I hope that you like this chapter as well. I missed your reviews!

Mayumi Norika—TO answer your question, to Sasuke is a 'YEs', for Hinata…you have to ask her…LOL

Spirit of the Chihuahua—I don't like to give too much explanations and/or spoilers of my stories, so don't worry. And thanks for you patience.

XxAnonymous1xX—Hey, if you get confused by anything, just ask! Don't worry, I don't bite. And I believe that he didn't killed Hinata yet because he doesn't have a chance yet…be patience. And I hate the "blush, studder or index fingers" thing, and I hope that never happens in this story, LOL.

Jigoku Hoshi—I know that right now you'll be like 'ok, what crazy revelation will be making vegetapr69 this time'…but hey, everything is behind a plan…and I know that you'll like this chapter as well.

H.L.F.K.S.K.S Kaoru—I'm glad that you already had the time to review, and I hope that you still like this story as well. thanks for adding me into your favorites!

Rcr—I'm glad that you liked the wallpaper, and for guessing the words for the song. It was a silly game, but I wanted to see how many people notice this in a song. And you were the first one, congrats. And you made a lot of remarks on your last review, so I think that somehow you have hit some points that I wanted to bring ot this story, but I won't tell which ones, because I hate spoilers.

LoNeLyRiCeBaLl—thkans a lot for the poem that you wrote dedicated to this story. It was very flattering seeing that my story inspires you to do that. I check on my reviewers profile sometimes, LOL. And yes, that question is very important to know. And to see it in future chapters.

kenshinlover2002—I'm glad that you loved the chapter, I think that I make every chapter with a meaning, to show something important that will help in the future. And I hope that you still like this story. And you were the second to guess the song, thanks for answering.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer: Evil grammar, mean spelling and I don't own it.**

Chapter 25

Hinata is stepped over water, in other words over a lake. Moving in synchronized movements that make it looks like a dance. But looking closer, she wasn't dancing. She was fighting an invisible enemy.

Sasuke can understand now why Hinata was so much into the dance thing with Kankuro back in Suna. Her movements and rhythm were so perfect and controlled that can be confused with the wind itself. And he was amazed about the fact that dancing and fighting mixed so well.

But when he suddenly looks to a side, something that he didn't like at all was happening. A dark figure was walking towards where she was, maybe paying a visit.

He didn't know what to do in that moment; he can't just go out and demand who was. One thing for sure was that no one must know what he felt for her. But the feeling was completely loved? He hated her, right? Is because she wants to kill him? Is because she didn't saw him worthy enough to be with, but enough to fuck with?

When Sasuke became so confused in about his thoughts and feelings? Since when he became a shit full of feelings!

When the figure went closer to Hinata, she obviously noticed the figure and walked towards him. In fact, she was running towards the figure. Hinata practically run into his arms, hugging him tight. He was doing the same, holding her like it was no tomorrow.

He couldn't take any longer, he didn't care what everyone thoughts about him, he wasn't going to let Hinata with anyone else. Running towards the couple, he slowly started to stop his pace. His eyes can't believe what he was seeing.

He though that the man with Hinata was Tatsuha but he was wrong.

The sharingan was the confirmation of it.

Itachi was with Hinata…black wings holding her from his grasp.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Suddenly Sasuke woke up due to the feeling of something cold and wet. Waking up, he looked around a little disoriented, due to the nightmare and the cold feeling. Then he finally noticed that he had just wakened up with cold water, again.

Looking up, he noticed that Tatsuha was already up, and he wasn't wet. "How come you didn't have the 'morning water'?" asked with sarcasm the Uchiha, he wasn't on the mood today.

"I met Hinata like six months ago; it took me a whole week to understand that when you're traveling with her, is wake up before sunrise. I think that I managed to take it right, Tee te…" chuckled the monk while rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke just snorted and prepared himself, then noticed that Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

"By the way, where's Hinata?" asked Shino, like predicting everyone's question.

"She must be getting improved her new teachings. Is safer to do this here than in Konoha." Responded the perverted monk,

"New teachings?" asked Naruto, always wanting to learn new jutsu.

"Yep, my mission was go get her in Konoha and give her the scroll of the basics of the Kinomoto clan. It was father's orders and my suggestion."

"Wait, you told us last night that the special technique of the Kinomoto clan can destroy all five countries. Then why pass them to Hinata?" asked Shino, not understanding a thing about the scroll and the Kinomoto thing.

"But my father knows her since she was this little (makes a measurement with his hand), so he believes that since she was not tempted by the clan, she had enough self control to develop the technique." Explained the monk, while walking to an opening in the forest, the sound of water getting their attention.

Is a lake, like the one in my dream. thought Sasuke while seeing the place, looking exactly like he saw it in his dreams. But instead of seeing Hinata over the water, she was over a rock meditating.

"Hinata, we are ready to go." Announced Kiba, but when he didn't got a response, he pouted. "She gives me a clod bath and now she is meditating? I can't understand her sometimes."

"Really, sometimes?" asked Naruto.

"Well, lately, everyday." Responded back the Inuzuka ninja,

Tatsuha walked over the captain to see what she is doing. After seeing her close for mere seconds, he shakes his head. "You're in no condition to continue, you hadn't sleep at all."

By this she opens her eyes and looks at him with an annoyed look. "I'm ready to leave, Saito is waiting."

"We are not going anywhere, look at you!" screamed the monk, making the others go closer. "Your eyes tell me that you hadn't got a good sleep for some time. I was expecting you to tell me about it, but it seems that like always, you never tell a thing." Ended Tatsuha, while waiting for a response form Hinata.

She stood up like she hadn't heard a thing and started to walk away, making Tatsuha to turn to her and growl. "Hinata, don't make me…"

"Let's duel Tatsuha, only using the Kinomoto clan jutsu. If I made it, you stop this shit. If you win, I'll follow your orders." She offers, not looking back at him.

"What? So soon…"

"I spent all night learning the jutsu and training. I want to see if it was enough or not."

With this Tatsuha laughs lightly and then looks up. "I believe that I fell in one of your mental games. Instead of answer my question, you want to improve yourself. Very well, you're too tired to fight in your complete strength."

With this he gestures the rest to stay back and leave the open place to fight.

"Remember that I'm the heir if the clan, and that my style is different for Yuki's." gestures the monk while taking out his backpack and unnecessary accessories.

"Yes, Yuki is everything about strength and stamina. And you are all about skill and tactics. No wonder which was chosen to be the heir." Responds Hinata while getting ready for the fight.

"Now we can see what this Kinomoto clan technique the five countries fear about." Says Naruto no one,

Then Tatsuha makes a simple hand seal and smirks 'blossom time'. And the place that was once only covered by grass, started to grow red roses everywhere, soon covering completely the place.

"What the heck is happening here? Where those flowers came from!" asks Naruto in awe, while Kiba kneels and takes one in his hand. After smelling it and touching it, he frowns, "The roses are real, and really alive. That Tatsuha guy just made grow roses out of nothing for real!"

Hinata looks at the scene and then back at the monk. "Red roses? Are you trying to seduce me with that trick?"

"Is just that I remembered something that my father told me about you a long time ago. That you were a desert rose. Rare to find, rare to bloom; but once is bloomed and grew up there's no storm that can stop you to get away from your beauty."

Sasuke: Is he flirting with her in the middle of a fight! 

"Then beware, because this 'rose' can kill you with the spines." And with this Hinata charges at him, with weapons at hand.

"Since only the Kinomoto jutsu is permitted, you are using simple ninja movements, how foolish." By this Tatsuha makes some hand seals and says 'green clone no jutsu' and a series of plants emerge form the ground at top speed. When Hinata is quite close by, she steps back by this, standing a few feet away in defense position.

Looking better, Tatsuha made a clone make of plants.

"So he uses the plants the same way that Shino uses his bugs, interesting." concluded Kiba while getting a nod from Shino and Naruto.

"It can't be only that," responded Sasuke, "Because if is like Shino, then only people of his clan can do it by birth. But he gave a scroll with the technique to Hinata. Something's up." with that they remembered that it was right and continued to see the fight.

Suddenly, Hinata heard some crumble behind her. In a blink strands of plants started to attack her, while she was trying with her speed to avoid them. Even with her increased speed, the plant strands were appearing form everywhere, trying to trap her. In a desperate movement she takes out her katana, cutting the plants to try to get more space to fight.

"Tatsuha was right, she is tired." Commented Shino, getting the look from the rest. "She looks like she hadn't got any rest and all and right now she is not using any jutsu."

"Yeah, but she said that no other jutsu than the Kinomoto jutsu was forbidden." Defended Kiba,

"Maybe she wanted to try this new technique, but with so low stamina and no much strength left, she can loose anytime." Concluded the Aburame ninja and then looked at the scene, where finally Tatsuha caught her, holding her in the air from her arms and legs.

"I think that this match is over, quite sad don't you think?" smirked the Kinomoto monk while leveling the captain to a closer look. "Even right now you look so tempting…" he continued in a husky tone, making Kiba growl form the distance.

"Ah, don't worry Kiba-kun; I won't do anything that she doesn't want to. Right Hinata-chan?" with this he smirked at her, who had her head down.

Suddenly, the strings that were holding her started to tremble, and Hinata looked up. "How many times asked the ex-heir, while she forced herself to get her hands together. Making a couple of hand seals with difficulty, she says 'old timer no jutsu' and the ground starts to shake.

Tatsuha, no knowing what was happening, he looked around and started to prepare himself of what was next.

And he wasn't prepared for what was coming.

Under Hinata a huge tree was coming from the ground. And it started to grow, and grow, and grow…

When it finally stopped growing, Tatsuha and the rest looked at it with their jaws down.

It was a sequoia tree, standing at top of the rest of the whole forest. After noticing the kind of tree that it was, the monk looked at Hinata, who got released from the strand and was looking back at him.

"From all the things that you can do, you have to bring out, you have to choose a sequoia." Commented the monk, a little annoyed. By this Hinata looks at him like it was nothing.

"Don't blame me, is my first attempt for a Kinomoto jutsu."

"But…a sequoia tree."

"Yes…."

"You're fucking insane."

"If I'm that insane, then why you want to fuck me?" asks the captain while standing in defense mode again.

By this Tatsuha brings his hands up in defense and giving up. "I don't know why you ask that, you're too good looking to not fuck."

Seeing that he had given up, she relaxes and walks past the others. "Let's go, I want to get to Konoha today."

With this she charges in direction to the hidden leaf village, while Akamaru rushes to the giant tree, crying in happiness due to see the biggest tree in his life to pee. Kiba just started at it, still amazed by the power of nature.

While heading to the village, Hinata was in front leading the group while Tatsuha stood back with the others, for security reasons you guess.

"Ok, can you tell me why you clan is so feared by the Kages? I can destroy all the plants with fire." Asked with cockiness Sasuke, Naruto snorted and also did the rest. but it was true; fire jutsu was enough to destroy the plants.

"Oh, I see that a genius as an Uchiha couldn't get it." responded the monk, "OK, is not that we can use the plants to attack, because that is basic, and forbidden by the elders. The fact is that the plants hear us the same way that the bugs and dogs listen to you." he responded looking at Shino and Kiba.

"Still don't get it." confessed Naruto.

"Let's make a little of history. In the academy is said that the big war between countries was stopped due to the lost of control of the demons, right?" they all nod. "Then let me tell you that is not true, because it was agreed by all the Kages to never mention us in history, we don't want to be part of it. but we are the reason that the war stopped."

"But you still hadn't responded, why?" asked again Naruto, he can dense sometimes, but this was going nowhere.

"Simple, my clans threatened the five countries with starvation."

"OK, I still don't get it."

"The members of the Kinomoto clan can talk and order any types of plants, like we can order them to grow; we can also order them to stop growing. Or worst to never get out of the ground."

"So, you're saying that since the war in that time was unstoppable, you made the five countries suffer to be without food and no plants growing to force the peace between them?" asked Sasuke, knowing that he was right.

"Yep."

"Killing innocent people of starvation?"

"That is the real reason of so many deaths in that war. It took a whole year to make all the Kages see our intentions. That's why they respect us and evades all kinds of cause a huge war. Even Orochimaru knew about this." Ended Tatsuha, who looked in front of him Hinata's back.

"Let's stop talking about my clan and let me admire what I want to grope again when we get to Konoha." And when they looked at his direction, they saw that he was seeing Hinata's lower back. Kiba hit him hard in his head. Tatsuha didn't care and kept staring.

"I hope that at least you can behave yourself a little in Konoha Tatsuha. I'm the captain of the ANBU; and if you do something out of the moral laws we'll have to arrest you." explains Hinata form the distance, increasing the pace of the journey.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In less than they ever expected, they got into the territory of Konoha, but instead of entering through the main entrance, Hinata turned completely to left. "Wait, where are we going? The Hokage's office is over there." asks Naruto, while trying to catch up with Hinata.

"I'm going to get out Saito, you do as you please." With this she out two fingers on her mouth and whistles, two bodies soon were running beside her. The others recognized who were they, and kept calm by it.

"Hiro, Yuki, I want the details." Mentions the captain, still in her pace while Hiro decides to be the one to report. "Saito's conditions in unknown since he is put in maximum state in prison. No visitors were allowed; even Mika-san was allowed to see him even in her state. No comments of reports were given about Saito, so we fear the worst."

"I even heard rumors about the council and the Hokage trying to disband Team Zero. According to then we can be a threat to the village in the future…"

"Nonsense…"

"Hinata…"

"I'll go for Saito, take a look at the brats and Tatsuha." Orders the captain, and then they look back. They never noticed that she was with a group.

"Why is my Tatsuha in Konoha? Tell me that he didn't come for a visit please." Pleaded Yuki when he saw his little brother, smirking at him.

"That's no way to treat your little brother. Besides, I want to meet my sister-in-law and all my nephews that I got over the years." Smirked the monk, getting a dead glare form Yuki.

"Hinata…" whinned the blonde ANBU

"We'll see what we can do with him later but first my priority right now is Saito. If Mika stole 'Shadow' form the ANBU headquarters, then something is really wrong." Ends Hinata while heading in a fast pace to Konoha's prison.

When they got the surroundings of the huge building, Hinata and the others hide behind trees and bushes. "He must be placed close where the dangerous criminals were put. Those bastards…"

"It will be better if you use your byakugan…" suggested Naruto, getting his mouth covered by Yuki. Then she turns around to face the two blond nins and then looks back at the prison. "I won't use that thing again in my life. I made it until now without it, the byakugan is not necessary."

By her response Naruto frowns, Why not? is not the byakugan the best thing of the Hyuuga clan after all? 

Then Hinata closes her eyes and then looks at Hiro. "No matter what you hear or what happens, five minutes after I'm gone send them to Tsunade and you'll wait here. and you WON'T GET IN THERE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS. " orders in her cold tone and looking directly at Hiro. Hiro looks away and frowns by her orders.

"There's nothing to worry about Hiro, I can take care of myself." With this she plays with his long red hair, "I'll be back before they enter the office, I promise." With this she charges at the prison, entering from the main entrance identifying at the door. Due to her high rank she enters the prison with ease.

"She just entered from the front, how original." Comments with sarcasm Sasuke, getting a glare from Yuki. Hiro sees what is happening and with a touch on the blonde's shoulder he calms down.

"Never mind him; he's a brat and a traitor. He is not important." Gestures the red head, making Sasuke sneer by this.

"You should head to the Hokage's tower now. It was Hinata's orders after all." By this no one made a move, then Kiba decides to respond.

"But she said five minutes…and what will happen when Tsunade ask us about her…?"

"I see that you are worried about it, but it seems to me that Hinata doesn't care anymore. Saito is important to her and getting him in prison is quite hard. She won't mind the trouble to get him out. Now go!"

With the last order they moved to the tower, no knowing what else to do. Sasuke form the outside just followed the others. But inner Sasuke wanted to be there, wanted to help in anything that he can. But it seems like this time it was something between team zero only.

They suddenly start to hear form the distance some revolt in prison, but they are already quite away form the area, they must continue to the village.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After some time they finally managed to the tower. With slow steps they enter the tower, not first be received by a pink-haired ninja.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" runs Sakura towards her teammates, hugging Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. Naruto looks relieved to see that Sakura was worried about him, that she even came to hug him. Sasuke on the other hand didn't care at all, so when she released them and was about to ask how was the mission, he walked past her and entered the tower.

No words said at all.

Naruto grunts by his action, but decides to ignore it for now and ask Sakura how was she. Sakura looked hurt by his actions, but she had to remember that he was changed, that it will be difficult to have the old Sasuke back, and that he even was sleeping with someone else. So she decides to take it back later and talk to Naruto while waling inside.

Shino and Kiba followed quietly, not minding to go in slow pace. After all, their teammate and leader was not getting her in trouble, without them.

When they finally got in front of Tsunade's door, Naruto opened it silently. And little by little they entered, getting the impressed look of the Hokage herself by their presence. "Naruto, what's the meaning of this? Why you are here so early form your mission? where the hell is Hinata?"

Everyone went silent, even Sakura didn't have an idea what's going on. She didn't even know why they came back. She was soo happy to see them that she didn't noticed the detail.

Naruto sights loudly and looks up at Tsunade, and when he was about to start to explain, a poof of smoke invades the area.

"Hinata reporting to you Hokage-sama, here is the report of the mission in Suna."

When the smoke fades away, they see that Hinata was there, along with team zero.

The complete team zero.

Tsunade took seconds to see what was happening. Hinata appeared in time with the rest, but something was wrong in the picture. And she found out what it was.

Saito Seijuro was right beside her, like the weather was normal and the birds were flying to the horizon.

"WHY THE HEL IS HE DOING HERE!" screamed the Hokage, while the rest saw better what she meant.

Hinata made to get Saito out of prison and be in time in the office.

Tsunade was demanding for an answer, while Shizune stepped back on the nearest wall when she saw Saito. He turned to see the Hokage's assistant and muttered a 'good morning'. She almost fainted by his terrifying presence.

"I gathered my team back as soon as I returned, something's wrong?" asked Hinata with her head on a side, part with innocence and sarcasm.

"You know what I mean Hinata don't play dumb with me! what the heel is Saito out of prison!" screamed again Tsunade, making the captain frown.

"And when I was going to be informed about it?"

"You were out in a mission, and I wasn't necessary to tell you."

"He is my second in command, don't tell me that shit Tsunade."

"He hit a member of the council, in the middle of a meeting!"

"And that was enough to send him in maximum security in Konoha's prison!"

"That was the council's orders…"

"So the council is the real boss behind the Hokage."

"Stop the nonsense Hinata and understand what you have done!"

"NO you will listen to ME!" with this Hinata smacks the desk with a pounce, making a hole through it. Silence was too evident in the room; even Sasuke was impressed by her sudden change of temper.

And then Hinata continued in a low and threatening tone. "Nobody messes with my team, if you or the council is not happy with my work, fire me. But, if you or the council threatens my team again, next time they'll have to face me instead. Don't turn me into your enemy, I'm worst like that. Let's go."

With this she turns away and pass the rest of the Konoha team, only to get the following response from Tsunade.

"What else I can expect form Itachi's pet."

By this Hinata stood in place while Saito turns with a mad look. She stops him and reassures him to stay aside of this. Then she turns around and looks at the Hokage in the eye, burning hate in hers.

"If I'm Itachi's pet, it means that I am Sarutobi's pet too. I had two teachers Tsunade, and one of them was yours too, remember that. Treating me like that you treat the third's legacy too." With this she leaves the room, not looking back.

When the door closed, Tsunade fell on her chair; she never expected that response so calmly. And it was true, looking down she realized that she fell on the same level that the council was acting. Hinata is second in power than her in the Fire country, so it was no good acting like this.

Looking up she noticed that Naruto and the others were still standing there. Sighting loudly, she decides that it was not the time to 'talk' to them. "You can go now, Sakura you stay. I'll search for you later." With this she dismisses the team, leaving her, Shizune and Sakura in the room. the last one still trembling by what happened there.

Sasuke and the others went out of the office silently, and when the last one closes the door behind them, they were greeted by Yuki. "Hinata wants to see you in her office, now."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A/N: Yep, they are in Konoha now, and things will get heavier. And soon you'll have answers for almost everything! But I can't tell when, I hate spoilers.

Last chapter's lyrics were from Evanescence's "Whisper".

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This will be another long chapter, some of you like them so I hope that it pleases you. I'll be using some characters of the Gravitation anime series, but they'll be in the fic for some chapters and that's all. It was listening to their music while writing this and the inspiration went on, but it will fit for some stuff that I want to do.

I have a favor/request here. I want to make an AMV featuring Sasuke/Hinata/Itachi, a music video that matches with the story, or close to it. But I want to do it with video clips without the subs or the DVx logo. So, if anyone knows a website where I can find them, thanks a lot. The websites used will be put in the credits, so don't worry. Thanks for all those who can help with this. And for an example of the videos that I made before, some links are on my deviantart page.

And there's a review response form a flame that I got, and for some reason I wasn;t in the mood to read it. He/she is called "Boredazn".

Lems—I can't believe that you chose team zero over the 'Naruto guys'! but hey, I can't deny that they are really special, and that they'll be pat of this cast for the rest of the story. And I'm glad that you liked the Itachi/Hinata moment. It was one of my favorites too. LOL

XxAnonymous1xX—I'm glad that you like my version of Hinata. I wanted to make her different, since this story is called "The thin libe between love and hate", I have this believe that in life there's a very thin line between love and hate, and sometimes we can pass one side to the other without thinking. So that's why this story is complicated. And that's why you feel confused about Sasuke and Hinata's feelings…yeah, I'm mean. And the Itachi/Hinata scene was a dream.

Jigoku Hoshi—Hope that you like it, here's an update. (Notice that I'm going to ignore this time your question, I don't like spoilers…LOL)

Creynoso—And yes…more surprises to come!

H.L.F.K.S.K.S Kaoru –Yes, she is mad…really mad, but she wont hit you, you're not Tsunade…yeah…is true…believe me…

Mayumi Norika—I believe that it was something that I hadn't seen in Naruto yet. Everyone uses the five elements, making mother nature the sixth element. So I decided to give that power to a noble/perverted clan as the Kinomoto clan.

Boredazn—I took you 25 chapters to find out that you don't like this Hinata? well, it means that the story was good enough to read, but her character wasn't of your liking. I should call this a flame, but what can I say? There's a plenty of stories out there with Hinata blushing and stuttering, so go on and read them. If any story doesn't please you, there's something called Microsoft Word and start writing. Really, it takes a lot to an author to write their stories and trying to be worth the reading and all. And making them different is not easy in these days. That's my friend, is what I call originality.

Blue-Shine-Angel—Here's the update…enjoy!

Theresa—Glad that you liked it, here comes an update…

Yishiambutsui—Glad that you love it, hope to read more soon!

kenshinlover2002—Yeah, well I have to keep her in 'my' character, so this is how she is. Nad she is the ANBU captain, she had to show 'balls' sometimes.

RcR—I got your true review, so don't worry. And to tell the truth I;m not studying psychology, and I only took one class and was about 'personal development' so I don't think that is enough to play in this story. And I have a friend who graduated from that, but that's another story…

Thanks for think that the Kinomoto technique was that cool, I love it and all. And Tatsuha hasn't done anything yet. Wait while time passes in Konoha…

Yuki is not happy with Tatsuha there because yuki is an 'ex' Kinomoto and knows how far a lecherous his brother can be. And he is more worried for Hinata than anything.

And you'll see more wallpaper form this chapter…check my page 'after you read this'. LOL

Neji's Girl1—Thanks for your support, and Itachi will appear again soon…and the answer to that question too!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo **

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Bad grammar, mean spelling.

Chapter 26

With such 'nice' invitation from the blond ANBU ninja, Naruto and the others followed him through the halls of the Konoha tower. Passing through some doors, they finally stopped where they saw Hiro and Saito waiting.

"Saito, who is in Hinata's office?" asks Yuki, seeing a little surprised when he spotted his teammates outside.

"Hinata received a visit, and we though that we should leave her in her business." Responded the old ninja while Hiro just snorted, "Actually, Saito took me out. She never asked to be left alone."

"Come on Hiro, nothing's going to happen. And I think that he has good intentions…"

"Brats at that age had limited mind Saito. All they can think is in sex, groping everywhere, sex, getting laid, sex…ok, is the same thing. You know what I mean."

"Wait a second, what are you talking about?" cut off Yuki, impatience noticed in his face. "Who is in Hinata's office?"

And the question was answered when the door opened.

"Fine then, see you later Hinata-sama."

And when the person came out, wide eyes were on the character himself.

It was Sai.

"Sai, what are you doing in there?" that was the only thing that came out of Naruto's mouth. He never expected to see Sai coming out from Hianta's office.

"I heard that she came back from her mission in Suna and wanted to say hi." Answers Sai while is getting glares from the others. He suddenly felt like a mouse being eaten by snakes. And talking about snakes…

"And you found out so soon? We just arrived like one hour ago." Comments Sasuke, not liking the fact that he was left alone with Hinata, "Yes, but I was in guard at the gates when I saw you. So I guessed that she was back. And next time I'll go with you for sure." ended Sai with his famous smile.

Sasuke: In your dreams Sai… 

"And what is your intentions with Hinata, huh?" asked Yuki, getting dangerously closer to Sai.

"I don't know what you are talking about Yuki-san."

"Boy, you're not the only one after her ass. And I was on the experimental stage once and I know how guys who think that can take anyone to bed can do."

"Yuki calm down." Gestured Hiro, who stood between them since Sai looks careless about Yuki's remark. Then he turns to Sai and his eyes went dark. "_Listen to me Sai, hurt Hinata and I'll turn you into ramen noodles, got it?_" says Hiro in his threatening tone.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that she doesn't want to." Confirmed Sai with big security, something that was fading second by second.

"See guys? He likes her…is evident in his eyes." Ends Saito with sarcasm while patting Sai's back; then he leaned closer to him, "_Touch her and I'll rip every member of your body while you're awake. Then Hiro would turn you into noodles and Yuki will use then as ropes for missions. You won't like that right?_" Ended Saito before letting him go, while Sai went out fast at the craziness of team zero.

After that 'interruption' Yuki made Kiba and the others enter to Hinata's office. The rest of team zero followed after them.

When they got there, they expected an office like Tsunade's, full of papers and lots of light. But Hinata was completely different.

It was mild lightened, since some of the windows were partially covered with black curtains, making the room darker. It was neat and clean compared to the Hokage's, since it was merely seen scrolls on her desk. There were few of them, but mostly opened like she was revising them.

Looking to a side, Sasuke noticed the amount of boxes, flowers and stuff place in a corner of the big office. Noticing his interest, she decided to explain. "Those are this week's gifts form the fan club. Most of them were received even knowing that I was out on a mission."

"Yeah, and most of the candy was sent to the academy and at home. Mika-chan at home has a craving for mint chocolate and the boxes here are a blessing." Commented the old ninja while taking out a box from the top and starts eating candy. "Mm, want some? Is mint chocolate cookies."

"NO thanks." Responded the whole group, who was waiting for be told the reason to be there.

"Well, since you won't eat, let's get into business." Says the captain while standing up and takes out a scroll. When they took a closer look of it, she slammed into Naruto's face

"Can you tell me what's the meaning of THIS!"

But when Naruto recovered and saw the title of the scroll, his eyes went white. "H-How d-did y-you got t-this…"

"I'm the freaking ANBU captain! Does anyone here doesn't trust in my talents!" screams again Hinata while looking dangerously at the group. Kiba and Sasuke looked completely confused by the situation happening in there.

"Naruto, what she is talking about! What did you do!" asked desperately Kiba at Naruto, still trying to stand up and defend himself from Hinata.

"The dead last here was sent in the mission to Suna with no other fucking intention that spying me!" responded the captain, getting wide eyes from Kiba, and then she looked at Hiro. Hiro's eyes were fixed on the blonde nin, like he wanted to take him outside for a 'talk'.

Knowing how impulsive he can be, she had to do something.

"Hiro, Tatsuha has been left alone outside in Konoha. Find him and watch for him, who know with how many he already hooked up with." Then he looks up at Hinata, he was impressed by her orders.

"You can send Yuki…"

"Since when you question my orders Hiro? I'm sending you and that's final."

By her rough response, he saw that it will better if he leaves the room soon. Poor Yuki and Saito, they're going to be part of Hinata's wrath. "Yes Sir." And he leaves sin poof of smoke.

"And now continuing with the little dilemma…" Says Hinata out loud while looking back at Naruto, "I'm not quite impressed the intentions of sending a spy with me, but sending a weakling like you. It confirms that you're Tsunade's favorite." Snorts Hinata, while getting an angered look from Naruto.

"What do you mean by that! I'm a good ninja and was sent to this task because I was capable to do It!" defended himself against the authority of the ANBU captain.

"If that is true then why you were teamed up with Aburame. Two spies to such mission, how pitiful." By her response Shino went tense, and Kiba noticed it immediately.

"Shino, is that true?"

He didn't respond.

"Shino…"

Still no response and Kiba is known for his lack of patience.

"For Kami's sake Shino! We are talking about Hinata! Why the Hokage would want to send spies with her! Why did you accept! She is our teammate…"

"I was just following orders Kiba. And Hinata stopped to be our teammate since she killed Orochimaru. She is in a too high rank now, being with us will slow her normal pace." Responded Shino, getting silence from the room. Kiba took his collar and pulled against him with force. Naruto tried to calm him, knowing that making a scene here will be not good to deal now. "Now listen to me you freak…"

"To tell the truth, it was obvious for me the intention to send Uzumaki to the mission." interrupted Hinata, making Kiba get loose some of his grip and ease the situation at hand. "And I have my doubts about a second spy, but it was until the spar in Suna that I noticed it."

With this Shino looks back at her after being released by Kiba and fixes his glasses. "But how did you…?"

"While I was training you, I decided to make a simple test. For you it will be like a simple sparring session, but it will be useful to know who was loyal and who wasn't. I was thinking between the Kiba and you, but you helped me to find out."

"Sorry Hinata, but I still don't get it."

"Remember the recommendations that I was giving you while you were sparring? All those were almost fake." With this they see at each other and then at her.

"It was expected to see Kiba argue about it and defended his style. But for someone classified as a genius in your own clan, you followed them blindly. Instead to defend your clan's style Aburame, you followed me, the leader. And sometimes even the most talented leader can fail." By this she sits back on her chair and sights a little.

"Then it was completely confirmed when I read the spy reports. Uzumaki and you signed them, so it was obvious that either Inuzuka or the Uchiha knew about this." Ends Hinata while waiting for a response.

Kiba looked at Shino and Naruto, surprise and deception in his face.

Sasuke looked at the scene with interest, she doubted about him, it was something expected. But something's wrong here, though the Uchiha, If she was doubting about me too, then why she let 'the situation' happen the night before the training session? Confusion can be seen on his face, he was now doubting about what was happening there. it wasn't making sense at all. And then that dream, why he had to dream Itachi and Hinata together? Itachi is dead…turned into ashes!

"I can't say that I'm sorry because I was following orders. Tsunade is on top on you so it was necessary according to her to do It." responds Shino, even knowing that after this meeting, maybe Kiba will not trust in him like before.

"That is not the reason that I brought you here. I'm an ANBU captain and I understand the meaning of spying, but there's something called ethic Aburame. And it seemed to me that you didn't think twice accepting It." responds Hinata, and Naruto wanted to say anything.

"If we are not here for being scolded for spying you, then why you brought this issue out?" asked the blonde nin, still a little uncomfortable since he can't get out of the room due to Saito and Yuki.

"Simple, because I read the report completely," by this he gasps impressed, "You didn't wrote about the issue with Gaara, even the details of the fight. Instead you wrote the same techniques that I used on the tournament. You never mentioned about Raven, even the situation with the Mist ninja." Then she leans back on her chair and crosses her arms. "Can you tell me why did you hide the details that the council and Tsunade was waiting to read?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe, why he did that? He wasn't loyal to Tsunade? Since when he is worried about Hinata?

"I knew that what happened out there will make a bad impression of you to Tsunade and think the wrong way." Responds Naruto.

"Like you care…"

"What?"

"I don't need your protection Uzumaki. The last thing that the council will do will be exile me. They rather kill me or send me to prison than let me go. You don't have idea of what has been happening for years between the council and I. Sarutobi was the one who worked with that so I didn't have to deal with them, but since the third got killed, I had to do it by myself. And an affair with one of the Kages would make it worst, don't you think? Like I care…" Responded the captain, while the others gasped by the confession.

"Who knows, maybe making out with him was a seal of our agreement." Teased again, while her smirk looked so dark that no one knew if it was true or not.

"But why will they think such thing?" asks Kiba, he was still loyal that Hinata would never do that. He knows her for years for God's sake!

"Simple," by this she breathes hard, "I'm Itachi's pet."

In that moment Saito, who along with Yuki were silent during all the meeting, decided to talk. "I don't want ever hear you say that again Hinata."

Hinata looked at him, a little surprised that he interrupted the meeting, "Saito…"

"Why do you think that I got into prison, huh? I can't stand people think that you are like this because you live on his shadow. You proved to be better than him, don't forget that."

"And you hit the old man because he called me Itachi's pet?" asked the captain, twitching her eye.

"He said something worst, and I won't even mention it here."

"Fine, you'll tell me later." And the she turns to Sasuke and the others, who felt ignored by her.

Then she opens a drawer and takes out a scroll. "Take this Inuzuka, and search for that person tomorrow." Then Kiba opens up and reads a name under the engraving of the ANBU logo. "Himura Tamahome, but why?" asks Kiba, confused by what she gave to him.

"He is the ANBU examination judge; you'll take the test tomorrow."

"Oh, I see…WHAT!" screamed back Kiba, while Akamaru barked loudly by his reaction.

"Can you shut up your fucking dog! Is killing my ears you moron!" screamed Yuki, making the dog shut up and the others look back Hinata.

"What you heard Inuzuka. As part of enter the ANBU, you must be recommended by someone who's also member of the group, mostly someone with a high rank. The way that you acted in Suna was enough for me to recommend you. Now is your turn to prove if you're worth of it." ends the captain and the moment she said that, he manages to go around of the desk and hugged her tight. She only patted his back as an acceptance of the hug and then gestured him to go back in his place.

But Shino couldn't take it light, "So you're recommending him because he wasn't part of the spying squad?" by this Yuki steps in and look directly at the Aburame.

"I was thinking about it before we left to the mission and don't think that I'm doing this for the actual situation. Besides, he is the second of 'the rookie nine' who I've asked to take the test." Responds Hinata,

"Wait, someone else is close to being an ANBU already?" Naruto asked, "Who is it?"

"I won't tell until he finishes his test. It will be by tomorrow or tonight, depending of the capacity of the judge. Besides…" but the conversation was cut when a commotion was heard from the outside.

Outside on the hall…

_'Where is the one in charge…?' _

_'Sir, you can't get in without asking…' _

_'I'm a business man, time is money and I don't have it…' _

_'But Sir…' _

_'These weapons are not just for show so stay aside.' _

_'Don't make us use the force…' _

And then, Hinata's door crashes down…

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

And when the group from the office looked to the intruder, no one moved. A tall, blonde guy dressed like a samurai was holding a giant kunai in one of his hands while with the other was grabbing one of the jounin by his neck. Two more jounins were grabbing his legs, trying to strain his movements.

From all the people who stood in shock by the impressive entrance, Hinata twitched, "K-san?" asked Hinata, making the young ninjas look at her, then back at the blonde intruder.

"Hello Hinata-san! Mm, why are you in an office in the Hokage's tower?"

Saito sights in exasperation, muttering "Baka…you already forgot…"

Then another jounin enters the office and sees the scene. "We apologize for the intrusion Hinata-sama! But this intruder tried to enter and…"

"This intruder, like you said is a famous samurai. So, can you let him go? Can you do the same K-san?" responded the captain, and as expected her orders were followed immediately and the jounins left the office.

Scratching the back of his head, K laughs and puts back the giant kunai, looking up he shows his dark blue eyes, matching Naruto's. "Is really a BIG surprise to see you in Konoha! We never expected to see you here, you are always on missions!" screamed with his 'foreigner' accent.

Kiba: This guy has a weird accent… 

Naruto: And they say that I'm loud. 

Shino: Hinata knows a lot of weird people, really. 

Sasuke: So, all the blondes are stupid and loud...? Incredible… 

By his comment she opens her eyes wide, "You said 'we', you mean that…"

"Yep, Bad Luck is in town for a concert! I came here to see someone with enough ranks to give us the permissions and…wait a second." By this he comes closer to her, pushing to a side Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru. "You have an office; it means that you are someone important…"

Saito and Yuki sights again in unison.

Saito: He forgot who she is in Konoha. I can't believe this… 

Yuki: All…of them…here…? It will be a troublesome week… 

Hinata had to blink twice again, she can't believe what she was hearing, "Yeah…I'm the ANBU captain of Konoha…remember?"

K's impression was more than the expected, "That is perfect! You can give us the authorization to play today in front of this place…"

Hinata's eye twitched, "Did you just said…play today…"

Then something can be heard from the outside, it was someone singing in solo.

"Well," gestured K while scratching the back of his head, "it seems already that Shuichi got started…"

Hinata's eyebrow twitched even more, "You got be fucking kidding me…"

"Nope"

"K-san…you're suppose to wait for an authorization."

"NO PROBLEM you're here, it makes everything easier for us! Come on Hinata, you didn't want to hear Shuichi's powerful voice since last time?"

"K…"

"Come on, can't you admit that you missed it? Ryuichi will sing 'Sleepless beauty' for you…and Shuichi finished writing that song. And you look quite tired, you need a VACATION!"

Then Hinata looks down, deep in though. Yuki and Saito went closer, waiting for future orders. Suddenly she looks up at Sasuke and the others.

Saito: Please, say no… 

Yuki: For all the times to come HAD to be this week…how Hinata would take it? 

"Listen up; it seems that in the end you made your job as spies under the Hokage's orders. But next time, instead of ignoring it, I'll follow the regulations of the ANBU." With this Shino and Naruto nodded, it seemed that the presence of the guy with the giant kunai distracted her to give them a scold. Sasuke saw that she suddenly went in a hurry to take them out, and it seemed that it was for the one singing outside.

Sasuke: She is acting now like someone of her age, thank Kami… but who the hell is Ryuichi? 

Then she looks directly at Sasuke. Their eyes met for mere seconds, but it was enough to know what was next, "And is decided that the past order to prevent me to fight the Uchiha will be form now on ignored. Now leave."

And the next thing they saw was Hinata pushing them out of her office. Once out she looks back at Yuki and Saito. "Let's go and see if they are already in problems." With this they storm out, followed by the rest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo**

When they finally got out of the tower, the place was completely populated. It was mostly covered by youngsters, most of all females. Then some accords that seemed to mean the beginning of a song. Then from the stage emerges a person.

Saito blinks twice, "How come they managed to put a stage here so fast?" Then K comes beside them and pats on Seijuro's back, "When you have quick people like Ryuichi and Shuichi, anything is possible."

Then Hinata looked around, finding Tatsuha watching, alone. he notices their prececne and walks towards them. "Hey, Konoha gives nice shows…"

"Why you are alone?"

"What do you mean Hinata? I was serious when I said to behave and be loyal to you…"

"I'm not talking about that, where the hell is Hiro?"

Then the monk point at the crowd, Hiro was the guitarist of the band.

Hinata: Well, is been a while… 

Entering into the crowd, Naruto notices that Sakura is almost in front line. Beside her were Tsunade, Shizune and Ino. Everyone was cheering at the man that entered the stage, and the four guys looked at him strangely.

Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino: "What the fuck is that!"

The young man who entered into the stage was wearing long leather red boots, semi-short dark red pants, a short red tank top that was showing his flat belly and a black cape that was covering him. but the most outstanding part of his outfit was his pink hair, just a little darker than Sakura's. then the singer grabbed the microphone and presented the band.

"Hello people of Konoha! This is the band bad luck doing tour with Sakuma Ryuichi form Nittle Grasper! I'm Shindou Shuichi and here comes our first hit!" and then the music started to play:

_"obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi _

_uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete" _

_"hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa _

_SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku" _

_"madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni _

_yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete" _

_"doko ni mo tomaranai _

_mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo _

_furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte _

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World" _

The crowd was with their hands up and clapping, it seemed that they liked the song at all. Little by little, Naruto felt the need to move a little, the song with the music arrangement was making him to follow the beat. Kiba was doing the same thing, but then he looked around. He saw Saito looking at the concert with his stoic pose, same did Yuki. But he hadn't see Hinata, she disappeared since the song started. But for Sasuke she wasn't.

Looking up to one of the close buildings, he saw that the ANBU captain sat on one of the low roofs, like having a better view. Then that Tatsuha guy appeared and sat beside her, making the Uchiha frown by the scene. After seeing that he was telling something to Hinata and the pointed down, she shook her head and kept watching the concert. Then Yuki appears into the scene and sits between Hinata and Tatsuha, Sasuke sights in appreciation.

Then the music continued to a solo guitar part, appearing Hiro playing it.

_"MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga _

_ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru"_

The singer while singing looked down where Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and Ino were. He suddenly grabbed Sakura and put her on stage with him. Encouraging her to move like him, Sakura was blushed beyond imagination and tired her best to dance with him. On the background can be seen Naruto jumping up and down cursing the singer, but since the song was loud, nobody care.

_"doko ni mo tomaranai _

_mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo _

_furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte _

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World" _

When the song was about to finish, he hugs Sakura tightly and places her back to the crowd, and when Tsunade was about to see if she was ok she fainted. Ino and Shizune looked at her to see if everything is right, and they saw that she had pink hearts instead of eyes.

Nervously, Shuichi took the attention form the microphone and make an announcement. "Since the concert will be held officially in a couple of days with the special guest appearance of Sakuma Ryuichi form Nittle Grasper, on the table next to this stage will be on sale our latest album. Make a line and get it today!" with that the stage disappears in a poof and a table appeared there. A person with black hair and green eyes took a microphone.

"Hi I'm Fujusaki Suguru, keyboardist of Bad Luck and ready to attend you!" then a long, long line appeared in front of the table, almost ending at the entrance of the village. Suguru smirked by the long line and was patient with the fans, who mostly were asking him for autographs.

Shino:_ How did they manage to do that…? Big sweat drops from the back of his head._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo **

Two hours later the band went to Ichikaru's to celebrate the success of their promotional presentation. "We have enough to stay 5 nice VIP days in Konoha!" Says happily the keyboardist with his eyes shows money symbol on them.

"That's what I call BIG NEWS!" screams K, bringing his thumbs up with excitement. Shuichi, Ryuichi and Hiro made the same thing, and then Shuichi turned at him. "Is nice to sing with you again Hiro, like old times."

"Yeah, I know…" and then Naruto and Sasuke went to the ramen stand.

"Hey, nice song out there!" greets Naruto at Shuichi, while he raises his thumb up, Lee style. "Thanks, is nice to see boys liking my music. Normally girls are our big fandom."

"By the way, someone has seen Hinata-sempai? I want o to know how she liked the song." asks Shuichi, while K sights loudly. "She went to a reunion with Saito and Yuki during the song. Even Tatsuha went with her, something about a last minute meeting and she wanted to go alone with Tatsuha-san. But then Yuki and Saito insisted to go."

"Then is good for me to not go, I am more impulsive than Saito." Says Hiro while eating some ramen, "I know that it must be about what happened at the Hokage's office earlier and Saito's out of prison."

In that moment, Kakashi and Sakura appear with Cd's in hand. "I've heard that you returned alive form Suna, good for you." says Kakashi looking at the two ninjas while Sakura looked at Shuichi with dreamy eyes, and he only waves at her while still eating his ramen. "Yeah, something like that." Responds Sasuke, "But as soon as we got here that witch of ninja have to cause commotion, like she wants the attention."

Then a cup of ramen is put hardly on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"Watch your mouth about my captain while I'm around, Uchiha Sasuke." Threatens Hiro and looks directly at Sasuke. "Don't you dare to say things that you don't know about. But what else I can expect for someone who hadn't been here for the last three years?"

"I believe that is something in Konoha called 'freedom of speech', so don't tell me what not to say." Spat back Sasuke; he loved to annoy people, so it was worth of it.

"Then I should start talking about your lovely clan then…"

"What did you said!"

Then Kakashi went between the two ninjas, and tries to stop them, while Naruto was holding an angered Uchiha. Hiro decides to leave it and continues, "Anyway, what I'm worried right now is Hinata."

Then Ryuichi stop eating his ramen and looked at Hiro, "Is something wrong Hiroshi-san?" then he stands up form the stool and looks at the tower. "She's been acting weird. She killed a couple of criminals at the prison, both were high class prisoners. That and how she reacted with Tsunade, she normally doesn't scream like that. And when she responded by the Itachi issue so calmly, I got really worried."

"And…?" asked Kiba, who kept himself quiet since they got there. in fact, no one noticed that he was there all the time, Shino was close to the place enough to hear the conversation, nothing else.

"That she is right now in a bad mood and I don't know what will happen there. With Yuki, Tatsuha and Saito there, is like a time bomb…" and when he said that, a broken window echoed the whole village followed by a 'HINATA YOU BAKA!'. Then everyone got out of their stores and all, trying to get where the sound came form. Hiro just covered his eyes with a hand and muttered, "Shit, something happened."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo**

A couple of minutes later Yuki, Tatsuha and Saito walked over and meet them at the Ramen stand. Shuichi, noticing Yuki's prescence, run towards him "YUKI! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki,…!" and Yuki responded knocking him on the ground and muttered. "I'm not on the boy thing anymore you idiot! I'm married!"

Then Shuichi recovered fast and then looked at him with watery eyes, "I'm so happy to see you! But don't worry, I'm over you a long time ago!" by this Yuki looks inside the stand a saw Ryuichi eating ramen happily while saying 'Hi!'

Then Yuki smiles and looks back at the pink guy, "I see, you two make a wonderful couple. I bet that you're like the battery pink bunny…'endless energy'." With that everyone laughs, except Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba and Shino; who turned blue to the 'meaning' of what they said.

Naruto: No sense at all... 

Kiba: What the fuck…! 

Shino: … 

Sasuke: What kind of people Hinata is related to! His eyebrow twitched.

Kakashi: I don't get it…someone explain to me… 

"That's good to hear," said a feminine voice behind Yuki, "Because you have four reasons to not go back to your 'Kinomoto thing'." And then he hugs and greets a black haired woman. "I know, Tomoyo-chan."

Then K looked at the scene and started to feel 'emotional', "Aw, she is Yuki's wife! Romance is in the air!"

"For someone who hadn't found someone who can stand your weapon obsession…you can say all what you want." Responds Yuki while he looks away and notices that Saito was looking tense. And he noticed that beside Tomoyo was Saito's wife, Mika.

"Hi, Mika-chan," says simply Saito, then he looked at his wife's eyes and he knew that she looked mad. In that moment she walks towards him and hugs him "It will be the first and last time that you end in a fucking prison, you hear me! Think about our children first damn it!" with that he hugs her back, not minding the rest watching them.

"Um, Saito…where's Hinata-sama?" asks Mika while they separate and he looks up at the tower. "She sent us out as soon as the insults started. When we went out, someone broke a window."

"Kami, I knew it," responds Hiro, "what happened this time? What is wrong now?"

With this Tatsuha sits beside Sasuke and sights, "Well, first when she presented me to the council, they acted with diplomacy. Then she asked me to leave, which I accepted. As soon as I went outside I started to hear insults from both sides."

Then Yuki continues, "the first thing was the fact that Hinata came back earlier than planned and that how she knew about Saito in prison. She never gave explanations and asked about being informed about the situation, their answer wasn't a good one. Then Tsunade was mad at her because she killed the twins Fuujin & Raijin…"

Then Naruto almost chocked by the mentions of the twins, "Fuujin & Raijin! Those are the most dangerous people in Konoha! They kill for food for Kami's sake!"

"Yeah, I know. I was in the squad that arrested them." Responds Saito, looking colder than usual. Mika saw it and decided to ask, "It was that bad in there? Saito, you look mad…"

"Mika, I'm mad because Hinata stands all that. I can't believe that she lets those damn old guys tell her those things. She doesn't need Konoha and if she was really that power obsessive, she would have leave and join the Akatsuki long ago! Maybe even Orochimaru!" with this he clench his fists tighter, making Yuki and Hiro look away.

"But that doesn't answer the question. Why you left her there? Why she is not here?" asked again Mika,

"Because you husband knows how to follow orders quite well, that's why he is my second in command..." Responds a feminine voice form the background.

Sasuke and the others look back to meet the unfriendly look of Hinata. She looked like she was going to eat something live. Noticing her uninviting look, Sakura waved a fast 'see you later' and left to the opposite of where the captain was coming.

Shuichi looks back there and notices who responded, "Oh freaking Kami! That's Hinata-sempai!" and runs from the ramen store towards the captain. Hinata was in a moment shock when he screamed at her, and before she could look who it was, she was on the air spinning like crazy.

"Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai…!" said over and over again Shuichi while still spinning with Hinata held by her waist.

Hinata: "Shuichi put me down! Shuichi-kun…!"

K laughed and said something like 'missed seeing this' that while the people still looked at the scene. While this was happening, Hinata (after recovering from all that spinning) stood beside Bad Luck out of the Ramen store, "I couldn't see all the show since I was in duty, but I hope to see the concert." Says Hinata and turns her cold look to Mr. K.

"And be lucky that I was already in Konoha, or you all ended in prison with Saito as well!" Says the captain, and receives an annoyed look from the manager/bodyguard.

"What do you mean! The Hokage was enjoying the concert as well! Why we should be arrested…?" then Hinata takes out some plaques from her back pocket.

"Simple," she says simply before throwing them at K with full force, "because on stage you freaking forgot to take this shit out! Sound village ninjas are not welcome to this place you baka! Feel lucky that I noticed and took them while everyone was seeing Hiro's solo." Then when the others looked at the items, they were sound ninja head protectors.

Sasuke: Wait, she knows people of the sound valley! But they are Konoha's enemies! She is the captain of the ANBU… 

Sasuke looked at them then at Hinata, how she was able to do it? He was watching her all the time, when she did the move? And like she was reading his thoughts, she answered the doubt. "I used a clone to stay on the roof so everyone would think that I was there. I was really on back stage all the time, right Suguru?" with this Suguru nodded and kept eating. Then she felt an hand over her shoulder and saw that Kiba was behind her.

"Fine, now that you said hi, can you explain me why we heard a window breaking up? And what happened in that meeting?" with this she looks over his shoulder, Shino was already walking away form the place. Kiba looks back and frowns at him. "I'll deal with him later so tell me…"

"…I'm not in the mood to talk about it Kiba. And I have already things to do. Besides, I'll be waiting for the ANBU to search me to get arrested…"

"Arrested, what did you do up there!" asked wide eyed Tomoyo,

"The question is what you did this time," continued Yuki.

"I threw Ton-Ton out of the window…" then team zero's jaws dropped on the floor, making Naruto and the others look at them wide eyes. Noticing that the members of the band were confused by the subject, Kakashi decided to explain it to them.

Kakashi: "Ton-Ton is the Hokage's pet, a pig if I remember well."

Then the others nodded understanding what she did and looked back at Hinata. Seeing the look that she was getting, she decided to move away, "Anyway, someone is waiting for me, I have to go." Then Ryuichi grabs her hand softly and the captain looks back at him.

"Can I go with you? Then we can talk and have fun." asked the green haired singer with puppy eyes.

"We can meet tonight at the bar…but this is not the time to have fun Ryuichi-kun. Not ever." With this he releases her and she walks casually away. When she was almost gone, team seven (a.k.a. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi) finished their meals and were prepared to leave, when Shuichi stood up and giant light bulb appeared from the middle of nowhere.

"I have an idea! Let's make a party for Hinata-sama!" with this the others looked at him with 'you're freaking crazy' look.

"She won't like it." stated Yuki, while fixing Tomoyo's hair. Then she looked up at him and smiled, "But this week will be your second anniversary as a team. Even the anniversary of when she became captain is close. It will be enough excuses to celebrate."

Then Saito stepped in the conversation, "Believe me, I guarantee you that this is not the right time to do it…"

"Aw, come on Saito! This is the ideal moment for it! We have two good excuses and besides…if anything happens, I'll take all responsibility!" with this said, Ryuichi with the same excitement as Shuichi looks at K. "K-san, rent the best bar in Konoha! We are going to make party!"

K just smiles and says something like 'FUN'. Suguru is being neutral in all the events. Then Shuichi looks back at team seven, especially at Sasuke. "Hey guys, you know Hinata-sama didn't you?"

Sasuke was going to say 'no and I don't care' when Naruto cut him off. "Of course, since the Academy!" with this Shuichi grabs the blonde's hands and holds them together. "Then I have an important mission to you…um…"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ok, Naruto your mission is…did you know a group that Hinata called once 'the rookie nine'?"

With this Naruto opens his eyes wide with more excitement, "We are part of that group! And Gai's team too!"

Shuichi couldn't be happier, "Then you must gather all of them to the most expensive bar in Konoha for this party! Can you do it!"

"Sure, you can count on me…"

"Yay! We are going to have a party! Party, party, party, party…" then he suddenly sits on the floor, thinking.

Sasuke couldn't believe that Hinata knows these people; they are ninja from the Sound? He never saw any characters like them in his life! And how Hinata has relations with people who are enemies of Konoha! What the fuck is the meaning of this!

Ryuichi notices this immediately and sits beside his friend/boyfriend, "Shuichi, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered, Hinata-sama left to see someone, and we have to invite that person as well…"

"There's no worry about it, I know who he is." Says Yuki while getting dead glares from Saito and Hiro. Sasuke cringed by hearing the word 'he'.

Hiro: "What do you mean with 'he'?"

Saito: "You know with who Hinata is!"

With this he chuckles, especially after seeing the worries look from his brother Tatsuha, "She left to see Sai…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo**

After 'settling' the plot for the surprise party, team seven except Sakura went to the training grounds. And again, Sasuke looked like he tired to kill Naruto. When he started to argue by his behavior, Kakashi told him to not to.

He said that even Sasuke was fighting Naruto; Sasuke's mind was somewhere else. And it was true, but the question is, where?

But Sasuke had his thoughts through something else, analyzing the recent events. Then suddenly something came up to his mind. Why Hinata wanted to return to Konoha in the first place? The note about Saito in prison came a day after she asked Gaara to leave earlier, and she said that it was personal.

Does this have to do with Sai? Or this has to do with something else? Something is telling him that is related to something that he knows, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Even Saito said that it wasn't the moment for a party, why?

Al that he has left is to wait to the party or to see how she behaves form now on, but since the moment that he reminded her that he killed Itachi, she looks darker, even more dangerous than before.

Did Sasuke awaken again the pure hatred in Hinata's heart? Are her feelings as mixed as his?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo**

A/N: Yeah, long and a "WTF!" chapter, I know. But I added characters form the anime "Gravitation" but they'll only last for a couple of chapters, so don't worry for them too much. The only impact in the story is for the surprise party thing and some of the lyrics. And in next chapter…party and Sasuke/Hinata moments…

Yes, more than one Sasuke/Hinata moments so watch for them! I know that you're craving to see them interact again… I know…

And may you ask the same questions that Sasuke made…well, before chapter 30 they'll be resolved!

And I uploaded on my deaviantart page wallpapers of Gravitation's K, Ryuichi, Shuichi and Suguru.

Even a special picture of my dog 'Negry' from 'my pet's triology'. I received so many feedbacks from them that I decided to upload them all.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: First than all, I'm aware that had some problems, and some reviews didn't make it to my mail box. I don't know if this was happening to other authors. But some sent me personal messages to my e-mail telling this problem. Even I tried to send a review to a story, but it didn't let me send it.

Even some updates that I received; the link wasn't opening, so I hope that this chapter will come up.

I luckily received four reviews today and a fourth one was sent through the deviantart Page. Thanks to all those who tried and failed, or make it and I hadn't be able to read it yet.

As you can see, this chapter is separated in two parts. The reason that it became too long to have it on only one page, so to make it easier to read, I decided to upload it in two parts. I hope that you don't mind. This will be like a bonus, so please bear with me with a next update. Just kidding…

And I didn't write where the song of last chapter's came from. Is "The Rage Beat" and is the song that Shuichi sings on the Gravitation anime series. It can be found in al the soundtracks, and most of the fan sites have it available to download.

The songs/lyrics used in this two-part chapter will appear at the end of each one.

Rcr—Thanks for your note and for sending me your review! Glad that you made it. And you made a lot of good mentions in there, really! But don't worry, all your doubts will be resolved before chapter 30…I hope so.

Janique—hey, I've red your story before, but since sometimes I read while I'm on work, I don't have the time to send a review or anything, but I sent this time. Is quite original your story and I hope that everyone else can read it, is called 'A total stranger', ok?

kenshinlover2002—Yes, I know that she knows weird people, but as I remember, in the anime series Naruto and the others met strange people too…but nothing compared with Bad Luck and the crazy Ryuichi.

Neji's Girl1—quite smart sending me your reviews directly to me instead of posting them on the site. Thanks for your support and I hope that you like what you'll read here.

Lonelyricebal—Thanks for sending your review to my deviantart page, and for telling me about your update too! Hope that you enjoy this two-part chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I own it; I'll made Hinata and Sasuke together. And I have bad grammar and evil spelling.

**OOoOooOoOoOOoOoO**

Chapter 27

Hinata was walking through the training grounds, looking for the person that she wanted to meet. She sensed his presence, but she needed to show herself to see if the person welcomed her as well.

"I know you are there Hinata, come and show yourself."

That was the calling that she wanted to hear.

"Hi…" she was cut by the person in front of her.

"What do you want? Don't you see that I was going to train?"

His eternal calm tone was something that she always admired from him.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you…to know what's in your mind."

The person looked at her like it was a joke. "Hn, now you care whatever I think of you? An ANBU captain shouldn't show such weakness."

"This is not the ANBU captain speaking, this is Hinata…"

"Which Hinata is talking…the sweet old one, or the spoiled bitch one?"

Hinata paused for mere seconds, she never though to hear such words from this person. It hurt form the inside, but due her pride can't show it.

"…I'm asking for five minutes, then you can take any decision towards me and I'll respect It." asked again Hinata, and the person turned away. It was a dead silence in the woods. And silence in the middle of the woods had a bad meaning according to the people of the village.

"Fine, only five minutes. Then you'll leave."

Hinata's eyes opened wide with hope, "Thanks…"

Yes, Hinata went to see someone, but for the first time, Yuki guessed wrong this time…

"…Shino…"

**OOoOooOoOoOOoOoO**

Sakura joined the guys of team seven into the training, she wanted to spend time with Sasuke, but due to Hinata's presence earlier at the Ramen stand it was impossible to deal with. While Naruto and Kakashi welcomed her, Sasuke just kept cleaning his kusanagi. Sakura saw that somehow it wasn't helping their relationship as a team. In fact, Sasuke just hang with them due the Hokage's orders to watch for him.

But if she wanted to recover their friendship, if she wanted to just have a change to win Sasuke's heart even knowing that someone was doing it right now, she must prove him that she is worth to be with him.

"Well, since it seems you too eager to train…" gestured the woman due to the destruction around them on the training grounds, "I'll join the fun too."

"That would be great Sakura-chan!" gestured friendly Naruto, forgetting the discussion that he had with Sasuke earlier about his attitude.

"What for…I'm not in the mood to hold back for anyone." Responds Sasuke while finishing his sword. Sakura, instead of look sad or embarrassed, she looked up at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'm very strong now, so we can all train without thinking of anything else…"

"SO you can improve and have a rematch with Hinata."

"What!" asked this time Naruto, then he looked at Sasuke and back to Sakura. She looked impressed and nervous when he said that, why? "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"I heard it all over the tower today Sakura so don't fool me like you do to them," gestured the Uchiha pointing at Kakashi and Naruto. "I've heard at the tower that you have been training non-stop with Tsunade, but she stopped it when she found out that your only purpose was to fight Hinata. And I won't help you with that."

"S-Sakura is that true…?" asked the blonde nin, he understood that Sakura wanted to improve since what she experienced at the tournament, but only to defeat Hinata? this doesn't sound like the Sakura that he knew.

"She provoked me psychological damage and I want to defeat her. She thinks so high and mighty and someone must take her down form her cloud." Responded secure Sakura, while Sasuke just laugh at little.

"If you can't even see in her eyes, how you can even fight her? If you weren't even capable of be a match for me how you can be for Hinata." and when Sasuke ended his sentence, Sakura charged at him, but he dodge it with ease and pinned her to the nearest tree and pulling one of her arms on her back, making Sakura whine in pain.

Naruto: "Sasuke stop!"

"Listen to me Sakura," says the Uchiha while pulling her arm higher, making it hurt hard, "no one is going to fight or kill Hinata. I'll be the only one to kill that bitch, got it? and I won't have mercy to her, like I didn't have with Itachi."

With this he lets go of Sakura and steps back, Naruto runs to aid his friend while Kakashi turns Sasuke around to meet him. "What's gotten in you! So this is the reason that you're staying in Konoha, to kill Hinata!"

Sasuke looked up to meet Kakashi's eye. With an evil smirk, he answers. "For what else I can be here, huh? Like I mentioned three years ago, the bonds that I used to have in Konoha were severed. I don't have anymore reason to stay here…"

"So you don't even care about your lover?"

By this Sasuke opened his eyes a little wide. He forgot that the one that Kakashi called 'lover' is also the one that he said that he wanted to kill. "What about her?"

"I believe that you lie about your bonds in Konoha, she is the reason that you're still here…"

"You talk like I fell in love with her…"

"You are Sasuke, and hard."

With this Sasuke looks mad and walks passing Kakashi muttering 'fuck you'. Then, he feels two people near by, since he was not seen anymore by the others, he decides to investigate.

Kakashi and the rest of team seven notices this and when they concentrate enough, it seems that they were arguing due to the stress on their chakra. Curiosity taking the best of them, they walk to the place where it happening….

**OOoOooOoOoOOoOoO**

"Don't make such irrational decisions so soon Shino."

"Hinata, I decided to leave the team for a while, until things gets into place."

"Don't you hear me? I'll leave team eight; just don't leave Kiba and Kurenai…"

"It will be the same with or without you."

"Can you be clearer Shino? I don't understand your sudden behavior…"

"And I still don't understand yours yet."

With this Hinata's eyes opened wide for the third time already. She tried to see why Shino was acting with her like this. His indifference at first she though it was for Kiba's promotion to the ANBU, now she wasn't sure at all.

"Shino, the voting for Kiba was made by Yuki, Saito and Hiro. When they told me that you two were candidates to take the test, I decided to not vote. Something like that with my sign will look like I took favoritism towards anyone, in the end Kiba won 2-1."

"You still think that this is for the ANBU promotion? You are quite dense for being in so high rank."

Team seven was hidden behind some bushes near by, hearing the conversation. They never noticed that the Uchiha avenger was nearby too doing the same thing.

**OOoOooOoOoOOoOoO**

Not so far away was Sasuke and was impressed that she was with Shino and not Sai, and was confused by the way that they were talking.

Sakura in the other hand raised her eyebrows when she heard the news, "Kiba joined the ANBU? When that happened…?"

"Sh, I'll tell you later." Whispered Naruto while listening more of the conversation.

"Hinata, since we joined as a team, Kiba and I grow quite fond with you." started to explain Shino.

"Yes, I know because you used to give me a hand without knowing me at all…" but she was cut off by him.

"And with that our rivalry started…"

"Yeah, about who should be leader…"

"No…"

"Then for what Shino?"

"For you," with this Hinata stood silent, so the reason that they constantly fight for being the team leader was for her?

"We wanted to be team leader so you can look up at anyone of us and forget about Naruto. But in the end, all this years of get your attention, to make you forget about him and maybe fall in love for anyone of us, it was all for nothing."

Now Hinata looked impressed, "Why in the end was all for nothing! I was never in love with the demon vessel…"

"Because you never are like we though you were…you never have been sincere with us. You never showed us this true side of you. And I still don't get why…"

"But then I told you all that you needed to know…"

"After you killed Orochimaru and it became news through all Konoha about you leaving the Hyuuga clan. Have you ever told us about that? Even Sasuke the traitor met your true self before us. How do you think it makes me feel? How do you think it makes Kiba think?"

"…but Kiba is still by my side…"

"That's because he fell in love harder than me. Damn it Hinata, maybe I am not too expressive, but seeing that I was dreaming and loving secretly a living lie makes me feel crushed form the inside. The heart suffers for that Hinata, and there's no super jutsu of yours that can heal it."

Hinata stood in blank for seconds, still decoding the information while the stalkers on the bushes felt like they are seeing a soap opera. Hinata tried to open her mouth to say something, but for what? No matter what she says, it will hurt Shino more. And Kiba…God, he must have suffered like Shino when she kissed Gaara and last night Tatsuha.

But, some sacrifices must be done, and she lost a lot in the past. This was one of the consequences that she must endure when the truth about her came out. And there is a lot to come, so maybe loosing them now will hurt less in the future.

"So instead of facing the true you're running away…how brave." it sounded with so much sarcasm, she didn't want it to sound so hard, but maybe this will be the first and last deep conversation with Shino and she must say all that was needed.

"You are the one who's been running away from the truth for 11 years Hinata, not me. Maybe the real coward between us is you." with this Shino gives his back from her. By this Hinata makes a last question.

"One last question and we can end this here…"

He stops and waits for the question.

"Did you see me as a comrade or a threat?"

Shino tenses for a moment, and then he relaxes a little bit. "Right now I don't have the answer. Someday I'll find out."

Then let me know today Shino… and with this she runs towards him…

**OOoOooOoOoOOoOoO**

A loud 'zoom' was heard on the training grounds…followed by a loud scream.

Getting out of their hidden place Naruto runs at Shino. "Shino, what are you doing! Stop it!"

But Shino was a little too shocked…he didn't gave any order to attack or defend. He didn't even know that she was going to attack him. Naruto and Sakura watch while millions of bugs cover Hinata's body, and while she was struggling to get them away, they started to enter through her nose, ears and mouth. The scene was itself grotesque, Hinata can be killed by an Aburame attack.

Kakashi looked at the scene and got worried. Normally someone who receives such attack form Aburame's special poisoned bugs they won't last more than 30 seconds, but Hinata kept fighting. And she started to try to get them out.

Shino finally got out of his impression and called his bugs back, but in that moment Hinata started to use her chakra to get stronger, and that is a fatal task that the enemies due in that situation. The bugs take this as an opportunity to finish the victim and continue. Shino makes his call again and slowly they start to retire.

Getting a better look at Hinata, she looked like she was chocking. The bugs entered into her lungs, stomach and were taking her life. Shino was calling them, but due Hinata's struggle to breath, it made everything worse. Sakura tried to get close and treat her, but Hinata had enough strength to push her hand away.

Weakly, she made hand signs with one hand and summoned a small crow, when it flew away Hinata fell on the ground, loosing battle. For Naruto the only way was to take her to the hospital, but she continued to struggle to not be taken.

Sasuke: She is going to die and didn't want to be helped. How fucking stubborn… 

In that moment in a poof of smoke three ninja women appear and moves towards Hinata. Kakashi and Naruto recognized two of them, they were Tomoyo and Mika, the wives of members of team zero, but the third…

"Stay aside! I need space to see the situation!" yelled Mika while kneeling beside the now blue-ace Hinata. then she looked back at the others. "I need details, fast and short."

"Shino's bugs attacked her." Stated simple Kakashi without thinking twice, it was an emergency and no more words were needed. Then the one who was beside Hinata moved her face up and looked at her respiration problems.

"Hinata, I'm going to put you unconscious for a moment so I can save you, ok?" without waiting for an answer, she put pressing points on her head and Hinata was out cold. Sakura stood beside the woman and watched her to work. "I can help, I'm a medic nin too…"

Without looking up, she kept attending Hinata, "And why she was still in this condition? Why you didn't help her?"

"Because she didn't let me…"

By this she looks up at Sakura and then looked at the others for a second, they nodded. "Hinata, you baka…" with this she makes a serial of hand seals and touches the captain's body.

Suddenly, Hinata's body started to glow, and it started to turn like transparent. (A/N: Think like live X-ray process.) looking directly at her lungs and stomach. Is evident the great amount of chakra bugs on those parts, sucking chakra with every struggle of her body. It was amazing that Hinata's body was still fighting them even having her unconscious.

"Hey you bug boy!" screamed Mika to Shino. He immediately stood beside her, "When I give you the order, call your bugs. We have to get them out, or they'll suck all her chakra." By this Shino nods and prepares himself to make the calling.

The medic opens Hinata's mouth and concentrates her hands on her respiratory system.

"Ready, set…now!"

And Shino makes the calling for his bugs. Immediately, they start to get out of the captain's body. The process continued until the last bug was out. When that happened the medic immediately repelled her jutsu, making Hinata wake up from the current state. Coughing hard, she turns on her stomach, recovering from her lack of air.

Then she forces herself to stand up, her legs trembling a little. Naruto and Kakashi were glad that she recovered, and after she felt better, she turned to the ninjas. "You're in time, like always…"

In that moment, Tomoyo stood in front of Shino and started to work her fists up. "What you did to Hinata-sama…?"

"Tomoyo-sama, leave him…is my fault." By this they look back at Hinata, she was still having small problems with her breathing, "I became a threat for him, so his bugs attacked me. I understand now, I'm no longer your comrade."

By this Sasuke was still looking from his hidden place, so it was the reason that she attacked him? Just to prove if they were still friends or not? It was a risky thing to do, but still she did it. How stupid she can be sometimes , he though.

Shino didn't say a thing, just turned away and leave the place. One of the women was about to follow him, but Hinata stopped her, "Leave him Ayaka-sama, Kiba must be searching for him right now."

After this Mika, puts her hands over Hinata's chest, "Mika-sama, what are you…?" asks Hinata while seeing that a small blue chakra light was under the medic's hands.

"I'm taking out the rest of the poison and…" but she was cut when Hinata pulled her hands away, "Hinata, what are you…"

"Mika, in your current state you can't play with poison healing. I can walk and talk, I believe that is not necessary."

"Hinata, I'm a doctor…"

"And I'm your boss and you're pregnant, so let's leave it here and…" by this Mika looks angered by her and slaps Hinata. Sakura and the rest looks at the scene in awe, someone slapped Hinata and she stood there, unmoving. She slowly turned to see the one who dared to do it.

"If you weren't in your current state, I would have crushed you and you know it…"

"I don't fucking care Hinata. Tell me, when was the last fucking time that you eat something or got some sleep. I almost lost you here you baka!" screamed Mika, getting hold by Tomoyo and Ayaka. Hinata just looked emotionless, like it was nothing what she said.

"If it happens, happens."

"What the fuck are you saying Hinata! You're over training, over working and no fucking sleeping! This life-style will eventually…"

"Kill me? Who knows?"

The three ninja looked at her impressed, they looked like they were hearing something unexpected. "…Hinata…"

"Look, this is not the moment to talk about it. just give me time, and Sai must be waiting for me…"

And turns to leave, looking to a side where Sasuke was hiding. She knew all this time that he was there. but Mika's voice made her stop for a moment.

"Just," said the ninja, trying to not sound weak or like pleading. "promise me that you at think about the others and take care about yourself, the world doesn't run around you Hinata…"

"I eat my three meals everyday Mika, I don't know where did you have that idea."

"When you over train like you do, is obvious that you don't eat."

"Hn…"

"…Hinata…"

"…fine…"

With this Mika smiles at her and mutters 'thanks'.

"By the way," says the captain before leaving, "did they send you to arrest me Tomoyo-sama?"

"Huh?" asked the brown haired ninja.

"You know, for throwing Ton-Ton through the window…"

"You did what…?" asked Ayaka, her eyebrow twitching. "He he, don't worry Hinata, the pig was attended by the vets and she is fine."

Hinata: Damn… 

"I see…" In that moment Hinata disappears in a poof and then the ninjas met with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. "Let's make it clear that what happened here never happened, got it?"

With this the three nodded, and then Kakashi turns to see Ayaka. "Excuse me, but we already know that they are team zero's wives. Can you tell us who you are?"

Then Ayaka gives him a questioning looks, "Well, I'm Hiroshi Nakano's wife, I'm Dr. Nakano, nice to meet you Kakashi."

By this Naruto looks more confused, "Then Mika-sama is a doctor, and you are a doctor too…?"

"Not exactly kid, I'm a psychologist while Mika-sama is a medic nin, you should know about her Sakura." By this Sakura looks at Mika and frowns, she doesn't recognize her at all.

Mika sights and then looks at the pink haired ninja, "Well, I guess that at least you'll know about me seeing this…" and Mika takes out her gloves, showing medical cross tattoos on them. Sakura opens her eyes wide and looks up at her.

"You are the leader of the ANBU medical corps. Hajime Mika…"

"That was my maiden name in that time but yes, is me." smiles the ninja, "Oh, by the way, are you going to tonight's party?" then Sakura gives her a questioning look. "Party, what party?"

"That was something that I was to tell you Sakura-chan, you see…"

And Naruto explained Sakura about the 'surprise party' for Hinata. The question is, will team seven go? Sasuke is Hinata's rival while Sakura wants revenge for what happened at the tournament. What will happen…?

**OOoOooOoOoOOoOoO**

Is late in the night and Hinata was out with K. after her "meeting" with Sai. Since it was an invitation with the band to have fun, she made something that she is not used to do; she was wearing a strapless red dress that marked her curves too well, and almost made it to the knees, along with her high black boots, all courtesy of Mr. K. While walking through the streets of Konoha, they went closer to the bar. Is located on a separate section of the village and that's why is the finest and most expensive of all. Their sake is all imported and had the best taste.

When they made it to the place, it seemed quiet and all. Hinata didn't see it rare since Shuichi and the others were always late for meetings, so this time wasn't different. But when she entered into the place, a loud 'SURPRISE!' echoed the whole place. With the lights on, the place was decorated like it was a birthday party with balloons and all.

Looking around, Hinata saw that the rookie nine were there, including Team Gai. But when her eyes met Neji and then on a corner Sasuke, she turned around and got out. Then the people stopped screaming and looked clueless by her reaction. Saito covered his face annoyed and said: "I told you she won't like this…"

"Hinata wait!" screams Hiro, catching her at the door. She turns around and faces him.

"Let go…"

"What's wrong?"

"I said let go…"

"Why are you mad so suddenly?"

"I don't like parties Hiro…"

"You don't like anything Hinata, that's the real problem."

She releases herself from his grip calling him a 'baka' and leaves the bar.

"I'll go for her." Said Ryuichi and followed her, catching Hinata a few steps away from the place. When he held her arm to stop, she didn't move at all.

"Let go of me Ryuichi…"

"I'm sorry Hinata, it was our idea…"

"I don't like this Ryuichi; I don't want to have fun."

"Why not!"

"Because it will be wrong, for the next days at least…"

"But Hinata, I don't see you smile anymore. You don't even make sarcastic comments like before. You look like you have a shadow over you all the time. You look too sad, so sad that even hurts me to see you like this." Then Ryuichi starts to make BIG puppy teary eyes, pools of tears getting out of his eyes, "I just wanted to make you happy. You love sake and I wanted to treat you today so you can get drunk happy and…p-please…p-pretty p-please…"

Hinata was looking at him, she tried to avoid Ryuichi, but it was inevitable. She hated to see him cry, Ryuichi wasn't made to cry. This damn spoiled brat of music was dominating the captain of the ANBU with tears!

After trying her best, she sights loudly and cups Ryuichi's cheeks, "Fine, fine, I'll go…just stop crying Ryuichi-chan."

"W-Would you get into the party…and have fun?" those BIG hopeful eyes were taking the best of Hinata. "As long as there's sake to drink, I'll be having fun."

With this he smiles like a maniac and pulls her by her arm and go back to the bar. With a sudden slam enters Ryuichi with Hinata, everyone is surprised that she came back, and to see the huge smiling face of Ryuichi.

Hinata: "Since the band is paying for the sake tonight, let's not miss this opportunity shall we?"

With that everyone took a cup of sake and held it high. Hinata took a bottle from the bar and drank it all in a gulp. "Wow, is still the best sake of the five countries!" and in that moment the music stops. Everyone looks at one direction.

Yuki is sitting on a chair with two gallons of sake, beside them there are two cups to drink the liquid. There was a free chair in front of him. "Is good, because you owe me a rematch, Hinata-chan…"

In that moment, Hinata's eyebrow twitched, "How did you call me?"

"I said, if you want to rematch me again, Hinata-chan…"

"Ok, Yuki you got it." and she sits on the table. Then Saito, Hiro, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai surrounded the table. The young ninjas didn't know what this was about and asked.

"This is a drinking contest," explained Kakashi, "the first one who can't hold anymore the sake is eliminated, and the next competitor is next, and so on…"

Then Hinata looks at where K is sit, "Hey, can someone put the official song of this competition!"

"Song coming up!" screams K while putting the track in. Then loud rock music started to play and Yuki and Hinata started to drink directly form the gallon. Suddenly they stop to sing the song along with Saito and Hiro:

_My cock is much bigger than yours, _

And the people at the bar fell on their backs due the words they had just sung.

_My cock can walk right through the door _

_With a feeling so pure, _

_It's got you screaming for more. _

. Sasuke twitched his eyebrow, Is she singing that song too! This is what happens when you let a young woman hang out with three old men…! and the song continued with their rare lyric, but when they though that it can't come any worse, they were wrong…

_My shit stinks much better than yours, _

Huge sweat drops came from the back of their heads, they can't believe that there's a song like this.

_My stinks right down through the floor. _

_With a feeling so pure, _

_It's got you coming back for more. _

"What kind of people are they!" screamed Naruto, only to see that Kakashi knew the song, Gai was crying for Kakashi's "cool stance" for knowing it and Asuma just started to drink.

After this match, Yuki lost so the next was Saito, Saito retired to avoid being intoxicated so the next was Hiro. When Hiro retired early because he didn't wanted to get drunk so early, they got worried about Hinata. She never stops drinking during the three rounds and she never last more than two.

"Hinata, are you ok?" asked worried Mika, Hinata maybe still hade some residuals of the poison of the bugs and mixing it with sake will make the intoxication effects worse. By this the captain stands up, takes out a kunai form her back and throws it at the bull's eyes of a dart post. "Nah, I think that I'm still fine." By that she starts to laugh, nobody knew the reason.

In one of the tables was the rest of team seven. Naruto was having his fourth cup and started to make non-sense jokes. Sakura was only drinking soda and Sasuke was drinking his sixth sake cup, but he seemed to be more tolerant than Naruto. When she was about to ask him about it, Hinata appears with a karaoke microphone at the made-up stage.

"Hi everyone and welcome to this 'I don't know the reason party'! And since I don't even know why this was a surprise for me, I decided to add a reason to celebrate!" says Hinata with high energy. Sasuke never though to see her like this, and he had a bad feeling about it. Then Hinata points at where Team Gai was. "Hey Rock Lee, Maito Gai, come onstage now!" with questioning look on their faces they obeyed and stepped up on stage.

"I wan everyone to give applause to them, because since tomorrow they are going to be part of the ANBU corps! CONGRATULATIONS!" screams at the end Hinata, making everyone gasp and applaud at the same time.

Then Lee and Gai looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Don't you get it! I got the results of your test, you passed. You both made it to the ANBU…congratulations!"

By this Lee and Gai look at each other, forgetting that they were on stage with everyone looking at them.

"Lee, do you know what this means!"

"Yes, I know Gai sensei! Our efforts to push up the young spirit finally had its pay off!"

Then a river of tears started to come from their eyes.

"Lee…!"

"Gai-sensei…!"

"Lee…!"

"Gai-sensei…!"

"Lee…!"

"Gai-sensei…!"

"Lee…!"

"Gai-sensei…!"

"Lee…!"

And they hugged with images of a beach with the sunset on the background.

"Well, if you want to be more intimate, the bathroom is right there…" says Hinata with the microphone on, making the audience laughs hysterically.

Gai and Lee: Did we say something funny? 

While everyone was still laughing and drinking more, Ryuichi comes out of nowhere and rest his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, having fun?"

"Hn…"

"I see," the green haired singer looks thoughtful, "did you hadn't got drunk yet, or you are one of those grumpy drunk men?"

By this Sasuke looks at him, "grumpy drunk men?"

"Yeah, the kind who gets mad that everyone is happy around them. The kind that can't help but being mad that the only thing they desire is far away from them…and they get so mad by it that they can't even get drunk right."

By this Sasuke takes the bottle that Ryuichi was holding and gulps the full contents for himself. "You know, that is the strongest sake of the five countries. You'll get really drunk in less than 20 minutes."

"I want to be happy for once, even without having what I desire…" says the Uchiha while still gulping the last contents of the bottle.

"You know, you can always go there and take it," and then Ryuichi goes closer to whisper at him, "That's why I invited you to come and you came after all, right?" Sasuke looked at him impressed, Does he know about…? then he leaves to join Hinata and the others.

She was rounded by Tatsuha and Sai, having a good time. She was still drinking directly from a bottle of sake, maybe the sixth of the night. And the dark haired duo was indulging her to drink more. Is not like she was innocent, but being rounded like fresh meat was unacceptable.

Suddenly, someone enters into the bar, it was no other than Jiraya. "Hey, the music can be heard from some blocks away. Why I wasn't invited to the party!"

"Because you are a pervert old man and this is for Hinata, so NO SANNIN NINJAS ALLOWED!" responded Saito, taking out his samurai sword. Asuma and Kurenai hold down the man, but he can move with ease. "I shouldn't do this to a samurai if I was you Asuma, Kurenai. So step back while I slice this old…"

"Saito, don't be harsh to the guests!" screams Hinata from behind, "besides, there's enough sake for everyone!" in that moment, Yuki and Hiro runs to her and checks her temperature. Mika takes them away and starts to check her.

"I knew that sake and the poison from Aburame's bugs will have secondary effects on you…"

"Bugs, what you mean with Aburame's bugs?" asks Kiba while getting closer to the group, "What Shino did…?"

In that moment Hinata steps out from the group and walks to Jiraya sensually, "Hey, Jiraya-kun…"

In that moment the Sannin looks at the captain with wide eyes, somehow she looked delicious with her outfit, a lot better than the ones he is used to see. "Hinata-sama…"

"I've heard that you like to gamble a lot, just like the Hokage…"

The experienced man gulped hard while Hinata's hand rested gently on his chest, "Y-Yes, I-I like to g-g-g-g…"

Not caring what he meant to say, she continued. "Oh, I see. Then I have a bet for you…I want to have fun and maybe you can help."

"Ok, is official. Hinata you're already drunk." Declares Sai while trying to get her off of the old man. Then she moves and takes a kunai from Sai's pouch and throws it again on the dart's bull's eye. "No…not yet." She responds while turning her attention again to Jiraya.

Kiba's eyes were wide while Naruto's were white and accusing the old man for being a pervert.

Neji was in a corner watching the place, his byakugan activated while watching everything. He had been trying since she got in to the bar to see through her using his bloodline limit. But somehow, even while drinking and having good time she is blocking the vision of the byakugan.

He had been trying to do it since that tournament. In fact, it became his obsession. Even Hiashi ordered him to find a weak spot that they can use to bring back Hinata to the clan. Her talents were what are needed to be the next heir, and now the elders decided that Hinata must return or be killed, or the secrets of the legendary technique will be in danger. He hated the fact that he was fooled by a little girl all this years, and it seems that she lost at the chounnin exam on purpose but…how she can protect herself even in a moment where she is having fun and getting chemicals on her? It was a mystery that he must uncover.

"So, Jiraya-kun…I want to play the drinking game with you." says Hinata while sitting on a chair, in front of her two gallons of sake. "But if I loose, I'll give you whatever you want from me…"

"WHAT!" this time, Saito, Yuki and Hiro screamed.

"…something's wrong?" asked innocently the captain.

"Hinata, that man is even worst than my brother…" responded immediately the blond ANBU. Tatsuha grumped on the background, it was true but he hadn't been so mean.

"Men at that age wants only to play with young girls…don't fall on his trap." Hiro continued.

"And I won't let you be tainted by some old freak…" continued Saito only to be cut by Jiraya.

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT AND I HADN'T SAID A THING YET!" screams the Sannin, and then he sits down and gives an evil smirk to the captain. "Look Hinata, if I win…I want the bras that you are wearing right now..."

Everyone gasped, but Sasuke closed his eyes with confidence, There's no way that she can accept such thing… 

"Oh, OK."

The people at the party fell on their backs, hard. Jiraya felt like heaven, there's no way that he can loose to this! This was a lifetime opportunity and he can't let it go.

In that moment they set to start drinking and the competition began. Different from the past ones, everyone was watching with huge interest how it will end, no matter the result, it will be too good to not miss.

Suddenly, on the fourth bottle at the competition, Jiraya started to look dumb, and his face was from a happy man from a drunken one. Then Hinata looks at him, and starts to chuckle, then to laugh lowly.

In less than a minute she was on the floor laughing like a crazy woman. Rolling on the floor, no one understood why she was like that. Then Saito looked at Jiraya and started to laugh too. Yuki and Hiro looked at him clueless. "Saito, what's wrong…?"

"Come on, don't remember that joke you guys? It was from the last time that she got drunk! Remember…? 'Nothing's uglier than Jiraya'?" and with that the other two ninjas started to laugh too. Naruto understood the joke and started to laugh, followed by the others. Saying that nothings uglier than Jiraya were too funny to not miss it.

Embarrassed that he was the main topic of a joke, he stood up and pointed at her. "I don't care! You loose Hinata and now I want your bras!" then the place went silent. It was true, Now she must give him her bra and Hinata stood up proudly and sat on the table.

Facing the Sannin, she crossed her legs, 'Basic Instinct' style. "Is true, but there's a little problem with that Jiraya-kun…"

By this the old man looks at her closer with a raised eyebrow. "What is the problem then?"

Hinata stands up and steps very close to the legendary ninja. "Well, the problem is…I'm…not…wearing…a…bra…right…now…"

The words echoed inside of the pervert's mind for mere seconds, then it hit him. He was fooled by HINATA! Realization made the some gasp, others drool and one Uchiha to almost get drown with sake. Defeated, the Sannin knelt in a small, dark corner, crying silently for not having a pair of beautiful innocent bras. And since he was old and drunk, everyone ignored him and kept with the party.

"Alright people, let's shake some booty!" interrupts Shuichi, and K entered as a DJ. Ryuichi, who was the closet to Hinata in that moment, invited her into the stage. And it was good since it was music from other places and nobody know how to dance it.

Ryuichi stood in front of the captain and held her by her waist, pressing her against his body. She put her arms around of his neck, her knee between his legs.

_  
__Machete... (Afilao'!)  
Machete... (Afilao'!)  
Machete... (Afilao'!)  
Píllala contra el muro!  
Machete... (Afilao'!)  
Machete... (Afilao'!)  
Machete... (Afilao'!)  
Píllala contra el muro! _

Everyone looked dumbfounded of how they moved almost sexually with the rhythm of the music. And the worst thing was that I was in a language that almost no one understood.

And I mean almost, because Sasuke lived some time at the Sound Village with Orochimaru and knew a little about the lyrics and the rhythm. I recognize the type of music and all, but these lyrics are more suggestive than the ones that I heard at Sound… 

_Ma' tu no estas amarra de ningún jinete... dime!  
(Papi, yo no tengo grillete!)  
Pues vamonos, esta noche me quiero dar un banquete  
(Que, papi, yo no tengo grillete!)  
pukutum paketa pukutum paketa  
Tu estas buscando fuete  
Mami... (Papi, yo no tengo grillete!)  
Tire la gasolina, pero te chequeo el aceite  
(Que, papi, yo no tengo grillete!) _

In that moment Sai enters into the stage, taking her from Ryuichi dancing the practically sexual music with her. In that moment Yuki, Hiro and Saito joins the dance floor with their wives, doing the same thing.

Naruto didn't want to be left behind and without asking he took Sakura there and started to dance with her, but with less touching. Someone touches Sasuke's arm and he turns around, it was Ino asking if he wanted to dance. He looks back at the dance floor, and sees how the song was asking for more movements and more touching. He accepted and took her there.

Thanks for the sharingan, he could copy and understand the movements, while dancing with Ino with more respect. Then, during the night, the songs and movements started to get from PG-13 to R and to a point to NC-17 when Hinata had Sai with her and Tatsuha from behind.

Everyone got their chance to dance, even with the problem of the lack of women available. At some point even the captain took out Lee, who with his Taijutsu talent, had the ability to make better moves and dance better than anyone.

Sasuke was not having it quite well since he had to watch this, and now he was dancing with Sakura who looked happier than anyone. The effect of the alcohol was finally taking over of all the guests, except Lee due to his problem with sake. Neji entered into the action once for Ten-ten, but as soon as the song ended he returned back to the table. For him it looked more than an orgy and he didn't wanted to be part of it.

Then the music went down and K takes the microphone. "Now, we want to play a game with our friend Hinata-chan here…"

"DON'T CALL ME HINATA-CHAN!"

"Whatever, now Shuichi, make the honors." And Shuichi appeared in front of Hinata, with something to cover her eyes. She didn't know what this was about, but since when you are drunk everything looks funny…

Now she was blinded and the music started to play again, this time the game was that everyone must surround her and a new dance partner is pushed to dance with her. And it means ANYONE, men or woman. That was the challenge.

Then the song started to play and Hinata started to move her hips, the short red skirt lifting it up a little for fun.

_Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Bien guilla'o!)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Ese cuerpo ella lo!)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Bien guilla'o!) (Are you ready?)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Break it down!)  
Rompe, rompe, rompe! (The way she moves ella lo!)  
__Rompe, rompe, rompe! (Break it down!)  
(Let's go!) _

The first to enter was Shikamaru, who was pushed in. like always he didn't wanted to do anything, but when Hinata's chest pressed against his, he forgot everything and started to move slowly. Since he was doing it on 'purpose', he was taken away and now Kiba was in. they moved quite well since he didn't did anything wrong and it seemed that he was going to win. Then he was pushed a side and Ino went there.

Seeing two girls dancing like that made many of the gentlemen scream due to the 'hotness' of the situation. They barely touched, but it was shocked to see them dance together.

Hinata didn't know why they reacted like they did with everyone who dances with her, like she cared. Then she made a move back and her back was crushed by a hard warm chest. Putting her arms behind his neck, they moved sensually with the flow and the lyrics.

_Voy chillin', tranquilo  
That's right  
Buscando una gata que cae  
No escondas todo eso que traes  
¿Yo Baby, que es la que hay?  
Voy chillin', tranquilo  
That's right  
Buscando una gata que cae  
No escondas todo eso que traes  
Que pasa, socio?  
Que es la que hay?  
Pinche guey  
Pensaste que esto era un mamey  
No vo'a dar break  
Deja ese guille de "Scarface"  
Get out my way  
Usted no vende ni en eBay  
No das pa' na'  
Conmigo 'ta Frito-Lay  
Chequea el swing  
Que se le pega a to'a las nenas mas que un g-string  
Yo soy la pesadilla de todos los dream team  
Ya se te acabo el magazine  
Conmigo no te guilles, pa', de listerín  
Daddy te... _

In that moment most of the people there were shocked, they didn't how she will react when she finds out that she was dancing so close and provocative with no other than Sasuke. They looked soo connected that no one will doubt that those hated each other. Then as sudden as it happened, as soon as they were separated and sent Chouji then. Sasuke went out of the crowd, not believing that he just did what he did.

Finishing the song and at the beginning of another, Hinata excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Then she gets to the door on the back. Passing that door, there's a long hall; on the extreme right was the men's room and on the extreme left was the lady's. She obviously went into that one, but she didn't know that on the men's room was a certain Uchiha too…

End of part one

As you see, I leave it in a bad part, but don't worry, there's the second part already. Just press the button of next chapter and that's all.

Songs played on this chapter:

Song: CIGARO

Artist: System of a down

Album: Hypnotize

Song: Machete

Artist: Daddy Yankee

Album: Barrio Fino

Song: Rompe

Artist: Daddy Yankee

Album: Barrio Fino – En directo

The last ones are from a Spanish song (in case that you missed it) and is from the rhythm of 'reggeaton', and since I'm from Puerto Rico, I hear it all the time everywhere.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	28. Chapter 27 part II

This is th esecond part of chapter 27...in case that you missed it.

ANd sorry for the delay, the internet at college is bad.

The disclaimer of last chapters applies this one too. Too lazy to write it again.

**oOoOoOoOoo**

Chapter 27 part II

Sasuke couldn't believe what just happened out there. they pushed him to dance with Hinata! and the way that it turned things, he can swear that if it wasn;t for the actual situation between them he could just push her donw on her hands and knees and fuck her right there. Washing his face to cool down, he looked at the mirror.

He didn't notice that he let his hair grow, making him look like a bad copy of Itachi. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…can't his name be erased from my life! And now I have to hear it from her! I swear that she is fucking doing it on purpose! and without thinking twice he took out a kunai from his pouch and started to cut his hair, he already hate it.

Getting out of the bathroom, the captain sees the other side of the hall, and someone comes out of the men's room. Looking directly she sees that is not other but Sasuke. She leans her back to the nearest wall, and wait for him to notice her, and it happened.

Sasuke got out of the room, leaving trays of hair on the sink. Looking forward, he sees the reason that he came to the party, the reason that he is even confused with his own reasons to still belong around on the village, and she was smirking and leaning against the wall with that dress that he hated to see since he saw her.

He didn't know why he did what he did in that moment, but suddenly he ran towards her, drags her back at the ladies' room and puts a kunai on her throat.

He expected her to fight back or at least struggle in her non-admitted drunken state, butr she stood there, silent, unmoving. His breathing was loud and his heart was beating so hard that he thought that it was going to explode anytime.

After calming down a little, he looks directly at her eyes, but they were closed. Her calm features confused him more than he expected, until she spoke. "Don't hesitate, just finish this up now."

Still with the sharp weapon onher throat, she manages to say that! Did she lost her mind!

Sasuke dfidn't know what to do in that moment; she was calm while he was too close to finish her existence with one move. And still, he doen't klnow why he was doing this, like his body took a decision by itself.

"I think that as a man, you must fulfill your promised. And I think that you're hesitating, Uchiha."

He hated to hear this, the name of what brought his clan pride and status for many years, the name that marked him all his life as a genius and the best of the best, sounded so bad and lowly coming from her lips that made him shiver with disgust.

"My name is Sasuke…no Uchiha, no traitor…Sasuke.. I think that you're intelligent enough to do that don't you think?"

"Why you care? You're going to kill me anyway…"

"And what makes you think that I'm going to kill you?" asks the ninja with a husky tone. They were apart from everyone and the ones who can stop him were too drunk to notice they absence. It was too perfect to do whatever he wants right now.

"You made a promise that night in Suna amd I though that you were going to fulfill it."

In that moment he remembered what he told her that night:

Flashback: (A/N: This comes from chapter 21)

_"If I find out that you kiss, date or fuck any other than me…I swear that I'm going to fucking kill you…" his voice was hard and deep…full of determination. _

End of flashback

It was true, I said that and all that she did today was… and suddenly he puts the weapon down, making the ex-Hyuuga to look up at him with a weird face. "What are you doing…?"

But Hinata's words were cut when she felt a hand going under her skirt, putting hers on it to stop. Looking up at Sasuke, he was mere centimeters from her face. "You freaking wench…" and he kissed her sensually, making her gasp by his action. Leaving her lips slowly, he licked them. "You danced like that on purpose…to make me mad…" and he freed his hand from hers and continued going under her skirt, "to make me want to kill you…" and with a rapid move he lifted her right leg and wrap it around his waist.

Hinata was decoding every word that came from him, all his actions plus the alcohol slowly taking her senses, it was too much for her head. "But you know what HInata?" asks again the Uchiha while making his lips way down to her neck, "You are not going to die today. After all, in your case death is a privilege not a punishment…"

In that moment she opens her eyes wide and pushed him roughly, making him almost fall. Resting on the opposite wall of the bathroom, he looks back at him with an evil smirk. "You think that I'm stupid? Don't you think that I know what will happen if I let all my emotions do what you want?"

She looks back at him, her eyes almost burning with hate. Compared to other times, she looked like she was dead serious about killing him. "What the fuck are you talking about…?"

"Think about it Hinata, if I kill you, you'll stop suffering for the lost of my DEAR brother. Because being alive makes you suffer. That's why you provoked Shino's bugs, you already knew about the poison of those things and also about Shino thinks about you. You want someone to kill you because you are a coward and can't do it by yourself."

With that last statement, Hinata pushes Sasuke out of the bathroom and puts out a weapon. "You freaking bastard…"

"Tell me Hinata, I was lying! You didn't even trying to provoke me on purpose too? Making me mad and jealous? Tell me!"

In that moment both ninjas charged at each other, but when they were close to hit, someone opens the main door.

"Sasuke, why you are taking so…long…"

It was no other than Kakashi.

When he saw that the two ninjas were still going to attack, he made a move and stopped Sasuke holding him. Hinata stopped when she saw that the leader of team seven got in the way.

"Let me go Kakashi…" warned Sasuke, still with his sharingan on.

"You don't scare me Sasuke so turn it off. Remember that I have one too." Responds Kakashi while forcing his student to bring back to his senses. Then he looks at Hinata and she is guarding her weapon, with an evil smirk on her features. That face along with the outfit that she was having tonight, made her look dangerous and looking for action. And he didn't mean with fighting on the bathrooms.

"Are you aware that you were attacking the ANBU captain on her party with all her allies here? not only team zero but also those from the Sound?" asked the copy ninja with his boring tone.

"And what makes you fucking think that I was the one who got started, huh?"

"Because I can see that her physical look is more agitated than yours, and the ladies' room door is still moving. You got there and attacked her."

"Hn, whatever…"

"…Sasuke…"

"Since you two seems to be ha ving fun here talking," interrupted Hinata, getting a cold glare from Sasuke, "I'll go back to the party, Tatsuha must be asking for me." and she gets out, with the loud music outside.

When the door closed, Kakashi let go of Sasuke. "Can I let you go back there? Will you behave?"

Sasuke fixes his outfit, and doing his best to hide a little his disappointed erection. "I've been behaving since we got here. and you should be watching Naruto more than me, he is already drunk."

"Yeah, and you're not…"

"What…"

"Sasuke; you and Hinata are drunk and were about to fight. one wrong move and anyone can die…"

"I believe that was the purpose Kakashi…"

"…Sasuke…not today." Ends Kakashi while getting back to the party.

"..Hn…" snorts the Uchiha while following him. but when Sasuke was out, the music was turned down.

Shuichi grabs the microphone once more and got the attention of the others, "And now, one of my favorite parts of a party. Karaoke time!" with this the girls cheered up while the men snorted, but Shuichi continued. "And since I knew that many of the guys will decline, that was the reason that we asked for your names at the entrance earlier!"

With this the men screamed an 'Oh no…' while Sasuke got back to his table with the rest of the team. "Wow, you made a BIG one don't you think Sasuke?" asked a happy little drunk Naruto. "And wow, even got a haircut! I want one too…"

"You're so stupid that you'll end up cutting your own head so shut up!" with that Naruto turned to talk to his lovely sake cup while Sakura was talking to him. Nothing like he cared at all.

Shuichi started to take out a bad filled with little paper straps and grabbed one without watching. "Ok, the first one to sing will be…Akimichi Chouji!" and everyone turned to look at the ninja himself. He gulped a whole rice ball while he sweat dropped hard. Then he stands up and bows, "Sorry, but I don't know how to sing…"

"Come on, this is to have a good time! It doesn't matter if you can't sing like a pro! Is just to know how to do it what matters, come on!" gestured Ryuichi from the crowd and was enough for him to go onstage. Shikamaru and Ino looked at his action in awe; Chouji doesn't like to be laugh at, why he is doing this?

Then he gets on stage, and he sees that Hiro along with Suguru were behind him. "What are you…?"

"We are playing the instruments, since Ryuichi thinks that you can sing rock." Says Hiro with a nice smirk, then Chouji sees that Hinata took a guitar too. Noticing that he was looing at him, she shriggles and responds for him, "IN rock is needed two guitarists, and since no one else knows how…" and she let it like that and prepared the cords.

Chouji had no other choice but to grab the microphone and wait for the music to get started. "Mm, what song you want us to perform?" asked Suguru, while getting ready for the drums. Chouji thinks for a moment and decides, "Did you know a song called 'Prayer'?"

Then the three musicians look at each other and smirk, "That's a great choice…" and the music started to play. The crowd was stunned by the hard sound, and it was more impressinve with the security that Akimichi Chouji was showing on stage.

_Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening… _

The more Chouji was into the song, the better her looked, soon the crowd was cheering ihm and singing along the chorus of the song.

_Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray_

Chorus:  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away… 

And the music was getting harder than ever, even when Chouji's voice hardened with it looked to be his favorite part of the song.

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside  
Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away…_

When he finally ended, everyone said that his performance was awesome. And seeing that he can do it, it became secretly into a male competition.

And so on the ninjas got their turns to sing, one of the most outrageous performances after Chouji's was Lee and Gai while singing 'Go!'. One by one the boys and most of th girls were taking their turns to sing, and they were having a good time. then Shuichi puts out a paper and announces the next participant. "And the next one will be…Uchiha Sasuke!"

Then Naruto and sakura looked at him.

Naruto: He thinks that he is too cool to participate, he'll say no… 

Sakura: I would love to see what Sasuke-kun will do now… 

"Fine, let's do it." responded the Uchiha without thinking twice, getting gasps formt he rest. Even Hinata stopped drinking her sake as a reaction to what he said, Did he just said yes…? 

Then he went onstage, giving to Hiro and the others orders about the song that he wanted to perform and the chord of the guitar started to play…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Hinata was stunned for a moment, she knows the song. But what impressed her more was the way that Sasuke was singing. It felt like the song was made for him, like his voice belonged to those lyrics.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

The rest of the people at the party went silent. Sasuke's performance was too good to miss. The place went from complete and absolute wildness into a dramatic one. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. First he tried to kill Hinata at the bathroom and now he sings like he is in complete sorrow. Poor guy, he maybe is already loosing it. His voice was never loosing the tone or the rhythm, and it got impressed even Ryuichi and Shuichi. His voice was communicating that he wanted to reach someone, but she was too far away from him because he wasn't clear either.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

Looking for his real self; looking for his real heart.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Then Sasuke closed his eyes while the solo music was playing, instantly returning to his past. The reason of his actual situation, actual everything…

_Flashback _

_Chibi Sasuke was now out of the Academy for a day, still the memory of him staking little Hinata while picking flowers was in his mind. It made him feel like a bad person, and lately, many things about her make him think that all this girl/boy thing ws plain stupid or too much to handle. _

_He felt the need to go where he saw Hinata picking flowers yesterday, so he went there with the hope to see her again. walking to the destination, he encountered with the Third Hokage. "Hokage-sama, good afternoon." Greeted Sasuke, the old man who was standing in front of the monument turned to meet the little Uchiha, "Ah, hi Sasuke-kun." _

_Then the chibi ninja went to a not far away place where Hinata went that day, she wasn't there. he just sighted and went to see closer to the white roses when he saw a shadow over him… _

_"I see that you like these flowers as well," gestured the Hokage now beside him. "You know," continued the old man, "many people admires this place. They feel freedom when they're surrounded by these beauties. Even yesterday Hinata-chan was here, smelling them." Then Sasuke tensed a little by hearing her name, and he noticed it immediately. With a grin on his face, decided to prove his sudden theory. _

_"She is a special girl you know, she likes the white roses even when she knows that they can hurt her. She needs someone who can protect her from those spines, someone who can endure the hardest of the pains and sorrows. You know her by the way?" asked the old man suddenly, making Sasuke frown and fake uninteresting. "No, I don't." _

_"Oh, that's ok. You can meet her now right Hinata-chan?" and the Hokage turned around and Sasuke tensed hard. His heart beat was like yesterday, he was too exited to see, and too terrified to do it. but finally he gulped hard and turned around… _

_Nobody was there… _

_The Hokage was laughing hard by Sasuke's face when he saw that nobody was there. he just pouted and turned red as tomato. Rubbing his black hair, the old man tried to clam him. "Don't be mad at me, I'm not the one who has a crush on her…" _

_Then Sasuke just looked away; too proud and embarrassed to talk. Then the Hokage just put a hand over his shoulder and make him turn around. Kneeling to be face to face the little Uchiha, he gave the following encouraging words. "She needs to have the best beside her. Hinata is not easy to win. And I know that you can do it, I noticed your behavior towards her and I know that is real. Sasuke-kun, if you want Hinata's heart, you must give yours without asking for hers in return. But if you get her soul instead, there's nothing that can become between you ever." And with that the Hokage leaves little Sasuke stunned and mute… _

_Weeks after the tragedy… _

_Sasuke was back in class and actually nothing changed at all. Now everyone at the academy was talking about it, even when the teachers asked to not do it. it was the last class and Irurka was giving tomorrow's assignments. Little Sasuke looked like he didn't cared; he was still sensible due what happened. He was actually pissed off since during recess everyone came to him and gave their sorry for what happened. Then the bell ringed and everyone went out since it was over for today. Even Irurka went outside to see the rest of the kids leave safely, and Sasuke stood in his seat. But he didn't notice that someone was still in the same room. He finally stood up and went down to leave the classroom. _

_He was concentrating thinking of what he must do to avenge everyone, when a small hand touched his back. He tensed a little since the touch was delicate and soft, and he was about to be mean to any 'fan girl' who was going to give him another 'sorry for what happened' for today, his features clamed. _

_It was Hinata, and with her hands over her chest she looked down. "M-My c-condolences for w-what, for what h-happened…" but she was cut when Sasuke suddenly hugged her. Hinata was stunned, she didn't know what to do, until she heard it. _

_Sasuke was crying. _

_"They are all dead…I'm alone…all alone…they are gone…" he said over and over again between cries. His grip was so strong that both ended on their knees on the floor. And Hinata did what everyone will do in a moment like this…she hugged back. Caressing his back slowly, she let him cry all that he wanted. His tears were wetting her jacked, but it didn't matter. She can say that she got water over her. _

_End of flashback… _

Then he realized it all, he opened his eyes to face the present…

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Hinata was his reaosnt hat he decided to have two ambitions. His first was to kill Itachi…the second…to revive the Uchiha clan…

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Then the music ended, getting applause from everyone of the place. His eyes searched through the public, looking for her. She was in a corner, her eyes opened wide and tense. She knew that the song was to her. She knew that he did it on purpose.

The party continued until 3 a.m. and the owner of the bar asked them to leave since it was too late for Konoha laws. Even having the captain of the ANBU and one of the legendary Sannin sleeping in a chair was enough to make him think the other way.

Stumbling back to their places, Naruto was taking Jiraya while Sasuke just walked back by himself. Then when team zero went out with a sleeping Hinata in K's arms (they didn't trusted Sai or Tatsuha), they didn't know what to do with her. "Shit, she never told us where she actually lives…" says Saito while having in his arms his wife.

"We can take care of her tonight. We can pay another room and let her there…" offered K.

"Nah, she can sleep with us instead, she will got worried if she waked up alone in a hotel room and you know it." responded Ryuichi, and the rest nodded. "Then take her to our place. She sleep there before so it will be less traumatic than wake up between two gays." Offered Saito and with K's help, she was carried to Saito's house.

When they put her on the couch, she started to mutter some stuff. But the only one that was audible was "Sensei…"

Sasuke finally ended at his apartment, his drunken state let him at least got in there safe and in check. Stumbling to reach to his bed, he saw the calendar at the wall. In one of the days, there was something marked. Knowing that he rarely marked stuff on it, he wet closer to see since it will be in two days.

He didn't know what he was thinking.

He didn't know why he didn't remember about it before.

He didn't know how he can forget such thing.

Is this the reason that you wanted to come back? Is this the reason that you didn't wanted to have a party now? "How much did you changed…Hinata?" was Sasuke's question before leaving to sleep.

In two days…will be the anniversary of the Uchiha tragedy….

**oOoOoOoOoo**

A/N: Yes, now the tension will be worst. And specially since the anniversary of the tragedy that marked both in a way or the other will be remembered. And it will be in next chapter.

And let me give you a spoiler since this was a two-chapter special…next one will be almost completely Itachi/Hinata. finally the secret of what happened between them will be revealed! So it depends how fast I'll put it of how fast you review, since this story is reaching to the 300, let's see what can be done…ok?

Songs/lyrics used in this chapter:

Song: Prayer

Artist: Disturbed

Song: Iris

Artist: Goo goo dolls

And Remember…

Reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I would like to say, like almost every chapter, THANKS for your support! Really, I finally had the way to see the reviews of chapter 26, so I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed that one…even the couple of flames about MY Hinata, like many of you called it. it sounds funny, really.

And I used Daddy Yankee song because I only got the lyrics from him. I like him, as one of my favorite reggeaton singers ever. But the artists that can make great moving/shake it songs are Wisin & Yandel, but since I couldn't get their lyrics --

From chapter 26 I would like to say thanks to: kou-aburame, Janique, kenshinlover2002, Uchiha Kaede, hinata0817, AuroraStarPhoenix, Jigoku Hoshi, yutakako-chan, XxAnonymous1xX

LoNeLyRiCeBaLlà I missed your reviews, and your story is getting better, keep it up! and by the way, Daddy Yankee is from Puerto Rico, he is not Mexican. And I'm aware of that since I used to listen his first underground song…yeah that long ago.

Jigoku Hoshià Yeah, interesting, thanks.

kenshinlover2002—Here's a update for you…thanks for your support.

Mekhi---OH GOD, you even did that to read this story! I used to do that when I began into reading fanfics as well! 10 straight hours! That is awesome, and if you hate to read and make you read this until now, you should use this in your next assignment, really. I did one using a couple years ago a Dragonball Z fanfic for a psychology class. I got an A. do you think that I'm that good writing? Thanks, I started this as a try and an experiment and got this far, I'm even amazed with myself about it! and if you had to register to just comment here, I'm glad…really glad.

Pshhhh—Here's an update and some of your questions are going to be answerd here.

yutakako-chan—I love that Goo Goo dolls song, so Sasuke I though of him having the singer's voice performing it…(drools) great.

The Norwegian Dragon---yeah, very funny, but it never happened…just in case.

Cursedenigma—Your review looked more like a novel critic, the only thing left to say was 'two thumbs up!'. But thanks, I read yours like a couple of times by the way that it was written. Wonderful.

NanamiYatsumaki--Thanks for your support, here comes next

Yishiambutsui—here comes more, enjoy…

Mayumi Norika—I almost cried while writing that scene, very touching, don't you think?

Lems—Hey Lems! Here comes your expected chapter.

Nameless—Jiraya's part came out from nowhere, it came into my head and didn't leave me alone…I had to write it. And Sasuke's part singing, I made it because I think he would look too awesome if he just sing in a episode (that would never happen). No matter if he had the voice, he looks too cute as a performer.

RcR—I have to tell you that is not that I don't like Sakura, is just that I can't stand her (is not that the same thing!). The Hinaphobia thing came to me like a WOW…funny, really funny. I love the CIGARO song! I use it to have fun when I'm hanging out with my pals! Is really funny to be at the red light in a car and have it a maximum volume, the other people's face are worth of it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I have bad grammat, eviol spelling and I don't konw Backstreet Boys' "I still..." lyrics that are posted in this chapter.

Chapter 28

Rain,

Droplets of rain covered the whole village since the next day of the party. No one was out, even the ninjas called out from training to prevent to get sick. After two days with non-stop rain, it was the best to do.

It was raining, like it happens every year. That's how Sasuke remembers about how it was since that tragic night. It rained, he realized that it was true, everyone was dead.

Slowly he woke up early, just to take a bath and put on today's clothes. Instead of his usual attire, he was wearing a black kimono. Taking sip of an almost warm green tea, he steps outside without an umbrella, only to be covered suddenly by one.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were dressed like him, waiting outside of his apartment with umbrellas on them. He sighted, he was forced to inform about the importance of today. Today, like every year, he visits the Uchiha cemetery and gives his prayers to everyone who did that day…and his parents. But this time it was different. He had killed their murder; he wasn't going this time alone.

Not at all…

Little by little, while walking through the streets of Konoha towards their final destination, people started to add the group. First it was team Asuma; Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. Continued Gai's team; Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee and finally Kiba with Kurenai and Shino. Not sign of Hinata anywhere. He didn't expect her to appear, but somehow he though that he would see her today, something inside him was still telling him that.

* * *

They finally arrived to the Uchiha commentary, which was no so far away where the Uchiha compound is placed. While walking through to be seen as an endless valley of graves, they started to see around. And slowly, it stopped to rain. The dark sky over them was telling that it will stop for a while, then it will comeback stronger than before. Everything around looked dark and sad, like dead was still wandering around, looking to complete its task. The deeper they went through the place; more crows appeared on the dead trees of the area.

Naruto: Maybe is because the rain stopped that there are so many birds here, right? 

Seeing back to Sasuke, he was too focused on where he was going to see around, maybe he is too used to see the depressive look of a commentary after all. Then Naruto looks away, on top of a small hill. From the distance can be seen that at least there lies a lively cherry blossom tree. But due to the darkness of the day, it looked more like gray/dead instead of the living pink that usually has.

Then a presence was evident in there, and the closer they went to that hill the more evident it was. Neji and the others formed guard, at the top of the hill was seen a human form. Standing just there, Sasuke turns to stop Neji to use the byakugan, "I will have to ask you to not use ninja techniques here. No matter what happens, I will not allow fights in this sacred place." And with that they continue their walk in silence.

When they reached almost up there, they noticed that indeed was someone standing there. It was holding up a traditional umbrella over and wearing a black silk kimono with little red flowers on the bottom of it. Then they noticed that it was singing a song, it was low but the lyrics can be understood.

_"Who are you now? _

_Are you still the same _

_Or did you change somehow? _

_What do you do? _

_At this very moment when I think of you? _

_And when I'm looking back _

_How we were young and stupid _

_Do you remember that…?" _

Sasuke and the others ended in front of the two head-stones of the hill. They were Sasuke's parents. It was a complete irony that the only place that reminded with such beauty was the most painful of all. Then when he looks up to meet who was there, he got impressed.

Instead to face his parents' head-stone, it was facing the opposite side of them, but when she continued singing…his eyes opened wide. He can recognize that voice everywhere.

_"No matter how I fight it _

_Can't deny it _

_Just can't let you go…" _

_"I still need you _

_I still care about you _

_Though everything's been said and done _

_I still feel you _

_Like I'm right beside you _

_But still no word from you" _

It was Hinata; the one singing in that hill was Hinata. Still singing and looking down, like no bothering who was there, who was watching her singing. But what was getting curious everyone is why she was in the opposite side of the head-stones and why she was looking down. It took the best of Sasuke and he decided to see, only to get a mayor surprise.

Behind his parents gray head-stone, there was a black one. Looking closer, he read what he guessed it was.

It was Itachi's head-stone.

Hinata didn't seem to care that Sasuke was looking and kept singing.

_"Now that you're gone _

_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see _

_And I keep coming back _

_And I'm stuck in a moment _

_That wasn't meant to last (to last)" _

_"I try to fight it _

_Can't deny it _

_You don't even know" _

_"That I still need you _

_I still care about you _

_Though everything's been said and done _

_I still feel you _

_Like I'm right beside you _

_But still no word from you" _

Sakura and the others felt offended. How she dares to put such thing like that here! Itachi was the one who wiped out the whole clan for Kami's sake! And why she decided to come today, when the anniversary of the tragedy is taken place! But then team seven looks back at Sasuke, he was still in shock with what he was seeing. Then he looks up at Hinata, she was still looking down.

"You didn't bring his ashes…" said in a low voice the captain, and Sasuke barely heard the question.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't bring at least his ashes…right?"

"…No…"

"…" then there was silence, until she spoke again, "That was something that at least should have been done. He was an Uchiha after all…"

"Excuse me, but let me remind you Hinata that it was Itachi who brought the rest of the clan here." responded Sakura, and then Kakashi put his hand over her shoulder, remembering her where they are standing.

The Hinata chuckled a little, getting Sasuke's attention, "That's true, but still he was still called Uchiha Itachi, the missing nin. So no one cared to disown him from that title, even you called him like that when he came once to Konoha, right?" she says then looks up at Sasuke, which he nods. It was true, the day that he came with his teammate Kisame to get Naruto, he called him Uchiha Itachi. He was still an Uchiha, and he killed his brother with his name on it.

"It was your duty to disown him for high betrayal, and still didn't do it. you killed a member of your own clan and brother by blood. In the end both are the same. And everything was for power…"

"This is not the time or place to talk about it..." commented Neji.

"Then tell me why," responded back Hinata to Neji, "Because it will end like the Hyuuga clan and me, you had your time to amend your mistakes and never move a finger about it. When you saw me leave and did what I did; now the elders want to solve the differences. Don't give opinions when you can't deal with your own relatives, Hyuuga."

"You would never deny your Hyuuga blood Hinata."

"And Itachi never denied his Uchiha blood…is the same thing…"

"Why…?" asked suddenly Sasuke, looking down. Hinata couldn't hear what he said and waited for him to repeat it. "Why you came here today? Why from all days? Is this the reason that you wanted to come back from Suna so soon?" then the others looked impressed, except Naruto and Kiba. Everything was making sense; does it mean that she came back for the Uchiha massacre anniversary?

"He used to come every year, and I was always here with him. We used to just stand here, looking at the head-stones. And I used to ask the same thing every year."

Then Sasuke looked up at her, did Itachi used to come to Konoha? Why anyone never noticed it before? Did Hinata hide him when he came?

"What you used to ask him?" asks the last Uchiha, he wanted to know. He wanted to know how deep their relationship was.

"I used to ask him every year if he ever regretted what he did..."

Sasuke opened his eyes wide, why she wasn't giving him the complete sentence? "…And he never used to answer me; he used to avoid it, until the last time that we came here, like a year ago…"

Sasuke: Where is she heading too? 

He noticed that her lips were trembling, like saying all this was difficult for her to hold, to let it go without showing emotion.

"He told me…that he was actually starting to doubt if his reasons were great enough…to be away from me like we had to be."

Then it was official, Hinata and Itachi were more than student and teacher. He was thinking about it since the beginning, but she never gave the true so direct, so hard to swallow. His eyes and temple seemed not affected, but on the inside, everything was looking for something to hold. And the only thing that was keeping him intact was that Itachi was now gone; now he had to wait for her to decide to go on. Suddenly someone appeared between the two.

"Hinata, why are you still here…?"

It was Tatsuha.

"I have nothing to do today…I couldn't sleep at all…"

Then the monk stood beside her, looking at the black head-stone. When he saw something interesting and turned to her, "Hinata, why there's no date of death on the stone?"

"…" she didn't answer at all.

"Hinata…"

"…"

"…You have to face it. Not matter what you do, he is already gone…"

"But what can I do when I still have him alive here," then she puts her hand on her chest, pointing at her heart, "he became my reason to exist, he became my family…and he'll come for me someday…"

In that moment Tatsuha took her shoulders and shook her a little, "Stop this nonsense. You are young; you can go on and find another reason to exist in any other…"

"I tried…" then he stops to hold her shoulders and takes her face between his large hands. "All this years, I've tried to find another support. But he became more than a sensei, he became…"

And lighting break through the dark sky.

"Is enough, you will come with me, or I call Yuki and the others." Finished the monk, his face was full of concern and stoic. Hinata looked at him and knew that he was dead serious.

Giving a last look at the head-stone, she kneels and puts a hand on the dirt, blue chakra forming from it. Little by little, a plant started to grown from it, surrounding part of Itachi's head-stone. When she puts it away, a big dark black and red orchid bloomed from it.

Then the monk took her hand and he pulled her with him, walking pass Sasuke and the others. Sasuke stood there looking at the orchid, it reminded him so much of her kimono…of Itachi's Akatsuki cape…

It was getting dark and the rain was taking over the sky and the village again. After being accompanied by Tatsuha and the others almost all day, Hinata was finally aware to be alone, and walked through the rain with her umbrella.

She was soon walking towards an old wooden bridge. It connected the village with the training grounds, towards the woods. Standing at the middle of it, she turns around and looks down at the bridge, looking at the reflection of the river under it. Due to the darkness of the sky, she wasn't looking her reflection at all. It was more like a shadow.

Then she was looking directly at the woods, silently staring at them. Taking the umbrella down, rain was covering her completely but still looking towards the woods.

And she started to remember. Remember how they met. Remember how they became close. How they ended being so unite.

She started to remember Itachi...

* * *

_Flashback _

_The Hokage walked where he is used to meet little Hinata, close of the K.I.A. (kill in action) monument. And like it was usually happen, she was there smelling the flowers that made the place special. I have to remember that she is still a little girl after all. thought the old man before reaching her. "Hokage-sama, you're late today." Says the little girl while still looking at the white roses. _

_Sarutobi sights loudly, she always says that he is late, and is always for mere seconds. "I have a reason to come late today Hinata. I want you to meet someone." In that moment, she stands up and turns around, "Hokage-sama, I told you that I don't want anyone know about…" _

_"I know, but for you to keep progressing, you need a teacher, a sensei to be more exact. That's why I brought someone that I know can handle your case quite well." _

_"Hokage-sama…" warned Hinata when she heard someone coming from behind the bushes. _

_"Hinata-chan let me present your new master/sensei. Uchiha Itachi, meet your student/apprentice Hyuuga Hinata." _

_Then their eyes met, raven ones with pearly ones. Then she turned to see Sarutobi's face and mocked. "Is this some kind of a joke? He can't have more than 15…" _

_"That's why I think he is perfect for this Hinata," cuts off the Hokage, "Itachi is actually the genius of the Uchiha clan and demonstrated his talent since early age. He is actually a jounnin." _

_"Wow, great…" mutters the girl while getting a snort from Itachi like saying 'I'm right here you know'. _

_"And besides, you two belong from the most powerful clans of Konoha, so I think that he is enough challenge for you, don't you think?" winks the old man to the duo. Itachi just started at her, frowning by her stubborn attitude. _

_"I'm leaving you to let you know each other better. See ya then." And the old man disappears in a poof, leaving Itachi and Hinata alone surrounded by flowers. _

_The two started at the other, no really wanting to say a word. It seemed that time stopped in that place since none of them moved a muscle. Finally, Itachi decided to break the ice. _

_"So, you are the bento girl?" asked out of nowhere, _

_Hinata looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" _

_"You're the girl that my little brother Sasuke brought lunch for messing hers at the academy, right?" _

_"So you are family with Mr. Popular, this is getting exiting…" responded with sarcasm the Hyuuga, crossing her arms over her chest. "Beside of making social conversations, shouldn't we train? That's what you're here, being my pouching bag…" _

_"You should respect older people brat." _

_"From one brat to another there's no such thing…" _

_"I'm in a higher ranking that you so…" _

_"And I bet that your daddy reminds you that everyday, right?" _

_"You tell me that, I know that you are the heir of your clan…spoiled princess…" _

_Hinata had enough with him, "Take that back…" _

_"…What…?" _

_"I'm not a spoiled brat; I'm not like you, Uchiha prodigy." _

_"Ah, the princess is getting mad, let's see…where are the maids…?" _

_And with that she charged at him, surprising Itachi with her speed, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Blocking her attack, he expected her to give all her strength in that kick, but when she hit him on his left cheek and made him step back, he knew that she was something else. "Take that back…" she hissed, while still fighting. _

_"If you make me fall, I'll do it. Until then you'll be 'bento princess' until you can shut me up." _

_"Argh!" and they continued fighting, mostly Hinata attacking and Itachi blocking her with ease. They continued until the sun jaws setting down, Hinata had to go back home before they start to make questions. _

_"I hadn't even got started." Says Hinata while cleans her face. Itachi just frowns, he knows hat she can't hold another attack. Getting up the rest of her stuff, she packed everything and turned to leave. "At least I see that I can have fair training after all. See you tomorrow." _

_"Let's see how you wake up tomorrow, bento princess." Responds Itachi, getting back a kunai that landed next to his face, hitting a trunk. _

_"I'll make you swallow your words Uchiha," responded Hinata before disappearing into the woods. Itachi just smiled, Sasuke chose a very different girl. And quite strong too… _

_The days continued like that, and no more than insults were made towards the other. Hinata kept trying to hit him while he just blocked them and gave her more insults. One day, their training turned into another direction. _

_"Why instead of trying to hit me you don't use your bloodline limit? You're a Hyuuga after all." Asked Itachi out of nowhere, making the place stop moving around them. _

_The she stops the attack and raises an eyebrow. "I thought that the Sarutobi told you about It." then Itachi sights loudly, how he hates to deal with her. "I asked him, but he told me to ask you instead." _

_"Because…I want to survive without a clan name over Me." by her response, he opens his eyes wide. He never expected such response from a six year old brat. Even he in those times had though of something like that. "I want to be a great ninja for my own efforts, not because my genetic ability helped me to." _

_"Since when you ended with such stupid conclusion?" asked again Itachi, somehow he started to like to anger her. It makes her move and hit faster. "You are not here to hear opinions; you're here for training so let's go." Then she continues with her attack, and Itachi was still dodging them with ease, making her madder. _

_"If you answer me, we can make more than just attack and dodge." Says the young teacher, making her stop practically in mid air. Hinata steps away and looks at another direction. this guy is weird, but I can't be the best if I just attack and all. Damn… _

_"Fine, but for now on you treat me like an adult. Don't hold back because I'm a child. I won't progress like that." _

_ "…Fine…just tell me and let's see what we can do…" _

_"…" _

_"…and…?" _

_"I hardly know you and you expect me to tell you right away?" _

_"You already made a promise. And I said that I'll do my part…now is your turn to respond." _

_Hinata frowns and thinks for a second, maybe she can delay this a little it more. "Just give me a sample of what you promised to teach me. I can't run from my promise after all, right?" asks the Chibi, making Itachi looks at her a little annoyed. _

_ She's smarter than I though. Very well… "Fine, follow me." and she did, they kept walking until they reached to a river. It was on the outskirts of the village, a place where the kids can't go alone. she was lucky to be with Itachi after all. _

_"This is something that you're usually to learn after you finish the academy. But since Sarutobi swear that you have talent, let's try this." And after that, she notices that he is still talking and walking to the water. She decided to wait for him to fall into it; it can cool down his arrogance. Then that never happened, he kept walking over it. _

_Hinata was out of words, how that can happen! "…." The Itachi turns to see Hianta's jaw on the ground, and he smirked by it. "What, Impressed? You can learn this today. But it depends of how capable you are, bento princess…" _

_And those two words wake her up from the impression. "Stop calling me that!" _

_"Then prove me wrong and do it…" _

_"Fine Mr. Uchiha, I'll do it." and then she steps on the water…falling into it instantly. She gets out of the water, shivering due to the freezing temperature. From a far distance, Itachi is watching everything and shook his head amused, If she asks for help, then she can do a better work. but when he looks up, she falls into the water again. And again, and again, and again…until she finally falls on her knees beside the river, her lips turning almost purple for the cold water. _

_Itachi decides to walk there and see what was wrong. Getting almost there, he sees that she is up again. What she is doing? then he sees that she takes out her jacket at toss it away. With pure determination in her eyes, she puts one of her foot on the crystal almost frozen element. And it stood with difficulty. _

_Itachi couldn't believe that she was getting the technique without being explained yet. He wanted her to ask him for help and then he can brag about being the higher rank and all, but it seemed that this time he was wrong. _

_Stepping the other in the water, Hinata was having a difficult time holding stand still, but kept her eyes towards Itachi. He noticed her look and then he looked down, she was not seeing his face, she was seeing his feet. Looking back at her, she wasn't using the byakugan, since there weren't the famous veins around her eyes or any change in her vision. _

_ She was looking at how the water was moving in circles around his feet, a clear sign of chakra manipulation. Looking back at her feet, she was doing her best to keep her chakra balanced in both feet, but her manipulation was almost perfect. At her age I hardly managed to develop the sharingan…how…? _

_Seeing that he was looking impressed by her talent, he turned back where he was, at the middle of the river. If he stands there longer, she may notice his impression and brag about it forever…and that wasn't what he wanted. Closing his eyes, he started to analyze of what he wanted from her…why he was taunting her so much. Maybe is because she is Sasuke's little crush. _

_When Itachi opened his eyes, he sensed a presence near by, almost in front of him. looking t his left, he saw something that impressed him completely. _

_Hinata finally made it to walk in front of him, and stood in a fighting pose. "I'm cold and close to get sick. You better give me a good spar now." Says the Chibi ninja, making him gasp by her eyes. Something was true, she wasn't a mere child. _

_Because her eyes showed maturity and desire. _

_And as she asked, they sparred. She almost lost her concentration and fell into the water few times, but after almost midnight, he called enough. The deal was to be until sunset, but she managed to walk into the water until night. After she was dismissed, he walked back home. _

_Walking back to the Uchiha compound, Itachi started to think about what he saw today. She is something else; I don't see why she doesn't want to use the byakugan. Using it will make her even better than Sasuke. And as I heard from him, she is the average of the class. Coming form the Hyuuga clan must be a shame at all. The question is, why? Tomorrow I will not let her go until she tells me. _

_And that's what happened. Itachi kept calling her 'bento girl' and 'bento princess' until she tells him about her reasons to not use the byakugan. Finally giving up to his stubborn ways, Hinata lies back in the grass and looks at the clouds. "Why you want to know such thing?" _

_"Because I'm your trainer and I need to know your motivations to decide if I improve you or not." _

_"…" _

_"I'm waiting, and no more attempts to avoid the topic." _

_"…fine..." then she looks at the blue sky, damn there are not clouds to watch today. "As you know, I'm born as the heir of the Hyuuga clan." She looks beside her; Itachi just lay there and nodded. "Is always expected to have a male to take the place. But as many of you know, female makes weak bloodlines, according to you." _

_Itachi nods again, he hadn't heard anything interesting yet. "Since I remember, I always felt this need to read and learn. I actually learn faster and is not necessary for me to see a jutsu to know what is about. So when I developed the byakugan even earlier than Neji, I decided to hide it." _

_"And why you did that? And who is Neji?" asked out of nowhere the Uchiha, so the Hyuuga girl is a born genius case just like him and Sasuke? Interesting. _

_"Neji is my cousin and the actual champion and prodigy of the clan. He is a slave, coming for the branch side. And since he is getting all the attention and pressure to be better and keep loyal to us, he hates me. like I care what he thinks of me. they compare me with him all the time; the guy is a year older than me for Kami's sake!" _

_"So since you are a girl and the birth right heir, they wanted you to be strong for the will of the bloodline and future of the clan." Responded Itachi, he knew what it felt being in that position. One day he'll take his father's place and lead the Uchiha clan. _

_"Yes and as they expect, I ended to be freaking weak and useless since I'm a girl. Seeing this as their justification, I decided to never show them what they can do. They can think anything they want, but they'll never know what I can do. Until…" _

_"Until what?" _

_"My little sister Hanabi was born. She showed some talent and they are now comparing me with her. They say that she can be a better heir, so be it. like I care…" then she stands up and looks away. Itachi know that she did that to hide her emotions. She is good at it. _

_"I want to explode my abilities; I want to know how far I can go. I don't care about clans or things like that…" then she looks at the sky and see crows leaving the woods. "…I want to be free, just like them." _

_Itachi was impressed; the duty to be a heir, the pressure to be the best. Being in that position means that you can't make mistakes, you can't ever be selfish. You live, breath and die for the clan. _

_"That's why, Uchiha," she says then turns to meet Itachi's eyes, "I need you to stop holding back on me. If I die, I want to die fighting, getting better. If I die, then I wasn't strong enough to be in this world." _

_Itachi saw himself in those eyes, the same determination that he used to have at her age. Be the best of die trying it. smirking a little and after thinking a little, he stands up beside her. "I believe that we both have the same motto Hinata-chan," she snorted by the 'chan' thing but let it pass, it sounded different form him. "So since Wednesday we can be our true selves from now on." _

_Then she looks at him impressed, "but, today is Monday, and you just said…" _

_"Like you, I have duties with the Uchiha clan too." He responded, smirking at her. This is the first time that he smiles at me. I thought that he didn't know how… _

_"Can you make me a favor?" he suddenly asked, after picking up his stuff. Hinata did the same then they met before leaving back to their homes. "Can you stop the 'Mr. Uchiha' or the 'Uchiha-san' thing? My name is Itachi. Maybe Itachi-sense can sound fine sometime." _

_Then Hinata turns around, ready to leave. "Someday, somehow, who knows…" and she runs back at her home. _

_"I have to remember that she has Sasuke's age." And he turns to leave. _

_And the weeks passed by like this, with hard training and some socialization. They found each other sharing things and stories. And the trainings became harder and more difficult. Hinata could easily get hurt with something dislocated or something like that and never said a thing until he sees the purple bruise. He calls it a day and tells her to go and recover, but she returns the next day with bandages and almost back to normal. He though that she went to a medic nin to fix it. _

_And one day, something that she didn't expected. _

_It was noon and the students at the Academy were dismissed. Sasuke was running out since he lived a little far away. But when he looked at the gates, his pace slowed. "Brother, what are you doing here?" asked both impressed and happy to see Itachi looking for him. _

_"I just returned for a mission and decided to come for you before hitting home and get busy with my duties." With this Sasuke smiles and gets happy, he can share time with Itachi. Then Itachi stands up and meets someone, "You must be Uchiha Itachi, I've heard a lot about you." _

_Itachi and Sasuke identified the man immediately, he was a Hyuuga. "Nice to meet you Hyuuga Hiashi, and this is my brother Sasuke." Gestured the young ninja in a nice manner. In that moment he looks down and meet someone behind Hiashi's leg. "And that must be your daughter, right?" _

_In that moment Sasuke freeze for a moment and then tries to get closer to her, "Hi, Hinata…" smiles nicely Sasuke. _

_"H-Hi Sasuke-san…" in that moment Hiashi looks down at her with disapproval due to her shyness. "Hinata, meet Uchiha Itachi. You should say hi to him too." Then Hinata looks at Itachi, with a look that said 'what are you doing here'. _

_"Hi, nice to meet you Hinata-chan." She only bows back. Hiashi was about to scold her when Itachi stops him. "She is like a traditional lady. Shy and graceful, she will be a great wife someday." _

_"That would be great if she wasn't the heir of the clan. But what else can I do? She can't even aim a shuriken right…" _

_Itachi: "…Oh, I see…" She is great with weapons, I can say that… "well, we have to go, nice to see you Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan…" then both brothers bow at them and leave. _

_Walking back at home, Itachi looks that Sasuke s acting happier than normal, and he know that is not for him. "Hinata sure is a cute girl Sasuke." Saying this Sasuke looks up at him and pouts. "I know…but she never wants to talk to me. all the girls at the class wants to talk to me except her. I don't know what I'm doing wrong…" _

_"Don't feel bad Sasuke, is obvious that she is the shy type. You must be direct and ask for being courted. She is from a traditional clan, so you must respect that." With that Sasuke looks better and continued they talk towards home… _

_The next day… _

_"What was that." That was the first thing that Hinata said as son as they meet to train. It was more an order than a question and Itachi was wondering why she looked so upset. _

_"What are you talking about?" asked innocently the teacher. _

_"You know what I'm talking about. Is about that you appeared at the Academy yesterday and talked to me like we already know each other!" responded an angry Hyuuga, while sending fists directly to his face, she was angrier than ever, he sighted by it. "It was nothing…" _

_"Nothing? Your brother treated me like we have never met before. We see each other everyday at the class you know." Responds the girl, sending another kick to his face, he blocks it easily. _

_ Don't you get that he set his eyes in YOU! though Itachi, he was planning to help Sasuke with this predicament, but it seems that this one was tougher than anyone he met in his life. "Sasuke is like that when he is nervous. Don't worry, it won't happen again…" _

_"That's not why I'm mad about…"in that moment they stop fighting, why she is angry then? "You skipped our training yesterday. I ended training by myself…and I didn't make any progress at all." She ends and gives her back to him. Itachi put his hand in his forehead, she though that he was going to stop training her? _

_"Sorry for that Hinata." _

_Then she turns around and looks at him weird. "…" Itachi touches his face and tries to see why she was looking at him like that. "What? There's something on my face or what…?" _

_And the next thing he sees is Hinata's face too close to him, and her hand on his forehead. "Maybe you have fever…" _

_"Can you tell me why are you acting like this? It annoys me." hissed Itachi, she can get into his nerves sometimes. "Is just that you just called me Hinata. No bento princess, or Hinata-chan…just Hinata." by her affirmation, he looks away. _

_"So? I can call you whatever I want, got it? you're nothing special at all…" by that he hears giggle, turning back at her, he sees that Hinata had one hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach, she was laughing. _

_"Sorry…but you…sounded…so funny…explaining it…Itachi-sensei…" and then she burst into laughter, and then she stops when she sees that Itachi put his hand over her forehead too. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_Then he looks down at her and smiles… "You just called me Itachi-sensei." _

_Since then they acted like student and teacher, she followed him in anything he asked. And he heard everything that she told him about the Hyuuga clan and the Academy; it seemed that she hated everything. _

_One day…Itachi came to the training place, and he looked darker than usual. "Itachi-sensei, something's up right?" asked Hinata without care, they trusted enough to talk directly and with confidence. _

_He looks back at her, his eyes held a million of questions at the same time. where he should start? "Hinata, did you regret coming to those missions with me?" _

_She looked at him completely impressed, it was true that in her very first mission class-C she had to kill an attacker, but that was a week ago! And she told him that she was ok. "If I ever regretted going with you, I would have stop training with you Itachi-sensei." _

_"That's not the point." He responded harshly, and Hinata looked at him weird, "Sensei…" _

_"I didn't want the story to be repeated with you Hinata. I started to be in missions and killing people when I was nine. You are only seven…" _

_"Sensei, it was my decision to accept and go. And besides, no matter how many times it passes," and then she takes his hand, "as long as I can be useful for you in battle, I'll do it. You're my first family sensei, and I don't want to loose it." by this his eyes went wide, did she said 'first family'? Hinata notices his reaction and decided to explain. _

_"My father always wanted to have a boy to be the heir, that's why he keeps me with this haircut and this outfit. He never wanted me…but destiny gave him two girls and my mother is long gone." She looks back at Itachi and he is still listening, "And since no one at that house doesn't care about me, only about with whom I'll mix up in the future, I decided to not care about them anymore…they can die any day." _

_"Hinata…" _

_"They hurt me so much sensei…once he told me that he wished to never let me met this world…and I used to wish that he can finish what he wanted to do…until…" _

_"Until what…" _

_"Until," then she looks back at him, "Until I met Sarutobi-sensei and you, I never felt something like this. Your support is all that I need to find a reason to exist. And I swear to do my best to make you proud of me, no matter the cost." Itachi just lay back on the grass, he decided to give his words too, then he can tell her what he wants to do. _

_"Actually, you became my reason to exist too." By this she looks at Itachi impressed, why someone like can be a reason to exist to someone? "No matter how high I get, everyone expects me to go higher. I know that my mom and dad love me, but I never had the joy to live my childhood Hinata, and never lived an anonymous life like you do right now…" he hesitates for a moment, realizing that he was looking weak in front of a child, but when she touches his shoulder like a way to say 'go on', his confidence comes back. _

_"You never asked me to be better, only to be enough to depend with. I can see your need to be loved and understood, and I'm looking the same thing. And when I saw you killing that man with so much ability and confidence, I thought that I failed to keep you untainted, I started to think that I messed up your life. That I was making the same mistake that everyone did with me. but now…" _

_Then he stands up and looks back at her, "I believe that I have a real reason to be alive, a real reason to keep being the best Hinata, and you gave me that." In that moment he kneels and takes her hands, she looks up at him confused. _

_"That's why, I want to know if I can trust you with what I'm going to do. I need you by my side Hinata…" and without thinking twice, she nods. _

_is that when the plan to kill Uchiha Shisui and the annihilation of the Uchiha clan happened. _

_That night…Hinata was waiting at the wooden bridge, she had her backpack ready and was under an umbrella. Due to the rain the place became dark, completely black. She heard footsteps approaching the bridge, she knew who it was. _

_Itachi stepped in front of Hinata, and when he stopped, part of the blood on his metal chest fell on her face. He knelt down immediately to clean it off, she looked like it was nothing. "I let Sasuke live…" he said, like it was a matter-of-factly. Hinata was surprised by what he said. _

_"Did he see you?" she asked desperately, if Sasuke saw him, he can tell anyone and then Itachi will be hunted. "He saw me, and he is still on the compound…" _

_"…Why?" asked the girl out of nowhere. _

_"Hinata…" _

_"Why you let him live! They'll going to hunt you and kill you. And if the ANBU or the Hokage send people to get you…I…I…won't be allowed to protect your back like I'm used to and…" and the he hugged her, and to his surprise, she hugged him back. _

_Their embrace lasted for a while, until she spoke again, "Take me with you." he suddenly pulled back and looked at her eyes again, is she serious? _

_"No…" _

_"Take me with you sensei, there's nothing for me here! I know that Sarutobi sense will be sad, but at least he has a lot of people who cares for him…but I…" _

_"But there's still Sasuke…" _

_"Stop it! Stop comparing me with him, it hurts me Itachi…it hurts me…" _

_Then he hugged her again, God he wanted to take her away, but she doesn't know about his future plans. He wanted to add her into them, but it was too soon. And he knew that his thoughts were not healthy when it comes about her. _

_He was acting like a sick pedophile and didn't want to hurt her. _

_"Is too soon to take you with me Hinata. The people f the Hyuuga clan will think that I kidnapped you and more people will be sent to kill me. I promise to one day, when you are old enough, to take you away from here." _

_Hinata pushed him to look at his eyes; it was too dark to see, but still the thinks that he is not lying. "But why not now? I am strong enough to fight! You know what I can do…" _

_"And that's why I trust that you can become stronger and wiser. Maybe one day I'll come and find you happily married with kids." Then she pouts and snorts a little, "I'm pale as a ghost, no one wants a wife like that." She responded, _

_ But Sasuke does… he thinks before he stands up and leaves, but she grabs him by his collar and pushes down again. "Did you really promise to come for me Itachi-sensei?" _

_Then he leans and whispers to her, "Even if I die, I'll come from hell to get you…Hinata." and that was the last night that Itachi was in Konoha. _

_And like he promised, he came, many times per year. But never to get her out of Konoha, always saying the same thing, 'I promise to one day, when you are old enough, to take you away from here.' and like every time, she used to trust in him and let it go. He came all the time, he cares for her. _

_Then, two years ago… _

_It was the last night that Sasuke slept with Hinata; she gave him the blanket and slept there one more time. The night after that happening, she received her expected visitor. And like always, she opened the window without hesitating, "Itachi…" _

_"Why Sasuke was here last night?" that was his 'hello', since he came to tell her 'goodbye' and for her bad luck Itachi saw it, he started to ask questions about Sasuke coming there. _

_And she didn't get it, at first he always talked about her at least talk back to his brother, but now that he came to talk to her and tell her 'goodbye', he was now questioning everything. And it became harder for her when she told him about the messages… _

_"Last night was the last…" _

_"That's the same that you told me the last time…" _

_"But now he got the message. I gave him one of my blankets…" _

_"Why you did that!" asked surprised Itachi, if it was another topic, she could have laughed by his reaction, but he was dead serious and she was quite pissed by his attitude already. _

_Getting annoyed by his attitude, she turned and walked to the door and placed a couple of paper seals at the door. Then she walked passing Itachi, closed the window and placed the same paper seal on it. When she finally walked and stood in front of him, she breathed hard. _

_"Why the fuck did you have to get mad for a fucking blanket!" she screamed at him, making Itachi raise an eyebrow. Crossing his arms on his chest, he looked directly at her. _

_"Did you just put silence seals on your room so you can scream at me?" He mocked, making her frown and step closer at him. _

_"You were the one who started screaming. Besides, I don't get why you're so mad about me giving a blanket to your brother…" _

_"I am not mad." _

_"Itachi, you are. Your nerves are actually showing." In that moment he turns around, avoiding looking at her. After so many years knowing each other, it was obvious that he can't hide his emotions so easly. He can be quiet and reserved around the AKatsuki and anyone around him, but when it comes to a head-strong woman like Hinata, it was almost impossible to do. _

_Yes, a woman. Through the years, it had been difficult to share time with her. He didn't want her to stop meeting others for only wait for him to take her away from Konoha. But every time she started to stop to insist to take her away. But then he noticed that she was never a spoiled princess, she was always an adult mind in a child's body. She always spoke and thought like a grown up, he can never say if he ever had a little girl as a student. _

_Hinata was stunned, was Itachi actually…jealous? Then she shook it for a moment; that was impossible. He was her teacher and best buddy; he would never look at someone like her. He always told her about looking more feminine and lady like, so there was no way that Uchiha Itachi; the S-class criminal would put his eyes on a girl that matched his little brother's age. _

_"I don't see his reason to come here and sleep. And even, to you ending giving him a blanket." He spoke again, trying to finish this situation here and now. _

_"He told me that he felt comfortable with my scent. And it was the only way to make him stop touching…" _

_Then Itachi pushed her against the wall, making her gasp by his reaction. His movement took her by surprise completely, why the hell he did that! "What did you say?" he whispered hoarsely at her, making Hinata to just look up at him, regaining her breath back due to the impact of the crash. _

_"Itachi…is not what you think…" she said, still trying to get out from his grasp. _

_"He touched you? Why you never told me anything?" then he looked down at her, his eyes, compared to other times when he is under stress or mostly mad, he wasn't showing his sharingan. She relaxed a little when she looked at his eyes; he was completely full of concern. _

_"Compared to him Itachi, you're the one actually touching me. He only embraced me a couple of times, nothing too personal at all." she said, trying to calm him down, but when after said that he hadn't move a muscle at all, she knew that something was unusual tonight. _

_"Itachi…what's wrong?" asked the ninja, sounding more than a whisper. But when her eyes locked with his, she wasn't prepared for what came next. _

_"Forgive me for what I'm going to do…Hinata." and he bent down and kissed her. _

_He expected her to struggle; he expected her refusal, to tense. But when her arms encircle around his neck and she started to kiss back and relax, he knew that no matter how bad and sinful sounded, it was absolute heaven… _

_End of flashback… _

_

* * *

_

Then she was back to reality, the lights around her were gone. She was in absolute dark, still looking at completely darkness. But she didn't felt scared at all, she always enjoyed being evolved by darkness.

Sasuke had been training and passing time alone today. The nearly absolute confession of Hinata about her relationship with Itachi was too much for him to handle today. At least his desire to be by himself today was granted by the others, for Sakura's sadness.

Then he suddenly noticed that it went dark faster than usual, it was because if the rain. Walking back to the village, he notices at the middle of the bridge that someone was standing there, under the rain. He was in the same condition too, but this person was wearing a kimono, and it somehow it looked stupid walking out like that under the rain.

While getting closer to the person, he started to notice that he started to recognize the figure.

It was a woman.

She was wearing a black kimono.

An umbrella was open beside her.

There were no color in her eyes.

Conclusion, Hinata.

And when he was getting closer to her, he stood behind her. After mere seconds surrounded by the only sound of the water drops falling, he understood that she wasn't aware of what was happening around her.

Maybe she was drunk, again.

And when he was about to turn and leave, her once strong body fell back. Sasuke ended catching her and hold her against his chest. '

Hinata didn't know what was happening, only that something warm and strong was holding her, supporting her. and she closed her eyes, comfortable with that warm body.

* * *

A/N: OMG, this chapter was long and hard to type because my studies weren't letting me write it at all. I spent like two straight hours typing and my hands hurt, but I hope that you like this chapter.

And those Itachi/Hinata fans must be glad by this one, and I hope that you like what is here. but to tell you something, it won't be the last Ita/Hina moment in this story…I won't say anything else.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: YEAH, one more chapter and I'll make number 30, I never thought to make this story so far, and keep you still hocked at it. I'm much exited, no…really. And the chapters are getting longer and longer…and I don't know if you like that. But reading your reviews makes me believe that you like them, and that's good.

For those who don't know I'm at my final bachelor year and classes are getting harder to deal with. Even now when I'm practicing Olympic wrestling, so I end up on my dorm like at 10pm and with no strength to even check my e-mail, really.

Blue-shine-angel—here's the update, enjoy.

kenshinlover2002—my studies

Cursedenigma—thanks for your supporting words. I think I make a lot of angst between them…but I live it anyway.

Mayumi Norika— Glad that you liked the Itachi/Hinata thing.

Aisuruitachiwakoi---OMG! I missed your reviews! And thanks for another fanart…I love it! You took the Itachi/Hinata love soo greatly…lovely!

The Norwegian Dragon---Even saying from the beginning that this was a Sasuke/Hinata story, so many of the reviewers asked me for Gaara/Hinata moments, and Itachi/Hinata moments, and I did them without planning how the readers will see it…and it ended up division between yourselves! But is good to know your opinion and I'm a Sasuke/Hinata…and even when it seems more like the opposite…they're going to be together…but they have to suffer first.

LoNeLyRiCeBaLl—I'm glad that you liked it and I hope to read you update soon. Sometimes I get lazy too, but when I know that there are people who get inspired by your story and calls you a great author or that your story is the best (taking aside the grammar, LOL) it makes me write even at weekends at 2am…yeah, is so cute the moon tonight…just kidding.

Lems—glad to know that you liked this chapter…yeah!

Mekhi—cute and emotional ITAHINA moments...gotta love them all!

Janique—tell Nika-chan that the update is here and I'm glad that she is identified with my Hinata. Hope that she likes this chapter too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, mean grammar, evil spelling.

Chapter 29

Is night and still raining in Konoha. Nobody is out there, that is if you don't count the unhappy guards who had the 'lucky' task to guard the gates and the surroundings of the village. But someone on the shadows was returning home. With big difficulty he made it to open the door without letting go the thing that was in his arms. She sure was heavy, when she is wet.

He didn't know why he brought her here. He could just leave her in that old wooden bridge, someone else would find her and that's all. Or he could leave her at the hospital, but questions would be made and right know he'll won't know what to say.

The question once again was 'Why did I bring her at my apartment?' She is the captain of the ANBU for Kami's sake! She should know how to handle herself, like she always says with that so-high attitude. But no…he had to catch her when she fainted in the middle of the night. It had to be raining in that moment; she had to be sleeping on the couch right now, just covered by blankets. He didn't have difficulty when it came to undress her to get her warm. He had fuck with her twice, seeing her naked body again…no problem at all.

While she was sleeping and by her movements at sleep telling him that she is having a nightmare, Sasuke decided to prepare tea. Meanwhile, Hinata was still moving in the couch, and she was indeed having a nightmare…

* * *

Nightmare…

_She looked everywhere, all that surrounded her was white…pure white. Then she looked to a side to see her Chibi version. She was sat on the white floor with her knees against her chest. Then a voice came from nowhere, she could recognize the voice. _

_It was the Third Hokage's voice. _

_"Why you like to be surrounded by darkness, Hinata?" _

_Chibi Hinata pressed her knees further to her chest, trying to hide her face. "Hinata, is safer on the light, why are you afraid of the light?" _

_Chibi Hinata didn't answered, then everything turned black, then Chibi and young Hinata were feeling better in the dark, barely seeing the other. Then Sarutobi's voice can be heard again. _

_"Itachi is someone from the darkness, that's why you like to be with him?" _

_Then Hinata gasped, I don't know, I just like to be surrounded by him… _

_Then someone's voice appeared, it was Itachi's voice. _

_"My soul is dark as night, dark as the feathers of a crow. Why you are still beside me Hinata?" appeared Itachi in front of Chibi Hinata. Her young version couldn't believe what she was seeing, why it feels so real? _

_Then Itachi disappears and then Sarutobi appears, "I'll teach you to walk in the light, to start to love the light. You're not complete tainted yet by Itachi, you can still be saved." Then the little Hinata responded, "If I don't want to be saved? If I want to be tainted?" _

_Then the old one responded, "Then you can never die. People like you are rarely born; you have a reason to exist. You just have to find the one who will make you feel worth to be in this world. Just look at the right eyes Hinata." _

_And now, her world turned white again, and no one is there to see her. Then the Third's voice came again. _

_"You never told me…why you like to be surrounded by darkness, Hinata?" _

_Then Hinata closes her eyes, while the white light that surrounds her inner world is dragging her into nothingness. "…I still don't know…" _

End of nightmare…

* * *

Hinata woke up immediately, sitting while passing her hands on her face. She had some sweat over her, sign that she had a nightmare. I don't get it, what does Sarutobi meant with 'look at the right eyes'? I don't get it… then she remembered the last time that she was awake and conscious. She was supposed to e at the wooden bridge in the middle of the rain, in the middle of the night.

Then she immediately knew that it wasn't her place, none of any of her teammates. And when she saw the huge Uchiha fan on one of the walls, it was out of the question to ask where she was.

Looking to a side she saw on the top of the coffee table a cup of green tea, it was still warm. As soon as she tasted it, she put it back; it was the worst thing she ever tasted. Noticing that she was only on her panties, and knowing that she was soaking wet before, she stood up leaving the blanket to search for her stuff. Crossing the living room she finally got them, and when she finally put back her kimono, Sasuke got out of the kitchen.

"You are awake. For being the captain of the ANBU you're quite stupid for staying like that in the middle of the night." Says Sasuke, he didn't know what else to say and that was the first thing that came out from his mouth.

He can be a complete idiot sometimes.

She just grunted and turned to the door. He had to say something to make her stay. "Is still raining, stay here…"

"I though that you wanted me dead…" that's what she answered, leaving both on them in dead silence. She wanted to leave; she didn't know what to do with him there. Lately she wasn't trusting in her own actions and being alone with Sasuke will mean nothing but problems.

"I only wanted to fight you, you turned this into rivalry." Responded the Uchiha, making her tense by the remark.

Sasuke didn't know what to do either. He knows that being alone the two together will mean another impulse, another mistake. He can't deny that he wanted it to happen again, but now knowing that she was sad by Itachi's dead, and mad at him for being the killer. He knows that she must be feeling horrible that she slept with her lover's killer/brother…twice.

"Stop it…" says Hinata, making Sasuke to look back at her.

"What did you say…?"

"Stop it, stop making me feel like this…this is not fair…for me…" she said, her voice trembling. What the hell is she talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked firmly, he had enough with her word games. Every time she says something, it had double meaning. He had enough to know why she changed so much, why almost everything that he though he knew was almost gone…or too well hidden from him.

Hinata turns around and walks to the couch, grabs the tea cup and drinks a little; she cringed by the bad taste. "Tell me, for how long you have me in this game?" she asked dryly, with venom on her words.

"Game, what game?" now Sasuke was getting confused, what she is talking about?

"This little game of 'leaving to get more power' thing, how long?" she asked, like looking at the contents of her cup, it really tasted bad.

"Hinata…"

"Was the Mangekyou Sharingan that important for you to obtain?" she asked again. Now her eyes showed no other thing than hatred. Is there something that he doesn't know yet?

"Why you're mentioning it? What does the Mangekyou Sharingan has to do with this?" asked Sasuke, he didn't understand a thing.

"Do you remember the way to obtain it, right?" asked her, what does she know about the method?

"According to the old Uchiha writings, is killing your best friend…"

"Don't tell me that shit and say the fucking truth!" she screamed back, throwing the tea cup at him, ending crashing on the kitchen sink. Sasuke's eyes turned into sharingan as a sign or warning.

"What fucking lie are you talking about Hinata! When I ever fucking lie to you! Tell me…!"

"Bonds…!" she screamed back. Her head went low, making her own long locks to cover her face. Sasuke in that moment calmed down…did she just said bonds!

"How dare you to use me like that?" she asked, her tone was trembling. And her body was shaking madly.

He can't see her like this. "Hinata…"

"The only way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan is with bonds," her breath was trembling too, and then she continued, "You and Itachi mistook the writings. It was though that it was about killing your best friend. The truth was to cut all the bonds that you have with anyone. Only leaving one as your only reason to exist…"

Then Sasuke's eyes opened wide, then he did all what he did and it turned out that it was the right way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan?

"Itachi did the same, leaving me behind waiting for him, to have a reason to comeback," then she looks up at him, "you did the same with me don't you?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. This was the REAL reason that she was mad at him. This was the real reason that she asked him to comeback and breaks the only bond that he had in Konoha. But the only thing that he had done was making that bond harder to break.

God, that's why she hated him so much…

"You choose me as your only bond…and killed the only one that I had! How could you be so selfish, use me like you have done and then call me stupid for acting like this!" he looked directly at her eyes, they were shinning and wet.

"A shinobi never cries! Sentiments are only on the way! A shinobi…" and before she could continue, arms surrounded her. Sasuke was hugging her tight. Seeing that she was struggling to get free, he started to whisper close to her.

"Is OK Hinata, let it go. Just say whatever you want…"

And she broke in tears and started to cry, "Why you killed him! You took him away from me! You were always between us! Why…!" and they feel on their knees. Sasuke never stopped holding her, while she was crying hard and blaming him for her pain, for her display of feelings.

For killing her loved one.

Finally, he rests his back on the counter, while she kept crying. All the tears that she avoided since Itachi died, all the sadness in her heart since he was gone…she was getting them out tonight. He didn't care that she was getting him wet, they were her tears.

At that moment, he started to feel her pain; he had killed the murder of his clan, the famous Konoha S-class criminal. But in the end she was right…it was his hero…his childhood role model…

It was his brother…

* * *

The sunlight came from the windows of Sasuke's apartment. Groaning a little by the light just over his eyes, he rubbed them and looked around…

Hinata was gone.

This must be for the best for us… though Sasuke while getting up and started to gather stuff. Preparing a backpack and wearing the samurai outfit, he left the apartment. If breaking my bond with you will make you happy Hinata, that's what I'm going to do. stepping out of the apartment, he looks back at it again. "This time, I won't say goodbye to anyone…" and closes the door, leaving everything behind…

* * *

Hinata came early to the office, meeting with team zero at the entrance. She didn't look right, and Saito decided to comment about it. "Hinata you don't look ready to work yet. You should go home and rest."

"Don't treat me like a child Saito and let's go. We missed too many training days for the rain…"

"You've been crying…" gestured Yuki while putting a hand under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. She forcefully looked away.

Hiro got worried and noticed her red eyes too, "Hinata…you should go and see Ayaka…"

"To hell all that shit, I'm leaving…" and she storms out of the office, by the stunned face of the rest of the team. But Hiro was the first to react and got the lead of the new situation.

"Get Ryuichi, Shuichi and Tatsuha, we need to find her. I'll get Ayaka and we'll catch you later, now go." orders Hiro and the rest followed. This was not about ranks and positions. This was about a friend and a leader in problems.

* * *

Hinata had been running to the limits of Konoha, no so far away from the Valley of the End. She has many things to think, and all seemed to be against her. First it was the fact that the leader of her own village didn't trusted in her. She never had problems with Sarutobi, but is obvious that Tsunade and the council must fear her for something. The feeling that something is been hidden from her has gotten bigger over the years.

Then the day after the party, Hiashi a.k.a. her father from the Hyuuga clan came to see her at her office.

_Flashback…_

_Hinata was with Saito, Yuki and Hiro at the office; mostly doing official paper stuff and talking about last night's party. Saito was groaning about his hangover and about Mika giving him medicine for hangover that tastes like hell. The rest joked mostly about Shikamaru's behavior and Gai and Lee's performance at the karaoke. _

_And when Hinata was asking about with whom she danced while she was 'blinded' last night, someone knocks the door. Before any of them could answer it, the person himself stormed in. it was no other than Hyuuga Hiashi. _

_"We need to talk, right now." Those were the only word coming from him when Saito's hand landed over his shoulder, "Who do think you are for storming at this office and then ask for an audience, huh?" asked the samurai, while Hiro and Yuki took out their weapons, if looks could kill… _

_"Don't worry too much about him. He is just a Hyuuga." Responds Hinata still sit on her chair, still checking the papers and not paying too much attention. "Maybe he mistook my door for Tsunade's…" _

_"No, I came to talk to you Hinata." says Hiashi, and after turning to look at the other three men, he frowned. "In private." _

_"Sadly, they are part of my team, so if you want an audience with me you can make an appointment and then you cam come to my office…" _

_"…I don't want to talk to you here. I meant at the Hyuuga manor…" _

_Then Hinata stops watching the papers and looks directly at Hiashi, he finally caught her attention. _

_Crossing her hands in front of her, she smirks at him, "You believe me stupid enough to enter into that damn place again? Don't make me laugh Hyuuga." _

_Then Hiashi crossed his arms and looked directly at her, "That's my request and you must agree on It." then her hands hit the desk, making most of her paperwork fall into the floor. _

_"Don't you think high and mighty here Hyuuga Hiashi! Because right now the one with the highest rank in this office is no other than me!" responds Hinata while standing up. _

_Hiro didn't like to see Hinata like this…so… _

_"I suggest you to leave Mister Hyuuga. She doesn't want to talk to you." and then he tries to push him out politely, when Hiashi pulls hand and away and stands in front of her desk. _

_"You can take your bodyguards with you if you are so afraid of the mansion, captain…" _

_"I never said that…I don't need anyone to deal with the likes of you." snapped back Hinata. _

_"Then?" asked again Hiashi, raising an eyebrow she growled (practically) and then looked back at him again. _

_"Let's go then. The faster I finish this the earlier I can get my paperwork done." And both father and daughter walked out of the office, followed by the stunned face from her comrades. _

_Then Yuki looked at Hinata in awe, "I can't believe that you're doing this…" _

_"Lately, I don't know either..." _

_End of flashback… _

_That meeting ended quite badly. Hiashi tried with all his effort to make her reconsider a return to the Hyuuga as the definitive heir of the main family. She in return stood in her solid posture to decline everything. All the words, all the apologies and pleas went into Hinata's deaf ears. _

_Hiashi looked desperate and depressive. He couldn't release Hanabi since it was Hinata who cursed her, and when she was asked to do it, she refused. By the moment she felt that the meeting was over, Hanabi went after her. _

_She was mad at Hinata, their father have been depressed since she left and did what she did, giving her a lifetime of suffering. Hanabi faked her forgiveness so Hiashi won't feel bad for asking Hinata to return, for not feeling betraying his other daughter. _

_After all she did to make his father happy again, seeing that Hinata didn't care a bit made her hate her. Pure hatred was actually running through her veins. _

_"Why are you doing this? Why you want to destroy our noble family? No matter what you do you can never change what you are….you are a HYUUGA!" screamed Hanabi, making Hinata turn around slowly. _

_Maybe she can reconsider it now. _

_But she was so wrong. _

_Stepping in front of Hanabi, Hinata grabs her neck and lifts her on the air, making the rest of the clan move to protect her. Neji and the others were watching in horror while the ex-heir was almost taking her own sister's life. "Don't you ever talk like you know me, brat." Spat Hinata, her hand gripping tighter Hanabi's neck. _

_The little girl was holding herself for dear life while her breath was being taken away. "Hinata, let her go…" said Neji, it would be very bad if Hiashi lost two daughters in a day…too bad. _

_"Why should you care? You professed me so many time your hate towards the main family, or you already forgot about it?" she asked without leaving her eyes from Hanabi, she was turning purple. _

_"This is different…" _

_"The Hyuuga clan never treated me like a true human being Neji! This noble clan always saw me as something pitiful and useless! I had a father who dared to compare me all the time with a little brat and a slave! What kind of father does that to his daughter! Tell me!" _

_"Hinata…" reassured this time Hiashi, kneeling in front of her. He can't deny all that she said, he committed soo many mistakes treating Hinata like that, but like any father he only wanted her to be the best. But he did it in a wrong way. "…please…" _

_Then she jut drops Hanabi and she falls on the floor, looking desperately for air. While members of the clan help her to recover, "And I'll say this once again Hyuuga Hiashi," by this the elder, Neji and Hiashi look up at her. "You are not my father and I'm not your daughter, got it?" And she leaves the mansion, no one dared to go after her… _

_End of flashback… _

* * *

"And I had to act like a little child last night in front…in front of…that bastard." She talks to herself.

She can't blame anyone all the things that were happening to her right now, this was part of the things she must endure when she came into the light, maybe that's why she liked soo much the darkness…

Suddenly she senses a group of chakras surrounding her. Then she stops at the middle of a clearing of the woods. "I know that you're here. Show yourself, I'm not in the mood to deal with ninja trash right now."

Then a group of eight ninjas appears from everywhere. They looked dangerous, Hinata just groaned. "Great, reward hunters..."

"Captain Hyuuga Hinata from the ANBU Konoha force. Your head is searched through three of the five countries." Says one of the men while licking his sword.

Then she opened her eyes wide for a moment. Did he say three of the five countries? But Konoha only has two as enemies! Is really something hidden from her at all? Then she started to feel herself getting hot, but is not the hot due to the climate or something like that…

It was anger, most likely…mad.

"You know, you took the worst moment to attack Me." she says while the surroundings of the clearing get darker. The rest of the ninjas were watching carefully, they wanted to avoid falling into an illusionary technique.

Then the dark walls suddenly had many little yellow eyes, black feathers falling around them. And one of the ninjas finally notices what is about. "Guys get alert! We are surrounded by crows!" then they hear someone laughing, and they found out that it was the ANBU captain.

"You know, they are very hungry. Is been a long time since I didn't feed them well…" and it suddenly…everything went dark…

* * *

While running around of the village, suddenly Shuichi notices the loud noise of birds far away from the village. Then up near the limits at the mountains of Konoha he sees dark aura. "I wonder who can be doing forbidden jutsu over there…"

Then Tatsuha looks up too and runs towards the place, "Kami, please tell me that is not Hinata…" and Shuichi along with Ryuichi runs after the modern monk.

* * *

After disposing of the reward hunters, Hinata started to walk through the woods, she needed to think. Now that her loved one was gone and that everything was turning against her, there was no use to stay on the village anymore.

But, it would hurt Saito and the others, they have been with her and supporting everything even after knowing about her affair with Itachi.

Even with that in mind, she lost a teammate, Shino. He felt betrayed because she kept her secret from him, the same happened with Kiba but he stayed by her side because he was in love with her, nothing else. She can understand Kiba's reasons, but she knows very well that no matter how hard he tries, he could never win her heart.

Heart? Does she really have a heart? She's been acting completely selfish all this years, not caring of anyone else. She only cared for her own version of happiness, and the Uchiha S-class criminal was the answer for that. She knows that she hurt people on the way, and made her loved ones suffer and worry too much for her, Sarutobi was one of them.

Sadly, there is no way to go back in time to fix all the things done. And it was worst, after crying last night in Sasuke's arms she realized that she is not strong enough to call herself a real shinobi.

Maybe that was the reason that Itachi never really came for her…she was never strong enough. He always treated her like a china doll, always worrying to make her mad, sad or anything else. He cared so much for what she can feel that he forgot that leaving her behind was the main factor to make her feel lonely. And loneliness is the worst of the feelings.

And she didn't care to be lonely; people are born lonely, even twins. You spend all your life to find their soul mate, only to die alone after that. She was lonely before the Third Hokage and Itachi came into her life, and now that none of them were there with her, it was ok to die now?

Hinata was thinking all this without noticing that she was already standing at the edge of the valley of the end, where the statutes of the first two Hokage's stood with a waterfall between them. When she realized this, she though that maybe she doesn't have to wait for Itachi to come from hell, she can go to hell and keep him company. Sarutobi was there too due to the forbidden jutsu that he made trying to defeat Orochimaru, so she can have both of them with her.

Looking down through the waterfall, she started to see nothing. Closing her eyes, she opened her arms, feeling the breeze that was evolving her. Moving her feet slowly to the end of everything, a voice called her to reality.

"I can't believe that in the end you're nothing but a coward."

Hinata turned around, she already knows where the voice came from, but she wanted it to be something imaginary. Then white eyes met raven ones.

It was no other than Sasuke.

"So, this is how you resolve your conflicts, ending your life? It means that what I told you back at the party was true. How low..." Says the Uchiha, then he notices that she looked affected by last night's events.

And by the way that her eyes were completely emotionless and almost gone, he realized too late. Maybe he was going too far with her.

"How you dare to tell me such things. You don't know what I've been through." She responded, posing in a defense position. Suddenly her eyes went wide, he didn't know the reason.

"You…freaking…bastard…" she said slowly, her eyes turned hard and emotionless. Before he could react, she charged at him with a kick, but enough for him to barely dodge it.

Then he responded with an offensive fist, and she blocked it too. Both were at mere millimeters from the other. "This time, no one will stop us. No Hokage, no teammates, no fucking council." She said with her raged breath, making Sasuke just smirk back.

Sasuke: "Let's no hold back then…"

* * *

Yuki and Saito were running through the woods, searching for any clue of where Hinata was. They already saw the dark chakra in the area, and they had a bad feeling about it. She wasn't supposed to use that so close to the village! She knows that! thinks the older team Zero member, then the smell of rotten meat makes them stop.

Following the smell, they see the source of the awful scent. Yuki and Saito cover their mouths and noses due to the horrible scene. Whatever it was, it was barely recognized now. Then Yuki sees between the pieces of cloth, bones and flesh a book. Moving slowly between the messes and preventing to puke due to the horripilate smell, he grabs it.

Walking back to Saito they both open the book and search through it. They look amazed the contents of it. "Hinata never told us this. This is something important to know…" whispers Saito while his hands trembled holding the book.

Then they started to hear loud hits and the sounds of flying kunais in the air. There was an intense fight no so far from them. To me more exact, close to the valley of the end.

"We must find Hinata…now." Responds Yuki and they runs towards the sound of the fight, they can send another ANBU group to pick up the mess later…

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were having a very intensive fight. They were actually using only physical strength and weapons, none of them had used any hand seals yet. Constantly in offensive action, they were destroying trees and rocks during the fight, always stopping at the edge of the abyss. It was rather easier for Sasuke to fight without no so much worries, he fought Naruto in the same place three years ago and hasn't changed a bit. Then only difference that they stood at the top of the statures, so the possibilities to fall were higher.

"You lack of training Uchiha. Don't tell me that this is going to be easier than I though." Says the captain while kicking him on the stomach and sending him to the nearest rock, breaking it. Seconds later Sasuke gets out, using Lee's technique and with super speed he counter attacks back, this time she stops before hitting a tree.

"Why are you holding back?" asked Sasuke while trying to regain strength. He lost almost all of his chakra already and Hinata looked like she can go on. In that moment Hinata stood up and while posing on defensive mode, and tensed. "What are you talking about?" she asked without thinking.

"Compared to the last two times that we fought, you're holding back." Then he walked towards her, Hinata still looks at him carefully.

"Tell me Hinata, you really hate me, or is just a way to justify what you've started to feel?" asked again Sasuke, making her open her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Then she got angrier, he caused all this pain. He was the cause that her hopes and dreams that she had with Itachi were ruined because…because…Itachi didn't let her fight beside him. The same happened when Sarutobi fought Orochimaru. She was there during the fight, and the Third told her to never get in the way, because he didn't wanted Orochimaru know about her and take her away. If they fought together they could have won, but he died protecting the village, protecting her.

The same happened with Itachi, she wanted to fight him to kill Sasuke and then leave together. But he didn't want her to loose her relationship with the village. No matter how many times she said that she didn't care, he refused to risk her. And then Itachi died too, to her own surprise.

And now the one who cause the death of her loved one reclaims that she is falling for him!

The nerve…

In that moment she charged at him, at the same speed. Sasuke didn't have the time to react and she pinned him down. With a kunai on his throat, he saw in her eyes everything. Hate, wrath, sadness, confusion…lust?

Then he took the advantage when he saw that last feeling and turned the tables, making him now the one on top. She just growled when she found herself under him. Now her own kunai was on her throat and he was breathing dangerously close to her. "What are you going to do now Uchiha…rape me?" asked with sarcasm the captain, while Sasuke just grinned. "Like you care, in the end you're the one asking me for more…"and then she opened her eyes wider and kicks him out. "You freaking pervert…"

"You could have finished me since the beginning, why are you hesitating now?" he asked back. She just looked at him and put her hands in front of her. "In that case, I'll destroy your body in a way that even your ancestors would never recognize." and she started to make hand seals and run towards him. Sasuke was doing the same, Is now or never Sasuke. though himself while charging at her making hand seals.

When they are about to collide, something makes them stop. Looking around them, they notice that they were holding down by their teammates. Hinata was hold by Saito and Yuki, while Sasuke was held by Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Let me go! I want to finish him! Let go!" screamed over and over the captain, making Saito and Yuki hold her tighter. "Hinata stop! He's no worth it!"

"Come on, are you scared or what! Come on!" screamed Sasuke while he was held down. While team seven was holding him down, Naruto notices that he was wearing a backpack.

"I'm not a coward like you! You're the one who was going to leave Konoha!" screamed back Hinata. Then Sakura and Kakashi realized it. The backpack, the outfit…Sasuke was about to leave the village.

But none of the two warriors were getting attention from the others around them, "At least I wasn't going top commit fucking suicide you freaking coward!" then Saito looked directly at her. "Is that true Hinata?"

Then she just growled and kept her eyes on Sasuke and he did the same, struggling to get free. "Why you fucking care what I do! You took Itachi away from me! What more pain you want to cause me…" she suddenly stopped screaming when she saw that Sasuke was indeed laughing.

Kakashi: Ok, he already lost it… 

"What suddenly turned so fucking funny!" she screamed at him. Stopping to laugh slowly, he looks directly at her. "He cheated you and you still in love with him? You're indeed proving to be stupid."

Then the others were looking at him weird, what he is talking about? Noticing her confusion, he decided to go on. "Don't you remember what he did to Lain? He raped Orochimaru's woman. Tell me, did he give you the details? Did he tell you every time that he fuck someone? Every little cheating act, huh? Are you that freaking stupid to believe in someone who never loved you!" he screamed in the end, his voice echoing through the valley.

Hinata was looking down, somehow for the first time Sasuke managed to surprise her, to make her tremble with only words. Naruto looked at how her body language was reacting, it was no good.

"Hinata, are you ok?" asked Yuki, not getting response from her. Saito also got worried and tried to talk to her, but no avail. Then she murmured something, almost like a whisper.

She kept repeating the same thing…little by little increasing the voice, until she looked up at Sasuke and screamed. "HE LOVED ME! HE LOVED ME!"

Sasuke wasn't surprised by her own convincing words. "He didn't! He never cared for you! He only wanted something to fuck when he was around Konoha nothing else!"

"You'd never know him!" she screamed back.

"Then why you stood in Konoha! Tell me why you never leave with him once and for all!"

"Because he never let me!"

"And that's what you call love!"

"Don't you dare to mention that word when you don't have the heart to feel it!" then the rest gasped, she already called him someone incapable to love. If he had the nerve to leave Konoha even with his feelings towards her…then he lost his heart at the moment that he leaves the village.

"At least I didn't became someone's personal little toy!" Screamed back Sasuke, then she looked back at him. Her eyes turned cold and distant. "Let go." She stated, looking at Saito and Yuki. "No, we won't let you go Hinata." Says full of confidence Yuki, then he and Saito feels that they were surrounded by wind. Before they could react the thrown the pair away with the wind encircling her. Walking towards Sasuke and the others, she says the statement that would make Sasuke almost lost what he had left of insanity:

"Is sad that the only survivor of the legendary Uchiha clan turned to be the biggest pussy of all…"

"Get off of me, now." Stats simply Sasuke while Naruto and Sakura declined. Then team seven was blown away with an electric shock. As soon as Kakashi could look back at what was what happened, lighting was all over Sasuke.

It must be that special chidori that Naruto told him once. .

While he was realizing that, Sasuke and Hinata were charging towards the other again. While Sasuke had a chidori; Hinata had chakra around her fist. Saito looked at her in horror, "Damn, she is using the wind fist! Everybody get down!"

Then everyone did what he said, waiting for a strong impact….nothing happened.

Carefully looking up, Saito realizes the reason that it never happened.

Hinata was holding that was hit on the side of the neck. It was a dart. Looking to the other side he sees between the bushes Ayaka and Hiro, she was holding a wooden straw on her mouth.

"Is a sleeping ointment, it will take effect in mere seconds." Says the ninja psychologist walking out from the bushes. Hinata looks at the ninja mad and them turns to see Sasuke. Seeing this as an opportunity to end this he runs towards her, and when he was about to hit her…something hits him.

Falling hard into the ground, he checks his not bruised face and looks up immediately. He expected to see Naruto, Kakashi…or even Hiro. But what surprised him that it was no other but Ryuichi. But looking up at the weird singer, his eyes were still blue/green, but now he looked more like a true ninja. There were the eyes of a sound shinobi.

Looking back at Hinata, Shuichi and Tatsuha pick her up, since when Ryuichi hit Sasuke she fell unconscious. Ayaka walks towards them and checks Hinata status. "This will be last like three hours, let's go."

Then Kakashi looked at the scene in shock, what does she meant with let's go?

"Since the Uchiha is part of the reason of Hinata's close breakdown, you're coming to my office now." Orders Ayaka while Sasuke crossed his arms and grunted, then Saito talks to the doctor.

"Why you want him too. He is Hinata's rival remember? What good he can do…"

"He became her rival for ignorance, he doesn't know the complete story and I bet that you have stuff to tell me too about it, right?" then team Zero stepped back, Ayaka sometimes can be like a freaking witch.

"I know that you have been hiding stuff about Hinata, and if you don't tell me everything I can't help her!" finished the doctor before walking. Team Zero walked beside Tatsuha who was carrying the now sleeping Hinata. Her face was still hard and no pleasant, she must be having a nightmare at the moment.

Behind them was team seven with a silent Uchiha, but Naruto was never been a quiet one. "Why?" asked the blonde nin.

No response…

"Why again Sasuke?"

No response…

"Can you freaking tell me why you were about to leave again!" screamed again Naruto, making the rest of the team stop. Then Sasuke snorted and passed through them.

"I told you again and again and you still don't get it," responds the Uchiha, making Sakura to tremble by his behavior. "I didn't want to come back, you forced me to. I was planning to goon traveling and survive until the end comes…and you could even respect that."

"Then you wanted to commit suicide, just like Hinata moments ago. You two have more similarities than loving the same person." Responds Kakashi making Sasuke to keep walking and leaving them behind.

Then Sakura fall on her knees and starts to cry, "then you were serious when you said that you severed everything with us! Why you can open your heart again!"

"That's because he thinks that the world revolts around him that's all!" screams Naruto, who's tears started to fall too.

"That's not the reason." Responded Sasuke, who stood suddenly no too far away from them.

"T-Then w-why…?" asks again Sakura.

"Because my only reason to breathe and exist doesn't want me beside her, that's all" and he keeps walking to catch up with the rest.

Naruto and the others look at each other; silently they started to walk too.

Destination: Nakano Ayaka's office.

* * *

A/N: It felt like an eternity to update this one. So much drama…the damn drama! Maybe too many things are happening at the same time, but is not that I'm rushing the story, is just that when I write, sometimes I want to leave something there. But then when I find out, I wrote a lot more than the expected.

The next chapter will use some basic psychology information. So in any case that you don't understand a thing, you can search about Sigmund Freud, the father of psychology.

In any case, I'm studying broadcasting with advertising, nothing about medicine.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is an update….finally! hope that you enjoy this and sorry if this getting too long to get them together…but I need REAL opnions about the story…and I know that most of you love this story…but so many people telling me that Hinata is a bitch…well you know..

Blue-shine-angel—Hinata won't die, don't worry

chibinawuto-SAMA—thanks for you consideration and for waiting. Thanks a lot!

NanamiYatsumaki—here comes more drama and pain for you. hope that you enjoy it

MayumiNorika—Sorry if I make you cry…to be honest I cried while writing that scene too…well…a little…

H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru—yeah, cute and intense…you can tell that again!

Jigoku Hoshi—glad that you don't mind…that's good

kenshinlover2002—the basics that I used in this chapter will be posted at the end of this chapter…and please tell me if I portrayed everything right…or too wrong…PLEASE!

mekhi—Sasuke is a bastard, but I love him like that…really.

* * *

Disclaimer: Mean grammar, evil spelling and for Kami's sake I don't own it!

Chapter 30

The group finally made it to Ayaka's office. It was placed close to the ANBU headquarters and the Hokage's office; it wasn't a surprise for Naruto and the others. Seeing where they were heading, Kakashi blinked recognizing the place. "Wait a second; is this the place where the ninjas with war trauma are sent to?"

Then Hiro responds while still walking to the building, "To be precise, this is where the inner pain is healed, Kakashi." Then the doctor takes out a key and opens the office.

Looking inside, it had a lot of room and was pretty decorated, simple but al least presentable. "Today was supposed to be my day off, only to attend the emergency cases and this is one of them," Pointed the woman as the reason that the place was completely empty. "Most of the time is pretty busy, war traumas are more common than you can expect."

Then they all get in what it seems like to be the private part, where Ayaka attends the patient directly. Tatsuha is the first to enter with Hinata in his arms, followed by Shuichi, Ryuichi and team zero…team seven including Sasuke was the last to get in. the place was quite big and comfortable, so everyone fit in there.

"Take Hinata to the other room, we have to talk before I start with the analysis," Says Ayaka pointing the door, Shuichi opens it showing a simple bed. Looking back at Ayaka, she sights. "Sometimes I'm too tired after sessions that I have to take a nap." With this the pink-haired singer enters followed by Tatsuha carrying Hinata and Ryuichi looking every movement. Then the monk gets out, still looking back where he placed the sleeping captain.

"She will be like that for at least three hours, don't worry." Reassured Yuki, he knows how his brother really cares for Hinata, but sadly he is not the ideal for her. "I'll be watching her, so don't be concerned." Says Shuichi while getting back to the room and closing the door behind him, so any commotion or noise could disturb her.

"Well, since that part of the problem is solved…." Says Ayaka while taking a notebook and sitting on her chair. "Now I want you to speak. Hinata is a complicated case. I can say that due to her resistance with the endorphin." Motions the doctor while looking at her notebook and checking if her pen works well.

"You know perfectly that we can't tell information about a superior Ayaka and Hinata is our captain…" says Saito.

"…let me remind you Saito that YOUR captain has the clear symptoms of depression. And that I'm not affected with the privacy information regulation. If any event causes problems with the function of the village, I must interfere. And Hinata being the captain of the ANBU makes her doubtful to work in her actual condition, so speak up." after saying this, Saito just gives his back to her. Yuki looks another way, and Hiro just shakes his head.

Sighting, Ayaka decides to make it on the hard way, "Fine then, just tell me since when you knew about her affair with the S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi and then I can work her with that."

In that moment the three members of team zero tensed, it seemed that the topic about Itachi was quite sensitive to talk about. Sasuke noticed their reaction and felt that whatever it is, it will be bad enough for him to know.

"I…" muttered Saito, getting the attention from the rest. "I…never liked him…you know…for her…" said the older ninja, still unsure with his words. Then Ayaka takes some notes and looks back at him.

Finally Saito turns to look at Ayaka, this time his cold-killer eyes were gone. "Hinata, always acted different when he was around. She acted more…how can I call it…open?"

With this Sasuke raises an eyebrow, her teammates knew Itachi?

"Wait, are you telling me that you knew who he was and still never do anything to arrest him?" asked Kakashi, not believing what he was hearing. By this Saito looks back at Kakashi, "I don't see the reason to have them here. This only about Hinata and…"

"But they became indirectly related to this since one of their teammates is her actual rival. I say that they stay…got it?" seeing that Saito grunted as his way to say 'yes', she gestured him to continue.

"We met him like three months before he got killed…and at first we didn't accepted him around her. We knew about their student-teacher relationship they had in the past. But what we started to see in that moment, it was far from that statement."

Then Yuki continued, "We were all informed that he was used to wear the Akatsuki uniform and stuff, but all the times that he met with Hinata during our missions he never wore anything weird at all. just normal pants and a black t-shirt, never anything that called the attention form others. And never talked to us directly, all that he said to us was that 'he would never hurt Hinata', something that we never believed." Then Ayaka took more notes, and waited for her husband, Hiro to continue giving some information.

" Sorry Ayaka-chan, but we decided that the topic about him will be out of us.If you want to know more you'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Ended her husband, nodding and then make more notes.

"Fine then, take Hinata and out and put her in there. We'll start the session now." Orders the doctor and as she ordered, Hinata was asleep and placed on the big sofa. Then Ayaka steps behind of Hinata's head and starts to make hand seals, recognizing them…Hiro suddenly stops her. "Wait Ayaka…you can't…"

"But Hiro, is the only way to help Hinata and…"

"Did you forget that you're pregnant? What kind of risks you'll have…"

"I'll be fine, if I sense any danger I'll repel it, I promise." With that said, she start to make again the hand seals and presses some pressure points on Hinata's head. 'Open Window' then Ayaka closed her eyes and started to talk.

"Right now we'll see inside Hinata's mind. It will be as long as we don't get too deep into her private life. This room has special seals all over them so the environment will change depending of what's in the mind of the patient in that moment. Nothing is real at all, so no matter what don't increase your chakra of she will notice more people in the session and it will be worst for all of us." Then Sasuke after hearting this had a doubt.

"If this is a intimate 'session' or whatever you say, then why you want us here? It will be getting into someone's privacy."

"Since when you care about it Sasuke?" asked immediately Naruto, making the Uchiha giving him a glare. "Remember dope that minutes ago we almost killed each other. Besides, I wouldn't want to let others, and less my rival to see what's in my mind if that was MY case. It will show your weak points and intimate stuff." Responded Sasuke, getting a nod from the rest of the room.

"Sadly, in this case like I've said before you're all involved. This case is quite strange since her background didn't seem to turn her like this. Maybe it was complete influence by Itachi, or maybe something happened to her that changed everything…who knows…"

By this Sasuke snorted, he didn't need to see what's in her mind. In fact, he was kind of afraid of what will Hinata show there.

Specially a 'situation' in Suna…

"Maybe you'll learn to understand her, and maybe this ridiculous rivalry thing will end here today, shall we?" asked nicely Ayaka, making Sasuke turn to look at her.

"I'm not the one who started it. I had the same desire to kill her at the moment that she mentioned Itachi, don't make me look like the bad guy here…"

"For someone who was about to leave the village again can say all the shit that he wants." Cut him off Yuki, and the Uchiha activated his sharingan.

"Don't get started here and less in my wife's office got it?" said Hiro while standing between the two, "This is about helping Hinata, remember that Yuki and you…" he said while looking up and down at Sasuke, "be pleased that you are still alive. She was too weak to fight you right in that moment, so shut up."

"Too weak to fight?" asked surprised Sasuke.

"Yes, she used a forbidden jutsu moments before you two started to fight. That and the constant stress she's having can drain anyone's chakra easily." says Yuki while looking at her.

"Yuki-san, what are you talking about?" asked Ayaka.

Silence…

"Saito-san?" asked again the doctor.

Silence…

"Hiro, can you tell me…?"

"Saito, you better to respond that." Responds her husband, looking directly at his teammates. Saito made the mistake to look at him, forgetting that Hiro has his ways to make you talk, and only using his eyes.

Yuki and Saito gulped loudly, Hiro can be dangerous with only looking. Saito had himself a death look, but Hiro's are so innocent that at the moment that you give your back he stabs you like a million times. And he still looks at you like that.

Scary, pretty scary.

Saito: "She used the crows to kill the reward hunters…"

Then Hiro looked back at them surprised, "What do you mean? she never cared to use that unless there was a big risk involved. Reward hunters are not worth to kill according to her…"

"Yeah, but what was left and already rotten out there is indeed her job. As long as I know she is the only one who can do it. even this book proofs that she did it." responds Yuki while handing the book at Ayaka.

Ayaka: "What's this?"

"Is something like a bingo book for the ANBU ninjas. In this case it has information about people who's head has a price through the five countries. And Hinata…has price for three of them." Responds Saito while Ayaka and Hiro take a look at the book. Team seven including Sasuke looks at it too.

"Is ironical that Sasuke's head is the closest to the price that has Hinata. he is even searched in three of the five countries too." Snorts Yuki, while the other confirms that Sasuke was in one page and Hinata was in another. Itachi was in a earlier page but he is already crossed.

Ayaka sighted, leaning to put her hands at each side of Hinata's head again. Then the whole room started to change, making the others look around. When it finally stopped, it impressed everyone what they were seeing.

This was something unexpected.

Is this really Hinata's mind?

It was…

Completely white…

Ayaka started to look around, and whispered at the others. "She won't see you unless you don't scream or increase your chakra. This place is too nice for someone with a third stage of depression." Then suddenly, while walking through the complete white space, looking down it started to appear black feathers. The more they walked more feathers appeared.

Then Ayaka started to worry, because suddenly it started to appear along with the black feathers…blood. And the more they walked more blood and black feathers appeared. Then the track of black and red stopped, walking through white again.

In the middle of nowhere, Hinata was sitting on the floor and all her outfit was white as the place. She was almost unnoticed by it.

Ayaka run towards Hinata and started to shake her a bit, and didn't react at all. The suspect of Hinata suffering some kind of shock was more evident by the second.

"Ayaka-sama, why did you attack me? You don't trust me anymore?"

And Ayaka fell on her back due to the scream that she made too. The others looked at the scene not understanding a bit.

Getting up immediately and sitting into a chair that appeared in the middle of nowhere. She started to talk. "Can we have a conversation…Ego?"

Then team seven and the others looked at the scene with wide eyes, this wasn't Hinata!

"The human mind according to the people who studied this is divided in three parts. The one in front of us is the one called Ego; better known as the self reality principle. Is aware of how Hinata is to the world out there. This is the Hinata that we know, where the feelings express and simple memories and motivations are here. is like the top of an iceberg if you want a better explanation." says Hiro to calm down the others. His wife is a special medic recruited when she was young by Sarutobi himself. He had to learn the basics to understand the terminology that she constantly uses…for everything.

Then Ego (or Hinata) stands up, showing that her white clothes were covered with blood. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you attack me! Why did you stopped me to kill that bastard?" And then her world turns into something only compared to HELL.

Ayaka seemed not impressed by her actions, "Ego, I'll answer you when you answer me some questions. Unless that you're too afraid to tell Me." then Ego stops being angered and looks at Ayaka, breathing hard.

"I don't fear anything…don't you ever tell me something like that..."

"Then…?"

Then Ego looks around, "There's someone else here. Who is there? I know that someone is watching this session too…" with that Ayaka opens her eyes wide and answers. "Team zero is here too Hinata, you know how Hiro is when it comes to my health condition."

Then Ego smiles a little, "I understand, right now I don't know how I'll act. I don't even recognize my own actions."

"That's why I'm here Ego. Damn moments before I put the endorphin in Hinata, you attacked your teammates. You push them away and tried something that Saito called wind fist…" and Ayaka stopped when she saw that Ego's eyes opened wide…

…it means that she didn't know how far she went.

"Ego, listen. I only am in your mind to help until I get too deep. If the reasons are too deep to handle, them I'll leave you and if you want to kill yourself again no one will stop you." by this Saito runs towards Ayaka but he is stopped by the rest. They can understand what she just said, but it was necessary to gain Ego's trust.

"I don't know, I'm so confused right now..." With that her world turned again white with the exception of a chair for Ayaka and Ego sat on the floor.

"Confused, why Ego?" asked Ayaka while taking notes. Ego was looking away…you can never tell when your whole world is pure white. "I hate the light…"muttered Ego.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like the light…it makes me feel…unwanted."

"But white is the symbol of purity…of innocence…" responds Ayaka while writing on her notepad. "That's why…I;m not like that."

Then Ayaka stops writing and looks back at Ego. "Why you think so low about yourself?"

"Because I'm tainted Ayaka-sama, I'm not even worth for someone like Tatsuha."

In that moment Team Zero and Team Seven are watching the session not so far away. None of them had said a thing yet. Yuki opened his eyes wide at the mention of his brother…does she really though of having something with the pervert of Tatsuha?

Sasuke was listening carefully the conversation, even when Ego is pretty far and almost muttering everything. Maybe when she meant tainted meant to the fact that she is not longer a virgin…sleeping with the enemy. And he was the enemy.

How he wished to never encountered her today at the cliff of the valley of the end and be already far away from Konoha right now…

"Ego, can you explain me that? Are you telling me that you and Itachi…?"

"NO! No, that never happened…he was too much a gentleman when that topic came out once. And I didn't meant in that way…I mean in other ways."

"Ego, if you don't help me I can't help you…please…" begged Ayaka, and when Ego looked at the ninjas blue eyes, she couldn't decline.

"I kill since I was seven…when I started going to missions with Itachi. He always regretted doing that…"

"Why he regrets having you on missions?" cut her off the doctor.

"Because…one of my talents is that I can cope fast with almost any situation of jutsu attack and I learn fast. It took me a couple of missions to learn how to kill fast and with accuracy." Then Ayaka stopped writing, so the stories between the ANBU were true…Itachi made her a killing machine…but still…

"Did you ever read the reward hunters bingo book Ayaka-sama? I know that Saito must be mad at me for not telling him about that…" says Ego, getting the attention again from the others.

"Yes, I read about it. Actually is here." she responds showing the book, its cover covered with blood. Ego smiles a little bit and then looks away. "I've been in those records since I don't know. At first it was posted as the companion of the ANBU specialist Uchiha Itachi. Then they found out about my specialist too and added me into the list. We are rare classified ninjas after all."

Ayaka looked a little pleased; Ego was talking everything out by herself, making it easier for her to analyze Hinata. But talking too much maybe was also a way to avoid the main topic…Itachi.

"And what is that classification?" asked the doctor interested.

"Itachi and I were classified as class 1-A, do you know what is that?" then the others looked at each other, and when Sasuke noticed the nervousness of Kakashi, he didn't liked the number a bit.

"Yes, I know…" responded Ayaka, still not believing that, "that's the classification for those ninjas with the ability of mass murdering. Your kind can destroy a whole village in a night, killing everything that crosses you. are you in that classification since you were that little?" with that Ego nods and smiles evily at Ayaka.

"I read once that the ones like us in any moment they can lost their minds and loose control, having no other choice but to kill them. They never becomes the same again, the thirst for blood and killing increases through the years, did you know that?"

In that moment Ayaka looks at Ego impressed, how can a class 1-A have lived for so long? "Yes, I know. And to tell the truth…you are the rarest case ever. If you started as a class 1-A at seven, you're supposed to have loose it all at 12, maybe 13. But you're now 17, incredible for someone who hadn't become berserk yet."

Then Ego looked at her impressed, "What do you mean?"

"It means that normally ninjas classified as 1-A lost their minds and ends up not recognizing anyone, is more like rabbis in a dog, but in high class ninjas. That's why the Kages made the deal to kill all the 1-A class ninjas as soon as they were discovered in their countries, but for some reason Sarutobi decided to keep you alive."

Then they went silent…

Ego didn't say another word, no matter how many questions Ayaka made, until she hit on the right spot. "Ego, what's wrong?" Then Ego turned her head away, and suddenly crows started to surround her, like protecting her.

"No, it can't be…" muttered Ego and Ayaka barely heard it. Not understanding why she suddenly went silent, decided to push a little bit.

"Ego, if you don't answer me, I'll go and ask to Id." In that moment Ego starts to laugh. Ayaka understood that the truth lies on Id, since Ego is avoiding the topic it means that all related to Itachi is indeed the cause of her trauma.

"Maybe is true what the Uchiha said back there before Hinata went unconscious after all." Said Ego getting attention from Ayaka, "What do you mean…?"

"That maybe Itachi…forget it, is only my suspicion. You should go to Id before she's gone." Then Ayaka opens her eyes wide and starts to make hand seals desperately.

Then 'Hinata's world' changes into a insolated version of Konoha. The others made it to the place and walked beside Ayaka. "Is this Konoha?" asked Sakura while looking around.

"To be exact, this is how Id perceives Konoha, and this is bad, very bad." Stats the doctor while looking around.

"Id? And why is bad seeing the village empty? Sometimes one likes to be alone you know." Says Naruto while seeing that the Ramen stand was closed, and then turned sad.

"Id is where the traumas, hidden pleasures and desires were developed. This is the unconscious part pf the human mind. Normally your true self lies here, here's where the strong hides their weakness and were your deep fears are free to run." Responds Hiro since Ayaka is quite busy looking for Hinata, or Id.

Then, walking they made it to where the Third Hokage is buried. His huge tombstone was placed where the past Hokage's were placed, quite close to the mountain. Then they start to hear guitar chords, is obvious that someone was there.

Getting close to the 'sacred' place, they see someone sitting over Sarutobi's tombstone, playing the guitar. When Ayaka made it to the place and the others hide in some bushes close to them, it was defiantly Id. Better known as Hinata.

_And you don't seem to understand _

_A shame you seemed an honest man _

_And all the fears you hold so dear _

_Will turn to whisper in your ear _

_And you know what they say might hurt you _

_And you know that it means so much _

_And you don't even feel a thing _

_I am falling, I am fading _

_I have lost it all _

Then looking up, Ayaka notices that this Hinata looked worst than Ego, this one was skinner, her eyes were red due to the crying, and her aura looked like it was fading. Playing the guitar, she closed her eyes and kept singing.

_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning _

_Help me to breathe _

_I am hurting, I have lost it all _

_I am loosing, _

_Help me to breathe _

"I tried to show her how to play the guitar, but never succeeded." Mentions Hiro while looking at the scene getting the attention from the others, "Maybe is representing what she wants to be or do."

Kami-sama, she is really fading. Hinata was really close to a breakdown… though Ayaka while walking closer to Id, finally she stopped playing the guitar and got down from the tombstone. "Ayaka, why I am still alive?"

Then Ayaka stopped her steps, Id had her back towards her, but she could tell that Id is still in her gennin years. "Why he always hurt me? I only wanted to be with you…"

"Id, there's still people out there who loves you, no one will hurt you…" mentions the doctor, while slowly making Id turn around to face her. Looking better at Id, she had her old short hair and huge jacket. Slowly, Id started to grow up, finishing turning into the actual Hinata.

"I did everything to get true love, but they never looked once at me!" says Id while looking back at Sarutobi's tombstone. "And the only one who cared for me died because I wasn't strong enough to protect him."

Ayaka was surprised by Id's own statement, "Id, what about Itachi? You hadn't mentioned Itachi at all…"

And when Id's face changed and opened wide, the doctor understood that something was wrong…deeply wrong. Suddenly Id started to look around, like in a paranoia state. "Id, what's happening…Id…?" and suddenly Id started to run away, running through the empty streets of Konoha. Ayaka, even in her pregnant state ran after her and when she catch her up…what she saw was shocking.

When Sasuke and the others finally made it to where the two women were, got impressed too. Ayaka tried to take a closer look at Id, but she looked away ashamed. Lifting her chin up, Ayaka confirmed the least of the possibilities.

Looking down at her neck, there were bruises like hand marks. And one of her cheeks were red due to a hit. "Id, you have to tell me. please, don't make come to an conclusion. Tell me…did Itachi do this to you?"

And silently, Id nodded.

Then the rest hidden gasped, not minding that the two women heard them. The situation was completely unbelievable…Itachi ever hit Hinata? Sasuke clenched his fists, he couldn't understand a thing now. How could she let Itachi do this to her and then say that he loved her! this is complete nonsense!

"Id, you can even talk about it or show me. But let me help you start to heal this…please." Begged again the doctor…it was completely incredible that someone like Hinata would let herself be a victim of domestic violence…if that was that.

After being silent for some time, she decided to speak up. "It started after we officially became mates…" and then her world started to change, mostly turning back in time.

"…but the last time that it happened, was like three months before he got killed…"

_Hinata was in a small town with team zero, walking through the streets. Then she spotted someone and started to run towards it. Surprised Saito and the others ran after her, only to see her jump and hugging someone, when she was put down, they identified the person as Uchiha Itachi. _

"I remember that day," says Saito codly, "that's the day that she told us about him. But she looked so happy talking about him…" then they continued to watch.

"Yeah, but nothing happened that day, right?" asked Hiro, and the three men looked at the scene…

_Then they turned back at the hotel. Hinata put some silence seals on the walls since Itachi was waiting outside and she was talking to team zero. When she finished, she turned to look at Saito. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! THAT'S UCHIHA ITACHI! THE ONE WHO MURDERED HIS OWN CLAN!" screamed the man, making the room almost shake. _

_"I think that I'm aware of that. Besides, I though that you knew about it, is on my records that I was trained by him…" responded calmly the captain, crossing her arms. _

_"You're fucking correct! It was in your records, in your fucking past! There was never a mention of your actual training with him!" screamed this time Yuki, who had his nerves on the top. Hiro was too mad to stay anything, and Hinata was worried that he hadn't said a thing. _

_"Saito…look," sighted Hinata, "There's something more than…you know…training between us…" then Saito's vein almost exploded, "WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!" _

_"YOU WON'T KILL ANYONE YOU HEARD ME!" screamed back Hinata, surprising the rest of the team. Saito calmed a little bit. "H-Hinata…?" _

_"Look, we are already in a relationship and no one knows about it, only you. I just…wanted to tell someone…and wanted to trust you…and…you know…" said the captain, with sad puppy eyes. _

_Then Hiro stood up from the corner and walked between Yuki and Hinata, "Did you really like him, right?" then she looked up, with shinning eyes, "I think so…" _

_"In that case," by this Hiro sighted, he was going to regret this later, "since he is already here, let's see how he behaves. At the first disapproval thing…he is arrested and sent back to Konoha, got it?" said Nakano with his lively dark blue eyes. Naruto's are quite cute, but Hiro's was completely threatening… _

_Hinata gulped, this wasn't good at all, "Deal…" _

_The dinner went quite silent. Mostly from team zero. _

_Hinata and Itachi talked during all dinner, mostly about their missions and fights, nothing rare at all. Saito eyed him like a strict father, while Yuki was mentally planning how to kill him and bury his body without Hinata noticing it. And Hiro just wanted to be alone with him…for five seconds… _

_Itachi seemed to act normally while chatting with the captain. As the hours passed, the bottle of sake too and when it came too late, everyone retired to their rooms. Since they were too tired, they retired first…forgetting to make sure that Hinata was left alone with Itachi. _

_Hinata accompanied Itachi to get him own room at the lobby desk, "You don't have to Itachi; I know that the guys wouldn't mind sharing the room with you. They got the biggest one you know." Say Hinata while he just ignored her. _

_Walking upstairs to reach to his room, they got to the door. Hinata bowed to leave "Is late, and my room is quite on the other side, so…" but before she could say something else, Itachi grabbed her wrist and pushed inside of the room. _

_Getting in, she turns around quite amused by his action. "Itachi, what are you doing…" and she was cut off when he pressed her against him and kissed her. She responded softly to his action, but when his hand reached to her thigh and rubs it, she gasped and tried to pull away. When he felt her struggling, his grip tightened. _

_She had no other choice but push him further, finally escaping from him. "What's wrong with you?" asked amused Hinata, rubbing her now swollen lips. Itachi's look wasn't nice at all. "I though that you loved me…" that was his solemn response, his tone changed immediately. _

_"Maybe the sake had its effect on you already, take a bath and rest." resumed Hinata while walking pass him, leaving the room. When she felt that she was held again by her wrist, she turned to talk to him again. "Itachi…" _

_SLAP! _

_And Itachi slapped Hinata…making her fall on the floor. Rubbing where she was hit, she looked up at her teacher/lover with wide eyes. Itachi's eyes were now on the mode of the Mangekyou Sharingan. "No, no again…" says the young woman seeing with terror his face, turning into a wicked smile. _

_"Is that fear what I'm seeing Hinata? I though that you could be better than that…" said the Uchiha while walking at her and Hinata was trying her best to scare away her sudden fears and leave the place. And when she finally stood up to leave, he pinned her face and chest to the wall "…acting so innocent now won't get you away from this." Finish Itachi while licking her neck. _

_Hinata went tense, Itachi was acting different…and different from other times, she was actually scared. And her fears were confirmed when he suddenly pulled her from the wall and pushed her on the bed. Immediately he was on top of her, while Hinata was trying to get him off. _

_"Stop, what you are…" she tried to say when he slapped her again. she gasped by his actions…he was serious this time. "Wait, stop…" she said, blaming herself for stutter like an idiot. _

_Putting one hand on her throat, Itachi started to choke her, while the other hand was undoing her pants. She used her hands to push him away, but every struggle he responded it putting more weigh on her and choking her harder. _

_"You promised to never hurt me again! Why now!" screamed Hinata with the best she could breath, making Itachi to growl when he finally made her pants go down. _

_ Why he is acting like this? Did I did something wrong? asked to herself over and over again. _

_"Don't you love me?" asked suddenly Itachi, making her froze and stop her actions…what's wrong with him! She nodded… _

_"Then why you don't let me have you? You're going to be mine anyway…" he said while kissing her forehead. She took this moment to try to push him away again. _

_ Please, tell me that he is drunk…not like the last time… _

_"Are you thinking of him?" asked suddenly Itachi, but Hinata kept struggling, "Did you and he do more than sleep in your room, tell me…" In that moment she opened her eyes wide…why he is still recalling that! _

_"Itachi…you're…you're not…you're not ok…" said Hinata between gasps, she was now turning almost blue to the lack of air, Itachi was still chocking her. Seeing that he looked lost…like he was possessed by something else…she tried one last thing. _

_"Sensei…" _

_In that moment he opened his eyes wide and turned black again. Seeing what he was doing, he immediately let her go and moved to a side. Looking that her pants were down and her underwear almost down too…then he realized it. _

_Did he try to rape her? _

_Moving immediately as soon as she was released, she fell of the bed, trying her best to gain back her breath and leave the room as fast as possible. Suddenly she felt that she was caught again by Itachi and went back to bed, she panicked and started to struggle again. Only to feel that he embrace her from behind... _

_In that moment she tensed, she didn't know what he was going to do now. But her mind screamed at hr to leave…now. _

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" said again and again Itachi behind her. She slowly started to clam down. It happened like the last time…but in the past he only tried to hurt her…only attacking her and she made it to protect herself without harming her. _

_But now he tried to rape her…and she felt this sudden sensation…she felt fear. And then reality hit her…she feared Itachi. _

_Is that the reason that she was still with him? Is all out of fear? _

_"Will you…marry me?" asked Itachi, still holding her. Leaving one of his arms from the embrace, he looked for something in one of his pockets, putting out a small box. _

_Showing it in front of Hinata, she suddenly gasped by this…she didn't know what to do in that moment. He just attacked her minutes ago…now he asked her to marry him. She always wanted this to happen, but now she was unsure. He was getting worst every time they met, and she finally stopped after he hit her twice and was too close from taking her by force. _

_Will she have the strength or courage to stop him next time? Is she that weak for him? _

_"I do..." She responded simply, making Itachi lay back on the bed along with her. Still holding her possessively, he drifted to sleep. _

_"Hinata, I love you…" _

_She wanted to cry to go away, to ask for help. But letting know that she was not strong enough to stop Itachi, that she was too stupid to be afraid…it wasn't good either. Slowly, she fell asleep… _

…

"That bastard…" muttered Yuki while he stood up and Sakura tries to stop him. But suddenly a shadow appeared in front of Ayaka and Id, making Id run away. Ayaka stood there in shock. "No, it can't be…"

Id was running as fast as she could, in the end falling on the ground. And the shadow stood in front of her. Looking up, she panicked.

It was Itachi…

"I though that you were going to hell to see me. Why you're still alive…" and in that moment he grabbed her throat, this time with both hands.

"You're even that weak to not being capable to kill yourself…" said the S-class criminal and suddenly, someone kicked him away.

Getting her breath back, Id looked up to meet her savior.

She expected to be Saito or any of the team zero…

But it was…

Sasuke…

Then he made hand seals and screamed 'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu' and engulfed 'Itachi' in flames…just like the last time. turning around he saw Hinata, or Id who was still looking how Itachi's body was converd in flames.

"Hey, look at me. Everything is OK now…"

Looking shocked at all what happened, Id started to cry. "Papa…papa…papa!" and when Sasuke was about to get closer, Saito pushed him to a side and held her against him. "Sh, papa is here…don't worry. He's gone…he's gone…" whispered Saito while calming down a broken Id.

Then Ayaka repelled the jutsu and the room went back to normal.

When that happened, Saito found himself holding nothing and looked around, Hinata was still sleeping. Looking back at Ayaka, he wanted an explanation of what just happened.

Sitting back on her chair due to the backache that causes her pregnancy, she starts to read her notes and coming into a conclusion, "Apparently, Hinata had been suffering lately the symptoms of domestic violence. For how much time, I don't know. But for what Id showed me was the worst of all. I believe that Itachi had started to loose him mind and got all his anger and all on her. Since Hinata was the only one loyal to him, he saw it logical in his sickening mind that she can understand it. he must have a reason too because he mentioned someone else, maybe he was already jealous and never let that go. He statement of denial that she has been showing all this time seeing him as someone good was to cover all what he was doing to her. he along with the third Hokage were the only ones who knew about her and she didn't wanted to loose that. If Sarutobi was still alive, maybe she would have reacted and separated from him a long time ago, but sine he died, Itachi was the only thing left."

"But she has us! She couldn't trust us in that!" screamed Hiro mad and hurt.

"I understand your sadness Hiro but after the Hokage died she was practically alone in Konoha, the council started to doubt on her as soon as she didn't have any protector with her. Itachi was her only choice and having coming to the village constantly made her feel secure, maybe he started to loose his mind at the moment they became a couple, or earlier…who knows. And since she can heal really fast no one would notice what he did to her before. And maybe…"

Then the rest looked at Ayaka, who looked sad at her own notes, "Maybe she feared for your security, she didn't wanted to se you hurt and decided to keep quite about it, as long as she could handle it. I noticed it when she called for her papa and instead of appearing Hiashi you held her, Saito."

By this Saito looked at the sleeping Hinata, and smiled a little bit.

"You became her father figure, right? She used to call you papa, Saito?" looking back at the doctor, he nodded. "And Hiro became her brother…and Yuki took Neji's place, right?" at that statement both ninjas opened their eyes wide, they knew about her strong bond with Saito, but they never though that she could see her more than pals.

"You became the family that she never had with the Hyuuga clan, so protecting you was primordial for her." finished Ayaka, now getting up. "And now I see why she hates you so much Sasuke."

By this Sasuke stood silent, looking out of the window. Slowly turning to look at the doctor, he was destined to listen to it no matter what.

"She hates you because the one who killed one of her first bonds killed the one she had left, and at the same time the one that was hurting her. she feared to fight back Itachi to fear to loose him, she felt weak against you." by this Sasuke nodded, he had to admit destiny, maybe they weren't made for each other after all, hate always on their way, for a crazy bastard of a brother…

"But there's still hope for her," stated the doctor, who turned to look at her peaceful face, "she doesn't know that there is a bond that is older and stronger that Itachi or Sarutobi's that she can cling on and survive. But…"

"But what?" asked Naruto, he was silent listening to everything; it was too much to understand at the moment.

"I don't know who he is…the only hint that I got from the brief information that I got is something that happened when she was little…something that started with a bento lunch box…"

Then Sasuke's eyes opened wide…no, it can't be…

Then he started to understand the meaning of bonds…

"Everything that happened here it will be like a nightmare to her, so no one must comment on it, ok?" finished Ayaka before telling everyone to leave, because Hinata can wake up in any moment.

* * *

A/N: For those who don't remember the 'bento lunch thing'…read the first 10 chapters…

Why this took me for so long? Because I wanted to make it a fair chapter…and as you can see…Itachi's love maybe went into an inferno for Hinata…maybe he truly loved her, but he went insane in that moment and her dreams with him went to shit…literally.

Now, I NEED you to tell me about this…really…I kept you an extra week waiting for this, I know that you have been waiting for this chapter to come up.

Most of the situation itself is based on one of the Defense Mechanisms by Sigmound Freud, specially the one called denial:

**"Denial****à**A reality that causes anxiety is simply not perceived. For example, a mother may unconsciously refuse to see her son's true character because it is too anxiety-arousing. The use of denial may lead to abrupt intrusion of reality into one's life. The mother above, for example, may receive the news that her son has been arrested for armed robbery."

About Defense mechanisms:

"Defense mechanisms are psychoanalytic or Freudian constructs. They were created to help explain individual responses to anxiety. They have been borrowed from their original context to help explain individual coping styles. Defense mechanisms are unconscious, meaning that we are not consciously aware of their operation. They are also individualized, meaning that different people use different sets of them. Finally, they are normal, meaning that everybody uses them. However, defense mechanisms do become of clinical interest when they are exaggerated."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** First of all, I would like to congratulate 'LoNeLyRiCeBaLl' for her birthday on October 12…Happy Birthday Girl! I write it on my past update, but somehow some stuff never appeared on it when I upload it…oh well.

About the song that I used on last chapter, it was "Duvet" by BoA which is the opening song of the anime series "Serial Experiments Lain". So if you wondered about the song or liked it…here is the information. Lain is one of my favorite anime series ever, second to Evangelion when it comes to that genre.

Thanks for your support guys, even in the toiught time that I having because of classes, practice and work. Your support was so fine that I'm even writting this at work...LOL

DimLightà thank you for your words and encouragement, and I hipe that this chapter is good enough to keep you hooked to it.

H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru—Please no envy me…because there are lot of better writers out there that deserves better respect. And I hope that my crazy turns and angst will still be your liking.

Blue-shine-angel—here's the promised update.

MayumiNorika—good that you remember that…it means that you paid attention to everything…that's great.

Spirit of the Chihuahua---hey don't worry. I'm using my working hours to finish this chapter and write you this author's note. If I get fired…I'll blame you. Just kidding.

The Norwegian Dragon—here's an update…hope that you like it

AnimeBabe456—thanks a lot for your support on my artworks and in this story too! Hope to read more from you from deviantart.

NanamiYatsumaki—i hated myself for a while then I wrote this…but I understand that somewhere he got insane for all the things that he done. It can't be another reason to do what he did.

kenshinlover2002—I'm glad that you like what I did in last chapter. I just hoped to use the concepts right and all.

Mekhi--- I think it was expected when he killed his own clan and did what he did at his age. Sasuke suffered it all at childhood, but Itachi did it still being a teenager! And that's really sad you know.

JaKique—the short poem was very touching…I loved it. It reflects all what happened in last chapter. Give the author my congratulations!

Rcr---OMG! I missed you so much! And it was touching from you to share that situation with me and all those who reads the reviews section. It was very touching for since my father had the same problem with his real father, but the difference was that his father cheated my grandma a lot. Instead of denial, my dad ended doing the same things when he was younger, even married several times until he met mom. Since then he calmed down and now he is settle down and all. He was the oldest of all his children and named after grandpa, so is worst for him. When he can he mentions my grandpa which I never met, he was never interested to met me either as a SOB, even when he was also a SOB too.

And thanks for your support about _k i n d h a l o's_ flame. If he/she made it to read until the latest chapter…then i made something right…LOL

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, mean spelling and evil grammar. 

Chapter 31

They waited for almost 45 minutes.

It had been 45 minutes since Ayaka told them to leave, since Hinata would woke up soon. It will be hard to explain what Team Seven was doing there, specially her rival. But Uchiha Sasuke was still outside so he can see when Hinata leaves the doctor's office. He wanted to see at least how she looked or acted after what happened in her mind. Ayaka can say anything she wanted, that what happened will be perceived by her like a nightmare, but he knows that Hinata was smart enough to know what was happening.

Even when he got in the way and pushed Itachi away from her, he felt the situation too real. Ayaka mentioned that nothing what they were seeing wasn't real, but he could touch her skin. It was momentary, but enough to know that it was real and that her look in her eyes…

She was terrified.

He wanted to ask Saito if he could really hold her when she called for him. He knows now that Saito is like a father to her helps him to understand her better. After all, that was all that she asked…

To be understood.

Team Zero went outside with Team Seven; they decided to leave Ayaka and Hinata alone. Maybe this time she can open herself up to the problem and make clear everything once and for all. Ryuichi and Shuichi decided to leave them and wait for any of them to tell them how it ended, right now the only one that stood in the office besides Ayaka was Tatsuha, and there was no way to convince him to leave.

He was too fond to her.

Saito was silent, something that worried Yuki a lot. Saito is known to always say what he thinks and what he feels, and seeing the dirty-mouthed samurai quiet was something to worry.

When Yuki turned to see Hiro and saw that he was looking straight to the path in front of him…he got scarier. Having two troublesome men beside you and without the captain who usually kept them in line when this happens, it was something that he started to need in that moment. Hinata is a crucial part of their team, he always recognized that she knew how to make them trust in each other's backs. It was her true hidden talent, he always mentioned that to her.

Turning back to the office and hear Hinata's curses and screams sounded too good beside this torturous silence.

"We must tell Tsunade about this." Says suddenly Sakura, getting the glare from the rest, but Sasuke was the first to respond. "What are you talking about?"

"Hinata is no emotionally right to stay as leader of the ANBU. She needs to be attended and replaced by another shinobi." Responds the Sannin apprentice, while the last Uchiha got his math into conclusion. "Now I see all clearly…"

"Huh?" asked Sakura while seeing that Sasuke's eyes were full of threat…

"You want Hinata out of the ANBU, am I right? You are looking to any excuse to take her down, why?" asked the Uchiha, while Sakura stepped back, she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" asked Naruto while looking back at Sakura who seemed suddenly too nervous…

Like something came up in the light…

"Wait a second, is he telling the truth? Are you looking to take Hinata out of the ANBU? Are you crazy?!" screamed the blonde nin, while Kakashi was silent, making Sasuke look back at him angrily.

"And why you hadn't said a thing Kakashi, or you are hiding something too? Do you want her ANBU position too?" Continued the raven haired nin, while Naruto's eyes opened wide. His teammates were hiding stuff between them. They were keeping secrets from one to another and this time revealing that even Sakura has a thirst of power. Forgetting that is that thirst who took Sasuke away from them.

In the end, team seven was like Team Zero and the broke-up Team Eight.

"It doesn't matter my desires and thoughts this time Sasuke. and for someone who was about to kill a depressed female can tell me any shit about it, don't you think?" responded Kakashi, making Sasuke step forward but Naruto stops him.

It wasn't the time to talk about this.

In that moment, Saito looked at the youngsters. How he hopes that Hinata's situation will be resolved like that, just screaming.

It used to happen all the time.

"Is true, she's not right." Says Yuki, making the rest to look at him, "She always tried to be the best. She always does her best for him, maybe to make him see that she was not weak and unworthy to be at his side. Analyzing all clearly, maybe she saw him as the only thing for her. he was the only one who knew about her better than anyone after the Third Hokage. Maybe after the old man got killed, she had no other choice but to stay beside Itachi. Maybe the love that she had for him wasn't love after all. Loneliness makes you think the least to not stay like that." By this Kakashi says an 'Hn' as a way to agree with him.

Sasuke wanted to agree with him, maybe that's the reason that she hates him. Maybe Itachi left so many scars in her that even healing them from the outside, never occupied from the inside.

In that moment Sakura turns to Sasuke. "I don't see why you're acting like this Sasuke when you hate her. She was Itachi's fiancée for Kami's sake! Even after the way that he treated her, she was still at his side! No sane person can do such thing…"

"I've been ignoring you since we became as a team and you still after me Sakura, what's the difference?" asked back Sasuke, making Sakura look down for a second. "But that's different…"

"I even betrayed the village to kill Itachi and yet you still welcomed me like a fool! I didn't wanted anyone's pity or else. And is sad that the only person who told me in the face-to-face the scum that I become had to be her." Says Sasuke and Naruto looked back at him. Even when he wanted his friend back, he knew that what he said was true. He deserved s punishment, but he was forgiven because he killed an S-class criminal. If he was another person he could have been sent to prison, or killed. .

"Look, even with all the hate and disgust that I can feel for Hinata, she deserves my respect because she dared to tell me and treat me like it was supposed to."

"In other words, you feel pity for her." says Hiro, finally saying something.

"No, I feel compassion." Ends the Uchiha and then everyone went silent when the door of Ayaka's office opened, revealing Ayaka and Tatsuha running out of it desperately. But before Hiro could ask what's wrong, someone jumps from the nearest roof to another and leaves. It was Hinata, and it made worst the confirmation of what they feared the most.

She heard everything.

"SHIT!" that was all that Saito said before leaving and try to catch her. It was obvious to say that the rest followed.

Hinata climbed through the roofs of the buildings in Konoha. She needed to leave the place for a while, finding out that the others were there when Ayaka recalled one of her deepest secrets…it was too much. She didn't know what to feel or think in that moment. But the worst thing at all is getting the compassion from him.

Why he still reacted like that even after what she had done to him?

While the rest went looking after her, they hadn't noticed that she already made it to her destination.

Tsunade's office.

* * *

Sipping her green tea for once, Tsunade was taking one of her breaks before getting into work again, when Hinata stormed into the office. Finishing her drink and after the gasp from Shizune, she looked up. "Good afternoon, Hinata. There's anything that you need?"

Not caring the sarcasm coming from the Hokage, the captain just kneeled. "I came to be assigned to a mission." That was all she needed to say, things have become heavier between Hinata and the council, not adding that Tsunade was still mad at her for throwing Ton-Ton through the window.

Luckily the pig survived.

Looking through the pile of scrolls, she finally picks one and throws it at Hinata. "This must be your lucky day. Because I just received a mission and I was thinking of your right now. Take it and leave as soon as you have your team ready." Taking the scroll in her hands and opening it to read, she looks up at the Konoha leader.

"Fine then, then I'll give you the names of the three men selected for this mission." Responded Hinata, both women looked surprised. "What do you mean with 'three selected men'? What about team zero…?"

"Team Zero is in a special assignment and is called to take care for their pregnant wives for a while, without worrying for missions for now. I'll tell you my three selected, and if you agree, we'll leave soon." Respond the captain, Tsunade open her eyes wide. Since when she asks for my opinion? Maybe she had a fight with her team…I have to find out about this… thought the Hokage while giving her a nod.

"Tell me then."

* * *

"I can't believe that we missed her! We almost run all over the fucking village!" screams Saito while pouching a wall, making the rest to step back. Then Naruto shook his hands in the air, trying to distract the samurai's murder intentions. "M-Maybe we hadn't searched well…maybe she is in her office right now…" But when he got as a response the murdering look from the older ninja, for the first time Naruto kept quite…making Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi take notes about the killing expression.

And before Saito will start his rambling filled with dirty words, Hinata passed along with Ryuichi. They couldn't see it clearly, but I looked like he was trying to talk with her. it ended with Hinata patting his head and leaving through the gates of Konoha with other three people. They couldn't tell who were them, and the only hope was Ryuichi, who was biting a plush bunny and on the edge of tears.

And when Hiro got closer to ask the singer what happened, Ryuichi started to cry in the middle of the street. "Wah! She will be on a mission the whole week! She even didn't let me go with her! Na No Da this is not fun…!" Shuichi appeared in the picture and started to calm down his boyfriend.

"What do you mean she left on a mission…WITH WHO?!" Screamed Yuki, and when Yuki gets mad you better obey him or be eternally cursed. In that moment Ryuichi calmed down a little and with still tears in his eyes, responded.

"The were at the party. One of them was the guy with the dog, the one with HUGE eyebrows and a nice green suit. And the last one is who was giving lost of sake at Hinata with Tatsuha…" and when he said that, Hiro looked at the gates of Konoha and said: "we can still stop her…"

Sitting on a corner, Naruto groaned. "She left with Kiba, Lee and Sai. Right now I'm more worried with Sai, he is just like that perverted monk friend of hers." When he said that, Hiro grabbed the blonde nin's collar and pulled him up.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY SUSPICTION OF HIM BEING A FREAKING PREVERTED FAN WAS TRUE?!"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked back at the gates of the village…maybe they still have time to stop her…

"But I decided to delay the concert for a week so she can see it. she promised me to return in less than seven days." Says Ryuichi trying to cheer up the group, who looked like they had a dark cloud over them.

And the problem was that while they were there listening and digesting the latest about their captain, a pink-haired medic nin went to the tower to meet with her teacher…

And tell her all today's discoveries.

* * *

Is been five days since Hinata leave on a mission with Kiba, Lee and Sai. And right now with her situation, everyone was hoping that everyone was fine. 

Right now, due to blonde's rambling about having for lunch like always Ramen, Kakashi, Sasuke Naruto went to the post only to find all the seat occupied by Ryuichi, Shuichi, K and Suguru. Tatsuha was standing beside them, just talking. "Hey guys, any news about the others?" asked Naruto while trying to convince at the same time K to get out of the stool since he wasn't ordering anything.

"Actually, Saito is taking Hinata's position on the ANBU since she gave the order before leaving and Hiro is just out today with the family." Responded K while Tatsuha looks at Kakshi's hand and saw that he was holding an 'Icha-Icha' book.

"You read that cheap crap?" asked suddenly the monk, making Kakashi raise the one he was holding and looked back offended. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you read that cheap crap. That's not good porn after all."and in that moment the copy ninja gave him one of his 'threatening' looks and stepped closer to the monk. "And how you can tell that this is cheap porn, huh? Icha-Icha is more than porn, it has drama, romance and action. A very good thing to read…"

"Is only good when you can't afford a good one. Look, you should read 'Cool' by Eirui Yuki. That's good porn." Then kakashi opened his eyes like recognizing the title. "I've heard of those ones, they are read by young girls and housewives. How can you recommend me such thing?"

In that moment Tatsuha chuckles a little and looks back at the team. "Think about it, it was written by the preferences and the true taste of women, and it was made by a man, my brother to be exact." In that moment Naruto's eyes went white. "YUKI WROTE THEM?!"

"Yeah, he had to add the 'Eiri' thing since he is a Kinomoto and he wasn't supposed to reveal his knowledge about pleasure and women and less in a book." Revealed the monk, while Sasuke sighted…this was going nowhere…

""Well, to tell the truth, all his book are based in his personal sexual life before he met Tomoyo. So most of them are real, not inspired by peeking women on hot springs or fantasies. Is real life, real situations." By this Naruto nodded a coupole of times, now he wanted to make a test to the so highly called 'women expert' of the Kinomot monk.

"Ok, let's make a test to see if you and your family are so into the need of women. If you fail, you have to buy all my sensei's books and read them. If not, I'll go and buy all your brother's books." Stated the blonde nin, making Ttsuha think about it a little. "Ok, that and you'll pay me today the most expensive ramen of this place."

"Deal!"

After setting the bet, the monk started to think in something fast and simple, then he turned to a side and saw Ryuichi and Shuichi talking happily. Then he got an idea…an evil idea.

"Ok, if I can prove the next statement or theory, I won…ok?" asked the monk, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "It depends of what statement you're talking about."

"Well, at least is simple and unbelievable at the same time. Can you guess what the ultimate sexual fantasy is for every woman?" by this question, Sasuke and Kakashi looked back at the two.

This was interesting.

"I don't know where you're getting at, but tell me what is the ultimate female fantasy according to you." Ordered Naruto, crossing his arms. Getting closer to the ninja, the monk said in a low voice, but enough to Sasuke and Kakashi to hear it. "Two hot men making out…all the way."

Then a loud scream was heard all over Konoha, something that's no new when is Naruto the one who screamed.

"YOU FREAKING BISEXUAL PERVER! WHAT DO YOU MEANBY THAT?!" screamed again Naruto, while the Uchiha had his head down and Kakashi hit his forehead in shame.

This can't be happening.

After Naruto calmed down a little and stopped screaming out loud, Tatsuha loked at him seriously. "Like I said blondie, and I can prove it to you anytime." Said proud the monk, and in that moment he looked over naruto's shoulder.

"And here's my experimental patient." Looking at the same direction, Team Seven noticed who was coming…and they couldn't believe that Tatsuha wanted to test in her.

Tatsuha had choose Sakura as the test rat.

"It won't work with her, she saw me when Sasuke and I 'ACCIDENTALLY' kissed back at the Academy. And she beat out to pulp for that." After revealing that, the monk eyed both males. "Accidentally, huh…"

"I'm not like him, so don't look at me like that." Defended the Uchiha, he hated that people think that he is gay because he hadn't revealed with who he slept and got laid. When Sakura was really close, Tatsuha turned to see Ryuichi and whispered something to him. Seconds later Ryuichi said 'sure' and kept eating. In that moment Sakura appears.

"Why always has to be ramen Naruto? It will be bad for your physical condition you know." Says Sakura while she turned to say hi to the others, specially the hot singer Ryuichi. In that moment, Tatsuha gives him a 'signal' and the gree haired singer stands up and stretches is arms. Looking beside him was Shuichi, who had just finished his plate too and had some poieces of noodles on his mouth.

"Shuichi-kun, let me clean that for you." And before the pink-haired man could respond, Ryuichi started to make out right there. It started as a simple kiss, but when their tongues started to play with the other, making the place turn hotter than usual.

"My eyes, my eyes…"muttered Sasuke, trying to get away from the scene. Kakshi had his eyes wide by how they dared to do that in PUBLIC. Tatsuha was smirking like a winner, and Naruto turned almost completely blue. And it became worst when it started to hear their moans due to the passionate situation over there.

"You owe Ryuichi today's lunch Naruto." Says the monk, making the blonde nin to forget about the scene and look angrily at him. "You speak like you've won." Then Tatsuha turn his finger to point someone beside Sasuke.

Sakura had her eyes completely focused on the male couple, with a large nosebleed.

Gawking at the scene for mere seconds, Naruto paid the bill frowning. He should go and buy those damn books after all, he can learn more about women with them.

After the incident with the 'kiss', three men nwalked through the streets of Konoha with pride. There were no other than Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba and Sai.

* * *

A/N: This is the shortest chapter I ever writen here...but i hope that you like it. See it as a worth to be filler...a good filler...

**Remember that reviews keep the author's spirit to keep writing,...thanks**


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thanks for your support on my latest chapter, which was filler. Lately I have problems since I hadn't got any alerts from the site and I noticed updates on most of my favorite stories! I had to check out the site everyday to know what was new.

Thanks a lot for all the poems and fan art that I received almost weekly. It makes me happy that actually my story is inspiring other people to be creative, and I love creativity. So keep sending them to my e-mail…I hang everything on the walls of my dorm, they inspire me to keep writing. I'm very bad drawing, but I like photo manipulation. And I hope to start to write some poetry…well, I'll try.

I am actually inspired to make more Sasuke/Hinata wallpapers and I hope to upload them this week, which is a busy week. I participated on my first Olympic Wrestling competition, and won silver (second place) and I had to fight against people of my same team…kind of awkward don't you think? And now they expect more from me on the finals on December…wish me luck guys…

DimLight—I know that is short compared to my other chapters, but in that moment I wanted to be like that. Thanks for your support!

narutolove18—Hey, thanks for finally reviewing. I'm glad that you liked what many reviewers called 'my Hinata'. Others don't like her, but they still read the story…oh well…

Spirit of the Chihuahua—You like Serial Experiments Lain too? That's awesome to and it seems that you liked the last part of the latest chapter, right? I wanted to make that scene for a long time…it will be funny to see it, really…and I loved the 'horizontal limbo' thing! (I was laughing at the middle of class while reading it; I got into problems you know). And thank LORD that you didn't fail, I feel less guilty now…LOL

H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru—OMG…O.o…you just called me sempai (blushes) Whoa…thanks! Kill Sakura…? Please don't give me evil ideas…

Sankuchuari—thanks for reviewing, here comes an update.

MayumiNorika­—so that's why I kept chocking while writing this…fine here is the update…can I recover my neck please? Nah, just kidding -

Rcr—I'm waiting for your wonderful reviews…yeah I just love them!

LoNeLyRiCeBaLl—I just read your latest update…I have to review…I hope to write it before I upload this…LOL

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I have evil spelling, mean grammar. Does anyone read the Author's notes out there?!

Chapter 32

Kiba, Lee and Sai have returned from the mission they had with Hinata. Walking through the streets of the village, they encountered an interesting group. There were those 'rare' singers who are their captain's friends, the crazy blond who always have a giant weapon on his back, the perverted monk who is brother of Yuki and team seven.

Noticing that they arrived without Hinata, Tatsuha was the first to ask. "Where is Hinata?"

"Oh, hi to you too Tatsuha, yeah we already returned from our first ANBU mission, thanks for asking." Responded Kiba with a clear tone on sarcasm on it.

"Like I care," responded the monk, "I'll ask you again, where is she?" asks Tatsuha, then Lee was the one to respond. "She went to give the report to Tsunade; we are waiting for her to comeback."

"Then why you're here? You are supposed to be beside her as a team." Responds Kakashi and Naruto nodded. "It was her request." Responds simply Sai.

"And besides," continues Kiba, "it will easier for me to keep an eye on this pervert." Then all the looks were on Sai, who just looked back at Kiba innocently. "What do you mean Kiba-kun?"

"Don't 'Kiba-kun' on me! You were a freaking pervert since we came out of the village, you don't have shame."

"But she never complained about it. She is the ANBU captain you know. I bet she always knew about it, besides you were once with me too…" and before Sai could say more, Kiba was about to hit him, luckily that Lee was in the middle holding him. Then Naruto pointed at Sai, accusing him.

"Did he try to make a move on you Kiba?! That freak is obsessed with other people's private parts you know!" then Kiba and Sai turned to meet the blond nin, with an impressed look. "What do you mean?! He had been peeking on Hinata 24/7! That's what I mean!" then Sai smiled and looked straight at Naruto.

"That's true Naruto-kun. And besides, the only pennies that I'm curious is about yours, so don't feel jealous about It." in that moment Naruto charged at him, but he was stopped when he hit Ryuichi's back since he walked to Sai.

"But why Naruto-chan's thing is so curious?" asked the green haired singer, while holding the pink plush bunny. Then Sai looked at him a little surprised. "Well, is really weird indeed, you see…"

"Stop talking about my private parts!" screamed again Naruto, while getting an odd look from the rest. "Yeah, you should talk too freely about your private life Sai." Responds while smirking, then Naruto looked back at him angrier, "I hate you…"

"You're not the first one to say it, dope."

* * *

Back at Tsunade's office…

"I see that he mission was indeed more than a success. And you want those three together as a team?" asked the Hokage while still reading the scroll in her hands, Hinata was still on the office kneeled in front of the desk. "Yes, they know how to manage each other quite well, and for a provisionary time I'll recommend Rock Lee as the team leader. He is actually the only one of the three who passed the ANBU with the highest scores." Responds Hinata while still waiting for Tsunade's response, the faster the better.

"I see, is all for now Hinata." and when she was about to leave, Tsunade stopped her. "Oh, and one question Hinata?" in that moment she turns around, waiting for everything. "If you want, you can stay with this team and I'll reassign team zero merging them with other teams…"

"What makes you think that I desire that? If that was my desire, I would have done it a long time ago, don't you think?" responded a little offended the captain, she knew where this was coming.

"Just in case that you can't make missions with them, I better know about it. And I want you to make an appointment to Nakano Ayaka…"

"Tsunade," cut her off Hinata. This was completely weird since she never called her by her name, always Hokage. "I don't know what Haruno told you, but I'm ok and able to be the head of the ANBU. I understand that you and the council distrust me, but don't rely on gossip to get into conclusions. The Third never trusted in that to lead." And in that moment she leaves the office without giving her time to respond.

Hinata walked to her office, but her mind was elsewhere. How much Sakura have told her? How far they managed to see? How many things they could figure out from her unconscious (Id)? Since the situation at Ayaka's office, her mind had been clouded by millions of questions. Before it she was guided with a strong opinion. Now she was confused.

Especially about Itachi...

Opening the door of her office, she forgot that Saito was assigned as the temporally in charge of the headquarters. Seeing in her desk, there was the samurai with his hands together under his chin (a.k.a. Gendo Ikari from Evangelion) looking at nothing in particular. They stood there for mere seconds, who felt like hours and none of the said a thing.

Seeing that maybe there was no way for them to solve their differences, Saito stood up and walked past her to exit the office, when she finally spoke. "Maybe everything happened because I am weak."

Then Saito stopped in his tracks and stood there, just to hear her.

"Maybe he hit me because in the end I was useless, just like Hiashi used to tell me without knowing me. He knows me well, maybe he wanted me to see it."

Then Saito turned to see her back, she was completely tense and he didn't need to touch her to know it.

"I understand that is caused because he was a 1-A class ninja, but what will happen when I became next? How many times I'll hurt you all before you admit it? How many times I'll end up threatening your children and wives, who looked up at me like the greatest thing? If I end up even killing you, papa?" asked again the captain, who had her head down.

Then Saito walked around her, and stood in front of her. "We'll think about it when the time comes. Until then, I only ask you to tell me what you feel when you want. I can only be part of your life if you let me. I only ask you to let me be the father that you always desired, Hinata."

When she looked up, she saw his eyes. They didn't have pity or compassion.

They had fatherly love.

Not minding to hold back anymore, she leaned and hugged him. In that moment Yuki and Hiro entered the office to see how Saito was doing, when they found the scene. "I should have told you about it…but I was concerned that you'll end up giving your back to me. And I don't want to see that happen again." says Hinata while feeling more hands around her.

Yuki and Hiro joined the embrace.

"You are part of our family, always remember that. And true family always stays together, until the end." Says Hiro while team zero stood there hugging for some time.

She wasn't mad at them…thank God.

* * *

The guys were joking and making 'strong' comments on public, so they decided to get into a cafeteria to talk better and more private. After setting a table for everyone, including team seven since Naruto and Kakashi wanted to know the gossip. Sakura had to work on the hospital, so Sasuke had n other 'choice' but to stay with them and listen abot the latest mission.

"Believe me; Sai has been peeking at her since the moment that we exited Konoha. He doesn't have any shame." Said Kiba while drinking some tea, "You must have to tell me something special since I don't see anything exceptional from him. He is like that since I met him." Responds Naruto while stuffing his mouth with sushi.

"Well, there is a situation that happened before we meet the lady that we had to escort…"

_Flashback… _

_"Can you stop doing that?! It sickens me that you have been watching her body the whole day, you freaking pervert!" whispered for the 100th time Kiba, seeing how Sai was looking at Hinata's curves and linking his lips at the same time. _

_"Like she care…" _

_"Of course she does! And respect your captain Sai…you can loose your ANBU status for being a sicko!" then the black haired ninja looked back at Kiba. "Let's see then…" _

_"Huh?" _

_They ended into a clearing, since it was already dark they decided to sleep and continue the next day. After almost 26 hours of non-stop journey, it was fair enough. Sitting around the fire, Sai didn't stop looking at Hinata. Kiba was completely upset by this and scolded him every 2 minutes; Lee and the captain ignoring them all the time. _

_"Can I tell you something Hinata-sama?" asked innocently Sai, making Hinata stop reading her scroll and look at him. "Go ahead Sai, what is it?" asked with interest the captain, not expecting what he was going to say. _

_"Does anyone ever tell you that you have a nice ass?" _

_Then, silence… _

_Suddenly, a loud hit was heard through the night in the woods. _

_Sai had a huge bump on his head, while Kiba had his nerves showing and Lee was stunned. Hinata just blinked a couple of times. _

_"How dare you to ask her such a thing?! Who do you think you are?!" screamed Kiba while Akamaru stood beside him, showing his fangs. Then Hinata stood up and looked directly at the duo. "Why you're so mad at him Kiba? It was just a question after all." _

_Then both ninjas (including Akamaru) stop their arguing and looked back at the captain stunned. "But I have to admit that I never got such direct question Sai." Smiled Hinata and started to laugh. Then Lee scratched his head while looking at the scene. "Maybe we really need to rest before continuing the journey." _

_End of flashback… _

"And he's been like that since the first night. Is been a tough mission because of him." ends Kiba after finishing the story, while Naruto nods. "I can believe you, Sai is like that. Be happy that he hadn't tried to hit on you yet." Says the blond nin while Sai is sat beside him, just smiling like he doesn't care. But he is lucky to be on the other side of the table where Sasuke was.

While his face looked clamed and stoic, while he clenched his fists and his mind was running like 1000 miles per second thinking all the ways to torture the ninja artist. Torture has its good points.

Then looking at the cafeteria's window Ryuichi notices that Hinata is passing by along with the rest of Team Zero. He suddenly left the place, making the rest look where he was going.

Ryuichi is running towards Hinata's back, when he is suddenly hit and fell into the ground. The rest went outside to see what was happening and saw the green haired singer on the ground while Hinata turned to see who it was. Her eyes were cold and distant. In that moment Ryuichi stands up and has the same look towards Hinata, like he suddenly went mad at her.

"Oh no! When Ryuichi-kun is like that, it means that he is going to fight." says Shuichi while running towards them, and suddenly stops when he sees that his boyfriend gets out a kunai. Then the rest looked at the rest of team Zero who looked impressd at first, then calmed down a little. "Hinata, stop it." says calmly Saito, making her growl at him as a response. Then she looks back at Ryuichi with a predator look.

White eyes met dark green ones.

Suddenly she charges at him, and when Ryuichi is about to get the hit, she disappears to suddenly hit the nearest wall with a kunai. When the others looked at her, the kunai was getting blood from the wall. Seconds later appears a ninja, maybe hidden using genjutsu.

Wounding the enemy in one of his shoulders, he falls on the ground and Hinata looks directly at the others. "There are more ninjas of the sound in the village! What are you waiting for!?" then the others reacted and disappeared. "Hiro, take him for interrogation later!" then the red-haired ninja picks up the wounded man and leaves while Hinata follows the rest.

Catching up the rest fast, she gives the orders immediately. "No matter what, the civilians' safety is the priority! No matter how many are out there I want them alive! No Kinomoto techniques are allowed got it!" then she looks back at the rest and frowns. "And the one who doesn't follow my orders I'll make sure that you return back to the Academy am I completely clear?!"

No response.

"Great, now move!" and the groups dispersed through the village. The problem was that if Kiba and Akamaru couldn't identify the man with the smell, how they can find them? The answer to that question appeared when the rest of the army appeared, attacking the village. Since Hinata detected them earlier than expected, they had no other choice but attack now.

They needed to get their target as fast as possible.

One by one, teams Zero, Seven, along with Team Lee (Kiba, Lee and Sai) and Ryuichi, Shuichi and K started to fight. Little by little beating their opponents they continued the fight and preventing to get civilians on the way. While this was happening, Hinata was looking for any threat towards the Hokage, the possible target. Like it or not, it was her duty to protect the Hokage, even if she can't stand her completely.

While looking everywhere, she started to notice something. They weren't any presences close to the Hokage's office, or the surroundings. Then why she noticed the strange chakra signals so close to her office…?

Damn...! 

That was all that Hinata could say while running through the streets of Konoha, when someone stepped on the way. It was a sound nin, and out of nowhere appeared Hiro getting between the two. "Stay out for the way Hiro! This one is mine!" screamed Hinata while the red haired ANBU looked back at her. "You told me to carry that sound nin away because you didn't want me to get involved with them. Is OK, I'm from Konoha now."

"Hiro…"

"Wait a minute," says the sound nin. "Those eyes, that hair…are you from the Nakano clan of the Sound Village?" and then Hinata's theory went to trash, they aren't after Hiro?! Then why they were here?!

"I used to be from that clan, but I left them a long time ago. Now I am a Konoha nin." Says proudly the ANBU while takes out his kunai. "So you betrayed your own village, then the people of Konoha complained about the Uchiha or Orochimaru."

"The Uchiha left the village for power and Orochimaru killed our paat Hokage! That's enough for anyone to complain!" screamed Hinata, getting an evil smirk from the enemy. "Then why you leaved us Prince Hiroshi."

Hinata turned at him, "Prince." In that moment Hiro sights and looks back at his captain and friend. "I'm the fifth of seven brothers. My blood line is from the royal familiy of the Sound village. We are like the Uchiha was at some point in Konoha. But I'm not a prince, there was already a heir…"

"You were chosen as the heir the same day that you left. Everyone though that you were kidnapped by your slaves." When Hiro turned back from the sound nin to Hinata, he could see her face.

She was impressed by the revelation.

"Shuichi, Ryuichi and K were my personal slaves. But I never saw them like that and I was the rebel of the family. When I decided to leave the village they followed me, they were born to serve me, as tradition says. But I released them, and they promised to search me time to time. They are my friends after all." Ended the red haired man, and the sound nin was pissed up.

"Enough with the drama! We came to kill Orochimaru's murder, Captain Hinata from the Konoha ANBU! Screamed the man while he set hand seals corresponding to a fire jutsu. Seeing his intentions and that they were towards Hiro, the captain moved in front of him as a shield. "Nobody messed with my family." Whispers Hinata, and Hiro heard her completely. She made hand seals to make a barrier, but the fire was too fast.

Waiting for the hit, she didn't felt anything. Opening her eyes, she saw a black t-shirt wearing the Uchiha fan. Then she saw the whole scene completely.

Sasuke got in the way, giving her temporally shield to finish the jutsu and make the chakra barrier. Inside of the blue lighting ball, Sasuke fell on the ground with strong burns covering his right arm. Hinata was shocked, why he got in the way? Why he saved her…?

"For someone who is know to be mixed with Uchiha Itachi can't say too much don't you think! And you killed the past Raikage, or you forgot that!" finished the ninja while Sasuke and Hiro turned to look at her. Hinata's eyes opened wide, how he knows that?!

Looking up she noticed that Hiro attacked the sound nin and was having trouble due to his fast hand seal moves. Inside of the chakra wall she noticed why. The man had a THIRD arm who was hidden and only came out with the super speed while making the hand seals. Getting out the chakra wall, she runs to the sound nin and her left hand starts to glow. 'Steel claws jutsu' and when she moved it towards him, claws that looked like needles hit on the enemy ninja's arm.

Getting hit in one of his arms deeply, the ninja fell on the ground trying to get out the weapons, while Hinata looked at the sound nin absolutely mad. Using the same claws she cuts her hand and them she uses it to write on the earth. The sound ninja looks what she was doing and decides to attack, but then he sees that a pentagram is formed under him, and his eyes went wide…and started to scream.

When the rest went where Hinata, Hiro and Sasuke were, they saw the sound ninja in a state of shock. No daring to ask, they pick up the ninja to the headquarters while Hiro helped up Sasuke, who insisted to follow the others instead to go to the hospital.

* * *

Inside of the headquarters while seeing the interrogation session to the enemy, Hiro looked at Hinata concerned. "You hold back out there Hinata. you could defeat that nin with ease. It was for Uchiha Sasuke?" then Yuki and Saito looked back at the captain, who was still watching how the sound nin were tortured to get information.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I wouldn't be ridiculous if I didn't know that you can fight against fire jutsu. Is obvious that you know how to handle it, it must have to be because the Uchiha was there." then she turns around and sees the rest of her team. She looked angry, but not at them.

"What happened out there Hinata?" asked Saito, seeing that she was close to say something.

Clenching her fists, she looked to another direction. "I must been lacking of training, or something is wrong with me. To see that sound nin hidden on the wall…I had to use the Byakugan."

Then Saito understood, the Byakugan is the signature technique of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata promised herself to never use it as an ANBU, since she wanted to severe her bonds with that clan, with her bloodline. And seeing herself to relay of that, it makes all her efforts to live out of the shadow of others go to waste.

"Maybe you realized that you can't deny your bloodline limit forever. Maybe you just have to accept yourself like you are." Says Yuki while Hinata turned to leave the room. "So you're a psychologist too? How funny…"

While the remained conscious sound ninjas were on the interrogation room, Hinata went out, she needed to think. Accepting my Hyuuga past, no way… When walking through the headquarters she encountered Sasuke walking alone, with one hand supporting his burned arm.

"Instead of walk through a restricted area, tell Haruno to take care of your wounds." Says Hinata while passing by him, making Sasuke stop in his tracks and stops her with his good arm. "Why the sound nin accused you to kill the past Raikage? Did you really do it?"

The two stood there silent for a moment, is been a while since they got alone like this, and Hinata knew that this wasn't good at all. "That's none of your business."

"It means a 'yes', doesn't it?" asked again the Uchiha, does he even know when to stop? "What if is true? Why are you so interested in that?" she asked back, she knows where this was going.

"…"

"Are you that afraid of me ending like or worst than Itachi?"

Then Sasuke pulled her through the hall, reaching the closest door available and o entered into the dark room. Hinata let him do it, he was wounded and he can't do too much. Turning on the light, he looked directly at her, "After the things he did to you, why you still praise him? Why you believed in him to the point to be his fiancée? Tell me a good reason…"

"Because he was the only thing that I had in this world!" then both ninjas stood looking at each other, Sasuke was now holding his arm again, the pulse of pain wasn't helping with his actual mood. "That's a lame excuse…" he answered, making her face move away from him.

"I became his reason to exist, I became valuable for him. He and Sarutobi were the only ones who understood me and desired to know me. Itachi always cared of how I fell, what I like or what I desire. He was my best friend…"

"Exactly…" Cut her off Sasuke, making Hinata look at him impressed. "What?" she asked.

"Don't you hear yourself Hinata? He was your best friend, not lover. You never mentioned him as a dear person in your life. Then why you accept marrying him when he never loved you?!"

"He loved me, no matter what you say, he loved me!"

"Did you ever love him back?!" then she stood silent, she hadn't an answer for that at the moment. Seeing that she went silent, it meant that he hit on the right spot. She now doubted on her feelings.

Hinata was about to leave when he grabbed her arm again. "Wait…" he said, before cringing in pain again. Sighting Hinata turns to face him and picks up his burnt arm carelessly.

"Next time don't get in the, Uchiha." And she puts her hand on his burns and starts to heal him. Sasuke was looking at her impressed, why she was healing him? What does this means?

Then he had to mess it up again…

"I can't help it, but I appreciate your help Hyuuga…"

Then the green chakra form her hand stopped to glow and she looked up at him. "What did you said?"

"I said that I appreciate your help Hyuuga…"

"Don't you ever call me like that again, got it? I'm not a Hyuuga." Says Hinata while leaves, this time to leave for sure. "You can't deny what you are, and I'll call you Hyuuga when you stop calling me Uchiha."

"I'm not part of the Hyuuga clan anymore, remember that."

"You can hate your family and clan all that you want. But you can't deny your eyes and bloodline limit, not matter that the entire Hyuuga clan disappears tomorrow; you'll still be a Hyuuga until you die." then she tenses a little and opens the door and shuts it loudly.

Sasuke looked at his arm, it was half healed.

Now he had to see Sakura to heal him...

* * *

It was a dark, silent night. Since the incident earlier, everything turned back to normal due to the way that the ANBU managed the situation; by the way that Hinata demonstrated her leadership of the most powerful ninja force in the fire country.

Back to his apartment, Sasuke found himself with his back on the bed's headboard writing. He tried all night to ignore the notebook that he had in his drawers, but finally at 2 am he started to write. And at the moment that he put the pen on the page, it didn't stop.

It was like his hand had a mind of its own.

Sasuke have been writing since he had memory, since he learned to. At first he never written about anything in particular, only when he found something caught his attention and in a notebook he described anything that impressed him that day.

He was bad at drawing after all. He can have his weak points too.

But one situation changed his monotonous writing, something that changed his point of view writing, one element that still today is his muse to write, from silly letters and 'diary' entries to poetry. And recently, he had a new writing style…the song writing.

It was the day that he entered the Academy. The day Sasuke met Hinata for the first time. And it took only one look at her to be inspired like he still does today.

He wrote his poetry like he always did, but lately he is finding it easy to put music to the lines he wrote and turning into them into a heart-breaking song. Because he lived in the Sound Village so long under Ororchimaru's teachings, he decided to study the ninja style of that place. And along with that he learned the music composition and writing. He couldn't tell anyone that he liked to write, that he started to like to compose.

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you 

I only want to let you know that someone out there wants to hold you right now. Stop hurting yourself Hinata… 

Hinata was looking thought the window of her apartment, Sasuke's words still wandering in her mind…

_"Did you ever love him back?!" _

Looking up at the stars, she started to think…and she hated when someone forces her to think more than she usually does. Her mind was actually numb because of him. "Why did you saved me? Why are you treating me like this after all that I've done to you. ill you even hear my whispers in the dark…" then she looks back at the inside of her apartment, an opened notebook on the low traditional Japanese table. It was opened with some writing drafts on it.

"I should write that line down, it sounds good for a song…"

Then she writes on a clean page 'Whispers in the dark'…

This is maybe the beginning of new self discoveries.

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter, even when I didn't wanted to write fight scenes again…I really hate writing them. But then I have to remember that ignoring the fighting scenes will be ignoring the whole Naruto series. So I hope that you can understand everything. Oh, and about the _Raikage_…here comes the meaning of it.

**Raikage** is the Kage of the Lightning Village. Raikage translates to: Lightning Shadow

An about the lyrics of the song, it comes from:

Artist: Skillet

Album: Comatose

Song: Yours to hold

I really like this album, is the newest from this band and almost all the songs can apply to this story, even very useful to make AMV's. You should try and listen any of the songs, specially the promotional one "Rebirthing" or "Comatose" which you can hear it on the official website.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** First I would like to say **"SORRY"** for not update on Wednesday like I used to. But on past Saturday I had an accident while doing P.E at college and hurt the ligaments of BOTH ankles. Since then I've been going to my classes on a wheelchair and all. While I'm dealing with this new lifestyle (I'm going to be like this for 2-4 weeks), I had to resolve things like college's insurance issue and my athletic scholarship.

But now I'll still covered by the scholarship and I'll have more time since I won't be able to train for a while, which means more time to write and to work and to make my homework in time!

From bad things good ones can come out too, don't you think?

And all those who have supported my art on deviantart, thanks a lot! And of course to all those who got inspired by the 'poems' that I started to write and post with the wallpapers. I don't know if they are really good, but to know that some people got inspired to write stories based on my art and poems, makes me happy, you don't know how much.

chibinawuto-SAMA—thanks for reviewing again! I missed you in past chapters, but as long that it is because of school stuff, I'm ok with it. And you have to tell me what you think Sakura is thinking…you can send me a private message if you want…I get lost everyday…really.

Rcr—Here comes a chapter to think about. I'm crazy to know what you think.

The Norwegian Dragon—Here's an update, even when you didn't want it. LOL. And like always, somethings going to be cleared sooner or later. Don't worry, I won't let you with doubts, ok?

MayumiNorika—A hug to you too…and more that I need it, I have painkillers, but with no effect.

DimLight---You should get Skillet's latest album "Comatose". I can use most of the songs to make SasuHIna AMVs! Really, or at least look for their lyrics, you'll feel that you're reading SasuHIna song fics.

Anonimus—I don't know who you are, but I loved your comment. Even if I don't know who you are, I appreciate the fact that you followed the story until here. That makes me happy to know.

H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru---nobody called senpai before, that's why I'm impressed. Thanks a lot for the compliment again and if you still want to call me senpai because I can be your 'inspiration' did I sounded like Gai? for you, then go ahead. I just want to know why you call me senpai, just curious ok? But thanks again blushes .

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I have mean spelling, evil grammar.

Chapter 33

Two nights.

For the past two nights Sasuke didn't managed to sleep at all. in the past he had the same sleeping problems, but they were for nightmares about the massacre, now his insomnia was caused by another thing.

Writing.

For the past two nights, when he is ready to sleep he had the urge to take his notebook and start writing. His hand never stopping and he never looking what he is writing, one he started he didn't have the heart to stop writing what inspiration brought him.

But sadly he finished very late and kept writing until he fell asleep over the notebook. And since he knew the reason of this outburst in his writing…he didn't dare to read his own masterpieces, yet.

Today at night is Ryuichi and Shuichi's concert and almost all the population of Konoha is talking about it. It never been such event in Konoha and having this kind of entertainment was worth the cost of the ticket.

And they weren't cheap at all.

While it became almost everyone's topic, it was an exception for Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't care at all about the damn show…but Naruto and Sakura hadn't stopped babbling about it. Especially when Sakura managed to get third row tickets for them.

He was forced to go too.

While discussing about what time they should go back to their homes to get ready for the event, Kakashi had to say that maybe he couldn't go with them. Tsunade wanted some ANBU to take care of the village and surroundings since almost all the civilians will be at the stadium (the same stadium where the tournament took place).

While having their training session which Sasuke didn't care that his kunais almost sliced Naruto's head…twice. But Naruto didn't cared; he seemed a little more concentrated than before…maybe the anniversary of the massacre was getting him like that. Everything was getting nice and normal, while something was happening at the other side of the training grounds.

And none of them had idea of who were alone at the woods…

* * *

"Yeah, but when K started to sing that song and make those dance moves…I don't know. But it was really funny singing that." Say Tatsuha who wasn't wearing his 'monk' attire. Hinata wasn't on her formal ANBU uniform, so it meant that they weren't in any official encounter.

"Yeah, but when Ryuichi started to imitate Uzumaki, that was hillarous." Responds Hinata while she closed her eyes just remembering the green haired singer screaming and eating ramen like Naruto usually does. "But still…I couldn't make you sing at the karaoke. You have a nice voice and I miss it." says the monk while he tries to get her reaction. And she softens a little.

"I wasn't on the mood." She simply responded, and looks away. "Since HE died, you don't have mood for nothing. But since you started to face the reality…you don't even have the mood to breathe." In that moment, she looks back at him.

"If I want to get scolded or analyzed, I can go to Ayaka. And since I'm not going don't play the psychologist with me ok?" she responds while leaving the trunk, it was time to leave. But before she passes Tatsuha, he holds her shoulder.

"Running away from the truth won't heal you. Once that you have all your feelings in order, then you can give me the speech..." In that moment Hinata looks back at him frowning.

"You don't know me, all the people who grown up around me don't know me either. HE was the only one who knows me at all…"

"…and that gave him the permission to hurt you?"

"You talk like you know him; you don't know what he's been through Tatsuha."

"I don't need to know him to see that he blinded you to see further. You traveled and got tons of missions, but you ever enjoyed the places that you went? Did you ever considered living the rest of your existence with someone else? Live at least happy with yourself?" In that moment Hinata looks down and chuckles, making the monk frown by hr reaction.

"Are you telling me that I can be happy with you Tatsuha? Are you willing to leave everything for me?" she asked, while getting close to him. Feeling her warm aura close to him made him smirk. "Of course I will…"

In that moment, she stops and steps back. "Liar."

He couldn't believe her response. "Excuse me?"

"Liar. Tell me Kinomoto Tatsuha, with how many men and women of Konoha you have already fucked with?"

By her question he opened his eyes wide. "None, I hadn't fucked anyone yet…"

"Stop treating me like a fucking child Tatsuha, you're lying." she responded back at him. "Your heart beat started to run faster, you're sweating and I know with whom already." Then the monk tensed, does it meant that she was interest in him as well?

"Just admit it already, ok?" asked again the captain, "You only wanted to sleep with me, to be the one who will be the first to fuck the ANBU captain of the Fire country." 

"No, is not like that." Responded seriously the monk, this time he looked completely sincere. By this Hinata looked at him, she knew that he wasn't lying when it came to his reasons, but she didn't want to hear them.

"Then why you want someone like Me." it wasn't a question, it sounded more like a confused statement. Tatsuha's eyes softened, he looked confusion in her.

"You're beautiful; I never met someone so strong…"

"Liar..."

"You can make everyone follow you until the end…"

"Stop…"

"You can light anyone's path, and heal them…"

"No!" and then he stopped, her eyes changed completely. She was mad. "Don't you ever say something like that again, ever." She responded, trying her best to compose herself. "You know me for less than a year; you don't know how many women would die to have a piece of your heart. Tatsuha, I don't even pure…"

Then the monk's eyes widened. Did she just say that she is not a virgin?!

"Hinata…"

"If I ask you to wait for me for 1000 years, you'll do it? Even without guarantee you even a peek on the lips?" she asked finally, and Tatsuha looked at her. She was asking for at least some kind of sincerity. She was tired of false promises, to false dreams. She wasn't made for fairytales, and he discovered that too late.

No matter if it killed his possibilities with her, he had to answer. Before he fell for her, she was a comrade and a friend. He wanted to save that, like Kiba have done all this time.

"No, because I know that I'll prefer to find someone else that wait for you."

After saying that, Hinata just sighted. "That's all that I wanted. Just to tell me the truth, even if hurts. HE used to do it all the time; the feeling of being cheated doesn't affect me anymore."

Then Tatsuha got mad at her. "How could you hold all the things he did to you?! Why when you have this people around you who cared and loved you?! Why?!" screamed again the monk. He tried all this days to understand why someone as strong and skilled like Hinata would let herself being treated like she was nothing.

"Because I wanted to be heard by him in his shadows. But no matter how hard I tried, I never made him smile, or laugh. He never heard my pleas at night. And when I saw that he fell for me and that was making him happy, I decided that I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy. At some moment I even though that if killing me would make him smile…I would be more than willing to let him do it. And right now, I don't know what to think."

"Then think about this." Says Tatsuha while he stands in front of her, calm and collected. "Is there someone who can make you smile as well?" then he turns around and leaves, making Hinata look at him impressed. For the first time he didn't said or acted like the pervert that he was.

Scary indeed.

"See ya at the concert tonight."

* * *

Is late at night and the people were gathering at the stadium to assist to the show of the year…after the chounnin exam that is. Sasuke just groaned when he saw the amount of people there, he hated crowds. And when he discovered that Sakura got fisrt round tickets, he groaned louder. But things couldn't be worst.

On one of the sides of the first line there were Kiba, Lee, Saito, Yuki, Ayaka, Mika, Tomoyo, Sai, Tatsuha and Hinata.

This was going to be a long night.

Then suddenly, K walks through the public towards them. "Hey you Naruto!" screamed the blonde manager. Naruto noticing that he was calling him, he greeted him. "Hey K-san! What's up?"

"Ryuichi-kun is not ready yet and we need some kind of opening show. And since you didn't sang at the karaoke that night I though that you can help us. Come on!" and before he could say anything, K dragged Naruto backstage. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them in awe.

What is going to happen now?

While being prepared backstage, Naruto notices that Ryuichi was putting clothes to his rabbit plush toy and that Shuichi was playing wrestling with Hiro. "I though that you said that they weren't ready yet." Said Naruto while looking mad a K.

"We need an opening act and Ryuichi though that you'll make it great."

"W-WHAT?!"

In that moment Ryuichi stands in front of Naruto with his serious look. And suddenly he takes out his orange jacket. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HELP, HE WANTS TO RAPE ME HELP…?!"

While screaming profanities to the green haired singe, Ryuichi manager to put some gel on his blonde locks, and help his cheeks for a second. "Think something that you hate to look."

Then Naruto blinked twice, "W-what?"

"When you get on stage, think of something that makes you angry. It can be when someone says something about you, or even a scene. Just look angry while singing."

Then Naruto regained his self-back. "And who told you that I'm going to sing?!" then Shuichi stood beside Ryuichi, "I told you to bring Uchiha Sasuke here, not him. He can do it a lot better than Naruto…"

Then Naruto grabbed the microphone that was next to him. "Let's go…"

Then the audience started to scream and applaud when the stage started to light up, showing someone standing in front of the microphone. When it came clearer, everyone gasped when they saw that it was Naruto.

"Hit it!" screamed Naruto, signaling Hiro to start the music.

_Kikarabita kotoba wo tsunaide _

_Soredemo boku no shinpuru na _

_Omoi wo tsutaetai dakenanno kukinukeru _

_Souda ano hi no Kage wa _

_Kin no haikikyo ni uchisutete _

_Kimi to warau ima wo ikirunoda _

The audience couldn't believe that Naruto would have such voice. Even Sakura had her jaw on the floor. Sasuke just snickered; he had a better voice after all.

_Soudemo kono dekigotoga _

_Kimi wa kurushimeru darou _

_dakarakogo sayonara nanda _

_Konomama nani mo nokorazu ni _

_Anatato wakachi audake _

_Yagate bokurawa _

_sorega subetedato ... kigatsuite _

_Kanashimi ga hoho wo tsutatte _

_Namida no kawa ni narudake _

_Yureru omoi wa _

_Tsuyoi uzu ni natte ... tokeaunoy_

When he finished, the audience went crazy for him. but like it always happens, he had to mess it up. Waving his hand to salute the audience, he fell from the stage hitting Tsunade.

That was a deadly mistake.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

After the incident at the opening, the concert went like normally it could be. Shuichi was making a wonderful performance that night, even better when he sang "Rage Beat" two weeks ago. But when it seemed that the concert was getting to an end, a cloud of smoke appeared where Shuichi was, appearing Ryuichi making the audience get insane.

Wearing long black leather pants and a long sleeve shirt, along with his sensual moves on stage, he was making the public scream louder than before. But when he looked up to start to sing and showed his cold and at the same time livid face, it was the signal that he was indeed a God onstage.

_tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru _

_yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni _

_(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara _

_(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete _

_umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru _

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru _

_(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni) _

Hinata and the others around her were singing like crazy. And it seemed that she was enjoying the song since they recognized it as well. And imitating the dance moves between Kiba and Tatsuha was making certain Uchiha look back at her more than once.

_muku na mama de sarasarete _ _hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni _

_migaku houseki te no naka no _

_ HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru _

_(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara _

_(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru _

_ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou _

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide _

_(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru) _

Suddenly, Ryuichi takes out a scroll and unrolls it onstage. A cloud of smoke appears and next to him was Hinata.

The audience screams again seeing the ANBU captain visibly impressed by what just happened, but her shock stopped when she had her back against Ryuichi's chest. Seconds later both were dancing with provocative movements. Sooner they started to be more comfortable onstage, and then both got the microphone to sing the last part of the song.

_umarekawari no anata yo hitori _ _hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru _

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo _

_ kiseki wa mada megurikuru _

_todokanu hikari no yukue _ _azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou _

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni _

_utsuru toki o osorenaide _

_(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

When the song ended, the audience started to scream something. "More! More! More! More!" then impressed, she looked back at Ryuichi who just gave her the microphone, the stand and then whispered at her.

"Is been a while since you sang something. Let everything out tonight." And he disappears in 'puff'.

"Damn him." mutters the captain while still onstage, looking at the whole mass of people. She suddenly looks down…and her eyes locked with black ones. Seconds later she realizes that she was looking at Sasuke's eyes and turns around to meet Hiro back with the rest of the band.

"You remember the song Hiro? The one that Ryuichi make me sing once?" Hiro nods and starts to play the music. Seeing that it was a slow tone, the audience calmed down, and got Sasuke's attention.

_Like anyone would be _

_I am flattered by your fascination with me _

_Like any hot-blooded woman _

_I have simply wanted an object to crave _

_But you, you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

Her eyes were closed, but she can tell that Sasuke's eyes were on her. the feeling was making her tense…she didn't know why.

_Must be strangely exciting _

_To watch the stoic squirm _

_Must be somewhat heartening _

_To watch shepherd meet shepherd _

_But you, you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

Sasuke didn't need any explanation of what was happening onstage with Hinata, he understood perfectly. Maybe it was conscious or without knowing it, but he could see it.

She was answering his song back at the party.

_Like any uncharted territory _

_I must seem greatly intriguing _

_You speak of my love like _

_You have experienced love like mine before _

_But this is not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

Then she opened her eyes and couldn't see a thing. Everything was white, how much she hated white. She turned around to see better, and felt arms around her…and slowly everything started to turn black.

And she started to enjoy the darkness.

She didn't mind to know who was holding her in that moment.

In that moment she opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw on the audience was Sasuke. What does this meant?

_ I don't think you unworthy _

_I need a moment to deliberate  
_

Then the music continued to fade and the audience clapped and screamed for her performance. But Hinata didn't stand onstage any longer. She needed to leave.

She needed to think.

What just happened right now?

* * *

A/N: I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you. Because I think that this will guide you to what I want to do. I won't tell what is yet, but still I want you to see that no everything is messed up between those two.

Songs used on this chapter.

The song that Naruto used:

Tittle: Seishun Kyousoukyoku

Artist: Sambomaster

Better known as opening 5 of the Naruto series.

The song that Ryuichi and Hinata used:

Tittle: Sleepless Beauty

Artist: Ryuichi sangs it on Gravitation

He sings this in the Gravitation series and this scene is hillarous. When you look at it, you would be like 'OMG!'

The sing that Hinata used:

Tittle: Uninvited

Artist: Alanis Morrisette

This is from the "City of Angels" soundtrack, lovely song after "Iris"

I would like to hear your feeling, doubts and all about this story. I want to know too why you follow this storyline so far…what makes you keep reading it. After reading some recent reviews, I want to know…badly.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I received the nest that indeed my right ankle is broken…so I will be missing in action from practice for six weeks…at least. That means that I'll have more time to write, to make wallpapers, to make homework…to chill out.

And now I found out that Deviantart BANNED all my wallpapers for 'copyright' issues. But as long as I know, I have that if I'm doing it for lucrative purposes. And if I never asked for money to make to make them…I'm not illegal…right?

The Norwegian Dragon—here's the update…enjoy.

MayumiNorika—I believe that the songs were great choice, but I don't want to have on all chapters songs inserted. So I hope to write more from now on.

Spirit of the Chihuahua—thanks a lot hugs you back

kenshinlover2002—this semester I was practicing Judo and Wrestling…And I was supposed to participate on national on both sports (cries). But I'll be out of action for six week…O.o

Jigoku Hoshi—you should see the band that sings the song that Naruto did on last chapter…they look quite funny.

NanamiYatsumaki---I hope to keep going in this original path until the end…so thanks for telling me.

DimLight—thanks a lot for the support…here is a chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. 

Chapter 34

She had to run.

She had to get out of there.

But while leaving the stage, someone grabbed her hand.

Hinata tensed for a moment, she didn't want to look back. She didn't know if the right person got the right message. But in that moment she couldn't listen to the crowd cheering, she couldn't hear the one who was holding her hand.

But she can swear to anyone that she can hear clearly HIS breathing, like it was something that her instinct can only detect. It was over taking, and she wanted to guess that the one who was holding her to leave the stage was THAT person.

But it can't be HIM, and she was starting to feel confused and worried.

When she started to care what others though about her? She lived her own way for so many years, why start now?

She was suddenly turned around, to recognize the one holding her. It was Riuychi.

"Hinata-senpai, you did great! The public loved the song! Why you were leaving?" asked the green-haired singer, not getting response from her. In that moment Hinata was looking at where Sai, Tatsuha and Kiba were watching the show. The only one who looked a little depressed was Kiba while the other two were clapping at her.

Kiba was the only who guessed to WHOM the song was for.

Then she was about to turn her look, but stopped. She didn't want to see his face again; she didn't know what she'll do if they eyes met again. Then she stepped away from Ryuichi, "I…I have to go…something came out." then she continued to step away and Shuichi looked at her eyes. He knew that something was wrong, bit couldn't put a finger what was it; her eyes didn't lied to him.

They looked like she was about to cry.

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong?" asked a little serious the pink-haired singer. And before he could get an answer, she walked away to backstage, where K and Yuki were waiting for her. But she passed them, making K stop her. "Hinata, is something wrong? I never knew that you were going to sing that one, but I liked it." says the crazy manager while she was looking somewhere else.

But then she heard the first tunes of Ryuichi and Shuichi's next song. Then she decided to leave, it will be too much for her.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely… _

"Oh, not that one…"

She disappeared from K's grip in a cloud of smoke, making Yuki scratch the back of his head. Why she suddenly acted like this? She looked even more depress while singing that song, her voice was almost like she was going to cry while doing it. And the reason wasn't Itachi; he can feel it.

She didn't know to where she was running to while jumping over the roofs of the village. She couldn't even look forward anymore, the water in her eyes were making things worse.

When her legs finally stopped running and she gained consciousness, she found out where she went to. It was the Third's tomb.

Standing in front of the tomb, she clenched her fists to her sides. Everything was happening too fast, her mind felt like she was about to explode. In less than a week everything that she thought and believed was tumbling down.

Her hero, her role model, her teacher, her best friend.

Her strongest bond.

Was also the one who will kill her?

And she was even at some point ok with that…

Everything that she believed about Itachi was all falling into pieces, forcing her to face the situation. That he was getting insane, that someday, if he was still alive he won't recognize her and try to kill her again. Maybe succeeding then…

And had to be that traitor of Uchiha Sasuke and face her with the toughest question of all…

_"Did you ever love him back?!" _

The same question had been hunting her for days. Even onstage the question was flooding in her. She hadn't found her answer yet, and it was driving her crazy. Then it started to rain. Looking up at the dark night sky, she started to remember the day of the Hokage's funeral.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Everyone was getting back home, the funeral had finished hours ago and the last people who were standing there left the place. Then from the bushes in the middle of the rainy night came out a ninja. _

_Hinata stood in front of the tomb, looking at the mountain of white flowers that were placed by the villagers. Then she clenched her fists, her face showing anger while tears came from her eyes. "Why you didn't let me fight? Why you made me swear to not get in the way? It could be Orochimaru the one on the tomb right now…you could be the one watching the tomb…not me. Why Grandpa, why you wanted to leave me? you were the only one left…why…" _

_Then someone came out of the shadows, silently standing beside her. "There's something called circle of life Hinata. and Sarutobi's circle has found its end." Then she turned to face the one beside her, her anger never fading from her face. "I can expect that form someone who wasn't there to help him. if you hadn't killed the clan you could still be on the ANBU and helped him out…" _

_"But I'm not that anymore and you know it. And if you weren't on the hiding about your talents, you could have fighting beside him, instead of being hidden. Don't you see?" asked the man while taking her chin. "By making our decisions, always someone else had to suffer them. The Third died because he believed in you…because he wanted to protect you from Orochimaru." _

_"So he decided to protect me instead of your brother? Orochimaru bite him, he has the curse seal…" responded Hinata. _

_"Since when you care about him?" asked back Itachi. He was always the one who brought out the topic about Sasuke, and this is the first time that she makes it by herself. _

_"Since he is marked by the traitor of Konoha." Then he looks her completely, she was wearing her actual ninja uniform. "hinata, what are you…?" _

_"I'm going on a special mission…" _

_"Let me guess, kill Orochimaru?" he asked, while she made a turn to leave. "Bingo…" _

_Then he grabbed her hand, making her stop in her tracks, "I can't let you do that. Hinata…" but when she didn't responded, he turned her around roughtly. "LOOK AT ME…" _

_And she refused, making him sight loudly. She is hard to convince, but he had to. Then he forced her to look at the tomb. "Look what happened to him. Sarutobi died for this village and DIED to protect you from HIM. he wanted to keep you away from harming and that's why he asked you to stay away. He never saw you weak and YOU know it. he loved you like you were part of his family…and he died seeing you as one. Tell me…" then he forces her to face him. _

_"Are you willing to make his ultimate sacrifice in vain?" _

_Itachi never knew if it was the rain or real tears, but then Hinata embraced him…and didn't let go for a long time. _

_The rain muted her low sobs that night. _

_End of flashback _

* * *

After all the things they both shared, why all that had to come down now? Itachi was still there after the third died, but every time she remembered the old man asked her to forget everything about the missing nin…

…she started to understand that he tried to protect her from her mentor.

The Third knew what will happen.

Then she felt that something stopped her to get wet from the rain, looking up she noticed that it was an umbrella. And a tall man was holding it...

"If you get a cold, Tomoyo will all over you for the rest of the week." Said the man while offering his hand, which she accepted. "But your wife is not a doctor Yuki," responded the captain while looking up at him. "and I doubt that Mika would recommend that. She is also pregnant." Then Yuki chuckled a little, "Yeah, but still Tomoyo is as headstrong as you. what can I expect?" responded the blond ANBU, while looking back at the tomb.

"Saito doesn't know that you're here," he continued, "you know that the way that you acted on stage was completely out of you. he got sick worried."

"And you asked me why I never told you a thing about my personal life? And why I don't like to share with others?" said the captain while looking back at the tomb, "I don't want others get worried about my shit. And I think that what was happening between sensei and me was more than enough…"

"The only way that you can be back to your old self is admitting what was happening…and open yourself to someone else. It doesn't have to be us you know." Respond Yuki while looking back at her, the darkness of the night making him impossible to see her expressions.

"…"

Yuki was the kind of man that loved the silence; he was a quiet man after all. But having Hinata quiet was not good. Especially if she needed to take things cleared up, "I was wondering…the song you did back there…"

"You think that this time they will got it?" asked suddenly Hinata, still looking at the tomb.

"Huh?"

"Only Kiba seemed the one who got why I sang that. I had a talk with Tatsuha today and he says that he will keep trying to take me to bed…and Sai. Oh Kami, I don't have clear his intentions yet… " she said while chuckling a little.

"Wait, you did that song…for them?" asked Yuki while blinking twice; she was too hard to do such a thing, right?

"I see them as great comrades, and Kiba was part of my fake life…but nothing else. I still have a fan club out there…maybe I'll met the right guy there." she said while frowning…she didn't believe what she was saying.

"According to us, Kiba was the closest to be a good candidate for you." said Yuki while celebrating all his prayers to make Hinata don't even think about Sai as a potential boyfriend.

"Really? I would like to wonder why…" she said a little playfully while the rain stopped.

"Well, he is not as handsome as…you know…but he can be a nice mate." Smirk the ninja, while she looked back at him. "Actually the most handsome of the three is Tatsuha…"

"Then why you didn't pick him?"

"Because he is sleeping with Shizune…and I know that he was making advances with some young men…and one of them is from the 'Rookie nine'." Ends simply the captain while leaving the place…leaving Yuki with his jaw on the floor.

"With who?"

"I won't tell…"

"Why not?!"

"Because is Tatsuha's personal life…"

"Come on…give me a hint…"

"No…"

"Hinata…?"

"No…"

"Damn…!"

And while the pair was leaving, someone had heard the WHOLE conversation. And now he was wondering if she said all that because he was there.

He'll never know…

* * *

The next day…

Hinata along with team Zero, Tsunade and a group of crying fans were at the gates of the village, together to say good bye to the singers. Ryuichi looked at K with HUGE puppy tearing eyes. "D-Do we h-have to l-leave t-today K?" asked the green haired singer while holding his bunny plush toy and biting his ears.

"YEP, we had scheduled our next presentation to Suna and we are a week behind of it, so don't complain Ryuichi-kun. Don't you want to spread the love of music all over the five countries?" then the singer along with Shuichi nodded. It was true, it was their dream coming true, but leaving such place as Konoha was hard to do.

"But Hinata-senpai and Hiro-san live here! Can we at least take Hiro on tour?!" whined Shuichi, getting a 'no' from Ayaka.

"Sorry guys. It was great to play the guitar again with you, but I have duties with my family and the ANBU. You know how this is." Says the red haired ninja while puts his arm around the doctor's waist.

Then Ryuichi looked at Hinata, who was standing there with her arms crossed. "Don't be like a spoiled brat Ryuichi-kun. You can come back as soon as the tour ends, ok?" then the singer opened his eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Really Really Really?"

"Yep…"

"Really Really Really Really Really…?"

"I promise…"

"Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really…?"

"I think that you got it don't you think?"

Then his face changed from a goofy one to a stoic look, "Just promise me that next time you'll sparkle with joy."

Then Hinata's eyes went wide…_sparkle_? But before she could speak, he throws something at her. Looking at her hands, she notices that she has a copy of the pink rabbit bunny in her. "Oh…my…"

"OMG…he gave her Kumagoro! He gave her Kumagoro!" screamed Shuichi full of joy, the fans around them were crying with full emotion.

Then Tsunade asked K about it, "Ryuichi only gives Kumagoro to the ones he sees as special people to him. He doesn't trust in anyone you know…"

Hearing this made Hinata blush a little, "thank you…I guess…"

And with that the artists left the village….with a promise in hands.

After waving their goodbyes, everyone returned to their tasks, except Hinata and Team Zero who followed Tsunade to her office. After getting there, she sits down while the captain kneels in front of her and asks for further orders.

"Hinata, I want you to look at this papers and tell me what's wrong with them." Orders the Hokage while Hinata stands up and grabs them. Seeing them for mere seconds, she looks up at Tsunade. "This is my profile, what's the meaning of this?" asked a little irritated the captain.

"That's right," responded the Hokage, "but if you read closely, something is missing." Then Hinata looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "I'm not today for guessing games, can you tell me the issue directly so we can finish it quickly? I would like to leave earlier and train."

"In the profile is written your old address, when you used to live with the Hyuuga clan. Is been more than a month since you moved out…and you still hadn't put your actual address."

"I appreciate my privacy." Responded the captain, while the Hokage looked at her surprised. "This is not about privacy Hinata. as the ANBU captain, we must know where you are in case something happens."

"Like I ever been irresponsible with my duties. There's no need to tell you where I live…"

"This is called trust Hinata. If you don't trust us…how you expect us to trust you?" asked the Hokage, making Hinata look at her surprised.

She was learning fast.

"And besides," continued Tsunade, "I bet that even your team here doens;t know where you live, right?" asked again the Hokage look over Hinata's shoulder to see the reaction of her teammates. It was true.

"I'm not here to waste time…if you really need me for something, I'll be training." And Hinata leaves, in one of those rare times that Tsunade traps her and wins. She'll get it back soon, very soon.

* * *

After the farewell to Ryuichi and the others, Ayaka returned to her office. it was quite early so she doesn't expect anyone to come in. she was wrong.

Suddenly someone opens the door of her office, revealing an unexpected patient for today.

Uchiha Sasuke.

After him came a blushed secretary who tried in vain to make him wait. Ayaka decided to leave it this time, his face saying 'you'll see me now or else'.

After the secretary left the room, Ayaka turned to sit on her comfy chair. Her belly started to grow and it was making her difficult by the day to keep walking. But she was used to it, after three kids she can handle almost everything.

Sasuke leaned back at the seat, looking up at the ceiling and breathing hard. He have been thinking if coming was a good idea. Ayaka was somehow related to Hinata, so he can't say a thing. With her technique she can see everything in his mind…and that was quite scary.

But since last night that he discovered that the song Hinata performed wasn't for him, it got him confused. Does this means something? He didn't want to push things between them, that's why he was avoiding any possible eye contact with her. if there was a slight chance to win her…he didn't want to mess it up like the last time.

He has to learn to shut up sometimes.

"Well, if you can tell me why you came here in such a hurry and alone I can attend you. I'm not a mind reader if is what you think." Says the doctor while getting his attention.

"You read the witch's mind. Why you can't read mines? Maybe I can solve this faster don't you think?" Responds Sasuke immediately, for some reason he feels that he is kind of unwelcome here. is not his fault that Hinata hated him.

And is not his fault that Itachi ended up being the crazy maniac that he turned to.

"I did it because it was completely necessary. She was in a mental shock and It was an emergency. For normal patients I use the old psychology, you tell me why you came here and I'll give you the tools to solve it. And besides," Says Ayaka while rubs her swollen belly, "I'm in a stage that I can't use my technique…too risky for my baby."

Sasuke sighted, at least he won't be worried about the mind reading freak. "I want someone, but she doesn't want me back. I've been messing up the relationship since the beginning, but I still want her." he stated simply and waited for an answer.

Ayaka blinked twice. Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of the village, asking for advice about love?! If she wasn't in her office seeing the last Uchiha on the futon, she can swear that she was under a genjutsu.

"This actually confirms my question."

"What question?" asked back interested Sasuke.

"That why you and Hinata hate each other when you two are almost the same. You can be best friends under this situation, but you have to be so freaking headstrong…"

"Don't analyze my rivalries, I came to solve my problem." Growls back Sasuke, getting a chuckle from the doctor.

"If you tell me an example of what you have done…wait a minute…" says the doctor while adjusting her chair and getting into her senses, she couldn't believe what she was going to ask. "We are talking to the same girl who is rumored that you got laid the night of the tournament?"

With a silent nod from him, it confirmed it.

This was going to be the strangest case in her career.

* * *

Hinata was on the outskirts of the Fire country. Since she her training became too…noisy, she had to leave far away from the village and avoid curious people to 'investigate' where it came from. Saito and Hiro were there with her, since Yuki had to take his wife to an appointment. While hiding under some fell down trees, the mature samurai looked at the captain.

"Have got training with your Kinomoto knowledge?" in that moment Hinata stops making hand seals and looked at Saito, "Not really, I had a little spar with Tatsuha once, just to prove that I learned well."

Then Hiro nodded and smiled, "Then let's see what you can do."

Hinata couldn't smirk wider, "Thanks guys…"

* * *

After almost THREE hours in that office, Sasuke left the doctor, with an appointment on next week. He hadn't taken three steps when he heard a loud, annoying voice calling him.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

It was Naruto.

Sasuke just kept walking in his slow, cool pace. Naruto can reach him in no time. and when he finally did, it was meant to get painkillers after this…

"We've been looking for you for freaking three hours! Where have you been?! Tsunade will get mad when she finds out…" then when Sasuke looked directly at him with only his black eyes and not sharingan, he stepped away.

Sasuke's normal eyes were more threatening than the Sharingan.

"First, I was with the Dr. Nakano. Second, I hadn't left the village so stop the freaking show. And three, I bet that Sakura already told Tsunade that you lost me…again." with that Naruto's eyes opened wide, running away desperately to the tower.

* * *

It was late at night and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha. Today she gave her best at the training, she wanted to waste all her energy. Luckily her teammates never asked her about her apartment issues, she didn't want to bother others with her issues. That's why she hadn't told anyone yet, besides other things like…PRIVACY.

Taking slow steps, she climbs the steps to reach her apartment. Sometimes she gets mad because after a tiring day, she has to walk until the last floor. But knowing that no soul of the village knows where she is…believe it or not.

Opening the door and without turning on the lights yet, she reaches to the kitchen and sets up the tea pot on the stove. While the water is heating up, she puts her weapons onplace and hwen she turns around to return to the kitchen to prepare tea, she stops on her tracks.

Coming out from the kitchen, a dark figure comes out walking slowly. She extends her hand to turn on the light. Revealing who was there.

She blinked twice, for surprise and for being s unexpected.

Of all the people of the village, it had to be him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: This chapter came out easier than I though. Since this chapter the relationship between them will change…a lot. Thanks a lot for writing, reviewing and for always read my story.

And since deviantart banned all my wallpapers, I'll be uploading them little by little on my website. The link is on my profile and since now all my new art will be posted there.

Reviews give an author the young spirit to keep writing…thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: For all those asking for my actual status (a.k.a. broken ankle status) I've been doing so/so. I'm been feeing depressed lately because I can't go out with one of my best pal who's coming from Arizona because of my chair. All my pals have small cars and the wheelchair doesn't fit at all. thanks a lot for your comments, get-well messages and all. it helps me a lot.

And it seems that most of you liked see Sasuke getting therapy…I never though that you'll agree with it.

chibinawuto-SAMA—About your request of lemon (I hope is that because if I put a NC-17 scene here, I could be banned, first from and then from I must be very evil). About what you wrote about Sakura…no comments, but I am ant-SasuSaku, does that says something? I read your story FOUND and I was like 'they're making out already?!' and I liked it because I didn't expected it. Hope to read more from that one.

Mekhi—I'm glad that you liked that part of Sasuke getting counseling/therapy. And that you recognized the song…I love BSB! Is my favorite band ever!

NanamiYatsumaki—Thanks a lot for your comments and for the message that you sent me through my site. I loved your message…thanks a lot! I had some doubts about last chapter, I'm glad that you liked it.

The Norwegian Dragon—here's more…enjoy.

H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru—Yeah, I updated. Hope that you liked it.

DimLight—Don't worry. Little by little I'll be uploading my wallpapers on my site. I have a lot of them so please I'll ask for patience. I'm also looking for all those SasuHina websites to affiliate them on my site.

kenshinlover2002—I was even surprised with myself while writing last chapter…but it seems that what I was thinking came right.

Rcr—thanks for your reviews…always lovable. Your perception of what was the Third Hokage to Hinata was too well explained, I really loved it. It couldn't be done better.

Jigoku Hoshi—Ryuichi always does things that makes you think "WTF" but then is Ryuchi-kun…I totally love him!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I have mean spelling, evil grammar. Ask any of my reviewers.

And remember, to get Sasu/Hina wallpapers, my website is on my profile page. Thanks.

Chapter 35

Both ninjas started at the other. They were alone in Hinata's apartment, in the middle of the night. The only sound of the whole room was the sound of the boiling water in the kitchen, at ere steps from her. While none of them said a thing…a valid question was running in her mind for a million miles per hour.

How did he know where she lived?

Then she remembered about the boiling tea pot and walked pass him and started to work on the kitchen. Sasuke watched her pass him by, but didn't move. He decided to take a look around of the apartment.

The decoration was simple, nothing that he expected to be. She had weapons showing somewhere, but not as wild as he though it would be. He sincerely expected a torture room, but it was a common living room after all. The only thing that he found strange was the fact that there weren't pictures. She had some paintings, most of them black and white that were used as decoration. But pictures of her team…or something like that weren't visible, at least for him.

Why she didn't have them around?

Then he remembered that she is the ANBU captain. Like the Hokage she must get threats all the time, especially the rebellious group that is against her. But his thoughts were forgotten when Hinata put on the table two cups of tea. Without looking at him she sat on a stool on the opposite side of the table and started to drink her cup.

Slowly the Uchiha did the same, looking at the fresh made green tea. She is not capable of poisoning him, right?

Taking his thoughts aside, he tasted the light green liquid.

Taking a sip he takes his time savoring it. He expected something on it…not that he distrust her, but a ninja is always prepared. After all, he entered into her private space without permission.

And he had to admit it…

It tasted good.

While taking another sip, he looked at the captain. She was still taking her time with eyes closed with her tea. She knows that he was looking at her, but what else she can do? There's nothing else to see, or maybe he was looking for something…

Who knows…

Seeing that she was just enjoying her cup, he looked around again. He noticed that there weren't colors at all on her apartment. Everything was neutral or dark; even the curtains were closed, like she didn't want the light to come in. The only things that got his attention were the huge radio and the large CD tower; it seems that she enjoys the music more than he expected something not common in Konoha.

She is proving that she is not common all right.

The sound of the cup on the table get his attention back to her, Hinata was looking at nothing in particular. Both ninjas stood silent in the table looking at nothing in particular. Then Sasuke decided to get a better look of her.

Her breathing was deep but passive, meaning that she is not tired. By the look of her clothes and her sweaty body, she must have long day training, reminding him that he was in the same state.

It didn't blame her for being too busy to notice that he was following her. Actually, he had a suspicious about where she lived since she was always early around the town, almost taking the same path every morning. That was the way that he knew how to avoid her, seeing her everyday was something unhealthy for him. But now he wanted to.

He just remembered his first session with Ayaka…

* * *

_  
Uchiha Sasuke is a pain, literally a pain. He came to Ayaka's office to get help, but he wasn't giving information. How can a doctor help if he doesn't give what it needs? This was a give/give situation, and he didn't seem to catch it. _

_It was good that Ayaka was good into working even with the minimum details after all. Her husband, teammates and Hinata as the boss/captain was enough experience to help her through situations like this. _

_"Sasuke, did you love her?" _

_Sasuke looked back at her, "What kind of question is that?" _

_"It has more value than you can think." Responds Ayaka, "Without more details, I can see that maybe that the girl thinks that you just want her as a sex fiend. And not knowing the circumstances that caused you in the first encounter to end up sleeping together, it seems that she accepted what happened in that moment. Maybe she was having low self-esteem for something happening with her like depression. Or she was trying to see why you would be after her and no others. Since when you found out that you love her?" _

_The Uchiha went silent; t will be easier if he tell her the truth. No, that wasn't a good idea, and he had more than three reasons: _

_Saito… _

_Hiro… _

_Yuki… _

_Kiba and the rest… _

_He understands that he must cooperate if he wanted an answer for his problem, but is hard for a cold-hearted bastard like him to admit such a thing. He spent all this years trying to forget that feeling! But it only took one look at her through the distance to prove that even the powerful last Uchiha can't escape from that feeling. _

_The same feeling that made Orochimaru what he became. That turned Itachi insane. _

_He breathed deeply; it was the first time that he'll admit it to someone. _

_"Since the Academy…and it became stronger over the years. I don't want anyone but her." _

_"Then you have to prove her that the feeling is real. That this is not just to the urges of the body…that is a need of the soul. I can't guarantee anything else._" _Responded the doctor while finishing her notes and giving him another appointment. _

* * *

That was why he was there, to prove a point. But now that he was there and that she hadn't kicked him out yet, made him more confused. Is she accepting him, or she is doesn't care really if he comes or goes?

Then, no matter how he tried to delay it, he finished his cup. And it seemed that Hinata made her cup last too, since both were drinking it too slow, like they wanted the moment to last. Then she slowly stood up, picking their cups and went to the kitchen.

After placing the cups on the sink, she passed him and went to a room, closing the door behind her. Seconds later, the sound of the water running could be heard all over the place. Sasuke looked around again, seeing that she had some scrolls on the low table of the living room.

Maybe is work that she brought home.

Thinking that maybe she had a very long day, he decided to retire, promising himself to return…

* * *

Jumping through the roof of the village, he started to smirk to himself. He made it; he stood on the same room as Hinata for an hour with anything wrong happening. He knew that he at least should say a thing, maybe she was expecting it.

After all, he was the one who got in without permission.

But if she offered him a cup of tea for courtesy, he can take it as a great step. He knows that will take time to make her see the true…maybe she'll stop slowly to hate him so much. Maybe they can talk about it someday.

He was gone for three years. He can wait for her more than that.

* * *

Hinata went out of the bathroom several minutes later; she was crazy to get rid of today's workout. When she checked out, he was gone. And nothing was taken or revised, it impressed her.

They stood almost an hour without saying a thing, not a word. She never though that such thing was possible. At the moment she saw him on the kitchen, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to curse him for following her, but when she looked at him so calmed, maybe that calm went contagious.

She offered her a cup of tea, which was a lot better than the one he offered her that night.

That night…

Now remembering that made her feel weak, pointless.

The only time that she cried in front of someone was with Itachi when the Third was gone.

Itachi…

Is been days, maybe weeks, since she was forced to see the truth about what was happening. And even the thing that she didn't have clear was why HE saved her.

The Uchiha traitor…

Everything that happened between them went so fast…and so out of control that she doesn't know what to think at the moment. But she didn't have time for that, there are scrolls waiting for her to read.

* * *

And this became a new routine for the two.

Every night he came to the apartment and wait until Hinata was back. She finally reaches home and sets up water on the tea pot. He sits back on the stool while she preares everything. Then she serves the tea and both drink it silently…then both finishes and he leaves, while she washes the cups and retires to take a bath, read some scrolls and then back to sleep.

And last night when she came back, Sasuke was putting water on the tea pot and prepare the water.

If she wasn't living what was happening every night, she would have laughed by it. And lately she felt like rushing to get back from the training grounds or the office for the 'tea time'. Something that she started to see as meaningless, her mind started to take importance, like part of her daily routine.

But still, either of them could stand the other's presence in public.

What does this mean?

Last night was the night number 15 of this new thing…and either said a word yet. But she had to stop thinking about it; she is right now with three young pregnant women on their nine month state…shopping.

Hinata's official torture…

Over the years, her feminine tastes became no priority in her life. She never minded to wear those horrible huge jackets…as long as they not get in the way of the fight, everything was ok. But since Team Zero was formed, little by little she started to form bonds also with their wives. So sometimes, while the men take care of all the children, they drag Hinata to make some 'normal woman' activity.

At first Mika was a little jealous, thinking that the captain wanted to stole her lovely Saito. But as soon as she saw why they were so close to another….she decided to see her as another daughter. They already have three males, but someone can dream sometimes.

Tomoyo and Ayaka liked her since the first moment. Ayaka have heard about her almost all her career, and now seeing that she wasn't like behind the curtains the councils and some of the ANBU mentioned, she gave her support immediately.

Tomoyo looked like a nice gentle woman at first sight, but she is really a fierce ninja like any other and seeing in Hinata that temple out without worries, made her admire her and support her over Yuki…when it comes to ANBU affairs of course. And she has six sons to prove that.

Looking throught the store, Hinata cringed when Tomoyo playfully with her huge belly came suddenly with a white and purple kimono. Ayaka and Mika nodded by the choice and asked her to try it.

She refused.

Then Mika, who's character and mean ways are so alike Saito's looked through the store and found something. She smiled evily at Hinata while walking back. Hinata felt a chill in her spine thinking what was next. "Well, you have two choices Hinata. you can try what Tomoyo-chan showed you…or this." Then she shows her choice to make the rest see. Hinata's eyes opened wide while Ayaka applaud and Tomoyo put out from her bag a camera. "Oh Hinata-sama, you're going to look so cute with that…!"

"I'm not going to put that on."

"Come on, I bet that you look cute with this…"

"I'll look like a Sailormoon character. Like Sailor Mercury or Sailor Mars." Looks away the captain, while thinks on a way to escape from this.

"Then it will be great for Halloween, or cosplay!" exclaimed Ayaka, while Hinata looked at her like she lost her mind. You're supposed to be the sane of the three… thinks the captain. "I won't, because Halloween is on October…and we are in May. And second, there's no cosplay festival in Konoha…"

"Maybe on the next mission will be held on the rain country…and they have lots of cosplay festivals there…" responds Tomoyo, while making tests to the camera. "And besides," continues the cheerful mother, "Is back luck to deny something to a pregnant woman. And we are three."

Hinata looked at them; they are so childish when they are like this. "I don't believe in that…"

"No? then next week you'll baby sit all the kids at the same time…what do you say?" asks Mika, then the other two stood in front of Hinata with their arms crossed. They know they won.

Hinata though for a second: they are talking about Saito's kids that were three. Hiro has four and Yuki has six...making a total of…13?!

Hinata sights loudly; "Just take the photo with flash to make sure that is well taken."

"YAY!"

* * *

Sasuke is right now walking through the streets of the village, but his mind was elsewhere. He has been thinking about his situation with Hinata too. It was true that it was slowly becoming a routine, but he started to enjoy it more.

At first he only stood on the stool and wait for her. Now he came a little earlier, when he found a way to call it quits with team seven. It gave him opportunity to take a better look at her place, looking around makes you know how the person is like.

Looking around, he noticed that she had some weapons on the walls. All of them clean and in perfect order. Her place is always clean and neat, except for the scrolls that sometimes are all messy around the living room. Maybe she is a work-alcoholic.

He decided to take a look at her CD tower. Most of the songs on them were to dance…and from Ryuichi and Shuichi. It seems that they were important performers after all. That's why she knew every song at the concert…

He took a look at the kitchen, to see what she likes to eat. He wasn't surprised to see that he didn't have much on it, she is a busy woman. On her fridge was loaded with mostly liquids and fruits. A very healthy lifestyle.

He usually waited for her to come and prepare everything, but last night he decided to do something. He came every night and do nothing, so he heated the water while she was in her way back. Her surprised look when she found out was priceless. Although she didn't say a thing, she looked more relaxed when she saw it.

And that was what it was worrying him….they hadn't spoken at all.

He could blame himself for that one, he was the one who started the contact, he must be the one who should be doing the first conversation. But how he can say a thing without messing everything at the same time? he can ask that to Ayaka at the next appointment, but by then she can end up feed up with his visits.

Then he promised next time to give something, she was being beyond polite allowing him to come like that every night just to drink tea. Then his thoughts were interrupted when someone called him.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked beside him to see pink hair and blue eyes. He almost forgot.

Naruto was with Jiraya and Kakashi was helping Kurenai and Gai with something. He was left alone for the rest of the day with Sakura. He didn't responded, he was ok thinking about other things when he was brought back to reality.

"I forgot that you must pay a visit to the hospital for a scheduled revision, let's go." Then he resumed to follow her, while Sakura started to talk about random things like the weather or what was going on with the rest of the 'rookie nine'.

But he didn't pay attention to her, because he noticed something.

He hadn't see any sign of Hinata all day...where she can be?

Sasuke and Sakura made it to the hospital's reception and asked for the appointment when the hospital doors slammed open.

"I HAVE A HUGE EMERGENCY HERE! MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW!"

Turning around, they saw the captain of the ANBU trying to walk in with three women holding on her. hinata was wearing an ultra-short red and white sailor suit while trying her best to keep balance with Tomoyo, Ayaka and Mika holding on her in a death grip and screaming in pain.

Sasuke just stood and watched…her face wasn't one pleased.

Then nurses rushed towards the captain and tried their best to take the women, but it was difficult to deal with.

"Where is Yuki?"

"Had someone told my Hiro-kun about this?"

"WHERE'S THAT ASSHOLE OF SAITO SO I CAN RIN HIS BALLS OUT?!"

The nurses tried to get the three women in labor out if Hinata, but seeing the situation she walked inside of the hospital with difficulty. If she managed to get them to the door, she can take them to the labor room too.

Then the hospital doors slammed open again showing Hiro, Saito and Yuki rushing to their wives. Hinata sent them crows with the emergency code, and since she was with the girls out…it was too obvious.

Taking care of them, the ANBU ninjas took their mates to the rolling beds to send them to the labor room.

"Yuki you made it dear…" smiled Tomoyo while Yuki held her hand and kissed her forehead. "You know that I'll never miss this…ok?"

"Hiro-kun, about time…" Hiro took her hand trembling, "I know, I know…but I'm here…"

"You freaking asshole…after this I'm going to rip your balls and stuck them in your as-" then Saito smirked at her, "For someone who enjoy what those balls do to her, you can't complain much about it." "…I hate you." "And I love you too babe, let's go."

Then the three couples moved towards the labor room, while Hinata fixed a little her sailor suit and walked towards the check-in desk. "Where's the director of the Hospital? I want the best doctors attending those three."

"I'm here miss, can I help you?" an average-age man in his white coat was standing in front of her. with thick glasses that made him look a little older, maybe to look mature.

"As I was saying, I want the best doctors to attend the labor of those three." ordered the captain with her arms crossed.

"I can't guarantee that, but let me see what can I do…"

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly everything went complete silence. The three couples who were in direction to the laboring room stopped in their tracks and looked back at the Hospital's director.

During all this time Sasuke and Sakura were looking at the entire show. Then Sasuke looked at where the women who were screaming because they were going to give birth had their eyes black. He felt chills all over him.

Suddenly, Yuki looks down at where his wife's hands were and opened his eyes wide. Tomoyo suddenly clenched her fists, turning on his panic button. "Tomoyo…don't."

"Step aside."

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"I just want to talk to him…"

"Tomoyo don't move!"

"Let's kill him…" said suddenly Mika, while Saito started to puts out his sword. Hiro's eyes turned into fire, while Ayaka opened a blank scroll and started to write…

"What…did…you…said…?"

Then everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the source of that voice came from. And now Team Zero was deadly worried.

It was Hinata.

"That…I can't guarantee to have the best doctors for them, but…"

And before the director could say anything else his back crashed on the top of the reception's desk. "Are you willing to loose your freaking dick today, son of a bitch, huh?" says the captain while increasing her pressure on the doctor's throat.

Sasuke looked at the scene completely shocked while Sakura and some employees of the hospital tried to pull back the captain. After tryin helpessly to move her out, a man took them aside and managed to take her out.

"Hinata let him go!" says Tatsuha while grabbing Hinata by her waist and pushing her suddenly from her grasp.

"Let me go Tatsuha, right now." Said Hinata with a low tone that even got worried the monk. Letting her go slowly, she grabs the doctor's collar with one hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Never tell such a thing to the ANBU captain you freaking low-class. Now, you have FIVE minutes to get what I asked for my soldiers…or I'll make my crows to eat all your relatives balls for the rest of the eternity…got it?" then she leaves him, making him fall on the floor. Taking back his breath, he looks up at the woman.

Is she really the ANBU captain?

"You still have 4:53, you should keep moving."

Then the director gulped hard…and started to make calls.

Brushing her hair back, she looks at her teammates, nodding as a sign to go on. Ayaka and the others nod, moving to the labor room. Then she looks back at Tatsuha, who had a 'WTF' face.

"What?" she asked simply.

"Are you asking that to me? We are at the hospital Hinata for Kami's sake! You threatened the director of the hospital. I can expect that from Saito….but you…"

"I did what I did because I wanted them to have the best treatment. And you sound like I killed him, the bastard is pretty alive."

"He'll tell the Hokage."

"So?"

"…forget it."

Then, while calming down, she suddenly asked. "And where are the brats?"

Then the hospital doors open again, entering a group of 13 little kids to the reception.

"SENSEI!" screamed all the kids at the same time, making Hinata rub her temple…great.

"Where's mommy?"

"Dad ran away in such rush that we almost missed him."

"Why you are at the hospital?"

"Sensei, did you just said a mean word just now?"

"Calm down." Responds Hinata, making all the kids shut up and look at her intently. Sighting loudly, she started to speak. "Your mommies are right now giving birth to a baby brother or sister. And while they are on it, we all go to the waiting room and…wait for them…ok?"

All the kids nodded in understanding and followed Hinata to the waiting room along with uncle Tatsuha. Sasuke looked at the scene in awe, Hinata was made to lead somehow, if she can deal with so many children, he can't imagine leading the whole ANBU group.

Sakura looked at the kids worried; they are going to be under that woman's watch. Tatsuha seemed to have some sense, but she just lost her mind attacking the hospital's director. And no one said a thing about it.

Then Hinata went out of the waiting room and looked around concerned. Then she found what she was looking and stood there, taping her foot. "Shinji-kun, there you are."

Then the Uchiha looked at her direction, and saw a little kid. He must be like two, maybe three years old kid with a kunai-printed pajamas and biting a panda plush. One if his hands were holding the plush toy in a death grip while the other was curling his semi-short light brown hair.

Hinata walked towards him and looked down at the kid. "I can't believe that your brothers didn't know where you were. Yuki would be mad is something happens to you. Come on." She says while she stands beside him and offers her index finger. The kid obediently stops curling his hair and with that hand he grabs her index finger with force.

Little Shinji walks beside her, and when he met Sasuke's eyes, he kept looking at him while walking to the waiting room, until they lost eye contact.

When that moment was gone, Sakura was still talking to the nurse. "Sasuke-kun, wait for me while I set everything for today's check up, ok?" and the ninja leaves, leaving the Uchiha alone on the place.

While Sasuke is still there waiting (he doesn't have anything else to do), he sees that Tatsuha is leaving the room.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the store manager about what happened and that you'll be back to pay the bill. But you really look like a Sailor scout. Keep it." with that the monk leaves the hospital, leaving Hinata alone with 13 children.

And Sasuke had nothing to do so.

Maybe wait in that room won't hurt at all.

When he entered, he expected some kind of scandal or anything since there were so many children on the same room. when he got in, all of them were painting and drawing with crayons. While Hinata just sat on the sofa with her legs cross, like a real nanny.

He had to admit that she looked cute with that outfit.

Then, little Shinji stands up and shakes a little Hinata. when he got her attention, he speaks. "Sensei…potty…" says the kid with pleading eyes and holding his panda toy.

"Let's go. Kira, you're in charge." says the captain while a six year old waves his hand in the air as saying 'ok'. Walking out of the room to reach to the bathrooms, Hinata was making her way to the ladies when suddenly Shinji stopped. Sensing that he stopped moving, she looked back at him. "What is it?"

Then the little boy pointed at the door that had the 'men's' sign.

"Shinji, I can't go there."

The kid pointed at the door again.

"You have to be with another man to enter. And your father is busy right now."

Then Shinji's eyes went watery, making Hinata sight. Don't tell me he is going to cry for genre issues… 

Then the little kid notices Sasuke leaning against the wall, not too far form the waiting room. Shinji runs towards him, making Hinata follow a two-year old kid.

Pulling down from his pants, Sasuke looks down to meet the honey-colored eyes of Shinji. "Potty…"

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looks up to meet with Hinata. but she only looks at the kid. "Don't be so problematic for genre issues Shinji…"

"I can take him to the bathroom, if is what you need." Suddenly Hinata looks up to meet Sasuke's eyes. "He must learn that not everything can be like he wishes. He is too spoiled."

"I think that he wants to be treated like a man, so let it be. Let's go kid." And with that, Shinji gives his hand to Sasuke and both get into the bathroom.

"Shinji, if something happens use what I taught you the other day." Says the captain.

"Okay…"says back the kid while entering to the bathroom.

After finishing his 'business', Shinji was lifted up so he can wash his hands. Sasuke, as an Uchiha had curiosity about whatever Hinata taught to the little kid. Maybe it was a personal defense technique…but what can be so useful that a two-year old brat can use against him.

His curiosity took the best of him.

Before exiting the bathroom, Sasuke stopped the kid "Hey Shinji." Then the little kid looked back at him. "Can you show me what Hinata taught you?"

Then the kid raised his eyebrow, like not understanding what he said. "What sensei taught me?"

"Yes, what sensei taught you. I would like to learn it too."

Then Shinji played with his fingers a little, "Are you sure? Sensei won't be mad?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it." then the kid saw it as an ok and stepped back from the Uchiha.

Sasuke expected everything from that kid…everything but this.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke can swear that he felt the floor under him trembling. This two year old screamed so loud that can even beat Naruto and Kiba together…and that was too much. While his eardrums were beating hard on his head…he heard another sound…of a door slamming open.

"What happened?!" screamed Hinata while she looked at the two males. Sasuke was recovering little by little from the commotion while little Shinji run towards the captain. "He told me that it was right…sensei."

Then she just closed her eyes and breathed deeply, how troublesome.

"Shinji, just go to the waiting room with your brothers and I'll be back soon." Then the kid nodded and then looked at Sasuke with pity.

Maybe she was going to ground him.

After the kid left the bathroom, Hinata looked at the Uchiha. "I knew that you'll do that." Suddenly Sasuke recovered automatically after hearing that. "What did you said?" then Hinata just chuckled a little, "You really believe that I'll teach an useful technique to a two year old? Come on…I though that you were smarter than that."

"For someone who came running concerned about a kid…" trailed of Sasuke, making Hinata snort by his comment. "Those kids are the extension of my responsibility as team leader. If I make one mistake and loose any of my teammates, their wives and kids will suffer too, is called domino effect."

"You can be a great mother someday." Then she turned to face him, her eyes wide. Seconds after that she calmed. "Yeah, right."

"Is true, you have your mother instinct there. You just have to let it go." Responds Sasuke, while Hinata growls and leaves. But when she was about to open the door, he stops it. "Hey, there's nothing wrong having motherly feelings. You are a woman after all."

Then she tensed, she wanted to turn around and tell him back. But when he whispered so close to her neck, she felt her senses gone insane for a moment. She can't turn to look at him; she doesn't know what will happen next.

Sasuke noticed the tension, and her body reaction. He was getting into dangerous territory; it was too soon for it. It wasn't the time or the place to have this moments. He gets out his hand from the door and Hinata leaves immediately. Sasuke stood inside the bathroom…he didn't wanted to get out yet.

"I almost fucked everything..."

When Hinata was getting back to the waiting room, she saw Saito, Yuki and Hiro getting out of the labor room. She ran towards them, they were too silent and she feared the worst.

"What happened?"

The three ANBU looked at her…with HUGE bags under their eyes. She didn't understand it since they only have been in there for an hour.

"Can someone tell me what the FUCK happened in there?!" screamed again Hinata…only to be hugged by her three teammates. The three fathers started to scream in happiness while Hinata was turning purple…because they were hugging her too tight.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" screamed in joy Hiro, and Hinata hugged him back congratulating him. then she turned to Saito…he only smirked. "It's a girl…" and she only smirked back at him.

Then they looked at Yuki, Tomoyo was expecting twins for the second time. but he looked like he won the lottery. "Yuki…what..?"

"2-1"

"…what?"

The blonde ANBU gulped, "…2-1…"

"Yuki, we don't get it…"

"Two boys…one girl…" then the rest of Team Zero started to process the information…then they screamed, "WHAT?!"

"They were triplets instead of twins, isn't that wonderful?!" then Hinata and the rest looking at him like he was crazy. And Tatsuha asked her why she didn't wanted to marry a Kinomoto.

"Poor Tomoyo…" muttered Saito.

"And now that we finally had a girl, we are going to close the fabric." Then Yuki's teammates started to congratulate him by his wise decision. After nine children…but still…

* * *

Then the three proud father dragged Hinata along with all the kids to the room where the three mothers were. They were all smiles while the nurses brought up the babies. Hinata looked from the door entrance, it was an intimate family moment after all. then Saito steps in front of her and pulls her in. "Come in Hinata."

"Saito, I can see from here…really."

"is not that silly, Mika has a request."

"Huh?" asked the captain when she was placed in front of a proud Mika holding her baby girl. "Hinata, come here please."

Hinata stepped forward, then Mika with the baby in her hands, offered it to the captain to hold. "Is not necessary to hold it, I can see it clearly."

"It won't break up that easy, come on." Ordered the mother, Hinata had no other choice but to hold it. After having the baby girl in her arms, Hinata looked at it with worry. When she was about to return it to Mika, she smiled. "Give her a name, and then give it back to me."

Hinata opened her eyes wide; she couldn't believe what she was asked to. "That's a personal decision for you two…"

"But we decided to give you that honor."

"You shouldn't…really."

"Just give a name Hinata."

Looking back at the baby, she remembered what Sasuke told her minutes ago:

_"Is true, you have your mother instinct there. You just have to let it go." _

"Take the baby back," responds the captain while trying to hand it to Saito, but he crossed his arms. "Don't make this to me." then the samurai looked at her worried.

"Hinata, what…?"

"Please, hold it back." Pleaded this time Hinata, "I'll give the baby a name, just hold her…please." When Mika saw the sorrow in Hinata's eyes, she understood and welcomed again the baby.

The rest looked at the scene impressed, why she was making such a fuss for holding a baby? Before turning around, Hinata said:

"If you agree, you can call the baby Tomoe. I think it suits for a samurai bloodline."

When she was leaving the room, Saito catches her. "Hinata, what happened back there?" hinata was making her best to not cry, "Saito, let me go. I have things to do…"

"Hinata…why did you make a fuss for the baby? There's something wrong?"

"Is not the baby Saito, is me." the ANBU looked at her with wide eyes. "What…?"

"Is just that I remembered…that monsters mustn't have children, that's all." and with that she leaves the hospital. Saito didn't do anything to stop her, he returned back to his family.

He'll talk to Ayaka about this later...

* * *

Hinata ran until she made it to the lake, sitting against of a tree. Looking at the landscape, tears falling from her cheeks and doing nothing to stop them. She can let her tears fall, there's nothing else to do.

"Hinata…" a calm voice called her.

In that moment, she didn't look back. She knows who he was.

"You have a bad custom to follow me. I should be mad about it." she responded, not minding that he sat beside her.

"I'm not a stalker, is just that I wasn't with the mood to have medical check today that's all." Responds Sasuke while looking at the landscape beside her, then Hinata looked at him, "Maybe Haruno is telling Tsunade that I almost killed the director of the Hospital..."

"Or filling the report with that geek…"

"…and getting testimonials from the nurses."

"But when Tsunade asks her about me…she'll be fucked up." smirked Sasuke, and Hinata looked back at him. "It will worst if she finds you with me."

"Or you with me…" then inner Sasuke smacked him, Did I just flirt with her?! Damn hold down your hormones! 

"Actually, I'm more dangerous than you. They have feared anything from me since the Academy." Then Sasuke looks back at her impressed. He didn't have idea about it.

"What do you mean with that? I didn't know about it." he asked a little annoyed. Hinata raised an eyebrow, but then she looked back at the lake. Somehow she forgot why she went there in the first place, her tears dried up.

The captain stands up, looking down she remembered that she still had the 'Sailormoon' outfit. She started to feel comfortable with it. Then she turns around to leave, while Sasuke is still standing up. "I'll explain you about it later, maybe this time we can talk instead of plainly drink tea."

In that moment the Uchiha looks at her back, blinking twice. Is just me, or it sounded like an invitation? 

* * *

A/N: I know that most of you will say 'finally! They interacted on a whole chapter without fighting!' Let's put it in this way…for some reason the story is called "The thin line between love and hate".

Hope that you enjoyed this one…more things are going to happen all the way. And about the 'lemon thing'…no comments. O.o

Reviews give an author the young spirit to keep writing…thanks.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but i had lots of things to do and when i was finally going to update, my internet connection at home was down. I have dial up. On Monday I have an appontment with the doctor to check up my ankles, please cross finger for me.

And this story reached to the 400 reviews! BOWS AT THE REVIEWERS!!

firegoat -- I'm glad that you liked last chapter, I hope that you like this one as well.

chibinawuto-SAMA--I'll think about what you told me...ok? And I don't like too much Sailor Moon, but I wanted to make fun if th eseres somehow.

kenshinlover2002--Yeah, things are getting better.

MayumiNorika--I sent you a personal reply of your review inmediately. Is actually 6+39...just in case.

NanamiYatsumaki--Thanks

Sankuchuari--thanks

DimLight---Shinji is cute and funny, don't you think.

Jigoku Hoshi--Finally! they are getting closer!!! YAY

Disclairmer: I don't own it. I have mean spelling, evil grammar.

Chapter 36

Hinata was now walking around looking for someone. She was about to continue her training today, but due to today's events, she didn't dare to ask any of team zero to come and train with her. She decided that her second choice would Sai and Tatsuha, they can perverted and anything else, but she can trust in them and were quite skilful, what she needed right now.

It was that, or return to the hospital where 13 kids, three mothers, three parents and the rest of the people of the hospital will have their eyes set on the ANBU captain.

Go around and look for those two seemed a wonderful idea.

Then, she saw that coming to her way were Sai and Tatsuha. They can be young perverted and good looking, but they are great ninjas too. Tatsuha promised her to help her with her training in the Kinomoto techniques, and knowing Sai would do anything to join them.

No problem at all.

"Tatsuha, Sai…" she called with no emotion, not like she saw them everyday. "Oh, Hinata. I just have a talk to the store owner and I got your clothes back. And he said that you can keep it, that you look good with the Sailor suit." Says the monk while shows a brown bag to her. Hinata twitched an eyebrow remembering the outfit. She needs to get changed…now.

"I though that you would still on the hospital with the others. Or did you got bored already?" asked the monk, while looking at her up and down. Short skirts looked so good in her…

"Yeah, I got bored. And I was looking for you too." She responded while the two males looked at each other…is she saying that for real? "Is just that I'm looking forward to train today, and I remembered that you are as skillful as Yuki Tatsuha. But since the change of events I didn't dared to ask them to leave for me. you know how moody can get Tomoyo."

"Yeah, I can understand you very well," joked the monk, while Sai just smiled. "So, what's the training about?"

Hinata just smiled and say, "Oh, you know just something that I want to try…"

* * *

Sasuke returned to the hospital, only to be received by Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi asking for answers about where he was. He just ignored them while thinking what happened earlier. Everything went too good for him.

They just had a conversation without attacking each other. That's good. She even told him to have a talk today at 'tea time'. That's very good too. But she just called him stalker.

That wasn't very good.

He almost messed up everything once; he must learn to control his mouth. His tongue is quite sharp, but right now is useless when it comes to get closer to her. If he wanted to get her away, he just has to open his mouth and let everything go.

While he was still on the other world, Sakura and the rest guided him into the hospital so he can have his check up. Sasuke had been avoiding the check-up since he returned, claiming that he is fine, that he doesn't need a doctor to touch him.

He has appointments with Dr. Nakano, but she doesn't touch him so is an exception.

After a couple of hours of medical inspection, team seven leaves the hospital without any incident. Sakura asked to the blonde nin about what he was doing with the Sannin, but he just answered that they can wait a little and see. Everything explained with one of his wide grins.

"…and there's still a commotion for that ANBU team and their families. Tsunade won't be pleased." Says Naruto while tries to get Sasuke's attention. "We must leave before the Hokage…"

"Before the Hokage what?" Says Tsunade behind team seven, and makes them jump apart except Sasuke who just turns to face her.

As defiant as lately...

"Tsunade-grandma! N-Nothing h-happened here…"

"Don't tell me that Naruto, I know very well what happened here with team Zero." says the Hokage while rubbing her temples. "I can't believe that from all the people, the ANBU captain has to be the one with the childish attitude…"

"It was Hinata hitting the director of the hospital, or three women in labor getting Mad." says the voice coming out from the hospital, showing no other than Hiro along with the rest of team zero.

"That reminds me to tell you that the hospital is not a daycare. Where all those kids came from…?" says Tsunade while pointing at the bunch of kids coming out following their fathers. "I though that as a famous medic nin you should know that question better than us, don't you think?" responds Yuki, while Sakura just blushed and Naruto scratched his head.

"Remember that I'm the Hokage Yuki Kinomoto, you can't hide behind your clan's name or Hinata's skirt all your life."

"No, I rather hide under my wife's, but thank you anyway for the offer." Responds all cocky the blonde ANBU while Hiro scolds him for being so rude. "I apologize for my teammates behavior Hokage-sama. But he just had triplets and he is still on the high of the moment." Says the red-haired ninja, while giving a 'death' look at his teammate. Yuki learned to be afraid of Hiro's look, so he nodded immediately.

"Talking about teammate's behavior," responds the Hokage, forgetting Yuki, "Where's your captain? It doesn't matter if she is the captain of the ANBU, nobody threatens a medic nin without reason."

"To tell the truth, I was going to ask you the same thing." Says Saito, "She left the labor room after seeing us, and I was going to ask her a favor."

"Well, when you find her tell her that there's a meeting in two hours with the council. Something new just happened." In that moment, team zero and team seven raised their eyebrows. "Something new?" asked the samurai.

"Yes, something important for the council just came out and we need ALL the members of the council to attend. Can your captain be responsible and attend?" asked Tsunade while she walks away "Oh, and I wan to talk to her about today's incident. She won't get out if this one so easy." With that Team Zero returned to the hospital, and invited team seven to join them.

Entering to the room where the three wives were resting, they saw that the room was practically full of children, mostly Chibi versions of the fathers. "Father, no initruder has entered the room while you were out. Mission accomplished." Says one of the kids that looked like a young version of Saito. "Well done Kira, any nurse had came here while we were out?"

"Yes Sir. They came to bring up the babies."

"And Katan has been a little over proctetive with everything. Just like his father." Says Tomoyo while breast-feeds two babies at the same time. "Fr someone who has her two tits quite busy can't talk too much."

"Maybe you should give one of yours to feed the third, Yuki-kun." Laughs the proud wife, along with Ayaka and Mika. Looking over his shoulder, Hiro looks at the door. "Well, aren't you to come in or not?"

"Are you sure that we are not interrupting anything?" asks Kakashi, while Sakura just sights…men.

"As long as you don't do anything perverted in front of my kids is ok, got it? Now come in, breast feeding doesn't mean that you'll be bitten for being here." orders the red-aired ninja and team seven follows, passing through so many children in the room.

"Oh my, I never though to see so many blonds on a same place." Says Sakura while she looks at them, "The blonde ones are obviously Yuki's, the red head are Hiro's and the dark ones are Saito's. Is not hard to see, right?" Responds Kakashi while getting closer to see one of the babies that is sleeping on her crib, "They look so innocent and pure…"

"Yeah, but the funny thing must be naming them." Says Naruto while three kids with ages around six or seven step in front of him. "And who are you?" asked the blonde of the three, while crossing his arms. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, she is Haruono Sakura, he one eye is Hatake Kakashi and that's Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" mentions one of the kids and the three makes a fighting pose, "What is sempai's enemy here?" growls low another one.

"Hey, calm down you three." orders Saito, "What's the commotion here?"

"He is Uchiha Sasuke, sempai's enemy. And an enemy for sempai is our enemy too." in that moment Sasuke steps in front if them, making the dark haired look angrier. "I don't see why you get into adult's conflicts. Don't get in the way kid."

"As long as I remember you aren't on legal age yet and you are the mean one. The one who decided to fight with someone that is younger than you." points out the red haired one. Sasuke blinked twice, Hinata is younger than him? But they finished the academy together, and he though that all the members of the 'rookie nine' had the same age as him.

"Katan, Kira, Eiri. Can you behave a little? We have newborn babies here." asks gently Ayaka, but makes Kira, the red-haired one shudder a little. "Yes mom…but still…" then he looks back at Sasuke, who was grinning at him evilly. "I don't want people like you around Hinata, got it?" seeing his tone, Sasuke decided to play with him.

"And why should I do what you say, huh?" then Eiri responds. "Simple, Kira-kun here has a dream." Then the rest looked at him with raised eyebrows, they seemed that they didn't knew that one.

"Dream?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yes, I see all my destiny ahead. We'll enter the Academy next month and do our best to be at the top of the class. Then we'll be a team with Hinata-sempai as out trainer. Then we'll become chounnin and then jounnin. And when I have 18, I'll marry Hinata-sempai and live happily ever after."

Then when Kira looks around after his breathtaking speech…

Silcence…

He looks at his father Hiro and his mother Ayaka…

Silence…

He looks at his younger brothers, who had their eyes opened wide….

But still silence…

He dared to look up to meet Sasuke's face…how he wished to never do that.

Sasuke was shaking…with his face down. "Sasuke…?" asked Naruto a little worried, and when he was about to touch his friend's shoulder, Sasuke started to laugh. Soon the room was filled with the incredible laugh of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You are (Laughs) marrying (Laughs) her? (Laughs)Are you (laughs) crazy?!" (LAUGHS)

Then Kira looks around again for support, but then Eiri just shook his head. He turns red as a tomato, but then he crosses his arms and goes to a corner to lean against the wall. Then Hiro looks madly at Sasuke, who hadn't noticed how team Zero was hating him right now.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were still looking at the Uchiha, who was still pointing at Kira and laughing. They never saw him laughing…in fact, the closest that Naruto head had been his evil laugh…and that doesn't count.

Then Kakashi, seeing that they must leave the place, he just scratches the back of his head and grins: "Well, at least we know now that Sasuke has sense of humor…" and slowly, they start to leave.

Mere minutes after leaving, Yuki starts to feel a little weird, and Tomoyo is the first to notice it. "Yuki, Yuki what's wrong?" asks his wife before he lost his balance and nearly falls, being caught by his teammates. Looking up at Hiro, his eyes gleaming with worry.

"Hiro, take me to my house now. Saito, you stay with the rest and watch them." Hiro just nods and helps the blonde nin to stand and walk out of the room.

"Yuki, what is it?" asks Saito, worried by his sudden change.

"I feel something happening…I have to go." With that both ANBU leaves the room. "I know Yuki Saito and…" trails off Tomoyo, getting the attention of the rest. "And what Tomoyo?"

"He maybe quit being the priest of the Kinomoto clan, but he is still a monk. He can still feel things around. And if he can feel it, it means something important…"

* * *

Team Seven leave the hospital while Sasuke had just recovered by that 'show' and restores his cool stance again. He didn't mean to laugh at the kid like that…but is just funny to know that he can see that child as competition. And he had enough with Sai, Kiba and that perverted monk.

Then, Kakashi turns to a side to leave too when he spots Sai rushing towards them. Getting a closer look he notices that he has his right shoulder wounded. "Sai!" and then the others notice the same thing and rushes to the ninja to help him.

While Sakura takes her time to tend his wound, Sai looks around very desperate, "Where's Yuki? Yuki Kinomoto, where is he?" asks over and over Sai, until Naruto faces him. "Yuki is at the hospital, we'll get him when you get better…" and before he can continue, Sai spots the blonde ANBU leaving the building with Hiro. "YUKI-SAN!"

The young ninja runs towards them, followed by Kakashi and the rest. "Yuki-san…something happened…"

"I already sensed something wrong. I'll go to my house to gather some stuff and then…"

"But you have to hurry!" then Yuki looked back at him with eyes wide open, he didn't liked that tone.

"What's happening?" asked this time a little annoyed Hiro, not expecting what he was going to say…

"At the Nakano river…Hinata--" and before he could continue his sentence, Yuki is running along with Hiro at full speed. Desperately Sai follows him and the same does team seven. What is making Yuki look so frightened? What is Hinata doing?

Seconds later they made it to Yuki's home, aand waited for him to come out. A couple of minutes later he comes out wearing an outfit that looks the same as Tatsuha's. Then he looks at Sai and says: "Show me the way."

While running behind ai and Yuki, team seven is jumping tree branches with Hiro. "Yes, of course." Says suddenly Sakura, getting her teammates attention, "Hiro-san, why the famous river of Konoha is named after your clan?" then Sasuke and the others realized the same thing…his clan has the same name as the river! But it could be a coincidence, doesn't it?

"Many decades ago, the Nakano clan was originally from Konoha." Says the red haired ninja, while still running, "Until a conflict between the Uchiha and the Nakano clan for the tittle of the legendary clan happened. Obviously the Uchiha won in a battle over that river. Is named the Nakano river for all the blood that the Uchiha's made it spill with my comrades. Is said that the river went color red for weeks due to the amount of blood that was over it…" He says while looking back at Sasuke who just frowned at him back.

"My clan left and moved to the sound village, and we became the royal family of that country. I'm named Hiroshi in honor of the clan leader who was in that war. And due to my birth date and time is the same as the anniversary that my ancestor was killed in that fight, I was declared heir and prince of the sound." Then Hiro looks ahead for a moment, they still have half way to get there.

"I was raised and trained to lead my clan back to Konoha and destroy the Uchiha clan. And since I was against that, I left them with my slaves; Ryuichi, Shuichi, Suguru and K. I set them free, and then like destiny I ended in Konoha. I asked to live here due to my bloodline and relation to the clan, and the Third saw it as a way to the Nakano clan revive here from a clean start. And even if I wanted to lead my people to kill the Uchiha clan, Itachi made it before me." With that Sasuke growls, but he can't blame him. he didn't know that there was a rival clan in Konoha.

"And there was even an old statement that even the Hyuugas hate. It says: 'to defeat an Uchiha it takes two Nakanos, or four Hyuugas.' So don't worry, I don't believe in grudges, and less in grudges that happened before my mother get born." Smiles the read haired ninja and the he gasps and stops. The rest make the same thing and sees Yuki…

He can hear it too…

The sound of a monster…and water.

Moving to the ground, they move closer to their destination and Yuki finds Tatsuha. He is soaked wet but fine, looking at the water. Looking at the same direction as him, their eyes open wide. They wouldn't believe it if they aren't see it by themselves.

Hinata was fighting on the water, with a giant water snake.

Taking a step into the water, Yuki is sent flying back a few feet. Landing safety on his feet, he looks closely at the water. "It won't let us interfere." Them the rest looks at Yuki like he was crazy, not believing his words Naruto runs towards the water, but as soon as he stepped on it, he is sent back flying too, harder this time.

"But there's something we can do?!" screams Hiro while he sees how Hinata is avoiding the hits from the water snake. At that moment Yuki looks at Tatsuha. "Why you let her do it!?" then Tatsuha looks up at his elder brother and screams too. "She said that she was going to train and that she needed me just in case that is necessary! Everything looked like a normal training session until she made the hand seals! She was performing a forbidden jutsu and didn't know what to do! Then that transparent freaking thing attacked Sai because he were beside her! Then, I don't know…!"

Then Yuki looks at Hinata fighting the huge animal, clenching his fist against a wooden stick that he was holding. "HINATA YOU BAKA!"

Hinata jumped back, just in time to dodge the swing of the water snake. Making hand seals, wind started to form around her. Taking out her sword, the blade starts to have blue chakra around. "Cutting winds no jutsu!" and she swings it at the animal. Due to the closeness towards her, the water snake tried to dodge the attack but is cut in half, turning into falling water. Then she puts a hand on the left side of her torso, maybe she got injured.

"YEAH! She beat that freaking thing up! And you said that she needed help Sai, she just needed out prayers that all!" screams Tatsuha with joy, then he looks at his brother and tenses. Yuki is looking at the water; looking at his direction he sees that Hinata seemed injured but walking towards them.

Suddenly, a mass of water emerges in front of her, making the captain stop and revealing a person. The rest couldn't see who it was or how it looked since she was still far away and the person had his back towards them, but they could see the surprised and terrified face written over Hinata's face.

This is not good…

"Maybe you can pray a little more Tatsuha…" says Yuki while the person who appeared on front of Hinata takes out a kunai, making her jump back in defense and forget about her wound on her left side. Her eyes are still wide looking at this person, which means that she knows that 'thing'. But who it was?

Sasuke was looking for any sign to recognize him. The only thing visible was his dark hair….no…it can't be…he turned him into ashes!

Then in a quick movement Hinata takes out a kunai and counterattacks the person. After some strikes with the weapon both jump back. Now the distance became less from them and they can hear anything. "Great, what else I can expect from Itachi's shadow…"

Then team seven got surprised, who can be that he knows Hinata's relationship with Itachi?! Then Hinata stood up straight and takes out another kunai. "Uchiha…Shisui…"

Then Sasuke couldn't believe what he was listening…Uchiha Shisui?! He was supposed to be dead! Not caring about the others, they continued fighting, after some time Yuki and Hiro looked at the scene. "What the hell she is doing?" Says Hiro, getting the attention of the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura,

"She is holding back, that what is happening! She trained almost all her life with the strongest Uchiha of all, why she hadn't beaten him yet?" says Yuki, while Sasuke looks at the fight with intensity. "She is fighting like an Uchiha…" then they turn to face Sasuke.

"Since she was trained by Itachi, she is fighting using Uchiha trademark moves. That is one of the reasons that the last fight at the valley of the end was almost even. Most of her moves were the ones that the Uchiha clan uses."

"No, is not that." Remarks Tatsuha, "She doesn't want to fight him, she is holding back. And knowing that he is an Uchiha makes her easier using Uchiha moves. She has no intent to kill him."

"What are you talking about?" asks Sakura, "He is not real! She doesn't want to fight a freaking clone?" then her statement was answered when Hinata suddenly throws a shuriken, scratching Shisui's cheek, and the wound bleed.

"He is real?!" screams Naruto, now seeing how Shisui is now cleaning the wound with his thumb and licking the blood. "So, you have the intention to whipe the Uchiha clan no matter what, right?"

"Shisui, I don't want to fight you. I don't know why you became for the second stage, but…"

"Liar." Says the Uchiha, making her look at him, was he serious? "You were there when Itachi killed me. You watched while I was drowning. You watched while every member of the Uchiha clan was wiped out! You watched while Sasuke was entering the Uchiha compound, and you never stopped him! Say it Hinata, you wanted to wipe the clan from the very beginning!"

"That's no true!"

Then she looked back at Shisui, she shouldn't have.

"Tsukiyomi…" then Hinata went into trance, her body lifted in the air. Suddenly, she started to scream. Then from one of her arms appears a line of blood. Shisui was hitting her with a whip in the Tsukiyomi.

"She is trapped in the Tsukiyomi! We have to get her!" says Kakashi while he tries to step into the water, but it pushes him back again. Yuki looks at the water and notices that his reflection is not seen. Is this part of the forbidden jutsu…? 

"This must be some kind of genjutsu…is not possible. Only the ones who had the Mangekyou Sharingan can make that jutsu." Says Sasuke while Hinata this time groans, she must be holding back her screams of pain.

_In the Tsukiyomi… _

_Hinata had her wrist tied and clinging from the middle of a room. Shisui was behind her, hitting her again and again with the whip. Hinata can feel the pain, and somehow she knows that is real, she can tell that is real. "You wanted to wipe us from the start…" _

_"No…" responds Hinata weakly. _

_"You could have fool Itachi but not me…freaking witch." and he hits her again. _

_"No…" she keeps saying, like she doesn't know what else to say. _

_"Faking with your innocent look, but deep inside you are nothing but a demon." _

_"No…" Shisui was breaking her spirit, she was in his hands. _

_"But is sad that no matter how you tried to be an Uchiha, you're not an Uchiha…" _

_"I never wanted to be an Uchiha…" she suddenly responds, gettgin another hit from him. _

_"But in the end, you became his puppet, his toy, his pet….his shadow." Then Hinata gasped…not is not true. _

_"I see that I'm saying the truth. Yes, even now. Even with Itachi burning in HELL, you still live in his shadow. No matter what you do, how high you achieve in your life…everyone will justify it with the fact that you were under Itachi's teaching." _

_"Liar…" _

_"Am I lying?" then Shisui chuckled, "then why the council still calls you Itachi's pet? Why his existence marked you so deep? Why with all the power you have, he still managed to control you, to make you fear him? How many chances you had to beat him, to prove him wrong? And you know what…?" then Shisui was in front of her, and holding her chin hard he whispered to her. _

_"You were so afraid to loose his shadow that you decided to leave the task to kill him to Sasuke. The question is…why?" _

_"I never wanted to kill him…" _

_"We are inside of your mind Hinata…and I'm sure that you regret be the one who gave the final blow…right?" _

_"Don't mess with my mind! That's not true!" _

_"You never loved him! You were beside him because you feel pity for him! You caused so many lives miserable for your selfishness and when you saw what you caused you tried to justify it being beside Itachi! You accepted to marry him for fear!" _

_"He loved me and that was all that mattered…!" _

_"Oh, yeah?" with this Shisui laughs, "then let me show you the same love that he had for you." then he started to hit her again with the whip, this time harder. "I love you (hit), I love you (hit), I love you (hit), I love you (hit)…" _

_Suddenly Hinata started to cry, it was true. It was how Itachi 'showed' his love. _

_"And you know the irony of all this?" asked Shisui, "That you didn't wait too long to cheat on Itachi." _

_Then she opened her eyes and looked at him directly. "I didn't…" _

_"Of course you did…twice." _

_"Don't dare you to say that again!" _

_"I didn't pass even a month since he died that you started to sleep with 'him'!" _

_Then Hinata opened her eyes, and started to struggle to get free. Shisui just laughed again. "It surprise me that you survived this far in the Tsukiyomi. But that doens;t mean that you'll get out of here alive." _

_Then Hinata looks at him and smiles, "Don't you remember from who I was pet…?" _

_Then a hard light comes from Hinata making Shisui step back… _

Shisui steps back covering his eyes; while Hinata falls from the height she was elevated. Her body is covered with the marks that the Tsukiyomi caused on her, but she still managed to get up.

Yuki and the others had been trying to find a way to get close to Hinata and save her, until they saw the light that came from them and then the release of the captain from the Tsukiyomi.

"You…broke the Tsukiyomi from the inside…how…?" asked Shisui, still trying to look up at her, his eyes still burning. "Itachi has been hitting me for three years. It was almost obligated in his twisted mind to end me with a Tsukiyomi. Through the months I started to be used to it, until I started to create a way to destroy it without messing with hi eyes. Never managed to try it until now."

Then Shisui looked up at her, the pain from his eyes finally out. Still on his Sharingan, he moves in a offensive pose. "Breaking the Tsukiyomi doens;t mean that you can beat the sharingan. That's our difference Hinata."

"It will be different this time. from now on," then she takes out a kunai and puts it on her mouth. Moving her wrists on the edges of the weapon, she cuts herself, making everyone gasp by her action.

"I swear right now on this legendary river, that I'll do everything possible to stop being someone's shadow. I'll reach my own limit by myself. No Uchiha Itachi or Hyuuga's shadow. No Sannin or Kage's shadow. I'll reach my limit and I'll create my own destiny, I'll be a legend. And today is the last time that I'll let a man trying to bring me down! I'll live for fighting or die trying it!"

"Beautiful speech," says Shisui, "So sad that everything will end up here." and then the fight continues, this time Hinata is not holding back, and now with a calm face. Yuki and Hiro looks at the fight in awe…this was too good to be true.

"She is being more violent than she usually is. She is fighting to kill, nothing else. The pure essence of a ninja is happening right now." Says Yuki, while Hiro couldn't speak…damn, he can't even blink! Shisui and Hinata were giving their best, and the sharingan wasn't being helpful at all.

Then stepping back, Shisui makes hand seals, 'Katon Housenka no Jutsu!' and when she saw the fire coming, she dives into the water. Suddenly Shisui jumps in the air and thows another ball of fire, after that he looks his surroundings, for any hint of her.

Then he sees Hinata trying to grab his feet under water and he moves away, forcing her to move out, when she looks where he is, she hears him say 'Sofuushasen no Tachi' and when the shuriken trapped her and he screamed again 'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu'…she screams 'replace' and instead of Hinata trapped, it was shisui.And right after the fire flame, Hinata appeared and kick him in the face, sending him meters away falling in the water.

Shisui got himself free from the strings and when he was about to look up, the last thing he saw was the shinning blade of her sword. He stepped back and attacked her with a kunai, and when both hit…their bodies stood still.

"HINATA!" screamed Tatsuha, while trying to get in the water, but whatever it was it didn't let them. Then, they saw some movement from the two ninjas.

Slowly, Hinata moved away leaving the dead body of Shisui fall. Her sword was full of blood, but Shisui's body turned into water. Taking out the kunai that he managed to hit on her abdomen, she puts back her sword and walks towards the others, looking at her hands. She was smiling, and laughed lightly…she made it.

Putting down her hands and holding where her wound was, her face turned suddenly cold, even colder than before. Passing by everyone, Yuki was the first to speak, "Why you did it."

She didn't responded and kept walking, "I made a question Hinata. You could have waited for us at least one day?! You got me fucking worried!" then she stops. "I didn't wanted to loose a day without training…"

"This is not training and you know it! the last time you almost got killed damn it!" then she turns around to face him, making Hiro shiver by her look. "But I'm alive right? Since today I changed my perspective about myself. I exist for some reason, everyone has a reason to exist. Now I have to find mine's…and is not living under a shadow." And before she leaves, she looks at Sasuke, who was holding a kunai.

"I just killed an Uchiha. If he had defeated me, he could have revived. He held a grudge against me because I didn't stopped Itachi from killing him…or you clan." Then while looking at her eyes, he noticed that her eyes softened….for a moment. "You can kill me when you want. I'm the real cause of your pain." Then she looks up and notices a bird flying around them.

"There's a meeting right now sand I'm not presentable. I must go and change for a moment." Then Hiro steps in and grabs her shoulder, "You should treat your wound first."

"Many people n this village wants me dead. If I die because of blood loss it will be less stressful for the council and the village, don't you think? Besides, there's nothing than some bandages can fix." And she walks away, leaving team seven, Hiro, Yuki, Tatsuha and Sai completely mute.

* * *

It is late at night,

And Hinata was already in her apartment, she just hoped to see him. They agreed to meet tonight, why she should change it? Then, seconds later after she started to put the mugs in the table, he arrives. She really didn't expect for him to come…not after what happened today.

Silently, she serves the tea and sits on her side. Then suddenly Sasuke speaks, "I've heard from the dobe that Jiraya is now part of the council. That must be the reason of the meeting." In that moment Hinata looked up at him, he was the one who started the conversation like nothing. She was taken back for mere seconds, and then she responded. "That and my eternal rivalry with Asuma, and not to mention today's incident at the hospital. Everyone was agasint me until they found out that Tomoyo, Mika and Ayaka were the wives of my teammates. That solved everything."

"You have a rivalry with Asuma? Doesn't he the Third's son?" asked Sasuke. Sipping her tea, she nodded, "Then?"

"Let me explain you with a living example about what he thinks of me…and maybe you." says the captain while getting rid of her ANBU chest plate to be more comfortable. "Huh?" that was all that he managed to say.

"You remember when we were paired up in teams when we graduated from the Academy?" Sasuke nodded, where she is coming to? "Well, the final result wasn't the official. In fact, it was the first time in the history of the Academy that the Hokage interfere in those matters."

"You better explain that." Says Sasuke while raising an eyebrow, she suddenly looked at him. Maybe it was the environment or because she was too tired, but tonight Sasuke's eyes looked deeper than usual. Darker than usual…and she suddenly had the urge to touch that darkness…

Slapping herself mentally, she continued explaining. "On the first version, it was Aburame, you, me and Hatake as teacher. At first the Hokage though that the mixture was perfect, but the council though that it was a too powerful mixture in the hands of Hatake. Then they changed it with Nara Shikamaru, you, me, and Asuma as teacher. This time Asuma declined to have you…even less me. He always said that I was just taking advantage of the Third, so we have some conflicts and since the Hokage even though that it was a bad idea to have Sharingan and Byakugan on the same team. Even knows that I wasn't interested to use it. Our actual teams were the last mixture. "

Sasuke glared at her in awe, he could have teamed with her! maybe nothing of this never happened if he was with her, seeing each other everyday. Maybe he could get closer to her and maybe make her get out of her fake self. Maybe right now they weren't drinking tea like this.

After more conversations about the newborn babies and how they were named. Saito followed her recommendation and called his girl Tomoe. Hiro and Ayaka called theirs Angel and Yuki and Tomoyo called their kids Uriel, Michael and the girl Kurai to keep the Kinomoto tradition when it comes to Japanese names, if that was Japanese.

After finishing their cups, Hinata stood up to grab Sasuke's only that instrad of grab the cup, he grabed her hand. "Are you ok? I mean your wounds…"

"I'm fine, you know that I can perform healing techniques."

"I don't mean those wounds."

"…" she looked at him blankly, thanks that the room was already dark and the only light was the window that was behind her illumination her form in Sasuke's eyes.

"The Tsukiyomi causes internal wounds. The kind that can't be healed so easy--"

"Itachi used to torture me constantly with the Tsukiyomi for the last three years. I think I can deal with that. Thanks anyway." And with that she leaves to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

With no other word Sasuke leaves the apartment, when she senses him gone, she collapses o the kitchen floor. His touch made her tremble completely…his eyes. Those eyes were so deep…completely different to Itachi's whose no matter what she did they always remained empty. With Sasuke no matter what she did or say, he always held something.

Hate, compassion, understanding.

Suddenly, just the memory of his hand touching hers, made her feel warm inside. It held a bit of guilty, maybe what Shisui told her in the Tsukiyomi was true…she had cheated on Itachi…with his own brother.

But…

"I can't deny it. He's handsome…"

Sasuke was jumping the roofs on the quiet night returning to his place. He didn't made any physical contact with her until now, and she welcomed. It was inevitable to not see that she looked at him and looked spaced out for a moment…looking at his eyes. Her light blush remembered him that she can be all the headstrong and mean, she is still a young woman.

Then he understood why she told him that back at the Nakano river. She wanted him away, he was an Uchiha anyway. Itachi tortured her with the Tsukiyomi, Shisui did it to her today too, what was her guarantee that he won't do the same thing? He can swear it to her, but still she is still has fresh wounds inside her.

Deeper than Ayaka could see that day…

The feeling of her wamr skin made him to almost touch her, he missed her skin so much. Her scent, her sweet pale eyes on him, the feeling of her midnight blue hair between his fingers…

Then he made himself a promise, he will be the one who will heal her scars no matter what.

Because he wanted her to heal him as well.

* * *

A/N: Well, in case that you didn't know, Shisui was Itachi's best friend. The one he killed days before the tragedy, thinking that in that way he could get the Magenkyu Sharingan. And since in this story Hinata was there, it was natural for him to feel grudge against her. She is a Hyuuga after all.

Hope that you liked this chapter and enjoyed yourself as well.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I hope that you passed a great Thanksgiving Day. I was missing college already and I returned today. And I started to post some stuff on Deviantart again, let's see what happens now. I'll upload them soon on my website; I just need to return to college for a faster connection.

Spochemu—I'm glad to know that there's someone from Puerto Rico whose reading this story, and the fact that you actually like it. I agree with you, SasuHina is the best paring ever! And you called yourself my #1 fan? WOW…thanks.

Kisa Tsutaka—Hope you had a happy thanksgiving too. And I'm glad that you like it.

MayumiNorika—Yeah, last chapter had a little of everything.

familyreject24—thanks, and thanks too for your messages at animefriends(dot)com

NanamiYatsumaki—thanks for your support.

Darkened Purity—thanks for your review. And I'm very aware about my BAD grammar (I've seen worst on the website though) but I try my best to improve somehow. Writing this story helped me with my grammar problems, but I know that there's still a long way to go.

Spirit of the Chihuahua--- Hey…I hope that you like this one…more drama ahead? I don't know.

The Norwegian Dragon—Ok, here's the update…sorry that it came a little late.

kenshinlover2002—I'm glad that you're liking the chapters…that's great.

Diswclaime: I don't own Naruto. I have mean spelling, evil grammar.

Chapter 37

Sasuke woke early in the morning; looking beside him on the bed…it was empty.

Since that time that he started to sleep beside Hinata back at the Hyuuga mansion and when they slept for the first time, he missed waking beside her. right now he was doing things right, he needed to give her time.

But just missing her scent, her skin, her face…Kami we would loose it someday.

After taking a bath and while drying out his hair with a towel, he looked at the mirror. He actually never cares about his looks, and annoyed him the fact that all the girls of Konoha saw him like a honey for bees. He even hated honey.

The last time that he checked his looks was at that party, when he cut his hair because it went long because it looks like Itachi. But since the way Hinata looked at him like that last night…and saw a miserable hint of pink on her cheeks...

But maybe is because of the darkness of the room, right?

But he wanted to think positively, maybe Hinata started to like him in some way. Looking down he saw a comb. Maybe if he looks more clean and neat she can see him better. He had to laugh to himself, Uchiha Sasuke caring about his looks. He used to wear his blue t-shits and short because they were comfortable to train and run.

And the others claimed that it was to complete his cool looks. That the Uchiha symbol was so big on his back was to show off his high noble status. And when he wore black at the chounnin exams, they said that it was because he was an 'emo'. But still girls though that it was cool…

Taking the comb, he started to brush his hair. Then took a little scissor that was beside the razor he started to fix his haircut, the still long strands of his spiky hair. After finishing it, he combed his long locks making them look darker and silk than before.

When he was finished, he looked at himself.

Looking so perfectly made him look like when he was at the Academy, like a 12 year-old brat. Ruffling a little the top of his head, he looked at the mirror again. Now he looked like a 17 year old young man.

In that moment he went out and was received by Kakashi who was waiting for him, then Naruto and Sakura joined them while they were walking to the training grounds.

He felt quite light today…no one can mess with his good mood today…

Even his fan girls who glared at him to look 'hotter' today…

Even Sakura who had looked at him with awe since she joined them…

Even when he saw the stampede full of his crazy fans running towards them…

Even when Kakashi and Naruto started to run for their lives…

Even when he had to run because of that too…

* * *

Days passed by since the incident at the lake and Hinata hadn't spoke a word to her team. One reason was that she gave them three weeks of license due that they must take care of their wives and kids while they recover from labor. The other reason was obvious.

She saw how angry Yuki was at her, and she can't blame him. She was supposed to be with him when she made her training, and since she was a head-strong woman and got greedy by the moment, she knows that she could have died that day.

But still…

While sitting in her office at the ANBU headquarters, she looked at her hands. She still couldn't believe that she managed to break the . She remembered to have been trying it since Itachi started to change three years ago. Every time he used it on her became stronger and worse, and every time she managed to hold a little longer. He even once said that she was improving a lot enduring 'the art of torture'.

She remembered to be proud of that statement once.

But she never dared to stop him over these years. When she was little it was like a game for her to hit him and sometimes even give him difficulties when they spar. She remembers how it used to be: Itachi tries to lecture her, she mocks her Uchiha clan, he gets mad and calls her names and compares her with his little brother Sasuke, she gets mad and uses her 'nasty' vocabulary, then he challenges her and she accepts. And she always makes him fall back a few times. But in the end he was taller and more experienced, giving him the victory.

But seeing him with so many bruises and rubbing his cheek or his ribs because of her, it was priceless.

Now she was seeing her hands, not believing until now the reason that the council and others were very watchful over her. She knows how far she got…and still she doesn't think that is enough. "There's something more about me…I can feel it. Is not because I was trained by Itachi…it must be something else…but what…"

"HINATA-SAMA!" a masked ANBU stormed into the dark office making the captain to look back at him in surprise. Standing up from her seat, Hinata waits for the ninja's news. "One of our teams just came back. It seems…it seems that they were ambushed on the way back here…" and before he could continue she stormed out at full speed.

* * *

Outside while taking a break, a masked ANBU ninja approached Team Seven while they were training on the woods. "Kakshi-san, Tsunade asked for your presence right now. There's a 'red code' all over the village and all the available ninjas must be on call."

* * *

Hinata was walking through the halls of the Hokage tower, surrounded by other ninjas from different areas. Without looking at anyone she started to give orders.

"Reports of the injured ANBU are ready?"

"Yes Captain." And the ANBU medic nin passes her a file. She is still reading the file while walking.

"What about the team that went to look for the missing member of the team?"

"Team Lee just reported us that the corpse of Saiyuki Kei was recovered…these are the reports…"

"…"

"Captain…?"

"Call team zero, their license will be on hold until further orders." but the ninja couldn't say anything else because Hinata entered into the Hokage's office and dismissed them. Still with the reports in her hands she walked towards the desk, ignoring the rest that was there too…

Tsunade turned to the ANBU Captain. "Hinata...tell me what's the situation."

"Team Saiyuki was returning from their secret mission on the rain country when they got ambushed by the Sound nin. The team leader Saiyuki Kei got killed on the ambush. According ot the information that was got from the rest of the team…they confused them for Team Zero."

Everyone was silent, so the Sound nin attacked again…but it wasn't that they were after Hiro? "What about the reasons for that happen?" asked the Hokage.

"There are two non-official versions. One is that the Sound nin is trying to rescue their future Kage, which is in this room."

"The future Kage of the Sound?" asked Asuma.

"Orochimaru was the Kage of the Sound, and apparently he chose a successor, no other than the Uchiha. They are looking forward to recover their young leader." Then everyone looked impressed. That was something that was never mentioned before. And by the look of the Hokage she just found out about it too.

After staying silent for mere seconds, Tsunade recovered. "And what is the other option?"

"That they are seeking revenge on the one who killed Orochimaru…they are looking for me." then the rest reacted not completely impressed, they could understand the circumstances.

"And what are the plans for this situation?" asked the Hokage, but at that moment team zero appears in a cloud of smoke. "Captain, did you call for us?"

"Team Zero, until further orders your will be re-activated," then she passes the files to Saito, "Seijuro, as my second in command I need you to be in charge. I'll be on a mission." with that she turns to leave, only to be stopped by Tsunade. "Can you at least tell me with which team you're leaving with?"

"…"

"Oh, no…don't you dare to tell me….no…" says the Hokage while standing up from her desk with her eyes turning white. Shizune started to move aside…she knows what a mad Tsunade can do.

"My specialty before I turned Captain was massive assassination, I was used to be solo. And there's no need to take a team with me."

"But you have a team now, take them with you…"

"I won't risk more of my ANBU subordinates for my neck." Then Saito looked at her, what she is talking about?

Then Hinata turns to leave, stopped again by Tsunade. "Hinata…"

"…" she stops and waited for anything that she can say.

"You have 10 days. After that I'll send a team and declare you missing. Got it?" with that the captain nods and leaves, with team zero behind her.

* * *

Sasuke knew the news about HInata leaving solo against the Sound from Kakashi. And the news that the Sannin had declared him the heir of the Sound. He couldn't believe all this.

If he was supposed to be the future vessel for him, why declare Sasuke as the next Kage of the Sound? The things that you find out.

Returning back to his apartment, he looked at the door of his apartment…

Ten days.

Ten days that he'll be without seeing her…the last time that it happened she left with team Lee. But this one it was different…she is alone. Deciding that it will be worst spend the afternoon in his place, he went to Hinata's.

Getting into her apartment, Sasuke notices a letter on the counter. Ngetting closer to it, he sees some writing on it.

"_Is for you"_

'How direct'… Thinks the Uchiha while opening the letter:

_I'll be gone in a solo mission; I only had time to write this. I don't know when I'll be back…maybe I won't be back this time…just in case…if anything happens…you can keep the tea cup. And send an anonymous letter to Saito about my apartment…so they can share my belongings._

_H. _

Then he looks beside him and sees the tea cup that he was used to drink. Taking a glance at it, he decides to step back.

If he accepts the cup, he'll accept that she won't come back.

Then he picks up the cup and puts it where it belongs, murmuring about how messy can Hinata leave a kitchen…

* * *

Seven days had passed since the ANBU Captain left to a mission against the Sound country, and there's no news about her. Tsunade decides to stop waiting and calls the teams. This time team seven was called too.

"Rock Lee, as ANBU team leader, I want you to lead this operation along with Shikamaru. He has the tactics and you have the leadership, I'm counting on you and the rest." Both ninjas nod and then Shikamru ask.

"What is the mission about?"

"Is about to rescue the remains of Hyuuga Hinata…" Sasuke gave a rare look at her, how does she know that she is dead? It only passed seven days!

"But…only passed seven days…"

"I know Kakashi, but it was a suicidal mission that she wanted to do alone. Her bloodline limit is very precious in this village, leaving her corpse out there will be dangerous for the village and the Hyuuga clan." Then almost everyone agreeded with her…when a coud of smoke appears in front of her desk.

Standing there…

With a bag over her shoulder…

Her dark clothes almost dark red…

Her whilte mask also red…

Appeared the ANBU captain.

"H-Hinata…?" asked Tsunade while looking a the feminine figure on front of her. In that moment, someone stormed in.

"Hokage-sama, I don't agree with…Hinata?" Asked Saito who had Hiro and Yuki beside him. Suddenly everyone was silent…Hinata has surely return to the village…but why she is so quiet?

Taking the bag over her shoulder, she lets it fall over the Hokahge's desk…the sound of metal echoing the room. Sakura stepped in to check it out the contents, but the smell that came from the bag was impossible.

It was the smell of death...

"There are 817 head plates from the people that I killed from the sound. Kabuto was the one leading the group, but he escaped before I reached them. Back on the old days I was asked to bring evidence of my duties. And this seemed to be better than bring all those heads with me." Mentions the Captain while Sakura covers her mouth not believing this. In that bag were the head plated of so many people…who died in Hinata's hands?

"Well…818 to be exact."

Then Hinata takes out a small bag from her waist band, "Nakano."

Everyone turns to Hiro, who looked surprised when she called him by his last name. When Hinata do that…you were talking to the ANBU captain, not to the teammate. "Y-Yes..?"

Then she throws the bag behind her, falling into his hands. The little bag was wet; looking a t one of his hand he confirmed that it was blood. Then after open it up, he took out the contents of the bag.

A Sound head plate.

And a flute.

Hiro looked up to see that Hinata still had her back at him. Hr stance was still normal…until he spoke. "Did you recognize the name of Nakano Senzu?"

In that moment his hands started to shake…grabbing tightly the two items. "Hiro?" asked Saito. "Hiro…what is it?" asked this time Yuki, until Hiro stepped forward. Seeing his intentions, Saito got in the way while Yuki hold him down.

"Arrrrgh!!" the rest of the room looked shocked of how reacted the ANBU ninja…and of how relaxed looked the Captain. Then after several seconds struggling, Hiro stops, turns around and leaves. Before Yuki went after him, Hinata spoke.

"Kinomoto…tell him that whatever he decides…I'll agree with it." And with that6 Yuki leaves to go after Hiro. Saito stay at the office, waiting for further orders.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to return to my duties as soon as possible." Mentions the Captain, while Tsunade is looking at her. "You've just returned from a mission. Go home, take a bath and return to your duties tomorrow."

With no intentions to argue, she nods and leaves the room, but then she was stopped again by the Hokage. "And who was Nakano Senzu?" Hinata stops and tenses for a moment, then she decides to respond.

"Hiro's elder brother..."

* * *

After some more tasks made at the ANBU headquarters and the insistence of Saito to leave to rest fopr once, Hinata finally returned to her place. Dismissing almost everything on her, she walked to the bathroom to take a bath. Not even cared to see if there was someone else in the place.

Entering into the shower, she lets the water fall over her. Her once dark blue hair had turned red, and it was confirmed by the way that red liquid was running on the shower. After several minutes getting rid of the mess, she comes out wearing a black short pant and a white tank top to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Sasuke waiting for her.

She silently takes out the tea pot that he already boiled and prepares the tea. Both ninjas started to drink, silence engulfing the place once again. But Sasuke decided to brake the ice…

"Welcome back."

Then they both continued to drink their teas until it was over, while she stood up to pivk up his cup she looks back at him with knowing eyes.

"Thank you."

With nothing else to say, he left the place like he always do.

The next day, Sasuke had an appointment with Ayaka. While finishing today's session, the Uchiha looked up seriously at the doctor. "Can I ask you aomething?"

Ayaka, no expecting him to ask a question, she decided to sit back and listen. He was talking on his own lately. And was even sometimes a hint of happiness on his tone when he talked about his 'crush'.

She could have expected anything…

But maybe she can't right every time…

But never something like this…

"Do you think that I'm handsome?"

Needles to say that the experimented psychologist fell on her back, with her eyebrow twitching….

* * *

A/N: As you can see…more things are happening. And little by little they are getting together (please don't mess it up, please don't mess it up). But no everything can be good and all…true loves comes from the pain…I guess. 


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: It seems that most of you loved what happened at the end of the last chapter. I had to admit that I was kind of funny. I hope to move the story a little faster, or at least that you like how is going. But I'm impressed that everyone focused in Sasuke's question…which is rare…but I mean about Hiro…will he leave Konoha to join the Sound? Will he forgive Hinata?

By the way, she didn't kill the entire Sound village, just the soldiers who came to attack Konoha.

Blue-shine-angel—here's the update. And I would like to read any comment about the story from you.

MayumiNorika—I know that the question he did was completely OCC, but I couldn't help it. and I;m glad that you still like my Hinata

chibinawuto-SAMA—Just to make something clear…Hinata didn't sleep with Sasuke at the beginning of last chapter…is just him thinking about missing her from the last experiences…that's all. I hope that I hadn't confused you…LOL. And I agree with you…Sasuke is too sexy for TV!! (I should make a T-shirt saying that).

kenshinlover2002—don't worry, I'm working my chapters with my laptop and I would do the same thing…I LOVE my Toshiba laptop sooo much!!!!

Hyuuga Kiaara—we all know the answer of the question…but hey…anyone has their complex, right?

Spirit of the Chihuahua—Well, after all that poor Sasuke has passed, is natural to make him think something like that…please don't kill me for what I just said…

Firegoat—I like how great attention you're getting to the story…I'll invite you to eat some sushi someday…

Spochemu—Don't worry about checking my page constantly, I don't update as much as I want to. And I hope to read some of your stories in the future; I'm always looking forward for new talents and new stuff to read.

DimLight—I see that you liked that last part too. I hope that you like this chapter as well.

Familyreject24-- thanks for your support…here's more.

* * *

Discalimer: I don't own it. Evil spelling, mean grammar.

Chapter 38

After recovering by the 'confusing question' that the village's heartthrob gave her, Ayaka stood up ready to hit him on the head. The young man just gave her an unexpected question, what was all that about!? More than the half of the girls (and some boys) of Konoha sees him as a SEX God. They love his looks; they love his high noble status…like he was some kind of prince.

And speaking about royalties…

In that moment the one who enters the office without knocking is Hiro. She hadn't seen him since yesterday that Hinata returned, but she was used to it. "I need to talk."

"Hiro-kun…you know that during work…"

"I'm not here to talk to my wife; I need to talk to Dr. Ayaka." His response was rather cold but she understood. He needed her…

"Uchiha-san, this is all for today. The next appointment will be in a week." And with that Sasuke leaves the room, relieved that she never hit him.

While leaving the office and looking back at the closed door, he remembered what happened yesterday. Then he started to think about the events. And he found out something. The Hinata that appeared yesterday was completely different than the one who shared tea with him last night.

The Hinata that was yesterday at the Hokage's office was more like the Hinata that he met at the tournament, the one that he saw when she fought him and Orochimaru. The one he tried to kill. And he can say it because her eyes were empty…like she was long gone.

And the Hinata last night…

Her eyes were full of feeling…but at the same time…doubt. She looked like she doubted on something, or someone. But what it can be? There's something that he is missing around him?

He wanted to learn more, and every time he sees something new on her…he felt more connected. Unlike the others who started to keep their guards up, he didn't. The fact is that he just needs the right moment to show her that he is real, that he is NOT like Itachi. The problem is how to prove it?

* * *

Hinata was taking a walk through the village along with Tomoyo, she needed to make some errands and Yuki was busy at the moment. So it means walk around the village with 5 little blonde children/toddlers around (the oldest, Eiri was at the Academy). And not to mention the fact that they had now newborn triplets, making everything else difficult, making a total of nine at hand. Tomoyo was holding Angel and Uriel while Hinata was with Michael since he seems to be the energetic one of the three. Then in one of the village's billboards, there was an announcement. Hinata looked up at the sign and then at Tomoyo.

"A lyric-writing contest? When did this happened?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you," responds Tomoyo, "That the Hokage decided to make something fun for the village. And since it seems that the village loves musical shows…"

"Oh" says the captain while looking at the ad, "And who's producing it, Tsunade?" then Tomoyo started to laugh nervously, and Hinata knows what that means. "Who is the producer, Tomoyo?"

"Well, you see…he arrived here the next day that you left to your mission and…"

Then she slapped a hand in her forehead, this can't be happening. "Oh, come on don't tell me…"

* * *

"And what is the prize for the contest, Yuki-san?" asks Sakura at Yuki while he is drinking tea at the tea shop. Beside him was someone wearing a black hat and a feather/leather jacket. "The prize is a whole week at the excusive beach hotel beyond the limits of Suna." Says the blonde ANBU while sipping his cup, this was troublesome.

"Whoa! A weekend for us to enjoy! Wonderful!" screamed Naruto, which made the Uchiha look back at him. "And what makes you think that you're going to win?"

"I'll write a song right away and you'll love it! You can eve use it to declare your love to your girl…" and before he could continued, Sasuke hit him down. "Do you have to talk about it in public!? And don't get into my personal business!" responds the Uchiha while snorting about loud mouth ninjas.

"You'll better write nice lyrics," says the person beside Yuki, "Yuki-san is one of the best writers of this generation; he won't accept fifth grader stuff."

"And who are you?"

Turning around on the stool, the person presents in front of them. It has short platinum-blonde hair, while pearly soft skin and sweet big blue eyes, more likely woman's eyes. "My name is Seguchi Tohma, producer of this event. Nice to meet you…"

"Those are team seven; remember that I mentioned them to you last night?" says Yuki while sipping his tea, he seemed a little bit annoyed about having so many people around him.

"Oh, you mean that they are the ones who are the apprentices of the Sannin and against Hinata-sama?"

"Exaclty…"

Kakashi: …

Sakura: How strange…and exotic at the same time…

Naruto: What a weird lady…or dude?

Sasuke: Great, more of Hinata's weird friends…

"Ahem…" cleared his throat Tohma, seeing that they started completely blank at him. He hates it when that happens.

"Oh, sorry…er…Miss…" asks Naruto, then Tohma shakes his hand in front of him. "Oh, no…thanks for the compliment honey but I'm actually a man."

"Oh…"

"…"

And before they can continue talking, people a commotion started to form few meters away, and people started to run towards the place. Curiosity getting the best of all of them, they ran towards where the public was surrounding them.

Getting a better look at where the commotion was about, everyone froze. But Sasuke started to clench his fists tight, he felt like waning to kill someone at the moment.

Hinata was beside Tomoyo surrounded by the bunch of blonde children and holding baby Michael. While the baby was sucking his thumb, Hinata was looking at someone completely impressed…

It was Sai, who had just kneeled down in the middle of the street with a dozen of red roses in his hand. For anyone who hadn't been there before, it looked like he was asking for marriage. In that moment Saito made it and was beside Yuki, and he noticed how his blonde teammate was biting his lower lip. He'll kill Sai for this…I can sense it.

"Hinata-sama, me Sai ask you to accept my humble invitation to a date. This is my way to show my intentions to curt you officially." Then the women around gasped and said 'how romantic', and 'cute' while the men congratulated them for his 'braveness'.

Hinata didn't know what to do; Sai was in front of her kneeled with red roses asking for a date. He knows clearly that she is not interested in dating at all, even less with him. But then she looked around to search for support. Yuki's kids smiled and nodded while Tomoyo looked at the other side laughing. She looked at the public only to see Saito and Yuki with their thumbs down and before looking down again…she saw Sasuke.

She could see his tension, she could see his emotions. His eyes screamed at her to say no…then she frowned and looked down at Sai. "You shouldn't have to this Sai, but I accept your invitation. I accept to go on a date with you." and with that everyone clapped, while Sai stood up and ready to hug her, only to be stopped by her because she was holding a baby.

At that moment she feel someone pat her back, "Congratulations Hinata-sama, you choose a cute hunk to date. You have great taste like always." Says Tohma while Yuki takes baby Michael from her. "Tohma…" says Hinata while crossing her arms. "What are you doing here…"

"I wanted to something productive, and since Mya is traveling and the guys are on tour…home is kind of boring these days."

"I encountered Mya on one of my latest mission. Do you remember her Sai-kun?" asks the captain while looking at Sai; he just loved how it sounded the 'kun' on her. "Oh, you mean the one who was trying to hit on you after we left the princess who was also lesbian?"

"Yes, that one." Then Tohma started laughed, "you know that my wife can't take 'no' as an answer."

Then Hinata muttered 'sicko' before turning to Sai. "Tomorrow there's the lyric-writing contest. Can we take that as a date?" and without thinking twice, he nodded. Then he finally gives the roses to her and kisses her hand, "Until then, Hinata-chan." And he leaves. Hinata looks at her hand and then looks up at his back frowning, I hate the 'chan' thing…

Looking if there was someone else, around she notices that Sasuke was gone. She was part relieved, she didn't know the reason.

* * *

Team seven returned to their training, and they noticed that the positive aura that started to surround Sasuke was already gone. His training was rough again and he even challenged Naruto again. Kakashi got in the way and said that from now on no more fights between teammates, that if he wanted to challenge someone, it must be him or another of the rookie nine. That he won't accept rivalry and things like that between them again. Inner Naruto kissed Kakashi's boots.

Frowning and deciding to have some time alone, he climbed on of the tales trees and sat there, looking at the landscape away from Konoha. Still the anger and the urge to hit someone were latent on him. He doesn't even know that her favorites are the white roses…not red. How cliché...

He knows that there was no rule or something happening between them, but somehow when she looked at him and frowned…she accepted Sai's proposal on purpose. He sensed it at the moment that she looked at him, and somehow she looked…what's the word…deception? Like she was expecting something else…but it never came. Was she expecting him to react? To get in the way and make a scene? Or to him to tell her 'no'?

He hate it when she confuses him this much. She was thinking something about him…but couldn't put a finger on it. She even looked at him like she used to before…why? It was obvious that she changed back to her old self in that solo mission, but no to this extent. Last night she received him with no problem at all. She was even surprised that he greeted her for coming back.

Then he went down and returned to the team…he needs to get tired…and fast…

* * *

Walking back from their training grounds, Sasuke notices that Hinata is going to pass them. She is walking beside Sai…that pervert never waste his time. Passing through them…she suddenly stops, making him stop at the moment.

"Hiro…?" And before Sai could react, the red haired ANBU appears and responds, "Let's go." And without giving her chance to day anything else, Hiro walks away and Hinata follows him leaving an open-mouthed Sai and an impressed Sasuke. What will happen now?

* * *

Hinata and Hiro walked through the woods, until they made it to the river, the Nakano River to be exact. Hinata doesn't know the reason that they were there…but whatever Hiro wants she'll agree with it.

After all, she killed his brother.

Taking out from his sleeve the headband protector and the flute that belonged to Nakano Senzu, Hiro started to talk. "How was the fight?"

"What…?" asks softly the captain, she didn't understand why she was there.

"Your fight with Senzu…how was it? Tell me all what happened."

Hinata breathed deep, so he wanted to know the details. If he needed to know everything to make a decision, she'll make sure that nothing is left behind. "He was one of the last ones that I killed. I already recognized him as part of your clan by his fighting style. But he was different because he had killing intent."

Hiro was with his back to her looking at the river and the landscape that the place was bringing to them. It was good because she didn't wanted to see his face while telling him all this. "When I finally gave him the final blow and got him agonizing, he asked for you. If I knew someone called Nakano Hiroshi."

In that moment she looked again at her teammate and saw that he tensed, the faster she finishes the story, the better. "I mentioned him that I know him since he was one of the members of Team Zero, _My_ _team_. He couldn't believe that you were part of the famous ANBU group."

In that moment Hiro chuckles a little, like he expected that.

"Then he asked me about you…and told him everything that I could at the moment. About Ayaka-san, about your kids…about your new girl Kurai. He even told me that the name of Kurai came form the name of the bride of the famous Hiroshi Nakano, that it didn't surprised him that you called your first girl like that. And you know what…?"

In that moment Hiro looks down at the headband and the flute.

"He…he told me…that you always got the wrong names when it came to the studies about the ancestors. That the real name of the bride was Cry, no Kurai. But Kurai sounded better than Cry, so he can forgive you for that one. Before expiring…he asled me to give you that," says Hinata pointing at the two items in his hand, "He said that he promised you that as soon as you found the woman of your dreams…he'll give you his flute…that you always wanted to have it, since it was a gift from your father."

Then Hiro's hands started to shake, but Hinata kept her cold tone. "I gave him and all the Sound people that I killed proper burial. I always do that when I make this kind of missions." The she sees that Hiro stopped shaking, and he wasn't moving at all.

"Look, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Haruno yesterday when she stormed into my office yesterday. _We are ninjas, we are sent to make missions and most of them includes killing. We kill people without asking if they have someone waiting for them at home, we don't ask them if they have a son or daughter they love. We don't ask them while we take their lives if someone will suffer by their loss…we just do it._"

Then she takes another breathe and continues, "I won't ask you for forgiveness because then I'll be asking for the forgiveness of all the people through all this years I killed under the name of Konoha, under the name of the Hokage, under the name of Itachi. But if you think that I deserve all your hate…or that you must avenge his death…here I am. I never escaped form my duties…and I won't do it now." Then she looks closely at Hiro's back…and he suddenly he bents down.

Kneeling close to the river, he cleans the blood from the headband and the flute using the water of the river. The same river when years ago the Uchiha's spilled the blood of his clan. Then he remembered that he was supposed to destroy the Uchiha clan that was his destiny. He turned out to be quite pacific, that he never agreed with the killing thing. That he always used all the ways possible before taking someone's life, but he knows that the path that he choose can't be done like that.

And he learned that since the first mission with Team Zero….with Hinata guiding them.

Turning around, and before Hinata could respond…he hugs her. then he starts to cry, Hinata only ruffles his hair and hugs him back. "Is OK Hiro, let it go. Just say whatever you want…" and the he started to cry…and she was still holding him tight. He was her teammate…he trusted his life and his family's in her hands…under her protection. To turn around and make this ti him…was priceless.

Suddenly…she remembered something…

"_Is OK Hinata, let it go. Just say whatever you want…" _

It was the same thing that Sasuke told her that cold night. No she was using the same line with Hiro…about the same thing…

Now she understood how Sasuke felt because of her.

I am so selfish… 

"Can you…come with me to the symbolic burial of Senzu?" asks Hiro, getting her attention back to him. Hinata just nods and looks directly at him. "Sure…" and with that both ninjas started to leave the place, only to be received by Ayaka and their kids. "I knew that you can do it…I'm proud of you."

* * *

After the burial ceremony…which was full of emotions and all that is related to it, Hinata decided to take a look at the village before retiring back to her place. In that moment someone enters the village, on a horse and a carriage behind him. "Hey, Hinata-sama!"

Recognizing the person immediately, she waves back at him. "Kankuro-sama!"

The next day was the limit for the contestants to fill their participations for the lyric-writing contest. Tohma was in a booth attending the line, then when he called the next person, it was Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh, Hi…" greeted the blonde producer.

"Hi, and here's the winning song for this contest!" screams Naruto while giving him the paper with the lyric. The song was titled: "Dear Ramen". Tohma twitched his eyebrow…maybe it can be a hit like the Macarthatena thing.

Then Sasuke pushes Naruto to a side and gives his participation. Giving a slight look at the lines, Tohma looks up at him, "These are deep ones. Are you into poetry?"

"Don't ask such things. Be glad that I decided to do something." And with that the Uchiha leaves, while Tohma smiles he must be very in deep with someone to write this…

Hours passed and the line was almost gone. It seemed that the village was very into the contest. That and the 6 yen payment to enter was more than great. Then, before he calls it to close the participations, Hinata appears out of nowhere. "Here's mine." Says the captain. Tohma decides to read it, only to see that it was almost a paragraph. "Um, this is so short…"

"Hey, I'm paying and doing something…so don't bother me." she responds and disappears.

Tohma: Such attitude, it reminded me of someone earlier…oh well… with that he closes the participations and prepares for the event that it will be that night…

* * *

Is late at night and half of the village is at the auditorium, many of them expecting for the musical festival and contest. While preparing the latest touches, Hinata appears with Sai. "There's something that you need me to do?" asks the captain, while Tohma turns to see her and smiles. "Yeah, please convince Yuki-san to be the singer..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yuki, you see…Ryuichi and the others may take more days to come…and you helped with the choose of the songs…so…" says Tohma in a pleading tone.

"No." responds Yuki

"But you have a great voice Yuki…" continues Tatsuha.

"Did you know when the last time that I took a microphone was?! The answer is no!"

"The last time that you sang was at our wedding…" interrupts Tomoyo holding one of the triplets.

"Tomoyo-chan…" says pleading Yuki. Please don't ask me to sing…

"I always wanted to hear you're singing again Yuki-san." Continues Tomoyo, then he gives his back to her, he can't let her convince him.

"And if you do," she then comes closer and whispers to him, "I'll feel like we are in honeymoon…_again_…"

"Hiro, you take the guitar. Tatsuha take the drums, Tohma the keyboard and Saito…the bass. Now let's get this started. " orders Yuki while changing his t-shirt. Then Hinata and Sai looked at the scene in awe. It took his own wife's seduction to sing? I can't believe it. 

Then the couple returned to the public, sitting beside Kankuro and the rest of the Team Zero wives. "Hi, were the kids?" asks Hinata to Ayaka and Mika. "They got spoiling grandfathers, so we decided to take advantage of that tonight." Responds Mika, making Hinata twitch her eyebrow…it was too obvious to ask.

Not so far away from them it was team seven, along with the rest of the rookie nine to see the show. The entrance was free after all.

Sitting back on their seats, Tohma appears on stage to greet the audience. "Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first Konoha lyric-writing contest. I hope that you enjoy this show and that more than this shows will come to this wonderful country. And now, as the official performer of tonight…Yuki!"

Then the curtains open to reveal a rock band, leaded by no other than Yuki, after the first cords by Hiro and Saito…he starts to sing:

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

Every one looks impressed by Yuki's performance, until Mika speaks, "I didn't know that Saito and the rest could play instruments…"

"Now that you mention it Mika-san, me either." Responds Hinata while Tohma has foxy ears over his head…that damn Tohma…

_And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be with you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds? _

The entire crowd was cheering the band; it seems that they like how it sounds. Everyone was standing up clapping and cheering, giving Yuki enough support to pump up his performance.

_Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end?? _

You can't stop me from falling apart (3X)  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be with you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds? _

After the song ended, Tohma took the microphone again, "Due to the amazing talent that has Konoha, we had to increase it to five place winners. We've start with the fifth place until we get to the first place, which is the one with the beach vacation prize. The rest of the winners will get prizes as a one full year of free ramen..."

"Yay!" screamed Naruto.

"A full year of free meat at the stake house…"

"Oh Yeah!" screamed Chouji.

"500 yen coupon on the bookstore…"

"You better win that one…or the first place." mutters Kakashi to his students.

"And a free royalty-treatment Spa at the Konoha Hot springs…let the best song win!"

with that then band prepares for the next song, Yuki takes the microphone, "This song is the one that got the fifth place prize, please if you recognize it as yours, stand up." with that they started to play the music, and then he started to sing.

_Now I've told you this once before_

_You can't control me_

_If you try to take me down you're gonna pay_

_Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me_

_I'm picking you outa me_

_you run away_

then through the crowd, someone stands up…being no other than Chouji. The music is so strong that the baby that Tomoyo was holding started to cry. For the best of her baby (one of her triplets), she decides to leave and leave the creature with the nanny that was taking care already of the other 8 kids…that nanny must be the best paid of the whole village.

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

_Everything that I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

After the song ended, Chouji got on stage to receive the coupon and the ID for whole year of free ramen. The river of tears can be seen through the distance. After getting the 'bear hug' from the ninja, Yuki recovers his breath and continues with the show, the faster the better. he though. "Ok, here comes the fourth place…enjoy it."

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet…_

This time is a current member of the village named Maki who stands up, and the music seemed to fit to the song because the crowd seemed crazed by Yuki's performance and by the lyric.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Moments later the song ends, sending cheers to the man who won the prize. He waves the steak house like a victory flag and leaves the stage. Then Yuki sights with happiness that he never dared to hug him or something like that. "Congrats to mister Maki for his talent and for winning. Now here comes third place!" With that he gives the signal to Hiro to begin.

"Yuki seems quite full of energy tonight, don't you think?" says Tomoyo while returning to her seat. "After what you promised him…who doesn't." responds Sai while rubbing Hinata's knee under the table…again.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real_

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

Then the one who stands up is no other than Maito Gai, making the rest of the rookie nine look at him in awe. So much frustration in that song…it must be the best he ever wrote. Even Lee looked up at his teacher…completely surprised that he even participated on the contest. "Gai sensei…"

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

Listening to the lyrics, Kakashi started to think, the song better doesn't have anything to do with our competition/rivalry

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

Yuki was getting a little snore by the effort that he was giving to this song…but somehow he like how it sounded…the guys and Hiro seemed to know how to give the feeling for each song. Then Gai goes up stage and takes his prize, the bookstore coupon. Then he walks to Kakashsi and gives him the prize. "You'll give it a better use than me." and then he flashes one of his brilliant smiles. Kakashi only nods and then bows. "You're the best Gai…long live your young spirit…"

After clapping and sensing the emotion of the crowd since there were tow songs left…Tohma takes the microphone. "Since it seems that the emotions are so…let's take a break and we'll return later with the other two songs, huh?" then a series of kunais and shurikens attacked the blonde producer, while Saito and the other tried to at least defend themselves using the instruments.

After the brief attack, Tohma takes again the microphone and laughs nervously "It seems that the public of Konoha doesn't like to stop when the fun is up, right?" then he heard someone preparing to throw more…he decides to continue the show. "Ok, let's go with the last two...shall we?" asks the producer looking with full of hope at the rest. The music started to play.

_Fumbling his confidence_

_And wondering why the world has passed him by_

_Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments_

_And failed attempts to fly, fly_

The one who this time stands up is Neji, getting a glare form Ten-ten and Lee. "You said that writing lyrics was dumb…and you made it to the second place?" asks Ten-ten while he looks down at her. "Don't fret so much…with my dumb song we got a day at the spa."

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

"Who ever though that Neji could write something about form out own destiny. He sure has changed a lot." Says Naruto while listens the song…and he had to admit that is great. Meanwhile Sasuke started to feel a little relieved that his song hasn't appeared…it would be…now that he thinks about it…troublesome to explain. If any of the others dared to ask him…he doesn't know what to say. Especially in whom he was inspired to…

Then, after the song was over and Neji claimed his prize…and his team received him with tears of joy…Yuki blinks twice and then he takes the microphone again. "his one won the first place because it was the deepest one ever. It shows how pure and strong the feelings someone can feel. The way to express it is full f loyalty…I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did reading it." then Saito starts playing the first cords of the bass.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Then the music starts to play hard, impressing the audience by the contents of the first lines. In that moment the one who stands up is Sasuke, while Sakura and Naruto looks up at him. This can't be happening, this can't be happening… says over and over again inner Sasuke…he and his boldness to bring that song from all the stuff that he wrote before to the contest. Not only had he won the first place…now he was a little worried about certain ANBU captain…

Talking about her…

Hinata just listened the first part of the song and got impressed…but when he heard that people started to scream because Sasuke was the one who stood up…she was more than shocked.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses _

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

Then what shocked her more was what came next. And surprised Sasuke too..

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark_

Suddenly, she stands up, making the others around her worry. "Hinata-chan, what is it?" asks Sai, while moves his hand over her face, she looked hypnotized. Then she starts to mutter something…

"Hinata-chan, I can't hear you…"

"That part…is my lyric…the chorus of the song is what I put on the contest…" then the rest looks at each other…then Kankuro scratchs the back of his head. "So, it means that you share the prize with Sasuke?" in that moment Sai, Tomoyo, Mika and Ayaka shakes their head as 'no'. this will mean only problems…

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses _

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

Sasuke looked down at the moment when Hinata stood up. He didn't recognize that part of the song…until he saw her. It means that somehow their songs got mixed…but those lines…why he felt that were for him? Whispers in the dark, what's the meaning of that? Why his heart is skipping at such rate? But his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto pushed him down to go in front of the stage…the same happened to Hinata with Sai.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark_

When Sai and Naruto saw each other dragging their respective companion, they looked at each other…then at the stage…no…this can't be…

After the song ended, Yuki looked down…and noticed the problem 'Oh Kami…don't tell me…' then Tohma takes the microphone and speaks up. "It seemed that we have two first places. The two songs were soo good that we had to mix them up to make it fair. Now tell me if it didn't sounded wonderful?" and the public cheered and started to scream. They loved the results. Then he looks down and sees the tension in the air. "Mmm…something's wrong?" then Yuki takes the nearest instrument (Saito's bass) and hits him on the head.

"Idiot, you didn't tell me who were the authors of those songs! Sasuke and Hinata are rivals…wanting to kill each other! You ASSHOLE!" then Hinata looks up at Yuki and asks, "So, I don't see a problem." Then the rest stops their arguments and looks back at her…what's wrong?!

"Since my lines were only for the chorus and the rest came form him…is more than fair to give him the prize. After all I'm not willing to share it with him…so enjoy." With that she returns to her seat, while Sai is behind her asking why she was declining such thing. Sasuke was there with his jaw on the floor…is she drunk or what?!

"Sorry, don't take it too seriously…she already drank a pair of cups of the Suna sake…the damn thing is quite strong." says Ayaka.

Figures…

"Ok then, until you decided what to do, the price will be on hold, is that ok?" Sasuke nods without looking. Naruto and Sakura looks at the scene, no knowing what to say. After everything is settled, there's a little party settled for everyone. And Kankuro appears with gifts to the rookie nine. "This is the famous sake of Suna. I already tasted yours, and I though that it was juice or something. So I don't know of you can take it." with that he gives a bottle to everyone. Back at where Sai and Hinata were, Sai takes the bottle away from her, "Hinata, you're getting drunk with just three cups…I think that is enough for tonight."

"Oh, come on. I'm not a helpless child…"

"Hinata, who many finger you can see?" then he puts three fingers on front of her face. After seeing them intently, she responds. "You're cheating…"

"What?" asked Sai, how he can be cheating when he is showing only three fingers?

"Is not fair that you have three hands in front of me. Is difficult to count you know."

"Ok, is enough." Sights the ANBU while taking away the bottle, but inner Sai was more than glad to have her in this condition.

* * *

Hours passed and everyone started to leave beck to their homes, being Sai and Hinata one of the last to leave. On their way back, Sai is walking beside Hinata. "Well, I'm leaving to my place. " announces Hinata to Sai, who looked a little sad by her remark. "You want me to join you?"

"Why you insist so much Sai? Am I that fuckable?" asks Hinata, even with her straight look, he knows that she is drunk.

"Hinata…"

"You know that I'm not interested either you, or Tatsuha or Kiba…and you still try to get me to bed. You look like a pretty playboy…or you want a Hyuuga on your list?" asks the captain, making Sai open his eyes wide.

He didn't know what to answer, he didn't know what to say.

"I've grown up surrounded by men, I know what they want. So don't try to play dumb with me. goodnight." With that she leaves him there, while Sai just smiles and scratch the back of his head. "And I though that I'll fuck her tonight…but things happen for a reason. Too bad…I wanted to see how she can really move…"'

* * *

Hinata is walking towards her apartment, when she spots Shikamaru. He is leaning against the wall looking worried at his bottle of sake. "What's wrong Nara Shikamaru? You look like worried to go back home." Wonders the captain, normally she doenst care…you can blame it to the sake.

"this is troublesome," says the jounin, "I can't go back home with a bottle of sake, my mother would kill me. I accepted it because it was a gift from Kankuro, but I don't know what to do now." Then Hinata notices that the bottle is full as new, giving her an idea.

"I live on my own, so I can have it. No problem." Says the captain in her best composure. Shikamaru was a smart one; she can't fool him so easy.

"Oh really? Thanks Hinata, I owe you one." then he handles the bottle to her and he leaves towards his home. While he walks away, she blinks twice; maybe he was too tired to see if she was in her senses or not.

* * *

Reaching to her place she sits on a stool with the bottle and a cup. I'm not drunk yet…I made it home, right?

After sending a drunken Naruto and Kakashi back to their places, Sasuke was about to walk to his apartment…when he remembered something.

Hinata and Sai left together. And she wasn't in the best condition to be with the pervert.

Deciding to see if she made it safe at her place, he decides to go there. Entering into the apartment, he turns the lights on to see Hinata alone in the kitchen drinking from the Suna sake. He though that they took it away from her…how she got a new one?

"Hinata." he called her, while she stumbling turned to face the Uchiha. Then she smiled and put her cup up. "Hi! I decided to not make tea tonight because it can kill the taste of the sake…want some?" he immediately took the bottle from her while she tried to get it back with no avail. It was worse than he though.

It was almost empty.

"Ok, time to sleep." He orders while taking away the cup from her hands. Then Hinata smiles at him and says, "Ok, I'll sleep here then."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think that I'll be able to walk to my room." with that she started to laugh. No knowing what else to do, Sasuke puts Hinata over his shoulder and drags her to her bedroom.

"Hey, are we going already?" she asks while laughing, and he decides to ignore.

Reaching to the bed, he is about to put her, but suddenly she makes a hold on him ending falling on the bed together. He was on top of her, so close that he can feel her breath…her drunken breath.

Suddenly, her happy mood changed, "What are you waiting for?" she asked suddenly, still holding by his collar. He opened his eyes wide, what the hell she is talking about.

"You want to do it since the first day that I found you in my place." Continues the captain, her grip on his collar stronger and her legs moving around his waist.

"Hinata…"

"I can see it in you eyes…I can still see it now." She says in a husky tone, and Sasuke started to find difficult breath. What she can see in his eyes.

"I don't…"

"You want to kiss me, you want to touch me…you want to take me. You want to fuck Me." she says it while brushing her nose with his, and the Uchiha swallows hard. He has to keep his cool, or everything will be fucked up.

Literally…

"GO to sleep." Commanded Sasuke, he hopes that at least she can react and let him go. She doesn't have an idea what he was making to her. Then she looks up at his eyes…and he suddenly stops breathing…he can see it there. Her desire, her need…

"I can't because every time I try, your eyes are hunting me." she whispers back. "Itachi used to say that you two looked almost the same, but he's wrong…"

She had to mention Itachi…

Trying to get himself out, her legs become stronger. "Your hair is darker and softer…"

"Hinata…"

"Your skin is pale and healthy…"

"Stop it…"

"Your face is more handsome…"

"IS enough…"

"Your eyes…" with that she passes her thumb over his lips. He trembles at the contact. From his lips she passes her hand over his right cheek. "if you keep looking at me like that…I don't know what I'll do next time…"

"Goodnight." With that Sasuke finally get himself free from her grasp and leaves the place at full speed without looking back.

Reaching to his apartment, he looks at his hands…he is still shaking. He still can't believe all what she said…he heard once from Kakashi that children and drunken people can't lie…right?

Dos this mean that she likes him back as well? That she wants him too, but she was unsure how to react towards him? Is he dreaming?

Sasuke didn't want to come into conclusions…maybe is just because she was drunk…Kami, one more word from her and he wouldn't be at his place…he'll be right now taking her senseless.

Now he had to wait until things get back to normal…until he decides what to do. Until he thinks what he'll do next time that they see each other again?

* * *

A/N: This chapter was long to make…but I think that you liked how I ended it. Thanks a lot for your support…this story is close to the 40th chapter…WOW…I'm amazed by myself with such dedication.

Songs mentioned in this chapter:

Song: Open Wounds

Artist: Skillet

Album: Collide

Song: I stand alone

Artist: Godsmack

Album: Faceless

Song: I hate everything about you

Artist: Three days grade

Album: Three days grace

Song: Faint

Artist: Linkin Park

Album: Meteora

Song: Meant to live

Artist: Switchfoot

Album: The beautiful letdown

Song: Whispers in the dark

Artist: Skillet

Album: Comatose


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I won't say so much in the author's note…I'm kind of down right now. I just re-made this chapter on my sister's new laptop (which I PAID and after that my laptop suffers a configuration error and turns off) I'm without laptop until my dad decides to take my pleas seriously and let me send it to repair. I had this chapter almost done along with brand new SasuHina wallpapers when it happened. I'm begging to recover my data from the HD; it has all my semester, including my Photoshop ads! And read my new journal post on DA, myspace, and the Sasuhina fan club on narutoforums. It will be the same post on all of them…just in case.

Hyuuga Kiaara—I really don't know if drunk people don't lie, but is a commonly said between people, so I just used the line as a reference.

chibinawuto-SAMA—Right now I need some of your root beer…but I hope to get drunk before the end of the year, this semester has been a pain for me. And I hope to read your Hinata special soon.

Kisa Tsutaka –Yeah, almost a lemon…and it seemed that most of the readers liked that scene. Mm, SasuHina scenes like this are like heaven.

Spochemu—Nobody is born as a writer. You don't have idea how many things I wrote before this story. It takes time and dedication to get into the point that you want to write. Still now I commit mistakes and when I read back I'm like…WTF? And a story doesn't need a lemon scene to be good. I'm a fan of so many stories that doesn't have lemon... like "A light in the darkness" which ended recently…and I loved it. If you liked that song, you must get Skillet's new album "Comatose". For some odd reason I can relate almost all the songs to SasuHina…I hope to make an AMV about it soon. And I'm glad that you like that I respond the reader's reviews; I just like to know that someone cares enough to leave a note.

NanamiYatsumaki –thanks

Lonelyriceball---I'm so glad to see you back! Hey, I know that it was kind of tempting to make it a lemon…but I just couldn't…LOL

Firegoat—Yuki can be a pervert sometimes. Is just that I just remembered the Gravitation manga, and remembered how the comedy parts were…I couldn't help myself with it.

kenshinlover2002—Let's just hope that they can understand better after this…let's hope…

DimLight—Your fave chapter? I'm happy to hear that. I like this one too, so much mixture of emotions.

Anadearest—Genius? I don't think so…but thanks anyway… I really appreciate your review and the fact that more people are liking this version of Hinata. And if you see someone copying it, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Gravitation, Rurouni Kenshin and any other anime/manga series that this story takes reference from. Either the songs used on the chapters, unless I say so. Evil spelling, mean grammar.

* * *

Chapter 39

_Hinata is standing in the middle of nothing. No matter where she looked, it was nothing…it was all white. Suddenly, she started to see black feathers fall around her. "Itachi-sensei?" but getting no response. Then out of nowhere, black wings surrounded her. _

_Then while she is surrounded by darkness, strong arms embrace her from her waist. In that moment she was sure that it wasn't Itachi. The arms felt stronger and the warm body embracing her was overtaking. But who was this? Why she was feeling so secure…so fine?_

"_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine from the taking…"_

_Then she turns around to meet black eyes. But these eyes were completely different from the ones she had seen before. Then she felt herself being taken by the darkness of the figure holding her, holding back the one who was holding her. "Hinata…" then she recognized the voice…no…it was impossible. Then tears started to form from her eyes, running tough her cheeks. Then Sasuke moves his thumb over her face to wash away her tears. _

_Looking down, instead of seeing her tears falling…she was seeing white petals falling…_

"_My love is, just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses…"_

**End of Hinata's dream...**

* * *

Hinata woke up suddenly due to the dream…and from the sunlight that came from the window. Judging by it, she must awaken one hour later tan usual. Then as soon as she opened her eyes, she had to cover them with her hands.

And then…the headache.

It was the first time that she was passing through a 'hangover', and the pain was incredible. She was usually tired by the constant speech that Saito gave her about drinking. _"You'll be sorry in the morning. You are too young to get drunk and have hangovers. But I can wait to see you groaning from it."_ Now she was angry at certain samurai for his constant speech about it. Damn the hangovers and damn the delicious Suna Sake.

Looking up at the ceiling, she started to wonder what happened last night. Yuki singing…the song…Sai rubbing her knee…saying goodnight to Sai…Shikamaru and the extra bottle…Sasuke over her…

Sasuke over her…!

The captain suddenly forgot about her headache and sit up on the bed, checking herself up and down. Her clothes were complete thank Kami. But that doesn't mean that the Uchiha could make her other things…right?

Suddenly she looked again at the clock…damn she was late. Hurrying up to get ready to leave, Hinata had a mind note to find the Uchiha sooner or later and discuss this.

* * *

_Chibi Sasuke was crying with his head down in the middle of the darkness, little by little the Chibi Uchiha grown up and stopped crying…but kept his face down in the middle of the darkness. He never likes the shadows…he can't see anything…made him feel so lost…_

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark…"_

_Then he started to see a light in front of him getting closer. Being afraid to be another false hope he turns around…only to be embraced by white wings. "Can you hear me?" says the slow melodic voice…and he can recognize it anywhere….Hinata?_

"_No matter if you can't see me…I'm here…just listen…" _

"_But I don't only want to hear you…I want to hold you…I want to have you…" responds Sasuke, then he turns around and holds her against him. "Then embrace me with your darkness…just hear my voice…"_

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark…"_

**End of Sasuke's dream...**

* * *

Sasuke wakes up suddenly, the sun surprising him too. But he had a different reason to groan to the sun…and he wasn't drunk. It was because he was still thinking of her…of all the things that she told him last night.

He wanted to believe them, but she was drunk. If he made the move to do what she asked to…maybe she'll be regretting it right now. He wanted her, only her…for fun and sex he could have chose any other of the whole village…

But right now, he felt more confused than before, she was driving him crazy! But while standing up from bed and seeing himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he felt so confused by her words, if he felt that maybe the things got more complicated and she was becoming more than a challenge…

Why he was smiling?!

Then suddenly he understood, he was an Uchiha after all. And Uchihas like…no…LOVE the challenge. And Hinata seemed to be the ideal one. After thinking of this, he prepares and goes out, the wind combing his hair.

'_ Come and challenge me Uchiha…come and challenge me… '_

Then he started to listen a low voice, maybe he hadn't woke up completely yet.

' _Come and challenge me Uchiha…come and challenge me… '_

Or maybe he was loosing himself completely slowly. But with him listening weird voices along with team seven talking nonsense to him while going to the training grounds…he didn't or his teammates noticed a certain monk looking at him.

Hinata for the first time was glad to make it to the office. Due to her headache and to the fact that she almost vomit a couple times due to the hangover on her way there…she was glad to remember that team Zero still had their license for two more weeks. At least she won't be molested by that fact by Saito…but that doesn't mean that she won't be molested by it.

"What's up Hinata?" said the person entered in to the office while she started to put aside the gifts that her fans put on the door every morning. Not caring to look up, she just sighted, he won't let her alone for the rest of the day. "Nothing new Tatsuha, you should know that. Since the guys won't come back to work in two weeks can you help me with all this stuff?" mentions the captain while carrying some stuff inside. The monk picked up the rest of the things and put them aside where Hinata put the rest.

"It seems that you still get fan mail, that's good."

"Is gotten worst, it doubles the quantity every week."

"You don't seem happy with it." Teases Tatsuha, he just heard this morning that she declined to go with Sai to his place…he couldn't be happier.

"I receive marriage proposals everyday, do I look pleased with it?" responds the captain, no daring to ask why Tatsuha had this silly smile on him…it wouldn't be good.

"Oh, I though that you looked like this today because you're having a hangover." Responds the monk while Hinata snorts and decides to give full attention to the scrolls on the desk. Tatsuha just sat there and started to read her fan-mail…fans must be really out of their minds.

* * *

While taking a break from their training, Naruto decided to ask something important. "I wonder…if Hinata doesn't want to give up her part of the prize vacation…it means that she'll come with us too?" then Sakura almost choked with her rice ball while Kakashi looked up at the blonde ninja. There were certain times when Naruto shows his intelligence and this was one of them. Sasuke didn't hear him at all; he was thinking what to do now with certain ex-Hyuuga. He can't go back to her place tonight, that wouldn't be good. But he still wanted to know if all that she said was true...or the sake talked for her. Which ever is going to be her response, he doesn't know what to do.

"Teme!" screamed Naruto, he hate it when he never pays attention. Turning too look at the fellow ninja, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"

"I can't see any Teme around you know!" screamed again Naruto. "Now tell me what we are going to do with the prize vacation!" then Sasuke looks down like thinking, then he looks up at Naruto. "It depends what the witch decides."

With that Naruto nods in agreement and let the topic down…

* * *

Seven days…

A whole week since the lyric-writing contest/incident with Sasuke while drunk and he hadn't showed at her place. She has to admit that she had been making extra tea like always, waiting for him to show up. And it seemed that he is even avoiding her during the day…since he is nowhere seen on the village.

That damn coward…

She is even amazed that she is mad at him for not bothering her, for not appearing. At first she was hoping for him to stop appearing in her apartment, to stop following her. She even checks her place daily, trying to find where the FUCK he gets in. but now…she doesn't know. Maybe she got used to his presence, which can be a reason.

But he was hiding from her, and she didn't like it a bit.

And the fact is that since then, she has been thinking of certain theory. And that has been bothering her as well. A theory that even Tatsuha came up to her a week ago, that was the reason for his visit that day. Part of her wants to know if is possible, and the other part somehow is worried to confirm it. But the only way to know is making the experiment.

She can't even believe herself while walking through the training grounds…looking for him.

Sasuke noticed her presence; it was something that it became natural after all their encounters. Seeing that the others hadn't noticed it yet, he decides to act like he doesn't care. He doesn't know how to face her yet…he even knows if he made something wrong.

Maybe he messed up everything…but still…

While sparring with Naruto, he hides behind some bushes, only to be caught by a hand on his mouth and pushed away. In that moment he turns around to face his attacker to see the ANBU captain. He opens his eyes wide seeing that it was indeed Hinata who dragged him. Taking his left hand, she puts some blue chakra on it. "This is a special sleep potion," she whispers to him, "it will take effect at the moment that you touch them. You have five minutes." With that she disappears, while he looks at his hand.

If she came all this way to see him and take the ones on the way away…it must be something important.

Coming out from his hideout, Sasuke stands in the middle of their training place and puts his right hand on his chest, groaning in pain. In that moment Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto comes out to aid him. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?!"

"It hurt…in here…I can't breathe…" fakes the Uchiha while Naruto and Kakashi hold him by his arms. Having Kakashi at his left side made him take down the most difficult one at his mercy. Passing a finger through Kakashi's neck, the copy ninja falls asleep, making Naruto and Sakura look at him scared. "Kakashi-sensei…!" screams the blonde nin, only to then see everything black and fall asleep as well.

"What's wrong here?!" screams Sakura, while looking at his teammates out cold. But when she turned to see Sasuke, he puts the hand with the blue chakra on her forehead and falls asleep as well. Finishing his job, he gets into the woods to see Hinata.

Walking through the woods, he started to hear that voice again.

'_ Come and challenge me Uchiha…come and challenge me… '_

Then he started to walk to the source of the voice, only to end up at the border of an incredible high cliff. Looking through it, it was like an enormous canyon, the wind was so high and loud that it sounded almost like a voice.

'_ Come and challenge me Uchiha…come and challenge me… '_

"Can you hear that?" says a voice behind him, turning to a side he sees Hinata standing behind him. "Can you hear it too? I'm not hearing things?" he responds, getting a look from her. "What does it says?"

"It says to come and challenge who ever it is." Responds the Uchiha, while Hinata just opens her eyes impressed…she couldn't believe this.

"The wind is calling you." She puts it simply, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She can't be serious. "You can't be serious." He just snorted.

"Do you remember what happened to me the other day on the Nakano River?" Sasuke nods, "Is the same thing. I was fighting there because the water was calling for me." Realizing this made him look back at the cliff. If what she was saying was completely true, then he has to fight one of his inner demons?

"You can go and try, or you can just say to the wind that you decline." With that he looks at the cliff, the wind going around him then around Hinata. There must be something else on this. "There's something I should know…like about when you fought Sishui?" asked the Uchiha, and seeing that she was a little impressed by his question…he meant right.

"What about it?"

"In that case your inner demon was already dead, and if he won the battle he can revive. But if my inner demon is still alive?"

"Nothing will happen, at least when I fought mine getting wind's challenge."

In that instant, he prepares to jump into the cliff. "Yeah, and who was it?"

"You…"

And before he could react, he falls into the cliff, but instead of falling down he finds himself in a rock formation in the middle of the enormous cliff.

' _You accepted the challenge of the wind…now let's see what an Uchiha is made of… _'

Out of nowhere, a white falcon appears and starts to attack him. This makes it difficult to Sasuke, since when he is standing has little space and didn't give him place to hide or dodge the attacks of the bird. Covering suddenly with his own arms, the falcon's claws digs into his skin, making him lost his balance momentary.

He looks where he knows that Hinata is standing, but he can't see anything. All he could see was an endless valley of rocks and wind. Then he understood why no one could get into the water while Hinata was fighting, it seems that the element itself didn't wanted the intervention of others. Now he is alone in that wind up place…

Then he turns to the giant bird, which suddenly disappears. He knows that he has little time to react and fight…or he'll die there. And knowing that she is watching him…he has to prove himself good enough, strong enough.

Kneeling on the high rock he starts to think. "Fire is stronger than wind, and lighting is weak against wind. So my ultimate choice would be fire. But if the element knows that I'm an Uchiha, it means that it expects to me to…" but his thoughts were interrupted when the bird attacks again. This time he was prepared.

"Chidori!"

And then taking the change that the bird is going to get a direct hit, he jumps as hard as he could to get the giant animal. He suddenly spins and instead of hitting it directly, he attacks one of the wings, making the falcon loose control and crash into one of the rock formations. It suddenly disappears, making it look like he won the battle.

It means that now he'll face one of his inner demons.

"SASUKE!" yelled a person who he knew perfectly. The one he even once called 'best friend'…the one who he didn't killed to follow Itachi's steps…

Naruto.

He understood why he was part of his inner demons…he was his rival after all. Now that he was 'back', his relationship with him and Sakura changed a lot. Let's say that he doesn't want to deal with them anymore, but he is forced to see them every DAMN day…Now he has to fight Naruto again…and this time he can kill him without being punished?

Perfect.

"No matter what you say…power isn't the only thing that matters!" screamed the blonde nin. Then the Uchiha smirked and jumped where the other ninja was standing. Both rivals were facing each other again.

"I'll get you down this time dope, and no one will care about your pity existence." Mentions Sasuke while Naruto smirks. "You didn't kill me back there because you could loose her."

"What?"

"Just what you heard," responds Naruto while crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't dare to kill me back at the valley of the end because then you'll be considered a missing nin, making you unable to come back. And if you become a missing nin, you'll never be able to be close to Hinata. Is that true?"

Then Sasuke just growled, "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why are you doing this? To make yourself stronger? Ha, don't make me laugh." Says Naruto, while Sasuke just stood there impressed. He was doing this because she called him, because she told him that it was the wind. But then, he could have declined the challenge. But once again he is an Uchiha, the last Uchiha indeed. For some odd reason he can't let down a challenge, and now that Naruto was the one he must kill…

If he doesn't kill this Naruto, he'll get killed for sure.

Jumping back to his original rock formation, Sasuke prepares to fight the blonde nin. In that moment Naruto jumps at him, and the fight begins.

While this is happening, Hinata is watching from the distance. She knows that he can't see that she is there, like she cared if he could see her, right? "It seems that he is quite eager to win this, huh?" says Tatsuha while sitting on a tree branch, looking down at the frowning captain. "Remember that he left the village once because he is power hungry…"

"Yeah, like his brother did once." Responds the monk, getting a glare from her, "Don't look at me like that Hinata, you know perfectly that what I said is true. Your dear Itachi-sensei killed his own clan for power. Isn't true?"

"That doesn't justify him to go and betray the village…"

"Like Itachi did." Claims again Tatsuha, while Hinata looks back at the battle. "Then why you told me that the wind was calling for him? Why you asked ME to lead him here?"

"I don't know the reason either." Says the monk, and they continue to watch the fight.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting, and the Uchiha has to admit that this version of Naruto is kind of stronger and more powerful than the original one. "You break Sakura's heart! You made a lot of people worry about you! We almost died more than once trying to get you back! And how you treat us?! Like SHIT!" screams the blonde nin while pouching him hard, making him almost fall into the abyss.

"I never asked you to bring me back!" screams back Sasuke, while hitting back to Naruto. "I even told you to mind your own business!" another hit. "I was going to pursue to the ultimate power to beat Itachi!" another hit.

"And it happened! I killed HIM!" then Naruto is sent to another rock formation.

"Yes, you did it! But at so high cost?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" screamed back Sasuke. Then Naruto stands up and smiles back at him, then scream. "Because getting your vengeance you gained her HATE! You were so selfish that now you want to get something tha5t you thrown away for power. You pushed her away for greed for power! And now you're asking for her forgiveness!? You killed her fiancée for Kami's sake!" with that Sasuke stood there silent. It was true. And it took an intelligent version of Naruto to tell him that.

But it wasn't like that anymore, if she remained hating him, she would never allow him to see her every night. She would never offer to heal him that day. She can actually attack any time…but then, why? Then he remembered her face when she returned from that mission, when he 'welcomed' her.

And when she got drunk…

Her feelings towards him are changing, and he must do everything to make it happen. And he will begin getting away the dope that was in front of him. "CHIDORI!"

"You're using that again?! Don't you have something else more ORIGINAL!" screamed Naruto while he creates a rasengan.

The two ninjas jumped to collide with another, but then something happened. Suddenly the chidori turned off, and instead of hitting Naruto with the lighting technique, he did it with a kunai. "Argh!" dodging at the last second the strong technique, he made it to hit Naruto on his heart, in a sudden and completely unexpected movement...then, the explosion. Due to the impact of Naruto's technique, either Hinata or Tatsuha couldn't see what happened.

Then, after the dust was gone…all they could see was destruction and devastation on the canyon. "Maybe both died…" says the monk while getting down from the tree. He was leaving the place while Hinata was still there watching.

Out of nowhere, something big and heavy falls on her. After being sent few meters away she looks up. A face was panting over her, his long black hair was brushing her cheeks and his eyes started to open. The deepest black eyes she has ever seen…

Indeed, she could recognize them perfectly.

"It seems that I finally made it to heaven." Says the Uchiha while panting, the she reacted…pushing him away. Looking up after landing on the ground, he sees the captain's face. Is she blushing?

Due to the commotion, Tatsuha runs back at the scene. "Is something wrong?" when he gets into the scene, he sees that Hinata is standing up while Sasuke was rubbing his temple. "Oh, I see. He made it." Smiles the monk while walks towards the raven ninja. Then he sees that Hinata is already leaving. "Hey where are you going?"

"I bet that you need alone time with your protector, doesn't it? Now you won't be jealous of Yuki to have one, congratulations." With that she is leaving the place, when Tatsuha stops her, "There's something else…tell me."

"I must move now."

"But why?"

"Don't you see it?" says the captain, while Sasuke made to stand beside the monk, "He made it on his first try…" with that the monk looks down and Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He doesn't get it yet.

After the captain leaves, Tatsuha takes this moment to talk to Sasuke. "Sasuke, do you know what just happened right now?" then the Uchiha frowns, "I just fought with a giant falcon and Naruto as an inner demon, nothing unusual." States with sarcasm the Uchiha.

"You see, this was the only way to confirm my suspicions about you without letting know to the Hokage or the Council. This must be kept in secret at all times, for your sake…"

With that Sasuke steps back, "I don't get it…"

"Sasuke…" sights Tatsuha, this was getting harder than he though, "Like Itachi…you're a 1-A class ninja too."

Then, silence…

"Is this is a joke?"

"Sasuke…"

"Don't talk to me lie you know me!" screamed back the Uchiha. The monk standing on front of him had just told him that he'll loose his mind like his brother?! It can't be…

"Oh, stop whining like a baby and face the facts! It was expected since you two were brothers! And don't feel special at all, Hinata is one too remember?!" then he shut up, it means the he and Hinata were the same thing. That now they share more similarities than a bastard called Uchiha Itachi.

Destiny can be a total bitch.

"Look," continues the monk, "you've just started to your phase of awakening and is rare that it started so late. You'll need to train so you won't loose your mind. And that's why I'm here." Then Sasuke looks up at the raven monk, he feels that he won't like what comes next.

"Yuki is right now Hinata's mentor in this matter. And the Kinomoto clan knows more about this than the Kages, and since I'm the heir of my clan I can help you. But you MUST want me to help you Sasuke, I can't do it alone."

Sasuke eyed the monk; it was true that Yuki is almost all the time with Hinata…that must be the reason. Then he remembered that while Hinata was fighting at Nakano River. Yuki stood there watching every move.

"Fine…but you must tell me everything that you know about this." Responds the Uchiha, then he notices that Tatsuha looks around like waiting for someone. "…"

"Oh sorry," says the monk while scratching the back of his head, "I was just waiting for your teammates to arrive."

"I knocked them out so I could go to the cliff."

"I see…then we must wait for them to awake."

"What for?" asks Sasuke, he doesn't want them to know about this. It will be too much having them over him to prevent him to leave again, and having them over him also for this new discovery will be too much.

"No, is not what you think. Is just that Tohma asked me to get you and Hinata to the Hokage's office, is about the prize vacation."

Then the Uchiha showed him where his teammates passed out. It took them more than an hour to wake them up.

* * *

Hinata was knocking a door frenetically, she wasn't used to pay unexpected visits, but this one was necessary. When the door opened, she was greeted by Tomoyo. "Hinata-sama…"

"Is Yuki there?" asks suddenly the captain, she hated to be rude to Tomoyo, but this were serious matters. "I'm here, what is it Hinata?" responds Yuki who stood behind Tomoyo holding one of the triplets.

"We need to talk, now." Then he nods to his wife, then she holds the baby that the blonde ANBU was holding and leads Hinata to a room. When he closes the door, he turns to face his leader. "Tell me…"

"The Uchiha is a 1-A class ninja too, and your brother is going to be his mentor." With that Yuki opened his eyes wide, how come that it was decided so fast?

"Are you sure?"

"The wind was calling for him and he took the challenge. And the bastard made it on the first try." Spats out the captain while kneeling on a corner, "I won't let him awake completely. I must be strong enough in case that he ends like…like…"

"I know Hinata, I know."

* * *

Back at the Hokage's office…

Team seven was already at the office, facing Tsunade and Tohma. Why he was standing so comfortable beside the blonde Kage, you would never know. In that moment Hinata enters the office along with some scrolls in her hand, "Here's the information that you asked me to bring this morning Hokage-sama." Responds the captain, then she notices that were at the place. "And also you asked me to come too, right?"

"Yes, we were waiting for you Hinata. Is about the prize that you and Sasuke won equally at the past contest, remember?"

"Yes…what about it?" asks the captain, thanking the gods to be facing Tohma and Tsunade instead of the others, especially certain Uchiha.

"Well, is just that I'm planning to go back to the resort tomorrow and decided to take the change so you can come too." Suggests Tohma, while the captain raises an eyebrow. He is not suggesting taking her and Sasuke to a seven-day vacation on the other side of the land…right?

"And since we already know the situation between you two…" trails off the Hokage, making both ninjas cringe by the mention of that, "Team seven was also invited, and Sasuke accepted it. So…"

"So?" asks Hinata.

"So…who are you going to invite?" then her eyes opened wide, she doesn't want to go!

"It doesn't matter Hokage-sama, there's a lot of work to do yet and…"

"When was the last time that you had a vacation Hinata since you became captain? Tell me…"

"Actually, I never asked for vacation Hokage-sama. Is not necessary."

"Sixteen and don't mind to take a vacation? You need one. You should start to act like a young lady that you are. Invite someone that you can hang out with, and have fun." Suggest Tsunade, while Hinata snorted a little offended. "Acting like my age didn't make captain…"

"And not acting sometimes like one will make you older than me." Then she started to hear giggles from team seven, actually were Naruto and Sakura laughing at that last statement. "It was a metaphor you know!"

"And besides Hinata," interrupts Tohma, "I already told Ryuichi that you won half of the prize and that you'll come. You know how he'll be if you don't come in the end." Then she rubs her temples and sends a dead glare at the promoter, "Remind me to kill you when we got there."

"Oh, does it mean that you're coming?" asked excitedly Tohma.

"Actually yes, that depends if Yuki and Tatsuha can come as well." Then she sees that Tohma nods too excitedly, she knows that is because she mentioned Yuki.

"And besides, I can't wait to spar with Ryuichi-kun after all." Says Hinata while leaving the office, and while passing by Sasuke, she just smirked.

After she leaves the office, Tsunade blinks twice. "What does the Kinomoto brothers have to say about it? I don't get it."

In that moment, Sasuke just remembered her smirk while leaving, their eyes meeting for a brief second. For some reason he licked his lips, this was going to be an interesting trip after all.

* * *

A/N: As you see…Sasuke and Hinata are going to the resort at the beach a.k.a. Tohma's castle. Yuki and Tatsuha are going as well…what will happen? Even with Team seven and the blonde ANBU 'on the way'.

Sorry again for the late update, the original was a little more entertaining. But since I kind of lost it on my laptop…I have to re-done it again.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I apologize for my lack of updates, my laptop is still on repair and the last time that I updated using my sister's laptop was hell, literally HELL. Classes started too, so by tomorrow I'll have my laptop back and also time to release more work that is in progress. I'm editing this on a college desktop. Sorry for any mistake.

And I want to dedicate this chapter to Kitsune who made an AMV dedicated to this story, thanks a lot! The link of the AMV will be posted on my latest journal entry on I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I was wondering if it came as good as I hope for.

Spochemu-- Sorry for not update as much as I wanted to, But as I explained in past chapter I don't have my laptop with me. Is really easier writing with it and when you have people around you asking what you are doing…is annoying.

Darkened Purity-- I didn't have much time to write so I had to type the chapter as fast as I could, having more grammar mistakes than usual.

MayumiNorika—A little cliché on the landing part (I think) but I kind of like it too

DimLight—the next chapter implying the vacation are going to be great, specially for those craving for more SasuHina scenes

Mekhi—it seems that you like Tatsuha's character, but I think he is lovable too. And having him as a mentor would only cause more situations…to come.

Kitsune—thanks a lot for the AMV! It was awesome! I'm going to post the link to the video on DA!

Firegoat I hope that you get the time to see the Gravitation anime or manga, even though the manga is a LOT better than the anime…is hilarious!

numba neko93—thanks a lot for the review! And I'm glad that you read it until now. I hope that in future chapters you can enjoy it more.

MaHaLnAmAnKiTa—more action…alright!

Bogey—thanks

Elladora—Thanks a lot for your support and for liking my story…as I said on last chapter, I don't have my laptop at hand, but I'll do my best to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I have evil spelling mean grammar. And I don't own any of hte songs used on this story. If i ever use any of my originals, I'll tell you.

Chapter 40

Is early in the morning and team seven is waiting at the gates of the village; even Kakashi was there in time. Tohma wanted everyone to be there early since he wanted to be back to the mansion/resort as soon as possible.

While this was happening, Tatsuha was waiting not so far away from them, until he spotted Hinata walking towards them along with Yuki, Tohma and a small army of blondes better known as Yuki's family. The black-haired monk smirked about the through of being alone with the ANBU captain surrounded by nature, sun and lovely landscape. Then he looked to a side to see the Uchiha and sighted; now he must guide the arrogant ninja to this new path as his mentor. How fast things can change in less than 24 hours.

Reaching to where the rest was, Naruto and the others noticed that Tohma was smiling and trying to hold back his laugh, Yuki smirked and Hinata just looked away, kind a mixture of embarrassment and annoyed.

"Oh, good morning everyone..." Gestured the producer when they met with the rest, "I decided that in this trip I will be the guide, but when the situation calls it Hinata-sama will take the lead. I expect your full cooperation." Team seven nodded in agreement, while Sasuke looked down when he felt something tugging his leg.

"Sasuke-sama?"

It was no other than little Shinji.

The Uchiha frowned at the little kid in front of him, the last time that he met the child he let him almost deaf, literally. "Are you going to the trip with papa and Hinata-sama?" then Sasuke nodded, but when the child gestured him to get down he had his doubts.

But then again, this time he wasn't alone and there's no way that Shinji can do anything, right? Kneeling down, little Shinji told him in whisper, "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Responded coldly the Uchiha, because he never expected to hear what the little brat has to ask. "Do you think that Hinata-sama is cute?"

Sasuke jumped back and fell on his butt, for Kami's sake this child is going to kill him someday! Then everyone turned where the Uchiha had fell, and little Shinji was laughing at his reaction. Sasuke got up immediately when he heard the child laugh, that damn brat.

"You look funny with your red cheeks Sasuke-san!" responds the child, while Sakura and Naruto couldn't believe what they were seeing…Sasuke blushing?! Where is the damn camera when you need it…?

'CLICK'

Oh, yeah. Tatsuha has one already.

So now one of his UNIQUE embarrassment moments was captured on camera…just perfect. And they hadn't left the village yet. Then the Uchiha turned to the little person that caused the situation, who was now looking at him with big cute eyes. He sighted loudly, he can't be against this kid, and he's only four, right? "Sasuke-san, why did you act like that? Did I ask something wrong?" asked innocently the kid, making Sasuke look down.

So he didn't make with any mean intentions after all.

How he hated right now Team Zero's kids.

"If you're done," gestured Hinata while looking at the rest, "we can leave now. The path to the resort is not secure during the night, so let's move." Then the rest agreeded with her and when they were about to leave, they heard someone screaming, and coming at her.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

It was no other than Ayaka, followed by Hiro and their kids. What is happening now? When they reached at where the captain was standing, the psychologist bowed. "Please re-activate Hiro-kun again!"

Then rest looked at the scene with wide eyes that was the rush. "Saito is in charge right now, there's no need to activate Hiro…"

"Then take him with you, or anything…I can't stand him at home anymore!" then Hinata blinked and looked at her teammate Hiro, who was wearing a colorful-flowered apron. Hinata's eyebrow twitched at the image of a member of the mighty and famous ANBU team, Team Zero wearing an apron was too much for words.

"Besides Hiro wearing an apron, why you can't stand him… Ayaka-san?" asked the captain wile still watching her teammate, and Yuki was holding back his laugh, that is if you notice Tomoyo standing beside him with bright eyes.

Tomoyo: "Oh my, I have that one too! And you look exactly like Yuki when he has it on too…!" in that moment Tohma looks at the blonde ANBU with wide eyes. And Tatsuha didn't look surprised…at all. Seeing that Sakura was looking at him expecting any reaction to that one, he just sighted. "Yuki is a good cook, so it doesn't surprise me imaging him with an apron, that's all."

Figures…

"Since you gave him the license," explained Ayaka, "He's being doing ALL my chores! He cleans, cooks, takes care of the kids so I can watch over the baby, my office and training…"

"Ok, I still don't get it. That was the purpose of it, remember?" asks the captain with an raised eyebrow.

"Is not when you see that your husband can do it all with no sweat and he even has time for his training and to…well…you know!" ends the psychologist while practically throwing at Hinata a scroll and a bottle of ink. "Now write a note to Saito saying that Hiro is re-activated again."

Then Hinata looked at the scroll and the ink, Ayaka was dead serious. "Saito is in charge at the moment that I step out of the village." "You're still standing at the gates, it won't take you time."

"Ayaka-san…"

"I never asked you any favor before Hinata."

"I believe that hang out with you to shop is more than a favor."

"At least I'm not like Tomoyo constantly searching for you a boyfriend."

Hinata: "…is true, I guess."

"Pretty please? You can even take him with you!"

"Are you that desperate to take me away!? Am I THAT bothersome!?" asked with puppy eyes Hiro, while his kids sighted as a 'yes' and Ayaka turns to look at him, and smiles. "Is not that honey. I'm a wife, a mother and a woman. On the past days I've been feeling that you started to take away the first two ones and I feel like I'm failing to you and the kids because I was doing nothing. I still appreciate all that you've had done to me baby, don't worry about it."

With that Hiro smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, while Hinata looked at the coupled blinking twice. Psychology is greater than she though.

"Hey, we should go now! I don't want to sleep outside more than a night!" with Tohma's request she woke up from this predicament and wrote a rapid note on the scroll and signed, throws it at a happy Ayaka and walked beside Tohma. "We can leave right now Tohma-san?" begged the captain while not trying to look back at the crazed female at the gate.

* * *

Walking through the woods, Hinata was walking between Tohma and Yuki, while Tatsuha was walking beside Sasuke. It was something odd for Naruto and the others, since when they became close?

Naruto and Kakashi noticed that since this morning that they met at the gates they spotted sasuke talking to Tatsuha, and when they got closer they stopped talking. This was strange and they must find out why.

Meanwhile Sasuke was thinking of the conversation that he had with Tatsuha this morning before the rest appeared.

* * *

Flashback

"_So, when my training will begin? Since now we'll have Hinata and your brother close to us and watching our movements. Not to mention the rest of Team Seven." Asked the Uchiha, while waiting for the rest to appear. "Actually," responds Tatsuha, "It depends of you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It means that the training comes depending of how much you take to realize of what you've become Sasuke." Continues the monk, "Hinata took time to do what you have done in one try, that's a good thing. But she is more skilled on the rest, and spends most of her time understanding it."_

"_I believe that if you explain it better I can get it, don't you think?" asked annoyed the Uchiha, while not understanding why destiny was so cruel to him to give him THIS man as his mentor. _

"_Actually, is simple." Stated the monk, "you'll have to listen and see the wind, that's all."_

_Now Sasuke was confused. How the hell he was going to do that?!_

"_And little by little, you'll see your abilities. But only you can decide how far you can go. You have the advantage that Itachi didn't have and lost his mind because of it. Yuki is Hianta's mentor and he is the strongest among the Kinomoto clan. I'm the closest to him so you don't have nothing to worry about." Ends the monk with a smirk…_

_And Sasuke just started to hate that annoying smirk. _

End of flashback

* * *

'Just listen and see the wind, how simple.' Though the Uchiha while sees that the rest of the group was silent. It was completely uncomfortable for them to be like this. Especially when there's a bad relationship between team seven and Hinata. And like sensing the tension in the air, Tohma looks back at the others. "Maybe we should go a little faster. At this rate we'll stay two nights outside and I don't want to spend more than one night in the woods." States the producer and looks back at the others. It was like asking permission, and Hinata sights in relief. In ANBU missions, she is used to got place to place the fastest it could. But since this wasn't a mission, she can't order them around.

In that moment, Tohma smiles at her and then he runs away from the group. Seeing what he just do, she smirked and folloed him along with Yuki who only screamed, "Finally, some fun!"

When Sakura and Kakashi looked at the trio literally disappear, they looked back at Naruto and Sasuke, who just sighted a the same time. "I didn't know that Tohma-san can run like that too." Says Naruto while started to speed up along with Sasuke, then Tatsuha ran beside them. "You've better hurry, or you lost them."

After some hours Sakura finally made it to the group, who hadn't stopped to move. Now jumping through the tree branches Tohma, Yuki and Hinata were still on the lead.

Hinata was glad to finally move around, the wind on her face and the way that the environment move fast was incredible. She almost forgot that Sound nins can run fast as well. She was a little anxious to see Ryuichi again, only the though of it made her try to be there in no time.

Suddenly, it hit her. Closing her eyes suddenly, the headache stronger. 'This is weird, it used to happen only when I have strong emotional episodes.' Then she opened her eyes again, everything started to get blurry. Yuki, who was beside her all the time, noticed the change in her eyes. He got impressed that it happened in a time like this. "Hinata?" whispered the blonde ANBU.

"Is OK, I can go on. I still can see where I step on." She whispered back. Of course Yuki knew that she was faking it.

"Hinata, is visible…" then her face turned to face her teammate. And by the stern look on Yuki's face, it was dead true. Then she decided to ignore him and kept going, her headache getting worse and her vision getting more dark. When she thought that she was going to complain by the pain, Tohma talked, "My water bottle is empty, let's stop by that river and eat something." Then Hinata turned to look at him and saw that he gave her a warm smile.

He did it for her.

* * *

As soon as they stopped on a clearing close to the river, Tohma dragged Hinata with him, "Come with me Hinata-sama. I don't like to be alone in places like this." Says the producer while walking with the captain to the river, and Yuki following t hem close by.

While the trio was on the river, Team seven and Tatsuha were sitting on the floor taking a rest,m and then catch fish to eat. In that moment, Kakashi looks at the monk, "Tatsuha-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"I noticed that even this being not a mission, Hinata still came in her ANBU uniform and weaponry…"

"Yes, and don't worry too much about it. She is so used to it and also because she is going to see the guys at the mansion. You can have a the hell of a training with those guys, he he." Laughs the monk, while Kakashi shook his head. "But is not Hinata who I'm talking about."

"Huh?" the rest looked at the copy ninja, then who he is talking about?

"I noticed since the first moment that I see team zero, when Hinata killed Ororchimaru," started to explain Kakashi, "Until today that your brother Yuki doesn't have any weapon with him.even now he doesn't have any, is there a reason?"

And suddenly the rest looked at where Yuki was standing and noticed that indeed he didn't even a pouch to carry weapons, and any ninja knows that having them in handy were crucial for their survival.

"And I understand that you don't carry them because you're a monk and you can't kill," continues Kakashi, "But your brother is from the famous ANBU team, and he can't use the Kinomoto techniques because is forbidden to him because he joined Konoha…"

"All that you have said is true Kakashi-san," states Tatsuha, "the thing is that you never seen Team Zero in action, right?" and everyone nodded. "Then let's just hope that during this trip there no need to see it, if happens you'll understand one of the four reasons that they are so feared. And to tell the truth…" with that he looks back at Sasuke.

"You hadn't seen anything from Hinata yet. The times that she and Sasuke fought are nothing compared to what I'm used to see."

'What he is used to see? When the fuck he was going to tell me that!' though the Uchiha while Hinata and Tohma returned from the river and sat in front of them. The rest went silent at the moment.

No caring to even ask why the silence, Hinata just looked over on her backpack to out a scroll. Unrolling it, it revealed some bento lunch boxes. Naruto started to drool over the great aroma that came from them. "Tomoyo-san sent these to you. She is a cooking maniac, so eat and don't ask." With that a box was given to each one of them, leaving some other unopened bowls left.

* * *

Minutes later Yuki comes back to them, giving a cup of green tea to Hinata, which she accepts without asking. Then he opens one of the bento boxes and starts to eat along with the captain. Several minutes later, Hinata opens another lid to reveal a bowl full of sushi.

Sakura was about to pick up one when her chopsticks were stopped by Tohma's, "If you touch Hinata's sushi you're dead." Says with a 'Sai style' smiles while Hinata keeps picking up the sushi pieces without looking and keeps eating. The rest looked at her impressed, there must be like 20 pieces of sushi and she eaten them all!

Then Yuki opened the last lid, to reveal a huge variety of pastries and cakes. Picking them with a fork, the blonde ANBU started to eat them fast, only to be stopped by Hinata's chopsticks. "Tomoyo told me that there was one for me, the one with the letter 'H'. So give it to me before you eat it." And Yuki passes her piece of cheesecake while grumbling about having to eat less dessert by Hinata's fault.

Then Naruto, still pointing at Yuki and how he was indulging practically the sweets (think about DBZ's Goku eating) he turned a little scared to Tatsuha, who just smiled.

"What can I say? He is obsessed with sweets as a Kinomoto is when it comes to sex."

And with that, team seven fell on their backs, literally.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally THREE TIMES longer. But since it was tooo long and too troublesome to edit and fix. I decided to divide it in three parts. Don't worry, this week will be released the rest of the parts…and see it as my reward for waiting for me to update.

AND I know that it was short, quite short. But reconsider that I've been almost a moth without updates. And thanks a lot for your support and loyalty towards this story. And about the headache, remember the first time when Hinata and Sasuke…did it? Well, read the chapter of the morning after their first time. That's all.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Finally, releasing a chapter with my laptop back! I've been doing a lot of things at the same time due to finish my portfolio, make more SasuHina wallpapers and write my homework and chapters. Yeah, I'm almost 24/7 with my baby. And thanks for your understanding and support. And I will finally able to give reviews to all those stories that I just started to read, and add them to favorites!

Thanks for your support, fanart, and support to me and my work. I will make fanart requests on DA this week too, so wait for them!

narutolove18—Thanks for your support and hope that you like this chapter as well.

kenshinlover2002—Yeah, I just remembered that the Yuki on Gravitation as a obsession with sweets, so I wanted to add it somewhere.

DimLight—thanks for your review, and if you still curious about how cute Yuki is, go and search on google for 'Eiri Yuki' you'll see his pictures…he's awesome!

Darkened Purity—ok, ok, here's the newest chapter, hope you're happy now.

rcr-- I think that Shinji is like a Chibbi-Yuki: with the same tongue and the same way to piss off others. Yuki like to provoke others by the way.

The Norwegian Dragon—Here's more

Spochemu—thanks for your support and I read your story. I already left a review in your story so I hope that you could read it. Hope to read from you soon.

Elladora--- Hope that you like this chapter while things gets more complicated…

* * *

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have evil spelling, mean grammar. If you survived until them with this bad grammar, and twisted plot…you're the best!

After finishing their meals, the group of ninjas continued on the road. Yuki was still mumbling about not eating a full ration of sweets and stuff like that. Hinata listened to it intently, giving almost more the attention that it deserved. Since the road was getting longer than usual (she blame it to the lazy team seven, in her personal opinion), the fact that they stopped to eat, and that she got one of her headaches suddenly.

And that was something that was taking her attention from Yuki's.

She normally expected when she was into a strong situation, when she got into some kind of shock. But then she started tot think when was the last time that she had and episode, and then she gasp by the memory…

_The last time it happened was after the broke down and cried in Sasuke's arms, the night of the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre. She remembered that after Sasuke fell asleep on the kitchen floor of how she slipped away from him and left the place in a hurry. And while returning to her place of how the headache started to hit. Of how she made it to her place almost completely blind, and using her hands as eyes, she moved across the place to get into the bathroom. Suddenly everything went red blood, and before she could look up at the mirror and see what was happening…it disappeared. _

Is been a while since an episode happened, and now that she think about it, this time her vision turned red again. But when Yuki was about to see them, she got back to normal.

Maybe she will end up like HIM anyway…blind and insane.

Yuki: "Hey, are listening to me?"

Hinata: "Hn…"

Yuki: "Hinata, are you really listening to me?"

Hinata: "Hn…"

Then Yuki smirked, this was going to be funny, "So…Are you willing to give Kakashi a blow job when we got there?"

"HN…WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" screamed back the captain, almost falling forward. Then Yuki looked at her and frowned worried, "You suddenly spaced out, what's wrong?" then Hinata looked back at him, one of the thing that you can't do to a Kinomoto is to lie directly to them, but she decided to give a try. "I was thinking about this," she said, "thinking about being a whole week with them." she said while looking back at team seven, when her eyes were about to look at Sasuke she turned to Yuki. "This is going to be difficult…with them around."

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde ANBU, and then continued "This is a vacation Hinata VACATION. Or you forgot all that conversation that WE had last night…?" asked again Yuki then Tohma looked at them.

"Oh, yes that speech," interrupted the monk, while putting an arm around the captain's shoulders. Hinata was so used to it that didn't mind it at all. "The conversation that Saito had with Hinata here about this is NOT a mission, so you shouldn't act like one. With such powerful speech and she comes with her ANBU uniform, what a bummer." says the monk with a pout.

"At least I am not the only woman in the group this time," said quite loud Hinata, just to make sure that the others were listening. "It will be wonderful for Mya to meet more women don't you think Tohma-san?" then Sakura didn't understood why she said that, then she looked at the blonde producer. "Oh, Mya is my wife and Yuki and Tatsuha's sister. She is almost all the time around us since K's wife is always traveling. She misses a lot of feminine company, that's all." finished the producer while looking back at Hinata with a look that says 'you're mean'. Hinata smiled and continued walking now along with Tatsuha.

Sakura; 'Is something wrong with this Mya woman?'

Behind then were followed by Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke wasn't quite happy with the lovely display of his 'mentor'. He was still thinking on a way to take Tatsuha away from Hinata, knowing that he was planning to take some advantage of her. Then suddenly, a rare sound came from behind them, followed by a moan.

_Fart!_

"I think that the sweet pickles were too sweet after all, Ow…" mumbled Naruto while holding his stomach and trying his best to keep his pace, but when he started to fart and the rest of team seven's nose started to twitch…it wasn't a good signal.

"Why you always have to get sick on trips Naruto!" yelled Sakura while holding up her nose, Kakashi was rather lucky because of his mask and Sasuke decided to just walk a little more forward, it was better than pick up his nose on front of the rest.

Especially in front of Hinata...

Sighting loudly, Tatsuha left Hinata's side (to Sasuke's relief) and walked to Naruto, standing on a near tree he made some hand seals and a red petal flower bloomed from the tree. "Here, eat it. It will make you feel better in no time." then Naruto picked it up with a victory face and said "All right!" while chewing the flower down.

Then Tohma looked back at Hinata and Yuki. "But Sakura-chan is the apprentice of the Hokage, why she didn't do a thing?" then Hinata looked at the producer, "Is true that the Hokage and her are medic nins, but they are for missions, they are not nurses. Stomachaches are not in the list of priorities to a medic nin to treat."

Seconds later, Naruto rushes ahead of them to enter into the bushes. By the smell you can tell what he was doing. Then Yuki's eyebrow twitched, "Hey, Tatsuha…"

"Yeah bro'?"

"What was the color of the orchid that you gave Naruto, huh?"

"The red one…why?"

BUMP!

"Hey, what was that for?!" yelled the monk with a bump of his head. Then Yuki's fist was still trembling, like ready to hit him again. "You fucking little brother! You never pay attention to my lessons; never pay attention to father's lectures and always fucking confusing the fucking plants! The ones to heal stomachaches are the GREEN ones; the RED ones are the LAXACTIVES!"

With that the rest stopped to look at Tatsuha and Yuki, then a Naruto behind the bushes.

They feel pity on him right now…

* * *

After Yuki resolved Naruto's problem, the group kept walking. Suddenly the area was surrounded by thin fog, but the further they went, the thicker the fog went. "This place is quite familiar, don't you think Sakura?" asked Naruto while seeing the area, and the pink-haired ninja nodded. "Yeah, I think we've been here before…but when?"

Hinata was leading the group since the place wasn't giving a good sight and don't wanted to have unnecessary problems. That is until she stepped into water. Standing over the water, Yuki noticed that she stopped walking and that was looking away. "What is it?" when she didn't said a thing, Yuki moved beside her and opened her backpack, taking out something big and rectangular from it.

Naruto: "What's wrong--?"

Tatsuha: "Sh, don't you see that she is concentrating?"

Then they saw what she put out, a drawing book. Opening to a clean page, the blonde ANBU passed it to her and she started to draw while still looking ahead. How can she draw without looking at the paper?

"She's seeing something." Whispers Tatsuha to the Uchiha, and Sasuke looks back at him. "I believe that EVERYONE noticed it already Tatsuha…" he whispered back.

"Is not that you moron, can't you see it too?"

"Huh?"

Then the monk rubbed his temples. He was more difficult than he though, "Just…step into the water beside her, and tell me if you can se anything Ok?" Growling by Tatsuha's attitude, Sasuke did what he asked. He walked to where Hinata was and stood on the other side. Then Naruto and Sakura froze at the moment that Sasuke made his move, mostly Naruto turned pale and pointed silently at his best friend.

After several seconds, Sasuke left Hinata's side –which was still drawing- and walked back to the monk. "I didn't see a thing."

"Mm, that's weird," states Tatsuha, "You're supposed to have visions as well. Maybe you're not completely ready after all…" then he stopped talking when they heard Hinata talk.

"Dog, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Boar, Hare, Ox, Serpent, Bird, Dragon, Monkey, Rat…" kept saying the captain while still drawing. Over and over again she kept repeating the 12 hand seals know in Konoha. Every time faster not missing any of them. Her hands busy by changing the page and keep drawing.

Then she started to say some names, mostly jutsu names, "_Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu…Suirou no Jutsu…Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu…Mizu bunshin no jutsu…Kirigakure no Jutsu.._" then suddenly she stopped talking, turning around to face Yuki beside her the blonde ANBU asked her. "What did you saw?" then she stepped out of the water and walked directly to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, did you ever meet someone called Momochi Zabuza?" then the rest stopped gaping at the scene and looked at each other. Tohma was there watching the scene completely confused.

"OMG, Zabuza! Don't you remember Naruto? On our first mission!" screamed Sakura taking out from their senses Sasuke and Naruto. "Whoa! You're right! How could I ever forget that!"

Then Hinata turned to the two ninjas, "So, it means that you met Haku as well." Then they looked at Hinata, how cans he know this? They don't remember ever tell anyone about THAT mission. Then the captain walked towards them with the drawing book, and showed to the one of the pictures.

It was no other but a picture of the three of them protecting that old man. Turning the page it showed Kakashi completely wet showing his other eye, the Sharingan eye. The third page showed Sasuke with a huge shuriken, before performing the Shadow Shuriken jutsu.

Seeing the last one, Tatsuha turned and whipered to the Uchiha, "It seems that you didn't saw a ting because you were there and already remember it. Maybe next time." In that moment Naruto saw that the monk was whipering this on Sasuke's ear and shuddered at the though that MAYBE Sasuke was really GAY after all…

Or maybe bisexual…

After the strange moment, Hinata looks up at the sky. "This fog mixed with the night can't be good. We should leave this are before it gets uglier." With that the rest followed without saying a thing.

Then the uglier happened.

It started to rain.

"Oh damn it! I hate rain!" screamed Tohma while they started to run. "We can't put the tens out with weather like this!" screamed Sakura, "the ground is already soaked with the rain, so we need a dry place to stay."

'People and their issue with the rain...' Though Hinata while they were still running, until Naruto stopped. "Hey, there's cave over there!" says the blonde nin while looking through the bushes dark hole a.k.a. cave. Looking up at it gave Hinata chills on her spine, but the rest were already exhausted and soaked wet.

The rest got in with hurry, while Hinata, Sasuke, Tatsuha and Yuki were still standing outside. Mostly Tatsuha hadn't entered because Sasuke hadn't, and saw Hinata uneasiness about the cave. Not to mention also the odd feeling of the cave. What's wrong with the fucking cave?

That was the same thing that Sasuke was asking with himself. Yuki was frowning by her look; he knows that she can fell something. And he can feel the dark chakra coming from it too, like it was kind of cursed.

Then Hinata finally sighted and got in, and started to feel her insides turn upside down. Doing her best to not show what she was feeling, she started to get deeper on the cave, with Yuki beside her. The story wasn't the same with Sasuke, at the second that he got in, he started to see things.

They images didn't seem to have any relation, but they pop out in his mind so fast that all the can feel is his stomach wanting to take out everything. His head was pulsing with the pain that he was feeling at the moment. The images and screams all around him weren't leaving him think. Then it got worst when he suddenly leaned again the wall of the cave, making him scream. He could feel the pain like it was eating him from the inside.

The other rushed towards him trying to understand what was wrong with him, and then Tatsuha pushed them aside and separated Sasuke from the wall and made him kneel down. Putting his hands over his shoulders, Tatsuha started to drain the visions that Sasuke was having, and the Uchiha was right to feel so much pain. After Sasuke felt a little relieved and the images didn't came up not so strong as before, he looked up at the monk as a 'thanks'.

Turning back to where Hinata and Yuki were, he could see that Hinata has a glow stick n her hands while getting a little further on the cave beside Yuki. Suddenly she moved the green light to the cave walls, and saw red words marked all over them.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura went there to see the writings, which were all over the cave. "What are those signs?" asked Naruto, not understanding what was happening. "Those are wester lettering Naruto. Unlike most of the five countries that use Kanji as our official lettering, some people uses the western style, or combine both."

"Of course, like Shuichi and k-san." Says Sakura while looking at Hinata and noticing that she was reading them, also Yuki, "So you can tell what it says?" then Hinata came out of her trance and looks at them. "Is nothing of your concern, we should rest so we can leave tomorrow morning." Gesture the captain while looking back at Tohma, and he nods.

"I…agree with you…let's rest."

And for the first time they obeyed without asking much.

Heading back to tatsuha and Sasuke were still sitting, Yuki walks to them, "don't get any further or the images will become stronger, and don't lean on the cave walls, the story is written on them." Then tatsuha looks up at his brother worried.

"How's Hinata?"

Yuki then looks at where the captain had sit, her back against the wall, looking at the rain outside. Sighting a little, he turns back to his little brother. "She had endured this even before I came into the picture so she is fine. I still don't know how she could get this far, even less how her body could resist such abuse." Then he turns to Sasuke, who listen everything that was said. "You can only see pieces of images at the moment Uchiha, but when you get stronger, you may see everything like a movie in your head."

Then Yuki returned to the captain and sat beside her, after an hour looking at the rain, he was too tired and decided to sleep. "You should sleep to Hinata." Suggest the blonde ANBU, while Hinata was still looking at the endless rain. "I decided to have a watch, you rest. You're the heaviest sleeper of the team. And I have to watch to prevent the Uchiha here to try to escape." Sighting loudly, and almost forgetting about their rivalry, he retired to sleep. Tatsuha was doing the same when he heard what she said.

"I don't think that he'll do it this time Hinata," says the monk before retiring to sleep, "He needs my guidance now, so don't worry."

Then after several hours it was still dark outside and raining. Tired to see the same damn thing all night, Sasuke turns to look at Hinata. She was still looking at the rain, but at the same time she looked like she had eternal chills on her spine, completely tense. If what Yuki said earlier was true, then Hinata must have seen the worst of the images. Maybe she knows exactly what happened in this cave.

All he could see were women screaming in horror, and men's laughing like it was the greatest joke. Then blood, he was used to see blood in his dreams, in missions and when he was with Orochimaru…but the blood on his images for some reason make his stomach act like whatever happened was affecting him. It would make since if Hinata would have turned insane by now, but after she returned that day with all those sound headbands, covered in blood and acting like it was simply part of the job made him understand that she can hold almost everything that anyone of them couldn't.

She was stronger than he ever though.

"You should be sleeping," says the captain still watching the rain outside, "tomorrow we'll have to move out quickly." Then they continued in silence for some time, and then Sasuke decided to talk. "It was that bad what you saw?"

Then Hinata looked back at him, her eyes cold as steel. You can eyen see the coldness through them. "So it was true, you can already have visions." She mentioned it a merely a fact. "Only I can see pieces of images, but the screams and the blood was the worst part…"

"That's not the worst part," she interrupted him; "the worst part is when you start to feel what they feel. When they communicate to you through pain, when you see that you stepped on the wrong place at the wrong time. And when there's no way that you can prevent it to happen…when you can stop it, that's the worst part."

Sasuke didn't say a thing while she was talking and waited patiently for her to finish, she did it he responded. "Maybe is because we think that no one suffers more than us and we think that we can take everything without something in exchange. Maybe this gift has a condition and exchange. Maybe is the pain the exchange for what you've been doing, what I've just started to do. And if this is the condition…I don't know about you Hinata, but I'm willing to keep gong on. "

Then the captain's eyes opened wide. Then they softened again, "Maybe having Tatsuha with you wasn't bad after all. You've become wiser." I that moment a sleeping Tatsuha sneezes, making the two ninjas look at his sleeping form. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

"You sleep, I'll take the guard."

"Your eyes are the one who are closing, you go."

"You don't trust me?"

"Actually no."

"I'm not running away…I promise."

"You don't have to say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that you won't."

Sasuke looked at her again, that last statement…

Not wanting to push his ultimate 'good luck' he decided to lay back and sleep. And before he finally closed his eyes, the rain stopped…

* * *

Is early in the morning, and the feeling of someone shaking you was one of the things that Uchiha Sasuke hated the most. Especially when the first ting that you see n the morning instead of cute lavender eyes is the face of a high class pervert inches from you. "I mostly like to see pretty things in the morning, and surely you're not one of them." Says the grumpy ninja while pushing away the monk and sitting so he can wake up right.

Standing from the Uchiha just pushed him, Tatsuha fixes his clothes and looks back at him, "I have good taste and believe me, you're not my type."

"I'm glad to hear that." Responds Sasuke while looks around. The others were waking up already…except Yuki. Hinata was already outside looking around, she seemed like she was in a hurry.

Then she turns to see that Yuki hasn't awakened yet. "Oh for the love of Kami, Yuki wake up!" then the blonde ANBU turns to another side and continues sleeping. Then Naruto and the rest noticed his actions.

They've heard of heavy sleepers but this was ridiculous.

Then, like making a favor, Naruto kneels beside Yuki and shakes him to wake up, in that moment Tatsuha steps back, "Mm, if I was you Naruto, I should be running right now."

Then Naruto turns to face the monk asking "Why?" when he receives a hit on his right cheek, making him hit the other wall of the cave. "That." Responds the monk while sees that Yuki, even after hitting Naruto he was gone asleep again. In that moment Hinata couldn't take it anymore and decided to play a little 'dirty' to his teammate. Moving towards him, she starts to move him desperately.

"Yuki, Yuki wake up! You've got to see this!"

"Maahfg askb jhdd em alone" (it means _move away leave me alone_) then Hinata looks at the others, asking them to leave the cave. "Yuki, you've got to see it before Saito changes! He is wearing a cute PINK kimono and…"

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING CAMERA!" screamed suddenly the blonde ANBU after standing up breathing hard. Looking outside of the cave he sees team seven, Tohma, Tatsuha and a smirking Hinata.

With eyebrow twitching, he turns again to see his captain. It disappeared when he sees that she has a serious face. "We have to move, NOW." and with that Yuki rushes to pick up his belongings and they start to leave when they feel a presence coming to their direction.

Suddenly, Tohma looks back at Hinata. "What did you say, Hinata-sama?" then Hinata frowns and looks at the rest, "We should move so we can avoid them."

"Avoid them, why?" asks Sakura, which made the others look at her. Sakura was saying something that makes sense. Why avoid people that they don't know?

"If we want to reach to the destination by today we HAVE to move, the less distraction the better…" and hr words died down when she started to listen something. Sasuke could swear that the cries and laughs were coming back to his head, but when he look back at Tatsuha and Yuki, they frowned at the same direction.

They were hearing the same thing too.

Suddenly he turned to see Hinata and looked down at her hands; she had clenched her fists as trying to control herself. When he looked up at her face, she was already greeting her teeth. Does she know who are they? Then Yuki stands at her side and asked "Are they the ones the cause of the vision of the cave?" then Hinata just nodded slowly, lie trying her best to not talk, like her voice cold betray her.

Then Sasuke understood, so those who are coming are the ones who harmed those women…but then, what else he knows. He bets that she had seen tings like this all the time, why she was acting like this.

"But there's something more, right?" asked the Uchiha, the Tatsuha turned at him. "What do you mean?"

"If something common as a murder happened at that cave she wouldn't be this altered. Something else happening, something…horrible." States the Uchiha while the people got out from the bushes, looking face-to-face the invaders of their place.

"Well…well. What we got here guys. More girls for our collection." Says one of the men while licks his lips. Then Kakashi notices behind them a group of young women, who seemed frightened and scared to death. And one of them had her clothes thrown away and still shaking with panic.

This doesn't look good.

Then from the group two men came out from them and stepped in front of where Hinata and Yuki were standing. One was as tall as Yuki with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. If it wasn't for the situation and how they met, you can say that he has his charm. The second had short blonde hair with tattoos that covered all over him.

The first looked down at Hinata and licked his lips while the other was smirking and looking at Yuki like he was less than a bug. "I see that you used OUR place to stay. I guess we should ask you to pay a rent for passing last night…"

"Excuse me Sir," interrupted Tohma, while Naruto was giving him mute signs to stop talking, "But there was a storm last night and we needed a place to pass the night. And besides…" with this the blonde producer gave him one of those 'Sai style' smiles. "The cave was made by nature, so it means that you don't own it. So if you excuse us…"

With that he walks away, but Tohma stops in time before a kunai hits on a tree, mere millimeters from him. "Oh, I guess that you want to get paid anyway." Smiles back Tohma, making Naruto look at him like crazy.

"You know what? You're right. I want to get paid, in fact…" the man looks down at Hinata then turns to see Sakura. And in that moment two more men are standing in front Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke and Kakshi were already on guard, these guys are not going to the easy way.

"Just give pink girl to my men and this rare beauty to me. You can wait outside if you want." Then Tatsuha growled and Naruto stepped in front of Sakura. He won't let them touch her.

The other man was about to reach his hand to touch Hinata when someone stops it with a strong grip. It was Yuki. Tatsuha looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh, no…Yuki is getting mad…"

The man was trying to let his grip gone from the blonde ANBU, but he hadn't moved an inch. Then finally Hinata spoke. "Aizawa Taki."

Then the first man in front of her looked back at her and smiled, like he was delighted to be recognized. "Oh, I see that even a rare beauty like you can recognize a great bandit --"

"Searched through the five countries, you're the leader of a band of rapists and murders called themselves 'The Aizawa clan'. That cave must be your hiding place." With that the rest of the gang laughed while the women were shaking at the scene. They were scared to death.

Then the man with tattoos, with his hand still on Yuki's grip, looks back at the woman with the torn out clothes and smirked, making her hide behind the others. Then he turns back at Hinata and with the other hand fixes the zip of his pants. "I just have my fun a while ago…but still..." then Yuki's grip tighten more.

Hinata: "I've dealt with many like you in the past, but you…you're the worst of all..."

"Hinata-sama, give me your orders." Says Yuki while Hinata was still looks directly at Taki. Suddenly she closes her eyes and then looks calmer. "Seguchi-san, form now on I'm in charge. Haruno and Kinomoto Tatsuha will support you to protect the hostages. Uchiha, Hatake and Uzumaki…you know what to do."

In that moment Tohma was stunned, she was no longer Hinata the ally. At the moment that she called everyone by their second name, she became Hinata from ANBU team Zero. "Kinomoto," finally says referring to Yuki. "Just remember to not take all of them by yourself. I want to some for me too."

"Yes captain," Smirks the blonde ANBU and in one fast pull, he rips away the man's arm.

Everyone, including Taki was stunned seeing the scene. Of how the scream of horror of one of Taki's men while where it used to be placed his arm was now gone and blood started to fall everywhere, including Yuki's face.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, an invitation?! I want everyone dead got it!?" screams Hinata while she jumps at the next man, passing through taki.

She will take care of him later, but now…

The rest move to their positions. Tatsuha stood behind Sakura nd Tohma woth the women. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." Says the monk while making hand seals. "tohma, you know that you can't fight, you're a monk!"

"I know, I'll leave that part to you." Then form the ground bamboo sticks came out around the women and Tatsuha, creating some kind of bamboo prison/cage. Meanwhile Toham and Sakura were out with the duty to protect them. "You should get in there TOhma-sama! I can handle them…!" but she was cut when she saw one of the men killed with thousands of needles on his body at the same time.

"Darling," says the producer, "I'm not into violence, but when it comes to survival I'm the best. And don't touch the needles, they're poisonous." With that both continued fighting.

Meanwhile…

Even in the middle of a fight, Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi were impressed by the fighting style of Yuki. He actually wasn't using weapons since literally his hands were his weapons! They just saw his fist pass across of someone's chest! The speed and brutality that he was killing was incredible. This was a man who has nine children back at home for Kami's sake! How that kind of man can be like this!

Then Sasuke suddenly saw Hinata, who was doing just great. She was practically using all at her hands: other people's weapons, taijutsu, and even she thrown now her sword…

Wait a minute, when did she come with a sword?!

While they were fighting, some of the members of the gang started to run away. Noticing this Sasuke ran towards them, no one noticing that he was gone. Then after almost cleaning the place, Naruto screams. "What the hell…where is Sasuke!?"

In that moment Hinata's blood started to boil, so he decided to try and leave after all huh? After practically cut in half the ninja in front of her, she jumped to search for the Uchiha. It was her duty to hunt him in case that he runs away, and she must fulfill it…

Damn him…

* * *

Running through the forest, Hinata starts to see what it looked like a fight scene. And while she gets closer, it confirms it. Indeed it there was fighting.

It was Sasuke fighting already.

Taking out a kunai, she rushes to the place and gets ready fight…

When Sasuke gets rid of the last one, he feels that someone was going to attack. No taking time to look who it was he turns to counterattack…then when the two ninjas collide, he sees the situation. Hinata was the one who attacked, and he did it back.

That was a BAD thing.

"I knew it. You were going to do it anyway…" says the captain while making another move stopped by Sasuke's kunai. "No, listen to me…"

"Why should I! You're nothing but a traitor!"

"I told you that I wasn't planning to leave! They were running away, and YOU ordered to kill them all!" screams Sasuke, and he still didn't know how, but he made it to push her away and pinned her to a tree.

"Get of me you…!" Screamed Hinata before Sasuke got closer to her, their breaths as angered as the tension between them.

"I wasn't running away damn it! Can't you trust me!?"

"I don't even trust in my own fucking shadow!" screamed back the captain before Sasuke forced with one hand on her chin to look up. She closed her eyes and growled by the position that they were at the moment. So vulnerable and at his mercy…if this was completely wrong, then why she felt her insides squirm with excitement?

She has to take him off soon before something happens…

"Look at me…"

"…"

"I said look at me!"

"You're no one to tell me what to do!"

"Are you scared?"

Then her eyes opened to see him, his deep black eyes focused only in her. But she was showing nothing but anger. Kami…even angered she looks so wonderful. "I would never…ever lie to you. I told you that I wasn't going to leave, and I keep my promise. I'm not like _him_ and you know it…"

With that she pushed him away and slapped him. This was the second time that she does the same thing out of anger. And this was the second time that he felt the urge to kiss her, and then kill her.

Just like the first time.

"Let's move, before I decide to cut you in half." States the captain while Sasuke was ahead and she moves behind him close by. And just when they reached to the others, Hinata noticed that they have cornered Taki along with other two men. Tohma stayed where the women are to keep them safe until they finished with them. Getting where Yuki was, the blonde ANBU was impressed to see her drag Sasuke back…alive.

Then Taki's henchmen looked horrified at Hinata and Sasuke. They saw how they killed and made their way with no problem. This was no good. "Please, let us go…"

"What makes you think that I'll let you go, after you raped and killed all those women for the last eight years?" Says the captain while Kakashi looks back at her, how did she know such ting? Eight years? Then the others felt that the environment changed. It went darker.

_'GAWK!'_

Looking around they see that suddenly they were surrounded by dozens of crows. And one of them, the darkest one flies and stands over Hinata's shoulder, caressing her cheek. Then she looks back at the three bandits in front of her, the rest of the crows doing the same thing. "Don't get me wrong. I have deal people of your kind almost all the time, serial rapists and killers who do what the do because they can't control anything in their own lives. But you Aizawa Taki…you're the worst of all." Then she looks at the other two men and frowns.

"And you, who had being at his side, supporting his atrocities and enjoying the same sick way, asking me to let you live? I don't think so." Then the two men got into panic, and ran away, leaving Taki alone. "Come back here you bastards!" screams Taki while returning his gaze to the captain, her eyes were focused on the ones running away.

In that moment Hinata looks at the crow on her shoulder and smirks, "They are all yours." In that moment, the dozens of crows starts to fly around the men who were running.

Hinata: "If you don't like gore, I recommend you to not look."

And before they could see what she meant it happened; the crows landed over the still running men, tackled them down…

…and started to eat them alive, literally.

Sakura just covered her eyes while Naruto gaped at the scene. Kakashi tried to move, to say anything…just to ask if this was a genjutsu or if it was real.

But after hearing those men screaming in pain and horror, there was no doubt about it. The crows little by little reunied to eat whatever lasted of the two men. Little by little the signs of any chakra or life was started to get confused by the movements of the crows over the bodies. Then the one that was at the beginning on Hinata's shoulder returned covered in blood. "The battlefield is full of corpses, they are completely yours." Says Hinata then the crows left what remained of the two henchmen and turned to the woods, probably to have their feast.

Taki was looking at her in horror and panic. After all these years taking down women, he was going to be killed by one? He was going to loose and beg for life to a freaking brat that turned to be the captain of the group?

No fucking way.

Taking out his sword, Taki moves to get Hinata and the others were prepared to move. And when he hit, the sword stopped…looking at the captain he sees that she stopped with her bare hand. Drops of blood coming from her hand, but she never flinch. "I could give you one of my worst torture methods ever, Aizawa Taki. But is not in my hands to do it." In that moment her gaze turns to the cave. Sasuke does the same, and with horror he sees eyes showing through the darkness of the cave.

But when he suddenly turned to look at Hinata again, he was shocked just like Yuki himself. Between Hinata and Taki there was a small figure, looking more like a child.

Her clothes were gray due dust and ripped. Her long curly brown hair to her shoulders was messy and full of dirt and leaves. Her arms and legs were full of cuts and bruises, the mud almost covering her completely. But they couldn't see her face yet.

But by the look on Taki's face, he knew who she was.

"I see that you recognized little Abby already," says with sarcasm. Then Yuki growls with anger and comes into a conclusion, "Oh, my…that's why her name was the biggest one of the list!"

"What writings?!" asks Tatsuha.

"The red western writing on the walls," Explains Yuki, "those weren't phrases, and they were names. Women were raped/ killed on that cave all these years. And Abby was the biggest one of the list." Then the rest understood and looked at the scene. That bastard!

"I've seen many things in my life Taki, things that humanity dared to do out of their own sinful nature. But…"

In that moment, the girl starts to look up…

"I've never seen…"

The girl finally looks up at Taki.

"Someone who dared to rape until death his own daughter!"

Then Taki falls back in horror, I front if him was indeed who used to be his eight year-old daughter, Abby and she started to walk towards him. Stumbling back trying to get away from her, he made it to the entrance of the cave, seeing inside he started to look more panicked than ever. Trying to move around to escape, hands grabbed his ankles and started to pull him slowly into the cave. Taki was dong his best to get off of their grips, but he kept screaming while the darkness of the cave was covering him.

"We have to leave, now." Orders the captain while Sakura was still standing. Naruto passed by and moved her a little, she was right; they have go get out of there fast. Then Tatsuha looked seriously at Hinata and then a Yuki, who was looking down and clenching his fists. "Tatsuha, let's' go…"

"How dare you to say that!" screams he monk, "You know perfectly what that was already! We can't leave this place like this. I won't…!"

"We don't have another choice; we have to get out of here now before…!"

"Yuki, Kakashi, lead the group to our destination while I gather Tohma. We'll catch you later." With that Hinata disappears into the woods. Yuki and Tatsuha stood there for mere seconds. That was until Sasuke, stood beside the monk and shook his shoulder, "We have to keep going. You can explain everything later." With that Tatsuha broke the gaze and nodded. Yuki felt bad for what happened, but still…

* * *

After leaving the place and being a while walking away, Hinata and Tohma catch them up like they promised. "The hostages are Ok, they already left back to their homes." Says the captain while she returns to her position and Tohma leads the group again.

"Hey, what about the teme here?" asks Naruto while points at Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched by his annoyance.

"He was fighting some of the bandits who tried to run away. He kept his promise."

"Sasuke promised last night to no try to leave or anything. And Hinata didn't trust on it until now." Says Yuki while still walking and Naruto looked proudly at his friend. He sure changed, little by little but still.

After that the group kept walking in silence, but still it can be seen how uneasy Tatsuha looked. And Sasuke was the first one to notice it, but decided to ask. It wasn't any of his business.

Then he suddenly spoke.

"Why?"

At the moment Tatsuha speaks and the others turn their heads towards them, especially Yuki and Hinata. "Why you did what you did? Why you still knowing what were happening decided to stay on the cave? Why you didn't told me how bad it was!?"

Yuki: "Tatsuha…"

"You're the actual heir of the Kinomoto clan, I though that you were prepared enough to see what was happening." Cut off Hinata, getting a glare form the monk. She never expected to see such look from him. Sasuke and the rest watched the scene with confusion. So they knew about it all the time?

"That doesn't mean that you should hide such thing from the others. What would have happened if something else happened? What if someone dies? And you…" says Tatsuha looking at Yuki. "You're my elder brother, the one that I always saw as my role model. How you let her play with a tainted reincarnation!"

"Tainted…reincarnation?" asks Sasuke, what the fuck is happening here? "Since you seem to know about it, how about you explain it Hinata?" ends Tatsuha with his mad tone.

Hinata rubbed her temples, this was one of the reasons that she didn't wanted to come to this trip, but the desire to see Ryuichi was more than the other situations. "A tainted reincarnation is when someone dies with extreme anger…or like the people who believes in spirits…grudge. Abby was, like I mentioned, raped to death by her own father, she was eight when it happened. Due to the great anger by the way that she died, her soul never left this world, she stood in the cave. Normally those souls tend to become weaker on time and disappear, but by her father keep doing the same thing over and over again. Abby's anger started to feed herself with the souls of the ones that died there. Did I missed something?"

Naruto can tell that what Hinata said was more like an horror flick. But, it was making sense everything she said. But then, "Then why now? Why she waited until now to take her revenge on Taki?" asks Naruto, it was rare to make such analysis on situations, especially when he is a 'no-talk, act' guy. This was Yuki's turn to respond, "Sadly, she can't do it alone. One of the conditions is to tell her story to someone who can see it and stand it. As soon as she tells the world what happened there. She can avenge freely, and everything will be gone."

"So she told her story to Hinata, that's why she knew everything." States Kakashi, while the rest nod. "Is sad to know how a wicked person can do this to their own child. Is horrible." Says Sakura while thinking about all what they saw, if that child was alive today, she would have their age. That gave her chills on her spine.

"But there's something wrong with that explanation, Yuki." States which make the Kinomoto brothers look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You said that as soon as she gets her revenge, she will be gone."

"Right..."

"That's why, it won't stop. Is been feeding from human souls for eight straight years, what do you think?" with that Naruto snaps and looks back, "Then we have to go back."

"no, we won't." states the captain sternly and Naruto turns to look at her again. "And why not? She'll keep killing then!"

"She was planning to kill us at the moment we stepped on the cave!" screams the captain, making the loud blonde shut up, "And no matter how powerful you are, I've never seen a mortal fight against a real devil and win. So don't be stupid, even I know when I should get in or leave."

"If what you say is true," sates Sakura, "then why she didn't killed us?" at that moment Hinata looks down, making Sasuke get in his own conclusions.

"You made a deal with the devil." Says the Uchiha out loud, Hinata tenses for a moment and Yuki glares at her. He didn't know about it either. "Hinata, you were supposed to tell me…"

"Yuki…I knew that you'll say no…"

"If you knew that I was going to say no it means that it was too bad or risky. What was the deal about!?"

After been silent for mere seconds, she responds. "It was either the Kinomoto brothers' soul or helps her to get her revenge." Says Hinata while looks at the road. "I didn't want to deal with Tomoyo and the brats. And I am in good terms with your father and the Kinomoto clan, so I couldn't refuse."

"And you knew that there was a risk to be fooled by the spirit and kill us anyway?"

"It was worth to try." Then Tatsuha looked impressed while Yuki just smirked, he knows Hinata very well and it was her way to say that she wasn't going to let it happen. Then Tatsuhe felt sudden happiness inside of him, it meant that she cares for him, maybe there's hope after all. In that moment the blonde ANBU walks to her and messes up her hair. "Now I owe you another one."

"Just make your sister keep away from me while we take our vacation and it will be enough." Says Hinata while smirking.

"Oh yeah!" screams Naruto to get rid of the tension, "Vacation! Oh, right!" with that the rest laughs by the way that the blonde nin remembered the purpose of the trip. Meanwhile Sasuke looks at the captain while Tohma takes the lead again and they head to the mansion/resort.

She wasn;t mad at him because he was leaving.

She was mad because she though that she lied to him.

Maybe this vacation will really mark them forever.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was long, really long. This was supposed to be part 2 of 3, but decided to put the rest here. I think this one had everything, from a little comedy to…drama? Action? Gore? I don't know. I would love to see what you think. And I got this brand new video edition software. And I want to release it making a SasuHina AMV. If you know a site where I can get Naruto episodes (from 1-124, not all of the of course!) without the damn subtitles, please tell me or send me an e-mail. It doesn't matter the format or the language. Really.

Jutsus mentioned on this chapter are the ones that Zabuza used when he fought Kakashi the first time.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Thanks to all of you for the support and for your kind words on deviantart, myspace, my webpage and of course on Many of you loved the latest picture that I posted, especially SasuHina: Two for One. My muse is working along with the ad jobs on my portfolio, so is kind of divided in three, four parts. But as soon as I'm done with two of them, I'll be able to update like I used too. Every time that I make a chapter, I end up taking parts aside for next chapter because when I start writing I can't stop it. Just like now.

numba neko93—I'm glad that you liked the fighting scene, although that I'm not good with fighting scenes. But thanks for the support.

Elladora—thanks for your review and yes…the tension between Hinata and Sasuke will boil for the worst…or the best.

kenshinlover2002—sorry for keeping you waiting, but I'm close to graduate right now and everything is mixing up.

NocturneD—I love when you put that flag up.

Darkened Purity—Don't worry, I need those reviews to pump me to keep writing. And I just wrote the first line of the next chapter…so thanks a lot!

The Norwegian Dragon—did you like the gore? Thanks for telling me that, I was waiting for people to tell me something negative about it.

DimLight—I hate Taki as much as you do. And the idea came from a fanfic that I got years ago from someone; it was a pedophile fic…to much to explain.

narutolove18—If I got you like that with the last chapter…I hope that it happens with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I have evil spelling, mean grammar. As always…

* * *

Chapter 42

They group had been moving up to got to their destination. Is getting dark again and Tohma made the statement to not want to sleep outside again when he has a succulent bed with his wife Mya at the mansion. Then the producer started to smell a distinctive smell, then he looked at Hinata and Yuki and they smell it too. It was unmistakable scent of the ocean. They are almost there…

Night fell over their almost tired backs, but still the wish to arrive already was keeping them ahead without problem. Most of the time they spent quite, simply interrupted by Naruto's question, _'Are we there yet?'_ But that problem was solved when Yuki grabbed the blonde nin's tongue and said that he'll tore it away like hi did to all those people back there. Naruto never spoke unless asked. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura made a mental note to mention Yuki and tongues the next time that Naruto gets too exited.

Hinata, Yuki and Tohma were already worried about being close to the mansion at this late at night. "We must hurry, we are almost there." Says Tohma while runs beside him. "But why the hurry? You just said that we are almost there." asks Tatsuha while looking at them weird.

Tohma: "Is not safe stay out on this area during the night."

Tatsuha: "But…"

_Whom! _

Then everyone stopped and looked up when they saw the dark sky illuminate almost instantly by lighting. Then Kakashi clears his throat, "Ok...I got it." And then everyone rushes behind Tohma at their fastest pace ever. Minutes later they saw the mansion/castle at the top of a cliff, the magnificent of the mansion even through the dark. When they got fairly close, Tohma takes out some of his needles and throws them at the front gate.

Nothing happens.

Still running at the door, Tohma does the same again and nothing happens, and then he decides to use the other way to open the door, which is the classic…

"DAMN IT K! STOP FUCKING AROUND AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" in that moment the double door opens and the ninjas got in still running. Then came out K, Ryuichi, Shuichi, Suguru and a voluptuous brown haired woman.

"Oh Kami-sama! Look what Tohma brought with him!"

Then Yuki found himself pulled down by Shuichi. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki…!"

_BAM!_

"How many times I have to tell you to stop doing that! Jeez!" says Yuki and suddenly he looks back at Ryuichi, who was looking directly at Hinata. But their intensified gaze was interrupted by Yuki. "Wait a second…are you surprised that we came? But I though that _Tohma_ sent you a letter." Says Yuki while sends to the producer a mean glare.

Then Shuichi blinked twice and looked between Yuki and Tohma. "What do you mean? We just returned from our last concert in Suna yesterday. What letter?"

'_So he never sent any letter. He did it to bring Hinata here…but why…?'_

But before Yuki could go and choke Tohma, the brown haired woman got in the way. "Don't you dare to lay a finger on my Tohma! Even less if is not for pleasure, nii-san." Then Naruto looked at the woman, then at Yuki, then at Tatsuha.

"Oh, yeah. Guys," says Tatsuha after seeing the confusion, "she is my sister Mya, is in the middle of us. And she is Tohma's wife." Then Mya looks at the rest of the guests. Her brown seducing eyes roamed over the faces and bodies of Team Seven, stopping for mere seconds on Sasuke, then to Sakura. "Oh, another girl in the house, how wonderful." Says Mya in a husky tone which makes Sakura shiver by her 'kindness'. "Seguchi Mya, is a great pleasure meeting more Konoha ninjas beside team Zero, the lovely lady-Hinata and that handsome U-"

"Ugh! Hinata-sempai, you're covered in blood! You've been fighting!" screams Ryuichi after seeing that hands were covered with blood. Then Shuichi looks at his hands and sees the same. "Yuki, you've been killing…"

"We've been attacked on the way here." Explains Kakashi, "we really need a bath, if is not too much to ask." Ends the copy ninja and scratches the back of his head and a grin under his mask.

"Of course, you're the guests here! Let's go inside to show your rooms!" screams Sakano, while they follow the producer. Then Sasuke looks back and sees that the sky cleared up. "The lighting was gone at the moment that we got in. That's weird..." Says the Uchiha to before getting inside with the others…

* * *

When they get inside, it was like a fairy tale castle. The furniture, the paintings, the photographs…it was like the house of a traveler. With many kinds of things from all places like a huge museum. "Since we travel so much," explains K while guiding them through the place. "We try our best to but pretty things to decorate. And we like to take photographs too." Says K while they pass a picture of Tsunade and Jiraya.

"Oh, and I hope that you enjoy your stay here. This house sometimes is too big for us, but now with more people this should be fun. We have two more floors and a lot of space, we even have rooms for stuff like training." Then they finally stop in a hall. "Girls rooms on the right, boys on the left. The bathroom is at the end of the hall with plenty of hot water. Enjoy your stay and don't do anything that I won't if I had your age and you hormones. Ha Ha Ha." Laughs K with his 'American' humor. Sakura was about to get into a room when Hinata steps in front of her pushes her aside. "This one is mine." Says simply the captain before closes it to the pink-haired ninja. "Oh, yeah I FORGOT that there are like 20 MORE rooms to choose!" screams at the door then she takes another room.

* * *

After placing their stuff on their respective rooms, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi heads to the bathroom, when they get in, they see that the place is a big as their rooms. Finally

Finding the showers, they get in and start to wash themselves.

Sasuke was right just letting the hot water fall on him, calming his muscles and his mind. He remembered that Tohma's wife was about to mention someone when Ryuichi interrupted…oh well…

Minutes later, Naruto started to make math.

They were six men and two women coming here. And seeing that Suguru and the others were already in pajamas, it means that they didn't need to take a bath already. Then…why they were already five occupied showers?

Maybe his math was confusing, maybe he is too tired. But just in case. Seeing on hi side, he sees the next shower, only separated by a curtain. Seeing the shadow of the hair it seemed to be no other than Sasuke. Opening the curtain separating them, Naruto screams. "Hey Sasuke! Can you help me with my math…?!"

"…_math?!"_

"…_math?!"_

"…_math?!"_

Then looking at the eyes of the other person, they were blue not black.

"…."

The hair of 'Sasuke' was no black, it was pink.

"…"

And the face was already too girly to be him too.

"…"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other naked for five long, extended seconds….

"NARUTO!! YOU PERVERT!!"

_BAM!_

"S-S-Sakura-c-chan! I swear I didn't know…!" Says the blonde nin while being hit with a soap bar. While this was happening, Sasuke then realized that maybe they got into the ladies' room! Looking that the curtain on his right side, he sees the shadow of the person who was there. It had long hair, fair height and nice curves. Tohma's wife had her hair to her shoulders and Sakura had it short…so there was no other than…

Hinata?

"Can you two shut up!" screamed the Uchiha's 'neighbor', and it confirmed that it was indeed Hinata. "This are mixed baths. So don't fret so much and keep quiet!"

Then laughter can be heard coming from other baths; then Yuki, Tohma and Tatsuha showed out their heads to see the fight.

"I can't believe that you didn't notice that there was only one door." Says Yuki from one of the showers, "Yeah, and don't scream too much, the mansion is huge but everything can be heard!" continues Tatsuha while laughing.

"I know that the people of Konoha were very traditional and all that stuff, but…wow." Says Tohma and makes the brothers laugh even more. Then Sakura stopped hitting Naruto, grabbed a towel and left the room embarrassed. Naruto was about to do the same when he looked down…

He needed to refresh himself first.

He can give anything in this world to get Sakura mad at him like that again…

Kakashi grinned while thinking of how fun must been the scene. Maybe as good as a scene from the Icha Icha Books...

To Sasuke's case he didn't pay too much attention from the situation, he was more concentrated on the one next to him. The last time that he saw her naked was…

…on Suna.

* * *

After finally getting out from the shower (thinking of Suna made him incapable to leave the shower yet), Sasuke went back to his room and put some clothes on. Seeing that it was already late night, he put on some dark blue pajama pants and a t-shirt, just for respect. When he came out, he saw that was out as well and Yuki came out from his room and was wearing only silk black boxers, no shirt. Then without looking back at the others he walked away. And since it seemed that Yuki knew where he was going…

Yuki looked back seeing being followed by the rest while they walk through the halls of the mansion, like a freaking tourist guide. "I won't wait for anyone so don't get lost children." Says the blonde ANBU to team seven. Then behind then ran Tatsuha and stepped beside his brother. "I asked you to wait for me FIVE seconds! You know that I've never been here before!"

"What can I say? I just love to tease you." Responds Yuki while Tatsuha just pouts and then Yuki ruffles his hair as a silent apology. Seeing the scene reminded Sasuke of the relationship that he had once with Itachi.

Why did he remember his brother now?

Then Sasuke scoffed and walked ahead, and then while climbing the stairs to the second floor, they started to hear music and laughing. And it seemed that the party started without them.

Getting in, they see that at the end of the room there was a huge sofa and a huge flat screen. While Naruto and the others were getting closer they saw that there were already K, Mya and Tohma drinking from the long bar on one of the sides of the room. On the sofa were three people already sitting in the middle of the furniture together watching the screen showing Shuichi in action. "Come on Shuichi! I wanna see! I wanna see!" screams Ryuichi with huge puppy eyes. "But at least wait for the rest to arrive…hey guys come on and sit back!" waves the pink haired singer to the rest who went on a comfortable place and looked at the screen.

But when Sasuke was aobut to get comfortable on a corner…

_Smack!_

The Uchiha jumped suddenly, making the rest look at him. Turning around to see who DARED to just smack his butt, he saw the lustful brown eyes that belonged to no other than Mya. In that moment, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched…did this married woman have just smacked in butt in front of her brothers and husband?

"Sorry, I can't help it. You have a nice ass." Then her look turned from him to the sofa. "Hey Hinata, you never told me that Konoha's ninja had nice ass!"

"Like I won't waste my time watching other people's backside, that's why." Responds the Captain from the sofa, and returning her attention to Shuichi. "Aww, come on. I guess that's why you hadn't a date yet. By this rate you'll never get laid in the good way." With that Naruto and Sakura just blushed, Kakashi laughed behind his mask and Sasuke looked at her annoyed. He couldn't believe this woman's way to talk to Hinata!

Then Hinata had to turn her gaze to Mya, "And watching other men's ass will tell me which one is good to date and fuck?"

That last statement makes the whole room silent for the longest 5 seconds ever.

Then the brown haired woman just smirked and responds, "It has the same good use that men give when they look for a good woman's ass…to have something to grope while…"

Then Shuichi pressed the control and played it. "This is from our last concert; we finished the tour on Suna. And we released the song that we wrote on Konoha over there." Thankfully the rest turned their faces towards the screen, or they would have seen the crimson cheeks of Hinata and Sasuke.

Then they saw when they met the Kazekage Gaara along with his two siblings.

"Oh, look…that's Panda-boy nii-san!" screams Shuichi to the screen, making the rest sweat drop by the comment.

_Panda-boy nii-san?!_

"Wait, did you just called Gaara-kun '_Panda-boy nii-san'_?" asks Hinata while raising an eyebrow. "If he ever hears you…"

"Oh, he knows it already!" responds with excitement the pink haired singer. "Which reminds me, that part is on the home videos!" in that moment Ryuichi gets out of the sofa and grabs another tape that read 'Home videos Suna' and plays it on the screen.

* * *

**_On the TV screen..._**

_Shuichi, Ryuichi and the rest of the gang were into the meeting room to meet the Kazekage and get permission to make the concert on the village. While sitting on the table, Gara was on the head while Shuichi and Ryuichi were on the opposite side of it. Sakano was giving the 'blah blah' about the purpose of the show and that they have been traveling through the five countries without identified themselves with any village. When they mentioned that they even wrote a song in Konoha to play it on their last concert that will be in Suna, that got Gaara's attention. _

_Meanwhile, Shuichi was looking directly at Gaara, his gaze never leaving the red-haired leader's face. Ryuichi noticed this and the shook a little his mate. "Shuichi-kun, what's wrong?" then Ryuichi looked at Gaara, he had heard that he was the youngest and one of the most powerful of the Kages, and maybe that was the reason that Shuichi was looking at him like that. He may be dangerous. _

_Feeling that Shuichi's gaze was still on him, Gaara decided to ask, "Is there a problem?" then everyone's gaze went from Gaara to Shuichi, making Kankuro and Temari fear what was happening. Sakano started to tear up his hair while muttering 'What are you doing Shuichi-kun!' and K put his hand on his giant kunai. He knew that he was no match to Gaara, but he'll die to protect Ryuichi. _

_Then Shuichi stood up from his seat, "Nothing important…is just…" then Gaara stood up as well, making his siblings stand up as well to try to clam down. "Gaara, don't listen to him…"_

"_Is just what…respond to me." Interrupted Gaara, then Shuichi puts up his hand and points at the Kazekage. "Is just…that you…"_

"_I'm what…"_

"_You…"_

"…"

"_You're just as cute as a panda!" screamed with excitement Shuichi._

* * *

In that moment, Hinata sat back on the screen and sweat dropped. Now that she looked at Gaara better, he indeed was like a cute little panda. Maybe she should stop eating sweets completely.

* * *

**_Back to the TV screen..._**

_Sakano turned completely while and screamed in horror, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SHUICHI-KUN?! FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU COULD SAY?! DO SOMETHING RYUICHI-KUN!" then Ryuichi looked directly at Gaara too with serious eyes, "Now that you mentioned that Shuichi-kun…he's more like a Pnada-boy!"_

_Then everyone, except Gaara fell back from their seats._

Back to the others, Sasuke and the others indeed feel on their backs while Yuki just laughed his head of along with Tatsuha. "OMFG! That's hilarious!" screams the blonde ANBU while Hinata was still on the sofa, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

_Then the two singers held hands together with eyes full of joy, "You believe it too Ryuichi! What about Panda-boy nii-san!"_

"_That sounds great! Oh, wait. What if he gets mad for the nii-san thing?"_

"_Mm, I don't know. Let's ask him then." Then they looked at the rest, and indeed ofr the first time in years K looked terrified and stepped back with giant kunai in had, Sakano was frozen to death and Suguru was giving his last prayers. Kankuro and Temari looked horrified at Gaara, waiting for his reaction. Gaara just stood up and turned to leave. Before opening the door of the meeting room, he stopped._

"_You're free to stay here at the tower and make your show. I'll retire now."_

_Then Gaara leaves the room mumbling things like 'For all the things that I've been called in my life they have to call me panda-boy. Did I really look like a panda? '_

* * *

When that part of the video was finished, everyone started to laugh. "Panda-boy! (Laughs) I can't believe it!" laughs Naruto while rolling on the floor. Then Ryuichi and Shuichi looked at them blinking twice. "I don't see anything wrong with it, what's so funny about it?" then they looked at Hinata who just sighted loudly, she was finally able to control her laughter.

After that comic moment, they changed the tapes, and then they saw pieces of the concert, which was on sunset. Like the concert in Konoha, it drove crazy the audience.

"It was great and Gaara-kun is the coolest! We really have fun there! Oh, by the way…"says Shuichi while looking at his side Hinata, who had her head resting on his shoulder, "You have met Gaara-kun before, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I see! That's why Gaara bough the picture that Suguru offered him…" then Suguru hit Sakano's head. "I told you to not mention it!"

Then Hinata looks at Suguru, "He asked me to give him photos the last time that we were there, so don't worry about it." Responds the captain, "but anyway, which picture was?" then when she saw that Suguru suddenly turned red as a tomato, her eyebrow twitched.

"Suguru…" sasy the captain with a threatening tone.

"You don't really want to know."

"Oh, Kami…" and Hinata slapped her forehead, that Suguru…

"Let's see the lyrics contest that we had in Konoha guys!" says Tohma, while throwing the tape at Ryuichi to put it in. Hinata and Suguru sighted in relief, they didn't want to explain the picture…not today.

'I still want to know which photo they are talking about. That Gaara pervert…' thinks Sasuke then he turned to the screen.

Then little by little the screen show the songs performed by Yuki that night. Shuichi was delighted to see Yuki sing again after all those years. When they got into the wining song, Tohma pointed at the screen, "This is the song that made it to the first place."

While the song was playing, Sasuke was looking at the screen impressed. Seeing and hearing the song on the screen felt completely from the first time that happened. Then he looked from where he was at Hinata, who was looking impressed at the screen too, her lips moving like lip-synch the song.

She memorized it already. She memorized a song that he made thinking of her.

After the sing ended, Shuichi, Ryuichi and Suguru stood up and clapped. "Wow, that was awesome! Who wrote it?" then Tohma and Yuki turned to look at Sasuke, then a Hinata. Then Tohma decided to explain, "Well, you see…"

"Oh Wow look at that!" Naruto interrupts the situation while looking at a poster on one of the walls. "I love that movie!"

In that moment they see that Naruto is admiring a movie poster called "The Dark Lagoon" with the actress Judy Winchester. Naruto's mouth grew wider when he noticed that there were through the room more posters of movies featuring the actress, most of them signed by her. "Oh Kami! Don't tell me that you know her! No way!"

K looked up proudly at the posters, "We see her all the time. Do you like her acting?" then Naruto looked like he was insane, "What are you talking about? She is one of the sexiest walking hotties ever! Although I heard that she has a child, but who wouldn't fall for those eyes…those lips…"

"I wouldn't continue if you appreciate your life Uzumaki." Says Hinata while still looking at the screen some old home movies. But sadly and like always, Naruto never listens.

"…even her nice ass…"

The next thing that Naruto saw was K's giant kunai out and ready to hit him. Luckily he dodge it on time, but now he found himself trapped on a corner while the bodyguard/manager was walking towards him with killing intent in his eyes. "Wait…K-san…"

Naruto closed his eyes, since he saw that Ryuichi, Sakano and Tatsuha were trying their best to stop the tall blonde. This was the end.

He waited and waited, but nothing happened.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that someone's back was protecting him. "K, step back." Looking closely now, he noticed that it was indeed Hinata. Hinata was protecting him?!

It sounded odd, and…weird.

"You heard him…"

"And he is a big mouth-ass pervert. At least you heard him; you don't know how many men of all the five countries are thinking about her right now. So don't complain." Then K looked at Naruto who was about to respond Hinata about that statement. But when he looked back at K, decided to nod.

"Yeah, is true. Now I see why you don't like blondes." then Tatsuha, Shuichi and Sakano get off from K, and suddenly he put the edge of his giant weapon almost touching Naruto's forehead. "If I ever find you dreaming or masturbating thinking of MY wife…there will no be no one to stop me." With that he laughed again and asked if anyone wanted something to eat.

K can change moods too fast.

And t took three seconds to understand what he just said. THE FAMOUS ACTRESS JUDY WINCHESTER IS IN REAL LIFE K'S WIFE?!

Now Naruto understood why K turned like that…

* * *

After the little incident, everyone went back to bed. When Hinata was about to get into her room, she looked far away on the hall. Sasuke, who was about to get in, suddenly looked back and saw Hinata focused further than him, he felt the urge to look at her direction and saw the door that was beside his. He turned around to ask what was wrong, but she already got into her room…

Sasuke tried to sleep, he really tried. He just found out today that he can see and feel events of the past from a place. He could see how talented was her, and noticing that he was even a rookie when to comes to that. Yuki seemed very prepared about how to work her, but Tatsuha…that's a different story.

_, "you'll have to listen and see the wind, that's all."_

How he can do such a thing, they are supposed to be finding a way to do it instead of seeing how Hinata's talent is showed to him like he was nothing. Seeing that he wasn't going to sleep tonight, he decided to go out of his room and take a walk.

The mansion is quite big to do that after all…

Walking through the corridors, Sasuke started to see the pictures on the walls. Mostly were on places where the group had been. There was even a picture of a chibi version of Hiro along with Shuichi, Suguru, Sakano and teen versions of Tohma, K and Ryuichi. Walking further, Sasuke saw that pictures of team zero and Hinata started to appear. But suddenly, between the frames of photos, some of them were suddenly taken out. Like it had been taken out, like it was done on purpose.

But why?

Suddenly, he saw that one of the rooms was indeed with a light on. The room was pretty on the other side of the mansion and it seemed that it had people on it. Curious as the Uchiha that he is, Sasuke sneaked in, just to know what it was about.

He was more than impressed to see Hinata, Yuki, Sakano, Mya, K, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi and Tohma on a room that looked like a library. By the look on their faces, they were talking about something seriously.

"So, by some odd reason you mixed the two songs, but I still don't see why the rest came. And why Saito and Hiro didn't come as well." Asks Sakano while serving tea.

"Tsunade explained me that it was to avoid problems. I told her that as the contest rules said: 'That only the winner was going to the trip and since both Sasuke and Hinata won equally, they had to come together. Is going to be an inevitable conflict." Says Tohma while taking a cup and drinking some of the hot liquid. "I understood that Yuki was coming, but why Hinata invited you Tatsuha?"

"There is a special reason, that's all." States the monk while receives a cup from Sakano.

"I don't see the worry here. This is a vacation after all, you came here to have fun, so there's no problem with that right?" asks Shuichi while smiling at the captain, who was standing looking out through the window.

"Yes they came to have a vacation, but I didn't." then their attention went to Hinata, who was still looking out while Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at her. "If you didn't came for vacation, then why?" asks Shuichi.

"I came to train, I came for a fight," then she turns to face the rest, "I want to fight you, Sakuma Ryuichi." Then Shuichi gasped while Tohma opened his eyes wide. "So she came to fight Ryuichi, but then…you knew…"

"That Saito and Hiro would be against it, yes." Then Tatsuha looked back at his brother Yuki, who was smirking. "You knew what she wanted, and you still accepted?"

"It won't be training 24/7 Tatsuha. It will be like half of the time having fun and relaxing, and then the rest will be on training. We will have vacation after all. This was planned at some point, but never this soon." Says the blonde ANBU, and then from his hiding place Sasuke clench his fists. She is planning to get stronger here? And what is so special about that Ryuichi guy? He and the rest don't look like the fighter type. But back then at the confrontation with the Aizawa bandits, Tohma fought using poisoned needles, and he was only a nurse…

"I understand, but I think that it was too soon for you to come back." states Ryuichi, making Hinata look at him impressed. "That doesn't matter…"

"It matters because it affects you." Responds Ryuichi, his serious tone, even made his mate Shuichi step back. "You and I know the reasons, besides the demon fox is here."

"So?"

"So? You're asking me like you didn't know. You know perfectly that we can't afford to let things be discovered," Then both Ryuichi and Hinata looks at Shuichi. "And besides, things have been different since then; you know perfectly how things went that time."

"Don't treat me like I don't know what I'm doing." says Hinata while looking at him, he looked serious. "Actually, I think that you know what you are doing. This is not like before Hinata, that time you came with the only purpose to prove someone how strong you were, but now..." With that Hinata looked away, "This not for anyone, this is for me."

Then Sakano decided to get in the way, as an expert mediator/producer, "You changed a lot since last time, and I can understand your reasons. Both Sasuke and you are the same…"

"Don't you ever dare to compare me to that man! I'm fucking sick of that!" Responds the captain while giving him a threatening tone, "I would not let him surpass me, and before that happens, I'll kill him."

"And you said that you changed. And you're doing this for yourself, right?"

"…" at that moment Hinata didn't know what to say. She had to admit that Ryuichi was quite good when he decides to be serious. Maybe he was right, she promised to herself to never be someone's shadow.

"You see? Hinata…"

"…if I prove you," she suddenly spoke, "if I prove you that is not the reason that I want to fight you, will you accept my challenge?"

Then Shuichi looked back at him, then at Hinata. It seems that they are going at it seriously this time, he never saw Ryuichi smirk like that before, he responds.

"Sure, I never said that I didn't want to fight you. It seems that this time it will be until the end then."

"Ryuichi!" screamed Shuichi; he couldn't believe that he just said that! He was talking about killing and killing is bad!

"You know that I never killed anyone before, but…I can make an exception this time. Just promise me that I won't get into problems with the others when that happens."

"The others doesn't matter. Aside of team zero, I don't have anyone else to give explanations of my actions. No one else is waiting for me in Konoha."

"And the Hokage?" asks Ryuichi.

"My only Hokage died years ago. Any more questions?"

Then Ryuichi just shook his head, so no one waits for her back at home, huh? "Just…train hard. And have fun too while you're here." With that Hinata bows to Ryuichi and retires with Yuki, luckily Sasuke left the place at the moment that she bowed at Ryuichi. Rushing to return to his room, he couldn't believe what he just heard; Hinata came to fight Ryuichi! But why that man of all the people? He could understand if she mentioned K…or even Tohma, but Ryuichi?

Maybe he misunderstood everything, right? Now he has to wait until tomorrow to know what the hell is happening.

* * *

The next morning…

The clock in their rooms sounded at 6:30 am, but due that they were on vacation team seven decided to ignore the ringing and turn it off. Except Sasuke who just couldn't sleep all night and decided to go out and refresh himself. He spent all night thinking why Hinata was so interested to fight Ryuichi, and why she preferred to come here than fight him again. It can sound stupid and even weird, but he started to miss their fights. He barely gets challenge and Hinata was the perfect match.

Although it meant killing each other, literally.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi was still asleep, dreaming aobut scenes of this favorite olume of "Icha Icha Paradise" (the pervert)when he suddenly opened his eye. In a blink of an eye he jumps out of the futon before a GIANT SHURIKEN falls from the roof and slices him in half, seconds later he hears the screams of horror from Sakura and Naruto.

"Damn it what's happening!" getting out of his room, he sees that both Naruto and Sakura were out of their rooms unharmed (thanks Kami) and they were breathing hard due to the scare of their lives...

Running through the hall, the trio made it to the kitchen. It only too k the smell of coffee to get in there. Then they see that Ryuichi, Shuichi, Tohma, Suguru, K, Mya, Sakano and Tatsuha were already on the table eating breakfast. Sakano was the first to greet them, "Oh, good morning…"

"What good morning you're talking about?! We were just attacked in our rooms!" screams Naruto, taking out all his breath, but when they saw that the rest acted like it was natural, they frowned.

"Huh?"

"K-san, you told them about the rules, right?" asks Tohma, while eating a toast. Team seven shook their heads as a 'no', then Tohma turned to look at K, "Well, they seemed so tired that I decided to let it go until the next day."

"Figures."

"Excuse me," interferes Sakura, "but what does that has to do with what just happened to us right now?"

"Well, we have some particular rules here." Explains Suguru, who came out of the kitchen. "I'm actually the cook of the house, so the meals are served at an specified time. I don't like people wandering in my workplace you know."

"So?" asks Naruto.

"So iit means that we have a schedule for everything. Suguru prepares breakfast at the same time, at 6:30. Which means that you must wake up at that time or you're been alarmed." Explains K while takes a sip from his tea.

"So throwing us a giant shuriken is your way to wake up?!" screams again Naruto, he couldn't believe this. "Well I don't see why you complain so much about it. You're ninjas after all." Responds Tohma, with that Naruto tried to respond to it, but he couldn't.

Then they remembered someone…

"Oh no, Sasuke!" screamed the trio when the Uchiha himself came in. "I'm here, I'm here…jeez." Mumbles Sasuke while taking a seat beside Tatsuha and takes the cup that the monk passes to him.

"Mya and I take care of the cleaning of the house, so we need you already up and out so we can clean the place faster. We'll appreciate your cooperation." Explains Sakano while helps Suguru to put on the table the rest of the food. Sighting deeply, the rest of team seven sits on the table and then Kakashi asks, "By the way, where are Hinata and Yuki?"

And suddenly, the group stood silent, they already forgot about them. "Well, when I woke up they were already leaving." Explains K, while Tatsuha looks back at the blonde bodyguard. "And what time you woke up?!"

"Well, I normally woke up at 3am, why?"

Then Sasuke kept eating his breakfast while thinking of how he was wasting time in that table while Hinata was out there training with Yuki. Tatsuha noticed the change of humor in the Uchiha and he knew the reason. He must prove to the arrogant bastard that his methods are as good and improving than Yuki's.

What a bummer.

Then they hear the door of the kitchen open and they see two people coming in. with his arm over Hinata's neck, Yuki makes it in with the help of the Captain, and Shuichi gasps in horror. "Yuki! Yuki what happened?!"

"Don't be so drama queen, is just a scratch." Whispers the ANBU ninja and Hinata helps him to sit on one of the stools of the kitchen. "Yes, he just fell from one of the rocks."

Then Yuki looks up at her, "For someone who has her shoulder dislocated, can't say too much." Then Hinata notices her left arm and it was true, it was out of place. "No big deal, I'm used to it." And with a sudden pull she takes it back. Sakano shudders by the sight of it.

"Then after you're done you should change into your bathing suit. We are going to the beach today!" says Ryuichi with optimism.

"Yahoo! We are going to the beach, we are going to the beach yeah!" screams with joy Naruto while he eats the reaming of his food and rushes to change his clothes. Sakura and Kakashi do the same.

Then Yuki looks back at Hinata who just shook her head and was about to leave the room. "You'll eat something right now and WE are GOING to the BEACH. You heard me right?" Hinata turns around to give him a threatening look, only to be faced by Yuki's. "I'm serious about it and you know it."

"I don't have any swimsuit."

"Tomoyo put some pieces on or back pack before we left."

"But…"

"No 'but' with me…there's no reason like the last time." Then Yuki opened his eyes wide, like he shouldn't say that. Sasuke noticed how they tensed after that last comment, like it was forbidden to mention that.

So they have been here before, huh?

"Hn…" growls Hinata before returning to her room. Then Tatsuha looks at his brother, and it bothered him because he was smirking.

The smirk that makes you shudder by the sight of it.

While this was happening, Hinata was on her room opening her backpack. Suddenly she looked something in the corner.

She hadn't recognized it yet.

It must be what Tomoyo put her to wear…

But when she opened the garment to see it better…

Everything changed.

Yuki was still smirking while looking at the door of the kitchen. "3…2…1…"

Hinata: "OH NO! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NO WAY I'M GOING TO USE THIS!"

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, I complicated things a little bit. But you'll see soon the reason of it. And this will help everything better. I was really crazy to get here. So you'll see better improvement coming from me. But I hope that you like this chapter.

Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…

""


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I've been making some research about certain things that I wanted to use on future chapters. I want to base into some real facts or information, so I apologize for the delay to post this. Since is my last semester, and since I got more work than I though (the Ad Agency and the TV station practice) I've been writing pieces of the chapters time in time and also on different computers in different moments. I shouldn't be doing that.

Anyway, I hope that this chapter comes out good and one thing: from now on, I will NOT warn anyone about the lemon scenes. I've seen some stories without the warning and it seems that is not necessary. But it was something that I was used to do way back when I wrote "Daddy's new toy" (don't ask me, but it will re-posted on my website soon. Just read 'about the author' in that site).

Darkened Purity—Sorry if I got you confused with anything, you can ask anytime for anything that confuses or bothers you. Is my duty to answer and help you with what I write (but don't ask for spoilers, ok?).

numba neko93—Everyone is waiting for that moment to come, about Hinata's swimsuit…

familyreject24—I've missed your reviews. Don't worry, I haven't too much into reading fan fics too…and I was even too lazy to review the few that I read…but I'll do it this week…or when I got enough time to give a good one.

Sankuchuari—Yeah, I was thinking of how this would look if this ever turns into anime…and I loved it.

Elladora-You'll get your answers soon, don't worry. You'll know everything that you need to know.

Spochemu—thanks for your support and also hope to read more from your story. Incase that I noticed you haven't updated yet . I was a little worried about how LONG this is getting, I haven't made something like this EVER! But thanks a lot for the support.

Schural—thanks, and I hope that you get happy with this update as well.

kenshinlover2002—Tomoyo can be a pain sometimes, a pain with nine kids and Yuki as a husband that is.

DimLight—thanks, I wasn't supposed to add so many humor moments, but when I think that Ryuichi, Shuichi and the gang are together in a mansion…I can only think of this.

MaHaLnAmAnKiTa—I'm bad with clothing descriptions, so I hope that you can figure out about with my lame description.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

Evil spelling, mean grammar...what else I should say?!

* * *

Chapter 43

Yuki had been staring at Hinata's door for five minutes and still, the leader of the famous ANBU Konoha ninja squad hadn't gone out yet. Yuki sighted for the tenth time already, it can't be that BAD, right?

Yuki: "Hinata…"

Hinata: "No!"

Yuki: "Come on…let me see…"

Hinata: "Are you deaf?! I said no!"

Yuki: "It can't be that bad…"

Hinata: "My underwear covers a lot more than this!"

Tatsuha: "Oh, really!?" pops out the monk in front of Yuki.

Yuki: "Tatsuha get out of here!" screams the blonde ANBU while pushing away his brother using his feet on Tatsuha's cheek.

Ryuichi was standing beside Yuki at the moment that they heard her scream like that. Meanwhile Shuichi encouraged the others to change their clothes and go out to the beach. While passing by the captain's door, Sasuke looked back to see that she was still inside of her room.

Oh well…

After the rest left to the beach, Ryuichi and Yuki were still at Hinata's door. "Come on Hinata! Don't be such a baby and let me see!"

"No!"

"Don't be so childish! It can't be that bad!" screamed again the blonde ANBU while turning the knob. Opening it suddenly, Hinata stood there with a bath robe on her. "I don't care if this was your wife's idea, I won't go out with it." Yuki stood there blinking; did she actually put it on?! Clearing his throat, and luckily nobody noticed it.

"If you take it down, I can see why you are making a fuss."

"Are you deaf or something Yuki, I won't!"

"But I want to see it too!" whined Ryuichi, who suddenly appeared in front of the captain, she didn't noticed him until now. "Ryuichi-kun?"

"I wanna see I wanna see I wanna see I wanna see! Pretty please!!!" scream the singer, while showing up big puppy eyes and baby pout.

"Oh no…no this time…"

"But…no one else is at home, and Sakano-san and Mya-san wants to make the cleaning so they can have fun too! Don't be so mean!" then Hinata sighted heavily, she can't believe that she was going to do this. When the bathrobe fell down and showed what Tomoyo bought to her, Ryuichi stopped being goofy and turned serious and Yuki just looked at her with wide eyes.

Yuki: "Hinata…thank Kami that your ANBU uniform hides your body from the rest of the village."

Hinata: "You see why I don't want to use it?!"

Yuki: "You look great on it, admit it."

Hinata: "I'm not into girly things, so don't ask me."

Yuki: "Well, you should be thankful for something then."

"And what that can be, huh?" asks the captain while taps her feet, Yuki just smirks. "At least is not pink…"

* * *

The rest of the guys were outside going down to the beach, the clean clear blue water can be seen from the distance already. "Wow, this is like an untouched paradise!" screams Sakura impressed by the beauty of the nature, even the white sand under their feet was clue of the purity of the place. "Actually we are the only people who had stepped on this place. So you can say that the beach is still virgin." Responds Shuichi and they were followed by Tohma, K, Kakashi, Tatsuha and Sasuke who were looking around the place and see the landscape surrounding them.

Sakura was the first to take the towel around her torso to show a two piece swimsuit which consisted of a pair of pink hot pants and a pink bra. Naruto gaped by the pink beauty…in pink who was looking at the tempting water. Naruto made the same taking his pants down showing bright orange/black pants. Kakashi's were gray and Sasuke's were black and wearing a white t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Um, why are you wearing a t-shirt on the beach? You're pale as a corpse." Asks Shuichi, making the rest laugh by the remark of 'pale as a ghost'. "Is not your business." Responds the Uchiha while trying to ignore the pink haired singer, well... he tried.

"If you don't want a tan just lay under that tree, simple right?" with that Sasuke snorted and went to the damn tree and sat under the refreshing shadow. Kakashi sat beside him, he just wanted a corner to chill out and relax while reading his perverted books.

In that moment, Tohma notices someone coming. Getting a better view, is obvious to be Yuki Ryuichi and Hinata wearing…a huge white t-shirt?!

When they finally got into the beach, Shuichi, K, Tohma, Tatsuha and K surrounded the captain. "But what happened?" Asks Shuichi while trying to see what is beneath that ugly, huge and manly t-shirt, which happens to be Yuki's.

"I've tried to convince her to come out, but she only accepted if she can use the t-shirt on!" Whined Ryuichi, then he looked with hope at Shuichi, "Please convince her Shuichi-kun! She looks awesome!"

"For the million time already I won't take it out!" screamed again Hinata, Ryuichi was nice, but when he becomes this insistent he gets too annoying. Then Tatsuha, Tohma, K, Ryuichi and Shuichi got together to surround the captain and started to cheer her up.

"Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!"

Hinata was rubbing her temples; she couldn't believe that this was happening to her! Looking to a side she sees that Naruto was looking at the scene with curiosity, Sakura was standing with her hands on her hips smirking, and Kakashi was reading his book under a tree giving looks time on time at her.

And Sasuke…?

He was under another tree, but whiles everyone though that he was just resting; she noticed a glint of red eyes coming from him.

So he was watching her huh…

That made inner Hinata smirk, and it got worse when she noticed Sakura's swim wear, this was going to be fun after all.

"Hey, wait for us!"

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when Mya and Sakano arrived in their beach outfits. "Don't take it out unless I'm there!" screamed Mya who had a towel around her torso. When she put it off, she revealed a sexy leopard-printed swimsuit which made Naruto scream and point at the small piece of clothing. Sakura almost fell on her back, how someone with such breast can dare to wear something like that; it can break at any moment! After the impression, Mya winked at the pink haired ninja (which made Sakura shudder by it) and then turned at Hinata. "Can you take it off please?"

"I don't want to get a tan." Responds the captain crossing her arms, she had to play the difficult girl to not let the others know that now she wanted to do it…on purpose. "But you need a tan!" says Mya, while she sees that Naruto was still eyeing her and that Tohma walked towards the blonde nin.

"Just remember this Naruto-kun," says the blonde producer with a bright smile while the blonde nin turned his head towards Tohma, "at the end of the day, the one who sees that beauty naked and over her is Me." With that Naruto nodded and then looked down. In the distance Kakashi did the same. Then they hear Hinata groan loudly…

"Fine! I'll take it out! But I'm not responsible for the consequences!" with that Hinata took her T-shirt off, and a loud gasp could be heard through the entire beach…

Sasuke had to look at her, since everyone was silent after she did that…

He had to make her put that thing on again.

Hinata's swim wear consisted of a simple black bikini, marking all her well formed curves and toned body. Her bras were big enough to cover her almost Cup D breasts and keep them safe, different from Mya's. Going down is obvious that this woman trained hard, her stomach showing toned muscles and the marks of the beginning of abs. Maybe she stopped toning them so she can't look so tough. Her slender and formed legs were proof to belong to a ninja.

And with her long dark blue hair falling freely until the end of her back, the view was too much for words.

"Wow…" finally Sakano was the first to speak, which lead to the commotion and compliments. And Hinata looked back at Yuki, who was looking at where Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were.

"You see why I didn't want to come out like this?" mutters the captain while Yuki nods. "You can put it back now, you know." Responds her teammate, while Tatsuha interrupts them and pulls Hinata towards him and hugs her from behind, "You look lovely, I like it…" Hinata just stood there; Tatsuha has never been this affectionate with her before. He never acted so un-perverted around her… "Although I prefer it on the floor of my dorm…"

The pervert!

With a light hit from her elbow, he monk stepped away, faking being hit. Then both laughed like it was expected to happen. And Sasuke was glad to be far under the shadow of a tree, because he was feeling like wanting to choke the perverted monk right now.

After the little interaction, Hinata looked up at Suguru, who was preparing something in the sand. "I'll be preparing the lunch here. I hope that you enjoy the fresh fish." Announces the chef while he heats up the barbecue...

Then someone screams out of nowhere, "Watch out! Lunch is on the way!"

"But, where's the fish ah-!" asks Sakano after being hit from behind of his head and fell on the ground. When the rest ran at him to check what happened, they discovered the reason…

A huge fish was the weapon used to hit the producer.

"How many times I told you to step aside when I'm getting the lunch, jeez!" screams K from the water, taking another giant fish and throw it exactly where the barbecue was placed. Suguru took it as something normal and kept preparing the rest of the food.

* * *

After the 'abnormal' incident (they saw it as something common with them) they started to make castles on the sand. Seeing as a 'male' competition, Naruto challenged Sasuke about who makes the best sand castle. Sasuke merely declined, and then he saw that Tatsuha sat beside him to watch the others, and he smirked at him…

"Let's go to lesson one then…"

Hinata was concentrated in help Ryuichi with his 'enchanted paradise' that consisted of a huge sand statute of Kumagoro (his pink stuffed bunny doll) and surrounded by a huge barricade. And the he started to form little attractions, all based in Kumagoro. If it wasn't for that she was helping him, she wouldn't believe what they were forming.

Naruto was forming his own version of a castle that looked more like the Hokage tower and Sakura was helping with the details. Then they noticed that they didn't look at Sasuke's work…indeed…

Sasuke wasn't around, either Tatsuha.

"They left not so long ago to that cliff," responds Yuki while making a sand statute of something that looked like a mermaid. "If they don't return in an hour, we'll look for them." But Naruto wasn't sure about that, either Sakura. Both stood up to go to that cliff, but they were stopped by Yuki's voice. "I don't think that my brother is planning to rape the Uchiha any time soon. The guy is not of his liking."

"He's been acting weird lately around Tatsuha, it worries me." Confess Sakura, and then Kakashi looked up from his book and nodded. "You talk like we shouldn't trust in him. And you were the ones who defended and made everything possible to bring him back? Pathetic." asks suddenly Hinata from her site, not ever looking up at him.

"You don't know Tatsuha like we do. If he trusts the Uchiha, then I have no other choice to let him follow his instincts."

"Instincts?" asks Naruto.

"Tatsuha is the heir of the Kinomoto clan, and he wasn't chosen because of birth right. He can hide it well, but he is quite a genius. I can compare him easily with Nara Shikamaru if you ask me." Ends the captain and makes the others gasp by her remark.

They had no other choice to trust Sasuke to the monk then. But the question is…why they are hanging together now? What are they hiding?

Meanwhile…

* * *

Both men were standing in front of a cliff, at the end of the cliff you can see the shore and the waves hitting the rock with furious hits, like the water knew that they were there and wanted them down now.

"Ok, tell me now about hearing and see the wind. Because I still don't get it." Demands the Uchiha while crosses his arms. He better get a good explanation about it and why Tatsuha waited until now to start his training. Even Kakashi was demanding in that area, and seeing how Hinata and Yuki together seemed that they were already ahead…but the question is ahead to? How far this was supposed to go?

"I though that you found out about it already. I guess you're not such a genius as your blood line's ancestors." Responds the monk. He didn't like at all Sasuke, but it was his duty to be his guide and mentor to a person who is a arrogant and prideful as Hinata, but this guy thinks that he can achieve anything, like afraid to fail in something.

Sasuke snort by his remark, like ha hadn't been thinking about it since the first moment it was mentioned! Well, when he wasn't thinking about the lavender-eye woman that was also his rival of course. A man like has many things to think about the whole day! But yes, he gave its important attention to the topic. See and hear the wind, there must be something that this Tatsuha guy can help right?

"Fine then, let's get started shall we?" then the monk throws at the Uchiha a scroll…well a pretty BIG scroll. When he opened a piece of it, it had a series of hand seal instructions. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched when he saw it and looks up at the monk, who had a smirk as evil as Yuki's.

"In case that you want to know, there are 175 hand seals in that mere jutsu. Just prove how good you are and do it." Says the monk and sits not so far away from the Uchiha. Then Sasuke smirked, a new jutsu from the legendary Kinomoto clan? Of course he'll work on it! He saw what he gave to Hinata the first time he saw him, he gave Hinata the secret to the plant manipulation jutsu, so this must be as great as that one.

"Oh, and one thing," interrupts Tatsuha, "don't use the Sharingan to learn it." Then Sasuke looked up at the monk with awe, not using the Sharingan!? It was like telling the fish to not touch the water!

"Hinata had worked until now without the Byakugan, so why you can't do the same? You can't depend all your life on your bloodline limit you know." Says the monk while crosses his arms and his eyes to be in a meditation form.

Sasuke's eyes twitched by what the monk said. But when he saw that he closed his eyes and was too into his mediation to 'maybe' notice his cheating; he started to red the scroll using his Sharingan. He didn't say to the second line when electricity ran through his spine, and it was defiantly not the effect of the chidori.

Falling back almost of the edge of the cliff, the Uchiha looks up to see Tatsuha standing in front of him with a disapproval look. "I knew that you'll do that. You never listen don't you?"

"Is called 'to like to take the risks'. " Responds Sasuke while standing up by himself and cleaning from the dust of the place. "Where I come from is called stupidity, don't do it again." With that the monk turned back and gathered the scroll. "I though that you were ready for this, but it seems that you are not good enough until you see and hear the wind…"

"And here we are again with that," interrupts Sasuke, "and how I am suppose to do that then?!" with that Tatsuha smirked and looked directly at him. "Something called patience and focus."

"Like I haven't done that already."

Then Tatsuha just shook his head again, can't he be more difficult?!

"Just sit here, and listen to the wind. The wind itself has its own language, its own way to talk. When you'll be able to listen what it wants to tell you, you'll see it as well. Just learn to listen Sasuke." With that Sasuke grunted and sat where the monk told him, quite close to the edge of the cliff. I think he wants to kill me. Though at first inner Sasuke, but he shook his thoughts away, he had to do this. Closing his eyes, he started to take aside his common thoughts, about everything…even about Hinata for a second…

_"La La La La La La La La La La…La La La La La La La La La La La"_

But how he can concentrate when every time that he tries to focus and clean his mind there's that damn 'La La' in his head!

* * *

Is been two hours since Sasuke and Tatsuha disappeared, and Naruto was getting worried. "I wonder what they are doing?" wondered out loud the blonde nin.

"Who knows, maybe Sasuke was indeed Tatsuha's type after all." Responds Tohma while passing lotion into his wife's bare back that was lying topless on a beach towel. In that moment everyone looked at Tohma and then at the place where those two went.

Nah, it can't be…right?

Then Sakura looked again worried at the place far away, "Um, it won't hurt if we…see if they're alright?"

"You shouldn't interrupt them and I doubt that they are in any trouble," says Yuki who was now sitting beside Hinata who was lying to relax under a beach umbrella. "Tatsuha is a fine fighter and does Sasuke; they're going to be alright."

"You really think that she meant like that, Yuki?" asks Hinata not minding to look up, she didn't like the beach after all. "I know that already. And I know my brother and Sasuke's not his type…"

"Why are you speaking like Tatsuha got Sasuke away to rape him?!" screamed Naruto while waving his arms in annoyance.

"Maybe is because you were the only one who was thinking like that." Says Sasuke while gets closer to the rest, takes his white t-shirt off and throws to a side. And his looks were messy, like he had a fight…or…

Tatsuha looked the same, but at the same time he looked at his brother and smirked…like he had discovered something. And Yuki nodded, he had to talk to him bother later.

"Maybe by the way that you two came back makes me think the same way." Responds Kakashi still under the tree and reads his book.

But before anyone says another thing, something flies at the captain. Hinata catches it and looks back at the one who throw it at her.

"A soccer ball?" asks the captain then looks back at the pink haired singer. "Yeah, let's play!" Then Hinata looks back at Yuki, like asking for permission. "Oh no…I'm not going to play. The last time that it happened I got groped everywhere" Warns the blonde ANBU while crosses his arms. "Well, if you don't play, I won't." responds simply Hinata making Shuichi give a mean look to Yuki. "Yuki! Come on, don't mess up the fun!"

"I won't…read my lips Shuichi N-o…No."

"So you'll mess up the fun like _'he'_ did last time?"

"Shuichi…" responds with a threatening voice the blonde ANBU, Shuichi knows that they weren't supposed to mention that!

"What…?" asks innocently the singer, which makes Yuki drop his head down. He is too naïve or too stupid? Well, Yuki used to date and like this pink hairball, there must be a reason.

Because Shuichi, according to Yuki, was a bad lover.

"Fine…but this time I'll be in Hinata's team!"

"Yay!" with that Ryuichi shows his thumbs up, Gai style and pulled along Tatsuha, K, Sakano and Mya. Hinata just stood up, took a random white t-shirt and put it on. Then she looked back at Suguru, who was still preparing the food. "Are you going to play too Suguru-san?"

"Nah, the guys get too rough when they play, and I hadn't finished the lunch yet. You'll have my support from the audience." Then Tohma appeared with a huge chalk board. "And I'll be the one to write the goals so I won't play this time."

"What is the boss talking about? He never plays…" mutters Sakano while the group leaves to fair distance so they don't disturb the others. Team seven was looking, but even when Naruto wanted to play, Sakura didn't looked like she wanted to, Kakashi hadn't moved a muscle since he sat in the shadow and Sasuke lay back on the tree's shadow too, so there was no way for him to join.

How troublesome.

Divided in two teams; number one composed by Shuichi, Hinata, Yuki and Sakano and team two by Ryuichi, Tatsuha, K and Mya. With two goal marks, that were no other than a giant Kumagoro both sides of the arena, the two groups moved to the center where Tohma had the ball. "Ok, guys remember the rules. No genjutsu or ninjutsu, but taijutsu is permitted. And absolutely NO WEAPONS." Finishes the producer while K throws away one of his precious daggers…oh well…

Sakano and K were facing each other, and Sakano was trembling and sweating like a mad man. "Don't let K see you nervous Sakano-san!" screams Shuichi while K just smirks and makes his hand look like a gun and points at him. Sakano could feel his body to start to tremble…oh no…here it goes again…

"Ok…go!" and Tohma throws the ball in the air, and the one who kicks it is Sakano with his stress tornado. Naruto, seeing the game was screaming from the 'benches' who were no other than beach chairs. "Hey, I thought that it was forbidden the ninjutsu!" screams Naruto while Tohma laughs, "No, is not like that. Sakano does that when he is stressed out. So it happens all the time." Then Naruto nods with a huge sweat drop and keep seeing the game…

Is been 25 minutes and the game seemed difficult, and facing one another was wonderful, especially when they start to fight for the ball. The first period finished and when Tohma called the time out, Hinata kicked the ball a little harder than she though. And the ball flew straight to…

_BAM!_

Sasuke's head…

"OW DAMN IT!" screams the Uchiha in pain while Sakura rushes to see if he was ok. And saw that he had his right cheek red due to the impact, nothing serious. Naruto was impressed by the way that the hit sounded, "Can't you be more careful Hinata?!"

Then Sasuke snapped from his situation when he knew who did it. Did she do it on purpose?! "Don't sweat it Uzumaki, I bet that the ball suffered more than him…" responds the captain seriously, then everyone looked back at her.

Did she just say that?

Then the rest of the two teams stood silent, then Hinata started to tremble, followed by Yuki then Tatsuha, by the moment that Sakano started to do it too they all started to laugh.

Tohma: "Poor little soccer ball (laughs)! Let's take it to surgery (laughs) for the trauma caused (laughs) by an Uchiha's head! (Laughs!)"

Shuichi: "Worst than all, Sasuke's head!" and then Shuichi rolled on the floor with laughter, and Sasuke's face when he saw that they were making fun of it…he had it.

When he suddenly stood up, grabbed the ball and started to walk towards them, Sakura panicked "Sasuke-kun…!"

"Step aside Sakura." That was all the needed to say to make her step aside.

"Let him come, I'm not scared." Says Hinata still laughing which made Sasuke's steps get faster. Kakashi stood up and was ready for anything. Stepping quite close to Hinata, he showed the white/black ball at the captain. Looking at the ball she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well…?"

"I want to play."

With that Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura's eyes opened wide. He wants to do what?! Since when he became this social?! Did the ball affect him that much?! What the hell Tatsuha made to him back there?!

"Excuse me?" asks Hinata, she was indeed impressed to by his response. This made the Uchiha smirks, "Like you heard. We are going to join the game, right guys?" says Sasuke while he turns towards the rest of team seven, and only Naruto responded. "Yeah!"

Then it was decided, so Kakashi and Naruto joined Hinata's side while Sasuke and Sakura were in Ryuichi's. Then Tohma called for the second period to begin and this time it was Sasuke who made it to kick the ball.

Mya was trying to support him when Yuki stepped in, and by the way they looked each other, it meant siblings fight. Shuichi and Sakano were trying to get to the ball, but Sasuke was quite skillful and Sakura was following him close by. Then suddenly Shuichi made move and tackle down Sakura, who was trying to pass the pink haired singer to support Sasuke. "GO Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was close to the 'Kumagoro' a.k.a. goal of his side, if he made it pass between its ears they won. Then when he though that he was close, a lavender eye woman appeared and took away his ball with a kick. Standing in triumphal pose with the ball under her feet, the captain looked at the Uchiha with challenge in her eyes. Sasuke smirked and looked at her the same way. This was the Hinata that made his blood boil with annoyance and arrogance. This was the Hinata that challenged him and fought back at the tournament, this was the Hinata that uncovered herself from everyone.

And he had to admit that he liked this one a lot more than the fake one, the shy weird innocent one.

Running along with the ball, Hinata was dong her best to avoid the other team, who were secured by her teammates so she can made it t their goal. But then at the middle of the field, Sasuke jumped in front of her and both ninjas stopped, with a soccer ball between them. Suddenly they attacked each other and before Sasuke could manage to hit her, she bents down and kick the ball between his feet, when the ball passed between his feet she passed and kept running to the goal.

When Hinata kick the balls and flies towards the goal, Sasuke jumps and stops it with his body. To be more exact, with his broad tanned chest.

When he hit the ground with the ball, time was up. The game ended with the score 0-0.

'_When did he became that fast? And how he jumped so high? Did he just…?'_ thinks Hinata then she looks a prideful Tatsuha. It means that maybe he made some progress in those two hours after all.

"Hey teme, when did you learned to jump like that?! It was like you were almost floating!" demanded Naruto, although he shouldn't be impressed. Kami knows all kinds of jutsu that he learned from Orochimaru back then and the kind of abilities that he hadn't showed yet. But still…there must be something else…

Suddenly Yuki started to feel uneasy with the environment, he looked back at Tatsuha and it seems that he could feel it too. Then he looks back at Hinata, she was ignoring at everyone, only looking towards the ocean, like nothing else mattered…just the ocean.

Maybe she was ready to train some more. Walking towards her, she suddenly turns to face him.

"Hinata lets go." With that the blonde ANBU walks away through the beach, and Hinata knowing him it meant only one thing: training. Hinata follows him not caring to tell the others where they are going…although she didn't have an idea either.

Ryuichi saw them leave and frowns, if Yuki left suddenly to train, it means something. Sasuke watched her leave with her teammate, so it was true; she was training to fight Ryuichi? But why him? And he saw the face she made when he jumped to hit the ball, like she hadn't expected that. Now that he was thinking, he never knew that he can do that. True that he had been trained with some unbelievable jutsu by the Snake nin, but still…

He'll ask the monk later about it…

But then he let a small smirk coming from him. After all, seeing Hinata's back with _his t-shirt_ and a huge Uchiha fan on it…it was worth the view. Naruto noticed this, also Sakano and they were about to scream at her when Tohma stopped. "Don't say a thing, is just a t-shirt after all." Says the producer then smiles, "After all, she looks pretty with it too."

'I agree with you, she looks pretty on it.' Thinks Sasuke while walks back to the tree's shadow. He can rest for the rest of the day…

* * *

Is been two hours…

Past lunch time…

And no sign of Hinata or Yuki.

"How could they forget about lunch time? They know how much I hate to reheat the food." Complains Suguru while he plays with a kitchen knife, and Kakashi sweat dropped. These people are getting weirder by the minute, but free vacation is free vacation.

"Don't worry Suguru-san, maybe they are so into their training that they must have forgot about it." Responds Shuichi, but stepped back when he saw fire on Suguru's eyes. "I hope that they have a better excuse than missing MY food…"

Back t the water, after complaining to him like for 20 minutes, Sasuke finally accepted to get into the water with Sakura and Naruto. Just having fun on the water and playing along. K was sitting on the water drinking some juice and laughing by the games they were playing. Tatsuha joined the fun too, but he was more like swimming around. Naruto tried to swim as well, but he ended up doing the doggy swim.

Meanwhile…

* * *

The landscape was wonderful, surrounded by a circle of rock formations on water. The waves merely hitting them, it looked like a small pond marked by the reefs and rocks of the area. Over the water was a lavender-eyed woman with a blonde man who was watching her from the other side. The lavender-eyed woman looked tired, but still she was meditating. And water started to move around her, like a small .

Hinata: "…"

Yuki: "Come on…"

Hinata: "…!"

Yuki: "Hinata-!"

"Ah!" that was what the captain scream before she fell backwards. Yuki rushed towards her, but she raised a hand as a sign to stop, that she can do it by herself.

"Is been almost three hours and you're almost out of chakra. Let's call it a day." Demands the blonde ANBU while crosses his arms. He never expected her to hold until now; she was far more skilled than he though possible.

"No, I can still go on. Let's do it again." Spat the captain all in one breath. She was panting and sweating madly, it was really taking all her strength. Yuki looked at her, and her eyes were full with determination. "How can you improve when you don't give your body the rest that it needs?"

"I'm ok…"

"You haven't slept since we left Konoha!" with that Hinata looked up at him again, she hadn't stood up yet. It was true; she hadn't slept since they left Konoha. But she knows that he wasn't worried that she didn't sleep during the trip, I was because she didn't slept last night at the mansion.

Seeing that she was still quiet, it meant that it was true, he was guessing anyway. "I told you to inform me in case that you have difficulties during our stay..." Continues the blonde ANBU and Hinata responds. "I told you that I'll be fine."

"It was too soon to comeback, the events are still fresh…"

"I want to fight Ryuichi, and this is a chance that I must take." With that Yuki gasp by her remark, and she continues. "I really want to fight him Yuki; I want to go to the next level."

Yuki sighted, he had a bad feeling with this. He was sure that she was ready to go to the next level, but she hadn't done any progress on the past three hours. But still, she has a lot of potential. If it weren't like this she wouldn't make it this far.

"Fine, but if you don't make it for the next hour you'll rest the whole day tomorrow, promise?" then Hinata made her best to stood up. With her legs shaking madly, she made it to straight up and looked directly at her mentor. "Got it!"

With that she stands straight and closes her eyes.

Yuki: "And remember Hinata, just find the heartbeat of the water."

'_Like it was easier than see and hear the wind…damn…'_ complains mentally the captain, but then she starts to concentrate.

Then she only sees black, little by little she starts to feel something. Like something was on the water right now. Whatever it was…it was swimming at full speed, she can't tell what it is. And is running towards a specific place, to be exact to the shore…

Then she sees who are in the water…there's Tohma, Tatsuha, K…there's also Naruto, Sakura and the Uchiha…

Before Yuki could ask her what's wrong, the captain runs through the water the fastest that she can…

* * *

Sasuke and the others were still on the water, and this time Naruto and he agreed to have some sparring. Everything can be fun all the time. K went out of the water along with Tohma and Tatsuha, by the stories told by Asuma and Gai, these two can quite destructible most of the time. Sakura was watching the fight in first row, just in case the two forgot that this was a friendly spar and not anything else. Everyone was so focused on their spar that they didn't noticed that Hinata was running towards them through the water.

Suddenly, something started to submerge from the water, being a huge black fin. Suddenly and without watching Hinata pushes the person who was closer to the danger, being that one no other than Sasuke. "Watch out!" and when she pushes away Sasuke, a giant black shark jumps out from the water with its mouth open. Hinata missed the bite for mere centimeters. Immediately seeing the danger, Naruto and Sakura ran out for the water along with Sasuke, suddenly he looks back at the moment he steps in the sand.

'_Where is Hinata?!'_

Looking back at the water, they see that there's no one but more than five sharks jumping in the water, like trying to catch something…

And that something came out to be Hinata...

* * *

**A/N:** Here I left this chapter…sorry if you suddenly have the need to choke me or else. Is been a while since I left a cliffhanger, so here it is. It was short, long, ok? Tell me, and thanks for your wonderful support towards my site and my DA page…and if you want to add me on myspace, just look for vegetapr69 or maylinebsb. Easy.

Reviews help an author to keep the young spirit to keep writing…thanks.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I know that I'm taking too damn long with this story. At first I though that I will end it fast, then somehow I ended up so hooked to it that I took it until there. I want to know if even reviewing until now, you think if the story was going too long or not. I just want to know, but if you survived the Naruto fillers, I guess you can survive a long fanfic, right?

numba neko93--Sorry for the cliffy...but I couldn't resist it. I hope that you can forgive me.

MaHaLnAmAnKiTa--Let's see if she can be safe...

narutolove18 --Here comes what's next...enjoy.

kenshinlover2002--LOve your reviews...thanks a lot for your support.

Spochemu--here comes the new chapter and now things at college are making everything even more difficult to handle. BUt I hope to keep this rythm of work.

queen46--I just saw your myspace page and I have to say that I LOVE your Gaara+Hina background!

DimLight--Yeah, Yuki/Hina sounds cute. But sadly it won't happen, they're like family! So see it as something cute...LOL

Kisa Tsutaka--note: Sasuke is always jealous!

tsnade--thanks a lot for the note about how long this is taking. I noticed it and I nderstand what you mean, but really...I try ny best to make it so long...but i can't resist it! So sorry!...I'll try my best!

The Norwegian Dragon--I see that you don't like this verison of Hinata, but you're still reading it...so it makes me very happy to know that. And she is not THAT mean...ahem, Sakura is...ahem...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I have bad spelling, mean grammar. And this story is more for those who love to read long stories. Because it seems to be one of those…sorry.

Chapter 44

Hinata was having it difficult with the black sharks. They looked like they didn't stop to come out and attack her. For a moment the captain freezes when she sees them, then reacts and starts to avoid their attacks that are completely from the water.

Suddenly she makes the hand seal for '_release_', but nothing happens. So it means that is not a genjutsu at all.

She had been trying to get to the shore, but somehow the sharks didn't let her and they were faster than she though. Avoiding their attacks, the captain didn't notice where the sharks were leading her to…

"We have to do something!" screamed Shuichi, who was about to get into the water when K stopped him. "Don't Shuichi, is dangerous over there!"

"I'll be fine! Don't you see that they're taking Hinata-sempai to the open water?! They are planning to kill her!" screams back the pink haired singer, who was stopped this time by his lover.

"Shuichi-kun let her deal with it on her own."

Then everyone, including Sasuke turned to see Ryuichi, his expression wasn't from the goofy naïve one. He was dead serious. Then he was hit by his mate, Shuichi.

"Are you fucking crazy?! If we don't something she'll-!"

"Listen to me Shuichi! Don't you see that we don't know what she is facing!?"

"HUH?! What do you mean?!"

"Tell me, has anyone here have ever heard of the existence of black sharks?!" then the rest looked back at Hinata who was getting further and towards the open water. It was true, she was attacked by black sharks and they don't really exist in the animal world. So it means that is no other than a genjutsu?

"That's true…but…!" screams Tatsuha, who got more worried when he noticed that she was indeed going further and slower.

"But what?!" screams back Ryuichi.

"Hinata is avoiding them instead of attack them back. Something's wrong in this picture!" responds Tatsuha, and then Shuichi looks around and panics.

"Where is Yuki?! I hadn't seen him!" Then the rest looked at each other, it was true. Where's Yuki?!

* * *

Hinata was trying to think of a way to get away from this. Her feet started to loose balance on the water, which means that she was almost out of chakra. Normally she can think in some tactic, but now due the lack of energy she can't think straight. Actually the only thing she can think is to avoid the bites and the hits from the sharks. Her reflections are starting to become even useless, when a tail was about to hit her and she had barely time to protect herself with her arms instead of dodging it. '

She could hear the screams from the shore, but they started to be far that she was loosing sense of time and space. And suddenly, the sharks went into water. Hinata took the moment to see the environment of the situation and know her own location to find out her next action.

She froze when she looked down.

The water under her feet was so deep that it even stopped being blue, so deep that it looked black. Then it was so quiet that she started to doubt if it was real, if she was really in the middle of the ocean almost out of chakra and soon to be killed by black sharks.

Looking up in the sky, she tried to recollect her thoughts. She can't die like this. She is not weak. This must be destiny. But then again, we write our own destiny or someone else writes it for us?

No, she promised herself to make her own path and her own destiny. And she won't let freaking shits like sharks to stop her. She won't fail, she never fails! She won't be like the being that she faked to be all these years. She won't be like the little naïve, shy and weird Hinata that everyone though they knew, the same Hinata that the traitor fell for, not her.

And then she felt something coming from the under, and she suddenly jumped to a side, dodging successfully the giant mouth of an even bigger black shark. That sudden move took almost all her breath away.

Damn.

With almost out of chakra and no weapons.

Damn.

And with such uncomfortable clothes like the ones she was wearing.

Damn.

Then she felt a sudden flinch pain from one of her hands. Blood.

Maybe she got hit by one of the shark's teeth after all, the blood drops hitting the dark water. And her body was too weak to heal itself like other times.

Double damn!

Then looking at the rock formations, she sees that something blonde came out of it, but it looked tired as well. Her eyes opened for a second to recognize who he was, but she had to stop looking when the sharks started to attack her again, more excited by the smell of blood.

It was Yuki.

Yuki came out form the rock formations; he was tired as Hinata due the training. He was doing his best to regain some composure, and more when he saw his captain in danger. She was practically guessing where the attacks were coming and saw how her feet started to loose its stand on the water.

He has to save her!

Clenching his fists, the blonde ANBU started to run at her direction. "Hinata I'm coming!" and started to run towards her. Back in the shore Tatsuha saw his big brother and screamed in happiness, now things are going to change.

* * *

"Yuki is on its way! Go Yuki!" Screams Shuichi and Kakashi steps in, "We have to support him, let's go!" And he was supported by Naruto, K and everyone; but then again Ryuichi steps in front of them. "Don't get in the way." Says Ryuichi.

"Why don't you want us help her?! She isn't your friend?!" screams Naruto, "OR you want her dead as well!?" Then Ryuichi pounces the blonde nin, making him fall on his butt.

The rest looked at the scene in shock, Ryuichi was never violent, and this is the first time. "She wasted half of her remaining chakra by coming here and saving you from those things! You wanted her sacrifice come out in vain?!" then Sasuke looks back at the scene, it was true, but still…

* * *

Yuki was half way to reach Hinata, and when she finally noticed that he was coming at her. She panicked for real. Making a stronger effort, she made it to get out of the circle of sharks and run towards Yuki. "Yuki! You must leave now!" screams the captain, but still he didn't heard her.

Noticing it happening, while running she saw again her hand, it was still bleeding. Closing her eyes and focusing what she could, she screamed.

"RAVEN!"

And beside her appeared flying the giant crow. Getting closer to her to pick her, she looked at him and without thinking she said. "TAKE YUKI TO THE SHORE AND KEEP THE REST SAFE! GO NOW!" the bird for a moment hesitated by her orders. Leaving her behind?! Was she serious?! But when she looked back at him again and whispered 'please…' he knew that she was indeed dead serious.

Taking no time the giant black bird flew towards Yuki while running and picked him up by the shoulders with his claws. "No wait! Pick Hinata not me you freaking' bird!" started to scream and trying to get rid of the bird's grip while seeing that Hinata was running slower and slower. She was going to loose the race for her life.

When they made it to the shore, Raven dropped Yuki on the sand, and he was suddenly surrounded by the rest. Pushing them aside he tried to get into the water again, but he was stopped by the pen wings of the giant crow.

Looking from a side, they saw how Hinata barely made it to something that looked like a small rock platform and literally jumped to reach it in time and fell on it. When Hinata tried to look where she had landed, she felt the platform shake like an earthquake.

The black sharks were hitting the platform by the foundations, trying to break it and bring their food.

"What kind of summon creature are you!? You're supposed to serve and help the one who summoned you, not me!" screamed the blonde ANBU at the bird. The damn animal wasn't letting him or the others get closer to the water.

"_I'm obeying her wishes Kinomoto-san." _spoke Raven, which made Ryuichi look at the bird. It can talk?!

Then Yuki looked at him impressed. "After all this time you finally talk?! At a time like this!?"

"_Hinata-sama's priorities are her comrades. And I'm following her orders."_

"That doesn't mean that you must leave her to die over there! She has a panic attack you idiot! She can't even think straight!" then the bird turns to look at the captain herself. She was breathing hard and trembling, and she looked confused. It was true, she can die over there.

"To hell with this nonsense." Says Sasuke while grabs a sea shell in his hands. Using the pointing edge he opens a wound in his hand and walks towards the water. "What are you doing?!" screams concerned Sakura.

"Sharks are attracted to blood; I'll encourage those damn things with delicious Uchiha blood." Says Sasuke while gets closer to put his hand on the sea. Suddenly Raven pushes him away. Standing up by the attack, he looks at the bird and smirks.

"Let me guess…I'm her rival so I'm doing it with some evil plot inmy head."

"_I don't like you Uchiha Sasuke, so step away."_

"So you'll leave her die over there? What a pathetic way for a captain of her caliber to die." Says the Uchiha with sarcasm, which made the crow growl at him.

Since when a crow can growl? I don't know.

* * *

Hinata was on the verge of loosing consciousness, and it wasn't pretty when you have sharks trying to bring her down. For all the things that can attack her, it had to be black sharks. She closed her eyes, trying to find a solution and a way to save her form this. She tried using the wind, but somehow she couldn't feel a thing. Like everything she gathered until now was useless. And then the pounding that was competing with her own heartbeat didn't let her concentrate.

Wait a minute…pounding?

In the moment, she puts her hand over her heart and started to find where that pounding came from. It was defiantly not from her, but where? Then she started to feel that the sound was getting deeper and deeper, until she found out the reason…

It wasn;t from her…it was the ocean! It sounded like it was indeed alive instead of full of life. It sounded like…

The heartbeat of the water.

* * *

Yuki was ignoring their argument while watching Hinata on the rock, and then he noticed something. Hinata was on her knees and eyes closed like trying to focus. And one of her hands was on her heart, taping it with a rhythm. The blonde ANBU's eyes widened and then looked at his brother. "Tatsuha, tell me that you see what I see."

Then the monk looked at the same direction, and he gasped. "Yuki…she found it? But how…"

"I told you that she can handle it." Says suddenly Ryuichi, and made the brothers look back at him. And Raven and Sasuke stopped arguing when they saw that everyone was silent.

Nobody knew what Yuki, Tatsuha and Ryuichi were talking about, but something was clear with them. Hinata had found it, the heartbeat of the water.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she started to breath with more calm. The sharks were hitting the base of the rock platform with more effort. And still with her hand wounded, she knew that she has to act…or she'll die there.

'_Sui fusion no jutsu…' _and suddenly, Hinata's body turned into water and disintegrated, falling like water itself on the ocean, just in time before the sharks finally broke the rock where she was standing. The sharks started to look for Hinata full with confusion. The water still smelled like her, her scent of blood was still present fresh in the water.

Sasuke gaped by what just happened. He'd seen water clones and even water replications she Hinata did when she fought Shisui, but still…this was amazing. Who said that she was out of chakra?!

"She is gathering again chakra using the water! Amazing!" screamed with joy Yuki. Naruto and Sakura looked like he was crazy. Kakashi couldn't believe what he just heard but then again, many weird things happened before and they look at it like it was normal.

Ok, that explains something.

Suddenly, while the sharks looked a little lost, something emerges from the water with speed; the water form comes out showing again Hinata, this time running towards the shore.

Shuichi: "Hinata hurry up!"

Hinata was running, she wasn't still on her best condition, but it was enough to run. But still the sharks became faster than before, getting close to catch her. "Damn! She can't defend herself from them yet?!" screamed Tohma.

Then one of Hinata's hands touched the water while she was still running. "_mizu kusanagi no jutsu!_" then when the throw up her hand the took it out along with a sword made from the water, and with a fast swing she cuts in half the shark that was almost reaching her. The sword fell down as water while Hinata was still running.

Getting close to the shore, a group of sharks were ahead of her, trying to stop her one way or another. Then she panicked, that jutsu with the sword was the maximum thing that she could do at the moment. Then she though about a technique can maybe she can apply to the situation.

'_mizu sui--!_' but she suddenly stopped when she felt a giant shadow behind her. A giant wave appeared and the rest of the ninjas on the shore looked at it terrified. "RUN EVERYONE, TSUNAMI!" screams the giant crow, which flew away from the scene. In that moment Hinata feels the urge to run faster. _'Shit! Now I have to use that one! Damn…!'_

"_Doton,Doryuu Taiga!_"

And another giant water wall appeared and stopped for a moment the giant wave.

Like I said, it stopped it for a moment...well..five seconds...

A wave that was less than the half of the original hit the shore, taking along almost everyone. The beach was covered with water for a short moment, then slowly it started to went down. The ninjas were spread along the beach, and Hinata was on top of someone, coughing due to the water that she swallowed by the wave. She couldn't believe that she made that move, she felt proud to make such move completely. But still it wasn't a strong one.

"Am I alive?" asked out loud suddenly Hinata, she still couldn't believe that she was still alive, specially when she still feels that she has a predator close to her. Then something caressed her cheek.

"Yes, and I thank Kami for that…" responded a voice that was under her. Hinata know that voice very well, and she is hoping to be wrong. Slowly she opened her eyes.

It wasn't Yuki.

Even less Tatsuha.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Feeling her cheeks heat up by embarrassment she moved to a side, panting heavily. Sasuke expected to be slapped or hit, but her look was worth a million. And he liked it.

Little by little the rest of the ninjas appeared close to where the captain was. But Tatsuha was the first to arrive. "Hinata…are you…?" but she gave him the signal to stop, and slowly and clumsily she stood up. Her knees were still shaking, but she could still stand up without help. Kakashi looked at the sea and was back to normal, then looked at the captain. "That last technique, it was…"

"Yes…" continues Hinata, "it was Sarutobi's." then Naruto looked at her in awe, she performed one of the Third's techniques?! Sakura just appeared when Kakashi made the comment and shook due to what happened and by what she heard. Hinata was able to make a technique taught by the Third himself. She was really strong, she was really deadly.

"Are you still going to challenge me Haruno? You hadn't look mat the eyes since we left Konoha." Says out of nowhere Hinata which made the pink-haired shinobi shake. Then Hinata starts to walk away, stopped by Tohma. "Wait, you're still not recovered."

"I wish to rest for a while Seguchi-san, and I think that I can walk thank you--"

"Hinata."

That was Yuki's voice.

Tatsuha and the rest turned to face the blonde ANBU, he looked serious and severe. And they were expecting one of his lectures. And by the way that Hinata tensed for a moment, she was expecting it too. "You ordered that freak of a bird to take me away and to avoid us to help you in a selfish manner."

Hinata had her back to him but still nodded.

"But," and the young man smirked, "you broke the phobia jutsu by yourself, and reach your goal as you said. You even saved them to be attacked by the black sharks. And that has more weight than what you did first." Hinata nodded again, she was kind of too tired to talk and started to walk away again.

"You made me proud, captain."

Then Hinata stopped again, did she heard right? Yuki was proud of her?

Not wanting to find out if she heard right or not, Hinata kept walking. In that moment Shuichi screamed his head out. "THE WORLD IS GOING TO AN END! YUKI FEELS PROUD OF SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIMSELF--!"

_Bam!_

"If I don't care about someone you complain, but if I really care you complain too?! I can't stand it!" screams Yuki at Shuichi, who was crying in Ryuichi's arms with a huge bump on his head.

In that moment, Tatsuha looks at his brother. "Yuki, what do you mean by _phobia_ jutsu?" then Shuichi stopped crying and looked at the brothers, that was a good question.

"Is a very strong genjutsu, and I'm not surprised that you hadn't heard form the old man because is been years since is been seen." Then Mya stood beside them, if their father, the leader of the Kinomoto clan never mentioned it, something was on it.

"Is called one of the seven extreme genjutsus. Is called like that because even when is based on genjutsu, the thing itself is real. It plays with the phobias of the victim."

"Phobias?" asks Naruto.

"He means fears Naruto." Responds Sakura while listens to the ANBU ninja. "Then it means that any of us could have been attacked by that jutsu, but who did it and why it targeted Hinata?" asks Kakashi.

"The truth is that I've been feeling quite odd the environment since we got into the beach and Hinata felt it too. When I saw the way that she was acting during training, I knew that it was directed to her. It didn't activate until she got into the water." Says the monk while Sasuke thinks about what he said. It was making sense, but who did it?

"Then it explains it all;" continues Tohma, "Hinata has thalassophobia and selachophobia, right?"

"What the heck is that Selac-somethning?" asks Suguru. Then Tohma looks back at Yuki. "It means that Hinata has phobia towards the ocean and sharks, right?"

"That's ridiculous,." States Naruto, "if hat was true then how she was able to fight on water when she fought on the Nakano River."

"Because is not the deep dark ocean Naruto, and in the river there's no sharks to worry about." explains Tohma, "Besides, hiding your emotions comes along in the ninja package right?"

"That;s true but," continues Yuki while he sees Hinata's back getting into the mansion. "you missed one phobia Tohma-san."

"Really, which one?"

"Atychiphobia."

"huh?"

"That's fear of failure…"

* * *

Hinata made it to the kitchen, her legs almost giving up on her. She needed any source of sweet and fast. The only way to start to recover part of her lost strength was having something on her already empty stomach.

This was the last time that she skips lunch before training of water.

After pushing herself almost to her limit, she finally made it to have the orange juice container on the counter. She opened the contained and drank directly from the pot. Suguru will kill her for her manners in _his_ kitchen.

After some gulps, she looked through the window to feel the breeze from the ocean. The same ocean that tried to kill her moments ago.

'That jutsu, it seemed to know me perfectly. Could it be that…no…it can be…' starts to think the captain. She can't let the past try to take her down again. She promised to go on without being in someone's shadow and she was there to prove it. But she can't help it.

Some things can't be denied.

Maybe Yuki was right about coming back so soon.

It hadn't been at least three months since…

The sound of someone passing her by on the kitchen woke her from her slumber. When she saw who was looking through the fridge, she turned to look at the juice on the counter. This wasn't the moment for this situation. For all the people it had to be him who followed her until here.

Sasuke and Hinata were alone in the kitchen.

With glass in hand, Sasuke seemed to be looking for juice, and Hinata became the one who had it. He had to pass her to take it and the space was quite small for the two, forcing them to touch each other. Reaching his hand to take it, Hinata grabbed it before he did and held it against her.

Sasuke wanted to scold her and demand to have some too, but it will be as childish as her attitude. And she looked cute when she acted like that.

Sasuke: "Can I have some?"

Great, simply great…

Then, like giving up, she let the juice container go. Sasuke didn't say a thing and took some of it. Drinking the sweet liquid, he looked at her. Her whole self was facing him, but she was trying to find interesting the tiles of the floor. Why she was avoiding seeing him? Does he have some rash on his face or something?

Then she noticed that he had something covering his hand. Giving it a better look, it seemed that he got injured.

"What happened to your hand." She said more like a statement than a question, but Sasuke decided to ignore that part. "Oh, I wanted to distract the sharks by the scent of my blood, but your bird got in the way. He even called me 'stinky snake'." Then the captains eyes opened wide, he was trying to help her?

"And Haruno jus put the bandage on it?"

"She doesn't even know how it looks."

"Is her duty, she is a medic nin."

"You're in worst condition than me and here you are. You're even paler than before." Then Hinata wanted to respond at him, but it was true…all except the fact to be paler than before of course.

Suddenly, she tried to walk away, but he stopped her. Now they were facing each other in a dangerous closeness. "Hey, calm down, relax." Then he saw that she was trying to look away from him. Of how she had her hands on dead grip on the counter behind her and felt his heartbeat due to the closeness which excited him even more. And he knows that he was causing the same effect on her. Her lips were trembling, and his eyes focused on her lips while she suddenly licks them for the tension.

He missed her lips so much…

"You didn't have to do it, as you could see I could handle it." Says Hinata to break the tension and maybe make him move away. She needed to be out of the kitchen now; her own nerves are betraying her. She had been in situations like this before, she was supposed to be used to it.

But why now? Why in the situation that both are away from the village, away from their real environment?

First he avoided her after she got drunk that night and now he is holding her trapped in the middle of the kitchen in another people's place. She can't understand him at all.

"True, but fighting your fears alone is not always the right solution." Responds Sasuke, who try his best to not smirk.

"Great to know so you can kill me."

Then Sasuke raised his eyebrow a little annoyed, "I don't need to know that, is enough trying by myself, don't you think? And besides," then he put his hands on both of her sides, making the grip on her hands on the counter behind her tighten even more. Her widen when she saw that his face was getting closer, he was trying to kiss her in Suguru's kitchen?! Has he gone crazy?!

Like expecting being hit, she closed her eyes. She can give anything to make him hate her like before, when he used to growl at her with anger and try to slice her with his katana. Those were the moments when she felt in control, when she felt her adrenaline run for the tension.

But Sasuke was the only creature who started to make her run another being, another animal inside her. Her damn hormones jumped with happiness when he was close, when situations like this tend to happen between them. The same damn hormones that made her to succumb at him in Suna, and beg for more.

Then Sasuke got really close to her ear, so close that his chest was touching hers. "I came just to say," he whispered, while feeling her body respond to his voice. He admired her strong temper, temper that he secretly wished to see in her. He knows since he has memory that those lavender eyes doesn't belong to a weak manipulated creature. She hid well her passion, her temper, the animal that she his inside. The animal that he was more than obliged to release and he can see it in her eyes.

Even when she is calm, he still can see it.

"Thank you…for saving me."

Then Hinata gasped and started to remember…

The one she pushed away when the sharks were getting closer was him. The first one who cam in her mind when she felt their presence was him…in other words…

She cared for him.

Hinata looked up, but stopped in time to look at his lips instead of his eyes. Lips that drove her crazy from the very first time. The same lips that claimed hers in Suna and took away the memory of Gaara's.

And now those same lips were getting closer, with the desire to claim hers again. And the worst of all is that she wasn't doing anything to stop him…

Tatsuha: "Sasuke, where are you!"

"Damn!" cursed the Uchiha too close from Hinata's. in that moment she woke up from what almost happened and freed herself from his grip. Not saying anything else, she left the kitchen while Sasuke was breathing hard and combing his hair back.

That dam monk!

"Oh, there you are!" says the monk while looks at Sasuke's hand. "I want you to come with me, heal that hand and continue with our training." Then he saw that Sasuke had a dead glare at him, like he wanted to boil him in hot water…alive.

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow due to the confusion and smirked, "You look like I caught you in the middle of your masturbation. That is not the case, right?" then Sasuke passes him by and the turned to face the monk. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Then Tatsuha looked at the Uchiha and blinked twice…

Did I did something wrong?

* * *

Hours later Yuki got back to the mansion and look for his captain. He decided to leave her alone for sometime; maybe she already knows who did it. And if his guess was right, she needed to be alone and analyze what happened.

When he reached to her room, it was empty. He got worried until he remembered about the other room not so far from hers. Reaching to it and turning the knob, he opened the door slowly and got in. He didn't know what to expect to see in there, according to Shuichi nothing has been touched from it. Then he saw what he was looking.

Hinata sprawled on the futon in the middle of the room, her hands clutching to the sheets and her face submerged on the pillow. By the look of her puffy closed eyes, it confirmed what he didn't want to happen.

She had been crying.

Picking her up slowly bridal style, Hinata in her sleepiness clutched herself to the pillow and Yuki had no other choice but let her tag it along. When they reached to her room, his face saddened when he heard her.

In her deep sleep and letting another tear out, Hinata whispered, "I'm sorry, Itachi…"

* * *

A/N: And once again, I'm so sorry for making this story so long, but I can't help it. And yes, she mentioned Itachi _again_. It seems that he is going to be mentioned again. Maybe by the time that you read this you must have found out about some _mysteries_ of the mansion, if you can call it like that.

And those who got in any way offended by the word 'masturbation', I apologize. But Tatsuha is like that, so beware that he can be even dirtier when it comes to sexual topics.

And by the way, it seems that there's no such species of shark called 'black shark'...there's only a exotic fish called like that, but NOTHING compared to a shark.

This is about the topic about the phobia in psychology:

A phobia (from the Greek "fear") is a strong, persistent fear of certain situations, objects, activities, or persons. The main symptom of this disorder is the excessive, unreasonable desire to avoid the feared subject. When the fear is beyond one's control, or if the fear is interfering with daily life, then a diagnosis under one of the anxiety disorders can be made.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Thanks a lot for your support until I got here. Even new readers are reading it already. So to all those who just discovered this story and kept reading until here, thank you so much for your support! I hope to not make this story so long so you get bored, but I want to make good chapters, so if this takes long, you know why.

It seems that everyone hated Tatsuha for what he did in last chapter… I just LOVE when he does things like that.

narutolove18—I agree with you. An action movie? I'd love to see something like that!

Darkened Purity—so…you're happy to see the name of Itachi here again? I hope so.

Elladora—Actually, the character of Sakura…is the least that I want to deal at all. Somehow I need her and at the same time I wish that I could kill her…but it will be a waste of time. Also I want to make her mature on the way, and maybe with Hinata she can start to do it… little by little. Maybe that's the reason you see her so hazy.

numba neko93—I know, Tatsuha is so mean…but admit it…you love it!

He-Yan—I almost turned you into a SasuHina fan? WONDERFUL! Another to the club! And thanks a lot for reading it until here…and still seeing forward on this story X D

queen46—thanks

DimLight—at some moment, I felt like I was describing Miroku from Inu-Yahsa too. But this one actually is based from Gravitation, with the exception that he is not a Ryuichi-fan. But the rest comes mostly from the original Tatsuha, I just changed it a bit to adapt his attitude to the Naruto world.

kenshinlover2002—love without challenge is not a good one, don't you think?

The Norwegian Dragon—I was thinking to actually make them kiss on the kitchen, but it would be too easy for Sasuke…and he needs to win her over the memory of…you know who…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I have bad spelling, mean grammar.

Chapter 45

Since he and the monk left the mansion to go back to the cliff and continue with the training, Sasuke couldn't be able t concentrate at his 200 effort.

The first reason was by the ruined moment that he had with Hinata in the kitchen. Every time he thinks about it he opens his eyes to look meanly at Tatsuha, and is not like the monk hadn't noticed the glances that the Uchiha had gave him since he look for him at the kitchen. He interrupted something, but he couldn't put a finger of what it can be…oh well.

The second reason for Sasuke's lack of concentration…

_"La La La La La La La La La La…La La La La La La La La La La La"_

The damn _'la la'_ thing…

Every time that he finally can concentrate, that damn song comes to his mind. It reminds him of the lullabies that his mother used to sing to him to sleep…but why he was thinking about it now? Why in the middle of serious training? Ruffling his raven wild hair, Sasuke grunts again and starts to try to meditate again.

And the third reason…

Something odd is happening here. It was supposed to be the first time that Hinata and Yuki went to the mansion too, but it seemed that both knew the place already, like they have been here before. But somehow Shuichi and the others were acting weird.

And is not only that they were already weird they're hiding something. The empty photo portraits, the room that Hinata kept watching the first night, the fact that Hinata wants to fight Ryuichi and that he mentioned about a past occasion…something is odd.

So many things can keep a collected ninja like him into stress. And seeing his frustration, Tatsuha decides to stop for today and have some conversation.

"Is enough meditation for now Sasuke…but I have a question." Says the monk, and Sasuke looks back at him.

Sasuke: _Please don't ask about if something happened in the kitchen…again…_

"You look troubled about something, what is it?" then the Uchiha's eyes opened wide…is he a mentalist or something!?

"Now that you mention it, yes…" Says seriously the ninja, and the monk was ready to listen to him. "I've been feeling that something odd is on the environment we stepped in the mansion."

"Yuki hadn't mentioned anything to me, but you tell me. Maybe is something that we pass without care."

"Your brother won't say a thing because is related to him too." Says Sasuke with his arms crossed. "Is that so?" asks the monk.

"Yes, don't you noticed that it was supposed to be everyone's first time on the mansion and suddenly Yuki knows where's everything at the moment that we stepped in?" he goes and gets everything without asking, like he had been here before.

Then Tatsuha opened his eyes wide, he hadn't noticed that!

"Hinata…"

"HUH?"

"And Hinata too." Explains the monk, "I have been feeling like they must be hiding something, and now that you mention it, I don't remember them ask during our trip about the route to come here. Like they knew the route already…"

"I've been trying to see if I can sense anything, but every time that I try something stops me." Says Sasuke, they're hiding something from him and the others…but what? Then the monk thinks for a moment and frowns.

"Hinata must be aware of your development. She must have put some kind of barrier so at your level you can't pass it."

"How…"

"Hn?"

"How I can pass that block." Asks Sasuke, if Hinata was trying to not let him know something…and the environment is trying to tell him…he MUST KNOW IT THEN.

"Simple," says Tatsuha while smiles again, "you have to see and hear the wind. I told you that already..."

But before he could continue, Uchiha Sasuke falls on his back.

He got to be kidding me!

* * *

Is already noon and the people at the mansion were more like relaxing and chilling around the place. Such a huge place like this is always worth to look around. Especially the rooms that were kept closed. It made Naruto think like a detective and try to know what's inside most of them. Then he started to think that since the place is actually owned by mysterious and weird people (a.k.a. Shuichi, Ryuichi, K, Tohma, etc...) well, something must be on them…

Sasuke and Tatsuha walked together on the second floor of the mansion until they reached to a large balcony. The view that it gave to the beach and the rest of the cost was more than beautiful. It had to be a sin to see such beauty and not even appreciate it at least for a second.

Looking to a side they saw that Yuki in the benches. He suddenly looked up at the two, like he was expecting them. Sasuke looks back at the monk, and didn't look surprised at all.

"Sasuke, let me have a conversation with my brother, we'll talk later." Sasuuke didn't have to get any explanation; it was obvious what it was about.

Then he decided to take a bath and relax after training...

* * *

Ryuichi was walking through the hall where the guest rooms were when he heard something. His curiosity was stronger than his singing to he decided to see, and mostly because it came from Hinata's room. He saw that the captain was still sleeping and clutching tightly the bed sheets.

Wait a minute; those were the bed sheets from…

Quickly the singer shook the woman who was shaking in her sleep. Although that he couldn't understand a thing that was happening something was official, it was indeed a BAD dream.

* * *

_Hinata was standing on the top of water, in the middle of the ocean. Just like during the attack of the black sharks. No matter where she turned to, she didn't see any land. She was a lone in the middle of nowhere, and she didn't dare to look down._

_Finally, she decides to look down, only to see a reflection._

_HIS reflection…_

_"Sensei…" that was the only thing that came from her mouth. In the middle of the dark water, his reflection stands out of everything._

_Uchiha Itachi always stands up above the others._

_"Did you already left me behind forgotten for my brother?" asked the reflection, which made Hinata open her eyes wide. What was he talking about?_

_"Of course not."_

_"Then you feel something for him."_

_"No…I'll never…"_

_"Then tell me why HE is still alive." then she gasped, it was true and she didn't have an answer for that question. Sasuke was still alive. Then she looked at him seriously. "He stopped being a challenge, I get bored easy." That was her response, and Itachi frowned._

_"So…that's how it works." Then Hinata looked at him strangely, that's not he usually talks to her. "What do you mean?"_

_"Like you got bored to me, you got bored now to Sasuke. I started to think that you really cheated on me."_

_"You're telling me that because I didn't killed him?! Tsunade forbidden me to get close to him!" screamed back Hinata. She didn't like what she was saying; she was justifying her reasons to not kill someone. What's wrong with her?_

_"Remember what he did…remember why you hate him so much."_

_Then she saw on the reflection of the water one of the saddest and shocking scenes in her life…_

_When she saw how Orocihmaru ended the Third Hokage's life…_

_A hand grabbed the captain's ankle and started to pull her down. Then Hinata felt that she started to sink into the dark ocean. Suddenly she feels that someone was covering her mouth and pulling her into the deep water. Then under the waster, she heard his voice._

_"If you don't love my brother…why you never said his name once?"_

* * *

Hinata woke up suddenly, and started to cough water. Looking around she saw that she was indeed in her room, but she was soaked wet…and then she heard another person cough as well. Looking beside her she saw no other than Ryuichi, who was also soaked wet and coughing water.

What's the meaning of this?

Finally being able to breath, the ninja/singer looks at her with part of his spiky hair covering his eyes. "Your dreams are kind of lively sempai." Says Ryuichi, and made Hinata open her eyes wide. "What…what happened?"

"Suddenly the room was filled with water…salty water. It almost felt like-"

"Like the ocean." Cuts the captain to him and she puts her knees on her chest. It can't be happening, but it was true. She was forgetting her goal to kill Sasuke, but still…"I bet that you know who did the phobia jutsu, right Ryuichi?" asks suddenly Hinata and the singer nods.

"Yuki insist to blame Sasuke-san, but he'll never do that."

Then she looks at Ryuichi mad, "You don't know him."

"I only believe what I see and he actually is more willing to kill Naruto-kun than you."

Then she smirks, "So I'm safe from him then?" In that moment Ryuichi stands and opend the door, revealing that no one is around and that the hall is neat a clean, so where the water went?

"I don't thinkg that you're not completely safe Hinata, nobody knows." Then Hinata looks at Ryuichi's back impressed, he didn't called her sempai.

While walking through the halls, Ryuichi makes it on a corner and smirks. "No one is safe from love Hinata…no one…"

* * *

Is dinner time and almost everyone is on the table, except Hinata and Shuichi. Then Yuki and tatsuha were watching every 5 seconds (according to Kakashi's watch) at the door. "Maybe she is still sleeping, remember what happened today." Says Naruto out of nowhere and Sasuke looked at the blonde's direction, and wanted to cut his head right now…she can't be sleeping now!

"I agree, especially after such trauma." Adds Sakura with a hidden smile, thinking abot Hinata getting a taste of her own medicine. Suddenly the door opens and shows Hinata walking along with Shuichi, with his head phones on.

"For someone who can't still look at the eyes of Hyuuga can't talk about traumas. Right, Haruno?"

So that was it, they were listening music and lost track of time…like Yuki didn't know Shuichi. Then they see when the pink haired singer puts out of his pocket this little white thing (actually an mp3 player) and pressed some buttons, gives one of the headphones and Hinata accepts. Then they sat on the table and Suguru starts to serve, but both ninjas were banging their heads a little, the streaming sound almost audible from them…then out of nowhere…

"Come on Sempai! Let's sing!"

Then both stood up, and they looked at each other while Shuichi uses his chopsticks as a microphone.

_Wake up (wake up)_

_Grab a brush and_

_Put a little makeup_

_I just crossed the feeling_

_With a shakeup_

_Why'd you leave_

_The keys up on the table?_

_Here we go_

_Create another fable_

_(You wanted to)_

_Grab a brush and_

_Put a little makeup_

_(You wanted to)_

_I just crossed the feeling_

_With a shakeup_

_(You wanted to)_

_Why'd you leave_

_The keys up on the table?_

_(You wanted to)_

In that moment Tatsuha was seeing the scene funny, while Ryuichi claps and sings along from his seat. Normally calls Shuichi being a ridiculous fool, but he was making Hinata smile, and that's what it matters right now. Then Hinata and Shuichi slow their crazy movements.

_Well I don't think you trust in_

_My self-rightous suicide_

_Why cry when angels_

_Deserve to die_

_In my self-rightous suicide_

_I cry when angels_

_Deserve to die_

Then they started to move crazier, Hinata grabs her chopsticks and this time joins Shuichi. Facing him, they start to scream one to another.

_Father (father)_

_Father (father)_

_Father (father)_

_Mother (mother)_

Shuichi:

_Father, into your hands_

_I command my spirit_

_Father, into your hands_

_Why have you forsaken me?_

Hinata:

_In your eyes_

_Forsaken me in your thoughts_

_Forsaken me in your hearts_

_Forsaken me oh oh_

And both started to sing like drunken people who sing in the street.

_Trust in my self-righteous suicide_

_Why cry when angels_

_Deserve to die_

_In my self-rightous suicide_

_Why cry when angels_

_Deserve to die_

At the end of their performance, they look at the table to see Tatsuha and the gang clapping and laughing, but team did like…they don't understand the sudden behavior.

Shuichi: "Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you never do that when your favorite song is on!"

Team seven including Sasuke sweat dropped. Hours ago there was complete tension and now they're joking like nothing.

"Actually Shuichi, you like all kinds of songs. So you always act stupid." Teases Yuki and Shuichi pouts, but they returned to the table and started to eat silently. Suguru puts the bottles of sake and wasabi sauce on the table; the one with the red design were the wasabi and thee black designs were the sake.

While they were eating their food, Naruto looks of how Hinata was eating with eyes closed and picked up her cup of sake without seeing. He watched this behavior for mere seconds and then he smirked.

It was prank time.

While she suddenly turned to look at Shuichi, the blonde nin took the time to change the position of the bottles. Sakura noticed what he did and smirked while Sasuke clench his chopsticks. He couldn't believe that they still acted like this. Kakashi just looked at what Naruto did and sighted, he can see problems coming. Turning back to her plate, Hinata picks up the wasabi bottle and pours some on her empty sake cup, and takes it to drink it. Sakura and Naruto were dong their best to not laugh while the cup was reaching Hinata's lips. Then she gulped it in one motion and swallowed.

And they waited.

And they waited.

But nothing happened.

"What the-?!" screamed both ninjas while they stood up from the seats, Naruto changed the bottle that's for sure! Then the rest looked at the two strangely. "Um, is something wrong?" asks Tohma.

"But I saw Naruto I swear!" screams Sakura while K scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we know that you saw him naked-"

"THAT'S NOW WHAT I MEANT!" screamed flushed the pink medic nin. "I mean that I saw when Naruto changed the sake bottle for the wasabi…and she…"

"I though that you knew about it." Interrupts Hinata, which made the two look at her.

Naruto and Sakura: "HUH?!"

"I put wasabi on almost everything. And this one is as strong as the ones that we have in Konoha." Responds the captain like it was a normal issue.

"But one ting is to put wasabi on everything and other is to actually DRINK a cup of it!" accused Naruto, then she shrugs. "When you bet things with your teammates, you get used to this stuff." In that moment Yuki laughs and nods, like remembering things. Naruto just gives up and decides to stop asking, damn it when his jokes don't work.

"Oh, by the way." Says suddenly Ryuichi. "Today something special is going to happen, so after dinner don't leave ok?" then Hinata and Yuki looks at him confused. "Like what Ryuichi-kun?"

Then the green haired singer smiles, "Today is full moon, what else?"

* * *

They finished dinner and they waited for the rest to come. Suddenly Kakashi stops reading his book (which he hadn't left since they arrived) and looks at Yuki. "Now that I think about it…I have a question. Yuki-san…is only me or Ryuichi-san changes of hair color constantly?" then Sakura and Naruto points at Kakashi at the same time. They have noticed it too! Good question Kakashi-sensei!

"What, you've noticed it until now?" asks Hinata raising en eyebrow. Sasuke is resting against a wall beside Tatsuha, he didn't notice that one either, but decided to say a thing.

"Well, he changes depending of his mood. When he is good and his childlike being comes out, his hair looks a little green. But when he is dead serious, his hair gets dark, lie brown."

"But which one is the real Ryuichi-kun then?" asks Sakura, the Yuki frowns. "Is the serious one, he made the other being."

Naruto: "Created?"

"He was the number one of his clan back at the sound village. Actually became slave of the Nakano clan since it was the strongest among the clans. His family always makes him act like an adult; he never had actually a childhood. He only could act like his age when he was around Hiro and the others, but when that happened he was already 18. He looks young, but he has Asuma's age."

Then Kakashi and the others had their jaws down, Ryuichi looked more like a 17, maybe 18 year old guy! And he was past 30?! Clearing his throat, Yuki continues. "So he needs to let his inner child come out more often than a normal person. So being a singer, slave, ninja and fall in love with my ex mate was what he needed."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard, that was beyond stupid. Ryuichi's story was more than unbelievable, but still. Hinata wants to fight him, which means that he is stronger than he looks, or maybe he was some incredible talent. If he was skillet and treated like an adult, it means a LOT.

Then Ryuichi, Shuichi, K and the others appeared, "Ok, let's go." Says cheerfully the pink haired singer.

The full moon was covered by the clouds but still they went out. It was darker than usual but they were carrying glow sticks so it was ok. Walking through the forest that is on the mansion's land they stopped in front of an area full of bushes. When the clouds went away, the moon started to reflect on the bushes, making the trees move aside slowly, like they were walking.

"Every minute in this places freaks me out even more." Whispers Naruto to Sakura and she nods. Then K and the others invite the guests to get in first. And Hinata was the first to pass in, followed by Yuki, Tatsuha and then Sasuke. The others followed them suit until they got in the middle of a clearing, with a small pond reflected by the full moon on it.

"Take a look at the pond." Orders Tohma, while they waited for the guests to do it. And Sakura didn't like it at all. Naruto wanted to be the brave one this time and took a look followed by Sasuke. What he saw was more than a surprise.

He was seeing himself, when he was like 8 years old. Suddenly, he sees a smaller shadow beside him, turning around; he sees his own self waving at him.

"When I grow up I'll be Hokage and make Sakura-chan my girlfriend!"

"AH!" screamed Naruto, and when he turned to see Sasuke, he was busy being shocked his own 8 year old self looking at him and with pink shaded cheeks.

"Hi…"

He forgot how shy he used to be.

Seeing what it was about, Hinata stepped back. But her back landed on K's. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm not doing it."

"Something to fear?"

"That's our past selves. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"So?"

"This is not a good idea."

"The only way to see if you changed or not is doing this. And since your head is as hard as a rock…and besides this can be fun"

Looking at Ryuichi, she understood what he meant. How she wished to be in that clan instead of the Hyuuga's. Then she stepped in waiting for Sakura and Kakashi to take her turn. In that moment Tohma walked towards Yuki and Tatsuha. "Keep a close look for those you, ok?"

The two brothers nodded, they already understood where this was going.

When Hinata looked at the reflection, she looked beside her to see her inner child. She looked exactly like she used to look like back on the old days with Itachi. The always mean and sharp-tongue Hinata.

Walking away from her, present Hinata started to follow her through the forest. The same did chibi-Sasuke when he saw chibi-Hinata leaving. Soon all the chibis followed one to another and their present versions too.

Making it to the shore, the moon was reflecting on the surface of the water too. Then chibi-Hinata stopped on front of it and put her hands together, as a way to pray. Chibi-Sasuke looked at her from the distance, and present Sasuke kneeled beside him. "Never made a move huh."

"Never know how to…you know?" asks his little self.

"If know that, I wouldn't be asking you, right?" then the two Sasuke's sighted loudly. Chibi-Naruto was teasing little Sakura and present Sakura was being held down by present Naruto so she can't kill his chibi-version.

Chibi-Kakashi passed through them and said 'kids' which made chibi-Sakura look back at him and have heart on his cheeks. "So cute!"

"What can I say, I was the number one of my class. And the one with all the attention." Then cibi and present Naruto hide in a corner almost crying. Even chibi-Kakashi can take Sakura away. .

Then they looked where Hinata and Sasuke where and notices that chibi-Hinata started to make hand seals, and chibi-Sasuke started to make them not so far away from her. In that moment Tatsuha and Yuki appeared and saw what is happening. Tatsuha was the one impressed.

The two chibis were looking at the moon's reflection on the sea while their present selves had their eyes closed; making synch with the beat that can be heard all over the beach. Then chibi Hinata's voice started to be heard.

_"La La La La La La La La La La…La La La La La La La La La La La"_

_kaze sarau minamo he to_

_tayutoute michibi kareru_

_mani mani ukabu shirabe_

_hibiki watare towa ni_

then a thin fog appeared over the land, and chibi Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi walked towards the other two chibis and looked at the sea too. They were smiling and looked happy.

_yuragi yuragi furuete_

_hatenai sora he_

_toki o koe yuki kaite_

_kasokeki uki yo he_

_ima tsudo he tomo yo daiichi he_

Sasuke started to remember the song perfectly; it was a song that his mother used to use almost all the time. And every time he heard it, he felt in peace and that everything will be fine with the world. Then his chibi started to sing it as well.

wasureshi uta o utai

ushina ishi omoi o mote

futatabi ma mieru made

fukaku fukaku nemure

toki ha nagare yuku

_"La La La La La La La La La La…La La La La La La La La La La La"_

Out of nowhere, kids started to appears over the sea. And they were dancing and singing…actually doing the 'la la' thing. The Sasuke understood, he had to open his inner self t understand, and it was beyond any logical thing. He can finally understand what Tatsuha meant.

the wind speaks the free laugh and joy of a child. And the wind is mostly energy and carefree. Like the innocence of the children. You can never trap the wind like you can never being able to deny the inner child in you.

He couldn't get it until now because he was too into himself that he didn't even care about the matters of his own person. At the moment that he understood, he felt like his body was regenerating, like he was rebirthing again. He suddenly felt happy, content. And when he looked beside him, Hinata was there. She was actually looking more at her chibi self than everything else, but it doesn't matter.

But when chibi Hinata was about to walk towards her, someone appears.

"Hinata-san! Hinata-san!"

Turning to where the voice was coming, a little girl appears. She had long curly brown hair and her light brown eyes were full of excitement…

Present Hinata started to shake, because she knew who already was.

It was no other than little Abby.

Everyone couldn't understand what was happening, why Abby, the one who asked for vengeance and killed his own father Taki for the atrocities he made to her was here? And why she called out to chibi Hinata?

The little girl ran towards chibi Hinata and present Hinata was ready to move when she saw that her chibi form waved at her. What's going on?! She doesn't remember Abby from her past!

"Abigail…"

"Hinata-san, I've told you to not call me like that! Call me Abby, A-b-b-y!" pouted the little girl. And present Hinata had her mind to make 'click' she does remember the name of Abigail. In the world of ninjas…such foreign name is rare to hear.

Then Hinata started to see it more clearly…of course she forgot! It happened 8 years ago!

* * *

Flashback

_8 year-old Hinata was walking pass through a small village. She had a mission to complete and had to meet the Third close to the village. The mission: the assassination of the Raikage. Walking through the streets to get something to eat, she bumps into someone. _

"_Sorry! Sorry!" said the girl who bumped into her. When she looked up to see with whom she ran to and saw Hinata's lavender eyes, she blushed. Hinata, as a child and dense into this matter, moved her head to a side and frowned. "Are you alright?" _

_Then the girl blushed even harder "" Y-Yes! I'm sorry Mister…"_

"_Mr.? I'm a girl, so don't get me wrong." Frowned even harder Hinata, but she can't blame the annoying little creature. She had her hair short; it was obvious that she can be confused as a boy. That was the purpose of the hairdo._

"_Sorry!"_

"_Don't apologize, just go." Says Hinata then she walks away, leaving stunned the brown eyed girl. "But you didn't tell me your name!"_

_Then Hinata turns around to face her, "It doesn't matter, I'll leave this place anyway." The n she leaves 'Itachi-sensei always told me to not have bonds in everyplace that I visit. Because someday maybe I'll be sent to invade and destroy that same village, and a true ninja never has remorse.'_

_Later than day, Hinata cringed when she read the noticed that was sent to her by a bird from Sarutobi. _

'_Plans changed for a bit, the Raikage is supposed to return in three days. Stay there until I call you again. _

_Your Hokage' _

_Damn, like she wanted to stay in the same area for more than a day. And she never mentioned to the Third that she was sleeping on the outskirts of the village? She was an 8 year old girl wandering around for Kami's sake! _

_Damn!_

_Later that day she encountered with Abby and since then the girl hadn't left Hinata's side, and told her about how great warrior was her father and how much he loved her. _

"_Have you ever eaten strawberry pocky?"_

"_I don't like sweet things, Itachi-sensei made me eat sweets all the time."_

"_But you should!" pouted little Abby, "that is the best thing ever! I can live eating only strawberry pocky!"_

"_I'll try it someday…but not today."_

_Then Abby looked at Hinata frowning. "Why?"_

"_I'm leaving; I got the message last night."_

_Then Abby looked down sad, she didn't wanted to let Hinata go, but she was a ninja and must complete her task, whatever it was. _

"_Can I go with you?"_

"_..."_

"_Hinata-san…"_

"_You already know my answer. And why would you leave your father if you tell me almost every ten seconds that you love him?"_

"_Then can I ask you something?" Hinata looked at Abby, she enjoyed her company, maybe because she can't have girl talk either with Itachi or Sarutobi. It would be weird. She nodded. _

"_Do you love Itachi-sensei?" then Hinata stopped in her track and looked at Abby, what kind of question is that?_

"_I don't know."_

_Abby: "What do you mean that you don't know?"_

"_How do you know that is love?"_

_Then Abby closed her eyes and tried her best to explain. "When you know that it hurts you deeply, but makes another happy. When it hurts you from the inside," says Abby while holding her abdomen and trembles remembering the last time that her father loved her, "but in the end the one you care for the most is smiling because of you."_

_Hinata frowned and tried to understand, "So love can be painful too."_

"_Is the most beautiful pain of all..."_

_End of flashback._

* * *

Hinata was stunned, she remembered those words. She remembered Abby's face and voice. It had been eight years. Eight long years…

Then behind Abby appeared a shadow, and not waiting to know who it was Hinata ran towards her chibi version, taking her away from the shadow. Standing in front of her as a human shield, she waited for anything.

"Did you know that Abby was killed by her father Taki the night after you left." Said a male voice, and Hinata turned to face whoever it was.

Big mistake…

The one who spoke came out and stepped where the light of the full can show hi better. It was like 7ft tall and his body looked burned, leaving fresh flesh out. It looked human, but his teeth showing completely with sharp fangs that will make Akamaru's look like puppy teeth. His eyes were red and on his back showed bones that resembled from someone who once had wings.

Is this how a fallen angel looks?

Hinata looked at the creature for mere seconds, and she looked shocked by the creature. Naruto and Kakashi were about to interfere when Tatsuha screams. "Step back!"

Both ninjas looked at him completely confused. "That's a Rumjal." Says Yuki, "a high ranked demon, so don't get in the way!"

By this Naruto looks at the demon who was still looking at Hinata and the two chibis, with a wicked smile. "But I have a demon inside, that won't help?" says the blonde nin to himself, Kakashi heard him and it was true. But still who knows what will happen if Naruto looses control of it while fighting that thing.

Suddenly, Abby looked at Hinata with anger. "I loved you Hinata-san…and I still have." And suddenly Abby started to glow. When the flash of light was gone, a young woman appeared in front of her. Then the Rumjal stepped behind her and cupped her chin. "This is how she'll look right now of you had taken her away with you eight years ago. She would have been alive."

"What do you want?" spat suddenly Hinata and the demon smirked. "What do you thing I want? I want a pure soul…I want you." Then Hinata looks back at her chibi version and screamed. "You have to leave!"

"No, I'll fight with you!"

She forgot her temper was almost the same at that age.

Then Hinata looked back at the demon, who was now mere centimeters from her, "I'm tired of eating the souls of angered spoiled children…I'm really drawn into you since Abby showed me her memories. You're the angel that I've been waiting, my pure white angel with such rage inside of her. A pure animal that is…"

"But I'm not…" tried to say Hinata. She wasn't 'pure' anymore…and she was telling the truth. "Your soul is still untouched…that's what I want." Then she hits the demon and he falls back. But he stands up like nothing and Hinata looks at her hand.

It burned.

"Come on, you were trying to go to hell before. I can get you there without suffering and in an instant. Don't you want to be with someone in hell right now?"

Then she gasped, did he was prmising what she think he is promising. Then the Rumjal gets closer to her again and whispers, "Yes Hinata…I can take you to Itachi…"

"Hinata don't listen to him! He is lying!" screams Yuki, and then he sends a kunai towards the Rumjal. It scratches his arm, but the wound regenerates again. "Oh, Kinomoto monks are here. You sure had quite good allies my angel. But you won't hurt me!" and with that the Rumjal sends needles towards the monks, and making hand seals in time they made it to dodge them with trees.

"The power of mother earth is not enough to stop a Rumjal. Give up and we'll guarantee you a place in hell with the highest ranks."

Sasuke was stunned; the Rumjal (or whatever it was) was offering Hinata to take her to Itachi? He wanted her soul no matter what. But seeing that Hinata hadn't reacted to what he said, it meant that she doubted about it. Maybe there is hope.

Suddenly, a chakra wall was formed between the Rumjal and Hinata. The demon looked at her pissed while Hinata was making an offense pose. Putting his hand on the chakra wall, he smirked. "Like this wall would be enough to stop a high rank demon like me."

Hinata: "At least let me try."

And in a second the wall was down, but Hinata used it as bait and kicked the demon away. Picking up her chibi self, she jumped away from the area, but she suddenly was put down by the ankle, making her fall. Looking why she was trapped, she saw the face of a demonic Abby. "Are you going to leave me again?!"

Deciding to not wait for anyone, Sasuke and chibi Sasuke moved in front of Hinata and chibi Hinata. Hinata only had seconds to see what he was doing. "What are you?!"

"I'll take care from here." Says simply Sasuke, his chibi version looked back at chibi Hinata, who was blinking at him a couple of times. "Why are you doing this?" asks the little girl. Then chibi Sasuke blushes and looks back at the demon , "You'll understand one day."

Tatsuha was about to get in the way when Yuki stopped him. "Let's see what he can do."

"You still think like that Yuki!? Sasuke is not a--!"

But the monk kept silent when he looked back at Sasuke; taking out his sword he looked straight to the demons eyes. "I suggest you to step back, Rumjal." Then the demon looked directly at Sasuke, after seeing his black eyes for a moment, he froze.

And nobody knew that a skin-less demon can get pale too.

"I can't believe it…you're…"

Then Sasuke looked at the demon clueless. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, that's who am I."

"But before that…I know those eyes and that dark lurking soul everywhere. Even blind I can identify my…" but the Rumjal was interrupted when he felt something coming at him.

"Rasengan!" but the hit was stopped by the demon himself and held Naruto's wrist until the rasengan was gone. Then he pushed the blonde nin away like 200 meters, followed by Sakura who ran to assist him. Then he looked at Abby, who suddenly took the kunai that Yuki thrown before and stabbed herself with it. Then the Rumjal looked at her in horror. "Damn it bitch! You knew that we are connected! How could you…!" Then he looked back at Sasuke, only to be attacked by him with his Chidori. Getting closer to the Rumjal, he whispered to him.

"If you dare to get close to Hinata again and you'll see a worst nightmare than hell."

While disintegrating, the Rumjal smirks at Sasuke. "Then I'll be glad to meet a worst hell that then one YOU created…and she'll look for me…or any demon that offers her freedom." and then the Rumjal disappears. Suddenly, the fog disappears and when Sakura returns to a healed Naruto and Sasuke turns to see Hinata, they see the captain in her knees looking down to the body of a grown up Abby.

Looking at her, Hinata just stood there silent. In that moment Abby opened her eyes. "Why you did what I asked you? Why you helped me with me revenge over my father? Why you left me?" asked the young girl.

"I don't know. but still can't understand why you did this. Why it you hurt yourself because I didn't remember you." Asks the captain without emotion, and Abby smiles. "Because I hurts to fall in love with someone that you admire and see that she never cared about my existence. That no matter if I get immortality, you'll never look at me. Am I that annoying?"

Sakura looked at the scene and then her mind makes a 'click'.

Abby was…in love with Hinata?

But both were girls, so…

Oh Kami…

Hinata: "You said once that love is the most beautiful pain of all…then I hurt you that hard?"

Making her effort to stay awake, Abby let a tear fell down on her cheek. "The deepest pain of all…it was that pain that I wanted to kill me, not daddy's." with that she takes another breath and before closing her eyes for the last time, she asks.

"I never let anyone kiss me. Will you be y first kiss?" and then she dies. Sakura started to cry, along with Naruto who had tears in his eyes. Sasuke stood there, watching how the face of the once angered child thirsty of revenge was now gone and turned into one of an innocent girl who died at 8 by her own father. Yuki and Tatsuha started to pray for the lost soul of the girl. Ryuichi and the others looked from the distance while the clouds of the sky showed the full moon again.

Hinata was still looking at the young woman's face. Frowning and taking away one of her long curly looks she says: "Abigail means 'her Father's joy'. How ironic." Then she moved down and gave her a peck on her lips. Leaning up now, Abby's body drifted away and became one with the wind.

They stood there on the beach until they own chibis waved them goodbye. And Sasuke noticed that the only one that wasn't around was Hinata.

* * *

The next morning…

Everyone woke up a little more silent. Yesterday's events were still fresh on their minds. While taking their breakfast, they see that Hinata is the last one to get in the dinning room. She takes a glass of juice, a toast and walks away, only to be stopped by Yuki who made it to grab her arm. "You need to eat, you need to rest."

"I don't have time for that."

"You've trained all night already!" then Hinata looked at the blonde ANBU in shock. "You've been spying on me…"

"So you think that I'll don't notice when you're not around?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not a kid."

"But you're acting like a spoiled one."

"I know…but…" then she looks back at the door. "Just let me train."

"Hinata…"

"I have to be saved by him because I couldn't move. I was saved by the Uchiha…"

With that Yuki lets her go, and with a silent nod she disappears in puff of smoke.

"You know…if she keeps like that she'll never get a boyfriend." Says out of nowhere Mya…only to be followed by the rest falling in their backs.

* * *

Hinata had been out almost all day, and while Shuichi decided to take everyone to the hot springs that were deep in the woods, Yuki and Tatsuha were on one of the rooms of the mansion. And they were not exactly talking about the old times…

Yuki: "This confirms it all Tatsuha, you must think of something about Sasuke."

"Wait a second!" screams back Tatsuha; he couldn't believe what is happening. "Sasuke hadn't made any harm since he is under my wing. So don't get in the way Yuki!"

"If you have other things with him don't let it interfere with you responsibility as the heir." Responds Yuki and that made the monk's blood boil…and that never happened before.

"I don't have anything with Sasuke; I'm interested in Hinata only!" screams again, this time slamming his hand on the table. "The Rumjal got scared of Sasuke! Don't you see it?! Have you ever though of him as…"

"And the same Rumjal wanted Hinata as well, and I didn't say a thing!"

"That's…different…"

"That's bullshit!"

"Tatsuha…"

"Yuki, look." In that moment the monk started to calm down a little, he never had a fight with Yuki before, even less when it comes to things about this. "That story, s a fairytale, and such things doesn't exist in the world. Is a way to justify things…"

"And the Rumjal that we saw last night was not real?"

"Just…don't get into conclusions so fast, ok?" with that Tatsuha leaves the room. "Instead of talking to me about this you should be with Hinata don't you think?"

"She is busy being angry at herself because Uchiha Sasuke saved her…I'll talk to her later."

* * *

Is dinner time and everyone was on the table, and the last to come was Hinata. She took a bath and was wearing short white pants and a white tank top. And Sasuke had to admit that she looked too good to let others to see.

Especially Tatsuha…

Dinner went silent, and Shuichi hated silence. He tried to make some conversation with Hinata, but he stopped when he saw that she was putting curry into her rice and hd already her third service of rice too. She was eating non-stop, which means 'don't talk to me or I'll bite you'. He looked at Sasuke and the story was the same, this tie it was Sakura while tried to talk to him, but he acted like she didn't existed, giving glances at the captain.

Then he looked at Ryuichi, he looked as fustrated as him.

Then they got an idea, anyone can think that they have born with twin minds.

"Alright people! We are going to have fun tonight!" then everyone looked at them with no so positive look. Maybe during this vacation only happened strange things…nothing else.

Then Ryuichi left the room for seconds and returned with a bottle, cards and lost of stuff. K understood and led the group to another room. To be more exact the entertainment room.

"Mr, K, what is it?" ask Kakashi, he doesn't have any idea of what was happening.

K: "Don't you see it guys?! We are playing 'true or dare' tonight!"

Then Hinata and Yuki looked at each other and then at the rest of the room.

"You what?!"

* * *

A/N: This one was damn too long…but it turned like this. And next chapter will be a GOOD one. It will lead it to go to another step (finally!).

Yes, there was a 'slight' Yuki scene there (Abby/Hinata). Did I say that it was slight? I don't know why, but I just typed it. Sorry if you get offended because I didn't warned it, it was just a kiss. And Hinata DIDN'T LOVED BACK ABBY. She did it as a favor…or something like that.

And the Rumjal name is actually the name of an archangel. And I wanted to use it to play in this story. In the future I'll explain what is in concrete a Rumjal and why it was impressed to see Sasuke.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Lately, I had one week free from classes and practice, so I decided to work better on the story and the SasuHina AMV. But with so many problems at home (don't ask, is kind of hard to talk about it), and the projects that I have to finish at finals, I wish I could be on my college dorms again. I really miss them. I'm even asking my friend to make plans for the whole week, so I can stay out of here. I don't really want to be here.

**Darkened Purity**—so many questions…but I hope to solve them in this chapter as well. And I'm glad to leave you asking for more.

**kenshinlover2002**—the game is going to be awesome…I just love it.

**Anita Blake 76**—As long as you the reviewers like it and enjoy it, I'll keep writing.

**queen46**—Uchiha Madara? I actually hadn't thought about it THAT seriously. But maybe yes, maybe no…

**lil-saturn-goddess**—thanks a lot.

**The Norwegian Dragon**—it takes a couple of hours of non-stop writing, good environment and no one asking what are you doing…yeah that's it.

**MaHaLnAmAnKiTa**—Kitsune-san made a wonderful job and using the rock band Nightwish…it was wonderful. Remember to tell her about the video

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I have meant spelling, evil grammar. I've been saying this since chapter one.

**Chapter 46 **

Yuki and Hinata looked in awe by the guy's preposition. They couldn't believe that they wanted to do that! And not even thinking about playing it with team seven.

Oh no…no way!

"Mm, Ryuichi, Shuichi…remember that the last time…"

"Nah don't worry!" says K while giving Hinata a pat on her back, which hurt by the way, "This time it will be rated T…maybe a little into the limit of M, but that's it."

Sasuke looked at the reaction of both Hinata and Yuki, and one thing was for sure. Whatever it wad the 'truth or dare thing…it was worth to play.

But then again, he was completely clueless about the 'game' or whatever it was…and if Shuichi said about not having the M version…it means that it must be too risky for them…or it can mean the 'other' thing too.

And it got worst when he saw at Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto was grinning like a pervert.

Sakura was blushing madly and with a glint in her eyes.

Kakashi, he didn't look back at his book…for once.

"So, is that perverted the game huh." Says out of nowhere Sasuke, making his teammates to turn to look at him 'exorcist' style. Then the last Uchiha raised an eyebrow, why they were looking at him like that?

"Um, Sasuke…" trailed off Sakura, "Do you know what the game of 'truth or dare' is, right?" in that moment he noticed the look of the others. By that question he just ignored them and looked at the painting that was on one of the walls of the room.

So he was the ONLY ONE who didn't know about the game.

"The so COOL and WONDERFUL Sasuke doesn't know what the game of truth or dare is?! Ha ha ha ha ha…" starts to laugh hysterically the blonde nin, rolling on the floor on his stomach.

Sasuke ignored the comic rant that was happening about him while giving a quick glance at the ANBU captain. Things earlier were quite different than now. And how he wished to let that happen again…

* * *

Earlier that day…

After Hinata left for solo-training and the Kinomoto brothers were having their meeting, Ryuichi and Shuichi guided the rest of the guests thought he woods. They only asked to bring enough towels, which meant water.

Walking through the woods Naruto decided to make a useful question, "Isn't there a possibility to happen something to us in these woods? Because it seems that something happens in this place." In that moment Sakura hit him n the head for being so impolite, but K looks at them and laughs. "No problem! Besides, if you are afraid of ghosts…then don't be away from us." Then the rest looked at him, and Naruto felt a chill on his spine. He hated ghosts.

Sasuke wasn't paying too much attention to them; he was looking the landscape that the place was giving to the beach. He even heard the faint sound of training far away. She was down there, training because she is mad at him.

Mad at him because he saved her. He hurt her pride, and he knew it. But he couldn't let her being hurt. It was his pure instinct to protect her, and he didn't regret it. And he'll make sure to tell her when he can.

Meanwhile…

Some ninja captain, who was also the leader of the ANBU, was in the middle of the woods on the east side of the mansion, quire close to where last night's events got place. The sound of crashing trees and rocks echoed the area, and it hadn't stopped since she got there.

Because she was indeed the cause of the noise out there.

Frustration can be seen on her while making hand seals and the destroying the place around her in seconds. Grunting with anger because she felt weak, she felt useless. Her pride hurt because the traitor of the village, the arrogant selfish last Uchiha saved her from a demon?

Saved? Give me a break. He stopped her to see Itachi, that's all. She was supposed to not trust in demons, Yuki and his father (the leader of the Kinomoto clan) had told her so many times to NOT trust in demons, to not believe in them.

And then came that macho arrogant sexist Uchiha and stopped the Rumjal to take her away. Did she really want to be taken? Then why she felt relieved when he got in the way? And why she attacked the Rumjal after the proposal?

She still remembers those words…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

"_Come on, you were trying to go to hell before. I can get you there without suffering and in an instant. Don't you want to be with someone in hell right now?" _

_Then she gasped, did he was promising what she think he is promising. Then the Rumjal gets closer to her again and whispers, "Yes Hinata…I can take you to Itachi…"  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

The possibility to return to the only family besides the third Hokage she ever had. But still…the traitor…her sensei's younger brother…Uchiha Sasuke.

She was confused and the Uchiha's behavior was still unclear for her, she though that he wanted to kill her as well. But last night…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Deciding to not wait for anyone, Sasuke and chibi Sasuke moved in front of Hinata and chibi Hinata. Hinata only had seconds to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?!"_

"_I'll take care from here." Says simply Sasuke, his chibi version looked back at chibi Hinata, who was blinking at him a couple of times. "Why are you doing this?" asks the little girl. Then chibi Sasuke blushes and looks back at the demon, "You'll understand one day."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

Yes, he saved her and her chibi version, but she never asked to be saved. She was never saved before; she always watched her own back. She even had forbidden the rest of team zero to watch for her. They are her priority.

But the thing that engulfed her anger again was the way that the demon reacted to Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_But the monk kept silent when he looked back at Sasuke; taking out his sword he looked straight to the demons eyes. "I suggest you to step back, Rumjal." Then the demon looked directly at Sasuke, after seeing his black eyes for a moment, he froze. _

_And nobody knew that a skin-less demon can get pale too. _

"_I can't believe it…you're…"_

_Then Sasuke looked at the demon clueless. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, that's who am I."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

"Am I loosing y time here? Am I not as strong as I though that I was?" then Hinata closed her eyes and started to think for a moment, something must have happened that made her think like this.

Then it hit her.

Emotions…

"A ninja doesn't feel, doesn't complain and never questions the mission assigned. Ninjas are war tools…are what make us breathe. A ninja doesn't feel, doesn't complain and never questions the mission assigned. Ninjas are war tools…are what make us breathe." Repeated over and over again Hinata. Those were the same words that Itachi made her remember so long time ago. Now she sees what he meant.

She couldn't even handle a jutsu related to phobias, she was getting weak.

In that moment, she opened her eyes, and started to listen. "Yuki…" then the blonde ANBU appeared from the bushes…well…used to be bushes. The area was so damaged that it easy to know that Hinata was training there.

"How do you know that I was there? I'm better hiding than Saito." Respond with a humorous tone Yuki. Hinata didn't bother to look back at him. "It seems that the results of dealing with the water are starting to take effect and Saito is a samurai, so he doesn't have ninja skills at all. It doesn't count."

"Yeah, I know." responds simply the ex-monk, she has a strong temper, like the rest of team zero, so is always like having a group of primates in heat on a cage. Except for the heat thing of course…

"I didn't break it." Says suddenly Hinata, which made the blonde ANBU look back at her back.

"What?"

"I didn't break the phobia jutsu, is still on the ocean." Then Yuki took a couple of seconds to think what she said, while she walked past him. Then it hit him.

"Hinata, you're not thinking…Hinata!" and then she finally stopped meters away from the entrance of the beach and waited for Yuki.

"Hinata, you can't. The last time…"

"I was tired when it happened, but this time I'm prepared."

"Are you doing this because Sasuke is progressing?! Or is because of what the Rumjal told you?!"

"Don't you see it Yuki?!" then the man looked down at her, she was a small petite woman after all. "Yuki, I want to do it 'cause I want to fight, I want to prove I'm right. I want to prove myself that I exist for a reason."

Yuki: "There are many other things to prove your existence rather than fighting and you know it."

Hinata: "But I don't fit into that, so let me have it y way. This is the only way that I know."

After thinking for a moment, Yuki nods and with some hand seals, a spear appears in his hand. "Then let e see it as seriously as you do." Responds Yuki with a smirk and Hinata steps into the ocean. Suddenly the once blue clear water turns dark and Yuki touches a little with his spear. Taking it out, he opens his eyes with horror when he sees that the water is not black…

It was red blood.

In the moment that he sees where Hinata is a series of fins approach at her location in high speed. Then Hinata makes a hand seal and puts out of the water a water sword. "This time, I won't retreat. I'll never run away again!"

Then one of the sharks jumps at her direction.

'_Are you watching me, sensei?'  
_

* * *

Sasuke and the others reached into the hot springs. It was located in the middle of the woods, with no signs of any civilian ever passed there. But the situation that was quite uncomfortable was the fact that it didn't have a separate section for genders. It means that EVERYONE is going to share the same place.

Sakura was thrilled because it means that she can share the same place with Sasuke. But thinking when it comes to the rest of the people that will be there too, the story changes…a lot. Not thinking twice, the pink haired ninjas walks into the pod, but suddenly while getting down she slips and tried to hold on something, ending up falling into the water anyway. The thing is that she doesn't know with what or who s he held into before falling.

Looking up, she sees herself with someone on top of her.

The patched up eye and the covered face with a small towel says it all. She had Hatake Kakashi on top of her, and everyone was seeing it. Screaming her lungs out, she moved to a far side of the hot water pod. Kakashi did the same, but with an even cool form. Suddenly, she remembered that she held into something before falling. Looking up at the others, and saw how Naruto's face looked like, she decided to NOT ask what she took in her hands.

She wanted to not know about it, ever.

After the little incident; Mya, Tohma and Suguru appeared into the hot springs too. Now it was the only two girls on a side and the rest of the men on the other side. It was all due the insistence of Sakura, since Mya didn't bothered at all. She is used to share almost everything with the men of the mansion. And now with her two brothers, is the same thing, but with more people. While taking the bath silently, Tohma decides to ask. "By the way, where are the rest?"

"Ryuichi-kun was looking for something and he'll come here later. Yuki-san and Hinata-sama are training or something like that. I don't know where Tatsuha is."

"Hey, sorry for being so late!" screams from afar the monk who had Ryuichi beside him, waving through the distance. After greeting each other, the duo got into the hot water too and relaxed a little.

"Oh, that reminds me," says Ryuichi, "Shuichi, I finished the song. I want to play it later before dinner; I think that fits for your cute voice."

In that moment, the singer blushes, "Ryuichi-kun…"

"I hope that the song is better that what he usually writes," says a voice from nowhere, until they look up, "Shuichi has zero talent when it comes to lyrics." Then through the steam of the area they see no other than Yuki, already with a towel around his waist and getting into the water. The blonde ANBU relax his muscles with the water.

"Mm, sometimes I forget how strong Hinata is. Thank Kami that she always holds back for us." Says Yuki while leans on one of the walls of the natural pond.

"So she actually got stronger." Says Ryuichi while looking at nothing in particular. Then Tatsuha and the rest looked at him, this was interesting…

"She gets stronger by the day Ryuichi. So don't underestimate her at all. Even Suguru is down there for a challenge." Then K and Shuichi looked at the blonde ninja, "HE what?!"

"The last time she told him that he lacked of reflects. He wants to show his progress now." Then Shuichi looked at K, who only grabbed a walkie-talkie from under the water, getting a gasp for the rest and started to talk.

"Sakano, are you there? Sakano-san can you hear me…"

Sakano_: "K-saaaaaannnn!"_

K: "Is everything OK Sakano…?"

Sakano_: "NO is not! Hinata-senpai is fighting Suguru-saaaaannnn!" _

K: "But…"

Sakano_: "Oh no! Don't use that technique…Suguru-saaaannn!"_

(Incoherent noises through the radio)

K: "Are you OK Sakano-san?! Sakano-san!"

Sakano_: "…everything is ok…both are alive…and walking."_

(Something hit the ground)

K: "Hello!? Is someone there!?"

Suguru_: "Hello?"_

K: "Suguru-san?"

Suguru: _"Yeah…senpai won, again. (Laughs) and Sakano-san seems that he still can't handle to see a fight. We'll take him to the mansion. End of transmission."_

Then K turns off the radio and looks back at the rest, who had their eyes wide. "What?"

Naruto: "Where was that thing hidden, again?"

K: "…"

* * *

Walking back to the mansion, team seven was walking tired. After a relaxing bath they have to walk back on towels to the mansion, especially when you get there to relax. While they were walking, Naruto says an 'unnecessary' pervert comment, causing Sakura to try to hit him. Naruto, trying to run away pushes suddenly Sasuke, making him fall forward…and make him get into a mud pod.

Talk about luck.

Into the mansion, Sakura and Naruto have tried to apologize to the last Uchiha, but since Kakashi and the rest took it as a funny thing, it didn't help them at all. Sasuke just looked back at them with a dark and cool look and told them to leave him have at least a bath alone, something that they didn't hesitated to make it done.

While the rest was doing whatever Kami knows, Sasuke headed into the bathroom. And when he was about to get in, he bumped suddenly with Suguru, who didn't watch where he was going because he was drying his hair. Ignoring the young man, Sasuke gets in, only to hear that someone was taking a bath too.

Getting into the shower that was next to the other person, Sasuke turned the water on. After taking off the mud that was all over him, he heard a voice.

It wasn't a male voice, and it was either Sakura or Mya's.

It was Hinata's.

"Damn." Mutters lowly the captain and Sasuke looks at the shadow beside him, a shadow because they were separated by just a curtain. Then looking at the shadow he sees that she is trying to massage her neck, and the way that she was muttering curses now and then, it meant one thing.

She was sore due to the training.

Getting 'annoyed' by her constant complains, he couldn't take it anymore. Opening the curtain that separate them, Hinata gasps by his invasion. "What the heck are you…" but before she could say a thing, he had turned around so she was facing the tiles of the bathroom. But when she was about to struggle from his grip, she felt it.

His hands were massaging her upper part of her back. She tried to hold back her sight, but she couldn't. Sasuke's hands traveled on her sore muscles, relaxing them with his touch. Either of them says a thing for minutes, which was good. Either of them wanted to say anything, especially Sasuke who was the one who started this.

But sadly, the scene was getting warmer as the time passes by. And Sasuke's hormones just found out that Hinata was _naked_, with her back to him. And that he was naked too.

Big problem…

While Sasuke was trying to concentrate on the massage and not into the position that they were, he didn't noticed that his hands started to go to the idle of her back and that Hinata let escape a low moan.

Hinata cursed herself by that. She had to admit that he was good giving her massage, but that and leaving a moan as a way to express that she liked it...it was wrong. Especially in the position that she was right now. And she found out her mistake when she felt his breath close to her neck.

Sasuke didn't know how it happened, minutes ago he was giving her a simple back massage and now he leaned closer to her and his breath was ticking her neck. And Kami, her natural scent must be lavender. She smells like that even now…and he was addicted to her scent.

Suddenly she moved away from him and turned of the water, and without saying something else, she left the shower and grabbed a towel. Sasuke did the same and followed her, stopping her before she opens the door. He made her turn around and face him, but she looked elsewhere. Now both were with towels on in the middle of the bathroom, and either of them said a word.

But Sasuke had the urge to make her look at him and suddenly he used his other hand to rub his thumb on her lower lip. And she looked up at him, but for another reason.

"What happened that night?"

For a moment the Uchiha looked at her confused, but then he remembered. The night of the lyrics contest she was drunk and he took her to her bed…and…

"Nothing." Says the Uchiha while looking away, this was not what he expected. He never thought that she'll come for something like this.

"Liar." She responded to him, and now Sasuke looked at her impressed. Did she call him a liar?

"What do you mean? I'm telling the truth."

"You've been avoiding me since that night; you even dared to look at me until now. What happened?"

"Like I said, it was nothing…"

"I know that you didn't touch me." Cuts him off the captain, and Sasuke opened his eyes wide. Then why she was asking so much?

"Then why are you…?"

"There is something that I said? Did I do something…?" then Sasuke pressed his index finger on her lips. He couldn't hear her anymore; he can't tell her what she told him that night. He'd been thinking about it non-stop, and part of him wanted to face her about it. But then again, she was drunk…he can't bet by her words. But he wanted so badly to make them true, that she actually had something for him.

Sasuke: "It doesn't matter…"

Hinata: "You've been avoiding me; I said something that I shouldn't, do I?"

Sasuke: "Do you really care what you told me? Why bother by someone that you actually hate?"

Hinata: "Because I can see that what I did or said affected you. And you've been acting different since then and..."

Then he pressed her body against the nearest wall, getting a sudden gasp from her. His face was really close to hers, he could feel her warm breath against his lips. She doesn't know how much he missed her lips, how much he missed her at all. She was torturing him; her mere presence was killing him. She doesn't know the power that she had in him?

It seems like she doesn't.

"Don't ask about it again, don't torture me with that." then Hinata frowned and then pressed her hands against this chest, not this again.

Hinata: "Torture?"

Sasuke: "…"

She didn't want to commit the same mistake that happened in Suna. But his strong presence so close to her was enough to make her think twice. Damn her and her damn emotions.

"I care to know because it affects me. Damn it you were at my place and…!"

"You never cared before about me being at your place, why now!?"

"Uchiha…"

Then he pinned her harder on the wall, and Hinata growled at him. She won't be used by him, she wasn't anyone's toy. And he won't overpower her again. Even worst, she won't let her confusion and hormones to lead her again. This was the traitor who left Konoha to join Sarutobi's murder Orochimaru.

She can't forget that.

Putting a hand under her chin to force her to look up, he whispered, "When would you stop calling me like that, when you already call me by my name and recognize my existence as an individual…then maybe I'll tell you." And he steps back at turns to leave; leaving an impressed, blushing, panting and wide eyed ANBU captain.

He was playing with her mind, and she let him do it again. But why he was mad at her? It was that bad what happened then? Did she mention…?

Oh my GOD.

Hinata left the room in a hurry to change her clothes. She needed to calm down, she needs to think straight.

She was letting emotions to take the lead again.

* * *

After the 'incident' Sasuke changed into a pair of simple black pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He didn't know what to think of Hinata at the moment, one day she makes him mad, the other makes him le his emotions run, and some times she makes him colder and more insolated. She was acting the same way, like she was debating of how she should be, like looking for her true nature.

She didn't like to be controlled or ruled, that's for sure. But part of her wild nature was looking for someone who can tame that wild animal, before it looses control. Maybe that's where he enters, taming her. She is always at the top; at the top of the elite ninja, at the top of her decisions, at the top in hr personal life. He can bet that the reason that Itachi treated her like that was because she never followed him as blindly as he wanted to. For some reason she didn't left when the old Hokage died, that means true loyalty, something that he didn't have.

Walking through the halls of the mansion, he listen the music playing. But this time it came from another room, along with the laughter of Tohma and K and the rest. Getting intot he room, he sees that the room had a large mirror as one of the walls, and that at the middle of the room he sees Sakura moving her body against….

…against Mya?

Getting in with confusion in his eyes, a wide-eyed, nose-bleeding Naruto walks to him and greets him. "Mya-san is teaching Sakura-chan to dance the pure Sound Village way. They say that the version that we learned at that party was the innocent version for the traditional people of other villages." With that Naruto turns to look again at the pair, and now Mya had her hands around Sakura's waist, encouraging her to move her hips wilder.

The pink haired ninja tried in a nice way to get off of the woman's grip, but her impression and blush didn't let her. She was blushing madly, and it got worst when she saw Sasuke getting in.

When she finally made it, she got off from the grip of the Kinomoto woman and stood beside her teammates. Then Yuki looked at her and snorted, "And you call yourself the Hokage's apprentice?"

"What does that have to be related to this?!" screams the pink-haired ninja. She was still blushing due to the show she just made right now. A decent woman shouldn't be doing stuff like that.

In that moment someone steps into the room too, "You're talking to a woman who got a nosebleed by seeing to men making out. She is a 'yaoi' fan girl after all." Then they turn to see no other than Hinata, wearing a plain white t-shirt and short white 'boxer style' pants.

Sakura growled at her, but Naruto got in the way. It was not a good idea to fight Hinata, and even less for something as stupid as that. Kakashi looks from his perverted book the scene; Sakura and Hinata in a cat fight. He can live to see that.

"Hinata-senpai! Is been along time since we danced like this!" screams Ryuichi while he runs towards her with his big puppy eyes. Then he turns seriously and his hair turned almost black. "Do you dare to play with me?"

"Like I ever say no to challenges." Then both walked t the middle of the room, while Tohma walks to Mya, taking her by the waist. "Ready to purr my lady?"

Mya: "Meow, of course my tiger."

Then the music turned on for the next track.

_Se que estas buscando esta noche sandungueo..._

_(Sangundeo)_

_(El capitan W con los hermanos )_

_Lo dice tu mirada que pide fueteo..._

_(Esto es otra cosa pa')_

_Nada la detiene, siente deseo..._

_(W con Yandel)_

_Bailando reggaeton llamado perreo..._

_(Gadiel)_

Tohma and Ryuichi watched of how their dance partners moved their bodies on front of them, like inviting them to dance. Then slowly they moved in front of their respective girl and moved their knee between their legs, and started to dance quite close with at the rhythm of the music.

_Tu estas electrica..._

_(Yo soy electrica, Aja)_

_Ven demuéstrame tu técnica_

_Tu estas electrica..._

_(Yo soy electrica, Aja)_

_Ven demuéstrame tu técnica_

_Tu estas electrica..._

_(Yo soy electrica, Aja)_

_Ven demuéstrame tu técnica_

_Tu estas electrica..._

_(Yo soy electrica, Aja)_

_Ven demuéstrame tu técnica_

Sasuke watched from the corner of how Hinata moved with such provocation with the singer. He felt his body tense, like wanting to go there and separate them. But what can be the reason of that action? He can't show his emotions, but she was making it difficult.

Yuki: "If you're planning to someday join the ANBU, don't think about it."

"HUH?!" asks out of nowhere team seven, yes including Kakashi too.

"Have you ever asked of why there's so little quantity of women on the force and why not everyone gets into the high ranks? This is the reason." Then they look again at Hinata and Ryuichi, who they were dancing with pure provocation, but completely relaxed at the same time.

"Because you have to be a whore to be on the ANBU? Is that it?" asks Sakura, with obvious double meaning. But Yuki smirks at her, and responds, "Be an ANBU is more than specialized missions and assassinations, there's also investigations and specialty tasks, such as spying."

Naruto: "And?"

"Well, you can't act like a whore in a cabaret house if you blush or get nervous when a man approaches you, even less able to seduce one to get information." Then Sasuke looked back at the pair, seeing that now Shuichi was behind Hinata, making it a trio. But she doesn't seem to mind at all, now she moves along with the two men, who are supporting themselves holding on her.

"So…"

"So that's why the best spies of the five countries came from the Sound village. This dance is more training/challenge that it seems. The purpose is to have extreme contact with the opposite sex without feeling intimidated or aroused. If you get aroused or show any sign of uncomfortably, you're useless to missions. " ends the blonde ANBU, and looks back along with his brother Tatsuha the dance, when Naruto does the same, he sees the ANBU captain in front of him.

"Do you accept the challenge, Uzumaki?" and she extends her hand as an invitation, Suguru and K laugh while Ryuichi and Shuichi continued dancing with each other. Grinning like an idiot, Naruto accepts, ignoring for moments the curse words that were coming from Sakura. He hadn't see Sasuke's 'Touch her and I'll kill you' hidden look.

In fact, no one saw it.

At the second that they got there, Hinata's body grinds on Naruto's and then they started to move. The blonde nin was supposed to follow Hinata's moves, but he was too busy feeling her knee between his legs, and her chest against his. They don't lasted more than 45 seconds, because the song ended before Naruto's little friend reacted to the urge of the moment.

He thanked Kami like a million times in his mind while turning back to the others.

"It seems that you could handle the minimum of time that is needed to be a spy of the Sound, congratulations!" screams K, making the rest laugh by the comment and Naruto blushes by the compliment. "It's nothing, but I think that if it was Sakura-chan, they story would have been different." By this Sakura blushes, and Kakashi makes a mental score for Naruto, at least he's doing things right for once..

"Exactly, I hand't been feeling your heart beat run faster than a mouse and the bulge against my thigh. Yes, it would have been different." Says Hinata while stands with Suguru watching the CD's, while everyone sees the blonde's reaction.

"Hey I have an idea; I bet that you hadn't seen the old pictures of the gang! There are some that you can use to blackmail Hiro, _Yuki-san_." Says Tohma, which gave Yuki a glint in his eyes, is quite hard to pick on Hiro, he was too nice for being a member of the famous team zero.

"Let's go." Responded the blonde ninja while walking behind Tohma, and Naruto and Kakashi; as curious as they are, followed suit taking Sakura with them. Almost everyone followed them, but Sasuke stopped at the middle of the way, and Tatsuha noticed it.

Tatsuha: "Sasuke..?"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Tatsuha: "Oh well, you'll miss it!"

Says the monk after leaving, but one thing for sure…he wasn't going to the bathroom. He suddenly heard music coming from the room, and noticed that Hinata didn't left along with them. Going back into the room, he stood at the door he can't be noticed. And he saw her.

She was already sweating a little due to the lights of the room.

Moving her body like a damn snake queen, was the one that haunted his dream for Kami knows how long. Her midnight blue hair now left the bun and was moving freely in synch with her body. Her hips moving almost in every way humanly possible, in any other woman it would look improper. But in Hinata was lie poetry.

And he loved what she was composing.

Little he knew that little by little, he was getting closer to her. Then suddenly, the music changed track, and she started to move slower, with more sensuality.

_Ella me modela guillá_

_Me baila guillá_

_Me aloca cuando se quita la ropa y me provoca_

_Pero bien guillá_

_(Delen espacio a los refuerzos)_

_(El duo de la historia)_

_Ella me modela guillá_

_Me baila guillá_

_Me aloca cuando se quita la ropa y me provoca_

_Pero bien guillá_

_(El matatan con el capitán Yandel)_

Suddenly she felt hands around her waist and a strong torso behind her. Since the feeling was right for her, she decided to keep dancing. Sasuke watched her all the time while dancing with Ryuichi, and deciding to listen for once Tatsuha, he didn't use the Sharingan to learn the moves. It was coming out naturally, and he liked it.

_Ella lo baila pegao, pegao, pegao, pegao_

_Y el mahon bien apretao_

_Bien pegao, pegao, pegao (Eh...)_

_Ella lo baila pegao, pegao, pegao, pegao_

_Y el mahon bien apretao_

_Bien pegao, pegao, pegao (Eh...)_

Then kept dancing and Hinata didn't have in her mind to look using the HUGE mirror who it was. His heartbeat was calm and collected, so it was no use to think that it was someone else. It must be one of the guys; after all they are all used to dance like this.

His grip on her waist tightened, she was driving him crazy. He wasn't letting his body to react for her, but still her scent was delicious, and he wanted to smell her neck directly. But when her hand reached on the back of his head and leaned him closer to her neck, he felt like the owner of the dance floor.

_Se le ve (Se le ve),_

_Por encima se le ve... (Se le ve)_

_Que te vuelves loca bailando conmigo, nena yo lo se (Yo lo se)_

_Se le ve (Se le ve),_

_Por encima se le ve... (Se le ve)_

_Que te vuelves loca bailando conmigo, nena yo lo se (Yo lo se)_

Hinata felt so secure in her dance mate's hands. It felt like the same person to whom she dances while she was blinded at that party in Konoha. She didn't know who it was, maybe it was K or Tatsuha, she hadn't dance with either of them yet, but K had long hair and this guy wasn't. Then she remembered that Tatsuha was as tall as Yuki and K, so the one whom she danced back then and now was just a head taller than her.

Then, it means that…

Suddenly, the song ended.

Both ninjas stood silent in the middle of the dance room, not even moving a bit. Sasuke's hands were still on her waist and still holding her in place. He could swear that the only thing that can be heard was their breathing.

Sasuke: "Isn't there another song coming?"

Hinata: "That was the last one."

Sasuke: "oh…"

Slowly, the Uchiha descended until his nose was almost touching her neck and started to inhale slowly her scent. She must put something on her; because it was intoxicating, t always drives him crazy. And then he asks himself why he was so into her.

"You'd better leave," says suddenly Hinata. She was doing her best to sound strong and secure, but her inner self was close to collapse and her legs started to shake a little. She hoped that he didn't notice it. Thank Kami that he never mentioned it. "Anyone can come in and--"

"You want me to leave?"

"W-What?"

"You really want me to leave, _Hinata_?" asked again Sasuke, this time saying her name in a whisper. That made her gasp for a moment, and he noticed her uneasiness. It was better for hi to leave her, for now. Letting his hands fall into his sides, he stepped back, waiting for her reaction. Seeing that she wasn't moving, he decided to leave the room first.

He decided to see the others, and not look back. He needed to leave her alone; she had enough at the moment. He shouldn't do that. He shouldn't go there and try to seduce her. It was confusing Hinata, and if what happened to her was somehow related to Itachi like he thinks...

Then he has to use the time in this place to win her, this time for real.

After he left the room, Hinata fell on her knees and trembling. This never happened before with anyone. She was used to men to try to seduce her in the same way, with smooth words and promises. They promised her the moon, the stars and total loyalty. Absolute lies if you ask her. But this never happened before, even with Itachi…

Itachi…

She was betraying his memory by being seduced by his brother. But the worst of all was that she wanted more, that she was craving for ore of his lies, for hi to promise her the moon as well; maybe the whole galaxy.

But she liked it…no, she enjoyed it. And at that moment she remembered his touch, she remembered his lips on hers, his dominance. And she started to crave for them.

Maybe she was missing Itachi so much that she looks for a substitute in him. The next best thing must be his brother, but he was so different as well. Sadly, in her mind they were complete opposites, and she could tell in which ways. And she could tell in what things Itachi lacked compared on his brother.

Seeing the traitor that she must kill to avenge her fiancée with other eyes was completely wrong.

Emotions were getting in her way again. She must decide what to do, before it takes her completely.

* * *

Now in present time…

Now they were all looking at each other while Ryuichi and Shuichi were putting in the pieces that they need for the 'truth and dare' game. Setting the table, they put the bottle in the middle while putting also something like a clock, but instead of the numbers, it had their faces, painted cute anime style.

"I draw that," says proudly Ryuichi while Shuichi puts also two sets of cards: one was red and the other was blue and LOTS of boxes on a corner, each with a number as well.

"Ok, here are the rules!" says K loudly so everyone could hear. "One person will spin the bottle and the person who is choose would decide of truth or dare. If is true, it will receive three questions. If you decline to answer anyone, you'll get punishment. In the case of dare, it must be something that can be done at the moment here. If the victim declines, receives a punishment."

"And what about the cards? And the boxes? And that 'clock' thing?" asks Naruto, for the first time he understands the instructions of something. "The red cards are the punishments. The blue ones are in case that the punishment requires of any item, and that thing is to chose with WHO should the person do the punishment." With that the room went silent, except for the sound of sake pouring on a cup. Everyone looked at Hinata, who was now drinking the liquor.

"What? Is just a cup." With that Yuki sighted and then looked at the board. "Ok, who will begin?"

"I think I should," says Shuichi, "after all, I was the one who suggested it." Then he spins the bottle. It finally stopped on…

Kakashi.

Everyone looked at the masked ninja, who sweat dropped by the predicament. "Ok, Kakashi-san, truth or dare?" the copy ninja looked at the rest of the room, then a Shuichi. He had mean eyes, like saying 'no matter what you choose, you'll lose'.

So, he wanted to go light this time.

"True."

"Alright!" screams with energy the pink haired singer. And then prepares for the first question. "Are you virgin?"

In that moment, Naruto screamed in laughter, Sakura blushed and Sasuke scratched his head. He had to admit that it was an unexpected move. Kakashi wasn't happy at all, what kind of question was that?! And the first one?! Then, breathing deeply, he answered:

"Yes, I'm virgin."

Then the one who started to laugh was Yuki, "Are you telling me that the Uchiha got laid before his teacher?! That is so pathetic!"

"HEY, THE FACT THAT THE ONLY ONE OF THE ROOCKIE NINE WHO GOT LAID WAS SASUKE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" screamed Naruto, then the rest looked at him. Suddenly he realized what he said and hung his head down. He must LEARN to shut up sometimes.

Well, now Kakashi felt better…until he remembered that there were two more questions left.

"Second question!" announces Shuichi. "Your favorite technique?" then the copy ninja looked at him with wide eyes, what he is doing?! But decided to not ask and to follow him, "My favorite one is Chidori because I created it."

"So modest." Mutters Hinata while Shuichi nods, "Ok then, final question." then everyone looked at the singer, and Kakashi was sweating hard. He should have declined to play…

"The fight that you remember the most?"

Kakashi didn't take time to respond, "Our first B class mission? Against Zabuza?"

"Good, now spin the--"

"Wait a second!" says Naruto, "Why go so slow with him? Because he is a freaking 30 year old virgin?!"

_BAM!_

"Naruto, shut up!" screams Sakura at the blonde nin. Sasuke sighted, they'll never change. "Nah, don't worry. We still have the whole night so the changes to ask him again are good. I can't waste all my questions on one person, right?"

"True, now let me spin." Says Kakashi and the bottle spin again. This time landed on…

Tatsuha.

"Ohhhh…" it came from the rest of the gang. Tatsuha just smirked while looking at the copy ninja. "Don't ask me…I'll chose dare."

"Ohh…" gasped again the gang, making fun of the moment.

"Ok, since is a dare," thinks the copy ninja. He didn't expect that, so he decided to a simple task. "Just take that whole bottle of wasabi and drink it all."

Then Yuki started to laugh, "He'll end up with hemorrhoids the next morning!" and the rest laughed, Hinata just looked at him and said, "good luck."

Tatsuha cursed under his breath, he wanted to impress Hinata, so here it is. Taking the bottle in his hands, the monk looked at everyone…as a farewell and drinks it all in a gulp. His face was red and his tongue was on fire (literally) but decided to hold back like a man and didn't say a thing.

Now it was his turn to spin the bottle.

Then it landed on…

Yuki.

"SHIT!" screamed the blonde ninja. Tatsuha can be mean when you laugh at him. While this was happening, Hinata had brought to the monk a bottle of milk, which helped hi with the wasabi problem. The consequences at the bathroom will be…bad. But still he didn't felt so much fire at all.

"True." Yuki didn't wait at all.

"Ok, then is simple: your favorite sexual position with you wife."

Then Yuki had his temple trembling, he wanted to kill his brother right now. "Tatsuha…"

"Do you decline to answer?"

"OKAY! OKAY! I guess...doggie style." Then the rest gasped, did Yuki actually responded?! "Um, what's doggie style?" asked suddenly Hinata.

Then Mya looked at the captain, "You have Yuki Kinomoto, the most sexual experienced man of the Kinomoto clan in your team and don't know about the doggie style?! Don't you give her some of your sexual experience to learn?!"

Yuki: "Saito was very serious about letting Hinata being untainted about that. So I didn't tell her about it."

Then Naruto looked at the captain with a strange look, is something like that possible? Sasuke did the same, but then he remembered that she was also a virgin when he had her the first time, so is believable.

"Second question!" says Tatsuha, "If you hadn't met you wife, with which male of Konoha would you have fucked already?"

"Tatsuha…" warned again the blonde ninja, even knowing that it was useless. "You know that I fucked with almost every woman and man of my class/generation."

"I know that," explaining the monk, "But I mean the actual Konoha, there must be anyone that can be a great catch if you hadn't met you wife."

"Actually, there's someone that can be a great catch for any man looking for man. And maybe is because he kind of unique…" in that moment Sasuke and Naruto looked at the blonde in horror. They can't be part of a gay's dream too! And Sasuke had enough with his fan girls/boys!

Yuki: "Teacher Iruka…"

Then team seven and Kakashi fell on their backs. He was talking about Iruka for real?!

"But, since I LOVE my wife and slowed down," continues Yuki, "I think that you should date him, Hinata."

Then Hinata's eyebrow twitched, "Yuki, he used to be my teacher."

Yuki: "So he is not good-looking."

"…I never said that, and don't say such stupid things." Finishes the captain looking away, and that wakes up Sasuke from his past shock. There's no way that she can chose Iruka over him! Not ever!

"That was bad…third question." Says Tatsuha, "Did you like being ordered around by a woman who is also like 10 years younger than you?"

"No…and I'm done. Next!" and no giving anyone time to say anything, he spins the bottle. Then it hit where he wanted to…

It landed on Hinata.

"I chose dare. I don't want any traumas." Says the captain while takes another sip of sake. Then Yuki smirks evilly, and uses the boards and spins it. The pointer lands on Naruto.

Perfect.

"The task is simple," says the blonde ANBU and Hinata looked at Naruto. This wasn't good. "You'll take his pant's zipper up and down…"

Sasuke breathed relieved, well that was easy.

Yuki: "With your mouth."

Hinata: "Fine, let's do it."

Naruto turned white…literally.

This wasn't happening!

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, she was kidding right? This can't be…he and his damn luck.

"If you stand up and stay still, we'll finish this fast." Commands the captain, and Naruto stood up and closes his eyes. If he dares to look down, something will happen…and Hinata won't be able to pull the zipper up again.

Then he started to listen the zipper go down, but it sounded so slow that it annoyed him. "Can you hurry up?!" then he heard again the zip sound, this time like going up when the sound ended, he opened one eye to see what she was doing…and he wasn't there anymore. She was back at her seat, it was time for her to spin the bottle.

This time it landed on Sakura, Hinata grinned at the result.

"Dare," says secure Sakura. She has to prove herself that she is not afraid anymore of Hinata. Sadly Hinata sees her more than dirt. "Simple, make out with Mya-san for three minutes." Then Sakura gasped, that damn woman.

"Punishment."

"All right! The first punishment of the night!" says excited Ryuichi while taking one of the red cards. "Um, this needs for a spin on the board." Then after spinning it, it landed on Suguru. "Ok, here it is your punishment, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura: "Go on."

Ryuichi: "You have to go behind that curtain and give Suguru-san your underwear!"

Sakura: "WHAT?!"

"Go on, Haruno." Said with sarcasm Hinata, at least she was having fun in some way. Groaning with frustration, Sakura pulls Suguru along with her to the curtain and took of her bras, and gave them to him. Getting back to the table, the cook and piano player shows the small pink bra and then gives it back at Sakura. "It doesn't say that I must keep it."

Figures…

Recovering from the embarrassment, Sakura spins the bottle. It landed on K. "I guess I chose dare!" says the loud manager. "What about kissing Hinata?"

"I respect my wife, so punishment!" responds with the same cheering tone. Hinata smirks, that is predictable of someone like K. Taking one of the cards, Ryuichi announces that it needs a partner and one of the boxes. Spinning the board, the one chosen was Sasuke. "Ok guys, take box number 30 and do what the instruction says on it." Then both men walk to the pile of boxes and see a large one that says the number. Sasuke turned white…this can't be happening.

"Oh, and the stage is over there." Says Ryuichi with a smirk, then K hit the Uchiha's back to encourage him. "Don't worry! It will be fun!"

Getting backstage, they finally read the instructions of the box. "I won't do this! Forget it!" then K, screamed something like, "If you decline…you'll get a punishment that is worst than this one. Believe me that this is the easiest of all!"

Then, silence.

The audience was waiting of what kind of show will give Sasuke and K. then the tall blonde manager comes out wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt along with a red cap. Suddenly, he makes appear a red/white ball on his hand. "Hi! My name is Ash and here is my favorite Pokémon! Pikachu, I chose you!"

Then, a cloud of smoke appears, and when the smoke is gone…

A Pikachu-dressed Uchiha stood onstage. His first words: "Pikachu…"

It was obvious to day that the first to laugh was Hinata.

Hinata: "Hahahahahaha! The outfit fits him completely! Hahahaha!"

The rest of the people of the room were rolling on the floor due to the laughter. "Now Sasu-chu is going to use the chidori…and say Pika Pika!!" screamed Naruto, he never though he could see Sasuke like this. It was a dream comes true.

At the moment Sasuke was still standing on stage blushing and looking mad, but when he saw that Hinata was laughing because of him, he softened. Something is something.

* * *

The night continued and the game was getting better and better. More moments happened and the best one was seeing Kakashi dressed like a geisha. That was hilarious.

Sasuke kept drinking sake, but akahsi was worried because he already drank more than two bottles. Hinata did the same, but he was used to see her drinking like that and not look/act drunk. But Sasuke was an exception; he never seemed interest into the liquor. And it seems that he discovered to have a sweet tongue with the sake, which was not good.

Young ones and sake don't mix…ever.

Then, the bottle spins and lands on Hinata.

"True." Says the captain, and looks at her cup. It was Ryuichi's turn to ask, and that wasn't a good idea. "Who are the top five best kissers that you ever had?" then all the people's eyes were on her, damn she forgot that it was Ryuichi the one who asked.

"Top five…"

"Yeah."

"Actually, I have to say that is better top four." Then the rest looked at her, so she kissed only four men? "Number four…I can say that is Kiba." The rest made an 'Oh', but decided to let her continue. "Number three…obviously Gaara." Then Shuichi looked at her. "You kissed the Kazekage! Wow, awesome!"

Then, it was time to tell about number two and one. But she was still silent. "Hinata…there are two left."

"I know…"

"Then?"

"I hadn't decided yet. You'll choose for obligation or by what your minds tells you?" asks suddenly the captain and that got Sasuke's attention. That was supposed to be easy…after all Itachi must be the number one…right?

Unless…

"Actually Hinata," says Ryuichi, "I'll choose by the heart." Hinata sees the singer's eyes, and she hated when she can't tell what they think. Ryuichi had the most mysterious eyes he ever seen.

"Can you continue with the other two questions? Maybe by then I can decide."

"Sure. Things that you like and things that you hate, simple."

"You make it all in one simple question, how smart." Recognized the captain. Hinata thinks for a moment and responds. "I like to train, sake, and sushi, develop new jutsu, learn new justsu, and read books…what else..."

'White flowers…bento boxes…' thinks Sasuke while she keeps saying random things.

"And the things that I hate; sweets, bright colors, snakes, frogs, slugs, the Sannin, _traitors_…" she said looking a certain Uchiha.

Sasuke: "And my brother."

Suddenly everyone looked back at Sasuke, who was moving with a spoon his tea cup.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke: "Since that you hate traitors, my brother must be on the list."

"Actually, YOU are the one who is on my list."

Sasuke: "Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"Guys, calm down please." Says Shuichi, while Naruto tries to shut up Sasuke. But when it comes to the Uchiha, he sure he has a big mouth.

Sasuke: "So is completely hypocrite of you to add me on your list when he betrayed the village killing his own clan."

"I can't believe that you're mentioning that when YOU were the one who left the village to gain power with the one who killed our Hokage. You are the hypocrite who even went to the funeral, which is completely ironic."

Shuichi: "Hinata, don't…"

Sasuke: "So? You hidden all these years to us about your true nature, you lied to us. At least I don't let someone else to lay a hand on me!"

Hinata: "At least I didn't become a snake's bitch for power!"

Sasuke: "What?!"

Naruto: "Sasuke that's enough!"

Hinata: "Like he would ever give you power for anything! You became his favorite little toy!"

Sasuke: "I'm not like you, who waited in vain for so many years by a promise of what…marriage?! Like anyone would ever take you as mate!"

Hinata: "That's how a pathetic orphan would talk."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he moved forward and almost slapped her, but she stopped it. In that moment, both ninjas looked impressed one to another. Hinata was impressed to see what he was about to do, Sasuke because what his emotions were leading him to.

"I won't let anyone to lay a hand on me again, you hear me?"

"And why, being stronger than him you let him do it for so long?"

Then Hinata pushed Sasuke away and left the room. He was about to follow her when Naruto and Kakashi got in the way. "I think you have done enough, don't you think?" says the masked ninja.

* * *

Yuki followed Hinata, who got into her room. When he got in, she saw that she started to pack her things. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't you see that I'm leaving?!"

"For the fight?! Don't be stupid…" but the blonde ANBU stopped when he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Sorry…"

"Hinata…"

"You were right…I wasn't ready to come back. I see, feel and even smell Itachi in everywhere of this place."

"Oh, Kami…"

"I was thinking about to leave soon anyway. But when I was arguing with him, I could swear that I saw Itachi watching me…that's why I said that."

Then Yuki held the captain in a hug, she was shaking hard. She was right, she needs to leave. "Is ok Hinata, we'll leave right now."

"No, Yuki…"

"I came to be there for you, so we'll leave together, ok?"

Then the captain nods and continues packing her stuff. Yuki returns to his room, but then he sees the one that was kept closed. "Stop hurting her. If you really loved her, stop tormenting her existence. Did you hear me, Uchiha Itachi?" Then he goes back to his room.

* * *

"I can't believe that you came out with that Sasuke! And I want to think that it was for the sake, because if it doesn't…" then Kakashi covered the blonde nin's mouth, seeing that Sasuke was looking down thinking, it meant that maybe he was regretting his behavior. Why he snapped like that? This time he can't blame completely to Hinata, not this time. But she continued with the fight, so she has part of the guilt in this. And somehow, she seemed to ignore him during this trip. They were trying to kill each other before, maybe she was behaving because she had Yuki around, who knows.

Suddenly, Ryuichi returns to the room looking down and sad. Shuichi notices it and runs at him. "Ryuichi-kun what happened? What Hinata told you?"

Ryuichi: "Nothing."

Shuichi: "Nothing?"

Then the singer looks at Sasuke: "She and Yuki…already left the mansion."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, do you wonder what will happen next? Well, you have to wait for that, it was damn long, I wanted to edit it, but couldn't. I hope that you liked the Sasuke/Hinata action/interaction. And I had a wonderful time doing this one.

Thanks again for the support and for visiting my site, which now needs more ads because of the traffic that is receiving…and that's good…no…great! The song used on the past chapter was "Matsuiri Uta" by Megumi Hayashibara, sorry for not posting it on last chapter. This song was performed or used on the anime series "Blue Seed", I really like that song. I didn't have at the moment the data, and I've downloaded the song on the time that WinMx was working to download free music.

Songs used on this chapter:

Song: Dale Electrica

Artist: Wisin & Yandel

Song: Pegao'

Artist: Wisin & Yandel


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: the finals are coming, and I have less and less time to do my favorite things. One of them is writing this story, then the AMV work and after all that, working of my Photoshop to make more wallpapers. But I hope that after this chapter is done, I can work on the others things. But right now this is my priority.

Elladora-thanks for reminding me that song, it really fits with the scene. And I was thinking the same thing about reggeatón and the village of the sound. And K knows how to hide things around…I guess.

DDR-Princess—glad that you like it.

ladypunk06-intense--You don't have an idea

queen46 I can't hate him, and I wish that he'll do that to me too.

The Norwegian Dragon--yeah, I know…bad habit of mine…

Hinaxanyone--Don't worry, Sasuke will suffer a little more, I can give him Hinata that easy.

lil-saturn-goddess—yeah…intensive…

kenshinlover2002 hope that I didn't make you wait too much, here it goes.

Disclaimer: DO i have to say all the time that I don't own it and that I have mean spelling and bad grammar...i guess that is a yes.

Chapter 47

"What do you mean that Hinata and Yuki left the mansion?!" screamed Shuichi at his mate, while the singer, who was looking directly at Sasuke, turned to the rest. "I went to their rooms and they were clean. They already left the surroundings; I couldn't sense them in the area.

"But they can't! There's already a--!"

_WHOM!_

Then everyone looked at one of the windows, showing the source of the sound.

Lighting.

"A storm…" says lowly Tohma and looked back at Ryuichi. He has such serious expression in is features, it can only mean one thing. Turning around, he was about to leave the room.

Ryuichi: "No one can do anything right now. Let's rest and tomorrow maybe we'll think about something."

"But…!" screamed suddenly Tatsuha, something must be on for Yuki and Hinata leave already the mansion, and it can't be only for the fight with Sasuke. Something is going on there.

Ryuichi: "The lighting is too dangerous for us and them. I can trust in Hinata's judgment and she is with Yuki. So by tomorrow they'll be alive and around."

"But still…"

"If you or anyone of you go out tonight Tatsuha-san, we won't go there to the rescue." With that Ryuichi leaves the room, followed by Tohma who stood up as well. "Well, you heard Ryuichi--"

"Are you telling me that you're following orders from him?! Even knowing that Yuki is out there?! You too Mya!?" screamed offended the monk, it was dangerous out there, but still he can't let Hinata or Yuki to be out there.

"Tatsuha, Ryuichi is the strongest of us and is the one who worries a lot about others. But if he said that, then something must be up. Maybe he knows where they are and decided to leave them alone for a while. Let me remind you that it was Sasuke, your student, who provoked the situation." Then K signaled the others to rest.

* * *

As Sasuke walked into his room, and suddenly, he felt that the place changed. Looking at the clock on one of the walls, it said 1:10 am. The hall's windows showed the sunlight…when it was supposed to be midnight!

Getting out of the room, he walks into the entrance, to see that the main door is opened.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Wow, back at home after camping, what a relief!" screams K, who gets in with a sexy-brunette woman, who was also holding a five-year old child. "I'll take Michael to bed, he is very tired."_

"_Ok, Judy-chan." After K got in, the rest of the people followed._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

But the thing that impressed more Sasuke was the fact that they acted like he wasn't there. Wait a second….

Does that mean that he is seeing what happened before in that house? It can give him more sense since Hinata was not around, so the block that she must gave to him must be gone as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Looking at the rest get in (a.k.a. Sakano, Tohma, Mya, etc.) then it showed more people coming in; they were Saito, Yuki and Hiro. "Wow, this place is wonderful guys. You have chosen a wonderful place." Says Hiro while looks at the surroundings inside of the mansion. _

_Then after they pass, Hinata gets in with someone beside her. Then she looks at her companion. "You didn't have to come…It was Saito's idea, I swear." _

"_Is Okay Hinata," says the voice while he opens the door wider. "This will be an opportunity to know more about your 'friends'." _

_And her companion was, Itachi._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

Sasuke wanted to run at him and push him away from her, but he can't. He was only seeing what happened before and one important thing is that Itachi was there as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Getting inside of the mansion, Ryuichi appears out of nowhere. "Come on Hinata-senpai! You have to see the view of this place!" with that he grabs the captain and walks away with her, with one of his hands around her waist. Itachi was looking at the man with jealousy, and then Ryuichi turns his head to see Itachi's and sticks his tongue out._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

After that, Sasuke walks around the mansion, seeing random scenes of the group eating together and playing karaoke, until he gets out of the mansion and heads to of the beach.

It was supposed to be cold since it's in the middle of the night, but the vision was set on a hot day, so he didn't felt cold at all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Hinata was wearing a quite modest swimsuit, a whole piece to be exact. She sat on the sand beside Itachi, while seeing the others play volleyball. Suddenly, Hinata feels a shadow over her and when she looks beside her she sees that Itachi placed a huge umbrella over her. "Don't get a tan; I like you more being pale." At the moment Hinata didn't agree to that, she was pale as a ghost! But she decided to no say a thing; she wanted to enjoy the place the most possible. _

_And Itachi wasn't helping at all. _

_Then Ryuichi appears again, this time in his blue swimsuit and shirtless. Pulling her hand out, he says "Come on Hinata, we need more players!" Hinata was about to get up when she is pulled back down by Itachi. "You're more than enough to play, she stays."_

"_But you can play too Itachi-san! Come on, let's have fun--"_

_Itachi: "I believe that I said no, isn't that clear to you yet."_

"_But-"_

"_Ryuichi-kun, is okay. I'll play later." Then the brown-haired male looked at Hinata. Itachi was ordering her around since they got there and she wasn't complaining at all._

_Ryuichi: "Hinata--"_

_Hinata: "I prefer to enjoy the sun here, so go and have fun, ok?" she ended with a peaceful smile. Then the singer looked at her then at her fiancée. _

"_Ok, we'll play later." And he left, Hinata turned to look at Itachi. He looked at the ocean, not minding to look at her. _

"_You shouldn't act like he is going to rape me you know." then Itachi looked at her, the anger in his eyes turned tense the environment. "That's because you hadn't noticed the way that he looks at you."_

"_Ryuichi is not like that, he has Shuichi--"_

"_You trust too much in him." says Itachi, looking up where the rest was playing. Hinata didn't like this side of him; she almost forgot his bad side. "First you get jealous of your own brother and now on a gay man."_

"_You are missing the point here."_

_Hinata: "And what is it?"_

"_That another man can't give him offspring, you can." _

_Then she looked at Itachi, well he has a point. "I don't agree with you, but why on your own brother? I never talked to him until he left with Orochimaru."_

_Itachi: "But he sent you letters."_

_Hinata: "You read them, there's nothing wrong with them. And they were only few ones, nothing more on it."_

_Itachi: "Sometimes I wonder why you are so dense in some things." _

_Hinata: "Itachi…"_

"_Let's go," says the missing nin while standing up he pulls her arm to make her stand up too. Pushing his hand away, she stands by herself and then walks to where the rest was playing. Itachi grabbed her arm to stop her, but she looked back at him with a threatening look. Both ninjas stood looking at each other for seconds until Hinata got rid of his grip and walked away. _

_She marked her limit, and she was no doll to be treated like one._

_The problem was that Itachi still didn't understand that well. Using his speed, he picked her up by her waist and ran into the water. Once on it, he released the ANBU ninja and she gasped, Itachi knows how the ocean made her feel uncomfortable. _

_Trying to go back to the shore, Itachi grabbed her and ran over the water until they were on the open water. The rest of the gang couldn't see what they were doing, and they didn't see how Hinata was trying desperately to get rid of Itachi's grip._

_Suddenly, Itachi releases her and Hinata eyed him directly. She hated to be in places like this and he knew it. She couldn't believe that he was using her weak points against her. "Why you brought me here?" that was all she asked. _

"_I'm the only one who knows about your fear towards the dark water, right? That's weird for someone who is used to have blood in her hands to fear water that is dark as blood." _

"_Itachi?"_

"_Why are you so headstrong Hinata? Why are you so independent? I'm here to protect you, and you know that."_

"_How this is related to not trust in Ryuichi and the others?"_

"_I remember that before, Sarutobi and I were the only ones that you trusted. Now you have a whole team, their wives and even their children. Even a brat of a man can make you smile too!" then Hinata gasped, so he was acting like this because she had more people rand that he is not at her top priority. _

"_I'm you fiancée, I believe that is more than enough to prove you that you are my top priority, don't you think? And besides, they are comrades, I don't have anything waiting for me in Konoha anymore." with that Itachi grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him. Holding her tight against his chest, he smelled her hair. _

"_Is just that I don't want to come to Konoha one day and see you smile to another, to love another. If you dare to love another Hinata, I don't know what I'll do."_

"_Itachi…"_

"_Just, don't feel something like you feel for me to anyone else. I want that unique feeling that you have for me to be only mine. I want that to be mine, only mine."_

"_Is yours Itachi, that feeling is completely yours."_

_With that they returned to the shore, where Ryuichi asked to play again, but Hinata declined and sat with Itachi again to see the beach. Looking down like a good girl, she started to wonder why she slowly started to stop feeling happy with Itachi, why she started to wish to see him less, although the need to see him was still there._

_Maybe they were symptoms of being a fiancée, right?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

Suddenly, the scene changed into the halls of the mansion, and Sasuke though that maybe the vision finished.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Then he walked into another room and saw Hinata standing up and walking to a small stage which had a sign that said "Karaoke contest" and it seemed that it was her turn. Taking the microphone, she looked at the screen beside her, and then she looked at Ryuichi, who had been the one who was putting the lyrics at that moment. She shakes her head as a 'no' but it seemed that Ryuichi declined to change it. _

_Looking back at the small audience, she avoided eye contact with Itachi, something must be wrong. With the first accords of the music, she started to sing. _

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_She was getting carried away by the song, forgetting what Itachi was thinking at the moment._

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_She remembered why she liked these lyrics. Ryuichi wrote them that same day and she felt identified by it. Because Hiashi made her feel that way, the Hyuuga clan made her feels that way. And the one she was going to marry someday to the one molded the rest of her. Part of her can't blame him, but the other part…_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

Suddenly, she looked at Sasuke's direction and she tensed for a moment and the Uchiha though that he might see him, but when she walked towards him and looked a t his left, he was wrong.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Then looking at his left, he saw his brother. His look was one of complete disgust and unpleasant. Then he looked at the others and left the room no saying a word. The rest looked at him confused, and Hinata excused herself while following her teacher._

And Sasuke did the same thing.

_Reaching to his bedroom, she knocked twice. _

"_Itachi, are you there? Itachi--" but before she can say anything else, the door opened and dragged her in. _

Sasuke didn't need to do anything since the vision got him inside of the room.

_As soon as Hinata turned to tell Itachi, his lips locked with hers. With his arms securely around her waist, he crushed her body against hers. Hinata, still surprised by his actions, slowly started to respond to him._

Sasuke watched the scene and tried to ignore it, but since he didn't have any experience with this new ability, he was forced to see how she makes out with Itachi.

_With a sudden move from the missing nin, they ended on the futon, and he was on top of the captain. She gasped once again, but she kept her hands on his chest. _

_But things started to change when one of his hands went under her shirt and the other started to rub her leg. She pushed him lightly, but he didn't move. _

_She kept pushing him while trying to talk "Itachi…no…" but when the hand that was caressing her leg started to play with the hem of the shorts, she pushed him away harder._

Sasuke wanted to push Itachi away by himself, but he knew that he couldn't.

_In that moment she kept pushing until their lips parted. When the missing nin looked down at her to know what was wrong, he didn't expected her words. "Itachi…Itachi, I can't…"_

_Looking straight at her eyes, he wanted to know what she really meant. And she understood his question, "Itachi…I can't."_

_With those words he sat on his knees and looked how she was trying to fix the shirt that was showing most of her chest. Her red bruised lips were making him want to kiss her again, but his anger went stronger than that. "You are my fiancée, how come that you are not ready for me?"_

"_Exactly Itachi, I am your fiancée, not your wife. And I don't feel ready…yet."_

"_I know lots of women willing to do anything to have some with me." In that moment she looked at him directly. "Like I don't know that you step in every damn whore house to get some. Why are you asking to have me when you can have any whore for free?"_

"_Because you're mine," says the Uchiha while getting closer to her, "and I want to mark what belongs to me." Then Hinata turned her head away from him, looking at where Sasuke was actually standing. "If you want to claim me, then take me away with you." and she looked back at him, "What is stopping you to take me away? You want me? You want to fuck me? Take me with you…and I'll do anything as you please." _

_Itachi: "So that's the price for me to take you away from Konoha? Then you're worst than a whore."_

_With that she stood up and clumsily walked to the door, stopped when she felt arms around her waist and his breath on her neck. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I just got carried away…"_

"_Calling me a whore is being carried away?"_

"_Hinata…"_

"_I only came to apologize of the song got you mad. Since it got your hormones up rather than anything, I'll leave."_

"_You don't understand," he said while his grip on her tightened, and Hinata tensed by this. "I'm afraid to loose you to another. I don't want anyone other than me to claim you; I want that innocence that has your entire being..."_

"_No, this is not about me." Says Hinata still there, "This is an extension of the competition that you have with your brother, this is about who revives the clan first. Who gets more powerful and who has the best Sharingan. And now you're using me as a tool of that competition! And I won't!"_

_Itachi: "If I was Sasuke, you'll give conditions to sleep with? You never complained when he held you while sleeping..."_

"_We were 12 fucking-year olds! And nothing happened!" she responds without looking back at him, her body trembling. He had insulted her and tried to have sex with her as well, what she was waiting for to break up with him?! _

"_Hinata…"_

"…"

_Itachi: "Look, you have to understand…"_

"_Understand?", and the captain turned to face her fiancée, "Understand what?! Your brother left the village to join Sarutobi's murder! He is right now training and doing what Kami knows to then come and get you! And you want me to wait in Konoha until I heard that he killed you?!"_

_Itachi: "Exactly."_

"_What?!"_

_Itachi: "He'll come to search me, and that's why I hadn't taken you away with me yet. Also the Akatsuki…"_

_With that Hinata opened the door and stepped outside. "Good night."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

And then, the visions were gone.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, and saw that he was still on the same place that he was at the beginning. Looking at the clock of one of the walls, he read it.

1:13 am…

1:13 am?!

It only passed three freaking minutes?!

"Three minutes…"

With that the Uchiha turned around to see the one who spoke, and he was a little surprised to see who it was. "You stood there looking at nothing for three minutes. Hinata-sempai normally draws things or takes notes, but not looking like being lost in space. "

It was Ryuichi.

Sasuke eyed the singer carefully, there's something special about him that made Hinata want to fight him. But he looked so dumb and at the same tome so innocent. Well, Naruto was still dumb and is a good rival, but that's an exception.

Can a guy who changes his hair color depending of his mood that powerful? Who knows, in the world of the ninja, anything can be seen.

"Why did you care?" asked the proud Uchiha, the guy seemed to know more things than anyone, especially when it comes to Hinata. And that worried him.

Maybe Itachi was right about being suspicious of Ryuichi.

"Because every second you're wasting here, the further Hinata is from this place." Then Sasuke opened his eyes wide, what the…?!

Walking to one of the frames, he sees the picture of the whole gang as kids. "You know, I always saw Shuichi as the key of my soul. That's why he can open any door with his lively spirit." Then he presses Shuichi's face of the image and a small door opens on the floor. "This leads outside of the mansion without passing K's post. You have only 4 hours." With that Sasuke stands beside the open gate and turns to look at the singer to ask a simple question.

"Why?"

Smiling at the Uchiha, Ryuichi answers back, "Because I think that she fell for the wrong Uchiha. Go and make my theory right."

With that Sasuke smirked as well, and got into the door.

* * *

Hinata and Yuki were traveling non-stop since they got out. It was weird for them to see that no one appeared trying to stop them or anything. Yuki let out a sight, knowing Ryuichi he must be up to something. And Shuichi, the one who always worry about others, must be right now arguing with his mate about coming for them.

Even knowing that they won't be able to change the captain's mind…

Hinata walked a little ahead of the blonde ninja, she didn't want to give him a change to bring the subject up. She was still thinking about what happened between her and Sasuke. He was slightly drunk, she could smell the sake from him, and he was acting out of his character. That and the fact that he acted just like that in front of everyone like he wanted to fight her, like he wanted something from her.

And then, his attempt to hit her. At some point she gasped by his action and felt anger towards him. But then she remembered that she slapped him twice already. Maybe it was time for payback. She can't blame him for hating her, that's what she wanted to happen since the beginning. But at the same time, his behavior before the game, the way that he was seducing her…

Maybe it was his way to get his revenge. If that was the tactic, he was a sick bastard.

As bastard as Itachi…

Itachi…

Is been months since he died and still…

Shaking her head, she remembered that she promised to her teammates to stop thinking about it. And tried to prove it by coming here and taking Yuki along as a witness. But things had to come like this, and Sasuke had to be there as well.

Why she felt so guilty about Itachi? It was his brother who murdered him, right?

But her thoughts stopped when she heard a 'thump'. Looking behind her, she saw Yuki sprawled on the floor, sound asleep.

She forgot that if they go too slow during the night, Yuki _literally_ falls asleep, no matter where.

She even remembered when he fell asleep over a giant cactus…

* * *

He's been running for 45 minutes non-stop and no sign of either Hinata or Yuki. Sasuke was worried; maybe they were already in Konoha. But then he looked up at the sky, the clouds were forming again, covering the moon completely.

WHAM!

The sound of lighting was the signal that there would be a lighting storm tonight. It meant that it was going to be more difficult to search for her. But he won't give up, he felt that is he left and give up now…he'll lost her forever.

* * *

Hinata left Yuki's side at the forest while taking a walk around. She kept walking until she reached to a cliff, looking at the landscape around her, she noticed that the lighting was increasing, announcing a lighting storm.

This was no good.

But then again, Yuki was safetly asleep on the woods and she was looking at the environment, trying to clean out her thoughts.

Thoguhts about certain Uchiha…

Thoughts about Itachi…

But then, everything around stated to change, a sall tornado was moving her around. She in that moment, she panicked. She never had a time recalling jutsu without her calling it.

It enas that somehow, she ust see something. And she was dreading about what it can be.

But when the vision cleared and showed what she ust see, her wides opened wide.

She didn't wanted to see it, no now. Life can be truly cruel with her.

It was one of her saddest memories in her life, after Sarutobi's death:

The last time that she saw Itachi alive.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Team zero was running through the trees, getting close to one of their destinations. They got secret information about one of Orochimaru's hideouts close to their road to the rice country. and hinata wanted to have the snake nin's life in her hands, vengeance for killing the Third none less. Even having aother mission to accomplish, they still have enough tie without damaging their official task, and confirming the information wouldn't hurt at all. _

_Getting closer to the destination, Hinata suddenly stopped. The rest noticed and stopped as well. _

_Yuki: "Hinata?"_

"_There are lots of chakras in one same place. And one of them comes from the Kyuibi. They must be there as well."_

_Hiro: "Then the information is confirmed, what now?"_

_Hinata: "I won't give those brats the task to kill Orochimaru."_

"_And Sasuke?" asked suddenly Saito, he liked to know everything before taking action, as cautious as he was. _

_Hinata: "If he gets in the way…cut his head and brings him to Konoha, they wanted him back, but they didn't say how."_

_Saito, Hiro, Yuki: "Yes, captain." Says the trio before continuing, then Hinata suddenly looked to her left, seeing the one she felt around. The rest of team zero looked at the same direction to confirm that s no other than Itachi, with his Akatsuki cloak and all. _

"_Captain…"_

_And with a pair of hand seals she creates two perfect clones. "Go with tea zero and complete the task, I'll catch you up later." Then Saito looked at Itachi, and he didn't look pleased to see Hinata here. This doesn't look good and she wasn't helping. _

_Saito: "You want a dam clone to kill Orochimaru!? This is more important than him…"_

"_I know…but…just go."_

_Then the team accepted and left with the two clones, leaving hinata and Itachi alone in that valley. _

"_Is been three months Itachi." Says hinata while walking towards him, and he stood there, unmoving. "Three months since I saw you…"_

"_Still mad at me? What about me every time when you raised a hand to me? I can't let you do it forever, I'm the captain of the ANBU."_

"_Then you should have arrested me and bring me back there." _

"_Maybe I should do it now." Says the captain, while Itachi looks at her eyes. she knows something and he must be told now._

"_Why?" that was the only question. Then he saw that she wrapped her hands around him, but he didn't respond the hug. Instead of it, he tensed. Hinata looked up at him and then she realized what was wrong. _

"_You didn't healed completely."_

_Then Itachi looked away, like it was something to be avoided. "That wound is dangerous! You've been bleeding internally al this time?! Are you crazy?!" _

"_There are not medic nins on the Akatsuki, what you think."_

"_You didn't let me treat them!"_

"_You are not a--"_

"_I know how to!" then Itachi looked at her directly, she can heal? How many things she had been hiding from him then?!_

"_How many secrets you've been hiding Hinata?"_

"_Itachi…"_

"_How many!"_

"_NONE!" screamed the captain, this wasn't supposed to be like this. She didn't wanted to see and have this argument with Itachi in such dangerous place. Itachi noticed how tense she was, she was dead worried and he never expected to see her like this. but what pained him more was that she was worried like a student will be to her teacher, not like a woman to his man. _

_And he had to be here and now to finally see it. _

"_You love me?" asked suddenly the captain that was the same question that was running in his mind. Did she love him? She knows what he felt about her, why asking now?_

"_Yes."_

"_Then screw everything," responds Hinata, "screw the Akatsuki, screw the ANBU, screw Konoha and screw your war witih your brother! Let's leave right now Itachi, to a place where no one would ask us about our past, where no one knows us. Please, let's leave all this behind."_

_Itachi saw the plea in her eyes, and he knows that she meant it. But deep inside, he knew that he'll make her unhappy eternally. She had her chance to prove her love by giving herself to him. he didn't planned it at the moment, just to test her. But until now, she only showed her loyalty, like she used to do it before the affair. And that was not what he wanted. _

_He wanted something deeper, and she didn't let him. but then she spoke up again. _

"_Your brother got too strong, even Orochimaru can't hold him." and he flare up with anger, she mentioned Sasuke and she wants to run away with him?! no way._

"_I'm stronger than the snake freak."_

"_But your brother… I can sense his chakra around right now. He is that awfully strong…"_

_And suddenly she felt a throbbing pain on one of her arms, turning around she sees a kunai stabbed on a tree. Looking back at Itachi coldly, she sees that his hand was still up for throwing it. _

"_What are you doing!?"_

"_You don't love me Hinata."_

"_What?!" screamed annoyed the captain, she can't understand him! She is asking him to run away, she is asking him to forget about his brother and he has the face to say that she doesn't love him at all?!  
_

"_Hinata, tell me…can you imagine yourself sleeping with me?" then she blinked twice, this was not the time or the place about this shit!_

_Itachi decided to not wait for her answers and kept asking, "Or having my offspring. Are you seeing yourself having sex with me? Bearing our children, being completely mine?"_

"_Anything but that." responds the captain, who surprised Itachi, what does she mean? _

"_I can't bare myself to belong to someone else; I'm not a property Itachi. And I won't be anyone's toy, I can't." with that Itachi smiles and takes out another kunai. _

"_Then it proves once again that you and Sasuke are such alike. Is just that you were formed a lot better than him. My best experiment seduces me and breaks me, how ironic."_

"_My best experiment?" Hinata repeated those words, she didn't understand. Itachi…_

_Then he appeared in front of her, his lips dangerously close to her ear. His last whispered words. "When you are ready to face your real feelings, there's a hidden scroll at the roof of the Hyuuga mansion. When you read it, you'll see…" and before he can continue, she kicked him away. _

_She was mad at him, and at that moment she didn't care who he was. When it comes to fighting, her feelings were closed away, and the Hinata that felt and expressed disappears. It was now the Hinata, captain of the ANBU, the heartless hunter and murder. And Itachi was a missing nin, nothing else. _

_Then Sasuke appeared stopping the kunai that was for her…and the rest is history. _

(Read chapter 2 to refresh your mind.)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Then the jutsu ended, leaving Hinata fell on her knees. At that time she didn't understand what he meant, but now…

The lighting had ended, like nothing happened. But still the effects of what she was forced to see, were still there.

Was he using her? Was she a mere experiment of hate? But then again, he mentioned that she seduced him and break him…it was so damn confused.

But then she looked up, a shadow was cast on her. Kneeling in front of her she could see who it was.

Sasuke…

Looking at him, she realized that he was everything. That he saw hwat happened between them before he gave Itachi the final blow. In that moment she remembered what she told Sasuke when he was about to fight Itachi:

"_Yeah, I suppose. But only I'll tell you this Uchiha," and in that moment he looks at her hue eyes, having coldness running through them, "kill him, then brake the bonds that you have left so you can be completely unattached to Konoha forever." And with that the clone leaves the two rivals, ready for their final fight._

She had asked Sasuke to finish Itachi, she wanted him dead as well. She didn't wanted to let her tears fall. She acted weak more than once on front of the Uchiha traitor. It was hard for team zero to see her like this, why it was so easy to let her feeling go in front of the man that she swore to kill?

Lifting her chin, Sasuke did the only sane thing he could do to her all this time, he kissed her forehead. "Love doesn't have to hurt, Hinata." And he leaves, and the captain still had her eyes wide and trembling. Touching her forehead, she ran the same fingers to her lips unconsciously.

Whatever he was doing to her, it was the strongest jutsu she ever faced before.

Yuki woke up suddenly remembering about Hinata. When he was about to go to search for her, he saw her coming back. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at her. "Hinata?"

"Let's go," and with no other word, they left.

* * *

Sasuke returned just in time, sneaking ack into his bed, he felt like he did something big tonight. Closing his eyes slowly, he heard something and he jumped to a side.

Before the giant kunai would crush him.

Seeing the giant weapon on his bed, it meant that it was already breakfast time.

_Damn!_

Getting into the kitchen, they see that everyone is quiet, more like a funeral. That was until Shuich stormed into the kitchen, followed by K and Tohma. "Shuichi, you can't leave!"

Shuichi: "What do you mean that I can't?! Ryuichi…"

Tohma: "If Ryuichi left, he has his reasons."

"Don't you see it Tohma?!" then the pink haired singer fell on his knees, and started to cry. "He left to fight Hinata-sempai and he didn't bring any of us with him! He was serious when he talked about fighting to death!"

Then it hit Sasuke, so the reason for Ryuichi to make him look for Hinata was to get her location? So he helped the weird man to face her all alone?

**Damn it! **

""What?!" screamed Tatsuha, who ran towards the door, but he was stopped by K. "Don't go, you won't be a help."

"Ryuichi is going to fight Hinata and you are asking me to stay here and wait?! Are you crazy?!"

"Yes and YES!" screamed sarcastically the blonde bodyguard.

Naruto looked at where Shuichi was, and suddenly felt weird chakra coming from the pink haired singer. And to tell the truth, he even felt the Kyuubi inside getting exited by the chakra, like it recgoninzed it. "What in the world…?"

"24 hours"

Then everyone turned to look at Shuichi, who was now looking at the window, Tohma and Sakano got scared. "Shuichi-kun…"

"If Ryuichi doesn't come in 24 hours, we'll search for him. And if Hinata dared to kill him…" in that moment he turned around, showing yellow eyes instead of his common blue ones. "I'll get her."

With that even K swallowed hard and nodded. No one dares to get in Shuichi's way, that's for sure. Sasuke mentally agreed, but decided to think that maybe they Ryuichi guy can come back soon.

* * *

22 hours passed, and no sign of Ryuichi yet.

Everyone was eating silently on the table, no one saying a word. Team seven stood the whole day outside without the rest of the people of the mansion. They were more worried about what Shuichi will do than anything. Naruto and Sakura though about go and search for the missing singer, but then Shuichi might find out and it will mean more trouble.

And Shuichi's chakra…

Naruto hadn't said a thing to the others, but by the way that Sasuke eyed him as well, it means that he felt it too. Kakashi was no fool and maybe noticed it as well, but he can't mention it, he can be wrong.

But now they were eating, while Shuichi was eating his food while watching Ryuichi's chair that was empty. He looked up at the clock, two more hours and they'll go in search for his loved one…

They now waited on the family room, and looking at the clock with intensity. And when it was almost time to go, the door opens.

A person appears on his knees and his head down, he had white hair and was breathing heavely. Shuichi was the first to speak. "You…you are…"

Looking up, the now white haired man was no other that Ryuichi. And along with his white hair, blue almost clear eyes looked at the others. Sakano and Tohma stepped in front of Shuichi, in fingitng stance.

"What?"

"Shuichi, remember what happened the last time, we don't know if he can recognize us."

Ignoring their warnings, he stepped closer to his lover, kneeling down he looked back at him. smirking, the white haired man looked at him. "Shuichi-kun…"

"Ryuichi, you scared me…"

"Six hours…"

And he fainted.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, long chapter with another…cliffhanger. I didn't mean to do that, but it just happened. My mind told me to stop this one here, and continue with another. So sorry for this, until I finish next chapter, which is the continuation of this…it was getting too damn long, you'll see. 


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Finals are coming; finals are coming…and my graduation is on June 6! Finally!

I have to say HUGE thanks you guys for your words, PM's and all. I've seen people wandering on myspace, DA and on this site. Your kind words and encouragement make my day and reminds me that not everything this week is about classes and projects…there's also this story. And actually is this story what keeps me sane. Really…

And of course that I'll like to see any fanart related to the rest of characters! That would be great! Not only to me, but also to those who hadn't seen any of them.

Elladora—yeah, I have the tendency to keep ending in a cliffhanger. But I hope that someday it can end that tendency, but actually it depends of my time and mood. And hope that you like what I have done in this chapter.

lil-saturn-goddess—thanks a lot

queen46—thanks

subakukyuu—you're the first reviewer who made the shortest description of what this story is about (pairing thing). And actually, I didn't notice the Sakura bashing until you mentioned. It just happens…I swear. But I think that I not make it all the time so I don't feel that bad about it. And there's more wallpapers on my website. The link is on my profile page, just in case.

Darkened Purity—here comes the update, and sorry for the cliffy, it depends of y mood and time.

Sweet Scrifice—I'm glad to know that someone read my author's notes. I hope to keep reading your story, because that crossover can lead into a well done story.

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice—And I though that the end of last chapter was lame…now I know that you liked it…it was good to know that. I responded your note…so you know what I said.

And this chapter is dedicated to one of my most loyal readers: **Kenshinlover2002**. You have been reviewing EVERY single chapter since the beginning, so that's why this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope that you like it. And this is a double chapter special, so don't worry if you see double update alert.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I have bad spelling, mean grammar. Got it??

Chapter 48

"Get out of my fucking way!" screams Shuichi while moving his lover Ryuichi to the center of the room. Tohma pushes everyone away and kneels in front of Ryuichi.

Sakura was about to get in as well until K stops her, "Tohma is always the only one who treats the guys, let him deal with it first." Then Tohma makes some hand seals and blue chakra comes out of his palms to heal Ryuichi.

"Weird, Tsunade and Sakura-chan always had green chakra while healing." Says Naruto while sees the scene, in that moment Ryuichi opens his eyes. "I never fought like this before, Hinata had become so strong..."

Shuichi: "Ryuichi, that's enough…"

"Six hours Shuichi-kun. Six hours of non-stop fighting. It was awesome…"

But he was cut off when Tohma gasped, Mya sat beside him and saw the same thing. In Ryuichi's left arm, dark green chakra was spreading slowly over him.

Tohma: "Poison."

Then everyone turned to the blonde producer, who frowned by the discovery. Then Mya looked at her husband, she didn't like that look.

Mya: "Tohma,"

Then Tohma took a knife from one of his pockets and opened the arm with a light wound, making a cut on both of his arms, he put them over Ryuichi's. Slowly, the dark green chakra was coming out from Ryuichi's arm up to Tohma's hands.

"He is taking Ryuichi's poison to himself." Explains K, and Sakura snaps. "Is he crazy?! He can't…!"

But before she can say anything else, Tohma started to loose his breath. In that moment Mya held him while the blonde producer started to scream with pain. Slowly, little bugs started to come out of Ryuichi's arm, Sasuke knew what was happening.

"Aburame bugs," then Sakura got a better look of the bugs, it was indeed the same the usually Shino uses, but why?

"Don't you remember?" states Kakashi, "When Hinata had that argument with Shino and his bugs attacked her?" then the rest nodded, but they also remembered that Mika and Ayaka came to the rescue and saved her, which means that she took all the bugs out of Hinata's system…

Right?

Then they looked at Tohma, who stopped to scream and they saw how his body was changing back to normal. When that happened he kept healing Ryuichi, whose hair was turning dark, again. After finishing, Tohma was about to fall on his back, but he was secured by his wife Mya. Drying his sweated forehead, she sighted. "I told him to stop scaring me like that, but he never listens."

"Maybe is because your husband is as insane as the rest of the people of this place." States Tatsuha while he sees everything from where he was standing against a wall. "And you like to hang out with these crazy people as well." Winks the Kinomoto sister.

* * *

After the incident, Ryuichi is fully awake now and they were at one of the rooms, drinking tea. The place was silent, mostly waiting to hear from the singer what happened out there. It was clear that he fought Hinata, but they didn't know anything else. Shuichi was beside him, he was too concerned hours ago and he wasn't going to leave his side.

Putting his cup on the plate, Ryuichi started. "Why the long faces? I'm alive and okay." Then K ruffles his wild green hair and looks at Ryuichi. "This is the second time that we see you like that. was Hinata that strong?"

"Yeah," says the singer while grinning. "She was very strong, although I gave her tough times too, but those moves, I've never seen them before…"

"Including using bugs?" asks Sakura, and Kakashi looked at her. He knows what she was trying to do.

Ryuichi blinked and then responded "Yes, she used the poisoned bugs, they came out of her mouth…it was awesome--"

"Awesome?! That's the Aburame clan ability! That is Shino's bloodline limit!" screams Sakura while walking towards Tohma. "And how you could manage the poison like that?"

Tohma looks at her and blinks twice, "Me? I guess that I never explained about my ninja abilities, right?" then the rest nodded, but why he was talking about? Tohma sights and smiles at the others, "My body is kind of…addicted to poisoning things, so I have to indulge in my body certain about of poison every certain time, when y body asks for it. That's why there's the creepy room at the end of one of the halls that smells like dead bodies."

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi: "Huh?"

"In that room there's poisons from all around the five countries. If is dangerous and deadly, is there." Explains Mya to team seven, who looked like they couldn't believe what Tohma was saying.

Sakura: "Wow…"

"That's ok, but it doesn't explain how Hinata managed to use Shino's technique. Sasuke, you can copy that jutsu as well?" asks Naruto, while Sakura thinks how Naruto could make so many smart remarks on one sentence.

But Sasuke didn't responded; he kept looking outside, ignoring everyone. He didn't want to be there; he wanted to be in Konoha right now.

"No, the Sharingan mostly copies movements, ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. I hadn't had the chance to try to copy hijutsu." Responded Kakashi instead, everyday Sasuke was getting further and further from the one who used to be their friend, and it made him sad.

It was his favorite after all.

"That's true, but one thing that we have to make clear is that Hinata is not an Uchiha which means that she doesn't have Sharingan." Concludes Naruto and the rest nods.

"It seems that you may have seen her all her life, but you don't know a thing." Interrupts Tatsuha, who got enough.

Kakashi: "What d you mean?"

"Hinata has abilities that she is not very aware. Maybe this proves it. What do you think Sakuma-san?" Says the monk to Ryuichi and smiles. "Yeah, she looked more impressed than me when it happened. It looked funny if you think about it."

"And?" asks, Sakura.

"And, that she is not aware of what she can do right now. She had been training and practiced all kinds of jutsu. Maybe it was a combination that came out of nowhere and it happened…like a bad combination of hand seals or something. But this time it was good, in some odd way." Concludes the monk, it makes sense after all.

Ryuichi: "But she barely used them; it was mostly hand-to-hand combat."

Then the monk stood silent, he didn't expect that. He was truly trying to defend Hinata, but it seems possible.

"Right now, that's not the important topic." Says Naruto while looking at Shuichi, "Shuichi-san, yesterday when you got angry, I felt something odd. I don't know if the others noticed it, but for some reason I felt like something wanting to come out. And it was mostly from your chakra. What is it?"

Shuichi: "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"He meant when you showed golden eyes instead of your normal ones, Shuichi." Confirms K, who knew that this was about to be talked about sometime, and it had to be now.

Then the pink haired singer looked at Ryuichi and nods too. It was time to talk about it. "Hinata-sempai told me about you Naruto-kun, about you and the Kyuubi." Then everyone gasped. What does the Kyuubi had to do with this?

"W-What?"

"And is even incredible that she knew about Gaara too, is like we were destined to meet after all." Laughs the singer, but still team seven didn't understand what he meant.

Seeing the confusion, Shuichi took the lead. "Naruto-kun, can you make a shadow replication?" then Naruto looked at the others, he normally decides by himself, but when it comes to the Kyuubi, he preferred to consult with Kakashi, Jiraya left him in his care after all.

With a nod of approval fro his teacher, the blonde nin accepts and makes the clone. Then Shuichi stands in front of it and puts his hand together. "Um, can please the Sharingan users of the room to look away, please?"

It meant Kakashi and Sasuke, of course.

Doing what he asked Sasuke and Kakashi turned to the wall, and waited for Shuichi to perform the hand seals. But for some reason, Sasuke was guessing the hand signs. He could see them in his mind, like he was seeing them in person. And the weirdest thing of all was that he didn't even had the Sharingan activated.

He'll have to talk to Tatsuha after this.

"I'm done." Says the singer and the two ninjas turn around to see...nothing new.

Suddenly Shuichi stands in front of Naruto's clone and after eyeing him for mere seconds he screamed. "Why so quiet Kyuubi-ni chan!?"

**_BAM!_**

_"For the trillion times, respect your elders…GOKUDO!"_

And then the whole room went silent, and Naruto's jaw was on the floor.

He recognized that deep voice!

The same annoying voice that teased him for power when he was weak!

The same that healed him when he was hurt!

But how come that he can hear him outside of his mind?!

Turning around, Naruto's clone looked at the original. His big red eyes confirmed that it came from the Kyuubi indeed. Sakura have never seen such a thing, either Kakashi, but Sasuke had. He it wasn't anything impressive after all, but what keeps him watching is the fact that the Kyuubi was talking…from another body.

In a shadow clone, to be correct.

"Aw, you hadn't seen me in years and that's how you receive me?!" screamed Shuichi while rubbing his wounded head, and the "Kyuubi" looked at him with his big red eyes.

_"And what do you expect after what you just called me Gokudo, to laugh at your improper comments?!"_

"G-Gokudo?" asked Sakura, the one who dared to speak first. Then Shuichi looked up at the rest embarrassed.

"Don't call me like that! It sounds like 'monkey' brain!" then the "Kyuubi" laughs, _"Because you have a monkey's mind, of course."_

"Niiii-chaaaan…"

"WAIT A SECOND!" then the two beings looked at Naruto, who was still breathing hard and pointing at them. "Any of you, I don't care who, is going to explain to me like I was a 6 year-old old…now!"

Then the two beings looked at each other then back at Naruto.

_"I was going to do it anyway; you always had the brain of a six year old."_ Then Sakura giggled while Naruto turned red. This was embarrassing that the demon that lived inside of you did such things.

"Nii-saan--"

_"Can I least have some meat to eat? The damn Jinchuuriki here eats nothing but damn ramen."_

Then Ryuichi looked at Suguru, "Can you bring some raw meat from the kitchen?" and with a nod, Suguru disappears in a smoke cloud, returning seconds later with a plate full of raw meat. Blood and all.

Licking his lips, the shadow clone a.k.a. Kyuubi started to devour his plate using his hands. The rest looked at him with horror, while Shuichi sighted. "I can't blame him, he's the demon fox."

After finishing his meat, he licked the mess of blood from his lips and looked at the rest, who were waiting for him. _"Well, where I should start?"_

"What about from the beginning?" stats Naruto, still not believing that this was happening. Now he can talk to the Kyuubi himself from the outside, without thinking that he had gone crazy or something.

_"Well, I'm the Kyuubi, the one that the fourth Hokage put inside of you to save that stupid village..."_

Naruto: "Stop the bullshit and tell us what we want to know. Like why you called Shuichi-kun Gokudo?"

_"Let me remind you kid that I know everything about you, so if you don't want me to start talking, low your tone with me. And I'm outside, so I can handle everything now."_

Naruto gulped, it was part true after all. "Fine...just do it."

_"Ok,"_ says the demon while stretching on the couch. _"Like I mentioned before, he is one of my little brothers, Gokudo. Better known in this world as Shuichi Shindou."_

Then Sakura looked at Shuichi, "So, you're a Jinchuuriki too."

Shuichi: "Actually, no. I'm kind of real."

"Huh?"

_"Gokudo is not a Jinchuuriki because he is not a vessel…that body belongs to him."_ responds the demon, while looking with disgust at his 'brother'.

"Wait a second," interrupts Kakashi, "but…how?"

"Contrary of my brothers and sisters, I was the only one who wanted to live among humans. So instead of come and being put on another person's body, I created a jutsu that made me come to this world as a human being. And destiny made me born as slave for the Nakano clan, and made me Hiro's slave." Explains Shuichi with pride, while Sasuke was making the math in his mind, it makes sense. The problem is that he hadn't seen him in action yet, so how to prove his strength?

The Ryuichi continues, "The Nakano clan is what the Hyuuga clan for Konoha is, but tradition is way different. On the Sound tradition, is was obligated that the best heirs of he inferior clans have to come and being slaves for the Nakano clan. Everyone except Tohma are the elite of each clan to serve Hiro, since we are kids. The problem came when Hiro saw us as friends and not as slaves, and the rest is history."

"So, if you are a demon, which one are you?" asks Sakura.

"Oh, I'm the one tailed demon cat. That's why I showed my eyes like that yesterday. Sorry for that." Says the pink haired singer, while scratches the back of his head.

"And you scold me for almost loosing it? You are incredible." Says Ryuichi, Shuichi looks back with big eyes.

Shuichi: "That was because you left without me! How come you fought Hinata alone? I wanted to see!"

Ryuichi: "Because if you had seen the fight you might have stopped it!" then Shuichi reacted, so that means…

Shuichi: "She tried to kill you, didn't she?"

Ryuichi: "…"

Shuichi: "Ryuichi-kun…"

"I'm here and alive, right?" then Shuichi looked at the roof with annoyance, he couldn't believe this!

Then Sakura looked at both and a conclusion made it on her mind. "Is Ryuichi-kun stronger than you Shuichi-kun?"

_"Everyone is stronger than Gokudo, that's for sure."_ Interrupted the Kyuubi, who got a dead glare from the two. "Yes, he is way stronger than me, but I'm the closest to him, why?"

And Sakura gasped, "Is impossible that Hinata got that strong!"

In that moment Sasuke got his full attention to what was happening in the room, since Hinata's name was mentioned. She was stronger than Ryuichi, but if Ryuichi was stronger than Shuichi, that doesn't prove anything, right?

_"That doesn't prove anything."_ Says the Kyuubi full of confidence.

"It is." Responds Shuichi.

_"And why is that?"_

"Because," then Shuichi looks up with a thoughtful look. "I fought her months ago, three months before Itachi-san's death. And…"

Then Sasuke snapped, three months before Itachi died?! So the visions that he had weren't old?! It was recent!

Kyuubi: _"And what Gokudo?"_

"I had to put out my tail, and she defeated Cerberus…"

_"You summoned Cerberus for a fight against a mortal?! Are you fucking stupid?!" _shouted Kyuubi, almost wanting to walk on his brother and choke him.

"Cerberus? Can anyone here can speak good Japanese because I got lost." Says Naruto, his head got hurt by Sakura. "Idiot, Cerberus is the mythological guardian of hell! The myth says that it looks like a giant black dog with three heads."

Naruto: "Oh…I see. He must be powerful then."

Sakura: "Yeah I guess, but I though that it was a mere myth. Maybe you can expect everything in the world of shinobi."

Naruto: "Yeah…"

Meanwhile the argument between Kyuubi and Shuichi continued.

Kyuubi:_ "You are not a bigger moron because your head is filled with music tones!"_

Shuichi: "B-But she could have won! And it was stopped because Itachi got in the way…!"

Suddenly, Kakashi spoke up, "So you know Uchiha Itachi, and he was here at the mansion as well?" the rest of the people of the room nodded.

"How was Itachi, Shuichi?" asked Tatsuha, he didn't like this. They already know the way that the missing nin treated Hinata, he feared anything wrong.

"He was…mad."

Then the monk blinks twice, "Mad?"

"It seems like she never showed those techniques to him, I think the best word to describe that is 'impressed'. He wanted to stop the fight from the beginning, but Saito and the others declined. They didn't look impressed either, like they had seen them before."

"When your fiancée doesn't show you something that everyone else knows, you feel like an outsider, you feel cheated." States the masked ninja, who got the nod from Tohma and the rest. So that was it, Hinata stopped showing him her moves and instead she showed them to team zero, so Itachi though that maybe he was loosing her?

Any man in his crazy state can think the same way.

_"Maybe now you got your ideal challenge, Uchiha Sasuke."_ Says the Kyuubi while looks back at the Uchiha, who turned to look at the demon without interest.

_"I think that right now, the closest to her is you. When you fought Naruto three years ago, you made him put out two of my tails. So I guess that you got more powerful than ever. I hope that you can take her down before I decided to do it instead."_

"…that is not your business."

_"What? Are you scared now?"_

And Sasuke responded, with his red blood eyes. The Kyuubi stood up with his hands clenched. "All right…"

"Brother, you can't." said Shuichi with a firm tone.

_"I'm the older one, why should I listen to you?"_

"Because," says the singer while stepping back slowly, "Your presence is in that clone, but your chakra is still sealed in Naruto-kun."

_"Oh…WHAT!?" _Then the Kyuubi walked dangerously to his brother Gokudo a.k.a. Shuichi, only to be stopped by Ryuichi. "What do you want?"

"Can you please not do that in front of me? I can't stand anyone who dares to harm my mate."

Then the Kyuubi looked over Ryuichi's shoulder to see his brother, _"Mate? First that Kinomoto bastard and now…him? And you were complaining that I always though that you were a weirdo."_

Shuichi: "I'm not a weirdo! Is not my fault that they ones that I like are male like my human being!"

Kyuubi: _"Yeah, right…"_

Shuichi: "Kyuubi niii-chaaan!"

Kyuubi: _"You called me nii-chan again?!"_

Shuichi: "Ah!"

"Stop it." Orders Naruto, and to be surprised, it stopped the two demons fight.

"I though that Kyuubi was the strongest for having the most tails, can someone explain it to me?"

"No, you're right Naruto-san." Explains Suguru, "but since Shuichi-san for having only one tail, he can put it out and being at his best in less time than the nine tails. So is more dangerous deal with him than Kyuubi."

"She was stronger than you?" asked again the Kyuubi, he had to agree with what Suguru explained. Not like he wanted to admit it.

"She not only matches me with the strength, she somehow learned how to catch up with my speed." With that the room went silent, especially because the Kyuubi was smiling, evilly smiling. Then he turned to Naruto, who was looking at him sweat dropped.

Kyuubi:_ "We have to fight her kid, and this time I lead."_

Naruto: "Of course not. Not now, not ever."

Kyuubi: _"Like I always say, I rather have Gaara than you. He is way cooler and Kazekage."_

Naruto: "Don't get started with that again!"

Kyuubi: "_Yes I do."_

Naruto: "No you don't!"

Kyuubi: _"Yes I do."_

Naruto: "No you don't!"

Kyuubi:_ "Yes I do."_

Naruto: "No you don't!"

And they kept rambling, mostly arguing like the used to do, but this time everyone could hear. In the end Naruto fed up with him and started to fight. And is weird when you see someone hits his own shadow clone.

Pretty funny that is.

Shuichi: "Man, they are just like kids. And Kyuubi was always complaining about Shukaku-ni san."

Then a huge shadow was behind the pink haired demon/singer, _"How dare you to call Shukaku ni-san when he is younger than me. There's no respect for the older brother here?!"_

Shuichi: "Ah! Nii-chaaannn that huuuurrrtssss!"

Kyuubi:_ "Don't call me ni- chann you stupid idiot!"_

Shuichi: "Aaaahhhhh…!"

* * *

After the 'meeting' and that the Kyuubi returned into Naruto's mind (for the blonde nin's frustration) the next day no one dared to talk about what happened last night. Everyone was doing something: Sakura was with Tohma and Mya trading medical knowledge, Naruto was there watching the poison collection and looking at the huge creepy snakes on hundreds of bottles (and some of them wandering around the room). And Kakashi was with Tatsuha, it seemed more like a face-to-face talk between teachers.

Their topic: Sasuke…

In others words, everyone was in their personal world, trying to leave behind the fact that Hinata left two nights ago and that she fought Ryuichi.

Everyone Uchiha Sasuke and Sakuma Ryuichi…

"What are you?" asks simply the Uchiha, if Shuichi was the one tailed cat demon and Ryuichi was stronger than him, he must be something else then. Both men where at one of the huge balconies of the mansion, with view to the beach. The breeze was combing their long locks and the scent of the sea was giving a pleasant environment until Sasuke asked him what he was.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm Ryuichi, Sakuma Ryuichi." Responds silly the green haired singer, but when he saw the seriousness that Sasuke looked back at him, his hair turned dark again.

"Your hair was white and you eyes almost clear when you came back, it means that you are no human…I always though about it, but now…"

"You know, Hinata never minded to ask about it until it was time. I'll do the same with you." Then Sasuke looked back at him, he doesn't mean what he thinks right?

"Now I have a question for you Sasuke-san." Interrupts Ryuichi while looks at the sea, "Why you didn't stay with her? Why you came back?"

"Because I think that I made damage enough, that's why." With that the singer laughed, which made the Uchiha look at him annoyed, what's so funny?

"When mortals are in love, they sure act stupid," with that he looked at Sasuke. He was till amazed by his words.

Mortals in love?

"Don't you see that she feel for the wrong Uchiha? I bet that even you are aware of this." With that Sasuke looked back at the sea, he didn't need a damn freak to tell him what he already knows.

"And the hard part is that Hinata is not aware of feelings, like your brother made her to." With that Sasuke turned to look at Ryuichi, what does he mean?

"What, you didn't know? Your brother Itachi used you and Hinata as an experiment. He wanted to create the perfect ninja warrior, but he needed samples. One who can grow up with hate, that everything that can think is in avenge and sorrow. One who can push away any feeling or bonds, even if it meant self-destruction. Another, who can follow an order no matter what, one who can kill no matter the cost."

"And how do you know that?" asks Sasuke

"It doesn't matter how I know that, what matters is what happened then."

Sasuke: "What do you mean? What happened?"

"It turned out that the first subject still had one bond to someone, and that Itachi fell for the second subject, but the second subject can't love him back because all she knows is about loyalty and orders. Guess who is who Sasuke-san."

"You still hadn't answered my question." Says Sasuke now irritated, "How do you know such thing? And how I know if is true or not? "

"Only you and Hinata had that answer Sasuke-san." With that Ryuichi's hair turned green along with a goofy smile, "And I can't tell you how I know it because that would blow my cover."

Sasuke: "You talk like you were some kind of GOD or something."

Ryuichi: "Na No Da!"

"Ryuichi-kun…oh, hello Sasuke," Says Shuichi, and enters the balcony just in time. "Lunch is ready, and I was wondering if we can still have the karaoke thing tonight."

"Sure!" says Ryuichi while he leaves with his mate, then he turns to look at Sasuke. "Just…think in a way to make her realize it, Sasuke."

And he left.

Leaving Sasuke stunned and annoyed. He was pissed by the way that the singer talked to him. One thing is that he fought Hinata and that she wanted to fight him.

A GOD? What kind of question is that?

How such person can be a GOD? All what he does is act like a dumb and sing. But then again, Hinata wanted to fight him like he was the latest challenge. And he was mated to an actual demon, Gokudo a.k.a. Shuichi. Even knowing this, he never explained why he was with him.

Maybe Ryuichi was a GOD indeed?

Wondered by this, the Uchiha while walks inside of the mansion…only to see Ryuichi crying bloody murder. Only because Suguru didn't made strawberry cake. And Ryuichi wanted strawberry cake.

With that Sasuke turned to the opposite way angry. There's no way that idiot in any way to be a GOD!

* * *

Three days passed after Hinata left and not it was finally time for them to return. None of them mentioned anything about that, only about the Kyuubi sometimes. And Sasuke was silent the most of the time, in fact, he didn't talk to anyone.

Anyone of team seven that is.

Sometimes Naruto caught him talking to Tatsuha, but went silent at the moment that he showed up, which was weird. Kakashi had a little talk to the monk earlier, and since then he didn't said a thing about it. Sakura and Naruto were suspicious about that talk. But now the masked ninja looked a little more relaxed than before, like what the monk told him was good enough to trust him. They'll have to talk to him when they go back.

Now standing at the entrance, team seven along with Tatsuha will say their goodbyes to the sound nins from the mansion. In that moment, Ryuichi and the others were standing in front of them "Can you please give this scroll to Hinata-sempai? She had left some stuff behind and I think that this time she must have them back." With that the green haired singer tosses at them, but Tatsuha is the one who catches it.

"I'll make sure to give it to her as soon as we get to Konoha." Says the monk with livid dreams about having a great excuse to see Hinata so fast.

"Oh, and by the way." Says Kakashi out of nowhere, "you ever told us what kind of ghost or freak throw those giant weapons every damn morning."

"Oh, you didn't know?" says Shuichi while blinking twice, "it was Suguru ordering K-san. He hates when people are late to eat, especially his food." Then everyone sweat dropped, almost killed by the cook and the bodyguard, not funny at all.

"See you later Sakura-san, your remedies were such useful." Says Tohma while kissing her hand, gentleman way. The pink haired ninja blushed. "Thanks Tohma-san."

"Feh," snorted Naruto, but decided to try to ignore the scene.

"See ya, Sakura-chan," says Mya while she gives a look to her husband, like asking permission. Tohma just smiles (Sai style) and nods, and Sakura raise an eyebrow.

Sakura: "Goodbye, Mya-san--"

Mya gave her a kiss.

Then Naruto had nosebleed, Kakashi opened his only visible eye wide and Tatsuha just shook his head. His sister always had to make dramatic farewells.

"She tried to do the same thing to Hinata-sempai, but Yuki got in the way." Says Ryuichi, which made Sasuke to turn around for a second (me missed the Mya/Sakura moment) and then turned away when he saw the smile on Ryuichi. The singer walked towards him and patted his back.

"And remember what I told you, you'll see that I'll work." With that the Uchiha grunted and didn't look back at him. the Ryuichi smiled at the Uchiha, and decided to say one more thing.

"Just remember this: 'there are two ways to live your life…one is though nothing is a miracle, the other is as though everything is a miracle.'" But before Sasuke can turn to ask him what does that meant, he was already walking towards the others.

After the pink haired ninja recovered from the shock, the group headed back to Konoha. Sasuke was walking beside Tatsuha and talked about things, since Naruto and the others were at the front, none of the paid too much attention at them.

"And how do you feel from yesterday?" asks the monk, he and Sasuke kept training, and it seemed that every time the Uchiha improved more and more. He was giving his best to understand the wind, and mostly to know what kind of things he can do with it.

"I feel better if that what you ask." Snorted the Uchiha, the monk say that he was being slow with him compared to what Yuki is to Hinata, and that got him mad. He always ended with a dislocated arm or something, but luckily Tatsuha knows how to deal with them, or they went to Tohma so none of the others know about it.

"Well, falling from like 1,000 feet from a cliff is not every day's task." Jokes Tatsuha, he liked to tease Sasuke. Especially when he knows how short tempered he was.

But at least he wasn't as dangerous as his brother Yuki…yet.

Naruto coughed when he heard about 1000 feet, how come?

"I'm walking and talking, so let's drop It here." Responds the Uchiha while looking at the others in front of them…

"Fine, but I have a preposition." With that Sasuke looks at him, and when he saw his smirk, he didn't like it.

"What is it?"

"A race to Konoha, to see who gets there first." Then Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto looked at them. Did he say what he said?

"I wonder WHY you have such hurry to get back at the village," says the Uchiha while eyeing the monk. He already knows the reason to hurry back to the village, and it wads his reason too…Hinata. "But I don't, I don't have interest to hurry up to return."

"But you hadn't heard my preposition yet," says evilly the monk, Tatsuha knows how to play, he is a Kinomoto after all. And Kinomotos are people who had the best lines to bed the best of the human species, then why they can't play a little with the people's mind?

"Say it, but I don't think that you can convince me," responds Sasuke, but his inner self was hoping that the monk has a good reason to use as an excuse to hurry up; he can take advantage of this in any way.

"Simple, if you win, I promise to not hold back on your training and increase the intensity to the double." In that moment Sasuke stopped in his tracks to look at Tatsuha, and by the way that he was looking, he was dead serious. Naruto and the rest was hearing the conversation, and knowing old Sasuke he can't resist such thing.

"And…if you win?" asks Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, Tatsuha wouldn't propose anything without something in trade.

"I don't need anything Sasuke, just the joy to improve in your training--"

"Ok, let's just get straight." Cut him off Sasuke, "What if I decline your preposition?"

"Oh, that's simple." With that he gives Sasuke a piece of paper, and started to run. Looking at the paper, he looked up at where the monk had run of, Sharingan activated.

It was a picture of him with the Pikachu cosplay thing.

When the picture was taken?!

"If you decline or loose the challenge…I'll post the image of Uchiha Sasuke's new look all over the village! Ha ha ha ha!" screams Tatsuha while gets into the woods.

Sasuke: "Tatsuha! When I win this thing, I'll put that damn wood stick right into your ass! You heard me?!"

When Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura saw the cloud of smoke that Sasuke left behind following the monk, they blink twice. They never saw Sasuke so worried about such things, and even less seeing him so pissed to someone, even less Tatsuha.

Thank Kami that they never saw the picture of controversy.

The don't know if they took any rest by chance, but the possibilities that Sasuke will end up killing Tatsuha were unpredictable, so they had no choice to follow the two men at ALL times. If Tatsuha was a common man, they couldn't care THAT MUCH, but since he is the heir of the Kinomoto clan and the importance that he has for the future of the village was huge.

If something happens to him in hands of a Konoha ninja, the Kinomoto clan can leave them die in starvation with their plant ability.

Damn the monk…

But one thing was good in the end…

It took them 12 hours to make it to the Fire Country.

* * *

Sasuke was at the head of the competition, but Tatsuha was dangerously getting closer. Due to the non-stop running, he wads loosing most of his remaining stamina, but thanks for that mission to Suna with Hinata he started to learn to travel far and fast.

That and the speed that he developed with Orochimaru.

Sensing the monk so close, Sasuke had to think about something, anything to distract the Tatsuha enough to secure his victory. Then an idea came out…he normally will be against of it, but this time…it can help.

To hell with it…

Tatsuha was getting close to the entrance of the village, and no sign of Sasuke. That meant one of two things:

He was winning and Sasuke was far behind.

Sasuke was planning something to stop him.

Suddenly, it came into conclusion that it was number two when he saw that the Uchiha was standing on a tree branch. So Sasuke wanted to fight, heh.

Then he saw that he was making a hand sign, and at the moment that Tatsuha was prepared to fight, he found himself surrounded by dozens of shadow replications. He recognized the jutsu, it was a forbidden one.

Then he made a fight stance, a Kinomoto monk is supposed to not fight, but if he wanted to improve Sasuke he has to do it.

Suddenly, all Sasuke's clones were making a hand seal, and the monk prepared for the worst.

"Harem sexy no jutsu!"

And all the Sasuke clones turned into sexy naked raven haired girls.

When Naruto and the others made it to the place where a sudden scream came from, Sakura almost had a heart attack, Kakashi dropped his book and Naruto fell in his back.

Never in their lives have even though to see Sasuke perform such technique, and making out quite well, like he had practiced before.

Then they found Tatsuha; they expected to see him with a huge nosebleed, passed out of something like that. But they found him looking at them with curiosity, wanting to know how the forbidden jutsu turned out like this.

"Maybe being a man-whore for so long made him immune to any kind of seduction." That was Naruto's conclusion.

Kakashi: "Then it means that there's someone who can't be defeated by your special technique."

Naruto: "Yeah…"

* * *

Minutes later, after the 'show' they continued until they made it to the entrance. And saw Sasuke drying his sweat of his face with a towel. Then Tatsuha admitted that the Uchiha won fair and square, which meant that he was going to improve faster with the training, he just get started right now.

When the group was ready to head to the Hokage's tower, someone's scream caught their attention.

"Take that back again brat!"

"Hey, I know that voice." Says Naruto while heading to the scene, the rest followed, there's nothing else to do after all.

Then they saw it.

It was no other than Konohomaru along with his teammates and Ebisu, their teacher. And he was screaming at someone, who seemed to be shorter than him.

Walking closer to the scene, they saw who was that Konohomaru was screaming at.

"Isn't that the Nakano brat at the hospital?" asks Sasuke, and then they looked at the kid and the other two who were with them.

They were Nakano Kira, Kinomoto Eiri and Seijuro Kato, better known as the Zero trio.

"I said that you're too immature and weak to be a gennin, that's all." Responds Kira with his stoic face and hands in his pockets, kind of Sasuke style if you ask.

Meanwhile Kato was leaning against a wall, completely indifferent of the conversation and Eiri was passing his hand over his blonde hair. And from afar a group of girls around their age were watching them with heart-shaped eyes.

"You should respect your elders, kid!" screams back Konohomaru, while his teammates were trying to clam him, a 12 year-old gennin loosing his cool to a 7 year old scholar, which was bad.

"I give respect to those who deserves it. And someone who is actually loosing his temper for a brat like me can't receive that respect." Responds Kira, which made Ebisu even sweat drop by his words. He was indeed the son of one of the members of Team Zero.

"The fact that you're a team zero son doesn't make you feel better than anyone!" spat back Konohomaru, he was beyond pissed and the rest of his team was prepared for the next…

"And for someone who has the blood of the third Hokage in his veins you're such a shame for the Sarutobi family."

"WHY YOU--"

"Konohomaru-ni san, stop!" screams his girl teammate (forgot her name), while he rest was holding hi down. In that moment, she saw Eiri stand in front of her, his honey-colored eyes shinning at her.

"Please, don't get in the way in this argument miss." With that the girl (and the rest that was watching the scene) were melting at his words, but never expected what came next.

"Especially ugly things like you that can only get in the way."

And then the girl woke up from daydreaming and tried to get the blonde kid, but was stopped by Ebisu. "Calm down, you're gennin, you're supposed to be more mature than this!"

"But--"

"He is right…" says Kato from the wall, half of his face covered by the shadows. "Maturity doesn't come from age, comes from attitude."

With that all the girls were listening at his words, enchanted words. "So it means that you should keep quiet and behave like a ninja, not like a spoiled kid."

Girls: "Ah! Even insulting Kato-kun is so cool! Ah!"

"He sure has way with words," says Sakura while she felt the glare from Naruto. "What? Is true."

Finally, Konohomaru got rid from his grip, "now I'm going to show you to not play stupid with people more experienced than you!" with that he and his two teammates charges at Kira, then two of them stopped suddenly, appearing in front of them a wooden sword.

It was Kato's.

Kato: "This is between Kira and your friend, don't get in the way."

Sasuke opened his eyes a little; the kid's speed was great at his age. He guessed that maybe was one of the things that you get when you're a samurai. Certainly a ninja would have difficulties fighting one.

Konohomaru charges at Kira, but suddenly he feels being kicked from behind and falls on his face. Trying to look up, he feels a sharp weapon around his neck, a kunai to be exact.

"He is fast, impressive to be a scholar." Remarks Kakashi, is been a long time (since Sasuke to be exact) that he ever seen such talent. "He uses his short height and speed to take advantage of Konohomaru. He even stole the kunai from him without noticing it."

"He is good." Remarks Sasuke and Tatsuha grins. "He is a Team Zero kid after all."

"H-How…that speed…" asks Konohomaru while standing up when Kira stood aside.

"When either of our parents isn't training us, we train ourselves." Says proudly Kira, while he plays with the kunai at hand. This was getting interesting, a team os seven year olds vs. a graduated active gennin team.

And when Konohomaru moved to attack again, Kira was already giving him a kick. But Konohomaru saw it coming and responded to it, but when it hit Kira disappeared.

Then Ebizu and Kakashi looked impressed, the kid already knew shadow clone at his age. This was obviously work from Team Zero; no one at the academy should have such knowledge until last year.

Kira appeared in front of Konohomaru again and kicked hi on the stomach, making the gennin spit blood from his mouth. Blood that landed on the kid's face and hands. Sakura, as the view of blood ran towards the young ninja and saw what was wrong. Kira suddenly fell on his knees, seeing the blood in his hands.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at the kid with blood in his hands; it must be the first time that he sees someone else's blood in his hands. Maybe he is shocked or something.

"Kira, what's wrong? Kira!" screams Eiri, while Kato shakes his friend trying to make hi react, but Kira is still looking at the blooded hands with amazement. While Sakura was checking on Konohomaru, they felt someone coming.

Iruka along with an ANBU ninja appeared on the scene, looking at the commotion that was in the area. Taking out of the mask, it was revealed the identity of it.

It was the captain of the ANBU, Hinata.

Looking suddenly at Kira with blood in his hands, she pushed aside the others to see the kid closer. Snatching the towel from Sasuke's hands she rushed to the kid, who was putting his blooded hands closer to him. She suddenly covered the bloody hands and shook the kid.

"Kira, Kira look at me." and lifted Kira's chin to make him look at her eyes. Hinata suddenly tensed when she saw them, and luckily no one could see them. "Kira…"

"Hinata-sensei…"

And Kira fainted.

"Kira!" screamed worried Kato, while Eiri turned slowly to look at where Konohomaru was treated by the pink haired ninja. When Tatsuha saw how he was looking at the other brat, he tensed.

The child had the same killing intent look like Yuki's.

"What you have done to him?" it sounded more like a demand than a question, and the monk got between the two. "Eiri, calm down..."

And the blonde kid clenched his fists, and everyone who was close to him could feel the sudden increase of chakra coming from him. Tatsuha opened his eyes wide, he couldn't be serious.

Tatsuha: "Eiri, I'm your uncle, you have to stop this."

"…" ignored the kid to his uncle, followed by Kato, who put out his wooden sword. Both were more than willing to fight.

Tatsuha: "Eiri--"

"Eiri, Kato, stop."

And both kids tensed when they heard Hinata's words. Either of them moved, but she knew that they were listening. "Remember the four actions of a warrior. What does a warrior do when they are surrounded and with a teammate injured?"

Then both kept silent, the rest waiting to see what was next. And finally Eiri responded.

Eiri: "Stop. Think. Analyze. Action."

"Fine, now apply it to the situation Kato."

Kato: "Stop, don't make a risky move. Think Kira is injured with unknown condition. Analyze that the enemy is protected by grown-ups. Action, leave and search for help for Kira."

With that Hinata sighted, "fine, now," With that she holds Kira closer to her. "Kinomoto Eiri, Seijuro Kato." With that both kids turned to the captain looking straight at her. "Go and find Nakano Hiro and Nakano Ayaka. Tell them about the current situation and that I'll have Kira at my office. Now."

"Yes captain." And both kids were gone.

"Wait!" screams Sakura after dealing with Konohomaru's minor injury. "What do you mean with taking him to your office?! You have to take him to the hospital!"

"I already know his condition Haruno, that's why. And I'll appreciate if you take the report to the Hokage, Iruka-san" with that Hinata disappears, but then Naruto turned to the other masked ninja who took out the mask, revealing no other than his Iruka-sensei.

"We should get going guys," gestured like always Iruka, "Tsunade wanted to have a word with you as soon as you came back after all."

And then team seven along with Iruka, walked towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

A/N: Just in case, there's a second part of this chapter right now available, is just that it turned too long for me to post. I don't want to make such extensive chapter, so here goes. I hope that you enjoy it. 


	50. Chapter 50

Warning: if you're reading this, please read the past chapter first. This is the second part of that chapter, and maybe you won't understand what is happening here. And please review the chapters as individuals.

And as I mentioned on part one, this is dedicated to **Kenshinlover2002**

Enjoy…

Chapter 48 part 2

"And since when you are dating her, Iruka-sensei?" asks Naruto while walking through the streets of the village along with the rest of his team.

Suddenly, he turned to his beloved student and smiled. "No, I don't. There was an activity at the academy today and I asked Hinata for assistance. She accepted and it was a huge success." Says the teacher, Sasuke was walking along, but paying too much attention to the conversation. He was thinking of the way that she looked only at the kid, not minding to even look at him. But she took his towel, so she knew that he was there, right? He was in a hurry to come back and see her, but now…she looked like she made another HUGE ice wall to prevent to be related to others.

Or that she was trying to avoid him.

Iruka: "And the girls were encouraged to work on her best, because now they want to be Hokage or ANBU captain. Great isn't?"

"Now instead of many Naruto's we'll have to deal with an army of mini-Hinata wannabe's, yeah just great." Murmurs Sakura, but Iruka heard her very well.

"That's true, but I prefer that than hear them during class about the Zero kids and drooling for them. Is like having three Sasuke's in class you know." With that Sasuke turned to look at their old teacher. Like it was his fault...

"Then it must be difficult to deal with so many teme's at the same time." Jokes Naruto…

_BAM!_

…getting hit on the head by Sakura.

Sakura: "Don't say things like that Naruto!"

Naruto: "Ow!"

Sasuke: "And a lot of stupid bakas like Naruto, I guess."

Then everyone looked at the raven haired ninja, did he just say something? Ignoring the fact that Sasuke is not talking to his old teammates at all, Iruka responded.

"Actually, many of the boys hate them or…you know…the opposite." Sweat dropped the teacher; he hated to talk about it.

Kakashi: "Already? At such age…?"

"Yeah, but they are kids, and maybe I' mistaking things. I even though when you were first graders that Hinata was quiet because she was shy, but I guess I was wrong." Laughed the teacher.

"Actually, she got everyone wrong, Iruka." Responds Kakashi while gets into the tower, followed by Konohomaru, Ebizu and his teammates.

Walking through the halls, they ran on Kiba, who looked at them with anger. "Hey, Kiba." Says Naruto, while gets a glare from him.

"Can you tell me what the heck you did to Hinata during that trip?" then they looked at him like he had grown two heads. What did he mean with that?

It was true that she had an argument with Sasuke and that she fought Ryuichi…and returned earlier than it was supposed to, but…still.

"What are you talking about?" asks Sakura, if Kiba was mad it meant something important.

Kiba: "Just, pray that she is like this because she is in PMS and not because of you."

Sakura: "Can you freaking explain what's going on?!"

"Kiba-kun, wait! Oh, there you are!" screams Lee followed by Sai. "The Hokage is mad because you left like that. You have to go back and apologize--"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with her Lee, damn it!"

"You complain like it was something awful, Kiba-kun." Says Sai, with that fake smile of his.

"Like we have done something wrong. How she dares to put us out of action." Says the ninja, clenching his fists. Meanwhile, Naruto and the rest looked at the dramatic scene completely confused.

"Um, can you tell us what happened?"

"Oh, sure." Says Sai, glad to se his old teammates.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Team Lee, composed by Kiba, Akamaru, Sai and…Lee returned from their first high risk mission and headed to the ANBU headquarters. They used to go directly to the Hokage, but since they became ANBU, everything was with the ANBU leader. Opening the door of the office, they see that it wasn't Saito the one who was sitting on the main chair, it was Hinata._

_Looking around they saw that Saito and the rest of Team Zero were on different corners of the big office, looking at them with coldness that made Akamaru wait outside, just in case. _

"_What is it." Says Hinata with her hands crossed. They seemed to have interrupted something, since a scroll with fresh ink was on it. _

"_Oh, yeah." Says Lee out of his trance, "here is the report of the mission." With that they were about to turn to leave when they heard her. _

"_Wait, I haven't read it yet." Then the team turned to see Hinata reading it. It was weird; they normally don't have to wait for that. "This is not the rubric of the mission, Rock Lee."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Miss." Says the green dressed ninja and gives her another scroll, quite longer than the first. Hinata opens it and reads the most fastest as she can. Suddenly, she stops reading it and looks at the team. "It says here that your intention is to stay at the place, since it was too risky for the remaining team. The place was highly secure so as soon as you passed the information to the others, they should leave and make it here."_

"_Hai, Captain." Responds Lee, quite impressed that she read it so fast to come to that part. _

"_Then why you're still here."_

_With that Sai and Kiba looked at her, she someone to die on this mission. Then Kiba decided to interrupt, "The important thing is that Lee is alive and--"_

"_I didn't ask you to talk Inuzuka, I'm talking to your team leader." With that the room went silent, only the respiration from Lee's was listened. He was sweating already. _

"_Now Rock Lee," states Hinata while leaning back on her chair, "you want me to guess what happened or you are going to tell me." Lee was stunned, he normally wouldn't be nervous about something, but Hinata looked so threatening. And the one who gave them the mission was Saito and the guy was a mixture of cool and scary. _

"_Since you haven't talk," says Hinata while resting her elbows on the desk, "I'm going to guess the situation: you told your team about your intentions at the moment that you gave them the documents. Then you remained inside of the building to fight the guards and make them think that you were alone. You though that they obeyed you, but suddenly they appeared, fight alongside you and all of you left the place safely. Is that correct?"_

"_Hai, captain--"_

"_Did I miss anything?"_

"_No, captain--"_

"_To whom you gave the order to take charge and leave?"_

"_To Kiba, captain."_

_With that she looked directly at Kiba, who didn't understand why she looks so angry. Looking at the scroll, she rolled it back and throws it at Lee. _

"_Inuzuka, you think that you made the right thing disobeying your leader?" then Kiba looked at her with wide eyes, it happened before. They always took that kind of decisions when Shino was the team leader, she knows that!_

"_What kind of question is that, Hinata? It happened before and you know it." With that she stands up, looking directly at him. _

"_Just answer my question Inuzuka."_

"_Yes, for me it was right, and I'll do it again." With that Hinata she looked at Lee and Sai, they are going to have it. _

"_If that's how this team works, you'll have 180 hours of community service starting today." Suddenly, Kiba stepped in front of the captain, making Yuki and the others stand up too just in case. _

"_What was that?!"_

"_You heard me. This is not the gennin days, even less the jounin days, this is the ANBU. You can't go and decide to disobey orders because you think different." States the captain while turning to her desk. But Kiba grabbed her arm. _

"_Are you telling me that if Lee decides to jump from a cliff for the sake of the mission we have to leave him do it?!"_

"_Exactly." Then Kiba growled, what the heck is this?! A mission is more important than a people's life?!_

"_You have to be fucking kidding me." _

"_Wake up Inuzuka," responds Hinata while turning around to face him. "And wake up the rest of you. This are not the days when you were guided by your teachers, who were mere jounins. You are not here to gather experience and maturity, you're supposed to be aware of the life of a real ninja. This is not about trying to come alive and with all your team, sacrifices are supposed to be made and that's what the team leaders are for. Understand that and you'll last in ANBU. You live and die for your country, period." And Kiba looked at her eyes, she was telling the truth. _

_Growling like an animal, he turned to leave when someone knocked the door. Opening it, someone got in. "Oh, I was going to tell you," says Hinata while the person stood in front of team Lee. "That I decided to make him the second in command in this team. Is that alright Rock Lee?" then Kiba saw how Lee nodded and put his thumbs up, which made him got angrier. _

_Now Chouji was the second in command of team Lee. _

"_And as your first task in this team, is pass the 180 hour of community service with them. Until then you won't have any missions, so I hope that you learned the lesson, you three."  
_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"And I just went to the Hokage to see if she can do something, and she told me that right now she can't put a finger on it unless we are needed for something. And we already did 24 of the 180 fucking hours…and I'm fucking tired to pick-up the fucking garbage!" ends Kiba with the story that Sai was telling.

"So, Hinata punished you because you didn't left Lee die?" asks Sakura, she knew that Hinata was going to loose it someday, but not so soon. "Actually, it was because we disobeyed an order." Answers Sai, and Sasuke agreed to it, but decided to say a thing.

"And there's a commotion between the elders and her." Says Chouji, who finally reached them while eating chips.

Sakura: "That's nothing new."

Chouji: "It is when she started to disband the original rookie nine, and you are part of that meeting, right Iruka-sensei?"

"Actually, yes. And now that I think about it," says the teacher while they look at him. "The only ones of the rookie nine that hadn't applied to the ANBU are you guys."

With that, Naruto sweat dropped and turned white. "WHAT?!"

Seconds later, the blonde nin was pushed aside by two people, he was about to say something but stopped when he saw who they were…

Hiro and Ayaka…

* * *

Reaching finally to the Hokage's office, they opened the door to see Konohomaru along with the team in there.

This means trouble.

"Oh, I already heard that you came back." Says Tsunade in a non-pleasant tone, Sakura shuddered, she can be really mean when she is mad.

Tsunade: "I was wondering of WHY if you agreed to be a week out, Hinata returned FOUR days earlier. Can you answer me that? Did something happen in that place, huh?"

Sakura was the one to respond when Sasuke spoke up, "Nothing happened. She and Yuki decided to leave earlier, unknown reasons." Then Sakura looked at him, he was lying about what happened?! Why?!

Then she though that telling the truth can also put him in trouble. And she prefers to have Sasuke on Tsunade's good side, if she wanted him around of course.

"Oh, really?" says the Hokage raising an eyebrow, she didn't buy it. But decided to let it go, she can talk to Sakura later.

Then in that moment, Hinata comes in with her mask on, but seeing the people there, she was about to turn and leave. "Hinata, come in. I believe that you know why they are here, right?"

With that the captain looked at where Konohomaru and the others were, and she frowned. "Kira is well now, if you ask."

Tsunade: "How did that kid learned the shadow clone technique?"

Hinata: "Ask him."

Tsunade: "Then what happened to Hiro's son out there. According to Konohomaru, his strength was high for someone with his age. And the chakra they felt from Kinomoto Eiri. And why Seijuro Kato is walking around with a wooden sword? Did you know about this Iruka?"

Iruka: "Yes Tsunade-sama, Seijuro Saito asked permission about that matter, he is trained under the samurai tradition, so is needed to have the sword on him."

"But that doesn't mean that he can come out and threaten people with it." Snorts Konohomaru, with made the captain to turn to look at him.

Hinata: "That doesn't happen when someone older turns into a bully to pick on younger kids."

"Konohomaru is not like that Hinata. I bet that the Kira kid must have provoked him." defends Naruto, not because Konohomaru was his friend, it was because he was being accused when it was Kira the one who hurt Konohomaru instead.

"Kira is normally a calm kid, and Iruka can say that it takes a lot to anger him. The same goes with Eiri and Kato. They were provoked."

Naruto: "Being provoked doesn't mean that they have to attack."

Hinata: "Tell that to that brat, he was provoked and attacked a child that is FIVE years younger than him. Someone like that can't be a shinobi."

"Enough!" screams the Hokage; she was loosing her temple and especially when two people were defending brats that both have the fault in this incident.

Hinata: "They are talented kids with talented bloodlines, which are the least you can expect from them."

Tsunade: "Exactly."

"Huh?"

"I've been checking on the Third's documents," says the blonde leader, "and there's no specific information about the Nakano clan bloodline ability. The only thing that it was stated was that is very rare to inherit. That in fact, Hiroshi Nakano is the first in seven generations to been born with it."

"And?"

Tsunade: "And that I'm still waiting for that report from you that can tell me more about it."

"And you'll die waiting for it; I told you that I won't write it."

Tsunade: "Why?"

"It was a petition from Hiro, and I'll follow it."

Tsunade: "Petition or not I'm the Hokage, and I want to know about it. And I want to know about yesterday's incident too."

"What about it?"

Tsunade: "You were found at the roof of the Hyuuga mansion yesterday, and Neji reported that you took something from the roof."

In that moment Sasuke paid attention to what the Hokage asked, then it means that she searched what Itachi told her long time ago. It means that she didn't even care to look for it until now, but why? What is what Itachi had hidden all this time? Something inside his says that he is part of it. Whatever it is, he hopes to see it soon.

"With all respect Hokage-sama, but that's not your business." States the ex-heir, before turns to leave.

"And if I see that brat close to any of the kids," with that she looks at Ebizu, "Since I don't abuse of kids, you'll take it for him, Ebizu." With that she left, and Ebizu turned white as a paper, and Konohomaru looked at him frowning. "Your not scare of her aren't you? You're older than her…"

"This is not about age Konohomaru, this is about power and rank, and she is the captain of ANBU with a really big reason. So don't tell me to calm down, I should ask you to control your temper…"

After the incident, and after Tsunade tried to know what happened on the vacation that caused Hinata to come back sooner than expected, they were back to normal.

* * *

Hinata was training with Yuki, she gave team Zero the day off, but since she saw Sasuke again and the incident with Kira, she called Yuki for training. Then Saito and Hiro joined them, like a regular day.

"Whoa! Easy there Hinata! Remember that you are starting to deal with that!" screams Yuki, after telling her for the million times to take things easy.

"I know, I know. I'm just a little distracted that's all." Responds the captain, she can admit that, she is human after all.

"Kira is okay Hinata. He is at home now." Reassures Hiro, she can never admit it, but she cares a lot for the kids. She is like the aunt of his kids, Yuki's and Saito's.

"How can I relax about that when he almost…you should have seen his eyes Hiro…"

"I know, and I'm impressed," says the red haired ANBU while sitting back on the grass. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I always though that all my kids will have their mother's bloodline, and now…"

"And Tsunade still wants a report about your bloodline ability." Responds Hinata, and then Saito and Yuki looked at her.

Yuki: "And…"

Hinata: "Of course that I declined. But I know that Haruno bitch, she'll tell her about Kira's reaction. She'll ask more about your abilities Hiro, and that's what worries me."

Hiro: "Don't worry about me, everything will be fine. Just concentrate on your training; I want to see what you gained from Ryuichi's fight." With that Hinata nods and continues with the training.

* * *

It's already night and Hinata was at her apartment, after having her bath, she walked towards the bedroom and saw an item on the bed. After drying her long hair with a towel, she stood in front of the bed and picked up the item.

It was an old scroll.

She picked it up from the Hyuuga mansion's roof, just like Itachi told her. But for some reason, she was dreading to read it. By the look of it, it must no more than three years old, so whatever it was is wasn't that old.

But the question is, why Itachi had it hidden in such place? Why he wanted her to find it in that moment? And why she waited until now? Well, that one was obvious, she was concerned (to not say scared) about what it was, and seeing that it was a scroll, it worried her more.

What it could be? A marriage contract? An old scroll relating her clan with the Uchiha? Something about the war between the Nakano and the Uchiha clan? Something about her and the Hyuugas?

So many questions, but any of them encouraged her to open it.

Thinking that maybe she shouldn't worry about it, since whatever it was it doesn't matter now, Itachi was dead. With that though in her mind, she opens the scroll.

She seemed to remember the hand writing, and the worst thing was that she remembers what the scroll is about.

It was the response that never came; the response that she forgot to wait for two long years…it was already there. Walking to one of her drawers, she put out other scrolls, as old as the one she just read. The handwriting, the pulse, the vocabulary; it belonged to the same person.

That made her knees weak, and somehow it made her tremble from the inside. And that scared her.

Because in all this years, nothing can made her feel like this.

After putting all the scrolls on the drawer, the captain walked out of the bedroom only to face…

Sasuke...

He was there, with the same outfit that she saw him when she face him for the first time. He was looking directly at her, and saw that she looked disturbed by something, like she got a strong impression. He didn't look at her skimpy pajama; all he knows was that she brought light to the room, that she was the light that he waited for so long.

But before standing there, he made himself a promise: if she rejected him tonight, he let her alone. He'll leave the village once and for all, and he'll rather die than comeback and torment her with his presence. No matter what Ryuichi told him, he can't force her to forget Itachi and try trust on the one who finished her fiancée's life. Yes, Itachi was an asshole and deserved to die, more since he hurt her and used her like his cute bird. A bird that has escaped from his hands, and want to fly free...

Walking towards her, he saw that she didn't move an inch. He moved closer to see that her eyes were focused on him. He didn't know what she was thinking, she had always been so hard to read, and tonight it wasn't the exception.

He was now standing in front of her, and she looked down. Her lips were trembling, and because she remembered what she wrote two years ago:

* * *

(From chapter 8)

_S._

_You have me confused. No matter how much I try to think that you only reached me as your last choice to keep contact to Konoha, I started to see that I was wrong._

_You never ask for your teammates, why? You even ask me to mention Kakashi, or the Hokage, or even the others, why? Why are you always asking for me? My life is not that interesting, even if I am the heir of the Hyuuga clan, I'm my father's deception._

_Then you started to enter into my room at night to sleep in the same bed…you know the risk that you could get into? You know what kind of things the clan will think of me if something like is found out? We are teens and we can't be doing things like this…because is wrong Sasuke-san. Then…you started to touch me while sleeping, since when I became the solution for your sleeping problems?_

_I don't wanted to see you as a pervert, but tell me really why. When I gave you my bed sheets as the solution, you looked sad about it, why?_

_Sasuke-san, I don't understand anything. I'm trying to think that maybe this never happened, that even the letter that I'm writing right now is something in my imagination. But no matter I want to think about it, I have your past letters as evidence that this is real. If you leave Konoha, and tried to kill Naruto-kun to get power, then why are you keeping contact with me? Why? This is only what I'm asking you…_

_I really wanted to ask you this the last night that you slept here, but I couldn't know how to ask it without hurting you…because I don't know how to understand you, Sasuke-san._

_Please don't be mad, but answer me this and I would know if this is a dream or pure reality._

_Your friend,_

_H._

* * *

And that answer, was the scroll that she recovered recently, Sasuke's response.

Suddenly, she felt that Sasuke put a hand under her chin, to force her to look directly at him. She couldn't hear anything else; she only could read his lips:

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do…Hinata…"

And his lips were on hers.

Sasuke closed his eyes; he didn't want to see her look of rejection. He wanted to remember the sweetness of her lips, and the way that he felt his chest warm to her touch. He was ready to stop as soon as she pushes him, at any sign to stop.

For him, the moment lasted for hours, although it only passed few seconds. He didn't want to move, he didn't wanted to mess up the moment. But he felt the need to open his eyes, if she had hers open, he'll pull apart and leave no more words to say.

But his heart started to run faster than the wind when he opened his eyes.

Because her eyes were gently closed as well.

Pulling apart slowly, he felt when she hesitated to leave his lips. Although none of them moved during the kiss, it meant that they were waiting for the other to make a move. He usually was the one who started everything, the one who pinned her and ravage her mouth and everything else. But he didn't want to mess up the only chance he got to have her, to win her heart.

'_It must be a dream.'_ Though the Uchiha while he touched her cheek, and she didn't make a move to stop it. Instead she closed her eyes, looking for the feeling of his hand.

'_Kami, if this is a dream don't ever wake me up.'_ Pray Sasuke in his mind. But he couldn't be away from her lips too long, and he slowly moved towards her and kissed her again. This time he was touching her face, the soft delicate feeling of her skin was what he needed. Suddenly he felt her hands on his chest, and he tensed. Maybe she was going to pull him away.

And he tensed more when he felt her hands moving slowly over his chest, to his neck. Soon her hands were around his neck, and he felt in glory when slowly with his tongue asked for entrance and she accepted.

He started to devour her mouth slowly; he wanted to feel her completely. His hands traveled from her face to her back. He was so concerned about not going too far that he was going awfully slow.

He slowly pulled Hinata against him, and she didn't seem to care. The kiss intensified, while Sasuke tried to find a comfortable place to be with, but didn't want to stop the kiss. They were making out and moving around, until they tripped and fell…

On the bed, just like when she got drunk.

In that moment he looked at her, this wasn't what he planned.

He was about to roll to a side when he felt it. Her thumb was caressing his lips, and he felt his face going down to meet her lips. When they touched again, the kiss was far from slow. It was more like a fight for dominance of who takes over the other. Sasuke was the one of top, so he was the one taking the lead.

His hands were at each side of her head, he wanted to touch her so much. He only needed a hint that he can, but he couldn't wait. Slowly, he moved one of his hands down until it made into her belly. Pulling up little by little her top to feel her bare stomach, he felt her hands doing the same thing.

Hinata had both of her hands over his chest, like trying to use her hands as eyes, she scanned all over his abs, feeling every trace of skin and muscle. Sasuke groaned lowly by her touch, she doesn't know what she does to him.

In that moment, he stopped kissing to move up her tank top, making her taking it off. It was in the way anyway. Hinata did the same with his top, now both ninjas were topless looking at each other. His eyes were focused on hers, but then looked at her lips and decided to kiss them again.

The contact made them shiver by the feeling. But that didn't stop them to keep making out and touching each other.

Sasuke's kisses moved from her mouth to her neck, and Hinata moved her head to a side to give him access. He was licking all the way; the taste of her skin was delicious, like a damn aphrodisiac.

His lips went down until he was on her breasts.

Different from other times, he looked at them and he felt the need to do something with them. Hinata looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. But when his tongue passed over one of her nipples, her head fell again back on the pillow.

Sasuke was seeing what his actions were causing on her, and wanted more.

Moving his mouth away from her breasts, he felt her hands on his hair, encouraging him to not leave. But he responded by giving butterfly kisses all over her belly, getting lower and lower. Hinata didn't know what he was doing, but the feeling was so great that she didn't stopped him. This was completely different than the other times, this time this felt…more intimate.

Sasuke blame it to those novels that Kinomoto Yuki writes. The contents of those stories had everything that he ever wanted to do with Hinata. And he didn't planed any of this tonight, but he promised himself to go as further as she let him do.

Then he ended between her legs, kissing now her thighs, he encouraged her to open her legs. She silently obeyed, feeling her insides twist with something. Then he used his tongue to explore her insides. Hinata let out a moan while arching her back. Holding her legs in place, he kept going on his ministrations. Her taste was more than wonderful, it was true that he hates sweets, but her sweetness was more that he can take.

Suddenly, he felt her hands on his hair, encouraging him to go on. But the need between his legs was begging for something too. And in that moment, he decided to know how far they'll go.

Moving up again, his thighs were now between her legs and he looked at her eyes. Then after swallowing whatever it was on his throat, he waited for her permission. And he got his answer when he felt that her hands were trying to take down his pants. He helped to do that rest and with one last look, he bent down to kiss her at the same time that he got into her warmness. He swallowed her cry, and kept kissing her with she got used to him.

After seeing that she was ready he moved with a gentle pace, treating her like it was their first time, like their first time should have been. Her insides felt like he remembered from past times, imaging that maybe they were made for each other since day one, and that no mater with who they try to end up; they'll miss the other.

He picked up a pace, and now his mouth was on her neck, while Hinata had her nails clawed on his back. Her loud pants were trying to mute her true cries of passion, and he knew when she started to give him butterfly kisses all over him and licked his neck.

Her legs were now around his waist, trying to make him increase the pace. Then he speed up, his forehead almost touching hers, so he could see her expressions and Kami, he loved them, like everything about her.

Hinata hold him tight, and started to let herself moan while bites his ear. But the thing what turned him the most was what she did then:

"S-Sasuke…"

Suddenly he looked directly at her, making suddenly a deep thrust, which made her moan louder. He couldn't believe that he heard that, this will be the first time that he hears his name from her lips since they encountered again and he loved it. He wanted her to remember to say his name for the rest of her existence, until the end of time.

Thrusting harder, he heard her moan louder and confirmed his though, "Sasuke…!" pulling her hair back, he forced her to arch her back and expose more her neck so he can lick it and kiss her chin. He suddenly started to moan loud too and he didn't care if anyone hears them, he wanted to let know the five countries that this woman belonged to him, and he was the only one that can take her like this.

"H-Hinata…"

"Sasu…ke…ah!"

Sasuke felt her climax, but kept thrusting harder until it was his time. She screamed louder and he wanted her to scream more.

After releasing his seed in her, Sasuke fell over her and Hinata's body was still on her personal earthquake. Immediately they started to kiss passionately, her hands tangle on his hair.

Rolling to a side, the last Uchiha held the lavender eyed woman in his arms. Her back was to him, but he still can feel her hard breathing, like she had run all around the village in two minutes. He waited until she fell asleep, and took the bed sheets and covered her. After he was done he lay beside her again. Holding her body awfully close to him, he let the downiness to take him as well.

Tomorrow it will another story, and tomorrow he'll know if this was going anywhere or not.

"There are two ways to live your life…one is though nothing is a miracle, the other is as though everything is a miracle."

-Albert Einstein

A/N: that was what Ryuichi said to Sasuke before coming back to Konoha, in part one. And I admire a lot Albert Einstein, and most of his famous words are so full of wisdom, that really makes him the man of the millennium.

The scroll that Hinata got from the roof of the Hyuuga mansion was the one that Itachi asked her to get it the same day that he got killed by Sasuke. And that scroll was the response that Hinata never got from him, and I hadn't revealed the contents of the scroll yet…

The 'letter' from chapter 8 was the last one that she wrote to Sasuke, just in case.

Did you like the lemon? And I know that some of you will be mad at me because I didn't warned about it, but I explained chapters ago that I'll stop warning about lemons, maybe gore but no lemons. This story is in the M rating section for a reason. So if you're underage and get offended about it, what are you doing reading this?

I really hate to write Konohomaru so any times. I think this will be the last tie that I'll mention him. Is like having a little Naruto, but with a longer name…I guess.

And please review each part as different chapters, so I can know if it was worth to make this or not. This is the second time that I do this, so I hope that it was worth it.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Is been a while since you hadn't read a lemon in this story, right? And I'm glad that most of you like it how the two chapters turned to. I was thinking that maybe I was writing so much…

And about Sasuke's scroll, you'll find out about it soon; maybe in this chapter…maybe not…who knows…

kenshinlover2002—I'm glad that you liked both chapters. I though twice about making Sasuke perform that technique, but I bet that even with that the 'clones' would look a LOT better than Naruto's.

lil-saturn-goddess—thanks a lot.

Eggnog—I'm glad that you liked the lemon. I wish that I could write faster, but I usually do when I have time and when I can use my computer for something that is not looking for work.

Subakukyuu—that quote is one of the greatest that I've ever heard, that's why I wanted to add it to the story.

Elladora—Itachi is a bastard, I know…but I love him anyway. And that lemon took me time to write it right. I wanted a good one, without extreme description, I don't want a report from the site.

Hinata Lovers—I hope that you can hold up until I update this. Is been a long way, and I don't want to mess the story. And I don't want Hinata to loose her way, that is the reason of this story and remember the title; "the thin line between love and hate".

queen46—everyone laughed at that picture…and I feel kind of bad for making it, nah!

Mizuki hikari—of course I'll do.

Kisa—Okay…I see that you liked the lemon

sesshoumarukagomeforever23—I'll do it

NanamiYatsumaki—thanks

Mightyminnie—I'll try to update more often…don't worry.

narakufan31712—Wow, thanks for those words, and I'll try to keep writing and keep the rhythm of the story. I don't want Hinata to loose her way, and I'll try to keep it like that until the end. And you sent me a PM through the site, but I didn't got the link that you've sent to me, I suggest to send it through e-mail or by my site (the address is on my profile, on 'homepage').

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I have mean spelling and evil grammar.

Chapter 49

The sun came through the window, as the signal of a new day, another life. The heat of the end of the summer is still strong as it was days ago, but still compared to the beach it was refreshing until autumn comes and starts to leave annoying brown leaves everywhere.

A raven haired young male was sleeping deeply on a king size bed, his waist barely covered by white silk bed sheets. His perfect built body can still be seen from afar, but the sun was all over his face and was troubling in his sleep.

Moving his hand over the bed, he was searching the source of his comfort. But when he didn't felt a thing, his eyes snap open.

Standing in front of one of the drawers of the bedroom, a dark haired woman was searching for clothes. She had already on her tight dark Capri pants, shuriken holster on her left leg and her 'military' boots. She was the only ninja that he ever met that wore boots instead of the common ninja sandals, and she looked _good_ in them.

Looking up, he saw that her long dark blue hair was on a high ponytail…and she was topless. Finding the item she was looking for, she puts on the dark tank top. It meant that she wasn't wearing bra…again. In that moment he yawns and rubs his eyes, he looked like a cute little boy doing that.

Turning around to face him, she looks directly at him, "Oh, you're awake." She says with her normal tone while putting on her armor. Sasuke admitted that he was excited about what will happen the next morning, but never imagined that she'll react so…normal.

"I just folded your clothes, I was thinking of washing them, but it will take too much time so…" trailed of the captain, until Sasuke looks at the clock that was on the night table.

It says 6:15 am

"I see that you're a morning person." He finally says, and then he looks at the bed and sees his clothes perfectly folded, including his underwear.

"There are ANBU ninjas taking 24 hour positions, I have to check them and make sure that they leave to rest." Then he nodded along with an 'Hn'. He almost forgot that she is the ANBU captain, but she didn't have Saito and the others for that?

"Saito and the rest have their families, and I just like to be busy." With that she walks out of the bedroom and Sasuke without thinking follows her, completely naked. Then he sees that she puts a cup of hot and fresh tea on the kitchen table. "I have to go, I'm kind of late."

"You're late to be early?"

Then she looks at him, blinking twice, "Kind of."

"See you later?" he asks, while he touches her cheek. Then she moves up and gives him a peck on the lips. "Yeah…later…" And she turns to leave the apartment.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room, naked and touching his lips, did she just kiss him? With a smirk on the same lips he took the cup of tea and returned to the bedroom. He has to return to his apartment and take a bath anyway.

Hinata stepped out of the entrance of her apartment, and suddenly she touched her lips. Did she just kiss him? Not wanting to think twice, she left to continue with her daily routine.

* * *

"Where is Sasuke? Even Kakashi is here. Maybe I should have picked him up." Says Naruto, the rest was waiting at the bridge for Uchiha Sasuke.

"We agreed that we need to give him trust. He doesn't talk to us because he didn't trust in us, if we give him space; he'll be little by little back to us." Says Sakura, while inner Sakura was screaming to go and tear down his door.

"Let's give him five more minutes, if he doesn't appear, we'll look for him." orders Kakashi while he flips another page of his book. 'I come in time and now is Sasuke who comes late; I hope that he has a good excuse…'

Then the Uchiha walks a little rushed to the team, the copy ninja notices that he was carrying a bento bag. After getting there, he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry that I'm late, I was doing some stuff before coming and…"

Before he could say anything else, he was pinned against a tree. His meal almost made it to the ground, but he saved it on time. "What the…!?"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO SASUKE YOU…WHATEVER YOU ARE!" screams Naruto while pins him to the tree. Sasuke looks at him like he had grown two heads…and in the case of Sakura…like seven.

"What the fuck are you talking about idiot, I'm Sasuke." Responds the Uchiha, and he was pinned harder to the tree. "Don't fucking play with me! I know that teme very well and…"

"Will THIS proves you that I am the REAL Sasuke?" asks the raven haired ninja, this time his tone was low and dark, and his Sharingan showing. Then Naruto understood that he was indeed real and stepped away to give him space.

While fixing his clothes, Sasuke looks where the rest was looking at him. "Can you tell me why you did that?" then he saw that the rest looked at him with strange eyes, like it was HE the one with three heads.

"What?" he asked again, rather annoyed by their look.

"Sorry, is just…"trails of Naruto and got impatience from the Uchiha. "Just what?"

"You acted…nice." Responds finally Sakura, who spoke like it was sort of miracle. But when you talk about Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, the heartthrob of the village…is a miracle indeed.

"Yeah, you even apologize for being late. That's why I though that you were a clone." Continues the blonde nin, while giving him one of his goofy smiles. But Sasuke decided to take it like he wanted to. "You always complained about my cold treatment and now you attack me for act nice? I can't believe this."

Then Kakashi takes his book down to look directly at him. Sasuke looks back at him, turning it into a glare contest. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke: "What now…"

Kakashi: "Did you just…?"

Sasuke: "…"

Kakashi: "…got laid?"

It was more than enough to say that the trio fell on theirs backs…hard.

But Sasuke couldn't deny it, and it was all told by the smirk that he was trying to hide from his face. It's hard to hide happiness when it comes from the inside.

* * *

Hinata gets into the office, followed by Team Zero. Saito puts two cups on her desk; one of black coffee and another of green tea. It seems that the captain is 'a little' addicted to caffeine…

Hiro carries a bunch of scrolls, placing them over her desk while she takes her seat, and Yuki?

He is already picking up the rest of the 'fan mail' that is piled at the door of the office and starts to sort them. Yes, Hinata reads and responds fan mail, but only the ones that made it into her hands. And most of them are of marriage proposals that she started to receive since she killed Orochimaru. Normally those things tend to scare people, not to make her look more appealing. And Yuki was very careful with those letters, those needed to be responded with a 'no' as soon as possible.

Not to mention some of them that came along with kinky underwear and 'stuff' with phrases like 'put it on and send it back' or 'come at home tonight to see if it I guess your size'. "How many times I have to tell you that you're my ANBU team, not my assistants." Says the captain while takes a scroll and reads. Thank Kami that she always liked to read…if not this job would have been hell for her.

"And how many times I have to answer that you take many responsibilities and that you need to give some chores to us. And since you don't do that, we decided to assist you in the office." Responds Yuki while he starts to open some of the gift boxes and takes out pastries. "And this fan club of yours seems that they hadn't investigated you enough. Don't they know that you don't like deserts?"

Hinata: "Let them be, maybe they hope that someday I start to like them."

"Like you'll ever do..." Laughs Saito, followed by the rest.

"A wise man told me once to live my life and stop acting like an old woman, maybe I should listen to him for once, don't you think?" in that moment the three men looked at her. Was Hinata serious? Then they focused on her, she was reading the scroll, but she was trying her best to hide her smile by licking her lips.

A smile that was coming out by itself…

None of them said anything at that moment. They'll have plenty of time for that later…

* * *

It was lunch time and Naruto insisted to eat at the ramen stand like they used to, but when Sasuke said that he wasn't coming with them, Kakashi smirked. When Naruto was about to complain, their sensei interrupted, "I think is fine, after all, you bring your own lunch."

Then the blonde nin and Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand, he had a bento bag, but it was too big for being for one person. "Oh, I see…" Then Naruto grinned, Sakura raised an eyebrow, but then both Kakashi and Naruto pulled her with them to the ramen stand, leaving the Uchiha alone.

He decided to no say a thing, because the stares that he was receiving from fan girls around him made him disappear…to his fans sadness.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want anything Hinata? We can bring sushi, or even ramen…" offers Hiro, while he and the others are leaving the office, it was lunch time after all. "You know that I don't like ramen…I never did. And I prefer to finish this paperwork now, is more important than lunch."

"Hinata, those papers are for next week." Responds Saito, then he saw how her eyes were still glued to the scroll. Weird, she is never so interested in paper work. "And if I want to get rid of Tsunade's blabbering for a week, I must finish today. And don't eat too much; we'll train after I'm done."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Says Hiro while closing the door, the captain was finally alone with her work and started to write the report.

Not like she'll be alone for a long time.

"You know, I still don't know how you enter at my apartment, so I won't ask how you got in here." says the captain, not stopping to write the report.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, watching the details of the office. It was smaller than Tsuande's, but it seemed way better decorated. There were paintings and armors all around the room. Her obsession with learning was seen with all the book shelves filled with scrolls and books.

She was a book worm indeed.

"That's a ninja thing, to get into places without being noticed." Responds the Uchiha while he takes a random book and reads its cover.

"_Greek and Roman Mythologies: what they didn't told you."_

"And…the reason of your visit?" interrupts the captain, still writing the scroll. Then Sasuke puts the book back to its place and looks back at her. "Actually, I just came for this."

Then she looks back at him, only to be surprised.

Sasuke: "I didn't want to eat with the dope and the one eyed pervert, so I wanted a peaceful lunch, you know…"

A medium bento box was in front of her eyes. But what caught her attention was the old pink cloth that was around it. For some odd reason, she seemed to remember it.

That was weird indeed.

"Look…I'm not the best cook, but is guidable, and I survived eating it…so…" trailed of the Uchiha, part of him hoping that Hinata doesn't remember the pink cloth. After all, it was the same pink cloth that was wrapped her bento when he gave it to her back in the academy. But part of him wanted her to, so she can feel some kind of odd connection.

Like she was going to remember that anyway, right?

"I guess the reason is that you have a strong stomach, but…" she says while grabs the bento. "There's only one way to criticize the food, right?" with that she opens the box, revealing rice, meat and cooked carrots. Wait a second…

No tomatoes?

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looks at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," says the captain while taking the chopsticks, "is just that I was so tired to hear from the girls back at the academy that you liked tomatoes that are incredible to not see them here."

"And you believe in everything they say?" asks the Uchiha, it meant that Hinata was indeed listening about him, interesting.

"No. in fact, I don't believe in anything unless I see it. Call it…lack of faith if you want to give it a name."

"I agree," responds Sasuke while he sees the captain taking a bite of the food into her mouth and waited for her judgment.

With that she frowns and looks back at Sasuke. "Is not as bad as your tea, but I guess this is enough."

The Uchiha looked at her, blinking twice. She still remembers his bad tea? He couldn't believe it, until he saw the two cups that were on her desk, the smell of black no-sugar added coffee and the green tea confirmed her taste to the caffeine liquid.

Hinata: "And…thanks."

Sitting in one of the chairs nearby, "That's okay." he takes a seat and grabs a pair of chopsticks. "We'll deal with my 'tea problem' another day..."

* * *

Naruto and the rest were eating lunch at the ramen stand, while the blonde nin was stuffing his mouth with the famous plate, Kakashi was reading his book. Then the copy ninja looks at his pink haired student, who was moving the chopsticks on the ramen, looking lost at it.

"You knew that Sasuke was sleeping with someone Sakura, I don't see why you are suddenly sad about it." Mentions the teacher, which made Naruto almost choke with the noodles. "Don't day things like that Kakashi-sensei! Don't you see that it hurts Sakura-chan's feelings?!"

"She knows this already Naruto, but she doesn't seem to realize that she lost--"

"I hadn't lost yet." Says suddenly the pink haired ninja, and then looks back at the rest of the team. "Maybe Sasuke-kun went to that…woman because of the physical thing. Maybe is just that. Maybe I can still win his heart; after all this years I can't sit and see that someone that we don't know is taking him."

Then Kakashi sights, "If it was just that, he knows that you can do anything for him…and the rest of the fan girl population. And think about it," with that Sakura opened her eyes wide; she would never do such thing…maybe if he admits to have a relationship…maybe…

"If the one that Sasuke sleeps was a common fan, everyone would know who it was, but is still a secret. And he is usually a woman hater, and acting such way it means that he is indeed interested. He is right now on a lunch date Sakura, think about it! Whoever she is, she must be special for him, don't you think?"

With that Sakura couldn't take it anymore; stood up, paid the bill and left the ramen stand, and Naruto started to slurp up his ramen slowly. He had to admit that Kakashi was right…

For a 30 year old virgin, he was right.

* * *

The lunch came quite fast for the two, mostly because none of them say a thing and focused on the meal. And the fact that she seemed to like the meal pleased Sasuke a lot. Placing the bento to a side, Hinata resumed writing on the scroll, but when the Uchiha was walking close to her desk, she rolled it back.

"Don't worry, I won't see what you're reading." gestures Sasuke, who moved just to pick up her empty bento. Hinata immediately places the scroll on one of the drawers (sp?) of her desk.

"It doesn't matter, this one is not that important." Says the captain, like to end the conversation about the scroll. Sasuke frowned, but decided to let it go.

Then she looks at the door, "someone is supposed to come at this hour, you should leave--" but before she could say anything else, Sasuke already stood up.

"See you tonight." Then he disappears, with empty bento boxes at hand. She sights but when she looks at her desk, her breath stops suddenly.

On her desk was a beautiful white rose.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she was so used to get from fans and other people all kinds of flowers, but mostly of them were red. Sasuke giving her a white rose…her favorite rose…was more than weird.

It looked more like he knew about it.

He was trying to be a smart ass, but on her opinion he was starting to be a dumb ass. When the captain was about to go back to work, someone knocks the door. "Hinata-sama…"

It was Iruka…

But before the teacher could say something else, the door is abruptly opened. "Hinata, we got the evidence!" screams Hiro, who came in along with Saito and Yuki, and then they saw that someone else was there.

The captain stood up and looks back at Iruka. "I'm apologize Iruka, but something came." With that she looks back at her team running out. "I want all of them taken before they leave the village and assign team Lee to the work! And all those who are in any case related to them in custody!"

Saito, Yuki, Hiro: "Yes Sir!"

* * *

Sasuke was walking normally through the streets of Konoha, and he was glad that he left the office in time. He should stop reading Yuki's novels, because just at Hinata's office, he was thinking of 'things' that they can do in _that desk_. In fact, it reminded him on one of the scenes of the novel "The Secretary", Yuki's third book.

He sees Naruto and Kakashi, who were walking randomly towards him. But before they could say a thing, Tatsuha appears. "There you are!" says the monk while reaching to the trio.

"I was looking for you since yesterday Sasuke, I though that you wanted to train, ne?" asks the monk, while Naruto grins at him. "Well, he was having _exercise_ indeed..." With that Sasuke gives the blonde nin a look that said; 'I don't like that joke so stop it'.

"If that's the case," grins the monk, "you should give me the _details_ after we train and--" but he was cut off when they see that a ninja ran past them, followed by Chouji. Kakashi and the others decided to follow, only to see their comrade beat up the ninja, who is actually using a Konoha head plate. Then Lee and Sai appears, putting handcuff in his wrists.

Seconds later, appears Hiro looking at the team. "Hurry up and put him in custody, there are three more in the run!" screams the red haired ninja, then he jumps into one of the roofs. Sasuke and the rest was about to follow them when the red haired ninja stopped them. "This is an official ANBU situation! Mere jounins and even less gennins can come along!" with that they stop, Naruto looking angrily at Hiro while he is jumping away.

Once he was out of view, he looks at the Uchiha and the copy ninja. "And since when he can give us orders?" says the blonde nin with a smirk.

* * *

Turning on one of the communicators, Hiro speaks: "Saito, Yuki; can you hear me?"

Saito: "Loud and clear Hiro."

Hiro: "One of them is actually in custody, what's the situation."

Saito: "Two of them already caught, and Hinata is after the last one. We hadn't seen her since then."

Hiro: "You what?!"

Yuki: "Is not like we want it to happen, okay?! My guess is that the leader tries to leave the village and---"

Hiro: "After the limits of the village, the risk is higher, I know."

Yuki: "Right, catch us at the south limits of the village. We don't know how many are already on their side."

Hiro: "Roger." And he hangs up.

Rushing through the tree branches of the woods, Hiro sees something and moves faster. The rest follows him almost instantly, to see that he catch up Saito and Yuki.

"You are slow like a damn old hag!" asks Saito while he sees with whom Hiro came.

"There's no time for this Saito. The trees say that there's a fight not so far from here. Let's go!" orders Yuki while Hiro looks back at Saito, who snorts and follows.

"The trees say what?" asks softly Sakura, which made the rest of team look back at her. When did she got there?!

"I'm still a Kinomoto, Sakura-san." Explains Yuki; still amazed that she was there with them, Hinata won't like this. "We can talk to nature's elements but most plants." With that they follow the rest of team zero silently (to Sakura's insistence of being there as medic nin), until they see the battle field.

The man they were following was standing on a safe distance, with kunai at hand. He was panting heavily, and his right arm was bleeding. On the other side was Hinata, having as her weapon shuriken on both of her hands.

She looked normal, not breaking sweat.

This fight was decided a long time ago.

"Normally I just kill scum like you," says Hinata, "but I'm obligated to arrest you and bring you into interrogation. So Nanatsuha Hess, you're under arrest for terrorism towards the Village of the Hidden Leaf--"

"You witch! Where is the Sound team that you trapped?!" Screams Hess, and that's something that you should never do; never show your feelings in battle, and less in front Hinata.

"So, you knew them after all," responds the captain, proving his impatience, "but I believe that you're more concerned about your girl, don't you?"

With that Sakura and the rest gasped, girl? "She was on the Sound squad that attacked the village not long ago; she was disguised as a guy and was the one that injured the Uchiha." Responds Saito at no one, he knows that they'll ask that.

"What is it Hess, don't you want to know where she is or," then the captain starts to play with the shuriken between her fingers,

"…or where I buried her?"

Then that responded everything, Hinata killed the Sound squad that was arrested. That's why there wasn't anything about it after the incident.

"Did any of you know about this?!" screams Hiro, but when he didn't received any response and saw his teammate Yuki with his hands turned into fists, it meant that no one knew about this.

Hinata hid that information.

"You dammed thing!" then Hess charges at her, but Hinata saw it coming, and started to respond his hits with equal force. A sudden kick sent the man away, but when he looked up saw that the captain was putting back the shuriken and crossed her arms.

"I thought at you wanted to kill me Hess, but I see that you are only talk and not action." With that she turns her back to him, with made the ninja's anger into a boil.

"ARGH!" but when Hess was about to made it; Hinata turns to face him and holds the left wrist that had the weapon. But as soon as that happened, something came wrong.

Hinata was forced to jump back in defense.

Suddenly she stepped back and raising a hand she stops a dagger that was for her. Because she was holding it tightly, the blade of the dagger made her hand bleed. Suddenly she turns around and sends the same dagger towards the new enemy, who caught it and licked the captain's blood from the weapon.

"_Your blood even taste sweet and pure, I like it…"_

Everyone suddenly prepared into a fight position, but Yuki was the first one to speak:

"It's a Ramjal."

"How do you know him?" asks immediately Hiro, which made Saito to look at the two immediately. "Did you know what is that thing?!" screams the elder of team zero, and in that moment Sakura was about to move.

"Don't." says Yuki while the pink haired ninja looks back at him, "You won't tell the Hokage about this. Ramjals are immortal, the Uchiha back in the mansion didn't kill him, just injured the demon. That's why it took him time to come back. And right now, Hinata is facing him"

Sakura: "But she couldn't do anything last time! And I wasn't going for Tsunade; I was going for Sasuke-kun--"

Yuki: "You won't…Hinata changed a lot…so don't get in the way."

Sakura: "How come? That just happened a week ago!"

"I don't care about that." Says Hiro, comes out of the bushes along with the rest of Team Zero. Sakura had on other choice than to do the same and appears as well. It was true and taking Kakashi or Naruto here won't help either.

The Rasengan was useless the first time after all.

Hinata knew all this time that they were hiding no so far away from the scene, but she was glad that none of the got in the way. "Why did you save him?"

" _Ku ku ku…he made a deal with the Ramjals that's all."_ Responds the Ramjal, who was far different from the first one they fought at the mansion, his skin was blood red and his wings had now skin, just like bats. _"And besides, he contacted me to kill you. So forget about him."_

Then Yuki couldn't believe what he heard, "You sold your soul to the Ramjal, to kill Hinata?"

"Anything to make that witch gone!" Responds Hess, with a crazy smirk that made it official; Hess was lost.

"Then your soul has come to waste because you won't defeat me." Responds seriously the captain, now she had no other choice, she has to kill them both.

"_I know what Itachi told me about you, and I think that it was enough." _

"Last time the Uchiha got in the way playing the hero, this time I'll kill you for sure." States the captain and she takes out her kunai. The Ramjal laughs again and looks back at where the rest is watching.

"_I hope that you have a nice place to bury her, since I'm here to take her soul too."_ With that it looks back at her with a smirk. _"Make it worth to get it, Hinata."_

"You want my soul? I'm so flattered." Responds with sarcasm Hinata and attacks at the same time the Ramjal does.

Then the Ramjal's dagger and Hinata's kunai encountered each other, in a fight that was so fast that almost none of them could see the movements. Only the sound of the weapons colliding was the proof that they were still alive.

Just like when Hinata and Sasuke fought the first time.

Suddenly it stops and Hinata founds herself alone on the clearing. The Ramjal was hidden.

Closing her eyes, winds started to move around her, and then she opens her eyes and sends a series of shuriken at one of the trees. Seeing the movement, Saito screams.

"**Everyone get down!"**

After that, a huge explosion surrounded the training grounds. Everyone was send away due to the force of the explosion, but still no one was injured and could stand up.

While Sakura was looking if the rest was injured or something, she sees a group of little kids walking towards her. "Are you hurt?" asks one of the kids.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" screams the pink-haired ninja. But the children hadn't move an inch. And thinking about it, is rare to see kids with dirty clothes on Konoha, and these looked like street kids.

"Don't you hear me?! Get out of here!" screams again Sakura, then Hiro runs at her and sees the kids too. "Kids…here?!"

"We can't leave yet, we have a mission." Says one of the kids, Hiro and Sakura looked at them with wide eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Says Hiro, then when they look at the children again, they started to smile…

But instead of a normal smile, they showed fangs, large sharp fangs.

And red eyes…

Suddenly, Yuki and Saito stepped in front of them. "Don't be fooled, they are not alive!" screams the blonde ANBU, then they looked again at the kids.

Sakura: "But--"

"They are Vortions! They may be little, but if you are careless they'll eat you alive!" then the kids' hair turned white and they're skin darker. Suddenly they transformed into chibi version of Ramjals, but without the wings.

Yuki: "Hiro, Saito! Protect Sakura-san! They'll come for her."

Sakura: "WHAT?!"

"You heard me damn it!" responds the blonde ANBU, and then they suddenly hear again the fight with weapons on their back.

Hiro: "Shit, Hinata is still fighting."

"Hinata? You mean Hinata princess? Mama?" asks suddenly one of the Vortions. Then the rest of the little demons start to laugh. With that Yuki's concerns were coming true.

"They are distracting us to get Hinata!"

"Come on, don't tell me that this is the best that you can do." Thinks the captain while hides between trees. The Ramjal was stronger than before, and for some odd reason she can thank that to Sasuke.

Normally she would have got rind of him long time ago, but since this was a demon and not a human being, she doesn't know what kind of tricks can do.

Damn…

But she has to act fast, she already sensed more chakras coming into this place and she doesn't know yet if they are allies or enemies. And she was concerned that she hadn't heard anything from team zero who was hidden.

Damn…

Leaving her hiding place, she steps again into the clearing, closing her eyes and trying to find the demon. Nothing…

"_Like I said,"_ says the Ramjal while puts the edge of his blade on her back, _"Itachi told me everything about you, princess."_

Princess?

Hinata expected to be hit on the back by the blade, but the demon moved with his speed and kicked her on her stomach in a fast motion and sent her to the lake that was like 500 meters from her spot. Landing on the water, the demon laughs and sees her getting into the surface.

"_Right now the Vortions are killing your teammates, the mortals. This would be easier for everyone if you decide to come with me. I don't want to kill you and you know it."_

Hinata was standing on the water and passes the back of her hand over her mouth…

Blood…her blood.

Suddenly, she remembers what she promised at the Nakano River when she fought Shisui with the water element: (chapter 37)

"_I swear right now on this legendary river, that I'll do everything possible to stop being someone's shadow. I'll reach my own limit by myself. No Uchiha Itachi or Hyuuga's shadow. No Sannin or Kage's shadow. I'll reach my limit and I'll create my own destiny, I'll be a legend. And today is the last time that I'll let a man trying to bring me down! I'll live for fighting or die trying it!"_

She remembered that promise, and then she realized that at the moment that she looses a battle, she'll fail to her own promise. At the moment that she lets someone else fight for her, she will becomes weaker. No one will defeat her, not now.

But she came into reality when she heard different voices with a famous jutsus:

'_Rasengan!'_

"_Chidori!"_

"_Chidori!"_

The hit was visible through the distance, which means that maybe someone is still alive…

Sasuke and the rest appeared into the scene when they saw Team zero fighting the Vortions, but still the fight was tough, especially when they have to protect Sakura from them.

And every time you hit them they respond the attack two times stronger.

Tatsuha explained that the Vortions normally takes women on their reproductive years as their 'temporal' mothers and that as soon as they get bored with them they kill them.

No sensing anymore chakra, Saito and the rest of team zero was looking for the captain since they left her alone to save Sakura. But then they found themselves face-to-face with the Ramjal.

The Ramjal was still standing, where is Hinata!

Hiro was clenching his fists, his anger rising every second. Normally Saito and Yuki would stop him, but the feeling was mutual. Hinata would never loose to something like this, she must be somewhere.

"_Ah, It seems that this will be interesting, I always wanted to see the power of a full blooded Nakano--"_ but he was cut when a dagger was directed at him and he tried to dodge it.

But the weapon hit on his shoulder. The demon groaned with pain, but that groan was so loud that stopped the fight between team seven and the Vortions as well. Sensing the danger of the high class demon, the Vortions ran towards their leader was, making Naruto and the other do the same.

When they got into the clearing, they saw the one who sent the dagger…

It was Hinata…

She was still standing over the water, looking directly to the demon. Yuki looked her closely, but then he stepped back. Saito noticed it and moved to look at their captain as well. When he saw it, he looks back at Hiro.

Then Yuki smirks and looks at the Ramjal, "She is awakening…you're finished demon."

When the Ramjal took the dagger out, the weapon suddenly turned into water, which surprised Tatsuha. "No, this is impossible. Did she really got this far?"

Sasuke: "What do you mean? She did that back at the mansion--"

But before the Uchiha could continue, Hinata makes a fast move hitting the demon on his face and sending him in the air. When he finally lands on the ground, Sasuke and the others finally made it to the scene. When Sasuke looked at Hinata's eyes, he didn't need anyone to tell him what was going on.

The coldness in her eyes was like the ones she showed to him every time they fought. But this time…they were worst. The eyes turned a shade darker, making them look like they were completely false.

Walking slowly towards the demon, she was immediately surrounded by the Vortions. In that moment Naruto was about to run towards them when Kakashi stopped them.

"Naruto, you know what happened back there!" screams the copy ninja, making the blonde nin remember that they almost destroyed part of the whole group. The only way to destroy them is with finishing moves. And making it so many times can drain their chakra too fast.

And that is too risky in the middle of battle.

Seeing the group of little demons surround her, Hinata puts her hands on her back pockets. Seeing what she was going to do, Saito curses.

"Damn not that again!" with that he steps back and looks at Yuki, who understood the order. "Tatsuha come on!" screams the blonde ANBU.

Brother beside brother, they make hand seals at the same time. In front of Sakura and the rest appears a line of huge and strong trees, making some sort of a wall. Seconds after the wall was made, the whole area starts to tremble by the impact of the explosions.

"We can't be here all the time! We have to support Hinata!" screams Hiro while he looks around a way to get through the trees, but he can't see any.

"There's no need for that, Hinata will defeat him for sure." Says calmly Yuki, but then Saito grabs him by his collar and lifts him up. "And what about **after** she finishes him, huh?! Or did you forgot about that _**little**_ detail?!"

With that Yuki looks to a side frowning. "She is an A-1 class ninja, or did you forgot about it Saito?"

Saito: "Did you give up on her?! That's what you're telling me?!"

Yuki: "I'm prepared to do what it has to do…are you ready for that Saito?"

"Listen to me you two!" screams Hiro, getting their attention. "Hinata is there fighting a fucking demon who tries to take her soul and you're here talking like she is leaving with who knows!"

"That's the problem." Mutters Yuki to shut up Hiro for a second.

"What…?"

Yuki: "The first time that the Ramjal appeared…he offered Hinata to be together with Itachi…"

With that Hiro walks to where the other Team Zero members were standing. And with intense blue eyes, he looked at Yuki. "Put that damn wall down…_now_."

When they trees started to move away, they could see the destruction of the whole place. Pieces of the bodies of the Vortions were everywhere, fresh blood all over the floor. But the amazing thing was seeing Hinata fight the Ramjal.

Hinata was making hand seals, while the Ramjal was taking out a sword. Then she makes a move, like she was holding a big weapon, but she had nothing in her hands. Making a swing she throws 'it' at him, but then the demon jumps to a side. When he looks back he sees Hinata and she kicks him on the side to send it few meters away.

"_Damn you!"_ screams the demon, while Hess looks at the scene in awe.

"I can't believe that I'm offering my soul to him!"

Then he feels someone's breathe on his back, and Hess knew who it was. "I guess that you won't let me go to hell. After all, I'm still one of your ANBU ninjas. Right, captain?" But before he could continue, Hinata places her index fingers on his neck, making him mute.

"Hinata…"says Naruto while he sees what she was doing. The calculated moves, the coldness of her actions…this was like the Hinata they met the day that Itachi and Orochimaru were killed. This is the true Hinata. The murder, the killing machine.

But before she makes another move the demon strikes again, but the captain defends and after jumping away, she makes more hand seals. The ground around her starts to move up and surround her, making some kind of sphere around Hinata. It looked like the absolute defense that Gaara used to make with sand. But using the dirt of the forest was kind of different, for not saying a copy technique.

"But…how?" asks Sakura, then Naruto who is standing next to her responds. "SHE used some jutsus like Gaara used when we were on Suna. Somehow she managed to recreate them, just like Shino's bugs."

"No, is not that." Responds Hiro, "Hinata's mind works constantly, she doesn't copy jutsu like the Sharingan, and she adapts what get her attention and uses in her own version."

Suddenly they turned to see the Ramjal, who smirked by her action and starts to make hand seals, _"Too bad, I was having fun. But now…"_

Suddenly, red chakra was surrounding Hinata's ball. _"I'll dig you in your own grave!"_

Then Sasuke realizes what it was, is not red chakra…it was lava. But before he could say anything, the lava moves up and covers the dirt ball completely, with Hinata inside.

Everyone started to scream, this can't be happening.

"HINATA!" screams team zero along with Tatsuha, Naruto and Kakashi. In that moment Sakura was nowhere been seen and Sasuke was seeing the scene desperately. He doesn't know what to do, what to say.

Damn…

Then the ball that was currently covered with red live lava, started to turn darker. The Ramjal was laughing seeing that she was dying when he saw the lava drying itself slowly.

Then, through the cracks of the now dried ball, small amounts of water started to escape from it. That was until a mass of water exploded from it and hit the demon with it, surrounding him.

Looking back where the ball was, there was a smaller amount of water standing there, slowly changing it's form. And it changed back to Hinata.

Sasuke felt his breath return to his lungs when he saw her standing there completely safe. He has to trust in her abilities, she didn't kill Orochimaru for nothing.

Making the water ball explode to it's sides, the demon get free from it and sees the captain. "How--?" asks Naruto.

"In such green forest and just a lake no so far away, it was obvious that there's a river underground." Says Sasuke, and made sense to the rest.

"_You are indeed a good piece. It was fair for Itachi to have you for him. Managing the water in such short time is incredible." _

Hinata didn't responded, just started to make more hand seals. In that moment, Sasuke could recognize them; she used them when they fought back at the tournament.

And the Ramjal was surrounded by black fire. The demon looks around then at Hinata smirking. _"This is something unexpected for someone who is not an Uchiha, but still…"_

While holding with one hand the chakra for the jutsu, the used the other to make more hand seals. This was something no so common, but talented people like Kakashi rarely used it for the great concentration and chakra that it needs to make it.

She was mixing two jutsus at the same time.

Wind started to surround Hinata, like a little tornado, and it flew towards the Ramjal, entrapping him on a black fire tornado.

"_Ha ha ha…it doesn't matter how intense the fire is! Remember that I come from hell and you're doing nothing but helping me! Ha ha ha…!"_

Yuki looked back at Hinata, it was true. Fire can make demons stronger, especially when that fire is made from chakra. But his eyes went wider when he saw her body trembling; she was going to do something that she shouldn't.

Light blue chakra started to surround her body, and it was slowly going to her left arm. It meant that she was concentrating all her energy in a hit, what the heck she is thinking?

But before she can make it, she sensed someone behind her. But if she turned to face her enemy she 'll have to let go of the Ramjal. This wasn't good.

And things got more difficult when the enemy was no other than another Vortion.

"Argh!"

It was Saito's scream of battle.

The sound of his sword cutting flesh was the indicator that Saito was managing the little demons.

'_Rasengan!'_

'_Chidori!'_

'_Chidori!'_

And…HE was there too, along with her teammates of team zero.

Finishing concentrating the blue chakra on her left hand, she made a fast hand seal before the strength of the black fire tornado started to fade.

"_Dante's hell!"_

Her fist colliding with the wall of the black fire tornado made something that no one expected.

Everyone though that it was going to explode or trespass the demon with it, but no…

She turned the whole mass into ice.

And at the same time that happened, the Vortions turned into ice as well. It seemed that they were related to the Ramjal since the beginning.

Then the ice barrier collapsed, showing a frozen demon, which was more like a statute.

Not waiting much time, Hinata runs at the frozen Ramjal and kicks it, breaking it into pieces.

The same happened to the Vortions, and their pieces turned into dust.

Tatsuha and Yuki were cheering that everything ended, until a dark cloud came from the remaining of the Ramjal. But before it can reach Hinata, Sasuke stood there between them with his sword out and Sharingan activated.

The red eyes on the cloud confirmed that it was the Ramjal.

"_Remember Hinata…if you want to join again with Itachi, look for me...Ku ku ku ku…"_ and the demonic cloud disappears.

When Yuki was about to react of what the demon said, Hinata walks away from them, going towards Hess. Seeing that she was getting closer, he takes out a kunai.

"I won't give you the pleasure to kill me! I'll kill myself first!" and he stabs himself on his chest, falling back dead.

In that moment Tsunade appears with a handful of ninjas and Sakura beside her. So she went to seek for the Hokage after all. She saw the moment that Hess stabbed himself, and saw how Hinata was looking at the scene with no care.

"So, it seems that the famous Team Zero failed in a simple mission." Says the Hokage while walks towards Hinata. Saito was about to move when Hiro stops him, this wasn't the time. Then they remembered that Hinata wasn't on her senses and hurried towards the scene.

Hinata ignored the Hokage, while she looks towards one of the trees, and to be more precise, it was the only one who hadn't received damage during the fight. Walking towards it, she uses a kunai to cut something…

A paper seal.

When the paper was broken, a tied up and scared to death Hess was tied to the tree. Pressing her fingertips to his neck, he recovered his voice. "I'm alive…why I'm alive…I just killed myself! This is impossible! You are the real devil!" screamed over and over again Hess while the other ANBU untied him and took him away.

Then Sasuke and the rest looked at the body that laid 'death', and saw how it turned into water. She made a water clone to make it look like Hess? When?

Tsunade was impressed; Hinata used the same technique that made Sakura think that Naruto killed her to make think Hess that he killed himself. She was getting stronger by a day and that wasn't good.

No good at all.

"Ahem…since it seems that you succeeded in your mission, let me congratulate you." But Hinata didn't respond her, and that worried Saito. She was acting weird since this morning.

Hinata suddenly looks back at Sakura, getting her out of guard. Looking directly at her eyes, Sakura started to panic and scream. The memories of what happened at the tournament started to run on her mind again.

Shizune runs to aid the pink-haired ninja, while Tsunade looks at the captain angry.

"Just tell Sakura to stay away from Hinata, unless she wants to really fight her." Defends Saito, he normally never says a thing when it comes to Tsunade and Hinata. Both women have lots of professional and personal issues, especially when it comes to the Sannin and the Third Hokage.

Strong issues if you ask.

Hinata was about to leave with her team, but stopped when she heard Naruto calling Sasuke to help Sakura. She looks this time at the Uchiha, who looked back at her without fear, more like a challenge.

Suddenly both ninja put their weapons out, but Kakashi got in the way. "The real enemy is dead now. How can you still be into this nonsense!" with that Saito shakes the captain's shoulder, and she looks back at him. Her eyes turned into her normal pale ones and nods in understanding.

There's always another day, another battle.

Hinata decides to stay there with team zero, and waited for the rest to leave. And Sasuke looks for Tatsuha and leaves with him too, leaving alone Sakura and the rest.

After what he saw today, he needs to starts the true training with the monk…now.

* * *

The sun is setting down and the news about what happened with the ANBU traitors spread all over the village. Everyone wants the traitors to receive the highest of the punishments; death. But by surprise to everyone at the council, the captain of the ANBU suggested to have all of them in prison for life. After all, that death sometimes is a gift, no a punishment.

Sasuke didn't know how, but he made to his place. The training with Tatsuha was far from nice, the damn monk was right when he said that he won't hold back when it comes to training. And since he saw what Hinata can do and has this 'friendly' competition with his brother Yuki, he is pushing Sasuke beyond the limit.

And Sasuke never complained about it.

And in fact, it helps him too to gather information that he wants (or needs) to know. Like why they decided to stay at the fighting place. He remembered about what he talked with Ryuichi and asked why when they passed where they fought the place looked like nothing happened there.

Tatsuha explained that there's a special technique that he heard about from the Kinomoto clan called 'restoration', which is using your own chakra to restore the damage to the nature. He never saw anyone perform such technique, but there was a big possibility that Yuki knows how to do it…maybe Ryuichi.

He didn't mentioned Hinata because is said that only the ones who can communicate with nature or are related to nature can do such a thing…

Who knows…

Getting inside of his apartment, he went directly to the bathroom, he'll make dinner later. Several minutes later, he leaves the shower with a towel around his waist and was received with the smell of fresh tea.

Entering the kitchen, he sees no other than Hinata pouring some of the liquid on one cup. Raising an eyebrow, he decides to approach her and see what was going on. She notices his presence and moves to another chair, so she can be facing him now.

The last Uchiha takes the cup and drinks it. This was the kind of tea that he was used to when Hinata prepares it. Maybe is the one who prepares it, not the ingredients. Then he saw the pot beside him, which means that she brought the tea from her place.

She is a tea maniac, that's official.

Looking up at her, he sees that she is looking at him with a neutral expression. Not like she always looks at him angered or smiling; even when he saw her smile like two times and the rest she looks at him angered…like today.

"Why the white rose?" asks suddenly the captain, which made him almost choke on his own tea. Did she come here to ask that?

"What about it?" asks back the Uchiha, he usually never gives a reason of his actions, but decided to see what this was lead to.

"From all the colors and flowers that you could give you gave me a white rose, why?"

"You ask that because I didn't give you a red rose like other would have done." with that Hinata looked at him impressed, it was official; he was playing the smart ass thing.

"And besides," continues the avenger, "that's your favorite flower, Hinata." Then Hinata was tense, how did he knows that?

"How--?"

"Can you explain me why you called that technique 'Dante's Hell'?" cut off Sasuke, she knew that he wants to change the subject and she'll let him…for now.

"It's from a very old story called 'The divine comedy', by Dante. He talks about the seven sins and he describes one part of hell as very cold place, like the snow country. So I decided to name it like that." Explains Hinata while she sees a smirk from Sasuke's lips, like it was some kind of joke.

"What else can I expect from a book worm?"

"if being someone cult and smart is being a book worm, then I'm a book worm. Anything is better than a porno literature fan." With that the Uchiha frowns at her. "I only read Yuki's novels because Tatsuha told me to do so." Defends Sasuke, made Hinata raises an eyebrow.

Hinata: "Even Tatsuha knows his limits, and I wasn't talking about you. I was referring to Uzumaki, but since you mention it…"

"And being Yuki the author of those books doesn't mean that you don't read them." With that Hinata frowns at him, looking a little offended. "I never said that I didn't read them. He gives me the first print signed."

Sasuke: "Great, a porno literature collector…" responds with humor Sasuke

Hinata: "It's not porn, is called 'erotic novel'. Is not pure porn like Jiraya's. Yuki's books don't have pictures and calls the organs 'stick' and 'cherry'. "

Sasuke: "For someone who defends them with passion, I believe that they are better than porn."

Hinata: "You tell me."

With that Sasuke looks away, finishing the tea cup, making the captain smirk. It was the first time that he sees her doing it without fighting. A little mental challenge sometimes was good at this time of night.

Hinata was about to pick up the canteen to leave when Sasuke puts an arm around her waist and pulls her towards him, taking her of guard. With her hands over his chest to stop him, she saw the Uchiha's lips getting dangerously closer to hers.

She closed her eyes and waited to feel them on her lips, when she felt his slow hot breath on her neck and his arms pulling her tight against his body.

"Stay with me tonight."

She didn't say a thing, just jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and cling on him while he carried her to his bedroom.

Hinata didn't left the bedroom until next morning.

* * *

A/N: Just in case, I don't have a writer's block or a sudden case of laziness. Right now I'm on the search of have my independent life by finding a job and/or moving to Ohio. And since I have to try everything at hand, and to the fact that the internet connection at home is the worst dial-up ever (I miss college's wireless). But I'm still writing and editing my chapters, I even have ideas for other SasuHina stories, but I promised myself that I won't do any until I finish this, I don't want to loose my focus on it.

The AMV is close to be finished, I want to make it good and worth to post it on my website and youtube, so I'm editing it and making all those favorable changes to make it a good SasuHina AMV and my comeback to the AMVs since my last one.

Here is some kind of information about the demons presented in this chapter.

Ramjal— High class demon, name based on the name of one of the archangels of the Bible, but its characteristics are created by me. It feeds from deals with mortals in exchange of their souls. But he never betrays, he fulfill the deals completely. Is rumored that he is the result of the souls of the strongest ninja warriors that ever existed, but that never regretted their sins. The purer/stronger the soul he feed, the stronger it gets, surpassed only by Lucifer the Lord of the underworld. Now is after Hinata's soul with no explained reason.

Vortions—another demon creature created by me. They are like the cherubim of Hell. They are souls of unborn or aborted children that died without seeing the world, making them unworthy to go to heaven. They feed from human flesh, but they survive taking women in their reproductive years and force them to be their 'mothers'.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: I normally read all the reviews of past chapter the same moment that I'm uploading the new one, except those who made me want to respond with a PM as soon as possible. So if you received any PM from me…your comment got me.

I'm still looking for a job; related to broadcasting and/or advertising. If you know someone who can be any contact, feel free to tell me. I'm willing to move to any part of the states or travel through any part of Puerto Rico. Thanks in advance.

Hikair(LipSmacker) Thanks for your reviews through DA and I just imagine that happening in the anime, so I agree that it must be too damn funny.

Muddledthoughts I know that I never mentioned what was written on that letter, you'll have to wait then (Just in case I have it written already).

NanamiYatsumaki Yeah, having bad internet sucks, but I hope to keep updating and making the best that I can do.

Hinata Lovers you can expect anything from this story, but still that's why I give that name. Good observation…

kenshinlover2002thanks for your support as always and it seems that many reader's have my same taste in literature…I like that.

lil-saturn-goddess thanks for the review and most of my choice of words and conversations comes out like I'm seeing it at the moment of how they'll react, or something like that.

Elladora my intention is not turning you into a Sakura-hater…is just that I want her very far away from Sasuke…that's all.

queen46 when I started to wrote this story I said that I don't wanted to write so many fight scenes, but now I see them too damn necessary…oh well…as long as they keep them been understood by the readers it will be great.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, bad spelling, evil grammar and some typos…I know.

The thin line between love and hate

Chapter 50

Ten days…

Ten days since Sasuke and Hinata started this kind of 'affair'. It was either at her place or Sasuke's, whenever it was the 'mood' or the situation of the moment that they were and the need was there. But lately, something had been wondering the Uchiha.

He is almost sure that she had developed some feelings towards him, but every time that somehow they get closer than the usual physical one, she cuts or changes the subject, but he can't blame her.

She came out from a confusing and merely angst relationship with Itachi, the one he killed was his blood related, and it was curious that either of them ever mentioned that, even talked about the past, like trying to deny that part of their lives.

And Sasuke returned to the visit sessions with Ayaka, he found her more reliable of telling her his feelings about the matter than talk about them to Kakashi or Naruto; none of them can understand of the way that this was working. Ayaka was being a great help, and thank Kami that she understood that he didn't wanted to tell her with _who_ he was having the 'situation'. Ayaka was helping giving him the questions that he needed to ask himself.

That was really useful for a person like him.

And this morning, when he woke up and saw that Hinata was already gone, he repeated in his mind the same question that Ayaka made the other day:

_Ayaka: __"Just ask yourself Sasuke this one: 'What are we?' once you can answer that, you can decide the next step."_

Now he understood the question, the problem is that how an arrogant and prideful person like him can approach another person as prideful and arrogant like him with such question.

Not like he is going to propose her, right?

* * *

Yuki and Saito had noticed the changes of Hinata as well, but Hiro had declined to say his opinion. And now they are waiting for their captain half an hour earlier than usual to talk to her.

Hinata has been acting weirder than usual; she was over training and even ordered double ration of black coffee. She looked like she was mad or stressed for something, and Yuki thinks is related to Tatsuha training with Sasuke. Maybe she thinks that he can advance further and that Yuki wasn't being as rude as he used to. But the blonde ANBU thinks that Sasuke is pretty far away from her, and that there's no way that she can be surpassed by him.

Saito thinks is for the fact that maybe she hadn't gotten a chance to get her vengeance through the Uchiha for killing Itachi, and with team seven and Tsunade at his side, she can't do anything without being labeled as traitor. Traitor for killing another traitor, how funny…

Hiro hadn't say anything out loud, but he thinks that she feels uneasy since the encounter with the Ramjal. The demon has offered to be together with Itachi, but in hell. And the problem is that because the Third Hokage used the forbidden jutsu and his soul was in hell as well, she had nothing to loose.

Only her life…

Is an offer that she can't resist, but there most be something that is keeping her in Konoha and not letting her leave and search for the demon; but what?

Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw their captain coming. She was all sweated and with dirt everywhere. It was one thing that came into her teammates' mind when they saw her: training.

But she is not used to do it alone unless she needs to be alone, and she'd been doing that for the past two weeks.

Weird, really weird…

Hinata had needed to be alone and think about what she had been doing for the past days. She was sleeping with her enemy, the one who finished Itachi. She was supposed to be the avenger this time, but now she was sleeping to the arrogant prick called Uchiha Sasuke. And since she returned from the mansion, she hadn't visited Itachi's grave either.

It was like she started to forget about him, but she can't.

Itachi was the one that was there for all these years and became the best of her life, with all and the situations between them. Itachi was Itachi and Sasuke is Sasuke. That as clear, and in conclusion, what she was doing with Sasuke was wrong and she needs to finish it as soon as possible.

But how you can finish something that you started to enjoy and call it by his name?

* * *

Sasuke got out from Ayaka's office and was reunited with the reaming of team seven. Sakura was still into observation at the hospital since that incident days ago, but she is recovering, this time slower than usual. She got the same shock back at the tournament; it seemed that Hinata repeated the same treatment. Hess was in a similar case, but he thinks that is in a purgatory and not alive. He will take more time to recover, to no say ever.

Walking through the streets of the village, a group of girls surrounds the team. Naruto slaps his forehead, no Sasuke's fans…no today…

"Hi, we re on a special assignment, and we need to interview all of you." Says one of the girls with a pen and notebook in her hand. The three men look at each other then at the girls…they are reporters?

"If there's no inconvenient of course." Interrupts another girl.

Then Kakashi and Naruto agreed, and Sasuke had no other choice since he was pushed to do it. They did it once back at he chounin exam, is the same thing, right?

* * *

Team zero and Hinata were working with the paperwork of the office and into the task at hands, when a ninja appears at the door. "Hinata-sama, there's a visitor on the village, asking for you."

"A visitor?" asks the captain, normally visitors pass into the village without problem, and then ask for directions.

"We tried to get more information from him, but the only we say about him is that he is tall, dark, too quiet and--"

"Where is he?" asks suddenly the captain, getting the impression from her teammates.

"He is waiting outside of the tower, Hinata-sama." Ends the ninja, then the captain smirks and looks back at her teammates. "I think that today is Yuki's turn to pay lunch, right?" with that the blonde ANBU nods. "Then I'll ask you to eat our lunch earlier, if that can be possible…"

* * *

The '_simple and friendly_' interview last for 90 minutes and the damn girls were asking from how was Sasuke's 'journey' for three years and the places he went to Naruto's ramen philosophy. It only lasted 90 minutes because Sasuke left when he saw that his was going non-stop. Naruto and Kakashi had to follow him, but glad by the way that they got attention.

Kakashi is also used to it; after all he was the number one on his class back at the academy, while Naruto finally felt the attention from the opposite sex, which is good when you have someone like Sai talking about your 'size' who by the way is _male_.

It was lunch time, and Naruto was about to suggest ramen when Sasuke looked at a local restaurant. Thinking that maybe he can bring some food for later to Hinata's, he decides to get in; they didn't trained today so they were still clean and looking good.

After getting in, the waitress greets them and takes them to a table. After taking their orders she winks at Kakashi and leaves. Meanwhile Sasuke was still looking at the drink menu, waiting for their entrees.

Naruto was quite bored because the place was quiet, then he sees a music machine on one of the corners, then sees this tall, dark man walking towards it. Putting some coins into it, he selects the song to play, and Naruto hopes that he had chose a good one, he doesn't want to make worst his stay in such silent place. Then it turns out that the song started with rock cords, and the blonde nin found himself comfy with it.

Watching the man returning to his seat, he notices something important. He took a seat on the table where Hinata and team zero were too. With his elbow Naruto hits Kakashi's side who sat beside him to look at his direction, the copy ninja does the same and opens his only eye wide. Sasuke notices the discomfort of their actions and turns to look behind him.

And there they were; Saito, Yuki, Hiro, Hinata…and who is that man? The Uchiha notices that the man mentioned was sit on front of the captain and that when the waitress returned with a bottle of sake, Hinata takes it and pours on the mystery man's cup.

She never did that to him, ever.

He tried to see a reaction from the faces from the next of team zero, but they were talking almost all the time. Then Hinata moves her mouth to say something to the man, who had his back to Sasuke, and it seemed to tell something back at her because she reacted by rising an eyebrow and the rest of team zero laughing.

Turning his gaze back to Kakashi, he asked if he was from here, the copy ninja responded that he had never seen him before, and a person like him is fast to notice around. Then the waitress appeared with their orders, and when the woman in question winked at Sasuke, he gulped his cup of sake and asked for another while they were eating their pork buns and rice balls. It was too early to drink, that was true, but he needs it right now.

"_You're such an inspiration for the ways_

_That I'll never ever choose to be_

_Oh so many ways for me to show you_

_How the savior has abandoned you_

_Fuck your God_

_Your Lord and your Christ_

_He did this_

_Took all you had and_

_Left you this way_

_Still you pray, you never stray_

_Never taste of the fruit_

_You never thought to question why"_

Naruto was now in disgrace, the man who chose the song must be in deep depression…

Then, Hinata suddenly stood up and looked down at the man in front of her. Then she sat down and spoke back to him, Sasuke and the others tried to hear (even if they don't admit it) but the music was too loud to listen. Then Hinata asked for the bill, and Yuki tried to pick it up, but she didn't let him and paid, saying something like 'you pay next time'.

While leaving the place, the man was walking behind Hinata, but Sasuke got the chance to hear a piece of the conversation:

Hinata: "Let's go, Heat-san. I'll show you where the Hokage is."

And the man nods in agreement, leaving the place at once along with team zero.

There was one thing that Sasuke can think of that man…

He didn't like him, period.

* * *

Hinata: "It's not like you killed someone…It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side…Praise the one who left you…Broken down and paralyzed…He did it all for you…He did it all for you…"

"Stop that," says Yuki while walking along with team zero and the mystery man. "I don't like that song, is kind of deep, but still…"

"Fine, fine" responds the captain with a sight, "The leader of this village is in that place, just go there and say that you need to speak to the Hokage, her name is Tusnade." Then the man looks back at Hinata, only showing his right eye from the mass of black hair.

"Something that I should know?"

"Just one thing," with that Hinata looks up at him with a stern glare. "Don't mention how I know you, that's all."

* * *

The sun is setting and now Sasuke was resting from his training with Tatsuha, in other words to get back his breath. The training has been more difficult than he ever though, he even saw himself death when the monk sent him towards the cliff…for the fifth time today. But he liked it, this was the kind of training that he was hoping to get, this was awesome compared to Orochimaru's.

Then after picking up his gatherings, he sees Naruto and Kakashi walking towards them. Well, Naruto was actually running and Kakashi walking.

What now…

"Hey Teme guess what!" screams excitedly he blonde nin, then the monk interrupts. "You got laid?" then Kakashi had to hold down Naruto to prevent him to hit Tatsuha.

He is the heir of the Kinomoto clan after all.

"Can you stop complaining and tell me what is it?" says the Uchiha, rather annoyed and tired, but preferred to show only the first one.

"We have a mission, and you're included!"

"So?"

"So?!" responds with wide eyes Naruto, "don't you get it?! They give you trust! They decided to give you a mission as a Konoha ninja!" Then Sasuke just nodded, it was indeed surprising. But then again, he was the last of a powerful and deadly bloodline; they can't loose a chance to not have it on Konoha. Even having Hinata with them, having also Uchiha Sasuke on their 'menu' can state the village as the most powerful of the five countries, even matching with Suna and their Kazekage

He'll give the good news to Hinata tonight…

"Why are you spacing out?! We need to go to Tsunade to get the information of the mission, come on!" says out loud the blonde nin, while dragging Sasuke away from the monk. Then he saw that Kakashi and Tatsuha started to talk…and he didn't like it a bit.

Wonder why…

"Did he have gone stronger as you said, Tatsuha-san?" asks Kakashi, still looking at his two students getting further. The monk was seeing at the same direction, but with a smirk that was a trademark of his clan, a smirk that can even melt a lady or make cum any man; or tremble in fear any enemy: the Kinomoto smirk.

"He has surpassed any of my predictions Hatake-san. But he is not even compared to Hinata yet. Now he needs to be one with his own self, and he can even match Hinata in the future."

"Don't tell him that." States Kakashi, "he's been happy with a special someone for the past weeks and distracted him from his rivalry with Hinata. I've seen Hinata lately and she seems to be training non-stop, this can't be good."

"I know," responds the monk, "although he doesn't admit it, I think that he is in love."

With that the copy ninja walks to catch up with his students, "In the world of Uchiha Sasuke that word doesn't exist, Tatsuha-san."

* * *

The trio made it to the Hokage's office, but when Naruto was about to knock, someone comes out. It was that man again, but Sasuke noticed that earlier he was carrying a bag and that now he didn't have it with him. And the fact that he looked directly at Sasuke as soon as he saw him, made the situation awkward.

"Oh, sorry for Naruto's action." Says Kakashi to cut the tension between the two men, "Can you excuse us Mr.--?"

"Heat…Brandon Heat." Responds the man and stands under the light. He was a couple inches taller than Sasuke and he looked well toned, like he did a lot of exercise. His silk dark hair was almost on his shoulders and had a patch on his left eye, and glasses for the other eye. He was a weird looking man compared to all those he had seen before.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Heat, hope to see you around soon. And welcome to the village."

Brandon nods and leaves the place quietly, too quiet for their taste. "I can swear that he is dead or something, he doesn't make any sound." Mutters Naruto while gets in with the others.

Getting in, Tsunade looked pleased to see them, especially Sasuke. "I'm glad to see you right now guys. There's a change of plans." With that Naruto was about to protest, but Tsunade's eyes told him to not dare to complain.

"I had in my plans to send Hinata into a special mission, but something came up and I decided to send you instead. After all, I believe that Sasuke would be very useful on this one than Hinata in the end." With that the Uchiha got the attention, this must be interesting.

"Here's the scroll with all the details, and since Sakura is still in the hospital; I decided to send Sai with you. It was a good idea from Hinata to make him stay and send Lee's team to a mission. You're dismissed." With that they leave and search for Sai to organize the details.

* * *

The mission was close to what Sasuke expected to happen at any moment: it was already know about Orochimaru and his experimental laboratories. And there are missing ninjas inside of them used as experiments or other things. Since Sasuke was fully aware of those places, their mission is to get to those places, see what they can do for those who are from Konoha and gather all they can do from that place destroying it in the end. At the beginning it was assigned to Hinata due to her fast tracking and successful solo missions, but since she was changed into another mission; Sasuke was the second best choice.

But here is the interesting thing: if the mission is successful both Naruto and Sasuke will be promoted as jounin without the exam. That was the best part for the blonde nin. The deal is to leave tomorrow in the morning, so Sasuke decided to go at Hinata's place and tell her the news.

And maybe have some time together before he leaves.

After taking a bath and change clothes, the last Uchiha moves through the night to get into the ANBU captain's apartment, and he made it without problem like always.

Getting inside, he hears the sound of the water on the bathroom so that means she is taking a bath. He decides to wait for her at the living room, is not like he was some kind of perverted man or something. But suddenly, he stops in his tracks when he sees the sofa.

Clothes scattered over the sofa, and he can swear that those aren't Hinata's. She doesn't have that shoe size either. Looking back at her room, he sees how the man he saw earlier, Brandon Heat coming out of it fixing his shirt.

Brandon looks up to meet Sharingan eyes, but before he could ask, the bathroom door opens…

"Is my turn to get dressed Brandon…Brandon…where are you--?" then Hinata stood at the door of her bedroom with a towel around her torso, and saw Sasuke and Brandon looking at each other. Suddenly she stands in front of Brandon and talks to him. "Brandon is okay…he--" but before she can continue, she felt Sasuke move and she turned to face him.

"What he is doing here." Says the Uchiha, Hinata can feel the venom from his voice, the anger that was rising on his blood so much that it was going to boil.

"He is here because I say so." responds Hinata, she didn't like to be ordered around and she won't let it happen with Sasuke. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Because I don't understand your demand, this is my apartment."

"You didn't let Ryuichi or the others stays when they came. And even your teammates don't know where you live, and yet you let this man come in." Responds Sasuke, his voice gets higher by the second. The situation was tense and he wasn't going to listen to her.

Hinata: "Look--"

Sasuke: "Why he was in your room."

Hinata: "Just listen--"

Sasuke: "Why he was dressing up here."

Hinata: "If you let me talk--"

Sasuke: "Are you fucking him?!"

"I don't have to answer that!" Spat back Hinata; this was her apartment for Kami's sake! In that moment Sasuke was about to grab her arm when Brandon came into the picture. "Stop it." Says the dark haired man.

"Brandon, don't get into this," then she moves beside him still holding her towel around her torso, "_he_ was about to leave." And with that look in her eyes, she meant it.

Sasuke couldn't believe this, she was in her apartment doing who knows what with this guy and she wanted him to listen?! He wasn't fool and he will make sure that she'll regret it.

Turning around and before he vanished, he stops in his track for a moment. "In leaving in a mission tomorrow, my very first mission since I came back and it will take two weeks. That's why I came earlier…I'm leaving in the morning." With that he left.

Hinata didn't say a thing, and Brandon looked at her, what's going on?

* * *

Getting back into his apartment is easier to say that there wasn't any furniture that suffered the anger of Uchiha Sasuke. By the time that the sun was up, his apartment was in a complete mess. Sitting in a corner, he had his eyes red for the lack of sleeping…and he constant water drops that started to fall from them even when he wasn't meant to cry. Maybe it was dirt in his eyes.

Standing up, he took a bath and put some fresh clothes, to be precise the ones that looked like he was a samurai.

Taking only a cup of orange juice he stood at the gates of Konoha four hours earlier than they had agreed the night before. But he was too angry to stay at his place and wait for the time.

Sasuke noticed over the years that when he is angry or too emotional, he can't eat a bite even for his life. His stomach felt too empty, but complete at the same time. So he decided to leave it until his anger slows down.

But when he saw Naruto and Sai talking and walking towards him, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

Hinata and Brandon left the village three hours ago, and then they suddenly stopped at some part of the forest because the dark haired man was looking for something through the bushes. "It was smart to leave it here Brandon; the ninjas at the gates would have made lots of questions about that thing."

While taking out what it seemed to be a middle size coffin-like box, Brandon looks back at her. "Can you still have good aim?" mutters the large man, while he puts the box on his back.

"Is like learning to walk over water," says the captain while she starts to walk away, "once you learn it, you can never forget."

Brandon just smiles and walks along muttering "ninja things…"

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai didn't need to know that Sasuke was indeed in bad mood. He practically hadn't stopped sine they left the village and since he was the only one who knows where are Orochimaru's prisons and laboratories, they hadn't say a thing.

But to lighten things up, Sai decided to bring some topic. "Hey, I was wondering. Did you have seen that weird guy that was seen with Hinata yesterday?" then Naruto turned to face the other ninja, "oh, you mean Brandon Heat?"

"So you know his name too? So it maybe confirms the rest of the information that came to me." With that Kakashi and Naruto looked at him excitedly. Being a ninja means gathering information, which is the same as being a gossiper.

"What are you waiting for?! Spill it out!" screams Naruto, he can't take his curiosity. Sasuke slow a bit his pace, not like he needed to listen this after all.

"Well, here it goes." Says the ninja while clears his throat. "I've heard that he came yesterday to the village asking for Hyuuga Hinata and described her like she used to look back at the chounnin days. You know; short hair and everything else."

"So it means that he knows her since a long time ago." States Kakashi, which was weird for someone to just come and ask for someone. "Yeah, and according to the guards at the gates he was pretty surprised when they mentioned that she was captain of the ANBU, so it must passed pretty long time since he saw her."

"Sai, I know that this is not your favorite part of the gossip so stop with the vague details." Says Naruto, and he was right. Only Sai gathers the best of the best, and Hinata was his favorite topic.

"Well, I've heard that Hinata was chose to make this mission alone, as you may hear from the Hokage."

"So?"

"That the change was made because," with that he breathes deeply, running and tell things is not easy, you know. "That Brandon guy paid a quite amount of money to take Hinata with him."

"WHAT?!" screams both Kakashi and Naruto and made Sasuke almost lost his balance on a tree branch. That the Brandon guy did what?!

"I've heard that he came with a duffel bag full of money because he wanted to hire her for a mission. Tsunade wasn't used to this so the only condition was that as long at the mission doesn't affect the village in any way. It was all in Hinata's decision…and she accepted not thinking twice, like it was already settled."

"Well, we saw her eating lunch with that Brandon guy and team zero yesterday." Says Kakashi while thinking about it, maybe he was already making he deal with Hinata before going to the Hokage. It wouldn't be surprise after all.

"And her mission with Brandon is for two weeks, and they left this morning…but…" then Sai looks down, like trying to think how to say it. "But what Sai?" asks Naruto, he hated those quiet moments to create suspense.

"I've checked in every hotel on the village, and he never slept in those places." Then they understood, maybe this Brandon Heat passed the night at Hinata's.

"Can you stop blabbering like girls and pay attention to the road? Or I'll leave you behind." Says rashly the Uchiha, he had enough remembering why he broke almost everything in his apartment last night.

"Is not my fault that you're not interested in Hinata. I still don't understand why you hate her so much." Says Sai defending himself, not like he cared of his teammates, they have mouths too.

"Is not your business and I careless about your wet dreams with that bitch so move! It will take us at least three days to reach the closest lab!" With that last 'order' they moved on, but not before Kakashi stopped them and made clear who is the leader of the team and the mission. It ended in a mean glare contest between Sasuke and him. But this one was worst than before…but luckily Kakashi won, Sasuke wasn't in mood to fight with him today…

* * *

The last two days have been like hell for Sasuke. Knowing himself, he can take one day less if they decide to follow his pace, but then again Kakashi was the one leading the mission and the fact that there wasn't any hurry into getting there after all. It's been a while since Orochimaru died so there's no much to do, and the fact that he doesn't like that Sai guy. He finally admits to be a Hinata-fan and he was doing everything possible to get her attention. Naruto even mentioned that he started to see her with good eyes, that she is not as bad as she seems.

'Yeah, right…' though the Uchiha while he listens to the blonde nin. They are too close to their destination and yet he wanted to rest a little, but then again, there's no hurry to go back to the village…no more.

Finally reaching into their destination, they could see the entrance on one of the Rock Mountains that signaled it as the entrance of one of Orochimaru's laboratories/prisons. While getting closer to the area, Sasuke suddenly stops and hides. The rest does the same thing, looking at him strangely, and then Kakashi notices. "Is too quiet for being safe, doesn't it?" asks the copy ninja, getting a nod from the Uchiha.

"You can hear the screams of the prisoners from here already, so this is strange. Unless the rumors about Orochimaru's death caused that the guards and those loyal to him to leave the place with the prisoners, but I doubt it."

"Why? It can be the logical thing." Says Sai, but then waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Everything is logical until you meet that snake's loyal subordinates, and then nothing turns illogical anymore." Responds the Uchiha, and then moves to get inside of the building until they hear something…

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"What the heck is that!?" screams Naruto between the bangs. The ninjas covered their ears; they never heard such sound, along with the screams of the people inside, like they were murdered.

"It seems that there's a massacre over there! But against what!?" asks Sai, then he got an idea. Opening a scroll, he started to draw snakes and rats on it. "Great now the artistic inspiration came to him!" screams the blonde nin half annoyed, but knowing what Sai was about to do. After some hand seals, he releases the animals he draw and send them under the door. Sasuke was glad that at least the weird guy will be useful for something.

Concentrating, Sai starts to see what is happening inside, and then he sees the back of two people: the ones who were causing all this. One was short and had curves, in conclusion a woman. But the other was taller, for not to say huge. And different from the first one, Sai couldn't sense any chakra from this one, like he was…

He didn't have time get into any conclusion when the sound stopped and nothing else can be heard. Not wanting to wait any longer, Naruto decides to sneak in. the rest followed him since it was actually a common idea, but didn't wanted to say anything in case that Naruto wanted to brag about being the smartest one.

When they got in, they have to follow Sasuke; he had been in those places before and knows better the halls and rooms of the labs. "We should go to the experiment room to see if any specimen is still alive."

"Specimen?"

"That's how Orochimaru called to the people he made experiments with and became failures. Beings so deformed that can't be along with the civilians or they are too dangerous to let them out so easily." Explains the Uchiha walking through the halls like it was his own house.

"And…what kind of…experiments were made here?" asks Sai, unsure of what Sasuke was about to respond. "Curse seal experiments, of course."

"Wait," says Naruto, "are you telling us that the freak of Orochimaru put you the curse seal without knowing the results?! That he was indeed experimenting with you?!"

"Exactly." Ends simply Sasuke, he always knew about it, but still he like challenges and in the end…the seal became his best ally.

But their conversation was cut when they started to see corpses along the way. There was also the pool of blood, but the thing that didn't explained was the fact that there wasn't any weapon in the area: no shuriken, no kunai, even a sword. But then Kakashi noticed something on the floor and bent down to pick up something.

"What's that Kakashi-sensei?" asks Naruto, it was a small metal thing that looked more like a pill. But it looked like it was empty, how weird.

"A bullet," then they looked at him, what is he talking about? "This is a weapon used mostly by other organizations as mafia or the military. I've heard of them only because we, the ninjas, never have done any contact with this people…and this is bad."

"But why? Are these bullets that dangerous?" Asks Sai while looking at the floor and sees that there's indeed dozens of bullets on the floor. "Contrary of the kunai and the shuriken, they get inside of the body and is hard to get them out, and most of the people injured by them die by blood loss. If we get hurt by one of these, even making it to Konoha doesn't guarantee anything since even Tsunade doesn't know how to treat them."

"So this is bad, if those who did this are still here. And the fact that maybe they are here for the experiments' papers." Says Sasuke while looking around, he can feel someone watching, but still can't tell from which direction.

Then, they heard people screaming. Running towards the sound, they see one of the prisons still with people on it. They were like seven, with different mutations all lover their bodies. Some were missing an eye, others with huge fangs and even one with two lizard tails. The scene was too shocking to let Naruto speak.

"Is Sasuke! You have to let us out; they are going to kill us!"

"It's horrible! You have to let us out!"

"They must be after the experiment secrets…!"

"Silence!" screams the Uchiha and the prisoners quiet down. Kakashi noticed how the prisoners reacted when they saw Sasuke, he expected to fear him for being Orochimaru's next vessel, but maybe they found sympathy in him.

Maybe that was the reason that Orochimaru declared Sasuke as the new Kage of the Sound before that battle.

"Now, tell me," says the Uchiha, "Who are 'they'? Who were the ones who killed the others?"

But when one of the prisoners was about to respond…

_Bang!_

…he suddenly falls back. Sasuke opens the prison to check out what happened when he and the others saw it.

The now dead prisoner had a small hole on the middle of his forehead, and it was bleeding. Then Kakashi saw the deadly injury and then at the bullet in his hand, "That's what a bullet can do, I hope that you got it now." With that the prisoners got into panic and pushed each other to leave the place as soon as possible, but…

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

In that moment the Kakashi team got down while the prisoners didn't got time to run and got hit by the bullets. When it suddenly stopped, Naruto looked at the others, "We have to move and get what we were sent for!" and when they stood up to run, Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke: "Oh damn it!"

But then he got up and gets running through the halls, he was the only one of the team who knows the place, so he can't stop by anything. When they got into a safe corner, Kakashi was the first to see the wound. "It only scratched your left shoulder, a couple inches to the right and it may hit your heart." Then the rest gasped, to it was that deadly those weapons indeed.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Why you tried to hit him?" says the largest of the shadows while walking around the place and searching the rooms. "You asked me that? I prefer to ask why you pulled my gun don't you think?" says the shorter shadow, opening the doors with a kick.

"Let's finish this before is too late. The mafia already must know about Orochimaru and his experiments." Says the large shadow while fixes something in its hands. "Fine," responds the shorter shadow, "But I never though that Tsunade would have sent them here, why?"

"…"

"You're always so into conversations, don't you?" asks with sarcasm the shadow, but decided to deal with the item in its hands and opens one of the door with a kick.

You can tell that it was smirking, because they stopped at the entrance. "I'll work on the next phase now. When the Uchiha and the rest come here…everything will be gone."

"I'll leave that task in your hands…captain…"

* * *

After bandaging the wounded shoulder, Sasuke decided to go on. He was still stressed by the events days ago and he wasn't in the mood to fail on a mission, although they didn't know with what or who they're dealing with.

Then he remembered the place where they were heading, and looked back at the others. "We have to hurry, we are close to the main lab and those bastards must be following us." Says the Uchiha and they followed. "If we had Neij, or even Hinata in this mission. They're byakugan--" Says Sai with a sight.

"We don't need them to make this mission successful, bloodline limit is not everything, move!" responds the Uchiha to Sai, who got impressed by that statement. Then Kakashi shook his head, Tatsuha is getting too much into Sasuke's head.

When they got into the place, Sasuke immediately opens the door to see that everything was still untouched. Orochimaru was a neat freak; he even had a specific way to procedure with the corpses and the bodies of the still alive victims.

Sasuke: _"But this place is too damn quiet…"_

With that Naruto sights relieved and gets in. "We have to take what we came for and leave before we face those mafia things." Then the blonde nin sees a thin cord on the floor, he kneels in front of it and smiles. "Orochimaru sure made tramps like this, he he." Then Kakashi looks at the Uchiha's worried face, something was wrong.

"Orochimaru never believed in tramps." Says Sasuke answering the copy ninjas' mental question. Maybe it was coincidence.

Then Naruto moved his feet over the cord to avoid touch it, when he stepped in another in front of it, which was unseen. Doing that, paper seals started to show all over the floor, and up on the walls. In that moment Kakashi activates his Sharingan and looks back at the others. **"THIS IS GOING TO EXPLODE, LET'S MOVE NOW!"**

With that Sasuke pulls Naruto away by his collar and runs at all speed. Looking back they see that some of the prisoners were still moving, but it was too late to stop and help them…

When the last one of them stepped out, the mountain exploded.

The whole team flew away from the place. And from the top of some trees in a safe distance of the mountain there were watching the two shadows. "So you made it that they activate the explosives inside of the place?"

"Correction, I knew that one of them is _bad_ detecting bombs and tramps, so I made it happen."

"I see…"

"So how far is the second lab?"

"A day approximately." With that both shadows disappeared.

* * *

A/N: sorry for leaving you this in a cliffhanger, but decided to post it like this for now. I'm already writing and working on the continuation of this, so don't worry.

And the new character that appeared is Brandon Heat from the anime series "Gungrave". I think that Brandon is HOT (is not hard to find actually good looking characters on the anime lately.) from Grave and Brandon; I prefer Brandon a LOT.

The song mentioned by Hinata and played on the restaurant scene was:

Artist: A perfect circle

Song: Judith

Album: A perfect circle

**I like this song, the first that I've read of this band…lovely. **

For some odd reason when I mention the songs used on a chapter, they doesn't show when I upload the document. I hope this time shows it.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I hope that the wait for this chapter was worth of it. I've been working with this, still on the job search and the fixing details of the SasuHina AMV at the same time. No much time to finish it, but is almost ready to hit youtube and my site.

And I recommend you to see the anime series 'Gungrave', is more than the DVD box makes us think. Call it the modern version of "The Godfather", but in a cooler way. And I like "The Godfather" movie too, just in case.

NanamiYatsumaki thanks a lot for the support, here comes an update.

queen46yes, Sasuke can be an asshole for not listen to others. But now let's see what happens.

Kisa Tsutaka I'm glad that you think that this story as a great one. And my updates are slow for many reasons, but not for a writer's block.

pseudo-cynic89you should search on the web images of Brandon heat. Then you'll understand why I added him. Even the story 'Gungrave' can match with the fanfic.

Hinata Lovers yeah, he is hot, but so cute that you can to take him home…yeah.

SugarHappyBiChick I like smart people who likes to read, so I'm glad that you're reading my story as well.

HinataLovesGaarasuke I'm working on the Brandon Heat before the Harry thing. And I hope that you like how I use his participation here.

kenshinlover2002 it seems that Brandon got your curiosity, so wait and read to see if I answer your questions.

cygnet411 thanks for calling this fanfiction a masterpiece, and if you kept reading until the latest chapter, then is cooler than I though. And it took you three days…wow.

xAmaterasux I'm glad to hear from you and hope that you can still reading it.

Inakura I'm glad that you red the story until now, and that you like it this much. To be sincere, I never saw myself writing this much for so long. But I hope that as long as is fun to write and that it receives support, I'll keep doing it.

Emve thanks for reading this story and keeping up with it. Thanks for the suggestion of the song from Mana. Actually I'm not fond with the band. The only song that I like from them is "No ha parado de llover"…but thanks a lot anyway for he recommendation. I read the lyrics and you're right. Hope you like this update.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I have mean spelling and evil grammar.

Chapter 51

Sasuke was the first to wake up, followed by a big headache. Trying to stand up, the only pain that he got his attention away from the headache was the one from his wounded shoulder. His face was full of dirt but still he can say that he was alive.

Looking around he saw Sai and the rest waking up slowly. At least no one is bad injured due to the explosion. In that moment the Uchiha stood up and looked at the lab, it was demolished. Concentrating to feel any chakra, nothing can be felt from the place.

Everyone who were inside were dead.

Naruto was looking at the scene shocked, he couldn't understand what happened. The ones who attacked them killed all the people inside of them but why?!

"There are still two more labs to reach." Says Sasuke, "and the closest one is like a day away, we have to get there before who ever they are get there first." With that Kakashi agreed, but there was only one problem.

"But we have to get these people first. We don't know their intentions and more if they are from the mafia. This can get dangerous."

Then the team moved to the next destination: the second lab.

"Kakashi-sense, what is a mafia?" asks Naruto, he had heard it like three times already and didn't understand yet the concept. "The mafia is lie a clan, but no blood-related. They work together and share the incomes from their business, and are mostly with extortion and corruption. The only rule in most of them is that betrayal is not allowed. If you betray, you die." Explains the copy ninja who made it clear the concept, so is like a different version of a clan…cool.

"What about the bullets?" asks Sai. "Is a common weapon used by the mafia and the military governments; these don't share the ninja philosophy and anyone can use them, even when they're aiming is quite different from the kunai or shuriken."

"So they're our enemy?" States Naruto, which was a good question. "The mafia and the military had never had problems with ninjas before, but if for some reason we get too much into them, we have to leave. A war against any of them would be worst than you think."

"Then we must get there and do our job before we get in another situation with them." Says Sasuke and quickens his pace. The rest follows quietly because they agreed, and Sasuke can be a great leader someday.

That's why Kakashi chose him as the captain of Team Seven years go.

The team ran through all night. Normally this doesn't happen unless is an S-rank mission or something, but this matter was as serious as that. The possibility of the mafia being interested on Orochimaru's experiments would be more like dealing with the Akatsuki again…or sort of it.

"I have a question." States Naruto while they get closer to the second lab's location. "If the ones who tried to kill us were interested on Orochimaru's experiments, then why they killed the people inside of it and exploded the whole lab?" in that moment, everyone stopped in they tracks and looked at the blonde nin with wide eyes.

To tell the truth, that was the smartest question he ever made.

Then Sasuke looks back at the second lab, which was true. They need the specimen to see what had been done and the facilities of the lab to continue with the work, why destroy them? Maybe in the end the ones who attacked aren't interested in that information, maybe they came to destroy it as well.

"But even if those who were on the first one came to destroy the lab as well, we don't know in which side they are." States the Uchiha, he really needed this mission. The fresh memory of seeing that Brandon guy with Hinata at the apartment made his mind think bad things. A ninja is supposed to not think like that…but in Uchiha Sasuke's inner world…anything can be changed.

In that moment, they see how two persons were standing at the doors on the lab; the team decides to watch from afar to see their next move. Due to the distance, they can't tell who is who from the two persons; only that one is way larger than the other. The larger of the two lifts its hands holding something. Suddenly the sound of the bullets comes out of it and hits the doors of the lab.

Sai and the others see how those bullets practically destroy the huge doors and then when the bullets stop hitting, the shorter of the two opens it with a kick. Seconds later they run inside and more bullet sounds can be heard from afar.

Naruto was about to stand up when Sasuke stops him. "They already inside, we know what they'll do." In that moment Kakashi understand what he meant. "I hate to agree in this one, but I think that if we move to the third one now, we can face those two easier. Let's go." With that the team left reluctantly; especially Sai and Naruto while hearing the screams from the people inside of the lab and the bullets hitting everywhere.

* * *

It took them half of the day to reach the last and third laboratory. Naruto was feeling terrible for not even try to help or save those who died in those stranger's hands. He wanted to face these people, to know why kill people so unconscious like that.

No matter the kind of weapons that they use, he'll defeat them.

Is getting dark and now Sasuke and the others are inside of the lab. Everything is intact like he guessed; those two hadn't get here yet. Walking through the halls, Sasuke sees a huge door.

"Juugo…"

"Huh?" asks Naruto while the Uchiha sees the door with nostalgic memories. "Sasuke, who is Juugo?"

"He was the living curse seal." With that Sai looked at him like he had grown three heads, did he sad at the first lab that Orochimaru experimented the curse seal in him?

"But you said earlier…"

"I know what I said, and is how I said it." Responds the Uchiha quite amused. He knows that Sai doesn't trust him and most because he is Hinata's enemy. Dealing with a fan of hers is like hell right now.

If Sai only knew that he made Hinata scream with pleasure more than once…

"Juugo was the one who had the curse seal effect on him because he was born with it. It gave him the need to kill and hurt others, and he didn't want that. He came to Orochimaru to be healed, and in trade he can make experiments. Kinimaro and I are the only ones who could make the whole transformation without loosing our minds."

"And what happened to him?" asks Naruto, who looked at the huge metal door too.

"He committed suicide; he couldn't wait any longer for the cure. Like Orochimaru ever made one." With that the Uchiha continued to walk without wait for the others. But then Naruto ran to catch up with him and ask him something important.

"Wait! So that means that the solution for the curse seal wasn't the death of Orochimaru?! You never told us that the seal is still active in you!" in that moment Kakashi looked at his two students impressed. So finally Naruto noticed it. He talked about it with Tatsuha back at Ryuichi's mansion, but the monk never responded him about that topic.

Tatsuha even reacted too calm about it, even knowing about the danger of the curse seal.

"Like I have to give any explanation of anything that I know." Responds coldly Sasuke while keeps walking, ignoring Naruto's face. "But you could at least told us! Then why you looked relieved that day when we told you that he was dead!"

"Because he can detect whenever I have the curse activated or not. And he never knew how far I merged with the seal. Are you happy now?" with that Naruto was about to hit him when Sai stopped.

"We talk about it to the Hokage when we get back, but the mission is first." With that the blonde nin left the topic for a moment, and decided to do what his teammate said. It was for the success of the mission.

They continue walking until they see the prisoners, who gasp when they see that Sasuke arrived along with the other ninjas. Then one of them comes closer and sees the Uchiha. "Sasuke, you've got to takes us out of here!"

"Yeah, the mafia is looking at this place! They'll kill us!"

"The mafia?" asks silently Sai, and then they hear something outside. Sai uses his ink to make rats and sends them outside.

Outside if the building there is like six men dressed in suits. By their looks they couldn't be ninjas, so there was an only conclusion…

Mafia members are here, and it means problems.

"This is bad," explains Kakashi while they climb the wall to get a better view through the high windows. "The problem here is not the number of men, is the weapons. Unless we plan something that it doesn't give them a chance to react…" then he looks at Naruto and grins because he almost forgot something important.

"Hey, Naruto…" with that the blonde nin looks at the grinning copy ninja.

Yes, he understood the plan very well.

* * *

"We have to get in before that man comes here as well. The spy says that the other two were already destroyed." Says one of the men in front of the lab with a large weapon.

"Then is useless to get in unless all the papers are in this lab. There must be other places that this Orochimaru guy had to keep all his records, or an assistant." Says another while guarding the back of the group.

"His name is Kabuto and there's another group looking for him. But we can't guarantee that he'll cooperate. He used to be spy for almost all the five ninja countries. So we must---"

"Turn around and leave this right now."

In that moment, they see two shadows between the trees. The largest one comes out into the light. In that moment all the weapons are directed to him. He was big, for not say huge; his hat and outfit make hi look like a weird cowboy. His silk white/gray hair to the shoulders and glasses gave the killing look that he needed. Not to mention the two huge guns on his hands.

A mean big man if you ask me.

"We were looking for the murder of our leader and he comes all by himself…and not alone." Says the one who seems to be the leader. "Beyond the Grave…so what the researchers said was true, you were in the area."

"We destroyed two of the three labs. This is the last one." In that moment the men charges their weapons, the damn guy…

"And you look for support of the ninjas to do it? Give me a break. Guys…" but before anyone can fire, a giant shuriken comes from the woods and cuts half of the weapons in the group. Some men got scared when they saw that the weapon landed on the metal door.

"I WANT THAT FUCKING NINJA AND GRAVE DEAD NOW!" With that the weapons started to fire, and Grave (like he seemed to be called) fires back with the support of the other shadow on the woods.

And that was the call in for Naruto…

Suddenly, the mafia men looked around and they were surrounded by many blonde orange-dressed ninjas that seemed to look the same. "What the…"

"So finally they decided to do something." Mutters the shadow on the woods while gives the signal to Grave. Grave nods and gets into the woods.

While the mafia was dealing with the thousands of Naruto's…

Sasuke and the rest are trying to take the time in hands to gather all they can. But when they turn a corner, they met up with that the door that led to the main part of the lab was closed on their faces.

It could be that those bastards are already in?

Sasuke didn't want to wait anymore and before Kakashi suggested something…

'_CHIDORI!_'

'_He is too impatient.'_ Thinks Kakashi while he sees his student to made the door explode with the technique. When the dust was clear, they see how the two persons were breaking every crystal bottle and torn every paper of the place. Due to the darkness of the room they couldn't see their faces. In that moment one of them launches at them paper tags that exploded in the air.

Followed by the sound of broken windows, Sasuke knew that they escaped through the roof. Not waiting anymore he followed them.

Already outside he sees how Naruto made the mafia men escape cared by the jutsu; seeing further he sees the two beings getting into the woods.

Due to his speed, the Uchiha was catching up with them. And they noticed it s well. "he is too close." Says Grave.

"I know, let me deal with it." With that the other being made hand seals.

'_Replacing jutsu_'

With that, when Sasuke was about to catch one of the shadows, he caught…

Neji?!

In that moment, Sasuke and Neji collided and fell into the ground. Seconds later Naruto, Kakashi and Sai got into the scene to see the two males…one over the other.

Sai: "Mm…are we interrupting something…?"

Neji & Sasuke: "NO!!"

* * *

Kakashi explained that the information that was collected from the lab quite important because even when wasn't related to the curse seal or experiments like that, it told about the contacts that the Sannin had inside of Konoha, and some of those ninjas are still active on the village. But they had to leave the lab through the roof too because poisoned smoke came from the inside.

There was no guarantee that any of the prisoners survived that.

After that, the now five men started the trip to return to the village. Sasuke and the others tried to get information from Neji asking why he was there in the first place. But on matter what kind of estragedy they played, the Hyuuga genius was good at hiding only responding 'that it was a classified matter'. But even without him saying a word, Sasuke was sure that he was spying. He must be their group and mission because it was the first that he can actually call a mission since he was forcefully came back.

And remembering that made him remember Hinata and that Brandon guy. The Hokage letting her leave with a mysterious man that came with a huge amount of money _alone_ asking only for Hinata. And seeing her defending him while at her apartment…

He was dressing up in her bedroom…

In that moment Sai was about to tell something to the Uchiha, but when he saw his dark aura and not looking ahead…let's say that he decided to talk another day.

They were already in the training grounds. It took them six days since they were stopping and taking rests. The mission was scheduled for 14 days and they were returning four days earlier. That was good for the odd things that happened. Neji still hadn't mentioned of why he was so close to them, but they gave up. The damn guy was as difficult as Sasuke.

Genius and their clan issues…

Being few steps from the entrance of the village, Sasuke stops. When the others looked at him, he responded. "I don't have the mood to see the Hokage. It would be better if I stay here and meditate." And in that moment Neji continues.

"Then I'll stay and watch you Uchiha."

"No one asked you that Hyuuga. Or did you like falling over me?"

"You wish that. Maybe they trust you but no me." Responds Neji and looks back at Kakashi. "And I don't think Tsunade-sama would like to hear that you left Sasuke alone, don't you think?"

With that Naruto and the copy ninja nodded, they don't need more screams from that woman. Not today.

With that they leave the two male alone on the woods, while Sai was talking about that they left the love-birds alone.

Sai can be too mean sometimes.

When they were finally alone, either of them said a thing. Both are well know for being the non-talkative type, so the sound of the wind moving through the trees was loud enough for the environment.

That was until the Uchiha decided to start a conversation. "So you won't admit that you were sent to follow us." With that the Hyuuga ninja looked at him annoyed. "For the 20th time Uchiha, whatever I was doing in that place is classified."

"So that's spying is called now?"

"I don't have to answer that."

Sasuke was about to continue when he and Neji felt someone coming. But the thing that impressed them the most was who appeared walking through the woods.

Hinata…

In that moment she was returning for whatever the Brandon guy paid to the Hokage to do. And in that moment his anger raised, his dark eyes focused completely in her. Neji looked at him and was impressed that the hate towards her was still alive. Not that he stopped either, but Sasuke looked like ready to kill.

"But what I got as the welcoming party," Says with sarcasm the captain. "The traitor and the destiny obsessed bastard."

Neji as speechless, he hadn't see her for a while, mostly because what happened the last time. Seeing her now with such great physical condition and sharp tongue, he never though he could see her like this.

Hiashi had gone from bad to worse and so does Hanabi. She promised herself first full hatred against Hinata, but she admitted last night to the elders that she missed her and wanted the true heir back to the mansion. Now the council was looking for a way to still have power over Hinata. Such power along with the byakugan must not be free and 'out of control'.

But all his thoughts vanished when he saw the ANBU captain walk to pass through them. But the strangest thing was what Hinata did next.

Walking pass them she suddenly tapped Sasuke's left shoulder, where unknown by Neji Sasuke got injured during the mission. And the worst was what she said next:

"You heal quite fast."

In that exact moment Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her tracks. His hand was shaking and his eyes were darker than usual.

She knows about the wound.

She left with a mission with that strange guy for two weeks too.

And she returned today as well.

All the pieces were taking into place and it was a final conclusion that made Sasuke's anger boil.

She was the one who hit him.

Hinata turns her head to face him; she never felt his chakra so dark, so full of anger. Then his lips moved to say the following words.

"It was YOU…"

* * *

"As you can see Tsunade-sama, although we didn't stop the ones who were ahead on the task, we recovered information that is as good as Orochimaru's experiments, his contacts in all five countries." Explains Kakashi while tries to convince her that the mission was somehow successful so it was worth the promise of the promotion.

Naruto and Sai were looking how Kakashi made his moves and how the Hokage was nodding in approval, he can feel the green jounnin jacket over his orange suit now.

"I have to agree that this is quite good even when you sort of failed on the mission. But you did well not face or kill any member of the mafia. Dealing with them is like dealing with a bigger Akatsuki. And we had a hard time with them." With that she closes the scrolls and passes them to Shizune.

"Well, now I see that Sasuke is not here. Where is he?"

"Actually he is with Neji." Responds Sai and the Hokage eyes him strangely. "But he was sent on a classified mission."

"But we found him close to the last lad and return it with us." This time was Naruto who responded, and he didn't like how she reacted when he said that.

It was like she was impressed to know that Neji was in that place too.

But before she could respond…

A huge explosion followed by a big cloud of dirt appeared on the woods around the village. It was so big that it could be seen from the window.

Tsunade: "What the…?!"

"Teme…" mutters Naruto while sees the dust in the air. The huge sound came from the training grounds…where Sasuke was left with Neji.

* * *

At the sound of the explosion, Tatsuha looks up from his meditation position at Yuki's home. Concentrating on one of the chakras, he knew who it was. "Sasuke…"

* * *

Hiro, Saito and Yuki jumped from the ANBU tower and ran towards the training grounds. Yuki had felt who was that and decided to think twice and go there.

There are only two people that they know that can do something like that…and they are facing each other now.

* * *

Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing; seconds ago he was alone with the Uchiha when Hinata appeared and by a simple comment they started to fight. He'll normally try to stop them and know what was wrong now. But they moved so fast that this time it was almost impossible to see them.

But by the way that the fight started, and how it was moving until now, it looked like Sasuke had a bigger intention to kill than Hinata.

Moving with almost inhuman speed, Sasuke hadn't stopped the attack. He hadn't thrown out his sword yet, but still he put out shurikens and kunais, while she was doing the same. In an attempt to stop his rampage, Hinata sees an opportunity to slow him down when she saw a small pond/lake near by. Forcing him to create an opening, she takes it and sends the Uchiha to the pond/lake.

Sasuke has great reflects so he made it in time and stood up on the water, only to see Hinata standing few meters away from her. "I'm going to kill you this time." Says the Uchiha with venom in his voice, he was looking really sadistic, and for some odd reason made the captain's heartbeat increase with excitement.

"You speak like you have the right to." Responds Hinata while moves into an attack position. From the distance from the ground, Neji couldn't hear what they were saying. And in that moment Tatsuha, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yuki and the rest of Team Zero were there.

"I have the right to!" screams back Sasuke and Hinata looked at him amused. But she had to act because he was making hand seals. Suddenly she closed her eyes and water was surrounding her.

Sasuke found himself in a ball of water.

"You have to learn to not fool around with people more powerful than you. Now cool your head a little." With that Hinata was about to turn to leave, no one had ever escaped from that jutsu until she releases it. Then, she heard something.

The rest from the ground saw something strange with the ball of water, and team zero was impressed by this. "No one ever tried to escape from that jutsu before. He is too foolish to think that he can." Says Saito while sees how Sasuke's chakra was moving inside of the ball of water.

But everything changed when the ball of water exploded. Everyone including Hinata looked with wide eyes what Sasuke made, and then the captain saw the wind around him and understood:

Sasuke finally managed to work along with the wind element.

But to her own standards, this wasn't enough to defeat her. Now she was curious of how far he went, how far he had fuse with the wind element.

"You trained him well." Says Yuki referring to Tatsuha, and Naruto understood why Sasuke was following and partly obeying the monk all this time, he was training with him.

So all those worried about the last Uchiha turned out gay can be thrown away today.

"I think that is quite good coming from my brother, the original heir of the Kinomoto clan." Responds the monk, in return receives a smirk from the blonde ninja. "Exactly," says Yuki, "that's because you hadn't see Hinata made a move yet."

"How can you talk like that when they are trying to kill each other right now! We have to stop them!" screams Naruto when he saw that no one was moving.

"No one tried to stop you when you fought the Uchiha three years ago and even when we arrived that day. So is fair for them to fight too." Responds Saito, who got a glare from Hiro and decides to ignore it.

"So you're letting them to kill each other?!"

"Maybe realizing who is stronger can make this stop." Says Hiro, "I don't approve violence, but still…"

With that they returned to the action in front of them…

And they turned in time because Sasuke was now sending 'wind fists' at the captain, who was avoiding them with water arms coming from the surface and trapped the Uchiha's ankles. This time she sent Sasuke to the depths of the pond/lake.

Naruto and Sai panicked when they saw that, but the copy ninja stopped them. One reason was that he can trust in Sasuke's strength and second, the face that Tatsuha was having in that moment.

The Kinomoto smirk…

And it was confirmed when Hinata jumps away form her spot and Sasuke emerges from the water, gasping for air. In that moment, she looks at him and sights loudly.

"Are you really doing all this because of the scratch on your arm?"

"You know perfectly why." With that he puts out a giant shuriken "You know…what I promised before Hinata…"

Then her eyes opened wide, did he is just referring to…?

* * *

(Flashback from chapter 21)

"_If I find out that you kiss, date or fuck any other than me…I swear that I'm going to fucking kill you…" his voice was hard and deep…full of determination._

* * *

Then she realized his principal reason…Brandon. The stubborn male still thinks that she slept with him.

"…I decided that I was going to kill you the moment that I see you again. And today is the day!" with that he charges at her, but she creates a wall of water to stop the weapon and moves to leave the lake when Sasuke ran to grab her.

They were now using some taijutsu and suddenly she used her strength to send both of them to the ground. Everyone moved to a side to see Uchiha Sasuke and the captain of the ANBU beating each other up.

Suddenly she jumps away and sees Sasuke standing up at the same speed. And then she charges, but when he does the same and they are about to hit…she disappears. Then the rest looks around, searching of any sign. Even Neji tries with the byakugan, but nothing. In that moment Tatsuha looks at Yuki wide eyed.

* * *

"This means that…Hinata…"

"Let me say it for you little brother." Says Yuki with the clan's trademark smirk. "Hinata managed to totally fuse with the wind element."

"And that means...?" asks Sai.

"That she is one with the wind's elemental power."

Sasuke got those words entirely in his mind, he was well known for being analytic. So he decided to close his eyes and focus. Feeling the wave of the wind he was searching for her…until he caught it.

He immediately waves a kick and Hinata reappears, but dodge the hit and kicks him back, continuing the face-to-face battle. The fight was serious, and it got worse when Sasuke puts out his sword, Hinata moves to get out hers and then she remembered…

The sword fell into the water during the fight.

Disappearing and reappearing with the wind, Hinata managed to avoid the sword and give him some hits. But most of the time she was avoiding the sword. In the moment that the Uchiha had an opening, Hinata strikes.

With dark chakra at hand, she made to hit on ones of Sasuke's sides. But since it was too fast and it was barely on the flesh, the reaction came from the outside.

Sasuke jumped to a side held his side, which was bleeding from under his clothes. He felt like small needles were getting deeper in his body.

"Fucking bitch…"

With that Sasuke could still stand up, and seeing that he was actually going to move again, Hinata takes something from her back.

But no one expected her to do that.

It was a gun.

Sasuke saw the item and he didn't need to be a genius to know what it was. "So you did try to kill me."

"I never denied it, aren't I?"

In that moment Team Zero came out form the shock and started to talk to her. "Hinata, put that down."

"What are you doing?!"

"Hinata stop it…"

"Shut up." Says the captain, making everyone went silent. The weapon was aimed at Sasuke's head, her gaze had darkened and was directly at him, she hadn't blinked yet.

"What are you waiting for, huh. Kill me already." Says Sasuke, and Naruto looked at his friend amazed by his words.

Has Sasuke gone fucking crazy too?!

Sasuke: "COME ON, DON'T WAIT ANY LONGER! KILL ME!"

Hinata was about to comply with the Uchiha's demand when a shadow stood between them, Hinata didn't need to look up.

Hinata: "Stand aside, Grave."

There, in front of them, was the man that faced the men of the mafia from the third lab before Naruto get in the way. Everyone was surprised to see him there, and by the looks that Team Zero had, Sai got into the conclusion that they didn't know him either.

Grave: "Hinata, put the gun down."

Sasuke, even when the blood loss started to make a little effect on him, he can still stand and be conscious, so that means that he heard the voice. It was completely alike of that Brandon's.

What's the meaning of this!?

Hinata: "Don't waste my time Grave, move."

Then in Sasuke's mind, the puzzle was coming into a conclusion. If she knows this 'Grave' guy, and he was the one they saw in the last lab. And thinking about the two shadows they faced and the fact that he was almost killed…

It means that…

Hinata was with this guy called Grave on the labs.

She really tried to kill him.

Grave: "Don't do it, you'll regret it."

Hinata: "Don't give me that shit because I ever regretted any killing until now. Move!"

Grave: "What about your teacher Itachi…he'll…"

"He is dead!" with that the tall gray haired man looked at her with wide eyes, he didn't know it.

"What happened?"

"I killed him." Says Sasuke who was still standing behind Grave. Then Grave turns his head to see Sasuke then back at Hinata. "Then you are…?"

Sasuke: "Uchiha Sasuke."

Grave: "Uchiha Sasuke? You were related to Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke: "I was his brother."

Grave: "The sole survivor?" with that he turned to face Hinata, not believing the meaning of this. "Hinata…you…"

"Is not your business." Hinata's gaze hardened, she didn't need this right now. Now Itachi was mentioned into this, it was not the moment to bring up that subject again.

The others looked confused by the situation, like they were out of some internal situation happening here. And Naruto hated to be out of important stuff. "What's the meaning of this?! Who are you!?"

Then Grave turned to face Hinata, stunned because he saw the ones form her team who looked confused. And the conclusion was that they don't know about the situation between those two.

Grave: "Put the gun down."

"I'm going to finish him Grave, move!"

Grave: "You don't have to."

"You don't know shit Grave."

"I know that look Hinata, and you're not seeing him." With that she looks up at him, completely amused about how this was turning to.

"Don't talk to me like you fucking know me…"

Grave: "You hadn't change at all; you still hate the same word."

With that Hinata decides to ignore him and her aim was again towards Sasuke. in that moment, Grave said a word that made her tense at the moment he said it.

Grave: "Betrayal."

In that moment Saito and the rest looked at the man, who talks to their captain like he know her. And that word was forbidden in front of her, she tenses and changes mood whenever she heard it.

"How many times did Itachi betray you?" with that Hinata was loosing the little self-control that she had, taking out another gun and directed it towards Grave.

Hinata: "Don't ever mention that again. That is gone forgotten."

Grave: "Then why you still mad at him?"

Hinata: "He killed Itachi."

Grave: "And killing him will bring back Itachi back?"

Hinata: "I know that!"

Grave: "Then stop this nonsense."

"And why should I listen to you? You don't know anything how this feel like." In that moment, Grave unbuttons his jacket, revealing a huge scar on his chest. Sasuke, who was standing behind him, could see the same thing on Grave's back, like whatever it was took him side to side.

"Because I know how deep betrayal is. And more when it was your best and only friend."

In that moment Hinata looked at the scar and then at Grave's face, she knows his story and almost forgot about it. Then she let's the tow guns fall on the ground and turns to walk away.

"Hinata…" says Saito, he and the rest wanted an explanation, they don't have a damn clue what is happening here. But whatever it was it stopped her to take her revenge.

Suddenly she stops on her tracks and turned her face to the rest. "Take the Uchiha to the hospital now or he won't make it." And when they turned to Sasuke, he fainted.

A/N: It was too long to keep it here, so here I am again with a two part chapter, although I think that you like this kind of update, right? Remember to review both chapters if you can. I would love that.


	54. Chapter 54

This is the second part of the present chapter, hope that you enjoy it like the last one.

Chapter 51 part 2

It took to Tsunade and the rest of the medic nin team four hours to stabilize Sasuke. He lost a lot of blood and the wound acted like it was repelling the healing chakra. After that they finally make his vital signs steady, although the wound was deep and rare.

The analysis said that it had a small amount of poison and that when even that little quantity can't kill a human, the hit of chakra along with the poison made it difficult to stop it. It maybe a small portion, but if it stays on the body too long, it can kill him.

Due to the medicines for the pain, Sasuke was between awake and dreaming, so when he opened his eyes and saw Naruto's , he wanted to think that it was a bad dream.

"At least you're okay. Thank Kami." Says the blonde nin, and in that moment Kakashi enters the room. He wasn't reading his book so it means that something happened.

Naruto: "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi: "There was a meeting right now on the Hokage tower, about what happened today."

Naruto: "Anything related to Sasuke?"

Kakashi: "Although Sasuke was the one who started the fight, the things that Hinata did were more important than that…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_You know why you were summoned here, right Hinata?" asks Tsunade while the captain looks around the room. They were at the council meeting room and she was on the middle of the round table. All the elders and members of the council were there, even Team Zero, Kakashi, Sai and Neji were there. Grave was leaning against the wall; he was forced to assist due to the events. _

"_Because I tried to kill the last Uchiha, I guess." Says with sarcasm the captain, he was the one who started it! She even held back on the last second!_

"_Tried to kill him? I can say that we drag him from the gates of the death this time!" screams Tsunade, who looked tired and pissed. She was exhausted by all the chakra she drained by saving Sasuke. _

"_He started it; even the Hyuuga can say it." She responds referring at Neji. It wasn't her best card, not that she cared. _

"_That was a huge fault to your previous orders, buy this is not about Sasuke, Hinata." With that she looked at Asuma, who was smoking on the room. _

"_You, as a ninja of Konoha, wore a weapon that is mostly used by the mafia and the military, a gun to be exact." States one of the elders, who was looking at the evidence at the desk. _

"_I don't remember any rule that states that is forbidden to the ninjas to use them." Defends the captain, she looked too calm for the current situation. _

"_But still, you're aware of the situation between the mafia, military and the ninjas." Continues an elderly woman, "So that means that if the report that Hakate Kakashi bring to us and after happened on the training grounds, you and that man back there were the ones who attacked the labs, and your comrades." _

"_That was the mission that I was hired for, to destroy Orochimaru's labs." Responds Hinata with a stern tone, "And I don't consider the Uchiha as a comrade, especially the circumstances that made him a traitor."_

"_Even when those explosions could have killed Sai and the others?" asks Asuma, there was no need to know his intentions; after all he always hated her. _

_Hinata: "If you're asking that I was deliberately trying to kill them then the answer is no."_

"_So you didn't set up this?" in that moment Saito moved, but Hiro stopped him and told him to calm down. This was Hinata's fight. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Is quite rare that some stranger comes to the village asking for you, you eat lunch together and then he comes and offers a huge amount of money for your ninja services for two weeks. What a casualty that it was indeed the same mission that Tsunade wanted to give you." Responds the elder who gets a nod from the rest. _

"_And the rare thing is that you return with another man. What happened to Mr. Brandon Heat?" asks Tsunade, and in that moment Hinata looks back at Grave. It took her two seconds to get a response. "He assigned me to Grave, he had business to take care of. You should know that, after all you sent Hyuuga Neji to spy me." With that Neji gasped, so she knew it all along? _

"_What kind of business does Mr. Heat has? Like the mafia?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't know? Give me a break."_

"_I believe that Hinata answered all the questions with no problem." Said a voice, and everyone turned to see where the voice came from. _

_It was Iruka. _

"_I know that I'm supposed to not get in the topic since is my first time, but still…I can't let you get into such interrogation when it was Tsunade who approved Hinata to leave with that guy. Maybe she doesn't know what it was about until they were there." says the ninja teacher, who received approval from some elders. _

"_Then what happened to the information? And why such person as Brandon Heat was interested into destroying the labs." Asks Asuma, he didn't believe that the information was destroyed, something was odd. _

"_Because the mafia was interested in them at the moment that the news about Orochimaru and his dead. We had to destroy the people inside due to the worry that they can be used for investigation." Concludes the captain, and waits for more questions. _

"_Nothing else?" asks Iruka, and then she looks at him seriously. "Only that, I guarantee that." Responds Hinata, and then Tsunade with a HUGE headache, decided to stop the interrogation for now. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Iruka-sensei is part of the council now?!" Naruto's eyes snapped open by the news, then Kakashi explained the process and the fact that he is on Hinata's side, which will made things tense up on the council and the village political future.

* * *

After that, the visiting hours ended, and Sasuke was back to sleep. Although Sakura had finally recovered and was now active on the hospital, she wasn't allowed to visit Sasuke.

For the fan girl thing…or something like that.

But while he was peacefully sleeping, a shadow appears on his window. Opening it, the cold breeze of the night filled the room, and can give chills if you're not well covered. Then the shadow walked until it was on Sasuke's side. Lazily he opened his eyes to see what he can call the most beautiful thing in his life…

Hinata…

Hinata stands beside Sasuke's bed, after looking at him for a while. She looks at the table beside the bed and sees medical things like bandages and gazes. Then, she lifts her black tank top to reveal her well formed torso. Taking some gazes and bandages, she covers her stomach completely, something that a drugged Sasuke couldn't notice. He was between awaking and sleeping so he didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

Then she puts out his covers and then she removes slowly the bandages on his torso as well. After uncovering the troubled wound, she looks back at his face.

After all this years he still has a baby face.

Then she moves to the door and places two paper tags. One said 'silence' and the other said 'lock'. She returns to the bed and sights, this was her fault after all. She was a little surprised that Tsunade didn't asked her about what she did to him or something, and part of her hope that Sasuke was on the stage that he can heal himself, but her calculations were wrong when she saw him bleed so much.

Making hand seals, she felt blessed that he wasn't so fully awake; she can't risk him to now the jutsu or identify it.

It was a forbidden jutsu after all.

'_Exchange wound no jutsu'_

Then she puts her palms on the wound, dark green chakra coming from them, sasuke started to groan in pain, she never said that it was going to be easy. Then the pain that the Uchiha was suffering she started to feel it too. While the wound on Sasuke's was disappearing, her side started to get covered in blood.

While feeling a lot better, Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata's, which was not the best she had at the moment.

"Did I ever told you…how beautiful you are…?" and he falls asleep again.

After finishing the jutsu, Hinata puts back immediately his bandages and do her best to leave through the window. The effect of the paper tags expired and she know that she must leave before her blood fall into the floor.

Jumping out of the window, she gives to the sleeping Uchiha a final look.

"Baka…"

* * *

Tsunade was more than impressed, but for Naruto it must be the curse seal. They way that Uchiha Sasuke recovered so fast from such injury was beyond explanation, but since it was completely uncommon; he has to stay two more days on the hospital just in case.

Waking up from one of his naps (he doesn't have anything else to do) he sees an unpleasant visitor.

Grave…

The two men, as silently as they are, looked at each other for the longest time. Sasuke ws mad because he saved him from being killed by Hinata. And because he talked to her like they were long time friends, and she acted like it was normal.

"She was cursing you last night." Says Grave; Oh, what a _wonderful_ way to start a conversation. "She fulfills her duties as ANBU captain and even trains, but ends up curled in a ball on her bedroom's floor due the pain."

"Who are you?" that was his simple question.

"That's no important for now, what matters is the reason that I'm here, Sasuke."

"…" Sasuke stood silent and decided to get to the point. "What do you want?"

"I want you to fix up things with Hinata, she is suffering."

"Yeah, with you beside her, I can only guess."

With that Grave couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "She is the one who healed you. She passed the wound on her and even with her healing abilities she is having a hard time. She never had such hard time before."

"So? I never asked her to heal me in the first place."

"SO? Hinata is a strong ninja, but on the inside she is as fragile as you." With that the Uchiha looked at him with anger. The guy was with Hinata in that 'mission', then he was the one who stopped her when she was about to kill him and now he was lecturing like he owed him his life? And called him fragile?

"If you're mad because you can't fuck her until she heals is not my problem." With that Grave looked at him impressed, did he say what he just heard he says?

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," says the Uchiha while turning to the opposite side. Looking at this man along her and remembering Brandon at Hinata's place made his heart ache. And when he felt like that, is hard for him to listen. "Just leave; I don't need anyone's pity."

But he didn't care, there as nothing to say.

Shaking his head, Grave decides to leave. "I know the pain of betrayal Sasuke, but Hinata is too loyal. She can't lie, even less betray someone." Then he opens the door to leave.

"You better fix things up, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

And then he left.

* * *

Three days later Sasuke finally made it out of the hospital, if he left one day before he would have assigned to a nurse. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Sakura or even less a fan girl. He was an apartment to fix. 

He didn't come out from his place all day, so he didn't noticed that it was night already. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he felt someone coming in. He didn't care as long as it wasn't someone that he had hit to make it leave…like Naruto.

Looking up to see his visitor, he mentally wished that it was Naruto. After all he was better to deal with.

Hinata…

She stood at the door of his bedroom, dress up with her ANBU armor. She usually came to his place with comfy clothes, but decided to not give much attention to it. Looking around, Hinata saw the broken furniture and stuff still lingering around.

"I've heard that you were out already." That was all that she could say. By the look of her eyes, he could swear that there was a very small hint of worry. It was so small that if you don't look at it for a while you'll miss it.

Seeing that he didn't responded, she decided to make another comment. "And it seems that you started to re-decorate the whole place…"

Sasuke looked up at her; his eyes were intense as days ago when they fought. She can identify it as anger. "Say whatever you want and leave."

She hate to be misunderstood, she hate when people came out with their own conclusions. And she hates when they labeled her without listening her first.

Hinata: "Listen…Brandon--"

In that moment he stood up abruptly while she looked at him, waiting for his next move. "I think that there's nothing to explain in that matter, don't you?"

Hinata: "Can you let me explain? He-"

"You know what? While I was on the hospital, I was thinking many things…" then Hinata stopped on her tracks, she didn't like how the conversation was leading to.

"Thinking about what does that Grave guy know about you and Itachi. Of how you reacted when he mentioned the word 'betrayal'." With the he let out an evil laugh, and for some odd reason made her stand in a defense position.

"I was thinking about why my brother ended up stating to hit you. And why he always accused you to think of another." With that he laughed again. "And I was thinking that the other was me."

Hinata: "Sasuke--"

"So the 'Sasuke' thing came back? No more 'damn Uchiha traitor'?" with that he threw a kunai at her and it landed beside her head. She didn't move an inch; he face showed coldness with every word that he spoke.

"I wonder if you're using the same game that you played with him on me. Having the two brothers around your little finger and doing whatever you want."

"Is that what you think? That I was the one who was lying?" then when he looked at her eyes, the Hinata that he saw at the tournament that day returned. "Or is that you want me to think like that? That you and Itachi played the same fucking game to know who gets me first?!"

"I'm not as clever as you, Hinata."

_SLAP!_

She couldn't take it anymore, she never felt so offended in her life. she never felt so mad and she knew that this was a possibility. That he was doing all this with the purpose to defeat her. And she fell for it. And she was mad to herself for that.

Sasuke looked up at her, his right cheek still burning from her slap. Deep inside this one hurt more than the others. It literally slapped his heart as well. Then he sees how she puts out something from her back pockets.

"It seems that the Uchiha's tend to be great liars. One was able to do it with words ovr the years. The other through paper and ink." With that she throws the scroll at him. Sasuke looks at it and sees that it was kind of messed up and covered with old paper tags.

Turning around to leave, Hinata speaks again. "That was the scroll that Itachi asked me to retrieve from the Hyuuga mansion roof. I got it the day that you returned from the vacation. I know that it was your handwriting and not the effect of the Sharingan."

Sasuke looks at the item in his hands, no understanding at all. "I though that Itachi hide it due to his jealousy or something like that. Now I see that he was trying to prevent me to fall like I did." With that he sees her body tensing, ike trying to hold back something.

"Goodbye."

And she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke stood there, not believing what did just happen. His anger now turned out with confusion. What does an old scroll had to do with anything? But he decided to give it a read. Maybe he can understand what she meant.

* * *

Letter:

_H._

_You asked me why I always ask on my letters about you and not the others. Why I wanted to spend the night with you even after I left the village to join Orochimaru. Why my weird liking of your scent. All this time I though that maybe you were pretending that you already know…because I know the real you Hinata. _

_You can fool everyone of the Academy, you can even fool your own family and clan, but you can't fool me. For some odd reason you don't want to show your true nature to the world. You made your own prison. _

_You're stronger that you let anyone else to see, you're smarter than those who call themselves brilliant. Sometimes I think that you don't even fear death, that's the Hinata that I know that exist inside of you…a true ninja._

_Since I meet you back at the Academy, I wanted to see that true self out. I want to see you mad, to really smile, you don't know how it sickens me seeing you giving that fake expression to everyone like it was as normal as pain. _

_I have pain for loosing everything; you have pain for being treated like nothing, because unseeing power is not useful in this life. _

_Then it came a conclusion to me, something that made me decide to wait to send you a definitive response…so I can least have a reason to go on after I kill my brother._

_And my reason is to protect your heart, protect your soul. _

_I want to be the only one to know and feel your pain, like I want you to be the only one to feel mine. Pain is our only source of feeling, the only way to know that we are still alive; that we are not walking corpses who gets a name and that's all. _

_I was meant to write three simple words, but I can't. They are not enough to express what I have for you right now. Forgive me Hinata…forgive me for leaving you behind and not taking you with me. _

_Forgive me for not asking you that night to leave the village with me. Forgive me for not giving you the freedom that you always needed. _

_Always, _

_S. _

* * *

Then Sasuke fell on his knees, this was the last letter he wrote to her two years ago. The letter that never received any response. And he got the response recently, when he and Hinata started to have the affair.

She was true with her actions like he was. Both were completely fool when it comes to show feeling because they didn't have anyone to show them.

And everything was Itachi's fault.

He formed Hinata in a giant shell, and forbidden her to show them to anyone but him. He made him think all this years that the only strength comes from hatred and vengeance, just to keep him away from happiness, away from Hinata. And hiding the letter proves it.

And he was just too jealous and mad to even listen. He was too proud to let her clear things up.

No wasting time, he runs out of the apartment, trying to find her. It surprised him that her track leaded to the gates of the village and not to her place. That is until he saw at the entrance of the village Saito, Hiro and Yuki. Grave was standing beside them as well, like waiting. Then he sees Hinata walking towards them slowly.

Reaching towards them, Saito was the one to speak. "Hinata, is something bothering you?" in that moment she looks at the rest, they faces full of concern proved that she looked weak. She is their captain; she must be the rock they can hang on. Feeling are nothing for a ninja.

"Not anymore." Responds Hinata with a stern look. It worried more her teammates but decided to leave the topic. "Grave will come along until he finds his path, let's go." And they run away from the gate.

Hinata gives another look behind her to the village. Sasuke could see her face, and it was nothing but a mixture of sadness and anger. Then she leaves to catch up with her team.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had done. For not listen to others, to let his mind get into dam conclusions, he had lost Hinata…forever.

A/N: When men are blind through jealously, shit like this happens. Hope to read your thoughs about this, and I know that you'll say that Sasuke is an asshole...but I already know that...in this particular case.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** According to the stats (this is the very first time I've read them) says that this story is subscribed to 7 c2 communities, 104 subscribed users has it as a favorite and that 90 has it on their alert thing. And that's a BIG WOW, I never though to see something like this. Thanks for your wonderful support and let's hope that any hint of SasuHina happens on the actual manga.

cygnet411—hope that you can enjoy this update.

Hyuga Hinani—I'm glad that you like how this is turning into. I'm trying to make this worth until the end…so hope that you like this chapter as well.

Toni—I can't make that…it would be too easy, don't you think?

NanamiYatsumaki—thanks for reviewing both chapters. And yes, I want Sasuke to see his mistake and learn it very well.

Emve—it seems that people like to see Sasuke suffer, but then again, he deserves it…this time.

Hinata Lovers—I like to ad Sai sometimes because he can really make the scenes that I need. And for hearing for so long NejiSasu fans…I wanted to make a little scene.

Hinaxanyone—you're not the only one who liked that statement. And the word shit was to make it strong…I think.

Inakura—thanks for the long review. I appreciate your observations, and I'm glad to see that you are taking great attention to the story.

MayumiNorika—I adore to see Sasuke and Hinata together too. And I have a faith that something will happen between them in the manga (crosses fingers tightly).

kenshinlover2002—hope that you don't have too much trouble reading this chapter, maybe is kind of short, but I have my reasons to have it like this, and the next is in progress.

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice—I really appreciate your kind words in your PM. I'm impressed that this story affected you so much. I hope to hear form you any other time…you made my day.

* * *

Disclaimer: do I have to write it forever? I don't own it, I have mean spelling and evil grammar. 

Chapter 52

For the next three weeks Sasuke had done his best to act like nothing has changed, as nothing happened. Even when he started to beat up Naruto more than usual, even when he started to give even more rude responses to anything that Sakura told him…

But they noticed the change when he challenged Kakashi to a fight, and he wasn't slowing down at all.

After that, he spent the rest of the day with Tatsuha, who gave him the information that he needed to know without asking. That was because if he went around asking for Team Zero or Hinata, people can get suspicious.

Now both men were lying on the grass in the middle of the woods. Sasuke was now tired that the monk hadn't made something new on their training. It was still difficult and hard to endure, but he finally started to get along with the wind, and saw Hinata play with more than one; so…

But when he asked about it, Tatsuha told him that the only way to change it was that he was called the same way that the wind called him for a challenge. Then it will be time for it.

He hadn't slept all since that night and it can be noticed by the dark circles in his eyes. Ayaka was doing her best to help him, but the only response she gave him at the moment was that normally people are like this because they regret something and want to apologize. Even when his insides are pleading to open his mind and understand the truth that was in front of him, the truth that Hinata wanted to confirm that night.

But he can't, Uchiha Sasuke never apologizes…he is never wrong.

* * *

Both men were at the ramen stand eating something late at night. Actually it was Tatsuha eating and Sasuke moving the chopsticks on the plate, he hadn't taste it yet. 

But the monk, trying to look for a conversation, decided to tell him that the team went to the Snow Country. It was a special request for the princess, and that he was a little worried because the princess had an affair with his sister Mya before she returned with Tohma, so the possibility of her try to hit on Hinata was high, pretty high.

Naruto was getting there because he had one of his late night cravings and when he saw the two there, he was glad to have some company this time. After the greeting he orders his plate and starts to eat.

Looking at his friend worried him a lot; weeks ago he was kind of happy, even smirking more openly. And now he was slowly turning to the old Sasuke, the one who live and let all his feelings for himself. And he started to think that it was for the affair that he was having.

Then he saw how Sasuke passed his ramen to him and left the place. Naruto wanted to ask why he was acting like this, but Tatsuha stopped him. "He'll recover soon, you'll see."

"And how you can tell?"

"Whatever is causing this he is regretting it; you have to give him time."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why he was on his bed trying to sleep. He had been seeing her in his dreams since she left, and he was doing everything he can think of to stop it. But maybe Ayaka was right; he regrets all that he told her, to break her trust to him. 

Closing his eyes, he started to see the most intense dream since Hinata left with Team Zero to Kami knows where…

_Sasuke is standing in the middle of darkness, he couldn't see even his hands. We turned around, looking for a signal, for anything. _

_Then he sees Hinata standing few meters from him, her face was not of happiness. Then he felt someone beside him, and the tension increased when he saw who it was…_

_Itachi._

"_Both of you are the same thing, the same shit runs in your veins." Says Hinata while her face turns into one of anger. "I should have guessed from someone who betrays the village with Orochimaru." _

"_Hinata--"_

"_Yes, we are the same." Says Itachi standing too close to Sasuke. "We are the same thing, you should be away from us; we cause you too much pain doesn't it?" With that she turns to leave. Sasuke tried to run after her, but Itachi tops him. _

"_If taking her away from you means loosing her as well, shall be it." Sasuke didn't want to talk to Itachi, Hinata was getting further and the light that was around her disappearing. _

_Finally he turns to look at his now death brother. "Don't you want her happiness?! Why do you want to make her suffer like this!?"_

"_If her happiness is not with me," responds Itachi, his hold on him tightening. "Then she will never find it. And besides…" _

_With that Itachi opened his eyes that were closed until now revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan. "As long as I live in your mind, she won't be yours."_

End of dream…

Then he wake up again, this was driving him crazy. He let Hinata go, and he can't follow her due that it may cause the doubts that he didn't need right now. They were on a mission; he just has to wait for her to comeback.

But…for how long?

* * *

"You have to face that you were wrong Sasuke, there's nothing else in that matter." Says Ayaka while take more notes. He's been coming to the doctor's office since she left, and Ayaka started to find rather annoying the Uchiha. Is not that he is a bad guy, but the fact that is clearly seen that he didn't get 'the talk' and real adult conversations. So she now has that role, a role that was supposed to be taken by Kakashi or any other qualified male. 

Understanding women must be a male's work, not hers.

"So, now I'm the asshole." Responds the Uchiha, he started to talk more to the doctor; she was more openly to tell him the true face-to-face like Hinata does. And he was never asked or told that whatever he does was wrong and why. Like an aunt, Ayaka was like an aunt that he never knew existed.

"Actually Sasuke, you are one when you don't listen…like now." Responds the doctor closing the file with a scowl…she had won again.

"I see, then I need to listen. Is hard to when you have people like Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi around. You just don't want to listen." Says the raven haired man while sits up from the futon. He should get one for his apartment.

"If that's the case," says Ayaka while drinks some water. "Then I invite you to a party." With that Sasuke turns to see her, did she said party? Raising an eyebrow, the doctor knew that he was like unbelieving what he said.

"We usually make get together parties with the three families of Team Zero. The guys and Hinata are still out, but still we make them. You can invite your team if you want."

"But you said that I need to learn to listen, why tag along with them?" asks the Uchiha with crossed arms, is been long since he did it. Then the doctor smirked at him, and he didn't like it. "Don't worry, their voices are the last thing that you'll listen there. I'll invite others that I think that you know, to make the environment weird."

"But what about the others, I mean…the other wives?" then she looks at him wide-eyed, she was inviting him…why the heck so many freaking questions! Th3n she sights loudly, at some point he was right to ask that…and he is a genius after all.

"Tomoyo likes people anyway…and Mika…just don't talk to her unless she asks you ok? And besides this time is at my house." With that finally she pushes Sasuke out of the office. "Come tomorrow at nine!"

After the Uchiha leaves, a group of young girls appear at her door. "Excuse me, Ayaka san?" with that the doctor looks ay the girls rarely. "Yeah, what is it?"

"We would like an interview with you and you husband."

Then the doctor raised an eyebrow at the girls in front of her, "An interview?"

* * *

One thing that Sasuke learned from the monk besides the physical training; was the spiritual training. And as any spiritual training, one thing that can't be missed: prayers. 

Since he is actually a monk, Tatsuha and the Kinomoto clan have prayers that are the result of mixes of religions from the five countries. Since they didn't wanted to be identified with any in particular, they mixed some prayers and took them as their own, along with gods, beliefs and more. And in different languages, since they have to speak all the languages that are spoken through all the land.

They were now leaning on their backs on the grounds of the forest. Both tired and sweaty from the training, Sasuke was asking for a change, but Tatsuha declined. Everything will come at its right time, and he'll see the opportunity for it.

When it came to relaxation and concentration, there was one that came into Sasuke's dreams since Hinata left, and it seemed to fit perfectly. And Tatsuha was quite impressed that noon when he started to sing the words while he was asleep…like he was living them.

_Ángel de la guarda,_

_dulce compañía_

_protege mis pasos_

_dame tu alegría_

Then Tatsuha decides to join him, after all is rare to see someone like Sasuke singing the guardian angel prayer. And he looked quite peaceful while he was at it, so it's a plus.

_No me desampares_

_cuando cae la noche_

_no me desampares_

_cuando llegue el día_

_y dame la esperanza_

_con tu compañía_

_Ángel de la guarda_

_que será de mí_

Sasuke started to dream the same dream for the past three weeks, and the prayer that the monk taught him days ago was like the one that can describe what was happening in his dreams. Hinata was his angel, and he was actually starting to feel the loneliness that she was filling up until it was messed up.

_hay días en que veo todo oscuro_

_y hay noches en que no consigo ver una señal_

_de futuro_

_y hay veces en el que siento el tiempo perdido_

_y me olvido_

_de que siempre estas conmigo_

_aun cuando yo te pido que…_

_He was still in the darkness and Hinata was going further and further, and Sasuke finally got rind from Itachi's grip. When he reached her his arms moved around her waist, holding her in a dead grip against his body. She was tensed, but still he held her in place. _

"_Let me go."_

"_Don't leave, come back to me." Whispers the Uchiha to her ear, but she didn't give any sign by it. Then he got worried by her coldness, he was getting used to se her like this, but this time it was lie it was empty…already dead. _

_No me desampares_

_cuando cae la noche_

_no me desampares_

_cuando llegue el día_

_y dame la esperanza_

_con tu compañía_

"_So this is how it felt, all this time when I pushed you away." Says Hinata, she doesn't move at all. Sasuke opened his eyes wide; she admitted that she was pushing him away?_

"_No, Hinata…"_

"_You're just like him, you never listen. Always blind to the truth." Responds the captain, she frees herself from Sasuke's grip. "This happened because this was wrong from the beginning, doing this with my fiancée's brother--"_

"_You ever dare to regret this, you hear me!" Was Sasuke's response, but Hinata was still walking away. Then he runs again and holds her in his arms, this time he won't let go. _

"_**Hinata…don't leave…I--!!"**_

_Ángel de la guarda_

_que será de mí_

End of dream…

"WAKE UP!" screams Tatsuha while Sasuke opens his eyes wide and sits up immediately. Did he fell asleep? Turning his head angrily to the monk, he relaxed when he saw the concern in his eyes.

"What is it? Why you woke me up like that!?" asks the Uchiha, then he sees that Tatsuha, still with the concern in his face, reaches a hand to touch his face. In that moment Sasuke was prepared to hit him in case that the monk's gay sensor turns on.

Then Tatsuha wipes something from the Uchiha's face and frowns, "Sasuke…are you crying?"

* * *

Sakura was asking them to think twice, but on Sasuke's opinion they didn't have to come along. "Should I have to remind you who are their husbands? Is kind of strange from Ayaka to invite Hinata's number one enemy to a party." Says the pink haired ninja, it was true, but still Sasuke wanted to come, and maybe gather more information about the mission indeed. It was a little change in his routine, it can help him somehow. 

"The fact that I'm Hinata's enemy doesn't mean that I can't socialize with them. They don't have a personal reason to hate me. And Ayaka is my doctor, so I must at least give her a little trust." Responds the Uchiha while approaches to the house. He didn't know if he should bring something to the party, so he told to Naruto and the rest to bring something too. He brought a nice bottle of sake, he doesn't know if he should bring it, but it looked good to the occasion. Sakura made some rice balls, Kakashi some pork buns and Naruto…a ramen casserole.

Knocking the door, the Uchiha was a little impressed to see the kid called Nakano Kira as the one who opened the door. Suddenly, the kid who had his eyes wide for a second, he immediately called for support and now Kato and Eiri were there in offense position.

"Kira, if is Sasuke let him in, I invited him!" screams Ayaka from inside of the house. And in that moment the screaming and laughing from the inside turned into silence.

Sasuke though twice in that moment if this was really a good idea to get in or not. But then Kira was pushed to side of the door, replaced by the cute little face of Shinji with his panda bear in his arms. "Hi Sasuke-san!" smiles the big eyed honey colored boy.

Naruto grinned by the way that the kid talked to Sasuke. And it went more interesting when the Uchiha only nodded to the kid, a cute scene if you think about it. After they got in, even with Kira's protest, they say that they weren't the only ones invited to the party. Gai and Lee were already there and Iruka was leading the kids to the backyard, Shikamaru and Chouji followed them as well while Ino decided to stay and help the women with the cooking preparations. Kiba and Shino arrived right after they did and just greeted them like it was a normal reunion…

Wait…Kiba and Shino?!

Naruto and Sakura were quite impressed to see them there, especially Shino after the way that their relationship with Hinata was completely ruined. Approaching them, Kakashi was the first to ask. "Kiba, Shino…I'm impressed to see you here…"

"Oh, why you didn't know?" asks calmly Kiba, while Shino fixes his glassed. Seeing that they were quite, it meant a no.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot that you were busy checking on Sasuke at the hospital. Is just that after Hinata came back from that mission with Grave we talk and have a meeting. We talked about almost everything and we decided to accept her like she is. We startef to understand the facts and we decided and even when she is not part of team eight anymore…she is still there. that's what matters." Says Kiba proudly.

"Actually I was the one who came with that conclusion and he followed." Says Shino, and made Kiba sight and looks down. "I know…I know…"

Then Sasuke felt that he had mean eyes over him, turning around he spotted Saito's wife Mika suddenly holding chopsticks so hard that they broke. Then Ayaka noticed the attitude and get in the way. "Hey, I invited Sasuke, don't make a show Mika."

Then the dark haired woman's eyes turned to the doctor, "Let me remind you Ayaka that he is Hinata's--"

"Rival? Don't you think that I know? But she is not here, either the guys." Responds the doctor, she thanks Kami everyday for her psychology knowledge. For situations like this she can always get in her way without others seeing it.

"I don't like him at all, even less close to my children--"

"But I do like him," says Tomoyo and the rest looks at her. "And Shinji likes hi too, you know how he is with strangers. That must be a good sign."

"Tomoyo, you like everyone." Says Mika while she rubs her temple, Tomoyo is quite innocent, even when we are talking to the wife of Yuki Kinomoto.

Suddenly, Gai appears again and smiles at the rest. "Hey, let's play outside while the things are ready!" Then, after the tense moment, Ayaka claps with excitement and invites the rest to see the backyard..

When Sasuke and the rest made it outside, they were speechless. They expected to see a common playground for kids, and lots of things like that. But the place looked more like a training ground. Noticing their looks Ayaka decided to explain. "You don't know how much I insisted to have some normal playground stuff, but they are like their father. And is worst when Yuki's and Mika's come here too. Sometimes I think that the Academy is not giving them enough training sessions."

"We are, I can assure that." Says a voice from a corner, when they turned to see whi it was they were a little surprised to see Iruka there too. "Kira, Eiri and Kato are the top of their class right now, I can see why."

"Yeah," says Ayaka while she blushes and rubs the back of her head. "And we made new training designs too."

"Like what?" asks Lee.

"Like the posts." Says Tomoyo, pointing at the series of posts that were on the far side of the backyard. Sasuke looks at them, only to see something different formt he dozens he ever used. "They have more than one target."

"They have four, to be exact." Responds Ayaka, "It was designed by Hiro. The challenge is to hit the four targets without missing them in a limited period of time."

"I wanna try I wanna try I wanna try I wanna try I wanna try I wanna try!" screams Lee excited; it must be something important if it came from Nakano Hiro.

"Is not as easy as it seems," Says Kira while sees the mean 'evil' posts. "It took all of us weeks to even make it once. And still we can't get further than that."

"But you are kids, maybe we can make it in less." Says Naruto with proud.

"It took dad two weeks non-stop to make it." Says Kato and Shino looks at him through the glasses. "But your father is a samurai, is more than enough to understand." Says the bug user, but he was receiving by the deadly glare from Kato, which resembles Saito's completely. Then Shino decided to not speak anymore when he saw the dark aura coming from Mika and her sons. It seems that they take the subject about Saito being a samurai quite personal.

And people ask why he is so quiet.

Then it was silently settled, it wasn't a bad idea to train a little with this 'posts' while everything for the party was settled. After all, they all came two hours later than expected.

After each one of them was standing in front of a post, Eiri gives them the instructions. "You have to hit each of the targets in record time. It means that if it took you three seconds to hit the first, it must take you three seconds to hit the next. And if you started with a shuriken, you must finish with a shuriken."

"Ok, I can get it, but why the weapons are on the ground then?" asks Chouji to the fact that was already four weapons around each post.

"Well, is easier to pick them up from you pouch right? Try to do it while gathering each one from the floor without loose timing." Responds a couple of twins that belong to Yuki's family with their arms crossed. But before the '_big boned_' ninja could ask who is who, Lee interrupted. "So you even practice it, Cain & Abel?" then the blonde twins nodded.

In that moment Shikamaru steps beside Lee and whispers. "How can you tell who is who and since when you know their names?"

"I don't see the problem, is easy to know who Cain is and who Abel is. And I came earlier than everyone with Gai sensei. Is easy to know their names you know." Then Shikamaru looked at him like he had two heads.

Never mind, it was too troublesome to imagine it.

Aftet that little 'interruption', the teenage ninjas were on their positions and stood in front of their respective post. Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye little Shinji, who was looking quite nervous about the posts, and he could confirm it when he suddenly hid behind Tomoyo's skirt.

Then, Eiri gave the signal. "Ready…set…GO!" and in that moment they started to move. The first hit was quite simple, but when it came to move to get the next and hit it counting on the time between hits was more difficult than they could imagine. And then…it happened.

Lee, not counting in times the last hit, it missed. Then everyone finished it, while the green dressed ninja looked at its missing hit with a sight. But everything became weird when they saw how the kids looked at the incident with wide eyes and started to leave the backyard. Looking back at Ayaka and the other wives, they only shook their heads.

Turning back at the post with the missed target, they see that it started to tremble. Looking around them they see that the rest of the posts started to move as well. Sasuke looks back worried at Ayaka for a reason of this.

And he didn't like it when he saw her frown.

"There's a rule in team zero, which is the reason of this training." Says the psychologist, then Tomoyo and Mika nod. "If one fails, everyone fails. If one loses, everyone does. So if you don't succeed in your training…" with that all the posts stands up, showing large and dangerous blades. "…everyone gets the punishment."

And then the posts attack. The situation was dangerous because NONE of them, since it was a simple party took weapons with themselves. It meant that they only have the taijutsu and their bloodline limits to defend themselves.

Dodging the blades, Shikamaru saw the kunai that Lee missed on a tree, and it gave him an idea. Running towards it (and too close to be cut in half) he reaches the weapon and passes it to Sasuke. "Sasuke, if you hit the missing target, maybe they'll stop!" with that the Uchiha not wasted any second and aimed towards the target. He was the best back at the Academy, it can work now.

But their hopes stopped when the post defended itself and sent the kunai to where Shinji was. Sighting deeply, Kira and the rest of the kids looked at their moms. But Mika and the rest declined their silent plea to join the fight. Then they saw how Sasuke made it to where the weapon was, but he was stopped by Shinji's hand.

"I can help."

"There's no time for this, kid!"

"But I've done it lots of times…please." Then Sasuke committed a mistake…he looked at Shinji's big pleading eyes.

Knowing that there was nothing else to loose, he nods to the kid. Following his instructions, he literally throws the child towards the posts holding the kunai. At the second that it happened, Tomoyo grabbed the Uchiha by his collar and started to strangle him. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! HE IS FOUR YEARS OLD YOU IDIOT!**"

Then they looked at the scene and see that Shinji throws the kunai to a side and them makes a move. His right leg starts to glow with blue chakra and the kick was so fast and strong that it hit one of the posts, crashing on a tree.

Tomoyo and Sasuke's jaw dropped for a second, and then the blonde mother continued to strangle the Uchiha.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was making short success into stopping the posts with his shadow technique and Chouji crashing them, but the posts seemed to have artificial intelligence, because they stopped to fall in the trap, making the shadow ninja to think about another way to do it…fast. Naruto was trying to use Rasengan, but the posts seemed to know sense the chakra and they forced him to stop midway…not giving him time to recall what he needed to finish them.

Seeing how the fight was slowly getting out of control, Ayaka couldn't take it anymore. She started to walk towards the fight and then Kira and his brothers went pale for a moment.

Kira: "Mom is mad…very mad."

Then Ayaka takes out her headband, and stands on a safe distance from the fight. "_Stand aside NOW._"

Suddenly Shikamaru and the rest felt the dangerous tone from the woman and jumped on their sides, which made the posts to look at the psychologist's direction. Without wait another second they charge towards her. In that moment Tomoyo stops struggling Sasuke and looks at the scene, which the Uchiha took the chance and left the blonde's side. Then he looked of what Ayaka was going to do next.

Taking out the bands that were still on her forehead, she steps more confidently. "Now you'll see why no one messed with my backyard and with my husband's toys…_medusa's eye_!"

Then the posts stopped moving, then slowly they started to turn into something…getting a closer look Sasuke confirmed it…the wooden posts turned into stone.

Everyone was impressed by the turn of the events. No one dared to move until Akamaru did and…like a normal dog…peed on one of the rocks.

Putting back the bandages, she turns to the rest with a smile. "Now that the fun is over, can we go inside and eat something?"

Naruto and the rest nodded, this was too impressive for not letting go.

Back inside of the party, things calmed down quite fast with the smell of food and music that was played on the background. Even with the quantity of children around, the place seemed comfy and fun to enjoy. At first they though that having children around would be a problem, but little by little they started to interact with them, and even were quite a challenge.

"So Sasuke-teme, can you tell me how a four year old kid made you throw him in the middle of battle?" says Naruto laughing, then the Uchiha felt Tomoyo's eyes on him…she hadn't forgive him yet.

"After dealing with you for so long, I guess I get used to children's silly requests." Says Sasuke taking a sip from his juice, and saw the blonde nin's turn bright red from anger...and embarrassment.

"TEME!"

"Then you should stop doing that Sasuke," says Ayaka form a corner. "Because if you don't stop now, you'll spoil your kids until the end." Then Sasuke frowns and looks away, he just remembered Hinata. The one he wanted to revive the clan with was still on mission, but he wanted to see her so badly, to talk to her, to say anything…

Suddenly, the main door of the house opens, revealing three shadows coming in. Ayaka and the women walk to the door that sees who they are, and then they scream with delight.

They were Saito, Hiro and Yuki. Suddenly Yuki was taken down by his six children who were struggling him with hugs. Saito looks at his three boys, who only bow at him and say 'welcome back father'. Then he ruffles their heads and smirks. But then Ayaka gasped when she saw that Saito was helping out Hiro. "What is it?" Says the Nakano wife.

"Is nothing wrong Ayaka, he just that he needs the _medicine_." Says Saito while he looks at her directly. Then she nods and understands. "Ok then, pass me Hiro-kun and I'll give him the medicine in the kitchen." Then Sakura and Ino stand sup to help, but they were stopped by Mika. "I'm the main doctor at the ANBU medic group and I didn't move yet. Hiro doesn't like doctors and Ayaka can deal with him perfectly."

"But what kind of medicine does Hiro-san need?" asks Sakura, she didn't understood why Hiro have that hungry look to his wife. "He is…anemic." Says simply Mika. Not clearly convinced Ino and Sakura decided to leave it like that; they can make an investigation later.

Minutes later, Hiro and Ayaka come back from the kitchen, and she was fixing her turtle neck sweater. Sasuke noticed then that Ayaka covers herself a lot, especially her upper part of her body. Always with the long sleeves and the turtle neck sweaters, who knows why?

After taking a seat on the floor, Hiro was suddenly surrounded by his four kids. "Kira, Kaoru, Haji, Uriel…what is it?" says the red haired man while one of the youngest, Uriel speaks. "You left to a mission without telling us."

"But it was uncalled for." Says the father with a frown, this is not the first time that he leaves without saying it, what is with them?

"And mom turned the training posts into stone…again." Says Haji with a bored tone. In that moment Hiro looks at his wife and sights, he'll have to talk to her about not solving her problems with that.

"But be prepared for you punishment…dad." Says Kira with a determined look. But before Hiro could protest, he was attacked…with a tickle attack.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…MERCY…HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…MERCY!"

"There's no mercy in the ninja world dad!" screams one of the kids while they still tickle their father.

Naruto and the rest looked at the scene with a sweat drop…this was too intimate for them being there. Then Saito finally recognizes their presence.

"So, there's a party tonight, eh?" says the samurai looking at everyone, until he saw Sasuke. "HE is here because…?"

"Because I say so Saito." Says Ayaka with crossed arms. "Is there a problem with that?"

"We told Hinata to come here as soon as she is done, that would be a problem." Responds Yuki, then he looked at his wife who was pouting. "But he had been a good guest tonight Yuki, and besides we are all having fun."

"Yeah, but--"

"I don't think that Hinata won't mind unless we force them to talk to each other, right?" says Mika, then Ayaka and the rest looked at him impressed. "Hey, he is been a gentleman, I have to admit that."

"Then don't complain and let's keep partying, even more that I'm here." Then Yuki turns around to see Tatsuha getting in. "You come late and without bringing anything, is so you."

"Hey, the important people always come last." Says the monk with a smirk, "And where is Hinata? Now that I see you here…"

"We just arrive here minutes ago, she is busy with some stuff right now." With that the monk nods and enters to sit between Ino and Sakura. Sasuke thanked him mentally for that.

"Oh, yeah. It reminds me something." Says Hiro while searches through his pockets putts out a slim box. "We got this on the snow country, and we though that it will be good for you."

Then Lee, who was the closest to Hiro, read the box out loud. "**The Lion King**".

In that moment Naruto and the rest looked at him with a raised eyebrow…is that a porno movie or something. "By your looks you never seen cartoons before, right?" in that moment everyone, except Kiba looked away.

"Guys, don't tell me that you never seen that one! Is a classic!" Screams the dog boy who was suddenly surrounded by the youngest children. "You have seen it too?!" screams the kids at the same time.

"Well, different from my comrades over there." points at Naruto and the rest. "I have a healthy childhood with lots of cartoons."

"Then it will be a problem if I put this now? Not everyday they can see stuff like this." Suggests Hiro, who never though to see Kiba's shinning eyes so damn close.

"Of course!"

"Kiba, is a kids flick, why are you so into it?" asks Shino, he didn't wanted to admit that he never saw it, but still…

"Come on, is awesome!" then, for not making feel bad the kids about the movie everyone accepted.

In that moment little Shinji ran towards his parents since it was his custom since he is the littlest one to sit on his father's lap. But then he was surprised to see that the ones who were there now were the triplets. He wasn't sad or jealous about it since he was now a big brother and was his responsibility in the future to watch for his three little brothers. But he was pouting because he wanted to be there and his five big brothers sat around Yuki and Tomoyo…cry like a spoiled brat is not a good example for his baby brothers and sister.

Then the kid looks around and sees a comfortable place to see the movie. Running towards it, he lands on Sasuke's lap. In that moment the Uchiha looks down surprised by this unexpected visitor, but then the little kid stands up for a moment and whispers in his ear his reason. The Uchiha looks back at Shinji's parents, confirming his reasons.

Then with a defeated sight, he accepts only to listen some 'aw' from the guys close to him. He got more worried from the 'aw' from Ino and Sakura.

Then, setting the projector and putting the disc on it, the movie started.

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love…_

"The story of a little lion called Simba? Isn't that too childish?" asks Naruto, understanding little by little the story.

"Yep, and now that I can think about it, that Simba is just like you." Responds Kiba with excitement and lip synchs the main song.

_In the circle…_

_The circle of life…_

Then while the movie moves on, they see Zazu, Nala and the cool and evil uncle Scar. Everything went cool until the scene of the stampede where Mufasa dies. Then you can hear on the audience Naruto, Gai and Lee wiping out their tears. The sudden non-stop whispering turned into complete silence while Simba cries over his father's dead body.

After that sad moment, appears on the screen Timon & Pumba. Then everything went into a cheerful scene.

_Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't not passing craze_

Well, everything was fine until they started to eat bugs on the screen.

Shikamaru and the rest suddenly turned to see Shino who suddenly tense by the 'cannibalism scene' of seeing the little lion slurping out a worm. Then watch Pumba eat a mouthful of insects.

Kiba was hoping that Shino can understand that it is a cartoon and that is nothing real in that scene. But there's always someone to have to mess up things.

Gai: "Does bugs really taste like chicken Shino?"

In that moment the ninja stood up and excused himself to the bathroom, where he stood until the movie ended.

Oh well…

The comical cheerful thing turned into the always Disney romantic part: in charge of Simba and Nala.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the_

_Night's uncertainties_

_Love is where you they are_

Ino and Sakura's eyes opened up for the romantic scenes, while Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome', Chouji eats more from the chips and Naruto just scratch the back of his head.

After all, there were only two lions rubbing their faces on the screen…

Then the final fight happened along with the death of Scar, and the happy ending of Simba as the new Lion King.

When Yuki turned off the video, he expected to hear the cheers from the kids, but he and the rest of team zero was impressed to hear the screams and applauses from the teenagers. Kiba was screaming and clapping while Shikamaru was smirking quite pleased from the movie.

Kakashi: "Um…Can I get a copy from that movie?"

After that the party was more cheerful and sometimes they talked about movies, then Lee was excited when Yuki mentioned another cartoon movie called "Mulan".

Kami knows why…

Then feeling a little inspirational, Hiro takes a guitar that was on a corner of the living room and plays some cords. Then Kira and the rest stood around the red haired ANBU and started to sing some kids songs.

But then Lee had an idea and ran towards Naruto, after plotting with the young ninja, he takes an empty bottle of beer and stands over the low table in the middle of the living room.

In that moment everyone looked at the two ninjas who were waiting for everyone to look at them.

Lee: "Goodnight everyone!"

Naruto: "Goodnight, Goodnight!"

Lee: "To heat up things more in this party, my comrade Naruto-kun and I…"

Naruto: "So it means Lee and I…"

Lee: "We are going to sing a song!"

Naruto: "Yeah like he said!"

Then Kakashi and the rest confirmed that both ninjas were kind of drunk.

"Can you gives us the music Hiro-kun?!" screams Lee with empty bottle at hand, which made finally understand that he was going to use it as a microphone. Then Ayaka sights and snatch the bottle away from the green dressed ninja and replaced it by a real microphone.

"Karaoke and music are crucial in this family, what can you expect form someone who was born on the Sound village?"

With that as an ok, Lee starts when Hiro give him the signal with the music.

Kaki narase sonzai wo  
Koko ni iru to...  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru

Alter hearing Lee sing for the second time already, Yuki made a mental note to contact Tohma as soon as possible to make an album with Lee. Everything is possible and the guy has talent.

_Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo  
Ikinuku tabi ni bokura  
Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo  
(just looks like a survival game)  
Nagareteku jikan no naka ni  
Okizari ni shita omoi wo  
Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita_

_Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte  
Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai  
_

Then Naruto joins Lee on the chorus, making it an explosive combination of voices.

_Sarake dase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

After the song finished, everyone clapped, hopping that they just get down and calm down a little. But then Ayaka looks at Sasuke and decides to make this more interesting, it will be an extra for the therapy after all.

"Hey Sasuke, haven't you write any lyrics lately?" with that all the eyes were for the fourth time in the night to the Uchiha, and he hated attention. He looked evilly back at her, like a 'I'll kill you later' look. But Ayaka knew that most of his emotions were easier to read and understand through his lyrics. Then one that started as poems and now he was giving life with music.

"Really Sasuke-san?" asks cheerfully Shinji, since his father Yuki writes novels and lyrics, he is a kid that can appreciate with critic ears at his young age good songs, also his elder brothers.

"I have to admit that I wrote something recently, but I don't think that is not good for the kids here." Responds the Uchiha while takes a sip of sake trying to end up the topic right there.

"Yuki and Saito have a sharp bad mouth; I think that they can handle a couple of words." Says Hiro laughing, then Yuki and Saito jumps at him wrestling style and tries to bully him to take it back, all in their comrade way.

"Aw, come on Sasuke-teme! Lee and I sang, hearing your awful voice would make a balance--"

_BAM! BAM!_

The hit sounded double because Ino and Sakura hit him at the same time.

Ino & Sakura: "Sasuke-kun has a wonderful voice unlike you Naruto-baka!"

The Uchiha was ignoring the scene on front of him while thinking is he should sing THAT one. He wrote it the next day that he had that fight with Hinata and she left. It was completely melancholic and kind of depressive when he thinks about it. But if Ayaka asked him about it is because she wanted to hear it, maybe to analyze it.

And besides, Hinata will come later so there's no way for her to listen to it…and he wanted to know how it can sound already.

Sasuke: "Fine, let's do it."

With that Ayaka almost pushed Hiro to gather the electric guitar while Shinji and the rest of the kids take a seat close to the table. Even Kira, who didn't like Sasuke at all wanted to be there to be on first line. At the annoying insistence of Lee and Gai for Sasuke to stand over the low table so 'he can shine with the powerful youth of his lyrics', he did it.

Taking the microphone, Sasuke closes his eyes and waits for the music to tell him when to begin. He was seeing the words in his mind, like he was writing them again.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could, hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you_

The combination of clothes for that night can easily show his feelings right now. Dark jeans and a dark long sleeve shirt that was marking his toned body showed once more that he was the heartthrob of the village.

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

Yuki was impressed right now by the contents of the lyrics. Even the bad words can be excused from it because made the song livelier. And it was clear that Sasuke was just passing through a hard time with whoever she is. He may ask Tatsuha about it later.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

Sasuke was admitting through the song that he fucked everything with Hinata for his stupid jealously. That he mentioned Itachi when that was uncalled for. He can't expect her to stand it all that night, and he didn't expected that Itachi indeed hide for the past two years the last letter he wrote to her, then one he though that she decided to ignore…in the end she did the contrary.

And he had to mess it up like that.

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again_

He can't endure this pain any longer, he mad eit wrong and he was regretting it just like Grave told him. With such a powerful eye as the Sharingan he couldn't see the truth in front of him. He wanted her back; he wanted to see her again. He wanted to kiss her again.

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!_

Kakashi was now worried about his student's condition. He knows that Sasuke wasn't good showing his feelings, but this was a sign of pure suffering for someone that maybe in the end may let him destroyed. Now he was more interested to know who she is, and why she is so special to him.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry_

Then Naruto almost choked on his beverage, did Sasuke just said 'sorry'?! is the world coming into an end?! Maybe the sun won't come out again because Sasuke said 'I'm sorry'!?

And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste

He had to admit, Sasuke tried to face his future without Hinata, to see himself far away from everything, like he had planned when he defeated Itachi, to never comeback to Konoha. Just like he was going to do until he saw her. But now…

He can't. he won't leave the village ever again, no without Hinata. She will belong to him, and she will be his…he can feel that is how is supposed to be. And he won't give up on her that easy. Ever.

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me_

In that moment, the main door of the house opens, and a shadow comes in. but due to the loud music no one had sensed the person coming in…

Sasuke still had his eyes closed while finishing the song. He was showing his sorrow, sadness caused by a mere woman…Hinata.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry_

Opening his eyes, he mentally gasped. Then everyone turned at where Sasuke was looking at and saw it. Lavender eyes locked with onyx eyes, and she looked surprised as well...

Hinata had just come in.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make a little poll to al those who had read this story and so you can have some kind of entertainment. As you have seen, I used so many songs on my chapters, but not on ALL of them, which is good.

Now I want to make a little poll: from the songs mentioned and used on this story, which one is your favorite?

I want to ask that because on the next update I'll tell who won the poll, and I'll have the song available on my site for a limited time. But only the song that wins, so vote now. I you don't know the song for any reason, just mention the scene where the lyric was used, ok?

Talking about songs:

Song used on Sasuke's dreams/thoughts:

Song: Ángel de la guarda

Artist: Radio Pirata

Album: Cosas de la lluvia

Actually is then Spanish prayer of the 'Guardian Angel' prayer. It was changed a little to turn it on a song for a public service ad anti-drugs. The singer's voice mark incredible the lyrics, is just wonderful.

Song performed by Naruto and Lee at the party:

Artist: FLOW

Song: Re:member

As one of the last openings of the Naruto series before the Shippuden

The song that Sasuke sang at the party:

Artist: Staind

Song: It's been a while

Album: Break the cycle

One of my favorite bands ever. Many of the songs of this album are wonderful, like all Staind's albums.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I apologize for the late of this update, but I was having consistent problems with the internet.

xAmaterasux—I'm glad that you still like this story. And yeah, the things are not easy when you have two people like Sasuke and Hinata into arguing like this.

Inakura—Sorry for the cliffhangers, but they just come alone. Really…

NanamiYatsumaki—let's hope that Sasuke got the message right and that he can solve it in a mature way.

Toni—enjoy the update

cygnet411—Yeah, Naruto and Lee can make a great duo sometimes.

Hinata Lovers—Actually I can say that The Lion King it will be the only Disney DVD on my collection. I even have the Soundtrack, so you can think how much I love it. About the Shino part…I started to realize that maybe that it will be his least favorite movie for that. Kind of funny.

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice—I hope that you can enjoy the chapter and that it refleacts what I want to show here. It happens in most of couples…and you know that is true.

pseudo-cynic89—Well, now that I read it back then, you're right. It was positive…because I needed it to be positive. So please don't kill me for this one.

Jenniebennie—I believe that the human mind is as powerful as the force of feelings. That is something that I wanted to show here.

Anita Blake 76—after more than 55 chapters, it seems fair to me to keep it one the good rhythm. I know I can.

Emve—I love Shinji so much that you can't imagine. And I believe that he will be as important as any member of team zero in this story.

Suzume-kage—welcome to the long road ahead! Yeah, it will be long…I guess.

kenshinlover2002—the song has its impact, but Sasuke doesn't know how much she got…yet.

jaso1—don't worry…I know that the vote was for Skillet. I see that song as the 'theme song' of the story.

Darkened Purity—sorry for the delay, but yeah, is finally here.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, bad spelling and evil grammar.

Chapter 53

The tension was there for seconds. Sasuke still had the microphone on his hand and looking the one who inspired those lyrics standing in the shadows. He could see her eyes staring at him, but even they are still lavender; it loose it's natural glitter.

Hinata was looking at him, nothing coming from her mouth. She came to Hiro's house as he asked to, but she didn't expect to hear music and even less see the Uchiha there. Time seemed to stop while she looked at him, then around. She was seeing Kiba, Shino…then Sakura and Naruto? When they started to come to Hiro's home?

But everything went back to reality by little Shinji's voice…

"HINATA-SEMPAI!"

Then she was surrounded by the children, and she had to kneel down to greet all of them. In that moment Mika looked at the captain and saw that she looked different. Something was there, but she couldn't see what it was.

Hinata stood up after greeting all the kinds, when she saw Tatsuha standing in front of her. She looked at him and bowed, only to be hugged by him. "You finally came, Hinata."

Then she raised an eyebrow, but didn't do anything. Tatsuha expected to see the same thing happen; she would tell him something mean and push herself away. This time she didn't move or spoke and it worried him.

"Kids, time to bed." Ordered Ayaka, one of the reasons was that it was already late, and the second was that she saw how her son Kira looked at the captain. He knows that something is wrong as well.

"Aw, but mom…!"

"No 'but mom' Haji, you are still a kid and until then you have sleep earlier than grown-ups, understood?" ordered the doctor. Then while they were getting upstairs, Yuki's kids and Saito's bring with them their sleeping bags. They were having a sleepover at Hiro's place.

"But can at least Hinata-sempai tell us a nighttime story?" asks Kira, looking at the lavender eyed girl.

"But I thought that nighttime stories were just for babies." Says Hiro raising an eyebrow. Then Kira just blushed a little bit. "Is for the younger ones, I'm a big kid now."

In that moment Hinata ruffles his hair and nods, making the rest of the kids smile happily and run upstairs. The last one walking up them was Shiniji, who was trying to go up holding at the same time his panda teddy bear. Hinata sights and picks him up along with the toy and goes upstairs.

Before they disappeared upstairs, Yuki and Tomoyo were looking at Hinata holding little Shinji, his smile never fading.

"And thinking a year ago Shinji couldn't go to the backyard without any of his bothers." Says Yuki and then Sakura look with interest.

"What happened to the child?" asks the pink-haired ninja, and the rest looked at the blonde ANBU interested as well. The child was lively and liked to talk to everyone…especially to Sasuke. What can be wrong with him?

"Well, when he was younger," explains Tomoyo. "He was extremely shy. He only talked to me or his brothers. He even had some shyness when it comes to his father; I think that it was because he looks so tough when he comes home with his uniform and all."

"And let's no talk when we everyone was outside." Says Yuki. "He spends most of the day hiding behind me or Tomoyo's skirt. He didn't like strangers at all, even other kids at his age."

"But by our first party as team zero, we made it at our home." Continues Tomoyo, followed by Saito, "We didn't make anything together until we could at least stand each other, and Hinata as always comes late to parties."

"And then we have the issue of our families standing each other…and Shinji crying like he was being murdered…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hinata came inside of Yuki's house followed by a scream of a child. For the sound it was like the poor kid was being killed slowly for a human sacrifice. _

_When Hinata made it to the source of the screaming, she saw how one of Hiro's kids was trying to get close to Shinji and the kid was on a corner crying for dear life. _

"_What kind of mental institution is this?" says the captain, who no one noticed her presence until now._

"_Oh, hi Hinata-sama." Says Tomoyo covering her ears. "Sorry, but is just that my son doesn't like strangers and it seems that he is close to a heart attack…" with that Hinata turns around and leaves the place. Everyone looked at her leaving and turned to their main problem…Shinji._

_Yuki: "Son, don't be so harsh. Hiro's kids only want to play with you, come on."_

_Shinji: "WHAH!"_

_Tomoyo: "Come on son, I'll read you a story--"_

_Shinji: "WHAH!"_

"_How can you stand such spoiled incorrigible child?!" screams Saito while he covers his ears with ear plugs. "My kids never cried like that unless they fell from a tree or something!"_

"_It seems like Hinata is not the only one who doesn't like children." Mutters Hiro, only to be heard by the samurai. _

_Saito: "What did you said Hiro?!"_

_Hiro: "Um-well…"_

"_Stand aside." Orders someone from behind, being only Hinata. They did what she asked and saw how she picks up Shinji that in that moment started to thrash around to be freed from her grasp. Hinata finally moves it to a corner and traps the little blonde kid in another corner and she kneeling in front of him. _

"_Look at me."_

_The child is still crying silently, he only wants to be on his mom's lap and have his nap. Not having weird people around him. _

_When the child didn't respond her, she puts something in front of him. "Look up so we can talk."_

_Shinji looked up reluctantly, only to see a huge panda bear. _

"_Now you'll listen to me little spoiled brat." Says sternly Hinata, which reminded Shinji to his father Yuki when he was going to ground any of his big brothers. "You can't be behind your father's forever; you're growing up right now. Then you'll study to be a great adult in the future. By the time you become a grown-up your brothers and father will be too old to protect you." Then the little kid looked from the panda bear to Hinata, despite her harsh tone she looked quite concerned. _

"_Is true that the outside world is not as safe as home, but if you grow up tall and strong you can change that. Just like your fathers, team zero and I are doing right now. Like your elder brothers will do when their turn is." Then the moves the panda plush closer to him. _

"_This will remind you that while you grow up. You maybe won't be able to hold it now, but you'll know that you are growing up when you will be able to hold it better and even walk around with it." Then she takes the panda and stand up. _

"_That is if you want to grow up to protect your family that is." _

_Then the little child stopped crying, while the rest was sweat dropping by what just happened. "She truly doesn't like kids." Mutters Ayaka while Hiro stands beside Hinata. "I think that it was too much for a three year old Hinata. Maybe you have traumatized him for the rest of his life--"_

_Then they look down when Hinata felt a tug on the teddy. They see Shinji trying to take with a determined look. When she finally passes it to him she looks up. "What's your name?" asks the little kid, which made Yuki and Tomoyo's jaw fall on the floor. _

_The very first complete sentence to a stranger!  
_

"_Hinata, captain Hinata."_

"_Thank you for the panda, Hinata-sempai!" smiles the kid while he hugs the big panda teddy. Then the captain looked at the kid blinking twice._

"_Sempai?"_

_After the things have slow down, Saito makes a comment. "By the way, you didn't mention your last name, the Hyuuga thing."_

"_I know," says Hinata while she takes another rice ball, "And it felt great."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Now Shinji is more confident than ever." Says proudly Yuki. That is one of the reasons that he supports Hinata a lot. She had become part of the family and her early ties with the Kinomoto clan were more than enough for it. Saito and Hiro and now are seen as uncles by his children and the same happens with Saito's and Hiro's as well.

"And it was kind of cute seeing Shinji and Sasuke watching the movie…awwww." Says Ayaka to make fun if the Uchiha, who then sent her a dead glare. "Yes, and he is special for Shinji too. He told us about how he meets you; it was nice of you to take him to the potty." Says Tomoyo and Naruto grins at Sasuke. Maybe coming here wasn't bad at all.

Then they stopped talking because Hinata was going downstairs. She doesn't need to ask anything because she is almost sure that they were talking about her, not like she cared at all.

Then she looks around to see who else was there, it didn't surprised her to not see either Neji or Ten-Ten. Even less Asuma or Kurenai.

Taking a cup of sake, she sits on the floor between everyone, so she can see anyone's movements. This wasn't the moment for her to be at a party, but she can talk to Hiro later…

"And, how was the mission?" asks suddenly Lee, half excited to know what happened and because he wanted to break the ice…literally.

"Besides the Snow Country princess trying to get into Hiro's pants, everything was ok." Replies the captain, then Hiro looked at her in horror, she shouldn't have said that!

Then he could sense his wife's dark aura all over him. "Oh, really?"

"Don't be so alarmed Ayaka, normally is Yuki the one who gets the attention." Then everyone looks at Tomoyo, looking for any reaction. But instead of being mad she only grins. "What can I do? I'm married to a beautiful man, a Kinomoto of course."

Is not hard to know that everyone sweat dropped, even Hinata.

"Hiro-san said that you have been training too, any new moves?" asks Gai trying to rescue the married man from the doctor's rage.

Then Hinata takes another sip of sake and looks away. "It won't come here to talk about ninja techniques, is forbidden to mention job issues at parties."

And before Sakura would respond to the mean comment, something small and white comes inside running in lighting speed. Sasuke used the Sharingan to try to see what it was, but all he could see was that is…a white rabbit?

Then the small white animal stops in the middle of the living room. Yuki looked at the animal and clenched his fists; he didn't like it at all. Hiro scratched the back of his head and Saito just ignored it. Then Hinata filled another cup of sake and offered to the rabbit. "Take it Yukito, is Konoha's sake."

Then there was white smoke on the white rabbit, revealing a tall man. His skin and hair were as white as snow and big crystal blue eyes, almost transparent. With white/baby blue robes, but similar to the ones that Tatsuha wears, came into a conclusion that this person was a monk too.

With a bow, he takes the cup and salutes. "Good night Hinata-sama, Yuki-san, Tatsuha-kun--"

"Stop the formalities Yukito and tell us why you are here." States Yuki while the rest looks at the scene a little confused. A man came in disguised as a white rabbit and Yuki doesn't want him…this is weird.

Noticing the rest of the guest, Yukito smiles and salutes them, ignoring Yuki's question. "Hi, my name is Yukito from the Kinomoto clan. Is nice to come and visit Konoha in such lovely night."

Yuki: "Yukito--"

"Oh, and you have a party too!" says Yukito while he looks at where Ino was sitting. "And you name is…?"

"I-Ino." Says Ino while her blush deepens, then Chouji frowns and looks away. Yukito takes it that is because of him and apologizes. "Oh, sorry young man, nice to meet you Mr…"

When Chouji looked at Yukito's eyes, he felt his cheeks redden under his gaze. Standing up, he shakes hands with him, "Akimichi Chouji, at your service." Then Shikamaru looks at them blinking twice. _'At your service?'_ repeats the shadow ninja in his mind; he never heard such thing from Chouji. This Yukito guy must be something else.

"Yukitoooo!" screams this time Yuki, he had enough of Yukito.

"What is it Yuki-san?" says the white haired man while he sees the blonde ANBU being held down by his teammates.

Then Yukito remembers something. "Kinomoto-san said that you left this at home and asked me to return it." Then Yukito shoves the item on the blonde ANBU's hands. It was a disc.

"We passed by to the Kinomoto clan's hideouts before going to the Snow Country. I though that you already saw what your father recorded for us Yuki." Says Hinata while continues drinking he sake, the less attention to her the better.

Yukito walks and puts the disc on the player and then sits beside Tatsuha to see what's in it. Then the monk looks worried at Yukito. "Are you sure that the disc contents can be seen? They are underage you know."

"We are talking about Kinomoto-san after all. Of course is good!" says Yukito while Tatsuha sweat drops. Well, he hopes that their father doesn't say anything embarrassing in that thing.

* * *

_VIDEO_

"_Yuki, the video is ready?" says a bold old man sitting in the middle of a traditional Japanese room. The man had strong eyes like Tatsuha's and it seemed that when he was young he was just like him. He was wearing monk attire and had a woman around her 50's sitting beside him. She had brown hair and brown eyes. It was like the elder version of Mya. _

"_Yes dad." Says Yuki from behind the camera._

"_Don't play with your old man got it?"_

"_You see the fucking annoying red light over here!?" says Yuki completely annoyed._

"_Watch your mouth Yuki for Kami's sake." Says who it seemed to be his mother._

"_Yes, I see it. I maybe old but I still have good sight!" responds his father so the argument can be ended soon._

"_It means that is recording, can we end this shit sooner?"_

"_Fine, fine!"_

_Then the old man calms down and looks straight at the camera. "HI everyone who is seen this. I'm Suzano Kinomoto; Yuki's father and leader of the legendary Kinomoto clan." _

"_And I'm Kaede Kinomoto, Yuki's mother." Says the woman with a huge smile._

"_We are making this video because we just received the visit from Yuki and his team. Just with the news that he gave about his HUGE family made me so happy that I wanted to send a video so my grandchildren can see me!" says the leader of the Kinomoto clan he holds a picture of Yuki's family showing his six boys, his wife Tomoyo and the triplets._

"_I never though to see so many grandsons! I'm so excited!" says Yuki's mother while her eyes shine by the view of so many cute little kids. _

"_And I have to admit that Yuki got a hottie as a wife. Your tastes are higher than I though. But I can't tell completely only seeing a photo. So please Tomoyo-chan you should come so we can see you VERY well." In that moment the man moves his head to a side to avoid the kunai that Yuki throws at him. _

"_I don't know what you are complaining about Yuki, I want to meet my daughter-in-law, there's nothing wrong with it."_

"_Is wrong when it's you and when my wife is what you're talking about."_

"_But--" Suzano stops talking for what was happening behind him. Yuki 'zooms' the camera to show that it was no other than Hiro surrounded by five beautiful women. _

"_Ladies, I'm sorry but I can't! I am married!" Says Hiro with his cheeks as red as his hair and looking at the floor like a grounded child. _

"_But she doesn't need to know! You are in Kinomoto land, what happens here stays here!" _

"_But I don't want to!" says desperately the man while he takes something from his pocket. "And besides look how cute is my Ayaka-chan! I can't do that!" says the male while shows the picture to the girls around him. Looking at each other they smile and look back at Hiro. _

"_Is that so? No problem!" and they transform into Ayaka. Now Hiro is surrounded by five Ayaka's looking at him with lust. _

"_Yuki! Saito! Hinata! Somebody help!" screams with fear the young man. _

"_Girls let him go. He really doesn't want to make an orgy with you." Then the girls walk away sad and defeated._

_Hiro lays back on the floor, happy and relieved that he wasn't raped by a group of lustful teenagers. Actually they are officially 18, but still…_

"_Well, as you can see Team Zero is very welcome here! So don't problem. And besides Hinata had been here when she was this little (showing that she was almost half tall that she is now) and her temper got colder although I can blame Itachi for that but still she developed some good curves, right honey?" with that Yuki's mother nods and gives a lustful look to the camera. _

It made even Ino froze from that look.

"_Anyway, I hope that Tatsuha is seeing this because I have news for him." Says Suzano and then Tatsuha decided to give more attention of what was next. _

"_For what Yuki told me, you have as a purpose to have Hinata as your wife. I should recommend you to stop it; she is too much for you. She is not like the common untamed kitty; she is more like a wild wolf. You can't tame her, just be as wild as her." _

Then Tatsuha looks with wide eyes what his own father said; to give up on Hinata?! Is the old man got crazy?! Then he looked at Hinata and saw that she didn't look affected by it, like anything can affect her like that.

"_For what I could see from her right now," says Suzano in a serious tone, "is that she is too focused on defeat your student…I think his name is Sasuke. She is training her head off right now with that man called Grave. He is quiet but pays a lot of attention to Hinata. Kind of reminds me a lot of the old Itachi…anyway…"_

"_And since Yuki brought here his report of Hinata's improvement, we want you do come back with the same report as soon as you see this video, which means that TOMORROW you'll come back to the lands of the clan for a couple of days." Continues Kaede._

Then the monk stood up and started to scream "**NOOO--!**"

"_But don't worry about your dear Sasuke;" says Suzano, "Yuki will be responsible of his training."_

"_No I won't." says Yuki from behind the camera._

"_Is an order son." Bewares Suzano._

"_But what about Hinata? I can't stop training her to train the Uchiha." Responded Yuki in an effort to unfulfill Suzano's request._

"_I'll send two of the best to take care of that matter. Now, end of transmission."_

_VIDEO ENDS  
_

* * *

"So, it means that I'm going to be with Hinata-sama until Tatsuha-san returns from the meeting? How cool!" says Yukito with excitement.

"Wait a minute! We never agreed on this! He just decided that when you don't know how far is the training!" says Yuki with an angry tone, he really don't want Yukito with Hinata.

"You mentioned that you had a mission on the Snow Country, and you always take advantage of the situations Yuki-san. So Kinomoto-san knew what you'll try there." responds Yukito while he serves a cup of coffee…along with the half of the cup of sugar that was beside it.

Yuki was about to respond that when someone knocked the door. Ayaka stood up and opens it, to see two persons standing at the door. One was a young girl with short white hair, and an old man with long messy gray hair and glasses.

"Goodnight, sorry for interrupting your night, but we saw a ninja called Hinata getting in. she is still here?" everyone looked at the door to see who were the visitors, but no one knew who were they. And by the way that they spoke to Ayaka it was obvious that they don't know team zero as well.

Then Ayaka nodded and let the two strangers get in. They didn't look like ninja and if they tried something, the room is filled with the best of the village already.

Hinata stood up to see the visitors, sighting loudly she decided to speak already. "I told you to pass the night at the hotel; everything can be solved in the morning."

"I told her to not follow you, but she insisted." Says the old man, who just take a seat and serves some sake. Saito saw this with annoyance, but since is not his house…

"But is not about that Hinata-sama, is just that…" in that moment the girl's eyes turned into water, letting her tears fall down. "…I though that you can tell me more a-about--"

"I was told to leave the past in the past and for the first time in months I'm trying to follow it." Then when Hinata was about to turn around, she heard the girl's response. "I don't have anyone and…he said so many good things about you that--"

The captain didn't respond; she just sat back. "He probably lied about half of them. He was a saint compared to me, so I'll just make the favor so you can go back--"

"If we go back, Miss Miaka would be killed and his sacrifice would be in vain." Says the old man and the captain crossed her arms in full authority. This wasn't her duty after all.

"Hinata, what's going on?" says finally Tatsuha, and then she suddenly remembered that she was in a place where this shouldn't happen. Then she leans back and takes a sip of her drink.

After she finished her cup, she looks where she can't see anyone.

"Brandon is dead."

The entire room was completely silent.

Even what most of the people at the party didn't know Brandon in any personal way, someone's death was sad no matter where it came from. Hinata seemed to no notice the sadness that filled the room and kept talking.

"You know that…Bandon and Grave was the same person, right?"

Sasuke felt that comment deeply. He had his suspicions about the identity of that Grave guy. And the fact that he visited him at the hospital to tell him that Hinata was loyal.

He said it referring to the incident at her apartment.

At some point in his anger he though that it was Hinata who made the man to talk to him. But now thinking of how things developed that night, she didn't have any idea of that. Brandon/Grave was trying to save their relationship, and Sasuke's pride dismissed that help.

But then Naruto was the first one to speak. "W-What?! B-But they looked so different…"

"He has the same voice, Uzumaki…"

"But he was taller and…everything. It can be a ninja clone transformation…but--"

"I can explain that." Says the old man who came with the girl called Miaka. Then he looked at Hinata, and she frowned at him a little concerned about something. Sasuke was the only one to notice it.

"I believe, that this time I should explain what happened to Brandon…Dr. Tokioka." Says the captain while she sees Saito and her teammates faces, they deserve that explanation.

"I met Brandon eight years ago, on one of my first solo missions after the Raikage assassination mission. I accidentally got in the Mafia's way and as anyone knows; a ninja is nothing to the Mafia's weapons. I got lucky to be under the wing of Brandon Heat, the Mafia's number one sweeper."

Chouji: "Sweeper?"

"Gunner, shooter, assassin…you can name it whatever you want to. He is the one who introduce me of how use a gun, to meet their leader called 'Big Daddy' and the one who introduce me into the wonderful world of sake." Says the captain proudly, taking another sip from the liquor.

"When Brandon came recently, he told me what happened after I left." With that the girl called Miaka sits down close to Hinata to listen the story better.

"Two years after I left, his best friend Harry was climbing high on the positions of the organization. But he was too greedy about power while Brandon was more about the loyalty towards the family, the Mafia." Then she looks at Tatsuha, who was standing besides Sasuke. "Do you remember, while I was fighting the Uchiha, the scar that Grave shown?" then the monk nods and Sasuke immediately remembered the huge scar on the man's chest.

"That was the first shot that Harry gave him, the second was on the left eye." With that he saw that everyone's eyes were full of confusion, like the there was a missing piece of the puzzle. That is where the old man, better known as Dr, Tokioka spoke:

"Officially, Brandon Heat died six years ago."

"It can't be!" screams Sakura to then stand close to Naruto. "That is completely illogical!"

"Are you calling me a liar Haruno?" asks full of challenge Hinata, she doesn't need to explain this in front of them, she could just told to team zero and that's all.

"But how…?"

"Have you ever noticed his presence, Haruno? Have you ever got his scent, Inuzuka? Any of you any chakra signature from him?" asks the captain, referring to Kiba, then Akamaru shook his head and Kiba responds with a 'no'.

"As I was explaining," says Hinata to continue the explanation, "He died six years ago. But to the fact that he wanted revenge for killing the Mafia's leader Big Daddy and his only one Maria, he came back into this world until his revenge was complete. Until he kills Harry…Bloody Harry."

"If everything is like you said," says Shikamaru, "then why he came to Konoha? Why he was interested into destroy Orochimaru's labs?"

"I can explain that part." Says Dr. Tokioka, "Even after being back to life, there were still parts of his past that well been there like data. Most of the people that he knew before he got killed died already or betrayed him. Hinata was the only one who wasn't related completely to the Mafia, so there was a chance that she was still alive. And like he used to say: she is too loyal."

"Then Grave wanted Hinata to recognize him, so he morphed his body so he can look like old Brandon." Says the girl called Miaka, then she smiles remembering how excited Grave was to see the little girl that he always mentioned. "And he needed her help because there were rumors about a ninja and his experiments with people that he captured randomly. He said that Hinata warned him once about somebody called Orochi-something."

"Little he knows that I just killed him no so along." Says Hinata with sarcasm. "And little I know that because of that stupid decision he lasted less than he should."

"What?" asks Hiro, what she is talking about?

"If he had stayed as 'Beyond the Grave' all this time, he could last five more years. For morphing his body to turn into the original Brandon…he lasted for only 24 days…by the time we told our farewells, his body started to crumble down. He is body was leaving little by little, only to die right after he killed Harry." Ends the captain with a big shot of sake.

"That's why we came here." Says Miaka, "we wanted to hold the funeral at where Brandon was born, but since we are in danger over there, we decided to bring the ashes here."

"There's a lot of space where my brother Senzu rests." Says Hiro, which made Hinata tense for a moment, then nods.

"You'll leave the village tomorrow right after the funeral, got it?" says again the captain, when they nod she looks at Gai and Shino. "Maito Gai, Aburame Shino; this is a special mission. You are taking Miss Miaka and the doctor to Suna."

"Yes, sir." Respond the two men.

"If you need anything Hinata-sama you can count on me--" says Yukito before clumsily tripping on his robes and fall on his butt. Then everyone looked at the white hared man while he rubs his buttocks with a very light 'ow'. Then someone comes from the shadows of the room towards Yukito.

"Is everything ok Yukito-kun? Any internal injuries?" says the concerned voice. Then Tatsuha laughs. Than Sasuke look towards where the rest of team zero was and saw that Yuki slapped his forehead hard. It seems that he doesn't like this visitor either.

He wonders if he should be worried as well.

Then the figure helping Yukito to stand up looks around. He was as tall as Yukito with short spiky black hair and dark green eyes. He seemed well built, since even with his monk robes on, his torso seemed big.

"First Yukito, and now Toya. What the fuck father was thinking of." Groans Yuki.

"It seems that we have a full house tonight!" Says Ayaka trying to calm down the situation, but everything was lost when she saw Hinata's expression.

She looked shocked at Toya, like he was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Um, can you tell us who you are?" asks Lee, a little confused by the turn of events; suddenly the house had our new visitors.

"I'm Toya, Yukito's mate." Says simply the man, then he gave a look to the room: there were a total of seven women in the room, which is bad news. But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something in the air and he looked at Sasuke. His eyes were fixed on the Uchiha for moments to then look away; like he had recognized him.

"So, um…are you part of the Kinomoto clan as well?" asks Sakura, she was kind of intrigued that most o the males that she had seen from that clan group were absolute beauties. Even Yuki's father had something attractive, not like she'll admit it any day.

Yukito: "I'm one of the newest to join but yes, I am."

Ino: "Newest?"

"Is a rare to accept people like _him_, if you can understand that." Responds Yuki, he had to admit that he doesn't like t have both Toya and Yukito in Konoha. And even less as Hinata's trainers. "But you can go back and tell father that I refuse to have you to train Hinata."

"You can't do that Yuki; you are no longer the heir." States Toya in a challenging way, making Yukito to stand in the way.

"I don't care; I also refuse you two to be any closer to her." Says Saito in a way to support Yuki. Hiro stood up as well and now there was team zero vs. Toya and Yukito. The air became dense and the captain was still drinking her sake.

Sasuke couldn't believe the scene, but if even Yuki was against these two to train her. And even when they are part of the Kinomoto clan, then it must be something.

"What's the difference between the clan's hideouts and here." States Toya, he was pretty messed up right now.

"Your source of _food_!" screams Yuki, and then both Yukito and Toya stopped, like something hit down.

"Food? What, are you in any special diet?" asks Ino, the diet fan.

"Actually, is because of Toya." Speaks finally Hinata. "He is an incubus demon."

Then everyone nodded like they knew about what it meant, but then nobody responded.

Gai: "So, what's exactly an incubus demon?" then Hiro sights please not another explanation...

Saito: "Is a low class demon--"

"Hey!" says Toya crossing his arms.

Saito: "Fine, a demon that feeds from women's arousal."

Then Ino and Sakura stepped back, "So you are talking about…?"

"Wet dreams, kinky situations…stuff like that." Says Saito's wife Mika. She is the prime of the ANBU medical ninjas after all.

"I only do when I'm hungry; so don't worry." Responds the demon, but that didn't make anything better.

"Once born a demon is always a demon." Responds Saito, "that's why I agree with Yuki when he says that you shouldn't train Hinata."

"What are you talking about?! I would never hurt her." then he turned to the captain to find some support, but she only stands up.

"I have a funeral to attend tomorrow morning, let me take you two back to the hotel." Says Hinata to Dr. Tokioka and Miaka. Both nod and follow her outside.

"Wait, is still early!" says Yukito, but then the door closes, leaving him and Toya confused.

"She never had problems with me before, you know that. What's her problem now?" Says Toya, then he sniffs again, and this time he looked towards Sasuke. Opening his eyes wide, he points as him.

"You are the Uchiha…you're Sasuke don't you?" says Toya, then Tatsuha looked at the incubus demon with warning. Sasuke didn't see anything wrong responding. "Yes, I am."

"So he is the one who Tatsuha trains." Says Yukito acknowledging Sasuke, then Toya looked at him like he knows him…but from where?

"Another time Toya," says the monk as a way to say 'shut up', "I have to start a report tonight. So please don't mess with my night."

With that everything was forgotten and the party continued in a less hyper way. But Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about how Hinata looked at Toya, about how she reacted about Brandon's dead…about the way that Toya looked at him…

* * *

It was very late and Sasuke was already in his apartment. He is taking a shower and preparing himself to go to bed when he sees what he didn't expected that night.

Hinata enters into his room normally and is looking everywhere, avoiding his gaze. Then she spots something and takes it, when she turns to leave Sasuke stops her. "Hinata…I--"

"I won't bother you, I just came or this." Says showing up the scroll in her hands and moving to leave.

"No, wait--"

"I have many things to do tomorrow--"

"Hinata listen to me!" in that moment the captain stops in her tracks. Sasuke held hope inside because she stopped, but when she turned around, he never expected this.

She looks at him and makes a sarcastic laugh, something that he didn't understood. "Listen to you? You want me to listen to you?"

In that moment he was lost of words. "I--"

"I don't have to listen anything you want to say." Listening to this made him clench his fists. She was being cruel to him and she comes back with some attitude, like something happened back at the Snow Country, but no one from team zero spoke about it.

"You should." That's all he needed to say.

"I remember that the last time that I came here, you didn't listen to me." States Hinata, she was getting pissed and she was going to leave in peace. "And now you ask me to listen to you, for what? No fucking play with me."

"Then why you are taking the scroll back?" asks Sasuke, he was trying to make her face the fact that she wanted to forgive him. That's why she came into his apartment tonight.

"So I can put it on the wall and every morning," she pauses to look at the scroll, the last letter that Sasuke wrote to her while he was with Orochimaru. "Remind me myself why I must stay away from you and to remember to kill you."

Sasuke couldn't believe what she was saying. Something more is in there, he can feel it. Looking straight at her, he throws one last question.

"Then why you hadn't looked straight at my eyes." His voice echoed the whole room; he was looking for a way to keep her tonight. He had suffered his mistake, and she was looking to make more miserable to him.

"Because only true men are worth to be looked at the eyes…and you are not one." With that she disappears in a cloud of smoke. Then he changed back quickly and left the apartment.

Jumping through the roofs, he made it to her apartment. He gets in and sees that she wasn't there. Growling because she knew that he'd come, Sasuke let her apartment and went to her office at the ANBU headquarters, no sign of her.

He went to any place of the village that night.

No sign of her.

* * *

Morning came and a cranky Uchiha was still waling through the streets. How she can disappear so fast last night?! He even went to the Hokage's tomb looking for her...and nothing! The morning air was colder than usual, as part of the coming of the winter, but is been years since it had snowed in Konoha, he even forgot the last time that he saw it on town. Maybe this will be another year without snow.

Then he remembered that there was Brandon's funeral and that she was going to be there. Rushing his pace he went to the place, and luckily he saw Rock Lee and Gai, so there was an excuse to come close.

Then from afar he saw Hinata standing to was now Brandon's tomb. Everyone from team zero was there as support. Iruka, Shino and Kiba went for respect to the people they met last night. Mika was leaning on Dr. Tokioka's shoulder while throwing a red rose to the tomb. Hinata was there looking at the plaque that was placed over there. It read:

_Here lies Brandon Heat_

_He came to fulfill his mission_

_He always thought of others than himself._

_He was Beyond the Grave_

She was silent the whole time, not moving a muscle. Many memories form her past with Brandon running in her mind made her realize that she don't have many important people alive with her. Then she turns to Iruka, who stood up beside her, looking at her concerned.

"Iruka-sensei, can I make a request?" asks the captain, and Iruka heard her completely. He had especial connection to the ex-heir and she was important to him as it was Naruto.

Hinata: "I've lost people that known about my true self too quickly; first the Hokage…then Itachi…and now Brandon."

Iruka looked at her, she always talked deep thinking topics with her cold tone and stare, making him sometimes feel useless for her. Thinking that maybe he is nothing to her at all.

But he didn't expected what she said next.

"Can you please don't die yet? You were the first that saw what I can do, the last piece of my past that I want to preserve. So…" then she looks at him, hardness in her eyes like when she faces battle. "I ask you to don't die until I do. I'll make sure to die first so--" Then without asking he hugged her, she didn't stop him, but didn't respond either.

"Don't you ever mention to die again Hinata, and less in front of me, got it?" says the teacher and the captain nods. Saito and the others were seeing the scene, but didn't say anything. Iruka and Hinata had a bond, not as strong as it was with Brandon, or even the Hokage, but it was there…one of the oldest she ever had.

After the funeral, Gai and Shino were reunited with Hinata, Dr. Tokioka and Mika. They were setting the details of the mission to send the two civilians to Suna. But there was a little problem…

"Why are you not coming Dr. Tokioka?"

Mika was nervous, Dr. Tokioka was the last person that survived the whole tragedy and was now saying that he was going back. She had lost her mother, his father the mafia leader Big Daddy was long gone and the last part of her family was already on a tomb.

"They are looking or me for my experiments. I'm faster to recognize than you, and I'm too old now. Hinata will come with me until I reach my destiny, don't worry about me." Says the doctor, but the girl was still no accepting the fact that he was leaving her.

"Can I write you? Will I ever visit you again?"

"I prefer that you forgot that I existed, that the mafia and the city ever existed. Make a new life in Suna, I guess that the Kazekage will treat you well until you install on their normal life." says the doctor and the gray haired girl finally accepted. She has to move on to survive.

"Here's a letter for Gaara, he'll accept Mika immediately." Says the captain while passes the scroll to Gai. "I see, and then he knows that we are going already?"

"Actually no, but he owes me a big favor, so he won't hesitate to make it happen." Then Shino sees how secure she was about it, and then he remembered…

'_Shukaku'_

"I hope that you mind if I come along." Says Tatsuha and appears with a backpack. "It will be only until I get my road to the clan's hideouts." Then he sees from afar Sasuke and walks towards him.

"Oh, Sasuke I forgot to tell you. After the long fight we had last night, Yuki accepted to train you. He is way abusive, so don't get impressed if he asks you to open a coconut with your mouth." jokes the monk, he really doesn't want to leave the village for too long, but he has an obligation as heir and he must follow it.

The Uchiha eyed Yuki who was not so far, and by the way that the blonde looked at him; it seemed that it is going to be a hell of training.

Prefect…

"And what about them?" asks Sasuke about Yukito and Toya. Then Tatsuha sights loudly. "They'll stay until I return, but they will be supervised by Yuki as well. Something is wrong in this picture and I can't put a finger what it is." Says the monk, and leaves with Gai, Shino and the girl.

Then he sees that Hinata is walking to the opposite side with the old man, Saito looks at them with warned eyes then Hiro, who was standing beside him, speaks. "She says that she'll go with the doctor until the limit of the village. She should go with him until he makes it to the city--"

Saito: "She won't, and he won't make it."

Then the red haired man looks at the samurai impressed. "Why?" then his eyes soften and look back at the retiring figures. "She is going to--"

Saito: "I heard him ask for the favor this morning, she didn't have any problem accepting it."

Hiro: "I see…"

* * *

Hinata was walking silently with Dr. Tokioka through the forest, the closer they were to the limits of the village the quieter was the place. Then the doctor looked at the captain, the one that Brandon gave the rest of his existence to see and share.

"Just to let you know, the documents that I gave you are the originals and the only copies." Says the doctor to break the ice, which made the captain look back at him.

"I still don't know why you gave me them doctor. It will be better f you just destroy them." Responds Hinata, the old man gave her the papers of the experiment that kept Brandon's body alive for so long.

"Although I played being God for doing that, I think that is not fair to leave it wasted. And you seemed to be familiar with the vocabulary, so I think that it will be useful someday."

"_More than you can ever think..."_ Thoughts Hinata while they reach to their destination.

Reaching to a cliff that marks one of the many limits of the village, the old man stands at the edge looking at the landscape. "Do it whenever you want."

Pointing the gun at the back of the man's head, Hinata says her farewell words. "Say H to Brandon from heaven."

_Bang!_

* * *

It had been a hell of training for Sasuke in his first day with Yuki. Toya and Yukito came as well, but that didn't help at all. Even with the low temperature, he was in the middle of the woods topless and making push ups. The cold was making feel his arms numb and the air started to get heavier. But it didn't help when Yuki ordered Yukito to sit on Sasuke's back as weight support. So now the Uchiha was making his 1,567 push up with Yukito sitting on his back Indian style and reading a book.

A thick and heave book.

When he interrogated the blonde ANBU about this abusive method; he explained that one of the reasons that he hadn't progressed faster it was because he needed to have more resistance, so this kind of strong exercises were to make him physically strnger to hold any other challenge and task to move up.

It made sense.

But he forgot about all that when Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura showed up and saw his conditions. Naruto laughed openly, Kakashi was trying his best to not laugh and Sakura was having a nosebleed. Seeing Sasuke topless is not an everyday thing.

* * *

Hinata returned to her apartment after a very long day. After she attended to the funeral and 'dismissed' Dr. Tokioka, she had to recover her missing days at the ANBU and update everything. And it was also today her first day dealing with Yukito as part of their training sessions. She wasn't used to so much easy going thing. And Yuki noticed it immediately, calling it enough for the white haired man, ending it into almost a fight between Toya and Yuki.

Finally reaching to the door of the apartment, she opens it to start putting away her stuff when she spots the kitchen.

Sasuke…

He was sitting on a stool while drinking something from his cup. He was waiting like it was something normal, expected, the smirk marking his arrogance.

In that moment Hinata walks to the bedroom, and by the way she did it Sasuke expected her to go and take a bath. But when he saw her come out with a backpack, picking up again her weapons and putting back her shoes he understood what was happening.

But before he could say a word, she closed the door. Not waiting any second, he ran after her, but she was gone. He decided to just stay and wait, she won't sleep outside tonight, and that's for sure…

The ANBU captain was jumping through the trees with marked anger. He was in her place waiting like she had forgotten everything. He was giving her that arrogant smirk like she couldn't live without him. Well, she had lived all this years and gotten stronger without having him beside her. Even Itachi was pretty away most of the time so she can even say it in that case too.

Itachi…

Her anger turned against herself, for all the things that happened she didn't have the time or moment to visit his tomb. But how she could go and see it when she literally betrayed him?

She was sleeping with his brother, with the one who finally killed him.

She gave herself and let being hurt by her rival, her enemy.

Then a particular chakra signal made her stop in a tree branch. Without looking at the target the throws a kunai, and from the target came out an 'Eeeek!'

"You are too easy to find, Tobi."

With that a shadow came close to Hinata and stood in a neighbor branch. "Actually that was the purpose. There hadn't any news since the last time that I saw you in Suna."

"I was too busy--"

"I could have contacted you sooner, but you are constantly with someone and you're getting harder to track everyday. I even got lost on the Snow Country."

Playing with a kunai at hand she addresses to Tobi. "You are actually on the limits of Konoha. Give me a reason to NOT kill you now."

"Always with the killing thing." with that another kunai landed beside his face, pinning a piece of the pace on the tree.

"Leave now, is unnecessary to have you around." Says the captain turning around to leave. Then she stops by the last words of Tobi.

Tobi: "When you are ready, you know where to go."

"Like I know where to go or do right now." Thinks Hinata with sarcasm, reminding her that Sasuke was on her place.

* * *

The sun came out receiving another clod morning. And the last Uchiha was still on Hinata's apartment, on the same position, waiting…

She didn't come back last night.

He finally decided to go back to his place to take a bath and some new clothes. After all it will be too troublesome to explain why he was for the second time waking around with the same clothes.

Making it to his apartment, he stepped on the kitchen to grab something to eat first, when he saw it…

Half of his porcelain plates were now shattered on the floor, and thank Kami that they were only the plates. Sighting, he started to pick up the pieces and throw them to the trash, until he saw a small note on the counter. Picking it up to read it, he blinked twice by what was written on it:

_Stop coming to my apartment, is that clear?_

_H._

In that moment, instead of getting angry, he just smirked. She slept on his place instead. Then he started to pick up the oldest porcelain pieces and hide them away. They were from his family for years.

Then he started to make a mental note to buy plastic plates and glasses.

Then after taking a bath and eat something, he stepped outside. Then he felt something land on his nose. Taking it on his hand, he saw that it was white and that it dissolved. Looking up, he saw how the snowflakes started to fall down.

Is been years since it had snowed in Konoha, this must be a good sign.

* * *

A/N: And now you know where Shinji's panda bear came from…

Sasuke seemed to get the wrong hint, or not? Who knows what's in Hinata's mind right now. But then again, what will happen with Yukito and Toya at the village? Mmmm…

The winning of the little poll will be announced on the next update...keep voting and like I said to other reviewers, PM's are accepted.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: I feel surprised to see that every update more people adds this story to their favorite/alert lists. It gives my young spirit to keep it going.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…you know the rest.

Chapter 54

* * *

Five days have passed since it started to snow, it can be seen around the village people with their coats and sweaters to keep them warm. Even the training sessions in the ninja teams reduced due to the low temperatures. It hadn't been so cold in so many years in Konoha.

Right now there was a group of men at the ramen stand: Shikamaru, Naruto, Asuma, Kakashi and Sasuke. They were eating their bowls of ramen in the morning so they can be a little heated before the training. And the Uchiha was the one who needed it the most.

At first he had tried to get Hinata's attention by visiting her at night. But then though that she left to sleep in his place instead. When he discovered that in fact she only appeared in his place to destroy his property, he became anxious.

He doubted that she stayed at any of Team Zero's houses; they must have showed worried if she had her own place. It couldn't be a Kiba's because he should have said anything by now. So where she spent the past five nights?

His training with Yuki had become worst day by day; even in this low temperature. The blonde ANBU was a pure mercenary; he had been around with his normal attire every day! He hadn't put on a sweater or anything, like the cold doesn't affect him at all. But it DOES affect Sasuke when the same man tells him to make 2,000 abdominals topless, in the cold.

But his mind in those moments was about the location of Hinata…

_** Dream**_

_Hans encircled her waist and pulled her towards a hard and warm chest. She is trying to get rid of them, but a heated kiss moved all along her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. She was trying to break the hold, she didn't want it…but how she missed it._

_Suddenly one of the hands moved down to meet between her legs. She gasped by surprise and tried to take it away when something was hitting her backside. His hips grind against hers, making her body to move against him as well, and her body feeling hotter by the second._

"_Don't tell me that you want to stop. Should I stop?" Said his husky tone in her ear while his hand made it to unbutton her pants and slid it under her panties. Now she was squirming to get free from him, the mere breath on her back was making it too difficult to handle._

"_Let me go." Said in a simple sentence the captain, she didn't notice how fast she lost her breath. But she felt the lack of air again when his hand rubbed something important down there. _

"_That's not what I asked…Hinata." Suddenly she found herself against something soft, probably a bed. Looking up she meet the eyes that she had been trying to avoid, the eyes that doubted on her without asking. She wanted to rip them off with the same intensity that she wanted those eyes to devour her. _

_Moving to be on top, an already topless Sasuke moved his lips quite close to hers. "Let me remind you why you fucking hate me so much--"_

**_End of dream_**

Hinata woke up drenched in sweat. Looking around she noticed that she was alone in a small bedroom. Putting her palms her face she started to breathe loudly. This hadn't happened before. It was true that she had been dreaming abut him since she left to the Snow Country, but never with this intensity…until… 

The captain couldn't believe this, she was all sweaty and…'feeling weird' when outside was snowing non stop and there wasn't even a heater in the place! This was not like her, there must be something wrong in the math.

She can't admit that she was having wet dreams about Sasuke. No sir.

Standing up from the bed, she immediately prepared to go to the office. Maybe she can clean her mind a little bit...

She was on her office an hour earlier than usual.

And is been the same for the past five days…damn Uchiha.

She knows what he is trying to do…to make her talk to him, to make her forgive him. But she won't give up; she won't give him a chance. No she won't!

There were bags under her eyes. She wasn't having a good slept at all. And she needs to stop it. But then again, the intensity of these dreams started when she returned to the village and…

Suddenly it clicked on her head…of course!

Toya…

But before she could stand up and leave to search for the incubus demon, Shizune got in. "Hinata, you have a meeting with Tsunade-sama right now."

In that moment the captain was looking at the assistant with bored eyes. What now?

* * *

"And where is Ino? I though she wanted to practice today." Says Asuma while takes a sip of tea. Shikamaru responded with a 'troublesome' and then mentioned that she said that she needed to take a task first for the Hokage.

"Weird, Sakura-chan said the same thing." Says Naruto while orders another bowl. In that moment Sasuke looks at his side to see with surprise Yukito and Toya. And before he could speak…

"Oh, hi guys! Nice morning isn't?" says Yukito while makes an order. The girl at the ramen stand looks at him puzzled, but then Yukito looks at her with his light blue eyes and she ends up blushing and nodding to his request, whatever it was.

"Nice morning? Is freezing out here!" says Naruto while hugs himself for mere seconds. "Is as cold as the Snow Country, remember Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nods, but then he sees at the two men and notices that they are still on their robes, not coats or anything.

"We are used to this temperatures. It gets worst on our land." Responds Toya and sips his coffee. "You must seen Yuki like this too. If Tatsuha was here t would be the same story. We like the clod weather; it encourages doing hot stuff."

In that moment everyone looks at him…pervert.

Then Yukito's order appeared. "Oh, thank you very much!" which it turned to be a bowl of ramen full of hot chocolate. "Can I get sugar, please?" then the girl shows him the sugar cup and a small spoon. "How many Sir?"

Then the white haired man smiles, "Just give me the cup, I think this will make it for now."

Naruto and the others looked at the scene in awe; the man is so tall and thin…and eats so much sugar?! It reminded Sasuke to Yuki eating when they went to that vacation. His stomach seemed to be an endless pit when it comes to sweets as well.

"Don't be so alarmed, is only breakfast." Says Toya defending his mate. Sometimes Yukito eats more than this, and he smirks knowing that they hadn't seen any of Yukito's 'cookies' yet…

Yukito stops drinking from his hot chocolate and looks back at the rest. "And besides there are two obsessions in the Kinomoto clan: we call it S.S."

Then Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "S.S?"

"Sex and Sweets." Responds Toya, and in that moment Asuma dropped his cigarette. What a way to talk so early in the morning. "But anyway, you mentioned that you have been on the Snow Country before?" asks Toya with interest, Sasuke saw it but it was obvious that Naruto didn't.

"Oh, yeah it was years ago." says the blonde nin to Kakashi, who only nodded.

"I see…" says Toya when he was interrupted by the screeching fight between Ino and Sakura.

"You really did it this time forehead girl! How can you put me into this trouble?!" screamed Ino while she was walking away from Sakura, but the pink haired ninja followed her close to prove her point, whatever it was.

"I needed a witness and you said what you saw, there's nothing wrong with it!" screams back Sakura, and in that moment even Shikamaru, who usually ignores the girls rants, had curiosity in his face.

"It is wrong when it comes that I can end messing up with someone of the high ranks Sakura." Says Ino to then stand beside Asuma and Shikamaru, "look, I can understand why you hold such a grudge…but this…"

"Ok, can someone explain what this is about?" says Shikamaru with a bored tone, but Kakashi was glad that he asked that. It must be a juicy gossip, great to heat up things today.

"Is about the rumor that has been running for days." Responds Ino, but by the clueless reaction from everyone except Asuma and Shikamaru, she decided to explain.

"Is about the conflict of interests on the council." Then Kakashi looked at the two girls seriously, they are taking about something deep then. "What kind of conflict of interest?"

"A secret affair." Responds Sakura, with a smirk that even worried Sasuke. What the hell she is talking about. Toya and Yukito looked at them not understanding a thing.

"Oh, well. We can ask Hinata-sama about it later. She is the captain of the ANBU after all." Says Yukito while he turns to finish his chocolate.

"Well, not for so long." Responds Sakura, and in that moment Sasuke looked at her surprised. She is the one having a secret affair? That can't be true. Then he felt something coming closer, but then saw that no one noticed the presence. He can even smell it…wait a minute…is…

But the Uchiha's guessing game ended when something hit both Ino and Sakura, sending them to eat snow on the ground. Naruto and the others stood up to aid them, but when they look where the hit came from; they saw the cause of the hit.

Hinata.

Then the first to appear is Hiro, who is trying to hold her still. "Hinata stop!" screamed the red haired ninja while she struggles to get free from his hold without hurting him.

"Let me go Nakano." Says the captain in a low dangerous tone. Then Hiro opened his eyes wide, she doesn't call anyone by their last name unless…

Oh Kami…

Sitting back from the ground Sakura looked impressed of what happened. She was completely in shock when she started to think about it. She didn't felt Hinata's chakra or presence! How she could have been capable to hide such high chakra to hit her and Ino like that.

Ino stood up with the help of Asuma. She was trembling horribly and the worst part was that she hit them in the middle of the street. The villagers that were close stood to see what was happening. Even the Hinata Fan boys were there in support for whatever was the reason for the captain to act like this.

Seeing blood coming from Sakura's mouth Naruto stood up to face the captain, only to look at Saito's chest. The samurai got into the scene as fast as he could, but the fact that Hinata hit the Hokage's apprentice doesn't mean that he'll let anyone less get in.

"Why you did that Hinata?!" was Naruto's claim. Then he saw the captain's eyes, she was completely focused on the two girls. He saw danger in the environment.

"You can ask them Uzumaki." Spat the captain while she got the chance to get rid of Hiro's grip and then she was standing in front of Ino. The girl looked at her terrified.

"Why you did that?" Was the simply question that came from her mouth. Ino blinked at her, why she was asking that.

"I can understand whatever you think about me, but why him? Why relate him with me in such way?" then Sakura stood up and walks to the captain, quite pissed.

Sakura: "We saw you for the past three days leaving his place early in the morning! With the same clothes of the day before! If you are mad because you got fired--"

"Who told you that I left the ANBU? Tsunade dismissed the case as soon as you left." then the pink haired ninja looked at her with wide eyes. But the evidence, the witness…

Sakura: "But--"

"Iruka is a noble man, one of the small amounts that this village has! How dare you to do that to HIM! He was the rookie nine's teacher at the Academy for Kami's Sake!" Responded Hinata alarmed. She didn't care what Sakura or anyone else can think about her, but seeing people around her suffer because of her really pisses her up.

Sakura: "All the evidence was against you two, what else can I do?"

"And what were you two doing on the past three days watching other people's apartment on those hours in the morning?" then Ino opened her mouth two times, but nothing came out. Shit…

"And you should at least asked the people involved to get everything right. You failed as the great ninja that everyone thinks." Then she sends an icy glare at the pink haired ninja.

Hinata: "Next time that you mess up with anyone that I know, I'll forget that you are the Hokage's apprentice. Got it?"

Naruto was trying his best to understand everything. So Sakura and Ino said that Hinata was having something with Iruka sensei and then told Tsunade so she can be banned from the ANBU? What kind of shit is this?!

Sasuke was in utter shock. He didn't expect that to happen, is true that they seemed to have a good friendship, but nothing close to have an affair. Damn, Iruka has been closer that Brandon and felt jealously for the last one.

Wait, he just admitted to be jealous…the cold is getting in his brain.

Then Hinata sees Asuma standing in front of her, his cigarette was long gone. "Don't use brutality Hinata. Even as ANBU captain you won't escape from the charges." Then a smirk appeared on the captain's face, making Saito and Hiro stop on their tracks. They have seen that smirk before…and it means the contrary of what a smile is supposed ot mean.

"I dare you to do it Asuma." Then the jounin's mouth opened a couple of times. Did she say that?!

"Actually, if you dare to give charges for 'brutality'," says Hinata putting emphasis on the word. "Then I'll charge your little student for providing false information towards a high ranked official."

Then the man looks back at Ino, who shook her head as a sign to knock it off. She made the mistake to mess up with Hinata. After all, it was Sakura the one who pulled h er into this.

Then Hinata looks around, and at the moment that she noticed the Uchiha there, the waks away, "She is mad…I can tell." Says Saito while scratches the back of his head. Too much action so early in the morning.

Then Iruka finally get into the scene, to see Hinata walk towards the woods, possibly to train. "What happened? Where is she going?"

This time Toya was the one to respond with a bored tone. "One, she just hit the bitches that were gossiping about you two. And second, she is totally mad so she went to train." Then Yukito looks worried to the captain who was getting further. "I'll talk to her." Then when he stands up to wait for his mate, he sees that Toya hadn't moved. "Toya-kun?"

"You know that I can't get close to her now." Says the tall man with a slight tone of sarcasm. Yukito nods and leaves running behind the captain. The members of team zero look at each other, thinking what to do now.

Saito: "I'll be at the office."

Hiro: "I'll see what I can do so Yukito won't be hurt."

Yuki: "I'll stay and watch Toya."

"Yuki, I'm not a rapist." Says a little offended the incubus. Then the blonde ANBU smirks. "Actually, is to prevent you to be raped." Not wanting to go any further, the demon nods and goes back to his seat. Sasuke does the same, knowing that sooner or later some gossip is going to happen. Men mostly are worst than females, except that they are not THAT annoying…

Iruka decided to leave and fulfill with his tasks as teacher, there's plenty of time to catch up Hinata later…

* * *

After checking the wounds and see that indeed they weren't that bad, Sakura returns to the ramen stand to see that Sasuke was still there with Kakashi, Toya and Yuki. Asuma and Shikamaru left to train anyway, Ino seemed not in the mood to go, thank Kami.

"Actually, what are you techniques to take your 'energy' from the females?" asks Kakashi completely curious, he already know that is with woman's wet dreams, but how the incubus can feed from that.

"Simple, I become to what the woman lusts for." Says the demon while he takes another cup of tea. "But still…how?"

"A rookie demon can do it invading the victim's dreams. But high experience like me can do with a touch." Responds Toya and Sasuke is taking mental notes. By the way that the man talks, he must be a high ranked one.

"Come on, just touching one? I can't believe it!" says Naruto, he really wanted to see the demon does it, and he can learn one or two things…

"Well, let's make a demonstration. We should make it now that Asar-, I mean Yukito is not here, he is kind of strict with me playing with my powers." Says Toya looking at Sakura. The pink haired ninja looked at the male with wide eyes, she knows what he wants.

"But why not Ino-pig!" screams the female, and Ino looked at her with bigger eyes. "Actually, I would like to…but since it will be harsh for her to face reality." Says Toya while Ino looks at the demon impressed. "H-How…?"

"Actually, I can sense it from here…and because he just passed by minutes ago. You changed for mere seconds." Then the blonde girl looked at him and her eyes soften, she felt relieved that at least someone knows about her growing love for certain ninja.

"I don't believe it, the only ninja that I know that passed by was Chouji." Whispers Naruto to Kakashi, and then the copy ninja made a mental note to talk to Asuma later and tell him the newest thing.

Then Toya looks at Sakura, "Are you ready or afraid to show who you lust for?" says the demon, he wanted to do it with Sakura to the mere intention to give vengeance for what she did to Hinata.

Looking at him with determination, she nodded. "Let's do it." Then Toya just stood very close to her, raising a hand and placing it softly on her cheek. Then in a blink Toya was transforming, and by the moment that he finished, he was a topless version of Sasuke.

"Bah, is just a clone reproduction." Says Naruto, but then looks at Sakura, who was blushing and looking at the demon with hungry eyes.

"What about if we go to that dark corner and then show you how much you annoy me?" says Toya using Sasuke's husky voice. Sakura was in turmoil; he looked like Sasuke, talked like Sasuke and smelled like Sasuke! He was even using the words that she dreamed her lifetime crush to tell her. Suddenly she was nodding and approving the indecent preposition.

Then he suddenly changed back, leaving a Sakura confused and like waking from a dream. When she looked that indeed the REAL Sasuke look what happened and that Naruto was with his jaw on the floor…it was time to leave. Without saying another word, the pink haired ninja left the group; she had enough for a day.

"And you tell me why I decided stay and protect you Toya? You know how much females here are after the Uchiha?" says Yuki with a mocking tone.

"Actually, there's a difference between love someone and lust for someone..." then Sasuke looked at the demon with curiosity. "So you can tell what is what?"

"No, I can't."

"Then how…?"

"Actually, is Yukito who confirms it. Let me give you an example." Then Toya thinks about it, he doesn't know if he should.

"When Hinata was little, she visited our clan for the first time by accident with Itachi. You know that, right?" then the Uchiha stood silent, even if he know it already this wasn't the moment to mention Itachi. But giving the situation…he nods.

"We know the story because Suzano-sama wanted us to know everything we could to help here...Anyway; I can tell that Hinata looked at Itachi more like pure admiration. Like the one she could trust and everything, through the years since I met her I could always see the same thing. It was the mostly what I can see in her. But-"

"But what?" asks Yuki, he didn't know this kind of information, "but Itachi, never looked at her like his student. Since day one that we meet I sensed the lust he had for her. And through the years, every time that we meet up with Itachi, that lust increased." Then he takes a sip from his beverage. "The Kinomoto clan can be all the perverted that you want, but we are completely against pedophilia, and that's why Suzano-sama wanted he to be away from Hinata."

So even the leader of the Kinomoto clan was against of Itachi? Sasuke didn't expected this…

"So, you know the difference between love and lust?" asks Naruto, this was kind of good.

"No, I can guess since I have a century of experience to know what is this about. But still…"

Yuki: "Still what?"

Toya: "Still you haven't told us what happened to her Yuki."

"What are you talking about?" asks Kakashi, he hadn't seen anything strange in her, well not like he know her completely yet.

"Until now, Hinata was the one of the few women that I can touch and not being able to transform or see who she lusts for. But now she avoids me at all cost. What happened in the Snow Country?" asks Toya, and by the look that gave Yuki, he wasn't going to respond.

"Why don't you go and ask her yourself?" with that the blonde ANBU pays for his drinks and leaves the place. "I wouldn't do that if I was you Toya, she is with Hiro right now and he won't let you molest her. And be in the training area in one hour Uchiha, don't be late."

* * *

Hinata had been kicking the same rock since she got into the area. Hiro and Yukito sat Indian style looking at her. By the way that she growled and hit the poor rock constantly, she was mad. Sakura called the Hokage saying that she was having an affair with Iruka, when he is already dating someone!

The situation at Tsunade's office was totally embarrassing. Iruka had to say why he and Hinata were close; he was the one who officially discovered her talents, the one who told the Third Hokage about it. And the one who committed the mistake to recommend Itachi to be her teacher so she can progress faster than she used to be with him.

Since she can finally had time to talk to him again, Iruka hadn't stopped saying that he was sorry for sending her to the one who caused too much pain to so many people. That he never thought that Itachi could be like this and take her along with it. His regret was sincere and deep.

Now she was there hitting a rock, she hadn't slept completely in days and even staying at Iruka's place helped. He never asked anything, something that she was always thankful. Explaining what was happening between her and Sasuke was the cause of all, and she wasn't ready to face that yet. Officially her record of insomnia was three days, but this was already the fifth day. Even her body can't handle that much.

Then she stops hitting the rock, her breathing was irregular, but decided to ignore it. Hiro and Yukito saw the change, but they didn't know how to approach it with her in such state. Then they see her leaving the place in a normal pace.

"Where are you going?" asks Yukito, Hiro had an idea where she was heading, but wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm going to visit Itachi."

Then the white haired man blinked twice. "But I though that Itachi--"

"He is," says Hiro. "She is going to his grave…"

* * *

Sasuke was in the training grounds along with Kakashi and Naruto, who decided to see why the Uchiha always appeared in the morning grumpier than usual. They didn't know that maybe one of the causes was the lack of sleep…or certain lavender eyed ninja.

Yuki appeared along with Toya, and both were smirking; and if they are the same way that Tatsuha is…the chills in his spine were right.

"I want to see how good you really are. You proved to have certain resistance, so let's see the rest." Then the Uchiha sighted, so he can finally continue with the wind techniques?

"I want you to make the strongest jutsu that you have." Mentions the blonde ANBU, then Sasuke looked at him like he had fused with Toya. His strongest justu wasn't a wind jutsu!

"What, did the snake bite your tongue?"

"No, is the fact that one of my strongest is the 'Chidori Magashi'." Responds Sasuke, and inner Kakashi was jumping with joy. It was a new version of his original technique, but still is part of him as well.

"Fine, your target is Toya." Orders Yuki and the demon stand on the other side of the clearing. Naruto looked at the situation, so he wants to see how strong is the technique?

Yuki: "Listen Uchiha, you have to follow my instructions exactly as I say. If you fail once, I'll increase the weight of your training, got it?"

"Wait!" screams Naruto, "the 'chidori' is a technique used for assassination. If Sasuke hits Toya--"

"He won't die, he is an incubus demon." Explains the blonde ANBU, "men can't kill him, only a woman can." With that he orders Sasuke to stand on the opposite side of the huge clearing. The snow was crunching down under his feet and the low temperature was making his body shake a bit. But then he though that the 'chidori' can make things hot so it didn't matter.

Preparing to begin with the training, Sasuke forms the hand seals. The blue chakra that is the insignia of the technique was flowing all over his body. Kakashi saw it completely amazed; electric waves were all over his body and didn't cause any harm due to the explosion of chakra. Damn, he even looked cooler than him.

"Prepare and attack whenever you want it Uchiha!" screams Yuki, while Toya stood there, looking at his nails. Then Sasuke didn't like the way that the demon was acting, so he decided to attack now. Running towards him, the Uchiha was running at great speed. Then sound of the one thousand birds echoing the valley.

Yuki: "Turn it off now!"

Then Sasuke turned to look at Yuki and did it, stopping at the same time, getting a scream from him. "DID I TELL YOU TO STOP, KEEP THE ATTACK MOVE TO TOYA!"

The prodigy didn't understand why then he asked to turn off the 'chidori', but he kept running towards Toya. Then he heard another scream. "Activate the 'chidori' now!"

While he was running Sasuke took him more time to activate it, and since he was already running it wasn't as powerful as the first one. Then at mere meters to reach Toya, Yuki ordered him to turn it off again. But by the time that he asked to activate again a few steps to the target…he couldn't.

Falling in his knees just in front Toya made Sasuke feel weak and mad, what's the meaning of this?! Yuki crossed his arms while Naruto and Kakashi looked at him confused, but then again what just happened seemed that drained Sasuke, but he usually this kind of things doesn't drain this much.

"You hadn't have much rest, I see. You are weaker day by day, as result of lack of rest and sleep." Says Yuki sighting lightly, "But still I can tell that you are not ready for the next step."

Sasuke: "But Tatsuha said that I just need to be called--"

"What's the use to be called for a challenge if you'll die on the first try? Then challenges are only given if you have the possibilities to pass it!" then the Uchiha looked at the blonde ANBU. Did he already show a sign of care? "Like you care." Responds Sasuke to make sure that their pride are still intact.

Kakashi and Naruto was looking at the scene like it was the latest soap opera. And since they don't have a damn clue of what they are talking about…they decided to just wait and hear.

"Actually I don't care if you die or not…but my little brother and future leader of the Kinomoto clan is training you. He maybe an idiot, irresponsible, lazy, gigolo and incorrigible man; but is still my little brother. I have to make sure that he is not mistaken that you are an A-1 class ninja." Responds Yuki, pretty annoyed by the way that Sasuke talks to him, no respect at all. With that Sasuke stands again and is ready to fight. He will proof Kinomoto Yuki from team zero that he is worth to be trained, that he is worth to get stronger. Maybe gaining his respect will make it easier to be with Hinata.

* * *

The fresh snow was being pressed down by every step. By the whiteness if it is obvious that no one had steeped around since it started to snow. The silence is deeper in this time of the year, not like she ever expected to be here in this time of the year. And the graves look the same when they are covered in white…

But Hinata can find Itachi's grave even blind, she can count the steps and turn into the right corners. She only came a couple times before and she remembered everything by heart.

She is now standing in front of his tombstone, to tell the truth is been weeks since she got here, the last time was the day before she went to that vacation trip. She moves to clean the snow from it, so she can see his name clearly.

She was still standing in front of it, her legs too tired to kneel. Hinata was still in her ANBU uniform only, a couple of times since day one of winter everyone has been complaining about her not using a coat, like she was calling a flu of a pulmonary condition. Yuki was an exception; he comes from one of the coldest places of the five countries in winter. But she…she was something inexplicable.

Even in the Snow Country was the same, she didn't used a coat and the people there saw her with wide eyes. They thought that she did it to show how strong she was, but the truth is that she learned to feel coldness as part of her, it stopped to bother her a long time ago. Even Itachi a couple of times forced her to use one on their missions, and she ended throwing the brand-new piece of clothe anywhere, with someone else's blood. As one of the many reasons she hated that annoying jacket too much…

Itachi…

She looked at the grave again; guilty started to fill her senses once more. The same guilt that she felt with the 'incident' at Suna, like when Sasuke was about to kiss her back at Ryuichi's mansion. Ending up having an affair with Sasuke and the Brandon incident happened. But when she looked further, her eyes opened with more worry.

The blood orchid that she planted using the Kinomoto technique…was almost dead. Her mind started to think what does this mean? Maybe is the weather, maybe the flower can't stand this area, right?

Then she decided to risk the fact that she felt weak in he knees and knelt in front of the grave. Kami is been so long…

"I know what you must have been thinking about me." Says Hinata looking at the tombstone, she was talking loud to a piece of rock, but still it felt right.

"And I know that even after you cheated on me with all those women in those motels, I'm actually the worst." Continues talking the captain, blaming her body shaking to the stress that has been plagued her for days since she returned.

"Because I gave him what you wanted the most…and that I denied giving you." even knowing that she was acting like crazy, she felt that she owed this to Itachi.

"I don't even know how it started, and I still want to kill him…but I don't know anymore." Hinata felt that she was in the verge of tears, but she won't. Even after death she won't show weakness to Itachi.

"And I know that it was wrong to sleep and be with him…and I know that I'm the worst human being right now. But--"

In that moment a small smile appeared in her face, and the she felt that maybe she was loosing it, talking to a grave. "Then why knowing all this, even after he distrusts me like that, even after he didn't let me talk and wanted me to listen to him…?"

She couldn't believe in her own words, but that is what she was seeing right to say:

"Then why it feels so good being with him?"

With one last look at the grave, Hinata turns to see the rest of the tombs of the Uchiha commentary. "I'm sorry…Itachi. I'll do my best to not fall into that again."

A couple minutes later she finally stands up to leave. After passing the gates of the place, she remembers that the ANBU headquarters are at the other side of the village that even her apartment was pretty far away. Damn it.

Her body felt really worked out, and it was the lack of sleep. She can't go around so the villagers can see the leader of the strongest ANBU team walk like she was beaten up. She has a position to preserve. And she won't give Haruno that pleasure.

There were presences around her, but she hoped to be mistaken, they have tried to enter to the graveyard, but they couldn't…is holy land.

"You can never hide from us, even from a graveyard."

In that moment she turned around, she though to be maybe some low class demons or any intruder…but it was a trap. And the one who talked was no other than a Ramjal…but her surprise was for what she was seeing beside the demon. Its loud growl echoed the whole place…and the shiny red eyes were directed at her.

"You're wrong." Says the captain while takes a kunai from her weapon pouch, "I never hide from anyone…"

* * *

Yukito was running at the rest of the guys that were training. Toya decided to stop to attend his mate, since all he do today was stand therre ans see if Sasuke don't kill him accidentaly. Then Yuki noticed that Hiro ran behind him desperately, and he was praying that the Nakano guy hadn't say anything. But then he noticed that no one else was with them. He didn't let Yukito say a thing.

Yuki: "Where's Hinata?"

Then the two males looked at each other, then at the blonde man. "She was heading to see Itachi's grave."

"And you let her go alone?!" in that moment Hiro seemed to remember something, and started to open his mouth when Yukito looked behind them. The rest didn't understand what was wrong with that. Is not like she was planning to leave the village, right?

After a short pause he looked at Toya and Yuki, "Can you sense that?" then they looked at the same direction…but it was Sasuke the one who spoke.

Sasuke: "A Ramjal, along with many visitors."

Then, by the way that the men reacted and started to run towards the source of the chakra, the Uchiha panicked.

Hinata…!

* * *

She was in the middle of a clearing, pretty far away from the limits of the village. The Uchiha graveyard was already on the limits, but due the fight she was now out of the limits. Then it means that from now on she was on her own, not like she wanted anyone to interfere.

But when you have a 7.5 feet tall black bear with red eyes attacking you…along with like three dozen of demons…something is something.

She was working on the situation quite well; she succeeded in avoiding the attacks o fhte huge bear and beat the Vortions that seemed hungrier than ever. With a kunai in her mouth and her sword covered in blood, the captain was showing why she was the number one hunter of the ANBU and A-1 class ninja: her assassination skills.

With every blow she made sure that she can defeat as many as she can. Then she noticed to see some many middle class demons, which are not good at all.

They were called the 'no-winged' or earth demons; according to the legend they are actually the spirits of the famous warriors from old history that was once called Sparta. Although they have strong fighting abilities, and their taste of gore and blood was actually natural for them, the only follow order from their leader, who when he was human was called Leonidas, he was now among demons as Gaap.

It can only mean that the Ramjals make an alliance with the no winged, and that was dangerous.

Different from the Ramjals, they have less flesh showing mostly of their bones; they earn a piece of flesh every time they kill as a reward, so not everyone is completely built with muscles. They don't have wings because they don't need them to fight on the ground. But their screams of battle can make the earth shake and the smell of death and war can change any environment.

Actually, if she wasn't so tired she will be in good mood for a fight like this.

While fighting the demons, she saw the huge black bear coming right to her on inhuman speed. Hinata was ready to turn and defend from the attack:

"Wind fis--"

…when white fur blocked her vision.

"When are you going to give some fun to us your comrades?"

Then the captain recognized the playful and loud voice that belonged to no other than Kiba.

"When you stop making your dramatic entrances and start getting rid of the hair ball." Responds the captain and the black bear are almost going to hit Akamaru. With some fast hand seals, everything changed:

'_Gatsuuga!_'

"Damn it!" screams Hinata, with her attention to the enemies attacking at her she couldn't tell Kiba about not using destructive jutsus like that on the bear. When Kiba and Akamaru saw that they indeed cut the bear in half, they started to scream with victory. But suddenly Akamaru stopped celebrating and saw worried to the cut corpse. Kiba noticed the same that his dog did: it wasn't bleeding.

Seconds later, the two halves of the bear stood up, starting to grow their missing parts…

Now Kiba and Akamaru have to fight TWO black bears.

"What kind of shit is this?!" screamed Kiba while was now trying to be safe from the attacks from the animals. His sensitive smell told him that their claws and fangs were filled with poison, so a direct combat was out of question.

Hinata saw the problem they were having and wanted to aid them, but the demons seemed to start to think wiser and attack her in different directions. If she was alone she could have enjoyed this…but with Kiba in danger.

In a moment she saw a rain of shuriken with explosive tags towards where she was. She jumped away in time, since the explosions hit the demons that were next to her. Looking up at the direction where the weapons came from, she saw her saviors.

The guys appeared just in time.

Not wasting time, Hiro and Yuki charged towards the enemy while Naruto made his massive shadow replication to move…when they saw what stepped in front of them.

Women in their most provocative looks and clothing that have ever seen by any Konoha male. They stood close to the males, including Sasuke who didn't know what to do at first. But Toya was fast to identify them.

"They are succubus! The female version of the incubus! Get away from them--" but the warning seemed a little late for Naruto, who was touched by one of them. The demonic woman turned into Sakura was now seducing him for a kiss. Hinata suddenly looked at their direction, seeing a succubus getting closer to Sasuke. She couldn't understand why she felt so angry, but one thing was for sure:

If the succubus touches Sasuke, the demon will turn into her…and many questions will be made.

Not wasting time, she passed through the one surrounding her and ran as fast as her legs let her. The only thing that the Uchiha saw was the angry face of Hinata while hitting the demon woman.

That was jealously?

Then they saw who a sword finished the women. Looking to see who it was they saw Yukito, but he has changed. His white hair was now longer in a braid and not longer had his glasses. His eyes were still blue, but they could see enormous coldness in them.

"Asaroth…" says Toya, getting a question mark from the guys' heads. "No time to explain let's go!" screams the incubus while the charge to the enemy.

That gave them the change to move and start fighting. Naruto with his massive clone replication, Kakashi with his Sharingan and the rest with their abilities they started to fight. Hinata took the moment to help Kiba and Akamaru.

Facing the black bears, she noticed that when Kiba was jumping away from them, they seemed dazed…which lead her to a theory:

They were blind.

Getting closer to Kiba, she murmured to him. "I think they see through sound." Then the dog boy looked at her, and by the way that they suddenly stopped and started to look around seemed to support her though. Maybe the red eyes were to the purpose to scare the victims. Not taking time, Kiba took a shuriken and threw it far away form them, seeing how the bears reacted to it when it landed and moved to that direction.

The captain took the moment to make a plan in her head, it was their only chance. She can feel her body starting to beg for rest, and she couldn't right now. Then she looked at Kiba, asking him to do what he and Akamaru do best…noise.

With Akamaru barking at one side and Kiba screaming at the other, the bears started to look at them to decide which they should attack first. Then it was time for the captain to make hand seals. She hopes that it works.

'yuki kyuu!'

And then a mass of hardened snow surrounded the two bears. It was taking too much chakra, but still it has to be done to finish the troublesome creatures. Leaving the air that she didn't notice was holding, she muttered the next jutsu.

'yuki SouSou' and she crushes the contents on the snow, killing once and for all the two demonic bears. Kiba looked at Hinata amazed, and then his eyes opened wide when he remembered something.

'_Those techniques, they are Gaara's techniques! She used the same thing but with snow!_' but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Naruto a little troubled. Not wasting time he moved to aid his comrade, leaving Hinata for a moment heavily.

In that moment the captain saw something moving through the trees, like trying to escape. Knowing that it was indeed the Ramjal, she decided to follow him. She can't let the bastard escape; he'll be crushed by her bare hands.

Getting further from the village and the others, she got deeper in the forest until she got into a clearing. She can sense him closer, and she was waiting for his attack. Through the trees, the Ramjal made his entrance. "It seems that you don't like to give up." Days the demon that smirks; Hinata couldn't understand how he can be like that when his little army was being crushed by mortals.

"I never give up, you should know by now." Responds Hinata, she didn't like the situation at all, but she always find a way to get out.

"Unlike the others that have been defeated, I am smarter."

"Having a deal with the no-winged and Gaap is being smarter?" asks amused the captain, she was buying time to rest a little and is ready for everything.

"Actually, that is not my only alliance." Then another shadow appears, showing his intense gaze. At the moment that he appeared in the light, her eyes widened.

No, it can't be…not here…

* * *

Like wind, the demons that Sasuke and the others were killing suddenly disappeared, they didn't know the reason why, but it was understood at the moment that Asaroth a.k.a Yukito spoke: "Where's Hinata?"

In that moment, Toya feels a familiar chakra along with another two. He tenses and when Yuki stands beside him to sense the same thing, he got into panic. "Oh damn it we've been fooled!" and with that they start to run as fast at they can.

While running towards the location, Toya speaks, "A Ramjal is with Hinata! We have to worry!"

"I can also feel something else over there. it reminds me a lot of your chakra Toya." Says Asaroth a.k.a. Yukito. Then the incubus demon had a very bad feeling about this. This was beyond serious.

"What's the problem?! We had faced them before!" says Naruto, and in that moment Yuki mentally cursed the Kyuubi vessel while Toya was crushing him against the nearest tree. Hiro was about to interfere, but Yuki looks back at him. He didn't need words to know that Yuki wants him to go ahead and try to help Hinata.

Since the biggest danger is not the Ramjal…is the other demon chakra that he could sense…

"The Ramjal demons are after Hinata?! And you never say a thing?! Are you fucking crazy?!" in that moment he takes Asaroth's sword and puts it on Yuki's throat. "Is this the first time that this happens!?" seeing that the blonde ANBU didn't responded, they looked at Naruto a.k.a. big mouth.

Naruto: "This is the third--"

"Counting to the situation in the Snow Country this is the fourth." Responds the blonde ANBU, he was too pissed and stressed to deal with this. "Now can you leave the interrogation for later and let me try to aid MY captain?!"

Then Toya leaves him to see Yuki rushing as fast as he can, followed by Kakashi and the others. They didn't noticed that Sasuke was almost there, not stopping by their sudden commotion. Being the first to appear, he stood silent the scene. Hiro was the next to arrive and opened his eyes wide when he saw who were there. The Uchiha understood that he recognized the third one.

Then the others arrived, and Yuki got nervous when he saw that Hiro hadn't moved. "Hiro…" but he kept quiet when he saw who the other demon was. His bats like wings were big enough to let him ply with ease and looked at Hinata like a hawk looks at a rat.

But what made things even more interesting was that the demon looked exactly like Toya, except his eyes that were yellow.

"Who is him?" asks Sasuke, having a bad feeling in his gut. The feeling to take Hinata out of there in any moment.

Then swallowing what was in his throat, the incubus speaks, "His name is Troy…my evil half…" then Naruto and Sasuke looked back at him then at the three that were mere meters away.

"We can't do anything, we can't kill him." in that moment the Uchiha felt that he was going to loose it. He can sense how Hinata's chakra was getting weaker, and how she seemed to try to keep herself standing in a way that the enemy doesn't notice it as well.

Naruto: "What do you mean by that?!"

Toya: "Troy is an incubus demon like me, and incubus can only be killed by their chosen victims."

* * *

A/N: Yuki means 'snow'...just to explain why her techniques have the word 'yuki' instead of 'suna'.

I'm going to post my e-mail here…but please write "The thin line…" on the subject box so I don't see it as spam and delete it: vegetapr69 at dbzmail dot com (turn 'at' and 'dot' into their respective characters). All fan arts, recommendations, comments and even flames can be accepted. As long as is in an environment full of respect I can take it all.

Luv Struck Animegirl—hopes that you have been able to see past chapter; in any case I can send you an e-mail with it.

jaso1—Thanks and don't worry, I knew right on the start that you were referring to Whispers in the dark…a good choice by the way. Actually, the decision to be together depends of how much 'Sasuke and Hinata' want to cooperate with me.

Inakura—I like your questions, and sometimes when I red the reviews before updating I noticed that I already answered them or that I have this or that planned on next chapter.

Emve—thanks for your support and for linking everything. And Itachi is mentioned again, yes is true…but remember that he was the piece that put them together and at the same part pulls them apart. Wow, I even loved what I just wrote.

Toni—I know…sorry, but I said that I have internet problems and if I don't get a job soon…the later I'll update…--

cygnet411—sorry for the delay, but hey I have waited for even longer for updates from other stories that I deeply love. Anyway, sorry again and here's the update.

xAmaterasux—Here's an update

Suzume-kage—It started to snow…I kind of like winter…all the white snow.

mac2—thanks a lot, hope that you like it.

NanamiYatsumaki---thanks

Hinata Lovers—Yep, Toya and Yukito are from CCS. That's why I put that Yukito appeared as a white rabbit (Yukitowhite rabbit) and Toya would be sexy as a demon…O.o

kenshinlover2002—yes, they are troublesome

chibinohana—I never though to make this so long, but still I feel that I can keep it going and cover all that I want to cover. And I wanted something that it can be felt more realistic, and completely with all the true things that comes to love…not the actually fluffy thing that everyone thinks that is about.

Darkened Purity—Yeah, I'm kind of evil for putting so much stuff at the same time

Anita Blake 76—Is hard to make a reader be 'addicted' to a story…so thanks a lot for being worth of it.

LianFex—Is been so long since I've done that…it happened to me at the beginning with the DBZ stories…but now I can take my time to read and see if I should continue or not. 4 am…that was completely WOW. Thanks a lot for your kind words and for liking the triangles that have been formed without notice .


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: This is the second part of chapter 54…

Chapter 54 part 2

* * *

"What do you mean that Hinata is the only one that can kill that thing?! Is ridiculous!" screams Hiro, and then he steps in to fight when someone puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns around sharply to see Asaroth looking at him and shaking his head.

Asaroth: "If you get in the way she'll have more worries during the fight--"

"And you expect us to stand here and watch?!" in that moment Kiba looked at the white haired man as well. It was a rough statement, but still it can't be accepted.

Asaroth: "…Yes."

"Then fuck it." Says Kiba while he moves to attack along with Akamaru, but then they realized that they were trapped by plants that have been tangled on their legs. "Normally, I would say the same thing." Says Yuki, it was him to made the move of the plants. "But this time Hinata is in serious shit, and we must know what to do next."

"Sorry Yuki but I agree with Kiba." Says Hiro, his eyes fixed more on the scene in front of her. "You can't expect me to just wait and see how that thing finishes her--"

"Finishes her?" says Toya, and in that moment he looked at Yuki who stood silent and hadn't responded to his silent question.

Then it hit him…Hinata had faced Troy before.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me that you hadn't missed me even a little, Hinata." Says Troy; the demon's yellow eyes roamed all over the captain's body. It can make anyone feel like he was undressing them with his eyes, but somehow Hinata mostly ignored them. And that was one of the things that he liked the most from her.

"…" she hadn't said a thing at all. She was too shocked to know that the theory that Yuki had back at the Snow Country before coming back was that the Ramjal demons started to make alliances to fight her…but why?

Then she remembered the other times the way that they looked at the Uchiha, like they are expecting something from him…

But she can't worry for that now. She needs to focus on her actual targets, two difficult targets. If she was in her full condition she can say that there was a possibility, but now in her state and her eyes pleading to be closed…this was dangerous.

And the worst thing of all was that even if she needed help, she can't risk the others that are close to the scene. She can't risk anyone get injured or dead. She would never forgive herself for that.

She shouldn't have done those jutsus with the snow. She was making her own version of Gaara's absolute defense using the snow like sand. But she forgot that it drains a lot of chakra…and now she was worst than before.

And a weak body brings a weak mind…that's the danger here.

Then she saw that Troy was walking towards her. She was looking around for any trick, although she knows already that the key to be safe from an incubus is to not let be touched by them. Then she made a mental note about the weapons that she had at hand: three shuriken, one kunai and the sword. With Troy getting closer and a Ramjal looking at the scene, it wasn't safe at all. Raising her sword towards the demon, he laughed.

"Since I hadn't touched you yet, you know that you won't hurt me." Says the demon full of confidence, he needed to find her buttons…so he can push her and have what he wants from her.

Hinata: "Maybe it won't be necessary this time."

Troy: "You know what? The ones like you are the best to fuck: so dominant inside and outside of the bedroom. I can't wait to hear you scream for me to stop while I'm raping you."

Then Hinata frowned, that won't happen. She was able to stop him back at the Sound Country; she will end this here in Konoha.

"Rape her, what the heck he is talking about?!" asked Kakashi, aren't incubus demons feed from women's wet dreams?

"He is my dark side, my pure demon part." Says Toya with hands clenched into fists. "When I decided to join the Kinomoto clan, the only thing that the leader asked me was to get rid of my evil side. And while doing that, it created another being: Troy. He is not like a normal incubus; his wings are actually that big because that's the amount of energy that he needs to survive. And…"

"And what?" asks Kiba, he was nervous about what was coming next.

Toya: "The kind of energy that only comes when a woman is raped by someone she lusts for."

Naruto: "WHAT?!"

Kiba: "AND YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME TO STAND HERE NOW THAT I KNOW THAT?!"

"Is either she defeats him or she gets taken!" screams Yuki, who hadn't spoken at all until now. "We can't get in the way because if Hinata doesn't kill him now he'll follow her for the rest of her life. He came here following her, because he couldn't take her in the Snow Country remember Hiro?"

Then Hiro looked down, of course her remembered. When they arrived to the Snow Country, they were informed about their mission; to watch fro the princess while she receives some guests looking for her hand in marriage. Also that the princess was suffering from some kind of rare sickness that made her every day weaker. And it usually is in the morning when she wakes up.

Hinata decided to stay at her room one night to proof the theory that maybe someone was poisoning her in her sleep. But what the ANBU captain saw was unbelievable…it was Troy.

When she got in the way to protect the princess and got into a fight with him; on the other side of the castle Saito and the others were surrounded by a white skinned Ramjal and the Vortions. Coming into a conclusion that maybe it was set up to drag them away from Konoha. Luckily the training that Yuki got her to learn to change the material status of the water made her learn how to turn water into ice; giving her also the ability to perform jutsu also with the snow.

In the end she managed to hurt Troy, making him retreat before he could face the others. She told them that he didn't hurt her, that she was fine. But still Yuki knew that the possibility to see Troy again was real and they can't leave her alone until it was secure to say that he'll never appear.

And it seemed that the plan failed pretty badly.

Hinata was about to make a move when she suddenly turned around. The Ramjal was standing in front of her. "Do you think that he is the only one that you should worry about?" then shadows emerged from the snow and took form: they were the Vortions.

"Damn!" screams Yuki, now he thinks that they should go and aid Hinata. But his thoughts were interrupted when the Vortions changed form. Now instead of being surrounded by the little kid demons; Hinata was surrounded by people of Konoha.

"What kind of jutsu is that?!" screamed Naruto, he was completely confused. They were seeing Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Shino and other comrades over there. But what confused the blonde nin more was that their chakra readings were real.

"I was wondering, if you are capable to kill your own people." Says the demon, and in that moment Asaroth growled. "He is trying to put her in her most vulnerable state so Troy won't have so many trouble."

"He knows that she won't attack them so--" but Kakashi's words were cut when they saw the next action: Hinata stared to fight and kill them.

She started with the one that was like Sakura. She even performed jutsu that is characteristic of the pink haired ninja, but in the end Hinata cut her in half. Then it continued with Shino with real bugs attacking and more. Kiba was the one in shock seeing how she was killing them one by one without any reaction of her face; like she wasn't alive at all.

"Does this mean that they have been spying on us all this time?" asked the dog boy.

"No," says Toya, his face showing true concern. "It means that they made it. They just read Hinata's mind."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" responds Yuki, he couldn't believe this. "She hadn't let her guard down at all! And Troy hadn't been able to do it before--"

Toya: "I don't fucking know Yuki! All I know is what I see!"

By the time that he looked back at Hinata, she had finished everyone. She was panting pretty hard now, but with her sword up as defense mode. Then the Ramjal attack she suddenly and in the attempt to defend from it, the demon broke her sword with his claws.

Hiro was stunned, that never happened before.

"So it was true, your sword was made with lithium. Light to manage but easily to break." Says the Ramjal while licks his hand, he got a cut during the attack. Still with half of her weapon, she was waiting for them to make a move.

Yuki and the rest were tense for what will happen now. They wanted to help, but then again they don't know what kind of strategy to make. Then the blonde ANBU saw that Kiba had in one of his pockets a big bottle full of water. Then it gave him an idea.

Taking it form the ninja's pouch, he suddenly raised it and started to scream. "Take it Hinata!"

In that moment the captain looked what it was and smirked. Yuki was indeed a genius. Using what she can do for speed, she grabbed the bottle that the blonde ANBU throw to her and she opens it. The Ramjal and Troy didn't move, they wanted to see what she can do.

Opening the bottle, Hinata pours some of the water on her hand and puts it on her face. "She is using it to wake up, isn't it?" asks Kakashi, seeing that she looked a little better with that cold bath.

"Not only that." Smirks Yuki while he waits to see how the situation changes. Hinata pours part of the bottle to the ground beside her, making Sasuke wonder what the heck she is thinking. After that she extends her left hand to where the water fell seconds ago.

"Sword..."

And appearing on her left hand appears an ice made sword, more likely a katana. After that ids made, Sasuke looks back at Yuki.

"While being at the Snow Country, I decided to make her do more than that Dante's hell technique. I wanted her to dominate the solid stage of water…that is ice of course." Smirks with confidence Yuki, it took too much of her chakra…but it was worth it.

And just when Hinata run with more confidence towards Troy, she suddenly stops. Hinata didn't understand why she couldn't move at all, and then she saw that there was a thin black chakra barrier around her. When she finally looked down, her eyes opened wide.

There were black flower petals around her. She fell into Troy's tramp.

"Oh shit Hinata!" screams Hiro while see his captain and comrade fall into her knees. She was too weak to keep herself on her feet.

Sasuke was looking at the tense situation that she was having, and he couldn't take it any longer. Taking the opportunity that everyone was focused more on keep Hiro and Kiba in place, the Uchiha made a move to run towards the scene, but suddenly he had to jump away because he felt suddenly strong chakra from the ground.

Getting out from the snow was Gaap, the leader of the no-winged demons. He was standing right now in front of Sasuke, his brown eyes and evil smirk towards the last Uchiha.

"You won't go anywhere, Sasuke." says the demon, then the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, dos eh know his name? Then Asaroth stood in front of him, with his sword up. "Stay away Gaap." says the white haired male.

"Asaroth...the demon slayer…" Says Gaap while takes out his sword. But by the way he talked; it was like he was more interested in Sasuke. "Normally I would like to move and kick your ass, but right now the one that I want to kill is the boy behind you."

"What do you want from him?" Asaroth always go straight to the point.

"Don't tell me that you hadn't noticed. Well, I expect that from you anyway. Always so naïve when it comes to stuff like this." Responds the demon, and it was taking the Uchiha's patience.

Sasuke: "What the fuck are you talking about? What do you want form me?"

Gaap: "That you are pretty stronger than Itachi in his best condition. Even without the little help you could have defeated him."

In that moment, Hinata's eyes and thoughts were to where Gaap was standing, her face showing nothing more than anger. She was trying to move, but in her status and the barrier wasn't making any good.

"Why don't we talk about it, Hinata? Did you regret not being the one to kill Itachi? Or is that you left a task incomplete?" asks Troy, getting back the attention from the captain.

"Don't listen to him Hinata! The Uchiha is the one who did it!" screamed Hiro, but then he stopped when he saw that Hinata was looking down. Everyone knows that it was Sasuke the one who killed Itachi…there were enough witnesses to make it true!

"It seems that they don't know the whole true." Laughs Gaap, then Asaroth moves forwards to shut up the no-winged demon.

Then he saw how Yuki's eyes hardened, he didn't believe in them. They were demons, what else you can expect? "I can understand that you don't believe it, Kinomoto-san." Responds Troy, "But don't tell me that you didn't know why she didn't leave with Itachi the day that she killed Orochimaru. Why she left to Sasuke the destiny of her fiancée? Why leave them alone to fight?"

Ramjal: "Isn't she an A-1 class ninja, just like Itachi was?"

Yuki: "She is different, she is not like him."

"Actually, that's true." Then the incubus looks back at Hinata. If the opportunity was given she can make a final move yet. "But she created a cage around her most vulnerable part." Troy takes the opportunity to put down the barrier, but she didn't seem to care what was happening anymore.

"And that Hinata…is your heart."

And Hinata opened her eyes wide.

"Now Ramjal!" then the Ramjal started to make hand seals, and Hiro went into panic. "He is using Hinata's technique…the '_Time recalling no jutsu_'!" the environment around them changed, the tornado started to move them until the place and time changed. At first didn't recognize the place, but then they knew that Hinata does because her face turned into one of panic.

The ANBU captain was holding her head as a signal of strong pain. "Get out of my head!" screamed the captain and in that moment Kiba ran towards her, and luckily for him no one stopped him.

Kneeling beside her, the Inuzuka tried to get her attention, but he was suddenly showed away by her. When he looked up, he saw the mass of needles that landed where he was. Looking back at her position, she turned to the Ramjal. "I'm going to fucking kill you all you heard me?!"

And then the Ramjal along with Troy and Gaap starts to pray/sing. "A court is in session, a verdict is in. No appeal on the docket today, just my own sin. The walls are cold and pale, the cage made of steel.Screams fill the room, Alone I drop and kneel--"

"They are using the Kinomoto prayers! The fucking demons are using the prayers on their own benefit!" screams Yuki…but he felt his chest ache with pain when he heard Hinata's…

Hinata: "AHHHH…!"

'_**Time recalling no jutsu'**_

_They were seeing Itachi without his Akatsuki cape walking out form the woods, and then Hinata was following him desperately, her clothes a little raged. "Itachi wait!" after a couple of other callings, he turned to face her angrily. "What the fuck was that."_

_Standing in front of him quite scared, she frowned and responded with her full sincerity. "I was fighting Shuichi--"_

"_That guy is a demon vessel." snarled back Itachi,_then after some recognizing Sasuke saw that they were indeed in the fields of Ryuichi and Shuichi's mansion. That was when Itachi was there! _"He is a one tailed demon and you didn't tell me." His voice went dark and the anger can be felt in the air. _

"_Because he is not part of the ones you have to take that's why." Responded the captain, trying her best to calm Itachi, she had to admit that he was pretty scary and bad to be close to him in this conditions. _

"_Even if he wasn't part of the ones that the organization has to capture you knew it. You didn't care if I took the nine-tailed brat but you can't tell me about this one?" his argument was pretty true, she didn't know what to respond._

"_You fought him knowing this and managed like it was a great spar Hinata. I hadn't recognized half of the things that you did there." snapped back the Uchiha and the argument was going to deep fields…_

"_What you wanted me to do, huh?! Sit back and wait you to remember that I'm still in Konoha so you can teach me new moves?! Or to fucking show you all on the short time we have together!?" She snapped back at him, she was getting angrier too. Instead of praising him for her progress, he always found something negative. _

_It was always the same. Nothing can ever please him. _

_Itachi: "You fucking talk like it were a simple thing Hinata, but we are talking about that you defeated a damned forbidden summoning animal." _

Then the Ramjal and Gaap looked at each other, what kind of animal he is talking about? Then Asaroth smirked, it meant that they don't know the whole story.

_Hinata: "What?"_

"_Hinata…Cerberus is the guardian of hell. Only gods and demons can summon him. At the moment that he summoned him, I knew what he was." Then Hinata looked at him worried, but it got worst when he turned around to leave. "Where are you going?"_

"_To find Kisame, with so many people around him I'll ask him to get rid of those annoying people." But his steps stopped when the lavender eyed woman stood in front of him. "This is not about Shuichi or the others."_

"_That's my decision. I though that I taught you well about not keep bonds with anyone." Reprimanded the Uchiha, she can be so childish sometimes…_

"_Bullshit, this is about what you saw back there! This is about how strong I got!" then she saw how his eyes focused on her too strongly. Anything can happen now, and she knows that it won't be pretty. _

"_Tell me Hinata…am I really the only one for you?" then he eyes opened wide, what the heck he is talking about?! "Don't fucking change the subject--"_

"_I'm not changing anything!" it was the very first time that he screamed like that. So desperate, like she was fading away. Maybe is what he was feeling right now. Because the grip of his hand on her chin was proof enough for it. "Who else captured what is supposed to be mine…"_

"_I don't belong to no one!" and that was when Itachi couldn't take it anymore and raised his hand to slap her. But everything went clearer when she stopped his hand and with the other she slapped him instead. After the short shock for what happened, there were only two words that he managed to say…_

"_Fucking slut…!" _

_And they started to fight. _

_For all the times that Hiro and Yuki have seen the Ex-Hyuuga fight, this was indeed a fight for survival. She was trying to live form the fight more than just wanting to defeat someone. Everything was permitted; taijutsu, genjutsu, any weapon… but things got worse when Itachi managed to grab her by her neck and activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. _

_Suddenly she started to scream from Itachi's grip and marks of cuts and hits were all over her body. Compared to the attack that both Sasuke and Kakashi suffered before, this was quite violent…beyond the psychological trauma. _

_Seeing her screaming with such unbearable pain, the demons continued with their ritual. "So I held my head up high, Hiding hate that burns inside which only fuels their selfish pride. We're all held captive out from the sun. A sun that shines on only some, we the meek are all in one." _

_Suddenly she opened her eyes and with a kick she was out of Itachi's grip. After spitting some blood form her mouth, she stands up even from the mental trauma and fights back. Itachi was stunned for a moment, he never saw someone pass through this and keep fighting. Now the fight was almost even. Hinata hadn't stopped moving and attack the Uchiha, but Itachi had his fame for be the great genius, so he won't loose easily. _

_Then she made the same move that ht Sasuke on their last fight. But the only difference that she made it hit deeper, making the direct needle effect internally. _

_Itachi coughs blood, the shock of being hit so fast and hard made him fall back along with the ex-heiress. _

_Maybe it was because of the adrenaline of the moment, or because she really wanted to survive and defeat him. But at the moment that Itachi's back hit the ground, her hands were on his neck, chocking him to death. Then she starts to hum a song, it was faint low…but still Sasuke managed to recognize…_

"…_It all returns to nothing, it just keeps_

_Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"_

_That was the same thing that she sang when she fought Ten-Ten at the tournament! _(A/N: it happened on chapter 11)

_She was chocking Itachi with all the fierce that an assassin would act. Itachi raised a trembling hand that finally landed on one of the ANBU captain's cheeks. But then the missing nin moved his lips, they didn't heard at the moment, but the shocking face from Hinata made them understand that indeed must be something important. Getting a closer look, they read Itachi's lips while he repeats what he said:_

_Itachi: "I love you…"_

_That was all that was necessary for her to suddenly move to a side and move away from his body until her back was against of a rock. Looking down at her hands she saw that it was covered with blood…Itachi's blood. That seemed to shock her more than anything because her body was shaking uncontrollably. _

_Footsteps can be heard from afar, and after Itachi managed to sit, he recognized who it was. "Kisame…"_

"_Wow, I never saw you so beaten up." Says with his mean smirk the caped shark. Then he decides to help his partner to stand up, something that Itachi refused. While he was watching his own wounds, Kisame saw on the corner Hinata looking at her bloodied hands. "So…you were almost killed by the brat?" _

_Itachi didn't responded, he had to admit that in any other situation he cold have responded proudly. After all he was the one who molded her. But today's incident…it was different. She was close to kill him, but he'll never admit such thing. _

"_Let's go." Says the Uchiha and gets a glare from Kisame. "And leave such person here? Itachi, she is further than your brother with Orochimaru. We should take her." In that moment Hinata looked up where the two males were arguing. Suddenly, she felt a strong headache, and in the end her byakugan was activated by itself. But it was worth it because she could see the damage that her last hit caused to Itachi…it was a serious internal wound that even a powerful shinobi like him would survive. _

"_Itachi!" screams the young woman taking the attention from them. Standing in front of him, she looked at him worried. "Itachi…you're hurt—"_

"_It doesn't matter, I'll deal with it." _

"_But I--" _

"_It doesn't matter, no one can change the past, right?" then she stopped to look at him. she started to worry more by his attitude towards her. It was wrong for her to defeat him like that but he pushed her so much with the Magenkyo that she was blinded by anger. _

_Wrath was something used only towards the enemy, not the ones that you promised to protect. _

_Then she saw that the two men were leaving, and she decided to make another request…maybe it was time to tell him. "Itachi!"_

_Once more the man turned to look at her, but never imagined to hear what came from her mouth. _

"_No matter what happens, I ask you to no fight your brother."_

_In that moment Kisame started to laugh, he never though to hear someone saying such thing to Itachi. He learned to always be on the Uchiha's side, and the topic of Sasuke since he left to train under Orochimaru was completely forbidden. _

"_Don't be foolish. Even in this condition I can beat him easly--"_

"_No, is not true." Says Hinata, now pleading with her eyes. "He lives only to kill you. That's the only strength he needs to kill you." _

"_I don't see the problem…"_

"_Normally I don't say things like this, but your brother…I'm quite sure that he is stronger than you now." And in that moment Itachi stepped in front of her. Being taller than her created a shadow covering her completely. Raising his hand to caress her cheek, he responded:_

"_I don't care what you saw three years ago Hinata. I need to kill him so we can be happy, don't you see it?" in that moment she saw him with confusion…what does that mean?_

"_Sasuke created the line between us. If it weren't for him, I would have taken you with me a long time ago. Sasuke must die." _

_With that he and Kisame finally left, the pain on his torso was strong and felt like he was burning from the inside, but since he didn't wanted Hinata to be worried, he acted as normal as possible. _

_When he was out of sight, Hinata fell on her knees. She knows that she wrote the sentence on Itachi. She only hoped that he could heal before the final battle begins. _

_Is this how love hurts?_

_**End of 'Time recalling no jutsu'**_

Hinata was on her knees, trying to understand what just happened. One of her biggest secrets was out like that. That's why she felt guilty and hate at the same time. She started what Sasuke finished, she never though to be part of it. But the worst thing of all was the fact that even knowing it, she let the fight happen.

And the guilt increased when she started the affair with Sasuke. Instead of mourning for Itachi, she was having sex with his murder, his brother.

She was in complete daze, now the forgotten memory was fresh in her mind. She never experience her own jutsus before, the Third told her once to never do it or she regret using it every time.

While this was happening the Ramjal was taking out his sword and walking towards the two. In his eyes was evident who the target was.

They couldn't take it anymore.

Even if they are not capable to kill him, they can't stand and see how the demon was taking her right there. And the first to move was Sasuke.

With incredible speed he was in front of the Ramjal, holding the demon's sword with one hand, his eyes with the Sharingan on. "How many times I have to tell you to stay away from her?" whispered the male, so the others don't listen.

"She'll come to us to see Itachi and you won't stop it!" screamed the demon, then he saw that the response was bad…very bad.

"I'll be the only one to kill her…got it?" and he showed his own sword into the Ramjal's chest.

"We are a full army Uchiha Sasuke…you won't be around forever!" and the demon disappears.

In that same moment Gaap noticed the incredible speed of the Uchiha and moved to make his attack, until he saw Hiro in front of him. "Nakano…I can recognize those eyes and face anywhere in hell."

"I don't care who you are. The only thing that I know is that you're threatening my friend and I can't let that happen."

"And since when a Nakano is friends with a Hyuuga?" says the demon, taking the time to call his soldiers, the no-winged. Luckily Kakashi and Toya noticed it, preparing the rest to fight. Asaroth preferred to help Hinata, but he knows that if she doesn't kill him now, there will not be a next time.

The distraction for the upcoming battle was gone when Troy putg his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Everyone froze…

"Shit, he touched her." Says Naruto, and Sasuke was waiting while the demon started to change. But what they saw was indeed the least that they thought…

Troy turned into Orochimaru.

Hinata looked up of what happened and smirked, she hadn't lost the fight yet.

Naruto: "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"She is still in charge!" screams Yuki, "On the Snow Country was the same thing that happened! She was able to force the transformation so it changed into something that she hates instead of lust!"

"Yahoo! In your face Troy…!"

But the happiness hadn't lasted because Troy grabbed the weakened ANBU captain and kissed her. Toya ran towards them, but Troy's wings sent him pretty away.

He was stronger than ever.

Then Hinata uses the strength that she had left to push him away, but it was late…he started to transform. She fell on her butt seeing the demon changing. This time she was deadly worried.

When the transformation was done…no one knew what to think or say. But part of them knew that it could happen, it was obvious.

The black cape with the red clouds…

The hat…

The red ring…

It was indeed Itachi…

Troy, who was transformed into an Akatsuki member, looked down at the ex-Hyuuga heir. She looked directly at the eyes that were hidden to the others through the hat. She was doing her best to crawl away from it…this was shocking.

"Why are you stepping away my Hinata?" says the illusion. Sasuke wasn't impressed, maybe no matter what he does; she'll never forget Itachi…

But things changed when he took the hat out.

It had Itachi's Akatsuki uniform…

And even the voice was the same…

Then why he looked exactly like Sasuke?!

Hinata though that maybe her eyes were deceiving her…why it was a mixed version of Sasuke and Itachi?! Was she that shameful to have lust for both brothers?! But she was trying to find something that she can kill?!

Then it came clear to her…it was mixed in perfect balance…but when she saw into 'Sasuke's' eyes…she knew that it wasn't really him, why?

Standing up with utter difficulty, she takes the ice sword and moves into an offense position. Troy was laughing, using Itachi's voice.

"Are you really going to look at my eyes and kill me? Or are you going to finish your task?"

When he saw that she hadn't retreated at all, he threw one last card…

Troy: "Tell me, who created the line between us?"

Then she suddenly looked down, thinking on an answer. When her eyes drifted to the reflection on the ice snow…she smiled. But before Troy could react, the blade was through his torso. And before he could do anything else, Hinata responded in his ear.

"I…became the line between them…"

And Troy jumped back from her. That attack didn't kill him for the high power that he already had. But this never happened, and he never felt so much terror in his life.

He never though to see the day when a woman can live and breathe without never knows the meaning of love.

Seeing the terror on his ally, Gaap decided to order retreat from his soldiers. The Ramjal was already dead, so it as useless to see his army loose against mortals. And he was deeply concerned; if Hinata was able to defeat such high class incubus like Troy…then it was true: Itachi molded her into perfection.

And the worry that someone else can break that mold was present…in the eyes of the last Uchiha alive.

And as soon as they appeared they were gone. The first reaction came from Kiba who ran towards Hinata. She hadn't changed position since she passed the sword through Troy. She was still breathing hard, but now she looked like she is about to collapse in any moment.

Kiba: "Hinata! Hinata are you okay?!"

But when he reached to touch her, she stopped looking at space and turned to face Kiba, now she looked angrily at him and pushing away the helping hand. "You could have been killed…"

Kiba: "What?"

"What the heck are you doing getting in the way?! If I didn't loose my concentration in that lapse to push you they hadn't…!" in that moment she looked down. What happened between Itachi and her was completely intimate. She didn't care why he treated her like that…or why things turned out like this…but still it was her memories with Itachi. Good or bad they belonged to her.

Kiba: "You wanted me to stay back and see how they fucking kill you?!"

Hinata: "Just don't fucking treat me like a child."

In that moment the ice sword melted away, meaning that the life of the jutsu was limited. Slowly she moved her legs to walk, only to be stopped by Hiro. "Let me take you home…"

"I can walk."

Hiro: "You are close to collapse…don't be so proud--"

"That's how I am." And when she was about to take another step, she fell back. Luckily Hiro managed to catch her. Hinata was struggling weakly in his arms, and with Yuki's help she was now riding Hiro's back. "I can still walk--"

"I won't listen to you Hinata. You hadn't slept at all for the past days…and since we know that you won't say why…there's no choice but to go and take some sleep." Finishes Hiro and he felt Hinata mumbling about 'troublesome Konoha ninja' and 'I'm not weak'.

Finally, she speaks again: "At least don't let people see me like this…I won't be called weak ever again." With that both Hiro and Yuki smirked…she and her damn pride.

* * *

Two days passed since that last fight and Sasuke was alone on the training grounds looking up at the sky; Kakashi and the others declining to go out on weather like this. Watching the small snowflakes falling down made him think about everything clearly. The second night of the events Hinata returned to her apartment with the surprise that Sasuke wasn't there.

He felt guilty because of him she hadn't slept at all, causing almost her getting hurt, even raped by a demon.

But still that image that she created confused him too. The image itself had two meanings: one, that she needed to have a face to hate so she can kill it…meaning that the one she hate was him.

Two…that to confuse the others there to find out that she have been lusting for Sasuke she addend in her mind elements from Itachi…and making it easier with Itachi's voice on it.

But there's also a third one: that she was confused and lust/hate both brothers equally.

But by the way that she reacted when the incubus asked her that question…was what made her act. And coming from Itachi's voice maybe was the detonator.

For Itachi Sasuke was the line between him and Hinata; for Sasuke the line was Itachi. And for Hinata, she was the line between brothers. And he couldn't blame her…both caused her confusion and pain.

But the important topic here is that the confusion came back when he distrust her. So it meant that maybe there's still hope…and that was in his hands to make it happen.

Hinata was walking alone through the training grounds. Today's temperature was lower than ever and even Yuki called it day to stay at home. In fact, almost the whole population except some crazy people like her came out to the snow. Is rare to see the training grounds empty…but she decided to enjoy it.

Then, entering into a clearing…she saw someone standing there…looking at the sky. And she froze when she saw who it was…

Sasuke…

He noticed her presence right away and saw how she was walking to another direction, giving him no other choice but to literally run towards her.

He didn't need to call her because she stopped and looked back at him.

They stood like that for an eternity, the snow falling around them. Sasuke gulped hard, he finally can see that the bags under her eyes were almost gone and that she looked energized.

Hinata looked how Sasuke looked stronger…she hadn't noticed it until now. It seemed that he even got taller, a couple inches maybe. Perhaps is the snow…

Deep inside she knows what he is going to say, what he wanted for her. And Kami, he wanted to feel again what he was offering her. But maybe if she gave herself time she can then decide which from her fan club boys can have to bed with.

Maybe he was doing that with his fan girls as well.

"I'm a jerk." That's all that Sasuke could say. After the way that he treated her, seeing how she swallowed her pride to explain all what happened with Brandon…and he fuck everything for being a possessive jealous man. God, does she know how much she means for him?

"I already know that since the Academy." She responded back with a smirk, but changed seconds later. "But sadly it seemed that I have some temporary amnesia."

"Hinata…"

"You knew that it was wrong from the beginning, right?" she asked, hoping that her voice doesn't betray her now. "That this wasn't meant to happen?"

Sasuke: "What makes you think that it wasn't meant to?"

Hinata: "I was your brother's fiancée damn it! I was aware that he was going to kill you clan! I hide it from you! I never did anything to stop it…!"

Sasuke: "…"

Hinata: "You were supposed to break the bonds damn it!"

Sasuke: "Why break something that still makes me human?"

She gasped, the way the he said those words made her heart beat faster. The need to close the huge gap between them was very tempting. But she had suffered with bonds, and it was true what Troy told her.

She had created her own prison; on her heart do it won't be hurt. So it won't be broken.

Hinata had no other choice but to turn her back to leave, praying that he didn't try and touch her. She would loose it.

"Hinata…"

She stopped in her tracks, since when her name sounded so beautiful from his lips. She waited for his next action. And hoped that she could endure anything…

"I won't give up." She didn't need to look back to know that he was dead serious. Damn it, those words gave chills to her spine.

"I waited too long to let you go…and the letter was real…it had always been real." And he disappears in a cloud of snow.

She fell on her knees as soon and she confirmed that no one was near. She never heard such words from someone before…Itachi never talked to her like that. In fact, no man ever dared to talk to her like that.

And if it was snowing…why her face started to get wet?

Tasting one of the drops she breathed deeply by the discovery.

They were salty, they were her tears...

* * *

The next day Team Zero along with Hinata was at the office dealing with some paper work. Suddenly, Hinata calls Saito. "Seijuro, I need a favor."

Saito stood at the moment, and since she entered the office she changed. The past events seemed to be long forgotten, like they never happened. "Yes, captain."

"Bring me Hakate Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma at my office now."

* * *

A/N: OK, double chapter. Don't hate me, that's how true love works.

The winner of the poll was:

Staind "It's been a while" and is already on my website to download.

'Prayer' of the demons was a piece of the song "My own prison" by Creed.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: I received more e-mails than I never though, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…bad spelling, evil grammar.

Chapter 55

Asuma and Kakashi headed to the ANBU headquarters after they were called by Hinata. Saito seemed to be in a good mood today, which worried Asuma the most. Kakashi doesn't know the man very well, but Asuma told him that Saito is a wicked person that appeared on the village when the 'Sannin' were still in Konoha.

Since Hinata chose him to be his second in charge to the ANBU force and member of Team Zero, it made Asuma think that she knows his true identity. The name of Saito Seijuro doesn't fit completely at all…

When they opened the door, they saw Hiro organizing some books and scrolls while the captain was rolling back two scrolls and placing them on the desk when she saw who got in. Yuki was today along with Toya and Yukito training Sasuke this morning. He won't come back for few hours.

With her elbows on the desk she looked at the two ninjas with no emotion. Kakashi tried to read something on her face, but it was completely blank. And the hours of sleep seemed to bring her back to her optimum status.

She's a fast healer.

"I see that for once both came in time." Says the captain, Asuma never liked her at all. "I can bet that you two are wondering why I summoned both of you today." Says Hinata, her tone and body language didn't giving them any hint of what she wants.

"As you know, what your fellow students did a couple days ago caused problems to me…but mostly to Iruka." Mentions the captain while Kakashi scratches the back of his head, here comes the lecture…

"But mostly, the impulsive actions of your fellow students caused him more than the gossip that went around the village; it caused him that his girlfriend broke up with him." then Kakashi and Asuma opened their eyes wide, Iruka had a girlfriend?! The humble and shy Academy teacher had a girl?

"So after thinking about it, I believe that the minimum that you and your students can do for him is to make something to bring her back--"

"Wait a second." Says Asuma, he was still getting into his brain what the captain of the ANBU was telling them. "Are you asking us to be cupid to bring those together?! No way!"

Hinata: "If it were you and Yuuhi Kurenai, would you ask the same thing?"

With that question and Asuma's face tell Hinata one thing…

Bingo…

"But still, you can't force us to do this either." Responds Kakashi, and with that Hinata just sights and stands up, taking along the two scrolls.

"Fine, then if you excuse me, I need Tsunade to sign this to present it today to the council." In that moment both ninjas looked at the two scrolls, Kakashi sweat dropped by it. "And since when the Hokage has to sign your stuff?" asks Asuma, hoping to be wrong about what it can be.

Hinata: "She has deeply interest on this, so she asked me to let her se it and receive her approval. Although she supports it very well."

Then Kakashi and Asuma have the same conclusion on their minds: that those scrolls were to accuse Sakura and Ino for the incident. Bringing false information to cause damage on purpose was a high crime; and most when in this case was against TWO members of the council.

"WE'LL DO IT!" screamed both at the same time. Then Hinata looked at her teammates, who had a smirk on their faces. Then she realized what was happening: they though that the scrolls…

This was going to be interesting.

"And what made you change your mind so fast?" asks the captain, if they tell her what they think she'll tell them the truth…if not…

"That if we were on Iruka's shoes any man will ask something in return." Says Kakashi, trying his best to not maker her believe that they 'guessed' everything.

"Fine then," says the captain while going back to her desk and taking out a photograph. "She is Iruka's girlfriend."

When they see the photo, their faces fell down. This was going to be tougher than they can think of. Why Iruka had to be 'her' as a mate?!

"Oh, and you have two days." Finishes the captain, and then show them the door.

When both disappeared and pretty away, the three men started to laugh. "I can't (laugh) believe (laugh) this!" screams Saito, to then lean against the wall to get back some breath.

"They think that the scrolls were (laugh) about those bitches!" follows Hiro, now he was as red as his hair. "They are completely (laugh) assholes!" continued Saito with his fluent vocabulary.

"Who even though that they could panic for some income reports." Says Hinata seriously and blinking twice. And then Saito and Hiro started to laugh louder…until someone knocked the door.

After they calmed down, they let the visit come in.

"Excuse us Hinata-sama, Saito-san, Hiro-san. But we are here to ask you to take an interview…"

Then team zero looked at Hinata, who looked a little impressed by the request. "Ah, sure…"

* * *

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!"

"Come on Uchiha! One more time!" Screamed Yuki, and like Tatsuha warned to Sasuke before he left; the damn blonde is never pleased.

Damn you Yuki…

Sasuke was panting hard, he never though that he could be so tired after only two hours. The ANBU ninja was testing his resistance to a point that he never though it existed. But after seeing Hinata fight like that even with so low chakra…he could see the results of the training.

Toya was bored as hell, after all he was there to be the pouching bag and he wasn't going nowhere with the Uchiha being so damn stubborn. Knowing Yuki, he was waiting to make Sasuke ask him for advice, to be more humble and take him down from the high cloud that the village itself had caused to him all this years. Even with Orochimaru Yuki could bet that it was the same. He can admit that he has great talent, and that maybe he can beat Hinata someday.

But he'll never tell him, until he proves that he is worth to know it.

"If you are going to complain like a little girl then tell me so I can retire in this shit!" screamed again Yuki, seeing now how Sasuke's Sharingan were glowing at him.

"And don't give me the 'Sharingan look' to threat me because I have a Nakano and Hinata on the same team. You don't fucking scare me!" with that he turned it off, and stood up to begin again.

"That's more like it! Chidori now!"

"Argh!"

"Um, excuse me…" says Kakashi who suddenly appeared looking for Sasuke. it was an emergency meeting after all.

"What d you want Hatake? Don't you see that I'm trying to improve your bratty student!?" in that moment Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at both. He suddenly felt the need to strangle Yuki. That was the tenth time today that he called him 'brat'.

"I appreciate that Kinomoto-san," responded Kakashi more serious than normal. The tension was felt in the air suddenly. "But I need to take my 'bratty student' to an important meeting."

"Please hit him, please hit him…" begged silently Toya, he needed some action right now…

"Take him; maybe a little rest will help him concentrate him better." Snorts Yuki then leave the scene. He can have all the fun with his team…and it was close to training time with them anyway.

* * *

"Ok, now that the teme is here, why we were summoned so early?" asks Naruto while rubs his eyes. Shikamaru was practically dragged in Chouji's arms and Ino was looking everywhere buy at Sakura, who had a blank expression and waiting for what Asuma and Kakashi have to say.

"Well, just to let you know that for what Sakura and Ino caused the other day," mentions the copy ninja looking at the two young women. "Iruka broke up with his girlfriend and we must help them to solve their differences."

And there was dead silence…

"IRUKA HAD A GIRLFRIEND!? HOW COME THAT I NEVER KNEW THAT?!" yelled Naruto, normally the rest will scold him for that. But this time it was worth it.

Shikamaru: "Troublesome…"

Ino: "No way!"

"And for what those false arguments caused, we are forced to help them back." continues Asuma, and then Sasuke stands up. "And why WE have to do that when it was them who caused all this shit?" asks the Uchiha, and in that moment Sakura felt worst than ever. Sasuke officially declined to help and gave his opinion on the matter.

Asuma: "One, because we as a team we have to receive everything equally. And second, because captain Hinata has two scrolls with a former accusation to bring it to the council in two days if we don't do something."

Sakura: "So?"

Kakashi: "Well, for what we found out, Tsunade supports it as well." Then they stood silent again. So it seemed that like it or not, they have to do something.

Chouji: "But what we can do?"

Shikamaru: "Before we plan anything, we have to know who she is. So we can know what to do." Then when he saw Asuma sight loudly, he didn't like it at all.

Taking the photograph from his pocket, Kakashi showed it to the rest. Even Sasuke opened his eyes wide by the discovery.

It was no other than Anko.

"OK, now I have to talk to Iruka-sensei NOW." Says Naruto while attempts to walk away, only stopped by Sakura.

"You won't leave yet." It was all needed to the blonde nin to sit back and listen.

"I don't see why this is so troublesome." Says Shikamaru, "She is a woman, and is logical that every woman likes romantic stuff."

Then the guys looked at him like he was speaking another language.

Oh boy…

"Is simple…a serenade."

Then Sakura and Ino looked at Shikamaru with bright eyes. "What a wonderful idea!" squeaked the two teenagers.

"So is solved…who will sing?" asks Chouji, which made the girls look back at him.

"Ok, but we need to know what kind of music we should play." Continues Asuma, "And the worst thing is that we have two days to do something and make it work."

"Or at least make it that we tried with our best." Continues Kakashi, then Sasuke stood up.

"This is senseless, I'm going to train." Announces Sasuke, he really wasn't in the mood to listen about this corny stuff.

Naruto: "Oh, so it means that the song will be ready by tomorrow Sasuke?"

Then the Uchiha looked back at his so called best friend. And the rest of the people were looking at him as well…

Silence…

It took Sasuke three seconds to understand why Naruto said that.

"Oh no… I won't do it." And crossed his arms while Sakura looked at him sadly. She couldn't believe that he even won't give a hand into this. He is going to let Hinata win?!

Naruto & Sakura: "But Sasuke--"

"No 'but Sasuke' with me. I wasn't the one who messed it up from the beginning and I'm not the one who is going to be in trouble with the council so forget it." With that Shikamaru and Asuma agreed with him, after all it applies to them as well.

"Well, is easier to say that you are not capable of it, Sasuke-san."

In that moment they turn to see Sai along with Toya and Asaroth. The sight to see the dark haired guy who is constantly trying to get Hinata made Sasuke's blood boil. It wasn't surprise that the rest hadn't noticed this, but Toya's smirk and Asaroth's frown proved that they did have an idea.

"Where have you been all this time?!" screamed Naruto, and he was right. Sai had been like gone for some time. And he never said anything.

"I was on a mission…or what? Did you really miss me Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto decided to ignore the double meaning of that question and sat back. Sai can trap anyone so easy that you have to ask if he really is on your side.

"Coming back to our original task." Says Sakura, "can you do it, Sasuke-kun?" then the Uchiha looked at the pink haired ninja with a dead glare. "I'm not the one who spread such incredible rumors without proof and about someone like Iruka. Saying that is like say that Kakashi left his books for Eiri Yuki's."

"What about me?" says Ino, "I'm the only one girl from the rookie nine that hadn't problems with Hinata! I was going to take the ANBU test and now what will she think of me?!"

"She'll think that you can't keep your mouth shut, so you are not use for ANBU missions." Responds Asaroth, making Chouji look back at him annoyed. "So Hinata will take it against Ino for that."

"I'm impressed," says the long haired man, "I'm not from here and I knew about such simple logical conclusion. Now I see why not everyone can make it to the ANBU."

Asuma: "Let me remind you that you are a visitor--"

"I was sent by the leader of the Kinomoto clan along with Toya-bastard." Smirks the male, getting a glare from Toya. "Let me remind you Asaroth that I came with Yukito, you weren't part of the plans."

"Tch."

"So really Sasuke, are you going to do it?" asks again Naruto, everyone was going to miss it if he doesn't make the lyrics.

"…No."

"Then ask it to Yuki, theirs must be a lot better than 'emo' guy here." Responds Toya and the rest nodded in agreement.

"And you think that he will accept it?" asks Shikamaru.

Toya: "Actually no, he'll laugh at your face for the next two days."

"Great…" mumbled Naruto, he not only was trying to help for Sakura and Ino. If Iruka was dating Anko, it was because he saw something in her. And if they were happy before this happened, it was worth to try and help.

"I'll do it." Mutters the Uchiha, he was thinking in many possibilities and if his mind is correct, he should accept to make the song. Then everyone was cheering for it, even it was taken a little by surprise that he suddenly changed his mind. And Sasuke is never like that…

Sasuke: "But…"

It was too soon to talk.

"But what?" Asks Kakashi, hoping that is not related to him at all.

"We'll need a place to practice, is in two days after all…"

It took them 30 seconds to understand what that meant…

"P-PRACTICE?!"

* * *

The interview that the ANBU captain and two of the members of Team Zero was going great until the topic came about the rivalry against Sasuke and the ones related to team Seven, the remaining of team Eight and against the Hyuuga house. She responded the questions with the ability that a ninja and a high ranked officer should do, but when they asked about underwear and things like that…what Yuki saw when he opened the door were three young people storming out of the office so pale that can make a paper look tanned.

Turning his gaze inside of the office he saw the threatening look from Saito…that explains all…

Now Hinata was walking around the training grounds, and she had her team walking by. She was looking at the remaining pieces of her sword, which broke on the fight against the demons and Troy. This was very different from the other weapons she always carries around.

The sword was given by the Third Hokage as a gift for her very first successful mission with Itachi. At the beginning she had problems because it was too big in that time and hard to hide on the Hyuuga mansion. But over the years it became just like an extension of her body. It was hard to get into a fight and not finishing the enemy with it.

Since he is a samurai, Saito understands the rare, but strong bond that a fighter forges with his/her sword. Between Samurais is also the same, but he was more loyal to that feeling than others. Maybe that is the reason that he survived until today…

Suddenly, he stops making the rest do it as well. They know what he was up to. Hinata stops and looks at her teammates…maybe they want to spar now…

Taking out from his belt, Saito offers Hinata to what it seems to be a katana. Different from the common sword, the katanas have bamboo base. She sees them kind of weak to the movements she usually performs, so never tried one.

Throwing it at the captain she catches it, taking out slowly. She gasps when she sees that the blade was black. Normally the blades are silver, but never heard of black blade swords. And it was heavy too, almost two times heavier than the old one.

"The katana that you have in your hands has its base made of steel and the blade is made of onyx stone." With that Hinata looked at the katana again, it was indeed beautiful…but isn't onyx stone even weaker than the lithium?

Sensing her question Saito continues. "This katana is really strong. It hardens with every time that is covered in blood, really good." Then after waving it a couple of times Hinata feel the power and ability of the weapon.

"Saito…"

"Is yours now. I've been searching through my whole collection to choose one for you. Even Mika agreed with the choice, so if I come back today with it…you know." With that Hinata puts back the katana and walks straight to Saito, only to surprise him with a hug.

"Thanks…papa."

Saito: "Welcome…but don't get used to it."

"Now that the tender moment of the month just passed." Teases Yuki, "I really want to spar now. And to see how you move with that thing." Says the blonde ANBU and Hiro agreed with it as well.

"Sure," says the captain, "but let me do something first." And with that she heads to another direction with the pieces of the old sword.

"I see," says Hiro with a content smile, "returning the old gift." They knew where she was heading and waited patiently for her, it was a private thing after all.

Always the visits to the Third's tomb were private…

After a long sparing session and trying her new weapon, Hinata felt that she made a day. And for more surprise Shino and Gai came back from their mission from Suna. They gave her a letter coming from Gaara and then returned to their duties. With them and Sai back maybe things can get as troublesome as they used to…

And it was proven when Sai asked her for another date.

Entering her apartment, she puts her things on their place and gets a bath. After coming out, she notices something over her bed…

…a white rose.

Taking it between her fingers, she couldn't feel a little annoyed by it. Sasuke has been leaving a single white rose every night, she hasn't seen him like before which is a plus. But this was a proof that he was still around her. And that he wasn't lying when he said that he won't give up on her.

Other people will think that is romantic…but in her mind it was useless. No one should waste their time and effort in someone like her…right?

Taking the flower, she places it where the rest of the white roses are, on a glass vase in the kitchen. He was a persistent man; she can give him credit for that.

* * *

Sasuke: "Ok, from the beginning."

In that moment Naruto and the rest of the guys groaned again. They have been practicing the song since the morning! Even with the cheers from Sakura and Ino were enough for them to continue. And Naruto was pissed off that the training was canceled due this.

But what they don't know is that Sasuke was actually taking his frustration to them. The way that Yuki talked to him today for his reasons to skip training were too much. His insults were from spoiled brat to asexual freak.

"Is not my fault that your voices are bad…or let me say this better, 'they are not good enough for this song'?" Responds the Uchiha; receiving a glare from the boys. "We are ninjas, no singers Sasuke, remember that." Responds Chouji, who in the end sat apart and opened a bag of chips, he was quite tense.

In that moment, someone knocked on Naruto's door. Opening it they saw Kiba, Sai, Shino and Lee. "Hey, we were passing by and we heard some animals dying. Even Akamaru got worried." Says Sai and Kiba laughs hysterically. Most of time he don't stand they guy, but his comments are hilarious.

Sweat dropping, Naruto as ashamed that he was, responds. "Actually, it was our voices."

"But you sang great at the concert remember?" says Kiba, but them he looked at Shikamaru and Chouji. "Maybe there are two voices that are not made for this."

"Actually Kiba, we agree with you. Let's go." Says Shikamaru and is followed by Ino and Chouji. "Wait! Remember that we have to do this!" screams Naruto, trying to keep them there.

"Actually Naruto, maybe Sasuke can do it alone. And in the end maybe Sakura and Ino could solve it by themselves." With that they leave, with a stunned Asuma and an almost freaked out Kakashi.

"Tell me that you will bring them back Asuma." Says the copy ninja in a low tone, but with much meaning behind it.

"Actually, when those three have something in their mind, they won't leave it at all." Responds the instructor, not licking how things turned to.

"Then you better make a plan B just in case, I won't loose my ANBU position for a shameless rumor." With that Asuma leaves with a silent promise. Then Kakashi looked back at where Sai and the others were standing.

"Since you caused such trouble," says the copy ninja while picks up his now red book. "You'll be part of the singing group."

"Wait a second," demands Kiba, completely annoyed by what Kakashi just said. "Why we have to 'sing' anyway?"

Then Naruto explained them everything about why this must be done. After that Lee accepted without asking, he had proven a couple times his singing talent so it was obvious that he was getting in. Kiba had his test, and to Sasuke's surprise it was kind of cool. The voice was tough and can handle longer than Naruto, so Kiba was in.

And Sai, well…one was his voice sounded…less manly. And second, he declined because he has his 'hidden' hate towards Sakura (he called her old hag once) so what happened was justified in his opinion. And…he doesn't know Iruka so he wasn't interested.

After so many hours practicing and learning the song, the Uchiha felt that the song needed something else, although everyone said that it was awesome as it was. But he felt something was missing…

The group was composed by him, Naruto, Lee and Kiba…then what s wrong?

Walking during the night to get what he can do, he spots someone at the ramen shop along with Naruto and the rest of the guys…including Shino. Then the Uchiha goes where they are and takes a seat. No one says a thing since it was rare for him to come and socialize with them, so they would enjoy when it happens. "Did you found what you have missing Sasuke-kun?" asks Lee, who was also trying to figure out what it was. Them Gai told him that a song is like poetry, that only the author can solve it.

"Actually, I know what it is." Mentions the Uchiha while takes the ordered sake. Hinata was rubbing it on him.

Lee: "Then what is it?"

Sasuke: "Another voice."

"…you've got to be kidding me." Groans Naruto, how they are going to get another voice by tomorrow?!

Naruto: "Then pick Kakashi."

Sasuke: "No."

Lee: "What about Gai sensei?"

Sasuke: "…nope."

Naruto: "Damn it then Chouji!"

Sasuke: "He is still offended by what Sai said."

Lee: "Then Sai!"

Sasuke: "It will be better if we just don't anything."

Kiba: "What about Shino?"

In the moment everyone moved their eyes from Kiba to Shino, who almost choked on his tea. For someone who usually doesn't show emotion…this was unique.

But if Kiba didn't know him better than the rest, he can bet the money of the next mission that the bug ninja was blushing…hard.

Shino: "I don't sing."

"That's bullshit!" screams Kiba, seeing that he was trying to get away. "Sasuke you must hear him…his voice is way rougher than mine! He even wrote those lines that Hinata called…um…!"

"She said that they were '_rap_' things, Kiba." Corrects Shino, "But still, I don't know how to sing. And even less by tomorrow."

"Then that's sad," says Sasuke while sips another shot of sake. "It will be in public tomorrow, and I bet that many people will gather around to see it…especially from the opposite sex."

Then Shino looked at him like he had grown two heads. "And?"

"Who knows…actually, I can guess that the _ANBU captain_ will see if we succeed on this as well--"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cuts in Shino, and Sasuke paid his drink and left with him. He didn't like the idea of Shino and Kiba still being after Hinata, but he has to use it for his benefit sometime.

Because he was sure that she'll be there.

Shino is a fast learner and with a couple of practices he made it in the way that the Uchiha needed. If things come right tomorrow, more than one person will end up with a happy ending.

He decided to take a walk around. The snow started to fall, but it was pleasant to him. And it was more when everyone else was gone to the warm of their homes. But, he was wrong while walking towards the training grounds that no one will be out this night.

Right there, who seemed to be practicing with her new katana like a child with a X-mas toy was the one who appeared constantly in his dreams and taking most of his thoughts during the day…Hinata.

After sensing his presence this time, the captain looks to an opposite direction, even knowing that he will be there for a awhile.

Sasuke didn't move, with his arms crossed he watched as she moved gracefully with the katana. It must be different from the old one by the way that she was training at this late at night. But what overtook him the most was that she already know that he was there, but yet continued like he wasn't there.

She was ignoring his presence or she was secure that he will not do anything to harm her?

Maybe she didn't care at all.

After some more minutes, she seemed to be finished for tonight. Gathering the rest f her belongings, she walks towards him. Sasuke though that she was going to pass by, but stops in front of him.

Hinata: "Yuki tells me that you are not going through his expectations."

In that moment Sasuke looked at her, she is telling him about Yuki?! Actually that was the last thing that he wanted to talk to her about.

"Actually, is mostly because no mater how much he insults you, you never respond." With that she gave him an evil smirk. "Don't tell me that you got scared of him?"

With that he forgot what ever he was thinking and gave her a death glare. "Actually, he insults me for whatever I do."

Hinata: "Then insult him back; your tongue is as sharp as his."

"You're asking me to insult him?" then she gave him a mocking look, it was dark but not enough to see their faces. "I can bet that you never referred anyone with respect. I can tell that you never called Hatake 'sensei' and even less to Orochimaru so what's the difference?"

Then when he didn't respond right away, she felt that she guessed the reason. It was because Yuki is part of _her_ team. He was letting the blonde ANBU to insult him because Yuki was important to her?

She gaped by her own discovery, and felt something inside of her. Whatever it was, it felt pleasant.

Seeing how slowly this was getting personal, she sees it was time to leave. "Wait." But Sasuke's voice stopped her suddenly, how he can do that? Say one word and made her inner world stop the time to know whatever he wants?

"Tomorrow is the plan to get Iruka and Anko together; you're going to be there right?"

"Hn." She responds with a single syllable, Sasuke was really rubbing in to her.

"Then see ya tomorrow." With that he walks away, making the captain to turn around and see where he was going. He was walking back to…his apartment.

While walking back to her place, she starts to think loud, "Why I feel that I shouldn't be there?"

* * *

Today was the day, but since it was settled at noon, when Anko was already back in her apartment; Sasuke decided to catch up with his sessions with Ayaka. Although most of the things that happened can't be discussed with her, sometimes having someone as confident as her was good.

After a long conversation about how he really hate Yuki for his rough treatment and the way that he is way different from Tatsuha, Sasuke in the end admitted that the blonde ANBU was an excellent trainer, but he needed to respect him more.

After gearing this, Ayaka neared laughed. "Don't you see it Sasuke?" with that he turns at her, while she keeps writing on her tablet. What kind of things does she write there anyway? "I have to tell you something about Kinomoto Yuki; he is used to be along with Hinata and the rest of the team. They work in synch almost automatically. And Hinata is a prodigy when it comes to training. Instead to call it day, she demands him more. She is a fast learner and normally it takes her a day to make almost everything that he asks her to. Maybe seeing you working not at your maximum and taking more than a day to reach that point makes him angry and desiring to make you snap your restraints."

"So he is insulting me so I stop holding back?" asks the Uchiha, it can give him any sense, but he never felt like he was holding back. If Yuki thinks like that then it means that he was seeing him with talent and worth to train.

Ayaka: "Believe me Sasuke. If Yuki hadn't have faith that you can master whatever he wants you to master, he would have stopped since day one."

That gives him a new light, and the need to resume that training as soon as possible. "Oh and by the way…"

Ayaka: "Huh?"

Sasuke: "What you did back at the party to stop those things…you know…turning them into stone--"

"That's confidential Sasuke." responds the doctor, she though that no one would ask it ever, but she forgot that as an Uchiha he will always be curious about other people's abilities.

"Confidential my ass," responds with a stern tone. "You ask me to be sincere and open up a little about my past and you can't tell me about your abilities? That's no fair doctor." With that she stopped writing, she never though that she'll have that kind of confrontation in her office. No one except Team Zero knows about her powers. She is the least active in missions of the group because she prefers to help back in the village. She may be not a pro medic ninja like Mika, but she can heal the minds of those who fight in the first line and make them go back to the battlefield. She feels quite useful for that…even Hinata thinks like that.

"Fine, but after I explain it, you must answer me one question…I think that is fair."

With that he nods not looking directly at her, but she can tell that he was kind of willing today.

Sighting loudly, she takes out the headband protector. Sasuke sits form the couch to see what she was doing. He notices that she had bandages all over her forehead just like Neji. After taking them out, his eyes opened wide by what she showed to him.

He expected a special mark or tattoo, but in the middle of her forehead was another eye, that was blinking towards him.

"As you know, Hatake Kakashi is called 'the copy ninja' while Maito Gai is called 'the beautiful green beast', right?" he nods, quite understanding where she was going.

"Mine is Ayaka 'third eye' Nakano, for obvious reasons." She chuckles but when she saw that he hadn't blinked once. Then she decides to explain a little further, that's his reason to ask.

"My abilities are more telepathic than physical Sasuke. I can tell that my strongest physical attack is what you saw that day. I called it 'Medusa's eye' for obvious reasons." Explains the doctor, waking up the Uchiha from the impression. Then it turned into an obvious question, and he didn't to ask it directly.

"With the third eye I can enter into some areas of the mind. Mostly I got into the Ego and Id of the minds, but no further than that. And I don't look for anything that is not needed, so whatever you think I'm sure to never read it." With that he felt a little better, thinking now that she can get into someone's mind without asking was too much.

"Now with my question." Says the doctor, and Sasuke leaned back on the couch, he was prepared for anything.

"Tell me, why you really hate Hinata?"

Well, not everything…

* * *

It was noon, and Anko was heading to her apartment, there were more people on the streets than a normal day, maybe there was a huge sale on the stores today.

After getting upstairs to her place, she sees waiting at the door Hinata and Iruka. Rather angry to see them together at her door, she walks faster towards them. "What are you doing here."

"Anko-chan, you must listen to me--"

"You don't have anything to explain Iruka, just go with your story and tell another nighttime story to your dear Hinata." Says the ninja while she opens the door, ready to slam it on their noses. But the captain takes it before it happens.

"You surely don't believe that stupid rumor, don't you?" asks Hinata rather annoyed the things you have to do to fix another person's mistakes…

Anko: "I heard about you attacking the ones who discovered everyting. I wonder why you care so much for it."

Hinata: "Because it was a lie? And if it was so fucking true I wouldn't still be at charge of the ANBU, Iruka wouldn't be still part of the council and we weren't here trying to make you think about this."

"I won't listen to you anymore." With that Anko closes the door, but then Hinata and Iruka made it inside of the apartment, following the ninja.

"What the--"

"Anko, please…at least look at the balcony." Asks Iruka once more, with his gentle eyes looking directly at her. She feels like melting when she sees them, and the way that he was pleading…like it was his last wish…

Giving up for the moment, the headstrong woman walks outside to see whatever the Academy teacher wanted her to see. Opening the doors, she looks at the neighbor roof to see Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Shino standing there.

On the other side, the guys seemed anxious about what they were going to do. Lee suggested dressing equally to make it look more elegant, but as anti-social that Sasuke was, he declined.

But after some last minute arguments, only Lee and Naruto dressed alike, using the green suits…

* * *

Meanwhile Asuma along with Kakashi and the rest were looking at the scene with worry. But then Shikamaru and Chouji planned a plan B just in case that the serenade doesn't work. And Ino and Sakura had all their fingers crossed in hope that Sasuke doesn't fail them.

Team Zero along with Toya and Yukito were looking at everything from a safe distance. Anko can be quite a mess when she gets mad, and they were to support Hinata in any case. Toya was there to see who it the first to get hit.

When the Uchiha saw that Hinata was standing on a corner of the balcony, he saw it as the cue to begin.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess…_

Kiba's voice was kind of shocking, especially because he managed to have it low but potent at the same time.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is…incomplete_

Hinata felt like something was going on, the lyrics were wonderful…that's for sure. But when she looked at the five guys on the roof and the dark eyes of a certain Uchiha…her body froze. He was looking directly at her…why he was doing that?

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

His voice was stronger than before, like with more feeling. His melancholy was stronger then when she heard him sing that song at Hiro's home. He listened like he was loosing everything. No desperate, but like willing to do anything.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

The five men were singing like they were one. The people around stood between the two buildings the wonderful performance of the boys. Many girls were screaming with delight by the song. Ino and Sakura were hugging each other due the excitement and Kakashi felt like crying, this was wonderful.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

Sasuke's eyes hardened when he sang those parts in solo. With every second that she listened to it her chest felt tighter. Kami, he must have wrote that…he must have wrote it for her…just like at that party.

He wasn't lying when he said that he wasn't going to give up.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…_

…_Incomplete_

When the song ended they got an applause form the people down. Even Yuki had to clap as well…he had to admit that Sasuke got talent to write. He wonders who his inspiration is.

Suddenly all eyes were on Anko, who stood speechless since the beginning. Iruka was really worried because she was quiet, and more when she turned to face him speechless.

And he felt worse when saw tears coming form her eyes. "Anko-chan…"

"I never got a serenade before…Iruka-kun…"

Then his eyes shinned, she called him 'kun'. The next thing that he received was a full kiss on the lips which he responded with the same passion. Everyone started to cheer and scream with joy.

The mission had succeeded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke noticed how Hinata leaves form the scene as fast as she could and leaded towards the deserted area of the village. And taking the moment that everyone was greeting the couple for coming back together…he left after her.

Hinata was walking through the deserted streets of the village towards her place, but her plans changed when she felt the Uchiha's chakra getting closer. Then she decided to move towards the backyard of the Academy, where right now no one was there and whatever he does she can have the chance to defend herself.

Reaching to it, Sasuke walks slowly towards her. "Hinata…"

"That song, it wasn't to help Iruka, don't you?" says the captain, but her voice made him confused. She sounded as clod as before, like hiding if she was mad by it or happy. All he can tell was that she was impressed.

He didn't answer, he wanted to see any other sign to make his move.

"Just like the song at Ayaka's home right?" she asked again, with a little hint of emotion. She was shocked, like she was putting everything together. Then he suddenly clicked everything…she heard the song.

"Just give up." Were the three last words that provoked his move; she just asked him to leave her, to give up being with her again. She was asking him the impossible.

Even fighting him with the least intention to harm him, Hinata ended with her back against a tree. Sasuke had pinned her there, his breath was harder than expected. And his gaze was making holes on her. She was trying to find something else to see, but with his hand hard on her chin to look at him and by the way that his grip tightened if she closed them didn't gave her another choice.

"You know that I won't give up Hinata. Don't you ever ask me that." He said hoarsely, doesn't she see that for him she was the only thing that matters in this life?

Hinata: "But you hate me…tell me why you are doing this if you hate me. I have my reasons…but you--"

"My hate for you exists before I knew about Itachi and you. And is not because of that Brandon Heat." He said, just remembering the conversation that he had earlier with Ayaka.

"Then?"She asked, maybe trying to persuade him to stop this. To make him understand that the affair was wrong from the beginning, and that is was right to stop it.

Suddenly he forced her face up, so he can see her face clearly. He felt how her body tensed and his body was grinding now harder against hers. "I hate you…for not stopping me. I fucking hate you for let me leave with Orochimaru…three years ago."

And he kissed her, forcefully. Stealing her breath so fast that gasped and gave him the access that she was now trying to deny. She whimpered and pushed him with her hands on his chest, but he only pinned her harder. When she managed to make him move away, Sasuke just take the moment to put his arm around her waist and pull her closer to his body.

His other hand was now pressing her head so the kiss would never end. But as soon as he released a little for air, her head moved away and struggled to get free once more.

"A gentleman doesn't steal a kiss from a woman." That's all she managed to say while trying to get free from his grasp. If she uses more force, they'll be forced to fight. Holding her the best he can, his lips were close to her ear, so she can hear it well. With her jerking away form him, he took the moment place her lips once again close to his, making her growl with frustration.

"True, a gentleman doesn't steal a kiss," with that he is so close that she can almost feel them again…

"A true gentleman steals two..." And he kisses her again, more demanding than before. Luckily Hinata decided that maybe the violence will make him understand and with a wild push she separated from him and slapped him. This one was so hard that he fell on the floor, chance that she got to disappear.

Instead of being angry or mad, Sasuke was still on the floor. He was licking his lips and then showing an evil smirk. It took her time to get free from him. And after what happened…he sure wasn't going to give up. Not now.

Not now when he noticed that the two times that he kissed her, she closed her eyes...

* * *

Hinata made it to her apartment and her legs are still shacking. Finally making it to her bed she was cursing while taking of her boots and moving under her bed sheets. He always made her senses go insane, and her knees weak.

Sasuke never acted like that since Suna, and she was worried. He wasn't going to stop making his moves and was persistent. And with all this she can't get him out of her mind.

And she cursed herself again when she found herself licking her lips, remembering his hungry lips on hers. His demanding desire making her wiling to fall for it. But she can't, this was wrong and he must understand it in some way.

They were destined to kill each other; hate was forged between them since forever.

Closing her eyes, she was trying to stop thinking about him. To try to fulfill the promise that she made to Itachi to stop it.

But her hopes started to fade away when the next morning she saw a white rose on her night desk.

* * *

A/N: Sasuke is getting a little possessive here, but he has to make her understand that is inevitable, right?

The song used on this chapter was:

Song: incomplete

Artist: Backstreet boys

Special thanks for my reviewers on the past double chapter:

The person you'll love to hate,jaso1, cygnet411, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Kenshinlover2002, NanamiYatsumaki, Hyuga Hinani, Emve, Anita Blake 76, Yummiface, hyuga-suporter, Avory J., Hinata Lovers and puertorrican-babe...sorry for not answering your reviews...short time this week.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Maybe there's a SasuHina scene soon on the Naruto manga…let's cross the finger people. And about the Anko and Iruka paring…it seems that since I didn't went canon (Kakashi and Anko), let's remember people that SasuHina is already a non-canon pairing…so let's accept the idea at least in this story.

Hinata Lovers – I'm a big fan of the backstreet boys, most of my musical influence comes from them.

puertorrican-babe—I like Sasuke the way that he is rough and possessive…it gives good chills on my skin.

mac2—maybe when you have to decide between Sasuke or Itachi…is difficult.

kenshinlover2002—thanks

yummiface—they are an awesome band, you should listen to them more…backstreet rocks!

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice –thanks

hyuga-suporter—thanks a lot for the support.

cygnet411—is hard for me to decide for a song to use on a scene. Most of the time is that I was listening to it and turned out that it can be used to what I am writing.

toni—well, at least there was some action.

jaso1—thanks for your compliment

Anita Blake 76—thanks a lot.

NanamiYatsumaki—Sasuke is Sasuke…is anything else to say?

He-Yan—at least you agreed about Anko and Iruka…LOL thanks

Hyuga Hinani—here's an update….

Emve—hey, maybe a little change of pairing can't hurt anyone…at least is something that is not Kakashi/Iruka…my only Yaoi pairing on the Naruto fandom.

* * *

Disclaimer: For the million time already…I don't own it. And if by this moment you still complain about my spelling and grammar…sorry.

Chapter56

The serenade performed by Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Lee and Sasuke turned them into more popular than ever. Girls shrieked every time they see any of them and even asked Lee a couple of times to sing a solo for them.

And for the power of youth he'll do anything.

Gai mentioned already with tears in his eyes that he takes it after him, that even the sexy green suit worked its magic with the ladies. And sadly, both Lee and Naruto believed it.

It took Kakashi nearly two days to make the blonde nin to turn back into his original orange suit. It was more tolerable compared to the green spandex.

But Sasuke didn't mind the situation that much. He was used to be followed by fan girls and all; what worried him was that the numbers increased instead of the contrary. And he doesn't feel much better knowing that the 'fan club' was also admitting males.

It gave shiver to his spine…he won't see the public hot springs with the same eyes ever again…

Bu today Yuki ended the training earlier, and he knows perfectly the reason. Following Hinata's suggestion, he responded to one of his insults…

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__Argh__!"__ Sasuke was now on the ground practically at __Toya's__ feet. Not like he wanted to be like that, but when the blonde ANBU told him to activate the '__chidori__' once more at the last second…he almost felt like faint. The demon and Yukito understood his drained out situation right now; Yuki had been __increasing too fast the rhythm of the training…but even when the Uchiha couldn't make it complete even once, it was true that his resistance was increasing along with it. He just needed to make it to the blonde's expectations. _

_"Don't fucking tell me that you got tired already__!" screams again Yuki, he had to admit that the progress of the young man was remarkable. But still, being used to train someone like Hinata makes your vision and expectations grow bigger than the day. She can accomplish almost everything…and always ask for more. _

_"By this rate you pretty boy you'll never catch up with your rival who it turns to be a girl and one year younger than you!" Sasuke in that moment looked at him; Yuki was using Hinata to provoke him…that wasn't fair. _

_Sasuke: __"She is been__ more time in this shit than me!__"_

_Yuki: __"So? She is still better than you__…__spoiled brat."_

_That was it, he won't tolerate any more insults and he won't be called spoiled brat, shitty brat and the other one million insults that he called him since day one. Training in the middle of the winter season shirtless and pursing his chakra to its limit wasn't the ideal environment to improve damn it!_

_"Listen to me, you retired faggot." In that moment Toya and Yukito practically gasped and looked with their jaws down at the Uchiha, finally the snow got into his system. "I won't tolerate anymore of your rants and insults. And don't you fucking tell me about Hinata like you made her because I can bet that she was already talented before you met her. AND let me remind you who practically MADE her the __strong __CAPTAIN of the ANBU__ that is today__…it was an UCHIHA." _

_Yuki remained silent, __studying Sasuke's face. The Uchiha stood there, waiting for the blonde to attack him and rip his arms like he did __to those men __when they traveled to __Ryuichi's__ mansion. But when he looked back at himself…he was still intact. _

_Yuki: __"So__..calling me ex-faggot and mentioning Itachi made you think that you can insult me?"_

_Sasuke: "…"_

_"If you feel that tensed up because of me," says Yuki while he turns around. "Then simply __let's__ call it a day. I can spend my time in better things."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Since then Sasuke had been training with Naruto and Sakura, then Kakashi joined them and the training was focused on trying to beat each other up. Well, it was actually the Uchiha's point of view.

"I don't know what the heck does that Yuki man makes to you…but damn!" curses Naruto while he takes a rest seeing Sasuke who hadn't stopped facing a seemly tired Sakura. She was panting hard and couldn't believe this: she saw Sasuke and Hinata fight before and they seemed quite even. Now that she has the chance fighting him, she is having a hard time.

He wasn't holding back, but actually he could have finished her yet. She though that it was because they were teammates; but Sasuke was thinking on ways to torture the pink haired ninja for being always on Hinata's way. "If you're no capable to lay a hand on me," says Sasuke, his voice full of authority. "Then forget to fight Hinata."

In that moment she gasped and he took the moment to hit her once more and send her to the nearest tree. She didn't complain at all, but she felt hurt hearing that from him. How someone like Hinata can be so strong and being an arrogant ass?

Kakashi looked at the scene from a corner. He was hopping that Sakura can see things clearly one day and let that crush go, but it seems that the more he ignored her, the more she holds on it.

With that last fight made, Sasuke started to walk away from them, only stopped by the copy ninja. "And where are you going?"

Sasuke: "To see if I can find something interesting to do. I'm done for now."

"What do you mean?!" screams Naruto, getting up. "I was only taking a nap! You hadn't seen anything yet!"

Sasuke: "Then save it for the next mission…maybe you'll end up using it against me."

"Actually," says Kakashi while he appears in front of the Uchiha and takes his left wrist, making the raven haired young man to wince in pain. "The best place that you can go is the hospital. You came here with the wrist already swollen, so I can guess that you got hurt by the training with Kinomoto. Maybe that's why he dismissed you after all."

Sasuke didn't say anything at all, but it gave him sense. Maybe Yuki seemed that he was trying even being hurt and decided to give him a chance by not killing him for recalling his past 'sexual adventures'. Not responding to the copy ninja's smart recall, he retired to the direction to the hospital. Sakura screamed that she can treat him there, but it all came into deaf ears.

On they way to the hospital he saw Toya along now with Yukito, and with the worried look of the last one, they walked along with him. they confirmed what Kakashi was saying; Yuki send them to see if Sasuke decided to go to treat the injury…but it seemed that he was wrong assuming that he'll do anything but that.

"How can you handle it?" asks Sasuke suddenly, trying to focus on something no related to his current pain. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"About having Yukito and Asaroth on the same person." Responds directly Sasuke, both men suddenly stop on their tracks looking at the Uchiha with their jaws on the ground.

"H-How you could know it?!" screamed both at the same time, making people around them stop and see the show. Twitching his eyebrow, Sasuke resumed walking…followed seconds later by the pair.

Toya: "No, seriously Sasuke--"

"Come on, you ask me like it was something incredible. Asaroth appeared suddenly when the demons attacked again and was there like knowing everyone. Yukito and Asaroth are never on the same place at the same time and both are always with you Toya. If no one else had noticed it as well, I'll pay your next sweet treat." With that the duo remained quiet and decided to just go along with Sasuke to the hospital and heal his wrist. And Toya hoped that next time Yuki manages to break his head skull.

* * *

"I can't believe that you tried it anyway. No matter how advanced or the high grades on the Academy, you can't assume that you can climb on tree like that. Even less when the trunk is slippery for the snow." Says grumpily Hinata while takes on her back Saito's oldest son Kato. He had a strained ankle and now she had to bring him to the hospital. She was asked by the trio (Kira, Kato and Eiri) to watch their training and see in what they can improve…ending into a little competition in who impress more the ANBU captain. And Kato wanted to be the big event trying to climb a very high tree without the proper training.

Now he was being carried to the hospital…and his mother Mika works there as the head of the ANBU medical division. What a problem…

But one thing that takes out of his predicament was the jealous faces form his best buds when they saw Hinata checking on him and carrying him on her back. The pain was worth it.

Getting inside of the hospital, the captain decided that it would be faster if she can just handle Kato to Mika, she was a medic ninja after all. Reaching to the private office of the leader of the ANBU medical division, she opens the door seeing Mika along with her other kids Katan and Kaji. Baby Tomoe was on her crib looking everywhere of the not-so colorful office.

Seeing the captain with her oldest son on her back she stood up suddenly, "What's wrong?"

"He tried to be a monkey and climb a tree." She responds with a monotone, she was concerned about the boy, but not to the point of panic. Checking on Kato, Mika felt relieve that the injury wasn't serious. "This won't take long, but you can make me a favor Hinata?" asks the doctor with a small smile. Hinata knew that smile, whatever it is she won't like it.

Hinata: "What favor?"

Mika: "You see, is feeding time for Tomoe and Kato needs to have this healed--"

Hinata: "No"

Mika: "Come on Hinata! Is not like I'm asking you to breast feed Tomoe! The bottle is over there!"

Hinata: "That can wait."

"She needs to be feed on precise times. And if in five minutes she doesn't have it on her mouth she'll cry." Says the doctor, a white lie can't hurt anyone. "And besides…YOU gave her name." then Hinata's eyes narrowed at her, then at the baby who was looking at the argument with curious eyes.

"Giving her a name doesn't mean that I have to feed her."

"She won't bite; her teeth hadn't grown enough to take your fingers." With that Hinata opened her mouth to decline again the task, but seeing that she really doesn't have anything to deny it, her head hung low. Mika gave herself a victory smirk; she doesn't know why Hinata was so into not getting close to a baby. It was true that she had a hard time dealing with the older ones…but she always seemed to try to be the less with them as possible.

Hinata: "Fine, but don't tell the others. I don't want to be taking care of triplets Mika and I mean it."

"Wonderful! Thanks Hinata!" with that Mika picks up her baby and places it on the captain's arms. Suddenly she felt like the clumsiest woman in the world, worried to not let the creature fall. Then she sees the mother putting a bottle of milk in a sudden free hand and a small towel on her shoulder.

"There's a room for the patients to relax connected with that door. It's usually empty, so you won't have a problem for being there. If she cries or something, just come back ok?" with that the captain was now on the room next door with a baby girl in her arms and a warm bottle of milk. Reaching to a sofa at one corner of the small room she sits down and starts with her task. She'll get her comeback with Mika very soon…

* * *

"This damage was a big one Sasuke." says Tsunade while applies the bandages on his wrist. After some tests, medicaments and checks it was official that it wasn't broken, at least. "So I recommend you to not use high chakra management with this arm until it heals."

That statement took him by surprise.

"You are asking ME to not perform the chidori until YOU decide that I'm fine?" asks the Uchiha quite angry, and Yukito just shook his head…he couldn't understand how he can't get along with Yuki, both are quite the same.

"Yes, you heard ME Sasuke." responds the Hokage; she wasn't being intimidated by him at all. With that she stands up and picks the clipboard. "And I recommend you to take a nap on the 'relax room' as we call it so the effects of the medicine doesn't make you puke." With that she leaves, he was about to leave the hospital as well but Toya and Yukito practically forced him to got into the room that the Hokage talked about.

When the door was closed behind him, he suddenly felt blessed for being forced to do stuff sometimes.

Especially for moments like this…

He saw the young female that constantly invades his dreams and thoughts sit in a love seat on a corner of the small room. Walking like he hadn't recognized her, he sat on the opposite couch. Looking back at her, his eyes opened wide when he saw what she was doing…and why she was so silent in that room.

She was feeding a baby, her eyes concentrating only into how the child was taking the contents of the bottle. It took her two seconds to stop looking at the baby and look up, meeting his eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't pleased with his presence, mostly because of the frown lines on her forehead.

He couldn't blame her; he kissed her quite roughly yesterday. But just the memory of her eyes closed and the wild sensation in his body was enough to think otherwise. She liked it; she just needs to admit it.

Hinata was frowning at him without care, is not that she didn't notice him. Heck, she even felt Toya and Yukito/Asaroth's chakra outside. Part of her wanted them gone, but when the door opened and felt the other two chakras leaving…she knew who the one who got in was.

Although she wanted him out and at least hit him, she couldn't because of little Tomoe. It would be risky with a baby around and who knows how he will react seeing her there. But then again, the question is why he was there.

Looking down she noticed his bandaged wrist. Inner Hinata sighted, men can be so damn careless sometimes. "Just like a child."

"Excuse me?" asks Sasuke, why she came up with such thing? But at least she talked, right? But he had enough with Yuki, he don't want HER to insult him today as well.

"Just like a child," she repeats. "I just bring Kato to the hospital for a strained ankle. And you come here because you damaged your wrist with the chidori."

"For your information, that wasn't the reason." He responded back, actually it was partly true, but Tsunade hadn't explained him well completely.

"Oh, then what was it? You climbed on a tree like Kato, but forgot how to get down?" she asked in a mocking tone. Due that she was being silent, after all Mika was on the next room and she had a baby in arms.

"The old hag didn't tell me precisely what was the reason, but she forbidden me to not perform the chidori for a while." Responds a little defeated Sasuke, but still making her talk was a blessing right now. He asked himself a lot of times if he really fucked everything up. But now that he can remember, she never slapped him.

Hinata: "You used it too many times don't you?"

Sasuke: "Only the times that Yuki asked me to."

"Then that means that he worn you out." Responds Hinata, and looks back to the baby. He sees how her face turns kind of cold seeing the child. He wondered why she had such behavior towards them…like she can be poisonous or something. He'll ask her someday.

"And what you did to make you a babysitter?" asks suddenly Sasuke, making her break eye contact with the child, who was eating like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Mika is tending his son and asked me to feed her." Says the captain, "in the end I had to accept, is Saito's only daughter."

"I have to admit, you seem to have it." Then her eyes snapped at him, she wanted to be wrong the context that he said that.

"So, is Yuki treating you like a bug…or are you still a piece of shit?" she asks suddenly, trying to avoid what he was going to say, and luckily she made it.

"Actually, I don't know." With that she raised an eyebrow. Then he sighted and decided to tell her what he said to Yuki…not mentioning the Itachi thing of course.

"So, you told him about his past before Tomoyo? And he didn't hit you?" She asked blinking twice. "Right now I don't know if praise you or telling your farewell."

"Why?"

"…let's just say that 'prepare for the comeback'. It will so hard that it'll hurt."

"Oh…"

Then Tomoe finishes her bottle and Hinata lays her on the towel over her shoulder, patting lightly her back for the gas thing. Sasuke looks at the scene like it was magic; she would be a wonderful mother someday, the mother of his children. And her blossom will let their children more than satisfied...

Seeing how he was focused on her, she felt annoyed. "What?"

In that moment he blinked twice, damn he spaced out in front of her. Damn medicine.

Hinata was grateful when the baby was done and she stood up immediately to leave the place. Reaching to the knob, a hand closes back the door gently. Obviously knowing who it was, she turned around with the baby with threatening eyes, if he was trying to make something to the child…

Only to be kissed on her forehead.

"You'll be a great mother someday, you'll see." And with that he got out of the room first, knowing that he shouldn't be around for too long.

Hinata, still a little stunned by what happened; she found the RIGHT DOOR that lead to Mika's office. When she got it, the woman looked at the captain and got worried while she takes back baby Tomoe. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

She was touching her forehead where the Uchiha placed his lips, and tried to wipe out the feeling that it gave to her. Then she saw Kato's worried face ands Mika placing the baby on her crib. "Hinata-sempai, what was it? You are pale…"

"I am pale." That's what she responded, she didn't meant to be rude to the kid, but she wasn't thinking straight. "But you look like you saw a ghost…or that something wonderful just happened."

"Don't worry about it…I have to go." With that she turns to leave, but first she looks back at Kato, with a bandaged ankle. "And this will be the first and last time that you worry me like that, understood?" Kato nods mumbling an "I'm sorry." Hinata didn't hear it because she stormed as soon as she said that.

Now outside of the hospital, she moved immediately towards her office at the ANBU headquarters. As soon as she opens the office doors, she sees her team looking up at her like they were expecting her. "Let's train now."

* * *

"Sasuke, why are you out already? Didn't Tsunade told you to stay for while?" asks Yukito, who was the first to notice the Uchiha leaving the hospital. For some reason he felt angry at her. Maybe is because she wanted to be away form him, or didn't like his presence. Whatever it was he was sure that it was related to him.

She looked at him like it was the very first conversation between them, like the rest was forgotten. Or maybe this was her way to punish him for the kiss. But when you punish someone for something that you enjoyed as well?! Does he have to make it clear on her once more?!

Yukito: "Sasuke, you better give a good reason for leaving--"

"Who do you think you are, my mother!?" asks back the Uchiha, leaving stunned Yukito. Toya didn't like the tone and defends his mate. "Yukito is worried about you Sasuke, just like everyone else. Don't be such an asshole and tell us why you are so angered."

Sasuke: "You know why I'm mad? You know why I still want people away from my own damn business?"

Toya nodded.

Sasuke: "Because no matter what I do I'm still shit for Yuki's standards! Because I see how SHE is surpassing everything she faces with her own will! And because I have a fucking headache that makes me want to kill everything that annoys me including you!"

Toya: "Since when you care about all that shit!?"

That took him by surprise and left, his feet stomping hard on the snow. Yukito wanted to go after him, but Toya stopped him. Looking at his mate's blue eyes, the incubus demon sighted. "I think something happened back there…"

* * *

It was late and Sasuke was now walking through the training grounds. He didn't want to say such thing, now they'll tell the Hokage and then he'll get the escort thing again. But the sound of the snow under his sandals was causing enough distraction from that…until he felt a very strong chakra source.

"AHHH!"

He can identify that female scream anywhere…

'_Kami, the second time today that I see her…if I can't have her then why you torture me seeing her?_'

Walking behind some dry bushes, he looked at the clearing. Looking at the posts close to the area, it was obvious that is the area where the ninjas practice the aiming weapons. But on one side of the clearing was Yuki, he was frowning at the other person on the other side. And by the way that he was panting and trembling, maybe finally the cold of the season finally got into his bones.

On the other side Sasuke wasn't surprised to see no other than Hinata. She was almost on her knees, panting heavily. She wasn't shaking like Yuki, but she felt cold as well.

Yuki was looking at Hinata with concern. She insisted to bring him out hours ago to train, and she hadn't stopped. He felt exhausted, and having to train the Uchiha earlier was taking most of his time. Saito and Hiro were already back, but insisted to continue. Something must have moved her surroundings, something strong. Seeing that she seemed to not take it anymore, he decided to speak up.

"Let's call it a day--"

"One more time."

The blonde ANBU ninja looked at his captain with a frown, dam she was stubborn just like the Uchiha. And he can bet his paycheck that if he ever tell her that, he can end up turned into a ice block.

"Hinata, you are not in condition to ask for one more. I can't risk that you can end up--"

"Just one Yuki, I need to do this." With that she looked at him, like she wanted to forget something. And sicne she wasn't using the alcohol for that, he had to accept.

"Fine then, but let's make it worth it." With that he starts making hand seals, the trees behind the captain moving to a side, crating a path. When it opened pretty far enough, he looked back at her. "Go to the end of the path, and start from there."

Hinata opened her eyes wide; he really wanted to make the last for today worth it. Maybe is because he was actually cold and wanted to take it back from her. Not taking time, Yuki screamed at her to begin and the first thing that the captain do was to activate what it seemed to be her strongest jutsu on her left hand: the wind fist. She started to run towards the blonde ANBU in a incredible speed, maybe too fast for such training by Sasuke's opinion.

Suddenly, he hears Yuki scream "turn it off!" and then he looks at the captain, who's chakra decreased, meaning that the jutsu was gone, but her speed kept the same. Then he didn't expect to hear what Yuki said next: "right!"

'Right', did he say 'right'?

Looking back at Hinata he sees that she indeed activated the wind fist but on the right hand. She can perform the same jutsu on both hands? Then that was the result of the training, as Yuki referred as the 'absolute chakra control' training. Now Sasuke understood the purpose a lot better than when he explained it; so when a ninja is capable to control completely the chakra and measure it to the right amounts and intensities, the body feels less the impact of strong finishing techniques like the 'chidori' and the 'Rasengan' by Naruto.

Hinata's chakra control is so absolute that she can perform the same strong technique in either hands and not feel the impact of them. And because of that lack of absolute control, Sasuke's left hand suffers a lot of straining, and ends up leaving him incapable to keep going.

Then Yuki was also right when he said that Hinata was way better than him.

Then looking back at the action he hears Yuki ordering her to turn off the technique, and activated it again on the same arm. Then turn it off and activate it on the left hand. It seems that the blonde ANBU also was testing the healing speed of Hinata. Like the chidori, such high amount of chakra can damage the nerves of the arm, so maybe while she was activating on the right hand, the left was being healed by her own reserve of chakra, meaning double work on her body.

That and the speed that hadn't decreased at all…

Hinata was more than frustrated, she called Yuki to have some extra training with the only purpose to make disappear the warm feeling of his damn kiss on her forehead. And even now while running; she can still feel the stolen kisses that he gave to her the other day. While running, memories of things that he said came into her mind…

_"You can be a great mother someday."_

_"Hey, there's nothing wrong having motherly feelings. You are a woman after all."_

_"Did I ever told you…how beautiful you are…?"_

She needed to get him out of her mind, before she decides to fail to a promise for the first time, the promise that she made in Itachi's tomb. He distrusted her, he needed just one chance to mess everything. But now, this time he was being completely himself. He wasn't trying to be gentle or the biggest gentleman that ever existed.

He was acting now like the same arrogant, prideful and possessive man that took her first time and that made her insides squirm in Suna. He was going on his own natural nature…his own dominant nature. And that, as scary as it sounds, was what she started to desire with no shame.

And she needed to get him out of her mind before she ends up knocking at his door at night.

Getting awfully closer, Yuki others again to deactivate the jutsu. Hinata sees that he is measuring everything by her speed, so she suddenly increases it to surprise him and make this more interesting. Luckily, as a experienced ninja Yuki he noticed the change of speed and was prepared to whatever it was going to happen.

Suddenly he ordered her to turn it off, and when she was awfully steps away from him, he ordered to activate it on her left hand…

And it happened.

Suddenly dark chakra surrounded Hinata, making Yuki to step back from his spot. In that moment he recovered from the shock and puts out some paper tags. After raying some prayers he waited for the right moment, but luckily the captain managed to make the dark chakra disappear and fell on her knees.

"Are you fucking crazy?! That's why I didn't want you to do it again! Remember that you can't use that dark chakra again! We have to make it gone!" with that, the ANBU captain was still on her knees on the snow panting. The coldness of the white thing was making her knees numb, but nothing that just standing up and walk would fix. Then she looked up to meet the beautiful eyes that were part of Yuki's face. She had to admit that he was the most handsome male that she ever met that is not under her regular standards…you know; dark hair and all that…

"Chakra is energy, and energy can't be destroyed or created. It transforms or changes." She responds with such calm that even Yuki though that maybe this last one caused some brain damage.

"Don't try to be fucking funny with me, it doesn't suits you. And what you did right now was…" he responds with a frown, he can even look sexy when he gets mad. The same talent that Sasuke has…

And there it goes again thinking about him. The purpose of that training was to get him out of her mind, and it seemed that it failed anyway. Standing up and cleaning herself from the snow, she passes Yuki muttering a 'see you tomorrow', leaving the blonde ANBU stunned that she left him there with his speech.

"Great, she listens to Saito's lecture and Hiro complains, but not mine's." he says with obvious sarcasm and leaves. He prefers to be warm in bed with his naked wife than this.

* * *

That night Sasuke didn't sleep at all. The images of what Hinata could do invaded his mind, along with the strong desire to take her then kill the woman with his bare hands. He wanted to go as early as possible to Yuki and start using the chidori with his right hand. It will be difficult since he needs to make hand signs, but still…

But what happened the next day left him so angry that he wanted to hit someone for the rest of the day…

"I won't train you Sasuke until you heal." responds Yuki, along with Toya and now Asaroth. It seems that the diagnostic was already informed to him and that he was going to follow the Hokage's recommendations.

"Since when you listen to the old hag?" asks the Uchiha, he couldn't believe this…

"Since I got Mika to check up your file, and is rarely for her to agree with Tsunade, and she did."

"Damn," muttered the Uchiha, but then he looked at the blonde male again. "Then let's do something else."

Yuki: "Not interested."

Sasuke: "But I need to progress--"

Yuki: "That's Tatsuha's work--"

Sasuke: "He hadn't come in days!"

"Why I suddenly feel that you want to train with me is because I'm more challenging that your team…?" asks back Yuki, but Sasuke didn't expect the other question. "Or because I'm on Hinata's team and you can get some information from me?"

Sasuke: "Of course not."

Yuki: "Hard to tell, you are the Uchiha traitor."

Sasuke: "And YOUR CAPTAIN shared information with another Uchiha traitor for years in YOUR face. Who's worst?"

And with that, for the very first time Yuki kept silent for mere seconds. Even Toya hide behind Asaroth. An angered Yuki is like the apocalypse itself.

"Fine…but still not today…" with that the blonde ANBU turns to leave. But suddenly stops in his tracks, getting Sasuke's attention. "One more thing Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"If I listen another thing like about Hinata coming from your mouth…you better start running." With that he turns to look at the Uchiha, murdering in his eyes. "Because Team Zero will be the ones to hunt you…and you think you know about shit? You don't have no idea of the shit that you're talking about."

And he leaves…

After his chakra signature was gone, Toya ran towards the Uchiha and pointed at him with panic. "Have you gone insane already?!"

Sasuke: "He called me traitor."

"But that's what you are!" screams back the incubus demon. He can't understand humans sometimes, and today was the day.

Sasuke: "He has no right to telling me like that."

Toya: "Your personal problems can't come out and be mixed with your other things."

"I don't know what they fuck you are talking about." He says while leaving. That freak thinks because they met and he tolerates having him and Asaroth around means that they can what they want…?

Toya: "Like I don't know that you are in love with Hinata."

With that Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and he was the second person today to be shut up. The things that he kept for himself, the feeling that he wanted to scream to the world and made her face the same thing. Their constant secrecy between them…how in the earth Toya managed to find out?!

"Don't say stupid things, maybe stopping being a demon have you brain damage?" responds Sasuke, everything but that…

"Maybe is YOUR BRAIN that is not right. Love can make that happen too, in the end if you don't make things right the next thing that can be damaged will be your heart." With that he stood silent, and Toya seeing that he was indeed quiet to avoid the topic, couldn't take it anymore…

In a sudden move he pinned Sasuke against a tree, the snow falling over them, but no one cared at all. Asaroth ran closer to the two, thinking that maybe the demon nature from Toya finally came out. "You listen to me Uchiha Sasuke." says Toya with gritted teeth; he was really pissed for not being his problem at all.

"When Hinata went to the Kinomoto clan with team zero and Brandon, she seemed different in a negative way. At first we though that it was because of Itachi's dead; but now that we came here, I noticed since the moment that you started to sing at Ayaka's home and the way that she reacted by the song…that it was you. Damn it you saw her eyes! She feels something about you!"

"If all that is true," responds softly the Uchiha, finally giving up to the truth. "If you read the same thing that I read in her eyes that night…" then he pushes away Toya with his damaged hand with such force that it was incredible for Asaroth to see.

"THEN WHY I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO MUST SUFFER THE MOST?! WHY?!"

Then it was Asaroth who got the answer, "Because…you love her?"

With that Sasuke looked angrily at the white haired man. And left the place quite angered. Toya shook his head, the turned to Asaroth who had a confused look in his eyes. "I don't like you at all, but that was the best answer that I've ever heard."

Then Asaroth snorted, "Well, it was logical."

"Love is not logical Asaroth," explains the incubus demon. "Love is needed as water, without it humans don't exist."

* * *

Hinata was training on the top of the now iced lake. The memories of her fight with Sishui on the same place were still fresh, but thinking that now that the lake was frozen, then he'll never appear. After some more practicing making ice figures with the water element, she retired to her place to change clothes. She got wet after all and she didn't want to get a cold in this moment.

After changing clothes, she suddenly looked herself on the mirror. She usually avoided the item unconsciously because she didn't give the looks any importance. Even being a girl, and actually having a fan club didn't mattered her at all. What was the use to always look attractive when in the battlefield was the least of the matters?

Then she opened her eyes when she noticed something that she hadn't paid an attention for a long time…

Her long dark blue hair…

She remembered the days when she had the shortest hair on the Academy class, that even Neji had better locks than her. It was useful when all that you wanted everyone to look at you like a freak and stay away from you. People can be very annoying.

But what worried besides than the fact that it grows too long, was why she let it grow? Something inside of her mind wanted to make a 'click'…but she didn't seem to find it.

Or maybe it was better if she didn't find it, right?

Thinking that it was stupid to think about hair styles, she takes a kunai from her pocket, ready to cut it. But again, that thing that was missing didn't let her do it. Why was so important the damn hair? She never liked to look feminine! In fact, the last time that she recalled about her hair like this was when Sasuke played with it while…

Those thoughts made her grabs the kunai again and try to cut it again.

She remembered that the Uchiha had some fetish when it came to her long hair. He used to tangle it between his fingers, smell it or just pull it softly while she --

Enough thinking like that…

But then again, besides that why she should keep her hair like this?

She had been avoiding the invitation to Ayaka for a simple session. She just asked for one, that wouldn't hurt right? And besides, maybe she'll tell her that is not important…and she can kill two birds in a row…

Perfect…

* * *

By the last argument with Toya and Asaroth, Sasuke as soon as he saw Naruto on the ramen stand laughing with Shikamaru and Kiba, he just got there and dragged the blonde nin away by his collar.

Naruto: "Wait, TEME what's with you now?!"

Sasuke: "We are going to train now…"

Naruto: "What are you talking about? Kakashi-sensei said--"

Sasuke: "I want to train, _NOW_!"

And by the dark angry face from Sasuke, Naruto just remained quiet for the rest of the way to the training grounds…and thanked Kami that Sakura and Sai were around to see them and followed. Actually Sakura followed them and Sai went to look for Kakashi.

When the copy ninja made it where they were training, he had no choice but "accept as well the invitation to train" with the Uchiha. But he had to admit that he hadn't got any challenge since the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were defeated. Kabuto would have been a challenge as well, but he was still missing.

Sai was there as well, but instead of being part of the confrontation he took out a camera and started to take pictures. After Sasuke seemed to be calmed a little bit, Naruto went to him to talk about the item. He just asked them to act as normal as possible, for artistic reasons. And the blonde nin didn't like that 'artistic' thing coming from him.

Then the Uchiha looked at his teammates and invasor (that was Sai) and made a question that wasn't related at all to his predicament…

"You know that Asaroth and Yukito are the same person, right?"

With that the four people that were on that snowy and clod training ground looked at him like he had grown three heads. What the fuck is Sasuke talking about?

"Are you telling me that they are the same? How come?" asks Sakura, a little stunned by that conclusion. If that guy called Asaroth was the same as Yukito, then…

Ok, this was confusing.

"Oh, so that's why he acted like he knew us when he appeared to fight!" Says Naruto, scratching his head, which made sense...

"Fight, fight what Naruto?" suddenly responds the pink haired ninja. Then he forgot that Sakura was there and that it was safe if she kept out of that subject. "We were sparring with Toya, and Asaroth appeared." Responds Sasuke suddenly, he was seeing himself that he was good a lying.

"That's interesting," says Sai. "But who is the dominant?"

"Actually Asaroth is the original, Yukito is the other personality created so he can't loose his humanity."

"Ok," responds the eternal smiling ninja, "then…who is the uke then? Toya or Asaroth…or Yukito?"

Then the Uchiha raised an eyebrow while Sakura hit Sai for having such improper questions. And Kakashi looked happy that at least part of Sasuke's sudden anger calmed a bit.

After that 'unusual' incident, the Uchiha decided to talk to Ayaka, maybe talking about his frustrations without mentioning Hinata will help him to get him into a conclusion into the mess that he caused from the start.

But when he was about to turn to get into the place, he saw someone getting into the office. And the fact was that it was indeed Hinata the one who got in. maybe it was for something ANBU related. But curiosity got the best of him and moved to the other side of the office, where he can be sure to listen, and see a little of what will happen there.

Masking his presence clearly, he got close enough to be hidden and see what was happening inside. He saw the captain pacing side to side, while Ayaka was sitting on he chair and invited the ex-heiress to sit down. Instead of lying back, she just sat there straight and looked at the doctor.

"I have long hair."

Then Ayaka stopped writing notes (always writing) to look up at the captain. She couldn't believe this. And she though that Sasuke was a complicated patient.

Then the Uchiha, from his hiding place, almost fell back. She went to Ayaka to have girl talk?

For mere seconds the doctor didn't have an idea of where it that statement came from, but as experience as she was, she understood where it goes. "Actually, I remember that in your profile you always had short hair…almost boyish." With that the captain nodded, the fact about seeing her profile was a topic to discuss later…

"And that if I recall, that started to changed like three years ago or more?"

In that moment Sasuke eyes widened, it was in the time that he left…

"Yes."

"But before we get into that point Hinata. You must think first about WHY you always had the short hair. Any special reason for it?" in that moment Sasuke saw how Hinata leaned back a little, like trying to recall everything.

"I had many reasons," she starts to respond. "It doesn't get in the way on missions, is unattractive from the social taste of this village…"

"So no one from your comrades or anyone else would pay attention to you, right?" asks Ayaka, she started to see who this was getting at.

"Yes, and…for Hiashi." With that the doctor looked up at her again, the same happened to the Uchiha. It was the first time in months that she mentions something about the Hyuuga clan, even her father.

"He always mentioned to me how shameful was that he had to leave the continuation of the clan in the hands of a woman, a weak pathetic woman like me. You must bet that when he used to tell me that when I was little it was worst. He hated my mother for giving him girls, that's why Hanabi was born and died giving birth, trying to give a boy to him." she mentioned it like she was talking to something particular. Maybe it wasn't completely Itachi's fault of how she turned like this. Maybe he took advantage of it.

"That's why," she continued. "That I decided to keep my hair short and use those ridiculous baggy clothes. So I can look as boyish as possible and maybe get his recognition. But soon I decided that it was not worth it."

"And then, you as a sign of rebellion you let it grow?"

"Actually, haven't you seen the Hyuuga clan? Those men have better locks than any common girl in this town." She responds with sarcasm, then Ayaka got into the conclusion that she thought that it was wrong. Because it will mean to keep the memory going on…and she needs to heal.

"You let it grow…because of Itachi?"

In that moment Sasuke stiffed where he was. The name of Itachi was mentioned again. That damn name was going to peruse him for the rest of his life, is gong to prevent him to gain happiness?

"Actually, he never liked it." With that the doctor opened her eyes wide; she didn't expect to hear that. "You don't know how many times he asked me to cut it or to wear it on a bun when I was with him. He actually hated it."

That didn't give Ayaka any sense, if Itachi disliked it so much, then why she didn't cut it anyway? So that means that maybe she wasn't totally under his influence after all?

"Why?"

"Because," with that she sights deeply, like she didn't want to mention it at all. "Because he told me once that I looked like his mother. That with this hair I reminded him Uchiha Mikoto."

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster, but he didn't know how to react. Itachi was too cruel with her, although they have some resemblance…that wasn't the reason. He was sure of it…Itachi was aware of his liking for long hair…**wait!**

Then suddenly, Hinata's eyes opened wide. She started to remember something; maybe it wasn't exactly for that reason…

* * *

_** FLASHBACK**_

_The young __gennin__ that passed the test on the woods were now standing in front of the third Hokage and listening of what will consist the next test since too many passed the last one. As formed as they were, Sasuke felt relieved that he was standing beside Hinata. _

_Even after the__ Uchiha tragedy__, what he felt for her in those years grow a bit little by little. It was no more curiosity to be beside her, it became a need to get her acknowledge__ him__, it was to make her see him as a young man getting close to his achievements. _

_Hinata on the other hand was fuming mentally, she saw useless to be there when just last night while Shino and Kiba were sleeping she had a meeting with the __T__hird__ Hokage__ and got promoted to __jounin__. And she assured him that if she faces someone pretty strong, she must fake her __defeat. And she got angrier when she saw that most of the peo__ple that she liked the least were__ there__ including team seven, and Hyuuga Neji. __If she faces him or any other from the academy, she will have to loose terribly. _

_Loosing on purpose, damn._

_And to complete her mental complains__ Uchiha Sasuke was standing beside her. The arrogant and always self-centered guy who used to follow her and look at her intently in class was now too close. __If it wasn't that she must be like this to then improve in complete secrecy and in peace, she would have rub her abilities in his face. _

_Suddenly her thoughts were gone when she heard a whisper. With the corner of her eye she looked at her side to see that it was indeed the annoying Uchiha talking. __Great, just great._

_"U-Uchiha-san?" she asked between her teeth, she didn't want to talk to him right now…_

_"You must leave it grow…" says the Uchiha, hoping that no one else was listening to this. He felt his own insides melting because she was actually listening to him. Normally she can just walk away and pretend that she didn't hear him. And he can bet ANYTHING that she actually does. _

_"__H-__Huh?" asks back Hinata, did he __have__ any strange __fungus on the woods before getting here? _

_"Your hair, you must let it grow." He whispers back, hoping that she can get the damn message once and for all. _

_"W-why?" asks Hinata blinking twice, why the fuck she must let her damn hair grown?!_

_"I'll think you'll look more beautiful with longer hair." _

_She looked at him with wide eyes, but had to change her face when she felt Neji looking at her. She wanted to have the chance to ask him back why he suggested such thing…b__ut that opportunity never came…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Hinata was looking spaced out to the wall, and Ayaka was right when she though that she was remembering something. If she was other kind of person she would use her third eye to see what it was, but being Hinata…it must be her choice.

Suddenly the captain stands up, she understands now why…but that didn't help her into think why she can't cut it out. Maybe asking someone else to do it will solve it and make weaker the bond that was supposed to be broken long ago.

"Thanks Ayaka, it was useful." With that she leaves the place, and the Uchiha was long gone to the training grounds. As soon as she got out, she met with Toya, that looked too serious than the relaxed way that she used to see.

Toya: "Hinata, we need to talk…"

* * *

After what he witnessed at the office, Sasuke needed to chill out. And the best way to do it was by training. Part of him felt the hope come back to his life again at the moment that he saw that somehow their bond was stronger than he can ever think.

The fact that Itachi always knew about his liking for long hair and hating it when Hinata decided to let hers grow despite that he wasn't happy with it can be a hint that maybe deep (but very deep) inside her there's something for the now last Uchiha.

But what made him frown and turn serious was the situation that she was actually trying to break everything that related her to him. She was avoiding him, making things like the sudden visit to Ayaka was her desperate way to get rid of something that she must face.

Maybe she went too far thinking about stop something that BOTH started.

The feeling that she no longer cares about him was killing Sasuke right now. Her improvements on her own training with Yuki, as he witnessed, was her way to forget him. And in exchange she is getting stronger and her abilities grew by the day. The blonde ANBU wasn't wrong when he was talking so proudly about her. She really has the spirit of a ninja.

And here he was now, activating for the first time the chidori on his right hand. Hitting on a rock, he sees that different from the damage that he does with the left hand is nothing. Frustrated by the ex-heiress and his lack of progress, the Uchiha starts again the hand seals. Even if it costs his life, he won't leave until he manages to master the chidori the right way.

Hinata was stunned, after walking around the village for a long time with Toya, they ended up at the top of the Hokage's mountain (as it was called it). Standing precisely on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage, she looks down the landscape that the hidden Leaf village can give them.

She was a bit concerned by the demon's quietness. Is not like Toya talked a lot or that he was loud, but he always has something to say, a least a word. If she was standing beside Shino or Brandon Heat (R.I.P.) then it would be another story.

But one thing that she learned from situations like this was to be patient. And Toya never calls you aside to talk to you unless it was important. And the way that he was looking at the tress covered with snow was the signal that he was going to talk pretty soon.

"You've changed a lot." Says the incubus demon; making her to raise an eyebrow. That's nothing new at all…

"You've seem pretty down lately, and I was wondering why." He continued with his speech, but she felt the need to end it. Who knows what he was thinking about…

"Is noting important Toya--"

"It must be, because even after the situation with Troy, you hadn't let me be close to you." says the demon, maybe giving her the right hint to end this early. "I understood in that moment, but now--"

"Maybe I didn't notice it at all. Don't worry about it…but still…" then she remained quiet. To tell the truth, right now she was actually scared of what she'll see if she touches the incubus demon, anything that she'll actually see will mark her life. And she was actually feeling guilty by the last time that something like that happened.

When she was touched by Troy…

She actually felt like cold water hitting her over and over again.

"Just tell me something Hinata," says suddenly the demon. He was tired to see this happening, to see how two people because of their pride and past can't be together. Part of him told him that maybe it was right this way…but the other knew that he never felt such strong attraction between two humans before. "Are you really scared to see in me the truth, or scared because you know what will happen?"

Then her eyes snapped at him, he can't possibly know about her inner conflict right? She was trying to stop thinking about the traitor, the one who finished killing her fiancée, fiancée that she aw with the same eyes that a sister can see to an older brother…but that brother wanted her as a wife. The same traitor that can make her world fall apart with just a kiss, the same man that can kill her in the peek of passion.

That same man, that she had been dreaming about every damn night and see everywhere she goes.

When she realized his question and was about to respond, Toya's hands were on her shoulders. Then he started to glow, changing his form. Hinata looked down, she didn't want to look. If it was Itachi, then she'll have to endure this like she had been until now. But if is the other way, what she'll do? Maybe is just sexual attraction, sexual desire between them…nothing else.

When the glow was gone, she slowly looked up, fearing the worst.

And there it was, a perfect copy version of Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of her. Different from other times, she didn't know what to do now. "Hinata…" breathed the image to her. Damn, the same way that he like to say her name. She felt his arms around her, the same warm that she was used to feel from him. the manly smell that came from him was the same, the rough scent that screamed testosterone all the way.

And time stopped when he kissed her.

But the kiss didn't last more than 15 seconds.

Pushing him slowly to stand back, the Sasuke looked at her puzzled. What was wrong?

"You look like him, you sound like him, you even smell like him. But," Says the captain; followed by a silent chuckle. "You don't taste like him Toya. Sorry."

And with nothing else to say, Hinata left the area. She walked away slowly, since she felt her body betraying her and wanted to fall then and there.

After she was no longer seen, Yukito emerged from the bushes standing beside to a stunned Toya. "What happened? What she told you Toya-kun?" asks the white haired male.

"This is the first time that a woman doesn't fall for one of my transformations."

"She knows you, so that's an advantage. And she couldn't changed you before remember?"

"This is not like that Yukito…is their bond." Then Toya looked where Hinata leaded to. "Hinata, what on earth had Uchiha Sasuke done to you?"

* * *

It was late at night, and the temperature on the village was 10 degrees below zero. And as ANBU captain wanted to take a look to the observation posts to see if the ninjas were comfortable and safe. She can't risk to have people sick, the less the better. Then she decided to take a look to the grounds around the village, in case that someone was still outside at this time of the night.

And she hated when she was right.

Walking through the grounds, she felt a faint chakra signature. It was low, but sadly she could identify it too fast. Moving where it belonged, she saw a whole rock wall full of holes, she could tell that are mostly from the attacks of the chidori. But few meters from it, lying on the floor was what she identified as the pass out body of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baka, baka, baka…!" she said over and over while she feel on the snow and started to aid him…

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, headache hitting immediately. The last thing that he could recall was him training the chidori with his right hand until blackness surrounded him. Now he was on a couch in a living room, looking around he knew that it wasn't his place.

He wasn't actually naked, yes his chest was uncovered but he still had his boxers on. They are wet, but it seemed that whoever saved him was quite modest to leave him with something on. But when he looked the details of the place and one of his cups on the low table, he knew where he was…

Hinata's apartment.

Taking a sip of the warm tea, he noticed that the only light that was on was from her bedroom and that the sound of the shower was the sign that she was taking a bath. Looking back at the cup, he frowned. If she wanted to be away from him and ignored his presence all this time, why she saved him? If she wasn't that into him anymore, there was no reason to not leave him die outside in the cold.

She dragged him until there, when her apartment is on the other side of the village and that his place was closer than hers. With this she was showing that she cared, but she cared the way that he wanted her to care? Or it was just her duty as ANBU captain?

No…she could have dropped him at the hospital, but questions would have made and no one due to their rivalry would believe in them. But still…

His thoughts were interrupted when the water stopped…

Hinata came out from the bathroom with a towel around her waist. Remembering that someone else was on her place as well, she dressed up on her white shorts and white tank top. Since she didn't dry herself completely, some areas of her clothing are a little wet, revealing her underwear. Sitting on her bed with her back to the door, she started to comb her long hair.

The hair that caused confusion in her this morning, and she still doesn't know what to do with it. And after remembering what it seemed to be the reason she couldn't believe it until now. She doesn't remember listening to anything that the Uchiha seemed to EVER tell her in the past. Then why after he left she started to let it grow? And what if he noticed the reason of the change? It was the real reason that Itachi didn't like it?

"I thinking too much about such thing." muttered to herself the captain, and then she touched her lips, remembering what happened between her and Toya today. Then she slapped her forehead mentally by the way that things turned out. The incubus must think that she is like other humans, after all this time that she didn't fell into his ability. Until now…

Frustrated of how everyday she looked at herself so weak, she leans back on the bed and closes her eyes. The Uchiha won't wake up for a couple of hours and she can rest a little, cut out this hair and then take the annoying male outside. Then with her eyes still closed, she muttered about something that she remembered:

"I'll need the sharpest kunai to cut perfectly this hair…"

"You won't cut it out."

In that instant she opened her eyes widely, but it seemed that she didn't catch it in time because Uchiha Sasuke was looking down at her with intensity. She made it to stand up to face him; luckily they were separated by the bed itself. Then she realized of what he said.

"What was that?"

"You won't cut your hair Hinata, even less to break bonds." States the male in front of her, he seemed perfectly recovered, except for the damaged wrist of course.

"Why else I was going to do it? Huh? Tell me." she responds back, she didn't know why she was doing it but she still did t. "Because you did it for me?" asks again Sasuke, his frown growing ever second, like it was possible. She looked at him surprised, but decided to ignore of how he can be so sure of it. Something inside of her says that she won't like it.

"Don't feel so damn high on yourself, too much attention had blown up your ego." Snarls the captain, while tries to mark her territory on her OWN bedroom. Like it was needed to do.

"Then tell a good reason to cut it out after three years Hinata." Says back Sasuke, and his inner self smirked when he saw that she opened her mouth a couple of time but nothing came out.

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING ISSUE WITH MY DAMN HAIR!?" she screamed at him, his nerve to tell her what to do was the last drop. "Leave…now."

"Actually I won't. You dragged me here."

"Take it as a payback for the last time (chapter 29)." With that she takes a robe to cover her pretty exposed body and waited for the Uchiha to move out, but he didn't.

"Like I said, I won't move from here." With that he crossed his arms in full confidence. "We'll end this tonight." He was threatening her, and she was fully aware of where he was trying to go with this, but she can't let him.

Hinata: "How you can end something that wasn't supposed to start from the beginning?"

That was his breaking point…

Seeing that he was making a move, Hinata noticed immediately that her weapons are pretty close to the Uchiha and that she must move fast to get them. Even thinking that her speed was better than Sasuke's she moved over the bed to get them. Sadly she only got a kunai before the raven haired ninja made it to grab her by the waist and pinned her against the wall.

Now both ninjas were struggling into a fight. It was mostly her trying to hit him and him trying to block her attacks. After some time struggling Sasuke had it all and in a fast move they were now on the bed with him on top. The kunai due to the impact fell on the floor beside the bed increasing the rage on the ANBU captain. Trapped by her rival on her own place, what a way to loose…

Seeing the odd situation that they were, Hinata started to try to kick him out. But the Uchiha made it so his hips were between her thighs and pinned her wrists to the mattress. But still she was struggling to get free, but he was too angry to think otherwise. "Let me go damn it!"

"You speak like is easy for me to fucking let you go, but I can't."

Then she looked at him, her eyes flaming up with anger. "I said let me go!"

"You don't want me to be close to you, but you still look for me! Why!?"

"…argh!" she growled at him showing her teeth. Is not like she had huge fangs or something, but anything to threat him was useful…in her mind.

"You talk to me, but you ignore me then. You want me to go and die, but you care for me. I don't get it Hinata! You don't know how confused I feel right now." With that Sasuke lets go one of her wrists and his hand moved down to the border of her shorts. In that moment she panicked and did what she always do to stop him on anything…she slapped him.

His face moved to a side, and time seemed to stop for mere seconds. She was about to push him roughly to get free when he turned to face her with a smirk. "Feh, your slaps are getting softer every time." Then his hand returned to grab her wrist again tightly against the mattress.

Then she realized why it was difficult to her, he was there…his dark eyes looking at her full of something. It had the same determination that he had when he told her that he won't give up. And in the past days he was behaving like he used to be…arrogant, prideful and full of power, like he owned the place where he steps in. and whatever it was on his eyes, they were eating her insides with need every second that passes by.

Luckily she remembered that there was an extra kunai under her pillow, so in a fast move to freed herself from one of his grips she grabs the weapon to hit him, but she stops when she sees that he didn't move to defend himself from it.

"You want to kill me now? Go on, I don't fucking care. But while you decide that…" Sasuke took the chance to move back his hand to her lower area. At the feeling of his fingers move to a dangerous zone she puts the weapon on his throat as a silent threat. But her only response was the invasion of his fingers under her shorts and inside her.

Due to the feeling her hand lost her grip to the weapon and fell on the floor aside the first one. She moved her free hand immediately to stop his ministrations, but she found herself trying to stop something that she liked. Sasuke could see the frustration on her face, and how she was avoiding his gaze at all costs.

Hinata didn't want to give up, she wanted to try her best to fulfill the promise that she made on Itachi's empty tomb. To forget what she had with Sasuke and go on alone. But since day one she was struggling with it. She dreamed of the young Uchiha every night, and she started to get used to see a white rose on her bed. How she had made it so far without loosing it? She doesn't know. At first she though that maybe it was the sexual thing…but now that she had him on top of her, there must be something else than that…

She finally snaps. "This is wrong, just stop."

He stopped his touch to have his full attention to her, "What?"

"I can't do this." Instead of taking it the right way, it increased the anger from the Uchiha. Using the hand that was touching her, he pulled her long hair back roughly. Hinata groaned by the pain, trying to not show her discomfort; even less prove him that he had control of the situation.

"Do you think that it was really wrong? Do you really believe that?" his breath was strong and deep, and his forehead was resting now on hers. Seeing that she started to struggle again, he decided to make the final move.

His lips took hers in a breath taking kiss. In her effort to get air he took the opportunity let he lips parted, deepening the feeling. She missed this feeling, and she felt like her body was floating, but her pride would never let her admit such thing…that Sasuke is a great kisser.

Ripping her shorts along with her underwear and taking of his boxers even having Hinata pushing him away using her palms on his chest. Even with her groans and demands to stop this.

Grinding his hips strongly against her to make her feel his erection, he moved close to her ear. "All the frustration I feel at been away from you for so long?" he asked huskily while he is still fighting her on the bed…until he managed to keep her steady. "I'm going to take it out on you." and with that he thrusts roughly on her.

But he didn't stop; he started to move in and out hard and deep, getting short screams from the female underneath him. His grip on her hair was strong and the bed started to rock against the wall. Her breath was strong and deep, and even when se was trying to stop making sounds, she ended up gasping by the feeling.

Hinata started to move her chest up, and Sasuke smirked when he saw the breasts. It was still clothed by the thin tank top, but it was tempting enough to lean down and bite one of her nipples hard. The captain moaned loudly, the feeling of his teeth on her flesh combined with the rough sex was driving her crazy.

Sasuke's grip softened when her legs wrapped around his waist and started to cry in pleasure. He wasn't stopping his movements at all, now he was going slower and harder, provoking deep moans from his woman. Then he felt her coming closer to her climax, and Hinata was feeling like was about to touch heaven…

But her moment of glory ended when the Uchiha stopped his ministrations. Grabbing roughly the back of his head, she kissed him deeply. He responded it with the same intensity. "Why did you stop?" she asked in a low, desperate tone. Looking up at his eyes she saw that they were deep and with strong gleam. He still looked hungry and still hovering on his predator.

Then he whispered close to her lips, "turn around."

Not thinking twice of why he asked such thing, she obeyed blindly to his orders…

That night she touched heaven's gates so many times that she blacked out at the end. Sasuke was quite pleased… he missed her so much that he couldn't stop caressing her skin while she slept.

* * *

A/N: Some of you will see this lemon the wrong way…others will see it in any other way. And many people are sending song recomendations to me. If you can send me any link of where I can download those songs for FREE...it will be a pleasure to listen to what you suggest.

Again, the e-mail is vegetapr69 at dbzmail dot com


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: Somehow many readers were kind of shocked by the turn of the chapter…and LOVED the lemon scene…thanks guys. Now think about it, a story of a non-canon pairing, and in the Mature section…and getting all this? Yes…be proud people.

NanamiYatsumaki—glad that you liked the lemon, and that you still reading the story.

kenshinlover2002—Actually, ot depends of them if they stop fighting or not. They have that in their blood, can't be helped right?

puertorrican-babe—think about it, he have been "on diet" for so long, I though that he was going to leave her in coma…LOL

Emve—I liked a lot the lines that you put there, are they from a song or something?

hyuga-suporter—yeah, pretty hot…let's see what you think of this one.

mac2—thanks for your words…really

yummiface—Actually, I think that the whole thing was kind of 'erotic'. So that's why I included it.

TONI—thanks

cygnet411—you gotta love Toya and Asaroth, right? And someone HAVE to noticed it…even a little. The other one who knew is now dead (Brandon) so somehow it doesn't count.

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice—emotions are hard to describe on paper (or computer screen) but if you think that I'm doing a good job, I'll believe it.

Hinata Lovers—I like long reviews, so don't worry about it.

Hinaxanyone—I believe that it happens because this story is on the Mature section and that reviewing would mean that anyone would know that someone under age is reading it…right? But I'm not a review addict, although it helps me to know if this is worth to continue, so you can tell that to all those who you know reads this.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yeah…

Chapter 57

"Sasuke (ah!) No…wait…"

"Wait for what, hm (kiss)?"

"Damn (ah!), I'm going to be late… (Oh!)"

"Just five minutes Hinata (kiss)…come on (kiss)."

"… (pant)!"

Hinata was so close to the door to leave the apartment and head to her work, but Uchiha Sasuke clad with his boxers (he had the decency to put them back when he woke up) and now had his arms around her waist. He was pulling her strongly against him and kissing her neck and at the same time made her feels the hardness so they can have '_some fun__'_ before she heads to the ANBU headquarters.

And it had been like this since they '_made up'_ three days ago. And let's say that their encounters had been more intense than before. And that Sasuke had been quite more demanding in that area.

With her breathing betraying her effort to say not to his tempting offer, the captain was doing her best to not succumb into his desires. It was true that it was her desire too, but she has duties as ANBU captain and since she had the position two and a half years ago she hadn't been late.

She wasn't willing to give suspicions about this to anyone.

Turning around quite fast, she kisses Sasuke fully on the lips. With his shock that she indeed responded to his advances, she took the opportunity to get free from his strong and warm grasp. "Later Sasuke…ok?" and before he could react she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Instead of being amused or angry by her decline, he just smirked. She said later…but never said when that was the 'later' thing...

But things comes first…like releasing the pulse between his legs; then some training with the dope called Naruto and then finally show Yuki his healed wrist, courtesy of his beloved Hinata. Although she said that he started to heal by himself pretty fast, she made it possible to make it in half of time that it would take him to heal by himself…or a month they way that Tsunade wanted him to be inactive.

"Gosh, he is getting more and more pervert everyday." Mutters to self the captain while jumps through the roof of the buildings of the village. Maybe all this time without being with her made him so demanding (not like she minded) or his constant company with Tatsuha (who by the way hadn't returned yet, and Yuki started to loose his patience with that topic), but whatever it was…Sasuke has become practically an animal in bed…

And passionate jealous…

He didn't like at all see her surrounded by men at all, but it was worst when those men were the perverts of her fan club. Instead of last time, he just told her about it the same day that he saw it. Although she told him that they are not doing nay harm, he just didn't like it. And he didn't like when his fan girls decided to crush on him and flirt when Hinata is passing by. She was used to see it back in the old days, why bother so much on it?

* * *

Yuki was looking at the Uchiha with interest. First he appears with his wrist seemly healed and now he was making the 'chidori' with the right hand. Something changed him in less than a week, but what? Whatever it was made good for him because he was improving, and his focus was absolute showing what Tatsuha had been bragging about since he started to train him.

Is taking the monk too long to come back…

Toya and Yukito looked at the raven haired man and smiled, maybe he actually made up with Hinata. The question is how they can be sure? Ask the Uchiha directly? No…

After almost four hours of training, the blonde ANBU called it a day, but Sasuke asked for one more and he complied. Something feels oddly familiar… he should train at noon with him. Missing mornings with Team Zero was getting into him.

* * *

Hinata was working in the office like mad. Since the mission to the Snow Country it seemed that the princess had recommended the ANBU for missions…and the demand for them increased. Since this was happening, she had no choice but decline most of them and recommend other jounin teams. Is not like she didn't appreciated them, but her principal purpose of the squad is to take missions that are beyond the S-class nin killing or the A missions. They aren't called Konoha's Special Forces for nothing.

And besides; she had demons, the mafia and reward hunters after her head and the guys as well. She can't risk them for that.

She was so into the reports that didn't realize that it was already lunch time.

"Damn, I hadn't signed this yet." Muttered the captain while Hiro stands from his seat and organize the reports that are already done. Saito is checking which ones are still priorities and putting them in front of her. Is not like there was too much work to do…just ten more scrolls to read and decide, then the rest for the day is for them.

"I'll take this to the Hokage's office and then we can go to eat something." Says the red haired man and Yuki enter to the office. "Are you still on it?" asks the blonde when he sees Hiro with the mountain of paper work in his hands.

"You don't have the right to complain. You are dismissed in the morning for the traitor." Responds Saito, he seemed not in good mood today…like he is ever in a good mood.

Yuki: "You talk like I started to feel sympathy for him."

"Everyday you complain about him. And is always something new; that he is a spoiled brat, that he doesn't give his best... Maybe he has his charm with men too." With that Hiro accidentally let the scrolls fall down to laugh. Yuki just crossed his arms and looked back at the samurai.

Yuki: "Don't be so jealous Saito; I can arrange a blind date with him. And don't worry…I won't tell Mika about it."

Saito: "You listen to me little son of a--"

"You'll have a blind date with the hospital if you keep arguing here." Says Hinata not looking up once, and she can tell that they heard her because they became silent. Only the sound of the scrolls that Hiro was picking up was making the silence more tolerable.

Hinata: "Hiro, leave them on the desk, I'll take them to the Hokage later. Yuki seems that he hadn't eaten yet so your three go ahead."

Yuki: "And what about you Hinata?"

Looking up from her desk, she looks at them with a smirk. "Since is Saito's turn today…" with that she licks her lips. "I think that grilled fish in wasabi sauce and grilled asparagus can make something good for my stomach."

The samurai blinked twice. "Your tastes in food are kind of weird." With that they left, she seemed okay compared to days ago. And they hoped to see her so bright and in mood to even threat them more often.

Is been so long since she hadn't threatened them like that…oh so lovely days…

She was quietly working on what was left of her marathon of reports. And the council was asking about why an ANBU captain was needed. While finishing the remains of a mission request that she was going to refuse, the though of the Uchiha.

His _request_ this morning was quite tempting, and she still doesn't know how she managed to escape from it. At night is a very different thing…that is not the topic here. She was thinking that maybe he will be a little mad at her for that, but she must be careful. Having a session with him will mean take a bath again. Being lately meeting with Kiba and Shino made her think that any source if smell of the Uchiha in her mixed with the scent of sex wasn't going to be passed by unnoticed.

Although she wasn't sure if there is indeed a scent for sex, she can swear that Akamaru or Shino's bugs will detect them and then cause issues. That and the connection of that and the smell of her 'rival' were completely out of logic.

In Hinata's little world, everything is out of logic…

And she confirmed it when she saw a hand putting a white rose in front of her. Knowing who the one standing in front of her was, she let her forehead slam on the desk's surface…pretty hard.

Oh Kami…

* * *

Yuki, Saito and Hiro were sitting at a small café in the middle of the village. It was the samurai's request, although is been long since he went there. After taking their orders, they noticed a raven haired man called Sai passing through. By his smile and flowers at hand, they knew where he was going.

Hiro: "Hey Sai!"

In that moment he turns to see team zero waving at him. Thinking that Hinata must be close he stops to greet them. "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Hinata is not here boy." Responds Yuki with a smirk, he licked to tease brats like him a lot. Especially when they think that they have a chance with someone who's pretty out or their reach. "But she is busy right now and not receiving visits. If you come with us when we come back she'll give all the attention that you want."

Licking of how good that opportunity will be, he sits down with them and decides to have lunch too. And maybe getting hints from the people who are almost all day with the captain. The more the better…

* * *

"I don't get it. We take him back and we see him less than when he left." Says Sakura while slurps the ramen. Once again Sasuke declined to have lunch with them to go on a date. "And the worst is that I lost track on him, damn…!"

"You were stalking him Sakura-chan? You made it worst." Says Naruto while orders a second plate. The pink haired ninja excused herself for a moment, but never though that it was to follow Sasuke to his date.

"He is a private person Sakura and you know it." Says Kakashi with a bored tone. How many times does he have to say the same damn thing everyday? It seems that it will go on until the raven haired man gets married. "And besides, did you forget that he was the number one rookie back at the academy? He can detect anyone who stalks him."

Sakura: "Don't blame me for trying."

"Is obvious that he doesn't want to be interrupted, don't you think?" Says Toya, who suddenly appeared beside Naruto eating ramen as well. "And most when he knows that many people of this village wants to kill the one who is having Sasuke by herself."

"DAMN YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" screams Naruto while he holds his chest and tries to calm down.

"Did that scared you? Then think of me when I wake up every morning and see HIM naked beside me. Only the though of whatever happened between him and Yukito using MY body is worth for a coma." Continues Asaroth, which is beside Kakashi. The copy ninja will never accept that he didn't sense him as well.

Sakura blushed at the moment thinking about who is the 'uke' of the Yukito/Toya relationship when she responded. "But still Sasuke-kun is our teammate and as teammate he should at least tell us. He should trust--"

"I think that's the problem Sakura. Did he came by his own will?" then when the three ninjas remained quiet, Toya understood why the strong angst between Sasuke and Hinata. None of them wanted to make it happen.

"But he stood after he got the girl." Responds Kakashi at the moment, maybe the incubus demon can resolve something about this dilemma. Then Toya looked at his ramen plate and smirked. "And that's the only thing keeping him here yet." With that he stands up to pay for the plate and turns to leave elsewhere. "Don't interferer in his love life unless he is causing damage. If you get in the way, you'll loose him forever."

* * *

Hinata was looking while revising for the tenth time the very last scroll while Sasuke was reading a book and eating rice balls, trying to ignore him at all. Reading the cover it says 'The Boss' by Eiri Yuki. It was Yuki's penname for his erotic novels, which are pretty popular with the ladies. It's rare to see males reading Yuki's books.

She didn't had the opportunity to read any of them, since is (according to Saito) too strong for their captain. They wanted to keep her as innocent as possible in that aspect, mostly they there are a lot of hormone-driven males around in the village. So it was forbidden to her to read any of it.

Not like she is interested on them anyway.

And knowing how the blonde ANBU is on the sex topic (being him the ex-heir of the Kinomoto clan), then they must be a lot worse than whatever contains Jiraya's books.

He offered some rice balls to her, but she mentioned that Saito was going to bring her lunch so that wasn't necessary. They talked about simple things, mostly he told her about how was his day with Yuki and the training session with Naruto and the rest.

She told him about the little argument between Saito and Yuki this morning about him. He looked at her like not believing that the blonde ninja with the sharpest tongue started to like him. Not in THAT way, thank Kami…but still it felt good. Is not the same that people are use to praise you because they think that you are cool than get one from someone who already hated your existence.

It made Sasuke feel important, the same way the captain makes him feel when she asks how was his day.

Finishing his last rice ball and drinking the remaining of the tea that she offered earlier he moves. She was about to stand up, only to find herself too close to him, with her hands touching his chest. Suddenly, she saw how he moved the rest of the pile of scrolls of the desk to the floor with his hand. Looking up at him, she saw it in his eyes…

Oh no…he wants to…

"What are you doing?" that was all she managed to say. She was impressed by that statement; she was acting like an innocent 16 year old girl! Well, she was really 16, but no innocent at all.

Sasuke moved closer to her, pinning her almost to the desk. "I like to finish my meals with a dessert." Smirks the Uchiha, but inside Sasuke was slapping his forehead for the LAME line, when did he became such a horny pervert?

But he couldn't help it; the office was huge and kind of dark. They were alone and with time in their hands. Seeing her so calm with him it was an opportunity. And the chapter of the book he just read gave him part of the idea…

"But I though that you didn't like sweets." States the captain with a serious tone, while pushes him away. Is not like she didn't like it, that was the big problem…she ENJOYS this moments with him.

"I don't…only you." whispers Sasuke while he captures her lips and Hinata is pushing him harder. Turning her face to a side, Sasuke goes to her neck thinking that she gave him access. With that sudden movement, Hinata felt more difficult to not feel the chills on her spine due to the excitement. Her body wants him to go further, but her mind was screaming the phrases 'wrong place' and 'don't let him win'.

But she let him win when from her lips escaped a moan.

Sasuke's hands were now on her butt, pressing her body against his and she liked it. But the fact of his sudden movements and intentions, she has to stop it. "Wait…no…"

In that moment Sasuke captured her lips once more, he wanted more from her. It was true that they talked about seeing each other 'later', but his first intention was to give her only a kiss, but he didn't want to stop, not now. And his hands groping her butt too tightly meant only that he was serious and ready for what was next.

Pushing her chair to a side to have more space, Hinata gasped. He is not planning to do it in her office, right!?

Because she respects her work place a lot, and this was wrong. Damn it, it was wrong since he got there in the first place. But her mind had a sudden 360 degree turn when Sasuke turned her around and pressed her back against his chest. With his tongue caressing her neck, she couldn't hide her excitement at the feeling of his hardness against her lower back. He was like a four inches taller than her, so she already knows that it was his erection.

The Uchiha was trying to move his hands under her shirt, but her armor was getting in the way. And the worst was that Hinata wasn't showing any sign of taking them off soon. Is not that he turned into a bad pervert, but since that night, he started to feel more attracted to her blossom. He never though that breasts can be used for more than feeding children. They can be used for pleasure as well. But what Hinata said next was what he needed to hear to continue.

Hinata: "Then…what are you waiting for?"

Suddenly, the captain found herself bent over the desk, the rest of the scrolls scattered over the floor. Trying to move up, she felt how Sasuke unfastened her belt and the zipper of her pants and moved them down, leaving her on her panties, white sexy panties.

Then she felt the weight of the Uchiha's body over her, his hot breath on her ear. "You have cute panties, did you know that?" he asks huskily, while she bites her lips trying to hold her moan.

"And you are enjoying yourself for looking at them." She whispers back, while trying to move up. But when she felt her panties moved down and a hand traveling over her butt, she tensed.

"Are you tense? I though that you didn't want me to wait any longer." Teases Sasuke, while pulls his pants down and kisses her neck.

"I'm not tense--" but her response was cut by his invasion on her. Not waiting any longer, Sasuke started to thrust into her hard and deep, pinning the captain harder on the desk. Hinata's cheek was practically against the wooden furniture, but the feeling was good enough to ignore that.

The Uchiha moved down to kiss her neck once more. "You want me to stop Hinata?" Asked Sasuke, but instead he saw how Hinata was trying to hold herself with the edges of the desk. This turned him on and moved faster and harder, and the captain responded with low moans and groans. He noticed that she wasn't moving, that she was giving him all the work. Looking in front of him was the double door of the office.

And that gave him a dirty idea…

Leaning down again to reach her ear, he whispered, "Did you lock the door by any chance?" then Hinata's eyes opened wide. The door was unlocked! Trying to move up, Sasuke pins her harder and his thrust became deeper and slower, making her gasp and tense for a moment.

"Just think about it," says the Uchiha while slows down the movements and moves hard and deep into her. "Don't panic about your teammates see you, think about something else. What if someone else gets in, huh? Their faces when they see how you're enjoying this. Of how still caught I keep fucking you until you--"

"Yeah…you doing me…hard…over the desk--!" pants Hinata while moves her hips against him, picking Sasuke's pace. "Oh fuck--!"

She stopped holding her moans and moved against him while Sasuke held her hips to thrust deeper. With a low cry of pleasure she climaxed, while Sasuke finished inside her. He lay on to of her for moments, while getting back their breath. The room suddenly became too hot; the faint smell of their act can be felt in the air.

He grumpily pulled himself out of her, missing the feeling of her warm body against his. Then he started to kiss her neck while she finally has the opportunity to move up, resting her back on his chest, taking her breath back into normal.

Sharing another breath-taking kiss, Sasuke started to help her dressing up. He actually didn't actually wanted to stay a little longer, but he knows that he must leave. Grabbing his stuff, he gives another look at the captain, who had to sit back on her chair, composing herself.

That gave him the image of how he must have left the ex-heiress afterwards, causing a smirk.

Seconds after the Uchiha left, finally her senses came back to normal. Though that there wasn't any '_physical_' evidence of what just happened, there was something in the air that can surely tell that 'something' in deed happened there.

This proves that sex truly has a scent.

In her little inner stressful moment, she opens the windows of the office, making it look lighter. Then she moves along today's gifts from her fans, finding a bottle of perfume. She was pretty sure to send a 'thank you' note to whoever sent this one, whoever it was. Confirming that it was a strong one, she puts it back on its package and lets it fall on the floor. The bottle obviously breaks, spreading the strong odor through the place.

And just as she was going to open the door, she saw Saito, Hiro, Yuki…and Sai with a bouquet of flowers. Without thinking twice she moves out, but Yuki screams at her, "Hey Hinata, what's wrong?!"

"A damn bottle of perfume broke up and now the place stinks like hell!" and before anyone else decides to ask anything else, she enters into the ladies room. Standing in front of the mirror and the sink, she starts to smirk like crazy.

They made it in her office…they had SEX in her office…

She couldn't stop smirking…and seeing her flushed cheeks through the mirror.

* * *

Is noon and Sasuke was about to leave Naruto and the rest to retire back to his place, when they see someone getting in through the gates of the village. In that moment someone entered the village and it didn't take much tome to the Uchiha to know who it was.

Running to hit the person that started to wave at him, he saw another person running faster than him run directly to the same target…

"Hey Sasuke! Long time no seen--!"

_BAM!_

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"How you fucking dare to leave for such long time…TATSUHA?!" screamed Yuki while the monk was kneeled and rubbing his head where his brother hit. And then the blond ANBU kept scolding at him for being such an irresponsible bastard. Tatsuha though that he was safe when he saw Sasuke along with team seven walk towards them…only to listen what the Uchiha said next.

Sasuke: "How dare you to hit him first? I was going to do that."

Yuki: "I have the privilege, he is my little brother."

Sasuke: "But he is my mentor, and he is the one who left me with you."

Yuki: "That's why I hit him! Now I got rid of you!"

Sasuke: "I'm glad too!"

Yuki: "Fine!"

Sasuke: "FINE!"

"Welcome back, Tatsuha-san." Greets Sakura, and then to look at the rest. At least someone decided to say hello instead of hitting him. But looking at the good side, it seemed that Yuki and Sasuke managed to work together. If it wasn't for that they would have killed each other already.

"I see that you started to like Sasuke too, big brother…"

_BAM!_

"How many times I have to say that I don't like this damn brat." Responds the blonde pointing at the raven haired avenger, with that Tatsuha laughed, knowing his brother, he really liked Sasuke after all…

After eating some dinner, and painkillers for his headache, the monk looked at the Uchiha, remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot!" with that he searches on his rather large backpack, something that no one seemed to notice until now. "I have a gift for you, from my father and the rest of the Kinomoto clan."

Sasuke looked at the monk with a raised eyebrow; he hoped that it was something useful like a new technique or a weapon. Maybe are the Kinomoto scrolls just like they did with Hinata…anything but what he saw next. Bt please, no something _perverted_.

_Roar…_

Eyeing him with his big blue eyes and trying to grab him with his already long paws, Tatsuha put on the Uchiha's lap a white tiger cub. And he froze, why the heck this perverted monk gave him a tiger!

"Aw! Is so damn cute!" screeches Sakura while seeing the cub looking directly at Sasuke, in a glaring contest between man and beast.

"What a wonderful animal." Says Naruto while he tried to touch it, when the little one turns to attack him, almost grabbing the blonde nin's hand. Then Naruto pointed at the little tiger with an accusing finger. "Ah! You are a little teme just like Sasuke!" with that Sasuke's eye twitched by the comment…did he said '_little teme_'?

"Naruto! You probably scared it with your annoyance!" says Sakura while leaning to see closer the tiger, only to be attacked the same way.

"Maybe he doesn't like flat chest women as well…" mutters Naruto, only to get hit by Sakura…pretty hard. The Uchiha looked at the feline and smirked, he at least have the same reaction to other people. Then he looked up to look at Tatsuha. "And what the heck I am going to do with a tiger, huh?"

"Is your pet now, that's all I can say."

"You are asking me to have as a pet…a tiger? This things grow up you know." He said while picking up the white furry little thing. It was still little and cute, but by what he could do with Naruto and Sakura…who knows what will happen when it grows up.

"His name is Byako, and they grow up just like Akamaru. You know, like the Inuzuka dog…" With that their eyes opened into saucers. That thing will be a HUGE man eater someday and he still gave it to Sasuke?!

"Just give me a good reason to keep it, or you'll have to return it where you got it." Mutters the Uchiha, he had to admit that he started to like the little thing already. It was his family fault for being so related with cats. Maybe that's why he didn't have the best relationship with Kakashi, with all those ninja dogs around him…

"One is a gift from my dad, the leader of the Kinomoto clan, second it will be a great partner in missions once he stops drinking milk…and third is that is a great chick magnet." With that everyone else went silent, and Yuki slapped his forehead. How stupid can his brother be? Maybe stupidity increases over the years.

"Actually, is to keep you company. And he will teach you so much, and most of it no powerful ninja will be able to do it." With Yuki's speech, Sasuke looked again at Byako, with his huge blue eyes looking at him not like a cute little kitty, it was with such sincerity and determination that he felt that he can trust in him.

"Fine, but one accident and he goes back to you." with that warning Sasuke accepted the tiger, and he still doesn't know why he gets in trouble so constantly.

* * *

Hinata went to Sasuke's apartment to pass the night. When she gets in she hears the shower on so she decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some tea. Then the water stopped and from the bathroom emerged a gorgeous wet Uchiha with a towel around his waist.

When she turns to greet him, she looks down…rather pretty down. Following her gaze he notices that she had spotted the semi-wet tiger cub walking behind him. The damn pet wanted to get into the shower to play with the water. Actually Sasuke spent more time dealing with the white furry thing than the bath.

Hinata, practically ignoring him for a moment, kneeled to be almost at the level of the little white tiger. Byako saw her and ran towards her to sit on her lap and rest his head between her breasts.

'_Hey, that's my __favorite __place_.' Thinks the Uchiha while sees the scene, he was surprised that he actually didn't attacked Hinata.

"Where did you get this tiger?" asks the captain while caresses the white and black-stripped fur from the cub.

"Tatsuha gave it to me hours ago. He hadn't stop following me at all." Mentions Sasuke while puts out the boiling water. Hinata gave him a look when she noticed that tiger was wet as well.

"They don't need to take baths Sasuke, they are felines." Says Hinata with sarcasm, she knows that he is not stupid to do that, right? But when she turned to look at him, she found herself lifted up by the Uchiha and taken bridal style to the bedroom. "Hey, you didn't even told me the tiger's name". she teases him, demanding for answers. And she knows that he must be a little annoyed by her 'playful' hints.

"His name is Byako, but enough about him today…I have to tend my other 'kitty'." He responded while throwing her practically at the bed. After bouncing a couple times on the mattress, Hinata looked up at him straddling her hips still with the towel on.

"Meow…" purred the captain before he captured her lips and started to play with her tank top…

_Roar…_

His lips reached to her neck, getting a low gasp from her lips…

_Roar…_

"Sasuke." says Hinata, and when the raven haired male looked at her direction he saw the cub sat on the other side of the mattress looking at them with curious eyes. After mere seconds noticing that Byako already joined them in bed, Sasuke reacted.

"Ignore him," mutters the Uchiha while he continues with his attack to her neck. Hinata gasps by his ministrations, but stops his advances to look at him. "I can't…"

Sasuke: "What are you talking about, is a damn tiger--"

Hinata: "But he looks like a little kid--"

"Then I'll put him on the living room--" with that she kisses him deeply, making him stop moving away.

"Let's call it a night, okay?" Says Hinata with her serious face while tries to get rid from his wandering hands. "What?!" responds the Uchiha while giving her a non-believing face.

Hinata: "Is a cub and if he is following you everywhere, then he sees you as his owner. Is his first night with you Sasuke…just to make him feel safe…"

"Why I feel that I won't like this?" says the Uchiha with a frown, and then he gave a death glare to Byako, who responded licking his face. Then Sasuke rolls to the side (trying to crush Byako while at it), but the white furry cub moved between him and Hinata and fell asleep.

He saw how Hinata just lay there touching the little feline's head and he frowned…it was supposed to be him the one she should be cuddling right after--

"Don't be a crybaby; after all you've just fucked me today on my desk." Says Hinata and then Sasuke looked back at her with a smirk.

"Is this a payback for that? Like you hadn't enjoy it like I did." Responds Sasuke, which made her finally giving him her back. "I never said that I didn't, goodnight." And she closes her eyes to sleep.

"Like showing me your back would made me feel bad at all." Says Sasuke before retiring to sleep as well, it even surprised him that he felt asleep so fast too…

The next morning, after cooking Byako's breakfast, they have their 'quick' moment before she left to her place to change and go to work…

* * *

Three days later…

Byako seemed to get used quickly to the Uchiha's daily routine. Not like it was something bad to memorize. First it was breakfast and tease Hinata to join the bed with him for a moment. After that he trains with Naruto and the others, and the tiger just sits on the base of a tree to watch. After that they have lunch and walk around the village or take a nap.

Then is time to train with Tatsuha, who had been a little more demanding since he came back. Late at noon is dinner and be cuddled by Hinata before they retire to bed. Byako is sent to bed on a huge blanket on the corner of the living room until next morning to start all over again.

It was the same everyday, except the other day when Toya and Yukito left the village…

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Toya and Yukito were at the gates of the village. They have to return to the Kinomoto clan since their mission was to make sure that Yuki trained Sasuke as directed. They saw team seven and team zero meters away from the rest waiting for their turn to give their farewell. _

_Ino and her team said their goodbyes and the same did Lee and Gai…with their youthful ways. When it became to Sasuke's team, Toya grinned at him. "You seem in better mood…I wonder why…"_

_In that moment the Uchiha hits him on his head muttering 'baka'. The incubus demon didn't bother at all; it was worth seeing him blush. _

_Then it was team zero's turn, as stoic and quiet as they are. Suddenly Yukito turned into Asaroth and looked down at the captain. "It's sad that I hadn't met you before Hinata. We could have fight until death." With that Hiro and Yuki sweat dropped. This guy was something else. _

_"I agree, I never fought a demon slayer in my life, and I'm pretty curious." _

_Then Sasuke looked at them, a demon slayer?! _

_But what caused to almost loose his temper was what he did next. "oh that reminds me…"_

_And he gave her a quick kiss. _

_Hinata gaped at what happened and looked at him wide eyed. From all the people…Asaroth?! She could have expected from Toya…but Asaroth?!_

_"Why you did that?!" Scream__ed__ the captain, doing __the__ best to not show any sign of blush or embarrassment. _

_"The fact that my other personality is gay doesn't mean that I am as well." And with that Toya grabbed him by his collar and started to run at the sight of Saito's katana…__and Sasuke's Sharingan. _

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Sasuke was now walking with the cub around the streets. He decided as diet for the feline that he must cook his meat. Giving him raw would make Byako one day wonder if Sasuke's leg taste like chicken…and he didn't wanted the white tiger to wonder such stupid things.

And just like Tatsuha mentioned to him, having a tiger cub as your pet becomes a chick magnet…and too many people stopped to look at the last Uchiha being followed by a cute white tiger cub.

When he reunited with Sakura and the others, the stared hadn't stopped.

"What's wrong with this people today? They have been staring at me since I left my place." Says Naruto, then Kakashi and Sakura looked at him. "It happened to us as well." Responds the copy ninja, who was suspecting of everything that must be the reason. But all his theories went down when one brave girl stepped forward and went towards them.

"Um…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, why this always happens to him? But maybe answering this fan gilr will clear this weird predicament.

"Hn"

"Can you sign my copy cover, please?" says the girl and when he and the rest of team seven looked at whatever it was the magazine, huge sweat drops appeared on their heads.

Naruto: "OH! SO THAT'S WHY THEY HAVE BEEN INTERVIEWING US…!"

* * *

"What's this?" asks Hinata while she sat in her office with a copy of 'Konoha-zine' in her hands. Yuki, Saito and Hiro had one as well and were giving a look at the printed media. And also ignored for the moment the commotion for the HUGE line formed outside of her office…

"So the interviews made to us were because we won the popularity poll?" asks the samurai while his eyebrow twitched. And the photos displayed of him and the team photo reminded him of something…but Hiro kicked in first.

"Hey, aren't this photos that Sai took on us the other day?"

With that Yuki and the rest looked at him…Sai is a dead man.

"But maybe the most important is what is composed the cover." Says the blonde ANBU, and it was true. The cover had a picture of Sasuke combine with one of Hinata and said: 'Sasuke and Hinata; the number one ninjas of Konoha and also the strongest rivals'.

"Why I sense that this will cause me a bigger headache that I have right now?" mutters the captain, and she'll ask personally Sai how he managed to put her with Sasuke on the same picture...

* * *

There is a chaos all around the village. The popularity poll was never made before and the results were too impressive. There is a top ten for the sexiest popular male and female between ninjas of the whole village. Also about who are the most popular teams…and most seek singles, includes the most attractive married couples and international visitors.

And the results for the principal polls were; on sexiest males: Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, even with Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji even with Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru even with Akimichi Chouji. Each one of them had a page dedicated along with photos, and Sasuke for being the winner had double page.

Naruto felt his cheeks go into deep red when he saw the girls running at him and asking to sign his page. If this is a way to get closer to be Hokage, so beat it. Although he didn't felt too happy knowing that Kiba and Shino had more votes than him…but at least he knows that people out there saw him as popular and sexy.

Sasuke felt that his eyebrow hadn't stop twitching since he had no choice but to start to sign the damn magazine covers. At least the attention was divided with the rest of the teams. He had the opportunity to read pieces of the interview, and for some reason they put a lot of emphasis on his rivalry with Hinata…he'll have to analyze that later…

* * *

Hinata had her eyebrow twitching as well, mostly because she was reading the poll for the sexiest women: Hinata captain if the ANBU, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Ten-ten and other teen girls that she remembered to be more popular than her back in the Academy days. And most of them are declared to be Uchiha Sasuke fans. Now with this damn poll of whatever it was the fans are not going to stop at anything.

What she did to be like this attractive to the male population? She uses the ANBU armor constantly to hide her feminine curves with that purpose. And she had that ridiculous for jacket years before for the same damn reason! And people still see her sexy?!

And to top things, the article about her put emphasis on her rivalry with the also popular Uchiha Sasuke…damn…! But her eyes opened wide when she read the paragraph about her being trained by the now dead S-class ninja Uchiha Itachi.

But suddenly she comes back to reality when she hears the screams from outside of her office…actually at the hall. With that Saito stops reading his own article and stands up. "I'll tell them to screw away, it won't take long."

In that moment Hiro looks at the samurai with wide eyes, "Saito wait--!"

But then the samurai opens the door, and the people shut up momentary. Saito crossed his arms with a smirk and talked to the long line formed in front of the door.

Saito: "Listen you brats, Hinata--"

"KYA! IS SAITO-KUN…!"

"He is so hot--!"

"My legs are shaking! My legs are shaking!"

And before the stampede of fans would crush him, Yuki managed to pull him back into the office. The oldest of team Zero looked at the door with HUGE eyes. He was used to attention when Orochimaru and the rest of the Sannin lived in Konoha, but now years later…are defiantly not the same thing.

* * *

After signing autographs all the way, Team Zero finally made it to get into the streets. And Hinata saw how people went crazy looking for the people who appeared on the publication and ask for the signing thing. Yuki was actually the one who is quite used to this; after six best seller novels he was actually comfy with the frenzy that the book releases causes the first three months.

And since today was Yuki's turn to pay the lunch…

"We should go to that fancy sushi place that we went the other day, don't you think?" asks Hinata, while a group of fans behind them listening to everything were murmuring things like 'they are so cool' and 'she is so lucky to have all three by herself in missions'.

Yuki: "Actually yeah, that would be a great idea."

Hinata: "Great, I bet that Kiba and Shino will appreciate it Yuki."

Yuki: "Did you say what…?!"

* * *

"Damn, the more I sign, the more appear." Says Sasuke while finally decides to stop this hell of madness. Byako seemed a little suffocated by the crowd, so it was his best excuse to push the fans away. Naruto started to understand why his best friend hated fan girls…after 10 minutes they become quite annoying.

Then Sakura saw Kiba along with Akamaru and Shino entering into a pretty fancy restaurant, so she though that it must be a great idea. If they let in Kiba with the dog, then it must be no problem at all for them to get in there as well. After all, maybe this magazine thing had it's advantages.

Getting into the entrance they saw how the people were gathering trying to get in, maybe because of Shino and Kiba. When the owner of the place saw them trying to move between the fans, he helped them to get in as well. Tears came from his eyes seeing the most popular people of the village choosing his place to eat.

After getting their seat and presented the menus, Naruto searched with his eyes for their two comrades, but when he spotted them he frowned. Sakura followed his gaze to see the reason: along with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were Yuki, Hiro, Saito…and Hinata.

Sasuke did the same and looked at them, and noticed that Hinata was seated facing him, a couple of tables of distance. This was going to be interesting. Then he turned to read the menu, and read something quite interesting:

_Taste our most valuable special plate dedicated to the strongest ninja Team in Konoha…try the Team Zero Special!_

"That's a pretty original name." says Kakashi with sarcasm, when the waitress comes to the table. "Excuse me, can you tell us about the Team Zero Special?"

"Oh, that's the four plates that they always offer. It was the boss idea to let the fans know what they eat. From what I heard is pretty strong." Says the waitress, and gets the attention from Naruto and Sakura.

"It can't be that bad, should we try it?" asks Naruto, then Sakura though the same way and agree. The copy ninja looked at the Uchiha, who was looking at the other table…and it seemed that Team Zero ordered the same thing. "Fine, let's try it."

Fifteen minutes later the plates appear, being four huge bowls of rice, a very large serving of sushi and four bottles of sake. "It seems normal food to me." says Sakura with a sight.

"Actually, each one is different by their taste and like. Let me explain: this one is sour, this one is completely sweet, that one is mild and the last one is spicy…even the rice was made with wasabi sauce."

"Oh, that explains the weird color of the rice, I guess…" says Naruto, and before anyone takes a plate, he chooses the mild one. Sakura picks the sweet and Kakashi the sour. Sasuke didn't complain at all taking the spicy one. When he put a piece on his mouth, everyone expected him to throw up or something…but he seemed to like it and kept eating. Then they noticed that the waitress looked at the Uchiha impressed.

Sasuke: "What?"

waitress: "Actually, that's the one that Hinata eats, being rivals this makes this look odd."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki noticed that they choose the same plate and smirked…did they notice HOW much they cost?

Then someone sat in front of the Uchiha, and when he looked to see who it was he wished that he hadn't. "Hi…"

"Hey Sai. What's up?" greets Kakashi, still reading his own page. After all he was number one on the list of the 'most desirable singles of the village'. Sai looked at his comrades reading the magazine and his smile went wider. "It seems that you liked what it turned out, right?"

They looked at him and then shrugged about it, although the inside their egos went dancing the victory dance. "And you hadn't seen the poll for the best teams, right?"

With that Sakura flipped through the pages, only to gasp to see who won the number one place…

* * *

"How does it feel being the number one team of the village?" teases Kiba while still seeing the menu, although Hinata insisted that Yuki was going to pay, he didn't wanted to be a bother. In that moment the blonde ANBU looked up at him with a pretty sexy smirk. "What do you expect? After all we have a captain that has becomes the wet dream of many people out there." with that Saito gave him a dead glare…maybe seeing Hinata as his daughter got too deep in him.

"Yuki, I'm trying to eat here." Responds Hinata making the rest laugh, and then Hiro smiles and orders another bottle of sake. "And you dare to call me alcoholic, is only lunch time."

Hiro: "Yes I know, but since Yuki is the one paying, is worth it."

Yuki: "You have the same paycheck as me, you pay that."

Hiro: "Yes, the same paycheck. But I don't write stories that become best sellers, Mr. Novelist."

Yuki: "Be careful Hiro, maybe you'll find those novels under your daughter's bed someday."

Hiro: "Yeah, maybe she'll be an antique collector."

With that both started to laugh, while Hinata and Saito kept their stoic faces. Kiba and Shino saw the interaction between them. If Hinata wasn't the captain they can swear that they can't stand each other.

* * *

"And people think that they are the number one team of the village, how annoying." Says Jiraya, who finally managed to get into the restaurant and saw his student having lunch with his team. When he sits down and gives his order, he starts to talk to the others.

"Well, actually Jiraya-sama," explains Sai, "there's a little controversy who might be the new Sannin." With that the white haired ninja looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that people are between seeing Team Zero or Team Kakashi aka Team Seven as the new generation of Sannin. Although the most successful team had been--"

"Nonsense, Saito can't be seen as a Sannin." Says Jiraya slamming his cup on the table, "He is a samurai and can't be trusted. The whole team is a danger."

With that Sasuke looked at the old man, can be that possible? But he heard that it was Hinata herself who had chose them. And if they hadn't failed at all since it was formed then they must be that powerful and talented.

Sasuke: "What do you mean?"

"When Saito came to the village, he went directly to the Third, and for some reason he accepted him greatly. Even when Orochimaru left for you know what, it was rumored that Saito knew about it all the time, but never say anything. But Sarutobi acted like it wasn't important."

"You talk like Saito was indeed on Orochimaru's side. But then why Hinata would have him as her second in command when one of her goals was to kill him?" asks Naruto, then Jiraya looked at him like he had grown three heads…it can make sense.

"I don't know, but that's why I want to keep an eye on him and the team…" and jiraya kept rambling while on the other table Saito saw how Hiro's hands clenched into fists under the table. "Hiro…is not worth it."

* * *

"If the old man wants to get into the skeletons on our closets, let him be." Says Yuki while finally asks for a coffee. "Is not like we haven't warned the council about it." Kiba looked at them no understanding, but Shino fixed his glasses and decides that is their cue to leave. But before they step back and leaves the place, he hears Hinata's voice.

"I hope that I don't have to doubt about you in the future, Shino."

With that he nods and leaves, Sakura follows him with her gaze, wondering why the bug user left the place so tense.

"I see that you are pretty pleased with the articles, right?" says Sai, to just change the subject. He needs to be neutral on everything. He wants the captain for himself, but either can't loose the friends he made…well, if he can count the Uchiha as one.

"Of course! Although you forgot to mention that I'm going to be their next Hokage as a reminder." Says Naruto in a mocking tone, but a little serious in the matter. "I have a question," says Sakura while flips the pages once more. "I see that you mention about some of our talents and all; but you haven't mentioned about any of Team Zero's."

"That would be their decision. And I tried more than once to watch them train, but it have been impossible." Says the ninja with his trademark smile.

Then Team Zero stands up to pay the bill and they see how Yuki talks to the cashier who also asked for their autographs. It was odd to see the girl turn red when Hinata got closer to put her name on the paper. Then the blonde ANBU tells her something and turns to their table, pointing at Jiraya.

Believing that it was for the signing thing, the white haired man shows his thumbs up, making the cashier nod at him. After that the ANBU team leaves passing their table, and Sasuke got a quick look from Hinata. And for some reason she was smirking.

Why he feels odd with that smirk?

Minutes later they finished with their meal and asked for the bills. Jiraya wanted to give a great impression and decided to pay for today. For all the times that he had fooled Naruto back then he should do it sometime.

But when the bill came, things changed a lot.

Jiraya: "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

**Outside…**

Hiro: "That was really mean from you Yuki."

Saito: "Leave him be, he deserves it."

Yuki: "Yeah, who is stupid enough to talk like knowing that we were there?"

Hinata: "If I had known that this will happen…I would have asked for extra sushi and sake to take out."

**Back to the restaurant…**

"What is it?!" screams back Naruto, and then the Sannin showed them the bill of the restaurant. "Did you ordered TWO Team Zero Specials, SIX extra large rice servings, EIGHT extra sushi plates and seven bottles of sake alone?!"

Sai: "And that doesn't count my natto serving, my tea and Jiraya-sama's service--"

Jiraya: "That's not the point!"

Then Kakashi grabs the ticket and calls back the waiter. When she and the cashier went to see what was the problem. He explained to them, only to see the two women blink at them confused. "But sir, this is yours."

"Can you explain me all this shit then? Because I don't get it." Says the Sannin trying to calm down, his faces was as red as tomato due to the yelling and the high pressure.

"Sure, Yuki-san told us that you were going to pay their part, that you insisted. He even said that you were going to give thumbs up as a sign that it was all in your hands…Sir." Says the cashier while daydreaming about the autographs of all Team Zero, and Yuki is a dream comes true.

"This is what happens when you have dirty ideas of everything with a skirt." Mutters Sakura while looks away embarrassed. Then the white haired man looked at her quite mad, "You have one, and I'm not planning to have any dreams with you--"

_BAM!_

Sakura: "You must be the one from who Naruto learned all that hentai stuff!"

Sai: "Oh, I though that it was something natural."

Sakura: "Shut up Sai!"

While this was happening, Sasuke just turned around and decided to wait for them outside. It was better to sign more autographs than the pathetic scene in there. And Jiraya invited, so there's no way that he was going to help him with that.

After some negotiations, the Sannin with the help of his student and Kakashi made it to pay the bill. And Jiraya stormed outside of the restaurant really mad.

"I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU…TEAM ZERO!!!"

* * *

A/N: I think that I've never finished a chapter like this, right? I don't know.

Do you like little Byako? I just saw this HUGE cute tiger plushie and since I couldn't afford to buy it…lame excuse I know.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Last chapter I received more reviews that I thought that I would. Thanks everyone who had reviewed until now. And Byako is going to be useful in the future…you'll see.

I have been a little out these days because I lost my dog on October 19 (See my DA page). So I didn't have the motivation to sit back and write.

Mizuki hikari—I didn't think it that way…but no. he'll be awesome to see in action, but not like that.

cygnet411—yeah, he is like a little baby…but I think that Sasuke is a little annoyed by it. Who knows…

puertorrican-babe—what you said about your friend that feed his tiger using the street dogs reminded me by the news of the animal massacre in Toa Baja…is an awful thing. I lost my Negry and then see that…to much…

Kisa Tsutaka—yeah, Jiraya got what he deserved.

Firegoat—I wanted a payback…he can be so mean sometimes.

NanamiYatsumaki- thanks

kenshinlover2002—I always like your questions…is like you read my mind don't you? or I'm being predictable?

MayumiNorika—many people liked the office scene, you didn't expected that lemon right?

Hyuga Hinani—here comes an update

yummiface—my actual favorite DBZ story called 'Finding peace' on Mediaminer is around the chapter 86 and no sign of ending it. Now you got it

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice—thanks a lot, your words encourage me to keep going…thanks a lot

Emve—I think that you talk about Shinji…he's been around being a good kid I guess.

Hinata Lovers—I'm glad that you have fun with last chapter.

Elladora Ketteridge—I missed your reviews…glad that you're back.

Dear—thanks for encourage and support…I'll try my best.

Anime.Addict-7—I would like to rad your story under your name. I wouldn't like to post something that is not mine. I promise that I'll read it as soon as you put it…I like humor as well.

Sailor Minerva—wow I got you hooked? I'm glad! Is hard to catch up with the chapters right? I'm happy to know that you are still on it…and I wonder how people are still with this…is too damn long to read…I know…

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Bad spelling, evil grammar…

* * *

Chapter 58

"Ero-sennin! Where are you going?! Ero-sennin!!"

Screams over and over again Naruto while sees his enraged teacher Jiraya stomping pretty hard looking for the members of Team Zero. The fact wasn't that he was tricked (which is always the other way around), it was about WHOM were the ones who did it. It if was any other person he can be a little mad and then laugh at it, but he can bet anything that it was SAITO'S IDEA.

Naruto was after him to stop the Sannin to do something stupid. Sakura was there to see the fight, Kakashi was curious about why Jiraya hates so much Saito (besides of what he explained back at the restaurant) and Sai…was just being Sai.

Sasuke was a little away from them because he was feeding Byako with some meat pieces that he ordered apart before leaving. The white tiger insisted to wait outside of the place. It was going to be uncomfortable because Naruto and Sakura were there, and the cub didn't like them at all.

Now he was picking his pace to reach the rest of the team, the feline following suit. He even catch up with Tatsuha, who as soon as the Uchiha told him what happened, he started to run faster. He knows where the ANBU team normally trains, so they'll be there before everyone else.

Reaching close to a lake on the south side of the village, the monk hides between bushes dragging Sasuke and Byako there as well. When Jiraya and the rest appeared he did the same thing with the help of the Kinomoto plant manipulation technique.

Then they saw the famous group reaching to the lake, and they seemed to be having fun. Because the three men were laughing their heads off, to be exact Hiro and Yuki. Being the serious ones of the team, Saito and Hinata just looked at them and nodded or smirked by any remark.

Yuki: "I wish I could be there to see (Laughs) that old man's face! I can tell that they must be washing plates right now… (Laughs)!"

Hiro: "And I bet that (Laughs) Jiraya will hate you more after this Saito! (Laughs)."

With that the samurai stops and looks at the duo. "Do you think the can believe that I was the master mind of this?" in that moment they stopped laughing, like it was a mistake. "Don't worry; I can tell him the truth, it was MY idea after all." Says the blonde ANBU with a frown, and then Saito starts to laugh. "Are you crazy? Just letting him think that he was fooled by a samurai will blow his top. Let him be that stupid, it fits him well."

Naruto was right now along with Kakashi holding Jiraya with a death grip for that comment. Then it was confirmed; the Sannin hates the samurai for what Kami knows.

* * *

Hinata looked at the surroundings, the small green spots on the ground and the tiny leave buds on some tress were marking the close end of the winter. "Since today is hot enough to not freeze Hiro's ass…"

Hiro: "Hey!"

"We should have some warm up, what do you think?" asks the captain, but when she turned to look at her teammates, she saw them smirking. Is been a while since they hadn't any warm up. Because of the cold temperatures, the captain decided that it was the ideal environment to have endurance training. Doing this in extreme conditions helps the body to have stronger defenses, less tired and it doesn't get sick.

"Actually I was going to ask you that." Says Saito, with a gleam in his eyes that it only appears when he is about to face a huge fight, or is gong to kill someone. "But, you can't use the Kinomoto technique, okay?"

"Fine, but you know what I was thinking right now?" asks Hinata with a tease, meanwhile she walks towards the lake and walks over it. Being at the end of winter, it doesn't mean that the ice on the lake was completely melted. Pices of ice were still floating all over and the temperature was still low enough to freeze you. "I was thinking about how much it will take me to kick your asses."

"Well," says Hiro while places a timer visible over a rock nearby. "What about three minutes?" and when she nodded, the timer was set.

But before she can even blink, she blocked pounce that was directed by Yuki. While their fists collide, the blue chakra can be easily seen, making cracks over the semi-frozen water. Now she and the blonde ANBU were on a face-to-face fight, Hiro wasn't visible and Saito sat on a rock, cleaning his sword.

* * *

From the bushes, Naruto gaped at the speed that both ninjas were fighting. "They move so fast…"

"And you hadn't seen anything yet," says Tatsuha, "What you saw when we traveled to Ryuichi's mansion is nothing compared to what Yuki really can do."

Naruto: "What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you think that Yuki was banned from his position as the heir of the Kinomoto clan? Why such talented, strong and intelligent person like him should be no wanted as the future leader of the family?" with that kakahsi and the others looked at him, like there's no possible reason for it. Everyone thought that he quit it or that Tatsuha was stronger than him. "Because he is violent."

Naruto: "Oh, come on…"

"Like I said, you hadn't seen anything yet. Once he starts he won't stop. His weapons are his hands; you saw how he ripped those men like they were paper." With that Jiraya looked at him like he had grown three heads. But he wasn't completely impressed, Team Zero was known also because their files are completely blank when it comes to their abilities. Even Tsunade doesn't know what they can do.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuki and Hinata were now hitting the others forehead, crashing one to another. And when he blocked one of her kicks, the captain puts out a kunai to block the direct attack from Hiro. Using the other leg to push away the blond, she was not battling the red haired one with kunais at hand, clashing the weapons strongly and loudly.

"What about Hiro?" asks Kakashi, he was interested about what a Nakano can do. If they were enemies of the Uchiha in the past and left to the Sound, then they must be somewhat powerful.

Tatsuha: "Well, I know as much as you do Kakashi. My father told me that he was impressed to see a Nakano being so nice and collected like him. And he asked me to be away from him as much as possible."

"You're not saying anything useful." Responds the copy ninja, like it was promised with anything.

Then they see now Yuki and Hiro attacking Hinata at the same time. She was having a pretty tough time dealing with both, but she manages to block their strongest hits. After some seconds she finally kicks Yuki away and does the same to Hiro, but he responded sending two kunais at her. She jumped away to dodge them, but she had to jump back faster because the weapons were following her.

'How that can be possible!' though Sakura while sees the captain dodging them running around the lake, but they seemed to not loose her at all. Things went wild when she started to make hand seals, creating water walls in her attempt to stop the kunais for following her. Hiro smirked when he saw that the items passed through them and went closer to Hinata, catching almost her speed.

Sasuke was impressed of the kind if jutsu they were performing, although he was seeing that the captain was kind of holding back. she was performing less techniques than she is used to do on real fights, maybe that's why is called warm up. The Uchiha looked down to see Byako looking through the bushes with interest. His eyes hadn't left the battle at all and his tail was waving a little side by side, maybe is the excitement.

Jiraya looked at where Saito was sitting, he already puts back his katana and was looking at the scene with interest. What annoyed the Sannin the most was the arrogant smirk on his face. 'Damn him…'

"Why Saito hadn't joined the fight yet?" asks Sai, looking at the others searching for an answer. Then Jiraya chuckled lowly so they can't be discovered. "He is a samurai Sai, he can't perform most of your abilities like climb trees, shadow replication or even walk over water. So in other terms he is kind of useless in this battle."

Suddenly Hinata created a rock wall, but when the kunais collided with it, the wall exploded. It seems that the kunais had explosive tags and were supposed to explode to the contact.

But just as soon as Hinata went out from the huge cloud of smoke that was formed, she puts out her katana just in time…

Because Saito was already over her with his katana as well and she just made it to block the surprise attack.

"Wasn't he supposed to not walk over water?" asks Sai blinking twice, then looked at Jiraya, who's face was pale and gaping at the two warriors who were now fighting with their swords. But one thing was true, Saito was now over the water fighting Hinata and seems that both have quite speed with their attacks.

And things got complicated when Hiro attacked her by the side and she had to free one hand from the sword to take a kunai and defend herself from it. "Hinata is known for her excellent solo missions, and by her ability for being a A-1 class ninja. You know what that means, Jiraya?" Asks Tatsuha while sees how Yuki joins the fight, making it three against one.

"Yeah, the 'massive assassination' thing right?" responds the Sannin, still looking at the skill of the young captain of the ANBU against three skilled men.

"And you still want to take her down, Sakura?" asks Sai, causing the pink-haired woman to look at him completely angered. She wanted to hit him right there, but they can be discovered and she wanted to see if something weird happens there.

In her strategy to fight them, she lets Yuki grab her legs while she was kicking and he pulled her away. But she was wrong when she though that they'll run after them. She saw her error when Saito stood in front of them and smirked.

"Cutting edge!" screams the samurai while he waves his blade, creating some kind of pulse that rushes towards her in a vertical way. Hinata misses the lighting speed move, cutting the edges of her long hair, which was on a braid. Looking back at where it headed, she saw how the pulse cuts trees, rocks, ground and everything that touches like a knife cutting cheese. And by the way that her eyes opened wide, the ninjas at the bushes assumed that she didn't expect that power from Saito.

Hinata looked suddenly at the timer at the rock, they still had a minute. She had to try to stop at the trio without hurting them. Having her team unavailable will bring to unwanted companions to missions.

Taking advantage of their very short shock moment, she moves using her speed and this time attacks. Yuki was silently waiting for her to do that, sending his fist towards her. She does the same and both clenched hands collide, creating some kind of chakra explosion, but this time sent Yuki meters away from it's original place.

Sakura looked at it impressed and touched at her cheek, the same that Hinata hit her the other day. It was the same thing, she didn't use chakra. It was pretty sure that Yuki was suing something else than chakra, the pink-haired ninja is a user of chakra hits so the effect that the blonde ninja created while he was fighting was quite different from hers of Tsunade's, but what?

In that moment Hiro took the opportunity to attack and then the story went different. The red-haired young male seems to be very skilled with weaponry, and he was searching for a perfect opening to attack Hinata. But what caught Sasuke's attention was her smirk while fighting him. maybe the Nakano guy is more powerful that he seems to be.

Suddenly while fighting, Hiro is stepping back until his feet touches the small shadow of a tree. At the moment that the kunais collided and both were fighting of who's was stronger, the Nakano looks directly at her eyes to just smirk and disappear. Hinata then notices the shadow and jumps back to avoid any attack, but she forgot about a third ANBU ninja who is still on the game…

Saito attacked again, but his speed increased greatly and his skills were more dangerous. Suddenly she was hurt by a shuriken on her arm, and she knew that it was Hiro. Then the sudden hit on one of her sides, almost crushing one of her ribs was defiantly Yuki's.

Instead of show any sign of pain or trouble, she just smirked. With a quick kick she manages to pull away Saito while she responds Yuki's attack with a pounce on his face and sending another shuriken towards Hiro, which exploded before making contact.

She took the moment to hit again the samurai with another kick, sending him out of the water and his back hitting the ground. Her feet landed on his arms, stopping him to make any sword movement. Yuki appeared in front of her but she stopped his fist with a hand. Then finally Hiro attacked from behind with a kunai, Hinata did the same and now the weapons were touching each other's throats.

_Riiiiinnnngggg_

Time was up.

"Wow, we made it. And you didn't use any drastic jutsu, thanks Hinata." Says Hiro while puts out the kunai, while she nods. "At least we made her to leave the water this time." says Yuki, but Saito looked up at her, stands up and throws a rock (a pretty big one) towards her, but Hiro didn't made it in time when the Hinata made a '_puff_' and was gone, making the Nakano the receiver of the rock.

And that hurt.

Then they see standing over the water with her arms crossed over her chest the real Hinata. "You got it sooner than I expected. You're getting good at it Saito."

"And what you did to recognize her Saito, you looked up at her underwear?" says laughing Yuki, but he dodged it in time the katana that ended breaking the timer in half. "Don't get that dirty funny, _Yuki…_" then Hiro walks to see his timer completely useless, turning back at the two.

"Since Yuki provoked him and Saito did it, you BOTH are going to pay for the timer. Is the fourth one guys." Says the red haired man with seriousness, both men nodded and agreed, being against Hiro is almost a sin. He is so nice and calm that gives chills.

"Or you can make Jiraya pay for it as well." Says Hinata with her sarcasm, and it made the rest of team zero laughs, she didn't understood if that was really a joke or not. But someone really didn't like that joke at all…

But then they look back from the bushes not so far away comes a little white creature. When they see it better they finally notice that is a white tiger. Tilting his head to a side, the little cub sees that recognizes something or someone and walks towards them…

Sasuke was cursing from their hiding place, why the fuck Byako had to go to Hinata right now?! People are going to ask questions and that would be bad…pretty bad. But his eyes opened as saucers when he saw the samurai better known as Saito putting out his sword and looking directly at the innocent Byako with murder intent…

"What are you doing?" Asks Hinata, and she was begging that is not what she thinks he is going to do. "Well, that little piece of fur will look pretty on my daughter's crib. I have to spoil little Tomoe you know…"

"Saito-bastard!" screams Jiraya, getting out from the bushes, along with Sasuke and the rest. Naruto still tried to stop him, only to make it worst.

"So you finally decided to get out." Says Hinata with a bored tone while leaves the lake. Then she looked at where Sasuke grabbed Byako who was about to run and ushered him to be steady. Sakura looked at them displeased since she wanted to see of the cub was going to bite her or something.

But what went crazy to the Sannin was the fact that Saito and the others ignored him and started to walk away. "You all owe me for what you did you damn bastards!"

Saito: "A Sannin like you shouldn't bother for such low amount of money…"

"Those sake bottles were the most expensive ones at the restaurant!" suddenly Hinata, Yuki and Saito stopped to look at Hiro, who just scratched the back of his head.

Hiro: "Well…it was Yuki's turn!"

Then the trio shook his head and leave it like that, Hiro looks too innocent to argue with him. But then Jiraya was boiling with anger and ran towards them. "I'm not joking here damn it!"

"And you believe that what I decided to do to you was a joke too?" asks Yuki, in that moment Saito and Hiro stood beside him, like waiting for the blonde to snap to hold him. "You've been talking all that trash about us a few tables away and then make us act like we didn't hear? That's pretty stupid from all of you."

"You're ANBU, act like one." Responds the white haired man, but he didn't expected the answer from the sharpest tongue of Team Zero. "We don't expect this from our own village, and you should act like a freaking Sannin instead of watch girls on the hot springs…hentai!"

"Perverts are the three men in front of me traveling behind a young girls ass."

"I ask you Jiraya-sama to NOT talk like that about Hinata." Responds Tatsuha, who moves in front of the captain, "You maybe have personal issues with saito, but whatever you have against her, you have to pass over me first."

Hinata: "I don't need your help Tatsuha--"

Jiraya:"You better not play with me monk, you know who I am."

Tatsuha: "But you know what MY clan can do…or I have to remind you WHY the great war was over because of the Kinomoto clan?"

"Guys, I think that this is getting pretty far." Reassured Sakura, a fight here will cause more trouble that it already has. With that they heard Hiro laughing softly, and with his clear blue eyes looking up at the pink haired ninja he responded. "I believe that it went too far when the old man started to talk about us like we are some kind of animals and you didn't stop him. The fact that each of you have been teach by a fucking Sannin doesn't make you better."

With that Sakura clenched her fists, trying to hold herself from the rude words from the male in front of her. But he said something else, which caused her to stop.

"And besides, I can bet that you can't still look at Hinata's eyes directly. Humans tend to fear what they can't beat or understand, so I can feel pity for you…Sakura." His calm tone and soft smile made it look like he hadn't offended her at all, but his words hit her hard.

Then the Sannin got in the way, "What kind of man you are taking it on a young girl--?"

"What kind of experimented ninja like you couldn't stop his own teammate and had to be Hinata the one to kill him?" interrupts Saito, which made Jiraya's attention back to him. "You gave up trying to make Orochimaru comeback, and that's pathetic."

Jiraya: "You were his friend too and I never saw you try anything."

"I knew his reasons, and now that I think back…" says the samurai, his mind recalling the events that guided Orochimaru to betray the village. "…I would have done the same thing." With that everyone opened their eyes wide…so there was another reason than power?

"But still, it can't be justified. Maybe it was evitable, but that's no the topic here." Says the captain while turns her heels to leave. "Let's go, we can resume training when we are left alone and in peace."

"Oh, and one more thing Jiraya," says Hinata from over her shoulder. "I don't want to be a Sannin, even less a Hokage, so be safe."

Then she and the rest of team zero disappeared with a smirk on their faces.

"Damn and they didn't pay the bill!" screams again Jiraya, and the rest sweat dropped. Naruto looks over at Kakashi, who stood there and didn't say anything at all. And a quiet Kakashi meant that he was planning something, but what?

Suddenly, Sai steps in front of Tatsuha with the infamous fake smile. "Playing the good guy to Hinata, don't you?" with that the monk looked back at the ninja, flashing the Kinomoto smile. "I think that I got pretty cleat when I said that I want to be with Hinata."

Sai: "Think that you'll sleep with her before I do?"

In that moment, Tatsuha looked at him angered. "You only want to fuck her Sai. Why don't you just step aside and get over it. If you need to get laid, go and get a goat."

Sai: "You know her for a longer time than me and you hadn't even made it to first base."

Tatsuha: "Actually, because Itachi was in the way, but now things are different."

Sai: "Because I'm here, right?"

"Guys calm down!" screams Naruto while stands between them, he can tell that they are going to fight in any moment. Both raven haired men looked at each other with anger and that is not god. Sasuke looked at them blinking twice, and then smirked. If they know that is not necessary because Hinata is with HIM after all…

"Don't worry Naruto. It seems that the friendship between us has ended for the lust towards a woman." Says Sai with his smile, but you can tell that he was quite pissed. "She deserves something good, not a man-whore like you."

"At least she won't be worried about your weird fetish with other men's penis. She deserves something better than that bastard of Itachi, and that includes an asshole like you." with that the monk disappears in a smoke cloud, and Sai walks away.

A new rivalry has born.

Suddenly, team seven looked up at the sky to see a bird flying in circles around them. Tsunade…

* * *

Hinata and her team were back on their office, and when she sat on her chair an opened scroll appeared in front of her. Giving it a quick look she already knows what it was about. "What's this?" she asked looking up to see who put it there. She was surprised to see that it was no other than Hiro. 

"I think that you are smart enough to see what it is, Hinata." Responds the red haired man, then he looked at his sides to see his teammates standing beside him as support. The captain was looking at them a little angry, she never expected to see this so rough. "If Yuki hadn't told you already, I decided to think of the matter."

Hiro: "You act like it is a serious matter--"

"Is a serious matter," cuts Hinata, "You're asking me to get rid of things that are part of me for years. Things that I can't throw away just like that."

"It is when is clear that it's hurting you every time you perform it!" screams Hiro and when she was about to respond slamming her hands on the desk…someone knocked the door.

Hinata: "GET IN"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something…" says Shizune, who was hesitating outside of the office due to the argument. But she had orders to follow, so here she is. "No, is nothing important at all." Responds Hinata, "Tell me Shizune..."

Shizune: "Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you."

"Fine, let's go." And without giving any other order she leaves the office without her team.

When she slams the door to close it, Hiro sights loudly and rubs his temples. "I though that she was going to eat me right there."

"I think that was the least of your worries Hiro." says Yuki while he looks at the scroll. "But we must convince her to do it. And this can be the very first step to separate her from the memory of Uchiha Itachi."

When the captain gets inside of the Hokage's office, she didn't recognize that team seven was also there. She just looked at her leader directly; she doesn't need to use the protocol, even less towards with low class ninjas.

"Glad that you are already here Hinata." Says Tsunade, today she seemed quite serious. "I need you to fulfill this mission with team seven." With that she looks up to see the ever stoic and cold stare from the ANBU captain.

"No."

Sasuke looked at her a little impressed, why she was declining it? Is an opportunity to be out on a lighter mission, well to their standards of course. But still, why she doesn't want to come?

"With all respect, there are more important missions and duties for me and my team than play with them." Responds Hinata, and she was ready for the migraine that the Hokage will give to her right now.

"Believe me, I understand it perfectly."

With Tsunade's response Sakura and Naruto almost fell on their backs. Did the Hokage just agreed with Hinata?! According to the pink haired ninja they always have conflicts because she doesn't want to follow most of the orders, even less if is too low for her status or the ANBU classification.

"But I need you to see this, and you'll understand why." Says Tsunade while passes the scroll to the captain. After reading some of it, she sights and closes her eyes to rub the bridge of her nose due to the frustration. Sasuke can tell that whatever it was, she doesn't like it. "So the council accepted this mission?"

Tsunade: "Half of the payment is already sent…well; actually they are gong to pay the double of what your team costs...you know."

Hinata sights by the news. "I prefer to go alone or with my team."

"But this is too risky to go solo, and too much to go with your team." Then she looked at her with soft eyes. "Hinata, I'm asking you to go because you have experience in that matter."

"I understand, and I see that they don't want team zero, but they are paying for their services. This is weird." Says the captain, opening the scroll again to make sure of what she just read, and by the look she was giving, she didn't like it at all.

"So you accept to go with--?"

"To be sincere, the only one of them that can be close to what is needed is Hatake. The rest doesn't have enough experience to face this. Their weakness will make this mission fail." Responds Hinata with crossed arms, she doesn't want to go with them at all. "And besides, you have this constant thing to try to match me with them. I have to remind you that they actually want me on the graveyard, and not actually visiting?"

Tsunade: "That's why I'm trying to stop this nonsense of your rivalry to them, and mostly to stop the one against Sasuke."

Hinata: "They are you favorite team, everyone knows that. They maybe strong, but they lack what it needs to really grow up."

"And you're the perfect to make them to learn. After all, you are the one who got it before I did." Then she looks over her shoulder to watch team seven, she was surprised that Naruto hadn't said a thing. Maybe the Hokage warned him about it before she got in. she raised an eyebrow when she saw that Kakashi wasn't reading his book and that Sakura was standing too close to Sasuke.

Yes…she warned them before she appeared.

Hinata: "I rather have Hyuuga Neji than them."

"Actually, he is still in prison. He attacked the ANBU captain, remember?" responds Tsunade with sarcasm, and it seemed that no one else knew that news because they gasped and Naruto screamed "WHAT?!"

Sighting loudly, she decided to give in this time. "When we have to leave…?"

Tsunade: "In an hour."

Looking back at the team, she frowned turned to the Hokage. "But still for this I'll need one more person. This team is too unbalanced."

"Hinata, it can't be anyone from team zero." Warns Tsunade, but she raised an eyebrow when was that the captain smirked and her face turned from a cold to confidence.

Hinata: "Actually, _she_ is not directly related to the team indeed."

Sasuke frowned by her response, who Hinata is talking about…?

* * *

"I'm so happy! My first mission with Hinata! I can't wait!"

"It seems that you are so excited that you made the backpack pretty fast…" says Saito while standing at the gates along with the rest of team zero and team seven. "But this isn't a little too much…Tomoyo-san?" says the samurai, watching a backpack that is twice the size that ninja are used to have on missions.

"Don't be stupid Saito," responds Yuki while he puts an arm around his wife. "Tomoyo-chan is very careful and after all, she'll have to deal with _them_." Says the blonde ANBU while points with this thumb over the shoulder at team seven.

Sasuke had to admit that he was pretty impressed when he found out that Hinata was talking about Kinomoto Tomoyo, Yuki's wife. The woman seems to always smiling and happy at everything. Who knows, maybe having nine children made her lost part of her brain...

He didn't have the time to talk to Hinata about anything of the mission. Mostly because after they left she stood at the Hokage's office, maybe about the mission or why she had chose Tomoyo for this. And when he tried to catch her up at her place, she was already leaving. The only thing she said was that he can't bring Byako with him.

He agreed this time with her, the cub was still too small to go on missions and since he likes so much to cuddle with her, it may gain too many suspicions about the matter. So he called up Tatsuha and here he was on the gates, ready to be the babysitter of the white tiger.

Sasuke: "Don't buy Byako cheap meat Tatsuha, or he'll get sick. His bed must be in the quietest and warmest place of the house and must cook the meant well done and with a spike of soy--"

"Sasuke is a damn tiger, not a child." Responds the monk, who never though that the Uchiha would be so picky with the cub. But it seems that it was working because Byako's teeth seemed a little bigger and he didn't remember Sasuke calling for him to tag along.

"Fine, but if he gets sick or something, you'll regret it."

"And what are you going to do, hit me?" asks the monk with sarcasm, the Kinomoto smirk appeared making Sakura blush at the mere sight of it.

"No, but I can ask your brother to send a message to your father about the matter." Responds the Uchiha, and made the monk to frown at him. "You're evil…"

Sasuke: "I know."

"I still can't believe that Tsunade approved to have you two along to this mission." Says Mika and holds baby Tomoe. Hinata looked at her, and she knows that it was the same feeling on Ayaka's eyes. Both women are strong, pretty strong…but Tomoyo was another league.

"Don't worry about it, and Tomoyo is really needed this time...this time it won't be easy."

"Hiro told me about it, and that you faced them before." Says Ayaka, being so analytic made her look for a way to get information. "Are you sure that this team will be enough?"

Sighting for the tenth time today, she looks at the rest. "Actually, I was hoping to go alone…"

Tomoyo was giving her farewells to her children, who looked really sad. This was the very first time since she got married to Yuki that she left to a more-than-a-day mission. "Eiri, I need you and the rest to help daddy as much as you can, ok?"

"Will you come back soon mommy?" says Shinji, holding tight his panda bear plush. Due to his nervousness he started to bite its ear…filling it with his own saliva.

"Don't worry honey, and remember that Hinata-sama is with me. Nothing would happen, and mommy is very strong, right?" says cheerfully the woman, who then looked at the triplets who were on the triple kangaroo bag on Yuki's chest. "And remember honey, deserts are not part of breakfast…"

"I know I know…" pouts the ANBU ninja to then give her a sexy wink. "I'll miss you."

"You talk like I'll never comeback! Don't be dramatic!" laughs Tomoyo, but she can understand him. is always hard for them to be apart, so things like this are always a little bit more emotional. Then the blonde ANBU walked towards where the rest of Team Seven were waiting. With a strong face he looked at them and decided to give a little message…

"If my wife comes back with a scratch…I'll break your bones."

Let's say that Naruto went pale and that Kakashi just shrugged and opened his book.

In that moment Sai appears, making Tatsuha's nerve come up. What's with him now? Stepping closer to the captain, he gives her his famous smile. "Is sad to know that you are leaving for a mission Hinata-sama. And even worst, a week before the exhibition…"

"What exhibition?" asks Naruto, finally getting away from Yuki's stare.

"Oh, I forgot!" then the raven haired shinobi throws at team seven invitation cards. "Those are the invitations for the art exhibition next week. Many nobles from other villages are coming, including the Kazekage. I hope that you can make it."

"I haven't forgot about it Sai, I'll be there." says Hinata, only to see how the monk pushes Sai away and stand in front of her. "Then you'll have no problem to come with me that night." Says Tatsuha while reaches to her hand, making her blink twice. then Sai stands up from he fell and pushes the monk away as well.

Sai: "Actually, Is MY exhibition and I wanting Hinata to be my company for such important night."

Tatsuha: "Yeah, but I asked first."

Sai: "Because you pushed me away?"

Tatsuha: "Don't be a crybaby Sai."

Sai: "Why are you so jealous Tatsuha? Is your Kinomoto charm failing…again?"

"We can go together, everyone." Says Tomoyo suddenly, making both men to look at her. "We all going to see each other there right?" with that she smiled with all her innocent look, making the monk to look down. If he didn't known his sister-in-law better…

Hinata stopped to give her attention to both men when she saw with the corner of her eye Sakura standing too close to Sasuke and smiling at him. Not wanting to waste any time, she turned to walk away. "I want to reach the damn fort by night…move!"

With that Tomoyo ran behind her in a rush, and the rest of team seven did the same.

* * *

They have been moving for hours, it hasn't gotten dark yet, but still she wanted to reach the location as soon as possible. And the woman called Kinomoto Tomoyo acted like she is always on high.

"And Eiri, along with Kato and Kira were running into the house because the girls at the Academy were following them. They called them the 'creepy fan girls'. I can't believe them…but it was so cute!" giggled Tomoyo, her eyes glittering every time she mentions any of her kids. Sakura was rather annoyed by the topic, and Sasuke was amazed that Hinata was giving all her attention while jumping the tree branches. Maybe she is pretty used to this…

Hinata: "I can believe that, they are boys after all…"

Tomoyo: "And when they turn into your ages, all they want is to get all those girls into their pants."

Sakura had to admit with that, so she nodded. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and Naruto looked away, and agreed as well. Sasuke didn't react, it was clear why…

Tomoyo was jumping the tree branches beside Hinata, wanting to ask a question. "Hinata-sama, do they know about the mission?"

"No, so let me say the basics." Says Hinata, and gets all their attention. At least Tomoyo would be quiet for a while. "This mission is to protect a prince during a feast between landlords."

"It seems a pretty easy mission for me." says Sasuke, who was now not so exited about it.

"That is not the important part of the mission," responds Hinata, but it seemed like she didn't wanted to talk much about the topic as well. "These people are the military."

"The military?" asks Sakura, but Kakashi had the answer. "There are three types of society in our world: the ninja, the mafia and the military. As a natural rule, none of us must get into the other's business. While destroying Orochimaru's labs we faced the mafia, and I believe that the person called Brandon Heat or Grave was one of them."

"He was a hitman, more like an ANBU in our system." Responds Hinata, remembering when she met the noble and talented killer, then the memories stopped when she recalled that his tombstone is in Konoha.

"So your worry is about why they requested the services from Konoha ninjas." Says Naruto, and even that it was a smart recall, she declined it. "Actually, I don't worry too much. I've crossed paths with them in the past so I can deal with them."

Naruto: "Then?"

"I never failed a mission before, me and my team is recognized for that." Then Naruto understood what she meant and got offended. "Don't see us so lowly Hinata! We can deal with everything that comes…!"

"Think about it, idiot." Responds the captain, the coldness from the one they saw the day of the death of Itachi and Orochimaru came back into her eyes. "Why do you think that Tsunade insisted me to come along with you in such easy mission? Luckily she allowed be to bring Tomoyo-san with me, she understood my reasons."

Naruto: "And what Tomoyo can do that I can't?!"

With that she looked ahead with confidence. "For starters, she can follow orders."

Sakura: "And that's because…?"

Hinata was about to respond when she suddenly pulls back Tomoyo by the arm and blocks with her black katana a huge sword. Making it collide against a tree she hit the one who was managing it, making it sound like the splash of water. Then someone came from the woods screaming like an animal. Tomoyo was in front of the now closer being, which was kind of huge. The captain runs to stop it when she saw that the blonde ninja was clenching her fists. "Tomoyo don't--!"

"Calm down, Juugo." Says suddenly Sasuke, and activates the Sharingan. Then the approaching man looked dizzy and fell from the tree. Tomoyo rushes along with Kakashi and catches him. then the copy ninja looked up at the captain, wondering why she didn't wanted Tomoyo to fight the man. He had seen Yuki in action, is his wife like him or worse?

But the sudden tranquility was gone by a shriek…

"KYaaaa! Sasuke-kun you're okay!" says a rather weird woman who was clinging quite provocative on Sasuke's arm. He only turned to look at her eyes and said. "Karin, get off."

With that Sakura stood on the other side and looked seriously at Karin. "Don't you heard him? Get off of MY Sasuke-kun."

Karin: "Sasuke-kun, who is that ugly pink thing?! She looks like a diarrhea medicine!"

Sakura: "Repeat that you slut…!"

Instead of paying attention to the fight, Naruto looked at the man that Sasuke stopped with the Sharingan. Then he turned to his friend/rival. He called the huge man 'Juugo', but didn't he say that HE committed suicide? Why Sasuke lied to them? It was to keep the curse seal active?

Then he looked at Hinata, and by the way that was looking at the situation…she didn't like it at all.

* * *

A/N: I don't feel like I made a cliffhanger. Who knows? It was short…I know…

And yes, due to the constant questions about the Orochimaru & Lain relationship that was mentioned on the very first chapters of this story, I was convinced to write about it. But since I want to give the whole attention to keep with 'the thin line…' Lain & Orochimaru's story will be a **THREE SHOT** story.

Give it a look and tell me what you think. The first part is available now.

Thanks to those new readers that are brave enough to keep it until here… I appreciate it a lot.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: I know that you are complaining if there's no SasuHina moment on a chapter, but I can't put them together all the time…it wouldn't be fun to read after all. And many of you are pleased with the sudden appearance of team Hebi; I have to say 'sorry' for all those who are only following the anime series, but mostly I'm more into the manga than the rest. And I suggest you to follow it instead; you're missing a lot of things…

And huge thanks to:

cygnet411, Inakura, puertorrican-babe, Anita Blake 76, Mizuki hikari, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, winterkaguya, Ity, NanamiYatsumaki, MayumiNorika, Elladora Ketteridge,

Disclaimer: Don't you hear? I don't own Naruto! And I have bad spelling and evil grammar…and some bad typos…

* * *

Chapter 59

Hinata was displeased; correct…she had the intense feeling to cut a pair of screaming females into very tiny pieces.

Karin and Sakura had been arguing for more than five minutes about who should be with Sasuke, and the Uchiha just leaned back against a tree with his eyes closed. He didn't care about what those two annoying women were doing; but he had to admit that the look that the captain gave to him and how tensed she looked for the last five minutes was turning him on.

She never showed the same thing when fan girls practically harass him on the village, but when she looked at him at the gates of the village of how Sakura was trying to get his attention and now with Karin…yes, she must be jealous.

Not taking it anymore she throws a kunai, which lands on a tree between the two women, who turned to face an obvious angry ANBU captain. "Would you two shut up? You're giving me a headache."

"And who the heck are you to tell me that!?" says Karin crossing her arms, but then she noticed that Suigetsu is beside Hinata and was forming his liquid body back, then to Juugo who was gaining consciousness again. In that moment she swallowed hard, right now she was alone with that whole Konoha ninja team.

"You are talking to the team leader, of course." Responds the captain who looks at the side to face Suigetsu; he was looking at her with an evil smirk.

Suigetsu: "Sorry for not seeing me defeated, but really it was a mistake to make me that--"

"Oh, really?" with that she grabs his neck and pins him against the tree. Suigetsu was smirking at her the whole time; his body was like water after all. "So you think that because of your body structure I can't defeat you, huh?" asks Hinata and then the swordsman stopped grinning when he felt something odd…from the hand that was holding his throat was feeling really cold. In that moment Tomoyo left Kakashi with Juugo to run towards Hinata.

She was slowly turning Suigetsu into ice.

Tomoyo: "Hinata-sama, let him go…please…!"

Hinata: "They just attacked us minutes ago and you want me to let him go?"

Tomoyo: "But they are completely harmless, they just wanted to see Sasuke-san--"

Hinata: "You almost attacked that giant as well, and since when you call him Sasuke-san?"

"W-well, they have missed him a lot that they though that he was taken as hostage. Look how worried that girl acted when she saw him." But when she turned and saw Karin's pleased look, then she decide to let him go. It was her time to smirk when she heard the displeased groan from the red haired woman.

After that, Juugo woke up from his dizziness and Kakashi was ready to react. But he stopped when he looked at the copy ninja with a sad look. "Did I hurt someone?"

"No, and say thanks to Sasuke for that." Responds Kakashi, then both looked up at the Uchiha, and that made Naruto react. Standing in front his best friend, he looked quite uncomfortable with the situation. "You said that Juugo was dead--"

Hinata: "He is the living curse seal, right?"

With that everyone turned to Hinata, who was looking somewhere. Maybe she is THAT displeased. "I've read all about him on the documents on the first laboratory. I went there first remember?"

"But what you could know about him in that place when Juugo was on the second lab?" asks back Sasuke, he was acting like he didn't believed her, but his curiosity can take him easily. Then she turned to look at the man indeed no showing signs of the seal all over his body.

"On the first lab was something that looked like Orochimaru's diary. There he wrote that he was suspecting about the Uchiha's movements. That first Suigetsu escaped from his water prison." With that she looks at the man indeed, "That Karin stopped communicating with him in weeks," that was mentioning the red haired woman. "And that Juugo left the prison without casing any damage. It was easier to say that he committed suicide; such important information can't be let out like that. He was suspecting that it was the Uchiha planning to take him down…but he didn't have enough evidence so he decided to wait." With that she looks back at Sasuke, if she is not mad she can hide it pretty well.

"I guess we appeared a little earlier than you planned, I assume."

"So is true," says Suigetsu placing the pieces together and pointing at the captain. "YOU were the one who killed him." Hinata nods, then he started to laugh like a maniac. "Ku ku ku! She made Sasuke's work! Ku ku ku--!"

_Splash!_

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" screamed at the same time Sakura and Karin, since both women hit him at the same time. Then they faced each other, fire coming from their eyes. Naruto sweat dropped; at least it didn't happen to him this time…

"Fine…he is alive and Orochimaru is dead, now leave." Announces Hinata to then resume walking, she only too three steps to notice that the giant called Juugo was following her. "Who made you my tail?"

"Can we go with you? We don't have any destination at all." Asks Juugo, although he seemed sincere with his request, she didn't like at all the rest. Suigetsu seemed to didn't care with whom he goes as long as he is okay and Karin wasn't going to stop clinging on Sasuke. Then she looked at the tall man with authority. "We are on a mission, and we are not touristic guides."

"But I want to stay with Sasuke-kun! You know…to revive old times…!" says Karin with dreamy eyes, making Sakura to look at her with anger. "What did you said…?!"

"Well, he has been gone for three years, right? You never asked why he asked ME to join his team, huh?" with that Sasuke just rolled his eyes, it seems that she forgot about her chakra detector ability as the only reliable reason to pick her. She was as annoying as Sakura.

"Look, if you want to revive old moments with _him_ do it another day, there's a mission ahead." responds Hinata which made Sakura look at her like she had grown three heads, and Karin smirked at her. "I don't have time for shit like this…"

"What about if we have a meal now?" asks suddenly Tomoyo, the tension because of Sasuke's team was really taking the best of Hinata, and she knows that as ANBU delays are not allowed. "I'm kind of hungry and I bet that they are too." The captain was thinking for a moment, and then she looks at Kakashi.

"What do you think Hatake? Should we stop for now or go on until we get there?" with that Kakashi looked at her impressed, it was the first time that she asked him for everything. Maybe she was right when she said that he was the most useful for this mission. "Actually let's eat; maybe we'll need all our energy for later, right?"

"Fine, let's eat." And with that she gets down from the tree and sits on the ground. The rest follows and see how Tomoyo happily opens her bag to reveal that it was indeed like 75 percent filled with food.

"Oh, so that's why the huge backpack." Assumes Naruto with a happy gleam, if it was for food then he can agree with it. "Actually, being a mother of nine made me being ready for everything every time." Smiles the blonde woman; making Karin to point at her with white eyes. "D-Did she said n-nine?!"

"Is there a problem with that?" Asks Tomoyo with her huge smile, but if you listen closely, it was full of threat. With that Karin sat back to her place and clings again on Sasuke. "You know, we make have even more babies if you want--"

"Not with you cheap one." Responds Sakura, and earns a dead glare from Karin while Sasuke sighted loudly. Sadly for him he was seat between the two women (not like he asked to) and was watching their silent fight completely amused. Then they stopped when Tomoyo gave Hinata a whole plate of sushi. Seeing some eyes directly on her, she just shrugged. "Well, Hinata burns a lot of calories like me. But here's yours." She says pretty excited, and Naruto smiled when he saw his rice bento and saw a happy fox face on it.

"I see that you're too used to your kids huh?" with that Tomoyo nodded, and that was the 'click' for her to start rambling again about her kids. Hinata and Juugo listened with them with interest, something that didn't surprised Sasuke. The big man was too kind for his monstrous power.

Suddenly, the captain takes a sushi piece from her plate and offers it to Juugo. "Want some?" in that moment Sasuke stopped eating to see the scene, what the heck she is doing?!

Juugo: "Is not necessary."

Hinata: "You think that I poisoned it, don't you?"

Juugo looked at her wit his most sincere look. "NO, is not that…"

Hinata: "Well?"

Juugo: "…"

Tomoyo: "When was the last time that cute girl flirted with you Juugo-san?"

Then Hinata almost dropped the sushi that was on her chopsticks. Tomoyo just giggled by her reaction, and was even better when she saw Juugo's blush. "Don't do that Tomoyo-san. Look at the poor guy now."

Then Juugo waved his arms desperately, "I don't want any misinterpretations…"

"Then don't be so shy and eat it! She doesn't offer from her plate everyday!" and after that is said, Juugo took the piece offered by Hinata. Sasuke was clutching his chopsticks so hard that they snapped. Then Karin had an idea and did the same. "Sasuke-kun, want some?"

With that he looked at her with a dead glare, "Do I look that I need to be feed?"

Karin: "N-No…of course no..."

"Hey what about me?" says Suigetsu, who sat in front of the captain. "I want some too."

Hinata: "You tried to slice me with that sword."

Suigetsu: "And you tried to turn me into an ice cube, we're even, right?"

With that she just nodded and did the same, and then he sat beside Juugo and looked at the rest of the team, a little stunned by the scene. "I have to admit that she is kind of sexy. With the entire bossy thing and all…"

Then the captain looked at him strangely, "Well, I'm not traveling with an annoying red head woman and an extreme case of bipolarity."

"You should ask Sasuke there, he was the one who formed the team." In that moment everyone turned to the Uchiha, who got a new pair of chopsticks, and kept eating, but seeing that their glances hadn't changed at all, he sighted loudly.

"Do I need to explain the reasons of my actions?"

"Actually, I can tell that Juugo-san and Suigetsu-san are strong…but her?" says Sakura, pointing without care at Karin, who just sent her a threatening look. "Like I said earlier, Sasuke-kun knows what I can offer--"

"And besides of acting like a cat in heat, what else you can do?" asks suddenly Hinata, and Sasuke for some reason found her tone quite interesting. But when he saw that Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her, something was up.

"She can detect other people's chakra from some distance, that's all." And with that he stood up and sat with Kakashi and Naruto, he had enough being between those two annoying women.

After that they kept eating peacefully, except that Karin and Sakura were muttering things one to another. It was really bad because even when it was low, you can understand it pretty well. suddenly, Hinata and Tomoyo started to talk. "I'll do it."

Tomoyo: "Hinata-sama, give this chance to me."

Hinata: "Tomoyo, actually I feel like snapping a neck tonight."

Tomoyo: "That was rough to say! But let me deal with it, pretty please…!"

"Not today Tomoyo…" with that she looked up and the two women looked at her pretty worried, were they talking about killing them?! Suddenly the captain throws a kunai, which Karin and Sakura dodge it, and it hit a tree. When they look at the weapon again, they see that a white/red snake was killed.

"For experimented ninjas, you could have been killed by that snake." Stated the captain and walks over the now semi-dead animal and pick it up. "Their antidote is as bad as the poison itself." Tomoyo takes out a small container with a paper cover. Hinata takes the still alive reptile and makes it bite the container, milking the poison from its fangs. "This will be useful for later…"

When the meal ended, team seven started to stand up. "Yawn, we must get going if we want to make it tonight." Says Naruto while picks up his stuff. The rest nods as agreement and Hinata starts to walk away.

Juugo wanted to stand up, but then he felt the muscles of his legs completely out of chakra, making it completely impossible to move them. Looking around he saw that Suigetsu was completely asleep, drooling over a rock and Karin…

Well, she wasn't screaming bloody murder because she was tied up against a tree with plants and her mouth was covered by it. There was no doubt about it, they have been trapped in record time. In that moment Kakashi looks back at Hinata with a frown. "So you DID poisoned him after all." And then Tomoyo looked at her a little disappointed. "Hinata-sama…!"

"What? I didn't kill them." Says the captain then she looks ahead. "And like I said earlier, we have a mission and we've lost a lot of time dealing with them, let's go!" And with that they left, Sakura for the first time agreed with the captain, smirking about leaving the 'potential' rival behind.

Seconds after they left, Juugo saw a note. Reaching it, he read its contents:

_Juugo:_

_The effect of the poison will last for two hours, so don't worry. When you decide to leave those two behind; go to Konoha and look for Nakano Ayaka and Seijuro Mika. They'll help you or they'll kill you off... all for your sake. _

_H._

Then he smiled, she was a good person on the inside…

* * *

While jumping over the tree branches faster than before, Naruto made it to catch up Hinata. "What happened to Neji?" in that moment Tomoyo looked at the blonde nin, indicating that it wasn't the time fir that question, but everything changed when the captain looked ahead with a smirk.

"He was mad because I won't be marrying him...that's all."

It was predictable to say that Sasuke almost fell from a tree branch.

"There's no time for that, we must make it to the fort while we still have daylight." Announces the ANBU leader, taking the team closer to what it seems to be a mountain, but now out of the woods it was clear that it was a castle.

Well, castles used to be forts…right?

Getting closer to the gates, night was all over them. The road was completely dark, except for the lights at the end that were from the fort. Everything seemed to be fine until Kakashi moved beside Hinata. "It's too quiet..."

Hinata: "I know…"

But their conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud roar from behind them. Having no much time to react, Hinata just screams "**RUN!**" the rest complied, running as fast as their feet let them do. She could be faster and get there in no time, but her priority was her team on this mission so she must be along with them. The footsteps for what it seems to be more than one creature made them run faster. The knowing that something was following you, but you don't know what it is or how close is to you caused the tension in them.

Finally getting almost to the gates, the guards at the top of the vigilance post yelled at them, "Who are you?!"

"**KONOHA NINJA OPEN THE DAMN FUCKING DOOR!**"

And while this was happening, the now annoyed captain had enough. Stopping on her tracks, she turned around. And when she was about to make a move, she heard a couple of voices screaming beside her…

Kakashi and Sasuke: "_Katon Housenka no Jutsu_"

And within the flames, Naruto and Sakura could see the horrendous creatures that were following them. In that moment the gates of the fort open enough to let them get inside, and at the last second Hinata had to drag the two cocky men inside, closing the gates on their backs.

The guards went down to meet with the visitors and looked at them amazed. "Wow, you've made it running away from the chimeras." And with that they made the military salute. "Your name and purpose to be here…"

Hinata: "We came to see the Lord; we are the ninjas that he hired."

Guard: "Yes, we were aware of you coming, but never though to see you so soon."

"That's how we work, can get met him now?" insists the captain, with a hint of annoyance. With that they followed the guards through the territory of the fort. In that moment, Sakura remembered what one of the guards say. "Did they say that those things were chimeras?"

"Well, you saw them Sakura-chan," says Naruto, "Did you saw that one half snake half lion? That was creepy."

"Yeah, I hope that when we leave is daylight, I don't want to see them again."

"I believe that what matters now is the mission, don't you think?" interrupts Hinata, with coldness in her tone, making the pink haired ninja to look back at her annoyed. But then Tomoyo stood in front of her with her happy smiling face. "Are you always this immature, Sakura-san?"

Sakura didn't dare to answer, the question made doubt about it.

While getting to the principal entrance of the castle, they started to see the soldiers in their blue military uniform. At the sight of the new visitors they stood not so far from them to see what the lord had requested. Then the whistlers and the hollers from the males couldn't wait until they're gone.

"What a sexy bombshell!"

"I want the pink one! I want the pink one!"

"I'm a bad boy Blondie; hit me with all your pleasure!"

"I want to smell that long blue hair right now…"

The team walks by the soldiers surrounding them while Kakashi was ignoring their comments, men are men after all. Naruto didn't like very much, giving dead glares to any who nasty comments about any of the girls, it was about respect after all. But Sasuke was more concerned about the ones referring to Hinata. He was clenching his fists tight by every direct reaction towards her. Part of him was proud because he has a beautiful woman, and he can't deny it. But one thing was that and another was listening others making mental picture with her.

But the patience was gone when he heard the last comment…

"The Lord is unfair! He always hires the best whores for himself…!"

And luckily, Naruto was the first to respond and almost hit on the one who caused the comment. But instead of being stopped by the copy ninja (as expected) they were stopped by Hinata. "Behave you two, is not like they won't masturbate later." And with that she got into the palace, followed by a seemly angered Sasuke and a pissed Naruto.

* * *

Finally getting into the halls, they made it to what it seemed to be the main room. Getting inside they see that it was a huge office, with someone sitting on it. Turning the chair around it shows a man; he was like in his forty's, with his semi short black hair combed back and a patch in his left eye. "Welcome, you must be the ninja form Konoha that I hired!" says the man with a pleasant voice, inviting the whole team inside. Naruto was still muttering about the incident outside and then looked back to know that they were already in front of the Lord of the place.

For having the title of Lord, Naruto though that it was correct to kneel at him. But then he looked up to see that Hinata and Tomoyo were still standing. "You don't need to kneel in front of me! Come on, we are equals right now!" says the man while waves his hand dismissing the act.

Then he looked directly at Hinata with interest. "So it was true. A woman leads the ANBU from Konoha." With that she crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, you requested my presence here Sir."

"Well, is the least that I can do. Your fame along with your team even ended into our world. Can you please introduce me your team?" with that Hinata looks at her side, seeing Kakashi as the first. "He is Hatake Kakashi, a famous jounin in our village. He is son of the also famous 'white fang'." Then the copy ninja looked at her a little stunned, how did she know about his father?

Hinata: "She is Haruno Sakura, apprentice of our actual Hokage, the Sannin Tsunade."

"Yes, I heard that your country is also lead by a woman. I couldn't even believe it, women with power." The pink haired ninja felt her blood boil at the sexist comment, but dismissed when Hinata just shrugged about it. "He is Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice of the Sannin Jiraya." Then Naruto nodded with security, which made the Lord to raise an eyebrow. He seemed interested. Then it was turn to present Sasuke.

"He is Uchiha Sasuke; he was apprentice of the Sannin Orochimaru--"

"And the last of the Uchiha clan, right?" with that Sasuke just nodded, he didn't know where this was going. "Interesting…"

"And last but not least Tomoyo, my second in command."

"Then welcome everyone, I'm glad to see that you choose a great pedigree for this occasion and I'm happy. " with that the door behind them opens, seeing a small boy with long hair and honey colored eyes appeared. "…papa?"

Then the lord stood up and extended his arms, "Don't worry, tell everyone to get in…" and in that moment the door opens, revealing five more people getting in as well. Beside the kid was a taller teenager with long spiky black/green hair, a woman walking slowly between them and she had long brown hair. Then another woman, who's long black hair swung at the same rhythm as her hips while walks and last but not least a tall thin man, using a fur jacket on such a hot room.

When all of them stood beside the lord, he smiled. "This is my family, guys say hi to the ninjas."

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Hn-"

"Yo…"

"Wow…they are real ninjas?!"

Then Naruto waved at the kid who stood in front of him excitedly. "And why you wear such colors? I thought that ninjas only wore black and cover their faces like him." says the kid pointing at Kakashi. "Well, because I look cooler in orange, and Kakashi is just being weird." Responds the blonde nin with a laugh.

Kakashi: "Like trying to hide on the woods with such garment wasn't weird at all."

Naruto: "Sensei--!"

"Ahem," intewrrupts the Lord with a big smile, too fake for Sasuke's taste. "Son, please they came for an important reason, you can talk to them all that you want later, ok?"

"Yes, Pappa…"

"And your mission," says the Lord while putting his hand on the shoulder of the other young one. "Is to protect my eldest son on the gala, it will be tomorrow at night."

"We are aware from the mission Sir," responds Hinata with all her authority. "But you have a whole army with you, why us?"

"The people who will attend to the party know my people, but not you." states the man, "so if they try something, they'll be careful about my men, but not about ninjas." The captain nodded understanding the logical action, so it was not going to be discussed any longer.

"Also until the mission is over, I would like you to lead my men as well." with that she opened her eyes wide, she didn't expect that. "Who knows, maybe you can show something to our coronel."

Hinata: "I see…"

Lord: "As you may notice, the military is normally dominated by men. So maybe having for a short period a woman on the lead they can improve anything."

Hinata: As you wish, Sir."

"Dear, did you offered anything to them yet?" says the brown haired woman, making the lord to slap his forehead. "Of course! You must be tired from your trip!" with that he looks back at the team standing in front of them.

"Right now I have to discuss something with my family, but you'll have dinner with the high officials of the military group here. I'll have the servants to guide you to your chambers so you can fresh up." And with that the team was lead to their rooms.

But when they reached to their respective door, the ground started to shake like an earthquake. Seconds later it stopped, "What was that?" asks Tomoyo a little worried to one of the servants. The lady shook her head trembling and dismissed. Then the blonde woman just shook her head and skipped to the room assigned for the girls, she was crazy to know how it looked like.

* * *

After taking baths and dressing up, Hinata was the first from the girls room to get out, and the Uchiha was the first from the guy's room. Sasuke was a little impressed that Hinata wasn't wearing her ANUB armor, but the rest was her official uniform showing up her tattoo and her mask held to a side.

He hadn't seen it since their first encounter.

Watching her walking away without saying a word, the Uchiha decided to speak to her. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

But she didn't respond, which instead of making him mad, he smirked.

"Is this about Karin?"

In that moment she stopped her tracks, her fists clenching and unclenching. How dare he to think that she is somehow jealous of something like that red haired bitch, even less for the Pepto-bismol called Sakura? Turning around, she faced him with a raised eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"You were looking like ready to kill when she clung on me."

"Her teammates attacked us, what would that make me think?"

"Hinata…" warned Sasuke, this was the first time that she was acting so evasive. Maybe because she doesn't find an excuse for what she was feeling? She was looking elsewhere, and he can bet that she was hoping to someone to show up soon.

Before she could notice, he was standing in front of her, "Hinata, don't mess your head about it--"

"How many…"

"What?"

She was looking at him; a decision on her eyes was telling that she wasn't kidding now. "With how many you slept before me? Is not hard to tell right? It was only Karin? Did Orochimaru served you with a different one each day?"

In that moment he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him quite forcefully. She placed her hands on his torso, pretty serious to pull away. With his free hand, Sasuke moved up to touch her cheek tenderly. And with his now raged breath against her lips, the position was risky. "You've been ignoring me…"

"Don't change the subject."

"Then answer me."

"We are on a mission."

"It was the same thing on Suna."

"Let me remind you that YOU are the one who invaded MY room that night."

"But things are a little different now."

"…"With that his thumb was now caressing her lips, the same way that she does to him sometimes before kissing. And to tell the truth it was kind of erotic. "Only you…"

She snapped from her thoughts and looked at him. "What?"

"Don't you understand? I was a…you know…until…"

Then Hinata looked at him like he had suddenly grown a million eyes. "You got to be kidding me--"

"Is the true!" hissed lowly the Uchiha, pressing his body even closer to him. He was practically crashing her into him, and she didn't mind at all. Hinata looked at his eyes, and it was hard to believe that it seems that he wasn't lying.

Kami, how many men will admit that they were inexperienced into…those things?

Looking down trying think of something to say, she opened her mouth. "Sasuke…I--"

But she couldn't say anymore because they heard doors opening, making the captain to pull the Uchiha away, and making him almost loose his balance. And by the moment that people got out from the room, she was quite away from him. Tomoyo spots her and runs towards her, "Hinata-sama, wait up!"

But she kept walking, one because she didn't want to make wait for the high officials at the dinner. The second is to calm down the sudden heat on her cheeks; the rapid beats of her heart…and the need to crush her lips on the dark and arrogant Uchiha.

* * *

After finally finding the dinning room, the whole team made it there. Waiting for them was a very long table covered with all kinds of food: oven-made turkey, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and stuff like that. Everyone scratched the back of their heads by the sight of the food. Sasuke didn't show it, but he had to admit that he never saw something like this.

The only one who looked familiar about the food was Hinata. She still waited with the others until another door was opened. Then little by little men dressed in blue uniforms appeared. The last one to come out was a medium height man with short black hair and black eyes. But when his face changed from a serious one to everyone into a smirk towards the captain, it was obvious that this one was a playboy.

"Good night ninjas of Konoha and welcome to Fort Lior." Says the male and the rest of the officials gave them the military salute. Hinata answered it the same way, so Naruto though that it was the way to salute and did it. It seemed that he was right.

"Goon Night officers of Lior, we the Konoha ninjas are willing to fulfill our mission as stated." Responds Hinata, who is using the same tone the other man does. Maybe is a way to use the protocol.

"Let me present you my officials then," announces the man, "first we have our second coronel." Beside him stood a pretty large man who was almost bald, except for a very small mount of blonde hair at the top of his head. After showing his salute, he speaks, "Hi! My name is General Armstrong! And this…!" in that moment his blue jacket crashes, showing his huge torso and the dozens on mini muscles all over him. "Are the strength from the Armstrong family passed generation through generation!"

Is was predictable to say that almost EVERYONE sweat dropped.

Except for Tomoyo, who clapped at him. "Wow, he looks so strong! What do you think Hinata-sama!" in that moment the captain looks at her second in command and mutters. "Will you stop trying to pair me with every big man you see?"

Then, after the little scandalous moment, the presentations continued. "She is Hawkeye, she is my personal assistance." She looked like a normal person so she didn't cause so much impression. "And where are Ed and Al?" asks the black haired man.

"They are at the library, they said that they'll come in soon." Responds Hawkeye.

"Fine then," continued the male, "He is Hughes, my official right hand." With that a large thin man with glasses looked at them with an analytic look. "Like our coronel said, I'm Hughes. But--" in that moment he moves his hand under his jacket, making Sakura and the others to prepare for anything.

Hughes: "BUT THIS IS MY CUTE LITTLE KID ELAIZA! ISN'T SHE CUTE?!"

…even Hinata fell on her back.

"Damn it guys, can't you behave in front of our visitors?!" screams the black haired man while slaps his forehead. But he and the rest of the soldiers gasped when Tomoyo stepped in front of Hughes. Hinata looked at her worried, but somehow she is predicting what will come next.

"So you think that your girl is cute…right?" says the blonde woman with a threatening tone, making even Kakashi open his only eye available to open it wide to not miss a thing. Then she picks up a scroll and opens it up slowly. "You think like that because…"

Then the captain notices what was coming, her eyebrow twitching. "No Tomoyo, please don't…"

Tomoyo: "**BECAUSE ****YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY NINE LITTLE ANGELS THEN!!!!**"

This time everyone except Hinata, Hughes and Tomoyo fell on their backs, harder than before.

Sakura: "I can't believe this!"

Naruto: "They are showing up baby photos?!"

Kakashi: "Where this people came from?! Is this the meaning of paternity?!"

Sasuke: (eyebrow twitching) "Idiots…"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Hughes were on a corner discussing, about baby photos.

Tomoyo: "As you can see, (showing photos) here's is at one day out at the lake, we took the whole place for us. And Shinji looked so cute here on his bathing suit and his teddy on his arm!"

Hughes: "You made it to have nine?! You must talk to my lovely wife about your secret!"

Tomoyo: "You really want to have that many?!"

Hughes: "Of course, we love children! Look, here's when my little girl when get got her rubber ducky, she loves that thing!"

Tomoyo: "OMG, I want one too! You have to show me where I can buy those things…!"

While that was happening, the black haired man presented himself. "And I'm coronel Roy Mustang, while they are done with that, (pointing at Hughes and Tomoyo) let's eat."

* * *

A/N: If anyone doesn't know where this came from…this will be a special crossover with FullMetal Alchemist. If you could guess who were the lord and his family, then no explanation will be need to say.

More details on next chapter.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: There are many divided opinions about including FMA on the story, but like other crossovers it won't last long. Thanks for your supportive reviews, for your constant notes and e-mails. Never in my life would ever though to see something like this.

And I have confusion between the words '_coronel_' and '_colonel_'…sorry if I did the mistake.

Disclaimer: People, I don't own it…period.

* * *

Chapter 60

Everyone walked towards the table and stopped in front of each chair. Hughes and Tomoyo already finished their photograph 'fight' by the orders of their officials. Then the door opens, showing a young blonde boy walking beside of another wearing a huge medieval armor.

"It's about time," says Hawkeye, looking at the two who entered. "We have guests for dinner tonight and you have the dare to come late."

"We were at the middle of our studying and besides, I didn't know that we have to share with the Lord's guests." Responds the blonde crossing his arms, then he looked at the table to see that instead of seeing Landlords, they were normal people. "By the way, who are they?"

"IDIOT! THESE ARE THE NINJA HIRED BY THE LORD! REMEMBER?!" screams all the soldiers, getting a sweat drop from the Konoha team. Then the coronel Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose to try to calm himself. Then the two teens sit at the table, followed by the rest. Naruto and the rest of team seven raised an eyebrow at what they saw on the table.

There were too many spoons and forks…but no sign of chopsticks.

Thinking that he was the only one with the problem, he kept quiet. But then saw that Kakashi didn't moved, either Sakura or Sasuke. His only hopes were Hinata and Tomoyo, but they were on the other side of the table so it will be difficult to know what they are doing. Besides, he never worked with this things before.

"I hope that you can enjoy the meat, captain." Says Roy while takes a piece into his mouth. "The last time that I ate with a fork and roasted meat I had the half of my age, coronel." She responds while takes some into her mouth. "But such things can't be forgotten."

Roy: "So I assume that your expertise exceeds your age then."

Hinata: "If you take eating gourmet food as expertise then yes."

Roy: "Well--"

"Instead of start to flirt with me so soon, why don't you present us the last ones who got in?" asks Hinata, and she had to admit that the coronel was too confident of his charms. Maybe being in this fort for too long can turn people crazy.

"Oh, yes. They are the Elric brothers; Edward and Alphonse." Says Roy presenting the two brothers, the one with the armor waves his hand recognizing them while the blonde does the same and still eating. "Edward is the older brother, and is named the 'Full Metal Alchemist'."

In that moment Sakura and Kakashi takes a better look at the duo, nodding by the meaning. "Its kind of obvious if you ask me--"

"I AM the BIG brother." Says Ed with the nerve of his forehead showing up.

Naruto: "But you are kind of short--"

"WhosaysthatI'msoshortthatIcanfitonakeyhole!?" says the blond outraged, but what it meant was (Who says that I'm so short that I can fit on a keyhole!?) but thankfully, the armor at his side hold him down saying, 'Don't hit him big brother!'

"I never sad that! You've just made that out!" screams back Naruto pointing at Ed and in the end both were giving electric glares. Hinata was practically ignoring the situation when she asked Ed. "Alchemy…the antique art of turning rocks into gold?"

With that the brothers forgot about the fight against Naruto and looked at her. "Actually, it's a science. We call it--"

"The law of equivalent trade, I assume." Responds the captain while takes a sip of water. Then Roy and the rest of the soldiers looked at her like she had grown another head. "I've travel around for years; you can hear lots of things."

"So an educated Miss like you had witnessed the wonders of alchemy." Says Armstrong with sparkles floating all around. Kakashi looked at the bald/blond man with a sweat drop; this man is as enthusiastic as Gai…

Sasuke was silently experimenting with the fork on his plate, after seeing Hinata using for mere seconds he was starting to understand how it is. He could have used the Sharingan, but promised to Tatsuha to always try his best without it. It was hard for him to do things like this without his bloodline limit.

But what he didn't like at all was how the coronel was so forward…and so close to Hinata.

"Actually Armstrong-san, I'm not quite sure if I even witnessed an alchemy activity." Responds Hinata blinking twice and then looks back at Ed. "Can you give me a demonstration, Edward-san?"

His arrogant smirk was directed to Roy. "It seems that got all her attention, coronel." With that he drinks the last of his glass of water and puts the plates away for space.

"Oh my…! A magic trick! A magic trick!" says Tomoyo quite cheerful, while Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke stands up to see what he was going to do. Hinata was still on her seat, the blonde boy was just in front of her, so she doesn't have to move at all.

"Ok, what would I do for the captain…" starts to think Ed while Alphonse decides to ask. "IS there something that you like Miss Hinata? Dogs, cats…a pony?" she raised an eyebrow, not understanding the reason of the question. "Actually, I like birds."

"Then what bird?"

"That's easy, a cr--"

"A hawk!" screams Tomoyo, getting a glare from the captain. The tension between the two made the room silent for seconds. Even when the blonde woman pleaded with her eyes about something…but what? Then finally the captain seemed to give up about it and sighted. "Fine, a hawk."

And in front of them, Ed clapped his hands and placed them over the glass. With the glow of red light, something started to change on the object. When he placed his hands out, instead of the glass was a crystal made hawk. It looked so fine and precious that everyone started to look at it in awe.

"I see," says Hinata looking at the object and then at Ed's hands. "Then you can do that thing to everything, right?"

"Actually, there are things that can't be done. And the process is called 'transmute'. Like as an example, we are not allowed to turn rocks into gold." Says Alphonse and then the rest nodded. Of course, that would be bad if something like that is done. Although the though of a world without poverty has to be bad somehow…

"And you can do that to living beings? You know…animals, people…" Asks suddenly the captain, and makes the soldiers to stare at her a little uncomfortable about it. Then it was Hughes who decided to respond, "Actually, that is something completely forbidden--"

Hinata: "Do you practice alchemy, Hughes?"

Hughes: "Erm, no…"

Hinata: "Then the question wasn't for you."

"Hinata-sama…" says Tomoyo lowly, she didn't like how she was being so rude to him. But this time, by the look that she was having, there must be a reason for it.

"Like HUGHES was going to say," Says suddenly Roy, "Alchemy on animals has been experimental for years, but is completely and out of question to try it on humans."

Then Hinata smirked at him, "I see," with that she takes a sip from her water. "And if you are telling the truth, then…"

CLANK

In a blink of an eye, Alphonse's armor head was clinging from the wall behind him by a knife. By the shock Sasuke looked at her plate, the item was missing from her plate. Hinata was the one who attacked.

But the worst thing was what happened next…

When Naruto noticed the incident, he looked at Al, only to see that he was waving his hands when it was supposed to be a head and saying 'Where my head landed, brother?!'. Is not too much to say that the blonde ninja came into a quite logical conclusion…

"A-A-A g-g-ghost!" he screamed, and at that point Sakura believed it as well and stood up to step back. Kakashi was still looking at the scene, trying to think that this was a prank or something. But things got weird when they saw Ed and the soldiers reaction.

Jumping on the table to attack the captain, a headless Al and Armstrong tried to hold him down. "What the heck is your problem?! You could have killed him!"

Hinata: "That you just lied on my face that's all."

Ed: "What?!"

"It was obvious that something fishy was going on here. You are the big brother while with that armor makes it logical that he must be older and bigger than you. His voice sounds like being indeed younger than you, but with the echo on his tone was also logical that his body is too short for such piece of metal that must weight a lot. Then he never touched a piece from his plate, and you didn't even bother to fill his glass of water. Want me to go further?"

With that Ed and Roy's jaw dropped, so she managed to find it out so fast!?

Sasuke blinked twice, so she was analyzing them all this time? Maybe having Ayaka around all the time finally rubbed on her. Will it be the same with Tomoyo?

"You have two choices; you can explain me why there's an armor with a soul in this table and it seems to be your brother…or you can try to lie to me again and say that he is a ghost." She finished, leaning back on the chair and this time took the glass of wine and drinks it.

In that moment, Naruto's blue turned face went back to normal, so he is not a ghost?

After being released by his comrades and recover the armor head that was still hanging on the brick wall, he placed it back on Al's and sat down. He gulped his water fast, like wanting to get rid of something bitter in his mouth. "Six years ago, Al and I committed the ultimate forbidden act of alchemy; the human transmutation."

"It means that you were like nine years old then." Says Tomoyo with a worry look.

"Actually, I was nine and Al was seven. We were alone when it happened, and things got very wrong." Continues explaining Edward, and although it seemed that Roy and the rest didn't want him to continue, they did. Knowing about their painful past and what they have to get through was really bad.

"So, when we tried it, I lost my right leg in the process…and my brother Al lost his body." With that Naruto looked at the two brothers with compassion, if that ever happens to his loved ones, he didn't know what he would have done. "So in order to keep him alive with me, I managed to make the transmutation of his soul into an old armor that was on the basement that moment…I lost my left arm in the process."

In that moment, Hinata looked at him quite seriously. "Two brats playing games like that. And what they heck you tried to achieve…immortality or--?"

"For your information we tried to revive our mother."

Even when it was expected that the room will remain silent, she started to eat again. Sasuke couldn't believe her reaction, he wanted to believe that she was hiding her feelings like a good shinobi. Although either of his teammates didn't mind to hide them as well. it was sad, ending like they are now for trying to have with them their loved one, their mother.

"And you still believe on that law of equivalent trade?"

Her sudden question make Al to look up at her, he never received something more than pity or compassion about their story. But she was being different; she was being rude but sincere.

Ed: "Is the only thing we can do. Believe in that law so I can recover my brother's body--"

Hinata: "It seems that you hadn't noticed it yet, but it seems that the law is fake."

"What are you talking about?" asks suddenly Hawkeye, she remained silent even when the coronel was flirting with the captain so openly, but now that involved the brother's feelings…that was enough.

"You can change rock into gold, water into wine. But, there's still nothing material in this world that can be equivalent to a life, or in this particular case," she says while looking at the armor boy. "a soul."

"How old are you?" asks the coronel, because he was actually blinking a lot tonight. The captain that the rumors that were talking about her were right this time; she is a beauty, has the manners of a princess and an intelligence that can challenge any politic. The only things that he needs to confirm are about her talent on the battlefield and her fierce nature.

Hinata: "Does it really matter?"

"Well, you use vocabulary that normally I see between nobles and politics, that's why." He responds with a smirk, he was giving hints into her ego, an old fashionable way to hit on the hot girls. "I'm the chief of the Dark Squad from the Hidden Leaf Village…yes, that's my title."

"I see, and I though that it was being unfair that they sent someone _beneath_ my title." Responds the coronel with arrogance which makes Ed looks back with the nerve of his forehead showing up.

And he wasn't the only one pretty mad at the table.

Sasuke was actually thanking that the forks were made of steel; of he would have broke them in that moment. The damn coronel was hitting on her again during this dinner, and she seems to enjoy it as well. Maybe she is trying to make a payback to him, but he dismissed that when he remembered that the times that he though like that was because she is used to be like this. He can't make the same thing that he did when they were in Suna, even less make a mess with the Brandon issue. So he just has to wait for the right moment to end this.

"Actually, I'm used to be on top of my tasks, coronel. I've been on it for years to go as far as I am right now." Responds Hinata with the same arrogance, and it seemed that Sakura didn't like her attitude at all. But she can't say a thing, one is because they are with the people that they are going to work with for this mission and second; because to tell the truth Tomoyo was looking at the scene between those two and even with that natural look in her…it seemed that she didn't like it as well.

And for the lack of information about her abilities, it will be wise to avoid any confrontations with Hinata…for now. Kakashi was looking at the development of this with interest, this time they are talking about the military and whatever comes form this mission will affect the village one way or another.

"I have to admit that being on top is quite pleasurable," responds Roy putting a hand over hers, "but sometimes, the one that is _underneath_ enjoys it even more than the one over."

"That's expected to say for someone who is used to be under, right coronel?" with that Ed covered his mouth to mute his laughter along with Al and the rest of the soldiers. He just started to like Hinata; she knows how to play with words. "And what makes you think such thing, huh?"

Hinata: "Is clear that Edward, as an alchemist should be the one leading this place."

Roy: "That's because he is not the strongest alchemist here, _my dear_."

"_He said 'dear'_", though the Uchiha while his fork started to bend from the middle little by little. Maybe being made of steel didn't make it safe from his self-restraint.

"Oh, really?" asks suddenly Hinata, her eyebrow twitching because he called her 'dear'. And in her vocabulary, that was as bad as adding the 'chan' on her name. She didn't even allow that to her teammates, she won't let it go form a complete stranger.

"Armstrong is also called the 'Steel Alchemist' and the coronel is the strongest one called 'The fire alchemist'." Explains Hughes, which made the first one to stand up, rip his jacket (once again) and show his huge muscles.

Hinata: "That doesn't prove anything."

"I can prove it to you any time, my lady." The coronel Mustang liked where this was going, he was sure to have fun tonight. And that maybe he won't sleep alone in his room either.

Then the captain raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

_Bingo…_

"Well, let's call it like that then." Says Roy, he was already tasting the victory on his lips. "And if you win, what would you like?"

He raised an eyebrow by the beautiful challenging smile from her. "Edward mentioned a library, which I suspect is on this fort--"

"That access is denied to outsiders." Says suddenly Hawkeye, and absently she made the opening that Hinata needed for her purpose. "Then that means that the coronel here can grant me that access to it, right?"

"You speak like you are going to win." Responds the coronel instead, very calm for the situation. "But you hadn't heard what I want if I win." With that Hinata frowned at him and at the hand that is still on hers. "Be careful with what you'll ask, Mustang."

"Is nothing, really." Then his hold on her hand went a little tighter. "I just want to give you the pleasure to be beneath--"

"I'll fight you…Roy Mustang."

The attention that was on one side of the table, turned to the opposite of it to show who the one who speak up…was

It was Sasuke.

"I believe that this is between Hinata and I." responds Roy blankly, making the Uchiha to cross his arms over his chest, showing his full arrogance. "And you call a challenge fight a woman? Or is that you are so pussy that is your way to show off how strong you are?"

With that Roy stood up, along with Armstrong, Hughes and Hawkeye. They are loyal to Roy as their coronel and they won't let an outsider to come into that conclusion.

"Cut it out already--" Says the captain with her stern voice, but both men ignored her completely.

"And why I should ignore the beauty that is in front of me to fight you?" asks Roy, although this was a good opportunity, he won't avoid it like it happened when he fought Ed years ago.

Tomoyo: "Guys, let's at least finish dinner--"

Sasuke: "My expertise is on fire techniques and I want to prove that they are strong as your fire alchemy…or whatever it is."

Alphonse: "Everyone, this is not the time--"

Roy: "Let's fight now then. And the prizes are still the same, what do you think?"

"WHAT?!" this time Hinata screamed as well. Are they using her as the trophy?! Then the coronel turned to face the still self-controlled captain. "I mean, if he wins you'll have access to the library. If I win…I still want my prize…from you of course." He finished placing his index finger under her chin…and that blow the top of Sasuke's control.

Sasuke: "Shall we go out now?"

Roy: "Sure."

And the two men walked through the hall to go outside. Naruto had his hands behind his head, looking forward for the fight just like Kakashi. Sakura followed them worried about Sasuke. the last time that he snapped like that was when he and Naruto fought at the hospital roof three years ago. She was afraid to see him go away again.

Tomoyo was walking beside Hinata, and in that moment she heard her team leader speak in a whisper. "Tomoyo, this is the last time that you try to hide your chakra levels with a paper tag in my presence. You must have to control your temper."

Tomoyo: "I'm sorry, but I saw what he was doing under the table Hinata-sama. And I didn't like it at all."

Hinata: "And you think that I like it as well? I have to stand his sexist traits until this is over, don't fuck up the mission Tomoyo. Is that clear?"

After saying that, she hurried it up to catch up with the Uchiha. He knew that she was there, but he kept walking. "Stop this senseless situation now."

Sasuke: "And step back from a challenge? No way…"

Hinata: "A challenge that YOU invited yourself into."

Sasuke: "…I won't kill him--"

Hinata: "No one of my mission challenges me and walks away."

"If anything happens, Sakura-_chan_ here can heal me, right?" in that moment, the pink haired woman blushes and nods. This was the very first time that he actually talks to her by her mane. Hinata stopped suddenly when she heard his words.

Did he just say _Sakura-__chan_?

That bastard…

Walking finally outside, she sees that the field is already settled, even huge lights illuminate the area, since is night already. All the army is out to see the battle and the circle formed by the occasion didn't let Hinata to look what is happening. She saw Tomoyo trying to get inside to stop it as well, but no one else was doing anything to stop this craziness.

Then Hughes appears in the center with a microphone in hands.

"Goodnight everyone and let's get on for tonight's fight!" with that the public cheered by it, letting him continue. "On this side, the strongest alchemist of Lior and he most seek single…the coronel, OUR CORONEL…ROY MUSTANG!"

And the reactions didn't waited too long.

"You damn manwhore!" "You stole my girlfriend!" "How dare you to date my sister!" "YOUR sister?! HE dated MY MOM!"

"AHEM! Let's continue then!" says Hughes, "And on the other side! From the Hidden Leaf Village, the number one of his generation and raising…UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Naruto: "Go get him teme!"

Sakura: "KYA, Sasuke-KUN!"

Kakashi: "Don't kill him, okay!?"

In that moment, Hughes runs away to hide behind the crowd. "Ready, set…GO!"

Sasuke was the first to move, since he doesn't know how the coronel worked with fire, decided to attack to then see the defense. Throwing two kunais at him, he saw that he barely dodge them; it was obvious that he wasn't a ninja at all. Thinking that maybe this will be his advantage the Uchiha ran towards him taking out his katana.

When he was mere meters away from him, Roy smirked.

_Snap_

The Sharingan user was thankful that he was really fast, or that fire explosion would have killed him. Gasping for air due to the impression, he looks at the coronel. The only thing that he heard was the snap from someone's fingers, but that's impossible. No one can make fire snapping their fingers…right?

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" screamed Naruto, he and the rest was impressed by the fire explosion that came from the coronel Roy Mustang. He didn't made hand seals, or even a detectable jutsu…how he did it!?

"Its alchemy," explains Armstrong while sees the battle that kept going about Sasuke making attacks and Roy responding with the fire blasts. "The coronel's gloves are made of a special material called "ignition cloth," which allows him to create a spark by snapping his fingers. He then uses the alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air with the help of transmutation circles on his gloves, causing a controlled explosion."

With a silent 'wow' the fight get going on, and a pissed ANBU leader was seeing it all. Even with being completely silent, Tomoyo was scared to death; a mute Hinata is more dangerous than a screaming one.

And it was true, she was mad. The team assigned to her are completely against her, and disobeying her orders must be their way to oppose towards her authority. Then the Uchiha has the face to dare to the coronel that is part of the MISSION and challenge him into a fight, not knowing what would happen.

And none of the people standing watching the fight was moving a muscle to stop it. To make matters worse, he called the annoying pink ninja with the '_chan_' thing…

That's it…

Looking beyond where the fight and the people gathered, she saw a HUGE water tank standing proudly on the fort…

Sasuke was a little tired and mad that Roy was making his fire moves fast. Well, the best way to deal with fire is with fire. With that he activated several of the Uchiha fire jutsus, surprising the coronel more than once. But in the end was useless because both were proving to be skilled with the dangerous element.

Deciding to make a dramatic end, he started to run towards Roy and making the hand signs that Kakashi recognized immediately. "He is going to hit him with the chidori!"

But before he can hit…or the coronel snap his fingers…a huge wave of water covered the entire fort.

By mere reflection, Ed used alchemy to make a piece of rock stand tall to keep him and Al dry due to the blood mark on the armor. But the rest tried to swim or keep their heads out for air while the water started to get down. The captain is watching from one of the high posts how the water went away slowly, when it was gone she stepped down to watch the whole mess. Tomoyo had been watching her actions closely and when she saw Hinata making hand seals, she moved as far as possible, who knows what a normal cool and collected ANBU captain would do.

Besides the destruction that Roy and Sasuke caused with their jutsus, the water made it's own to the rest. Ignoring the shocked look from the soldiers, she walked straight to where the two fire users lay completely soaked. When both men stood up from the impact, they look up to meet Hinata's boots, and then the Uchiha saw her kneel in front of the coronel. "Are you okay?"

Roy: "Yeah, I am--"

"I see..." Responds Hinata and looks back at the Uchiha. He stood up immediately to face her directly, a smirk coming from his lips. "Aren't you mad that I won?"

Hinata: "Actually, no one won this shit that you two called fight. And why should I?"

Sasuke: "Because I mess up with your opportunity to fuck the colonel?"

_Slap!_

Naruto and the rest looked at the scene wide-eyed. Did Hinata just slap Uchiha Sasuke? for him this can the third, maybe the fourth time that this happens, but it was the first in front of everyone. He rubs the swollen cheek while looks back at the captain with a glint on his eyes that she can recognize pretty well…

If it wasn't for the environment and the people around them…he would have grabbed her and kissed her…maybe even more…

With that she snaps to look around. "Since all if you have fun watching this, is fair that all of you should get the same punishment that this two will have."

Roy and Sasuke looked at each other to then snap at her. "Who are you to order me around? Maybe in your town you step on others, but not with my army." With that she turned to look at him, challenge in her eyes. "Your Lord assigned me to lead _your_ army until the mission is over. So right now, I'm pretty top of you…Mustang-_kun_."

Roy's face went white as paper, while Sasuke just kept glaring at her. She was obvious to it and turned to face him. "Got a problem…Uchiha?"

His eyes opened wide for a second, she just called him Uchiha again…and she'll regret that. Then she turned her back to him and walked away few steps. "At this moment EVERYONE who is standing here will clean up all this fucking mess right now, no exceptions!"

With that the death glares from the soldiers didn't wait. Saying sexists words like 'no women will order me around' and 'make me do it bitch' were heard all over. Instead of looking angry or exasperated, she turned with her voice firm and stern. "Anyone who is against MY orders or has the balls to disobey me, walk over here and say it on my face!"

Silence…

Then Naruto looked at them and muttered 'poor guys'…

Hinata: "That includes you, Konoha Team Seven."

"What?!" was what the blonde ninja screamed before trying to run towards her, but he was held down by Tomoyo, Sakura and Kakashi. "And why the hell do we have to pay for the Teme's shit! That's no fair--!"

But he stopped yelling when he saw how her cold eyes were set on him. The same cold eyes that he saw on the tournament, the same cold eyes that appeared that day on Orochimaru's cave. The ANBU captain was standing there, and he suddenly felt uneasy with it. Like it was the first time seeing her.

But Ed didn't like it at all, "I didn't let the coronel order me around and less will be an arrogant prick like you!" and changed his auto-mail arm into the sword and ran towards her. Before he could even lay a hand on her, she grabbed with the left hand the metal sword and with the other she caught his throat, and then pinned him against a wall that just appeared behind him.

"Listen to me, _shrimp_. You don't have an idea with who you are facing right now. So stop being on the way and don't make the punishment to your comrades being worst that it already is." And then she dropped him on the ground. Ed was about to follow her, but Al stopped him in time.

Her attention turned to a shocked Naruto. "You immaturity and rebellious attitude seems to not met limitations, Uzumaki." With that when her eyes snapped back again, Tomoyo was trying to talk, but she couldn't. Kakashi felt that her glare was for him, so he sighted slowly and waited for be reprimanded. "And the lack of obedience from you is something that I won't stand any minute."

"From now on, I'll apply the ten Team Zero's rules on you! and you…Uchiha…" Sasuke looked back at her, raising an eyebrow like being clueless of why she was talking to him. "I'll apply rule number two on you as well."

In that moment, four pairs of eyes (that was including Sasuke's) looked at her…what the--?!

And when she was about to turn to leave, she heard a clap…

Looking at the entrance of the main building, the Lord was standing with the prince clapping. Although the young one wasn't clapping at all, he looked very pleased. "My, my! I knew that having you to lead my army would give only benefits!" said the Lord with a big smile.

Then the captain turned her head to see the soldiers, who just gulped and started to work out to fix everything. "And this is the first time that they are quiet at all! You are impressive!"

Hinata: "It's nice to receive such remarkable words from you, Lord."

"I'm just not thanking you enough for this! Maybe you can give the coronel some tips about military behavior…or should I say ninja discipline?" then Sasuke looked at the coronel, who's face wasn't pleased at all. He looked more like he wanted to rip the Lord's head out.

"Actually, they are as troublesome as your men," says Hinata while walks beside the Lord. "Oh, and by the way..." with that she turns back where Naruto and Ed were standing, they looked back at her to know what else she is going to say.

"Since you two like to be the center of attention, you fill back the water tank…_by yourselves_." Then both blondes' jaws fell on the ground…hard.

"Tomoyo!" with that the ninja looked back at the captain. "Can you handle this _day care_ until their job is done?" Tomoyo was speechless; Hinata asked the question like she was giving a huge task to her. Normally she would feel offended about it, but the captain was asking for a good reason, so she nodded.

While leaving, Roy stood beside Sasuke, with a finger under his chin. "Actually, I don't know who she looks better; when she comes or when she goes." The Uchiha looks back at the captain and saw that the coronel was talking about her backside. He just wanted to hit him right there, but that may causes suspicions. "Pervert…"

* * *

After three hours of cleaning…and filling a water tank, the rest of the Konoha team along with Roy, Ed, Al, Hughes, Armstrong and Hawkeye sat on a low table drinking tea. Hinata hadn't come back from her meeting with the Lord yet.

"Rivals!?" asks the coronel while sips some tea, "can you tell me how you hate such a babe? I wouldn't stand it to fight someone like her."

"Maybe is because you tend to hit to every girl that you meet?" mutters Ed, getting silent approval from the rest of the soldiers. "Which reminds me, what the heck was what your captain said back there? What is 'rule number one' or something?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Tomoyo, who obviously for being Yuki's wife it meant that she must know about it. "Oh yeah, that. Those are ten rules made between the guys and Hinata to keep the integrity and the discipline on the team."

Kakashi: "So rule number one is…?"

"Rule number one says: 'If one succeeds, everyone succeeds. If one of us falls, everyone will fall with him.' and since you decided to support Sasuke over her orders to not fight…well…" says Tomoyo, remembering the hard work everyone had to fix all the holes on the ground and walls around by the fire attacks that both men made.

"What about rule number two?" asks the Uchiha, he was really curious about it. Why would she tell him that? Is she that jealous and angry at him for acting like that? But different of different times, instead of making him worried or mad, it was completely a turn on.

Tomoyo: "Rule number two says: Don't waste you time with weak challenges."

Naruto wanted to laugh at it, but with such visible eyebrow twitch and his hand clenching a little too hard on the cup of tea…it was a bad idea to make fun of an angered Uchiha that sat beside you.

"Anyway," speaks up Sakura, to save the reactions after such statement. "We know that we'll be on guard on a party that is going to happen soon. Can you give us the details?"

"Oh yeah," says Hughes, "Is a Victorian style party, is a pretty and classy for the Führer show off who is the most powerful army on this side."

Naruto: "But what we can do then?"

"Oh, that's easy!" says Tomoyo cheerfully, and the rest looked at her with caution. "Since is a party only for lords, princesses and all; a group of ninjas from Konoha would be too suspicious, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then we just need a handsome prince, a loyal bodyguard, his sweet protective nanny, a young maid, his cousin and his lovely fiancée!" says the blonde with so much happiness that anyone can think that she won the lottery. In Kakashi's it didn't seem a bad idea, Naruto scratched the back of his head but agreed and Sakura was more than happy. Obviously Tomoyo was going to be the nanny and Hinata won't accept to be the princess so she would have to act as the fiancée.

Naruto: "Ok, but who will be the prince?"

"Sasuke if course! He has the looks of a royal heir and noble blood. That's in the case that you'll accept of course." Responds the blonde woman with a warm smile, but after listening to her statements before, you can't trust it very much.

"That was an awesome idea Tomoyo-san." Congratulates Kakashi, even if Sasuke declines, there's no choice until Hinata comes and approves it as well. Smiling brightly, she scratches the back of her head. "Actually, that was the plot line of one of my husband's books…tee tee. Too much for being his editor…"

"Is your husband a novelist?" asks Hawkeye interested, and Sakura was impressed since she hadn't talked too much since they landed there.

Tomoyo: "Maybe you have heard of him, his name is Eiri Yuki--"

"EIRI YUKI?!" screamed at the same time Armstrong, Hawkeye and Hughes. Roy was surprised that the three reacted that way, was the guy that famous? The Kinomoto wife nodded happily by the reaction about her husband, maybe that world tour like Tohma suggested a long time ago is really necessary…

Hawkeye: "OH my, my favorite was 'The Boss'. It was so inspirational…"

Hughes: "The best was 'Cool', I cried with every confrontation with his dead lover…"

Armstrong: "Nonsense! The best of all was 'Hard as rock'; just reminding it makes my day!"

"Wait a minute!" screams suddenly Hughes, making the rest of the room silent. "Are all those kids Eiri-san's as well?!"

"OF course, they look like him--" but Tomoyo couldn't speak anymore because Hawkeye, Armstrong and Hughes were bowing at her too many times and chanting, 'you are the best Tomoyo-san…we are not worthy of your presence.'

"That's enough!" screams Roy, he was having a headache right now…and a huge curiosity about those novels. If Hawkeye found inspirational 'The Boss', he must see it.

Sakura: "True! We have to make the preparations for the party that is going to be when?"

Roy: "Tomorrow at night…"

Sakura: "Right! We have to act like we came for the party as well, is an undercover mission."

"But we need the approbation from Hinata, and besides I hope that you know how to dance waltz as well--" asks suddenly Tomoyo, and the Konoha team (except Kakashi) looked at her like she had grown ten heads.

"There's no need for my approbation this time, Tomoyo." Says Hinata leaning against the door frame, the blonde woman looked at her captain worried. She was looking over at everyone, she was pretty sure that they must been wishing her a slow and painful death after the punishment, but by the way that they reacted when she appeared; there were many options:

One…they are hiding their hate for her.

Two…they are afraid to make her upset again.

Three…they are too tired to even argue.

But one thing that she noticed was that Sasuke still had his cheek red from her slap. She expected to have Sakura to heal him, just like he said. She even remembered that back before she hit him, noticed some burn marks on his chest, but that was barely invisible due to his clothing. Who knows, maybe they are healed.

She walks over to kneel over the pillow and takes a sip from her tea. "Is not necessary to have me on the set up thing, not like I wanted to be the damn maid..."

Tomoyo: "Why?"

Sighting loudly, she takes another sip. "It was decided that at the party, I'll be the prince's companion."

3…

2…

1…

Everyone: "**WHAT?!**"

Then Tomoyo looks directly at the captain, and Hinata noticed what was on the blonde's hands. "Are you using them again Tomoyo? First the chakra tag and now the stress balls." Then Tomoyo was squeezing the foam balls tighter this time. It wasn't Hinata's fault; it was just the environment and the attitude from the rest after she left. One more hour and someone would have died.

"Don't change the subject Hinata-sama!" says excitedly Tomoyo, "Is the prince hitting on you like the coronel here or what? Although I think that Armstrong-san here is so tall and strong, even Juugo-san can be a good candidate--"

"Can you stop trying to pair me up with every big man that you meet, Tomoyo?" responds the captain, especially when she can feel the dark aura from the Uchiha who is not far away from the scene. "And you forgot the dark strong types too." Giggles the woman who thinks about the wedding dress that dress Hinata one day.

Knowing exactly that, the captain decided to get her before she says something. "By the way, do you make all the arrangements about what to wear that tomorrow, right?"

"Oh my Kami, I forgot that! I have to put that in motion now!" screams the woman, to then take out a measuring tape. She suddenly made Sasuke stand up to measure him. he was glad because it can distract him on ways to torture the Lord's son using the Mangekyo Sharingan. But then again he tensed when he felt that the blonde woman was kneeled between his legs for their measure.

"I believe Tomoyo that would be wiser if you watch the perimeter and then work on the outfits as much as you want." Says Hinata with a raised eyebrow, it was kind of fun to see the Uchiha a little scared of a married wife's hands close to his…thing. But then again is Tomoyo, what else you can think?

"I can go with her," suggests Kakashi while stands up. "Then we can make it faster--"

"Actually, I prefer Tomoyo to go alone. She tends to distract from work and to talk a lot." Orders Hinata, the copy ninja saw it weird that she was sending her second in command for this mission alone in unknown installations. But he decided to dismiss it…for now.

"Don't worry and thanks Kakashi-san, I'll be back in half an hour." And the blonde disappears, leaving the rest of the soldiers with their jaws on the floor. "How did she did that?!" screams Hughes, while waving his hands where Tomoyo was standing seconds ago.

"That's a basic ninja movement, you saw me doing it back there." responds Naruto, getting a glare from Hinata. "What?" he asked noticing her glare towards him.

Hinata: "I just remembered that I saw you from the library playing around with the kid, showing off your ninja skills."

Naruto: "So?"

"You are so naïve Uzumaki, his calls for Team Zero rule number ten: _Don't bond with the clients._" With that she stands up, ignoring the questioning looks from Ed and the others about her at the library. "If Tomoyo asks, I'll be on the room."

And when she was about to open the door, someone opens it from the other side. One of the members of the royal family, the one with the fur coat stood in front of her. "Oh, I was looking for you." says the man while licks his lips at her sight.

"Is something bothering you, Sir?" asks politely the captain, which made the man grin at her widely. "Just to inform you the Lord ordered to move into another room. Since you are going to be the prince's companion, you must be treated like a princess." Hinata raised an eyebrow, this was unexpected.

"That is not necessary, I can stay with…" in that moment she stopped talking. She suddenly remembered that she was actually sharing the room with Tomoyo and Sakura. And the pink haired girl would be troublesome to deal with. "…now that I think about it, I agree with it." Smirks the captain, at least more privacy.

"Don't worry, you'll be changed from your rooms as well." confirms the noble man, and leaves.

"That was weird." Says Roy while takes another sip of the cup. The captain just ignores him and leaves.

* * *

It was true; they were moved from their rooms. Hinata's was on one side of the hall and the other's was at the other side of the hall. It seemed like they wanted to be apart as much as possible. And with so cooperative members like the ones on her team, it was more possible to happen.

Tomoyo came from the perimeter watch and started to work with the dress design. Hinata decided to let her know how enthusiastic was the blonde with fashion and being the Victorian style her favorite, making even her husband Yuki to make his last novel inspired into that historical time.

Now she was walking through the balcony with a bathrobe covering her short-pant pajama. She needed to think, and mostly because she almost lost it when Roy and Sasuke fought. Her first though was to kill both males for their testosterone-arrogant display. And she can bet her next paycheck that the Uchiha did it because the coronel was flirting with her. The excuse about the fire-element thing was completely false.

After feeling the night breeze for moments, she decides to go back to bed. Tomorrow lords and Lady's from other parts of the land will arrive for the party and they must be in guard for any irregularities. When she was about to reach her door, she stops her movements and try to not snap in anger. She can sense his presence meters away.

Sasuke has been looking for an excuse to go alone and try to find her since they changed rooms. The events happened hours ago and he can still feel his sore cheek. Sakura tried to assist him as medic nin, but he refused it at all costs. Although seeing her jealous was priceless, seeing her so mad but collected gave him good chills on his spine. Anyone else would have been worried or cautious, but not him.

There's no better thing than fight and make out later.

"What do you want?" even being a question; it was clear that she didn't look like wanting to deal with him right now. But Sasuke felt unfair that she had been ignoring him at all costs, even avoiding situations that would have lead them to be alone. And that didn't please him at all.

"I wanted to see you, can't I?"

"No, you can't. Go back to your room." She orders turning around to face him, but he decides to step closer to her. Hinata puts up a hand to stop him to go further while the other moves on her back. The Uchiha was guessing that she was trying to open the door of the room, causing him to smirk.

"You really want me to leave, Hinata?"

"Yes."

With one more step, now her hand was touching his chest. "I don't think so." But instead of opening the door, she takes out a kunai. Although she was in complete defense and guard, he just chuckled. "Why so tense Hinata? No one will find out--"

"If you need to get laid, go to your Sakura-_chan_--" But before she could say anything else, Sasuke's hand slams against the door, beside her head. The impact took part of her breath, but didn't show any impression on her eyes. Instead it made it look like it was a threat for her. Leaning closer to her face, he hissed so she can get the message.

"I don't fucking care about her." But she pressed her free hand against his chest pretty hard, making him groan with pain, and that surprised her.

He didn't let Sakura to heal him then?

"I won't be a sex toy for anyone, just leave me alone--" but her words cut when he grabbed her by her waist and pressed her body against his. Even with the pain by the burns on his chest, he held her tight, kissing her neck to try to calm her down, to make her understand. Hinata felt desperate, and with a sudden push she made it to get free. She though that he would try something else, but he was there…smirking?

"Are you really jealous of me being with Sakura? Like it'll ever happen."

"I'm not jealous."

"Your look when I said Sakura-chan told me everything."

"IS that a game for you then?"

His smirk faded, he didn't expect for her think like that. And what he didn't expect was her walk towards him and places her hands on his chest. Light green chakra emerged form her hands. "I though that she have healed you, you arrogant prick."

The smirk returned, so she understood everything? He hoped that she can't stay jealous or mad at him forever. "And one more thing," says the captain while digs her hand on the remains of the wound, that it still hurt like hell. "I'm not your fuck toy, even less belong to you. so I fuck and play whoever I want--"

His hand went behind her head and grabbed her hair. Their lips so close that their breaths were burning one another. "Remember that if you dare to do that, I'll kill you." and moved to press his lips on hers, but she moved in time and he just kissed her cheek. Pushing him away once more, she opens the door of her room and gets in without a word.

* * *

Is the night of the party and everyone is dressed up for the occasion. Sasuke never though that Tomoyo actually could make six dressed in one night. Even with her joyful face and hyper attitude made it look like she had plenty of time in her hands.

Maybe she used shadow clones…

He looked himself at the mirror; his attire being royal blue and white made him really look like a prince from this fairy tales. Even the black details were well placed fro his pale skin. He looked at Kakashi and the combination of green and gray have never been so well combined. Since they can't show that they are from Konoha, instead of the headband the copy ninja had a black patch on his eye. Kakashi looks now like an aristocrat.

Naruto even looked awesome tonight; maybe is because orange is his only color, but his long sleeves and pants matched perfectly with his personality. He even looked a as tall as Sasuke, and that's a big thing. For Tomoyo, it seems that her color is yellow.

The Uchiha remembered seeing her many times walking with her kids through the village in yellow dresses, and always wondered how she manages to keep them clean after dealing with so many kids, not forgetting the baby triplets. And tonight with her high collar Victorian dress gave the look of the conservative nanny. With her long blonde hair braded up making a high hairstyle and silver pins all over to keep the style steady and comfy, it seems that it was her best night ever. It was curious for them to see her jump around and running like crazy without losing it.

Sakura seemed to be nervous tonight. She was using her always common color red on her dress with small pink accents. It seems that Tomoyo wanted to make noticeable her pink hair, which adorned with a small red pin. Even her long sleeve gloves were pink and the fan on her hand was made of pink feathers. Even knowing that she looked good, according to Naruto who hadn't stop to look at her, she hadn't heard a word from Sasuke.

The Uchiha more likely ignored her like always, and it hurt her when she though that maybe he was opening to her. She started to think that it was for the mission, nothing else. Or maybe he was embarrassed because Hinata slapped him in front of everyone and he didn't respond it. Ven refused to be healed after the incident.

And talking about the arrogant captain…

Tomoyo mentioned that Hinata will come out with the prince, since she is his companion for the occasion. Sasuke was waiting impatiently to see her tonight; she had avoided him at all costs all day. The team made great work working around with the alchemists and the soldiers. The close came the night, things seemed to come tense between them. But he decided to think of it as part of the mission to protect the Lord and his family.

"And now, from the Land of Fire, the Lord Uchiha Sasuke and his company." Announces Hughes have been calling the guests tonight. It was their call.

Opening the doors, the group got in to then go down stairs. The claps and awes from the nobles were expected. The ladies giggling behind their fans at the sight of the males was heard from the corners of the room. Sakura, whose task was to be Naruto's fiancée (Sasuke didn't want to have her close, for being a Lord) was clenching the fan on her hands by the sight of those women.

After everyone was presented, it was time to call the Lord's family. One by one came out to join until the ones left to come were Hinata and the prince. Sasuke was clenching his fists due to the tension, until Hughes announced them.

Coming down from the huge stairs came the pair, and he looked those lavender eyes look straight ahead and her body move with such grace with the prince at her side.

Kakashi: "Wow…"

Naruto: "OH, my…"

Tomoyo: "She looks like a princess, don't you think?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but by his eyes he was talking to his inner self:

"Beautiful…"

* * *

A/N: You don't know how Hinata is dressed until next chapter…sorry people (dodges rocks and kunais from readers).

I have to apologize for the delay, is just that lately I have issues at work and the time hadn't been enough to finish this chapter…which was also the double of you see right now. I was planning to put a double chapter post…but that would be equal to more time to edit.

Big thanks to:

**Winterkaguya****puertorrican****-babe, ****firegoat****SimpleMoon****, cygnet411, dear, ****Hikair****lipsmacker****NanamiYatsumaki****, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, ****Hyuga****Hinani****Ity****, the person you'll love to hate, kenshinlover2002, HiN4-cH4n and to those who I didn't mention...I'm sorry...**

If it weren't for your support, I wouldn't have been writing so many draft notes at work when I have time.And being trying to make the computer to accept the USB so I can pass it on computer…


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Many people have found this story addicting…is that good or bad? And I understood that you were mad by the way that I ended the last chapter...next time, describe the dress…got it. And Lain & Orochiamru's story will be on a hold for now...I decided to give priority to end this story first.

And next chapter will be the last of FMA, for those who have asked.

Hinata Lovers- I like _some_ shojo titles as well…but my number one is Angel Sanctuary. My story is more logical than the Naruto manga? That's a too unexpected.

cygnet411—I hope that this chapter ends as interesting as you expect.

HiN4-cH4n—thanks a lot and you MUST see FMA…although the manga is COMPLETELY different from the anime series…but Roy is the best on the anime version…you don't know if call him jerk…or date him.

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice— yes, sometimes Hinata can't even explain herself…let's see what happens now.

Winterkaguya—I think that this is the first time that I see on a SasuHina story about Hinata being the one jealous and possessive…so yeah, another point to this story.

puertorrican-babe—sometimes, I think that Sasuke has hold his hormones for too damn long…

kenshinlover2002—I have to admit that I hate crossovers as well, so I wanted to make this temporal FMA appearance good and not as an excuse to write something. All for the story development…

Elladora Ketteridge—OMG, are you into 'I want a lemon' rant too? And besides, I bet that you'll be satisfied at the end of this chapter…no comments.

Firegoat-yeah, I want to see the dress as well…

Emve—did I update soon enough?

Toni—that would be a good idea…but not today…

Hyuga Hinani—thanks…

Anita Blake 76—I hope to not keep you waiting for too long.

zutara101—sometimes, I get into that kind of problem…but I try my best every chapter. But thanks for the remark. I appreciate it.

NanamiYatsumaki—thanks.

Sshhhhhhhhh—Sasuke is always the arrogant and angst type…give her a break…

Punkey-Monkey—sometimes, I want to do it as well. And to Kishimoto…for not let them meet each other.

hinatafan—Roy and Hinata lemon scene…I never though about it…

Kioko—I'm glad to see people coming and reading this whole story, you are my hero.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I have bad spelling and evil grammar. You should be used to it by now…

Chapter 61

Hinata was completely annoyed, and thirsty…and hot...

Even the fan that Tomoyo gave her to complete the dress wasn't helping at all. That and the fact to go down stairs with such outfit, and it was kind of heavy as well. Not like the weights that she is used to for training, but a dress? That's something completely different.

While going downstairs with the prince and the looks of everyone, she frowned a little remembering the huge fight she had with Tomoyo this morning for the dress. And the issue was about the color.

The blonde woman asked her for any, and Hinata suggested black or red. That was something that Tomoyo fights against of. Then she mentioned purple or lavender, but both dismissed because it will be too expected because she had lavender-colored eyes, a total cliché. Even that lately her eyes turned a shade darker than they used to be, her teammates and the girls stopped wondering about it.

And Hinata didn't mind about it as well, she hates her dull iris color.

Then in the end the captain have it all with the color issue and told her that it can be any color except pink (for obvious reasons), orange, green, yellow or any bright happy color. Tomoyo agreed, and now her dress was a combination of royal blue with red details that made it look like red cherry blossom flying all over the blue silk material and white for the finishing details.

Looking down, she saw the rest of the guys and saw that Tomoyo made a great work for them…but then she noticed something important…

Her color was the same as Sasuke…and by the hidden smirk that he was giving to her, he was enjoying the situation. She even hides her fan when she noticed that the white/red combined details made it look like the famous Uchiha fan symbol.

She's going to kill Tomoyo after this, that's for sure.

Thanks to Tomoyo and fashion design, Sasuke's pride expanded on his chest. He was in awe seeing Hinata getting down stairs with that gorgeous Victorian dress. Different form the rest of the women her hair was in a simple French braid all down of her long locks. Small silver pins adorned her hair and the white gloves made her look like a princess. Only two things can make her absolutely perfect:

Change Her companion…

And placing a HUGE Uchiha symbol on her back…

Once the pair was down, the music started to play, it was a waltz. Naruto and Sakura tensed and stood on a corner, because none of them wanted to admit that they don't know a thing about the dance. But the blonde ninja didn't want to make a fool of himself or worst…see Sasuke take Sakura for a dance.

After watching Kakashi taking Tomoyo for the piece, Naruto took the initiative and invited the pink haired ninja to dance. Sasuke took the invitation from one of the members of the royal family, who was the one with the dark long hair that looked at him like she wanted to eat him…the wrong way. Using his Sharingan he managed to learn the steps and his attention was on the prince and Hinata. They are being the attention tonight and it seemed that more than one was waiting to take an opportunity to dance with her.

It wouldn't be that troublesome for him if he didn't just noticed that the dress was showing some good piece of her breasts. And he didn't remember that she was allowed to show the off to anyone.

Moving around with the prince by the rhythm of the waltz, the couples started to change their partners during the dance, and the captain hadn't done any to stay with the prince. Sje took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Is rare for me that this will be the last night in this place and either you or your family hadn't told me your intentons." Says Hinata out of nowhere, making the prince look at her through his green hared locks. "Believe me, it will be better this way. And I like how the prince thing, you should have ask to the alchemists about it."

"You really believe that they'll tell me if I asked?" with that he laughed, and his smirk grew when he saw that the coronel and the alchemist brothers were sending daggers on his back. "It seems that many men desire to be on my place tonight."

"Lust, envy and greed always had the same end, making the man weak and useless." Says Hinata, and notices that Tomoyo was dancing close to her. Their eyes met for a second, but it seemed to be enough for the blonde because she nodded and kept dancing, getting a questioning look from the copy ninja.

Prince: "All that, but we all tend to hide it into our inner anger, the one which explodes later into wrath and is the cause of so many wars…"

Hinata: "But, if it wasn't for the wrath, ninjas like me would never exist, since we wouldn't be necessary. The causes justify the methods, I guess."

"I like you; you play the devil's advocate." Then the prince feels someone tap on his shoulder, turning around slightly he sees that is Sasuke who is offering to dance with the captain. Since they are from the same team he accepts greatly with the shocked expression from the female, trying to utter a 'no'.

The Uchiha wanted to laugh by the unbelievable look on the woman's face, but she'll be angrier than she was right now. And at the moment that they joined, the waltz turned a little faster. Sakura, who is with Naruto taking a drink almost chokes when she saw the two rivals on the dance floor. The blonde ninja had his jaw on the floor, had both had gone crazy?! They can't have any scene here because they'll be discovered! He can feel that Hinata would hold back…but Sasuke…

He wasn't known for being patient at all…

Maybe it was a payback for what she told him earlier….damn!

"What's the meaning of this?" asks the captain while his arm moves around her waist, pinning her body against his. Even with their current position, both proved to be quite synchronized on their dance. Sasuke's smirk never faded when he looked at her; her eyes, the dress…everything. "You look so damn beautiful tonight. And who told you that you can show _those_ around?" He whispered on her ear, making emphasis to the topic of her breasts showing up a little. And although she tried to step on him, the Uchiha just made her turned. After all, he was the one leading. "You hadn't answered my question--"

"Like I'll let that spoiled prince have you all night." He responded hoarsely, his eyes meeting hers. Hinata's smirk appeared as his, so he was jealous…again. "Well…I have to admit that he is intelligent…how sad…" then he raised an eyebrow, "Sad for what?"

"Oh nothing of your concern, just focus on the mission." responds Hinata to then see the Lord approaching them and asking to dance with her. Before Sasuke could decline it the captain was already on the Lord's arms, leaving him alone on the dance room.

Unknown by the rest of the team except Kakashi, Tomoyo left for a moment to go to the ladies. When Hinata saw her second in command leaving, she felt lucky that the song ended, encouraging the Lord to go upstairs where the rest of the royal family went. He courtly accepted and went upstairs with her, and Hinata could feel the killing look from the Uchiha on her back. But right now, that was the least of her matters…there's a mission ahead.

Sasuke was about to move when it suddenly…

**BOOOOMMMM!!!**

A huge explosion was heard and one of the walls broke away. Then Roy and Tomoyo appeared along with Ed, Al and Armstrong. "We have to move now! Get out of here!" and the lords and ladies didn't wait too long and started to run away desperately. Kakashi and the others ran towards Tomoyo, but suddenly looked up where the royal family and Hinata were. "You go and make sure that everyone leaves! Hinata will watch for them!" screams Tomoyo, and then Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi followed her orders, but Naruto was still looking up. "Naruto, move up now! We need you to help us to keep the nobles safe!"

And the blonde ninja obeyed…for mere seconds…

Because at the moment that the blonde woman and the rest disappeared, he jumped back and climbed up to the second floor where the royal family and Hinata were. But it was only to see…

Blood…

Lost of it…

Naruto was in shock, at the moment that he made at t he top of the stairs, he saw blood everywhere. Taking a step further, he saw the same guy that appeared last night to tell them about the room changes. Not too far from him was the Lord's wife, and then…the kid with he played and showed off yesterday as well. And finally…the prince's dead body over a pool of red liquid…and a katana finishing off the Lord.

Looking up, he met with a royal blue dress, now red due the killing and the way that she turned slowly to meet with the one who dared to stand there. and his eyes widened more with surpise and anger….

Hinata…

Having no time to let him react, she rushed and pounced his stomach, making him unconscious and fall from the high second floor. Luckily, Kakashi and Sakura decided to comeback and the copy ninja caught him before he fell. Seconds later Hinata jumped after, getting rid of the dress revealing her ANBU uniform. With the shocked look from the others at the sight of her bloody katana, she acted like it was normal. "Is he okay?" asks the captain, and their attention was towards Naruto. Checking him quickly, Sakura sighted relieved. "He is only knocked out, nothing serious."

Kakashi: "But where are the Lord and--?!"

"Everyone is okay now! We must leave--!" then the floor started to tremble like another earthquake and ready to collapse.

When they made it outside, Naruto was still unconscious. The nobles are already leaving the place in a hurry on their carriages and horses. When they took another step, an antique car appeared in front of them. Kakashi and the others looked at the vehicle in front of them with a HUGE sweat drop; that kind of technology hadn't reached to the ninja world so they didn't understand how something can move ahead without horses…although they have ride on trains before…

"Stop fucking staring at the fucking car and get it!" screams Hawkeye, who was the driver. Hinata opened the door and literally pushed Sakura and the knocked out Naruto into it, and Kakashi jumped in with Tomoyo and Sasuke as well. When they closed the door and the car stared to drive of the fort as fast as they could, they looked out of the window to see the ANBU captain...riding a horse.

What a show-off…

From the distance, the fort was falling down, but what shocked them a lot was what happened next…

From inside of the fort, they heard a horrid scream…and something BIG emerging from it. "Shit! He is still alive!" screams Hawkeye while they made out from the neighboring woods and to a clearing. Then they see Roy getting out form one of the cars along with Armstrong and the Elric brothers. "We have to stop him here! Damn he survived!" With that they saw how a giant malformed body emerged and ran towards where they standing.

'_LUST…LUST…LUST!_'

The Konoha team stood out of the car and watched the huge creature approach them. Hinata looks back at Tomoyo and screamed. "IS this the thing that you saw during your task?!"

Tomoyo: "Hai Hinata-sama! He was confined on an abandoned city place underground that fort! It seems that only worked half of the--"

"That doesn't matter for now; we have to kill him here then." Then she looks that Naruto was still 'sleeping' on the car. "Damn, we have the nine tails with us! This could end easily--"

But she could say anything else because the creature appeared in front of them. It had a huge bald head, along with smaller heads all along his body. And he seemed…pretty hungry.

'_LUST…LUST…LUST!_'

Ed was the first to react; clapping his hands he created a giant cannon and fired up at him. it caused some damage on the monster's body, but by their surprise it regenerated so fast that they have to jump away because it ate the cannon.

Meanwhile; Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata were analyzing the situation on their own. But it was the captain who reacted first. "Tomoyo, I think that is time for you to act."

Tomoyo: "What?! But Hinata-sama-!"

With that Hinata attacks the monster with a giant shuriken, hitting on one of his legs. Although the skin swallowed it, he turned around to face her and trapped her with his tongue, ready to swallow her as well.

"No, Hinata!" screams Kakashi while sees her being dragged into the creature's mouth. Al and Ed move to try something, but Roy stops them. He wanted to see what the heck she was planning.

Seconds before being eaten, Hinata makes hand seals…

"_Body Replace no jutsu!_"

And seconds before being eaten, instead of seeing dark blue hair…they saw blonde…

It took Sasuke seconds to realize that Hinata had just changed positions with Tomoyo…but why?!

Hinata: "Everyone step back…**NOW**!"

And when they were about to do it…a huge explosion happened inside of the monster's mouth, forcing him to open it to scream in pain... and an unharmed and covered with flesh and blood Tomoyo emerged from it.

Taking no time, the monster started to regenerate again, this time slower than before. Even the pieces of meat and blood over the blonde ninja woman went out to meet the creature's face. Roy was in shock by the damage generated on it, "it's taking more time that usual to heal! We have to keep going!"

Hearing the coronel's demand, the captain turned to Tomoyo, "We have to work together then." With that she turns to Kakashi, Sasuke and to Sakura. "Hatake, I need you to use your chidori or the Sharingan for this! And Haruno, we need Uzumaki awake as soon as possible! The nine tails can be useful this time!"

With that Sakura returned to the car, and to try to recover Naruto for the battle in front of them.

Tomoyo and Hinata stood side by side; taking the moment that Armstrong was sending steel spikes to the monster to gather his attention. Before moving, she asks to the blonde ninja, "How far Tomoyo!?"

With a frown on her always-smiling face, she responds. "100 meters…!" and she runs towards it. "Everyone jump back 100 meters now!" and they obeyed, watching Tomoyo running towards one of the monster's legs and hitting it…the explosion reached 100 meters.

"_How the heck she can place the tags to explode and be safe at the same time!_" asks to himself Sasuke, although he can feel that maybe there's something more about Tomoyo, but he'll have to wonder later…if they made it of course.

While regenerating, Hinata runs towards the creature and using the wind fist she pushes it meters away from them. But for some reason the thing's attention was on the Elric brothers. But she was a little spaced out about what she can do when the monster was too close from her, full healed. But she was back to her senses when a flash of fire went between them, making her to be on guard again. She looked to a side, thinking that it was Sasuke who did it…but it was Roy, smirking at her.

Hinata: "Thanks, Roy-_kun_..."

The Uchiha, still on the middle of the battle using the chidori with Kakashi, heard her words. When she started to feel comfy for the coronel to call him –_kun_? With all the frustration to what he just heard, he hit the monster with his technique a little too powerful, making him fall back due to the impact.

The thing had many hits on its body, but even with that it was regenerating without problem, which was bad for the rest. No matter how hard they try, it comes back as strong as before. Hinata made it to restrain a little using the Kinomoto technique, pinning him with plants all over it. But when he started to eat them like there was no tomorrow, she had to repel it.

But there was something that caught her attention…

The thing was looking deadly at the alchemists, and screaming incoherent things, but one word was able to understand…

'_LUST…__LUST…LUST_'

And that got her an idea.

"Tomoyo, where's the emergency tag for the explosives at the fort!?" asks suddenly Hinata, but due to the situation, the blonde ninja responded without thinking. "Here's the tag! But it must be placed on where the lines begin--" she couldn't continue talking because the tag was snatched from her hand s by the ANBU captain and ran where Kakashi and Sasuke were working together with Roy and the alchemists against the monster.

"**GLUTTONY!**" screams the captain, getting slightly the attention from the creature, who then took his attention back to the alchemists. She decided to throw the last card to make her plan succeed…

Taking out the black onyx katana from its sheath, she showed her weapon, dripping with blood. "They didn't kill LUST…**I DID IT**!"

Then the creature now known as GLUTTONY turned to look at the small human, and with a little sniff he can conclude that what she said was true…she killed the one called LUST. With a howl of pain and anger, he ran towards her, but she ran under his body to cross to the other side and run for her life. Tomoyo didn't understand what was happening when she saw everything…

The explosive tag…

And the fact that Hinata was running back to the fort…

"Hinata-sama!" screams the blonde woman while runs after her, but she is stopped by Kakashi. "Tomoyo-san! Don't--!"

"We have to go to Hinata-sama! We have to help her!" with that she looked back at the masked ninja with her tearful eyes. But she went worst when she hear a scream.

"_Raven!_"

And they saw the giant crow emerging form the woods with the captain ridding it. Tomoyo tense when she noticed that she summoned the crow…even knowing that she shouldn't.

"Please…Kakashi-san…! Hinata-sama, she won't make it…!" then the copy ninja turns to find a response to her plea, only to notice the horse that Hinata was ridding while leaving the castle.

"Sakura, leave the area and move everyone somewhere safe. And wait for further orders." With that he jumped on the horse with Tomoyo on his back and followed the creature back to the fort.

"You heard him, let's move!" orders the pink haired ninja and the rest obeys. Then she looks back at the scene, seeing that the crow was being pretty chased by GLUTTONY. "Do you think that she'll make it, Sasuke-kun?" she asks while looking at her side…and notice that the Uchiha was no longer around.

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-KUN!?"

* * *

Hinata was mentally praying that Raven can make it to the castle, because using the wind fist technique made it to prevent GLUTTONY to catch the summon bird twice. But she can't waste more chakra now. Who knows what she'll face too at the fort's underground.

The captain made it to the huge hole on the ground where GLUTTONY came from. Jumping off from Raven she looks back at him. "Leave now, who knows what, would happen now."

Raven: "_No, I won't--_"

But she didn't hear anything else because she jumped into the dark hole. While getting in, she started to see what Tomoyo tried to explain to her this morning: a huge abandoned city underground…like it was sucked by the earth itself.

Then she remembered that the blonde mentioned about a huge place that looked like a dance room, the place where she saw a huge hungry animal that tried to eat her. Running desperately through the dead city, she could hear GLUTTONY getting into the city now. The creature had the advantage since he used to belong to this place and recognizes the whole place. Having no time to move around and watch, Hinata uses the wind jutsu to move the dust and sand that was everywhere.

She was using the dust and sand to find the connection lines to the explosive tags that were all over the place. She waited few seconds to see the wires with a blue light on them. Now what she had left is to find where Tomoyo put the first tag…

But her time was cut short when GLUTTONY surprised her with an attack and pressuring her to move faster. Making inside of a huge building, the captain gets in without thinking…and she thanked Kami when she saw the whole place filled with blue wires: this must be where GLUTTONY was trapped.

She confirmed it when she saw the numerous weird circles drawn all over the place; she recognized them as transmutation circles, or something that those library books told her. The weird thing is that she was similar circles at the dance room back at the party when she was on the second floor and looked down. And the same thing on the coronel's gloves…

But she couldn't analyze it completely because the monster appeared again and she must find where she is supposed to place the damn tag. Dodging the attacks from GLUTTONY and the dust flying everywhere, she finally saw where the wires begin…but is placed under the creature is standing right now.

Damn…!

"Come on GLUTTONY! Don't you want to avenge LUST's dead?!" tempted the captain, there was no other choice but to anger even more the thing. But when the creature reached to catch her…

_Puff_

It was her shadow clone.

Buying the little time that she got from the stunt, she places the tag right on it's place; only to see something on the explosive paper…

_**15…14…13…12…**_

"Damn Tomoyo and her short time bombs!" screams the captain while she starts to run as fasts as possible. The underground city is pretty deep of the earth and when she looks up to see the hole where she came from…it was so damn far that she doesn't know if she'll made it.

_**10...9…8…7…6.**______**5…**_

___"**RAVEN!**" screams Hinata for her giant summon, and sees the huge bird coming into the hole, but due the distance it looked more like a tiny black dove._

___She won't make it out in time._

___Then when the crow was pretty close to pick up the ANBU captain, something grabs her by her arm. Turning around and expecting to meet with GLUTONY's…she saw someone else._

___Hinata: "WHAT THE--!?"_

_____**4…3…2…1…**_

___**KABOOM! **_

* * *

___"**H****INATA****-SAMA!**" screams Tomoyo from the distance; while Kakashi hushes the horse and runs away due to the giant pieces of rock landing too close to them. The blonde woman screams with pleas to him to go back, but refuses and keeps going back to where the others are waiting. He hoped that Hinata was okay and escaped from the explosion…but part of him doubted since they saw the giant crow get in, but never get out._

___Reaching where the rest were waiting, Kakashi appeared with Tomoyo crying her hearts out. Sakura looked at her and her eyes saddened, even though Hinata had been a headache for her for the last months; she had to admit that when someone dies is painful…whoever it was._

___"We have to go back." says firmly Tomoyo, tears still falling on her cheeks. Sakura reached her, trying to comfort the fellow comrade. "Tomoyo, you don't have to--"_

___"Don't you dare to give me your pity when you hated her so much!" screams back the woman, who's face was a mix of pain and anger. Her breath was erratic, and she clenched and unclenched her fists in a weak attempt to control her emotions. "We have to go back; maybe she is still alive and trapped under the rocks--!"_

___"It's too risky and maybe the monster is still alive, think about it!" screams back Sakura, and now the alchemists gathered around to see the fight, and some of them looked down by the news that Hinata didn't appeared after the huge explosion._

___"If she was one of your teammates instead, you'll be thinking like me…so don't give me that shit." Threatened Tomoyo, and in that moment Alphonse looks up into the dark night sky. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "Hey, what is that?"_

___Everyone looked up to see something falling, and then it landed meters away from their location. The ninjas and the alchemists ran to see what was on the ground._

___It was a huge black crow, Hinata's body beside him waking up…and another being, who when he stood up…Sakura was the first to react. "S-Sasuke-k-kun…?"_

___The Uchiha stood there, but what shocked everyone was how he looked; with the curse seal on its total transformation, he was completely gray with his hair grow longer and the wings on his back. From the distance you can think of him as a hawk. Is the first time for Sakura and Kakashi to see him like this, Naruto explained once that the Uchiha changed form into something so shocking that he didn't have words for it…he was right._

___When she finally stood up, Hinata looked around and found Sasuke looking directly at her. Like Sakura, she was a little impressed by his aspect; the last time that she saw him like this was more than three years ago, when he fought against Naruto at the Valley of the End._

___She doesn't know why or how, but it seemed that Sasuke followed her into the abandoned underground city and he was the one who grabbed her at the last second took her out of there flying. On the shock of what he did and the explosion, she found herself in the air and watched Raven and Sasuke practically fighting on the sky for who was the one to carry her. In the end the crow snatched her from the Uchiha's hands (or claws) and made it here._

___Turning around to look at everyone else, and cleaning her ANBU outfit a little from the dust she talks to the rest. "Is everyone okay?"_

___"I think that we should make that question to you, don't you think?" asks back Ed, but she seemed to ignore the remark because she was looking directly at Roy. "Any loss during the battle?" then she felt someone approach her and turned to meet whoever it was…_

_____Slap!_

___Only to be received with a slap, from Tomoyo. "How dare you to risk your like that?! I though that you were dead!"_

___Hinata looks at the blonde woman and her eyes softened a little, seeing Tomoyo cry was something that you can't see everyday. "Is my duty as ANBU captain to return you alive and in one piece…whoever you are. As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter--" but she was cut by the bone-crushing hug from the blonde._

___"Tomoyo--"_

___"Why you keep acting like no one will miss you back home?! Do you know how the rest will react if you don't comeback?! Don't you dare to do that to us EVER! I---I---" with that she started to cry again, and Hinata didn't know what to do…she was beyond shocked. Hughes had to take a napkin out to dry the sea of tears that Armstrong was leaking out, and Roy looked proud of the dramatic moment. Women…_

___Hinata: "And I though that you were mad because I messed up the dress back at the fort."_

___Sakura was stuck like stone, seeing Tomoyo like that made her realize something important. Back there, Hinata saved Naruto. The same woman who had hurt her and the demon vessel on the tournament was the same that saved them right now, risking her life._

___Hinata:__"Is my duty as ANBU captain to return you alive and in one piece…whoever you are."_

___Sakura had been a fool all this time?_

___At the moment that Tomoyo released Hinata, she suddenly turned around when she felt a large shadow over her. And there it was, with his red eyes over her, Raven. "Raven--"_

___"Do you think that I wasn't gong to find out?" says the giant bird with an angry tone, and made the captain to from at him. What the heck is he talking about? "What do you mean…"_

___"I saw the blood contract on your pouch. You are planning to make a blood contract with another animal." Says the bird that points at one of the pockets. Hinata looks at the mentioned pocket and then at the bird, "It was recommended by my team, and I was considering it."_

___"I wonder why." Responds sarcastically Raven, "It is because of why I became your summon?"_

___"Is because you are keeping her to go on." Says suddenly Tomoyo, her usual sweet tone was gone completely. "And every time that she summons you, you seem to go pretty beyond from your duties--"_

___"I was summoned and created by Uchiha Itachi himself," says Raven enraged towards the blonde woman. Sasuke was listening from the distance the situation, so Itachi CREATED a summoning animal? Was his brother THAT skillful? "And passed to Hinata with the only task to protect her when she calls me and he is not there to aid her. And since he is no longer with the living beings, my orders remain."_

___"She won't be alone with another summon, we are talking about the hawks for Kami's sake!" screams Tomoyo, getting a threatening look from the bird, and Hinata had to interfere._

___"This was suggested by the leader of the Kinomoto clan, and after analyzing it for a while, I believe that it won't hurt to have it as well." those words seemed to test the patience of the bird, because now his face was too close to the captain. Kakashi was stunned, he never saw a summon react in such way towards the one that summoned it. He knows of the case of one of Orochimaru's snakes, who asks for 100 human corpses after a task…but this…_

___If what Raven says it's true, then Itachi made sure to have eyes over the ex-Hyuuga's all the time._

___"Let me tell you this…Hinata," says the bird, who suddenly looks back at the where Sasuke was standing. And by his reaction, he didn't like him at all. "A hawk can take you higher on the skies than me…even make you touch heaven like you always wanted to." Then he opens his wings, to show off his powerful size. "But tell me Hinata…he will catch you when you fall into the abyss?"_

___Hinata looks down, seconds later she looks back at him, "Did I ever ask you to save me from the abyss?"_

___With that the bird squeaks and turns into dozens of crows, flying away._

___After they were gone, she turns around to see the others, only to find Roy and the rest of the alchemists with their jaws on the ground. "You better tell me what the heck happened here." Says Hawkeye, and gets a nod from the rest._

* * *

___ They started to move quickly, according to Hughes, there's a nice hotel close on the read for them to spend the night. Sakura asked for the Lord and his family, and Roy told them that they are already where they are supposed to be. With a sight of relief, they keep going sat on the car while Hughes takes the wheel this time and drives them through the forest. That is until they stop on a huge area that the coronel suggest to rest a little since the hotel was at the top of a hill pretty close to them. Hinata agreed to it since she needs to study the area to know how far they already are from their route back to Konoha._

___While everyone was resting for a bit, Naruto started to wake up. Sakura was already there to check up for his vitals. Kakashi and Sasuke were there as well, and after the copy ninja trying to gather of where the Uchiha have been gone and his intentions when they found him fall at the same time that Hinata and the crow did, it give the masked ninja the inner conclusion that maybe he was trying to bring her down…or start a fight on the sky._

___When the blonde nin opened his eyes and met the pink haired green/blue ones…there was one word that came from his mouth. "Hinata…"_

___"Naruto, thank Kami that you're okay. Hinata is out there checking our location...everything is going to be good--"_

___With that Naruto abruptly sit up, looking around pretty angry, "Where is she?"_

___"Naruto--"_

___"Where is Hinata!"_

___"What's wrong--?!" but he didn't respond her because he pushed her away and left the car, searching for the captain. Sakura was stunned for seconds, because he gave her the same look when he and Sasuke fought at the hospital's roof, asking her to not interfere between them._

___The Uchiha saw him leave the car and run towards the forest, he felt that something was odd. Then Sakura appeared looking for him, "We have to find Naruto, he is after Hinata!" it didn't took him to move and try to stop the dope to do something stupid…like always._

___Hinata was with Tomoyo getting down from a tree, a vein popping from her head. "Instead of taking one day, it will take one and a half. It will be a miracle with their pace if we made it in time for Sai's exhibition." Then the blonde was nodding and understanding the situation._

___Tomoyo didn't do anything else because she saw how Hinata moved her to a side to catch Naruto by his collar and pinned him against a tree, with a kunai already on his throat._

___Hinata: "Calm down, Uzumaki."_

___Luckily, Sasuke and the others made it in time, watching the scene. "Naruto! What the heck is wrong with you?!" screams Sakura pretty pissed, "Hinata saved our lives while you were out cold and you just--"_

___"You fucking murder!" screams Naruto, making everyone shut up for a moment. What the heck he is talking about?!Tomoyo made a move to talk but Hinata stopped her, but she gave him a dead glare that it seemed that he didn't care at all._

___"You killed them! The Lord, his wife…! Even the young prince…EVERYONE!" screams again while takes out a kunai, but she noticed it in time and pushes him to a side, landing beside the rest of team seven. They waited for her to deny the accusations, but when they saw how she and Tomoyo were silent about it, it was confirmed. "You lied to us." Says Sakura while fixes her gloves._

___"Sakura, don't you dare." Says Kakashi seriously, he didn't expected this turn of events. But why she killed the clients that they were supposed to protect? But what surprised him a little more was that Sasuke hadn't moved an inch, but his eyes were fixed on Hinata. What will happen now?_

___"Like I told you back at the dinner last night, Uzumaki." Responds finally Hinata, and gets all his attention. "__Don't bond with the clients_--"

___Naruto: "Baka!"_

___Then Tomoyo stood there with her kunai out. Even when it seemed to be four against two; the fact of the mystery of how the blonde played with the explosions and the proved abilities of the captain, the number seemed to be the least that mattered. "Everything is valid when it comes to a successful mission and brings back the team complete."_

___"It seems that the mission was to kill the royal family then," says Kakashi, "and we played like we were sent to protect them instead." Then the rest looked at him, and Naruto couldn't believe what he was listening. It sounded like the copy ninja was okay with killing all of them, when they could have been arrested or something._

___"So even the kid had to be killed as well?!" screams again Naruto, the memory of the child who looked at him with awe when he made the shadow clones was still fresh on his mind. "Have you ever though that maybe it was another way to get rid of them using us?!"_

___"Of course, why else contract ninjas from a village that won't be affected with the task?" asks back Hinata, making him look at her with anger and confusion. "There are things that even a Hokage can't change. No matter what you do, you can't make people to stop making this, is what ninjas do." Says Hinata, and the blonde nin was clenching his fists, it was true at some point…but still it was unfair._

___Hinata: "And I can't blame you somehow for bonding with everyone you meet, that's logical from an orphan."_

___"Hinata…" warned Kakashi, he wasn't going to allow her to insult his students more than necessary. "What is it Hatake? If you hadn't noticed, the story is repeating in front if you. If you don't watch out, Uzumaki and Haruno would end up like Obito and Rin."_

___The always calmed and collected copy ninja opened his only eye wide, although he didn't show it; he was trembling from the inside. "How--?"_

___"You mean the story about your father, Minato and your team?" he let out a silent gasp; no everyone knows the Fourth's name. "I have access to all my ANBU member profiles, and I can tell that some of them are quite interesting. I can understand that you are still sensitive for it, really."_

___Kakashi nodded slowly, letting her turn her back and walks a few steps away. Just when Naruto was going to retort that, someone came into the scene...it was Roy._

___Roy: "I've heard commotion close by and I remembered that you were scanning the perimeter…is everything okay--?"_

___When he was about to say anything else, Hinata launched him shurikens along with the metal strings, pinning him against a tree. Sasuke was about to react, but then saw that Tomoyo was standing in defense pose between them and Hinata, who walks towards the coronel and puts out a bottle full of water. But instead of drink it, she splashes all over the tied man._

___"When you are wet, you can't perform your fire alchemy, right?" asks sweetly the captain, which made Roy to turn white for a second. "What's the meaning of this Hinata?!"_

___"Have you completely lost your mind?!" screams too Sakura but when she was about to move, the threatening look of Tomoyo didn't gave no other choice but to wait and study the situation. The things got even more complicated when they heard the others coming near._

___This might get dangerous._

___"Coronel, what's happening?!" screams Hawkeye, but when she and the rest of the soldiers came close, Hinata makes hand seals and throws a stick to the ground, making everyone (Hughes, Hawkeye, Ed, Al and Armstrong) fall hard._

___"Is that gravity jutsu." Says Sasuke, who finally decides to talk. He was as confused as the others…if what Naruto said was true, then why she was attacking the soldiers as well? What the heck she discovered? "But why…?"_

___"Its pretty clear to me that you already loose it." Says Naruto, then they see the captain walk where Hawkeye is lying and takes something from her pouch. It was her gun._

___"Hn, its been a while since I played with this ones, but I guess it will kill you anyway." Says Hinata while points at the coronel. Then she stops and moves the gun to a side to stop a something sharp and dark that was towards her. Looking at where it came from, Sasuke recognizes the person as the woman who danced with at the party._

___"Come on LUST, put that down."_

___Team Seven turns to look where the face came from, and Naruto was really surprised because he could recognize it. It was the Lord and his family…but why he called the long-dark-haired woman LUST? But what maybe shocked them more was Roy's reaction. "They are still alive?!"_

___Naruto: "Alive? You mean…"_

___"Don't you hear me LUST? Stop it; Hinata will think that we will betray her." Says again the Lord with a stern tone, and made LUST turn her face to look at him. "She killed GREED and GLUTTONY and you want me to calm down?! She might kill us next…! How you can trust her, PRIDE?!"_

___Sakura: "GLUTTONY…GREED…LUST…PRIDE?"_

___Hughes: "They are Humuculous! They represent the failed human transmutations! They are no human--!"_

___"Fifteen." Says Hinata, increases the gravity force and made the coronel's team scream in pain. Then Naruto looked at the young one who he played with the other day…and he didn't look at al like he used to be. Now his eyes were yellow and had sharp teeth like a shark. His messy hair and outfit can fool anyone to think that he is human at all._

___"Actually, Konoha received TWO scrolls from Fort Lior." Starts to explain the captain, "And the Hokage knows that my team have dealt with this predicament in the past, and personally I've dealt with military too. While one scroll talked about soldiers looking to be free from a group of monsters called homunculus; the other talked about a royal family having the suspicious about their own men trying to take them down."_

___"Both scrolls asked for the death of the other, and paid the total in advance, promising the double at the end of the task. Not to mention that BOTH arrived at the same time. But both scrolls arrived at the same time, and Tsunade wanted the matter being solved without sending Team Zero for such task, that's why she sent you with me." then the captain walks towards the coronel and plays a little with the gun in front of him. "So after coming to the fort and seeing both sides, I've made a decision…and as you know…I'm always on top."_

___Roy: "You are just as fucking prideful as he!"_

___"We told her everything, because we knew that you'll hide that the Elric brothers made Sloth over here; that actually looks like how their mother used to be." Says PRIDE with a smirk, but still LUST was eyeing her not trusting in Hinata at all. "But that doesn't justify the death of GREED and GLUTTONY." Says the dark haired woman, she seemed affected by the death of the last one._

___Hinata: "I asked PRIDE about killing GREED because he was annoying the hell out of me; and GLUTTONY was out of control and not used whatsoever. He approved all my moves, so if you have any complaint, tell him."_

___"So this is it then?" asks Roy from his prison, "You only go after what is convenient to you?" then Hinata looks back at him with a smirk. "Everything to get to the top, my coronel--"_

___"Stop this useless predicament Hinata and kill them already…everyone except the brothers of course." Orders PRIDE with an arrogant tone, which made Hinata tense a little. Sasuke saw it, and he knows that she hates to be ordered around…then why she was accepting it?_

___"Hai, PRIDE." And with some hand seals, shadow clones appear everywhere. Naruto and the others were prepared, who knows if in the end they will be killed as well. then Sakura looks at Tomoyo, who hadn't spoke at all. "Are you going to let her do this!? Don't you see that she lost her mind?! Being ANBU captain doesn't mean that she is always right!"_

___But the blonde ignored her and stood in defensive pose._

___"Oh, that reminds me," says Hinata while looks back at LUST. "I believe that this belongs to **you**!" and throws to the dark haired woman a necklace, making her unmovable. Seeing what was happening, the brown-haired woman known as SLOTH tried to run, but a shadow clone blows at her a black powder, creating the same effect._

___PRIDE looked at her in shock, what the heck is happening!? "What do you think you are doing?!" screams while tries to run away, but the shadow clones were surrounding him. He sees another Hinata standing in front of him, but he is so confused that he doesn't know if she is real or not. "You know what PRIDE?" says the captain while shows him a skull. "I don't like to be ordered around…even less by something like you."_

___In that moment she jumps away along with the shadow clones and screams. "Do it Ed now!" But they see Tomoyo instead clapping and placing her hands on the ground…the marks of a transmutation circle under them._

_____Puf_

___In seconds they discover that instead of the blonde ninja, it was Edward all along._

___While the transmutation happens, they see that there are two that made it out. "It's ENVY and WARTH! We have to get them!" screams Al while stands up, but Sakura finally decides to act and manages to hit one of them…being the kid. After hitting a trunk, he stands with a deviant smirk. "This is all you can do?! It didn't hurt--!" but he was hit again, but by Al. "Do you feel it now WARTH?!"_

___ENVY wasn't having it better, because he was surrounded by Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Armstrong. "No, I have to survive! I won't die until my creator is dead!" then they guys have to jump apart because he turned into a dragon and WARTH stood beside him, clapped and placed his hands over both of them._

___"They are doing alchemy, stand back!" screams Roy from the trunk and the rest obeys. Seconds later they were gone._

___"Dam it they made it to the gates!" screams Ed completely amused. Then they look at the other Ed, and with a __puf_ it was Tomoyo again. "Wow, I can't believe that it works!"

___Ed: "Yeah, I really felt weird having breasts jumping around all this time."_

___Tomoyo: "And I have problems for being so short."_

___Ed: "Whatdidyousay?!" (Translation: What did you say?!)_

___"Now that her plan was a success, can you untie me now?" asks Roy pretty annoyed, but he was received by the gun pointing at his head. "What the--?"_

___"I hope that you hadn't forgotten about the __extra_ payment that I suggested you, coronel." Threatens the captain, and Hughes looks at them pretty angry. "What kind of person are you?"

___"You didn't tell us about the monster under your fort…even less about the abandoned city underground…and you suggest me to make the same task without a raise? You got to be kidding me." Hughes was about to protest, but Al stops him. "I think that is fair, after all they did our job."_

___Hughes: "Fine."_

___"Then we should go to the hotel at the top of this hill, right?" asks Tomoyo really excited. "We can rest, eat something and sleep. And tomorrow we can go back home. Come on!" she pulls the captain, who sights and returns the gun to Hawkeye. "Next time, put some bullets on it."_

___While they walk together, Hinata is at the front, not wanting to talk to anyone. Tomoyo is on the back with the others, and she smiles at the back of the captain. "She's gotten human."_

___Then Naruto looked at her and sweat dropped, "Yeah, right. Just because she didn't kill them?" The blonde woman returned her gaze to him, "You think that because you met her true side not too along. My husband is been on her team for two years, and I can see the change."_

___Sakura: "What do you mean?"_

___Tomoyo: "Well, two years ago; in this situation she could just claim the payment to both sides and killed them all. And now, she decides to save one of them. I want to believe that her humanity is coming back at her after Itachi's death."_

___With that Sasuke looks back at the retreating back of Hinata entering to the hotel, a smirk appearing on his face. Maybe is not because of Itachi…maybe is something else._

___And he hopes that the 'something' had his name._

* * *

___ A/N: okay, you can hit me any time now. And I promise that the next update will be THIS week…for real…it's almost done._

___And I believe that this will bring out many question…or maybe confusions…so I'm here…ask me whatever you want…and write as much as you want…and if you hate it…tell me everything._

___I think that this chapter may come confusing...so really i'm looking forward for this one. _


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: As promised, here it is. And then don't tell me that I don't keep my word. And my fingertips are hurting right now…

Chapter 61 part 2

The hotel was nice, for being placed in the middle of woods. Although it seemed to have some guests on it and many costumers at the bar, but it was composed mostly for normal people who travels through small villages. So that was the reason that it went awfully quiet when they saw the ninjas and the military soldiers coming in.

Hinata was the first to stand at the receptionist desk, attended who seems to be the owner of the place. "Do you have hot water available?" asks bluntly the captain, she had a long night wearing a heavy and hot Victorian dress, almost killed by her teammate's explosion dispositive, and then deal with the complicated situation between the Homunculus and the alchemists. All in one night…

"And clean beds…but not room service." Responds the male eyeing her up and down; she looks good in uniform. "Then I want mine with a private bath and huge bed."

Owner: "That will cost you a lot _my lady_--"

Then she places a stack of money over the table, "I had a long night and I don't think that a place like this would cost me more than 500 ryo for one night." Then she sees the rest of the Konoha team coming in. "And place them on the same floor, you have half an hour." With that she left towards the bar. And when Naruto and the others made it to the table, the man was counting the money with his eyes shinning.

Owner: "Oh how much I love ninjas...I love ninjas…"

"Uh, we want some rooms for tonight, please." Says Kakashi with a grin, then Naruto looked at him with an eyebrow twitching. 'Hinata practically hide the whole mission to us and Kakashi-sensei didn't seem mad at all. I don't get it.' Thinks Naruto while the hotel owner looks back from the money to the ninjas, "Oh, yeah. The nice cute lady paid for the whole fourth floor for all of you. Just give us an hour to prepare everything; she just went to the bar."

With that they waited for the rest of the alchemists to register and then went to the bar. "I bet that she did that as an apology. But even if she paid for the luxury ones I won't forgive her." Says Sakura with arms crossed, and didn't even when she felt the dark aura coming from a smiling Tomoyo. She creeps out just like Sai.

"Actually, I don't think that she didn't do it for that. Until now, I hadn't seen any sign of sympathy from her. So my bet is that she wants to keep an eye on us." Mentions Kakashi while enters the bar. "And the reason is…?" asks Sasuke.

Kakashi: "Because our behavior at the fort."

Naruto: "Oh come on!"

"Actually," interrupts Tomoyo, "Hinata-sama was planning to include you on the plans, but with your behavior at the fort disobeying her without thinking twice; it forced her to think of everything like it was a two-man team."

"So that's why you turned Ed-san into you, Tomoyo-san?" asks the copy ninja, thinking that everything was common sense. If the captain had felt that she could trust on her team, she wouldn't need to use the help of the alchemists like she did. She had to bet about with which side she should go and decided for the soldiers. If she were wrong getting their assistance, things would have end up pretty bad for them.

"Wow, you are really smart Kakashi-san! She was planning to leave that to you, but thank Kami that everything turned right." Then they approached where Hinata was sitting already with Roy, the alchemists and the table was filled with food and drinks.

"Better hurry up and eat before Ed finish it all. He is paying after all." Says Hinata without looking at them, but they did and started to eat. After some minutes of complete silence from them, she sighted loudly.

"The food is not poisoned…and I won't eat your head out. That was yesterday." Then Naruto looks back at her, he still wasn't pleased with the events, so he decided to be as polite as possible. "How you can forget that then? How you can feel that you can't trust us and then…save me like you did? And risk you life like you did?"

The captain saw the look of worry on Tomoyo, and understood why. "I try to forget everyday. After all, there's a Team Zero rule that was made for that: Past is left in the past; the present and the future are the only things that matters." Then Sakura looked at her like she just discovered something new. "And since I have to follow the rules that we made, I have to apply them all the time…or I'll never learn to forget."

Sasuke's eyes were on her all the time, although he remained silent most of the mission, he was watching everything with full interest. What she just said somehow made him feel like fresh air came into his lungs. Even when forget is not the same as forgive…is a big step for her…and he can understand that.

"And besides," continues Hinata, "normally the one who scolds me is Mika, and seeing Tomoyo-san doing it…well…"

Tomoyo: "Hey, I didn't hit you hard."

Hinata: "And thank Kami that you remembered and did it with the back of your hand. I swear that I thought that I was already on the other side."

Tomoyo: "Sorry…"

"And why is that?" asks Ed, who finally stopped stuffing food into his plate and his mouth. Everyone was wondering how such a short boy can eat so much, but no one decided to comment about it. "I mean, what if she did it with the front of the hand?"

"Well, is about my ability." Says the blonde, playing the fork on her plate, "You see, I have the ability that whatever my fist hits something…it explodes." She ends up with a laugh…only to be received after laughing…

Silence…

"Is this some kind of joke?" asks Hawkeye, trying to breathe again after almost choke on her glass of water. The blonde smiled a little ashamed and shakes her head. "No, actually I--"

"Tomoyo's ability strength depends of her emotions and the speed of her attacks. The more intense the emotion…the stronger the hit." Continues Hinata, and then takes a sip of her drink. "That's why I'm so short tempered compared to Hinata-sama, see?" says the blonde while shows her stress balls, who were so squeezed that it was almost useless.

Hinata: "Compared to Me? I'm not Yuki."

Tomoyo: "Hinata-sama!"

"You…short tempered? But you have nine kids!" accuses Hughes then he gets a glare from Roy to gesture him to calm down. "I know, I know. But I can't be mad with my family. And besides, most of my children have inherited my abilities…even Shinji-kun. I don't know about the triplets yet, because they are so little."

Sasuke then eyed the woman, the damn sweet and puppy eyed kid has her ability? But he looks to be the nice kind that will cry if a flower is step on it. It would be very weird to see that brat snap out to make something explode.

"So that reminds me," says Hinata, to change the subject. Too much information about Tomoyo and her abilities will fall on the wrong ears. Ninja abilities can't be discussed on a Bar. "Where is the payment, Roy Mustang?"

Roy: "Is bad education to make such rough questions in front of other people. I though that you used to be the heiress of the famous Hyuuga clan."

Suddenly, the table went tense. The captain was eyeing the coronel with determination, and Tomoyo had the courage to take her hand and try to reason with him. "Hinata-sana, please don't--"

"I used to be the heiress… left them. And about the modals, I learned what I wanted to learn." She responds to then serve some sake on her cup. "Now back to the topic, the payment."

"One of the guys told me that PRIDE paid you already." Responds the coronel, with a stern look. More like he didn't like what he found out. But she knows what he was trying to imply with it, and the look that the Uchiha was giving to him confirmed it. But she didn't need to respond. "Don't be such an ass coronel." Says Ed, but Al was trying to shut him up with no avail. "They did what was supposed to be done by us. We involved ninjas into this when it was unnecessary. So now give them their payment so we can leave tomorrow and search for Scar."

With that Roy looks at Hughes, "What do you think, Lieutenant Coronel Hughes?" then the dark haired male looks at the Konoha team. He tastes the rice and then decides what to say. "Although they let escape ENVY and WARTH--"

Ed: "Their mission was to help us against the Homunculus!"

Hughes: "I believe, that you have done more than asked. Killing GLUTTONY was the one…so I believe that after some analyze, we must pay the raise that she asked."

"And it took you almost ten minutes to say that…" mutters Naruto, finishing his ramen. Luckily, Sakura didn't have the time to hit him in that moment because a maid appeared on their table. "Is to inform you that all the rooms are been arranged."

Since the fourth floor consisted on only of four rooms, everyone sweat dropped. "I paid for a single one." Says Hinata standing in front of the door that had a note saying; 'This room belongs to the rich hottie one.'

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched by the note, that damn pervert old man…

"I suggest that Hatake has a room for himself, for being the oldest of the team. And then the girls in one and the guys on another." The copy ninja couldn't be better, its been a while since he had a room to be completely alone…with his books. When the decision was made, the maids placed small white flowers on a vase on the girls' rooms.

When Tomoyo and Sakura entered to their room, they saw the flowers. "Kami, I hadn't seen this one before. They are so beautiful." Says the pink haired ninja while smelling them, but she frowned when Tomoyo looked at them like they were poisonous or something.

"Those flowers are the 'bloody moon'." Says the blonde while unpacks some of her things. But Sakura didn't want to let it down. "Bloody moon? But…they are white."

Tomoyo: "Yes, but they are known like that because they are dangerous for the male species."

Sakura: "What do you mean?"

"Those things enhance the testosterone on male species, even humans. It can cause one of the following; uncontrollable lust…or unstoppable rage." Explains the blonde, who saw how the pink haired girl watched the flowers like they were contagious. "And I can bet that the maids saw them bloom tonight and saw them cute. It tends to happen."

Sakura: "But, how do you know those things?"

Tomoyo: "Do I have to remind you who is my husband and who is my brother-in-law?"

Meanwhile…

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his bed while Naruto was looking at everything that the room was offering; from the fridge to the towels that made him wonder if they are free or not. But the Uchiha was thinking on other things that are rather more important than free shampoo and toothpaste.

Tonight…he almost lost Hinata. If he hadn't been there to take her out before it exploded, she would have been trapped or dead trying to stop that monster. But what angered and worried him at the same time was the attitudes from her summon: Raven.

Even that he explained that he was created by Itachi and passed to her to the task to protect the ANBU captain; how he reacted when he was taking her out made him feel like it was the now dead S-class ninja the one ordering him. And she is going to make the blood contract with a hawk…and his curse seal transformation was of the same bird.

Coincidence…?

Maybe, because what the crow told her was something that he knows that it was because of him:

_"A hawk can take you higher on the skies __than__ me…even make you touch heaven like you always wanted to. But tell me Hinata…he will catch you when you fall into the abyss?"_

The way that she responded to him was unexpected, and what she said at the table tonight it means that she is willing to go on, and to leave the memory of his brother behind.

But Sasuke still have doubts about it and also wanted to give her something. So he took the opportunity that Naruto decided to go to the bathroom first to try all the free lotions, to escape through the window…

* * *

Hinata was unpacking her stuff to take a bath when she spotted the white flowers. She took a look at them, but when she smelled them, she seemed to remember its scent. Since nothing came into her mind at the moment, she left them at the night table beside the window, so the moon light may _encourage_ them to increase the scent.

She was taking a quick bath because it was a rather cold night, another reason for also take the clothes with her. Its not like she didn't enjoy nights like this, it was more to keep the temperature as the same and not have the shock for the temperature change and sleep well tonight. After so many events, some muscles on her back are itching for a massage.

She should have asked for them before the maids left.

The Uchiha made it to Hinata's window, which was luckily like three ahead from his. And he left like destiny was on his side because it was open. Trying to get in as fast as possible, he got in making the vase of flowers fall, but he caught them and took a look at them.

Right now, he was hoping that those came along with the room and not that the old man downstairs bought them for her…or that damn coronel. Taking some of the scent of the white petals, he started to feel weird. The need to do something drastic was taking his senses and a mix of anger and hotness on his body was taking his concentration. Were the flowers poisoned?

In an attempt to control his body responses, the curse seal started to activate. It was the second time tonight…that was a bad signal.

Due to the noise of the water on the shower, Hinata didn't hear anything outside of the bathroom. So after dressing up, she was about to take the door's knob when she felt something odd. Somehow her senses were asking her to stay on the bathroom, to not get out. Then she decided to react and open the door, if it was true then someone was in the room; and she can't risk the information gathered on the mission.

When she left the bathroom, she saw the flower base scattered on the floor, but the room was silent. Then she noticed that there was a book lying on her bed. But she didn't have the time to see what it was when she suddenly turned around to face the shadow over her and with a fast move she was pinned against the wall.

No, damn not like Suna!

She didn't have to look at his face; she only needed his manly scent and the hot kisses on her neck to know that it was Sasuke. But for some reason, this was bad…beyond wrong. She gently placed both hands on his chest to try to push him away, only to be received by his heavy breaths and his body pressing her even deeper against the wall. She started to tense when she felt that his muscles got a little bigger than last time.

"Sasuke…not now…"

Hinata gasped when he suddenly lifted her legs and forced them around his waist. Even both fully clothed, she could feel his hardness rubbing against her, tempting her senses to let it go. She suppressed a moan, but more than tries to ignore it, seems to a boast to his pride because his hands went under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts quite rough, provoking a groan from her lips.

"Stop…the mission is not over yet--"

He finally silenced her with his lips. The captain was feeling lost; his touches, their bodies rubbing so sensually that it felt like they were naked and actually dong it, the feel of her tongue being cut by his sharp fangs…

Wait a second…fangs?!

Hinata broke the kiss immediately to try to push whoever it was away from her. When her struggles were annoying him, he decided to speak. "Is something wrong, Hinata?"

She suddenly stopped, his voice was so husky and dark, that made her insides squirm and asking for surrender. But those desires went down when she finally got a look into his eyes…

Yellow eyed Sharingan…he was in his curse seal form.

At the sight she started to fight him, even when she didn't have any weapon on her right now, she was good hand to hand. Sasuke was growling mad, trying to hold her down while moving his hips forcefully against hers, the mixture of violence and the sexual thrive was forming a smirk on his face, showing the sharp fangs on his mouth.

At a second to distract him, she wrapped her legs tight against his waist, making him to loose some of his hold on her to them dig his like-claw nails on her hips and force both bodies together. But Hinata noticed that he still was dressed on his uniform, and she knows that he must have hidden weapons on the outfit. And she found a useful kunai on one of his pockets.

She didn't think twice when she dug it on his right shoulder…and twist it inside. The Uchiha screamed in pain and stepped away due to the pain, moment that she took to move as fast as she could at the moment and grab her weapons, placed on the other side of the bed.

Taking out the kunai like it was a spine, the Uchiha looked at her and licked his lips, and the moon light from the window wasn't helping at all with his already monstrous form. "I forgot that you rather like it rough…my bad."

"Moon light…that's it! The flowers, they are Bloody Moon flowers!" screamed out loud Hinata, so that's why the behavior! But then why he was on the curse seal form? But the problem was now how to deal with him, since the time that effects lasts are unknown…and the worst thing was that no one would come to aid her. She was alone with Uchiha Sasuke, in a bad situation.

Due to the conflict on her mind she almost lost her focus was dodged at the last second his attack, only to be caught by her ankle and fell on the floor. With a fast throw from her shuriken, she managed to scratch his left cheek, giving her the moment to stand up and look at him with a defense pose. He just whipped away the blood from his face and licked it. "Don't be nervous Hinata, I'll be gentle." Mocks the Uchiha, and she was finding this sudden humor worst. "Unless you rather want to try…a _coronel_instead?" He frowned and bared his teeth, like creating a whole thing on his mind. "Is that it?!"

She must have to keep him calm, when men get caught with rage because if the effects of the plant are rarely stoppable. So being reasonable was the best to do. "No! We can't, we are still on a mission--!"

Sasuke: "Bullshit! You didn't seem to mind it on Suna--!"

Hinata: "You are the one who made me damn it!"

Okay, there it go the _being reasonable_ thing.

"And I can tell that you are as wet as that time, _Hinata_." Those words had some effect because she felt her knees shake a bit. Dirty bad-mouthed pervert! She can't stay there anymore, or she'll end up being deliciously taken by the Uchiha on his curse seal form. Who knows what he'll do to her.

Hinata fond out that she was pretty close to the door, just some steps away. Taking her chance, she runs towards the door, and Sasuke pretty close to catch her.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Open up!" screams Naruto banging at the door hysterically. Sakura and Tomoyo went out by the noise that the blonde nin was making. And then the masked ninja opened it. "What is it Naruto…"

"The teme is gone! I just left the bathroom and he is nowhere!"

Okay, that is a BIG problem…

"We have to inform to Hinata-sama!" says the blonde woman while walks to the captain's room. But she was stopped by Sakura. "No! Let's see if we can find him, and then we'll tell Hinata--"

"So she won't hunt him down, right?" asks Tomoyo, giving a smile that can make anyone shake their bones out. "Sorry Sakura-san, but remember that maybe he is long gone and if we wait it will worst to find him later." Then she reaches to the door, and was about to knock when she felt the need to move aside along with the rest.

_CRASH!_

The door from Hinata's room cracked open, showing the ANBU captain and the notorious Uchiha Sasuke struggling into an almost cat fight on the floor, until she manages to kick him away. Kakashi and Naruto didn't think twice and caught the Uchiha, who was in his curse seal form and growling at Hinata. His face and parts of his clothes were torn and scratched by the kunais and shuriken that she managed to hit.

Hinata didn't have time to notice that her clothes were bad torn as well, and she thanked Kami that they'll mistake the redness of her cheeks by the intense of the fight. "Hold him down now!"

Although they didn't know why, they did what she ordered and laid Sasuke on the floor. Hinata suddenly sat on hips to keep him steady. If it wasn't for the situation, the Uchiha would have smirked to see her in that position…but that's another topic.

Making some hand seals, a plant started to come out from the wooden floor, and Sakura gasps of what it is. "Those are poison cherries! What the heck are you doing?!" then she kneels beside the captain because Tomoyo didn't let her go any further.

Hinata: "I'm trying to fucking take out the damn effects of the Bloody Moon pores! Is this or kill him, you tell me!"

Sakura: "…"

"About time for you to fucking shut up." then she takes a couple of cherries and forcefully opens his mouth and places them over his tongue. Holding his throat to avoid them to be swallowed, she waits mere seconds and then releases the Uchiha's mouth to see him spit now black hard balls. Tomoyo didn't loose time and step on them to destroy the dark chakra concentrated things.

"Heal him now, or he'll suffer from the poison." And she lets the raven haired man with Sakura, and sees the alchemists to get upstairs due to the commotion. Ed and Al's jaw dropped at the sight of the destroyed door and the conditions that Sasuke and Hinata were. "What the heck happened here?"

Hinata didn't respond at the moment while Sakura lifts part of Sasuke's shirt to see the wound on his arm. "Thank Kami that it was a scratch." Says the pink haired woman while the captain opens her eyes wide; she actually digs the kunai almost all the way on his shoulder and twisted. His healing abilities have grown faster over, as the A-1 class ninja that he is.

"He got into my room and we started to fight, and damn those bloody moon flowers. Why people tend to take home every nice thing they find outside?" sights loudly the captain and looks at the damages in her room. "And t seems that I'll have to sleep in someone's room tonight anyway."

Roy was about to speak, but he was interrupted by Armstrong, "It's obvious that you'll need to be secure for the rest of the night so--" then his pajama shirt was ripped to show his shinnign muscles. "I am willing to stay guard so you can sleep like a princess--!"

"Don't worry about it Hinata-dono." Says Al while stands in front of the remains of the once wooden door. After drawing strange circles with his chalk, the talking armor places his hands to make alchemy. In seconds the door was up as new.

"Wow, its good to have you around Al-kun." Says Hinata while inspects the door, and the armor sees the bold man crying, on his effort to help. Then Ed enters the room to see if there was something else to be fixed. While he goes to where the flower vase was, Tomoyo goes ahead of him and grabs the flowers to throw them through the window. Then Al looks at the scene; some messed up items, a bloody kunai on the floor…and a book?

She is the one who was closer and grabbed it, "I was going to read something before working on the report." In that moment Kakashi looks back at her, damn he forgot about that. "But it seems that I'll have to write more than expected." With that she thanked the alchemists for their help and dismissed everyone.

When she closes the bedroom's door, she looks at the book in her hands to see a note:

_I though that maybe __this can give you any good idea__ of what I'm going to do to you when we comeback to Konoha. _

_Sasuke_

Reading finally the title, she almost let it fall on the ground: "The Boss by Eiri Yuki".

She couldn't believe it; this is the first time that she has one of her teammate's famous novels in her hands. If Saito finds out about this, he'll kill Yuki for creating them and give her a lifetime speech about her being underage and read stuff like this. If he only knew the things that she already did with her rival…

Even when she though that it was a bad idea since the whole book was filled with bookmarks, she sat on the middle of the bed and opened to the fist page. The very fist sentences made her drop the book again…

Sasuke was now sleep in his normal state and was decided that all three (Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke) will sleep in the same room; for security reasons. But when the copy ninja told Sakura about what Hinata said, she was beyond worried.

If the captain tells Tsunade about Sasuke's curse seal and tonight's attack; he'll be on prison at the moment he steps on the village.

But Hinata already left to sleep, so there's no other choice but to talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

The morning came out earlier than they though, and it was mostly Sasuke's fault. Although he fell asleep as soon as he was healed, the rest was wondering all night about why the HELL did he have to attack Hinata. And the weirdest thing was that, if obviously he was provoked by the effect of the flowers; then what he was doing there? As soon as he was awake they started to question him, but no avail.

Going downstairs they saw that Hughes and Roy were giving Hinata and Tomoyo the final payment for the mission and saying goodbye to the rest. From nods from Hawkeye and Ed to dead hugs from Armstrong and Hughes. "Its been really a pleasure to work alongside you guys. We couldn't have done it without you." thanks Al, who seems to be the most polite of all.

"Oh, that reminds me!" screams Tomoyo to then give some cards to Hughes, Armstrong and Hawkeye. "Next month is Yuki's book release! You can come VIP for the book signing…if you want that is." Then, yellow light from somewhere landed over them, like a miracle from heaven. "Of course we will!" then they looked at Roy, who just slapped his forehead by their reaction. "Let's see if we are on the area by then, no guarantees."

"You should come Armstrong-san, there are two strong men who share the same enthusiasm for what they love, just like you." says Hinata, just remembering of Gai and Lee. The bold man started to shine again and rips his jacket to show (for the third time that morning) his wonderful muscles. "My muscles scream with joy by those encouraging words, Hinata-sama! I swear under the Armstrong tradition that I'll do what I can to be there!"

"We'll see you then!" says Kakashi with his grin. But the Uchiha behind him didn't like the fact that Roy kissing the captain's hand. But aside from that, when they left the hotel to return to Konoha, he saw that she had dark circles under her eyes.

She hadn't slept all night?

"It seems that you hadn't slept at all, Hinata-sama." Says Tomoyo worried, but all she did was looking away, like embarrassed. "I've spend all night reading." Responds Hinata, and it was true. She spent the night reading Yuki's book, the damn thing was too addicting. And the worst thing of all was that most of the 'scenes' on it, she could imagine them being done with the Uchiha.

And she knows that he gave it to her for that. Damn Uchiha.

"Reading?" asks again the blonde woman, taking her out from her daze. "Yes, reading…and working on the report." Says finally to then finally have the face to look at Sasuke. "That's why you got into my room last night, right? To _steal_ the report?"

Sasuke looks back at the captain, and by the way that she slightly mentioned the report, he knew what it was. She was asking him to lie about it, because she can't lie and it was obvious by the questions this morning that it was completely suspicious about him getting into her room.

"I wasn't going to steal it, I was going to read it." He responds quite rude, and Naruto looked at him angry. "You sure that you are a teme. Maybe you made it worst and now last night's incident is on it as well."

"Sure, and maybe your course seal thing, the way that this team went rebellious against me…and how Uzumaki went berserk because I was fulfilling my task. Yeah, maybe you can say goodbye to your ninja future after this." Responds Hinata and headed the way, Sakura gasped because she forgot about that. She forgot that Hinata would take this as an opportunity to get rid of them, and they gave it to her too easy.

Hinata: "But who knows…maybe I forgot to write it."

The pink haired ninja's eyes opened wide by her last comment. Damn it, now she'll have to wait until they made it to Konoha.

* * *

The made it in a day and a half, and that's because she didn't want to stop until they made it. Sai's exposition is today and it wasn't fair to not attend. When they made it to the gates, a mini-army of blondes were waiting for them.

"Mamma! Hinata-sama!" screamed Tomoyo's kids, who rushed to welcome their mother, who was as excited as them. "Oh Kami, I missed you so much!"

"You don't have an idea." Says Yuki with the kangaroo bag holding the triplets, who recognized their mother's voice and started to smile and giggle. Everyone looked at the scene with an 'awwww' and then Hinata walks to Yuki. "You've been waiting here for Tomoyo to come back all these days?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Yuki: "Actually, we decided to do it today since is Sai's exposition and you promised him to be there. You can't break a promise remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…I know." Responds Hinata while was about to walk away, when she spotted Saito, Hiro and Tatsuha walking towards them. "I see that you finally decided to comeback, Yuki was driving me crazy with the '_I miss Tomoyo-chan_' thing you know." Says Saito while Tomoyo takes the triplets, she looked too happy to even care what the samurai said.

Hinata was about to respond when they heard a 'roar'. Turning around they see Byako running towards Sasuke, and the Uchiha picking up his tiger pet and then…

"What the fuck!"

And Hinata could see why he screamed like that. Byako is a white tiger with black stripes; not a GRAY tiger with black stripes. But the Uchiha's glare came from his pet to Tatsuha, who was the one that was taking care of him while he was on the mission. "Tatsuha…"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's a cat…and cats don't take baths." Says the monk while crosses his arms, but it seemed to not work with Sasuke because he was stomping towards him. "And why Byako has chicken breath, huh?"

"What? Can't I give him boneless wings either? Now I know why he puke on my front door this morning…ups!" and with that the monk ran away, not without scream "I'll see you at the exhibition Hinata!"

"Damn monk…making you sleep outside…damn monk…" muttered over and over again Sasuke while looks at Byako on every angle possible. But he was interrupted by Hinata's voice. "We have to meet Tsunade, let's go."

"OH no! Tomoyo won't go anywhere." Says Yuki while hold his wife protectively. But by his look, anyone can tell with what intentions the blonde ANBU didn't want to leave his wife. But when she felt those same eyes on her, she stepped back. "Oh no Yuki. I just came back as well."

"I don't care, you owe me at leas that." Says Yuki pouting like a little kid, and Hinata's eyebrow was twitching. "I'm not a fan girl of your stories, so stop it. And Hiro and Saito can--"

But by the moment that she turned around to tell her teammates, they were gone making her to increase the twitching. "They are going to pay for it later." Sighting loudly, she looks back at the couple, "For how much time?"

Yuki: "Mm, three hours…maybe four."

Hinata: "Make it one."

Yuki: "Oh come on Hinata!"

"I have to prepare for the exhibition. I don't even have the dress--" and Hinata was mentally thanking herself for saying the magic word. "Yuki don't be so unfair!" says Tomoyo pouting, "She needs to get a dress, don't be so greedy." And when Yuki looked at his wife's pleading eyes, he sighted in defeat. "Fine, two hours."

Hinata: "One hour and a half, my final order."

"Fine!" and the kids were squealing because Hinata is going to babysit them. After passing the triplet's kangaroo bag she turned to face team seven, who found funny their situation. "Let's go before he asks for something else."

"Of course, see ya later Tomoyo-chan--!" screams Naruto, only to be hit on the ground and being choked by Yuki. "HOW DID YOU CALL MY WIFE?!" screams the blonde ANBU while Sakura and Kakashi were trying to get him off. Sasuke was now thinking of the time that it was going to take to clean up the tiger…and to be ready for tonight.

* * *

A/N: I know that is not long like I use to update. But remember that the very first chapter of this story was less than ten pages…so if I make more than ten…is enough. Hope you like this update and being as nice like the past one and review. And to the new readers, welcome and thanks for the support. And yeah, it was like a SasuHina semi-lemon…I don't know… 


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter, it has nice purposes…

The topic about the seven sins are the evil characters from FMA, but still I'm working on something about them, which makes them a little mine as well…ok, I think that you get it…right?

And huge thanks to:

**puertorrican-babe****, Elladora Ketteridge, zutara101, TOOCUTE8822. ****Toni, Winterkaguya, Hinata Lovers, xxanime mikoxx, Anita Blake 76, NanamiYatsumaki, Takai Hana, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, HiN4-cH4n, Mizuki hikari, Cursed Feelings, HisaAngel, blueneko8…  
**

**Your support helps to keep me going…and to all those new readers, keep telling me your words. Is not about how many reviews I receive, is about what you say in those reviews. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it people…I would be living on my own if it was true.

Chapter 63

They made it to the Hokage tower, and when the term '_they'_ is mentioned; it means Kakashi, Sakura, a heavy breathing Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and the nine little blonde kids belonging to Kinomoto Yuki and Kinomoto Tomoyo. Getting in first followed by the little army of blondes, the captain presents the report to Tsunade, who was pretty impressed to see the captain as babysitter.

Pretty weird…

Then followed by the kids entered team seven, and Sasuke had Byako under his arm. He had been carrying the cub since he got him back, it was the least he can do for the tiger after being so bad treated by Tatsuha. Not like the monk had hit it or anything, but damn…it smells like hell.

After reading the report, Tsunade started to rub her temples and Sakura started to worry. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. "So, I guess that your recommendations are still the same for them."

"They hadn't changed at all." Says Hinata and hands the bag that Tomoyo was carrying when they came back. it still surprised that she made it to carry it until here. "These are the payments from both sides."

"And you left almost everyone alive, I'm impressed." Says the Godaime, and orders Shizune to work with the huge income. When the assistant left the place with the bags, it was her turn to ask the captain. "And why you are surrounded by the Kinomoto kids? Opening a day care?"

"Yuki…" that was all that was needed to say to make the Hokage blush, after all Yuki is well known on the village by the ladies, just like Sasuke. "Fine, but what happened to Naruto?" asks again, seeing from her seat the red and purple marks on the blonde nin's neck. "Yuki." Responds again Hinata, and provokes Tsunade to rub her temples.

Tsunade: "He normally leaves his victims in coma; you should feel lucky about it."

Sakura and Naruto opened his eyes wide, she got to be kidding. Then the Hokage turns to Hinata, "And what actually Naruto did?"

Hinata: "He added the _-chan_ thing to Tomoyo's name."

Tsunade: "In front of Yuki?"

"Yes…" responds the captain, remembering how Tomoyo just called her husband 'Yuki-_baby_' to let Naruto go and carry her bridal style towards the house.

"Very well, you can go now Hinata, great work. Now I have to talk something to them." Gestures the Hokage to dismiss her, and then Hinata turns around with the kids behind her, but Eiri stands in front of Naruto. Being the mini version of his father ands being the oldest of them gave him the same looks and threatening aura. "I hope that you learned your lesson…stay away from my mom, _baka_."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched and Sasuke was looking at the scene and smirked. It was weird to see Naruto being annoyed, and even less by a kid. Normally is him the one who is annoyed all the time. "What did you call me…?"

"Are you deaf? I called you baka…and stay away from Hinata-sama too. You are not boyfriend material." With that he turns to leave, not without giving a dead glare to Sasuke. It seems that the hate that the team has for him runs in the family.

Naruto: "And who told you that I wanted to date Hinata anyway!?"

Eiri: "Oh, so it means that you're gay. That it explains it all."

Naruto: "WHAT THE FU--!"

"Are you done Eiri? I though that you wanted to go to the park." Says Hinata while stands at the door. After leaving the oldest one, she closes the door.

Tsunade: "Okay, now I have to inform you about something Sasuke. And I think that is safe to be told in front of your teammates…"

* * *

The captain was walking through the streets of the village looking for something to eat with the kids. It will a very good time killer and it will go faster to her to return the brats to Yuki. Saito and Hiro made it clear early that they won't deal with them after whatever the blonde make them go through. Thinking about what the heck buy them, Tatsuha appears with a huge picnic basket.

"What is that? A made-up dinner for you and the Uchiha?" asks Hinata raising an eyebrow; she can expect anything from the monk. But he just laughed and waves the basket in front of her. "Actually, I was thinking about you and me having a picnic at the park while the kids play and waste the apparently endless chakra."

Correction…Hinata DOESN'T know what else to expect from the monk.

"Is this a date, Tatsuha?" she had to ask it, now that she can remember; Tatsuha had never asked her out…EVER. It was mostly short flirts and comments and just hang around with her and team zero. Even less the day that she'll see the heir of the mystic Kinomoto clan blushing like a scholar.

"I don't want to call it like that because it can be seen like I am hitting on you."

"I though that was what you were doing, Uncle." Says suddenly Eiri, and kills the semi-romantic moment. Looking down in defeat, he had to admit that the kid obviously has the clan's bloodline in his veins. And it went sadder when he watched Hinata walk away along with the kids.

Hinata: "I just hope that you brought wasabi sauce for whatever you have in there to eat, Tatsuha."

She couldn't see it because her back was to him, but the monk's eyes glittered with excitement and ran behind them. She just accepted to the date.

* * *

Sasuke was now on the shower naked with Byako trying to get rid of all the bad odors that was over the fur. He was even using some of those mint made soap bars to make sure that the tiger is pretty clean and nice scented. Tsunade surely gave him unexpected news. Since she decided to not wait until he was 18, the Hokage approved that he can have total access to all the Uchiha fortune gathered over the years after the massacre. It was the combination of all the accounts under members of the clan plus the years and years of accumulated interests for being saved there; creating a HUGE number with plenty of zeros.

First he was the number one rookie of his class, then the sexiest most desirable single of the village; and now a rich bachelor.

Now he wondered how Hinata will react with the news. After all, she sure has quite expensive taste. Even though her apartment seems to be really simple with no extreme things, they sure are expensive. The bed covers are made of pure raw silk; and the white that she buys are the less expensive. Talk about red or black colored ones…that will be the equivalent of a S-class ninja reward.

The tea leaves that she uses for her tea costs six times the normal ones; and the list goes on and on. But he won't tell her a word now, he'll wait after Sai's exhibition.

Talking about the annoying Hinata fan boy; he and the others are supposed to meet him to know what to dress for the activity. So he rushed and left the bathroom along with the tiger; and after drying out Byako with a hair dryer and putting some comfy pants and t-shirt, they left the apartment smelling like mint and ready to hit the streets.

* * *

If he had known that the dress code was for tuxedos; he wouldn't have promised to come. But he has a word as an Uchiha, but that doesn't mean that he has to use a ridiculous bow or a tie. Instead he left the three top buttons open on his back long-sleeve shirt and that's all. Sakura mentioned that he looked _sexy as hell_ while Kakashi mentioned something about 'gigolo' or 'manwhore'.

And he could confirm it by the amount of females fainting when they saw him pass by.

Sakura decided to use a short peach dress this time, and Naruto adorned his tux with a bright orange tie, and it matched him perfectly. Kakashi went with a blue stripped one, which combined with his mask.

Getting inside of the extensive gallery room, they saw the rest of the rookie nine except Tenten and Neji. Everyone was dressed for the occasion, even Lee and Gai had matching green bows. Naruto noticed the presence of Gaara and went there with the others to say hi. "Gaara, guys! You are really here!" says the blonde while greets them.

"Yeah, we arrived yesterday, but we were informed that you were in a mission with Hinata." Says the Kazekage with a nod, "And how was it?"

"Hinata being Hinata, you know." Responds Naruto, and is impressing to see Kankuro without the make-up marks. Then notices the white haired girl that was the day of the party at Hiro's houses…the one that told about the stranger called Brandon Heat's death. Different from that moment that she was depressed and crying all the time, now she was all smiles and blushing for all the eyes over her.

Gaara: "Naruto, I don't know if you know Miaka-san. She is the girl that was Shino and Gai brought to Suna…"

"Of course we know her, and it seems that you have take good care of her. You look good together." says Sakura, making the girl blush even more. "Thank you very much, but I was looking around to see Hinata-sempai. I hadn't seen her since I came that day, and I really miss her."

"Well, I think that she'll come with Sai, so we just have to wait." Says Kakashi and then Tatsuha appears, and with his looks and tux gave the monk the look of someone who just came from a bachelor party. "Sorry if I'm late, there was this hot brunette with this short red dress that was worth of a quickie." Says the monk and sees the dead glare from the Uchiha. He declared to be after Hinata and being Sai's rival, but still fucks around with both men and women.

Tatsuha: "Aw come on Sasuke, not like I'll stop being a Kinomoto. Wait, don't tell me that you are still mad for the Byako thing, he is not dead isn't it?"

"It took me a whole hour to make him look and smell presentable Tatsuha, a whole hour." Responds Sasuke while tries to regain his cool. Byako is right now sleeping in his apartment because there's no use to bring him here. He won't kill his mentor for a tiger; he won't kill his mentor for a tiger…

Tatsuha: "Anyway…so where's Hinata?"

Sasuke: "Manwhore…"

In that moment the door opens to show what everyone was waiting for; the artist Sai just got in along with other guests. First it was Tsunade with Jiraya and Shizune; then followed by Team Zero and their wives, and behind them; Sai and Hinata.

While the always smiling ninja was using his tux (and he looked good on it) most of the eyes were on the ANBU captain. Using a long black silk dress that clung shyly on her curves and danced with her movements was causing sensation. And to kill the whole concept; fine spaghetti straps was the only thing holding the whole model, and her voluptuous chest was giving a peak in a elegant way. Her long dark hair was hold up with a simple pin, but allowed sexy hair bangs to frame her face; giving a look of innocence that no one ever though it would be possible to see.

The dark haired artist stands in front of a huge curtain, which was the division between the guests and the exhibition. "Thank you for coming tonight, I hope that you can enjoy my fist exhibition with the vision for more to come." And the curtains fall to let the activity begin.

* * *

Along the halls there are lots of pictures, some taken by Sai and others telling the history of Konoha. Tsunade was walking along with Jiraya when they saw the images of their days when the Sannin were together; but what shocked them was one specific.

It was Orochimaru, as they remember before he left the village beside of a young woman. She had very short brown hair…and a very small ponytail on her left side. Her long dark brown dress and innocent smile contrasted perfectly with the serious one on the snake ninja; but his eyes instead of being focused on the camera, they were on her.

"That's Ayashi Lain." Says Saito is beside them, along with his wife Mika and looks at the photo. "I've passed it to Sai for the exhibition, since I wanted people to see the other side of him more than the one he got for killing the Third."

Both Sannin looked at the samurai, whose eyes were on the picture on the wall. "That day we had a picnic, and I can tell that it was a precious memory for them. She was the light in his eyes; we could have sold his soul for her." Jiraya was looking at the image, and he had to admit that ever in his life he had seen his friend so peaceful, so happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the rookie nine were looking at their pictures back in the Academy until graduation. Then the picture of their team groups as time passed. Most of them were wonderful, and Kiba and Shino were looking the ones of their team. "You don't know how I wish that it would have continued like this." Says Kiba while sees an image of their old team and shows Hinata poking her fingers together and blushing. Knowing that all those gestures were a lie made him sad, and wonder if in any moment there was something real in her.

Team seven looked at their pictures and how they grew up over the years, there is less from Sasuke for obvious reasons, but the ones that are his actual self were wonderful. It looked more like the camera was made for him, showing the greatness of his bloodline. His movements, performing jutsus and training with the team…were demonstrating why he is the strongest.

Images from landscapes, common people on the streets and nature adorned the walls of the museum, but what were taking some of the attention were the ones where Team Zero's photos were. When Sasuke made it there, he understood the reason that so many people were there.

On those walls were photos when Hinata was little and one of them has her with Iruka, the Third Hokage and Itachi. After that was one with the Third; later one when she was like eight or nine years old with Brandon Heat, another guy with a white suit and an old man with gray hair. Miaka stood beside the image with Gaara and smiled. "You see the big old man, Gaara-sama? That was my father, Big Daddy."

Gaara: "He seems to be nice."

Miaka: "Hinata-sama told me that he was a great man. Even with the things that the organization did he cared for his subordinates. It's sad that I've never had the chance to meet him."

But what made the Uchiha frown was the one showing a grown-up Hinata beside Itachi, the light in her eyes that were on the same one when she was little; it was gone in this one. His brother had broken her over the years, but he is willing to get her back. But the fact that this will make official the rumors about her relationship with the now dead S-class ninja; so who knows what is going to happen now.

* * *

After a couple hours of drinking and talking, Sai called for the audience from the little stage where he was standing. "Goodnight everyone and I hope that you've been having fun." Announces the dark haired man with a microphone, "Tonight I wanted to make something interesting and with a good cause. What I have here is my latest work of art that I wanted to put into auction. I hope that you can enjoy it."

When the small curtain fell, the Uchiha and other males on the room almost gagged on their drinks. It was a naked female covered with semi-transparent bed covers in a 'Flaming June' body position and at the head of the bed was an open window showing the cold white snow outside.

But the shocking fact was that the model is Hinata.

The captain could feel the dark aura coming from Sasuke and the dead glares from Team Zero.

Sai: "I call it _hot December_, but I don't know if the title fits it all."

"WOW! Well done Sai!" screams Naruto in approval, along with other males on the room. It was sensual, but with good taste so it can be admired as a work of art.

"The intention for the auction is to donate the income from this for the art courses at the Konoha academy. I decided to teach art and we need to have income for the materials and training. I hope that you can help with this cause." Says Sai and people were looking at the painting and was gasping by the quality of it. Maybe the auction will be a success. Hinata walks over to the artist, like asking something, whatever it was he seemed to not like it.

Sai: "I forgot to say guys that," with that he pauses and seemed to be completely uncomfortable by what he was going to say next. "I don't like what I'm going to say…but also the one who wins the auction…will have a date with the model."

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" screams Tatsuha while pulls his hair out. Did the bastard of Sai say that the one who wins the auction will have a date with Hinata?! What's happening here?!

"It's everything for a good cause, and I hope that our guests will be very helpful on this. For the art." Says Hinata, and decides to be beside of the image.

Sasuke was burning inside; she dared to be painted naked anyway by the pervert of Sai and now offers herself in an auction? He was so mad that when Sakura was going to ask him something, she hesitated when she saw how hard he was holding his drink.

Sai: "Um, we start with 500 ryu--"

"Make it 1000." Says Gaara, and then looks back at Miaka. "Hinata is a friend, and the cause is fair." The white haired girl blushes a little and looks ahead. "You don't have to explain me anything Gaara-sama! You are the Kazekage."

Man 1: "1500!"

Man 2: "2000!"

Man 3: "2100!"

Man 4: "2250!"

Gaara: "2500--"

"5000!" Comes a voice from the back of the room, and then everyone looked where the voice came from. But the rookie nine and Hinata open their eyes wide when they see who it was…

It was Neji.

"I though that he was still in prison." Says Hinata calmly, and Hiro responds. "Yes, but Hyuuga Hiashi asked for his liberation and to take him under his wing." With that they see that Hiashi indeed stood beside the Byakugan prodigy in support. In that moment the captain understood.

They are using the auction to have a way to get close her and push her again into the clan. And no matter the circumstances, things would get ugly if they win. But this was a challenge so she smirked by to it.

"Okay..." Says Sai a little nervous. He knows the situation about Neji because he was the one who arrested him. So things would get bad if he wins.

"5500!" screams Yuki, and Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek for trying to help. Hinata eyed at him as a thank you, but she can't let him spend money for her like that. Is true that he is filthy rich and that all his novels are best-sellers, but he has a family and this will give pretty bad impressions.

Like Yuki would want a trio or something…

"7000!" screams again Neji, and with her father on his side, she knows that they are using the Hyuuga fortune. She can't let Yuki or any of her teammates to pay for save her from her own family. It will be easier if this just ends now.

Sai: "Anyone else--?"

"10,000 ryu…"

Everyone's eyes snapped open to look back to who said that. And Hinata raised an eyebrow since she knows whose voice it was…

Sasuke…

"What the heck are you doing Teme?!" screams Naruto, everything was tense until Sasuke spoke…now the environment was worst than ever.

Sasuke: "This was getting boring, and I want to have some fun."

Naruto: "And its fun trying to win an auction that your rival is related?!"

"Well…it's for the art, isn't it?" asked back the Uchiha, because to tell the truth he doesn't have any lie prepared to say right now. He can't say that he was doing it because he doesn't want Neji or any other male on the room to have a close encounter with Hinata. And that the whole situation was bringing his jealously and possessiveness thing into the edge.

Naruto's jaw dropped hard, Kakashi had to admit that it was completely unexpected; and Sakura started to wonder about the Uchiha's mind status.

Tatsuha looked at him with no words to say; he was already enraged that the damn idiot of Sai agreed to make this auction. True he was fooling around with that demanding brunette. But he promised that if Hinata gives him a chance, he'll step down.

"Okay, can you explain me if there's any mental condition to act like that Ayaka?" asks completely annoyed Saito, for all the things to happen now the Uchiha was into this, but why? He actually knows that he attacked Hinata during the mission (she told them everything) and at the same time saved her to die due to the explosion to kill that thing. But this…is like he is some kind of psycho or something. But the psychologist was trying to analyze the situation, and she can tell that whoever wins this will cause great stress and bad consequences.

Ayaka: "Actually, I hadn't seen him since he returned today. And I don't have a fucking clue of why he's acting like this. This can end out of hand."

The captain had to smirk; her two declared headaches are fighting in an auction for her. And she doesn't know which one is the worst. Not like she minded Sasuke, but what kind of purpose would have to have both exposed to the public in a date?

"And I wonder how you'll pay that, Uchiha." Remarks Neji crosses his arms and giving a dead glare at Sasuke. There's no way that he can deal with such amount of money.

"Actually, he can." Says Tsunade standing up from where she was. "Today it was granted him the entire Uchiha bank account, so you can bet that he can pay for it." Says the Hokage, who was still scratching the back of her head thinking of why Sasuke was doing this. If by any chance he wins, it will mean more problems ahead.

With that said, Sai decides to continue with the auction. "Well, since it seems that the bet was official, then--"

"12000 Ryu." Interrupts Hiashi this time, and surprises even Neji. But with the determination in the man's eyes to get any contact with his daughter, he is capable of anything.

"15,000 Ryu!" screams Lee due to the emotion of the situation, but he was caught by Gai. "But Lee, how are you going to pay that!?" says the teacher with tear in his eyes.

Lee: "Oh, I though that it was due to the power of youth; not actually paying--"

"16,000 Ryu..." Says Yuki, which saves the green vested ninja's life and hoping that the two bastards stop this nonsense. And that Tatsuha can get into the Uchiha's head and drop the auction.

Neji & Hiashi: "20,000 Ryu!"

Sasuke: "25,000 Ryu…"

Guess not…

Sai was sweating uncontrollably, and Hinata was looking now the situation quite offending. She was being fight over like some kind of caviar. Well, actually it was true, but it was supposed to be fun and to get founds for the art classes; not for members of two ninja clans prove who has the power.

Sai: "Gentleman, let's remember that this is for--"

"30,000!" screams suddenly Saito, and Tomoyo and Ayaka had to grab Mika with all their strength because she was about to kill her husband for what he just said. The samurai knows that his teammates will support him, and that Hinata will help with the back payment for all this mess.

"50,000 Ryu." Says once more Sasuke and the room went silent. Neji looks at Hiashi, who sat back down. It means that the Uchiha won?

"3…2…1…"and then Sai seals quietly the unusual and unexpected ending auction. "The painting and the date with the model, and I can't believe that I'm going to say this but…is for the winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

With that the raven haired male walks over the stage, followed by his team and Tatsuha in case that something happens. He gets on stage and looks at the painting. "I have to admit that it looked better from the distance. Maybe I can put it over the fireplace…or the bathroom."

"Only assholes like you don't appreciate art." Responds Hinata, who looks pretty mad by the turn of events. She though that Neji will be in prison more time, not to come out in time for this. And to kill things up Sasuke just bought a date with her.

What else could come wrong?

"Actually, that's the problem." He says back, taking her sudden attention. "But this is obviously the work of a fan boy making true his biggest masturbating fantasy."

"If you're so jealous for not being the one painted, you should just ask Sai to make one of yours too." She responded to then leave the stage, pushing some people along the way. But instead of getting mad at her last comment, he just smirked. Yes, it was true. He is completely jealous that Sai painted her semi-naked, because he doesn't know what else the artist saw and how much time she stood like that.

Sai: "Mm, Sasuke…you really want me to paint you naked?"

Sasuke: "Of course not!"

Sai: "Thank Kami…sorry but you are not my type."

"Well, we though so, since you are so into other's penis." Jokes Naruto, and looks back at the image, something that Sakura disliked…a lot. "Actually, I only mentioned yours because is a rare case…"

Naruto: "Shut up!"

"Sorry for not try to win the auction Sai, but you know…not everyone has enough for this stuff." Says Kakashi with a little of sarcasm, he actually knows how to work with Sai. The artist just smiled back and then went down from the stage with the others. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei…after all you are here and to enjoy the show."

Sakura: "There's more?"

"Of course!" says the painter and looks up at the low stage. The lights turn off and everyone was murmuring about what was next. Hinata was actually beside Kankuro and talking to him and the Suna siblings when the notes from a guitar started to play all over the place.

And it's obviously Hiro's style.

_The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose…garden of trust  
and I was swept away_

Hinata gasped lowly when she heard the voice, this was the first time that she hears him singing something non-Japanese. Hiro didn't tell her that he was going to play tonight.

_you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me  
_

When the lights came on and the explosive sound of the band turned on, on the stage was a slim toned male with silk white hair and black tips all over it. But even with the drastic change of look the captain could recognize the singer and his strong performance.

It was no other than Sakuma Ryuichi.

_love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
_

The people that were there tonight seemed to finally know who he was because they started to scream and jump with the music. And she never though how unusual will look to see people so well dressed and moving like crazy maniacs.

_life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over_

Then he reaches down stage and walks around the crowd, to then stop in front of the Suna group and Temari. Giving them a knowing smirk, he reaches for her and holds her close with an arm around his waist.

_over  
over  
singin' la da da, da da da  
over  
come to me  
singin' la da da da, da da da  
come to me_

Then he suddenly lets her go and goes back to stage to finish the song. From the corner Shikamaru was looking at everything, and the only thing that he said was 'Troublesome.'

_love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
_

When the song faded, everyone was clapping like crazy and greeting the return of the acclaimed singer. And then it clicked to Hinata that if Ryuichi was here, the gang must be somewhere. So she saw at the keyboards Suguru, K watching not so far from the stage, Tohma on a corner with his wife Mya and the famous actress Judy Winchester, aka K's wife.

It was confirmed, the gang is again in Konoha.

"Oh Kami! That's the actress Judy Winchester!" screams a woman from the crowd, and people gathered little by little to meet the celebrity, but she was being guarded by her husband K.

The captain took the moment to see the new look that Shuichi had as well. His hair wasn't now hot pink, but black as night. He also had hot pink hair tips all over, but not compared to Ryuichi's. "Did you like that song Hinata-sempai? That's the song for Judy's new movie! '_The princess and the knight_', how's that sound?"

Hinata: "Pretty nice, I have to say. Did you come for promotion?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is the premiere of the movie here in Konoha. You'll come right…right…right?!" asks the singer, with puppy eyes shinning all over the place.

Hinata: "Actually, I don't know if--"

"She must go anyway." Says suddenly Sai, scratching the back of his head. "Because there are tickets for you and your date. Tohma just gave them to me."

"You got to be fucking kidding Me. You never mentioned that Sai." says Hinata, she saw it as a dinner and that's all. "I'm so sorry Hinata-sama, I never though that things will turn out like this."

"If it wasn't that I promised you to help with your project, I would have stepped down at the moment that Neji appeared--" but her voice was cut when she saw the Hyuuga prodigy standing in a fair distance from the group, since Hiashi already left. Yuki and the others were already standing between them, making the scene a lot tense.

Neji: "Don't be so tense. What is it? You need your team to deal with me, Hinata-_sama_?"

"Actually, is to stop me from taking your eyes out." Responds the captain, she couldn't believe that he would come this far. He had been so quiet and away since the last time they saw each other months ago to being back again with this. She though that the clan have accepted her decision.

"I hadn't given up on you Hinata-_sama_, remember that." And then they left, without no incident, and a big question about why the clan was over her again. In that moment the gang appeared along with Judy and Naruto was eyeing her up and down. "Judy-san! I've never though that I was going to see you in person! We even went to the mansion and we never saw you." says the blonde ninja excited, although he was trying to not being loud like he usually is. And mostly because K was pretty close to see what he says or does.

"Don't worry, K-kun told me about you. I just hope that you like my new movie so," then she takes out from her expensive handbag movie tickets. "This are for the premiere tomorrow, take the cute girlfriend of yours." Then he looks at his side to see that she meant Sakura, causing both to blush. "Thank you very much, Dattebayo!"

The next to appear is Sakano, jumped over the captain due the emotion. "Hinata-sempai! Long time no seen! You have to come tomorrow; there is a lot of new music that you are going to like. And you must hear the new sound, is awesome!"

"Not that you mention it," says Suguru. "I think that when we got here someone outside mentioned about you, an auction and a date. It that true?"

With the loud sight that Hinata gave in that moment, it was confirmed. And right now the last thing that she wanted was to be there…maybe it was a bad dream. Yes, she didn't slept well last night (she mentally blames the Uchiha) and all she has to do is wake up.

K: "That's interesting, from someone who wasn't interested into dates. And who is the lucky one?"

"I am." Says Sasuke casually, he didn't want to show his emotion about it. Even when his little inner self was dancing the victory dance and chanting '_In your face Neji…In your face Neji…_'

But Mya, being a Kinomoto in the end, has to get into a mess with her big mouth.

Mya: "Wonderful, actually I think that you two can make a great couple."

Silence…

More than the half of the people present including her brothers Yuki and Tatsuha wanted to kill her for that. "What? Did I say something wrong?" asks the woman, but since she was smiling just like Sai does, no one can guarantee it.

Yuki: "That is Uchiha Sasuke. The biggest jerk in the history of this country…"

Sasuke: "I'm right here you know…"

Tatsuha: "Don't you see it sister? Hinata will kill him before he gets a threesome…"

Sasuke: "_Tatsuha_…!"

"What? Sasuke, don't tell me that you already did it." Says the monk, and sees Mya and Yuki eyeing him. Well, actually it was Yuki eyeing him and Mya licking her lips with excitement. But the silence waiting for the Uchiha's response was broke due to the blonde ANBU's statement.

Yuki: "And, doing a threesome using shadow clones doesn't count."

For some reason many males; some of the rookie nine, coughed loud and turned away.

Sasuke felt that his breath came back to normal when Mya interrupted the topic. "Oh…and guess what." she says excitedly while Tohma puts his arm around her waist. "I'm pregnant! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"I'm going to be an uncle? That's new." Says Yuki who with the rest of Team Zero to congratulate her. Soon, the entire topic about Sasuke died with the news. But Hinata still was a little shocked for what she said earlier, and she didn't like at all the small smirk on the Uchiha's.

"Hey, the night is still young! We should have more fun!" screams Shuichi, whose pose was pretty similar to the ones that usually Lee and Gai does. Then K starts to laugh like an evil character. "Ku ku ku ku ku! Remember who is the best DJ of the five countries is also your bodyguard and manager!"

Then he went back onstage and started to play with the sound equipment. "What about some tango to move this a little bit?"

"Wow, are you really going to put one?" asks excitedly Kankuro, then Hinata turned towards him. "I think that I remember promising you some dance, right Kankuro-san?" gulping loudly, the sand shinobi looked at her up and down. To his eyes she looked quite good tonight. "Of course, will you share with me this dance?"

Hinata: "Of course, Kankuro-san..."

And they got into some opened area, when K played the song and both got into position, the sand sibling moves one arm around her waist and secures her against his body. Instead of being tense she only reacted to what he wanted her to do. And soon both were moving at the rhythm of the music; her legs being tangled elegantly with his and never loosing the tempo.

The rest looked at them with fascination; except Hiro who took Ayaka to dance as well. Being from the village of Sound was his forte because music and dance are on his veins and moves with grace with the psychologist on their corner.

While she is moving around with Kankuro, she can feel eyes all over her. But this time they didn't belonged to the Uchiha or even Neji, it was from something else. Not having idea of what it can be, she decided to let it go this time. If it happens again, she'll tell Yuki and the others about it.

After some songs and sharing, the people started to leave the party/exhibition. Some of the foreigners who came for the activity talked to Sai to buy some of his paintings, giving him some place on the art media. Sasuke was part relieved because he wasn't gong to last seeing ANOTHER MALE taking the ex-heiress to dance or to be around her.

He expected to see her after the party and talk about what happened aka the auction. But his wishes vanished when he saw Ryuichi and Shuichi along with the gang with her.

"Come on Hinata-sempai! Let's go to the hotel! We are going to have an after-party!" says Shuichi while Ryuichi was hugging her from behind, pressing his body quite tight against her. Yuki, Hiro and Saito didn't like it because they actually know the singer. But if she acts comfortable, there's no reason for a scene, right?

Hinata: "Guys, is already late and tomorrow I have things to do--"

Ryuichi: "But we haven't seen you for a while."

Hinata: "I spent my vacation in your mansion, remember?"

"But you left earlier and besides," says K while smirks evilly at her, this means trouble. "At the hotel we have like three bottles of tequila just for tonight--"

Her eyes snapped towards the HUGE blonde male, who was smirking in victory. "No, you didn't…"

"Actually yes," says Tohma while Suguru and Sakano sights loudly, it seems that is going to be a LONG night. "We have the gold one…and the others are that you need to swallow the worm--"

"I don't mind staying there tonight, are you?" asks suddenly Hinata with a serious expression, but this time Saito had to interfere. "Hinata, you won't stay with them on the same room."

Hinata: "Saito, we are talking about tequila…"

Saito: "And we are talking about getting drunk with them, and that's a no."

"You talk like we are going to take advantage of her." says Ryuichi with a pout. Shuichi was frowning and begging to Yuki who just ignored him.

"You know, I can just be there as well and keep an eye on Hinata." Suggests Tatsuha, because if the samurai and the rest of her team was worried about that detail, he wanted to be on the first line.

"In fact, don't let Sai or the monk to be there and we have a partial deal." Says Saito, and gets a glare from the men mentioned. "And I hope that you come to work tomorrow without a hangover, or I'll be picking on you all day Hinata." Says Yuki with a stern tone, and Hinata knows how hard and sharp are Yuki's words. Every time he opens his mouth, all you can expect is say 'OW!'

With that the singers grabbed her and said their goodbyes before leaving. While getting out, she looks back looking uninterested and caught the Uchiha, and she smirked towards him. Giving a faint lick on her lips she left the place, and he didn't need words to understand what that meant.

She thinks that he'll break because they won't be together tonight, and she made it sure of that accepting the invitation. It means that she expects him to act hormonal during their 'date' tomorrow. But he can't wait either, because right now he just proposed to make her search for him, to desire his touch.

Tomorrow they'll see who will seduce who, on their own style.

* * *

A/N: Was the turn of events good enough? And the white haired girl that was with Gaara is the one who appeared in chapter 53. The one who told Hinata about the death of Brandon Heat and that Shino and Gai accompanied to Suna. And it seems that Gaara is interested in her.

To make things interesting I bought Shuichi and the gang back for a very short time. And I know that you didn't expect to see a character coming back. So now they'll seduce each other? Well, to see who breaks first…so who will win? I already decided, but I want to see what you think.

Song: The dolphins cry

Artist: Live

Anyone can think that the song title is bad, but once you heard it, you actually like it. And even when you focus on the lyrics and not on the dolphin thing…it's better.

**Remember that reviews keep an author with the young spirit to keep writing…thanks…**


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: I have a confession to make: I hadn't seen Bleach or Death Note yet…please don't hit me.

HiN4-cH4n— I want this story to move into situations and things that can make it outstanding form others (hey, I'm not using the arranged marriage thing). And I hope that you are satisfied with this chapter.

HisaAngel—yeah, Sasuke knows how to make things more interesting.

Toni—um…pregnancy would make a difference on this story? And remember that Juugo must get rid first of Suigetsu and Karin to then come to Konoha…that was the deal.

cygnet411—did I answer your question?

puertorrican-babe—I have to say that I was laughing myself off when I wrote it.

TOOCUTE8822—yeah, the threesome thing was a killer and I just like the way that Yuki and the gang can be so open about it (also Tatsuha).

Elladora Ketteridge—let's hope that this keeps up just like you want it.

kawaiiitahina123—don't worry…and I like to respond to those who want me to.

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice—Mm, I have to say that I love your review…enough said.

Anita Blake 76—thanks

Winterkaguya—In this story, Gaara is like a soft version of a Kinomoto…except for the bisexual thing (in other words, he is a playboy/manwhore) so let's see if he manages to stay in check with Miaka. And let's remember all the things she passed with the clan and include Itachi's influence…yeah…something hard to deal with.

zutara101—thanks

summer.kiss—I like tequila, and it's been a long time since I drink it (damn you diet!)

NanamiYatsumaki—thanks and since I don't know if the Ryo thing was like that…well let's thing that is a lot.

xxanime mikoxx—LOL

Hinata Lovers—thanks a lot

HopeoftheForgotten—anyone who dares to read this story now from chapter one to the latest one is my hero…really, so you are this update's hero. Congratulations…

kenshinlover2002- yes, no one expected the auction, and when I think of it anime verison…really amusing.

ItY'girl—here's an update, enjoy

nisaa231295—LOL…finally an update…it takes me time you know…

Takai Hana—thanks for your review

Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga—wow, I would really want to know what this story made you change about he SasuHina stories.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it…bad spelling, evil grammar and many people hate me for this story.

**Chapter 64**

Hinata: "And then Ryuichi showed me the some of the new songs that will be on the movie soundtrack…"

Saito: "Hn…"

Hinata: "But then Mya kept talking about all the things that she and Tohma tried to get her pregnant…"

Hiro: "Hn…"

Hinata: "So that makes me wonder. What is the _number 69_ thing?"

In that moment; Hiro, Yuki and Saito almost choked on their teas. They were at the ANBU headquarters and preparing the report about the new additions to the dark squad while Hinata was telling them the things that she managed to do last night until she fell asleep due being drunk.

Since compared to sake; tequila is for people who are real alcohol tolerant.

"What the heck are you doing asking about the _number 69_ Hinata?!" screams quite scandalous the samurai, this is the last time that she stays a night away with those freaks. He still can't believe that Hiro used to had them around 24/7, he could have died right then.

"Well, Mya mentioned that she even had to stop doing that in their compromise to make it happen. But seriously, what the heck is that? She even said that it's a favorite, so what kind of beverage is that?" Responds Hinata blinking twice, and shows that her curiosity is completely harmless. It also caused a bigger stress between the three men, and the office started to feel too little.

She thinks that the _number 69_ is an alcohol beverage, not a sexual position.

Maybe claustrophobia is started to get into them...

"You won't mention that again or even less try it until you are married Miss. Got it?" Says Yuki, which was surprising because he is the erotic novelist Eiri Yuki. Hiro nodded in agreement, and he still was trying what to say now. "And even less go and ask anyone out there; especially to Sai or Tatsuha."

"Fine, I won't. I didn't think that it was so serious, is just a damn number." Mutters the captain while takes some scrolls and stands up. "Since you seem to be stressed, I'll take care of this matter. Take the day off you three." And she closes the door.

"Hiro, tell that bisexual freak of Ryuichi that I won't let her share time alone with them anymore. I can't let her remaining innocence being tainted like that." Says Saito with a dark threatening aura around him; and the red haired ANBU ninja had to agree this time.

"Oh, and one more thing," says Hinata opening the door again. Her three teammates looked at her with small evil plans to take care of everyone of the gang. "Can anyone of you stay until I come back and explain what the hell the '_Love Machine_' is that Tohma mentioned like a hundred times…?"

It was official; Ryuichi and the gang won't leave the village alive…

* * *

Byako is now watching his owner sparring with Naruto. Sakura was doing the same thing with Kakashi and Tatsuha decided to hang around with them and sat at the shadow of a tree to see them. Although no one mentioned, the copy ninja noticed how the white tiger always looks at Sasuke's fights with interest; never leaving his eyes from him.

He supposed that it was to make sure that he is not being attacked seriously, but he doesn't know anymore.

Suddenly, the Uchiha moved away from Naruto to plan another strategy to defeat on the spar and noticed a little late that the blonde ninja activated the first phase of the Rasengan and that it was took close to counter it with a chidori or anything.

Tatsuha: "Sasuke watch out!"

But suddenly, Naruto fell on the ground by his face. Standing up quite dumb, he blinked twice and looks ahead to see the threatening look that a little cute white tiger can give you.

Even the little sharp fangs coming from his mouth was too cute to be afraid of.

_Roar!_

Okay, even his angry roar is cute.

"What happened?!" screams Sakura while reaches over the three, and checks on Naruto who is assuring her that he is fine. In that moment Kakashi reaches to them along with Tatsuha. "I don't think that you are right Naruto, because your Rasengan disappeared like it was stolen or deleted." Assured the copy ninja, and then looks down at Byako, who was now having the back of his ears being rubbed by Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Don't do that ever again; he could have stepped on you."

Naruto: "Of course not!"

"I have to say that you are talented Sasuke." says Tatsuha, getting the attention from everyone. Raising an eyebrow, he looks back at the monk.

Sasuke: "Care to explain?"

"Well, that normally a white tiger's powers shows signals when they are six months, not when they are four." Then the Uchiha opened his mouth a couple of times and then looks down at Byako, who was looking up at him with his head titled to a side; light blue eyes looking at him with interest.

Sasuke: "Are you telling me that it was Byako the one who stopped the dope?"

Naruto: "Hey!"

"Actually, I can bet that is his first time. This is the reason that their species only lives with the Kinomoto clan." Explains Tatsuha while looks down at Byako. "Byako has the ability of the white tigers of our clan; they can stop any chakra working jutsu with their eyes. But it takes a lot of time for them to learn to use it."

"So it means that if we use chakra source during an attack, he can stop it?" asks Kakashi, now that he remembered there's no bloodline limit that can do that. Sharingan can see ahead the movements of the enemy and copy their techniques, and the Byakugan can see the chakra flows but nothing else.

"At this stage, yes." Explains Tatsuha, "but I never seen anyone begin so early. Whatever you have done with him is awesome."

"You talk like I've been dedicated completely to him," responds the Uchiha while looks at the tiger cub, he couldn't believe that this was happening, "I only train with them (pointing at Naruto and Sakura), feed him, train with you and…" then he stopped because he was almost going to mention Hinata.

"Well, you spend most of your time training, and he learns by your jutsus and techniques, so you made it perfect for his development." Finishes Tatsuha and turns around along with the others to see that Gaara and his siblings were reaching them along with Miaka.

"So you finally appear, Gaara." Greets Naruto, with the discovery of the ability of Byako and his sparring with Sasuke he almost forgot that they were supposed to meet with Gaara and the others on the training grounds.

"Sorry for coming so late, is just that we spent the night out at the party," says Kankuro and received a weird look from the rest. "You know…the one that Shuichi and the rest made…?"

"They invited you as well?! I though that it was only Hinata invited." Says Tatsuha and frowns that Team Zero made it clear that he won't go either.

Kankuro: "Well, we just got there and we were welcome. And to tell the truth, it was kind of hardcore."

Sakura: "Hardcore?"

Sasuke was gripping his hands into fists while the arms were crossed over his chest. He hadn't seen Hinata since last night and the though of anything that she would have done with Ryuichi or the others was killing him. To make everything worst, Gaara was there as well, and just remembering what happened between the two back at Suna wasn't good at all.

Temari: "Yeah, I've never seen so many drinks in one place and so much hyperactive people on the same room."

"Well, is not like we wanted you to join the fun. You've been avoiding Mya-chan all night." Says Ryuichi; Naruto noticed that he came with Mr. K and Judy the famous actress and his eyes shined with excitement.

"Is because that woman kept hitting on me all night! She is married and pregnant for Kami's sake!" Said Temari a little uncomfortable mentioning it, but Sakura understood her. She knows that the Suna girl is talking about Mya, Tohma's wife and a member of the Kinomoto clan. And here she thought that the woman would calm down due pregnancy.

"But I doubt that Tohma-sama would have minded at all." Responds Ryuichi, but in his eyes was the hint that he really wanted to see that.

Temari: "Is not that!"

K: "Hm, Maybe is because that guy Nara Shikamaru?"

Then she looked down in defeat; or they are acting dumb or just they wanted her to fall on their trap. Whatever, she fell. Because admitting that Nara Shikamaru and she had something, well even Gaara couldn't make it.

"Which reminds me, where is my sister?" asks Tatsuha, and Tohma just smiled at him, Sai-style. "Oh, she just went with Tomoyo-sama and the girls to get advice about pregnancy."

"Good for her."

"Well, now that we are all together, let's eat so we can catch up." Proposes Naruto and everyone agreed with it. Sasuke then looks down at Byako, because he decided that the thoughts about his tiger's ability will distract him a little from tonight's date.

But he had to think of that so damn late.

Tatsuha: "By the way, Sasuke--"

Here it comes again…

Sasuke: "For the million time already Tatsuha. I won't give you the date."

"But I still don't get it!" screams the monk who is right now pulling out his silk black hair. "You hate Hinata! And the only reason to win that bet was to annoy her, and you still want to go out with her?!"

"You talk like she is some kind of abandoned child. If she is mature enough to be the captain of the ANBU, it won't be difficult for her to deal with Me." responds the Uchiha with his eyebrow twitching madly. Since he left the apartment with Byako this morning, men and…women who openly declared themselves as Hinata-fans were trying to make a deal with him in exchange of the date opportunity.

Also his declared fan girls begged him to not go, because Hinata _was evil and seems to be a witch_.

"Listen to me Sasuke and listen carefully..." Says Tatsuha in a low/serious tone; Ryuichi and Shuichi look at the scene quite nervous. If the monk is just like his brother Yuki, expect a REAL threat. "If you hurt Hinata in ANY way…just for your personal enjoyment…I won't fucking care that I'm supposing to train with you and not praise violence…this time I will."

Sasuke was trying to not make his mouth twitch too. Listening to the perverted sexual monk to threat to him like that was something worth to listen. But still he didn't care about it; he wasn't going to miss this experience with Hinata (that he was pretty sure that she is mad at him for the matter) or even less to pass it to any of the perverts that are hunting for her.

So he decided to use his power of persuasion as a genius and work it on the monk…and the people that are around him too.

"You should feel praised if I manage to do that. It will mean that you'll be there to comfort her, doesn't it?" he asked finishing it raising an eyebrow, marking his annoyance and smart remark. And by the look that the monk and Kakashi gave to him, it was proof enough to know that they just fell for it.

Tatsuha: "You know what Sasuke…? Make her a living hell tonight."

With this as a victory, the group started to leave the training grounds to have lunch. But then someone else just appeared looking for them. Sasuke managed to hold back a groan that everyone saw it coming, but they failed to notice the small tiger roll his eyes due the situation…

It was Sai…

* * *

Hinata was muttering high scale curses while he saw four women grabbing clothes back and forward. They practically threatened their husbands with a month of _diet_ if they don't go and watch the kids while they are shopping. And she mentioned four because Mya was there too. And it wasn't a normal clothing shopping; they are looking for an outfit for the captain's date with Sasuke tonight.

"Can someone explain me AGAIN why I am here with you shopping?" asks slowly the captain, but she was ignored for mere seconds by the ladies while they look at this nice long red dress. "I as just planning to go in my regular civilian outfit--"

"Nonsense Hinata! I can bet that the damn Uchiha will come looking completely spectacular to make you look less, and we don't let it happen." Says Mika and keeps looking thought the clothes. Tomoyo and Ayaka nods in agreement while doing their research and Mya started to loose her attention towards her original search and paid attention to a pink baby doll.

"And stop looking at that Mya, you won't be able to use those for a while." Says Ayaka and takes out a small sexy tank top. "Try this one."

The captain looked at it for two seconds, "It's pink."

Ayaka: "It can be a change of look, think of it as an experiment."

"I refuse..."

"Hinata--"

"If I try it, will you let me do this on my own?"

The women looked at her with happy eyes, this is what Ayaka wanted to accomplish on this internal mini-mission. They have tried so many times to make the captain to give a chance to her feminine side and act less like a tomboy. And it has been a success.

"See? It will make me look like something weird. Now let me alone to shop." Says Hinata and decides to go and look at the stuff at the store. She is sure as hell that they won't let her go unless she gets something. And it was better if she chooses it anyway. She doesn't match with their style and the faster she ends the better.

Few hours later they encountered with Yuki, Saito and Hiro; she felt someone or something watching her. She looks elsewhere to find anything uncommon, ending into nothing. This is the second time that it happens; maybe is the work load…

* * *

Night came and Sasuke is preparing for the date. Sai decided that both will meet at the fountain close to the Hokage tower to then go to the movies. The first reason was that it looked wrong that Hinata would go to his place to pick him up; and that since no one knows where the captain lives (except the Uchiha) it would be quite difficult and stupid going around a guess.

He just came in time with Byako, since he wasn't willing to leave him again with the monk, and that the tiger cub didn't like at all Naruto or Sakura. So he had to go back to his apartment earlier to have time to get ready the white tiger and give him some sprays from his cologne.

Sasuke can count with his hands the times that he had used it; and one thing for sure is that Hinata never smell it before. After **four** changes of clothes, he felt great with his last choice and went towards the meeting destination; arriving 20 minutes earlier.

But when he turned around to meet with the captain who appeared in time; he saw that the waiting was worth for.

Wearing a white tank top revealing the base of her breasts and hugging her slender torso; and a short black skirt that was dancing with the light breeze of the night…made it look like a dream. And to make things even better; she was using high-heel black shoes, to provoke him to remember how succulent her body is.

But right now, he wasn't the only impressed.

Hinata looked composed and unimpressed, but her inner self was gagging looking at the Uchiha. He is wearing a tight black shirt that was marking his strong arms and muscular frame, but she was thanking Kami that it wasn't showing off his abs; that would be a crime. Even his dark blue boot cut jeans were the perfect for the occasion. And there was more than one person thinking like that.

* * *

"Oh Kami…! Those jeans mark his ass so damn well! Don't you think honey?"

"I agree my love, it's nice and firm…"

"Would you two stop staring at the teme's butt for a moment?!" screams Naruto in a low hiss to Tohma and Mya. He and the rest were watching the two ninjas from behind a building; with the only purpose to make sure that they don't end up beating each other up.

Well, it sounded better to say that it was for pure curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Hinata started to walk beside one to another through the streets of the village towards the theatre. They were silent for mere seconds, until she spoke.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, because he noticed some stuff to take note. After the party she made sure that they won't see each other until now, going to Ryuichi's party and spending all day avoiding any chance to see her. The clothing was something that he is sure that she'll never use around like that; and the way that she is moving her hips while walking were to make sure that the short skirt dances pretty well for his eyes.

Yes, she was seducing him.

"Since the movie is paid, what's rest is dinner and that's all."

Hinata took a look to the Uchiha with the corner of her eye. He acted quite dominant and arrogant during the auction; for not mention the way that his gaze was one her last night. He must have noticed that he looks gorgeous in those clothes; and the fragrance that he decided to use was taking her senses with the desire to sniff him pretty close.

Its official, he is trying to seduce her.

"Oh…"

* * *

"Damn, are you sure that he is not using any weapon?" asks Saito, the tension between the two rivals is so thick that they can smell it. Then it was Sakura's turn to snap at someone. "How dare you to say something like that about Sasuke-kun! If he has one is to protect himself from that bitch of Hinata--"

Hiro: "I suggest you to not say that in front of me, _Sakura--_"

"Hiro calm down, she is not worth it." Says Yuki, and tries to calm down the group. He knows that this is a bad idea and that the captain won't like it at all, but still. "Remember that we are here to prevent them to kill each other, let's cooperate--"

Saito: "You mean to avoid that Uchiha to stab on her back--"

Yuki: "Damn it Saito don't make it worse!"

"The only thing that matters is to not act like peeping toms at the end of the night." Says Kakashi and that is something that was needed to be said.

* * *

Reaching to the movies before them, they sat at the first lines of the movie. When they got in, they stood at the middle of the stairs; waiting for Sasuke to decide where to sit. Then Hinata notices that her team and the rest of the gang were on the front, and she waved at them. A couple of lines later were most of the rookie nine, who saluted them like it was unexpected.

Both Sasuke and Hinata knew that they were there to watch over them for the rest of the night.

Deciding for the best of the situation, the Uchiha moves towards the back seat of the room, and Hinata opened her mouth to say anything, but all she got was a glare. Then she understood, she is Sasuke's date, so he decides. And she walks where he was waiting, fuming all the way. Her team and the rest noticed it as well and understood the reason; this time he was the one with the advantage since he won the auction, being at his mercy.

Byako decided to sit at the other side of the Uchiha, he had learned to not get between them when then temperature get this high.

Luckily the movie started showing the title "The princess and the knight"; the story about a lovely princess (Judy) who got kidnapped by a Tyrant (Suguru) and was trapped at the other side of the ocean. Her faithful knight and fiancée (K) is traveling across the sea with his friend and apprentice (Ryuichi) to rescue her.

"We didn't know that you were on the movie too." Says Kakashi and takes some popcorn on his mouth. "Tohma-san produced it, so it was better if we all participate." Responds Shuichi and drinks some soda.

"You'll mean that it will be cheaper." Mutters Sakura, taking a handful of popcorn…

Hinata is watching the movie to try to distract from the tense situation caused by the male beside her; but became impossible when she felt his hand on her knee. For all the things that he could have done to annoy her, it had to be the childish and perverted one.

"It seems that the hormones speak for you." she muttered, since she won't cause a scandal for his pervert advances. The Uchiha looked at her and faked surprise. "Oh, I though that it was Byako. Sorry for give you false expectations." His sarcasm was so obvious that almost earned a beat up. But she won't loose her cool tonight, and he was testing her.

This caused her to look back at him, for the first time tonight. She was quite pissed when he said it, but it became worst when he was smirking at her so evilly, licking his lips in anticipation. But she won't give him any chance for anything and decided to ignore him for the rest of the movie.

"Jerk"

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye how she was fuming silently, and he can bet that colorful words that she must be thinking about him. And he couldn't help but to smirk, maybe one day she'll moan that dirty vocabulary at the peak of an orgasm…

The movie had a semi-cheesy ending. The knight rescued the princess and they were together and got engaged…but then the tyrant appeared again and killed them the day of the wedding. They were now rebirth as a dove and a koi fish, so they could never share the same nest…

After the movie, Sasuke walked forward and made the captain to move as fast as she could between the crowds to catch him. He is holding Byako on his arms since the cub could get hurt due to the careless people walking by. But then she smirked and decided that her ninja abilities exist to be used, so using her speed and abilities she appeared at the door before he did; making him glare at her.

"Your abilities as ninja are a joke, you know." She says while gets into the restaurant, and Sasuke with his hands on his pockets and the tiger cub at his side was already thinking of a way to wipe out that triumph smirk from her. And he felt his nails dug into his hands when he saw how she _winked_ at the waiter that guided her towards the table that he reserved earlier.

"So, you like the old type." Says the Uchiha, pretty mad at himself for not hold down that comment in time, she was winning now. While they were waiting for the menu, she rests her chin over her hands. "Experience is what counts, you know. Maybe I should have dated Yamato earlier, don't you think?"

He couldn't help to get angrier, did she say Yamato?! The guy that seems to be too nice for his own good asked her out?! When did that happened?!

Then the waiter appeared with the menus and retired. Sasuke took the moment to look at the list of plates and calm down. Through the other side of the restaurant, Naruto and the others were looking at everything pretty frustrating. "Damn, through this distance I can't read lips!" complains Sakura, while Hiro just smirks and looks at his own menu. "At least we can see their body language, so is enough for me."

Hinata noticed how the Uchiha's knuckles turned white due his tight grasp on the menu. "I never though that you'll take that seriously, it was a joke." but since it seemed to not work, she sighted loudly and decided to confess it all. "Okay, okay…he asked me for support so he can ask Ayane out, there."

"Ayane?"

"You know, the Ichikaru girl?"

"Sure…and why he had to ask **you** for such thing?" asks the Uchiha, his fingers tapping the table due to his own annoyance.

"Because Kakashi was busy with his team, and I don't have to explain what your teacher would have recommended him, right? Not to mention your comrades." Then she takes a slurp from her water. She is quite impatient to order her food.

Sasuke: "And by the way, your jokes suck."

Then magically the waiter appears again to take their orders. "Goodnight again, and what would the lovely lady want to have tonight?" asks the waiter, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the meaningless male. He was ignoring him completely.

"I would like the salmon sushi with the crab and rice. Some asparagus won't hurt either." Replies the captain smiling silly to the man, and turns towards the Uchiha with a low scowl. "And the gentleman?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and then looked towards the waiter, Sharingan activated. "I want rice with curry, along with sushi and vegetables. And **he** wants boneless lamb meat, well done….and no sauce." Mentions while looks down, Byako eyeing the man with evil eyes…well trying to.

"Sir, I don't know if animals are allowed in here."

"You work here, so it's enough proof."

The waiter clenched his notepad tightly, his face contorted like he had step into poop. Then he turns to Hinata and his face changes. "And to drink?"

"Tequila..."

"The same here and a nice plate of water with ice would be good too." With that the waiter left as soon as possible, he could almost feel the Sharingan doing something on his back.

After he left, Hinata looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have to scare him like that?" then Sasuke and Byako looked at each other and turned to her. "Sorry for ruining your flirt, Hinata." His sarcasm was taking her patience, and the worst thing of all was that he hadn't snapped yet. Damn Uchiha…

"He is not my type. I can bet that he never touched a weapon before, his hands seemed too soft." Then a smirk appeared on her lips. "What about you? You like soft hands or the hard ones?"

"Your hands are okay," he responded and noticed that she started to look at her own hands, like trying to see if they are soft or hard. Oh, yes…she is falling all right.

Then she hides her hands under the table and looks back at him. "That doesn't answer my question; it sounded more like a flirt." Her eyes were all on him, and he liked to have her whole attention.

"I don't flirt; I only say what's on my mind." With that the waiter appears quite nervously and gives them their drinks, including Byako's water plate. He was about to leave when Sasuke stops him, "Would you leave the bottle? I don't want to be looking for you all night." After doing that, he left to attend the other tables.

But when his lips touched the tequila, he coughed a little. "What the…?"

"Tequila is nothing compared to the sake…even to the Suna sake." Mentions Hinata, and takes a fast sip from the tiny cup. It was so fast that he can't believe that she taste it. "I rarely drink it because is easy to get drunk by it. Last night it took me half a bottle to make me fall asleep."

Frowning at the cup like it was an uncanny enemy, he sips it as fast as he could, and the hot and strong feeling of the alcohol down to his throat was making numb his whole mouth for a second. "It's not bad."

Chuckling, she serves herself another cup. "I know…"

* * *

"Oh Kami, they are drinking tequila." Says Hiro and hits his forehead and then gasped. "But how?! There's no way that Konoha would have access to it!" then he looks at Mya, who sat beside him. "Do you have any idea, Mya?"

"W-well," says the woman nervously, the look that Hiro gave to her, although it looked patient was meant to scare you to death. "Tohma bring some bottles, maybe he pass it to the waiter since she asked for something out of the cart--"

"Great, Tohma driving Hinata into alcoholism. What's next, try to seduce her to have Ryuichi's children?!" says Yuki quite loud, getting hit by Ayaka, the only 'Zero' woman with them. "Behave Yuki!"

* * *

While waiting for their food, Sasuke's body tensed. He felt how Hinata's long slender leg was rubbing up to his leg in a slow tortuous pace. He suddenly looks at her eyes, the hint of pure purpose and dare was written all over her. It all matched with her evil smirk. "Tense already?"

But it started to disappear when she saw that he was smirking back at her, "What is it?"

"Nothing," says Sasuke who stopped being tense by her touch, "it just confirms of how _horny_ you must be already."

That made her gasp pretty low; she never expected that, everything but that. Dirty talk was something that she though was the kind of stuff that perverted old men told her during missions, and they mostly end beat up by Saito or either of the guys. This time she was on her own, and she didn't have an idea of how deal with it.

"It seems that I hit on the right spot, or should I say _G-spot_?" asks Sasuke, and was returning the leg rubbing towards her, her body tensing with every second.

Hinata: "Um…what's the G-spot?"

Then his face hit the table, hard.

And he thanked Kami that the table was pretty covered and in a hard-to-see corner, or the people around them would have freaked out by the way that their feet were playing under the table. And thank Kami that the food appeared, to distract them for a while.

What kind of young woman, who trains and belongs to the same team with the famous novelist/ex-manwhore Eiri Yuki, can yet be so dense into that stuff?!

And specially to distract him with the unexpected question; she is innocent on her own, personal way.

Byako had made the personal decision to ignore his owner when he is around Hinata, because to his cub senses, he was acting pretty weird.

Maybe is the mating season.

But their apparently quiet moment, that both appreciated deeply due to all the tense date between them, was kind of stopped when K and Ryuichi appeared on their table.

"Oh, I finally found you!" beams out the singer, who was getting the looks from the people around then that hadn't notices Sasuke and Hinata's presence. Both ninjas and Byako sighted loudly, this can't get anything worse.

"We have a release party in minutes and you disappeared after the movie ended, that's not nice." Says K, shows off his giant kunai; which made the annoying waiter that was close to the table to go back to the kitchen.

"Calm down K, I didn't know about that part. Blame Sai for it." And then, at the room where the party is going to get hold in minutes, Sai sneezed.

"And we have to invite the rest…hi guys!" screams the singer, pointing at Yuki and the others who were at the other side of the saloon watching them. Hinata's finger tap on the table, she couldn't believe that in fact they were spying on them. She was now praying that they didn't have the chance to read their lips or anything.

Saito and the rest palled, and mostly Sakura and Naruto since the look that the Uchiha gave to them was bone chilling.

"Well, I am finishing the dinner and I want a desert. So after this I'll go to the party, okay?" Says Hinata, and didn't care that Sasuke eyed her for not saying 'us' or 'we'.

"Yay! And what about you Sasuke-sama?" asks Ryuichi, and the smirk that he gave made the raven haired man think that maybe this seemly dope of a singer must be smarted than he thought. "Sure, the _date_ is not over until I say so." Responds with an arrogant smirk, and Hinata was holding back to punch his pretty face.

Ryuichi: "You two are dating?! Awesome--!"

K: "Ryuichi, remember that it was for the auction last night."

"Ow, so they still dislike each other?"

"Yep…"

"Since when you use the _-sama_ on him?" asks suddenly the captain, Ryuichi is the kind that ends up licking everyone, but from that to add a suffix was something completely different.

"Since he is a good guy…see ya!" ends the singer and runs towards the others who are still palled and invites them to the party.

Both went silent for seconds, Sasuke was enjoying the look on her face and how she was trying to digest his answer…damn Ryuichi.

"And what would you have for desert?" asks the waiter, who finally had the courage to come back and end up with them. Looking at the male with a flirty smirk, she responds. "Can you get me the biggest_banana_ that you have?" then she turns to Sasuke, whose jaw almost dropped due to her answer.

Maybe she is not that innocent at all.

Waiter: "Oh…okay. And you, Sir?"

Sasuke: "No…I'm pretty full right now…"

* * *

After five tortuous minutes watching Hinata eating the no-so-big (according to Sasuke) banana, they left the restaurant. He had to admit that during the whole time he tried to look elsewhere, but he ended up hoping that she doesn't let out a moan or groan while eating the fruit. He felt that the environment was too hot to see that happen.

They went towards the place where the after-party is going to be held. It didn't need any directions since the loud music and the people gathered in front the place was the perfect indicators. And also it seemed that the place was already something new. It's called:

**Rage Beat: the club**

They didn't need to wait on the pretty long line or have problems because of Byako; K was already at the door and led them to what he called the 'VIP bar'. They found almost everyone there, but what caught the captain's attention was the glaring contest between Ryuichi and Yuki; with Shuichi at the middle.

Hinata: "Okay, what now?"

"My baka big brother and Ryuichi had a verbal fight about lyrics, and Yuki dared to say that a toddler writes better than Shuichi." Says Mya while rubs her belly, they are trying to not let the two hot heated men to start a fight. The damage that Orochimaru caused to the village years ago would be nothing compared to this.

"You know, there's always a way to solve things, without hurting each other." Says Suguru, while Sakano was at the edge of tears. "And besides, Ryuichi is going to sing soon--"

"Then lets solve this like a good songwriter does, don't you think?" asks K, and they can feel the evil plan that the blonde bodyguard/manager had in his mind.

"Let's play then, Ryuichi." Says Yuki, and Tomoyo sounded so happy about it that she kisses him. Hinata and the others groan exasperated, they know that it was an excuse…damn Yuki.

Watching the stage, Tohma and Judy Winchester stood with a mic on their hands. "Goodnight everyone! I see that you have enjoyed the movie as much as we did! So let us tell you about the future plans."

Judy: "We are going to be pretty busy this year since we have no one but three filming projects to release this year. First we have a love story coming from the same writer of '_The princess and the knight'_; the love between a demon and an angel in '_Between Heaved and Earth'_."

Tohma: "Second, a documentary that we'll be preparing about the ninja life on the Suna village and Konoha and the life of them when they are not on missions in 'Deeper than genjutsu'."

"And last but not least," says the actress, who seemed to be quite excited about it. "After a long negotiation this morning; is a pleasure to inform you that I'll be the lead actress on the newest '_Icha Icha Paradise: Make out tactics_' movie!" then Jiraya screams with joy, while Kakashi and Naruto starts to clap happily. It seems that they are going to support the project as well.

"But enough about us, we came here to PARTY!"

Then the curtain opens, revealing Hiro playing with the guitar cords. "Wow, sure they move fast." Says Ayaka, didn't the guys were here a second ago? Then they decide to move forward to support their friends, and Sasuke & Hinata stay at the bar.

_I think I'm breaking out_

_I'm gonna leave you now_

_There's nothing for me here, it's all the same_

_And even though I know_

_That everything might go_

_Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid_

Hinata remembered those lines; Shuichi told her once that they were about when they first met not so long ago. That it reflects what he though was going on her mind in those days. And Yuki says that his lyrics are bad.

_Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)_

_Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

Sasuke sat Byako at one of the stools, since with people going and on anyone can step on him. And the tiger was looking around with interest, especially to the people that were looking back at them. There were many men that looked at Hinata the same way that he looks at meat when his chew time is close; also females that looked at Sasuke the same way that they look at him during the day.

Maybe they are threats, so he decided to keep a close eye to them.

_You can't stop me now_

_You can't hold me down_

_You can't keep me here, I'm on my way_

_I've made it this far now_

_And I'm not burning out_

_No matter what you say, I'm not afraid_

Hinata looked down at how Tatsuha was talking with a blonde on the dance floor. She was playing with her hair and he whispered things to her through the loud music. She counted to ten to see the monk taking her to the bathrooms.

And he insists that he hadn't fucked anyone of the village.

Looking back at the dance floor, it seems that Kankuro and Lee were having a good time with the ladies. Both hadn't left the place for a while, but changed dance mates for every song. Gaara was on another part of the VIP with Miaka along with Tsunade and Jiraya. The white haired girl seemed inspired to go down there and was pulling the Kazekage with her.

Maybe Gaara won't stay single for much longer.

After the song ended, Yuki got onstage and pushed away Shuichi so he can start his song. And by how the song was sounding, it seemed a little rough.

_Crashing, covered with debris_

_Dwelling in my own pity_

_Cry, like I have not_

_Dig, like I have not_

_I start to claw_

_Gotta get outta here_

_I've got to, gotta get out_

Then Sasuke saw how she stood up from her seat and moved with the chorus. Then ordered another shot of tequila and swallowed down like water. The Uchiha couldn't deny that the way that she sways her hips were so provocative that he can see himself standing up and joining her. But he won't do it right now; he needed the right moment so he doesn't look like she had seduced him.

_I am, I am, I am_

_on a higher ground_

_You are, You are, You are_

_my cure from the cycle down… _

* * *

After a couple more songs, it seemed that it was called a truce since K wanted to play some of the new music that he got. So since the crowd enjoyed completely the show from both males, it was okay. But both declared a re-match.

_Desde que te vi_

_ha sido todo una obsesión_

_Disparado mis sentidos_

_Y me llevas perdiendo el control (It's My Time! Come on!)_

_Solo dime que si_

_No me digas no, no, no_

_Solo dime que si (Que si)_

_No me digas no, no, no_

_Solo dime que si_

_No me digas no, no, no_

_Solo dime que si_

_No me digas no, no, no_

_Y háblame claro_

Then Hinata stands up again; it were clear that she wanted to dance. But when he was about to suggest it, she just saw that Hiro was coming with Ayaka.

Hinata: "Are you not going to dance Ayaka-san?"

Ayaka: "Actually no, I have a long day today but Hiro wants to. Can you take him?"

Hinata: "Sure."

And the dark haired ninja saw how Hinata went to the dance floor with her teammate Hiro and their started to move like they were already intimate…which meant too close for his licking.

_Suéltate_

_Que quiero probar tu piel_

_Con tu cara sexy_

_Anda devórame_

_Tu no vez que te estoy retando_

_Sera tu ojos, tu cara, tu pelo_

_Que sigue tentándome_

_Me dicen que tu eres indomable_

_Y tus amigas comentan_

_Que tienes un cuerpo envidiable_

_Por eso voy detrás de ti de prisa_

_No se que tu tienes (Come on, Come on, Come on)_

Then Kakashi and the rest appeared a little exhausted from the hot environment and looks towards Tatsuha who left the bathrooms with a sly smirk. "Hey guys."

"Okay, I don't want to know what you did over there." says Ayaka, making it clear covering her ears. The monk smirked even wider; he knows how to annoy people. "Aw come on! It's not like you are not tired because of Hiro."

Ayaka: "But not in public!"

Tatsuha: "I know that you've been hearing."

Ayaka: "Fuck you Tatsuha."

Tatsuha: "My, my…what a vocabulary Dr. Nakano--"

"Just to let you know Tatsuha," says Sasuke, taking another sip of tequila, he started to like it. "Hinata saw all your moves from here…" Then the monk palled, damn!

Tatsuha: "FUCK! I though that you were dancing with her!"

Sasuke: "I am not. And she is dancing right now with Hiro."

"But I couldn't help it! The girl's ass was worth it!" then everyone stepped away from him, and even Byako shook his head in disapproval. The monk seemed to ignore their reaction and continued, "And besides, I discovered something interesting on the bathrooms."

Yuki: "What? That they are actually clean?"

"No dummy." Says Tatsuha, and his smirk widened, "I can tell that someone else had the same idea as me."

Then all eyes were over him again, damn he loved attention.

"Who you saw there too?!" screams the group, and then he made a dramatic silence. "Well, on the next cubicle…I saw entering…Yamato."

"What?!"

"Yep, and he was with no other than the Ramen girl. And you can't bet that it wasn't to learn new dance steps." Then Sakura and Kakashi opened their eyes wide and almost fainted; the quiet and timid Yamato with the beautiful Ayane?! First Iruka with Anko and now…!

Then the song ended, and Naruto remembered something. "I don't know you guys. But now that I think about it, I don't know what those songs talk about. I mean, we dance them at all, but we don't know what the lyrics are all about."

Then everyone looked one to another, Naruto was right. Suddenly they left the Uchiha and went directly to Ryuichi and Shuichi, who were on the other side of the 'VIP section' with the rest of the gang. When Hiro saw that happening, he told Hinata that he was going with the rest to check if everything was okay.

* * *

Reaching to Sasuke, another song started to play. Their eyes met up since they got into the 'club' of whatever was called. Then without asking he took her wrist and let her to the dance floor. "I won't take a no for answer, Hinata." Byako stood on his seat, and the bartender seemed to find him too cute and gave him a plate with milk. He doesn't only attract chicks like Tatsuha said; sometimes he gets free food.

She didn't say a thing, but her lips went a little dry due to the mixed emotions inside her.

_A mi me encanta cuando tu (cuando tu) Te pegas_

_A ti te encanta cuando yo (cuando yo) Me pego_

_a la pared, a la pared (yeah yeah)_

_a la pared, al a pared (yeah yeah)_

Thanks to the fog effect and the lights, it was very difficult to see who was who in the dance floor. But one thing that the Uchiha had clear was the way that Hinata's body was crushed against his and how she was moving with him along with the music. Pressing her breasts against his chest was making the temperature to rise quickly. But after she leaned up and licked his cheek…he was sure that this song will be a very long one.

Then she separated from him enough so she can move around, his eyes glued to every wave that her skirt was giving a show just for him. Does she know how much he wants to fuck up everything and have her right there?

* * *

"Well, the past song was about the obsession of a man towards a woman and how they seduce each other on the dance floor." Says Ryuichi like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And the one that is playing right now?" asks Sakura, and noticed that Hiro was making signs behind them telling Ryuichi to no say a word about it. "Oh it seems that Hiro-san knows about it as well." says the pink haired ninja with a triumph smirk. Finally she got a comeback from the scary red haired male.

"You sure you are dumb. I'm from the Sound you air head, of course I know. And is Hiro-sama for you, _jounin_." Responds Hiro, and Saito patted his back pretty proud for that remark. Yuki and Mya were trying to hold back their comments, and Ayaka felt a little sad for her…but she searched for it.

"Then tell us! Is not fair to like something that we don't understand!" demand Naruto, and it worked on distract the verbal attacks to Sakura.

Hiro: "Well, is about…"

Naruto: "Come on, tell us!"

Hiro: "…about dancing pinned against one another…and having sex against a wall."

Everyone went silent, until Tatsuha dared to speak. "Oh Hinataaaaa, where are youuuu…?"

* * *

_Ponte las pilas invita_

_A tus pupilas esta noche tu cuerpo desfila_

_enciéndete date un tequila_

_llegaron lo que no hacen fila_

_otro reason de cuerpo una top model_

_no se ven over tiene_

_full cover(esta vien gillaa)_

_en su ford runner(esta sicalaa)_

The song went into its climax and the effects of so much tequila seemed to start to take its toll. She turned her back to him, showing off her backside that just did the things even harder to deal with. Sasuke's alcohol effect seemed to have its peak too since his arms where around her waist, pulling her towards him. But for some reason, this time his body urges were taking them all.

_nadie esta duro duro_

_contra el muro agárrate, suéltate_

_yandel esta duro, duro_

_contra el muro(Rrrrah)_

_tu y yo mamita en la oscuro_

Suddenly she let out a loud gasp when he pinned her lower back towards his hips, to be more exactly…directly to his manhood. The feel of his hardness and his tongue started to play with her neck provoked on Hinata the need to hold on him, their bodies never stop moving.

They have to thank to the environment of the place that no one looked to another, or half of the village would have seen the foreplay between tow declared rivals.

Her hips searched for his hardness, while one of Sasuke's hands travelled under her skirt, searching for what her skirt was promising him. But soon she realized of what was happening and tried to stand away. But before she could leave his grasp, the Uchiha whispered on her ear.

"You not really want me to stop, don't you?"

With that she released from his grasp and returns to the bar. Sasuke just walked slowly with his hand on his pockets, he needed to calm down his 'senses' to then have the face to go back.

Luckily for her, when she was already on the bar, Shuichi and the gang appeared. "Are you having fun Hinata-sempai?" asks the pink haired male, and he though that he sat there all night because in front of her was a half empty bottle of tequila.

"Yeah…and you played good Shuichi. Hope you make more songs like that." Responds the captain, and hopes that she is not having a blush, although it can be confused with drunkenness.

"Are you okay Hinata? You are kind of pale."

"K-san, I'm naturally pale."

"I know," then he sees Sasuke appearing, but he didn't care. "You were pale like when I asked you that thing on the truth or dare game."

"What question?" asks suddenly Sasuke, he normally stands aside from socialization, but decided to have more fun than expected. And Hinata noticed his intentions, and then she realized about the kind of questions that they guys made last night. No matter what, they can't talk about THAT one.

K: "Oh, we've been playing truth or dare last night, right guys?"

Hinata: "K-"

Sasuke: "Really? But we played the same thing back at the mansion, what's so special about it?"

"I'm right here K-" warns again the captain, but once again she is ignored.

Shuichi: "Yeah, but this time the questions became like…NC-17."

Hinata: "Not you too Shuichi--"

Sasuke: "Come on, questions like what?"

Ryuichi: "Well like--"

Hinata: "I was drunk, so it doesn't count so cut it off."

Tohma: "But I though that drunk people and kids always say the truth."

She looked down almost defeated, she was actually thinking of throwing the half empty bottle towards the gang. "Guys, don't--"

"Since I was like; how come a young beautiful lady like Hinata-sempai, who travels with three grown up men all the time hadn't experienced it?" says Mya like it was a tragic poetry…and Hinata decided to drink up her cup and wait for the worst.

Experience what? Sasuke was trying to look calm by the question…what the heck are they referring to?!

K: "Well, that she had never seen a penis."

Hinata was slamming her head towards the bar a couple of times like a hammer, and Sakano stopped her to mark the wooden lines on her forehead. For all the things that they have asked her, it had to be THAT one.

Sasuke was trying to regain as stoic as ever…what the heck?! It sounded more like all these times she had closed her eyes while…!?

Then Shuichi continues with excitement due to the expression of the Uchiha. "Well, we are talking about looking at the real thing. You can feel an erection, but it doesn't mean that you have seen one--"

**SMACK!**

"**FROM NOW ON YOU WON'T HANG OUT WITH HINATA ALONE! IS THAT CLEAR?! NOT UNTIL SHE IS LEGAL!**" screams Saito with his lungs out, and luckily he was held down by his wife Mika and Kankuro; while Hiro looked disappointed and Yuki was trying to be convinced by Tomoyo and Tatsuha to **not kill** the singer or the gang.

Then the stares of the people around them became too evident, and Hinata was thinking of a way to be away from this predicament and almost with the conclusion that she is virgin.

'_Correction…she__**was**__ virgin_.' though the Uchiha with a grin.

* * *

The hours passed and they kept on the party until very late. Sasuke and Hinata were walking towards the fountain, where they encountered for the date. Sai had suggested taking her home, but she declared to be okay…that the shock of what happened earlier caused her to loose her happy drunk state.

Sasuke walked beside her with his hands on his pockets and feeling Byako stumble on his leg again. The cub's pace was slow and for an energetic animal like him, it only meant that he was falling asleep.

Stopping in front of the mountain, both ninjas stood in front of the other. Either of them knows what to say, what to do. "Your tiger," says suddenly Hinata, trying to break the silence. "It seems tired."

"Yeah, maybe he is not a party animal after all." Says Sasuke, unable to see what he said. But Hinata raised an eyebrow, finding it amusing. "Is that a joke?"

"Kind of…why?"

"Never mind, I'm leaving." Then she turns to leave, only to look over her shoulder towards the Uchiha, smirking. "And by the way, your jokes suck too."

* * *

Sasuke finally ended in his apartment, with a tired Byako in his arms (the cub was stumbling like being drunk, something that can cause the wrong impression). After placing the white tiger on his bed, he moved to take a bath.

While being at the shower, he was still remembering the wonderful scent that Hinata had tonight. If it weren't for his self-control and decency, he would have take her to a dark corner at the party and fucked her senseless. And by the way that she acted while dancing, she was looking forward for the opportunity as well, but neither of them would have admitted.

It was a game of seduction and in those games is proven the control of the situation and holding back the temptation.

After finishing his bath, the Uchiha goes out with a towel around his waist and went towards his room. Taking a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt (it was a cold night) he moved to bed. He wished that his pride wasn't so tough so he would be right now at the captain's place and touching what her skirt was telling to see at the dance floor. She sure that choose a nice outfit, ready to take off easily in case of a quick escape…but it never happened.

But he won't go tonight, even when he can almost smell her presence. Even when he heard footsteps towards his room coming from the living room...

Wait a second…

The tip sound of her high-heel shoes echoed the whole room. Little by little she was getting out from the dark corner where it seems that she was waiting. With every step his mouth went dry, did she decided to search for him instead? His ego was getting the biggest burst in history; it seems that Hinata was the one who fell into the seduction game. Or maybe is a game to make him fall.

But whatever it was, he won't mind to loose this time.

Hinata finally made it to the light that the full moon was giving her tonight. She can feel her whole body trembling in anticipation. And she hated herself for that.

Sasuke noticed the trembling of her body, and licked his lips without thinking about it. Damn, if she doesn't say anything of she was there tonight…he won't control himself any longer.

But he didn't need to do it because suddenly she walked quite fast and kissed him. Her lips attacked his mouth and her own tongue was asking for entrance, something that it didn't take him more than a second to comply. Gripping her buttocks firmly so her body was crushed against his provoked a sensual moan from her, and Sasuke groaned with need and lust.

The next thing that Hinata knew was that the Uchiha pushed her roughly towards the bed and he moved on top of her. His fingers didn't hesitate and searched under her skirt, and she squirmed under his touch. Without thinking twice he moved her underwear to a side and started to play with her, and saw how her own hands tried to get them out, even when her hips moved up to match its movements.

With his other hand and on top of her, he moved her tank top up enough to show of her breast, and this time she was using a bra. He uncovered one of them to see it get hard with the cold air.

Hinata arched her head back, his coldness and dominance was driving her crazy. Never though to be the one who lost the game. Even less wanting more of what he showed her while dancing, Sasuke proved his complete self control…and she liked when he lost it.

"Give me a reason to take out my fingers and fuck you until you pass out, Hinata." Asks Sasuke using his coldest tone. His sharp eyes were showing a mixture of desire and anger. Had she forgot the days that have passed since she decided to ignore him during the mission?

"Sasuke…I--!" she was trying to speak but then he dig his finger further, giving her a hard time to think for an answer. It took her slowly to realize of why he was doing it, when it usually was that he loose control and fuck her without questions. Now she pressed her knees together, as her attempt to stop what she started.

Watching her reaction, his body moved forward and opened her legs again forcefully. She won't stop what she started, and she'll end it. He immediately pulled down his boxers and rubs his manhood against her entrance, and she body tensed by the scent of his arousal.

He leaned down and tugged the back of her head hard, forcing her to look at him and feel his heated breath. "You want it, don't you?"

"…"

"I can't hear it!"

"Yes, yes I want it!"

"Then tell me," and his other hand finds her exposed nipple and starts to play with it, causing her back to arch towards him, "why I should grant your desire when you have been avoiding me since the mission? Why when you offered yourself in an auction with the risk to be with someone like Neji? Why when you have been provoking me all night? Tell me!"

Hinata: "For the same fucking reason that you won the fucking auction!"

Then both looked one another, their breaths is sole desperation to release the need that have been burning them for days. "And," she continued with her voice wiling to betray her any second. "is not my fault that you couldn't just fuck me like I though you'll do back at the hotel…"

He didn't kiss her, and his eyes were on her like a predator.

He thrust in her, rougher than other times, and she welcomed it with a cry like she deserved it. While one hand tugged her hair hard with every thrust, the other makes sure that her knees will stay apart and open.

She couldn't breath, his pace was to make it sure of that. Hinata could feel her eyes going to back of her head, and every time that she tried to touch him, he slapped her hands away. He learned every inch of her skin, and he was using it on his favor. All she could do was gasp and cry with pleasure…as raw as it was happening.

Leaning down so their noses are barely touching, he grinded his hips against hers, making sure that her whole womanhood can received everything. She leaned up fast to try to capture his lips, but he didn't let her. She had the chance to look up and see that he was smirking, the arrogant smirk that she learned to hate. He was in complete control, and she was at his mercy.

"Should I let you touch me? Should I let you kiss me? Should I let you _cum_?" he asked hoarsely, and she tried to react, but her body betrayed her and just moaned. He never used any kind of dirty talk and it was working on her mind perfectly.

"Yes," she manages to say, and took his shock to pull his face close to hers. "Because I know that you fucking want it too…_Sasuke_."

Their lips crashed.

Her nails dig deeply on his back.

His thrusts were so rough that she couldn't match his pace.

Outside of his apartment complex, you can hear her cries and moans…and the bed shaking underneath them. Without mention his animal groans, devouring her body like ambrosia.

* * *

A/N: There are two polls on my profile…I would like to know your opinions…please vote.

I never though that it will go this far. And remember that fan fiction authors write this stuff with passion, but we don't get paid for it…our only payment is **YOUR** support.

Songs used on this chapter:

Artist:**Yellowcard**

Song:**Way away**

Album:**unknown**

Artist:**Skillet**

Song:**Cycle down**

Album:**Collide** (deluxe edition)

Comment: Another Skillet song. Their last two albums 'Collide' and 'Comatose' are worth to use on SasuHina stories…really

Artist:**Tito el Bamibo**

Song:**Solo dime que si**

Album:**It's my time**

Comment: Here I come with another reggeaton song. I just came out on my mp3 when I was thinking of what song use…and I kind of like it.

Artist:**Wisin & Yandel** (featuring Don Omar)

Song:**La pared**

Album:**Los extraterrestres**

Comment: for those who can understand Spanish, you know the content of this song. But even the music can give you an idea…and I have to admit that I don't like Don Omar, but W & Y are the best.


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: And sorry for those who couldn't see the polls on my profile…but now they are ready. And about last chapter…I got that you like it. And about the love machine…um…you can see it on non-family motels!

And I just saw Devil May Cry…and Dante is so damn cool!

**NOTE:** I have to apologize to all those who had though that Gaara is bi-sexual. When I mentioned the word _manwhore_ I meant that he had slept with many women…if you remember the chapters when they went to Suna, he keeps photo albums pictures of the girls that ended up in his bed…and the only one who didn't fell for it was Hinata. Again, my apologies (sees yaoi fan girls crying)... sorry.

And thanks to all those who reviewed:

**HisaAngel, Toni, kenshinlover2002, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Elladora Ketteridge, Winterkaguya, TOOCUTE8822, NanamiYatsumaki, nisaa231295, SHIROUchan99, kawaiiitahina123, zutara101, cygnet411, HiN4-cH4n, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, Anita Blake 76, ItY'girl, Raven, bluewolf95, Emoicle**

Disclaimer: I don't own it…and you know the rest. I either own the songs or the lyrics used on this story. They are used for the environment of the scenes with no self-lucrative purposes.

* * *

**Chapter 65**

Morning came sooner than he though, the sunlight making his pleasant sleep being interrupted. But when his eyes opened and he found his hand caressing her soft long hair; it was worth to wake up.

Last night was wild, as the only word that can describe it. Both lost control all the way…mostly from his part. The way that her throat became sore at the end was priceless; and her eyes…so full of desire. It can make any man to please her for the rest of his life, and she knows it.

Maybe she doesn't have an idea of how men turn to look at her when she passes by, even with her strong attitude. She is on the top of the top; next to Tsunade…and the most wanted woman of the village. Prouder than her own clan, she also has on her team three good-looking men, and was proved that they respect her as a baby sister…like a daughter.

She doesn't know how many times he wanted to go a kill those who dare to confess their dirty fantasies about her…perverts that doesn't know a thing about her. And those declared fan boys who believe that she'll be happy in a big house in the woods and lots of children.

Hinata is like a wild animal, she can't be tamed and even less being domesticated. She has proven to be a great ninja, with the conviction and experience that any other woman would be jealous about…even being the Hokage's apprentice you can go that far.

But is that attitude that he liked to play and use it for equal gratification.

Both fucked like animals, and he wanted more of it.

Seconds later, she started to wake up, but he kept caressing her long hair so she can stay a little longer. She nuzzles the pillow once more, she know what time it was…she stopped needing the clock to wake up. She can be on the woods and fall asleep at 3 am and still wake up in time to go to work. She doesn't know if call it an advantage or not.

That's why she never asked for a day off since the ANBU is in her hands.

But when she stood up from the bed, Sasuke had many perverted ideas on his head.

She was still half-dressed; her tank top was almost off, but she put it back. Her panties were one of the only things lost from last night's storm; because it ended clinging from the dresser at the other side of the room…but her skirt was still on. The whole skirt thing seemed to turn him-on like nothing else…maybe is for the sensual thing of slide his hands under it.

"You know, you should bring some of your clothes here." Says the Uchiha lazily, while Hinata is still picking up her shoes. Without looking back she nods. "I'll think about it, maybe you should do the same thing. And bring a bed for Byako as well."

Sasuke: "He can sleep on your sofa."

Hinata: "I won't have fur all over them. You have idea of how many jounin missions cost them?"

He just rolled his eyes; he almost forgot her simple yet expensive taste. But it didn't bother him because most of her tastes were earned by her own effort. Just when she was about to leave the room, he cleared his throat.

Hinata turned around, not wanting to imagine of the Uchiha naked. That can't be possible; since all she had about the penis topic is that she had felt them (hard-on) and the other stuff that you know about them without looking at them.

And her mind drifted into that matter remembering how Yuki described the sole called members.

"By the way, you forgot something."

Turning around, she saw a half-dressed raven haired young man (only boxers on) and from his index finger clanged her underwear. Then she opened her eyes a little wide, with the rush to go back to her apartment and get ready to work made her forget about underwear. A few steps away from them were her bra…something that Ayaka insisted her to use.

Walking towards the Uchiha, Hinata stood on her tip-toes to grab it, but he moves it away playfully. She only tried a couple of times, to then turn her gaze towards his lips. "I won't need it anyway. You can keep it, pervert."

"And what I can do with this?" asks Sasuke with a husky tone. It was a short game between them, and he liked mental challenges.

"I don't know…you tell Me." and her lips touched his lightly, but it became a little intense when he forgot the undergarment on his hand and how his arms were busy to keep her body against his. Stepping back, they found themselves at the edge of the bed, and when she turned her gaze to see a book on the night table, something came into her mind.

The captain made the Uchiha to sit at the edge of the bed, and still standing up their lips met. Sasuke's hand moved under her skirt and was happy that she hadn't anything underneath. Her lips moved from the lips to his nude chest, and her hands admiring his muscled arms. But Sasuke's movements stopped suddenly when he saw Hinata kneel in front of him.

Slowly she started to kiss his abs, provoking grunts from him. The raven haired man didn't wanted to get into wrong conclusions, but something was telling him that one of his many fantasies will come true right now. "Hinata…"

Hinata: "Am I doing it right?"

"Hm?" his gaze lowered towards hers, the look of pure innocence and guilty was turning him on more than ever. And damn it if she was doing it on purpose.

"Well, you remember the book that you left me at the hotel room, Yuki's novel?"

He could only nod.

"This is something that happened on page two, if I'm correct. And I don't know if I'm doing it right."

Then he frowned, but did she know that this is one of the things that he liked from that novel? "But how…?" Now it was her turn to frown. "Simple, you bookmarked almost _every_ sex scene on that book."

Not wanting to admit that he did that with clear purpose, the Uchiha remained silent while she continued with her ministrations, and started to pull down his boxers slowly. He found the simple act of breath very difficult while his manhood was little by little released in front of his lovely woman, and thrilled to see her reaction. When it was completely free, he saw how she remained like stone for seconds.

Her mouth gape a couple of times, and then he almost forgot about the gang said last night about the true & dare incident. And knowing that this is her first time seeing a male member live and close got another boost to his pride. "Is something wrong…Hinata?"

She couldn't take her eyes of it; it was like watching something out of this world. Sure she had felt the fellow when a guy hugs her too tight. But never in her imagination though of how I'll look. "I don't know…um…"

"Yes?"

She looks up at it again, and yet she didn't dare to touch him yet. "Are you sure that…all this…has managed to get inside me?"

The question sent a jolt directly to…well, you know where. He didn't want tell her that he is not completely hard, that when he was on his fullness it can 'grow' a little more. By the worry on her eyes (something that he never though he would see) it was safer to give all the anatomy details later, there's something to take care right now.

"Of course Hinata, why would you ask such thing?"

Feeling like an inexperienced fool, she decided to forwards with that she started, and hoped that what she memorized from that book will be useful now.

And Sasuke fell back on the bed when he felt her wet and warm tongue on him.

Byako just woke up and after stretching himself he walked towards his master's bedroom. But when he heard the loud moans and Hinata's name along them, he returned to his giant pillow. He'll give them 15 minutes, then he'll go there and interrupt the moment…he is hungry already.

* * *

Hiro and Yuki watched how Hinata didn't say anything and the first thing that she did was to take a cup of black tea. They decided to drop the topic about her date with the damn Uchiha boy, after all they didn't kill each other and they can thank that to her self control…because if that depended on the other guy…

"Oh, by the way Hinata." Says Yuki wile places a bento box in front of her. "Tomoyo-chan made French toast this morning, and she insisted to give you some. Even when I know that you don't like to eat breakfast and even less sweets--"

"So she finally got the recipe from Mya." Cuts off the captain, "And I think that I'll take them this time. I want to take this flavor out of my throat."

"Really? What kind of flavor?" asks suddenly Hiro, and the captain almost choked on her drink, but learned how to hide it pretty well. Any suspicions can be troublesome in the future. But she couldn't stop licking her lips, remembering how she got that on the back of herthroat.

"Tangy…and kind of sweet at the same time…"

"Then you must give me the recipe when you can. Something that you can actually cook is clearly a miracle." Says Hiro, and started to laugh because he remembered the time that they were on a mission and asked her to prepare pre-cooked ramen.

Let's just say that half of a beautiful forest almost disappeared because of her.

"Are you still here?" says Saito after opening the door, his foot was taping the floor and then looks at Hinata with a frown. "And don't you remember that you are supposed to take the day off?"

Blinking twice, she looks at the samurai, "And when that decision was taken? I never take any days off."

"Well, Tsunade though that you'll need it in case that you wake up too mad because of the damn Uchiha." Then Hiro and Yuki nodded, thinking of the many annoying things that he must hade made her get through last night. And she can say that last night was…pretty unusual.

"And Ryuichi and Shuichi are making a small presentation, and Hiro hadn't appeared yet." Says the samurai, and sees the face of the red haired male that screamed '_I forgot_'.

"Fine, I'll take the day off tomorrow okay? And let's go there then, there's no much to do at the office after all." And with that she stands up to leave.

Hiro: "Okay, but we mean a REAL day off. No training, no writing reports. Just stay at your place or somewhere and take a damn long nap."

Putting his arm around her shoulder with an evil smirk (and knowing that she hates when people invades her personal space) Yuki asks, "And…you must tell us all the stuff that the bastard of the Uchiha told you, okay?"

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

Sasuke was shinning…literally, and Byako was skipping beside him. The tiger was happy since this morning the Uchiha gave him _double_ portion of meat than usual. Whatever happened in his room surely put him on a very good mood.

Naruto and Kakashi were waiting for him, and Sakura had special tasks at the hospital so it was a guys' day out. But when he was about to greet them (something he never does), Gai and Lee passed him. "Oh, good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke: "Good morning guys! Heading to train!?"

Naruto's jaw dropped when he heard Sasuke's reply, what the heck?!

"Actually, we are just warming up." Says Gai with his always good mood…

Sasuke: "Really, and what is this warming up about?"

"We like to run 50 laps around the village before we begin our day!" says excitedly Lee, and his eyes were shinning thinking about a hard day of training.

"Do you mind if I run with you?" ask the Uchiha with a smile, and Gai almost cried by his request.

"Of course Sasuke-kun! We can't deny you the sharing of the power of youth!" and then Sasuke, Byako, Gai and Lee started to jog together. Kakashi was scratching the back of his head, not understanding why it turned out like this. But then he though that it was a nightmare when he heard Sasuke say: "Let's keep running towards the horizon that illuminates our way to greatness!"

Gai & Lee: "Right, Sasuke-sensei!"

By the moment that the Uchiha ended his third lap, the copy ninja dragged him away from the two weird dressed ninjas. He was afraid to see his favorite student with the same bad haircut by the end of the day.

* * *

After that incident, Naruto started to try to make jokes at him, but the Uchiha just ignored him with that stupid smile. And it became worst when he noticed that the smile was so charming that the fan girls were fighting over to whom the Avenger directed his sweet look.

But everything as a mystery until Tatsuha arrived and saw the situation. Getting a good look at the Uchiha, he started to smirk and patted his back. "Congratulations Sasuke-kun! I'm so proud of you!" then Naruto and Kakashi looked at him like he had grown another head.

Tatsuha: "And thinking that you'll never have the opportunity!"

"Don't matter what you'll say Tatsuha, I'll ignore you." says the Uchiha, his good mood won't be changed by anyone, not right now.

"And what's all the fuss? The women at the village are looking for Sasuke and marry him…seriously." Says the monk, and Naruto just points at his teammate annoyed. "Is because this teme had been smiling to everyone today! Damn I don't know what he is up to?!"

"Actually, is not his fault." Says Tatsuha, and then he noticed that no one know what he is talking about. "What, don't you recognize it?! Uchiha Sasuke, the guy you see here so happy and content just had his first BJ!"

The copy ninja's eyes were evident that he know about what the monk was talking about…except Naruto.

"And who is this BJ?"

"Naruto, BJ stands for blow job. Sasuke just got a blow job." says the gray haired, fuming about how lucky he was for being treated so well. Now his curiosity to know who his girlfriend is raised a little more.

Tatsuha: "Yep…and it seems that it was a mind-blowing one, just look at his face!"

Sasuke: "Shut up Tatsuha."

Tatsuha: "Okay…deny it then."

Sasuke: "…"

Tatsuha: "See? Just like a long…sweet lollipop."

Naruto: "I won't see that candy the same way…ever."

Sasuke was about to defend himself, but then they found him on his knees and covering his ears. "AAAARGGHHHH!"

Naruto: "Teme what's wrong?!"

Kakashi: "Sasuke!"

"Shut the damn mutt off!" screams Sasuke, but then they look around…nothing.

Kakashi: "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke: "**Shut the off damn wolf I said**!"

Then Naruto decided to try to reassure with the sudden behavior from his best friend. "Sasuke, there are no wolves in Konoha--"

Sasuke: "**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I CAN HEAR ONE PRETTY LOUD YOU IDIOT**!"

Naruto: "Hey--!"

"Sasuke, can you really hear it?" asks suddenly Tatsuha, and everyone turned to the monk, who knelt beside the Uchiha. Then Sasuke looks up to his mentor, and with all the pain in his ears, nodded. The monk seemed to believe him and then turns his back to him. "Climb on, I'll carry you."

Everyone's eyes twitched…Sasuke seemed to be in pain and Tatsuha wants to carry him piggy back?!

"This is not a joke Sasuke! We must go to where the howl comes from!" and with that statement, and embarrassment to a side, he climbed on the monk's back and he piggy ride him towards the forest. The others followed them, in case that Tatsuha wanted to do something to the poor guy.

They made into a place on the training grounds that no one knew that it existed. Even Kakashi used his Sharingan to know if it was created by a genjutsu…but it was real…a true virgin untouched forest area. And slowly, they saw that Sasuke climbed off from Tatsuha and uncovered his ears, it seems that the howls stopped.

'_I see that you heard my challenge call…Uchiha Sasuke_.'

Well, they can hear that.

From the tall trees, they saw that they were moving to a side, like something HUGE was coming between them…until they saw it.

Byako stood in front of his owner when a gigantic white wolf walks slowly towards him. Naruto couldn't stop pointing at him and Kakashi saw the interaction between the animals.

"Who are you?" asks the Uchiha, his ears are still trembling due to that loud howl. And he dared to name it call?

'_I am the white wolf, and its time for your challenge to gain the earth element_.' Says the animal and looks down at Byako. '_Don't worry; I won't kill him if he gives up first. I promise_.' Then the white tiger leaves and stands beside Kakashi, the damn cub knows too well.

"So I have to fight you, and then take the challenge, right?" asks Sasuke, he was pretty excited that at least he'll have a chance to have another challenge. He had improved a lot with the wind element, and wanted more. He wanted to ask Hinata about what the others are about, but he never found the time to ask it.

'_Yes, and is sad that I hadn't seen Hinata here_.'

"What about it?" he asked, even with doubt.

'_When I challenged her she was with an Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi._' Then the wolf looks directly at Sasuke's eyes, and then grins. '_But your eyes are pure and strong compared to Itachi's._'

"Enough about a bastard that is dead," says Sasuke and wields out his katana, "let's get started."

The wolf looks at him in disapproval. '_Impatient, Hinata is no way like you. I really miss fighting her…_'

* * *

The concert at the center of the village just begun and Hinata is on the crowd. Hiro is at the guitar while Yuki and Saito are taking strolls around to check the whereabouts.

"Hey Konoha! We feel too high today so we decided to make a free show for your support of last night's movie! Let's rock!" screams Ryuichi while music turns on. The crowd in front of them increased in seconds and encouraged him to sing.

Then, something was moving among the people on the audience, and Hinata felt again a presence close, but couldn't see anything.

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one  
_

Suddenly, a force gets inside her body and she feels the lack of air for seconds, not understanding what was happening. Suddenly, images from her past started to re-play over and over again like a movie.

_For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)_

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here_

Images from the third Hokage, Iruka, Brandon Heat and Itachi were in front of her. Most of them were the happy days; when the Uchiha prodigy was still on the village and her…a small kid. The smiles; the times that she can tell them anything and never being judged, all those wise advises.

_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can look, see the life that he took  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent_

_On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
_

The music goes on, and no one seems to notice the ANBU captain sweating like crazy and with her hands on her knees; trying to keep standing. As the images go by, it showed the times that she argued with them. When she screamed at Itachi for leaving her behind. When she defended him Uchiha from Sarutobi. When she called Brandon and hypocrite because he was a hit man that didn't wanted to hurt others.

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message  
He doesn't want to read the message  
Doesn't want to read the message here_

And then, little by little they started to leave this world…without giving her a chance to save them…to say goodbye.

_On his face is a map of the world_

And luckily, Shuichi looks down at the crowd to see Hinata troubled; his gaze is towards Yuki and walks to where the singer is telling him with the eyes. But when he is few steps away from the captain, he had to stop. A dark aura was overtaking her and he didn't have an idea of the cause for such thing. _  
_

Then Saito is close as well to the scene and dared to go further, but Hinata started to run away like desperate. The song ended and Ryuichi looks at Shuichi with a frown. "I'm going to help them Shuichi-kun, keep the concert going."

Shuichi: "But--"

"If people know that something is wrong it will be worst." Says Hiro and passes his guitar to Tohma to stands beside the white-haired singer. "If we need you I'll call you, I promise."

And the two left after the rest of the team, who headed towards the training grounds.

* * *

Sasuke was having a difficult time with the wolf, and he had a black eye to prove it. Every time that he is close to hit on him, the being throws rocks out of nowhere and hits him (the reason of the black eye) and although Byako tried to stop them once and he had to save him (gaining another black spot on his belly), it had seemed useless.

When the wolf was about to hit him again, Sasuke raised a hand. "Wait!"

Kakashi and the rest, who have been watching the fight since the beginning, looked at the Uchiha with a frown. Is he going to give up?

Sasuke: "I have a question to ask you, and if you answer it, I'll give up."

Then Naruto fell on his back, what the hell?!

'_So you finally decided to use your head for once, go ahead_.' Says the wolf, who took the situation too calmly. "This means that the wolf wanted this to happen since the beginning?"

"It's simple," says the Uchiha and tries to gain back his breath. "What animal that at the sunrise starts with four legs, at the top of the sun walks in two, and at the dawn has three legs."

Tatsuha grinned, that's a classic.

The tension felt heavier than the battle, since the wolf was immersing in his thoughts and Sasuke was studying every change on him. '_I have to admit that you caught me in that one, since being from the earth I've never seen such creature. Are you sure that you didn't invented it?_'

Sasuke: "No, it's real."

Ten seconds later, the wolf spoke. '_I give up, you won my challenge. But you must tell me what animal is that_.'

With a smirk, Sasuke responds "The human being."

Then the white wolf looks at him enraged, '_what kind of joke is that?! Explain to me before I decide to kill you now_.'

With his stern face, he explains. "At the beginning of their lives, humans' tend to move around on their hands and knees as babies. Later at our adult years, we walk straight in two legs like I am right now. And at the dawn of our circle of life, we have three legs because most of us will need a crane to move around, making it our third leg."

Naruto looks at the monk, who was shaking his head like he couldn't believe what just happened. "Like I said, it's a classic. If you can read, you know that one."

'_You won my fight, Uchiha Sasuke…although Hinata took the half of the time to figure it out_.' Then Sasuke's eyes opened wide, so that means that all he had to do was to give the wolf a mind challenge?!

'_Now it comes the second challenge, and I don't need to tell you what you have to do, right?_' and when the wolf disappeared, someone appeared in front of him. And he had little time to jump away before he was crashed down.

When the dust was away, the rest watching the fight was impressed to see who was there and attacked Sasuke…

Sakura…

"Why? Why Sasuke-kun?" says Sakura, her eyes full of tears and anger. He stood stoic and watching carefully for her next move. This version of Sakura was a little faster than the original. "WHY HER AND NOT ME?!" and she attacks again.

Naruto was about to move when the monk stopped him. "That's not the real Sakura, Naruto. It's Sasuke's challenge."

Naruto: "But I don't get it! Why Sakura-chan?!"

"Because," he says while cleans some of the dust on his clothes. "Is about the unrequited love." Then the blonde ninja looks back at the battle, and he was glad that the real Sakura was around, it would have been devastating for her to hear that. But then Kakashi made an important remark.

Kakashi: "If that it's true and Hinata did this before, then who was her challenge?"

The fight continued, but then Sasuke got a little distracted by the screams and the chakras moving in a chase not so far from them…

* * *

"Hinata! Where are you going?! Hinata!" screams Yuki to the silhouette that was jumping the tree branches through the forest. Even being on the same team doesn't mean that they share the same speed. Then Hiro, who like Saito spent more time on the village than the rest, was scared because he knows where this path of the training grounds was leading to.

The captain couldn't hear or see anything, just what was in front of her. a voice inside of her head was talking to her, guiding her. '_Don't you want to save them? Go and do it before they die again…_'

Getting into a short clearing, the captain was few meters to fall into a cliff, one of the highest of the village's territory. Without stopping, she ran towards it and she was stopped by…

"Got ya!"

Saito…

"Let me go! I have to save them!" screams Hinata over and over, while Hiro, Yuki and Ryuichi gets into the scene. They look at where Hinata's arms are trying to reach, only to see the seemly endless cliff. Saito had his strong grip on her waist, but with her struggles and strength it was being difficult to him.

Yuki runs towards her, and forces lifting her chin to look at him. "Hinata stop it! There's no one--!"

Hinata: "I have to save them! I still have a chance!"

Yuki: "Hinata damn it listen--!"

"I said **let her go!!**" then the trio looked with wide eyes at the captain, where that voice came from. But when the blonde ANBU looked at her eyes, and saw that they were no longer dark lavender, but yellow…he had the conclusion…

She was possessed.

"**You pitiful humans let me go!**"

"You let Hinata go you bastard!" screams back Hiro, only to see that Hinata's body stopped to move and then to shake. Saito wasn't sure what was happening, but he wasn't going to let her go.

"Saito…let me go before--" came out Hinata's true voice, but in vain.

"**Ku ku…so you think that you can just hold me down? Weaklings…**" and with an unexplainable force everyone was pulled away. Slowly, Hinata stands up and licks her lips. Yuki hurries up and stands in front of her with a long crane. "I won't let you have her, whoever you are!"

"**A Kinomoto monk…**" Mocks the demon, and flashes his fangs from the captain's mouth. "**Are you strong enough to deal with my kind, human?**"

For few seconds, Hinata fights the possession. "Yuki…don't! His chakra—**let him try me**!"

Yuki's eyes darkened due the challenging tone from the demon. "What kind are you?!"

"…**a Kranz.**"

And Saito could see clearly the reaction from Yuki, and he was too concerned to ask. But Hiro wasn't going to give up and stands in front of Hinata with a fighting pose. "I don't care if you are Kami itself! I'll make you leave Hinata's body now!"

"**Oh, so you'll kill her?**"

Then everybody, including Ryuichi froze, he must be playing with them. He must!

"**What? Did the snake eat your tongue? Ku ku--**"

"Nonsense! We won't kill Hinata! That's what you want us to do!" screams Saito and takes out his katana, but then he saw that Yuki wasn't supporting them. "Yuki…?"

"He…is part right." Says the ex-monk, and tries to think on anything but the options in front of him. "The Kranz are possession demons and they succeed 98 percent of their acts. When they fail, is because their victim dies. Their bodies are the mirror of the humans."

"No…" says Saito in a low whisper, but the Kranz heard and was laughing like a maniac. Taking out Hinata's ANBU chest plate to make it easier, "It can't be…no!"

Yuki: "Saito!"

Saito: "I won't kill Hinata! I know that she is still there!"

"**Don't worry; I don't have any objection on killing YOU instead**." But when Hinata's body was about to move, it froze. Ryuichi was about to step in when Hiro stopped him, it didn't need a genius to know that there was an internal fight in her mind against her possessor.

"I won't…hold him…enough…" came back Hinata's voice, who sounded tired and angry. "He is…using my memories…on his favor…Itachi, Sarutobi, Brandon…"

Yuki: "No…Hinata…"

She looks at her teammates, they are hesitating. "You three…made me a promise…no so long ago--"

Hiro: "But not about this! And I won't!"

"**Too sad, then she'll suffer for being her body the tool that killed her team.**" Comes back the Kranz voice, and the yellow eyes were shinning stronger than before. "**She is so damn difficult. All that I want is to send her to my master…why resist? Ku ku--**"

Hinata: "You won't hurt them--!"

"**I am the one in charge!**" "You won't!" then her eyes are back to normal and looks at the cliff. Seeing what she is planning to do, Hiro manages to hold her down. "Hiro! Let me go -- **ku ku ku…come on samurai, just stab her on my heart…and you'll free her.**"

Then the samurai looks at Hinata, being taken control again by the demon. He raises his katana, but he still hesitating on doing it or not. If he was asked the same years ago, he wouldn't doubt about it…but now…

The Kranz manages to release from Hiro's grip and stands up and attacks the samurai. But then something comes from the bushes and stops it before it hits him.

And right there, a katana stabbed across Hinata's chest, blood coming from the wound. But instead of hitting the left side (where the heart is located) it hit the right side. But what shocked everyone was that the katana didn't belong to the samurai…

It was Sasuke who stabbed her.

Falling back on Hiro's arms, the Uchiha looked shocked of what just happened. He didn't know why, but he just ran and stabbed Hinata. The only thing that was on his mind was to kill her, and fast. It was something that he couldn't stop thinking about, and he was praying that he could be stopped.

And Saito didn't wait any longer. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! YOU--"

"Saito!" screams Yuki, only to see that dark chakra evaporated from Hinata's body and moved to a side, forming another body.

There it was a demon; fairly skinned and dark burned skin. His long fangs were the same that they saw growing in Hinata's and the yellow eyes that once covered the lavender ones. That's the description of a Kranz…but what was curious to them was that he was wounded on the same place as Hinata.

"'_Their bodies are the mirror of the human's_'…that's it!" screams Tatsuha while checks on the captain, only to confirm that indeed she didn't have any injury. Then she opens her eyes and sits properly on the ground and recovers her breath. "When Sasuke injured her, he didn't hit Hinata's heart…it was the Kranz's heart!"

The Uchiha was completely stunned, he didn't understand anything. Then he saw that the blood on his hands didn't belonged to her…thank Kami.

Naruto and Kakashi along with Tatsuha and Byako made it to the scene. Only to see an agonizing demon, Sasuke's hands in blood and Hinata on the ground while the samurai was hugging her and calling her 'baka'.

The demon looks to the ground to the Uchiha, and his eyes widen when he looks at him. "**Those eyes, dark as death…I recognize those eyes!**"

"Maybe is because I'm an Uchiha." Responds Sasuke like it was nothing important. But now that he thinks about it, the first time that he saw a demon, he said something similar. But the demon chuckled, blood leaving his mouth. "**There's only one who can know how to kill my kind. And even a Kinomoto wouldn't be able to guess it. Yes, yes I know who you are…**"

"That's enough!" Then Tatsuha saw his brother take out a tag, and that he was leaning over the Kranz. "**Ku ku…you think that I am defeated?**"

But the Kinomoto heir was too mad to even pay attention. "Who send you?"

"**My Lord is going to be mad because he won't have her on her knees--**"

Yuki: "Stop the motherfucking games and say it!"

The Kranz looked up at him and smirked before coughing more blood. "**What you'll do…kill me?**"

"_He won't…I'll do it._"

And they turned around to see where the voice came from, and everyone gasped when they saw that it was a Ramjal. "_Who gave you the others to kill Hinata, Kranz? Who dares to be challenge us._"

The demon lying on the ground just laughed once more, but Hinata's eyes were focused on the Ramjal. "**The one who decided to have her…only for himself…**"

"_Troy doesn't have that strength…_"

"**He is not Troy anymore…Ramjal**," chuckles the Kranz, knowing that he'll be destroyed anyway. "**He is now Asmodeus, and soon he'll take the underworld along with this one!**"

And the Ramjal turned the demon into dust. Yuki and Tatsuha gasped by the discovery, and Sasuke was the one who noticed it. But decided to let them to tell everything, it will be better.

"I-Impossible!" screams the monk, confused. "Asmodeus is death for thousands of years…!"

But he was cut when the Ramjal turned towards the captain, "_Hinata_," he spoke standing in front of her. Saito and the others stood between them. But he didn't seem to care and continued. "_You still have a chance to reunite with Itachi again. Stop fighting it and fulfill your destiny with him! Just kneel now and it will be enough to take you to him._"

The captain looks at the demon, and walks through her teammates. Saito was about to stop her but Yuki interferes. "To see Itachi, I have to kneel to you?" asks Hinata, and although the Ramjal saw something different in her, he nodded thinking that maybe she is still in shock by the possession that she went through.

The only thing he noticed to see was the faint light that her onyx stone katana created by its speed.

Tatsuha and Ryuichi looked amazed by how she sliced the demon in half, and seeing that he was still alive and shocked. But what made them feel safe were her next words.

"If I have to kneel to anyone to see Itachi again, then **fuck off**. I won't kneel to anyone." And with a kick the cut-in-half body fell through the cliff. Luckily her team was there to catch up when they saw her legs shaking.

"Steady, your muscles are still weak due the possession." Says Yuki, while Tatsuha was still trying to speak, "She…survived to a possession…"

Yuki: "I know…I never saw something like this happen."

Tatsuha: "We have to inform father about this--"

Then they saw Hinata struggling to stand up without the help of the others. "What the heck are you doing?" asks Ryuichi, who wanted to do something useful.

Then the fake Sakura appeared again, and without thinking Sasuke sliced her with his sword, and his words hurt more than the action.

Sasuke: "There are more important things to do than deal with you."

And this was Hinata's turn to be shocked.

Coming from the woods, appeared the wolf and at the mere sight of him Hinata saluted him. "Wise wolf, what you are doing in the forest."

"_Oh, if this is the smart and sweet Hinata_." Greets the spirit, "_I came here to challenge Sasuke, and he passed. But still you have the record._"

Then Yuki and the rest look at the Uchiha, and they know that this will mean only one thing: that he maybe is as capable as Hinata. And that she won't like it at all. "Are you sure that he wasn't cheating?"

Sasuke almost fell on his back.

"_It was him Hinata, I'm sure of that_." And with that he disappears.

Sighting loudly by the turn of the events, she starts to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?!" screams Ryuichi, while she insists to walk on her own.

"Shuichi is still singing right?" and then she kept walking. Saito was close to give her a speech but stopped. This is her way to end the arguments, and she knows that they'll talk about it later anyway.

"Fine, let's go."

"wait!" screams Tatsuha, not believing his eyes, "Yuki don't you see it?! She survived to a possession! Do you know the side effects for such--?!"

"Do you think that I'm not aware of that?" responds the blonde ANBU, while Naruto was looking at everything completely speechless; she survived a possession, and it seemed that it worst than die by it. "But she doesn't want to talk about it now Tatsuha, and I can't force her for now. We'll make her talk to Ayaka later, but she is still in shock…I can tell that." Continues Hiro and they start to move.

"I suggest you to start to keep an eye on him (points at Sasuke) and contact father as soon as possible. Maybe getting Asaroth back here will help to know the level of danger that this has gotten." Orders Yuki, and the monk was completely into what his elder brother said. But something was getting on his mind.

"And what about Asmodeus…?"

Then Hinata is the one who stopped, since she wasn't that away and still could hear the conversation. "If there's no other choice but to fight him, so beat it. As long as no one gets hurt because of me, everything will be fine with the world."

* * *

Sasuke went to his apartment that noon. After training with Tatsuha and being advised about the hard times coming for him because of the new talent; he wanted to give Byako his dinner, pack some spare clothes to leave them at Hinata's place and a pillow for the cub.

But when he got inside, and gave the tiger his dinner, he entered his room, and was a little surprised.

She already took a bath and lay on the bed, over the covers. Her eyes were dilated and the body was curled like a fetus. Sasuke dropped his stuff and lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest.

After some minutes like this, she finally spoke.

"Did you really…try to kill me?"

He dug his face on her shoulder; he didn't want to answer that. He spent the rest of the day thinking about why he did it. Even though it didn't kill her, it saved her; but still. He even had the guts to ask that to Tatsuha, and did his best to hide his regret.

And instead of hearing any threat from the monk, he just said that his instinct called. That maybe his hate was more intense than he though.

"It doesn't matter…although I can only guess the answer." She continued, "but if it wasn't for that…I would have jumped to that cliff."

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything, and then he heard her chuckle. What's so funny?

Then she turns around to face Sasuke. When her nose is touching his…she spoke again. "Thanks, Sasuke."

But the Uchiha was pretty bad with corny moments and started to kiss her with fierce. But she didn't mind and soon she was pinned under him, his hands roaming under her thin sleeping clothes.

"Tomorrow (pant) I have (pant) my day off (pant)…!"

Smirking against her now hardened and wet nipple, he looks up at her. "What a wonderful coincidence…tomorrow is _mines_ as well."

* * *

A/N: I just need to know that, if any of the lemon scenes had been too graphic, let me know. Because I can't exceed the M ranting (for those descriptive scenes, there's another site for it).

Song performed by Ryuichi:

Song: From Yesterday

Artist: 30 seconds to Mars

Album: A beautiful Lie

Comment: This album is full of angst and wonderful music. And Jared Leto looks hotter as a singer than an actor. There are many songs from this album that gets me into the mood to write, so wait for them.

And yes, I uploaded a one-shot called "**Yours beyond the time**" for the SasuHina FC Valentine's Day contest…let's see if it works.

About the demon presented on this chapter:

**Kranz**—_a very low class demon, often used as slaves by other demons. Unlike the high ranked ones, they are the only ones capable to possess human bodies; since the high-ranked must use the persuasion to convince the person to do what they wish._

_Sometimes they only do it with the purpose to kill the victim, but other times they use them to copulate with other humans and create half-breeds. They are also called 'the human mirrors' because their physical structure is the same as the true human beings and at the same time the opposite._

_TheKranz mentioned that Troy became **Asmodeus**; since that's the high demon representative for the sin of lust. There are seven high ranked/leader demons, each one called after a sin._


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: I just want to let you know that the last chapter of this story already has a number…that I won't mention yet…but the very fist draft lines are written.

Thanks to all the new and old reviewers that are still after this long…long story. And don't worry…it will have an end…unlike The Simpsons.

**zutara101, ****xXxItaHinaSasuXxX****Mizuki****hikari****, cygnet411. kawaiiitahina123, ****Elladora****Ketteridge****, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, ****NanamiYatsumaki****, Anita Blake 76, ****tsnade****, kenshinlover2002, ****toni****, HiN4-cH4n, ****Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga****, TOOCUTE8822, ****HopeoftheForgotten****, Raven, ****angstangel****, Lady Gaara 69, ****brazilian**** guy, ****HisaAngel**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep writing here about my grammar and spelling skills…you'll complain about it anyway.

Chapter 66

Unlike what he expected, she didn't spend the whole night with him…again.

Last night, after he had started the foreplay, she just asked for him to sleep instead and accepted; only to find his bed empty in the morning. He was trying to not open his eyes completely, knowing that the lack of warm is because she is not there, and is clearly early in the morning, no excuse to be up late.

Well, empty except Byako who dared to get on his bed and wake him up with a pair of two wet and smelly licks. And it's been like this for days…

Since the _possession incident_ days ago, she had been acting a little weird. And yes, when it comes to their _encounters_, the libido between them had seemly increased.

His thoughts about the matter were off when he heard a knock at the door. Walking towards it, he opened it knowing already who it was. "What do you want…dope?"

Naruto stood there completely alone. And he was looking away blushing, remembering the other day when he came with Kakashi and Sakura; that time they were greeted at the door by a half naked (which means no shirt, and pants with the button off and zipper half down) and Sharingan activated Uchiha demanded to be interrupted while he was '_banging his girl_' on the sofa.

That day, they also discovered that Asuma and Kurenai are his neighbors, and they were complaining about the _noises_ coming from the apartment.

But it seemed that he just woke up, so it was safe. "Sasuke, Tsunade requested us to work at the novel release from Eiri Yuki, something about preventing a fans' mob."

With a loud grunt he closed the door on his friend/rival's nose and headed to the bathroom. Well, at least he'll too busy to think about being close up to Hinata today…

From outside from the Uchiha's apartment, a seemly offended Naruto screamed. "Oh, but we have to stop by the gates to give the farewell to Gaara!"

Guess not…

* * *

"Take care you on your way back, there are dangerous people out there." says Hinata at the gates of the village. Gaara and his siblings have to go back for the Kazekage duties, they just stayed an extra day for today's book release, but Yuki gave Kankuro's copy a day before anyone else.

Lucky bastard…

"Don't worry Hinata-sama, Gaara-kun will protect us, right?" says Miaka, looking up at the Kazekage, who just crossed his arms and looked away. Ryuichi and the gang were along with them, they decided to leave with them and start the footage for the documentary _'More than genjutsu'_ in Suna.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were there as well. Kakashi was already working too on the signing activity so he couldn't be there.

"You take care too Hinata-sempai. Especially now…you know..." Says Ryuichi, but he frowned when he noticed that she didn't turned to look at him. Normally if someone makes that kind of remark, she can return it saying that she can take care of herself, "I should get going, and I have stuff to do..."

Shuichi was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Tohma. "As soon as Mya had her belly growing, I'll send you a photo. And maybe make a baby shower or something."

Hinata: "Yeah, sure…"

That wasn't really the answer that they expect, no at all.

Looking back at Gaara, she just sights ands speaks again. "I was thinking about giving you a farewell kiss. But I guess that this time is not possible."

That brought him to look back at her, and saw her eyes trailing softly towards the white haired girl that she sent to them when Brandon died. "Why a farewell kiss? You sound like finishing something that never started."

"Then I made the wrong assumption?" asks Hinata back. Kankuro and Temari were seeing the scene in confusion. Why they were talking like they had something…wait a minute!

Naruto pointed at her, eyes white. "I knew it! You had something with Gaara while we were on Suna! And both of you denied it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Says Gaara, and then he closes his eyes, pretty content. "But now I understand why. But I have to thank you, for starting my new path, Hinata."

"It was something that good soldiers do."

"No, is something that good friends do." And with that he bows at everyone and left. Naruto still had his jaw on the floor while Shuichi was taping Gaara's back saying something like '_way to go nii-san_'…and thankfully his elder brother Kyuubi didn't hear him.

Kyuubi: "_Gokudo!_"

Well, he was wrong.

Turning around, he saw that a shadow clone came out from Naruto, and the red eyes meant that it was indeed the Kyuubi out…again."Come on nii-chan! We have to keep going to Suna--"

**BUMP!**

Kyuubi: "_How many times I have to tell you to respect me as you elder brother, Gokudo_"

"_Don't be that mean brother, is just Gokudo_." Says another voice, and it turns out that Shukaku did the same thing and created a clone of Gaara, but with black/yellow eyes.

Kyuubi: "_You say that because you are his protector. __That dammed__ Gokudo, always a momma's boy…_"

"Do I have to remind you that mother tried to EAT me!? That it was the reason to leave and reborn as human?" says Shuichi while tapping his feet. He hated to be ignored when the brothers talked about him…in his presence. The rest of the people looked at then with wide eyes; they DARED to do this at the gates of the village…and what's that about being eaten by their own mother?!

"_But still she decided to eat you_." responds Kyuubi with the only purpose to tease his brother, who looked annoyed.

"_So you came out now that I'm leaving to just complain?_" says Shukaku, whose smirk was so evil that gave Sakura chills on her spine. Sasuke just stood there with his hands on his pockets, so kind of entertainment.

"_Actually, my complain__t__is__ about our host__'__s tastes for mates._" Says Kyuubi, and then eyed Naruto just to see his reaction. Then Shukaku nodded, not caring that Gaara was giving him a death/warning glare. "_I agree with you Kyuubi, they always tend to go over the no-breast ones._"

Naruto just paled, "Wait a second--!"

"_Is true, from all the well developed ones, they end up with the boyish looking ones.__ No tits at all…so sad…_" Responds the red eyed demon, then he looked with the corner of his eyes Sakura measuring her own chest. She was trying to believe that they weren't talking about her.

"_Yes, look at Gaara for example_." Says Shukaku, "_he knows by experience that the big ones are the __mo__st fun at night. And I even though that he hit jackpot when he wanted to…you know with __Hinata__. But no…now he wants to __settle down__ with--_"

Then Shukaku turns around to see Gaara leaving quietly, in a past pace. "Gaara-sama, wait!" says Miaka, and then his siblings sighted. Like no one in Suna's knows about his intentions towards the young woman.

"_Well, we better go before I start to feel a little funny__ and decide to destroy the village__, see ya_." and Shukaku disappears. Shuichi (aka Gokudo) bows at everyone and her with the gang leave with them.

And when Kyuubi disappeared as well, they though that the short topic between the two demons ended. Hinata said something else.

Hinata: "Just don't show Miaka your bedroom until the honeymoon. Got it, Gaara? Bye."

Ryuichi gasped, but for another reason. It wasn't the message that almost made the Kazekage to fall on his back and that startled Sasuke; it was what she said at the end.

She never says goodbye.

* * *

Although he should be cheerful for the release for his new novel; and that it broke the selling records of the past one in less than 24 hours, Yuki was quite uneasy. And it was evident in his wife Tomoyo and the rest of team Zero. The problem: Hinata.

Since the situation with the possession, she had changed…mostly going slowly back to her old self, the one before Itachi died. The humanity that she started to get it seemed to get lost as the time goes by. Hiro and Ayaka had asked to get some therapy sessions, they even blackmailed her to tell Tsunade, but she dared them to do it.

Her training sessions had been more serious than ever, and even when they called it a day, Saito had surprised her going on her own…until she couldn't take it any longer. She spent more time alone lately, mostly at the library or reading on her own. Something was odd and no one dared to say anything, any sign of distrust will end up worst.

They know that it must be about anything about the repercussions of being survived to the possession. And sadly, Yuki and Tatsuha couldn't tell to their father Suzanoo about the matter either. They must work with what they have in their hands for now.

But seeing her smiling more, accepting Tatsuha & Sai's dates and even laughing at the samurai's jokes (which are worst than '_why __the chicken __a__cross the street_' ones), they decided to think at the end that maybe she started to be more careful, and start to live it like she is supposed to. That maybe is just an illusion that she changed back.

While the book sign started, the people at the line started to scream with excitement. Women from all ages were waiting to see their favorite author close and personal…and he thanked Kami that no one knows that he is a Kinomoto (although his resemblance with Tatsuha was too obvious).

"**KYA**…Eiri-kun! I have ALL your books! They are awesome! I always wanted a man to treat me like your characters! I LOVE YOU SO M-" screams random fan girl number 12 on the line, until he grabbed her hand and flashed his 'Kinomoto smile'.

Needless to say that she seemed to have a rocket on her feet and flew away…

"Dear, that's the 10th one already; Mika-san told me that the hospital is receiving too much heart attack victims." Says Tomoyo in a whisper, dressed in her jounin uniform, but he knows that underneath of that tone she was enjoying the situation.

"Sorry honey, but it's the only way to get rid of the persistent ones." Reply the novelist, and he keeps signing the books…until someone stepped in front of him.

"Since when you read my books…Uchiha…?"

"Since your books give me pretty good ideas." Replies Sasuke, and gave him an evil grin, thinking that those ideas were worked on the blonde's boss.

"Well, at least I know that you can actually read." And then tosses the book at Sasuke who just smirked evilly in return.

Well, that was until he saw after he left the long line for Yuki's autograph and noticed the alchemists on the line as well. Actually, it was more likely standing face to face with Roy Mustang, who wasn't very happy to meet with the Uchiha before Hinata.

Roy: "Uchiha…"

Sasuke: "Mustang…"

Roy: "Yeah, remember that…just like a horse."

It was obvious to say that silence remained between them after that. Until someone decided to speak as peacemaker aka Alphonse, "It's nice to see you Sasuke-san, where are the others?"

"Do you think that I care--?"

"Don't be such a teme…Sasuke-teme." Says Naruto behind him; Sakura and Kakashi nodded at this too but then they saw the Uchiha relaxed. Never less they don't know that he doesn't like Roy for other reasons...reason including a certain ANBU captain.

Then the group waited for them, and maybe has a nice chat when the tension went down.

"HI EIRI-SAMA! MY NAME IS ARMSTRONG AND WE…THE SOLDIERS FROM LIOR CAME HERE INVITED BY THE LOVELY TOMOYO-CHAN FOR THIS RELEASE!"

It was Armstrong's lucky day because Saito and Hiro held down the blonde ANBU when he heard the annoying bald man using the suffix about his wife. Then Tomoyo giggled when she noticed that it was indeed Armstrong and the alchemists, they actually came for the signing event…

They didn't stay long on the village; they went off looking for a criminal called 'Scar'. They never had a chance to see Hinata; she demanded to have a lot of things to do. But they promised to come back and pass their vacations on the peaceful village.

* * *

Hinata was looking at the landscape from the top of the Hokage Mountain. To be more specific, she sat at the top of the Third's nose. With the sun rays falling into the peaceful village, she felt like she didn't belong to her.

On her hand was a notebook, full of her draft writings and graphics. Most of the notes can't be clear of what it was about, that was her intention.

She knows that Sasuke and her team are worried about her, and things got more complicated when Asaroth appeared with Toya as well and she attacked him. But curiously, no one told her or says anything about the matter…like they didn't know that they were here. She knows that their sudden and short visit it's related to Tatsuha and Yuki, that maybe they asked for the demon slayer to come and see her.

And she thought that he would see what's wrong with her. Even less when she left Saurtobi's nose and went directly to the top. And started to read the notebook again, there's something missing, but what? She had gathered all the information she thought she'll need to complete it.

Then she started to believe that maybe if she started it before all this happened, it would have been justified, but now…she knows that is wrong to go back…but she needed it. She started to hate again the image that she saw in the mirror every morning…in Sasuke's mirror.

Smiling, cheerful…like everything's right with the world…

Suddenly, a shadow through the trees made her sight a little and kept walking. "For being part of the fearless Akatsuki you are easy to find, Tobi." Then from the trees emerged said person, who seemed to be blushing. Something weird from someone who uses a mask.

"But Tobi is a good boy, is what matters," responds the male, but then his mocking tone changed into a serious one. "And besides, I've come for another reason…"

"I know, go and tell that is closer than I though. I just need one more step to make it complete." Responds the captain, hiding the notebook on her back.

"I don't mind to read your notes, they belong to you anyway. You are the one making the sacrifice--"

"Say that again?" asks suddenly Hinata, whose hands were shaking by what he just said. "W-well! Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault--!"

"Because some sacrifices are needed to fulfill our wishes. There's no easier way to make it happen than sacrifice…Tobi, you've just solved it." Says the captain and keeps writing on her notebook. Tobi scratched the back of his head…but then he lifts his chin as a sign of pride.

"See? I'm smart…just like Leader-sama says." And then he looks back at her, "Then this means that…"

In that moment she looks back at him, "I have things to do first…but it will be soon. I promise... "

"Yeah, Leader-sama said something like that." Says Tobi, and then sees Hinata walking away from him. "And once again…she ignores me…"

After some seconds walking, she heard a voice.

"_Coward…_"

She could recognize it perfectly, and she wanted to avoid it "_Coward…_"

She hated to be called coward, she hated to hear it from that voice. "_Traitor…_"

And that word hurt her the most. "I never betrayed you, I just needed to think."

"_No, you betray me_…"

"I've tried, and yes…I failed to you."

"_It's not that…_"

In that moment she stopped in her tracks, knowing that responding and listening voices was something that she stopped doing when it started to scare **HIM**…but now, it was different.

_"Have you forgotten how to hate?"_

That stopped her on her tracks, the memories that she tried to leave behind came back since the moment that she got possessed. Now every night she dreams with everything that she did with Itachi…everything that they shared and went through…and as sadly as it sounds, Sasuke was never there.

He was the one who comfort her about her clan issues. He gave her the condolences when the Third died. He was the first one who claimed her as something important…not like the damn heiress of a dammed clan.

And the demon made it clear that no one can take or surpass what Itachi did for her. And in exchange, she forgot how to hate. For her eyes the youngest Uchiha brother has always been a bother, her rival for the missing ninja's attention. Everything for power…everything for pride to show who's the best…

And still, after she started to face what the older brother was doing to her. Even after forcing herself the moments when he treated her in the middle of his insane snaps. Even after what happened to them months before he got killed…he was still in her heart.

And Sasuke, he was the most patient person ever. He waited for her to come at him, and even acted like they always have been together…and that lately was taking her thoughts as well.

Why he insisted so much even knowing her affair with his brother? Is he trying to get his final revenge using her? After all, she is the living memory of the missing ninja, and she half participated on the massacre. To make things even more suspicious, he never mentioned anything about that matter.

With all the facts in front of her and the changes that she got through until now, one thing was true…

Yes, she started to forget how to hate.

"Yes…yes I did. I started to forget my hate."

There wasn't an answer for seconds, and she started to walk again. Maybe the voices thing came from someone dead. She can hear them sometimes…and many people died on that area on the times of the Great War.

"_Are you going to keep your promise…bento princess..?_"

That nickname brought her to the past too fast. What she didn't know was that one of the effects from surviving a demonic possession was that she'll be tortured with her own mind until she finds out the reason. She had an idea about the reason…but it doesn't matter now. It was true, she made a promise…and she never breaks a promise.

"Yes…I will…"

* * *

He never thought that he'll be like this; even less act like some kind of animal in heat.

Today he just saw her having a meal with no other than Naruto. Even he was surprised that the blonde ninja was taking Hinata out. He could swear that he always heard him say that he didn't like her at all…why now? Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said that he wanted to see her for some odd reason, but to not take it personally.

Byako saw Hinata on the distance, but didn't move. Sasuke made it clear before that when they are outside he can't greet her. The last time that he almost jumped to greet her in the middle of the street, the Uchiha didn't say anything…just made him sleep on the cold floor that night.

So outside of the apartment, ignore Hinata. Inside of the apartment, cuddle on her chest as much as you want.

Naruto was taking a sip of his tea, and even when he liked its taste, Hinata didn't wanted it because it wasn't as good as the ones she is used to drink. "Spill it out Uzumaki; if my teammates see me here with you…they won't stop pestering until I say something."

Naruto put his cup back down, this was one of the rare times that he is not eating ramen, but this matter was quite serious. He had seen things happening lately, and with the last incident, he knows that this must stop. "I came to ask you to stop the rivalry towards Sasuke."

Then she let out a sarcastic laugh, the other costumers looked towards the table. And some of the self-declared Hinata-fans looked at the blonde ninja with hate. He was eating with her and making her laugh, but the though of Naruto and Hinata was out of limits.

Sakura didn't like what she was seeing either, she doesn't know why Naruto was doing it, but on the other hand…she can spend more quiet time with Sasuke. So in the end was a win-win situation.

"I'm not joking Hinata. Think about it, both live on the same village. We went out together on missions three times; don't you think that you should settle it down once and for all?" says Naruto seriously, but then he faced Hinata's empty eyes. And he started to miss her lavender ones, full of life and hope. Now it looked like an empty shell, darker and most like a doll's.

"I don't have any intentions of backing down just because you want it. If this is some errand from Tsunade, then tell her to stop placing me with you, because I don't like you either." Responds Hinata, and takes another piece of her sushi.

"I've heard that you used to have a crush on me…"

"You really believe that? That was the hardest stunt that I ever played." Responds the captain, "You don't know how much I hated to fake the blush and the fainting thing when you were close. I had to convince the whole class that I was into you. The shy Hinata having a crush from the 'dead last'…the Kyuubi vessel."

That offended him completely, but with surprise he didn't show it. "At least I was never someone's puppet."

That caught her attention, it was true. "Actually, it sounds better than pet, so thank you."

"Hinata," warned Naruto, since he didn't mean like that. "You can't stay tied to the past, that's what almost killed Sasuke. Can't you just do that too?"

"I'm going to the ladies'." with that she stood up and left. Unknown for her Sasuke saw her getting in.

He didn't know why, but when she stood up from the table and walked towards the restrooms, He counted the seconds and acted like he didn't notice it to excuse himself to the bathroom as well. Sakura didn't see anything abnormal about it so didn't ask.

When he was already at the short hall, he saw another female leave the ladies' room. Hopping to not make a full fool of himself he got in.

* * *

Hinata was splashing water to her face. She was looking now at the mirror trying to calm down. She was just thinking on a way to twist the blonde ninja's neck without killing him. Wait, that's not possible…although with genjutsu…and Naruto, is pretty bad at it…

She was glad to be alone in the bathroom…she never liked public restrooms at all. And just after drying her hands and walking towards the door, someone else got in…

Sasuke gasped mentally when he saw that Hinata startled him, but quickly closed the door behind him and walked towards her. The captain stepped forward a little, but her annoyed look was too evident. What the heck was he doing?! They are at a damn cafeteria for Kami's sake!

But when she saw that glint in his eyes…she knew that she must leave as soon as possible.

When she stormed passing him towards the door, he didn't lose the moment and grabbed her by her waist and pinned her back him, her chest and front facing the door. Turning her head slightly over her shoulder, she found his lips slightly open, his slow hot breath tickling her ear. "Now Naruto is after your ass too?" he whispered, pinning his hips against her butt.

Oh no, no this again…

"The problem is not if he is after my ass, your problem will be when I'll allow him to take it." She responded, and her tone sounded more seductive than she wanted to. And she knew the consequences of it when his body pressed against hers as impulse. But her mouth worked too fast. "Damn it not here!"

He raised his eyebrows curious, "Not here what…Hinata?"

She looks back at the wooden door and decided to keep her mouth shut this time, because whatever she'll say to him will provoke it even more. But it seemed that her silence damned her as well since his lips crushed with her neck. And she couldn't hold the need to tangle one of her free hands on his black hair. But as sudden as they started, as soon she stopped him.

"No, I can't. Uzumaki is waiting outside and your teammates are out as well." says firmly the captain, but then the Uchiha brushed his lips against her ear. "Then let's make it quick, don't you think?"

"No" she said it firmly one more time, and he ignored her for seconds. Then the silence that overwhelmed them was struck by a knock to the door.

"Hey, is someone there?!"

It was Sakura.

"Shit." Muttered Sasuke, but still didn't let go of Hinata, and she was tapping the floor with her foot, waiting for it. But then he smirked and grinded his hips against hers. Giving butterfly kisses all over her neck, he tried to untie the hair bun that she was wearing today. He loved to tangle his fingers on her long silk dark hair, or tug it while hearing her getting closer to her peak so he can have full access to her breasts, neck and jaw line.

"Maybe we shouldn't try this one here…right?"

After the short and shocking encounter, Hinata was glad that nothing else happened. She opened the door to find a startled Sakura. "Damn door locks…" muttered the captain leaving behind the pink haired ninja.

Fuming back into her seat, Naruto raised his eyebrows seeing how she came back. She took a long gulp from her drink and looks back at the blonde ninja. "If you don't have anything else to say Uzumaki, tell me. I'm missing my training time because of you."

Then he looked directly at her, and his semblance changed drastically. "What happened between you and Neji?"

She looks back at him, completely amused. So he gave her a speech about leaving the past to ask about Neji? Oh yes, it took more time to see it come than she though. "And who are you to ask me about him?"

"He broke up with Ten-ten. And by the way that he suddenly decided to attack you…it must be related to you." says Naruto and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Rarely did she find a situation like this funny, a weak low-class demanding answers from a high official.

Just like the birds attacking the hunters.

"Why don't you ask Ten-ten then? She is the suffering girl in this drama don't you think?" and then she raised an eyebrow, "The fact that he attacked me doesn't mean that I'm into their decision to separate."

Naruto: "Ten-ten accused Neji to cheat on her."

From the corner of her eye she finally spotted where Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were eating. And even when the Uchiha wasn't looking at her direction, his body language was saying that he was listening. With that she smirked, "So since he suddenly attacked me, and I admitted that he was mad when he found out that I burn the arranged marriage contract between us makes me responsible, right?"

"Lately, I've learned that there's always something else when you are involved." Responds the blonde ninja; he must take all the information that he can right now, before she leaves.

"Okay, here's a missing fact then," says Hinata while stand sup, "that Hyuuga Neji is an incestuous bastard…its logical don't you think? Anyone would be mad for being forced to be married to their cousin. But he attacked me because I won't marry him, think about it."

With that she left, knowing that maybe Sasuke will try to persuade her to tell him about it, something that she won't. Sooner or later Naruto and the rest will demand the Hyuuga prodigy to tell them, but she doesn't care either.

There are more important things to do than watch for stupid gossip.

When Naruto left the cafeteria, Sakura and the rest followed him. They heard the whole conversation and none of them knew about the Neji/Ten-ten issue. The blonde ninja had to explain the best he could, and that he wanted to help them since they looked like a good couple. Even when Kakashi told him that it was a private matter between them, which they can't interfere unless it causes a conflict or something that can affect their performance as ninjas.

Then Naruto told them that on the last mission of team Gai; Ten-ten tried to kill Neji. It took the whole effort of Gai and Lee to make it back to Konoha in one piece. They hadn't left for missions since then.

* * *

Hinata is jumping through the roofs, taking a personal watch of the village. She just has finished a spar with team Asuma; she invited them and to her surprise the team leader accepted. It seems that Asuma started to back down on his personal attacks towards her, unless he wanted to be in friendly status when it comes to his team…Shikamaru and Chouji's ANBU positions are on her hands.

Feeling a well-known chakra signature at a dark alley, she goes down to the dark place. Walking carefully through the place, she takes out a kunai when the quietness of the place is too weird compared to the noise at the main street. Turning around sharply, she sees the white tiger cub coming from a dark place with a rat in his mouth.

Now he looked more like a white cat with a squeaky toy.

"He's been very energetic into hunting, so I let him." says Sasuke behind her. Still with the weapon tightly on her hand, he frowned. She always knew that he was there, why she took out the kunai anyway? And things seemed to get tenser when he touched her shoulder.

She was feeling the same aura that he had back at the cafeteria, the same that was claiming to take her….hard and slow. Turning around to face him, he just smirked; it means that she has been craving for him since then. "Where have you been?"

"I don't know why you ask me such things. I don't question you about what you did on the day." Responds Hinata, getting a soft laugh from Sasuke; and right there, she noticed the change.

If this was like they used to be at the beginning, he would have look at her with his Sharingan on and throw tantrums at her. Then she would hit him down with almost any kind of remark, ending everything into a fight or a heated make-out. When they have changed like this?

She was still thinking about it until the Uchiha stepped closer to her and embraced the captain, placing a soft but needy kiss on her lips. When she looks up at him, his mouth became more demanding and plunged his tongue on her mouth stealing her breath.

She couldn't react until her back hit the wall and his hands went down to squeeze her butt quite painfully. "Sasuke--"

In a swift move he turned her around, pressing her chest and whole body against the brick wall, while he pressed his needy manhood against her lower back. Although it was turning her on beyond belief, she managed to stop panting and spoke again. "Sasuke, no--"

Hs tongue started to play along her neck and his hips grinded at her harder. The growl that came from his chest was more like an animal and his breath was deep and strong. He wasn't planning to stop at all.

Finding finally the strength to stop moaning and ignoring the need of her body she managed to get free from his prison. Stepping away a little, she looks back at him only to see Sasuke frowning at her like she had grown three heads. "What's wrong?"

And that struck her, why did she want to stop? Even when she didn't have any idea of what was planning to do with her…she was curious. And it seems that he though that way when he caressed her cheek. "We can go to my place…in case that you decide to get too carried away."

With a simple nod he grabbed Byako and went to her apartment. After almost being caught by his team and finding out that Kurenai and Asuma were Sasuke's neighbors, it became more secure to go at hers.

When she makes it to her place, she was placed on the same position at the entrance of the apartment. A still dressed Uchiha Sasuke stood behind her and with a stern voice ordered her to take all her clothes off. And just when he grabbed her hips quite painfully, he whispered hoarsely on her ear. "Why are you so tense, huh?" he suddenly grabbed the ribbon that tied her hair bun and pulled it away roughly. "I know that you like it hard. That you like it when I don't show mercy." And with that he bites her neck and a rough thrust she screamed her lungs out with passion.

But that's what she caused on him every time, every second they were apart. But when he can see her, he can just look for any way or excuse to find one another. Sometimes she avoided him painfully until night, but lately, she was the one who couldn't resist him. And the sight of seeing her struggling to not fall into his demands turned him on beyond belief.

And it was also how she began to try to not think much about it, but it was useless when she can find herself bent or banged against a wall after a weak and moaned "More…"

But then Sasuke give her strong glares, the others though that it was because of their rivalry. But they don't know that instead of intimating her; it was his open declaration that he wanted to fuck her…now.

Now, the mention of Itachi the other day once again made him feel uneasy, thinking on a way to talk about it with her. After all, they have to deal with it one day, they can't ignore it forever. He couldn't do it before due to the situation, and even now he wanted to know how far they went together. And he knows deeply, that all that he saw until now was the edge of the iceberg.

And he knows, that the possession made her remember those other things, but how ask it? She seemed to want to be busy with her own self, except when he was too close to her and bothering until she leaves her books…the new item that he was getting jealous to. How she glued the eyes to the written pages, and he took a look at them, he couldn't understand a thing.

They were on a foreign language.

But now he felt that something was wrong; and it was related to it, but he doesn't know to who ask about them. Because then will come the questions about where he found them, who has them, etc. So all he has left is to wait for the right moment.

* * *

The Uchiha was walking through the streets by alone with Byako. It was weird for him to walk like this since Naruto and the others are always bothering him, even when he says where he'll go…and that he has a tiger cub to take care of.

The white tiger walks beside him, looking curiously at the road ahead since it was his first time at the abandoned Uchiha manor…

He didn't know why he was there, but his own footsteps lead him to the shrine. And his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The 7th Tanami was lifted.

Taking out a kunai, Byako understood that something was up. Baring out his small fangs, he lifted his pointing ears to find any sound…nothing.

Sasuke ordered him to stay while he checks it out…but the tiger refuse and follows his owner towards the entrance. Getting inside, Sasuke sees that indeed someone is in there. Walking down the stairs, he doesn't need a candle since it was already illuminated. At the end of the hall…he sees no one.

Byako raised his eyebrow (if you look closely you can see his nerve rising…totally cute) but then Sasuke looks at the rock that contains the Uchiha story and the legend about the Mangekyo Sharingan...but nothing is missing.

No one knows about this place…either Kakashi or the rest of the team know the existence of it. But who? Who can know about such place?

Then he sees the white tiger to sniff around the place…and suddenly sees that the cub doesn't react by it. It means that BYAKO knows who it was…and it was someone they know…but who?!

* * *

Days later…

Sasuke was lying on his bed, alone again. Today Hinata seemed to be really busy; it was so much that he didn't saw her around at lunch time. So being the considerate male that he was, believed that she'll crave for a nice bath and sleep deeply until tomorrow.

Lying on his back, he started to drift deeply on dream land when he felt weight on his bed. Thinking that it was Byako, he ignored it. Then the weight switched to straddle his lap, but his sleep was little more important than the weight over him.

That was until lips were pressed against his. And the light form the lamp made him open his eyes lazily. Looking up at the figure that dared to straddle him, his tensed body relaxed when she bent down and her nose touched his, "Hinata…"

She looked like a goddess. Wearing a huge white t-shirt that covered until her thighs and her hair completely free and at his mercy was a very good turn on.

Silencing him with a soft deep kiss both started to make out quite sensually. Although she was taking the initiative this time, and it was rare to see this happening, he got a little impatient and his hands roamed under the huge shirt al lover her back. he smirked during the kiss when he found out that she wasn't wearing any bra.

The hands moved front that spot to the front, but she stopped him. On the contrary, she started to kiss his neck and down his chest, her tongue tracing his skin and causing him shiver. She stopped at his lower belly, trailing butterfly kisses and torturing soft bites. He groaned through the sensation, he was going crazy because of her and Hinata hadn't stopped. But he though that it was a dream when felt her hands undoing his boxers.

With his manhood free, his jaw nearly dropped when he saw that instead to get lower to…you know…make a BJ…she straddled his lap again. And he almost felt in heaven when she lifted the t-shirt and throws it somewhere in the room. In front of him…in all her naked glory...

In that moment he knew what this was for. He had read about this particular position in Yuki's books when the characters finally realized that they were one for another…or on their wedding night. But admitting that he had wet dreams or fantasized about having the captain on top and being dominant…that was a different story.

Hinata always liked to be submissive. She demonstrated it many times, she even seemed to like it when he was demanding her and practically pin her somewhere and fuck her senseless. When Sasuke trapped her with no other choice but to please him, that's where her loudest screams and moans became dangerous. Even her animal instincts started to work, turning her into a rabid cat, in the end causing Sasuke to use his strength to complete his dominance.

A loud groan escaped from his lips when their bodies encountered, and he was so deep in her that it was incredible. Hinata hissed in pain, her breath increased but then bent down to kiss him again. Sasuke grabbed put his hands on her hips, and along with the kiss encouraged to go on. With her grip on his shoulders she started to please him, moving slowly up and down, the pleasure killing her. "Don't complain…you are small…" breathed out the Uchiha, trying to ease the situation.

"You know… (Oh!) that the truth is…that you are-(ah!) ...too big--ah!" she responded between pants, and started to increase her pace. Moving his hips up to find hers in mid air, Sasuke provoked her screams of pleasure. The sight of her body from this point of view was very arousing. Her head back trying to catch her own breath, her beautiful hair falling over her jumping breasts…yes, he had a goddess and it belonged to him.

But he couldn't take it anymore and sit up, surprising the captain. "What--?"

Silencing her with a deep tongue kiss, he started to use the hands on her hips to keep moving. "Just don't stop Hinata…don't stop…" and she obeyed him. With her face now deep in his neck and her legs slightly wrapped around him, this became the most intimate contact they ever had.

She clung on him dear life while they rocked each other with need. Tugging her hair back to catch her breasts in his mouth, made it feel more different than any other thing possible. Her cried were short but strong, his lips stealing her breath again, encouraging her to not stop. With a last gasp her orgasm took her body like a tornado, hugging him like something that she'll never let go. It happened the same to him.

"I love you." he said, clearly, unmistakable.

Hinata's body tensed completely…and he kissed her neck so needy. He said, he finally said it. The small three words that took him almost an eternity to say…that he always wanted to tell her but decided against it when she saw her suffering with Itachi…and his twisted way to love.

Three little words that he'll only tell her…that belonged to Hinata. Words that tonight, marked him as hers…the same way that she made clear that he was her only one.

Sasuke collapsed with her on his back, kissing her head lovingly and brushing her long hair. She was still tensed by her strong orgasm and her sweat was mixing with his.

If he only knew that she was tensed trying to not cry loud…and that the sweat drops that he felt falling were her tears…

Seconds later the sleep was getting him, but he looked at his left to see his headband. The Konoha leaf marked when he fought with Naruto…the same that he left behind and marked him as a missing ninja, just like Itachi. With that mark was also his declaration that he won't come back to this village…that he didn't have plans to look at this place again…and bury all memories. Even knowing that her face will pursue him for the rest of the existence…

Reaching with one hand with ease he took it and places it on one of her hands. Luckily the lamp's light wasn't strong enough to make clear her face when she turned to see what he did.

"I want you to keep it…I'll ask Tsunade for a new one tomorrow." He said it quite proud. And she didn't need any explanation for the reason…he was marking a new start and leaving the past in the past…Sasuke had matured beyond believe.

When he was finally asleep, she rose up from the bed slowly, making sure to not wake him up. Getting her t-shirt fast she was about to leave when Byako stood in front of her. The disapproval look on his face told her all…he knows what she is going to do. Looking down at the tiger cub she ruffles the back of his ears, but his face doesn't change. "Suzanoo sent you here for a reason Byako…and it was for Sasuke." with that she disappeared, and when the cub was about to roar, he felt a little dizzy. Looking up truing to think why, he felt something stinging on his ear. Hinata put a needle on him.

* * *

Saito just got into the living room and sat down to open a door. Mika went out from the kitchen after washing the plates. "Hn, you should help me with the dishes like you used to." Says the medic ninja who frowns at her husband. Looking up at her to catch her lips he smirks, "I was putting the kids on bed and besides…the last time that I helped you with the dishes Tomoe came into this world." Their intimate moment was interrupted when someone knocked at the door. Mika walks towards it to open it and see who it was, "Saito, it's for you." and that exactly moment a baby cries from the other room.

"I'll check up on Tomoe, okay?" says mika before leaving Saito alone with the visit, still standing at the door. The samurai looks at the ANBU mask and he doesn't need to guess who it was. "Hinata…what's wrong? Any emergency?"

"No, its not an emergency." Says the captain behind the mask. "It's been almost three years, doesn't it Saito?" says Hinata, still with her mask on. Saito frowns at her remark, but decided to play along with it. "I really don't count the first year, we made everything possible to quit your captain job."

"Actually, you still make my life erratic…but that's part of the package."

"Hey, don't blame me for Tatsuha…he is not my brother. Blame Yuki." responds Saito, but then the environment around them went dark…and he didn't like it.

"Saito…you know that I never knew what it meant to have a father or a family. Even being the heiress of the noble Hyuuga clan." Says the captain, even when her voice sounded stoic and cold…he can feel the uneasiness of her words. Now Saito was deep worried.

"Hinata…"

"Sarutobi was like the spoiling grandpa, Iruka-sensei was always been there as my shoulder to hang on. Itachi, became the half of me that always felt like an outcast… and Brandon…he was what I lacked to find in Itachi…and vice versa.."

"For Kami's sake, Hinata…"

"But then you came…and all changed. Yuki and Hiro became the big brothers that I always wanted…and making me mad all the time…treating me like a kid. I found myself with lots of little cousins…and small hands that dared to call me sempai…and you allowed them to do it." She said, clearly referring to their children. They looked at Hinata like the biggest thing, but never stealing the hero image that their parents have. Except for the crush case from Kira…everyone was like that.

"The girls gave me the meaning to act like a lady…well, tried to. It took me 16 years to realize that I was beautiful…and that I should think better of myself. And you…" she pauses, seeing that Saito was putting pieces together of why she was telling this to him, dressed in her ANBU uniform and with a backpack in the middle of the night. His mind was in clear denial…and when she saw his hands shaking, she knew that this was risky to do.

"You became the father…that I always wanted Hiashi to be. You supported me, screamed at me and even sent me tantrums…but every time you ended up with a smile and forgiveness. Even when I killed Orochimaru…your very first friend in Konoha." Taking out her mask, Saito made his suspicions true when she showed her smile.

Grabbing her wrist firmly he looked at her with angry eyes. But deep inside he was close to a mental wreck…why she decided this?! Why she was doing this?! It was something he did?! It was something she lacked in this village?!

Why she never says anything?!

"If you think that I'll let you go Hinata…you are wrong. You won't leave the ANBU, the only thing that made you stronger and wiser just like that!" He looked hurt and betrayed…it was clear that she was leaving…but why she stopped at his door?! Did she want to be stopped?!

Her smile never fades, like it was programmed. "You always wanted to be ANBU captain, doesn't it? To go and find Orochimaru…to try to bring him back, to return the friendship and trust that the Third placed into you without asking. He even told me to run at you when I needed it…and he was right."

Suddenly she disappeared, and he felt something tug his neck. She used pressure points. Carrying his heave body to the sofa, he heard her last words before passing out…

"Thank you for being my true family…papa…I'll be back in a year."

Beside him were her headband and her ANBU mask.

* * *

Tatsuha was walking outside tonight. For some reason, he didn't felt like staying at home and even less look for 'company'. It was cold for being in the middle of spring. Then he heard a voice singing not so far from him…but the voice faded little by little.

_the hate you feel won't go away_

_you're all programmed to feel this way to live_

_another day within a world that loves to suffer_

The sky is without clouds and the stars are the light that was needed right now. Then, reaching into a wooden bridge, he recognized the figure that was about to cross it. "Hinata?"

She turned around slightly to confirm that it was the monk, "It's late Tatsuha, and you can catch a cold." She says before resuming walking, but then the light from the lamps on the bridge were over her. "Going to a solo mission again?"

She didn't looked back again and remained silent, making him feel uneasy. "Come on. I didn't ask you for details."

"Yes, I'm on my own." She responds sharply, and then Tatsuha was getting anxious…he didn't like this at all.

"Weird, Yuki would have mentioned it during dinner. You don't know how much he cares about you…and the others as well." he responded, he was trying to gather information. Because Hinata never acted like this to him…even when she is mad. "Don't you have places to go? Don't fucked Shizune yet?"

Then his eyes opened wide, what the hell? "I wonder what will happen if Kakashi finds out that you are already fucking his girlfriend…that he though was a virgin. Oh yeah, she lost it to you."

"Shizune…is not important to me. All that I care is for you." says Tatsuha; his voice was serious and demanding. "I know that I always mess up and act like a perverted jerk all the fucking time. I made my mistakes and did nothing to prove you that I'm for real. But one thing is that and other is seeing you leaving."

She didn't say a word, putting her hands on her pockets she kept walking. "Why you still tied to the past Hinata?!"

That stopped her.

"Why you always pushed me away? Why every fucking time that you laugh or smile you just shut down like it was wrong? Damn it how many times everyone has to tell you that your life didn't end when Itachi died?!" she stands there, not moving an inch.

"It's curious that you, Yuki Saito and Hiro…outsiders, were the ones to accept who I really am. But the people with I grew up, never cared to know what was under all that. Only looking at the fucking shy and weak image that I gave…and they outcast me with their fucking pity looks. And when I decided to not hide it any longer…instead of understanding they see me as a threat." She says, making the monk look at her with wide eyes. "Itachi, Sarutobi, Iruka and Brandon were my salvation…my support. My own family hated me for just being born…and I have to start to make one on my own. THREE of my important people died…and I couldn't do anything to save them. I saw the third being killed by Orochimaru…I left Itachi alone to fight…and Brandon…he told me goodbye…and I hate when people tell me that."

Tatsuha was trembling…he knows part of her past…mostly about Itachi's…but never like this. They all have left a huge hole on her…and instead of thinking of how to fill it; he always saw the other side.

Hinata: "I decided to push away Iruka, to prevent him to die because of me. Precious people have died to be bonded with me…and that's no fair. And part of me is glad that he understood, even when I miss his advices."

"And pushing everyone away will make you happy?"

"I will make everyone else happy…that's what matters."

"That's not true--!"

"I tried to be like you. I tried to laugh…to smile…to feel warm. I really did…but every second that I felt it…the excitement, the need…the desires…it just made me feel guilty."

"And you think that everyone is right with that?!" snaps the monk. "And you think that Saito will accept that?! Hiro, Yuki and the kids?! You think that Tomoyo will not feel sad about it and that Ayaka will be mad for days just because you decided to be the old Hinata?! The one who lacked of humanity…like a fucking--!"

"--pet…or doll?"

"…!"

"Tell me which one sounds better, Tatsuha."

Then he looks down, the darkness where he was standing didn't let see his own feet. "You have an endless light Hinata…why you want to turn it off so much?"

She turns to look at him for the first time that night, and he was shocked by her paled look. "Maybe is because I'm tired of the color white. Maybe I want to be surrounded by darkness."

"Hinata…please let me go with you…"

She frowned at him; she was wasting too much time. "Don't be foolish--"

"You are too pale…or at least wait until tomorrow. If you can't bring any of the guys with you…at least…leave tomorrow or with me."

"Again, don't be stupid." She turns to leave, only to find arms surrounding her firmly. She can feel the monk's breath on her neck. "Tatsuha--"

"I love you…I love you so much…can't you see it?! Is your heart THAT closed to make it realize that I fucking love you?! Please…stay with me!" he speaks into her ear, almost crying for her. But she doesn't move a muscle. Then she lets out a small laugh, like being ironic.

_And then I come to find …_

_And then I come to find everything's O.K._

_seen this all before but that was yesterday_

_try to walk right through the messes that I've made_

_just let me enjoy the life here that I've made--_

"_The second time tonight that I've heard those words…and yet they felt so different…_" thinks the captain before turning around and places a kiss on his lips. Then the monk realizes too late that Hinata had poisoned them…

* * *

The next day…

Sasuke woke up quite early today, only to see that Hinata already left. Well, she must be really tired and even came into his place today…so it justified it all. Byako was the next to wake up, and then looks around thinking that maybe it was a dream…that Hinata didn't leave.

The first place they go is at Kakashi's apartment. Showing at the door with his messy hair and a cup of tea in his hand, he looks surprised to see the Uchiha, with a semblance that he never seen before.

Like his life was complete now.

And when he told him what he wanted to do, that was the only moment that Sasuke saw Kakashi running side to side of his apartment to get ready as soon as possible.

They were at the Hokage tower, and the copy ninja was eyeing at his favorite student. Sasuke looked very relaxed…until days ago he was acting like looking for a reason to exist and still being around. And it seemed that last night he found it. Maybe he formalized his relationship with the girl he had been fooling around all this time…and curiosity to know who it was…was killing him.

When they stepped in front of the door, it seemed that Tsunade was busy. They were about to sit to wait when he heard the word '_Hinata_' and the Hokage scream. Kakashi couldn't stop the Uchiha to blast in to see Saito on his knees in front of Tsunade's desk. Hiro and Yuki looked down confused and Mika trying to calm down his husband. But what shocked him was to see the captain's headband and ANBU mask on the desk.

Suddenly, someone else gets in as well…it was Tatsuha.

Walking weakly the monk steps in, "Please, ask Hinata to leave the mission."

Everyone looks back at him. What the heck is talking about? "She left last night for the solo mission…she looked too pale Tsunade-sama. She looked sick…she never dared to look at my face once. She is not right…she still thinks about the past…please--!"

"Don't you see it you dumbass?!" screams Saito from the floor. He stands up, and looks at his wife completely devastated by what she already knows. With his tears falling on Hinata's headband, he finds the strength to talk. "Hinata…left the village last night…she even said goodbye…it wasn't a fucking mission Tatsuha!"

That struck the monk, who stepped backward, "No…she didn't…"

Yuki looks at his younger brother quite angry, "Don't do anything stupid Tatsuha--"

"Don't tell me that shit Saito! She did NOT follow ITACHI'S STEPS!"

"It seems that the story of years ago…repeats once again…" says solemnly Kakashi, and then everyone remembered that the Uchiha in the room did the same too, but it was to gain power with Orochimaru…but why Hinata did it?

Sasuke, in all the shock he still was trying to understand everything. Hinata left…she left last night. What they did…was their last night together…and he confessed to her…

* * *

A/N: I humbly ask you to not send me threats by e-mail…only through reviews.

Lyrics used in this chapter:

Song: **Suffer**

Artist: **Staind**

Album: **Break the cycle**

And thanks a lot also for the support for my one-shot "Yours beyond time". It depends of what happens at the Valentines Day contest if I keep making one-shots or not. Oh by the way, the votes are on now! Just go to the official Sasuhina site (write on google the words 'Beyond the eyes') is supposed to lead you to the site.

The demon mentioned on past chapter, Asmodeus:

If you remember, it was mentioned on past chapters about a demon called Troy, who was Toya's (an incubus demon) evil half. Well, what the Kranz explained was that Troy became so strong that now he became Asmodeus, the demon that symbolizes the sin of lust. There are other demons from the top sins…it was mentioned Gaap on the same chapters that Hinata fought Troy…the no-winged demon leader. Gaap represents the sin of wrath. And no…Sasuke is not Asmodeus as some of you though…its something else…

About the unrequited love thing: is you remember (maybe not…this story is long…I admit it) that when Sasuke fought the bird, representing the wind and then a version of Naruto as the representation of the 'biggest rival'…Hinata told him that in her case it was Sasuke who appeared.

So that's why Sakura appeared this time on the earth challenge…because she loves him…but he can't love her back.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: I have to admit that I nearly cried writing the Saito/Hinata scene. Although I think that I hurt Tatsuha a lot as well. But yes, the worst thing was for Sasuke…but there's a reason for the title of this story.

Thanks a lot for all those faithful reviewers…and those who had been into this story and finally sent me a note. Also to those who have read my other stories, it's fully appreciated. According to the site; 172 users has "The thin line…" as their favorite story…I don't know the half of them.

**cygnet411, kawaiiitahina123, Maya Aquaria, zutara10, ****HopeoftheForgotten****Elladora****Ketteridge****winterkaguya****NanamiYatsumaki****Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga****brazilian**** guy, ****ItY'girl****, Lady Gaara 69, Cursed Feelings, HiN4-cH4n, Anita Blake 76, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, ****alex****, kenshinlover2002, ****xXxItaHinaSasuXxX****toni****HisaAngel****, bluewolf95, ****lacedsimm****, barbie12k**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I have bad spelling, evil grammar and my typos suck. And I don't like/believe in time-skip.

Chapter 67

"Let me go after her," says suddenly Hiro and Tsunade, in the middle of the entire situation she stands up to look at him. "Don't be so damn impulsive Nakano! We don't even know where she left!"

Hiro: "And you expect me to wait for news and see what I should plan? This is Hinata we are talking about!"

Tsunade: "Don't raise your voice in front of me, Hiroshi Nakano!"

They were still at Tsunade's office, still shocked about the news about the ANBU captain leaving. Actually, they are the only people of the WHOLE village who know about it. The Hokage and Hiro are having a bad glaring contest…and soon one of them will snap in a bad way.

"You know perfectly that this situation is different from others, Hiro." says Tsunade, and looks back at Ayaka, looking for some logical support. And the psychologist frowned, understanding the predicament, but she was being in her husband's shoes…and she must be on his side as well.

"Sorry…but I can't stay here and think that everything is fine."

Tsunade: "What?!"

"I'm with him…let's go." Says suddenly Yuki, and then looks at Saito. "Saito…?"

"No…I can't," replies the samurai, grabbing Hinata's ANBU mask and placing it on his chest. "She left me in charge of the ANBU…those were her last orders…I can't…"

Then the two men nodded and turned to leave…they understand his feelings, but Saito must understand them. Hinata didn't say goodbye to them…and they know because they'll try to stop her…and if Saito had his sword with him…maybe they would have catch her in time. They wanted to know her reason…to try to understand.

The Hokage was still thinking what to say. She knows Saito for a long time (hell, she even had a small crush on him) and seeing the huge human iceberg crumbling down like this was too sad. Hiro and Yuki had always been surrounded by rumors and controversy by the way that they made it to the ANBU.

Three men used to always be solo, now working as one.

"Wait, you two..." Says Tsunade, closing her eyes she understands of how this team was bonded. All of them were always placed solo because they never interacted with others…and Hinata had the power to bring them together and being like brothers…she can see it clearly now by the state that Saito is.

"Just be at the gates in an hour, I'll send additional ninjas to go with you. And you two will be in charge." With that they nodded and left. When the others left, Sasuke and Kakashi remained.

Tsunade: "So…what brings you here you two?"

Kakashi looked at the Hokage, "Sorry for interrupt the situation here. It was just one favor--"

"In fact, there are TWO requests that I need to ask, Tsunade-sama..." Says Sasuke, and in that moment the copy ninja's jaw dropped, Shizune and Ton-ton almost fell on their backs.

Did the cold and bad mouthed Uchiha Sasuke just use an honorific?!

* * *

Hiro, despite of disliking to wait for the Hokage's assigned ninjas, he was at the gates along with Yuki. Ayaka and Tomoyo were with them as well, showing their worries for many reasons. One was because the fact that Hinata left last night in such way that even the psychologist can't explain. Another reason was that the two men are heading to search the ANBU captain. And Kami knows what will happened when they'll see face to face. And the big question is: and then…what are they going to do?

Looking ahead they see someone coming towards them, with a backpack on and yawning due to his laziness. It was Shikamaru.

"For all the people, they have to send the lazy ass." Says Hiro, he looked quite disappointed by Tsunade…from all the people…

"This is too troublesome for me too," says the Nara ninja, "The Hokage insisted since I have a past experience of this kind. I made a group to look for Sasuke years ago when he left."

"Yes, I know that story…and you failed." Remarks the red haired ninja, and he didn't like it. "But all my team returned in one piece…for being jounin."

Hiro: "This team has never failed a mission…and it won't start with a bunch of losers with us."

Shikamaru: "Let me remind you that the one who formed THIS team left last night."

Hiro: "Listen to me you damn--"

"Hiro…if we want to leave as soon as possible, you have to behave." Orders Yuki, and Hiro looks back at him with a warning look. "It's been a while since you've lost your temple…and I need you on your senses, okay?"

With that he calmed down a little…until he saw the rest of the team…

Kiba with Akamaru, Naruto and Sakura …

"Oh no…no fucking way!" says Hiro, and this time Yuki agreed. Ayaka looks at the two males and shook her head. But with this team composition, it looked more like they are hunting an s-class ninja…wait a minute…!

"Hinata is NOT a missing nin." Says the psychologist and everyone turned at her. "So whatever the Hokage have planned is a big NO." remarks Ayaka, who is still thinking of how she'll explain to her kids, especially Kira, about the captain leaving the village.

Tomoyo looks angrily at the others, and her eyes were set on Sakura. "Did you come to make sure that Hinata-sama dies…Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura: "Tsunade-sama sent me since you need a medic ninja."

Yuki: "Our team hadn't needed it before, why now?"

"Is not because of you…it's for them (points at the rest). Maybe you are used to be out without a doctor, but Tsunade-sama insisted to be their aid."

"I can clearly understand the use of Kiba and the mutt…maybe even the lazy asshole here (Shikamaru grunts)…but you…?" says Yuki, looking straight at Naruto. The blonde ninja looks at the rest and then frowns. "I was in Shika's team when we went to look for Sasuke…and I was on a similar mission again to bring him back."

"Although I can't say that you succeeded, maybe some of you dumbass mind can be a little help."

Everyone turned around to meet the source of the voice…Sasuke

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" says Hiro out loud, even when his wife Ayaka hit him with her elbow. "Don't be that mean Hiro-kun--"

"Ayaka…we are going to look for Hinata…and you expect us to go with her former rival?! Who knows…maybe Tsunade doesn't want her to comeback." Says the red haired ninja…and then the psychologist opened her eyes wide. Looking back at Sasuke she sights loudly, because the Uchiha hadn't say a word and the situation was pretty bad already.

"If Hinata was here…she would have kicked some asses right now…" says lowly Tomoyo and Yuki had to look back at her. Actually, it was true…if she was there…after some rambling and angst, she would have go on to fulfill the mission. Always the mission first…_Because we owe it to the village_, she'll say.

Then they see the raven haired young male walks towards the Team Zero members. He looks straight at them and then bows. Naruto almost fell on his back when he saw the gesture coming from Sasuke. Thank Kami that he didn't saw how he talked back at the Hokage's office.

"I just want to go and be useful for this task," says Sasuke, "You already know…that maybe I am the strongest one to face Hinata if anything happens."

Yuki: "Don't talk like we are any kind of weak, Uchiha."

Sasuke: "Don't misunderstand me…but will you face her if she ever attacks you?"

That mere sentence, made both males open their eyes wide. "She won't do that…I can assure that."

"This is too troublesome, we should get going" Suggests Shikamaru, and the rest looks at him. Then he sights again and turns away, today was his damn day off…

"I can suggest you something," says Sasuke talking towards Hiro and Yuki, "I'll be exclusively under your orders. If you want me to jump…I'll ask how high. If you ask me to stab myself…I'll ask how deep--"

"Don't…don't say that again…ever." Warns Yuki, and looks ahead through the road that is waiting for them to find Hinata. "We have to do things that she can't predict. She won't be easy to find."

"Can I go then?" asks the Uchiha, and Naruto noticed that he looked like holding something inside. Like there's something that he needs to scream…but still…

"I believe that for the sake of the mission…you should come with us." Says the blonde ANBU, and Hiro's response didn't wait long. "But…you'll follow every single order that Yuki and I will give you. You are our official slave, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura looked at them like they have gone crazy, Sasuke would never—

Sasuke: "It's all right with me…Yuki and Hiroshi-sama."

Then Naruto and the pink haired ninja fell into their backs. They couldn't believe it…

"Well, now that everything is settled…this not even worth my time, fucking troublesome…" trails off Shikamaru, "What are the plans?"

"We must leave right now, the more time we give to Hinata, the worst will be to find her." orders Hiro and everyone nods, but then someone appears. With his eyes red and puffy…and an appearance that looked to be mourning…Tatsuha appeared in front of the team. "I want to go--"

"I won't discuss with you again Tatsuha." Warns Yuki, since they left to be prepared to the mission the monk have insisted to come along. But since he is the heir of the Kinomoto clan he can't be related to any village…and his stay in Konoha was breaking that deal already.

"I want to help…I want to bring Hinata back."

"Tatsuha--"

"You don't get it!" screams the monk once again, making Ayaka and Tomoyo to hold him down. "I told her Yuki! I confessed to her last night! I told her that I loved her…and I couldn't stop her!"

Sasuke opened his eyes wide to the monk, so he did confessed too last night…oh Kami…

"Sasuke," says Tatsuha. He looks defeated at his elder brother and knows that no matter what he says, he won't let him go. "Please…bring her back. I know that maybe there's still hate for her inside you…but I beg you…bring her back! Not for me or the village…for her own sake…"

His hands were trembling, and he just wanted to cry, scream...anything. Sasuke had been holding his own feelings back since he found about Hinata's leaving at Tsunade's office. And he was still shocked that she took that decision…and even worst when there's no apparent reason to leave.

And if it was his fault…he was willing to do anything to take it back…even if it costs his heart.

"Yes Tatsuha…I'll do my best to bring her back." says the Uchiha with his best face. Yes, he was going to bring Hinata back…her team needs her, the ANBU needs her…he needed her.

Then he looks down a Byako, who hadn't left his side since this morning. He was kind of quiet, being an energetic cub and all. "Take care of him Tatsuha, and damn it…watch for him this time."

In response he heard a loud roar from the white tiger. "Byako, this is not the moment to argue with me. We are leaving to a mission--"

'ROAR…' roared the cub, and his eyes widened when he saw the glint in his eyes. Determination was draw all over Byako, and even being still little…he looked like he just matured. Yuki looks at the scene and sights loudly: Byako and Sasuke bonded faster than he though.

"He can come along…he is ready." Says Tatsuha, and made the two to look back at him. "Byako can decide when he is ready to go with you…and he thinks that the moment is now."

Still frowning, Sasuke kneels in front of his pet, nose to nose. "At the moment that you become a burden…you come back got it."

"Grr--"

Sasuke: "And don't '_grrr_' at me…remember who has the house keys…and the butcher's account…"

After what Shikamaru called '_an unnecessary dramatic moment_', the team left. After minutes of non-stop moving, Hiro was the first to speak. "We need you to catch any glimpse of her smell as soon as possible. She may be pretty on the next village already."

Kiba, Akamaru and Byako were doing their work, until the road was divided in two. While the tiger stood in front of the right side, the Inuzuka and the dog stood on the left side. When everyone stopped, this became confuse. "It can't be that she went to both sides…maybe one of them is a clone." Says Naruto, as the closest to the logical answers for this.

"True, but if both could detect her smell that well…then what we can do?" asks Shikamaru, it didn't passed even an hour and this was getting troublesome.

Kiba inspected the two roads, and yes…they were like she passed through both of them. They didn't know what to do until Yuki spoke. "Herbs…"

Everyone: "Huh?"

"I said herbs, can you smell green tea, rosemary or anything like that?" asks the blonde ANBU, and Hiro nodded as well. Checking on what he was asked….Kiba found the smell. "She went to the left…mostly to north."

Then the ANBU ninjas looked impressed by the discovery.

Hiro: "She is heading north…this is not good."

Yuki: "The price for her head is higher on the north…what the heck she is doing?"

"What do you mean?" asks Sakura while the group continued on their search. The two men remained silent…nothing came from their mouths…until Sasuke spoke.

"Is because of the murder of the Raikage…doesn't it?"

Then they looked at the Uchiha a little surprised, they never expected someone to hit the mark so fast. "She was on the mission to kill the past Raikage…her only mission with the Third Hokage." Responds Hiro, he knows most of the details because he was a chounin when it happened.

"It's obvious that her head will have a price if she killed such important person." Responds Sakura, not noticing the daggers from Kiba's eyes. But Hiro ignored it for the sake of the mission and continued. "Sarutobi-sama was the one who finally killed him…but she was the one at his side during the operation…such a young girl into that kind of missions can mark you as a monster…much like a demon vessel--"

"Don't try to get personal, Hiro-sama." Responds the pink haired ninja, she knows that he was referring to Naruto. The blonde ninja notices it immediately and decided to let it go…they'll have to stand each other if they want to finish this mission. "Remember that we are here for the same thing."

"Actually, I believe that there's less than the half of this team that can really understand the mission." Says Hiro and keeps moving.

"I think that the thing that matters is that we found her smell." Says Kiba and Akamaru barks in agreement. "Thank Kami that she carrying so much herbs…"

"Yeah, but why?" asks Naruto, and then he looks at Yuki and Hiro, they headed forward, pretty far from them. Increasing their pace, Shikamaru started to mutter 'troublesome' since they'll have to catch up with the ANBU ninjas.

* * *

They landed on the nearest village. Carrying a photo of Hinata they separated and went to look for clues. Sasuke seemed it unnecessary, being such a high class ninja will be obvious that she'll transform so she can't be found.

She'll probably use the replacement technique and pretend to be someone else.

As he expected, no one have seen her. But Kiba and Akamaru got her scent thanks to the herbs she carried and kept their road. It was rare that she managed to hide her own essence but not the plant's.

* * *

The have been moving for hours, and although either Naruto or the other seemed to gather any kind of information…both Yuki and Hiro didn't say anything and just ordered to go on. When night fell, Shikamaru suggested to rest for now, that it was kind of useless for them to try to catch on a person in such high rank as Hinata and being almost a day ahead of them.

While finally resting their feet, Hiro looks around with full intensity. Yuki notices it and decides to interfere. "Hiro, calm down--"

Hiro: "I don't like this Yuki, and I know that you agree with me. We should be moving right now."

Then Shikamaru was the one who interrupted them, once again. "But if we have tired comrades, we'll delay even more. Just take a rest and--"

"Heh, I think that I was so used to go one for 72 hours that I don't remember the last time that I slept outside and not knocked out." Says the red haired man, and Yuki smirks at him. "Actually, I think that Hinata used to call it a night when she saw your tongue out."

Then Hiro looks back at him, eyebrow raised. "Nah, I believe that it was when Saito started to tell his old stories. You know…those when Tsunade was after him and Jiraya considered him his new rival. "

"Well, that's a good campfire story, don't you think?" asks Naruto, they were all tired…and maybe if they talk something about that is far from the Hinata subject…they can calm down a little.

"That reminds me…of how much we changed over the years, don't you think?" says Hiro, and in that moment they know that they won't be able to change the topic about the mission…for now.

"You mean that we got older or what?" asks Yuki, and the Uchiha noticed that he was trying to help to change the subject as well, Mostly because he was hurt too.

"No, I mean this." Says the red haired and takes out a small photo album. And it looks almost exactly as Hinata's. Naruto and the others stood up to see what he meant with that. Yuki's eyes softened at the while looks at the image, and Sasuke was now more eager to see.

It was a group photo, to be exact a photo of Team Zero. It was showing then standing with distance of each other, Yuki had one of his hands brushing back his hair, making the blonde ANBU sexier than usual. Hiro sat on a rock, looking everywhere but the camera. Saito was looking with the corner of his eye at the others with murder intent. And Hinata, with her arms crossed and looking annoyed at the camera.

Obviously they were forced for the photo.

"That was the day we met, and the day that Saito almost cut my neck." Says Hiro and smirks, he still remembers that instead his hair ended three inches shorter. Thank Kami that he recovered them in no time. "We couldn't stand each other…and still happens--"

"Yeah…but then," interrupts Yuki, turning the page, showing another picture. It seems that time have passed because Hinata seems taller. This time they stood together, with the captain in the middle and her arms still crossed. But Yuki had his arm over Hiro's shoulder like buddies. Saito was at the back (being the tallest) but still he managed to rest his hand over Hinata's. This one was completely different from the first one.

"She is the one who created this team…and I won't let her leave us." Says Yuki and looks up to meet the other's eyes. "You should understand us better than everyone, Rookie nine."

Naruto and Sakura understood his words; they have passed the same thing with Sasuke. Bonds are strong as blood. The Uchiha acted indifferent, the only thing in his mind was to find her…and know how to bring her back…even if it meant forcing her.

"(Yawn) we should rest then," says Shikamaru, and then got a glare from the two men, "it will be useless if we keep up non-stop."

"Sadly, I would have agreed with you if we were talking about anyone, but this is Hinata." Says Hiro, and this time Yuki sights loudly and stands up. "She must know that we are after her, so she'll make tramps or tricks to send us away. A good shinobi never shows all their skills...so we have to be alert--"

"And being alert means to have enough sleep, she must be doing the same right now." Says Shikamaru, and then he got a dead glare from Yuki, but it looked more like a 'please don't provoke Hiro' look.

Hiro: "If you are tired Nara, just say it."

"I rather to be called Shikamaru and yes WE are tired." Replies Shikamaru; hands on his pockets. Then he looks directly at the two men, he won't risk his comrades health for this mission…or another.

"If we sleep tonight…the next day we won't stop." Warns the red haired ANBU, and he nodded. It was settled. "Then we must gather all the energy we can while sleeping." With that he finally settles his bag down and prepares to sleep.

Little did they know of how this mission is going to be…

* * *

_**SPLASH!**_

"Oh DAMN IT!" screams Kiba, while Akamaru wakes up suddenly and looks around. A big cube of cold icing water landed over everyone…except Sasuke and Byako. They were already up, after the experience of Suna and the one to Ryuichi's mansion was enough to know the ANBU's way to be on missions.

"We have to move…NOW." Orders Yuki and starts to walk away along with Hiro. Then Naruto shakes like being in the middle of the cold winter and looks at the sky…is not even 5am!

They have less than a minute to pick everything up and move…but then they noticed the dark circles under ANBU ninja's eyes.

They didn't slept all night.

* * *

Reaching on the next town, they separated again. This time, Byako got a scent. Looking up at Sasuke with confidence he started to run towards the source of Hinata's scent. The Uchiha's heartbeat was close to leave his throat, the emotion to think that maybe they managed to catch up with her made his mind to run with tons of emotions.

He was angry, pretty mad. That part of him wanted to go there and use his Katana to slice her in half. See her shocked face while her blood flooded all over the ground. His lips were licking the droplets that fell on his face; provoking a sadistic smirk that can even scare death itself.

On the other part he was happy, he would see her again after so much worry and ask her why she left. He'll settle things up with her and if it was necessary, scream their secret to the rest. Maybe even end the whole ordeal with a heated kiss and a promise of never leaving again.

It's weird of how twisted and so separated were those emotions would have the same strength and were fighting to arise at the moment that the hope to see her again appeared.

Suddenly, they got into a bar.

Figures…

Then he sees that the place is totally wrecked; messed up tables, broken chairs, bodies sprawled over the place…it was more like an earthquake passed through the place. When he stepped in, he saw the bartender, who also seemed to be the owner. He was trembling and started to look up horrified when he met with the tiger's face pretty close to him. "Ahh--!"

"Don't be stupid. He's just a cub." Says the Uchiha with his monotone voice and then looks around. "Who did this?"

Then the bartender looks back at him after confirming that Byako was as big as a big cat. "Would you laugh at me if I tell you that it was a beautiful woman with some high PMS?"

His eyebrow twitched with the mention of PMS. "Does she look like this?" asks back, trying to forget that disgusting statement. The man stood up and looks at the picture, and by the way that his eyes opened…it was confirmed.

"Yes…yes she is the one! But…"

Sasuke: "But what?"

"Her eyes…they seemed darker than this…they were purple, no lavender." Then it was Sasuke's turn to open his eyes wide.

What the heck does that mean?

In that moment, someone bursts open into the place. Looking back at the entrance, he sees that it was Yuki with Shikamaru.

After scanning the place, the blonde ANBU looks back at the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. "We leave you alone for a moment and you start to destroy the whole place?"

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Sasuke would have fallen on his back.

* * *

Byako was now teaming with Kiba and Akamaru to keep tracking Hinata. The information provided by the bartender was that she appeared and started to provoke the group of bandits that were having a feast.. Then she left the place beating everyone and asking for the payment. In the end she just left and they trailed after her, pretty mad.

Sakura looks at Hiro; he looked pretty spaced out, like thinking of something. In fact, he remained pretty quiet even with the news. But the team stopped on their tracks when they saw something unusual on the woods landscape.

According to the people of the last village, there was an even smaller town not so far from it…and that they were dangerous. The bandits that were on the bar were part of them; they didn't bothered them…in exchange of food and stuff of course.

"We have to keep going…" says Hiro and without waiting he starts to move pretty fast through the tree branches. Yuki was still a little shocked to see that he didn't say a word since they left…and he feared the worst.

Catching on the red haired ninja, Yuki stops him abruptly. "Hiro, what you found out?"

Hiro: "Yuki let's keep going--"

Then he found himself against a trunk, and his back hurt like hell."You found out about something…speak up or I--!"

Then he stopped when he saw at the tree trunk blood. Touching it lightly, he looks back at Hiro. "Please, tell me that I fucking fuck your head." Then the red haired ninja gets free from his grasp and turns to see the same thing. Shikamaru looks at his side and his eyes went wide.

"I can tell that it's not Hiro's at all."

The rest of the eyes turned at the Nara's direction…and the sight seemed to come from a horrid nightmare.

First they see the group of bodies on the ground, and they guessed to be the bandits that followed Hinata after the wreck at the bar. But what shocked them was what they saw when they reached to the mentioned small town…

They couldn't bare it…the sight…the odor…the blood.

The massacre was evident; dead bodies adorned the landscape of what it used to be a small neighbor town. The signs of violence are everywhere…weapons scattered on the floor. The evidence of a fearsome battle against some kind of uncanny enemy, and sadly they lost against whatever it was.

Sakura had to kneel on a tree and try to not puke. Naruto kneeled beside her and started to rub her back, to try to make her feel better. Kiba stood there in shock while Akamaru was sniffing and barking to his owner.

Byako looks at his owner pretty worried, but what was worst was the way that he looked at the scene. Her eyes were wide, and his hands were shaking. Although the tiger cub doesn't know the reason, it didn't take an expert to guess it.

The scene reminded him of the Uchiha massacre.

"Hinata," mutters Yuki, "Hinata did this…!"

"It's true," replies Kiba, "her scent…is everywhere…but still--"

"Hinata did this?! How?!" it was Sakura's turn to react. "We followed her as soon as she left the place! How she managed to do this so fast--?!"

"SHE is the ANBU Captain for a reason, doesn't it?" asks Hiro, clenching his fists due anger and frustration. "She wasn't chose for being someone's teacher's pet…most of her missions was of this kind. But,"

Sasuke: "But what?"

Hiro: "I don't get it. Why she did this to them? What is the purpose to kill everyone?"

"But what if she just passed by and that's why Kiba got her scent?" asks Shikamaru, and thinking about it, it can make some sense. "What Sakura said had sense. How she managed to kill all those people in so little time? And I can bet and guess that maybe she killed the bandits because of this."

"Face it Shikamaru, would you pass by a scene like this?" asks Naruto, and when the others look back at him he just looks at the scene sadly. "At least for respect, you'll avoid to pass it, don't you think?"

"_Not if you are the one who caused it_."

Then everyone turns to see the source of the voice. Sitting over a corpse, the demon looks and acts like it was a beautiful day in a park.

Shikamaru had never seen a demon before (counting out Toya), and the sight of the demon Gaap was pretty shocking. Seeing a living being with no skin and the burned flesh move around freely can make anyone feel uneasy…or pretty terrified.

"Gaap," says Sasuke, being the only one who reacted to his presence. And seeing the other ANBUs reaction, they didn't like this at all.

"_Oh, so the great Avenger managed to remember my name. I feel so damn blessed--_"

"Cut the shit demon! You and your kind are the ones who brought Hinata away from us!" says Hiro and his threatening steps went closer to the creature. But what confused the rest was that Yuki didn't try to stop him or else. But luckily Naruto had a spark of common sense and hold him down. "Hiro don't--"

Gaap: "_I don't know why you are blaming __us;__ this was going to __happen__ one way or another_."

Hiro: "You forced her with the possession--!"

"_It's so common between mortals to blame us__ demons__ from all what's wrong with the world_." Sights Gaap, and then looks back at him. "_You should better know that than me__…Hiroshi Nakano…human beings have suffered since creation because of their own sins, their own mistakes. She was going to leave, the possession just awakened her_."

"Don't talk like you know her!"

"_I've seen her hate, that's enough for me_." Responds Gaap, and then Yuki look at him, a mixture of confusion and frustration; and then he realized that the demon was there to hold them back.

It means that she is not far away.

Taking no time, he decides to place a hand on a trunk. Closing his eyes, he asks to the woods if they know where she is. He is not supposed to use the Kinomoto ability to selfish tasks, but he hoped to be forgiven by it. Then Kiba and Naruto look at him with a sweat drop. "If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have made a double-sense comment of what I'm seeing."

"The woods say that she is still around, we have to keep going." Then they started to move, but suddenly they see that Sasuke stood in front of Gaap. With his eyes fixed on the demon, the creature seemed to stand in a defense pose. Although the rest didn't know why…but Yuki was pretty guessing why the demon of wrath was being a little paranoid with Sasuke. "Uchiha, we have to move…forget about him!"

Sasuke kept looking at Gaap, and even he spoke to him, inaudible to the rest. "You demons stay away from Hinata."

"_So you'll bring her back_?" asks Gaap, trying to read the non-existent expression from Sasuke. Then he looks at him, Sharingan activated. "Don't underestimate me demon, I'm not HIM."

"_No…you are __not Itachi…you are __even stronger_." Responds the demon and then chuckles at him. "_You want to know something that I found out while she was killing those people_?"

Even when he didn't responded, Gaap decided to keep going. "_She smells __good_" says the demon, "_but she is fucking hilarious when it's mixed it with blood_."

Sasuke stands beside him, his eyes settle on the road ahead. "It doesn't matter…she'll be back to Konoha."

_"How a human mortal can lack of humanity…it always surprise me."_ says the demon and licks his lips when he sees the shocking reaction of the rest of the team. _"__I wonder--__"_

Sasuke: "It's completely curious how us humans; being as useless and sinful as you declared, can be such a bother for you like this."

Gaap: _"__Because h__umanity tends to hate and fear the unknown. And right now…she is unknown as death."_

"And still knowing it…the fear and hate will remain. What's the difference then?" He responds, starting to walk away. The demon laughs and before leaving says: "_Asmodeus thinks that can have her…she'll belong to me…sooner or later._"

Naruto: "Damn it teme, we have to move!"

Not wanting to keep delaying the group, he started to move with them. Byako's worried look told him all…the tiger had good ears after all. When he looks back, Gaap was gone.

* * *

"Now, are you going to tell me what you found out at the past village?" asks Yuki again to Hiro, but he was increasing his pace, being too stressed by the discovery of the massacre and the presence of Gaap. What worried him was the way that he spoke to him; putting in risk the secret of the Nakano clan indeed.

When he didn't have response, the Kinomoto got tired and grabbed him by his collar. In that moment Sakura and Naruto helped to push Yuki out, but then Hiro looks at the rest. They were frustrated and angry about what they saw…he couldn't blame them. "Look, I won't let you go until you tell me what you found out. What if it can help us?"

Then they look back at him, is there something else to say?! This was Shikamaru's first time seeing a demon so he doesn't know if he really needed to know more.

Hiro: "Yuki…she bough the herbs again--"

Yuki: "Is that all? Hiro of course she needs them--!"

"Can you fucking shut up and let me finish damn it?! She bough on the first town and then in another…don't you see?!" with that Yuki looked confused…and this time it was Shikamaru who guessed it.

"She is using more than the usual measurement, right?" says the shadow user with narrowed eyes. "But I believe that I won't understand the importance either if you don't tell us why of the herbs."

Then the two men understood. They have tried to go on this mission without revealing important stuff that can help them to track her down faster. Uchiha Sasuke was with them, so it was natural to think that he'll try to kill her this time. But they were there as well, so there's nothing to fear…right?

Yuki: "The herbs…are a medicine combination for her eyes."

That really wasn't expected.

"What are you talking about?" asks Kiba slowly, still recognizing the information provided by the blonde ninja. Is he saying that Hinata is getting blind?

"Hinata, as you may know…she is a pure blooded Hyuuga, right?" asks Hiro this time and everyone nods. "There's some kind of risk when it comes to clans like the Hyuuga, making their bloodline limits exclusive for them. And Hinata is an example, not only used to be the heiress, but also being pure Hyuuga."

"But still, I don't know what's wrong with that. I though that that was indeed an advantage." Responds Naruto since it didn't seem to make sense.

"Because it will be like the bloodline of the first Hyuuga…Naruto." Continues Yuki, "Since a gene is too pure, the ability itself becomes defective. In other words her Byakugan had problems from the start."

It was time for Kiba to retort. "Impossible. We've been in missions for years and we never saw her have any problem with the Byakugan."

Hiro: "Because the defect doesn't come about seeing long distance…when her target is close to her for hand in hand combat, she comes blind."

"So that's why she lost to Neji at the exams!" says suddenly Sakura, and Shikamaru remembered the dramatic fight. Now that he thinks about that, Neji hit her on an easy spot.

But the hound ninja insisted to decline the accusations, "But the gentle fist-"

"She memorized the chakra system, and learned how to apply it to different people. It was that or let know Hiashi and the clan about It." Says Yuki, now clearly understanding why it took time to the captain to tell them that. To be precise, she told them year and a half ago. Confessing to them about her incoming problem was one of her biggest proofs of her devotion and trust.

"What difference that could be? They saw her as a disgrace already; knowing that her ability was weak wouldn't make a difference." Says Sasuke, it was true. For them she was weak and useless for the future of the clan, she could have use that to be free.

"Then they wouldn't have let her go at all."

"What?"

Yuki: "Because then they'll know that her blood is strong, and no matter with who she breeds, the Byakugan will be dominant. Strong new generations of Hyuugas will arise…"

"And she'll become a baby machine, doesn't it?" ends the Uchiha, seeing that everything had a reason…but still…

Hiro: "That's when she decided to work with the medic ninja called Saiyuki and the Third's approval her plan: to delete her Byakugan."

Then Sasuke had a vague idea of who that Saiyuki man was…then he remembered of how she reacted when an ANBU team was ambushed by the Sound…and she went alone to kill them when she found out who was killed.

Someone mentioned that her doctor was the one who died.

This time it was Sakura the one to react. "But didn't they know that it's on her genes!? Is not something that she can change like hair color! She was planning to take her eyes out?!"

"According to the scrolls she found years ago on the Hyuuga compound, there's a way." Says Hiro while they started to move again, jumping through the tree branches. "But there's a big risk into it."

"What do you mean?" asks Shikamaru.

Yuki: "For trying to delete her bloodline limit, she must neglect it; which means not using it at all. And that alone has many consequences."

"So that's why she stopped using it at all! And we though that it was as sign to not be with the Hyuuga anymore." Says Naruto, everything seems to have sense at all.

Sakura: "But what are those consequences?"

Yuki sighted, he didn't want to even think about it. "She can succeed and loose her Byakugan forever with no harm…as she expects. On the other hand…she can end up completely blind."

"Why I think that you are not telling the whole true?" asks Sasuke, he was being demanding, but he needed to know the possible reason for her to leave like this.

"Because there's a third option that we hadn't though about," Says Hiro, "and I won't think about it."

Sasuke: "But--"

Hiro: "I think that we have shared enough information, don't you think?"

"But…the odd that she is leaving because she is loosing her sight is the strongest one." Says Naruto and the group remained silent for a moment.

Did Hinata left because she was getting blind?

Sakura: "It doesn't matter; she can still be in the village--"

"You don't understand, don't you?" hisses Yuki pretty pissed, "What would you feel if after being working your heart out for years…doing the impossible to be on top of the top…end up like that? Being born blind is one thing….getting blind and knowing that you'll loose your title as ANBU captain is completely different."

Naruto: "But Tsunade baa-chan wouldn't do that--"

"You'll leave the leadership of the high ranked ninja to a blind person?" Asks Shikamaru, even when he didn't agree with her leaving the village, he could understand, "A ninja is a tool for the village it serves for…without all their senses they become nothing. At her age loose everything because of her damn decision to stop the Hyuuga ways is too much."

Sakura: "And the herbs…?"

Hiro: "She suffers a lot of pain and her vision changes when it happens. So the medicine is to calm the nerves of her eyes…and it's risky because it makes them tired."

"So we must catch up with her as soon as possible...before something happens" Says Sasuke and moves ahead with Byako, suddenly Akamaru takes a strong scent…this time it was her.

* * *

Moving as fast as they could, Kiba and his hound moves out from the forest and up into a hill. When they reach the peak, they see someone walking away almost on the horizon. Although it wasn't easy to recognize because of the huge cape that was covering it, he can tell that it was her…Hinata.

Moving pretty fast, the group was getting closer to the person, who started to move a little faster too. Finally getting at the feet of one of the hills, Naruto was the one who screamed.

"**HINATA!**"

But when the figure made another step away, Sasuke couldn't take it. "**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME HINATA!**"

And that stopped the figure.

Slowly it started to turn around, and then Yuki and Shikamaru noticed that they were wrong guessing the color of the cape. It wasn't a weird red tone; it was beige covered with red…with blood.

And when she was totally facing them from the top of that hill, they couldn't move at all. Sasuke's eyes were completely on hers; the bartender was right…it was no longer lavender.

They were tinted in a intense purple color. Under them, it was evident that she hadn't stopped at all.

Finally, Hiro was the one to speak. "For Kami's sake…Hinata…"

With her blank stare, she looks at everyone. "So…Konoha sent you to finish me off?"

* * *

A/N: And yes, some action will come out on next chapter…and I think that I will be one of the longest fighting scenes that I'll ever write.

And here's something for all of you…if you want it of course.

I want to challenge you to write a critique about this story. You can talk about anything: the fights, the character development, or the lemon content…anything but with a critique eye as reader/reviewer. I'll just ask you to forget about mentioning the spelling, grammar and typo problems.

English is not my first language.

In exchange of that critique I'll send you the next chapter three days before I post it on the site. And I believe is good because you can see what it's going to happen…and next one promises to be too damn long.

And remember that the review section doesn't have word limit…so let your mind run.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: I have to say that…all those reviews shocked me beyond possible. I didn't expect so many reviewers making statements about this and I believe that it's because I promised for the chapter three days before the update on the site. But yes, thanks to everyone out there.

So to all who reviewed…and received this update three days ago; hope that you like it.

**xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, zutara101, Uchiha Coco, cygnet411, Emoicle, Sailor Minerva, winterkaguya, lacedawn, HopeoftheForgotten, kawaiiitahina123, puertorrican-babe, HiN4-cH4n, Lady Gaara 69, jenniebennie, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Piisa (hope to hear more form you in the future) **

Just to let know I decided to not allow the anonymous reviews anymore. I got some offending reviews/messages and I don't think that it's fair. I reported abuse on those ones…but it won't guarantee for them to stop.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto does. I have bad spelling and evil grammar…in English. Spanish is my first language.

* * *

**Chapter 68**

There they stood, in a scene that Naruto and Sasuke can recall perfectly. The only difference is that they are not on the valley in the End, there is not curse seal…and there's not Orochimaru taking bodies like candy.

But this time was different; it was a person that they never thought to see in that position, a person that most of the rookie nine saw as the fragile china doll heiress. The one who was beat up by Neji at the chounin exams; and had a crush to Naruto.

For the past months; all that image crumble into pieces…pieces formed unexpectedly by Uchiha Itachi.

Now Hinata, captain of the ANBU and who left the village two days ago, stood in front of them. Her blank face was as unreadable as the day that her mask fell while fighting with Sasuke (_Ch.1_).

The Uchiha looked at her with confusion, and he knows to not be the only one. He had so many questions to ask, so many things to say…but none came from his dry mouth.

"Finish you of? What makes you think that we'll be capable of that?" asks back Yuki, clearly offended by her remark. "We came here to you bring you back!"

"You are wasting your time," says the captain, completely indifferent. "Just turn around and go back to Konoha."

"We came all this way to find you, and you expect us to go back without trying?" asks Naruto, he didn't want this time to end up like Sasuke. He didn't want to see anyone else with the same pain. Even when he had great differences with her and her methods; even when he felt betrayed to know that she always 

have been hiding her true self to the world, he still wanted to help and prevent to see the same story again.

"Don't think that the story repeats once again, Uzumaki." Says the now ex-captain, getting the attention from team seven and the rest. Just like reading Naruto's mind. "This is not the Valley of the End…I don't see you as my best friend," then she turns to Sakura. Pressing one side of her neck, she manages to make out Sasuke's voice. "And I won't say: '_Sakura…arigato_…'."

Sakura: "You little--!"

"How do you know that?" Demands Sasuke. Even when he agreed with his inner self to not do anything; and behave like he promised to Hiro and Yuki…he couldn't help it. And right now he stopped to care if anyone would find out about their affair.

"I saw everything," she says using a calming tone, "you leaving…the Sound Four…Kinimaro…the Kyuubi versus the curse seal...It was so fucking dramatic that I almost puke."

"And you didn't do anything…and you dare to think so high of yourself?!" screams Sakura, remembering the pain of those years…and seeing Naruto leaving as well to train. And knowing that Hinata was aware of everything and never moves a muscle was too much. She saw their pain...and never did anything.

Hinata: "It wasn't my business…and I wanted to see his potential (looks at Sasuke) to see if he had any chance against Itachi."

Sakura: "So much shit you talked about Sasuke-kun calling him a traitor and now you are betraying Konoha."

"And why are you here then?" points out Hinata, looking directly at team seven. "It's logical to see why Hiro and Yuki went after me; even Kiba is just at some point into it as well…but you--"

"Everything to help a comrade is always welcome for us." Responds Naruto eyes fixed on her…for any sign of reaction.

Hinata: "Pretty words…for a Hokage wanna-be--"

"Don't be so high and arrogant Hinata." Responds Sakura, "we are Konoha ninja; and we were ordered by Tsunade to aid them! We could have done this for anyone!"

Hinata: "You want my head Haruno…and that won't happen."

Sakura: "If you keep talking shit I'm sure that--"

"Enough," says Hiro and turns towards Hinata. "Just tell us what's wrong. Why you left us?"

Closing her eyes slowly she opens them again, no expression at all. "Be grateful that I decided to say goodbye to Saito at the least…It wasn't planned at all."

"You didn't come to us because we will try to stop you; but still we don't know why." Says Yuki and Shikamaru looks back at her and then frowns.

Shikamaru: "Hinata…are you losing your sight?"

Suddenly there was a glaring contest between the Squad Zero members and her. They were looking for answers…and they were trying all they can think of.

"So you told them that?" asks back Hinata, "it means that you told them about my wicked blood too doesn't it? You told them; knowing the consequences."

Kiba: "We are in a team, and it was necessary to share information--"

Hinata: "That doesn't mean that my issues have to be your concern, my eyes or anything else are no one else's business-"

"Like is not our business that you killed all those people?!" screams again Naruto, he couldn't believe that she still had the blood stains from the massacre on her clothes. He didn't have to get close to know that they are still fresh.

"We even saw Gaap around the place…he said that it was you Hinata." Continues Hiro, and he didn't looked pleased at all.

"Of course…it had to be the demon of Wrath's job to let you know." responds Hinata, her voice full of sarcasm. "For years I was raised up to be the perfect warrior; to be cold and ruthless. Until then I can say that I lived and went through by my own strength alone; immune by the foolish thing called emotion. The perfect doll…as you mentioned before…Uzumaki."

Naruto: "Hinata--"

Hinata: "And still…I tried. To live with emotions…to think that there's something more in life than being a ninja…than being a tool…to think against everything that I was taught."

Yuki: "Hina--"

Hinata: "But in the end…there are promises that can't be broken. Even if you try to be something else; there's always something from that learning. We grow up learning from our mentors about religion; morals and behavior; believe about what its right or wrong. But…who am I to tell the others that they are wrong? And who are the others to tell me that what I learned it's the wrong thing?"

Everyone stood silent for seconds; they don't know what to say. And the weirdest thing of all was that they still don't understand why she left the village! For being the tool that Itachi created?! For being back to the cold-hearted Hinata that killed Orochimaru?!

"You made a promise to the Third Hokage to never leave the village," says suddenly Yuki, "and you have the fucking face to deny that promise?! What about your achievements as ANBU captain?! What about the achievements of Team Zero?! What about us!"

Hinata: "I talked to Saito, that's more than enough--"

"You just fucking appeared at his door to talk like it was a goodbye." Cuts off Hiro, "How do you think that he is right now? How do you think Ayaka, Tomoyo and Mika are thinking right now? What Yuki and I are thinking right now?!" this time it was Hiro the one who screamed, hoping to create a reaction on her…but nothing.

Closing her eyes slowly, she shows again her dark purple eyes. "You shouldn't have wasted your time coming after me. There's nothing that you can do."

"What…?"

While the two ANBU couldn't understand her behavior, she looks at the rest of the team. Shikamaru looked pretty calm; something that is normal with the Nara ninja. Kiba and Shikamaru were studying the situation and listens carefully every word said. Sakura was dumbfounded by everything…and Naruto looks at the scene sadly.

And Sasuke…

He noticed how her eyes changed slightly…and when he touched his forehead he understood. She was looking at his new leaf headband. He gave her the old scratched one the night she left…and maybe seeing him on a new one marked what he meant to say that night.

But sadly, that little reaction was unreadable as well.

"I suggest you to go back to the village," suggests the now ex-captain, "and it's better to say that you never caught me than saying that you failed."

"Why it does matter to you? You left your team." Says Sakura, and even knowing that the rest didn't agree with her, but she needed to get something from Hinata.

"We know that Gaap is after your skin too…and I wonder if you know the reason why." Says Yuki, but it didn't caused any reaction like he wanted to. And still, he can understand that Asmodeus wants to revenge for his past defeat…but Gaap?

"Gaap represents the sin of Wrath…doesn't it?" asks suddenly Shikamaru, learning little by little the troublesome dilemma that he was facing.

"It's simple," says Hinata, "because no matter how much I tried and the things that went through," then she looks at Sasuke, "my hate for him is still intact." Then she turns to leave…everyone stunned by her declaration.

Kiba: "Hinata, don't…!"

Sasuke didn't believe her, she is known to never lie…but he couldn't grasp this one. It's not hate what she was feeling, that's for sure. But everything turned back to the actual world when they saw that she 

turned around from her spot. Then they saw that Naruto, at some moment that no one noticed tried to attack her, and she is right now holding his wrist with the kunai tightly.

Hiro and Yuki looked speechless by the unthinkable thing. It was obvious that they don't have any idea of with who they are dealing with. Sasuke was about to step forward when Hiro stopped him. "Don't you fucking dare Uchiha. You are under our orders doesn't it?"

Then the Uchiha turned to look at Yuki and Hiro. Yes, it was true that he promised to follow their orders like a stray dog; but he needed to do anything to let them go to the mission. He wasn't going be in Konoha waiting to have news about Hinata.

But then she releases the blonde ninja, but while he was still on air she kicks him; making him flies towards the rest, landing safely thanks to Akamaru.

"Were you trying to kill him?!" screams Kiba, and then Hiro gives her an unpleasant look.

"If I want to go back, I shouldn't kill." Responds the ex-Hyuuga, "There's a law in Konoha that says at the moment that a ninja kills or injures a comrade, it becomes an S-class missing ninja."

By the reaction of Naruto and Sakura, it was obvious that they didn't know that.

"Why do you think that the Uchiha was on the Root ANBU's Bingo Books?" then both ninjas realized it. Because Naruto got badly injured when he fought Sasuke at the Valley on the End while trying to stop him; the Uchiha became part of that book. That explains exactly of why Sai had him on his list on that time…

Sasuke was looking at the situation the quietest he could. He wasn't aware that he became part of the Bingo books for that; he though that it was because he was with Orochimaru.

''That was my first and last warning," says Hinata, "if you try to stop me again; I won't hold back." and when she was just about to turn away again…she jumps back when kunais were directed towards her. but then she had to keep moving because the same weapons were still after her.

Sasuke and the other followed suit, although the Uchiha had an idea of who is making that jutsu he didn't want to say anything yet. But then he saw how they made into a huge clearing and when she seemed to be at a pretty long distant from the flying weapons; Hinata responded with hand seals and making grow giant sequoia trees.

When they saw the weapons collide to the trunks, Yuki's glare went directly to Hiro. "What the fuck are you thinking…" but he gaped at the red haired man because he was looking directly at Hinata. Then he turned to face the ANBU captain and he got terrified. "No…damn it not again…!"

"It seems…that someone took a decision already." Says Hinata and takes of her cape, "This won't be a sparring session…no one will hold back now." Then she puts her hands together, "one of us will fulfill their purpose today…and that will be me."

Hiro: "Feh, I don't think so."

Making fast hand seals she makes the first attack, that consisted on growing giant trees around the area…their trunks started to move fast to try to catch them. Sasuke and the rest had almost little time to dodge them, but they were making it with difficulty. That was until Yuki started to make hand seals too and stopped the jutsu.

"The Kinomoto technique is not made to hurt others!" screams the blonde ANBU, feeling quite hurt seeing what she just did as the first move. She didn't respond, but instead made another set of hand seals and from the dirt came out giant cactus. The group didn't react until Kiba screamed,

"Get down now!"

And the spines from the cactus started to attack them.

"You don't want to hurt anyone and yet you are the one attacking?!" screams Sakura.

"And you expect me to just sit and wait?"

Then Yuki stand in front of the spears, and with hand seals tons of bamboo tress grow in front of them as protection. "I am Kinomoto Yuki! You are pretty aware of who my parents are! I am one of the heirs of the Kinomoto clan!"

Then the cactus stopped moving and digs themselves back into the dirt. Hinata only shook her head and turned to the blonde ANBU. "And you told about not abuse of my power--"

"You are using a GIFT that was given by MY FATHER! How dare you to use it against your village comrades?! What the heck happened to you?!" Yuki was furious, even Sai and Yamato stepped away from him. His eyes turned to Naruto…he hadn't forgotten that she dared to attack Hinata even when he ordered to not to.

But when she was about to move again, she feel that she can't move her body at all. Turning her head slightly, she speaks again. "It was completely expected from you…Nara Shikamaru."

Then they look down to see that indeed, Shikamaru's shadow technique held Hinata down.

But things got complicated when they realized later that Sakura wasn't with them either and was running towards Hinata, ready to hit. And just when her fist was about to collide with Hinata's face; her body fades into nothing.

"What the…?" asks Shikamaru, deactivating his technique, and then Yuki looks around non-stop. He felt her chakra perfectly before performing the jutsu, he even felt it while Sakura was going to attack…was she a clone?!

"She just fused with the wind, keep your eyes open!" and when Shika and Sakura returned to the others, the wind started to blow harder around them.

"Don't treat me like someone in your level." Says suddenly Hinata, standing at certain distance from them, "And like I said…I won't hold back anymore." Making her hand seals without holding back, Hiro's eyes widen by the realization. "No, Hinata!"

And raising her right hand in a fist, they can see tons of laves flying around her fast, as the way to see the speed of the wind. "_kaze__ wall no jutsu!_"

And with her fist hitting an invisible wall, a huge chakra charged wind hit went towards them. And byt the damage to the trees of the area and the speed…there's no way to escape from it at all.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something small but important.

Where the fuck is Byako?!

Looking ahead desperately he sees the little white tiger (who was away from everything like he ordered to) was running towards where the wall of wind is coming. Grounding his tiny feet into the ground, they Uchiha knew what he was trying to. Then he ran towards his pet, getting screams from Sakura and Naruto.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Standing right beside Byako and the wall quickly about to hit them, the tiger activates his eye ability and Sasuke does the same with the Sharingan.

"Sharingan…!"

"Roar…!"

The rest couldn't see anything because they covered themselves as much as they could. But suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from ahead…and started to feel the wind slow down little by little. Looking up to see the reason, through the leaves floating in the air they saw Sasuke standing shaking and beside him was Byako, who seconds later sat down exhausted. Quickly looking around they noticed that the damage to the area was monstrous; that the wind technique was a high destruction jutsu…but where they stand everything seemed almost untouched.

"They shield us," says Shikamaru, "Sasuke and the cat shield us from the jutsu…how…?"

"Byako has the ability to stop the chakra flow from almost every jutsu," says Yuki, "he and Sasuke had been training together since day one. In this case is not only physical training, it's the bond that they form as team. And for your information it's not a cat…it's a tiger cub."

"Like Akamaru and I doesn't it?" asks Kiba, getting a nod from the blonde ANBU. "But in this case…I've never though that this was possible. I never saw the possibility that Sasuke can use the Sharingan to expand Byako's jutsu…is just…too crazy--"

"Where's Hinata?" asks suddenly Hiro while Sakura is right now beside Sasuke and asking to sit down, something that he declined. After seeing that the white tiger was right and just breathing tiredly; his gaze was fixed on Hinata.

And for the first time since the confrontation started, she showed an emotion. Hinata was speechless; he didn't need to guess it to know that he was right.

She didn't want to admit it, but the movement was too unexpected. Right now she was shocked by the turn of the events. From all the things that could happen she didn't expect to be the witness of Sasuke's power. He was able to stop one of her strongest wind jutsus by just teaming up with a tiger cub…a **TIGER CUB**!

The situation was becoming troublesome more than she though. They are just delaying the inevitable. But if she wanted to leave she must move as soon as possible. But her plans were again delayed when Naruto activated his '_kage bushin_' and started to attack again.

She started to think that he had short memory span because he forgot what happened when he tried that to her at the tournament. (Chapter 12)

When the clones started to run to attack her Hinata made hand seals; turning the Naruto clones into Hinata clones. But instead of seeing any surprise from the blonde ninja, he just smirked. And she was lucky to have nice reflects because she managed to dodge the _Gattsuga_ from Kiba and Akamaru.

This provoked from her to trap the giant dog in a hand of sand and hold him down. Kiba had to step back as warning due to the danger that maybe she'll end up crushing the dog.

Then Hinata finally noticed the strategy from the group; they agreed to attack at the same time. They didn't know what they are doing, she assumed. By the way that Hiro and Yuki told them to stop it was clear that they were aware of the turn of events.

They were forcing her to kill someone.

"Naruto, Sakura…you don't know what you are doing!" screams Yuki once more, trying to hold back and not attack any of his comrades. He is known for his little self-control, and was praying to Kami to not loose it now. He was half glad that Sasuke had been following their orders as he promised; because any intervention from the Uchiha would have ended up this like a new great war. Now they'll have to prevent to turn this simple mission into a battlefield.

But time stopped when in front of Hinata stood Hiro.

"Why do you want to stop me?" asks Hinata, her voice still empty of emotion. But the red haired ANBU can see her frustration. She never liked to be bossed around, but even less seeing people going against her.

"I've told you before and I'll say it again. Nothing will get in my way!" her voice echoed the whole valley. Kiba made a move and was noticed by the rest. "Stand aside Kiba…the same for the rest of you."

says Hiro, but something was odd in his voice. Although Sasuke noticed that his tone changed, he didn't say a word. But Yuki immediately confirmed his worries.

"No Hiro don't--!"

"Why do you always have to act like this?" asks suddenly Hiro to Hinata. Her eyes were focused on them, and Yuki didn't like it at all. It wasn't a good idea to provoke her more than now. Who knows what's on her mind; what its driving her to leave Konoha. And now Hiro was trying to look for her soft spot. "Everything we've done as team, the things we've shared," and then his tone became deeper and stronger, "**Doesn't that mean anything to you**?!"

Naruto's eyes almost watered, he just remembered the feeling of this situation. No matter how much Hinata says that this can't be compared to what Team Seven has gone through…it was the same thing. She was acting exactly like Sasuke…and sadly he can't see her reason yet. Sakura's suffering is clearly seen in Yuki and Hiro was being…well just like Naruto acted in that time.

And he started to get afraid, afraid that something even worst than Orochimaru would be the cause of this.

"If you think that you have the fucking answer, then why you are still after Me." responds Hinata, and Yuki's deepest fear came come true when Hiro stepped forward. "No stop-!"

"Yuki!" screams Hiro once again, making the blonde Kinomoto stop on his tracks, "Last time I've asked you and Saito to never get in the way again. Now," with that he takes out his kunais, "that time has come."

In that moment he looks back at Hinata and sees that for the first time during the fight she's taking out her kunais as well. This time, she was serious. In an act of reflection Sasuke grabs Yuki when he sees his legs shaking; if this fearless man was trembling because Hiro and Hinata were about to fight…he has the right to feel the same fear as well.

He didn't know that there was any kind of rivalry between Hiro and Hinata. Maybe there was a hint when he saw the Zero squad once; but that didn't prove anything.

It took only a blink of an eye to see the two ANBU ninjas attack one another. Byako, who was a little dizzy due to the previous amount of strength he used to stop the wind jutsu was now of his five senses and stood beside Sasuke.

The fight was tight face to face. They couldn't see clearly the movements because of their speed, but the sound of their kunais collide and their hits were more than enough to know that they were not holding back. Suddenly they stop, and when the rest look down; Naruto's jaw almost fell on the ground. Around them appeared dozens of their kunais on the dirt…broken.

Holding two new kunais in each one of their hands; Yuki looked directly at Hiro's eyes. Those dark blue eyes that used to show a mixture of kindness and danger…they are now a threat. "If you are still going to 

hold back, you better give up now before I kill you…Hiroshi." Says Hinata, she wanted to provoke him, and damn it she knows how.

She called him by his full name.

"I'll bring you back…even if I have to **tear you apart**." Threats Hiro and Yuki know that he was dead serious. Looking up Shikamaru sees that she once clean sky was being filled little by little by gray clouds. This can't get anything worst.

Sasuke looks back again at Yuki and sees that he suddenly takes out his staff and starts to pray. For all the things he can do to stop this fight he decides to pray?! But his thoughts were broken when the red haired ANBU started to make hand seals. "What the…?" mutters the Uchiha, causing Yuki to look up. And by the look on his eyes, he didn't have any idea of what Hiro was doing.

And suddenly, something from his back started to grow…more like getting out from his body. Then Hiro started to get surrounded by dark flames, and Hinata's eyes opened at the slight realization.

What the heck is that?!

But her guess was proven wrong when she found herself surrounded by that dark flame and it started to have form. Seconds later, that dark flame turned out into seven hungry black fired wolves. With red eyes that shined just rubies. And when her gaze returned to Hiro, he was glowing in a red chakra, something she didn't see before.

In fact, most of Hiro abilities have been always a mystery.

But at the feel of immerse chakra and the huge shinning fangs from the black fire wolves, it only proved his intentions. "So…you are dead serious…you are willing to kill Me." and to emphasize those words, the sky announced a sudden lighting storm.

This was the first time in her life that she felt more challenged than ever. She knows already how good the Nakano ninja is against the water, wind and earth jutsus. He proved to be one of her biggest sparring partners when the Squad trained together. That and their natural need to succeed made their seemly friendly rivalry into something more serious. Yuki and Saito noticed it too and made everything possible to avoid confrontation between them.

And things escaladed when she killed Senzu, Hiro's brother.

Although everything seemed like he had forgiven her for that; she didn't let it die. This wasn't the first tie that she fucked up someone else's life…and she knows that there's no such forgiveness. The same way she knows that Sasuke will never forget that she loved and supported Itachi all these years.

And she'll never let die the fact that he who killed Itachi. Yes, experience told her all that.

But instead, she looks up at the sky. Hiro, who had remained pretty mad and emotionless, didn't understood why she looked so…contented with the fact that he is serious in the fight.

Seconds later, a huge lighting hit where they stood.

Due to the impact and the explosion that occurred on the area, those close to where it hit fell backwards. Sasuke ended up covering little Byako, who left his grasp as soon as the strong light left. The Uchiha followed his gaze to only gasp at the sight. Sakura, who had been trembling like maniac since those things came out from Hiro's body; gasped at what she was seeing as well.

There, still surrounded by the black-flame wolves and Hiro still stood Hinata. But this time, her body was surrounded by electricity; trays of lighting ran all over her body. But her right arm was extended towards Hiro, and her look was decisive.

She was going to strike him with lighting.

"It's fine…because I'm serious as well." She says with a sly tone of arrogance. "This is called _Zeus' rage_. It's finally going to have a use in battle. You should be proud of it."

"Hinata," says Hiro, he couldn't understand why she changed back, why she turned once again the tool that Itachi created when he was damn dead, "for who you are doing this?"

Hinata: "…"

"You are doing this because you made a promise, right? To who? Who is the one that you promised to leave?!" he was feeling totally frustrated, and to make everything worst confused. When Hinata started to use the lighting element? And when she started to train with it? Yuki would have mentioned it, but then again the blonde ANBU didn't look impressed at all?

Was he hiding stuff to him and Saito?

Then Shikamaru saw that Yuki started to pray again, but this time he was making hand seals as well. "Father…please forgive me for what I've sinned…and for what I'm going to do…"

"_What the heck he is planning?_" asked himself Shikamaru, only when he turned his gaze to the others, but either Hiro or Hinata moved. Then he noticed that under the ex-ANBU long leaves that started to wrap around her feet. When he looks up again at Hinata he sees that she intensity of the lighting around her decreased. It made to the conclusion that maybe that plant was draining her chakra…but how?

Yuki: "_Fountain of youth!_"

But what they have been missing is that she started to make hand seals with the other hand while all this was happening. And when she was done she raises it to activate her jutsu. Seeing what she is about to do Hiro makes a move…but it was too late.

"_Replacement technique…_"

And instead of seeing Hinata in front of him it was Yuki. At first the blonde ANBU was shocked by the turn of events…and then he fell on his knees because of the effect of the leaves under him, pushing him to deactivate the jutsu.

Hinata didn't took time from the jutsu and jumped to a safe distance. "I'm loosing my time here." Then she starts to make hand seals, it didn't took much time for the ANBU ninjas to realize what she was doing.

"Be careful, that's Amateratsu--!" but Hiro's words were lost when the team found themselves suddenly surrounded by the black fire. Hinata had made a huge black fire circle, and then make another hand seal.

At the moment that the circle was complete, the ex-ANBU captain fell on her knees and covering her eyes tight. "Damn no this again!" and she takes out a small water bottle, but by the color of the liquid it wasn't water at all. "I have to leave before it gets worst." And she starts to get up to leave.

_Inside of the circle, Kiba and the others noticed that the environment inside of the circle started to change. "This must be some kind of genjutsu! Watch out guys!" _

_While this was happening, Byako was looking everywhere on the fire circle…until he saw it. There was a small temporary opening. Taking Sasuke's hand with his teeth, he was pulling his owner towards the opening. Sasuke didn't understand until he saw it with the Sharingan. He was about to tell the others when the tiger pushed him towards it. _

When Sasuke came back to reality, he was out with Byako looking at him. And on the distance…he saw Hinata leaving…

Meanwhile…

_Everyone stood in defensive stance while the place started to change…until it stopped, showing the same woods that they passed earlier. "What's the meaning of this?" asks Sakura and then they saw Hinata walking through the woods. Silently and not knowing what's happening they followed her. They ended up looking at the entrance of a small town. _

"_Wait a second," says Shikamaru, "this is the entrance of the town that she killed--" but his words were cut when he heard someone screaming. Running towards the source, they saw how she managed to take the sword from a man and used it to slaughter another. Her speed and accuracy was one that some of them have never seen before; but Hiro and Yuki were too well used to it. The assassination was one os the most requested missions of Team Zero. And although the red haired ninja wasn't much on it; he'd come along and try to be as useful as possible. _

_Sakura was the first to react, "But why she is using this in a genjutsu? We already know what--" then he saw a wounded man run towards her. He already lost and arm and his eyes screamed desperation. _

"_Please help us! She is killing everyone!" and in that moment confusion overtook the team. Why/how this person was seeing them? Is this part of the genjutsu? _

"_Are you just part of her gang?! Are you mad too for those damn lollipops?!" but when he turned around, Hinata had cut his head out. Sakura was shocked beyond belief; the man's blood fell over her face and clothes. Why this was so real?_

"_Only bastards like the people of this town would dare to make opium lollipops. Seven people have already died without a reason." Responds Hinata and looks at the pink haired ninja's direction, but never makes recognition of their presence._

_But then Shikamaru starts to think on get way from the technique, and then looks towards Yuki and Hiro. "I know that you wouldn't answer me if it wasn't for the situation…but you know a fucking way to break any of Hinata's genjutsu?" _

_Then Hiro started to look at the area, being one of the smartest (Yuki insisted to include 'one of' on this statement) of the team he always managed to solve complicated situations."I believe that there's an answer. How's the range of your shadow technique?"_

_Shikamaru: "It can cover like 200 meters, why?"_

_Hiro: "Then we'll need you to explore the idea of at least 250 meters right now."_

_Shikamaru: "Why?"_

"_Because I'm pretty sure that the Amateratsu circle must be at least 200 meters. If the expansion of your technique is beyond that, the fire will try to take it; provoking its extinction." Responds the red haired ANBU; only to see Hinata cuts another man in half. _

"_But what if the fire is 250 meters instead?" asks Naruto, proving that for once he was paying attention. Yuki understood when Hiro sighted so he decided to respond. "Then let's say that Shikamaru will be pretty fucked up…"_

"_Anyway," says the Nara ninja, "this is troublesome already. And I don't want to stay here and keep seeing people being killed."_

_Kiba: "Shika--"_

"_Hey, I was the first to pass the chounin exams, just give some credit will ya?" and with that he makes the hand seals and starts to activate his jutsu… _

* * *

Running through the woods, she was using the time that the grand Amateratsu was giving her and leave the group as fast as possible. She never thought that Hiro and Yuki will decide to fight her at all. They really impressed her with their abilities and power. Yuki proved to be the ideal heir to continue the Kinomoto tradition; his power, intelligence and skills (even with his violent behavior) were more than enough for a future leader.

Hiro became the biggest surprise of all. He always held back during his trainings and missions; being the first ANBU to reach the title without killing a soul. She knows about his insecurities and inner fears about the extensions of his power…and if this was only a proof of what he'll do if he breaks down…the results can be terrifying.

But she can't understand…if that's the power of a pure blooded Nakano, then why the Uchihas are stronger than them? Maybe it's for the number thing, but still…

But her thoughts were interrupted by the shadow that stood in her way. For all the people that had to escape from her jutsu, it had to be him.

Sasuke was glad that he made it to catch up; they are already pretty far from the others. He should have stay and help them to destroy the jutsu, but his selfishness became stronger. The need to see her was stronger; the need to stop her was stronger.

Standing into a defense position she gritted her teeth, "Step aside."

But he didn't move an inch, and the worst thing of all was that he was trying his best to not show his anger. "You think that I'll let you go?"

"That's not a fucking option, stand aside!"

"No I won't!" but he couldn't scream again because she attacked him once, forcing the Uchiha to step back. Then he saw that Byako was looking for an opportunity to make his move. "Don't get in the way Byako!"

Then the tiger cub stopped in his tracks, trying to understand why he wanted him away. Hinata had proven to be a direct threat to him right now, why let her go on?

Dodging her first movement, he immediately took out his kunais and then they started to fight. Maybe his speed wasn't as awesome as Hiro's but he could keep a good fight, and she knows that. And for all the people that she had to face right now it had to be Sasuke.

Then unexpected from the fight he managed to trap her against a tree. He didn't felt surprised; he guessed that even when she hadn't showed it, she must have wasted a lot of chakra avoiding attacks and defending than everything else. She is too used to kill her targets right away; avoiding them wasn't her common task. But still she had enough strength to keep a fight with him, kicking and moving in any way possible to get free. "Let go!"

This time, unlike others was harder for him to hold her down. He was a little shocked; she was looking at him with pure rage. She just looked like wanting to go and peel his skin on. But he still held her down, and he still wanted answers.

Hinata: "Get your hands off me--!"

Sasuke: "No until you tell me why did you left!"

Hinata: "I don't have to tell you any fucking shit--!"

"**SHUT UP!**" and then she looked at him a little shocked. He never screamed at her like that. Yes, they insulted and screamed one another all the time, but never like this. His face showed desperation and worry; a bad thing when you are a ninja and you must mask your feelings.

Ninjas are war tools after all.

Cupping her face with one of his hands, he forced their eyes met. "Are you leaving because of me?" then she didn't spoke, she just started to struggle to get free once again. Holding back his boiling anger he slammed her back against the tree again, making her lose some air. "Answer the fucking question--!"

"I don't have to give any answer to you! Even less give you any fucking explanations…"

"Just answer damn it!" and then he saw how her head turned down, once again he forced her head up, his patience losing ground. Then their eyes locked once again. She didn't move an inch, and became completely unreadable. Sasuke damned Itachi with all his heart for playing with the innocence of his beloved one. Itachi always knew about his feelings towards Hinata, and in the end he used them to drive his life full of anger. And now he understood that he also fucked Hinata's life by making her a lifeless doll.

He committed the mistake of leaving the village once; he won't let her do the same shit.

"You think…that my life revolves around you, doesn't it?" asks Hinata, her tone was so full of venom that couldn't believe that it was her. "If that can resolve your macho pride and let me go…then no, I'm not leaving because of you."

"Then tell me what's wrong," pleaded Sasuke, he was seeing himself in her eyes, and he felt like Naruto when he tried to stop him years ago. "Tell me what it is so we can fix it…together."

"How can you fix something that it's already broken?" she asks once again, "I'm fulfilling a promise…and I won't step back. No matter what darkness lies ahead, I will pursue that path." Then he recognized those words, he said the same thing when he defeated Naruto and was finally able to leave with Orochimaru.

With that she manages to get free from his grasp and pushes him back. Sasuke didn't lose balance and attacks once again, but this time she managed to hurt him…a kunai scrapped his leg.

"Argh!"

But she didn't stop and aimed towards him again, looking at her eyes he got into a conclusion…she was dead serious.

Sharingan activated, defended from the attack and with their kunais between them, it was obvious that he can't stay still and wait for her to wake up. With a surprising push both fell into the ground. He took 

the moment to pin her down, arms at the top of her head. His nose hit with hers, he was getting frustrated…and anger mixed with frustration is not good at all.

"Hinata…if you fucking insist into leaving," says Sasuke, his breath showing how he was choosing his words carefully. Hinata was ready for any threat…any blackmail. Anything that she can grunt and say 'go ahead, I don't care'. But nothing in her life prepared her like this…

"Then I'll go with you."

The gasp that left her lips proven surprise and confusion. She didn't know what to say…although in her mind the answer was there. Absolutely no!

But still she stood there for seconds, and when he felt her body soften he released her slowly. Seeing that she didn't react yet, he cupped her face once more…he was willing to leave everything behind just for her…only for her. "I'll go with you…and I'll be at your side for the time that's needed."

She was speechless. For all the things he could have offered her, this was the craziest one. Why sacrifice everything for her? Why leaving the ones who REALLY stood at his side for her? Why when he knows that the memory of Uchiha Itachi will follow them eternally?

Then Hinata looks up at his headband. And she remembered that he gave her his old scratched one that night…along with those words that she should have forgotten at the moment she left the village. But that short memory made her hesitate; that never happened before. She must leave as soon as possible…before regret would start to invade her. She used the moment of his careless and kicked him away. Sasuke landed few feet away, hitting hard against a tree. And when she stepped forward to look at him, she was shocked by him…

Sasuke: "_Wind fist_!"

Now it was her turn to almost land against a tree as well. But being the ANBU captain must have advantages because she only hit a side of her body. Looking up at him enraged (the first TRUE reaction from the whole thing); Hinata saw the damn smirk from Sasuke's lips. "Did you forget that I'm not a weakling, Hinata?"

Hinata: "Fucking asshole…!"

* * *

Shikamaru was breathing hard, even when Yuki and Hiro helped made it possible for them to escape the weird genjutsu; the scent of death was still in the area. With the help of Akamaru he was carried along with the group. Suddenly, Sakura became frantic. "WHERE'S SASUKE-KUN?!"

Their question was resolved when they heard loud screams from them.

"_Chidori!_"

"_Zeus' rage!_"

"That bastard! He is fighting Hinata!" screams angrily Yuki, and Naruto was about to defend his friend when he saw the blonde's eyes. He knows that when the Kyuubi it's unleashed he became scary…but Yuki was something else. Running/stomping hard at the same time, the team ran towards where the noise came from. They don't know what to expect…or even less what to see.

* * *

Sasuke was panting hard, but he knows that she must be worst than him. If it wasn't like that she wouldn't be trying to run away instead of finishing him off. He had never hurt her before; in fact she was wounded once…but only to save him (chapter ) after that, she never returned with any scratch…and he thought that it was because of her healing abilities. So it became another sign of her dropping chakra by the slow healing process on her marks.

Hinata: "Just…forget about me. Forget that I ever existed. Take me out of your life."

His dark eyes became more intense after she said that. How she can ask him such thing? Doesn't she realize that he loved her…ADORED her since they were kids?! That the only thing that he ever regretted after leaving was leaving her behind? That all that jealously acts and dominance threats were because he didn't want to loose her? That when he was young he feared that he would scare her and push her away because of his past?

Sasuke: "Don't…"

He wasn't intending to hurt her…but still, his side that wanted her bloody body at his feet was taking control. And the sad thing is that she took it seriously as well.

Hinata: "Just go and be with Sakura."

That was it; if she wanted him to lose concentration and control…he was more than willing to lose it.

Sasuke: "Don't you fucking dare to tell me that!"

But he became worried when he saw her smelling the area. She had used some earth jutsus, which had caused him some broken ribs. And the wind jutsus were now out of question (he demonstrated to have dominated them well). His eyes widened by the logic of her next attack.

But sadly he couldn't move in time when water raised from under the ground and trapped him on a water sphere. Hinata didn't say anything else and started to walk away from him fast. Maybe she was pretty tired after all.

But he couldn't let her go, he can't see her leaving, he can't see her committing the same mistakes as him. With those thoughts in his mind, the Uchiha released fast from his water cage activating one last time the wind fist. Even knowing that the wind jutsus itself took pretty much chakra and that he was close to fall…he used the remaining of his strength and ran towards Hinata.

When she turned around to face him, he tackled her down…making both ninjas fall down the long hill. At that same moment Hiro and the rest made it to the scene…and saw the two warriors falling. Muttering the word '_fuck_' the group goes at the edge of the hill to see them getting lost through the bushes…

Hinata and Sasuke were fighting while falling through the hill. She was trying to pull him away while he was trying to hold her down. But things have to get into an end and when they got completely down of the hill and she used the force of the fall to pull him away and start running.

Little she noticed the three scrolls that fell out from her backpack…

"Hinata!!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Then she heard the screams from the others, and she damned her weakness for taking so long to get rid of Sasuke. But she kept running until she had to stop. Naruto and the others catch up with Sasuke and they kept running…and then they have to stop as well.

There she was, standing so full of herself…at the edge of a cliff.

Hiro and Yuki hadn't moved a muscle; they can tell by the strong wind and landscape that the cliff must be a heck of deep. And having their runaway captain at the edge of it wasn't good at all. "Hinata…damn…just come back."

But her eyes were focused on Sasuke, the shinning new headband getting all her attention. "There's no way that I'll step back…the decision has been made."

"This is completely fucking tiring!" screams Naruto, "Can't you get it on you damn thick skin?! This is completely wrong! You can call everyone stupid, weak and dead last…but everything is better than being a doll that can't let the past behind!"

Kiba: "Can you fucking shut up?!"

"That's true," says the ex-ANBU, getting a shock from everyone. "My dreams are not of the future, even less of the mere present. My dreams are of the past, dreams that I've decided by my own sins."

Kiba: "Sins?"

"You can't let the past control you," says Sasuke, getting a glare from the rest. Who was he to talk like that? "I'm here, so you don't commit the same mistakes as I did."

"Don't talk to me like you have changed in just one night." Answers Hinata, and somehow Hiro found it useful while thinks of how to stop her. "I'm not like you. I'm not searching for power or revenge; I'm on my way for a promise--"

"Stop the bullshit with the promise thing would you!?" responds Sakura, "Why can't you fulfill that so called promise in Konoha?"

Then Hinata mocked her acting, "Don't you want me away from the village?"

Kiba: "Forget about Sakura and tell us!"

She knows what they are trying to do, and she decided to confuse them all that she can. "Because…what I promise to the Third is to always protect the village. I never told how I'll protect it. And the promise that I must fulfill…will affect anyone around me."

"It's that worth it?" asks Shikamaru, "It's worth the sacrifice that you are about to do? You'll lose everything in the end."

She looks at her teammates and Kiba, but before she could speak someone beat her on it.

"_How can you lose something when you have nothing in the beginning?_"

Then they turned to another direction…to the source of the voice…

It was Gaap a.k.a. the demon of Wrath.

Looking back at Hinata, Hiro opens his eyes wide. She just smiled at them, with the same description that Saito gave them about when she left. Yuki recognized it as well…and he knew that something was wrong when her Byakugan was activated without reason.

"You two…made me feel so proud."

And they saw how she fell back into the abyss.

Sasuke was the one to react, followed by Kiba. Running as fast as his legs let him he reached to the cliff to try to catch her, but at the last second he failed. When her body disappeared through the fog that surrounded the rocky valley under them; Kiba started to screams and curse.

Sasuke was there, his body trembling madly. He had failed…he lost her. His insides were struggling madly; he wanted to scream louder than Kiba, he wanted to cry tears of blood…on the other part he was furious because she jumped to the cliff, when his hands and katana demanded for her blood. To see her agonizing end…all at once...

Hiro had fallen on his knees and Yuki had to run towards him to support him. "That was…Hiro…"

Hiro's eyes widened in shock, "She used a paralyzing jutsu on us…her eyes…Yuki--"

"No. The Byakugan it's losing its power…that was more like a--" but the blonde ninja didn't say anything else because suddenly they heard a thunder-like sound. Looking back at the cliff they see a giant black bird emerging from it.

Raven flew steady looking at the team, who was shocked by the majestic animal. But the bird's eyes were on Sasuke and Gaap; who hadn't move at all.

"Like I said…the hawk can take her into the highest skies," says the bird, and Sasuke knew that it was about him, "but in the end…I'll be the one who will save her from the abyss." Then Sasuke noticed something that he didn't see until now…Raven had Sharingan eyes. But what he didn't see was Hinata passed out on the birds back.

Sasuke understood everything now; the bird was obvious about what was happening between him and Hinata. And being Itachi's summon he had the obligation to protect her. And he was referring him as a hawk because of his 'curse seal' transformation.

"Raven, put Hinata down! She's unconscious!" demands Yuki, and then the bird looks directly at the blonde ANBU. "Her last orders were to lead her away from this place. I guess that it was because of you."

Hiro: "Fuck you."

"You are the ones who tried to get rid of me," says the bird with a threatening voice, "you gave her the Hawk summon. But in the end, I'll be the one she'll run to. Itachi will always live in Hinata."

Yuki: "No wait!"

But it was useless because Raven flew away from them…crossing the rock valley with a sleeping ex-ANBU captain on his back. Yuki was clenching his fists tightly…his intentions for this mission have failed miserably. But then he turned his dark gaze towards Naruto.

One second later, he was choking the blonde nin with his bare hands.

"Let him go!" "Yuki stop!" screamed Shikamaru and Kiba while Sakura was hitting him. Hiro didn't moved at all, and Sasuke was still looking at the once huge crow turning little through the distance.

When they finally released Naruto from a certain death, Yuki was held down with difficulty. "**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I ORDERED YOU TO NOT ACT ON YOUR OWN, TO NOT ATTACK! IF YOU HADN'T ACTED SO SELFISH MAYBE WE WOULD HAVE PUT SOME SENSE INTO HER!**"

"_That wouldn't work either_," says suddenly Gaap, who hadn't spoken at all until now. "_Darkness... When everything that you know and love... is taken from you so harshly... all you can think about is anger, hatred, and even revenge... and no one can save you._"

What they didn't know is that Orochimaru said those words once…

"Who are you to speak when you are a demon who feed from all that from Hinata." Says Shikamaru, but then he didn't like the look of the skinless creature.

"_And who told you that I was feeding from Hinata?_"

The rest looked at him with confusion, what the heck…?

"_Since I was able to become Wrath, I've been feeding from all those feelings that __**others**__ have felt towards Hinata._" Then Yuki was the one to react. "Are you telling me that you are using Hinata all this time?!"

"_Well…__ people hate and fear what they don't understand, right? And I don't remember many people who had taken the time to at least try to comprehend why she was like this._" Responds Gaap and the looks at Sasuke. "_Pain is a way to prove that you are human and the atonement of our sins. It's the most painful of all…_"

Sasuke: "Because you can lose everything in exchange of a clean soul."

"_Yes, you are wise. Just as I though._" Says the demon to then looks back, "_well, you should be careful now Uchiha Sasuke_. _Hinata has become very troublesome…her strength have increased faster than expected. You are the closest to her right now_." With that he disappeared.

The Uchiha wasn't thinking straight at the moment, even less when Sakura rushed at him and checked out his wound; even when he didn't felt anything at all the pink haired ninja panicked because he had lost a lot of blood and the kunai seemed to have damaged some of his muscle. Even with that, she didn't know that he started to heal his own wound already…oh the advantages of being an A-class ninja.

Yuki suddenly turned towards Hiro, who had sat in his butt. But what was wrong was that the red aura that was surrounding him was still there. Thinking of what might be the cause of this, the blonde ANBU took from his backpack a thermo; and pushing everyone away he kneeled before his teammate.

"Hiro, drink this." And the Nakano ninja drink without asking, and when the first drop of whatever it was touched his tongue, he started to drink it like being in a desert.

Sakura was looking at them and at how hungry was acting Hiro, "If it wasn't for the weird things that happened today; I would have freaked out." But when he finished the juice (or whatever it was), Hiro started to mumble something.

Hiro: "Ayaka…Ayaka…"

"Oh shit, it's not enough." Says Yuki to then pick up his teammate and carry him on his back, piggy back style. And then Sasuke, who finally stood up from his place started to walk towards where the rest was waiting. From the corner of his eye, he saw a pack of scrolls that were hidden on the bushes.

Picking them up, he raises an eyebrow. "What the…?"

"Let me see," orders the Kinomoto ninja, even with Hiro on his back it seemed that it didn't bothered him at all. "I now this lettering, it's Hinata's."

"Then it means that maybe some information about her destination it's there as well." Says Shikamaru, the silent treatment that everyone was giving wasn't a good idea. And seeing Naruto silent (even after being choked by Yuki) was a bad sign.

"We don't have time for this now," orders Yuki, "we have to return to Konoha now. Hiro needs help."

"Is he injured?"

"No…but I better if it's Ayaka the one who sees him."

Then Sakura frowned; she saw all this weird, just like when they went to that party at the Nakano's house and they mentioned something about Hiro being '_anemic_'. Something was odd, but like everything else.

And their rushed trip back to Konoha started; and this time they didn't stopped. But what got Shikamaru and Sakura's attention was Yuki's persistence to be the only one to tend Hiro. Kiba saw how Akamaru avoided to be close to the red haired mad at all costs; even after asking him his dog denied to tell him.

Byako was on his whole senses and walking closely with Sasuke. He's been silent since they started to return to Konoha and his eyes seemed like lost. For all the things that he had seen in his owner before this was the scariest one.

They made it to the village in 26 hours. While Yuki leaded Hiro towards the Nakano home; Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto headed towards the Tower to inform Tsunade about the mission. Then they saw that Sasuke, instead of following them he left his way. They didn't know where he went, so they decided to check on them later.

The Uchiha made to Hinata's apartment followed closely by Byako. He had doubts and things running in his head. So when he made it inside her place and started to wander around; he decided that maybe this was the chance for him to try for the first time the 'time recalling jutsu'.

If this was something in a normal situation, he would be completely careful. Since the key of his success as ninja have always been studying every aspect of a jutsu: weakness, strengths and possibilities; it was why he always managed to work and master almost any technique immediately.

But this time…this time it was different. Right now he didn't care at all.

* * *

_Making the same hand seals that he have seen Hinata perform before he activated the technique. He was tired and almost close to fall asleep…but he needed a clue. _

_Then the whole place changed, and by looking through the window the setting was made for night. Seconds later he saw Hinata coming in, wearing the large white t-shirt like he saw her that night. _

_While she walked through her bedroom, puts something over the bed and goes to the bathroom. Sasuke takes a look and sees that it was indeed the head band that he also gave her that night. Without any hint of perverseness he followed into the shower. _

_With a little hurry she turned on the water and started to wash herself pretty fast. But seconds later those movements started to get slower. The Uchiha forgot about her beautiful body and soft skin when she started to slip through the wall until she fell into the floor. _

_With the water still on and her back against the wall, she started to sob. This was the second, maybe third time that he had seen her like this. And if it wasn't for her cries, he could have confused her tears with the water._

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry," she said over and over again. He didn't know what to do, even less to an illusion. But then her next words drove his mind completely crazy,_

"_I'm sorry…Sasuke…"_

_He had to left the bathroom. He had to go and stand away for her, just for a minute. _

_Minutes later she came out with a towel covering her completely. She started to dress quickly, and to pack with all the weapons and stuff she could find. _

_It looked more like she was going to war by herself. _

_And before she leaves the room, she looks back to the bed. Then Sasuke sees how she takes his old head band and caresses it. But finally she folded it perfectly and placed it on her night table. And without looking back she leaves her apartment._

* * *

Sasuke sat on a corner of her room. Byako, being too tired for the trip and by the intensive experiences of his very first mission, fell asleep beside him. but Sasuke couldn't sleep at all, a mixture of feeling are running on his mind.

"_Just…forget about me. Forget that I ever existed. Take me out of your life._"

"_Just go and be with Sakura_._"_

Her words…he can swear to Kami she pained herself by saying them. But hell…he didn't know anything anymore. He should blame himself for this? He should suffer because he had neglected this feeling for revenge and blood? He should be there for her and prevent the love of his life being tainted by Uchiha Itachi?

Sasuke: "Was I late to tell you that I love you?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know…you must hate me right now. But…I think that one of Sasuke's biggest challenges will come out after this chapter.

Some reviewers though that Hinata's eye problem appeared out of nowhere…well; here are the pieces from past chapters that I pointed out to present little by little those problems.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

…"_What happened out there Hinata?" asked Saito, seeing that she was close to say something._

_Clenching her fists, she looked to another direction. "I must been lacking of training, or something is wrong with me. To see that sound nin hidden on the wall…I had to use the Byakugan."_

_Then Saito understood; the Byakugan is the signature technique of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata promised herself to never use it as an ANBU, since she wanted to severe her bonds with that clan, with her bloodline. And seeing she to relay of that, it makes all her efforts to live out of the shadow of others go to waste._

"_Maybe you realized that you can't deny your bloodline limit forever. Maybe you just have to accept yourself like you are." Says Yuki while Hinata turned to leave the room. "So you're a psychologist too? How funny…"_

**Chapter 41**

…_Hinata was glad to finally move around, the wind on her face and the way that the environment move fast was incredible. She almost forgot that Sound nins can run fast as well. She was a little anxious to see Ryuichi again, only the thought of it made her try to be there in no time._

_Suddenly, it hit her. Closing her eyes suddenly, the headache stronger. 'This is weird; it used to happen only when I have strong emotional episodes.' Then she opened her eyes again, everything started to get blurry. Yuki, who was beside her all the time, noticed the change in her eyes. He got impressed that it happened in a time like this. "Hinata?" whispered the blonde ANBU._

"_Is OK, I can go on. I still can see where I step on." She whispered back. Of course Yuki knew that she was faking it._

"_Hinata is visible…" then her face turned to face her teammate. And by the stern look on Yuki's face, it was dead true. Then she decided to ignore him and kept going, her headache getting worse and her vision getting darker. When she thought that she was going to complain by the pain, Tohma talked, "My water bottle is empty, let's stop by that river and eat something." Then Hinata turned to look at him and saw that he gave her a warm smile..._

_He did it for her._

**Chapter 42**

"…_The last time it happened was after the broke down and cried in Sasuke's arms, the night of the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre. She remembered that after Sasuke fell asleep on the kitchen floor of how she slipped away from him and left the place in a hurry. And while returning to her place of how the headache started to hit. Of how she made it to her place almost completely blind, and using her hands as eyes, she moved across the place to get into the bathroom. Suddenly everything went red blood, and before she could look up at the mirror and see what was happening…it disappeared…"_

These are the pieces through the story that I left as clues for what was happening…maybe since they weren't constant you couldn't get them…if that was the case I'm sorry.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: You've been waiting for this update for long, so here it comes. I made some changes on my style, so let's see if the pace of this chapter pleases you. And to make things clear…please don't ask when Hinata will be back, this is for Sasuke's good.

Thanks like always to all those who are still loyal to this story. Thank to al lof you this stiry will reach the **1,000** reviews.

**zutara101, brazilian guy****, ****cygnet411, kawaiiitahina123, HiN4-cH4n, bluewolf95, Anita Blake 76, Lady Gaara 69, lacedawn, barbie12k, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, ****kenshinlover2002, HeartBrokenHinata, Piisa, xxtsubasaofhopexx, ItY'girl****  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Either the characters of: Gravitation, Gungrave or Full Metal Alchemist.

The only characters that I own on this story are Assaroth, Tomoyo, Mika, Ayaka, TEAM ZERO and the "Zero Kids".

* * *

**Chapter 69**

Depression: a dark state of the mind that can let out any man's weakness.

Although in our world it's proven that it can have chemical or emotional causes; on the ninja world it's related to the frustration of failed missions, the lost of a comrade…and what many novelists such as the erotic/angst related and romantic writer Eiri Yuki called "broken hearts".

And even when the analytical mind of Dr. Nakano Ayaka tried to dismiss it (the little Freud shrine in her office as a proof of her professional devotion); the dark and empty state that she saw the other day Uchiha Sasuke stumbling (a.k.a. walking drunk) through the streets of Konoha made her wonder.

Maybe she should start reading the theories of that man called Erik Erickson.

But yes, depression can be caused by many things...and Ayaka had to deal with the topic for days. First it was her own shock when she saw at the door of her office Yuki with Hiro in his arms. Is not that the man was injured or else; it was his weakness and his need for his 'medicine'.

But what worried her most was what the blonde ANBU didn't give details about the fight that happened between them and Hinata. She knew that some kind of confrontation was going to happen…but never this far. The only thing that she had managed to get out from him was that Hiro used a strong jutsu…and the mention of red chakra made her tremble.

But not enough to have to explain it to his teammates...they have more things to take care about.

Another situation running was that it was decided to run the rumor about Hinata being on a long and dangerous long term mission. It was for the safety to not let know the other countries about 

the famous ANBU captain 'betraying' the village. Konoha must keep the high, mighty and controlled image to look strong in front the enemies.

Another reason was because Saito in the middle of the emergency meeting almost killed one of the members of the council at the mention of the words "Hinata" and "Bingo Books" on the same sentence. The situation was even worse when the now fugitive passed her title as captain to the samurai, who has been related on the past to another strong ninja and enemy…Orochimaru.

And even with that strong attitude that he had after he took the position; these days have been tough for him. Saito wasn't used to be ordered around, but never minded to follow Hinata until the end. His woman Mika is even worried for his quietness. He have always been a silent man, but one thing was being usually quiet and another completely different is to be quiet and don't tell you mate a word about it. And she knows the reason; but still she wanted to give him space to tell her what's on his mind.

It was hard to say it, but days have passed, and Sasuke felt that it passed a month already.

Since they came back from that failed attempt to bring Hinata back, he started to appear late to the training grounds. The bags under his eyes started to get darker and bigger again, provoking worry from his teammates. Even when Byako tried to get his attention, it took him time to realize that it was the tiger cub calling him. But even it was Naruto or Sakura the ones asking; he ended up screaming at them for getting always in his way.

The same night that he saw all that thanks to the 'time recalling jutsu' technique, he just went to her kitchen and drank all her sake supply. Well, he drank until passed out.

And with that it started to increase his gradual indulge for the mentioned alcohol.

Since Tsunade made sure to spread a rumor about Hinata leaving for a high risk long-term mission; that ruined Sakura's hope to see the ex-Hyuuga heir on the ANBU BINGO books. Being considered an S-class would ease her problems on the future…and maybe a consideration from the council to place the Hokage's apprentice as head of the special ninja forces.

"According what I managed to get from Sasuke last night," says Naruto. Last night he found Sasuke on the training grounds passed out with a worried Byako and a bottle of sake. Deciding that it was safer to take him to his apartment, the blonde nin carried his best friend to his place. This would have been easier to deal if Tatsuha was there.

The Kinomoto monk left the village as soon as he found out the results of the mission; returning to the Kinomoto lands and asking advice to his parents to find Hinata. Yuki was truly mad at him, leaving his student because of something that Hinata decided. There are too many things happening because of this and Tatsuha acted like he was the only one who suffered.

* * *

"It seems that he is like this because he broke up." Explains Naruto, and Kakashi looked at him understanding completely. They were at the training grounds, and since they know that maybe Sasuke won't show up, they decided to take the time to chat a little. But Sakura was mad by this, even when inside she knew that this was something that she must work slowly to make it on her favor. "What?! Why?!"

"I think that he made a promise to her the night before the Hinata mission," says the copy ninja, "because I remember that he insisted that morning to ask for a new headband directly to Tsunade. Hell, he was smiling…and even used an honorific on her." Chuckled the copy ninja, "I think…that maybe he promised his girl to stop his rivalry. And when he joined the mission with the purpose to prove that he was changing…she took it the wrong way."

"Kami…Kakashi-sensei," says Naruto pretty low, sadness taking all over him, "he was muttering things last night…damn I know that he was drunk, but…he's hurt. Even when he fought Itachi that time I hadn't seen him so hurt."

"But he committed the mistake to go after Hinata," says Sakura, "and if that woman didn't understand his intentions…then she wasn't worth to be with him."

"But that's not up to you Sakura," responds the copy ninja, pretty mad at her resolve. "When you are in love, the only thing that its right is what your heart says."

Naruto: "But what we can do?"

"Support him," says the copy ninja, "let's try to be solidarity and help him to go back to track slowly. If we show him that we are there no matter what…maybe he'll open up a little..."

* * *

Sasuke is walking through the streets along with the white tiger; trying his best to not think about Hinata. But…whenever he looks at; something it reminds her: the restaurants, the training grounds, the Hokage Mountain…

And unknown to him, his footsteps leaded him in front of a tomb. But it wasn't any common one, even less from anyone of his family…

He was right in front of Brandon Heat's grave.

Why he was here? He didn't know. All that he can remember from the huge man was that it may have caused a definitive separation between him and Hinata. And although it was mostly because of his jealously (like no one will be mad to see a stranger bathing at your woman's place) and she never clarified about what they have in common.

Sasuke didn't want to recall also that Brandon saved him to be shot by Hinata…and let's no remember that visit to the hospital.

And thinking about it, she kept her past pretty hidden…not like he didn't do the same thing. But still, she never clarified anything related to this man, and what made him feel more uneasy at the moment was that even that girl (who now lives with Gaara) that appeared with that old man that night brought to her Brandon's ashes…why?

Normally you lend that to a family member, to someone who can claim it... but why her? What kind of bond was so special that the guy lends her his guns and ashes to bury?

Spaced out and looking towards the tomb, the wind slowly played with his long bangs…since he didn't care to cut his hair anymore. He used to do it constantly so he won't look like Itachi on Hinata's eyes…and because for the first time he was doing something to look attractive to someone. He never cared too much about his looks and even less what the female population thought of him…but then he wanted to keep looking good for the now ex-ANBU captain's eyes. There many men out there surrounding her constantly and he needed to stand up from the rest.

But even with that she left…and now here he was, looking at a damn tomb. Byako went pretty bored so he started to follow a butterfly that passed in front of him. He is a cub after all.

"At least you finally decided to come here."

Sasuke turned around sharply to see that no one was there…where did the voice came from? He hadn't drink for the past three hours; he couldn't be seeing things right now. Checking that there was no one around and that Byako was still playing silly with the butterfly…there's one thing that came into his mind…

"_You are not going crazy…and I'll understand if you don't remember my voice…we only talked once."_

Slowly, the Uchiha's eyes turned to the grave…could it be…?

"_And,"_ says again the voice, _"I'm right here…"_

And let's just say that Uchiha sent a chidori to an empty space…being that a waste of time.

When the dust that the jutsu created cleared, Sasuke saw (beside the huge crater on the ground) the man in person: Brandon Heat...later named Beyond the Grave.

Blinking twice he looked again at the tall dark haired male, isn't he dead. But before he could ask that simple yet obvious question, Brandon spoke first. "_I think…that I'm still dead…"_

Wow, what a way to explain it.

"Don't be stupid, I can see you. there's no way that I can see ghosts at the moment of my life." Responds Sasuke, and then look how the man was thinking on an answer.

Brandon: _"I think that I remember…that Hinata can do that too."_

And then, he remembered that too (not like he wanted)…and that Tatsuha told him about that being one of the things he'll develop as an A-1 class ninja. Oh great, first he is depressed and now seing ghosts…life has always being unfair with him. What's next…see Itachi too!?

But then his thoughts stopped when the guy called Brandon Heat spoke again, _"So…you couldn't stop her either, don't you?"_

That really got his full attention.

Sitting beside his own tomb, Brandon sighted. _"I saw her the day before she left, and I saw her decision to leave. I tried to ask her to not do it, that it was a mistake. And still…"_

Sasuke looked at him and decided to sit beside the ghost. He was tired already and also can't believe that he was talking to a ghost at this time of the day. But yet, he was curious about him and his relationship with Hinata. Maybe…he can find out why she left…and what kind of promise she made.

After several minutes in silence, Byako walks towards Sasuke and sat exactly where Brandon was. And in that moment, it was the obvious proof that he is a ghost. Just then the Uchiha stood up and walks away followed by the tiger cub and the entity.

"Are you going to keep following me?" says Sasuke while walks through the streets of Konoha, and the people around him looked like he was crazy while others though that he was talking to the tiger. The Inuzuka clan spends all their time talking to their dogs, so it must be normal to see an Uchiha speak to a tiger.

"_I'll be around the living for a couple of days and you are the only besides Hinata that can see me_." responds courtly Brandon, feeling a little bit uneasy because he hadn't talk this much all his life.

Being always the calm and quiet hitman back on the Millennion days made the enemies of the mafia tremble when it was him the one killing. Now here he was, his spirit wandering for a while because he tried to persuade the ex-ANBU to not leave the village…but she did anyway.

Sasuke: "So? That's not my problem, I have things to do."

Brandon: _"You are clearly drunk, you hadn't walked straight or reacted as sharp as I saw you last time--"_

"I KNOW THAT I'M FUCKING DRUNK." Responds Sasuke; getting more glares from the rest of the villagers. He just muttered 'fuck this' and kept walking. But Brandon kept following him, but it was even worst when Byako growled lowly towards the Uchiha, not understanding to whom he was directing his curses.

Still muttering the words _'fucking ghost'_ and _'he is dead damn it'_ he leans his back against of the wall of a nearby building. Obviously Brandon stood in front of him, completely silent since the past embarrassing scene. He is not following him because he wanted to mess up with the Uchiha, but because it was obvious that he is the only one who can see and hear him.

Part of his purpose was to see Hinata and try to advice her about her doubts; only to see that he was pretty late…that she already decided her path.

Now he had Uchiha Sasuke, the only man that had made it through her barriers and made her realize many things. Brandon saw it when he was in konoha alive; the way that she wanted to make him understand about the misunderstanding between them; the way that she decided to risk and heal him the wound that she caused. And he knows to be right because she never regretted hurting someone before. That little display was enough to know that she was feeling something strong for him.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he sense something. Looking up at the top of one of the buildings he found out what it was.

Just standing on the top of one of the buildings stood up a man with a black suit and dark shades. And knowing the fashion style of the ninja village…this is not normal.

The man is a mafia hitman.

Opening his eyes wide, he tries to take Sasuke's arm…but since he is a ghost it goes in vain. Seeing what the entity was doing, the Uchiha gave him an evil grin. "What...so stupid that you can't even posses me?" but Brandon ignored him and looks up again to panic when he sees the hitman to turn to where the Uchiha was standing. With a last effort to move him, he did what he didn't know that he was capable of: to get inside Sasuke's body and move him into a dark alley.

But as soon as he was out of danger, he laves the raven haired ninja's body to only be received with a curse. "What the fuck was that for?!" screamed the still little drunken Uchiha, looking down he sees that Byako had his head moved to a side…not understanding the behavior of the young man.

"Look, I know that you are having it bad because of Hinata," Says Brandon, feeling the glare form Sasuke, "but I need you to cooperate..."

* * *

"Hurry up Shinji-kun! We have to help momma to make more cakes!" screams Eiri to his youngest brother. The nine Kinomoto kids (yes, including the baby triplets) were helping Tomoyo to buy the stuff she needs for the bakery shop. The blonde woman is known for her sweet treats and cakes, so she must keep the shop updated with the stuff.

And while she walks through the market of Konoha, many people stops by to think how brave she is for having nine children and deal with them alone. Especially in shopping days when Yuki 

is mostly busy with the ANBU and she walks around with the triplets on her kangaroo bag and watching for the rest.

Thank Kami that they are nice behaved children…compared to Hiro's little demons.

"I'm coming Eiri-Nii-san!" screams the toddler, who is trying to move as fast as possible with his panda bear in his arms. Although he was going to help his mom with the groceries like the big boy he was, he didn't want to leave panda-kun alone. He was Hinata-sempai's gift after all.

But then in a desperate run to try to catch up between the crowd, Shinji bumps into something big and strong…probably a grown-up's leg. Looking up to apologize to whoever he stopped in, he sees that it's indeed a man with a strange black and white uniform.

Shinji: "Ah--!"

By the time that Sasuke makes it to the scene along with the rest that were near, everything went clear.

The little blonde toddler was held hostage by the hitman, with a gun pressing his right ear. Not too far from it was Tomoyo, trying to think a fast way to rescue her little boy. Eiri and his other brothers looked really pissed for seeing their little brother in that situation. They are supposed to take care of each other and they failed.

But then Mika and Ayaka made it to the scene, and told Tomoyo to not go because she can risk more people.

"Listen, if you do what I say this kid will no suffer harm." Says the hitman, while the ninjas around started to plan into an ambush plan to save the kid.

"**Put. My. Son. Down. NOW.**"

Turning his head slightly the hitman sees the three men that stepped forward from the crowd; and that included a _really pissed off_ Yuki. Saito and Hiro were with him, but there was no guarantee that they'll be able to hold down the pissed off Kinomoto. Because they know that this time, even Tomoyo will agree with the violence if Shinji gets hurt.

"_He is an over-kill. What are they doing here?_" says Brandon, taking Sasuke's attention. The man reminded him the ones they encountered on the last of Orochimaru's laboratory that they were assigned to destroy. And not caring that he was a couple steps away from team zero he started to discuss with the ghost…in front of everyone.

Sasuke: "Then you know what they want?"

Brandon: "_…I have a couple of options…_"

Sasuke: "Any of them related to you?"

Brandon: "_…not all of them._"

Sighting loudly, Sasuke continues. "Do I have to guess who the other person is?"

"…_well--_"

"No time for that, we have to do something." Says firmly Sasuke, although right now his mind is not sharp enough to figure out what to do. Damn him and getting drunk in daylight.

"_I know what to do…but I…_" trailed of Brandon, damn he never talked so much in one day in all his life and now he is doing it after dead!

When Sasuke listened what the ghost offered him, he didn't have the time to argue about it…he is not Naruto after all. "Fine, let's do it."

And with that he stepped beside Yuki and whispered to him, "I have a plan…and I need to count on you--"

Yuki: "I don't have time for games Uchiha--"

"It's not about me it's about your son." And with that strong argument…the blonde ANBU nodded. Looking back towards the little boy, Sasuke made gestured to the child to close his eyes and cover his ears. Being the smart toddler that he is did what he was ordered to.

Meanwhile, the hitman was talking about his intentions and conditions to release little Shinji. "I'm not the only hitman around right now. We only want to contact someone about important information we are looking about--"

And in a blink of an eye, Sasuke and Yuki used their speed to make the final move. While Yuki grabbed his son and jumped into a safe area; Sasuke too the moment to take the man's gun, put inside of his mouth and fire it.

It's too descriptive to say that brain pieces and blood adorned the wall behind the now dead man?

While the rest of the people ran away scared by the loud 'bang'; the Uchiha stood there shocked. He never used a gun before, and hell he didn't even know how to use it! But Brandon Heat does, and it was the one inside Sasuke's body who made him do it.

Team seven ran towards the scene when the commotion happened and now they are seeing their friend Sasuke standing there still with the gun in his hands. But things changed when the Uchiha felt something and turned around with gun in hand.

He ended up aiming too close towards a man's forehead, while he did the same.

While Sasuke wasn't shocked to see the man pointing at him, inside Brandon was surprised by the turn of the events…because he knows the guys standing in front of them right now. And by the moment, he was using Sasuke's voice and body to make his task. "Bunji…"

Then huge man with glasses nearly gasped when he heard that tone…it's been so long since he heard someone call his name like that. And there was only one who dared to call him like this. "It seems that you've met Brandon Heat…but tell me; it was before the first or the second time that he died?"

This time it was Sasuke's mouth the one who reacted, "What do you want. Get your men and get out of here."

"Hey, hey…don't be so harsh." Responds Bunji while lights up a cigarette,"We came to see someone who can answer us some questions. Don't you know this cocky little brat called Hinata, don't you?"

Sasuke's didn't look surprised at all; because if Brandon knows this people then they must know Hinata as well, but inside of him it was the ghost who was shocked. "_What do they want with Hinata? And Bunji was dead for good! I killed him!_"

"We discovered a good friend of us being killed recently. And we suspect that it was her…since the other person capable of that is **officially** dead. Not to mention that it was using a gun…a pretty sophisticated gun." Says Bunji, whose eyes were towards Sasuke, but then it was Kakashi the one who reacted.

Kakashi: "Hinata has left the village…she is on a special task."

"Is that so?" asks again the man, to then see at least more men with black suits appearing. Counting from the position he was Sasuke calculated like six more men.

Damn…

"But I guess that we'll believe you. If she was here, already the half of the over-kills will be fucked up." Says Bunji, and still Sasuke didn't let his gun down. He doesn't have an idea if the man in front of him has any ninja skills and its better to be cautious.

"If you want to leave this village alive," warns Saito, "you better ask for the **rest** of your men to get out." Bunji just chuckled, "So you knew that there's more?"

Saito: "Fuck you."

"Well then, can you give her a message when she comes back?" says the hitman, and looks directly at Sasuke. The Uchiha just snorted.

"Tell her that our boss is not very happy to know that she killed one of our men…and this time for good."

With that he pulls down his gun and walks pass Sasuke, and their shoulders bumped on purpose. And although he was pretty calm, Brandon who was now out of his body was shocked. Hinata killed one of the hitman, someone they know. But what was shocking him was to know who the new boss is. If Bunji is still alive…then who took Millenion now?!

"Oh, that reminds me," says Bunji at the gates of the village, not pretty far from where the fight took place. "Did Brandon ever talk you about Bear Walken…or Li?"

Sasuke turned around at the sound of the names, and although he didn't have a fucking idea of who they are…he could guess that the ghost knows. So it was better if he acted like he knew them.

With that face of recognition, Bunji says his last words, "Hinata killed Bear…and Li is our boss." Waving his hand with sarcasm, he and the rest of the hitman left the village. Fortunately, no one got injured. But what shocked most of the ninjas there was that they left, leaving the corpse of one on them on the floor…not giving it a second glance.

"But what about your comrade?!" screamed a random jounin.

Turning around slightly, Bunji snorts a 'che'. "If he was stupid enough to take a kid as hostage…then he was useless form the beginning." Then he turns around and kept walking. "Do with him whatever you want."

When they were finally gone, Sasuke turned around to see that Yuki was still on the ground hugging tightly Shinji. he wasn't trembling like when it happened, but the kid was pretty brave because he was trying to comfort his father.

Then Eiri walks towards him with shaking fists. Anger can be easly seen in his handsome face. "Sorry little brother…I couldn't help you. I was useless to save you…I am a terrible brother--"

"Eiri, stop." Orders Yuki, his expression turned soft when he saw his eldest kid blaming himself for the situation. "Don't blame yourself--"

"Of course that I should blame myself!" replies the kid, "I am his big brother, and my duty is to protect him and my other brothers! I want them to feel secure even when you are not around! Hinata-sempai would be mad if she sees me fail like this--!"

"Don't say that." Says Yuki in a authority tone. He can see clearly the guilt in his eyes…but once again he felt his own sadness show up again. But he must resist; he must play along and let everyone think that Hinata is in a mission…that she didn't left them.

That there's a little possibility that maybe she'll never come back.

"Hinata wouldn't be mad at you…either I," explains the blonde ANBU, "but I think that she'll be mad at herself for seeing that the guards let those men in. Eiri, look at me."

In that moment his eldest son looks up at him, with tears threatening to go down.

Yuki: "You did your best, and that's what made me proud."

Eiri: "But I didn't do anything."

"You got worried about your baby brother…that's enough." he finished patting the kid's head and leading the rest of his family away from the scene while a special ANBU division cleans the scene.

Then he turned towards Sasuke, who then dropped the gun and looks at his hands. The sensation by killing that man was very different than using a jutsu or a traditional weapon. For some reason, he felt a combination of power and grotesque. Power because it was fast way to finish him off. Grotesque because it wasn't fair.

"And what happened to you?" asks Yuki to Sasuke. her normally wouldn't talk to the Uchiha, but the guy helped to save his son. "I can bet my hair that it wasn't you the one who killed--"

"It was Brandon Heat," responds the Uchiha, turning to look at the blonde ANBU, "call me crazy…but his ghost is standing right now beside me."

But then Yuki turned around and left. Sasuke didn't know if he believed him or not and left as well. But what he didn't know was that the blonde ANBU asked his teammates to go somewhere to talk. This was an important matter, and they must decide what to do.

Because Yuki believed him for sure, he is a A-1 class ninja after all.

* * *

"Bunji was my student. He used to call me nii-san--"

"I don't know how many times I've told you to stop following me but I'll say it again…**STOP IT**." Says Sasuke for what he'll think it will be the 100th time. Even after the incident Brandon still followed the Uchiha, although he didn't say a word since that confrontation. It seems that the news that the Bunji guy gave him weren't the best.

Not like he cared at all.

All day he had received weird glares from his teammates; worried of how a seemly wasted Uchiha (and stinky too) was muttering curses towards an empty space beside him. At first they thought that it was towards the tiger; but Byako is always on the other side. It was until Sasuke muttered the name of _Brandon Heat_ that Kakashi started to make sense.

So after leaving the group he rushed towards a known tomb; confirming that it was the same name as the man that accompanied Hinata to destroy Orochimaru's labs. But why? Why he was having hallucinations towards a man that he didn't relate to?

This worried him…maybe they'll have to do something sooner or later.

Getting into his apartment, the ghost notices that there are only two things that Sasuke got from the grocery bag: a piece of meat (obviously for the tiger) and a bottle of sake. After preparing the cub's dinner, the raven haired ninja moves towards his room to start drinking again.

And just when he was about to take the first sip he sees the disapproval look from Brandon, "Want some?" asks Sasuke, to then smirk at him, "Oh I forgot…you can't…you're dead."

"And you'll be standing beside me if you keep going like this." Replies the entity; who didn't understand the man at all…

"For all that I care…I wish I could be dead right now--"

"What about Hinata?"

Sasuke looks straight at Brandon, and then took a sip of the liquor, "…What about her?"

Brandon is known for being reserved and collected, shy and compassionate; even when he was once called the top hitman of the Millenion mafia. But with a jerk called Uchiha Sasuke in front of him; and being the one who changed an important person to him…well, things change. "Are you trying to act cool when I know that you are like this for her?"

Sasuke: "Shut up."

"I won't," replies Brandon, "because I know what she suffered when you acted like a jerk towards her. While you were accusing her to cheat on you she was struggling to understand why she was feeling miserable. Just like Itachi when he accused her on the same thing."

That got Sasuke's attention; the mere mention of the name of the one who caused his whole life's pain resurrected again…and this seemed to never stop. Itachi killed the clan…Itachi killed his own family…Itachi stole from him the only one he loved. And deep in his heart was hoping that Itachi wasn't the one who made her leave the village.

"That…got you attention, don't you?" asks he ghost, his temper rising like it never happened before. "Like I told her when you two fought, I know the feeling of being betrayed…and I can understand you as well."

Leaning back on the bed, Sasuke took another sip of sake, knowing that it will annoy the entity as well. But it didn't stop it to say the following words: "That's why now I'm not surprised that 

she used to compare me to him. She said that I had what he lacked…and that I lacked what he had..."

"Look," says Sasuke, pretty annoyed by the guy already, "you can go on and say all the shit that you want. All that I want is you **leaving** after you're done."

Looking out to the nearest window the ghost sighted, "Don't worry…I'll be gone for sure when the sun comes out."

"Great," mutters the Uchiha to then sit back and ready to listen. "Tell me whatever you want to say."

Trying to change his sudden sadness Brandon raises an eyebrow, "And men say that women like to gossip…"

Sasuke: "…"

"Okay, I got it." Says Brandon, and puts his hand on his pockets. "The Hinata that I met was one that lived only to make proud Itachi, at some point I though that he was her only family or something."

"I don't know why she was there…even less that the punks that I was following were face to face to her. But when I found them, they were pretty beaten up. I don't know who was the most shocked there; if it was me because she had beaten up three men by herself…or her when she saw me finishing them up with my gun."

And although Brandon Heat was pretty bad telling stories, Sasuke heard it with complete attention.

"When my best friend Harry insisted to use her on my work duties, I made the terrible mistake to show her to use the guns. In less than 15 days she managed to make three jobs a day without problem, and even when she told me that she is used to kill...I never like it. Kids are meant to play with toys and being innocent, not to have their hands full of blood."

The Uchiha could understand him well, "But still…you taught her."

"…yeah…and I think that I'll always regret it." replies the ghost, his mind running with all the things that he shared in that time with her, with the missions…of how he could easily amaze her with the technology…at some point he enjoyed being with her; like a sister.

"She used to compare me with Itachi…and I don't know if she did it on purpose or not."

Sasuke started to somehow like what was telling. "What do you mean?"

"Well," thinks deeply Brandon, "She used to tell me that I was too kind for being a killer…that her sensei lacked of feeling. That I smiled at her more than Itachi would never do."

The Uchiha didn't like this, if what Brandon Heat (the damn ghost standing in front of him) was telling the truth…then this means…

"And to tell you the truth, I didn't want to believe that she had a crush on me." Confessed Brandon, and it confirmed Sasuke's thoughts. "I believe…that she saw in me what Itachi lacked…because she was looking where to belong. And at some point she thought that her place was with either Itachi or me. With us she learned to kill, to defend herself. None of us…ever treated her like a child of her age…and I committed the same mistake to think thatshe'll can take all that like an adult. In the end we forced her in our ways to grow up faster."

"So…like Itachi you fell for her." Concludes the Uchiha, and saw how the soft eyes of the ghost turned hurt.

Brandon: "Actually…Sasuke…it was the other way around…"

Okay, that was the moment to gasp and demand that he didn't understand a shit. Come on, Hinata with a crush?! This is not the same girl that everyone though had a shy crush towards Naruto…this is Hinata of the ANBU for Kami's sake.

But seeing how uncomfortable turned the whole scene, he continued. "She was alone by her own clan…and she can rely only from a handful in this village. It was that and the fact that I never crossed paths with your brother. And she had a hard time into trust others…but I think that she started to change that."

Sasuke: "And?"

"Although she'll never admit it," Says Brandon, "I think that one of the reasons was you."

"What do you mean?"

Brandon's eyes narrowed towards the raven haired ninja, "We talked about this when you were on the hospital, remember?" and then the memory of that not-so-kind conversation between the two happened, but it doesn't mean that he'll believe it. And when Sasuke didn't responded at all, this frustrated the ghost even more.

"Your obsession with the past amazes me, you should learn to let it go--"

Sasuke stood, and it was until now that it was noticeable that he finished his sake bottle. "Don't talk to me like you know any shit about this! Yes, you were a hitman…a killer. It doesn't mean that you can compare yourself with me!"

Brandon: "Of course I can compare my case with you…and with Hinata--"

Sasuke: "You dare to come from the dead and talk to me like I was taking away your woman! Who are you to come and talk all this shit to me! What the fuck do you want--?!"'

Brandon: "Shut up and sit down!"

And then, silence…while the Uchiha was panting hard and thinking how to run and hit the ghost without falling and make a fool of him. Brandon was shocked with himself…he never screamed like that before. He always avoided hurting the ones around him…his loved ones were always his priority. But then he realized that Sasuke wasn't a loved one. He maybe be the 'one' for Hinata…but it doesn't mean that

And Brandon was still wondering of how Hinata managed to get bonded with him. But he couldn't take it anymore…his head was still to thick to think what he was trying to prove.

Grabbing the Uchiha's head (and after a couple of times trying in vain, he just put his hands on), Brandon was getting pretty annoyed by the young man. "Since you can see me…I bet that you can see my past too."

Sasuke: "What the--?"

Then Sasuke started to see Brandon's past. He saw how the tall dark man was an orphan since childhood. Then he saw another boy with brilliant blue eyes; he guessed that he was the guy called Harry. As the years passed and after they left their abusive foster home, they became something like bandits on weird streets. Stealing to others, getting into fights…messing around…

The Uchiha thought that maybe that's how the mafia world is like.

Then, another tragic event…all their friends were killed, one by one. Being unable to even pay for their graves they searched for vengeance…and they did…ending Brandon and Harry joining the mafia group Millenion.

Then, from merely bandits of the streets Brandon became a hitman, a killer that works exclusively to clean away the ones against the organization. In other words: for betrayal.

Then he saw the man that he faced earlier, the one called "Bunji". And it made him feel uneasy when the guy called Brandon constantly 'nii-san'.

Brotherhood bonds are the worst after all.

He also saw how Hinata and the hitman met…and how he taught her about guns and sake. Seeing a 9-year old version of the woman of his life aiming a gun towards a man's head is still incredible to see. But what hurt Sasuke the most was the smile that she always gave to Brandon. She smiled like he was her greatest hero.

And time after she left Brandon…it happened.

Harry became too greedy and decided that he wanted to control the organization…he wanted to own Millennion. This caused to plan to kill anyone who dared to get in his way…ending up killing his own friend…Brandon Heat was betrayed by his best friend.

After that he came back to life thanks to a man called Dr. Tokioka. And little by little he killed those who betrayed him, until he faced Harry.

Even with all that happened, Brandon didn't want to kill the man in the end, but he was his best friend. And Harry was regretting the monster that he turned out because of power. But Brandon finished him, dying in the progress.

"Why are you showing me this? Why you insist to talk to me? I'm nothing to you." Insists the Uchiha, seeing all the pain from someone who is already dead…and that at some point he hated for being so close to his loved one filled his chest with guilty.

Guilty for not being able to stop Hinata from leaving…and now guilty for being a jerk to someone he barely knows. What the heck she made of him? What kind of sensible creature he had become.

Maybe…it's the result of being back to Konoha. Or maybe it's the shit that happens when you are in love. But he is a ninja, and ninjas are not supposed to feel…they are the village's tools after all.

"It's true, you are nothing to me. In fact, I don't like prideful men like you. but you passed hard times like I did, and even worst when the one who betrayed you and avenged was your own brother." Says Brandon, still looks out to the window.

"But you are someone important to Hinata, that's why." Confesses the ghost, and feels that maybe this will get somehow on his thick skull. "She never had the chance to discover her own heart, and I could see her change when I saw her again. And if you break down…it will kill her."

"So what? She didn't let me leave with her…"

"I think," Says the ghost, analyzing his next words. "…Because she needs a reason to comeback."

Sasuke was there completely lost…completely confused.

Looking out through the window Brandon frowns…its time.

"I'll leave you now, this time for sure." says suddenly the entity. The Uchiha was still there, deep in his thoughts. He knows that he hit something sensible inside of the Uchiha's mind; and what started to worry him was if it will lead him into loving her…or hating her.

"And don't worry…you won't hear from me again. After tonight it will be like I never existed." And with nothing else he disappeared.

Sasuke was still on the bed, completely confused by the turn of events. It all seemed that Hinata had the tendency to get close to the broken people. People that have been hurt like her, because thinking about the hitman's life…it was pretty compared like the one he had.

Have someone that you loved and bonded, to being the one who hit you on the back, but still…with all that sad way of life, Brandon seemed to be a nice guy (taking a side the killer thing) and he's even a quiet person. He took everything that life gave him…even smiled when he died.

And all that he did while he was alive as 'Beyond the grave' on the village was to share and help. He even visited him on the hospital with the only purpose to make out things with her (something that he regretted of not doing it for weeks).

But even with all that…even with all that sincerity...something was still odd.

'_Because she needs to a reason to comeback..._'

"That's a lie," says the Uchiha standing up, and with a swift move the breaks the lamp on the night stand. "She left me because I wasn't good enough…!"

_Crash!_

He continued with the large mirror on the room, "Because I was still weak in her eyes…!"

_Crash!_

And the dresser suffered next, "Because I always acted like a fool…!"

_Crash!_

She never told him anything that bothered him. She always kept everything for herself, not even to her teammates. But still she managed to let them know as far as possible. She can grin and laugh around them…people that didn't see her grow like him and still.

She never smiled at him.

"Because," he kept on, his eyes filled with tears. "No matter what…I'll never replace you…fuck you **ITACHI**!"

_Crash! _

Byako was pretty scared right now, he had seen Sasuke being violent…but this time it was like he was possessed or something. He started to move after him; growling and scratching his leg to 

try to stop destroying more the apartment. He was being pretty brave trying to stop a being that was until taller and stronger.

With a light bit on his leg, the Uchiha reacted…but on the wrong way.

Grabbing his neck roughly, he sent the tiger cub to the other side of the room…against a wall. And only with the yelp from the little creature is when Sasuke reacted and looks shocked at the furry animal on the floor, standing up with difficulty.

"Kami…Byako…"

The tiger cub finally made it on his four paws, finding one of them hurt, making it impossible to stand up on it.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck…" muttered the raven haired ninja while he managed to rush in his drunkenness towards the cub, only to fall by his own feet just in front of him. But when his hand was to reach for it, Byako slapped it away with one of his other paws.

_Growl…_

"B-Byako…Byako…I--"

But the tiger cub backed away, and ran towards the semi-opened door.

Sasuke was still on the floor, his eyes started to drop by themselves. His alcohol intoxication was getting the best of him and was winning him down. But he still tried; crawling towards the entrance. In the end, sleepiness won and he stumbled there; his mind running erratic.

First it was Hinata…now his loyal companion the little and cute Byako. He is a mental mess…feeling that everything is his entire fault for existing.

* * *

A/N: Maybe now some of you can see what Brandon was for Hinata…but in some sense it's deeper as it seems. To understand more I suggest you to watch Gungrave (it's a good excuse to see new a series).

And about what happened with Byako…I have to say that I hated writing that as well. But like I wrote on the first line, depression can be your worst nightmare. And I can't make him forget about this in one chapter…even less in a short time period. There are things that he must face and endure before even thinking about a future encounter with Hinata.

For more explanations about depression and what I'm trying to make Sasuke get through; look in Wikipedia the biographies of Erik Erickson and Sigmund Freud.

And there's a new poll on my profile page: **Which is your favorite team zero member? **And you can also tell me what you think through a review…I just want to know. Because there's something about them in the future…and maybe you'll get it better.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: I just got fired from work, and that's the reason of the so soon update…too much time in my hands.

But this update had kept me positive and in the line….so thanks to all of you who have supported _"The thin line…"_ It's already on the top 1,000 reviews…something I never knew it was possible. And yes, last chapter was depressing and somehow dark…but that's part of depression.

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story and kept being there…thank you people. And for those brave ones who started recently to read it from the start…I applaud you all.

**kawaiiitahina123, cygnet411, HiN4-cH4n, blackraven615, zutara101, nadakesgurl, Lady Gaara 69, UchihaXRaven, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, winterkaguya, brazilian guy, Piisa, lacedawn, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX **(I've noticed what you said about the chapter…sorry about that. I hope it doesn't happen again.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I have bad spelling and evil grammar.

**Chapter 70**

Is been days since Sasuke hit Byako and he ran away. And it's been worst for the Uchiha every single day.

He stopped doing his rigorous training to search for the tiger cub; walking around the streets and through the training grounds. Even passed few times to the butcher's market…it was one of the tiger's favorite places to visit. But besides that, everything is been like hell. He hadn't even had news about Tatsuha, who left before they returned to the mission.

Damn, even the monk left him behind.

Sasuke hadn't even watched the scratches on his leg, believing that he must carry them for what he did to Byako. A cub at his age and injured won't last long on his own, forgetting about the powerful eye jutsu that the little furry animal had on his own.

But at the 10th day on this ordeal…he found himself drenched on cold water.

Naruto and the others decided to take action, seeing that their friend would be close to suicide. He walked around like a ghost…the one proud and strong man turned into a mess.

That morning they got into his apartment…seeing complete chaos. Everything was dirty and uncared of: clothes everywhere, unwashed dishes on the sink and the smell of rotten food and sake completed it all. They found the raven haired man on his bed…still on his dirty clothes. Bottles of liquor surrounded the bed and he seemed that he's been sleeping too much.

"He must be intoxicated," says Sakura and in that moment Kakashi picks him up to send him to the bathroom. But his mind stopped for few seconds when he noticed that he was lighter than he though. '_A male with this height and strong chakra shouldn't feel this light,_' He though.

Rushing to the bathroom and closing the door on Sakura's face, Naruto turned off the water while Kakashi hold him down under the cold shower. Immediate reaction was something they were grateful at the moment.

"Argh--!"

While he was struggling to get of the water, the blonde ninja stripped his clothes so he can get a bath. But the Uchiha was thinking otherwise, "Get your hands off me asshole!"

Naruto: "I won't until you wake up!"

"Look--!" and the copy ninja dropped him on the shower when he saw the small lighting lines from one of his hands. When Sasuke got into this out of control?

"I'm pretty wake up now…"

"**Enough**," says Kakashi, and both young men looks towards him. It's rare to listen the copy ninja pissed…even less use strong tone to them…so they waited for him to continue. "You've been unconscious for Kami knows how long Sasuke. And I have to admit that I was scared to find you dead--"

"I'm not dead, right!? Now get out of here!" responds the Uchiha, although he wasn't showing his Sharingan it was obvious that he is mad as hell. But this time it was for his good, so both ninja didn't bothered by his threat.

"We won't leave you Sasuke, and where's Byako--?"

"That's none of your fucking business…!"

Kakashi: "Wow, for being a wasted drunk man you sure have good vocabulary."

Sasuke looked away, he was tired…really tired. The huge bags under his eyes were the evidence of his slow breakdown. He barely speak, even less respond to anyone. And it all began when they returned from that 'rescue Hinata' mission.

"Tell me who she is." Demanded Naruto, stood still and waited for an answer. The Uchiha looks up at him; he didn't want to deal with this anymore. "Teme--!"

Sasuke: "What use you'll have knowing it anyway, huh? I want all of you away from me, don't you get it--?!"

"Tell me damn it!" yells back the blonde ninja, "Look at you! The number one rookie of our class! The one among the prodigies of Konoha! The one trained by the strongest of the Sannin! Look what you're turned into!"

Sasuke: "I don't care--"

"But I do!" keeps going Naruto, trying his best to not cry, "We suffered when you left us years ago! I suffered knowing your pain and need to avenge your loved ones! And still…you dare to call me your best friend. You tried to kill me twice Sasuke! And here I am! And here we are!"

Outside of the bathroom, Sakura sat on the floor and her back against the wall…crying. She agreed with everything that Naruto said, and she admired him for saying all that without crying.

If she only knew…

"If you are fucking complaining about my shit of life," responds Sasuke, "why the fuck you came here."

"Because we hate to see you suffer Sasuke," replies this time Kakashi, seeing how the one who resembled him at this stage of life was wasting everything away. "And I have to agree with Naruto, please tell us who your girl is. Maybe we can help."

Sasuke: "…"

"Tell us who she is Sasuke…she is destroying your life." Pleaded Naruto, but the negative look from the Uchiha made the situation tense. "To what? So you can force her to come back to me?"

"Maybe we can ask her to give you a chance--"

"No one can help me right now Naruto…just leave me alone--"

"Don't say that. And don't ask us to do that because you can't be left alone at this moment." Replies Kakashi, but what he feared for something to happen if the Uchiha didn't accept their help right now.

Naruto was on his own limit…this was too much compared to when he left the village years ago. Having a friend getting into this self-destruction…and not knowing what to do to stop it is more painful than try to drag him back to Konoha.

"Tatsuha is not even here…he left too. And I don't have anything else in my life…go away," says the Uchiha standing from the bathtub, "just go away."

"You are asking me to left you as well Teme…don't ask me that." But he was surprised when he saw that Sasuke got out of the bathtub. The man was now bare naked, but he didn't care at all. All he wanted was to fall asleep and never wake up. Life has been unfair with him, then why he should keep living.

But Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't cooperating at all, just feeling sorry for himself. "Where are you going?"

"To do whatever I want to…it's my life after all…"

_Smack!_

Then happened what Kakashi was afraid of, but it was expected due to the tension in the air. Naruto pounced Sasuke, pretty hard.

But the Uchiha didn't move more than necessary, and didn't react when it happened. He turned to face again the blonde ninja; his face was devoid of emotion…he didn't care anymore. Hinata left him…Tatsuha left him…Byako left him…wouldn't be right if Naruto and the lest left him as well?

Sakura's cries outside of the room went louder, but what worried more the copy ninja was that the Uchiha didn't responded to the hit. Normally he wouldn't let Naruto to even get closer, and if something like his happens then he would respond with the same force. But when he didn't respond at all…then the blonde ninja turned around and left.

Kakashi: "Naruto…Naruto where are you going? Naruto?!"

"He doesn't want to live!? He wants to fuck into self-destruction?! Then let him be! Fuck you Teme…**fuck you!**" and with that he opened the bathroom door, Sakura tried to get past him to see the Uchiha, but Naruto grabbed her wrist a little too tight.

Sakura: "N-Naruto! Let me go! Sasuke-kun's leg--!"

Naruto: "He doesn't care about us Sakura. We are leaving…**now**."

She normally would respond with a hit and screaming at him, but when she heard his tone and threatening look…she decided to go with him. Even when she was filled with guilt when she saw the Uchiha's leg infected by the cub's claws.

Kakashi stood there, and saw how Sasuke went to his room and scattered through his room for new clothes. Putting them back he grabbed another bottle of sake and stumble leaving the apartment. But luckily the copy ninja managed to snatch away the botte from his grasp, getting an angry look from the raven haired ninja.

"We can go and search for Byako-chan together, you know."

His eyebrows frowned together, doesn't he get a hint? "Don't you have porn to read?"

"Sasuke…"

"Just…let me be..." With that he left his own apartment without closing it. And although he wanted to help his favorite student, Kakashi must listen what Ayaka told him. But still, it hurts to see such strong man; a survivor, an avenger turned likes this.

Little he knows that sometimes help comes from the unexpected people…

* * *

Its night on the village and the environment turned calmer than usual. Sasuke its on a bar tonight, not caring that there's an order from Tsunade to forbid to supply alcohol to him. The owner of the bar/bartender wanted to make that clear…but he was silenced when the Uchiha paid 30 Ryu for the bottle…when it normally costs 10.

The place seemed pretty empty; a place that was known between the villagers to be Team Zero's favorite. But what most didn't know that the reason for it was that it was one of the few places in Konoha that didn't have problems to supply sake to the ANBU captain (who was under age).

But since Hinata left, many have lost interest to visit the place and even less to hang out. But some costumers hadn't stop coming.

"Damn, the bottles are already gone?" asks one of the voices, whose eyes were busy with the wood patterns on the table. Over it laid like 7 empty bottles already, quantity that can be called exaggerated when they were consumed by three men.

"I'll go and get another," says the second voice, using most of his strength to stand up.

"You are too drunk, let the fat man get them here…Oi--!" screamed the third voice, silenced by the second one.

"Don't be dramatic, it's just a couple steps…and besides you can laugh your ass off if I fall like a crippled man." Finishes the second, and walks towards the bar, standing beside the almost passed out Sasuke.

"Hey you," says the man to the bartender, "can you move your useless ass and bring more sake to our table? I don't like to walk and tell you how to treat your costumers."

Then the raven haired ninja reacted a little by the strong mature voice, looking up from his position he sees who it was…

It was Seijuro Saito.

The samurai knows that the Uchiha is looking at him, but decided to not give him visual recognition. He has heard rumors about the status of the one called Hinata's rival, but he never saw anything until now. Yes, it was depressing…but still very interesting to witness. The news about him breaking up with his girlfriend because he went after the now ex-ANBU captain shocked him a little…also the little guilt about it made him feel uneasy too.

"You know what I hate about square tables?" asks suddenly the samurai, getting the attention from Sasuke. Because since they were the only ones there, it was obvious that it was directed to him.

Sasuke: "…"

"Their four sides," chuckles the man, and then takes a cup that is shortly offered by the bartender, he didn't know why. "Our table and sake supply needs another person," this time Sasuke raised his head, not believing his words.

Maybe he was way too drunk tonight.

"So when you feel like it…come." Then Saito returns to his place, not caring to look back. And even when they were few steps away…for both it seemed like a marathon. But what saddened more to the raven haired man was something important: that the empty space belonged to Hinata.

The Uchiha was finishing his cup, and filled it up again. For all the people that could have went to him and talk it had to be Saito. He didn't know what to do, what to think. Knowing the kind of men that were those three…there was anything except kindness.

But one thing was for sure, they won't ask about his personal life.

But he thinks things over when he sat on the empty seat of their table and saw the impressed expression from Yuki and Hiro.

Both men looked at the Uchiha and blinked twice, who invited him to join them? Then they see that Saito gives the man a cup of sake, and kept drinking…solving the short issue. Minutes later they forgot about him and kept on their own business. Sasuke decided to finally look at them to at least make eye contact…after all he was invited to drink with them.

Then he noticed that they changes slightly; but the most remarkable of all was Hiro. The man who once had long silky blood red hair was cut pretty short. His longest locks reached to his neck, and somehow he looks now more like his age. The royalty blood that the Nakano clan had was now seen in his features…Hiro now looked like a prince.

But all those thoughts were interrupted when he heard the strong of a guitar. The red haired ANBU brought his music instrument and was playing slowly in a sad melancholic tune. With his fingers encircling the full sake cup, he couldn't help to think for the million time of the day about Hinata.

And every day it was a different feeling; one day can be full of love and sadness because she left, the other all he could think was why he was like this for her…and then the hate for leaving him emerged. And tonight it was a mixture of both.

_And you, _

_bring me to my knees...again_

Suddenly the guitar stops, but then Saito looks at his teammate, and asked to continue. And when the guitar started to play again, the Uchiha's mouth formed the words…words that he didn't know he was saying.

_All the times,_

_I had to beg you please...in vain_

Then the once empty lived bar lighten up a little bit; the other costumers were paying all their attention towards the suffering ninja. He wasn't the only one mourning for a loved one that night, but one thing was for sure…no one was taking it like him.

_All the time,_

_that I felt insecure_

_for you and I leave my_

_burdens at the door_

Although it may sound as harsh as it can be, Sasuke started to get conscious on his words…his raspy voice due to the drunken state was becoming clearer; even when he drank a shot of sake time on time. He wanted to freed his chest of some of this feeling; something that didn't managed to do until now.

_But I'm on the outside_

_I'm looking in…_

Even when he felt useless because Byako left him; even when he felt lonely when Tatsuha left too…even when he felt like the worst friend ever turning his back once again to Naruto and the others. Even when the world didn't understand why he was trying to cry…but the tears didn't come out.

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_Cause inside you're ugly_

_You're ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See to the real you_

In the end…no matter how much they tried to be away one from another…they were the same. Both were tainted from the inside…yet they kept their innocence at some point, by shielding their souls, closing their hearts.

_All the times that I felt_

_like this won't end_

_was for you_

Hiro, who started with no much inspiration to play…he started to play with the notes that Sasuke's raspy voice was singing. Although he sounded messed up by the sake, he sounded just like the lyrics required. He would never admit it, but he was as skilled as Yuki.

_And I taste what I could_

_never have_

_it's from you_

_All the times that I've_

_tried, my intentions,_

_full of pride_

_But I waste more time_

_Than anyone_

Saito felt sorry for him, because of Hinata he had lost almost everything. But no matter if he had any intention to help…it was up to the Uchiha to understand that. But looking back at Yuki it seemed that the blonde ANBU had other intentions. And when Yuki looks concentrated on something…run.

Kakashi entered the bar when he didn't found the Uchiha in his apartment. He knew abot the place because it was heard to be the only one who defied Tsunade's order to not contribute with the raven haired ninja's alcoholism. He though to find the guy wasted and passed out…but never like this.

_All the times that_

_I've cried,_

_all this wasted,_

_it's all inside_

_And I feel all this_

_pain stuffed it down_

_It's back again and_

_I lie here in bed_

_All alone, I can't mend_

_- but I feel_

_Tomorrow will be O.K_

The copy ninja never though to see the day that Team Zero and Sasuke would interact like this. There it was h favorite student, who turned his back to his own team; drinking to the famous Team Zero…known for being Hinata's team. Three men with doubtful reputation and a complicated past; sit together drinking and singing.

And after seeing that their interaction was fine due to their condition, he deiced to leave. He agrees to go towards Tsunade tomorrow to discuss the Uchiha's problem.

Naruto tell him to fuck off…but never say that he'll leave him alone.

It's pretty late and the bar finally closed, leaving the four men outside of the place. Then Team Zero looks towards Sasuke, who is almost passed out. But none of them move an inch.

They don't know where Sasuke lives.

They don't know where his teammates live either.

They can't just leave him sleep outside…its going to rain and the guy paid two rounds of sake.

They are just trying to be polite for once.

"Help me to take him home," finally says Saito while clumsly lifts the young man. Hiro and Yuki looked at him like he was crazy. But finally the red haired ninja was the one who talked. "Saito," warns Hiro, "you are not trying to--"

"No Hiro. I'll never replace Hinata for anyone," responds the samurai while Yuki finally gives up and helps to carry the Uchiha. "Even less for her rival…she'll get mad at me when she comes back."

The mention of those words made the rest sad, but the only thing that kept them positive was that she never breaks a promise…and she'll be back, one ay or another.

Finally back at Saito's home, they open the paper door (it's one of the few traditional style homes in Konoha) to see that Mika have welcomed them, but then frowned when she saw who they were carrying.

"You comeback drunk and carrying garbage, I can't believe you."

Chuckling lowly (to not wake up his kids) he responds to his wife's statement, "Don't worry…Yuki won't stay here, he was a place to sleep."

"Hey…" warns the blonde ANBU while they place Sasuke over a couch. Then Mika goes back for a blanket and places it over the Uchiha who was already deep sleep. Dismissing his teammates and walking to his room with his wife…Saito looks back at the raven haired young man.

He won't replace Hinata with him…he won't.

* * *

Morning came into the silent and traditional Seijuro home, with the faint sunlight over Sasuke's face. Groaning due to the hang over and wanting to sleep a little more over the comfortable couch, he turns to a side…but it was interrupted when someone send him to the floor…pretty hard.

Waking up and ready to hit whoever dared to awake him, he stops in his track when he sees no one but an average height dark haired woman with hands on her hips. It took him seconds to realize that he was in front of the famous medic ninja Seijuro Mika.

"In this house we wake up at seven, move before my children see your state." With that she throws at him a towel and a plain gray kimono. "Go and take a bath, it will help with your hang over."

"Hn" responds the Uchiha, making her turn around to face him, her eyebrow twitching. "Look, I'm not like that annoying girl Haruno Sakura or empty headed like that friend of yours. You'll speak to me in full sentences and into the eye. So go now and take a bath…a goat smells better than you right now."

And with those harsh words Sasuke points his chin high and goes to the bathroom as soon as possible…before the woman dares to say something offensive and he didn't anything to say as a comeback. Minutes later he was out pretty clean. And to tell the truth he even felt himself like he had left a huge weight on the bathroom. Turning on a corner he almost collided by the woman, who seems to always frown.

"No one leaves my house without breakfast, that's unhealthy." And with that she turns around and leaves, and he didn't have other choice but to follow her.

Getting into the dinning room, he noticed that everything was completely traditional. The low table, the pillows as seats and the porcelain tea cups reminded Sasuke so much to his old home 

that he started to feel uneasy by the scene. Seconds later he sees that Saito and their kids were waiting. And although the boys seemed a little shock to see him there, Saito welcomed him silently and started to eat.

Kato, the eldest son of the four kids (counting baby Tomoe) didn't stopped to look at Sasuke by the corner of his eye. And Saito didn't need to be a ninja to know that, "Uchiha Sasuke passed the night here because he was very tired, Kato."

Then the kid looks down a little ashamed by his actions, "Sorry father."

"Don't need to be sorry son, Katan and Kaji did the same as well." Responds the samurai while the Uchiha turns to the other side to see baby Tomoe. The dark haired baby girl looked at him with her dark eyes and suddenly…her little pink spoon lands in his face.

There was silence on the already silent table.

Then Mika blinks twice, a little surprised. "This is the first time that you meet her and she already likes you." then Sasuke turns to look at Mika. So does that mean that the baby likes him? He doesn't want to know what she does when she doesn't like someone.

"Father," asks suddenly Kaji, the second youngest one of the kids. "Can we practice those moves that I saw you the other day?"

"It depends of your grades son. And I don't think that there's any problem with it." Responds Saito, and gets a smirk from his sons. "Not at all father." Then they three boys hurry up with their breakfast to go to the academy. And just when they are about to leave the house, Saito stops them.

"Boys, tell me something," says the samurai, his eyes completely on the tea mug in his hands. He was trying to understand why he wanted to ask this, "Am I a good father?"

Mika looked at her husband blankly, what the heck?!

But Sasuke suddenly saw the meaning of that question. He must feel responsible that Hinata left. After all he saw her like the father that she always wanted. The man sitting in front of him is well known for his character and skills. He is unofficially the last samurai, a man who became the Sannin Orochimaru's best friend. A man who became the second in command beside Hinata, the one she trusted blindly to lead the special organization.

A man both respected and hated by the council.

Katan, a kid that has demonstrated to be the wise of the three kids, sights and looks at his father. "I don't know why you are asking this dad ..." and with a big breath he starts. "But we know that you are the way you are because you love us. And that's the only thing that we need to know."

"I see," says Saito after a short pause and trying silently to regain his breath. Damn Katan and his smooth words. "Arigatou."

With that the kids leave to go to the academy, but it was until they are pretty far when Mika reacts. "What was the meaning of that Saito? How can you ask that to our kids--?"

"I think…"

But her words stopped when Uchiha Sasuke, who was still at the table decided to speak. Saito and she waited for him to continue.

"I think…that you are strict and demanding. You certainly remind me of my own father." Continuous Sasuke, who he doesn't even know why he was saying this…but he felt it like saying it. "And I dare to say…that I would be proud to have grown up with a father like you."

People would have though that his words meant nothing, since they came from a man who went orphan by a massacre; a man who grew up full of hate and ambition. But for Saito it meant a lot. Because no matter how much both tried to separate themselves; Sasuke and Hinata were equal.

The same tragic lives, same eyes that changed their destinies; same hate forced into their hearts. And that, gave the samurai a smile that Mika hadn't seen in weeks.

Saito: "Thank you."

That morning, people have to look twice when they saw Saito Seijuro and Uchiha Sasuke walking side by side through the streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Byako is at home," says Yuki.

Sasuke was back on the training grounds looking for any hint of the tiger cub. He took a couple of drinks before going on the search, the smell was faint him his breath.

Hearing those words from Yuki, who stood on a trunk watching his narrow search, Sasuke started to walk away. Knowing what he was about to do, the blonde ANBU stops just on front of him. "I said that Byako is at home, not that you can see him."

Sasuke: "I'm not going to see him, he is better with you."

Yuki: "You think that I'm stupid? If you are not worried; then why you've looking for him for days?"

Sasuke: "Because I don't want your brother Tatsuha to make a show about it…"

"Oh for the love of Kami, tell that bullshit to Naruto not me." spats back the blonde ninja, while Sasuke wonders if it's possible for a ex-monk to mention Kami and curse words on a same sentence. "And either if you want to see him I wouldn't allow it."

That made Sasuke to turn back at him, "What do you mean?"

"You think that I'll let him to go back to a self-destruction bastard like you? Remember that he is valuable for my clan Sasuke…and you hurt him." says Yuki with crossed arms, and he was betting that the Uchiha in front of him will start to argue with him, because he doesn't like to lose.

Just like Hinata…

"I don't know what you are expecting from me to do and even less to care. Tatsuha was my mentor…not you--" and Sasuke had to stop with his argument because he saw how the blonde's hands turned into fists. Is not like he was scare of the Team Zero ninja, but he saw what those hands can do (he can tear arms and legs easily people) and he can't let be fucked by Yuki.

But what he didn't know was that Yuki wasn't 100 (well, only 75) mad at him, it was mostly to Tatsuha. The guy was being beyond irresponsible and immature. And he can't take it anymore.

But then he was there with Sasuke's actions last night. And he knows that Saito and Hiro saw the same thing; that the raven haired guy in front of them can be saved. And Saito this morning told him to NOT do it, that it wasn't his business.

Sadly, once something gets into the blonde's mind…it's pretty hard to let it go. Ask Tomoyo about it.

Suddenly grabbing the Uchiha's wrist, both men are facing one another.

Sasuke: "What the--!?"

Yuki: "You and I…have things to do, Sasuke."

* * *

"I understand your worries completely Naruto but I don't know what to do!" screams Tsunade once again. Since Naruto faced Sasuke and told him to fuck off, he and Sakura have been visiting the Hokage almost everyday (like it or not) to try to find a solution to this problem.

There are many facts that made the leader of Konoha in a daze: one is that Sasuke has been a orphan since the massacre, and by living on his own without a guardian gave him the right to act like an adult. Even being underage she can't order him about his decisions, just like being emancipated.

And second; she have done more than enough asking for the bar owners of the village to not sell him sake…but she knows a place that wouldn't care about paying the infraction after hearing that Sasuke was paying three times the price of a bottle. She has her hands crossed on the problem until he gets into real trouble like getting into a fight or hurting someone.

They don't know the details about the Byako incident.

But Naruto was on the verge of nerves; thinking that any day Sakura would storm on his apartment and tell him about the Teme's death. And even when he wanted to send to hell all this he couldn't, even less now.

"But there's something we can do about the Teme--!"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Kinomoto Yuki dragging with him Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade was gaping at the student entrance while the other two ninjas were shocked by this. Either of them noticed Naruto or Sakura so the blonde ANBU started to speak.

Yuki: "I'm asking for permission to take this bastard with me."

It took three seconds for the Hokage to realize what he was asking. And like one minute to Sasuke to realize where they are and what the guy asked.

Where he is planning to go with him?

"And why should I? Last time I checked you were on the 'I hate Uchiha Sasuke fan Club'. Why so suddenly?" asks Tsunade raising an eyebrow. She heard from Kakashi that the Uchiha was drinking on a tavern with Team Zero. But why suddenly they started to interact? Or is it that they didn't before because of Hinata?

"I'm still on the fucking club; in fact I'm the fucking co-owner you should check out forum board close from here." Responds Yuki with sarcasm and then frowns. "Look, the guy here is wasted and pretty close to commit suicide. And since Tatsuha had part of the fault for leaving…"

Although a little pissed by the last comment, Tsunade understood what he meant and that made her stand from her chair. "Are you planning to…?"

Yuki: "Yes, I want the asshole here to come with me to the Kinomoto territory."

Sasuke: "Hey--"

"No, I can't let you do that," says the Hokage, not believing what she was hearing. "Those who tried to find those lands never returned."

"Have you forgotten that I was the **heir** before my **younger brother** Tatsuha took it?" responds Yuki, putting emphasis on the 'heir' and 'brother' due to obvious reasons. "And besides Hinata went there more than once in the past. And Team Zero went there once as well."

"Then let me go as well." says suddenly Naruto, and Sakura stood firmly beside him. she waned to go as well.

"Don't assign yourselves on a mission without asking!" screams Tsunade and the pink haired ninja was blushing. Being lectured by your own teacher is pretty embarrassing.

Sakura: "But…Tsunade-sama--!"

"She is right," says Yuki while crosses his arms, "I can guarantee about the bastard's security."

Sasuke: "Are you going to keep calling me--?"

"But I won't guarantee yours." Says the blonde ANBU, and Naruto clenched his fists, pretty pissed at Yuki. "Unless you don't have anything to hide, Kinomoto Yuki…you won't mind taking us too." Responds Naruto and then Yuki raise an eyebrow.

What an annoying kid.

Yuki: "The Kinomoto lands are not an exclusive club you moron."

Naruto: "What did you call me--?!"

"Maybe you can pass it out, but the Sakura here won't." says the blonde ANBU and walks casually towards her. stepping closer provoked that the pink haired ninja ended slightly against the wall. Tsunade opened her eyes wide by his boldness, but he was proving his point.

Sakura looked elsewhere but his eyes, the heat irradiating from him was addicting. Then she remembered that he is quite handsome like his other brother Tatsuha. his voice was poetry itself and he didn't need any special words to make any woman…or man, to practically be on his knees.

Yes, Yuki Kinomoto was more like the fallen God of pleasure.

Naruto was burning with jealously, and just when he was about to say something, Yuki places his index finger under her chin.

"Why don't you look at me, Sakura? Afraid that I'll end up…_eating you_?" and then those words made her gasp, the man was proving to have a pretty sharp tongue. But now she started to wonder if that was only on the imaginative though only.

"look at me…and tell me to fuck up." He forced her chin up so their eyes locked one to another. Sakura found hard the mere act of swallow. And although her mind was screaming 'fuck off' with all her might…he body didn't wanted it.

Sakura: "I…I, fuck-"

And then Yuki stepped away from her. Passing his fingers through his silk blonde hair, he turns around and sights. "If you have been in front of any of my family…even one of the youngest girls…you would have been fucked by any of them against the wall with your panties off only right now."

While the pink haired ninja fell on her knees panting and Shizune rushed to help her, Tsunade gulped hard. "So it's not because you don't want them go, it's to preserve their innocence."

"Actually, I don't want to be arrested when I came back, that's why." Then he looks at Naruto, who was looking at him determined. Sighting loudly, he decided to go with it. "But I guess that I'll have to take the idiot here anyway. He'll follow us that can be worst."

"Hmph, at least we can agree on that."

"Still," says Tsunade, sitting back on her chair. "I don't like the idea of sending you without a medic ninja. And don't tell me not to because I only granted that to Team Zero."

"That it's pretty solved," says Saito, leaning on the frame of the door…surprising everyone. "Mika will go with you."

Tsunade just nodded by this suggestion; Mika is a legend between medic ninjas after her and her healing abilities amazed even the Hokage. Being know as the only on their field that never stepped on the academy but spent all his childhood working directly on the hospital as medic it's part of the well written history of that woman. If you don't include that she is married to one of the Team Zero members Saijuro Saito.

Saito: "You know that you could have earned saliva just telling me directly instead of asking it to Tsunade."

"Saito, you are pretty aware of how the people if my clan are." Says Yuki to the samurai, he doesn't even understand why he suggests taking his wife for this task. "I can try my best to control them, but I--"

"Mika is a pretty grown up woman Yuki, don't worry about it." Reassures Saito, "if she was able to resist my persistence for so many years there won't be any problem over there. And I doubt that your father would make a move when he finds out that she is MY wife, don't you think?" he ends with an evil smirk…yes, he knows Yuki's father already.

Sasuke: "Are you still fucking going to ignore me--"

But Yuki always have a surprise under his sleeve. Smirking he asks to the samurai, "Have you even talked to her about it?"

* * *

And by the paled expression that the guy gave him…that's a no. coughing loudly, Saito waves his hand as dismissing him and giving his approval. "When they leave Tsunade?"

Sasuke: (tapping with his feet) "I'm still here you know--"

Blinking twice the Hokage regains her composure, "When Yuki decides."

Sasuke: "I' not going--"

Turning back to Saito his smirk grew wider, "What about in an hour?"

Sasuke: "But when you though that I agree to--?"

Giving a dead glare to his teammate, the man agrees and leaves immediately. He has an hour to convince his wife Mika to go on a mission.

She hadn't left to one since Kato was born. And we are talking about like seven or eight years ago people.

And Sasuke was frowning and trying his best to control his actions and not kill the people in the room. They are taking decisions for him like a child…they are really annoying.

* * *

"I still don't know why you have the fresh face to suggest sending me to this mission…_Saito_."

Mika was indeed a strong woman…years working on the Konoha hospital and active medic ninja when the Kyuubi attacked the village years ago made her hard to convince. But the samurai proved to have power of conviction when she was standing at the gates of the village with Naruto.

The blonde nin looked from the corner of his eye to the doctor. Unlike Sakura or Tsunade she was pretty dark. He guessed that it was for her dark brown hair and piercing dark eyes. But to tell the truth she looked more cheerful than Saito, who is more like psychopath than everything.

They are a perfectly balanced couple…and he didn't dare to ask about their age gap.

According to the Hokage there's a gap of 15 years between them…so Saito had to wait four years (she was 14 when he met her) to marry her.

And he says the Jiraya is a pervert…

Finally Yuki and Sasuke made it to the entrance, the raven haired ninja scowling at the blonde ANBU. Standing rather cool with one of his hands on the pockets, he points at the Uchiha with the other hand.

"He was buying sake for the trip. I had to stop him."

Sighting loudly, Naruto decided to not argue right there…this time. He had a feeling that if he says anything he'll be kicked out from the trip. But Mika wasn't a person to stay quiet at all.

_Smack!_

Hitting the back of Sasuke's head Mika frowned at him. "No one gets drunk in my presence! You uncaring kid..."

Saito: "**Hey--**!"

"Actually, this is to make face this idiot about that," says Yuki when they see a cloud of smoke surrounding them. When it cleared it was no other than Kakashi.

Kakashi: "Sorry, I was enchanted by the roads of destiny and deciding for my best underwear."

Okay...when did he was included on the trip?

Not wanting to ask anything further, the group left the village. Not without Mika give a dead glare to her husband. "I'll have my payback when I come back…Saito."

Giving her a dirty smirk, he responds. "Then I'll make sure that there's a lot of oils when you comeback my love."

Blushing by his statement she rushes ahead.

Meanwhile Sasuke was walking with a slow pace and looking up to the sky. He'll go to the Kinomoto lands…where Hinata had stepped more than once. And his heart beat started to speed up, maybe he'll find something that can help him to overcome her…or to long for her return.

* * *

A/N: This is where the awakening and understanding begins. I think everyone needs an epiphany once in a lifetime …which is one's absolute truth.

And remember that fan fiction authors write this stuff with passion, but we don't get paid for it…our only payment is **YOUR** support. All feedbacks are welcome, but don't be vicious.

Song used on this chapter:

Artist: Staind

Album: Break the cycle

Song: Outside

About the song: The version that I heard while writing this chapter was the acoustic featuring Fred Durst.


	75. Chapter 75

A/N: No time to write on my laptop…but damn I have dozens of hand written drafts on my car right now…which I wrote while waiting on interviews.

**zutara101, Mizuki hikari, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, UchihaXRaven, HeartBrokenHinata, brazilian guy, lacedawn, kawaiiitahina123, HiN4-cH4n, cygnet411, Anita Blake 76, HopeoftheForgotten, nadakesgurl  
**  
First of all, thanks a lot for the support to my lemon one-shot called "On skirts and traffic". It was completely experimental and the response was better than expected. And after some requests through my e-mail I re-activated and admitted the anonymous reviews once again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. But I do own Seijuro Mika…and some more…

* * *

**Chapter 71**

For centuries, the Sun has been the protagonist of wonderful legends. But it can't ever be compared to the Moon, who contrary to the Sun it was related to, rebirthing…of new step in the circle of life. The birth of romance…where the instincts come alive and let you awaken your animal side.

And that's the same feeling that Uchiha Sasuke had for the Sun and the Moon...although it has been difficult to him to tell which one he hated right now. The Moon because it reminded him Hinata's eyes…or the Sun because reflects the meaning of her name.

"So…the Kinomoto clan is not so far away from Konoha, right?" asks Kakashi, the road has been pretty quiet, unexpected for everyone. But with Sasuke depressed, the always loud-mouthed Naruto down for his best friend's condition, Yuki analyzing everything that has happened and Seijuro Mika who turned to be as silent as her husband didn't make anything helpful at all.

Yuki: "Well--"

"Let's get started to know why you came along, Hatake Kakashi." Says Mika, and was fixing her left glove. "I don't recall my husband telling me that you will come as well."

Kakashi: "Actually, I decided to join…it was voluntary."

Mika: "Oh really--?"

"Mika, don't get started. He is already here, right? And besides," says Yuki, who looked calm and collected until now. "The asshole here is his best student, and for not mention that Hatake here is not an average ninja."

Sasuke: "I have a name you know…I have enough with the dobe calling me Teme all day."

Naruto: "Stop calling me that Teme!"

Seeing that she wasn't convinced at all and that the tension started to arise from her part, Naruto decides to change the subject. "So…Tsunade-baa chan told me that you are a great medic ninja."

"Just a great medic ninja? Honey I'm on the history books." Says the woman proudly while Yuki mutters _'here she goes again'_. Seeing that the blonde ANBU was trying to provoke someone, Naruto keeps asking. "So you took the same training as Sakura-chan? That's why of your gloves? I bet that you can hit as hard as her...!"

"Feh, that Haruno girl has them on for fashion. And don't compare me to her, I'm class apart." Snorts the woman; "I use them because of my abilities."

Naruto: "Huh?"

Mika looks at him with amusement, "Uzumaki…you are not avid to books at all, don't you?"

"(Laughs) Yeah…not that much." Responds the blonde, the first smile in days…Kakashi noticed. But the woman in front of them wasn't an ANBU and Saito's wife for nothing. "And you want to be Hokage…"

* * *

They keep moving through the night until they got into a clearing. Then Sasuke noticed that Yuki smiled a little, like he recognized the place. "We can rest here," says the blonde ANBU while he sets up his sleeping bag. Eyeing at him, Mika frowns. "Are you not going to use a tent?"

"Nah, we've stayed in this pace before…and I have to say that its pretty comfy." Responds Yuki and suddenly he turn to the Uchiha, who was setting his things as well. "That reminds me," says the ex-Kinomoto heir. "How it was, you know…being possessed by Brandon Heat?"

"W-What?!" screams Naruto, when the Teme was possessed?!

"Don't make a show about it dobe, it was voluntary--"

"How can you make a possession voluntary?!" screams back the hyperactive ninja, "Wait a minute…Brandon Heat was…"

"Don't you remember him? The tall dark guy with the strange hat? His ashes are in Konoha…" remembered Kakashi, the man was weird already. First he appeared tall and lean, and then like he had grown ten times and his hair went gray/white…

"Oh…wait! If he was dead already…it means that the Teme…was possessed by a ghost?"

The silence on the group confirmed the unnecessary long explanation. But it was Sasuke's sight that returned the noise. "You finally got it, dobe."

"And you react so calm about it?!"

"Would you shut up? The night creatures will come to see why the fuss and I don't want to deal with them right now." Says Yuki and sits down, the others doing the same. Then Sasuke explained them about the 

experience, taking a side obviously about what they talked that night. He was still trying to believe in those words…but nothing.

"SO…have you been able to use the '_time recalling jutsu?_'" asks the blonde ANBU, and that made the Uchiha's eyes narrow towards him? How does he know…?

"Come on; don't tell me that the baka of Tatsuha never taught you that? Although I can believe it coming from that idiot…" but deciding to do something for the monk and that a white lie wouldn't hurt, he nodded.

"In other circumstances I would ask you about how many time it took you to learn from that scroll. After all is not easy when your teacher can't do it. We are not A-1 class ninjas after all." continues Yuki while he leans back against a tree to feel more comfortable. "But…can you do that here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; he didn't know that there was a scroll with the technique. But using his Sharingan when Hinata performed a couple time gave him the base of it. Although he had to admit that it took him more time than the Chidori to master it. And even when the aftermath of it made him feel more depress…he still used it.

It was his only way to feel or see Hinata before passing out with sake.

"What?" everyone looks towards the ex-Kinomoto heir, he wants to see Sasuke perform that jutsu? Why?

Yuki: "You see…when the rest of Team Zero came to the Kinomoto clan lands we got there with Brandon. We were on the way to the Snow Country, and he was going back to his city. And I wonder,"

"If something happened between them during the trip, right?" asks Mika, who is known to take pieces together and analyze situations. She is a smart woman after all. "But you were there, what would have happened that you couldn't see?"

"Actually, I don't know," admits Yuki, "but right now…there's a lot of movement into the council. And everything that we can find to make Hinata come back sooner will be accepted."

Kakashi: "The council?"

Yuki" "Yes, and I'm afraid that I can't do anything since I promised that I'll wait for Saito to decide. But Hiro never looses his cool, he is too damn positive."

Then their eyes returned towards Sasuke, who was looking to the ground. Part of him wanted to use the jutsu to see anything…because Yuki is right on something. Hinata couldn't have decided to leave the village just in one night. Although he did it in his case…she shouldn't.

But on the other side he was worried; worried to see or hear something that might break the feelings that hadn't left him all these years. She became his reason to survive his vengeance, to come back to Konoha.

Then he started to make hand seals, his thoughts only towards the woman of his life…his only one. But before he could finish the jutsu, he started to feel how everything started to move slowly, of how the voices became distant…until everything went blank.

"Holy shit Sasuke!" screams Kakashi while the rest rushed to the pass out Uchiha. But being the medical ninja that she is, Mika pushes everyone to a side. Taking out the glove from her right hand, she places it over Sasuke's forehead.

Mika: "Damn, I knew it…"

Naruto: "What?! What is it?!"

"His alcohol consumption already turned him into an addict. Being without it for almost 24 hours so suddenly caused a shock." Says the medic ANBU and her hand starts to glow, but instead of green like they are used to see Sakura, it was blue.

But Yuki was a worried about it, "Mika…"

"There's no problem," reassures the dark haired woman, "by tomorrow the remains of it will be gone from my system. This is as poisonous as a snake's bite."

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke's breath came back to normal and fell asleep immediately. Mika had to run towards the bushes to puke, and Yuki was beside her as support. "Now I see why you hate sake so much."

Mika: "Shut up…"

* * *

The next morning arrived and the Uchiha woke up feeling strangely renovated. Although when he clearly remembers that he passed out, no one mentioned anything at all. Mika had told them about not telling him about last night's situation, it was better if he thinks that he was too tired to complete the jutsu.

The group kept walking until they made it to a cliff. For Kakashi it was weird because he remembered about travel this area many times before…and he didn't remember a cliff. But Yuki acted like the place was as normal as ever. "We'll need to cross this or we'll take one more day to get home…and I hate the long road."

Mika: "Because it's dangerous?"

Yuki: "No…because it's boring."

Looking around, Naruto and Sasuke noticed a hanging bridge. It looked pretty old, but it was completed and that it hasn't used for a long time, but they hadn't seen anything else so they decided to check it out.

Meanwhile and close to them, Yuki and Mika were discussing about security with Kakashi in the middle. Is not like he wanted to get into the discussion, but the seemly simply argument was escalating between the two ninjas since both had strong characters.

Mika: "Don't you know that if any of us fall from that cliff the least injury that we'll get will be cerebral contusion?!"

Kakashi: "Guys--"

Yuki: "If someone is that stupid to fall from that cliff then he/she doesn't deserve to get closer to the Kinomoto lands. All we have to do is follow the golden horizon--"

Kakashi: "Hey--"

Mika: "This is not the Wizard of Oz damn it…!"

Kakashi: "Wizard of what--?"

In that moment, Sasuke was the one who stepped first on one of the wood tables of the hanging bridge. But then instead of stepping into something hard…he fell from the cliff.

"Sasuke!"

In that moment the three adults stopped arguing when Naruto screamed and Yuki with an enraged face runs towards the edge of the cliff and started to make hand seals. Seconds later a very pale Uchiha was being carried up by a giant blue flower. Walking completely stressed through one of the long petals he made it to the firm ground. The blonde ninja hugged his best friend, pretty glad that he was alive.

Yuki: "And…who told you that the bridge was the way to cross the valley?"

Suddenly everyone looks back at the ANBU ninja, is he crazy or what?!

"How do you want us to think that it was a fake one when you three were busy talking bullshit!" screams Naruto, only to feel a huge dark aura behind him. Seeing that Sasuke was still there unmoving, he turns around...

_Bump!_

Mika: "Don't use that vocabulary in front of a lady you big mouth! Even less talk back to adults! Hasn't anyone ever taught you about respect you brat?!"

Naruto was now in fetal position and covering his ears. This woman doesn't hit like Sakura, but her mouth is as bad as Saito.

Yuki: "You sure are pretty stupid teenagers. Damn, they never ask…"

"Not for mending, but isn't that a _logical_ assumption?" asks Kakashi, scratching the back of his head. Every time that he goes out with any member of Team Zero he starts to confuse fantasy with reality.

"For that logical assumption we made this trick you know. And be glad that this is the easiest trap, we've avoided like ten on out way here." Says Yuki while walks a couple of meters away from the fake bridge and looks down the cliff. Without warning he steps out from the ground…ending standing in the air.

Naruto was right now with his jaw on the floor…is Kinomoto Yuki flying?!

But then Sasuke looks at the fake bridge and then back at Yuki, "So that's the real bridge?"

Walking through the invisible bridge, Yuki turns around with an arrogant smirk. "Yes…or what you though? That the rode to the Kinomoto lands were easy with me? Bullshit--!"

_Bump!_

"You may be on the same team as Saito but don't you know how to control your vocabulary?! Men…!" mumbles Mika after hitting Yuki on his head and walks past him.

Yuki: "Don't treat me like you do to everyone else damn it and I talk all the shit that I want to!"

Mika: "There you go again…I still don't know how a sweet lady like Tomoyo ended with you!"

Yuki: "Believe me when I say that she **ADORES** my dirty vocabulary when the kids are asleep!"

Mika: "My ears…my ears…!"

Yuki: "Like Saito hadn't called you bitch a couple of times!"

The rest remained silent and crossed the invisible bridge without any protest.

That was until it was lunch time…and Sasuke dared to say that it wasn't needed, that they can eat when they get there. That caused another hit on the head by Mika and a 25-minute orientation about proper nutrition.

She is a doctor after all.

* * *

Little by little, the Konoha ninja noticed that the forest is becoming deeper and deeper by the minute. It seemed that the place they are walking through has never been touched or passed by humans before. And before any of them would make that remark, Yuki stops.

The rest does the same and sees a pair of twin giant sequoia trees. But instead to have green leaves like all the trees should have…they were white.

"Isn't that makes the road a little too obvious?" says Kakashi, with narrowed eyes…well, eye. But the question wasn't answered because they have to jump to a side when leaves tried to grab their legs.

Looking from a safe distance, Naruto tries to find out the source of the technique when he is suddenly pinned on the ground with a leaves tangled around his neck, strangling the blonde ninja. But when he looks up to see his attacker, he couldn't make a face…just huge, soft breasts.

"I'll say it and I'll keep saying it damn it…you take your guardian work too far..." Says Yuki with an annoyed one. The leaves around the Naruto's neck loose completely and the next thing he sees when he sits up…a pair of twins with white hair tackles Yuki down.

"Yuki-sempai you're back!"

"We've missed you young Lord!"

"Have you come for Tatsuha-sama--?"

"Symphony, Sonata calm down." reassures the blonde ANBU while Sasuke looks back at where the giant trees were.

They were gone.

So it means that the twins were the sequoia trees all this time, impressive.

But suddenly the twins turn around with spears in their hands pointing towards the rest. "Who are they Yuki-sempai. You know that it's forbidden to--"

"Sonata," says Yuki using his authority. "I believe that I know the rules…and this is an exception. They came with me from Konoha, and while I can't justify either Naruto or Kakashi's presence… "

Naruto: "Hey! I was almost killed by breasts already!"

Kakashi: (muttering) "And you complain about it…?"

"She is Seijuro Mika," continuous the ex-heir, "she is Saito's wife and a great medic ninja."

Mika: "Ahem…"

"Fine, _an extraordinary_ medical ninja," with a sight he points at Sasuke, "And he is--" but he couldn't say anything else because the twins hide behind him, terrified.

"He is….Uchiha Sasuke, right?" asks Symphony, whom Yuki could only recognize because he obviously knows the twins. With a nod from him she continues, "Then you came to see Suzanoo-sama?"

Yuki: "Yes, I believe that Tatsuha told you about the latest events then."

Symphony & Sonata: "Huh? What events?"

Instead of answering the unexpected question, the blonde ANBU runs ahead immediately, leaving the others no choice but to do the same. The identical twins looked at Yuki scared, and with that the copy ninja can guess that this means trouble in paradise.

* * *

They continued on the roads through the woods that were already on the Kinomoto lands. Most of the environment didn't looked like the ninjas were used to, and the twins Symphony & Sonata explained briefly 

that the land it's like the rainforest on the foreigner countries. That made Kakashi look more at the area interested…he had mission on almost all the countries and never seen this kind of plants before.

Well, he doesn't even know what a rainforest is.

After minutes of following an angered Yuki they made it to a huge traditional Japanese house in the middle of a clearing. Around the compound there were lots of natural fountains and small animals running around. This place was awesome for the Konoha ninja's eyes.

But the blonde ANBU opened the main door abruptly, and they were face to face to the leader of the Kinomoto clan Suzanoo and his wife Kaede.

"Where's Tatsuha…"

"Yuki…son…!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS TATSUHA FATHER." Asks again Yuki, although he wasn't screaming at all…his voice demanded answers. It's been almost two months since Hinata left and that the monk returned to the lands and didn't tell anyone about it?! Yes…Yuki was mad as hell.

In that moment Assaroth and Toya appeared by the commotion, behind them appeared a group of young beautiful women…and Naruto couldn't help and stare at them.

Knowing the temper of the ex-heir, the white haired demon slayer turned to him, "Yuki, what's wrong--?"

Yuki: "If you don't bring Tatsuha here right now, I will. But I won't guarantee anything, understood?"

Assaroth didn't ask and went for the monk. He knows Yuki, and when his anger takes over his common sense, he can be pretty serious. Meanwhile his parents looked at the scene completely in shock; Tatsuha has been enclosed on his chamber since he returned…but never said why.

They expected him to speak up when he felt better…maybe they can help him through whatever it was…but seeing an angered Yuki accompanied by Konoha ninja…and with a young man that reminded them to Itachi…something it's wrong.

A couple minutes later Assaroth returned with Tatsuha, who fell on his knees and looks down. Slowly he looks up to meet his parents' eyes. "I'm here, why I was summoned--?"

But he couldn't end his question because Yuki hit him pretty hard, sending him to the other side of the room. Everyone gasped, they didn't know that the ex-heir has become this fast.

"You asshole," says the blonde ANBU while he picks up his little brother by the collar. "You fucking idiot! You left the village after you confirmed that we couldn't bring Hinata back and here I though that you did it to help to find her! But no…you came back to sulk in your room like the pussy that you are!"

"Yuki that's enough!" screams Susanoo while Assaroth, Toya and Naruto held Yuki down, Kakashi and the rest stunned by the sudden events. Does this mean that the monk left Sasuke because he was depressed as well?

Yuki: "Let me go! I'll give him a **REAL** reason to cry for…!"

Seeing that they were having a hard time to hold him down, Mika decided to act. Taking out the glove from her left hand, she kneels beside Yuki and touches his cheek. In two seconds he is out cold.

Then the women who were watching the whole scene ran towards the eldest of the Kinomoto sons. Standing up and putting back her glove, she looks at the rest. "He passed out, he'll be okay." With that the women nodded and moved Yuki to the next room.

Looking down at the blonde ANBU, Naruto looks up at her and points to make emphasis, "What he heck you did?!"

Mika: "I've just done what my left hand only knows to do…I just gave him the flu so don't worry."

Naruto: "S-So you can get anyone sick by just touching people? That's insane!"

Looking back at Naruto with a death glare (Saito style) she fixes her left glove hard, "If you don't want to end up sterile, you better stop pointing at me, got it?"

"Yes Sir!"

"I need any of you to explain me," says Kaede, Yuki's mother and one of the leaders of the Kinomoto clan, while she looks back at Tatsuha who is standing up slowly and close to cry, "what do you mean with that Hinata left, she left Konoha?"

By when Yuki woke up, Naruto explained everything that happened to the mission to try to bring Hinata back, trying to not avoid any detail. Susanoo and Kaede were stunned but at the same time they weren't surprised at all. And that part was what Sasuke saw weird, because they were acting like they expected it to happen.

When the ex-heir (Yuki) appeared again on the room, he sat on the other side to avoid being close to his brother, and Tatsuha noticed his discomfort immediately and understood. "I'm sorry…Yuki--"

Yuki: "For what? For acting like the coward that you are?"

Kaede: "Yuki--!"

Yuki: "Sorry mother, but it's true. Being back here and sulking won't bring Hinata back to Konoha Tatsuha."

"You don't understand," says the monk looking back at his elder brother angrily, "you're asking me like she was kidnapped. She left on her own Yuki! Saito couldn't stop her! I couldn't stop her! Even **YOU** couldn't--!"

"I know that!" spats back the blonde, trying to control his temper, "But I'm sulking like there's no hope? While you were here crying your heart out the guys and I were trying to think and see what made her take that decision! Because we know that she'll be back somehow, but why not try to make it happen sooner?"

Tatsuha: "…"

"Do you think that it didn't hurt me when I found out that Hinata didn't tell me goodbye that night? Do you think that I didn't feel betrayed when she told us that we were wasting our time going after her? Do you think that I didn't feel useless while I saw her and Hiro fighting each other like that, huh?! Damn it Tatsuha you had the best fucking part of all." Ends up Yuki, who was now rubbing the top of his nose, the tension was getting higher.

But Tatsuha now felt even worst, after all Yuki has known Hinata longer than him, and he along with Team Zero and their wives became a huge family. And if it wasn't for Hinata his stubborn elder brother would still be working solo on missions and never comeback home to see the folks like he started two years ago.

In that moment the monk felt like a selfish bastard…and no one knows how hard Sasuke was taking this.

The Uchiha shared the same frustration like Yuki, only in a deeper sense. He though that at some point he and Hinata will break the item called Itachi and be one, so they can heal one another. But maybe, it will happen if any of them would have started it. But both avoided talking about the past, worried to hurt the other with it, worried to bring up the hate that Itachi created between them. And maybe in the end, avoiding it was what brought them apart once again.

Because no matter how much he can try, he can only blame Itachi.

"You…I've never saw you express so much faith son." Says finally Susanoo. His eldest son Yuki was always known for being wise and really talented; he had the abilities that he wished that Tatsuha had so he can be a greater leader. But under all that was his always analysis of faith and believe. The blonde only believed in stuff that he can see or feel, and if he didn't went through it, it didn't exist.

And in the Kinomoto clan, faith wasn't logical.

"That's pretty ironic father, because Hinata lacked of it. And then I decided to prove her that faith exists, and at the same time it brought my faith back as well." With that the elder nods and sights loudly. "Sometimes, I though that she was more afraid to see that faith fail her."

"But I'm not here for that," with that he look briefly at Sasuke, "Your student here Tatsuha is a total mess. He's been drunk and looking worst by the day. And it will be seeing the last Uchiha turning into shit you know."

In that moment, Kaede turned to look at the Uchiha, "Now I see why you reminded me of Itachi! You are Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tatsuha slapped his face in embarrassment, doesn't she know how bad is to be compared to your brother and even less when that brother was a bastard like Itachi?

Naruto was about to help with the predicament when he felt someone sit too close on his sides. It turned out to be the white-haired twins Symphony and Sonata. "Um, Hi?"

"Hello…Naruto is your name, right?" says one of the twins (he doesn't know which one is who) while caresses his still covered chest. The blonde ninja blushes a little, but couldn't help when the young women look at him with such lust on their eyes.

"Y-yes, my name is Naruto…"

Then they turned their heads towards the rest of the women waiting at the door. Suddenly Sonata (or maybe Symphony?) looks back at Susanoo and Kaede. "Susanoo-sama…can we play with Naruto-kun the reception of the Kinomoto clan?" asks the twin with such seduction and lust that Kakashi had to swallow hard for the two.

Symphony (or Sonata?): "Yeah, just at least until Kakashi-sama joins us as well. You have things to talk after all…"

A ninja doesn't show emotions…a ninja doesn't show emotions…

"I don't think that there's a problem with Naruto, right?" asks the leader of the clan, and when the blonde nin looks back at him…for being an old man it seems to have a nice life in this land. But while all this is happening, he didn't notice that the women were carrying him out of the room.

But Mika had to stop whatever it was going to happen, "Where do you think you are going with him?! he is 16 for Kami's sake!"

Yuki: "Let him be Mika, I've lost mine at 12--"

Tatsuha: "And I at 13--"

"I don't care of when you did loose yours! Just because he is a man doesn't mean that--!" but she was cut when she felt hands wrapped around her waist. Then hot breath tickling her ear slowly…and a voice that it wasn't a male…

"Hey, don't be tense…do you want me to _smooth_ you down?"

And that caused the famous medic ANBU to take out her left glove. That made Yuki to stand up and separate them immediately, "Don't play with her like that…she is **Saito's wife**." And with that the woman paled a little and decided to skip happily towards where Naruto was taken to.

With that Assaroth and Toya shook their heads, "And there goes Naruto's virginity…"

Kakashi: "Is that bad? You speak like he was going to die out there."

"No, not at all," says the incubus demon while takes a sip of tea (where did the cup came from?), "is just that the women have been thinking of when was the last time that they fucked a blonde…and Yuki was the only one here before, so…"

Kakashi: "…"

Assaroth: "Let's just say that we hope that the Kyuubi doesn't come out in the middle of the orgy marathon."

Seconds later, the attention went back to Kaede and Susanoo. "(AHEM!)I believe that you have things to talk about, doesn't it?" says the woman towards her husband, and the leader of the clan nodded. In that moment she stands up and extends her hand towards the Uchiha and smiled.

"Let's go."

In that moment Sasuke raised an eyebrow, so they are going to talk about him?

"They won't talk about you. I just want to talk to you. Because I can see your sadness." With that the raven haired man turned to look at her; that motherly face reminded him of so many things…

His mother…

Hinata when she was close to a child…

This time he took it, and both Kaede and Sasuke left the room and walked through the forest. And when they were far enough; Susanoo turned to the rest. "Now can someone tell me why I didn't know about Hinata's disappearance and that the guy called Sasuke was indeed Itachi's little brother?"

"But before we answer that," Says suddenly Mika and look where Kaede and Sasuke left, "you think that she can keep an eye on him?"

"Of course she will Mika-san, why the question?" asks back Tatsuha, the woman is known to talk only when needed and to show concern it must be serious.

Mika: "Well, because while we were coming here…he tried to commit suicide."

Tatsuha: "What are you talking about? This is Sasuke for Kami's sake--"

"It's true Tatsuha-san," cuts Kakashi, "I know t sounds hard…but I'm convinced as well that he didn't feel from the bridge by accident."

Susanoo: "The Bridge? Yuki…"

"Is true father," responds the blonde ANBU, "The Uchiha also has the curse seal that Orochimaru gave him a long time ago. With it he can spread out wings and fly…he never activated it. Although I also believe that through his alcoholism is making him weaker by the day…he didn't look dead scare at all when I rescued him..."

* * *

Kaede and Sasuke were walking through the peaceful woods of the Kinomoto land. Either of them said a word; just walking and feeling the grass under their feet. She suggested him to keep his feet bare when they exited the house and he followed suit.

Then the Uchiha saw how the woman started to walk out of the road and through the bushes. Raising an eyebrow by her strange behavior (not like there's anything weirder than this clan) he followed her. after being hit like ten times by the giant leaves, both ended up looking at a waterfall.

He felt like he went to an alternate universe; the feeling of true peace and happiness seemed to lie on the landscape in front it him. The water fell from a very high mountain of ricks that were covered by dark green grass and white little flowers. The pond down there was so clear that he could see the huge fish swimming around completely content. But what shocked him more was the sight of the white dove's and forest animals sharing the fresh water.

The place was enormous, and the life that breathed on it made it look like the Eden. The air that you can breath there was so pure that it even caused discomfort on the Uchiha. But forgetting about that small problem, he whispered something that Kaede caught pretty well.

"It's beautiful…"

With that she smiled and turned back to see the landscape. "I'm glad…because it's Hinata's favorite place."

Sasuke turned to look at her; she was looking ahead feeling nostalgic, "Although…Itachi never liked it. He used to call her childish for liking it."

And Sasuke felt alright until that name was mentioned.

"The last time that she came here," continues the woman, "she was so full of life…like her life had changed in a 360 degree. And you know what the strangest thing of all was?"

He kept silent; the thoughts towards her went directly to their lasts words. Of how she looked at him and the new headband, and he reaction when he said that he'll go with her where ever it was. But the Kinomoto matriarch knows better and decides to continue,

Kaede: "That it was after Itachi's death."

That took all his attention.

"We've met Hinata and Itachi when he started to train her, way before he committed that sin." Sasuke knows what that '_sin_' was, and he was partly glad that the woman knows how to use words. She was referring to the Uchiha massacre. "And he always watched her closely, like he was afraid to loose her. We saw…how his eyes never showed concern or care, at some point I though that he was getting obsessed."

"He used to hit her…even after he proposed her." continues Sasuke, the woman doesn't know anything about their affair, and maybe it's safe to talk to her after all.

"He did what?" asks Kaede completely surprised, it seems that the others didn't told them everything. And be her reaction, she didn't like it at all. "But he…Itachi promised me to never…"

Sasuke: "To never hurt her?"

"No," reassures the woman. She never though that the S-class ninja she met over the years and always show big respect towards the clan and their opinions on any matter . . . would ever break a promise. "He promised to not try to keep with his idea. He stopped seeing her as his student or a girl, and he was conscious that it was wrong. And he always knew that she'll never return those feelings, that she'll do anything to please him…except love him."

"He was a sick bastard that killed his clan and had twisted desires towards a young girl. And yet, no one seemed to care enough to interfere." Responds the Uchiha, why she was telling him all that he already knows? He wanted something knew about Hinata, any clue to find her!

"With her pure bloodline limit genes and the A-1 class ability awaken earlier than anyone else; you think that you'll ignore such treasure?" she asks back at Sasuke, who've just looked at her annoyed. Damn he never saw her Hinata like that. Is he the only one who never cared about her abilities or bloodline? Is he the only one who loves her for just being Hinata and **not** _Hyuuga Hinata_ or _Captain Hinata of the ANBU_?

Is he the only one who really fell for her, and ended up with a broken heart?

"I don't know why I asked you this, of course you won't," says the woman and he smiles and looks back at the landscape. "You love her too much to think about such small things, right?"

Sasuke: "…!"

"Come on don't give me that look, I saw your body language every time that her name was mentioned back there. You hated yourself for not being capable to share anything on the matter. Even now you hadn't talked openly about it yet." Confessed Kaede and then looks at the tattoo of the curse seal on his neck.

"That seal, prevented you to awake your abilities earlier. Maybe if you hadn't got it you would have started to be into this faster and not like now. Itachi's started right after he got the Mangekyo Sharingan, and he blocked all the calls or needs that comes with it with the technique, his degeneration started way faster than expected--"

"Why are you telling me this?" asks suddenly Sasuke. he was still shocked that Kaede, a woman that he never met before realized about his feelings so quickly. Although…maybe Toya and Assaroth told her about it too.

Damn them…

Kaede: "Because I need you to be aware of all I can tell you about being an A-1 class ninja. The dementia is inevitable. Sooner or later, you and Hinata will be like Itachi became when he started to hit her...and I believe that is the cause of it. I know that he was trying to stop it, because he told me ten days before he died that he didn't want to keep hurting her, but the more he held back…the bigger the need."

Sasuke: "Is Hinata…starting to loose it as well? Is that why she left?"

It was an important question, the though that in the end she'll end up being killed was out of the question, he won't let that happen.

"I think that's not the reason Sasuke…but it's her lack of faith that will kill her in the end." With that the woman turns to look at him once again, the words sinking on him, "Do you lack of faith too, huh?"

He turns to look up sharply, his dark eyes trying to not break down in front of this lady. Even in her presence it felt like she was his mother. The same caring tone, the ways that she'll make him understand his own doubts, his own feelings. That's why he was trying to not think again on the sad side…he wanted to gain hope and patience.

"Faith is the only thing that keeps me breathing right now."

Her eyes narrowed towards him, her frown deepened.

"Then you need to open your heart once and for all; because faith doesn't make you jump from a cliff knowing that the bridge was fake." Says Kaede with a strong tone, and Sasuke was surprised that she knew about this matter on her own. And he'll admit it; he used the moment of the situation to try to end this once and for all. He knew that Itachi will be mentioned on this place. He knows that everywhere he'll look there will be something of the man that ruined his whole existence, his own happiness.

"But it's up to you…to make things work and make her stay when she comes back. If you are not strong enough…once she comes back she'll leave again. It won't matter how much Saito or the rest of the team tries…or how much we'll try to tell her," with that Kaede hugs him tight; the warmness of a mother's hug was present all the time. "It will be up to you to make her realize that all this time…it was you the one that she was waiting for…"

* * *

"Tell me Yuki, how far went your training?" Asks Susanoo towards his eldest son; Tatsuha was wondering the same thing all this time, after she got the water challenge the blonde ANBU made their training sessions more and more close. At the beginning he could go around and see her progress…then suddenly Yuki forbidden him to come around.

Yuki: "…"

And something is wrong when the blonde ANBU was so silent.

Susanoo: "Son answer me--"

"Four," says finally Yuki, and Kakashi & Mika remained silent.

What did he mean with 'four'?

Tatsuha: "Four?"

"She already managed to pass four challenges father," says Yuki, and then Tatsuha and his father stared a him like he was insane.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! No one passed more than three challenges before!" screams the clan leader, still no believing that he was never informed on such details. "Don't you know how risky that is?! She is too damn young to have such powers in her hands! And which fucking part of the report--!?"

"I never told you that on the report, okay?!" screams back the blonde, and the monk Tatsuha was speechless. What the heck was Yuki thinking of?!

"She is the first female A-1 class ninja father!" Keeps screaming Yuki, the inner guilt shows of for the first time. "By the time that I've started to train her she already had two elements on her side! Is not my fucking fault that in two years she managed to get the other two! I don't have a fucking instructions book damn it!"

Tatsuha: "Yuki--!"

Yuki: "She wanted to prove her own limits; she wanted to see how far she could go--!"

"You helped to turn her into a fucking time bomb! You've just continued Itachi's project! She's still too young to even understand the meaning of such curse…or blessing is in her hands! Damn it!" screams once again Susanoo, and then Mika & Kakashi realized how grave the situation was. Is this the reason that the council and Tsunade wanted to keep Hinata watched as much as possible? Is this the reason that they wanted to separate Team Zero?

The team was a dangerous combination, believing in Jiraya's thoughts about it. Saito Seijuro is the last samurai, Yuki belongs to the Kinomoto clan…having their people in the Captain's favor. Then there was Nakano Hiro, whose secret bloodline limit and dark history with the Uchiha made him dangerous as well. All these three men combined and under the orders of such person as Hinata…anything compared to the Akatsuki wasn't an exaggeration.

"But what its done it's done," continues Yuki, his eyes fixed directly on his father, "The council of Konoha and Danzou are trying to think on a way to take Saito out of the lead of the ANBU. So they can go ahead to place Hinata on the BINGO books."

Mika: "It can't be! Saito-!"

"Saito stopped it, that's true Mika. And believe it or not Tsunade supports him completely, even when she doesn't know the plans for the dark squad." Continues the blonde ANBU.

"I just wanted to let you know father, face-to-face…that if it's necessary…I'll use my position as ex-heir to interferer." With this everyone looks back at him completely surprised. "They are also trying to get into our pasts and to get us wrapped around their fingers. Even less, with the new Captain they want for the position." Finishes Yuki, and then met his father's eyes.

Normally Susanoo would smile and act as senile as possible…just to annoy his sons and make his wife complain. But right now, he was looking at the Susanoo that helped to stop the Great War 80 years ago…the one who forced the clans to stand aside and form the five countries.

"They are trying to commit the same mistakes of the past, wouldn't they?" asks the clan leader silently, but his sons heard him clearly. "I didn't want to mend into internal issues of the villages, as long as they didn't cause war. And because of that I didn't prevent tragedies that would have never happened. And I can't let another happen again." With that he orders Assaroth to get him a blank scroll and ink.

Then in front of everyone he started to write a letter, with a worried look from Yuki. "Father…"

"I'm pretty mad at you two my sons, and even more when I wasn't notified immediately about Hinata's disappearance. The demons must be moving their pieces along with the recent events."

Tatsuha: "But-"

"Go ahead and rest…tomorrow I'll take my decision on the matter. And I won't care about your opinion about it, understood?" then everyone was dismissed, Mika wanted to ask Yuki about what just happened in front of them. They speak pretty clearly…but at the same time they used words to hide something. And she hated when something was hidden in front of her.

While this was happening, the door of the room opens to show the twins Symphony & Sonata with messed hairs and clothes. "Kakashi-sempai, are you tired?" in that moment the copy ninja looks at the two white haired young women, trying to hide his blush.

"Naruto is too busy with the rest of the girls and tonight is going to be very cold. And we don't want to sleep alone…" trails of one of the twins, playing with a strand of one of her longs while locks.

Kakashi: "Now that you mention it, I feel a little cold here. Maybe we should cuddle and heat the things up."

Symphony & Sonata: "Yay!"

"Damn pervert," mutters Mika while she moves to leave the room, until Toya stand in front of her in a friendly manner.

Toya: "You know…if you want you can cuddle with Assaroth and me tonight as well--"

_Bump!_

Mika: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Have you forgotten that she is Saito's wife, Toya?" asks Yuki while leaves the room with a loud sight, and then the incubus demon sees the mean look that Assaroth was giving.

Toya: "I didn't mean that way I swear!"

* * *

It's finally morning, and it was actually the first time since yesterday that everyone have seen Sasuke. He was the first one to be on the breakfast table waiting for the rest. He looked like he had sleep well, although he seemed too deep in though.

Later appeared Naruto and the rest, the blonde ninja was with a huge grin and tired eyes. He doesn't know yet that the girls dragged him into the sexual drive to keep them from the conversation…but still by the way that the many women turned to look at them while getting into their seats meant that there's nothing that Sai can say about his penis anymore.

And Kakashi…?

* * *

A naked gray haired ninja had woke up minutes ago, but didn't want to move. Is not like he was sick or tired…but he didn't want to miss the beautiful scene in front of his eyes.

The well-formed naked bodies of Symphony & Sonata laid there sound asleep. And last night's events proved to the copy ninja the truth about this being the ultimate male fantasy; a threesome with identical twins.

Oh, and did he said that it was hot as hell?

Stirring up, the mentioned twins woke up to look at Kakashi...which managed to wake up with his mask on. After a sly smile, one of the women starts to give butterfly kisses down to his abs while the other trailed her tongue up to his ear, "Can we play one more time before breakfast…Master?"

And yes, he instructed them to call him Master.

With s smile that he can only give, Kakashi trembles a little when the other twin's mouth, got what she was searching for. "I don't mind, I'm always late."

* * *

"Man, Kakashi-sensei is always late. He never changes." Mutters Naruto and they start to eat. Even Sasuke has a vague idea of what their teacher must be doing right now. And it was something that was odd as well; because all the women of the clan (he hadn't see any other men than Tatsuha, Assaroth/Yuki, Toya, Susanoo and them) hadn't tried anything on him yet.

Maybe they also know about his affair with Hinata, making him untouchable.

While eating the buffet-like breakfast Tatsuha explained them about the back story of the Kinomoto clan. That Kinomoto Susanoo is a monk that lived his life devoted to his adoration towards life; every little living being became important to him. all over the years, he did all he could do to learn how to talk to plants…since they were his favorites. He made him sad that no one stopped to listen to them, to learn their language…to share their feelings with.

Such pure soul and gentle existence also made him the strongest among the monks. Even with the chakra that could made him the Kage of the still non-created five countries, he used them to help others…and make plants being healthy. So when he started to get older, the gods offered him a place in heaven, where he can watch over the earth like others and being adored by the humans down here. But there was a little problem…he fell in love.

With a slight 'aww' from the women there he explained that Susanoo feel for the woman called Kaede, and that the gods told him that he can't take her to heaven, so he must decided between a common woman or the feeling of never dying.

And as it seems, Susanoo decided for Kaede and formed the clan. And it's been almost 100 years…so maybe he got the immortality anyway.

During the day they learned many things on the Kinomoto lands; Mika learned from Kaede about special medicine plants that hadn't been discovered by man yet, Naruto was impressed that the leader Susanoo was so well aware about the Kyuubi. Thus he was pretty interested of how the man told him stories about extinct clans and the past Kages. They even asked for the white tigers, but Kaede responded that they were on lands away from there. The mating season is close and they tend to have cravings to eat _outsiders_.

That gave shiver to the Konoha team remembering that there's tiger cub on the village...

Kakashi had some doubts about what was discussed yesterday and tried to get as much information as possible from Yukito (who turned to be the official cook) and Toya. But both men denied telling him more than the necessary. One thing was confirmed; the council along with Danzou was trying to get rid of team Zero now that Hinata was gone. And if they waited until now, something was odd then.

Suddenly Susanoo, Yuki and Tatsuha entered together into a smaller room. No one couldn't follow them…the women of the clan under Kaede's orders closed the doors and sealed them with silent tags.

No one will hear what happens in there…even if someone screams…

"Now they are going to fight, oh dear." Says the matriarch, but didn't insisted to get in. "But why you are here if you know what's going to happen?" asks Mika.

"I was there when they were young, and when I know that Susanoo can be pretty harsh. But they are men now, and he knows that I agree with Yuki in almost everything he did with Hinata. His mistake was not telling us, but maybe we'll have to focus for now in someone else." Then she looks back at Sasuke.

"The demons," says Yukito, and in three seconds turns into Assaroth. "Kaede-sama, we can go back with them to Konoha and protect--"

"That won't be necessary." Instructs the leader, "Hinata passed through the same thing before we met for the first time. I don't think that he'll be caught by a demon."

Naruto: "What are you talking about? Isn't she the one in bigger danger than the Teme?"

"When it started she was too young and was trying to keep her abilities a secret. And besides there's a difference between Hinata and Sasuke." says Toya, he noticed how Kaede looks towards him. but no matter their doubts, he and Assaroth can see it with no getting it wrong.

Kakashi: "And what would be?"

Toya: "They want Hinata for being the first A-1 class ninja born female. With that and the byakugan, think of the offspring that she'll produce. They were using Itachi's influence to bring her defenses down."

Naruto: "And Sasuke?"

Assaroth: "They just want to kill him, before he awakes completely."

Naruto: "What?!"

"Right now Sasuke has gone pretty far, many like his have died in this situation; we can guess that it's because of the curse seal. And the demons need to kill you before you get stronger before any other awakes as well." states the white haired slayer. "And Gaap is just waiting for one thing or another to happen to take the throne of the Underworld, and Asmodeus has it right now. "

"So now I have to deal with demons that will come after me to kill me? Why now?" asks Sasuke, great first he had to face them when they were after his Hinata, now they'll be after him too? Why when he tries to get deeper into why all this is happening something new comes out?

Toya: "They waited for Itachi to wake up, but even with his talents he never took a challenge, unknowing that you were one as well."

Kakashi: "So he is kind of fucked up. First it was Orochimaru and Kabuto, then the Akatsuki…now demons. Yep, you are really fucked up."

Sasuke: (sarcasm) "Oh, really? I didn't realized it until now, thanks."

"But it's the truth, and I suggest you to get into the good side of Team Zero…or at least Yuki's side. They have seen Hinata dealing with the demons before…they already have some expertise so…" Assaroth couldn't say more because the door opened, but instead of seeing one of the guys getting out, they saw a bird as big as a rooster coming out of it and flying away.

He way that it's green feathers shined through the sunlight made it look like a mythical creature. Seconds later Yuki comes out from the room pretty pissed. Muttering 'foolish little brother' (Sasuke cringed when he heard it) the blonde turns to meet the others. "We are going back to Konoha; I have to see what the council will do now."

And when he saw that only Mika started to move to gather her stuff, he screamed. "What the heck are you waiting for, move!"

While Kakashi took it as cool as possible, Naruto started to run and Sasuke just started to walk as well. then they saw Tatsuha with threatening eyes towards Yuki. Kaede doesn't need to know why the confrontation…that's one of the reasons that she didn't want to be there.

Tatsuha: "I'll go back as well, I won't give up."

Yuki: "Suit yourself, not like you'll much either--"

"I'm the new heir of the Kinomoto clan! I took the title after you decided to leave your responsibilities! So believe me that I'm more useful than you are!"

"That will be the fucking day that you fucking stop following my steps Tatsuha!"

"Enough!" screams Susanoo, separating the brothers once again, "I want you to tell me what Konoha will do with my letter. And this time, don't hide anything from me, got it?"

Yuki & Tatsuha: "Hai!"

And with that everyone started to walk away, Sasuke was the last one to leave when Kaede stops him for a moment. Then she saw the grief in his eyes, "Sasuke…?"

Clenching his fists, he couldn't take it. he felt that he came to the Kinomoto lands for nothing. "Every time that I think that I'll find something that can make her comeback or stay, a new arises. Maybe, maybe I should have let her hate for me alive. Anything to keep here close to me, anything--"

"You know…I always though that there's a thin line between love and hate." Says the Kinomoto matriarch, a sad smile that told him that he wasn't the only one suffering. "That line, is that keep the both equally intense feeling apart. Once you discover what is that thin line…you and Hinata will get the happiness that you both deserved since day one."

The Uchiha saw her eyes full of truth, Kami how much it wanted Kinomoto Kaede to be Uchiha Mikoto just for a second.

* * *

After they passed the entrance of the lands (that later dissapeared), Tatsuha decided to pimp up the too silent group with something a little more positive. "And you liked your visit to our lands?"

"It was interesting, although I would have liked to see any technique performed or anything." Says Mika, "All that I saw was sex-driven women who were crazy enough to sleep with those two."

Naruto: "You speak because only one make the approach to you!"

Mika: "You baka...!"

Tatsuha: "You must have seen Yuki perform the technique lots of times, it's the same."

"Yeah, but we bet that you father Susanoo has this awesome tricks and stuff." Says Naruto, and then Yuki and Tatsuha looks at each other, "What do you mean? Why father?"

Kakashi: "Wait, isn't your father the leader of the Kinomoto clan? Doesn't he control plants like you do?"

Then the pieces started to get into the monk's puzzle, "Oh, that's a misunderstanding! Father is a great monk with high spiritually, but the ability to control plants comes from mother's side! She's the one you know!"

Mika: "I see, like she is Mother Nature or something!"

Then Yuki blinks twice, "Is not _'Like she is Mother Nature or something'_ Mika." Says the blonde mocking the medic ANBU's voice, "Kinomoto Kaede, my mom **IS** Mother Nature. How don't you see how handsome we turned to?"

Everyone fell on their backs, completely expecting this, "**WHAT?!**"

"_It was obvious then_," thinks Sasuke and walks away through the path, feeling the light breeze caressing his hair, "_Everything in her screamed motherhood..._"

* * *

**A/N: **From this chapter things will run very fast, not time-skip...I hate it.**  
**

What can I say about Seijuro Mika? She is a doctor obsessed with her profession; hates the word 'bullshit' (I still don't know why) and anything related to proper health can't be ignored.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for your support for this story and for keep being there. Reading your feedback makes me really happy. And also for support my poor English grammar skills. And when I read someone asking me of why someone with poor grammar skills can get over 1,000 (asked this more than once)…I've just answered telling them to read your reviews…anything else?

**puertorrican-babe** – thanks a lot for reading (I've missed your reviews!) and I also think that I loved that scene too. If you just think about it and use Kakashi in character…that would be priceless.

**Mizuki hikari**- many people is missing Byako…but don't worry…he'll make another appearance…but I won't tell when…

**cygnet411**- thanks and I'm glad that you like the Kinomoto lands. And yes, I'm crazy to have some tension on future chapters too.

**kawaiiitahina123**- Yeah…I think that it should be expected that Yuki, Tatsuha and Mya (their sister who travels with Shuichi, Ryuichi and the gang) are Mother Nature's sons. That would make them even more special.

**zutara101**—LOL…and well, if you hadn't noticed, the girls dragged Naruto to get laid just to take him out of the room. For some reason (maybe for the demon fox) Susanoo didn't wanted Naruto to know some information…for some reason…

**Anita Blake 76**- I'm glad that it made your day…because I'm still waiting for an update for my favorite stories…(cries)

**Winterkaguya**- hey, everything takes time…and besides, if we didn't have a chance to see all the stuff that Sasuke did on those three years with Orochimaru…it's fair from me to not show what Hinata is doing…right?

**HeartBrokenHinata**- Wow…now that I've read that over and over again…yes, it has double sense…

**brazilian guy**- well, I can't answer that yet…but I can say this: the Kinomoto clan knows…Yuki suspects, Tatsuha denies that it can be true…and that the awakening is related to the new techniques (elements). Okay? No more spoilers…

**xXxItaHinaSasuXxX**— thanks a lot…and that question…depends on them…

**pAnda143**—thanks a lot…and everyone loves Byako!

**MidnightRose Konouchi**—a new fan for this story? Yeah! And here I though that I'll gather more haters on each review.

**HiN4-cH4n**- I know that Yuki is hot as hell…and I really like the character of Mika…especially when you have to deal with a husband like Saito that adores to talk dirty…LOL

**UchihaXRaven**—sometimes I wish that I could be held down by a boss…and if he looks like Hiro, Yuki, Tatsuha or Sasuke…the better! And I see that Yuki is your fave…D

**Piisa**—thanks for the review and sorry if I missed your name…you don't have the idea of how many people who doesn't review sends me e-mails with every update. I started to feel like a psychologist…maybe taking some of Ayaka's character in here…

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**—thanks a lot. One of my reasons of last chapter was to show a little of why the existence of this clan in this story…and the importance of them. not many stories make up clans because is kind of hard to keep them consistent and believable their existence in the Naruto world. I just hope that I managed to make that with them and the existence of Hiro and Saito as well.

**Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga**- I won't answer your hypothesis because that would mean giving up a spoiler…but let's say in Death Note's L's words: "You are like 15 percent guilty".

**Lacedawn**—everyone misses Byako…I kind of write about him of course…but he'll have his important scene soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I've known since the beginning of this story for my bad spelling, mean grammar and devilish typo errors. But I'm still writing, and you are still reading…thank you for that.

And I would really appreciate a good BETA reader…you can get story spoilers you know.

* * *

**Chapter 72**

Memories: past events of an individual that provokes any kind of emotions.

Illusion: memories that can make us think that they are actually happening. But no matter what we do, we can't touch them, we can't stop them…they'll only give us false happiness.

Illusions, no matter where Sasuke looks, something reminded him of Hinata. And the obsession grew by the day because of her absence, making the '_time recalling jutsu_' his new addiction. And for those who though that he decided to stop drinking…you are wrong. One of the many effects of breaking an addiction is the constant migraine, sickness and tensed muscles…those are the reasons an addict falls back again.

Even when they are close to the gates of Konoha, those thoughts were his only drug. Right now he can't drink a drop until they get into the village and leave him alone. The headache was killing him since he left the village four days ago, and didn't said a word because Mika will tell him _again _about the consequences of drinking…and he doesn't want that.

But no matter what, every second spent with Hinata played on his head like a broken record. Every little thing: a meaningless fight, the way that she always tried to avoid cooking, of how she walked though the streets and ignored his presence. But it got worst when he started to retake all the times that he took her, 

that he claimed her as totally his. And those moments when her skin was one with his, when sex became part of their lives…making his desperation and need to have her back grow once again.

But then again, whoever said that a year passes fast, it must be already dead.

The team made it to Konoha. And everything was silent until Yuki spotted his wife and ran towards him, but unexpected from the blonde ANBU she wasn't smiling or anything…she looked more than desperate.

Tomoyo:"Yuki! You've got to hurry!"

Yuki: "What's happening Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo: "It's Saito and Hiro…they seemed furious. It's related to the council meeting…and the ANBU Root!"

There wasn't anything else to say because he and Mika followed the blonde woman. Thinking this as a personal issue, so Naruto and the rest went towards the Naruto stand where they saw Sakura having lunch with Yamato.

"Guys you're back!" squeaked Sakura when she saw all of them okay. But what made her raise an eyebrow was the stupid smile of Naruto and Kakashi. But decided to ignore that fact for a moment and look better at Sasuke. But she couldn't because Tatsuha pushed him to sit on a stool and ordered the biggest ramen plate for the Uchiha.

"I want you to eat until the last noodle, understood? You look like a fucking zombie." orders the monk but he didn't respond. His mind wandered about what would have happened that caused Yuki and Mika follow Tomoyo so worried. But then again, he doesn't have any excuse to follow them or ask questions. It's true that Susanoo recommended staying with them for their past experiences dealing with demons…but putting that aside he can't let them know about his affair with Hinata.

He will be blamed for everything and then they'll deny anything they find out, which brings to the following question:

After the fight, they found three scrolls that according to Yuki, they belonged to Hinata. What happened to them? Is that the reason that the council is so much into name her in the BINGO books? He needs now a good reason to get into the content of those things…maybe he can see something that they didn't…

But his thoughts were interrupted when the group saw Sai running away towards the woods. Naruto raised an eyebrow; he'd never see him like that. Again, Sai is a weird guy.

Seconds later, they saw Saito from team Zero run towards the same direction. And Sakura stood up when she got into the conclusion. "We should check it out in case that Sai-kun is in trouble."

"(_Yawns_) Yeah we should. Sai is so naïve that I bet that he said something wrong to Saito." Says Yamato, and then the group (Tatsuha insisted to go and see Sai in problems, pulling Sasuke along) decided to go and find the ninja artist.

But when they made it there, they never though to see a scene like this...

Team Zero surrounded Sai, and for the first time they saw him completely worried. And things got bed when he was hit no the stomach, causing him to vomit blood. And what surprised more was that the one who hit him was Hiro.

Hiro: "You motherfucker--"

"What are you doing?!" screams the blonde ninja and stand in front of his friend. Sai looks up to see Naruto and Sakura's back shielding him…he felt content at the moment.

Hiro: "Stand a side you two, this is an official--"

"Official matter my ass! What does the stupid of Sai did so we can fix it!" screams back the blonde ninja, and then it was Saito's turn to respond.

"So you admit that you knew that he was still on the ANBU Root?" asks the samurai with deadly eyes. Yamato and Kakashi looks back at the injured raven hair ninja, they though that he left Danzou's side to join the Hokage's ANBU.

"You though that we didn't know, huh?" hisses Hiro, and Tatsuha was looking at the situation ready to interfere. "We memorized all the ANBU ninja records. Or you though that Hinata didn't guess your intentions?"

Then Sai opened his eyes wide, if she knew that…then why…? "I don't understand--"

"That's why we decided to play a little with the information when you were around. We had to guess who was the one filtering what was happening to the council. So of course we have to fake that we allowed you being around, although more than once we were tempted to cut you in pieces." Responds Yuki crossing his arms, and shows a smirk that normally you can met before you die.

"Sai," says Tatsuha, feeling pretty mad for finding out about this situation. If he had known about the artist's intentions to spy with the only intention to cause her problems, he wouldn't have let him even to talk to her.

Sai: "No…my feelings are always been true--!"

Hiro: "Liar. If you had any truth behind all that shit that you've said all this time…you could have told us."

"Or what, you think that we didn't find out about the ANBU Root trying to gather information about our mission on the Snow Country?" says Saito with an arrogant tone, "Or should we say…the mission to the Snow Country…with another name?"

Sai: "W-What--? I don't--!"

"When Troy came to attack Hinata along with the No-winged…we made you believe that the mission was totally on the Snow Country. Too bad that there's no mission labeled like that, out stop on that place was only part of the journey." Continues Hiro with a smirk, and then appeared two masked ninjas.

By their marking on their masks they knew that they were Root ANBU. "I'll suggest you to leave Sai-san alone, Team Zero."

Saito: "Too bad, we are going to take him for interrogation."

Root ANBU: "Sorry, we can't allow that…"

Hiro: "If you want to meet your end today, we can make it true--"

"Enough," says a voice through the woods, and when the shadow comes out from the bushes it was no other than Danzou.

Saito: "So you finally decided to come out by _yourself_ for once."

"I came here to prevent one of your barbaric acts, Seijuro." Says the old man while is eyeing the rest of the ninjas due to the tense situation. "And I suggest you to stop acting like we were in the middle of war."

"Isn't that what you want, Danzou? Isn't that the reason that you are provoking us, or is a reaction due fear? You believe that a ninja only exist surrounded by war and death, it really disgusts you seeing skilled shinobi in time of peace." asks Hiro, but the half blind man merely looks at him. Time seemed to freeze between the two. Kakashi started to think that maybe Hinata's issues with the council were deeper than he rposition as ANBU captain.

Danzou: "I only live for Konoha, and I'll make sure that this village won't fall on the hands of monsters like you."

"Too bad that you have to calm down for a while," Says Tatsuha, hands behind his head, he feels a little secure now. "Unless of course that you want to see my Kinomoto Susanoo's letter come true. Feh, I bet that you and the old geezers pee on their pants when you saw it arriving."

Recognizing Tatsuha as the heir of that infamous clan, Danzou snorted, "Another reason that you're dangerous for everyone. I know that you were making internal alliances with powerful groups everywhere, if it wasn't like that the Mafia wouldn't be after her too. Having the Kinomoto clan on her side must be part of it."

"Hinata is easy to love, you know" says Yuki to join his brother's mocking, "but we still want Sai for interrogation. That's the least that you should let us do for being an asshole."

"If you want Sai," threats Danzou, "Then I want Hiroshi Nakano for interrogation too. He owes me that."

Saito: "Forget it!"

Danzou: "Then you won't touch Sai."

Saito knows how to play his card with Danzou, so leaving him think that he won his time was better than nothing. "Maybe you are right. After all, all that he gathered for you was pretty planned. Better luck finding better gossipers."

"Hn." With that the old man leaves in a cloud of smoke. Then the ANBU Root takes Sai to lend him for medical treatment. But the dark haired ANBU looks desperately to the rest of the people present. "No wait! I never lied when I said that I like Hinata! Tatsuha--!" But he vanished with the rest of the Root.

Saito: "Asshole…"

"This is…unexpected. But you should be glad that Sai wasn't hired to kill her or something." Says Kakashi, trying to cheer up the situation, but by the looks that everyone gave him…

Hiro: "So we should be glad that he didn't attack her directly?"

…he failed.

:_Ahem_: "We should get going, there's nothing else to see." Says Yamato trying to change the subject, then they were interrupted when suddenly they heard something hit hard.

Hiro had Sakura by her neck against a tree.

Naruto was the first to move, but Saito and Yuki were on their way. And when they saw the samurai taking out his sword, he was dead serious.

"Oh, yes…I've just remembered something." Says the red haired ANBU while tightens his hold on the pink haired ninja's neck. She was turning red right now.

"That Sai…wasn't the Root ANBU ninja that was there when Hinata fought Troy…right, _Sakura_?" hisses the red haired ninja when he snatched with the other hand one of the pink haired ninja's gloves, revealing a small ANBU tattoo. Then they confirmed it…Sakura was also a Root ANBU along Sai.

Saito: "The information that was useless to tell to Tsunade she passed it to Danzou. It was too easy for all od us to find out. After all, he offered her Hinata's ANBU position."

Sakura was turning blue. But Naruto felt betrayed once more, but at the same time everything was going into place. The threats, the challenges to defeat her…everything! It wasn't because Hinata became Sasuke's rival…it was because of the opportunity of becoming ANBU captain.

Yuki: "So it was obvious that she and Sai were working together to try to bring her down. Too sad that OUR captain made us memorize by heart the lists of ANBU and Root ANBU …unknown to them…"

Hiro: "…And we have access to see your profiles updated..."

The pink haired ninja's chakra was decreasing dangerously, and before she started to loose conscience, a hand tapped Hiro's shoulder.

Sasuke: "Let her go, she's not worth killing."

And when the red haired ANBU hesitated and let her fall on the ground, she started to gather back her breath. But even when Naruto and Yamato rushed towards her for support, she started to cry.

It wasn't for the closeness of being killed.

It wasn't because Tsunade will find out about this for sure.

It was because of those words, because they didn't held regret but full sincerity. Those were the painful words that came out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth.

And as Haruno Sakura cried once more for his back towards her, the raven haired ninja muttered incoherent curse words and left the scene, Mr. Sake Bottle and Miss. Sake Cup were waiting for him. The fact that he didn't drink a drop when he went to the Kinomoto lands doesn't mean that he'll stop. Besides, the constant headache for the lack of alcohol in his veins was killing him.

The fact that Tatsuha returned doesn't mean that he'll stop suffering…and the sake is his medicine.

* * *

Kinomoto Tatsuha is a young hyperactive and sex-craved man. His elder brother Yuki can tell you that perfectly. The monk always has been pretty laid back when it came to the lessons that their mother Kaede gave to them about the infamous Kinomoto technique. Although their love for nature and life was something that they got from birth, the search for their own epiphany was in hands and guidance on their father Susanoo.

Soon he realized that physically and internally…he was Yuki's negative.

While the blonde devoured all the books available on the lands with fervor and trained the techniques until they came out almost naturally; Tatsuha spent his time playing with the white tigers, playing hide & seek with the numerous girls, or just get into the water falls or enjoy of the lands.

In other words, he never liked responsibilities. So that's why he freaked out when he found out that Yuki left his title as heir to live with his woman on Konoha, passing the position to him.

And the reason that Tatsuha never liked responsibilities was that he always felt less compared to the only blonde of the family. Yuki is smart, a great father, a wonderful novelist; he even is a patient lover. A man that used to care only for his family and _close_ relatives, the kind that liked to go to missions solo…that was until he joined ANBU's Team Zero…practically forced by Hinata herself.

She is the one who formed the team, and choose Yuki because he didn't mind killing people…as long as it was because they attacked first. And Kinomoto Tatsuha saw the change on his brother, a man who always saw faith and religion as something illogical, a person who didn't made a prayer in years.

The recovered belief in his elder brother and how he started to form bonds with his teammates was noticeable, and he had to thank it to a young captain. But he didn't though much on her abilities until he met her.

He can call it love at first sight…but the thing is that it had grown from his side as time passes by.

Although she never gave him any hope for anything, he still wanted to be there. Even when she ignored some of his intentions…her still remaining innocence on some matters makes her even more attractive. But…how a man in love can go on when the woman that he loves left just like that? That he wasn't even able to get why she left, of why she wanted to be alone? And how he can be a better man when he can't even help his very first student to come over his depression and become stronger by the day?

Even worst when you though that you found a friend in a rival, he turns out to be a traitor.

Sai: "Tatsuha--"

"You are an asshole Sai," says the monk with indifferent tone, the ninja artist have insisted since the incident to talk to the monk. For some odd reason he wanted Tatsuha to believe in him, since Saito and the rest didn't. "How dare you to go that far to spy on Hinata? And here I though that you've seen what I've seen in her."

"But I did Tatsuha, I fell for her."

"If you are saying it to try to get back into the group--"

"If I wanted that, I would be talking with your brother instead of you, don't you think?" says Sai, he knows that the monk is still sensible about the Hinata issue, but along all this situation he found a friend on the monk…and every bond is important to him to make them get stronger.

"If you fell for her like you told me numerous times, then why you didn't told her about the mission?" asks the monk, and although he saw a sign of sadness on the ninja artist, he won't let it get through him…not anymore.

"I've had any true friends before, in fact Naruto and Sakura are my first ones." Says Sai, it was the first time that he expressed anything like this. It felt odd and totally new, but so good that ha wanted more. "And I have to say that you've helped me a lot Tatsuha."

He was taken by those words, "What do you mean?"

"I've observed when you got close to Hinata. I've seen of how you acted to try to get her attention or to accept any of your prepositions. And I've seen how you suddenly fall into self-consciousness when she accepts."

Then monk was totally stunned; yes it was true that he totally changed when he got Hinata's attention…which was weird. And even when she saw everything like one of his games or as something friendly (like the time that they took the Zero kids to the park for a picnic), those were the times that his chest felt too small for the big heart beating up to his throat. Tatsuha felt it as love, and felt that same heart crush the night that she left Konoha.

Sai: "I've fell for Hinata too Tatsuha, and the thing is that I've never felt like this before. Maybe…maybe that's why; I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Because I never had the way to express it, even through art..."

Tatsuha was pretty stunned. "Sai…"

* * *

It's been a week since they returned and that they discovered about Sakura's secret. Later Naruto confronted Yuki about being that the reason that he didn't want Sakura to go to the Kinomoto lands and it was true.

Because he was worried that she can give any hint to the rest of the council or try to go back.

And although Sasuke ignored her more than usual (like there's a way to surpass that), the tension in Team Seven increased, and Kakashi didn't know what to do. Sakura lied to them, but on the other side she was following orders, and keeping her activities in secret is part of being a ninja.

And when it comes to lying to others, they were guilty as well. Naruto lied to them not telling about having the Kyuubi inside him; Kakashi hadn't told anyone that his dead sensei was also Naruto's father the Fourth Hokage Minato. And Sasuke hadn't told them about who the woman that's causing his suffering…is and about one of the ways to gather the Mangekyo Sharingan.

So yes, even in a close related team, lies will always come out.

And even when the Uchiha was almost falling asleep on the ramen stand while the others ate, he was aware of what was happening around him…well, sort of.

Ino was screaming curses towards Shikamaru, and the guy (unlike other times, when he can just turn around and leave) seemed to be equally worried. Getting towards where the rest of the team (and Tatsuha) were taking lunch, the blonde woman started to look around.

"Hey cook! Have you've seen Chouji around lately?!" asks Ino towards the ramen stand owner. Rubbing his chin in though responds, "Actually, I haven't seen him for days--"

Ino: "See?! I've told you!"

Shikamaru: "Screaming will not make us understand the situation Ino--"

"But this is not like him!" and when they saw the girl close to tears, Naruto was the one to ask. "Um, is something related to Chouji?"

The death glare from Ino proved Naruto that he lacked of tact towards women.

"This is really troublesome, but I have to agree with her," says Shikamaru with hands on his pockets, "Just when you left days ago Chouji met this cute lady. They started dating--"

Ino: "For Kami's sake they weren't dating!"

"Fine…dating, _troublesome_" groans Shikamaru "And since then we rarely see him, and when we do he seems thinner."

That got Tatsuha's attention, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, but when we try to talk to him about the matter she suddenly appears for a date-"

Ino: "Hanging out!"

"Fine…(_sights)_. He had even denied Asuma-sensei's treat for meat lately." Responds the Nara ninja and Ino looks around angered, "But I had enough! As soon as I see that costume-dressed slut I'm going to take her down!"

Sakura: "Ino-chan-!"

"I know Chouji Sakura and I know that he is not like that. He is acting like a ghost…she has him blinded." With that she starts to walk away with a dark aura around, and Shikamaru had no choice but to follow her and prevent any situation.

After they left, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, I've never seen Ino so jealous."

Naruto: "Huh? Is she jealous? Wait…she likes Chouji?!"

Kakashi wanted to smack his head towards the counter. Is Naruto really that dense?

Suddenly the monk stands up form his seat and pays his bill, "I've remembered that I have lunch with Yuki. He is so gong to kill me. See ya!" but while he walked away from the group, Sasuke eyed his mentor. It seems that Tatsuha knows about this matter, so it means that he should try to be as up as possible…but he needed to take care of his headache.

Walking alone through the streets of the village, the Uchiha just remembered that he had a weird encounter with Chouji two days before leaving to the Kinomoto lands…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_A half drunk (if that's even possible) Uchiha Sasuke was leaning at the Ramen stand since Naruto got angry at him again and left, Sakura tried to talk to him but minutes later she left as well. She was hurt because his indifference was worst by the day. _

_Minutes later someone sits beside him, and he was glad when that person hadn't talked to him yet. But by the HUGE shadow over him and the joyful tone to order the noodles, he didn't need to be a genius to know that it was Akimichi Chouji. _

_And still time passed by that the ninja was already on his fourth plate, when he finally decided to talk. "You don't know how much men in this village envy you right now." Says Chouji, but Sasuke responded with a grunt, like he fucking care if other pathetic species of his genre were obvious of something that he doesn't know he has. _

_Chouji: "And I know that you may not care…but still after you leaving with Orochimaru, your fans are still around…all of them."_

_Then the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, he actually knows where this was going. He maybe the quiet and introverted of the rookie nine, but he wasn't as dense as Naruto. "I don't care," he says doing his best to hide his obvious depression, "I only have eyes for one woman--"_

"_That's what I've heard," says the big boned man, "but…if I can ask you for one advice. At least something…that maybe can make a woman remember that there's maybe something that can be as good as being with Uchiha Sasuke…I don't know--"_

"_Actually, anyone is better to date than me, Chouji." Says Sasuke while decides that his plate of ramen was too cold to eat. "But there's something that maybe it can work. At least it worked on me and…HER at the beginning…" _

_Now inner Sasuke was slapping his forehead. When did he become DR. CUPID?! He was here drowning his sadness with sake and ramen and now giving advices to someone he rarely talk to?! Okay, he is a mess already…_

_Paying for his plate and the cups that he drank, he stands up with his hands on his pockets. Suddenly he turns to look at Chouji, who was watching him with huge expectation._

"_The next time that you eat with Ino," he says, not caring to see the chubby ninja blush crimson red…both are too fucking obvious. "Just do the opposite of that you usually do. Think of something that you know that Ino knows pretty well…anything. Be unpredictable…and make her see that SHE is the reason of that."_

_Although it may sounded weird (Sasuke couldn't even understand what he said), it seemed that Chouji took his words with great meaning._

_Chouji: "Thanks…Sasuke…"_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

The Uchiha went back to his apartment for a moment, took a couple of extra strength painkillers and since he didn't have water at hand, decided that a sip from Miss Sake cup wouldn't hurt.

So when he started to walk outside towards the training grounds to meet the others, he saw little scorpions wherever he looked at. Although they were small, the little creepy things started to look at where he walked on, and chills started to run on his spine.

That was until he saw Team Zero and Tatsuha stand in front of them. Suddenly he turns to see the scorpions…and they were gone.

"Fuck," says Saito, and with a nod from the others they disappeared. The Uchiha got worried, by the way they and that unusual presence of the small creatures…it seems to be a job from the demons.

But what angered him was that they didn't have the decency to tell him what's going on.

Deciding to see if he can discover something, he fastened his pace to meet with Kakashi and the rest to try to solve this. The he bumped on someone, and when he looked to see who it was, he stood there speechless.

If it wasn't for the clothes that were from his clan and wild hair he wouldn't have recognized Chouji. The man has lost half of his weight already!? With the unusual paleness of his skin and unhealthy body he looked more like something was eating from the inside…like a decease or something.

But what made him know what was going on was _who_ was beside Chouji.

The young woman was as tall as Ino, but her short boyish black hair make it look like Naruto's haircut. That along with the black lipstick, black eyeliner and black gothic Lolita clothes…that was it.

Ino was right; she looked like a costume dresser…

"Sasuke, long time no seen," says Chouji, confirming by his weak tone that he was in pretty bad condition. "This is Saeki. Saeki he is Uchiha Sasuke."

By the way that the woman looked at him up and down, it was obvious that she knows who he is. And that wicket smile told him that she was dangerous…but how much?

Sasuke: "What you have done to him..?"

His question was harsh and with full meaning. And Saeki saw it directly, with a smile she turned to Chouji. "Let's go my love…we have things to do." And then they disappeared, making the Uchiha panic for a moment. What does she want from Chouji?! Is she going to kill him?!

Taking no time to think any further, he started to run as much as he could. He must end up wherever he needed to be…so pleaded his tired feet to stop where it's needed.

* * *

The wide plains, a place pretty mentioned on Konoha's history. The scene of the greatest battles, the decisive results came from that place. And it's also the same place that Saito, Yuki and Hiro never though to step for the same reason once more.

Running through the valley, just where the Fire Country territory ends lay a huge antique box. It was decorated with golden Latin inscriptions and jeweled scorpions all over it. The words on it say:

"_Welcome to the world of eternal emptiness._"

They have seen it before, so they weren't surprised to see it there. But this time they came along with Tatsuha to face the enemy, but that wasn't the remarkable difference.

Hinata is not with them this time.

And this time seeing the object totally alone made them feel suspicious, but they have to take the chances. Like last time two and a half years ago no one in Konoha should find out about this, who knows what will happen to Hinata when she comes back.

Yes, the hope to see her enter through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village is still there…and will last for the rest of the year.

But the slightly mission turned complicated when suddenly appeared in front of the box Chouji along Saeki. The Akimichi ninja looked decided and this was what Tatsuha though what was happening, and he was right.

A demon took control of Chouji.

"Oh my, you've gotten a little predictable, don't you think?" says Saeki with a wide smile, but what made Tatsuha trembled when he saw her true form. Although there's still part of her past human form, now it accompanied the characteristics of a scorpion: the legs…the long tail with the poisoned needle at the end. She looked like coming from a nightmare, but she is real. "Two and a half year ago you miserable Ningen stopped us, but not things will be different. All those pathetic members of your species will be part of my army."

"I see…so you've became Beelzebub, the demon of the sin of Gluttony." Says Tatsuha, his voice betrays him on the smallest, but he knows that the demon may have noticed his nervousness. But he didn't care, before he wasn't on the first line in battle to fight the demons along his brother and Hinata. And now, even when she is not longer in Konoha, he will fight like she was there at his side.

"My, it seems that the Kinomoto heir made his assignment. Too bad that it won't be enough to stop us, right Chouji-kun?" says the demon while the big boned ninja looks at his adversaries. Taking no time he starts to attack.

"_Meat tank no jutsu!_"

"Damn it!" screams Saito while the rest avoids the heavy duty attack. That gave Saeki the cue to go and open the antique box. Then from it started to come out thousands of scorpions that started to grow and have the same humanoid form of the demon leader.

"Fuck she released them!" screams Hiro and then Yuki looks at the army of scorpion demons going towards them. With no much time to think he looks at Tatsuha, and the monk understood, and it only took him a pair of hand seals to complete it.

Chouji in his meat tank form was about to strike again when plants suddenly came out of the ground tangled around him pretty fast. That provoke a loud growl from the ninja, but it was the safest way to restrain him while they get rid of the demons. And Team Zero used the aid that Tatsuha gave them to start to fight the Scorps (like they were called) and they weren't holding back.

Their mission: to prevent them to get to Konoha.

Saito's movements with his katana were proper of a samurai with a hungry-for-battle weapon. With his special technique the 'cutting edge' was slicing the enemy in half by groups. Hiro's perfect target hit was making sure that no one would escape from his reach successfully and Yuki, with his enjoyment of rip joints and body parts was having a feast ripping their poisoned tails.

But no matter how much they fought, more and more Scorps came out of the box. And even with Tatsuha helping them using the plants to try to block their advance, it started to fail little by little. They know that without Hinata things will get pretty tough (not to mention dangerous) and they don't want to end up asking for their wives to come. That would be if it was completely necessary, although they needed it last time…

Suddenly the samurai was trapped between two demons and a third was about to strike him with his poisoned needle when…

"Wind fist!"

A huge wind impact jutsu pushed the army away for many meters, even making Saeki to fall back. when the wind slowed down everyone looked at the source of the attack.

Everyone was shocked to see a panting and sweating Uchiha Sasuke.

Tatsuha: "Sasuke…!"

"There are demons attacking and you couldn't tell me?" asks Sasuke to Tatsuha using a mocking tone, but the monk took it a little seriously and pouted. "I though that you could notice it! There was dark chakra all around the village…!"

"Can we talk about that later?! There's a fight in front of us!" and then they saw how the Scorps looked at the Uchiha with interest. But Saeki wasn't convinced, even if the guy here was as strong as he heard and the possibility of who he will be…it wasn't enough for her to stop.

"Why are you looking at him?! Attack!" and her soldiers obeyed, which made the Uchiha to take out his sword and go to battle. He was using everything; his katana, shuriken, kunai, kicks and fists. But when he killed 20…30 appeared. As time passed, he started to loose energy, and suddenly feeling down.

And with panic he started to feel and see the consequences of his alcoholism.

"Hey! Can we use teamwork for once?!"

Screams an authority but gentle female voice. Turning around while avoiding a poisoned needle he looks behind him. Three shadows started to run towards the group, and they seemed ready for action.

They were Ayaka, Mika and Tomoyo.

"That's it!" screams Ayaka, getting the attention of the guys, "Team Zero, guys get down now!"

Everyone did it, but Sasuke didn't and was about to ask when Tatsuha pulled him so harsh that his face hit the ground…pretty hard.

"_M__edusa's eye__!"_

And when they look up, the first six lines of Scorps were turned into stone. Then looking at where the girls were standing Tomoyo had a serious one. "Oh fuck! Guys Tomoyo is coming!" screams Yuki and in this case Sasuke understood perfectly. While dealing with the rest of the demons that still have coming out of the box, the Kinomoto wife started to run through the valley with her fist ready to hit. And by the speed that she is running, it's going to be a big explosion.

And using the rock figures (courtesy of Ayaka) the impact of Tomoyo's explosion turned them into projectiles, hitting on numerous of the Scorps. And the rest didn't waste time and kept attacking taking advantage of the moment of seemly weakness on the demon army.

Then the Uchiha noticed of what Hiro and the others were trying to do: to reach the huge wood box where the scorpion demons were keep coming out. So it means that if the box is closed, then they will be able to stop this threat?

With the help of the '_wind fist_' jutsu and the chidori, Sasuke was making an opening to get to the huge woo box. But then Saeki appeared in front of him, her needle trying to catch him and at the same time moving the raven haired ninja as far from the box as possible.

"Chouji had a lot of chakra reserve...I've never felt so strong than before!" says the demon and laughs like crazy. "An after I kill Uchiha Sasuke and get my title as the Demon Lord I'll make the Akimichi clan my personal energy supplier."

"Why the demons are after me? Tell me!"

"If you find out…we loose." Then the demon moves her tail faster and its about to hit him with the poisoned needle when she feels sudden pain in that area. "Arrrrrgggghhhhh-!"

Saito's katana cut the tail.

But instead of making Saeki weaker she moves towards the samurai, and Sasuke had no other choice but to activate his Sharingan. It was raining his chakra faster than ever, but it was worth it. Taking the moment that the demon has decided to have Saito to dinner, the Uchiha used his katana to hit the wood box.

It failed. There must be a strong barrier surrounding the box, making t impossible to destroy. At the moment that it happened he was tackled down by Saeki, who even with the cut tail she was strong enough to crush him down with her six legs. But what the Uchiha didn't expect was seeing a rain of kunais falling over them; but none of them touch him.

Taking the opportunity that she was bad injured, the Uchiha used his legs to push her away, making her fall into a large distance. And then Tomoyo took part of the action once more by running towards the wooden box with her left fist. And although the impact sent the item few meters away, pretty close to a river, it didn't suffered at all.

"It's surrounded by a barrier!" screams Tatsuha and then they saw that Sasuke was standing up with difficulty. Something was odd with him, and Mika could tell even from the distance that she is standing. She eyed all over his body to see any trace of being hit by any of those poisoned needles…but nothing.

Activating his Sharingan (something he didn't do until now) he runs towards the wooden box, and seeing the hand signs that he was making, Saeki runs and stands in front of the box along with the reaming of the Scorp demons.

"I don't care who you are! I won't let a meaningless _Ningen_ to overpower me!" and then she smirks evilly, because she wants to play with his buttons, "If Hinata couldn't kill me even less you--!"

Sasuke: "_Katon Housenka no Jutsu!__"_

And everything ended with the demons, which've turned into ashes so fast that even the raven haired ninja was impressed. When the fire was gone, the Uchiha noticed that everyone was looking at him. And it just took a second to see his hands to see the long fingernails and gray skin.

He just transformed during that jutsu? When…? How did this happen without noticing it?

But what he didn't know was what Tatsuha was thinking when he saw what just happened…and it wasn't for the curse seal transformation. '_T-That chakra…Kami, was that even real? Is Sasuke really awakening? _'

Then Mika turned to Chouji, Yuki released him from his entrapment and the guy fell down. Taking a quick check on the Akimichi ninja, she opens her eyes wide. "We need to take him to the hospital now! His chakra is too low!"

Tomoyo, who was still hyper for the fight and Saito, helps the doctor to take the ninja to get treatment. While this was happening; Hiro, Tatsuha and Yuki had their eyes on Uchiha Sasuke. they don't know what to think now. The last time that the Scorps attacked they fought beside Hinata and she couldn't get close to 

destroy the wooden box. In fact, they (except Tatsuha, who wasn't there in that time) can remember perfectly that they almost lost her because the leader of the Scorps (now called Saeki or Beelzebub) almost dragged her into that thing.

If it wasn't for that giant crow called Raven maybe she would have been lost in there. But they don't want to think about that right now. Now they have a man called Uchiha Sasuke…the very last Uchiha. And even when his body went back to normal, it seems that the guy started to show the little signs of being an A-1 class ninja…the lack of physical and mental/emotional training.

Then the raven haired man started to feel that the burnt sensation of the curse seal wasn't there. it took him three seconds to look at his neck and see that the mark was gone. Now he was worried…Kaede mentioned that the seal was somehow helping him to cope with his 'awakening'…whatever it was.

But many things are running on the Kinomoto brother's minds.

Yuki: _'Kami, does this means that Sasuke is--'_

Tatsuha: _'No…Sasuke is not—maybe is the impression of never seeing an A-1 class ninja before. Hinata is a individual case…he won't end up like Itachi!'_

And when Sasuke was about to ask the monk why he looked so terrified, his vision started to get blur. Two seconds later he couldn't see anything clear. In less than five seconds all that he could see was black.

* * *

Asuma decided to pay for the lunch to celebrate Chouji's comeback to his old self. Although he didn't gave any details of how or why the change back, they only know that he was at the hospital minutes ago and now he was back normal.

Ino looks at him pretty pissed; the guy caused her emotional stress all these days and all that he can say was that he was hungry. And being seated beside him wasn't helping at all. Even less watch him stuff meat into his mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ino: "Damn it Chouji! Stop eating like a pig! And let us taste something for a change!"

"I still don't know why after all these years you still say the same lines. After all he won't listen, you are troublesome." Says Shikamaru and Asuma just chuckled, this was something that he saw happening EVERYDAY.

Ino: "Feh, for someone who says 'troublesome' every three seconds shouldn't talk don't you think?"

Yeah, that shut him of for three seconds.

"…troublesome."

"You see?!" says the blonde to see pretty pissed of how Chouji took the last piece of the meat from the grill, like he always did to 'claim the last piece'. Then he looks from the piece in his chopsticks to Ino, who just 

burst towards him, "You see?! Is always the same thing! Can't you ever consider leaving something for the rest of us--?!"

And at this moment, Asuma and Shikamaru had their jaws on the table and not believing his eyes. Because Akimichi Chouji had just took the last piece of meat that was between his chopsticks and placed it on Ino's mouth.

Licking the sticks afterwards (indirect kiss) he looks at her like it was nothing, "You know…you look even _prettier_ with your mouth shut, Ino-_chan_..."

Asuma & Shikamaru: "…!"

Then the blonde haired ninja reacted like he didn't expected. Of course he was thinking that she was going to beat the shit out of him…but instead she kissed him fully on her lips. Shikamaru and Asuma were clapping to the 'unexpected' scene saying words like '_Finally!_' and '_Took you time to admit it damn it!_'

After that, there was only one thing that Chouji though of the happy ending situation: _"Arigatou Sasuke…"_

* * *

Mika, Tomoyo and Saito finished cleaning the food mess that Chouji left on his hospital room. Mika didn't know that the members of the Akimichi clan cold recover their chakras fast by just eating. So when the man was smiling and asking for dessert at the hospital she just kicked him out.

Then they stepped out of the place thinking of what they should think about the current situation. None of them expected to see the Uchiha there and helping…maybe it was the need to fight as an A-1 class ninja. Maybe is because of the clan's blood in his veins…who knows what.

Seconds later Tatsuha appeared with Sasuke in his arms…he wasn't breathing.

* * *

_Everything is dark; Sasuke couldn't even see his own hands. _

_But then among all that darkness he sees a faint light in the distance. And all he does s run towards it, and he gets closer little by little…until he can see perfectly who it was._

_Hinata…_

_His heart was full of happiness, he was finally seeing her. And when he got close enough to touch her, he falls back. Looking up to see the reason of this, he notices some kind of chakra wall. But different from the others that he saw her perform before, he can't see even the source or the color of the chakra. _

"_This is Alumina, the barrier of the soul." She says, but then Sasuke can't understand what she is talking about._

"_I've told you to forget about me…stop hurting yourself." She says, but he denies listening. "I won't Hinata I won't stop until I see that with my own eyes."_

"_To see what? What do you want to see so you can go on?!" she screams at him, taking out her katana, but he stands there…unmoving. _

"_Until I see you really meaning it." His voice was deep, but not worried about the dark anymore. _

"_Don't you see?!" She screams at him once more, and it seemed that she is making an effort. "As long as I see you…I see Itachi alive. I couldn't prevent you to be there that night, and all I have done is make you suffer. All you had to is hate me and break the bonds, not to make them stronger." Hinata responds, and suddenly the last Uchiha starts to remember why he felt hate towards her: all the time that she hidden her true self, her relationship with Itachi, that she was aware of the massacre and didn't try to stop it…the way that she always tried to push him away._

"_We can't keep paying the price of what happened in the past Hinata." He responds with his heart in hand. But then she just stands there and looks down. _

_Hinata: "Do you think that I'm happy to know that people suffer because of me?"_

_Sasuke: "Faith, is the only way to stay alive--"_

"_So that's what you call faith?" she says to then looks away, "I've ask you to forget about me and be happy with Haruno--"_

"_Even if you beg me on the brink of your death I won't be with anyone else." Reassures Sasuke, he doesn't know why he was seeing this, and then he saw the anger in Hinata's eyes…and he doesn't know why he was seeing them black. _

"_And being close to death like this will make her happy too." _

_Then the raven haired ninja turns around to see another entity…Gaap. _

_Gaap: "I don't understand humanity beyond hatred…but I believe that acting like you've been lately had proven the Ningen's stupidity. Ku ku ku ku--"_

"_Don't laugh and tell me what you are doing here." Says the Uchiha, and then he turns around to look for Hinata…but she was gone. _

"_I just want to taste a little of this rare kind of hatred, Uchiha Sasuke." says the demon, and due the anger to have the love of his life gone he turns violently to the demon, "What the fuck are you talking about."_

_Gaap: "About your way to make her suffer…by killing yourself."_

_Sasuke: "What?!"_

"_Oh, isn't that the reason?" asks the demon, with a finger in his skinless (ugh) chin, deep in though. "I though that you wanted her to have deep suffering when she comes back and finds out that you are death."_

_Then Sasuke opened his eyes wide, no…this wasn't his purpose by using sake and the 'time recalling jutsu' for his depression. He was looking a way to show his suffering, never to hurt her._

"_Don't act like you didn't know? Why else you would mix alcohol with painkillers? I though that your species would know about the consequences." Says the demon, even if he tried to sound innocent, the wicked smile proves and he is enjoying the situation. _

_Gaap: "This is simple: Itachi made her suffer by leaving her in Konoha and stop her to commit the same sin…although it would have been interested to see that happen. After all, she had two chances."_

"_Don't talk with clues and say all the shit that you know!" screams the Uchiha; he can feel sick and troubled, but wanted to know everything before anything happens. _

"_Oh, so you hadn't seen her scrolls." Says the demon, and then starts to walk away. "I suggest you to try to see them. After all, Itachi wasn't her only tormentor. And I'm not human, but I think that it must hurt to have your own enemy at your own home, right?"_

"_Wait! What I'm supposed to see! Wait-!"_

* * *

White ceiling is the first thing that he sees, after that light…and then headache. Suddenly he realizes of what just happened. So it was all a dream? And why Gaap was there too?

Seconds later he sees a familiar face…well, if you count the part that is covered by a mask. "Thank Kami, you are finally awake."

Immediately Sasuke sits to find out that he was in a hospital room, accompanied only by Kakashi. Seeing the only chair in the room along with the bed, it meant that maybe the copy ninja wasn't there for long. "It seems that you broke your record this time: 21 days, 10 hour, 23 minutes and 13 seconds."

"W-What?" asks lazily the Uchiha, he was out cold for three weeks?!

Then he remembered; the Scorps…Saeki…Chouji…

"Okay, let me be go slower." Says the copy ninja, "You…were…in coma…for…three…weeks--"

"I got it," says Sasuke before Kakashi starts to make diagrams about the concept of coma.

"Actually I've just started the watch on you," continues the gray haired ninja, "Naruto, Sakura and even Team Zero made turns as well. After all, they are the ones who found you passed out in the middle of the training grounds, lucky bastard."

Then Sasuke realized that the event of the demon attack must be kept in secret. Any hint about it the council will find out and the possibilities of Hinata coming back would go pretty slim. Now he understood why they didn't tell him anything…the risks were high.

Suddenly the door opens, to show no other than Saito. With his hands on his pockets the samurai looks at the Uchiha with no hint of interest. "Oh, he's awake now. Can you stand up?"

Even with the obvious disinterest, Sasuke was glad to see someone who he isn't bonded at all worried. Things like this made him feel human after all. Moving his feet into the cold hospital floor and taking Kakashi's warnings to a side, he stands up with no much difficulty.

Saito: "Feeling good?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, a lot--"

But he couldn't speak anymore because his face hit the wall across the room.

Two seconds later Yuki runs into the room and along with Kakashi were trying to hold down Saito, who had the Uchiha hanging by his throat. The samurais tend to have a great grip on their hands due to years of swordsmanship, and that was his case as well.

"You fucking asshole," hisses the samurai, his grip increasing. "Mika went into coma for ten days saving you! you and your fucking suicidal shit!"

Even when he was trying to breath, Sasuke was shocked to know that. So Mika's special technique had a secondary effect after all.

Yuki: "Saito let him go-!"

Saito: "I could have lost my wife and the mother of my children! Tell me why I should forgive you…WHY!"

And Sasuke took the strength where he didn't know it was and screamed back, "**DO YOU THINK THAT I'M HAPPY TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME?!**"

With that his body fell on the floor and breathing hard he looks up to see Saito. His face was contorted with suffering. Looking at his hands, he muttered the words that he could hear perfectly.

Saito: "Hinata…just like Hinata…"

And then he left with Yuki going after him. Kakashi checked on his student's condition, only to see the dark purple bruises on his neck. Suddenly someone else appeared at the door: Hiro.

"Can I leave Sasuke with you without the risk to find him death when I come back?" asks the copy ninja, and the red haired ninja nods stupidly…he doesn't have any idea of why he asked that. Getting the answer Kakashi stands up and leaves the room to look for a nurse.

Hiro took the moment to kneel beside the Uchiha, who was still shocked to the words that he directed towards the samurai. He'd just repeated what Hinata said in that dream…and the guy reacted like he had heard it before.

Coincidence?

"Although what you did deserves whatever Saito did to you," says Hiro to break the silence. "I need to know if you can come with me."

Then Sasuke looks at the red haired ninja and looks down, he is still in the hospital gown. But then he turns to the night table and saw his everyday clothes. But still…why Hiroshi Nakano wanted him out?

"Yuki might disagree with me, but I think that we need to work with your abilities if we want Hinata back and alive. Those demons won't stop until they get her…or kill you." with that he stands up and turns around so Sasuke can change clothes.

Not saying anything else, the Uchiha does what is asked and when he is done turns to Hiro. "But what now?"

"You need to learn the ultimate defense against demons. Something that Hinata didn't performed with you around worried that you would copy with the Sharingan." Responds the red haired ninja, but still Sasuke didn't got it.

Sasuke: "And what that could be?"

Feeling nostalgic for a moment Hiro responds, "I'm talking about Alumina, the barrier of the soul."

* * *

A/N: Beelzebub represents the sin of Gluttony. And it's a little weird because she wasn't making Chouji to eat…she was actually draining from him…that's a way to show that kind of sin. Because people see this sin as only towards food…but it also can be draining your mate's soul with emotional break-downs…or a boss abusing his employers. And to tell you the truth…I like the next chapter…and you'll love it too.

And if you think about what happened to the past chapters related to FMA…I know that I mentioned the homunculus…and I know that you'll be like O.o but everything in this storyline is been carefully planned (kisses draft papers) so yeah…you'll know the difference of one and another.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: Thanks for your support…really. And to say more I've also updated the second part of "**Lain and Orochimaru's story**", so check it out! And…another lemon one-shot and is called "**Wrong desire**".

And to let know to all those who've asked about mixing painkillers/medicines/illegal drugs with alcohol…yes people, it's pretty dangerous. I have an uncle who did that…and his mind never came back from the 'trip'…he had been like that for years until he died like a year ago.

It's also dangerous if you use maintenance medicines like insulin shots (I'm diabetic, so I'm not supposed to drink…I hadn't since my birthday…got too hyper thanks to the sake) so if you are asthmatic, or have a heart, liver or anything-else condition…**don't** mix them with alcohol and if you plan to drink anyway…at least eat something strong before and wait at least three/six hours after medication…but it's better if you don't. This advice is free and clear…got it?

Just in case…I'm **NOT** a **DOCTOR**!

* * *

And I have to say thanks to all those who were kind enough to leave a word or two here:

**Mizuki hikari**—thanks a lot for your encouragement. And yes, I like deep themes so I want to profile some of them in this story.

**kawaiiitahina123**—thanks a lot for your comment about character developments, it means a lot to me to know that.

**Toni**—I've tried to write at least a one-shot in Spanish, but for some reason I can't find the words on my own language to do it! Yeah, it sounds weird, but it happens all the time. But ask me to write an article in Spanish about any topic, no problem…but a story in my main language? Forget it.

**Nadakesgurl**—I loved you words on that review (if you don't remember them check them out) and I like how you've seen it.

**Piisa**—thanks for wanting to be my BETA reader. I have to make the point that I only want a BETA for the spelling/grammar issue only. If you think that you can work it without changing the scene and what I mean…tell me and I'll give you a piece of next chapter to see how you can work.

**puertorrican-babe**—thanks a lot for your words and really…lately I've tried to make the chapters go smoother, but I end up thinking about my visions about love, realism and fantasy. And to tell the truth, I also want to give advice through the chapters…to make people see beyond the eyes. If I made you do that…then I succeeded.

**xxanime mikoxx**—it took me time to update, but here it comes.

**xXxItaHinaSasuXxX**—like I've said many times before…everything here happens for a reason…and if you think that I've 'forgotten' something…no I didn't. And one of those things is in this chapter.

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**—people have to learn to see bonds beyond the basic meaning. Humans can think that just by stop seeing someone will make a bond disappear, when it only hides for a while.

**blackraven615**--yes, mixing alcohol with medicine is quite mortal…so don't even think about it.

**zutara101**—I'm glad that you can understand the story under my merciless lack of grammar and spelling

**Anita Blake 76**—thanks a lot for the support and to see that you like this story.

**HiN4-cH4n**—yeah, I love Saito as well. he is the kind of man that maybe everyone would like to have as a close uncle or father…while Hiro and Yuki will be like your adorable cousin…or sexy neighbor.

**Winterkaguya**—don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Byako…I swear. But if you were seeing the situation, will you give back a cute tiger cub to a seemly unstable dude like Sasuke? think of it like child custody.

**brazilian guy**—time is Sasuke's ally, he must see that…

**Lacedawn**—I haven't killed any principal character (Itachi doesn't count) yet, but still is not decided on my plans. But I hope that in the story she learns to grow up and see things wisely. Her first mistake was joining the root ANBU.

**cygnet411**—actually, that sole scene of Hinata was a dream/vision by Sasuke while he was in coma. Sorry f you got confused.

**HeartBrokenHinata**—yeah...it was about time for Chouji and Ino to get together! And I think that I'll make that scene into one-shot for the Chouji/Ino fans. Should I?

**YOUR NEW FAV REVIEWER**—wow…thanks a lot…really…but its sad to know that you don't have a account…well you signed anonymous. But thanks really for reading.

**MidnightRose Konouchi**—thanks a lot and I think that you were one of those first reviewers when this started…and I'm glad to see you back

**cny830**—I'm always glad to know that there's a new fan/reviewer around. Many people gets scared because of the length of the story…but hey is the fun of it! And I'm glad to know that you like the pairing because of this story, is what makes me the happiest of all. But I suggest you to check out the other SasuHina stories in this site…many on my all time favorites are on my favorites list.

This is a message to anonymous reviewer called '**wtf**': I appreciate the flame that you've sent for the latest update (and I have to tell that it has been the kindest of all) but if you really wonder why I keep writing it…ask that to all those reviewers out there. They are my reason to keep writing and work into this. Love and hate can't be separated so easily…both are equally intense, so how can I make those feeling apart in 

fewer chapters? In my mind it's impossible to do that in short pieces. So if you hate this story…then go ahead and keep reading…this site is full of wonderful writers, so many to choose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its original characters.

I own the characters of this story that I mention right now (**Assaroth/Yukito, the Kinomoto Clan, Mika, Ayaka, Tomoyo, Gaap, Asmodeus, the Vortions, The Ramjals, Scorps, Saeki, Tatsuha, Yuki, Hiro, The Nakano Clan, Saito and others that I'll mention next time**), they are MINE. I've known to have bad grammar and typo skills. But as long as you get the storyline…it's okay with you…right?

* * *

**Chapter 73**

Sasuke doesn't know how he managed to leave the hospital with Hiro and no one noticed it. Even less know how they made it to get into this part of the woods that he'd never seen before. But here he is with a member of the famous Team Zero: Hiroshi "Hiro" Nakano.

The Uchiha can describe the red haired ninja pretty well; compared to his teammates he speaks rarely. His temper seems to be the easiest going of the three and most of his emotions are easily explained but just looking at his dark blue eyes.

There are rare times that Sasuke have seen him in action and the last one was when he fought Hinata with the anger and emotion that he though the guy lacked of. It was even a surprise in that moment to find out that Hiro and Hinata had the strongest rivalry of the team.

Why?

When they stopped at the beautifully secluded place in the woods, Hiro turns to face Sasuke. He doesn't know the man's intentions…but he felt like he can trust him.

"When I mentioned you back at the hospital about _'Alumina'_, did you know what I was talking about?" asks Hiro, and although he sounded normal and collected, the hint of seriousness and authority can be felt between words.

"Only what you mentioned back there; that is the barrier of the soul or something like that." Responds the Uchiha and he can tell that the red haired ninja is playing with him. Hiro is trying to see how much he knows and if he is lying or not.

"I think that you have seen Hinata fighting and using something that she calls '_chakra wall'_, right?" and then Sasuke raises an eyebrow, what's with all the questioning?

"What if I did?"

"I know that it sounds like I'm interrogating you but I need to know how much you know. This important to me." but Sasuke wasn't sure about this, but decided to accept it and he nodded.

"'_Alumina'_ is something pretty similar to that technique; the difference is that the '_chakra wall'_ jutsu is obviously used on humans. The _'Alumina'_ has another reason," and seeing that he has complete attention he continues.

Hiro: "_'Alumina'_ is the ultimate defense against demons."

But the raven haired ninja wasn't convinced at all, "If that it's true then why she didn't use it on the previous fights against demons?" and when he saw the small smirk playing on Hiro's lips, he knew that the guy is something else.

"Actually, we've noticed that she didn't use it when you were there. I believe that she was trying to avoid the risk that you'll end up copying it with the Sharingan. Although she knew that there was a high possibility of you being an A-1 class ninja, she wasn't going to show you everything. In fact," and then Sasuke is waiting for whatever it was. "That was a wise action, don't you think?"

"Whatever," responds the Uchiha and smirked thinking about something that it's completely odd. "If this is a technique that it's the ultimate defense against demons as you say it. Then why is not Yuki or Tatsuha the ones telling me about it? How come you know such thing? I though that the Kinomoto clan were the only ones who knows about this kind of stuff."

Seeing Hiro quiet for three whole seconds, only one word appeared in Sasuke's mind.

"_Bingo…_"

"Is simple, I'm from the Nakano clan." Responds the red haired ninja, and that earned a question mark over Uchiha Sasuke's head. "And what is that suppose to respond, huh?"

"Nothing," Ends up Hiro, he started to feel pretty pissed off with all that questioning. What the fuck? And then he looks at the landscape, the places gives him lots of memories. "And to tell the truth, I only helped her to train about that matter, the technique is stronger than it seems and also is full of risks."

Sasuke: "But you decided to show me how to use it. Now I wonder if the others know about this too."

Hiro: "What they don't know at the moment, it will only hurt a little later…don't you think?"

"Feh, whatever." Ends us the Uchiha and now he is standing prepared to see what Hiro is about to show him. And when he sees that the red haired ninja looks at him like he had grown another head, he relaxes completely.

"Okay, I know that you are already out from the hospital, but I think that a little practice will let me know how much time we'll need." Says Hiro and then sights lowly. "I need you to release your chakra slowly…but make it leave your body freely. Don't try to over do it."

And then the Uchiha nods and starts to work on it. Even when he was told that the _'Alumina'_ is different from the 'chakra wall', maybe both had the same principle. Closing his eyes, he started to drain his chakra slowly out of his body, and although his chakra control is way better than Naruto's that wasn't enough.

And what happened next proved that right on the spot.

Suddenly he started to feel a light breeze around him; opening his eyes he sees that few leaves started to surround him. And everything seemed pretty well until he started to see things.

Since his return to the village, he hadn't any vision or strong memory about the reason of all his life changed…the Uchiha tragedy. Unlike people may think he never had dreams about it; because he didn't need them to live with the memory.

But right now, he is feeling like he was there once again…face to face to that tragic night. The tremble on his legs; the tears and the wound that Itachi caused on his forearm…everything. And to make things worse, for some odd reason he can't stop making his chakra to leave his body. And is not like he couldn't, but he is so engrossed into the dilemma right into his eyes that he didn't know.

His sole salvation became the sudden headache that made him come into his senses.

Suddenly Sasuke looks up when he feels something hitting his head constantly, only to see that Hiro is poking his head…with a coconut. And now there is a slight curiosity about which one is empty…it's the coconut of the Uchiha's head? "Hey, I've told you to try it, not to over do it."

"Don't talk to me like I didn't want to stop." responds the Uchiha pretty angry; he just got out of hospital damn it! He won't end up in another coma because of a freaking coconut!

And where the fuck he got that thing?! He hadn't seen any of those trees around here!?

"Well…I though that you'll have some common sense about that, and what else I can expect from the Uchiha prodigy?" Responds the red haired ninja almost laughing, and Sasuke raises an eyebrow completely annoyed.

Sasuke: "And you are part of ANBU's Team Zero?"

Hiro: "Yep…sad for you don't you think?"

"Fine," responds Sasuke, and decides that it's better to drop any fight with the red haired. This guy was once the heir of the Nakano clan and considered the 'Prince of the Sound'. And if Hinata had him on her team, it must mean something. "I've never felt something like this. This completely different to what the Mangekyo Sharingan can do."

"It was expected, so don't worry." Responds Hiro and then Sasuke started to think about turning around and sleep a little more…this is getting nowhere. But the red haired ANBU didn't look that he was leaving 

when he started to speak again. "It seems that you have only developed your physical abilities as an A-1 class ninja."

Stopping on his tracks he turns to Hiro, his eyebrow twitching annoyingly. Wasn't he supposed to tell him that right on the spot BEFORE making him see Hinata in a memory? This is going to kill him…and he is not joking.

Sasuke: "And when you were planning to tell me that?"

Hiro: "When I was able to see it with my own eyes."

"I can expect that kind of shit talk from Tatsuha," replies Sasuke, and the though of going back to the hospital seemed friendly once more. "So if you don't give me real details about this…we can start another day--"

"Forget about the details! The demons won't stop now that they know with the fight against the Scorps that you don't know how to perform _'Alumina'_." Says Hiro and then he took the coconut and starts to play with it again.

"You'll come here every morning and I'll teach you the technique as I've seen Hinata performing it." Replies the red haired man and throws the coconut in the air. Without looking he takes out a kunai and does the same.

_Snap…_

Seconds later it lands on his hands…cut in half.

'_He didn't….even set a glance to where he was aiming_...!' Thinks Sasuke, maybe he can learn one or two things about Hiro…and maybe about the Nakano clan. Is this their ability…perfect targeting? Crossing his arms, Sasuke wasn't sure about this.

"And should I do that? I mean, the fact that I've survived the experience of the Mangekyo Sharingan doesn't guarantee that I'll--" and the he sees how the red haired man's calm posture tensed. But what amazed him a little is that he is more emotional than the rest. Maybe it's expected from the youngest male of Team Zero.

"You are wrong about something, and that is that I don't care about the Mangekyo Sharingan because is not related. Every time you perform the _'Alumina'_ it's risky." Says Hiro and then he stand in front of Sasuke. "If you noticed, the amount of chakra that you use to perform it is pretty high, and I can bet that unless you learn to recover faster than usual..."

Sasuke: "The technique makes you vulnerable."

Hiro: "Exactly."

Sasuke: "Then it means that first I need to learn to have perfect chakra control."

"That won't be difficult since you are an A-1 class ninja, but you have to see why you had those visions." Says Hiro and then Sasuke glared at him, why he wants to get into his business? "And besides, you talk like Hinata started to use it with us."

"And then?" asks the Uchiha, waiting to have a good opening to talk about the scrolls that she left behind. Not knowing what he is trying to do, Hiroshi responds. "Hinata had the technique mastered even before Team Zero was formed."

The raven haired ninja's eyes opened wide, if this is true…that means…

When Hinata started to fight the demons? And why he didn't notice this before?

"I suggest you to keep being sober so we can work on this, also to restart your element training with Tatsuha." Says Hiro, who starts to eat the white pulp from the coconut, "Believe me that what happened with the Scorps was purely a warm up compared of what we have seen on the past two...almost three years."

With that last statement on his mind, Sasuke leaves the place. And when he is again through the streets of the village, he spots the Kinomoto monk walking alone (which is a surprise). Stranding in front one of another, the Uchiha decides to be the one to speak. "I would like to continue the training."

The dark haired monk, who have been asking to himself like a million times already of how the last Uchiha is standing in front of him when he was hours ago at the hospital in coma asking to train. Maybe it's fate that all Uchiha's will end up with their heads more toasted than a bowl of corn flakes…or more messed up than a ham and veggie scramble.

But then again, he can't say anything because his family's genes are the same messed up. After all, who gets happy when your son lost his virginity on the house's backyard in a threesome at the age of 13? Oh yes, lovely memories…

Snapping back to reality, Tatsuha raises an eyebrow turning the meeting into a staring contest. "And why should I listen to someone who seems that just ran away from the hospital after being a fucking jerk and almost dying?"

"Don't give me that shit now, okay? Saito almost killed me as soon as I opened my eyes." Responds Sasuke, he can still remember with chills on his spine about the feeling on his throat. And the scariest thing was the samurai's eyes.

He really is a killing being.

"You deserved it," points out the monk to then smirks at him, "and I was gong to suggest you that anyway. After all I also saw you leaving with Hiroshi Nakano, so I wanted you two to have your moment alone…"

"If you are done with your '_fantasy yaoi scene of the day_', maybe we should get going before anyone finds me and starts to scold me for leaving the hospital." Grumbles the Uchiha and both men start to walk back to the training grounds.

"God, you are so _friendly_ that makes Rock Lee look like a bully." Mumbles Tatsuha full of sarcasm, but on the inside he is grinning. Hiro is known to be the friendliest of Team Zero and it's hard to not being on his good side. But what amazed him the most was that…he is a Nakano and Sasuke an Uchiha.

Although the last one doesn't know why both clans were such strong rivals, it will be for the best and the future of their world to keep things like this. He knows what Hiro is going to teach him, and even knowing that Yuki will be against it, he decided to be an outside help too.

It's time for Kinomoto Tatsuha to start to make his own decisions and to start to shine for his own talents.

* * *

The past three days for Sasuke have been completely chaotic.

He wakes up earlier than usual to go out and train fro his own. Then he meets up with Naruto and the others and trains together even more (they were unaware of his early morning training). After lunch he leaves them to meet with Tatsuha to try to get used to the earth element, but it have been a living hell.

Earth can be pretty unpredictable, something that he could have expected from wind. And maybe one of the reasons is that the element you can see what you create. That's why today his patience was gone when a rock hand (that the Uchiha finally was able to make) took his own owner and tried to squeeze him out.

"Don't look at me like it's my fault damn it! I've told you that the earth is more sensitive than wind and that it reacts along with your emotions! That's why Hinata didn't use it unless it's totally necessary." Responds Tatsuha when witnesses the infamous '_Uchiha death glare_'. But in the end he got used to it (unlike Naruto and Sakura) and started to joke about it.

And after this situation, he goes with Hiro to try to work on the _'Alumina'_, but every time that he does it, the memories of that night comes back at him stronger than ever. And no matter what he does, the red haired ninja doesn't respond about why this is happening, which makes the raved haired ninja to leave the place pretty cranky.

Well, at least due to all this time and energy consuming routine he hadn't even time to buy alcohol.

But today, especially today, something else was going to happen. And it did, when while walking back into the village after dealing with Hiro, a loud growl is getting close to the gates.

But Sasuke recognized who it was, and even when Hiroshi suggested no more trainings after dealing with the _'Alumina'_, he can't follow that (like he ever does).

The guards looked stunned while they see the figure getting closer and closer to the entrance of Konoha. And luckily, they weren't the only ones who've heard the scream. Team Seven and other jounin gathered 

close in case that this was an unexpected attack. And luckily Sasuke made it in time before the attacker reached to any target.

"Calm down…what the--?!"

It's Juugo.

Screams Sasuke when he realizes who it was, but decided to not loose time and uses his Sharingan, but he froze when he felt too tired and realized that maybe his eye weren't strong enough at the moment to contain the unleashed beast in Juugo. Kakashi runs beside him to cover his student and makes the same with his Sharingan, but it was too late because he was too close…

Only to see the giant white haired man pass out in front of the two stunned ninjas.

Suigetsu and Karin appeared seconds later, and then Sakura and the red haired girl started to fight of who will treat the _poor Sasuke-kun_. But then he looks up to see how the guy who was about to get them suffered that, and he sees surprised at Seijuro Mika. Fixing her left glove, the woman looks back at the Uchiha.

For some odd reason, Sasuke saw how Mika's eyes widened slightly when she sees the man's face.

"Don't worry, I only made him pass out." responds the doctor to then ask for the rest of the ninjas present to carry the man for detention, until she sees a crumpled paper on his belt. Picking it up, she reads the note…and opens her eyes wide when she notices that it's Hinata's handwriting. (Chapter 63)

Crushing the paper in her hands, she turns to the rest of the jounin, "I've change my mind…let's take him to Ayaka."

* * *

"Oh Sasuke-kun! That was really scary and I was so alone trying to make sure that Juugo-san doesn't hurt anyone--!"

"Oh shut up Karin! You are the one who ran away and left me alone to deal with Juugo." Responds Suigetsu, and now the once called Team Hebi along with Team Seven are eating on the ramen stand. Is not because is his favorite, but because these two have been demanding to his once team member to pay their meal.

And Sasuke at the end accepted, but that didn't mean that he'll pay sushi or something.

And another reason he had to choose that place is that is the closest to Ayaka's office, where Juugo was taken to. And even with her ability to turn things into stone with her 'third eye' nothing's guarantee. But what made him quite mad is that his Sharingan didn't work properly due to his previous training with Hiro. And man, how awful thing is to know that what others have advised you really happened.

According to what he managed to read in that note, Hinata told him that when he gets rid of Karin and Suigetsu (and he can guess why) he should look for Konoha and try to be healed. And if the man was on his way here, it means that Juugo decided that if he can't be healed completely…he preferred the death.

And that proves that his heart is purer than anyone else.

But he needed to try to make Karin and Suigetsu leave, because having those two here will mean nothing but problems. Maybe…if he can find a way to make them leave _together_…

"Aren't you two worried to get arrested?" asks suddenly Sasuke and he hopes that this little white lie will work enough to make them go. Suigetsu and Karin looked back at him like he had grown two heads. Uchiha Sasuke worried about them? They know that Juugo was his favorite…of course, for the curse seal.

"I mean, Karin is pointed as one of the one who helped Orochimaru to her his _experiment specimen_. And you Suigetsu, aren't you part of the seven swordsman?" asks again the Uchiha, and Naruto who was eating ramen beside him almost chocked on his food. But then Kakashi looks at the male's sword…he had seen it somewhere else…

"That sword Kakashi is Zabuza's. Suigetsu was his student or some sort of it so he wanted it." Says Sasuke doesn't look at anyone. If he learned something with Orochimaru is that humans can get in their own conclusions with the least of information. And when they have all the fact in front of them without asking they follow everything without question.

Oh, the wonders of the human mind.

Sasuke: "And I don't have to be a genius to think that maybe you two are on the BINGO books as well."

Suigetsu: "Oh we know that…that ANBU captain told us--"

In that moment, a bowl of ramen crushed into the ground and the owner of that plate called Kinomoto Tatsuha grabbed the water swordsman by his collar. "Did you see Hinata?! Where?!"

At that moment Sasuke felt lucky to have such impulsive trainer as the monk.

"Like a week ago, are you happy now?" letting go of Suigetsu Tatsuha goes back to his seat, but then Karin decides to continue, "We've saw her going to the north, and she seemed pretty different."

"What do you mean?" asks this time Sasuke, he was happy to finally to have any source of information…at least the minimum was enough for him, to at least know that Hinata is still alive and moving. But still…why she left?

Karin: "Well, I can guess that she saw us at the moment that we crossed paths, but she acted like she didn't see us. There's a rumor about a wandering ninja hunting down dangerous criminals all over the north. Maybe she is investigating that, right?"

'_No_', thinks Sasuke, '_She is the one hunting down those criminals, but why? She can do the same thing as ANBU captain. This doesn't make sense!_'

Deciding to not get his mind over worked again and get into another depression break down, he stands up and pays the bill. "I suggest you to leave Konoha as soon as possible. The ANBU will find out about you being on Orochimaru's side and go after you."

"Wait! Can't you defend us or anything?!" screams Suigetsu, not caring about the glares that he started to get, "You were on the same position as us and they forgave you! And Juugo is still in Konoha--"

"The woman who knocked Juugo is actually the ANBU captain's wife." By that statement both Karin and Suigetsu's jaws dropped. "And Saito Seijuro is an ass if you ask anyone."

"Sasuke-kun, there's something that you can do--?"

"I wouldn't insist if I were you," says Kakashi, who is reading his book, "I believe that Juugo-san is saved by the note that he kept written by Hinata--"

"And that we are supposed to give _your_ bodies to feed the earth." Says Mika that appeared out of nowhere; Naruto and Sakura looked at the woman with a sweat drop. But either Sasuke or the copy ninja hadn't been impressed at all, she is a '_zero wife_' after all. "Now, would you be kind enough to follow me, Team Sasuke?"

Suigetsu: "Actually, the team is called 'Snake'--"

Mika: "Do you think that I care? Move!"

"I'll go as well, I'm Sasuke's mentor." Demands Tatsuha and Mika nods, and while they walk beside the doctor and Karin had hearts in her eyes due to the 'Kinomoto smirk' that the monk just gave her; Suigetsu turns to whisper to Sasuke, "Doesn't he creep you out? He sounds like a pervert in a monk's robe."

Sasuke: "Actually, his religion supports his behavior."

Suigetsu got interested on the new information, "Really?"

"Yes," responds Sasuke, who've just got the idea at the moment that the '_water boy_' turned interested on the Kinomoto tradition. Maybe this is solution to get rid of him, and maybe taking Karin along the same ride. "To say more, Tatsuha lost his virginity at the tender age of 13…in a threesome with other two girls--"

"WOW! No kidding?!"

"Shhh…yes is true and don't scream. You can ask him later." Hushes Sasuke, but inner Sasuke started to smirk and laugh evilly. Maybe by the end of the day these two will be out of the village…maybe forever.

Well, at least one problem solved.

* * *

When they made it a clearing, to be more exact the garden that surrounds the K.I.A. monument. They though that they'll see a violent and problematic Juugo but seems too quiet to be a threat. The man smells the flowers and smiling towards the birds that started to stand on his shoulders. And when he saw his teammates, he smiled towards them. "Hi everyone, it seems that there's hope for me."

Sasuke: "How so?"

"Well," looks down Juugo, "it seems that I've been in Konoha when Orochimaru-sama took my case." and when the Uchiha was close to inquire about it, his questions were answered when Saito appeared behind them. "Mika, I've heard that you are dealing with--" Suddenly, Juugo stands up and is surprised to see the samurai. After a couple of seconds he raises an eyebrow. "Mika-san, who's he?"

Saito's eyebrow twitched, "Mika-_san_?"

"Well, I've used to feed him when Orochimaru decided to help him." in that moment the rest of the team along with Tatsuha turned between Juugo and Mika, from Mika to Juugo. Are they saying that they also knew Juugo? "Don't you remember him ? He was the small boy in that cage--"

Saito: "Yes I remember him…"

"Wait," snaps the gentle giant, "You are…Seijuro Saito?" and let's say that the samurai was pretty annoyed by the weird situation. "Yes I am--"

And everyone is surprised when Juugo practically stands in front of him and bows with full respect. While Sasuke was scratching the back of his head, Tatsuha thinking placing his finger son his chin and Suigetsu not saying a word; Karin had to snap because she didn't get it either.

"Juugo…care to explain?"

Standing up once again, the tall man turns to look at the others. "It seems that Orochimaru-sama hadn't told you anything. But Kinimaro and I have heard of a medic called Mika and the last samurai, Seijuro Saito." Responds Juugo referring to the ones in front of him; "Mika-san is the one who used to feed me when I accepted to be under Orochimaru's care. And he told us once that if we ever need a second chance, to look for Saito-san."

"So the bastard told you that, huh?" asks Saito, but unexpected from Sasuke, the guy seemed to smile at the fact that Orochimaru did that. "After I called out our friendship because he insisted to invade Konoha--"

"You knew about that?"

Suddenly, all heads turned to look at the source of the voice. Uzumaki Naruto…

"You are part of the ANBU, a man of high ranks and still knowing about it…he killed the Third." States the blonde ninja, and Mika was about to defend him when Saito asked her to stop. "To be more specific, he came to me days before the exam. He told me with the only purpose to set my family safe, he met my eldest son--"

"You are selfish."

"If I was selfish, I wouldn't tell him that I was going to tell the old man anyway. If I was selfish, I wouldn't try to persuade him to not do it. If I was selfish, I wouldn't have tried to understand the weight that he got on his shoulders due the guilt of not being able to save Lain." Responds the now leader of the ANBU, with his hands in pockets, "I did all I could to prevent lives to be lost that day, and that weight is still on my shoulders. But I can't stop think bad about it. Because people like this guy (points at Juugo) is one of those strong proofs that even after I decided to not keep seeing him, he still saw me as his friend until the end."

"He did, Saito-san." Continues Juugo, "He told me to go after you if something happens, but then I decided to go after Sasuke-san; only to see that Hinata-san is also related to Konoha--"

Then the samurai snaps from the situation, "Hinata?"

"They met her with that mission with Tomoyo." Clears out Mika, she knows that the situation about the ex-Hyuuga heiress is still on their mind, but they can't focus all on that.

Juugo: "And we've saw her a week ago--"

Okay, they can focus on that now…

"How's she? She looks healthy? What she was doing when you saw her?" snapped Saito full of questions, and when Juugo saw his full concern about her, he frowned. Something it's up, but he couldn't think straight at the moment because the samurai was close to start to strangle him. "You better speak Juugo, or I'll--"

"We thought that she was in a solo mission," interrupts Karin, "when she saw us, the first thing she did was to run away. Well, not exactly run, but to make sure that we don't see her."

"But a day after that we encountered face to face, she wasn't pleased." Continues Suigetsu, scratching the back of his head, "She told us to not mention about seeing her. and now that I think about it…"

"Did you see her eyes?" asks suddenly Mika, and then the Uchiha remembered that indeed, her eyes were green when they fought at that time. Even when she mentioned that she wasn't loosing her sight, then what is it?

Karin: "Now that you mention it, they were like hazel."

The sudden silence between the two gave Sasuke the hint that something is wrong with Hinata. If she wasn't loosing her sight then what? Is that related to the fact that she is a pure blood Hyuuga? Any consequences for being born like that?

"You two need to leave," says suddenly Mika, trying to change the course of the conversation. "You are on the BINGO books and I doubt that Danzou will let you go that easily. He needs to separate the Root from the original ANBU."

"And to tell you the truth, if any of the ANBU decides to hunt you don't, I won't stop them." says Saito, and then Suigetsu points at him angrily. "Ha, you're just an ass just like Sasuke said!"

"So…I'm an ass, huh?" Turning around slowly, the samurai looks at the Uchiha, who was now thinking on a million ways to torture the water boy ninja to death. Damn!

"Ahem, but what about Juugo?" asks Karin, she is looking for a way to not leave the village…and even less Sasuke. "I have written instructions about him from Hinata. So he'll be safe unless he becomes a threat, and I think that he knows his destiny already."

Juugo nods.

"Then it means that we must leave now," says Suigetsu and then turns to the rest of tea Seven, "Does anyone knows where is Kisame's sword? Just to add it to my collection…"

Sasuke: "No, I don't know--"

"Wait a second, are you letting them leave the village?" asks Sakura, who started to prepare her gloves. But then Mika stand in front of her, taking her left glove in purpose. "Look, if you want to hunt them down…just do it. But don't do it in front of me…I can get a little _careless_, if you can say that." Ends up the doctor, and shows her uncovered left hand. Saito walked between the two women, this can get out of hand.

"Mika, put that back. And you," says the samurai pointing vulgarly at the pink haired ninja, "you have three seconds to step back and don't do a shit. Believe, you don't want to give me an excuse to fuck your future as shinobi."

Sakura: "Abuse of power is a high crime,"

"Interfering with the functioning of a high-ranked organization as the ANBU is equal to high betrayal, right?" Saito's evil smirk was enough to know that he meant well. he wasn't the assigned leader of the ANBU by Hinata for nothing.

Turning around to leave, she looks at Karin and Suigetsu once again. "You better have a plan before the Root goes after you." and she disappears.

"You should back to the Mist; it's safer than the rest of the countries right now." Says Sasuke, and Naruto is still looking at the scene. Why he can't see the old Teme back? Even now, the guy hadn't changed into his old self. Why?

"True, lets go." Says Karin but then Juugo decided to play with his tricky comments. "But you are leaving together? I thought that you wanted to get rid of each other."

"Of course I want to!" screams Karin pretty flushed, "Is just that I want to wait when he let his guard down."

Juugo: "But I wouldn't be better if you just separate? Then you don't have to cope with the other."

Karin: "Shut up!"

"She is still in denial, let her be." Says Suigetsu with a smirk and starts to walk away, "I'll comeback when things calm down and ask about that Kinomoto thing okay?!" then Karin waves at everyone to run towards Suigetsu, "What the fuck you mean that '_I'm on denial_'?! And what you mean with the '_Kinomoto thing_'?!"

Suigetsu: "Well, lets say that you didn't jump on Sasuke like last time…"

Karin: "Because he looked tired--!"

Suigetsu: "Or because I was there? And don't deny it, you are blushing."

Karin: "W-What?!"

When the two figures disappeared through the woods, Sasuke looks back at Juugo. "You really put an effort to pair them up." Smiling back at his once team leader, the tall man sights. "I didn't pair them up…it just happened. And they used me as an excuse to stay together."

Sasuke: "So that's why you couldn't come earlier."

Juugo: "Yup"

* * *

After this whole incident, it was settled that the huge man with an extreme bipolar case will be treated between Mika and Ayaka to see if his case was biological or mental...or a mixture of both. Using part of the psychologist's medical complex they built a special prison that was surrounded by special tags. If Juugo develops one of his 'attacks' the tags will activate and absorb his chakra, being that one of the theories for the curse seal bloodline. Mika was sad to know that all the information regarding Juugo was gone when Hinata destroyed the labs, maybe with some of Orochimaru's discoveries would help them faster.

And as the days passed by, Sasuke couldn't see the _'Alumina'_ technique progress at all. And to make things worse; the same illusions that he started to see on that training have begun to interfere with his everyday life from the moment that he wakes up. Not matter where he looks, any slight sign that reminds him of Itachi attacks him with images of the past, images of the massacre…images of whatever the man would have shared with Hinata…

And that was eating him up from the inside.

And although with the help of Hiro, Tatsuha and his teammates to keep him busy and too tired to drink…it don't mean that with all this happening at this point of his life wasn't digging deep into his depression. If he tells Hiro about this; he'll call off the _'Alumina'_ training.

Plus knowing that Hinata is still out there, and not seeing anything clear of why she left, and why she avoided Suigetsu and the others bothered him. If she told them to not say a word that they saw her, he was sure that it was about him. He missed her every day; the '_time recalling jutsu_' having the secondary effect that if you use it too much, you can start to confuse fantasy from reality.

Not willing to take it anymore and at the 15th day of training, Sasuke ends up almost knocking down Ayaka's office.

The doctor looks surprised to see the Uchiha back, although she had to admit that it was earlier than expected. Even when she hated his senseless action of barging in without asking, she was also glad that 

Juugo was her first case every morning. The poor guy has snapped only three times since he came two weeks ago, so it was a good thing.

"Hi Sasuke…yes you can come in, I'm not busy." Says the doctor full of sarcasm, something that Sasuke decided to take it and not say anything else. Practically falling on the futon, he stared at the wood ceiling for what seemed hours. Ayaka just sat there and decided to make notes about the way that he came, his body language and the fact that he hadn't say a word for the last 45 minutes.

But as a life-experienced psychologist, Ayaka knows that sometimes the patient needs a little time to open up and say whatever they need to say. But why he had to come in when she was about to taste one of Tomoyo's delicious pastries!? She gave them to her for free damn it!

"What can I do," speaks up the Uchiha, and the doctor had to forget completely about the beautiful 'angel cake' that was on the box to pay all her attention to the raven haired ninja. after all he finally said something.

"What can I do…to make her back to me?"

Ayaka blinks twice; she knows that Sasuke broke-up with his 'woman' –whom she can only call her like this since she doesn't know her name-- and that it was the reason of his alcoholism and depression. And even when Sakura came here almost on her knees asking for her intervention, its known that if the patient doesn't come by his own will, it will be useless.

"I've started to have visions of my past, of the things that happened that night." Continues Sasuke, like he didn't care if she is listening or not. "I've been trying to work on the '_Alumina_' with Hiro, but those things…are killing me…" his breath starts to get faster and Ayaka started to worry, but didn't move from the seat…not yet…

Then her eyes narrowed when he mentioned '_Alumina_' and Hiro. Her husband hadn't mentioned this, and if Hiroshi Nakano knew about his problem with the visions and hide it from her…he'll sleep on the couch, or someone else's home.

Sasuke: "And I want **her** with me! I'm a mess! I feel like my energy is going elsewhere! Even when I try to think positive and doing my best I don't improve! Since I've stopped drinking I feel less than shit!"

Ayaka: "And you believe that drinking like you did like last time that you almost died will solve anything?"

"Will you think on your life without your loved one? I know that being like that will make her suffer…but," the Uchiha bits his lower lip, and from the distance that her chair is placed, she can swear that she saw tears coming from his eyes.

Is Uchiha Sasuke finally falling into pieces?

"…I don't want to fucking exist if I can't have her with me."

Then Ayaka stood up with anger, normally she is the last one of the 'Zero Wives' to snap like this…but she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Sasuke by his collar, she used the strength that no one –even her—knew that she had and made him stand up and pull him on her eye level.

"You know what?! Right now I'm seeing what maybe that 'woman' if yours started to see and maybe that was the reason that she left your side! And its fucking time for someone make you see the true!" and then she turns him around harshly…to make him look to a mirror.

Then the two stood there for moments, no one said a single word.

Sasuke started to tremble while he looked at his own reflection; long hair in a ponytail, the bags under his eyes, the bored but yet cold expression in his eyes.

It will take a double check to see the difference between him and Itachi.

"You know the meaning of this, don't you?" asks harshly Ayaka, Sasuke is the kind of person that you can't use candid words for too long…his head is as thick as Hinata's. "You know why the visions on that night started to appear out of nowhere and not letting you go?" the Uchiha was still looking at his own reflection in complete shock, and that started to worry her, but decided to keep talking until he reacted.

Ayaka: "You slowly made Itachi come back to life Sasuke. You physically killed him, but you never forgave him. You still blame yourself for not being strong enough to prevent what happened years ago. Even when you know that no one ever blamed you about it."

Sasuke: "…!"

"And as long as you don't learn to forgive him and decide to go on, you'll never be able to have a healthy relationship at all. You'll still be apart from your teammates, and you won't be able to have a strong relationship with the woman that you love…or any other that you met in the future." Then Sasuke turns to look at her, still in shock, but she didn't move an inch.

"You need…to learn to forgive Uchiha Itachi."

Suddenly Sasuke embraced her, and due to his height and weight she fell on her knees while he hugged her tight. The wetness on her clothes confirmed that he started to cry silently. Ayaka stayed in that position, waiting for him to let it go. All those times that he must cried alone in his apartment, all those screams that he muted using alcohol until that incident happened…now they'll have an ear to hear them out.

The psychologist knows that he must have suffered an inner hell all this time, but the only way to save him was to force him to look for the answer. And the proof of her resolve is now crying and facing what he just discovered.

After he calms down, she'll start to design with him the therapy sessions.

* * *

It's been days since that incident at the doctor's office and Sasuke is now walking through the halls of the ANBU headquarters. Since Ayaka is quite busy with her patients and now with the Juugo case, it's settled that she also wants to see him everyday. So they agreed that since she takes Juugo in the mornings and Mika works on his medical side at noon; that the Uchiha will be her last case of the day.

Including the sessions she also gave him some things to do they can complement with the treatment and help him work this faster. And one of them was settled after the six-hour fight with Hiro.

That day she appeared at the house furious at her husband for not telling her about training Sasuke to make the 'Alumina' and the secondary effect of the visions. Three seconds later the rest f Team Zero found out about it too and got mad to the poor red haired ninja.

They were visiting the Nakano house that day.

After all those hours of arguing and cursing –and hits from Mika to a side due the strong vocabulary—they agreed that the training must go on. With the demons knowing that the Uchiha can't perform it and plotting anything to try to kill him, its necessary to make the guy strong and being at his side while that happens…like it or not.

Ayaka also talked to Kakashi about the new situation, and asked him to try to not push the Uchiha to share with the team like they used to. Naruto and Sakura desire so much to see the old Sasuke back that forcing the bonds will make things worse. They must let him decide how to handle their friendship –or what's left of it—for his mental health and peace.

The Sasuke that they met before he left is possible to never see it back, maybe it's time to re-start again and cope with the Uchiha Sasuke they brought back to Konoha.

Tatsuha is pretty proud of the increasing development of the raven hared young man over the days. His control over the earth element is getting better and wasting less chakra every time. And the Kinomoto heir is taking the chance to increase the pace of the training. After all one of the most difficult task is making the Uchiha being able to understand the basics of the animal language. Well, is still difficult.

After all, Sasuke started to understand better the snake language, but the last time that he tried to get a wolf's attention…he was attacked because he accidentally asked him '_to take dominance' _over him. If you know how wolves and dogs take dominance over another…yeah, _that way_…

Thankfully Tatsuha was there and cleared things up. And it's kind of funny seeing the monk speak '_wolf_', although he said that Sasuke must learn how to speak '_chipmunk_' and '_cat_'. Who would have known that there's like 100 different '_meow_' tones to say something?

With Tatsuha at his side, the two men finally made it to the double doors in front of them. Opening them, they see Saito Seijuro sat in what was once Hinata's chair and with Hiro and Yuki helping him out. And it's obvious by their faces that they didn't expect to see the Uchiha that day…and even less in the office.

One of the numerous things that Ayaka asked to Sasuke is to forget about his woman for a while, at least until he gets better. But that is one thing that he can't do. He won't let Hinata's case down, and he'll do his best to know why she left, or at least to understand her more. So when she comes back, he'll be able to convince her to stay.

"Sasuke, Tatsuha…what are you doing here?" asks Yuki, pretty impressed to see the two standing there. Although Sasuke looks better with his hair cut in his normal hairstyle and showing a little muscle.

"I'm here to ask about the contents of the three scrolls that Hinata left that day." Says the Uchiha, and then Tatsuha turns towards him, he didn't know his reasons and was really impressed. And the rest of Team Zero had their eyes wide, why Sasuke is interested in that?

"If we have red them or not is not your business. And why should I tell you anyway?" asks Saito, trying his best to not look impressed and nervous. No one of the council knows about those scrolls and they hadn't seen the contest of them yet at his own decision.

Even when Yuki is mad at him for it…

"Because I want to help, I want to cooperate to try to understand why she left." Seeing the non-believing look in their eyes, he decided to play the '_little white lie'_ card. "And because I am an A-1 class ninja, this maybe can help me too--"

"You want to work on the forgiveness thing, don't you?" asks suddenly Tatsuha, and it really surprises him a lot. It wasn't part on his list of excuses that he can give to make this happen, but enough to not make them think otherwise. And that one wasn't on the list, so inner Sasuke wanted to pat the back of the monk right now. "You want…to also get Hinata's forgiveness somehow don't you?"

"Hn…" the raven haired ninja looks at the samurai still on his chair, hands under his chin (maybe he have seen Hinata do that before) "I know that this won't guarantee anything, but I believe that if I know better about her more than all that I've seen…I'll leave all that behind."

Saito: "…no."

"No, Saito!" screams Yuki turning to the dark haired leader, "Is not that I'm on the asshole's side."

Sasuke: "Oh no. Not that again--"

"But we have to check those scrolls! What if they show us where Hinata is or what she is planning to do? Don't you want to understand her decision?" insists the blonde ANBU, but it seems that the topic have been on the table before. The samurai looks at the blonde, his eyes harden by the persistence of the ex-Kinomoto heir.

"But have you though on the possibility of discovering something that we shouldn't?" asks back Saito, and by his body language he is pretty nervous. "I have the feeling that whatever those scrolls hide is not pretty. If 

it's something that we could have helped but unable to notice, then what? I don't care what that Emo brat wants…"

Sasuke: "Don't you see that I'm right here--?"

Saito: "We won't open them!"

Yuki: "But--!"

"Actually, I'm in the middle." Then everyone turns to the red haired ninja called Hiro. looking out of the window to ignore the eyes that are now piercing his back, he continues. "Part of me wants to see if there's a secret that Hinata have been avoiding. Something about her vision problem, something about Itachi that never mentioned," sighting loudly, he continues. "But at the same time, I'm scared. I'm scared to find out about something that will damage our union as team. I'm scared to find out about anything that can tear us apart, and that maybe to prevent that she decided to leave. This team is the strongest of Konoha and the most feared out there, and she formed it. Maybe the though to see this dream break down…I don't know."

Turning around to see the others, Hiro walks over to a giant wooden box in one of the corners of the office. Opening it breaking the seal, he takes out the three scrolls, and placing them over the desk by the incredulous look from his teammates, Sasuke and Tatsuha.

"But one thing is for sure," says the red haired man when he sees at Yuki and Saito. "If the answer for our worries lies on these scrolls, I would rather find out about them now than wait for the year to end and see if she is still alive or not."

Seeing the insecurity in Saito's eyes, Hiro places a hand on his shoulder, "and no matter what Saito, we have been the family image that Hinata needed all this years…right? Isn't that what she told you…**only you** that night?"

Looking directly at the scrolls and then at the hopeful face of Uchiha Sasuke, there's one question running on the samurai's head. '_Why he is so interested on the scrolls? Why he wants to know about Hinata's reason for leaving?_'

Deciding that maybe time will give him the answers, he sights. "Fine, let's do it."

Sasuke was letting go the air that he didn't know that he was holding back. He saw the samurai's eyes and he sensed the light air of suspicion. But he didn't car if they find out right away…if in the end he has to confess to try to find Hinata, he'll do it.

He wakes up every morning because of her. Hinata has become his _faith_.

* * *

A/N: You though that I forgot about Juugo and the others, right? As you can see, everything comes when the time comes.

And to make things clear (a little), Mika knows Juugo because she and Saito used to give '_side help_' to Orochimaru when he started his experiments in Konoha. The guy appears when he was little, and the now doctor used to give his food and potions that Orochimaru gave him to try to fins a cure for his 'cursed' technique. Saito also was there, but never met personally Juugo.

But Orochimaru told him once (before he went all crazy and senile) that if he ever needs help, he can go to Konoha and ask Saito. The Sannin considered the samurai his best friend.

Details of how the Saito/Mika relationship started are part of the storyline of the story "Lain & Orochimaru's story". So go ahead and read it, it's a three shot story and I recently uploaded chapter two.

Thanks a lot for the fan arts sent via e-mail…but I'll feel better sharing all that through the web to other fans. So please post them on deviantart (dot) com. If you don't have an account just open one, its free. And my username on the site is the same as here…vegetapr69.

My deviant Art link is on my profile.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: Did you know that I've got a part-time job as…an English tutor for a private College? (Readers stare at Vegetapr69 with wide eyes). What?! Believe me people; I'm as surprised as you. I still can't believe that I've passed the English grammar exam...with a 96! So why I can't see all those errors on my stories?!

Ahem…

And thanks a lot for all those reviews for 'Wrong desires' and to tell the truth I didn't expected all that…even more so positive feedback. And yes, the second part will be out soon. Why my lemon-content stories has more reviews that the others? I'll never know...

Also thanks to all those faithful readers and reviewers…and thanks a lot for your patience with this story.

**kawaiiitahina123, loveslavender, xxanime mikoxx, Anita Blake 76, winterkaguya, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Piisa, zutara101, blackraven615, cygnet411, brazilian guy, MidnightRose Konouchi, HeartBrokenHinata, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, YOUR NEW FAV REVIEWER**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I have bad spelling and evil grammar. Team Zero is my favorite baby in this story; so please…if you want to use them on any of your stories…at least let me know. There are **IMPORTANT** reasons for it.

**Chapter 74**

'_Bonds'_

'_Requiem'_

'_Guilt'_

The group started at the names of the three scrolls scattered on the desk. After they agreed to open the three items that Hinata left behind accidentally during that fight, they went to Yuki's house. Tomoyo wasn't around because she runs a bakery –the most famous in town, by the way— when she is not assigned on missions and she has a nice nursery/backyard just for their kids. Eiri for being the oldest is attending the Academy with Seijuro Kato and Nakano Kira. The Kinomoto twins Cain & Abel will start later on this year…but that wasn't important right now.

One of the reasons that they chose that house is because due to the size of the place –remember that Yuki and Tomoyo have nine kids—its settle outside of the village itself. So whatever happens in there will be more difficult to listen…or find out.

Sasuke still can't believe that everyone believed in what he said and his reasons; although he wasn't lying…well, like half of all he said was true...not complete true you know. But still Tatsuha seemed to be more excited than him, the poor guy have been his best to look and act strong. After all he wanted to be a better man for Hinata so when she comes back she can see him with other eyes. And if he wanted that, he must leave Yuki's shadow…and being a true man

The guys followed the blonde upstairs; the house resembling the fame of the romantic/erotic novelist and Tomoyo's love for cooking; the place is filled with books. But if the Uchiha though that it was insane having a library at your own home…his jaw almost dropped when they entered into the study.

"Most of my novels are made thanks to my research. We have traveled to so many places thanks to the Team Zero missions that I've decided to bring something from each place." Says Yuki while Tatsuha casually walks towards the large desk where the typewriter is. And from the pile of papers on the side, it's obvious that the guy is working on another novel.

After putting useless stuff to a side, they placed the scrolls on the desk. And they started at them for seconds until Sasuke speak up. "Well? What now?"

Saito: "That's the problem."

Sasuke & Tatsuha: "Huh?"

And then Hiro opens the one called _'Requiem'_ and shows everyone what's inside: instead of words or a message, it had huge five-winged crow. At the top of each wind lands an empty circle, making them also the total of five.

Sasuke: "What the fuck--?!"

"That's the problem Uchiha; we don't know what the fuck is." Says Saito with his arms crossed, "We can bet that this is a way to secure the contents of the scroll, but none of us have seen something like this before--"

"Maybe I do."

Everyone turns around to look at the entrance of the study. They didn't expect to see Assaroth there.

Yuki: "Assaroth?"

The pale, white as sheet demon slayer enters the room and looks directly at the opened scroll. "Hn, it seems that Hinata has done things that I wasn't aware of--"

"Why are you here? And where's Toya?" cuts off the blonde ANBU, wherever Assaroth is here is for an important reason since the guy is not fond to friendly family visits. And to leave the peaceful lands of the Kinomoto clan…something is up.

"Right now I don't have any fucking idea of where that incubus demon is. And I'm here because I've heard among low class demons that Uchiha Sasuke fought Saeki and the Scorps and he won." Says bluntly the demon slayer and Tatsuha looked at him with wide eyes, news sure run fast in the demon world. "The demons also know that our friend here hadn't performed the _'Alumina'_, so they bet that he can be easier to get than Hinata."

"We can talk about that later, now what is important is why you said that Hinata has done '_things_'. What kind of '_things_'?" asks Saito, right now he has his priorities, and he wants to know what kind of jutsu is what contains these scrolls…and why the names?

Looking again at the five-winged crow figure on the scroll, the demon slayer nods. "This kind of jutsus are only be done by those who have experienced a high-class jutsu. In other words, she must have any direct encounter with a tailed beast."

Seconds later, Tatsuha's light bulb lights on…literally, "I know!"

Everyone: "Huh?"

"Don't you remember Sasuke?" asks the monk realizing of when this would have happened, "Hinata returned Shukaku to Gaara's body! At that moment she used lots of hand signs to perform it, so maybe since it's pretty hard to make..."

"She did…what?" asks Hiro, and then Tatsuha gulps hard. He forgot that he never told the guys about this. "She returned a tailed beast into the Kazekage's body? Are we talking about the one called Gaara of the Sand?"

Tatsuha: "Y-yes…"

"Damn! Has she got insane?! She would have ended up dead instead!" screams the red haired ninja. Although Sasuke has been silent all the time, he's been taking mental notes of what its happening in front of him. If all this is like Assaroth said, then it means that Hinata was aware of this and decided to take the risks for the benefits of performing that jutsu?

She never cared completely about the Kazekage on the first place?

"But it gave her better abilities with the earth element, that's for sure." Says Yuki, who started to remember that when they came back from that mission her techniques became stronger and the reflects increased.

"Anyway," continues the demon slayer, "these kinds of seals are made to preserve information or images of the mind. Those five circles are the clues to break the seal and let see what's inside."

"Oh, that's all?" says the monk and picks up a brush with ink, but he is stopped by the white haired fighter. "Don't."

Tatsuha: "What do you mean with 'don't'? We have agreed to find out about this and we need to guess--"

Assaroth: "That's the problem. These things are made with the only purpose to protect the contents. You must be right about your guessing…or the person who writes it will die."

Suddenly the room went silent, and is not like no one wanted to write down. But the problem is that it will be a waste of time putting there the wrong answers. So they need to agree what to write…and who should write it.

"All right, there are five items to write there," says Saito, he likes to solve puzzles so this must be a good one. Hinata wasn't the ANBU captain at her age for nothing. "So we should start thinking of five things that maybe she would mention on the scroll."

"What about the Five Countries? The Fire Country, The Earth Country, The Lighting country, The Wind Country and The Water Country;" Asks Yuki and that's the first thing that came out of his mind…and it seemed almost obvious.

"I don't think so," responds Hiro, "because you have forgotten to mention The Grass Country, The Snow Country and many more nations. Hinata have been in missions in all those places…so she wouldn't count any of them out."

"True…what about the five senses? They are the basics for a ninja to survive: taste, tact, hear, sight and scent." Suggests Saito, although there are the cases of blind samurais and stuff like that in the past…but they were rare cases.

"I think that it would be too easy. And besides, haven't you heard about the sixth sense? And no, it's not that movie." inquires Tatsuha, and it seemed that even when the samurai didn't like to be wrong, he had to agree.

And he didn't have any idea of any fucking movie called like that.

"Maybe it's about the Hokages…Tsunade is the Fifth after all." Mentions Hiro and it seemed to be most logical at the moment until Yuki thinks it over. "But that will relate patriotism from Hinata towards the power of the Hokage. Remember that she claimed royalty towards the Leaf on the headband…not to the Hokage."

Tatsuha: "Then what else?!"

"The five elements," says Assaroth, "remember that she is an A-1 class ninja. And one of the things that she was too obsessed about were towards the challenges and that training."

After seeing that no one seemed to argue about that one it was decided: they'll try with the five elements. Now it was the task to see who should be the one trying it. But that decision didn't last more than one second.

Saito: "I'll do it."

Hiro: "Wait! Saito--!"

Assaroth: "I can do it--"

Saito: "My handwriting is pretty clear and I'm the old man here. So I see its pretty fair--"

Assaroth: "Guys--"

Yuki: "Are you nuts!? Mika will kill me if something happens to you!"

Assaroth: "I'm being ignored? Hello--"

Sasuke: (sights) "get used to it already--"

Saito: "As leader of Team Zero this is my final decision, got it?!"

Sasuke: "See? They always do that."

Assaroth's vein started to come out, "Can you at least--?" but he remained silent when the samurai's eyes snapped towards him with killing intent. Muttering the word 'idiot' among other curses the demon slayer steps back while Saito picks up the paint brush and looks at the small circles.

"You should use the single kanji versions; you know that she liked them better to write." Suggests Hiro, and then the samurai writes the first one, _chi_ (Earth). After writing that one down…nothing happened. Smirking in victory because they guessed it, the samurai under the gaze of the rest started to write the next ones.

_sui_ (Water)

But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't convinced at all. This seemed too easy for him...

_hoka_ (Fire)

_f__ū__ (Wind)…_

And just when Saito was about to write down the kanji for lighting…his hand is stopped by the raven haired ninja. Tatsuha and the rest couldn't understand why the man stopped his actions, so that's why they stood in offense pose just in case…

"I don't think that the last space belongs to '_lighting_'." Says Sasuke, pretty obvious of what's coming next.

Assaroth: "What do you mean?"

"Among ninjas, we mention the lighting because we can perform jutsus based on that, right? But remember about the mafia and the alchemists; and even I as a ninja wouldn't make such easy clue to open a personal scroll." Says the Uchiha, he started to feel that getting the five clues to open the contents of the scroll were too easy. And when Saito was about to write 'Lighting' he started to feel uneasy, and had to interfere.

"Maybe you are right Sasuke," says Tatsuha, trying to defend his student. Uchiha Sasuke is known as a genius of his generation and through the time that he had known the guy he can prove that with facts. "But then again, what you suggest?" Thinking for seconds, the raven haired ninja responds, "In some cultures, it can be seen as the 'Void' and also the most important element in martial arts." Sighting a little, he decides to bring out his choice.

"But I'll suggest you to write '_K__ū_' since it also means '_Heaven_'."

The room remained silent; it seems that everyone started to see the sense of the suggestion. And it's true, if Hinata placed such barrier to protect the scroll, it means that it's something important. And by placing this means that it's prepared for someone who is close to her wouldn't be able to guess it. They silently agreed with the idea, and the samurai didn't have any objection. After all, if it turns out to be wrong…Yuki and Hiro will torture the last Uchiha until he begs for his death.

And just when Saito was about to write it…

"Yuki…! Yuki where are you…guys?"

Suddenly Sasuke steps aside to cover up the scroll on the desk and looks along the guys towards Mrs. Kinomoto Tomoyo. Standing beside her is Toya eating a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"T-Tomoyo-chan! You came back earlier. Where are the kids?" asks Yuki a little nervous. The rest of his teammates look at this with hug grins…they won't let it down after this.

"Yeah, Toya-kun told me that Assaroth came to look for Sasuke so I was looking for your everywhere. And the kids are on the backyard playing with Byako-chan." Then she sees that Sasuke and Saito were standing together and trying to cover something that is on the desk. Seeing the samurai standing beside the Uchiha is something weird, and she raised an eyebrow. "Um, what are you doing up in the study…?" she asks while she walks towards the two.

"We are planning extracurricular activities for Sasuke." says suddenly Tatsuha, and then the Uchiha sent a dead glare to the monk, but the guy didn't notice it. "Since Ayaka san asked us to keep him occupied and that it can't be training all the time…we are thinking something else." Laughs nervously the monk, and then the blonde woman looks back at her husband who finally calmed down thanks to his little brother and followed the game. "Of course, planning something different occasionally is not easy and you know that Dear."

Tomoyo: "And…why you are not doing this at the ANBU office?"

This time Saito decided to interfere, "Because you know that I don't like to deal with personal stuff at the office. And besides, it will be weird and suspicious from the Root and the council if they find out that he's been on meeting with us, don't you think?"

"Oh, I see." Tomoyo seemed convinced about the whole thing until she asks something else, "Anything on plans right now?"

At that moment Hiro hadn't speak at all. Tomoyo may be a gentle and happy woman, but if she finds out that they are letting her and the girls out of something related to Hinata, all three will end up living at the office…for real.

The last time it happened was when they hid when the Captain's birthday was.

"I was suggesting them about a music duel," says Assaroth, he decides to save them rather than laugh his ass off for seeing the famous Team Zero in such situation. Also to prevent to see Sasuke in a seizure, the guy's eyebrow was twitching so badly that he though that his veins will explode. "The Uchiha here seems to be pretty competitive, so I was thinking that a duel like this will force him to write songs and beat other talents. What you think?"

Then the room went silent, waiting to see Tomoyo's reaction.

Tomoyo: "Kami…that's a WONDERFUL IDEA!"

Yuki almost fell on a chair…he felt his heart coming out at any moment.

Tomoyo: "When it's going to be?! Are you going to tell Shuichi and the guys?! Who else will perform--?!"

"Honey, that was Assaroth's idea, we haven't decided yet." Tries to say the blonde ANBU, because if at the end she expects this to happen, it will be more troublesome things to do. And they have quite many with the ANBU without Hinata and the Uchiha here.

"But isn't that a good idea?" says Tatsuha, and suddenly he felt the dark aura around the guys. It seems that he just did something wrong. Sighting loudly and wanting to end this now, Sasuke hisses. "Fine…! Let's do it."

The blonde woman's eyes opened wide with anime tears, "That's going to be so awesome! I'm going to tell the girls right now!" with that she turns around to leave when Toya stops her with the bowl of cookies still there, "Um, Tomoyo-san…"

Tomoyo: "Oh you can have them all Toya-kun. Oh, and by the way…Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hn?"

"You'll come to me tomorrow, got it? There's something that I need you to do." And with that she leaves closing the door. After they started to hear her footsteps down the stairs, the group left a breath that they have been holding for a while. "Great, now we have to prepare a fucking music duel." Complains Hiro and then goes towards Toya to grab a cookie, something that the incubus demon didn't let him do.

Toya: "What?"

Hiro: "I want a cookie."

Toya: "Tomoyo gave them to me, so no."

Hiro: "Don't be so evil."

Toya: "I'm a demon; I can be as evil as I want."

Hiro: "…"

Toya: "Are you pouting, Nakano?"

"Can we concentrate on this so we can see this (points at the scroll) before Tomoyo comes back?" says angrily Saito, and part of it is because the damn incubus demon hadn't offered any cookie at all.

What? Tomoyo's are the best of town!

And without further explanations he writes the kanji of '_K__ū_'. When it's done, the drawing of the five winged crow starts to move like it's brought back to life, leaving the scroll paper and to fly around the group in circles, forming a little storm.

"This thing is making the '_time recalling jutsu_'!" screams Hiro while the wind started to stop little by little. Then when the wind stopped around them, all they could see was snow…and blood.

"These must be Hinata's memories." States Yuki and then the rest started to look around for any hint of when was this…when they heard sounds.

Seconds later Sasuke recognized the place, "This is the Snow Country. Didn't you mentioned that you never--?"

"The truth is that we didn't go to any specific mission," says Yuki, finally revealing of why they left with Brandon Heat at that time, "Brandon Heat wanted to hang out with Hinata for the last time and told us about it. He didn't want us to tell her about it either, that he'll be the one who will do it. Heck, I bet that she was mad when he told her." says the blonde ANBU with a small laugh, something that faded immediately as violent images ran in front of them.

"After that we followed what Toya and Assaroth told us about the rumor of a group of demons trying to conquer one of the nations. That's why we ended up on the Snow Country." Continues Saito, and sees the fight in the middle of the night in such cold place against the demons.

"But what we didn't know…was that it was indeed Troy, Toya's evil half the one behind this." Continues Hiro, while they see the memories of that night; "We found out later that it was a trick to see Hinata…to try to make her his mate."

"What?!" screams Tatsuha, to then see that the ANBU captain fell from a window of the Snow Country castle followed by Troy. It's incredible that such being is now Asmodeus, the demon of Lust.

The attack of the demons against Team Zero was biblical; all kinds of forms and powers moved against the three-man team. But Hinata didn't choose them for their pretty faces; and it's demonstrated by their fight skills. While they defended the country from those beings, Troy was trying to defeat the ex-Hyuuga heiress. 

Taking the advantage, he manages to pin her down, "Once I touch you…you'll belong to Me." and the demon touches her cheek…he needs to touch flesh to make it work. And it's more than a shock when he turned into Orochimaru.

Taking the change that she managed to fool his technique, Hinata kicks him out takes out a kunai. "I'm not that easy to fool, Troy."

"Oh yes, I need to be _Uchiha Itachi_ for that. You are a girl that likes to play with other's hearts." Spats the demon to try to get a reaction from her, but it seemed to not work; her fighting movements seem to have the effect of the comment. 

While everyone was seeing this, Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his fists. In those moments were when went jealous towards her and almost lost her…and seeing how that comments didn't affect her proves that he could have loose any possibility.

Because he told her the same thing when she came at him for forgiveness… (Chapter )

Deciding to leave the demon behind and to try to aid his teammates, she runs away…only to be pushed down an ice cliff and end on the icy ground. Standing up even due the impact, she look up to see that they walls were too troublesome to climb and that Troy was looking at her with a winning grin. 

Troy: "I'll save you…if you accept to be my mate."

Hinata: "For being an incubus demon you are really insane."

"True," says Troy smirking even wider, "but maybe you should consider it…because as soon as Lokyar begins…he'll be only satisfied with your blood is painting the ice." Suddenly Hinata looks around to see who the incubus demon is talking about. 

The demon was the hugest thing she'd ever seen; covered by a very antique armor and disfigured face covered by a leather mask…the thing growled like an animal that came from the depths of HELL. But what made her eyebrow raise is the fact that he had handcuffs in his hands and chains all over his body.

Is this thing that dangerous that Troy didn't release him completely?

But she didn't wanted to wait for the being give the first hit so she rushes towards the demon and used the kunais to plunge it on his heart…only to find out that he grabbed her wrist even with the weapon on his chest. 

This is the first time that Hinata feels shocked during a battle, "What…?"

Using the moment of the shock, Lokyar sends her towards the ice wall…crushing her towards it. But instead of scream in pain or enter in panic, she responds by kicking him away and pushing deep the kunai in his body. And when she manages to get out of the hole that her body created…Hinata grits her teeth. 

Lokyar acts like nothing happened…the kunai still there and his blood dripping. 

Suddenly, Hiro appears at the edge of the ice cliff and his eyes open wide when he sees what the ANBU captain is facing. "Lokyar…the demon of violence is here!?" Then he moves towards Troy and attacks him, "Are you fucking crazy?!"

Dodging the red haired ninja's moves, the incubus demon smirked towards him, "An why are you attacking me when the one who will die is down there?" but then they saw how Yuki and Saito went down the cliff to fight Lokyar. 

"No wait--!"

"This is going to be even better than I though. The death of Team Zero…Hinata will be devastated." Smirks Troy which made Hiro to jump after his team and sees Saito putting out his sword and with his 'cutting edge technique' practically cuts Lokyar by the half…but the being is still in one piece like nothing happened. 

Shocked by the result of that attack, Yuki gets mad and gets his chance. With his ability to rip body limbs, he catches one of the demons arms and pulls it out…only to find it impossible. He pulls again harder, but then Lokyar picks him up using his mosntruos strength and its about to crush the blonde ANBU when Hinata kicks him on the stomach and makes the demon loose his balance for a second, giving chance to save Yuki. 

Hiro runs into the scene and throws a handful of kunai, hitting on important spots on the demon's body. Then he decided to change the attack…and attached an explosive tag on one of the weapons. When the huge explosion hit, the ice under them cracked a little and the samurai told everyone to run. But then Lokyar was too fast, and came out from the ball of black smoke to take Hiro…

That is until Hinata activated the _'Alumina'_ to protect him. 

But what shocked the rest of the team was that the demon…broke the barrier. 

Using that last second that the unthinkable event happened, Yuki makes hand seals to use the Kinomoto technique. Suddenly tree trunks wrapped around Lokyar and pinned him down in a giant ball of living plants/trees. Taking the moment they rush towards Hinata to aid her. 

And in that moment Sasuke, who is seeing what just happened with the so called technique, he turns to Hiro.

Sasuke: "Care to explain?"

"When the _'Alumina'_ is not strong enough…things like this happen." Explains the red haired ANBU, "and when this happens, the one who performs it looses 80 of all their available chakra."

"What he means is that the _'Alumina'_ is a last resort." Continues Yuki, "So if you are pretty fucked up and uses it…and the demon is stronger than that you'll die."

After that they turn to see the situation happening in front of them. and for the team's wide eyes, they see their leader still conscious and trying to stand up. Things got even scarier when Yuki started to feel her chakra level to increase too fast. There's only one reason for it. And before he could confirm it, dark chakra started to flow around her. 

"Hinata--"

"The Snow Country will have a demon invasion if you don't stop them now." Says Hinata, dark lavender eyes focuses on Lokyar; that started to get free from the trap. 

"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"

In that moment they see Hinata's dark chakra increasing while sings that song. It's been a while since she did that, and it's a proof that she'll have fun in the fight. And unlike other occasions that Team Zero would laugh about it, they've seen it as something pretty dangerous. Because those emotions combine with her awaking abilities are a pretty bad combination. 

"…It all returns to nothing, I just keep

Letting me down, letting me down, letting me down…"

"Hinata don't! Please tell me that you are still there." pleas Yuki, not caring anymore that Lokyar almost got free from the plant jutsu. "Don't you get it?! You can't fight the demon of violence with more violence!"

"If this thing escapes today…no one will be safe." Says the captain and she takes out her sword, then mutters the word 'copy' and appears another on her right hand. "Go…you must stop Troy."

Even not wanting to follow those orders, and even when they were worried that it can be the last time that they'll see her…they accepted and moved. Because that was the order from their ANBU captain, and that whatever happens she does it for the future of Konoha.

Hinata takes the moment that her team started to leave to run towards Lokyar, to then push her swords into his stomach…but they didn't made the demon budge at the least. Jumping back into a safe short distance she starts to make hand seals. 

"Amateratsu!"

The black flames surrounded the demon of violence, but he started to step out of it. And then she couldn't take it any more…the more time she uses the black chakra the less restrain she'll have. And then she and Lokyar start to fight hand to hand…face to face. 

The other not caring what is happening around them, not caring about the hits, burns or wounds. The adrenaline and the desire of fight kept them going non-stop…causing destruction over the ice ground beside the ocean.

"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"

Using Yuki's plant jutsu Saito and the others started to climb the ice walls when they hear a loud growl. Looking over their shoulders they see Lokyar completely free from the plant trap. Suddenly Hiro looks up and sees that Troy has something shinning in his hand that glows from his spot. And the red haired ninja's eyes open at the sudden realization.

"We have to stop that bastard! He has Lokyar's key!" and with that the team moves as fast as they can to reach the demon, but at the last second troy smirks at them and throws the key down. 

Hiro: "Fuck!"

Saito: "What does that key do Hiro?!"

Hiro: "If Lokyar uses it to unleash his mask and chains he will be able to use all his power!"

Yuki: "WHAT?!"

And as they say that, the demon uses the moment that he cracks one of Hinata's wrists and pushes her away to walk towards the key. Taking it in his hands he uses it to release himself from the chains and the mask. When the ANBU captain heals rapidly from the bone fracture to face again the demon…she felt the monstrous chakra that suddenly increased on Lokyar. 

It took one look at her eyes to shock her right there. 

Even though Yuki and the others were screaming at her, she couldn't hear them. right there in front of her eyes started to show all the violent images that she went through all her life: from her first experiences with the Vortions to her assassination missions. The memories of being attacked constantly by demons when she is out at night made evident why she always offered in missions to take the guard: to have an excuse to not sleep in the wilderness. 

But that wasn't the thing that made the captain actually scream. 

She wasn't only seeing her violent past…she was seeing every existent violent event in humanity. Lokyar was trapped inside of a barrier protected rock at the depths of the Snow Country's woods; which caused in him through the earth to absorb any fight or death that happened on land. 

The great wars, the invasions, every gore-filled scene that any wicked mind can imagine…

Meanwhile the ones who were seeing this happening started to see the dame violent scenes. At some point Tatsuha had to close his eyes and try to clear out all that he was seeing…but nothing was helping at all. Sasuke was trembling madly; all these images made the Uchiha massacre like a walk through the park; the way the ninjas were tortured to death.

Of how her coldness went to the point that she even buried the ones she killed.

He felt like the most miserable creature of the world. He had heard many times the way that Sakura and others commented of how a cold bitch Hinata is…but in the end she had to be cold because her life forced 

her to. This is the world that she discovered with Itachi...and the world that he would have faced if his A-1 abilities have awakened at early age just like her.

Hiro started to feel pretty bad due to the gruesome scenes that he stared to puke with his empty stomach. Saito stood there unmoving; he wasn't impressed due the violence, his experiences as lonesome samurai were as bad as this…but knowing that such a young girl faced this on her own, fighting for her life without the help of others because she is strong…that's horrible.

The shock of what the demon was making her see was so real that she didn't realize what was happening until Lokyar took her by her neck and crush her into the ground. Seconds later, he sends the captain pretty far, forcing her to land harshly on the ice. And with her body starting to succumb into the cold temperature it seems that she is in deep trouble. Still trying to make her body to treat the wounds and uses the remaining of the dark chakra, she sees feet standing in front of her.

It was Troy.

"I f agree to be my mate, you and the rest can be safe…you know that." Says the incubus demon and uses the moment to yank her hair up to force her eyes to be locked into his. "Such beautiful creature, but with so thick head." And seeing that she hadn't responded at all, he knows that she must be trying to find the strength to send him to hell. Bending down slightly to whisper in her ear, he throws his last card. "I can make you a mother…Hinata."

She slowly looks at him and then smirks… 

"'Alumina!'"

And Troy is send pretty feet away from him, and he is too shocked when he sees his chest burnt by the effect of the ultimate defense against demons. Using that moment to stand up weakly on her own feet, she holds her shoulder to try to regain balance while her body starts to heal her arm.

And with a last glance to her eyes, Yuki gasps. "Her eyes…that chakra…Hinata is--"

Saito: "Yuki?"

"She's…more like 10 percent left."

Making hand seals, the ANBU captain looks at the sea around them…to quickly look at the demon of violence run towards her. 

Hiro: "What the fuck--?!"

"DANTE'S HELL!"

And water came from under the ice and encircles Lokyar into a giant ball of ice. Then the ground under them cracks and shows the frozen shore under them. The giant ball of hardened water that contains the demon starts to sink slowly into the water 

And as the water becomes the new prison for the demon of violence; Hiro and the others rush to see Hinata. But when he was about to reach her, he had to jump back…

She just attacked him. 

But now they can see her perfectly…the black chakra has taken all over her. 

In a fast move she ends up at the top of the cliff (maybe super speed), followed by screams and growls. Using once again Yuki's plant technique they manage to make it to the top; only to see demons die by her hands…just like Yuki does. But unlike the blonde's mild taste for violence…she was acting completely vicious. 

And things went out of limit when she started to lick her own hands full of blood…and when after dealing with all of them she turns her gaze towards the town. 

Running like crazy, Saito makes it to hug Hinata from behind and forcing her to stay still. She started to scream and trash everywhere to just get free, but the samurai stood his ground...even when she started to growl and to move even harder. 

"Hinata, it's me! It's me Saito!" 

And suddenly she froze by the sound of his voice. Seeing what was happening, Yuki encourages him, "Keep talking Saito! Talk to her!"

"I'm here Hinata…it's me. We are here for you okay? Can I still be your papa?" asks the samurai, the cold of the Snow Country was making his arms numb…but his desire to turn Hinata back to normal was his only concern. 

"P-Papa…?" stutters the captain and Hiro sees how the dark flaming chakra starts to go away. 

"Hinata…"

And she relaxes enough to let go. And when she turns towards him, her eyes started to scan over his body and then towards Hiro and Yuki. "Did I…do I--?"

"No…we are all okay, no innocents harmed. And the sad news is that you managed to fuck up Lokyar…I think that this is going to be worst."

After that the effect of the scroll faded and Tatsuha fell on a chair, panting for air. Although almost everyone was shocked by the turn of events (except Team Zero since they were there when the REAL events happened) is still incredible every time they remember that. That day she could have been killed by the demon…or ended up loosing all because of it.

Sasuke suddenly looks up to see the five winged crow flying. Seeing that the bird was flying back to the scroll he rushes to try to stop it, but the bird passes through him and returns to the paper. But the collateral 

effects of that were shown immediately. The Uchiha started to cough uncontrollably, which made Tatsuha to wake up on his shock to help his student.

"Sasuke are you okay?! Sasuke!"

And just when the incubus demon Toya stepped in to try to help, he felt his back hit the other side of the room. And that's when the rest woke up from the past shock to see what was happening. But to confirm what he was seeing, Hiro picks up a blank page and throws it towards the Uchiha, only to see the paper stay around him for seconds to then fall into the ground…and Sasuke fell on a chair.

"The _'Alumina'_…Sasuke you made an _'Alumina'_!" screams the red haired ninja and looks towards Assaroth, who stared at the five-winged crow on the scroll. "It was only strong enough to stop a low class demon but-"

"Hey!" screams Toya from the other side of the room pretty angry. Why everyone thinks so low towards a incubus demon? "I didn't mean like that Toya, is just because he managed to do that to you even when you hadn't used your powers…that must be the equivalent of a No-winged, right?" reassures Hiro, but the grunt coming from him means that he didn't believe it completely.

Toya: "Do I have to remind you that my power only works on women?"

Hiro: "Even when you are clearly gay?"

Toya: "Fuck you."

Rubbing his back to help the Uchiha to get back his breath; Assaroth notices something important. "And it seems that whatever the five-winged crow wanted from you just took it." Then Sasuke looks up after recovering part of his breath to question the demon slayer, "Well…it seems that it wanted your curse seal."

Everyone: "WTF?!"

Then everyone, including the ones that a second ago weren't on good shape stood around the raven haired ninja. And it was true, the curse seal is gone. Doing his best to stand up, Sasuke does still not understand why Yuki and Tatsuha's face has turned so sour. "I know that the curse seal was giving me the effect to keep me from 'awake' or whatever that means, but--"

"You've seen the black chakra on Hinata, right?" asks the monk, which the Uchiha nods. "Yes, I've seen her doing that twice--"

"Wait, does this happened more than once? You never say that to Kaede or us." Says Assaroth who've just heard it. Certainly this guy is full of surprises.

"The black flames are the cause when all your normal chakra is gone; this is an almost unlimited power source. This never happens to normal people, only to A-1 class like you. But like everything in nature, 

there's always a side effect to everything that seems to be an advantage." Explains Yuki, but by the look he is giving it means that this as bad as they saw in those images.

Tatsuha: "The bloodlust increases and the need to fight and kill is still there. Once that power is released…sometimes is hard to get the fighter back to normal."

Sasuke: "Meaning?"

"At the moment that you start performing it…you may start to loose control on you impulses. Normally when the first time happens…the Kages used to kill the A-1 after the first episode…recovered or not." With that finished, Sasuke started to look at his hands. If this is true…then without the curse seal he maybe loose control and turn into something just like Itachi? He'll become the same monster that maybe was the cause of the massacre? The monster that said that loved Hinata but all that he caused was pain?

"But you said that Hinata have done this before…how many times?" asks Troy, he is actually thinking of the actual situation and how critical it has become.

Yuki: "Counting when she fought Lokyar…three times."

Tatsuha: "Yuki!"

Yuki: "But we managed to get her back into her senses, we--!"

"And you dare to call me irresponsible?!" screams Tatsuha, he seemed so angry and frustrated that he decided to leave his brother to scream all that he wanted. "You were waiting to see if you if something happens or wait until it's too late?! You are playing with the life of many innocent people Yuki! A-1 class ninjas are not experimental toys!"

Yuki looks down, this is the first time that his younger brother is screaming at him, and there's nothing to return those words. Because no matter what he says; the monk's words are completely real.

"That's not what I meant--"

"Then what is it Yuki?! Tell me!" responds the monk pretty angry. "You dam know how much I love and care for Hinata and I swear that if I known about this I would have beat you into a pulp!"

Toya: "Fighting like this won't take us anywhere--"

"And what if she is loosing control right now, killing innocent people like the demon of violence itself?" asks Hiro, little by little realizing about all this. Is this what Hinata was trying to hide? "Is there a chance that she noticed that she started to loose it? That maybe this is showing about what s he is turning to?"

"Then…what would be the use of the other two scrolls?"

In that moment everyone looks at Sasuke. He is still looking at the two remaining scrolls, if Hiro's theory is right…then why make two other papers called 'Bonds' and 'Guilt'? "And besides, if she had been loosing control, then--?"

"Then Asmodeus would have taken her a long time ago." Says Assaroth and made everyone to look back at him. Then Saito looks at the demon slayer and motioned him to continue. "The demons are waiting for either Sasuke or Hinata to loose control like that. And the _'Alumina'_ prevents them to get into their goal."

Sasuke: "…Are we speaking the same language here?"

"What he means is that if you or Hinata looses control and starts to fight with the dark chakra you'll become an easier prey. Yes it makes you incredibly strong…but with no conscience of your acts." Responds Toya still recovers from everything that they have to witness today; "The only absolute defense to not end up killed or taken is the _'Alumina'_."

"Why I feel like no one is saying the whole truth?" says the Uchiha, and that made Team Zero to tense a little. "And why the _'Alumina'_ wasn't mentioned to me until Hinata left? And why it Hiro should know such thing? Because I didn't know that being a Nakano would give him such knowledge. After all, the one who seemed to know better are the Kinomoto."

Hiro: "Does that really matter?"

"Yes, because I don't believe completely that theory about the dark chakra." Responds Sasuke, who knows that this shouldn't be the time for them to talk about this, but maybe with Assaroth and Toya here they would react and clear some stuff that has been itching in his mind lately. "Since you've said that I was an A-1 class ninja just like Itachi and Hinata were, you started to tell me the facts pretty slow for my licking."

Yuki: "We have to make sure that you were one, and not any Uchiha characteristic."

"So you waited until I was searched to be killed to tell me? Or you were waiting for me to die while facing a challenge?" responds the raven haired ninja full of sarcasm, and he has the right to show his distrust towards them. After all he knows that Team Zero hadn't stopped seeing him as the 'Uchiha bastard'.

"Actually, I've confirmed it." Responds the samurai and it took seconds to Sasuke understand the meaning under those words, "So you were the one that Byako smelled at where the Uchiha secret writings are."

"Yes, I admit that it was me. But I did it with the only intention to see how far we should help you, wasn't going to follow the Kinomoto clan's suggestions after all." responds Saito, and crossed his arms when he saw the other two scrolls on the table. "And let's stop this for today."

Sasuke: "What are you talking about? There are two remaining scrolls to see."

"You think that after seeing what that fucking demon made her see and went through in that fight at first hand will give me the curiosity to see the other ones?" and then both Sasuke and Saito started a dangerous 

glare contest. Because that glare wasn't the kind that Yuki gives – that can make you get sexually excited or piss you pants off for being so close to death—but one that promises a lot of blood.

"Why are you so persistent? They are **Hinata's**."

"Because this is the way that I'll know how much **bullshit** has you've been hiding from **me**?"

"Who knows…maybe a **BETRAYAL** background wouldn't help us with that, don't you think?"

"Do I have to remind you that I left with **YOUR** best friend--?"

"Silence both of you!" screams Toya, getting the attention from everyone. "I believe tat both if you are right. It's too much stuff happening for one day…and with such moved minds right now may cause a mistake on searching the clue for the other scrolls. But if you leave it unread…nothing will be answered."

"Oh yeah? What the fuck we gained seeing this?" asks Tatsuha, and when he turns to see Assaroth's reaction…he sees Yukito. '_Damn he always transforms on the rarest moments!_'

The short white haired man looks at everyone, not believing that Assaroth transformed into Yukito at such moment…not like the demon slayer could control that either. "I believe that Hinata-sempai made this to remember her of what no become."

Toya: "Yukito?"

"You mentioned guys," continues the gentle male, "when the dark chakra comes out…there's a possibility to the A-1 to start to loose control…just like we think it happened with Uchiha Itachi. Maybe she wanted to prevent that…and this used to give the reason to not to. The fear in your faces in that moment, I think that it affected her."

"So she puts a series of violent and painful memories in a scroll and performs kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) to cover them?" asks Yuki full of sarcasm, how dare he?

"You talk like you know her pretty well Yuki-san," replies Yukito, his serene voice making everything more troublesome, "but if you know her that well to think otherwise…you wouldn't been here wondering what happened or why she left. You would be looking a way to help her or have prevented it, don't you think?"

Such smooth words hit straight into everyone's heart.

"I don't think so," says suddenly Sasuke, "I think...that we all have a piece piece of Lokyar inside of each of us. And it's also up to us to let it control us or not. And maybe this is one of her ways to control it."

Everyone remained silent until Yukito spoke up.

"Just...try to focus on other stuff for a day or two, at least until this trauma lets you sleep again." Ends up the white haired man when he suddenly he looks at the floor with disgust. "Ew…"

Yuki: "What is it?"

Yukito: "It seems…that someone has puke on the floor."

Suddenly the blonde ANBU stands where Yukito is pointing at and starts to scream angrily…it's his office after all. "**WHO DID THIS?!**"

"Look at the time," says Hiro who just turned pale as a ghost, "if Tomoyo told Ayaka about the music duel she must be waiting for me at home…see ya--!" and the red haired ANBU ran way through the door.

"**HIRO YOU BASTARD…!**"

The next day…

* * *

Sasuke just left the therapy session with Ayaka and check up on Juugo's development. The guy is responding better to the combination of the therapy and the medical check ups. His outbursts are getting less and less but he is not safe for the population of the village yet. So that's why the Uchiha offered him any help for him after the treatment is complete…and he started by buying him new clothes. It's sad to see such huge male using a poncho all the time.

But now, as promised to Tomoyo yesterday he is going to help whatever she wanted him for. He hoped that it wasn't babysitting those nine little blonde…he'll die in the process. But what he is kidding for; whatever that woman has planned to do to him will be equal to HELL.

Sighting loudly, the Uchiha waits at the market like he was instructed yesterday. Then he sees a plush panda bear almost floating through the crowd, seconds later he realizes that is not other than the toddler called Shinji. The kid sees Sasuke and runs after him, and after greeting him like a well educated kid that he is, he starts to scream. "Momma! Sasuke-sama is here!"

"Shinji-kun, you shouldn't give suffix to everyone. It's only for people who deserve respect." Says another kid voice, and when Sasuke looks well…he is in front of a pair of twins. And damn it when he though that all the Kinomoto kids looked the same; the twins are something that even his Sharingan can't see through!

Even their chakra levels are the same!

"And clearly here, he doesn't deserve the suffix. Maybe we can call him just like father does. He is 'Uchiha bast--'"

"Cain & Abel don't be so mean, okay?" asks gently Tomoyo to then look at the raven haired ninja. He still can't believe that she is carrying her baby triplets and watching for the rest at the same time.

Tomoyo can be the goddess of fertility.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the mean/evil smirk coming from the rest of the kids. They already despise him –except Shinji—and they are already enjoying whatever Tomoyo had planned to him.

Tomoyo: "Tell me Sasuke, do you like sweets?"

Okay, why his eve started to twitch by just the statement?

* * *

A/N: what Tomoyo has in store for Sasuke?

For the next chapters will be about Sasuke's total recovery and facing his inner demons…I can't make him see Hinata again if he doesn't resolve his inner conflicts. He'll end up fucking things up over and over.

But don't worry…you'll see important events happening sooner than expected.

This is an exercise to all of you…if you want to take it of course:

"If this story was a real novel/book/movie…what kind of review/critique you'll give to it?" 

The most impressive responses will receive an information fact-sheet regarding Team Zero, their wives and kids, the two **original** clans mentioned in this story: The Kinomoto Clan, The Nakano Clan and information regarding the demons that had appeared on the story and their specific characteristics. Only four will be able to receive this…so prepare to type on the review box.


	79. Chapter 79

A/N: I had so many doubts about the last challenge…because just like **brazilian guy** mentioned on his review…it felt like homework. But still I loved that you responded, and I appreciate it very much.

And I'm proud to announce the four winners of the information sheets about the OC characters of this story (it's on random order): **Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, lacedawn, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX and Kaiya-of-the-Shadows**

I have this binder where I have **ALL** the drafts for this story including scenes that you've seen or you'll never see here: lemon stuff…fan art…and all my online/offline researches that I've made. And I wanted to have at least four quotes from you guys to include it in it. And I'll put them on the binder like I've read them…no grammar fix at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I have bad spelling and evil grammar. And **Piisa** is officially the BETA if this story…thanks a lot!

But **I** **DO** own this plot line (except elements that are exclusive of the Naruto universe) and I really **OWN** **Assaroth**. It's official people…and I am working to also own Toya and Yukito and the rest of my OC's, but maybe with a different name. The reason for this will be explained one day…too soon for that.

* * *

**Chapter 75**

For all the times that his eyebrow twitched in his short 17 year-living, this can be the moment that he'll start loosing eyebrow hair from that eye. And to make things even worse, Tomoyo and her kids (except little Shinji who seems to be pretty naïve to simple things) were giving him small smiles…but with evil intent in them.

And if you ask why he feels like this; then you haven't notice the fact that the Zero wife gave him a baby pink/blue apron and they entered into Tomoyo's bakery shop called '_Aphrodite: the sweetest place on the Fire Country_'.

And it's true; the annoying scent of sugar invaded his nostrils at the moment he got in.

Sasuke was seeing inside the store he can only describe as 'cavity land'; the bright colors, the smells, the pastries, muffins and cakes of all shapes on display and ready to order and eat. Gulping deeply, he stands in front of where the Kinomoto wife shows all her creations…and most of them were too beautiful to eat.

Seconds later, he realized that somehow this is related into what she said about the 'favor' she wanted him to do…and for some reason he didn't like it already.

"It's so exciting to have you as my bakery assistant Sasuke! I know that you'll love making the gingerbread cookies!" squeals Tomoyo like she was referring to a new jutsu. Is she really the same woman that he saw making explosions by her bare fists in that Lior mission?

"What?" whispers the Uchiha, when he realizes that maybe he'll be the rest of the day making sweet things…and he never baked a thing in his life

Tomoyo: "I wanted to make it a surprise since I know that the work is hard, but don't worry Shinji and the rest can help you! And of course you'll also work on the cashier so you can improve in those bad social skills of yours. Isn't that great?!"

Does his eye can twitch even harder? "Poor…social…skills…?"

"Duh!" responds the woman not realizing that she just offended him, "But you have to move now. We are close to open the store in ten minutes." and with that he his pushed towards the door that says '_Employees only_' and when he got there…he felt like it was a nightmare.

Although everything was clean and perfectly organized, all the sweet elements were there; spoons, the cookie molds, fruits, all kinds of chocolate and everything related to pastry art. Kami, what did he do to be punished like this?

"Mom's bakery is very well known in all Konoha. Don't mess it up," says a double voice that made the Uchiha look down, only to be face to face with the identical twins (he'll add up 'evil twins') Cain and Abel. But the odd thing is that the guys emphasize their twin thing by talking at the same time. Aren't their '_Children of the corn_' looks making then creepy enough?

(A/N: 'Children of the corn' is a classic horror movie…the kids are creepy standing and staring without saying a word.)

"And since we know all about the store you won't have choice but to relay on us…baka." Says the twins and Sasuke started to feel like this will be a very long day. That is until Tomoyo appeared on the scene and guessing what was happening sent the kids to the backyard.

"Well, today we'll have to prepare some yummy stuff," says the blonde woman clasping her hands together. "And remember that with dedication and love things turn out better than they are supposed to. Now what you want to try first: the party cake or the pineapple cheesecake?" Now the Uchiha wonders what kind of drug the woman uses, she is always on a trip.

"I've never baked a thing before." Responds the Uchiha, and tries to get rid of this unexpected situation. "And why do you insist on teaching me?"

"Think of this as part of your therapy, Sasuke," responds Tomoyo with her huge smile, "I asked Ayaka about this yesterday and she told me that different activities would help you a lot. A little change in your routine sometimes can make you feel useful."

His eye twitched at the mention of the psychologist…she didn't told him anything this morning.

"But I think that you need to work on the basics; so let's start with the bread okay?" says the blonde woman pushing the Uchiha in front of a long table with the ingredients for the bread. "This is one of my favorite breads since it's completely original. It's made like the normal white bread but includes white chocolate."

Bread and white chocolate…he is going to puke for sure.

"First of all there's the flour of course…" starts to talk Tomoyo while the Uchiha started to follow her directions as best as he could. Being so used to cook the woman doesn't give him any exact measurements…she only tells him 'a little of this' or 'a handful of that'…making the ninja quite confused. But the exercise of molding and mixing with his bare clean hands made him feel useful and in control over something. Maybe that's why chefs are always smiling; the sensation is more than satisfying. And the results of that first bread intent…well, they were completely unexpected.

Let's say that the white chocolate bread that the Uchiha made was hard enough to become part of a wall.

But after the fifth try, and finally understanding Tomoyo's 'measurement method', Sasuke managed to make his first well-made bakery recipe. And to the blonde woman's surprise it ended up tasting even better than the one she usually makes. Even the texture and the flavor it's blended in a way that she can't explain. This is a heavenly experience for the mouth.

"I don't know what you added, but this is way better than my version." Says the woman, and Sasuke just smirked by this achievement. "I've just changed water for milk."

"Well, since you feel so comfortable and cocky in the kitchen." Suddenly Tomoyo gives him the cook book. "I need to have some of these sweet babies ready. Can you handle it?"

"Leave it up to me." responds the Uchiha to then read the rest of the recipes that he must work today. And the list was quite long: from angel cakes to devil's cake brownies completed the list. But then he decided to not care about the amount of job and focus to do it well. Let's say that if something bad happens, he doubts that the least that the woman will do to him is to blast him into pieces.

And suddenly, he feels a presence in the extensive kitchen (as big as his actual apartment) and looks down to meet Shinji's huge blue eyes looking up at him while holds the panda plush on a dead grip. "Shinji?"

"Can I help Sasuke-san?" asks the little kid, and if it wasn't that he likes to keep his straight behavior he would have listened to his inner version that screamed 'Aw!'

Sasuke: "Right now I'm pretty well by myself. Shouldn't you go out and play with your big brothers?"

"But you are new here! And Hinata-sempai used to--!"

"Hinata?" cuts off Sasuke. It means that Hinata came here once to this place too? What's Tomoyo trying to do? "Shinji, did Hinata come here to learn to bake?"

"Uh-uh," says the kid with a wide smile on his face, "she came to learn to have pacient but she ended up blowing up the oven." In that moment the raven haired ninja's eyes blinked twice. What the fuck is 'pacient'?

Then he realized what the kid meant. He is four years old after all...he may be smart, but not grammatically genius.

"You mean 'patience' Shinji...patience." corrects Sasuke to see that the blonde kid looks at him amazed like he had discovered a new planet. This kid is too easy to impress…and he used to be like that. But now that he though about it, Hinata seems to be a person full of patience. After all, she waited for years for Itachi to come for her, not like he was ever going to fulfill that promise of course.

Then how they dragged her here to show her to have patience?

"Do you miss Hinata-sempai, Sasuke-san?" asks little Shinji, the hint on his reminded the Uchiha that he is talking to a Kinomoto kid, and this one has the perfect combination of Tomoyo and Yuki…so he must be careful. "I guess, why do you ask?" responds Sasuke, only to see the kid hug the panda plush a little harder.

"It's just," says the kid trying to not cry, "she is going to be away in that mission for so long and I couldn't hear another story before she left and--"

Sasuke: "Story?"

"Um-huh," responds Shinji quite excited, "sometimes when Kato-san and the others stayed at home we made Hinata-sempai tell us any story about their missions! And they were so cool…!" By this Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and here he though that she didn't like to be around kids for a long time. And this kid seems to be pretty innocent to see that Hinata made the missions look like adventure fairytales so she won't see them so bad. After all what's the cool thing to tell them that she really went to a mission to kill someone?

"…and you should make her a mommy Sasuke-san!" And Sasuke ended up dropping the bake mix that he had prepared…fuck.

Okay, maybe the kid is not that innocent at all.

"Shinji! Stop being nice to that bad Uchiha and come to play!" yells a voice from the backyard; it must be from one of the Kinomoto kids. But Sasuke started to look at the semi-opened door pretty annoyed. Did he just say 'bad Uchiha'?

"Coming!" screams Shinji not before asking for the black haired ninja to lean down so he can whisper something. "Call me if you need something." And the toddler ran towards the door where his elder brothers were waiting for him.

Taking the moment that he is finally left alone, Sasuke continued to prepare the rest of the pastries. And sadly he can't still hold the scent of sugar…it made him feel dizzy more than once.

* * *

After three hours of non-stop baking, Tomoyo goes to the kitchen to check up for the Avenger, only to se that almost everything was ready. "Why don't you work on the cash register while I finish with the decoration, huh?"

And since she is the owner of the place, he can't say no. And when he went outside to take his new position…he wished that he could have declined it. Because he just found out that the one who works on the cash register also serves the clients.

'Only to improve his social skills', that's the only thing he can guess.

And in that moment came in the one that he didn't expect to see there so early…Hyuuga Neji along with the new heiress Hyuuga Hanabi. He wanted to groan aloud, he desired to crash his face on the crystal counter…but he couldn't. Because Tomoyo will kill him if he survives crushing her bakery store…and because Team Zero made sure that the one who will give him a torturous medical treatment will be Seijuro Mika.

"Uchiha," says suddenly the Hyuuga prodigy. "I never though to see you in such place, and even less being the one serving Me." continues Neji, ignoring for a brief time the actual heir. But Hanabi didn't care because she was busy seeing the pastries that she'll buy for tonight's dinner. "What is it? Lost all your money on that auction?"

"Actually Neji" responds Sasuke, trying to be as polite as possible, "In fact…I can buy like a _thousand_ of auctions like that one. And at least it's my _own_ money."

With this he raised an eyebrow, ignoring the hint that the Uchiha gave him, "Then…?"

"Part of my doctor's suggestions." Admits Sasuke, and the response was something that Neji didn't expect and remained silent for a moment. "There's anything special that you want?"

"Ask her, she is the one paying." Mumbles the prodigy, but instead the Uchiha ignored Hanabi and decided to ask some stuff. After all he can't get his vision –or dream—that he had before he recovered from that coma and what Gaap told him:

* * *

_Gaap: "This is simple: Itachi made her suffer by leaving her in Konoha and stopping her from committing the same sin…although it would have been interesting to see that happen. After all, she had two chances."_

"_Don't talk with clues and say all the shit that you know!" screams the Uchiha; he can feel sick and troubled, but wanted to know everything before anything happens. _

"_Oh, so you hadn't seen her scrolls." Says the demon, and then starts to walk away. "I suggest you try to see them. After all, Itachi wasn't her only tormentor. And I'm not human, but I think that it must hurt to have your own enemy at your own home, right?"_

* * *

But can he trust what the demon told him in that dream/vision? There's only one way to know…

"So…you broke up with Ten-Ten?" asks suddenly Sasuke, he just remembered that Lee told them something not so long ago…and that it happened a little before Neji attacked Hinata without reason and sent him to prison. Then while they went to that Lior mission (alchemists) she said that he was mad because she won't marry him.

"We got back together recently, why the question?" responds the Hyuuga, he didn't like at all that Sasuke suddenly started to get interested into his personal life…and even less about his affairs. "I don't want to think that you are interested in--"

"Believe me; I'm not interested in her and even less in _you_." Responds Sasuke, "but it's always good to know about the ones who were_ once_ fair challenges."

"_Once_ you say? Stop daydreaming Uchiha." continues Neji, not believing that he is having this argument in the middle of a shop, "Just give what Hanabi-sama wants so we can leave."

"Oh yes, is your duty to protect the new heiress after all." responds Sasuke to then turn to Hanabi, who asked for the strawberry-covered cupcakes. And to tell the truth, the raven haired ninja almost let the pastries down when he saw the marked price at the cash register.

How someone is willing to pay 10 Ryu for **each** cupcake?!

After paying for the huge amount of cakes (like 500 Ryu) the girl sighs, "I'm a fan of Tomoyo-san's bakery. It's sad that she is related to the wrong people." Says the young Hyuuga, something that Sasuke heard perfectly, and he can bet that she is not saying it because of her husband Yuki or him.

It's because she is related to Hinata.

"I believe that you should learn to not say things outside of your clan territory, girl." Responds Eiri, the Kinomoto's eldest son along with Seijuro Kato and Nakano Kira, standing at the entrance of the store after a long day of academy/training, "Because I won't tolerate such disrespectful words in my mother's shop."

"We should leave now Hanabi-sama." Says Neji trying to control the situation, and the heiress followed and passes through the three boys. But Kinomoto Eiri is known to have his father's sharp tongue, and the Uchiha almost saw it coming…

Eiri: "Exactly, go and take everything on the easy way, just like your way to become the heir of the Hyuuga."

"What did you say?" asks the young girl while her guardian was asking her to keep moving, something that didn't worked. "For your information foul-mouthed kid I gained the position by my own. And you should learn about what you talk before talking about Konoha's noble clan."

Kira: "If the Uchiha wasn't dead your people would still be on the shadow of the Sharingan."

"I don't like confrontations kid but if you keep threatening Hanabi-sama or the clan I'll have to interfere." Warns Neji this time, but then the blonde kid followed by his two friends walks further into the shop. Thinking that he made them shut up, Neji continues to walk outside. "I don't like slavery," says suddenly Seijuro Kato, and Neji tenses by the statement. "And if being part of a noble clan means to have your own family as your personal maid, I prefer being an exile."

With that the white eyed ninja leaves, and by the way that he react Sasuke could tell that there's something more…but what? Because if what he understood from Hinata before Neji attacked her because she wasn't going to marry him, then there was an arranged marriage? Was Hinata trying to run away from it at the moment that she exiled from the clan? Is that the reason that she always asked Itachi to take her away?

And if he wasn't right there seeing this confrontation, he could have swear that the kid mentioned his clan as defense?

Turning their eyes towards Sasuke, Kira snorted, "The fact that we can't hide obvious history facts doesn't mean that we like you. In fact I can't wait for Hinata-sama to come from her long mission and kick your butt once again."

"Yeah, sure…" Responds Sasuke and he resumed his work by refilling the stocks at the display area. Seconds later people came in forming a long line to buy pastries. He didn't know that the place was this popular; after all he hates sweets so that's the reason that he didn't know a word about it. But what opened his eyes wide more than once were the still too high prices…and people buying more than one.

But what was worst was the fact that his fan-club found out about him working for a day in the shop and asked him if he made something. With his well-known dead tone he said that he made most of today's offering…and suddenly they all yelled. "One of everything please!" After Tomoyo came from the kitchen to refill the display area THIRTEEN times, Sasuke groaned when he saw the next costumers: Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Things can't get anything worst, right?

"Ah, so it's true that you have a secret love for cooking Sasuke? You should have shared it with us by making bento lunches instead to work here you know." Teases Kakashi, and the image of the Uchiha using an apron will remain in his memory of 'the best of the best'…after Sasuke's Pikachu costume of course.

Sasuke: "I'm just following Dr. Nakano's suggestion, that's all."

Naruto: "What? She asked you to start baking to control you _'bad social skills'_? We knew that without being a professional."

Sasuke: "Fuck off dobe."

Naruto: "Nuh-uh, I'm a costumer. You should treat me like a king, right?"

And for the first time in years, the blonde ninja managed to shut up Uchiha Sasuke, and there were witnesses to prove it. And it's worst when is someone as dense as Uzumaki Naruto to tell you that you have bad social skills.

How many times he has to hear it today?

Grunting in response he waited for his teammates to take the orders, but he smirked later when they started to take too much time (the prices were killing their eyes) so he asked them to stand aside to check them out so he can attend the rest of the willing buying costumers.

Seconds later Tomoyo comes out of the kitchen and decided to help Sasuke to finish up the long line by giving the treats to the people and he working only on the cash register. Little by little they started to lack of products AGAIN and this time the Uchiha insisted to have his turn baking (anything to get rid of the heart-shaped eyes of his fan girls…and fan boys…).

Seeing his friend retiring towards the _'Employees only'_ door, Naruto decides to follow him just to help...and for the eternal curiosity of the costumers about 'what's behind it'. Then he sees that Sasuke started to prepare more than one mix moving around the place like he had been there before. And after filling all the ovens with new sweet treats, the Uchiha looks at the list and notices that he missed one thing from all the orders that Tomoyo gave him earlier in the morning.

And as the note says, it's a pineapple cheesecake for 'tomorrow's party'. His eyebrow twitched for the hundred time of the day when he noticed the happy faces and hearts on the note around the word 'party'.

Not knowing and not caring for whom the cake was for, he started to work on the batter. That was until he realized that the vase where the sugar was placed it's completely empty. Not knowing where the storage room is, Naruto decides to step in, "I'll help!"

"Don't you read dobe? This is the employees' area; Tomoyo will kill you if you mess up with anything." Says the Uchiha who didn't believe that his supposedly quiet time baking is ruined by Naruto. It's not like he wanted him away, but the blonde is known to cause trouble by just standing in a place.

Not listening to the raven haired ninja's words –or just ignoring them—Naruto finds the storage room and sees a couple of bags on the floor. For being a dark place the blonde just opens one of them and sees that it has granulated white flour. Thinking that is indeed sugar Naruto take one of them and leaves the place, while Sasuke finds the extra sugar bags on one of the cabinets of the kitchen and puts on the batter the amount that he needs and mixes it to then go and work on the oven settings.

Seconds later Naruto appear with the bag and sees that the Uchiha is nowhere. Then he sees the batter and decides to put half of the contents into the batter and mixes it. He doesn't know how much sugar was needed but wanted to do it anyway since he knows how a sweet hater Sasuke is.

After that he closes the remaining of the bag and leaves it on a corner and decides to leave when he heard someone coming. When Naruto left Sasuke appeared with the pans ready bake and started to look around. "Huh, I though that I saw the dobe around. Maybe he got bored." And with that he places the batter mix and then into the oven.

* * *

45 minutes later the cake is made and now he is leaving it rest outside to cool down. And suddenly comes Tomoyo with a frantic pace, but calms down when she sees what Sasuke did. "Thank Kami that you did it! It was very important for me to have this ready."

"Really? For who is this for?" his curiosity always beats him.

"Don't you know? Tomorrow is supposed to be the anniversary of when Team Zero was formed. And even when Hinata is not here with us…we wanted to celebrate." Says sadly the Kinomoto wife, but then she lights up like has recharged batteries. "And the pineapple cheesecake is the only thing sweet that Saito likes. 

He is obsessed with that fruit you know…and past year was coconut because of Hiro. Because of that I need this to be on the fridge for a whole day since it must be very cold to serve, you know…to not break the pineapple pieces too much."

The rest of the noon came quietly, but still the shop was always busy. Although the woman told him that this is the normal fluid of costumers she sees everyday…she didn't see so much young woman buying sweet stuff like today. They are normally into the artificially sweetened things.

* * *

"Sasuke, I know that is difficult for you to do what I've just asked you. But you must at least try." Says Ayaka to a thick skull head called Uchiha Sasuke. The morning started with him asking her why she recommended Tomoyo to make him work for a one day of the week at the bakery shop. But he stopped asking when the first thing that came out of her mouth was 'poor social skills'. Come on, he has a girlfriend!

Wait…is that a way to call his relationship with Hinata?

And now the dark haired woman asked him something at the beginning of today's therapy that made him look at her like she turned into some kind of demon.

She just asked him to tell her any positive memory that he had of Itachi.

Anything that reminded him of what he used to love the most of his elder brother. And to his opinion, this was too soon to ask. And yes,it is true that the main purpose of this stage of the therapy is to forgive Itachi for his sins and let him go and forget about him. But still, all the things that came from his mind are all negative…and if there's anything positive of those memories it filled him with anger. Because with every gentle and noble thing that Itachi did for him before it felt like they were all lies.

Seeing his inner conflict so easy to read, Ayaka decided to use this moment to make him see what he will gain if he EVER listens to her. So the took a blank piece of paper and sits beside the Uchiha. Sasuke looks at her blinking twice, she normally stays on her chair and takes notes, and he must be really annoying for not cooperating.

Using her pen she draws three circles, one inside of the other. And if you look at it, it was like a weapon target. "This is what is called the concept of the self. I don't remember exactly the true name for this but is a theory by a guy called William James." Explains the psychologist and starts to write stuff on the biggest circle. "This huge circle represents the three things that we are and show to the others: the material self, the social self and the spiritual self. Each one must be balanced and acknowledged by you so you can know yourself better. After that you discover your pure ego or true identity. Because one thing is to have an ego and another know when you let it out…only you must know who you really are, and it helps with your social skills."

And even when Sasuke seemed to understand everything completely, he is still confused. "And…what does this have to do with me telling you about a positive memory of Itachi?"

"Simple," responds the doctor with a smile, the kind of smile that says that she has an answer for anything. "It's also a theory that the concept that we have on ourselves are based on past experiences and situations that molded our characters. And knowing about this and how we are perceived by others can help us figure what to improve or what to think it's the best of us." Seeing that he looked at her like not believing a word, she decided to be a little rough on him. "Don't believe it? Now tell me something about yourself that you think is your best quality; putting aside your bloodline limit, ninja talents, looks and the genius thing that everyone tells you."

Sasuke opened his mouth twice, trying to say anything…but nothing. He started to think on the things that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi used to tell him and most of them were about the ones Ayaka mentioned…or they are completely negative. And just when he was about to say that he gives up, he remembered something that Hinata told him once.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_You can't have all planned, there's always something in the way on our goals." Says Hinata when she sees, while leaning against the wall, how Sasuke started to look for stuff in her fridge to prepare food. And he seemed to have problems since there's not seaweed for the homemade sushi rolls. When she heard him sight angrily for fifth time already while Byako looks up at him pretty curious, she decided to walk into the kitchen to take something from the refrigerator. She handed him the remaining pieces of lettuce. _

_Looking at the vegetable annoyed and sighting again he finally notices that Hinata already took her bath and is ready to go. "It's not my fault that I want everything work like it's supposed to be. There's an order for everything."_

_Hinata: "Well, if that is true then I should have waited along with the rest of the rookie nine to become part of the ANBU or take the exam, don't you think? And besides you didn't take the chounin exam again to become a jounin--"_

"_I know I know. But Is it wrong to see things like they are supposed to be?" asks back Sasuke while he finishes rolling up his sushi using the lettuce, frowning about how odd they look, and he wasn't looking forward for the taste. But when he saw the captain hugging Byako since the white tiger jumped towards her lap, his inner self pouted like a kid for not getting one. Damn tiger and his thing to press his nose between her breasts._

_And Sasuke was only using his boxers at the moment. _

"_I don't know things are more interesting when they are completely unexpected." mumbles Hinata against the white fur before leaving the apartment, "The only thing that I know for sure is that you are a damn perfectionist."_

**End of flashback**

* * *

"She told me once that I am pretty perfectionist. And I still don't know if that is good or not." Says suddenly the Uchiha, and when he looks at Ayaka he notices that she is nodding. Finally, he managed to say something that she liked to hear. But one thing is nodding and another is smiling, so he can bet that she is not pleased completely.

"'She'?"

"My woman."

"Well, do you agree with it because she said it or because you know that it's true?" Asks the psychologist and then he groaned loudly. Why this woman has to be so difficult? What the heck he is thinking about the female species is too damn complicated to him. "Sasuke, until I see that we made any advantage today we are going to stay here, got it?"

"I think that is one of my qualities, and I see it as something right. Yes I like to do stuff by my rules and prepare my sushi rolls with seaweed not lettuce; I don't see anything wrong with that." Replies the raven haired ninja, and then he remains silent.

"It shows that you like to keep everything around you under control so nothing bad happens. I think that is partly expected from you." says Ayaka, and then he looks at her with a look that says 'yeah right'. "I'll take myself as an example, okay?" says the doctor while thinking of what to say. "I have the tendency due to this job to always analyze everything and everyone. Really, from the way that Hiro wakes up every morning to the man who serves me with the fresh fish on the market for dinner."

"But I started to control it when I finally had the chance to meet Hinata," says the doctor with a sad smile, "it's today…and I don't know what's on her mind most of the time. She had been so into her shell for so long…that it's almost impossible to read."

"I see…" mumbles Sasuke, because he really doesn't know what to say. After all, he knows that Naruto and the others are thinking the same about him…and he didn't mind. And to tell the truth, he thinks that one of the things that kept he and Hinata seeing each other like that was the fact that either ever tried to get into the other's skull. They don't like people mending into their lives without asking…afraid to find something too bad to turn back and forget.

"But that doesn't happen when we have a complete sense of **who we are**…or **what we are**. You can't sell me a dress without letting me try it right?" and by that question Sasuke turns with a raised eyebrow towards her, his nerves popping up. "Fine, sorry. That was 'girl talk'...you are not fun." Gives up the woman and remains silent for seconds while she sits back into her chair and starts to write notes. That until Sasuke started to speak.

"I remembered the time when I wanted to train with Itachi after dinner, but mother grounded me for not letting him do his homework. She said that I influenced him too much for my age." Says the Uchiha while leaning back to look at the ceiling, then he closed his eyes and kept talking. "And after that she got mad at me when she found out that all I did during the day was to train. She even told father that I was obsessed with it that I should stop for a while…he didn't believe it was that bad until he found out that I didn't eat my bento meals to have more time on the training grounds. Even when I mastered the Academy's lesson already…I wanted it to be good without flaws…"

Meanwhile Ayaka kept writing non-stop. For him it won't sound important…but for her, anything that can help him to become a person with a life to look ahead it's welcome with open arms.

* * *

'_Bonds'_

This time they were at Hiro's home…to be exact at the house basement. The reason to it was the girls are at Yuki's home preparing for tonight's party and see them gathering again at the studio will be too suspicious. Even when the women will discover this one way or another…and it will be pretty bad when it happens.

"Where's the other scroll?" asks Tatsuha, seeing that the one called 'Guilt' is nowhere seen.

"We decided to have it hidden to decrease the possibility of someone finding out about it. After all it must be the one that we'll worry the most in the end." Says Saito while takes the scroll to open it, but it's stopped by Assaroth. "What do you think that you are doing?"

"I'll open the scroll and write the clues on it." Says the demon slayer, and then the rest looks at him in panic. That was until Hiro spoke, "Why you want to help? This is not your concern--"

Assaroth: "I want to volunteer because even if you fail with the clues you won't be harmed."

Everyone: "Huh?"

"Don't you remember you two?!" says Assaroth looking at Yuki and Tatsuha with wide eyes, "guys…remember that I'm a demon--"

Tatsuha: "Sorry…I almost forgot--"

"And you didn't have the decency to tell us when we were working on the other scroll?!" screams Saito at both the monk and the demon slayer.

Assaroth: "What are you talking about?! You three ignored me when I tried--!"

Saito: "Never mind."

Sasuke: "See? I've told you that--"

"Would you fucking open the damn scroll and stop talking bullshit?!" screams once more the samurai. And then Sasuke and Assaroth sighed loudly to then open the scroll called _'Bonds'_. Looking at it, they see the drawing on the paper of a snake…and only three spaces.

"Is this supposed to be easier or fucking damn more difficult?" asks Yuki with sarcasm and sits down. And the rest knows that what he said was true; even when there are only three spaces, the possibilities are almost endless.

"What about you three? You are part of her team." Suggests Toya, and appears with a glass of strawberry smoothie. But then Hiro beats him up with the idea, "Yes, but there's also our three wives; Ayaka, Tomoyo and Mika. And having us mentioned on it would have made it too easy for the wrong people to open it. Our wives' name would have been a little more difficult but…"

"True," says Yuki while walks around the room, thinking for a possibility. "What about something that relates to Konoha?"

"But then again it can be anything." Says Saito with his hands on the pockets; "But there's a possibility that it can be something related to her old team: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Yuuhi Kurenai. Like their summoning animals…even the names of the New Sannin..."

"You think that she'll write the name of Kakashi's team there? Do I have to remind you that she hates this bastard –no offense Uchiha—and even less the name of Haruno Sakura in such thing? And doubt that is about the Sannin because the animal this time is a snake. And the one called '_Requiem_' was a crow…Itachi's summoning animal." Realizes Hiro, to then look around and try to focus on something.

"What about related to the rest of the rookie nine? There were three teams of three with three jounin teachers." Says Assaroth, hoping to see Sasuke's mind to work a little on this one; he proved his intelligence on the last one that was pretty tricky…maybe a shorter one would be a little easier to solve.

Sasuke: "And what about the ones who died?"

Bingo…

"Although I have to agree with you in that one," responds Toya, nothing less expected from the Uchiha in front of him. "I do think that is still too easy. I know that not everyone knows about her close relationship with Itachi and Brandon Heat…but I still think that she won't put that."

"But I think it's something else, something that normally a person wouldn't even mention in such an important thing." Says Assaroth and everyone looked at him. "And I mean…the people that she hates the most--"

Tatsuha was the first to react, "That's completely nonsense--"

Assaroth: "Exactly."

Tatsuha: "What?"

"Bonds forged with hate are as strong as the ones formed by love. And you must be pretty aware that Hinata is not familiar with that word, am I right?" gestures the demon slayer, and the rest reminded silent. Although the proposition sounded crazy at first, it started to make sense little by little. But Saito didn't like the idea of that possibility. "But I don't get it. Why place clues that are not related to the contents of the scrolls?"

"Do you think that they are not related?" asks Assaroth pretty impressed, "I didn't know her very well, but I could tell why she mentioned the five elements on the first scroll. If you hadn't noticed, the stronger she gets the worst the fights. And advancing gaining an element challenge she suffers a lot with it."

"If what you say it's true, then why she keeps going? This doesn't have any sense!" Screams Tatsuha, although he and Yuki were trained about the A-1 class ninjas, they never though to see all this happening. Even Susanoo himself was pretty impressed by the turn of the events. And to know that maybe the source of Hinata's suffering is indeed the ability…then why continue with something that hurts her all the way?

"Maybe that answer lies on this scroll, maybe not." Says the demon slayer and looks towards Toya, "and I bet that whatever she had here…it must be important for her to remember." With that said he opens the scroll and takes a feather with ink. "You can give me random names, or you want me to guess?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" screams team zero at the same time, and Sasuke swear that they were doing it on purpose. The only though of his name still being equal to hate was really hurtful. But at the same time, that was the way that everything started, in her own assumptions of course. She believes that their affair started with the mutual killing intent, but for him it started even longer than that. And right now his feelings are perfectly mixed, and he started to wonder if she does have them like that.

But still it seems that it worked because nothing happened afterwards. After that they started to think on someone else that was maybe on her 'I hate you' list.

"Orochimaru," says Saito, getting the attention to the rest. "He killed the Third Hokage, and even when he was a dear friend of mine, I couldn't forgive him for committing that sin either." Not liking the drama very much he writes the name of Orochimaru on the scroll, and it seems that they have guessed well. Now there was one more space to fill and they don't have any idea of what it could be.

"The Hyuuga clan…"

And once again Sasuke proves his geniuses by that conclusion. "For someone who exiled herself from her own family and forced the seal on her own little sister…there must be a lot of hate involved." And when he ended with his statement, he felt the tension in that basement. Although the silence wasn't a killing one, it must be that Hinata's family issue was almost a forbidden topic, even as the Itachi topic. Is not everyday that you decide to leave your family and claim hate towards it.

"Even if that's a good guess," says Yuki, "who will be the one she hates the most? From all the Hyuuga's--"

"Obviously it must be Hiashi Hyuuga; he is after all her father." Everyone looks at Hiro, who started to look at the situation pretty seriously. "Through all these years he never cared a bit for her…and decided to activate his fatherly love when he found out that she was the one who killed Orochimaru." With that no one dared to speak against it, and they hoped to find something important that may lead them to wherever that the ex-ANBU captain decided to leave.

But after the demon slayer wrote it, he tensed. But Toya was the one to scream when he noticed the reason.

"Assaroth your hand!"

It was bleeding.

"What the--?!" screams Yuki to see Assaroth licking on it, but then he looks down at the scroll and sees that something happened. Instead to see 'Hyuuga Hiashi' written down, the scroll itself took out the name and replaced it by the last name 'Uchiha'. Not wasting time and not caring about his wound, Assaroth decides to write the name 'Itachi'. And as fast as the wound appeared, he was completely healed.

"What's the meaning of this?" asks Saito, but suddenly turns around to see Hiro tense up a little bit and walk away from them. Since he has a vague idea of why, decided to not say anything about it…until Sasuke spoke.

Sasuke: "What's with Hiro--?"

"HE'S ANEMIC!" screams Yuki and Saito at the same time, and that made the Uchiha feel the suspicion arise by it, but decided to leave it…for now.

"Why Uchiha Itachi?" asks Tatsuha, not understanding what was happening. "Hinata adored Itachi, we all know that." And suddenly, he got a suspicion. "What if these scrolls are fake? What if they were made by a demon and we are making a jutsu by solving this?"

"Tatsuha stop reading wizard stories." Says Yuki and decides to ignore his brother. Is not like there's not a possibility for that…but until now there were things that were true…and still, the reason for these scrolls to exist are still a mystery.

"And if I am not wrong, I think that she was part mad at him for not _'taking her away'_ or some shit like that?" asks Toya, and he can feel that the air in that basement started to get thicker. Once again, the incubus demon hit a sensitive topic and sadly he didn't know that they were still sensible about that.

"But why the scroll changed the name then? Why it gave us a clue by writing the 'Uchiha' thing?" asks again the monk and this time his elder brother didn't know what to say about it. If what Tatsuha is saying is true, then they are in deep shit.

"Don't be stupid, is not like this." Responds Assaroth, seeing how the room started to change. "The chakra for this technique, even when it's from a forbidden jutsu is too pure. Even the mighty 'Satan' couldn't be able to do something like this." Tatsuha looks angry at him, "But still it doesn't explain this. Even to the fact that you been the devil's--"

Sasuke: "Satan--?"

"That's enough!" started Assaroth when the wind started to go wild around them. In that moment they turned around to see that like the past scroll they were moved to another time…this time a place hidden at the edge of the village limits.

* * *

_Hinata: "I think that you are exaggerating, they are just missions--" _

"_Hinata, you have to understand." Says Itachi to a 12 year-old Hinata; she is looking at her Sensei with narrowed eyes; she has a thick skull in her head. "I can't let you keep going on those massacre missions, you have more blood in your hands than a jounin right now."_

_Hinata: "I serve Konoha, and this is one of my ways to do it."_

_Itachi: "What if you don't come back one day? What about your family--?"_

"_You have a big mouth to talk to me about __family__, Sensei." Responds the lavender-eyed ninja and suddenly they fell into silence. Hinata sensed that Itachi was taken back by that and when he looked down, she raised an eyebrow. "You should have killed the Hyuuga clan as well, don't you think?"_

"_Don't say that. And besides you are taking a liking to kill, and vicious ninjas are never accepted." Says Itachi, although they were hidden from everyone that might recognize him that didn't stop him to look around time from time. _

_Hinata: "Of course not because when I kill I don't feel anything. I don't even realize about the blood on my clothes until I'm back with my report."_

_Itachi: "And doesn't that make you vicious?"_

"_Doesn't killing your own people make you vicious? And in my case, at least…I don't let __anyone__ escape." Responds the lavender eyed ninja with a harsh tone. That last comment made the S-class missing ninja to look at her pretty angry with his Sharingan on. He hated when she uses the massacre topic on her favor, even on the slightest. But she didn't seem to care; after all…she never apologized for anything said. Her arrogance and pride never allowed her to regret anything._

Sasuke stood there, not understanding why they are seeing all this. And no matter if Itachi is here or not…but it seems that the scroll is showing all about how deep are Hinata's bonding life. Doesn't that mean that she should treasure positive memories with him instead?

"_If you keep telling me this every time you visit me Sensei, I'll get bored." Says suddenly Hinata to try to change the subject, but Itachi's eyes told her different. He is mad at her. _

_Itachi: "How's Sasuke?"_

* * *

And unexpectedly from everyone watching this vision, she attacked her teacher. Dodging her attacks and trying his best to now counter attack her like he wanted to…Itachi smirked. But his face changed when she took out a kunai and aimed towards somewhere away from him, killing a Vortion that was hidden behind a tree. Stopping the fight abruptly, she goes to check if there are more demons around…but it seems that the low-class came alone as a spy. But what made Team Zero's eyes wide was that Itachi didn't look impressed at all.

Does this mean that he was aware of the existence of the demons too? But then again, according to what the Kinomoto leader Susanoo explained not too long ago to the brothers is that Itachi was an A-1 class too…but for some reason he didn't develop any of the abilities completely. That explains too why he never received any of the element challenges.

* * *

_Itachi: "Seems that it came alone--"_

"_Don't mention your brother in front of me." cuts off the young girl while curses lowly for not noticing that demon earlier. "He is the least of my concerns. For me he can just go and jump to a cliff." taking the kunai that killed the demon she stands up. _

"_I can't help it; he is my foolish little brother." Responds Itachi in a threatening tone, and puts emphasis on the fact that Sasuke is his brother. But still she didn't flinch at all with his words. "Besides you were the first to mention him, so I've saw it fair."_

"_From what I've heard, he seems to have only thoughts about how to kill you." says Hinata, trying to end up this conversation. She has little chances to see Itachi alone and here they are…arguing about the Uchiha survivor instead of training. "And why do you ask me when you can talk to Sarutobi or Iruka about it? I have enough with all those stupid girls talking about him all day." _

_Itachi: "Then he must be pretty cool, after all he is the last Uchiha--"_

_Hinata: "Dog shit is way cooler than him, and I'm not wooing at it."_

_And suddenly they reminded in silence... _

"_How a kid like you has such a foul mouth?" Starts Itachi and Hinata looks at him like he had grown two heads. "I can expect that from any kind of boy at your age; but that kind of joke is not appropriate for a lady." _

"_That wasn't a joke, it was an insult." She answers back blinking twice. What's with Itachi today? "And why do you care if I act like a lady? We came to train or not?"_

"_By the time that you get older, no boy will look at you." says Itachi with a smile, but he couldn't hide it because she lavender eyed girl looks at him blinking twice. He can't explain how such a talented ninja can also be so naïve into this stuff. _

"_I don't want any boys of the Academy to look at me, they are too stupid. They tend to be as slow-minded as the rest of the girls." Responds Hinata with confidence; "I only want you to look only at Me, Sensei." and then he opened his eyes wide, she doesn't know what she is saying…and is killing him. _

"_You are good playing with men's hearts, Hinata."_

* * *

Although no one seemed to understand what Itachi meant to tell her in that moment, Sasuke didn't like the way that his eyes changed at the moment that she said that. And he understood what Hinata meant with that comment; she wanted to be someone's main attention, someone who can be only for her. But it's very possible that Itachi thought that she corresponded his feelings…and that's how he made her feel that it was love…when it was admiration all this time.

The question is if she ever thought like that.

Suddenly they change into another scene, and they see Hinata walking around through the streets of an unknown town. She seems to be looking for someone and she started to sense his chakra, so she went directly at where the source came from. And for everyone's surprise, Hinata the ex-ANBU captain ended up getting into a prostitute's house. Seconds later she leaves the place and runs away jumping through the roofs…

Seconds later the wind leads them to another place in the woods, and they see Hinata still running until she stopped when Uchiha Itachi appeared in front of her.

"_Hinata--" _

_But she cut him off by keep moving, but the S-class criminal grabbed her left wrist…only to step back to defend from the kunai on her right hand. And by the look in her eyes…she was mad as hell. "Don't you have things to do? I don't know…like fucking someone?" spats the captain, but still didn't make Itachi to move and hold her wrist again. _

"_She is just a prostitute--"_

"_And you want to make me think that this is your first time?"_

"_You may be naïve, but no stupid," responds the missing ninja, his hold on her wrist getting harder every second. "Men tends to do things like this when we don't get what we want. You should be aware of that." But her eyes darkened by his sexist statement. And what maddened her even more into all this is the fact that he acted like he had everything in control…even her. _

_And Hinata doesn't like to be controlled by anything at all. _

"_So you are saying that because I don't let you touch me makes you go and search for other women? You think that I'm mad because of that, Sensei?" He could sense her sarcasm with full intent, "Hinata--"_

"_Just go and do whatever you want, it seems that you don't care a shit at all…expected from someone like you." she says before releasing from his grip turning her back at him with her chin high. By doing that she didn't notice that Itachi's eyes turned into Mangekyo Sharingan. _

_A second later, he had pinned her down into the grass. Surprised by his attack, she started to push him away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" but instead of a response, he pinned her body hard on the ground and one of his hands started to move over her belly. And sadly for her, she wasn't using armor at the moment; she wasn't an ANBU in that time. "Itachi--?!"_

"_I though that you loved me Hinata," he says while his smirk grows, making her tense. This wasn't the Itachi that she had seen over the years, something was wrong. "But you never kiss me back with the same passion, you never say that to Me." even when she started to fight him desperately, he didn't care at all. "I bet that if I was someone else…you would have been begging me right now--"_

"_Stop!"_

**_SPLAP!_**

_The sound of that hit echoed through the forest. But what maybe shocked all the men that were seeing this scene was that Itachi was the one who slapped Hinata. _

Saito clenched his fists, even when he hadn't said a word since the vision started…he wanted to crash down. How far had Hinata allowed him to push her around like that? For how long?

_By the look on their faces, both Itachi and Hinata were shocked by this, but she overcame it fast and pushed him away. Itachi looked wide-eyed while the lavender eyed ninja crawls away from him. But he started to feel worse when he saw her fixing her shirt. How far was he going, how much did he hurt her? He didn't know what overcame him, when he realized what was happening he just saw her eyes mixed with fear and confusion. And the last thing that he wanted was his loved one feeling fear towards him. _

_Slowly he started to move towards her, even when she ended up with her back towards the nearest tree. Her body was shaking, but still she managed to have her kunai up and focused her eyes on him. But instead to be attacked again by him, he pressed his head against her belly. _

_Hugging her by the waist, Itachi started to mutter 'I'm sorry' over and over again. And she just lay there, letting him to let out whatever he wants to say. _

_She ended up hugging him back…_

* * *

Seconds after this the wind started to flow around them once again. This time they see that they are inside of a cave, and they see that Naruto and Kakashi are standing there seeing Hinata that just killed Orochimaru. (Scene from chapter 2)

_When she was about to leave, she is stopped by Naruto's words. "How," he stated simple, and she kept walking, "how you got this powerful, Hinata-chan. Tell me." _

"_With Orochimaru dead, Uchiha's seal is now gone, but he still has the powers lingered by him." And she kept walking, "you said that you wanted to get him back, then go and stop making questions that are not your concern." And with that she disappeared into the darkness of the gate. _

"_She's right, let's go." And with a nod they leave. _

Saito and the rest were confused, why they are seeing this?

_After this happened Hinata turns to look at the Snake ninja's body; only to look and see that Kabuto was looking at the whole scene. But before she could move and get him, she senses someone else moving. Looking down she feels that there's still a small amount of chakra coming from Orochimaru, so she kneels and see what he is up to next. _

"_Listen," spats the Sannin and struggles to look up at her. Even when is voice is almost gone, she can hear him perfectly, "Even when I'll never regret what I've done, don't follow my path." seconds later Hinata feels that Kabuto is gone. She can guess that the medic ninja is either waiting for her to leave or to know what the Sannin has to say._

"_You? The one who killed his own teacher? The one who betrayed his own hometown is giving me a fucking advice? Who the fuck do you think you are?! I'll never be like you!" screams the ANBU captain, her voice echoing the whole cave. She must be crazy for staying here, even less knowing that her perfect clone just left the two brothers to fight alone. _

"_You are just like me...so full of innocence and blind trust" says Orochimaru; he is using the remaining of his chakra to look at her. "It took me a second to find out that you were the one that the old man protected all these years. You were perfect to be my vessel choice if Sasuke-kun failed me. You are a __scum__ just like me; sacrifying all for power and selfish pride…" _

_Her breath started to quicken too suddenly…_

_Orochimaru: "…doing all that Itachi-kun asked you without asking…you helped out a true monster, did it felt good?"_

_Hinata: "Shut up…"_

"_Stop being so naïve." Says the Sannin before he chuckles one last time; "Bonds are not supposed to hurt. They are supposed to be worth any sacrifice."_

_Hinata: "You don't know shit about bonds and sacrifice you arrogant prick!"_

_Orochimaru: "I was dead the moment that Konoha turned their back on me and almost asked me to let a loved one to die. Konoha is not a village! It's merely an organization dubbed Konoha--!"_

_With a stab from her katana his chakra finally expired. _

_Hinata stood there, not knowing what to do. But suddenly she felt chills all over her body…and she can tell that it was Orochimaru's spirit. Afterwards she started to dig a hole on that cave, she was going to give the man a propel burial._

* * *

"I…I don't understand." Says Saito; Toya noticed that this conversation happened in a moment that no one was there…but by Assaroth's reaction he can tell that the demon slayer understood the meaning of it perfectly. "When this happened? Why Hinata didn't tell us about this?"

"This is just like when she hid from us that Itachi hit her." responds Yuki, who seemed pretty pissed with what they started to find out about their leader. "How can you make a team and ask for loyalty when she is doing the fucking opposite?"

Hiro: "Yuki--"

"But is true Hiro." responds the ex-monk, "Now I wonder how many things she had managed to hide from us. What else she did against of what she always talked about."

"Maybe is because you have forgotten that she is a teenager," says Tatsuha who decided to defend Hinata this time. "You talk like she has your age and is aware of her mistakes. Do I have to be the one who has to remind you that she just turned 17? She became ANBU captain what age? Let me remind you that too…she was 15!"

Yuki: "But she--"

"But she is what Yuki…an A-1 class ninja?" mocks Tatsuha, his dark blue eyes reflecting the painful images in front of him that shows Hinata digging Orochimaru's tomb. "Right now, maybe we are making the same mistake that Itachi and maybe the Third Hokage committed with her…they treated her like an adult. And I include myself in that as well…because I am partly foolish to think that maybe she can see that I really cared for her, that I wasn't anything like Itachi."

The blonde ANBU's eyes opened wide, almost speechless for the first time by his little brother, "Tatsuha--"

"Of course that was going to happen," says Tatsuha in a solemn tone "because now that I realize that he and I are the same age. What else she can expect?" finishes the monk to then look down, and Sasuke was the only one to realize that he has been clutching his fists so hard that they started to bleed. "Teenagers look for something to cling to, something that may help them to find their destiny, their path. And now I don't know if she ever had the advice for that, because I can bet my dick that the Hyuuga clan was only watching to find the proper man who she should mate."

And for the last time the wind surrounded them, but due to the monk's statement no one seemed to care. What else has the scroll to show? But then they look up at a scene that only Sasuke and team zero can relate to. This is when they found the Uchiha and Hinata fighting at the top of the Valley of the End.

**(Scene from chapter 29)**

"_(…) why you fucking care what I do! You took Itachi away from me! What more pain you want to cause me…" she suddenly stopped screaming when she saw that Sasuke was indeed laughing. _

"_What suddenly turned so fucking funny?!" she screamed at him. Stopping to laugh slowly, he looks directly at her. "He cheated you and you're still in love with him? You're indeed proving to be stupid."_

_Then the others were looking at him weird, what he is talking about? Noticing her confusion, he decided to go on. "Don't you remember what he did to Lain? He raped Orochimaru's woman. Tell me, did he give you the details? Did he tell you every time that he fucked someone? Every little cheating act huh? Are you that freaking stupid to believe in someone who never loved you?!" he screamed in the end, his voice echoing through the valley. _

_Hinata was looking down, somehow for the first time Sasuke managed to surprise her, to make her tremble with only words. Naruto looked at how her body language was reacting, it was no good. _

"_Hinata, are you ok?" asks Yuki, he doesn't get response from her. Saito also got worried and tried to talk to her, but no avail. Then she murmured something, almost like a whisper. _

_She kept repeating the same thing…little by little increasing the voice, until she looked up at Sasuke and screamed. "HE LOVED ME! HE LOVED ME!"_

_Sasuke wasn't surprised by her own convincing words. "He didn't! He never cared for you! He only wanted something to fuck when he was around Konoha nothing else!"_

"_You never knew him!" she screamed back. _

_Sasuke: "Then why did you stood in Konoha! Tell me why you never left with him once and for all!"_

_Hinata: "Because he never let me!"_

_Sasuke: "And that's what you call love?!"_

* * *

Although the scene ended there and they turned back into the basement, the raven haired ninja understood it completely. He even remembered that in that moment he demanded him why he was so sure of that when he never had a heart to feel it…and it was true. But hearing that from that person that you hate the most it must be hard.

And knowing that person is right and that he had the guts to tell you that face-to-face must hurt anyone's pride.

That's the main reason that Hinata hated Sasuke so much, because he can easily hurt her pride by just words. And little by little, he started to carve in that wound by fights and dominance. The years that she took to earn and develop by her own success and progress, the power that she though she had to protect the ones she cared about was now settle against him.

And one of the things that happen when your pride is down is that you start to act human. And looking for a reason to exist isn't part of being a ninja. Even when pride is a strong sin, is the one that most of ninjas live with.

He is not an exception.

"She hates Sasuke for something more than the death of Itachi," says suddenly Assaroth, since it seems that he agrees with all that the Uchiha is thinking. "And I dare to say that somehow, you have a major bond with her than your brother ever had."

In that moment Saito and the others looked at the two. How dare that man to say such things? How someone that she always though so low and meaningless to deal with a strong bond?

"But that doesn't explain why including Uchiha Itachi on her hate list when she adored him even when he hit her. He even proposed her, remember?" says Tatsuha, he wasn't convinced at all of the scroll, and the though of the possibility of being fake started to grow.

"But that doesn't mean that she won't have any hurt feeling when no matter what she did he never saw her strong enough to leave Konoha." Says Saito who starts to understand everything little by little, "You can't leave this place without being a traitor, and even following what she wished the most she would have ended up doing the same as the bastard here did."

Sasuke: "Hey--"

"Even when that is true," says Hiro with a finger under his chin, "I still don't know why she didn't tell us about the little conversation with Orochimaru. Even when it looked completely meaningless why did she not say a word about it?"

"Because it was meaningless?" asks back Yuki, "And she is not forced to tell us every single detail of what she sees or does--"

"Orochimaru was my best friend Yuki," interrupts Saito, "maybe you wouldn't care a shit, but even when I decided to not relate to him any longer doesn't mean that I didn't care. That's the only reason that I asked her to take care of him, because when I saw him again that day I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

After that they remained silent for minutes, until Toya decides to break the silence. "I though that you have a party or something at Yuki's home, right?" within that they nodded and started to walk up the stairs. Seconds later, Saito who was the one at the top stops and talks without turning back, "You and your team can come as well, Uchiha."

Even when the rest tensed by the unexpected invitation, they didn't need to look back to know that Sasuke answered with a tensed nod. Why he is acting so nice with him? What is Seijuro Saito trying to get from him?

* * *

Two hours after leaving that basement, Sasuke is in front of Kinomoto Yuki's home with Tatsuha and Naruto and Kakashi. He decided to not invite Sakura by the simple reason that they know that she is part of the ANBU Root. And even when it was Saito the one who suggested it, it would make the moment too tense.

And he resolved with the blonde and the gray haired ninja by saying that it's a step on his 'therapy' (he admitted to use this word) and to be better in his 'social skills' (another word that he finally managed to say). That and that Tatsuha _forced_ him (a little white lie won't hurt).

But Naruto and Kakashi weren't complete fools, and they noticed when Mika opened the door and welcomed them. Well, is not like she smiled and everything, but at least she didn't slam the door on their faces. Once inside, Yukito (who finally made an appearance instead of Assaroth) and clapped happily. "Finally! Now we can eat the cake!"

With this Tatsuha looks at him with a raised eyebrow, enjoying the moment, "It must have been a torture to wait for us. After all we know that you'll end up eating everything you endless stomach."

"Don't talk to Yukito like that Tatsuha or I suddenly forget that you are the Kinomoto heir." Threats Toya the incubus demon, making the monk to smirk a little more, "And to think that an incubus demon can turn gay--"

"Don't get started Tatsuha, don't forget that you are bisexual." Says Yuki with a bored tone, "and besides, the one who was crazy to eat the cake was Saito. He almost begged for it to be made of pineapple."

"I didn't beg for it," fights the samurai, "I was just fucking tired of strawberry and coconut--"

_Bam!_

"Don't get started Saito," mutters Mika after hitting her husband's head, "there are more people listening to you!"

"What?" asks Saito looking down at his wife, "they are old enough to understand my language! And the kids are sleeping…"

Mika: "But still--!"

"I still don't know how he hasn't gone into a coma with all those hits." Says suddenly Sasuke and everyone turn back at him. And he realizes that he said it out loud…that never happened before.

And before Mika's death glare and suddenly **ungloved left hand** made it to Sasuke…Ayaka comes with something. "Wow, making a side joke Sasuke! I think that working for Tomoyo for a day helped you a lot." With that Mika stops her approach and thinks about it, and decided to let it down. In that moment he looks back at the psychologist and he sees that she gives him the 'you owe me one' look.

"Enough with the socialization skills and let's eat for real!" whines Yukito once again and Hiro starts to laugh.

The group made it to the dinner table where Tomoyo placed the pineapple cheesecake, and since Saito was the one who requested it became the one to cut the first piece. "Oh, that reminds me that Sasuke was the one who made it!" announces Tomoyo with pride, "So all the compliments this year goes to him!" When everyone got a piece (except Sasuke who declined because he didn't like sweets) they put a little piece into their mouths. Three seconds later…everyone spit them out.

With a death glare towards the Uchiha, who hadn't tasted the cake at all, they started to walk slowly towards them. "What the--?"

"**Were you trying to kill us?!**" screams Yuki, completely offended by the horrid taste of the cheesecake. He can swear that his taste sense on his tongue will be damaged.

"What the fuck are you talking about--"

**BAM!**

"You mess up with the cake and yet you speak mean vocabulary! How dare you?!" says Mika taking out her left glove once again. Not understanding what just happened to the cake, Sasuke puts his arms in front in defense.

Sasuke: "What happened to the cake?!"

"It's nothing but a mass of shit!" screams Saito, who was silently mourning about the precious pineapple seconds ago. And now he is behind Mika with his katana out. Kakashi, who was still recovering from the shock of the cake's taste, stands in front of Sasuke with Naruto.

Kakashi: "Now now, let's talk and see the problem--"

Yuki: "Stand aside Hatake. No one messes with my wife's heavenly recipes!"

Kakashi: "Uh, I know that this is not the right moment, but…you just sounded like Gai--"

Yuki: "**You think that I actually care?!**"

"It can't taste bad!" Says Naruto, who hadn't tasted the cheesecake yet. "I know that the Teme hates sweets! That's why I added **extra sugar** to the mix!"

It took the entire group two seconds to stop their rant and look towards Naruto. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, that's why he hated to have Naruto getting into no one's business! "What do you mean extra sugar idiot? I put what the recipe asked for."

"Yeah, but since I though that you may put less I took the large white bag that was on the storage room and put some of it." Says reassuringly the blonde ninja, and once again the room was silent. He didn't understood the reason until he saw that Sasuke slapped his forehead muttering '_the fucking idiot is gong to die_' and Toya saying something about '_willing to see in first line the death of a blonde ninja_'.

Slowly, Tomoyo with her threatening/smiling face asks peacefully to Naruto, "And where did you say that you got that HUGE white bag?"

Naruto: "Oh, at the storage room. I saw the Teme looking for sugar so I decided to help."

Tomoyo: "I see…um, how MUCH of it you put on the mix?"

"I think that it was almost the HALF of the bag, why? It was too sweet?" asks innocently the blonde ninja, and suddenly he realizes that Kakashi left him alone and left the place. Yukito started to cry like a kid and Sasuke just shook his head. But he started to swallow hard when he saw that Tomoyo's hands formed hard fists…

"You know what…Naruto-kun?" says the Kinomoto wife in a loud whisper.

Naruto: "W-What?"

Tomoyo: "That…wasn't sugar…"

Naruto: "O-oh, r-really? T-then?"

Tomoyo: "That was…**SEA SALT**!"

"Ahhhhh…!"

And with that Sasuke and Toya saw how team zero and their wives followed Naruto down the village. They don't know if he'll survive to what they have prepared to him, and they won't bet about it. Then, while 

Yukito still tried to eat his piece of cake and still crying for this 'horrible sweet crime', Juugo appears at the door where the raven-haired ninja was leaning to.

"Sorry I was late; I wanted to make sure to feel fine enough to leave the prison." Says the giant to see the house almost empty, "Sasuke, this is the house right? Is the party over?"

"Nah," responds Toya, not knowing who the hell the guy was, "It just get started. I'm Toya, and the guy crying over the cake is my mate Yukito."

"Oh," Juugo blinked twice, "I'm Juugo, nice to meet you Toya-san…"

* * *

After the whole incident (and to know that somehow Naruto survived the Zero attack, but still ended up at the hospital) Sasuke returned to his apartment. And it seems that the guys forgot pretty fast, because they were lucky to have a bakery shop owner on their side since Tomoyo took a chocolate cake form the shop and brought it back.

This time they forced him to taste it.

And he liked it, but he'll never admit it loud.

Now back into his apartment, the Uchiha now leaned against his bed. The changes since he started the therapy with Ayaka are even noticeable in his place; although is not completely clean like it used to, at least you don't smell rotten food or sake.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't breathe at all he saw on that scroll today. And although he was mentioned as a clue as part of the people that she hated…he didn't believed that completely. Sure she felt hate and all that's negative towards Orochimaru, but with Itachi it was more like loyalty and family bonding. If it wasn't true, she would have showed any moment that made her doubt about it.

And Tatsuha is right, she is young and naïve in this stuff, just like him…

And even when he did the things that he did, she still stood there at his side. Because deep inside Itachi was alone too; and two loners are better than one.

The things that she may remember; their fights, his accusations, everything…

All that she could have in her mind was when he questioned the love that she had for Itachi, love that he is sure that never really existed. And now that he can remember is still today and Hinata never had any way to prove him wrong. And the more they got together, the less the memory. Even he started to forget the reason of their fights.

But what is left is to see the meaning of 'guilty' on that last scroll. And something inside of him says that somehow is related to Hyuuga Neji…and it's bad. Maybe he doesn't have to wait to see the scroll…with the 'time recalling jutsu' at his side is not impossible…but he'll need proofs after all. maybe on dream world he'll see something…

* * *

The next day…

Yuki: "Sasuke, even if it wasn't your complete fault…I'm willing to beat you in that music festival."

Sasuke: "Wait…what?"

"You heard me," says the blonde ANBU, "Tomoyo and the rest are preparing everything…and I don't like to loose." With that Yuki walks away, leaving Sasuke stare at his back, blinking twice. Tatsuha just laughs that pats his back.

Tatsuha: "Nah, don't worry. It's not that bad to loose to my brother--"

"You think that I won't beat him?" asks the raven haired ninja, his eyebrow twitched. Then he starts to walk away pretty annoyed. "It's not that I don't have faith in you!" screams the monk "It's just that he asked me to be on his side this time!"

"What?" asks Sasuke, "I didn't know that you had talent for something like this?"

Tatsuha: "Well…you never asked!"

Great…mysteries to solve…and a singing contest against Yuki? He doesn't have the time for this…

Damn he and his luck with these people…

* * *

**A/N:** I know that I took a LOT of time to update this, but my new work demands time...and I don't have a computer where I can work with in my free time. But I'll do my best; there are always the draft paper sheets to help me to keep on the process.

And like always I want to thank again to all those who always comes and drops a word or two…even when they only say 'Update soon'. I don't have much time to answer you all due to my tight schedule, but I'll do my best next time.

And to the four winners of the challenge; if you hadn't received the information sheets…let me know or send me an email. I

* * *

have the second part of 'Wrong desires' still in progress…and I don't know how many hate mail I'll receive after this.


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: The longest chapter…ever.

There are not enough words to thank every person who clicks to see this story and leaves me a couple of words. Even those who doesn't leave a note, but never miss a chapter, the hits doesn't come by themselves so thanks a lot as well. I hope to know the opinion of each of you someday.

About the bakery scene that everyone here loved…I had enough with the now cliché that Sasuke asks for Hinata to show him how to cook…so why don't make him bake sweet stuff and that Hinata used to be a mess about it? I think that it worked.

Wrong desires' second part is now available…and there's good news. Some fans asked me to let them translate that story in Spanish and I said yes…let's see when they publish it. It's ironic that in fact Spanish is my main language.

And I know that I'm slow on the updates…work, and stuff happening at the same time. But I appreciate every review and message that you send to me. It makes me keep writing and check every detail of this story…although I know that my grammar sucks big time. How I can give good English tutoring? I still don't know…

**zutAra101**,**minaghostwolf**,**Mizuki hikari**,**HeartBrokenHinata,Kaiya-of-the-Shadows, brazilian guy**, **xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, SimpleLavender, blackraven615, Anita Blake 76,Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Nadakesgurl, barbie12k, SHeWithNoName, newb101, cygnet411, cny830**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own the songs/lyrics used in this chapter and **I'm not** looking for any profit from any of them. But I do own Assaroth, the Team Zero members, the Team Zero wives and the kids; also in the process to own Toya and Yukito but with different name.

* * *

**Chapter 76**

_Her hands grabbed the bed sheets pretty tight; her back ached like it's going to bend in two. And yet…she was doing her best to not moan too high. Even knowing that her place is surrounded by 'silence' tags. Even when the smell of roses invaded her senses mixed with the all known scent of sweat and sex. _

_Hinata was supposed to get something at her place during lunch time so she can keep with her work afterwards. But instead she was surprised at her place by Sasuke, who filled her red-silk bed with white rose petals. She doesn't know if he had it planned for now or later, but it seems that he decided to so it at the moment that she crossed the door. _

_Now here she lays, completely naked and with the rose petals tangled on her long hair while the naked male had his face between her legs and tasting her. she had tried to resist it at first, she only had 45 minutes to go back to the office and she can't risk any suspicions if she came back late (she is never late)and even less having something out of order. _

_But Sasuke managed to drag her into lust and desire by a soft yet needy kiss. Then he accompanied the tempting offer with his arms trapping her against he now closed door while his hips forced her to feel that he wanted her as much as she did. _

_How he managed to undress her so fast without ripping her clothes is a meaningless but curious mystery. _

_She tried her best to not succumb into his skilled tongue and heated breath against her sensitive spots; but his vocal noises showing his animal side provoked in the ANBU captain the need to feel that strength in her. But instead he is acting with such patience and delicacy that she though that he was doing it on purpose. And the theory started to get stronger when at the moment that she was going to reach her peak he stops and moves his body on top of hers. _

_With blind desire she captures his lips, the tangy-yet-sweet prolonging the moment of weakness. But instead of take her once and for all like he always does he only looks down at her eyes, and then at her mouth. Sasuke had to hold back a groan when her hips moved up, asking him to continue what his oral ministrations started. But instead he smirked with all his arrogance down at her…and it was obvious that she didn't like it. And ust when she was about to curse him, he silences her with a rose. _

_A white young rose that he placed over her lips and started to caress her face and lips with their soft petals. Hinata closed her eyes tight, trying to not let him see that she likes to do that. The mere though of him knowing one of her favorite things will mean more intimate contact._

"_You want me?" asks full of ego and softness the Uchiha. Her legs were undeceiving either wrap themselves around his waist of push him away. And to have such dilemma with her body needs means that she is under his mercy. He can make this either a soft love-making moment or a raw-animal sexual encounter. _

_Kami, he wants to do all at the same time right now. _

_But he wanted to hear her voice, something that Hinata granted. "Sasuke…"_

_Kissing her forehead like a child, he thrusts his hips forward. That moment forced her to arch her back due to his invasion, moment that he took advantage for and kissed her breasts while he started a slow yet strong rhythm. Leaving the tangled bed sheets her nails clung on his back, trying to endure the pleasure that run between heated bodies. Choked moans left her mouth in a silly attempt to not show her enjoyment, something that provoked a smirk on him…until she managed to speak. _

_Rather, she sounded more like crying…_

"…_I'm sorry…I'm sorry Sasuke…"_

_Looking down at her, he sees that her face had a mixture of pleasure and pain. And he wanted to think that it was for their encounter. But still she kissed him softly while his trusts became needier, and found his voice to talk to her. "Hinata…"_

_Whispering against his lips, he doesn't need to look at her eyes again since he knows that she is crying. Her choked sobs are more obvious by the second. "Forget about me…go on and be happy with Haruno--"_

_Sasuke: "Don't say that."_

_Hinata: "You can't wait a year for me…no after what I did to you. I'm sorry…"_

"_What do you mean? Hinata, I--" and when he was going to say those three words again…she disappeared…_

* * *

Opening his eyes wide and sitting on his bed, Sasuke starts to look around desperately. Byako is no longer with him (at least he knows that he lives with Yuki now) and it's been four months since Hinata left Konoha. Using his hands to rubs his tiredly eyes, he just started to groan. "Fuck…"

Is this another fucking wet dream?

Getting up to get into the bathroom, the Uchiha starts to bang his head slowly against the mirror. And the fact is that the harder he hits his head, the worst the mental image. Feeling the tent in his boxers he strips down and gets into the shower to let the cold water do its magic.

He hated these new dreams; and he even started to beg to see the nightmares related to Itachi once again. These new dreams were tormenting him with a mixture of sexual rush and agony; sexual rush for the erotic situations and he knows he would have wished to have with her, the agony because her last words to him still hurt like hell. And damn why she asked him to be with Sakura? No woman in this world or the next will replace her.

It's been one week since they opened the scroll called '_bonds_' and there's still four days for the contest that Kinomoto Yuki decided to make it come true in vengeance for the '_pineapple massacre'_ that happened in that party.

It wasn't his fault, it was Naruto's! And the blonde guy just got out of the hospital too!

They are so unfair with him.

To make this situation even more stressful, Saito has been changing the subject every time that he asked about the last scroll. He knows that a scroll called '_guilt_' may cause a lot of traumas…but leaving it like will make everything else wasted. But he can't push it too much either because the samurai is not a fool or he can start to links things little by little. Not like the old man started to doubt about him wanting to help.

And Uchiha Sasuke admits that he is not prepared to tell everyone that he and Hinata have an affair…

* * *

"I think that it's called '_obsessive-compulsive relationship_' syndrome. Or something like that," Says Ayaka while the Uchiha is today at her office. Although she wanted to direct this new therapy towards their mutual goal to learn to live without the past, she decided to also make a step about his now lost relationship with his lover. And one thing that she noticed on the raven haired ninja is that he is doing all this to prove her that he can be a good person. While for any woman this may sound pretty romantic; on her point of view he is pretty into the idea that this woman is the only one for him.

And any kind of obsession is seen as an addiction.

"What if I have it?" Responds Sasuke, even when the psychologist may tell him that this is causing him pain, he doesn't see it that way. Hinata has become his reason to exist, his faith. And his goal always has been after kill Itachi was to comeback and marry her…and then rebuild the clan. And he was going to make that with or without the consent of the village…or her people.

"Obsessions, just like any other kind of addictions are self-destructive." Responds the doctor and the Uchiha looked back with a raised eyebrow. Why she has to act like she knows everything? But still he remained silent for seconds that turned into minutes…and it seems that Ayaka hates his silent treatment.

Ayaka: "Can you tell me what kid of new dreams you are having, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "No I won't."

Ayaka: "What…they are 'wet' dreams or something?"

"Why you have to come with such conclusion?" asks back the Uchiha, and although he thanked his genetic and have the ability to mask his emotions (especially embarrassment) so easily. Any light blush or scream like Naruto or Sakura would have done would be the death for him. But the doctor started to bite her pen lightly, and the raven haired ninja started to learn that she does that when she has a good comeback for him, "Because you are a 17 year old teenager Sasuke. And I can bet my third eye that she was your first experience…in all sense that the word can give to your head right now."

He couldn't answer that right then, because he was trying his best to not let his jaw fall down. But seconds later he managed another comeback, "But it doesn't justify yet the fact that you are **so** interested to know the content of my dreams, right? Wanting to have something to think about tonight?" and his smirk went wider when he saw her pen fall down.

It seems that the therapy ended earlier this time…mostly to run from an enraged third-eyed ninja mother of four kids.

* * *

Juugo sat in his home-made prison. Is not that he minding it at all; he passed years in the one that Orochimaru made for him in that lab. But the feeling of this one was rather different, and one of the things that made him feel nostalgic is the fact that it reminded him of the one that he was when he met the snake ninja. maybe is the same room, with view to the woods, the birds wiling to come and go any time…and the visits from Mika, Ayaka and Saito.

And a couple days ago Tatsuha came to give him something. He bet that he knew about his religious fervor when the Kinomoto monk noticed that Juugo had a very small wooden cross under his clothes. It wasn't 

something to show around when you live in times when believes are not considerate and that they kill you no matter in what Kami you believe in.

He really felt much appreciated when Tatsuha gave him a copy of the Holy Bible.

Sasuke just stepped into the cage, he normally comes when he has time or when he needed a place where he can be accompanied and at the same time with someone who won't make him talk. And Juugo's place was the best right now. Kakashi will try to get something from him, Naruto will try to recover the bonds that were long severed and Sakura will want to make him see her as the solution of his loneliness.

Even when the guy can come and go any time, he preferred to stay there. Juugo is still afraid to hurt others and he only goes out when he knows that someone that he can trust can work on him if something happens. But with the two doctors over him and the presence of the samurai gave him the comfort that he lost at the moment that he found out that Lain was dead; or like he liked to call her 'Lady Lain'.

The Uchiha looks at the huge man reading the bible. He raised an eyebrow, but then he didn't say anything at the moment. "You don't come out much, right?"

Well, is not like he can stand silence forever.

"Only when I want to…or when those kids come to see Me." responds Juugo thinking on the Zero kids. They are completely different, and yet even when they are so many it gets too easy to know who is who.

"Did you manage to learn their names? Even the twins?" asks Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Well, with so much free time like he has is easy to learn stuff like that. But in his case Sasuke is too busy training non-stop…all thanks to Tatsuha and Team Zero. "They all look…the same."

"They are not difficult to identify, especially when you have a lot of time in your hands." Responds Juugo and then looks outside. The birds are on mating season, so they won't be around too often. So what was left was to go out and try to be as social as possible, but is not that he is anti-social like the Uchiha. In his case the guy is pretty shy, and with his curse seal still being unpredictable he was aware of the risks. Although he noticed how the ladies looked at him, making everything even more troublesome.

"I didn't come only for a visit Juugo," says suddenly Sasuke, and the guy nods. Even when he hadn't interacted with him much, he knows that Sasuke looks for someone when he knows that he can relay on that person. "There's still one scroll to be revealed, and Saito declines to let me see it."

"Are you asking me to talk to Saito and tell him to show you a scroll? He is not my father," clarifies Juugo, but then he see that suddenly the raven haired ninja smirks. And when Sasuke smirks…he has a plan.

"On the contrary Juugo," responds the Uchiha, standing up to walk outside. "I need you to read what I got here…and also to talk to Saito as well"

Juugo blinks twice, "What…?"

The plan seems perfect, especially when Juugo is good at words.

* * *

Sasuke is now on a place that he hadn't stepped for more than three years, and one of the reasons was that there's nothing else for him to look there. And no, is not the clan's district…he is sneaking into the Hyuuga compound.

Jumping into Hinata's old room, Sasuke started to look at the area. Although the house is full of byakugan users, he doesn't remember to see the place such unguarded. He even had difficulties when he waned to sneak into Hinata's bedroom after he left to train with Orochimaru. But now he saw it too easy…maybe he should keep his eyes pretty open.

Stepping into her old place, he notices that is still the same as he could remember. And to be frank he didn't expected this, after all Hinata exiled herself from the clan and the least they could do was take all her stuff away. Maybe she took the most important things and left the rest, but still…

But he didn't come for the furniture, he came for evidence. Evidence for what? He doesn't know. But that dream that Gaap told him all that stuff in still in his mind, and Sasuke is willing to know why her own family is her worst enemy. Looking around, he lifts one of the pillows and sees something odd…

A kunai and a paper tag. Taking a look at the spell paper he sees that it has a kanji that says 'barrier'. But when he picks it up, the paper burst in flames. What the…? And that wasn't the only reaction after that, suddenly Sasuke started to feel dizzy and he recognized the feeling; it was the same when he started to practice with the _'time recalling jutsu'_. Falling into the old bed, he started to remember that when Hinata and the rest went to that vacation to Ryuichi's mansion she started to make drawings on stuff that she was seeing at the moment…and those memories weren't hers but belonged to the place.

Does the room or the whole house trying to tell him something?

In the middle of the night he started to look around desperately through the drawers. He didn't care about the noise that he may be cause right now…but all stopped when he felt a pack of paper in his hands. And luckily for him he managed to grab a pencil and while almost falling into the ground and resisting the headache that was driving him crazy he started to draw and write. Due to the darkness he didn't know what the heck he was doing due to the darkness…but whatever it was it forced him to draw and write everything he started to see and hear. He could recognize some faces, but the reason of their words weren't concrete at the moment.

"_You are a monster…"_

"_You belong to me…"_

"_Hinata-sama…"_

"_He is not worth it!"_

"_Hinata don't do it…you'll regret it--!"_

"_Do you want me to wait until he makes a move to do something?!"_

"_If he succeeds is because deep inside you wanted it to happen…"_

"_A doll…is more worthy than you."_

He didn't know how much time he blacked out in that floor, but Sasuke didn't waste time and took everything he draw and left the room. And with the sunrise on his back he made it to his apartment and sees all the stuff that he did. After putting together all the pieces, he did his best to control his anger and kill someone.

If he had known that Hinata was going through this until she left the clan…he would have taken her to join Orochimaru too a long time ago.

* * *

It seems that Juugo's help and Assaroth's rant pushed Saito to finally show the last scroll. And he can understand that it's difficult to do since the first two weren't good news at all. And sometimes they wondered if she should return at all. But now they are standing on the training grounds, with the condition that if someone shows up, they'll have to shut it down. Staring down at the scroll, the demon slayer opens it up and shows it to the rest. But by the faces of Tatsuha and Yuki, they know what it is…and it seems easy.

"Okay, she couldn't have learned this from Shukaku or Gaara." Says the blonde ANBU, crossing his arms and rests against a tree. Meanwhile Tatsuha started to look around, like trying to think on something positive. "Maybe she asked someone."

But Sasuke looks at the drawing of the scroll and unlike the others it wasn't something odd. In fact, it's a handprint and around it says; _'let the ones with the key open the broken door'_. And that, compared to all the shit that has been happening lately, it's pretty normal.

"Come on Tatsuha, it's not like she can…wait a minute!" And suddenly the ex-Kinomoto heir looks at the samurai. Sensing the annoying glare from the blonde, Saito frowns. "What?"

Yuki: "We need to talk to your father-in-law Saito."

"Yeah right," says Saito like someone said a bad joke, "Do I have to remind you that I can't just call and ask for him to come like its nothing?"

Yuki: "But Mika can call him…he is her **dad**."

"He only comes on special dates, and the next is tomorrow." Responds Saito, but then Sasuke (like always) felt left out trying to get through their strange 'code'. And the strange thing is that the Uchiha made his little investigation about the team and he read that Seijuro Mika, Saito's wife is an orphan that came from a poor farmer family. Why they are talking about her dad? And why he is that important?

Yuki: "And why is that?"

"He hadn't met little Tomoe yet, so we'll have a picnic at the lake so the moment can be placid." Responds the samurai, but he frowns when he sees the evil smirk from Hiro. He and his teammate sharing issues…

Hiro: "And you weren't going to tell us Saito?"

Yuki: "Yeah. What a bad teammate are you…"

"Fuck you two." Says Saito and then turns to Assaroth, Toya and Tatsuha. The four men are clear of why the importance to see Mika's father. Blinking twice, the Uchiha decides to ask finally. "And why is so important to see Mika's father? I heard that she is an orphan."

Assaroth: "You'll meet him soon Sasuke--"

"And who told you that he is going to meet my _father-in-law_, Assaroth?" reacts Saito, and by the way that Team Zero just tensed, it seems that this is nothing common. Well, nothing related to this team seems logical or common at all.

Assaroth: "And why he shouldn't? I bet that Hinata--"

"Hinata doesn't know that _he_ is Mika's father." Responds Yuki to clarify it, and he doesn't need to look at Toya because he can bet that he has his jaw on the floor. "Believe it or not, we made possible that we are the only ones who know the truth. We don't know how she'll react when she finds out."

"Is that serious?" asks this time Sasuke, and Hiro is the one who answers his question. "I think…that you may react like she'll be. But this time we'll have to take the risk. Is not like you'll kill him after all." and the red haired ninja starts to laugh, even when Saito gave him the 'death glare'. Not wanting to ask any further, the Uchiha decides that he should wait for the next day and meet Mika's father. Maybe the guy is an important Lord and the ANBU medic is his bastard child…who knows.

* * *

The next day…

"One, you invite yourself to come here," Saito to an angry Uchiha Sasuke while Naruto and Sakura were trying to calm down the samurai. Is not an easy task when you have the leader of the ANBU having your best friend against a tree trunk with his katana on his neck, "And second…you dare to come here with these three idiots--?"

Naruto: "Hey!"

Sakura: "How dare you…"

Sasuke made it to the lake that is located close to the Hokage Mountain, but sadly he couldn't make it alone. Although he didn't mention anything at all, Naruto and the others were suspicious about why the Uchiha was spending so much time alone anyway. Although they know that it must be part of the therapy, they weren't sure about why the consistence of being related indirectly with Team Zero; first the sessions with Nakano Ayaka and then his voluntary work with Kinomoto Tomoyo. And through the minds of Naruto and Sakura; the sole though of Sasuke trying to seduce any of those three women was too much.

So they decided to follow him today since he wasn't with Tatsuha.

"First, I though that both Hiro and Assaroth agreed that I should come. Second, I didn't invite them…they followed Me." responds Sasuke showing off his Sharingan, something that didn't impressed at all the experienced samurai. And he proved it when he pressed the raven haired ninja's throat a little further.

Saito: "FIRST, it's up to **me** to invite you or not! SECOND…stop giving me the fucking red eye, it reminds me of **conjunctivitis**!"

Sasuke: "Old man!"

Saito: "Brainless brat!"

Sasuke: "That's Naruto not me!"

Naruto: "Hey--!"

Saito: (hissing) "At least I agree with you on something…"

Naruto: "What--!?"

Sasuke: (hissing) "I'm so _glad_ for you…"

"Cut the crap already." Says suddenly Toya, and eats a piece of pineapple pie, "He is going to be here already. But why are you so against them? Is not like they are going to **see** anything--"

"Shut up Toya." growls Saito and let's go of Sasuke. But then he looks at the incubus demon, which is still eating the pie. "And I don't see why I should let come any of you. This is something private."

"Well, one reason is that this place is public," responds the incubus demon leaning against a tree. "And another reason is that unless you are a Hokage and… I don't care a shit about what you think. I'm a demon after all."

And the both kept rambling while team seven looks at the show as a source of entertainment. That is until Sasuke sees someone coming from the woods covered completely with a black cloak. But what awakened his senses was the fact that whoever it was is carrying a three-bladed scythe. Getting closer to the samurai from the back; he was half impressed that no one has seen this person yet. But he got into panic when the figure stood just behind Saito and when he/she lifted his/her hand…it was completely bone.

A quick push and taking out his katana cause enough commotion to make everyone to stop the argument.

Saito: "What the heck--?!"

"Be careful, it must be a demon." Says Sasuke and points his katana towards the entity, but Naruto scratched the back of his head…because no one see a thing there.

Naruto: "Uh…Teme--"

"Sasuke-kun, we don't see anything." says Sakura, and then the Uchiha takes a good look to the thing in front of him. And the descriptions are the classic when people described…

Sasuke: "Oh shit…"

It's Death…in person.

"Wait, you can see **him**?" asks suddenly Saito, and Toya understands why the samurai asked that suddenly. Any description will be pretty dangerous when you have an ANBU Root standing among them. But the incubus demon stands back and looks between Sasuke and the black cloak (he can't say that he can see him too) and starts to try to keep his jaw in place.

Toya: (thinking) "_If he can see __him__…it means that Sasuke is…?_"

"_Saito…?_" asks suddenly the being, who turned out to be a male's voice. It took two seconds for the raven haired ninja to understand little by little what is happening. "He just said your name..." responds Sasuke, and with that Saito slapped his hand to his forehead, the sign of an upcoming migraine.

But he had to forget about it because Uchiha Sasuke decided to attack death. "Let me go! He took everyone away! Let go!" kept screaming the Uchiha while Mika, Ayaka and the rest headed where the commotion came from only to see Saito holding down Sasuke while he was trying to fight Death.

Naruto decided to take out his weapons, although he didn't have any idea of what his friend was talking about. And even when she is completely silent, Sakura was watching everyone's moves. After all, Hinata hadn't decided to have these people around her just to make the council worry.

Whatever Sasuke was seeing right now, they are related to it 100...

Ayaka decides to play a little and steps closer to the Uchiha and looks at his eyes. "Sasuke, what you see…?"

"What the fuck you think? I see Death over there--"

**BAM!**

"Don't curse in front of a lady Sasuke!" beams Mika taping the floor with her feet, but this time the raven haired ninja didn't care about the headache right now.

Sasuke: "I don't care…he is over there."

Blinking twice Ayaka looks back at the '_empty_' space, "Death…?"

Sasuke: "Yes! The motherfucker with the black cloak and the scythe! Death--!"

"Okay! Okay! We've get it you see Death! Just stop curing okay? My kids are close to please." screams suddenly Mika, who starts to look around for anything to say. "He hadn't eaten anything right?"

Suddenly Sakura looks at her and blinks twice, "We don't know."

"He just needs to eat something, maybe he is so starving that he is imaging stuff--" Says the doctor, but since she is a little bad lying…no one moved from their spot. "But the Teme insists that there's something there! What we can do if it's real and we can't see it?!" interrupts Naruto, making everyone tense for just a second. "We are from the Kinomoto clan Naruto," says suddenly Tatsuha the master of lying. "If something as strong as Death itself is around we would have sensed it. And besides, if he's around he only needs to touch any of us to kill, don't you think?"

Slowly the blonde started to understand everything, but Sakura wasn't convinced but decided to play their game. So after the incident and Ayaka saying that she'll take him to her office the team left (by their insistence) and just when the pink haired ninja was out of their ear sight, Mika feel on her knees.

They know that she'll tell Danzou about this…

Mika: "I don't get it. How he is able to see **dad**!"

Sasuke stopped trashing to look directly at Death and turns towards the ANBU doctor with a threatening glare, "Your what…?"

It took Hiro, Yuki and Tatsuha to hold down the Uchiha to try and fight Death again…until Mika hit him pretty hard this time and asked for consideration. And what impressed the raven haired ninja the most was that she asked that to present their baby daughter Tomoe to the being. Are they crazy?! Present their baby girl to Death?! He'll kill her!

But he remained silent for minutes when he saw the rest of the Seijuro kids run towards the man and screamed 'grandpa Minos!' but what was worst is that when he pulled the cloak form his head, it showed a short dark brown haired man that looked a little older than Saito.

Yes a shocking scene if you ask Sasuke.

"Mika's mother was the most powerful Miko that ever lived on the Fire Country…well, that's what he told Me." says Saito after the Uchiha calmed down, but kept following the being's movements. He didn't trust him at all. "And she fell for Minos' when he came to confront her for healing people from dangerous deceases. They were made to control the human population you know."

Sasuke: "Minos?"

"Yeah, although humanity calls him Death…his name is Minos; his mission is to guide the souls to their final destination. And when someone succeeds to fool their end, he comes up and takes them." but even with that explanation, Sasuke didn't like this. The fact that this being guides the souls towards either heaven or hell, that doesn't justify the fact that he took the souls of those death at the Uchiha massacre away from him…without a chance to say goodbye.

"You can't blame him for what Itachi did that night," says Tatsuha and sits beside him, "there are few people who can see him…and most of them are supposed to be dying at the moment." And like magic, after seeing and sharing little Tomoe's giggles Minos walks towards the Uchiha and stands in front of him.

Minos: "_Who is he? Why he can see me?_"

Scratching the back of his head and really not wanting to be there, Assaroth answers for them, "He is Uchiha Sasuke…Minos." And with that response Minos looks back at him and after looking into his dark eyes, he sights. "_You shouldn't bring him here Saito._"

"He came on his own, and blame to these bastards (points at Tatsuha and Hiro) that insisted that he should met you." defends the samurai after all, the guy is his father-in-law. But that didn't stop the Kinomoto monk and Yuki to stand for their belief. "He was going to see you around sooner or later, and he saw you behind Saito. He even claimed that you were going to **touch** him."

"_That is an inside joke between us. And do I have to remind you why we can't let Hinata know that I'm part of Saito's family and you never told her?_" defends Death, and it's quite weird to see death defend himself against mortals when he can just touch them. And by this statement Sasuke's eye opened wide…they have hid this from Hinata? Why? But soon he realized that she had suffered for the Third's death and also for Itachi and Brandon's. She could feel betrayed by them having such being related to her team…almost like having a demon among them.

Maybe she would have reacted the same way that he did, but with worse consequences.

"But we didn't come to see him for this," says Assaroth, seeing that they were avoiding the topic on purpose. "Hinata left this scroll behind, and we thought that maybe you will know where she learned this seal and how to use it. I have my suspicions but I think that you are the best to confirm it." Ends up the demon slayer and throws the scroll at Minos under the death glare that Team Zero sent towards him. Saito had the scroll hidden and he was able to take it, and thank Kami that the women and the kids were having fun at the lake or the story would be different. Taking a look at the document and the symbols on it, Minos looks back at the rest. "_Always straight to the point, Assaroth._ _Does Hinata can see or communicate with ghosts?_"

"She had reached a high level the last time I checked it." Responds Yuki, getting a nod from Tatsuha, but suddenly someone has to say something. "And what is the high level Tatsuha?" asks suddenly the Uchiha, although it sounded too monotone and uninterested. "Oh…you remember what Hinata did when we traveled to Ryuichi's mansion? When she started to draw what she saw and being in a trance at the same time?" mentions the monk, not realizing why the raven haired ninja asks this suddenly. "But is not related completely into ghosts, right?"

Tatsuha: "Well, you can see things that happened in certain places and don't have any dead people around. It's the advantage to have contact with entities that are no longer in this world. You gain those talents through their encounters."

"If that's the case," says Sasuke pretty serious, "I'm at the high level already." and when he finished his words he was received with a smack on his head.

Tatsuha: "When that happened?! Where it happened?! What did you see?! Why you didn't tell me--!"

Sasuke: "It was recently! It happened on an unexpected place! I won't tell what I saw here! And you were too busy fucking--!"

"Too much information," says suddenly Hiro and turns to Minos, "And well…?" and then Death looks again at the scroll. "_Whatever is in this scroll must be pretty delicate or too personal for making such seal._"

Yuki: "And…?"

Minos: "_It needs a ghost to voluntary open it._"

Suddenly the group turned silent, the wind around them sent leaves from everywhere to make it look like a still image. But the one who couldn't hold back the reaction just laughed, and it was Hiro. He is pretty tense. "You are kidding, right?"

Minos: "_Do I look like I make jokes?_"

Hiro: "Well…you were about to touch Saito just to joke remember?"

"_Shut up Nakano._" Responds Death and looks back at the scroll, "_If you are asking me about this scroll it means that you still don't know why Hinata left, don't you?_" with their silent response he keeps talking, "_It's obvious that she wasn't going to risk to whatever-is-inside exposed. And even if a ghost finds it can't tell anyone important because they are already dead._"

Toya: "So…you can't open it?"

Assaroth: "You know…your intelligence only matches the one of a blonde."

Yuki: "That wasn't funny at all…"

"_Is not that I can't is just that I won't open it; maybe she made it like this because not everyone who would cross with this can talk to ghosts. Be lucky that Uchiha Sasuke here can do that, he could see me without help_." Ends up Minos and stands up to leave. "_My time is up, I have to go..._"

"Wait..." Says suddenly Sasuke, getting a nod from Death, and then puts his cloak on, "_I know that you want to ask and I won't answer you._"

Sasuke: "But you can tell me where they went, right?"

"_I declined the same thing from Hinata, so I won't_. _They are already death; just let them rest in peace._"

Sasuke: "But you said that Hinata doesn't--"

"_Hinata has seen me many times in her life, Sasuke._" responds Death while he picks up his scythe. "_She has seen me for years, and she hates my guts. She is always trying to mess my work every time she sees me, and it's sad when she sees me because she tries everything to prevent it. But death is inevitable…I had to take my own woman's soul to heave by myself you know._" and with that he disappeared. But then Yukito stands beside the Uchiha and touches his shoulder, "What are you two talking about? And what Hinata-sama asked him too?"

Looking at the spot where Death a.k.a. Minos was seconds ago Sasuke starts to think what he said. Why Hinata asked the same thing? Why that from all the things she would have asked to Death? "I was referring to my parents…"

* * *

Days later…

Tonight is the 'lyrical fight' between Yuki and Sasuke, although both head strong men included some of their folks into this, like it or not. Unlike other times, they didn't make it a little secluded or intimate. This time it was outdoors on a clearing in the training grounds with a stage and everything. Backstage both groups were waiting to begin while Naruto saw the evil smirk and aura between Sasuke and Yuki. It seems that both have taken this a little too personal…something unnecessary.

Naruto: "Hey, Teme…"

"Hn," responds the Uchiha while he looks at the exit door. He has some surprises for the blonde ANBU under his sleeve and he hoped to wipe his pale ass all over the place. He spent the last three days between trying to contact a ghost (until Tatsuha told him that most of the time the ghosts look for the living people instead) and practicing with Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Shino. The formula worked perfectly the last time, why not expand it?

Naruto: "You are taking this more seriously than the Chounin exams, are you okay?"

"Naruto," says the Uchiha with an arrogant smirk. "Kinomoto Yuki is known to have the cruelest tongue of the whole village. And I won't give him the chance to insult me more than he already has."

Naruto: "He already did that?! And where I was when it happened!?"

Sasuke: "Shut the fuck up dobe."

Suddenly Chouji, who was '_gently_' forced to help with tonight's event called them onstage. When they appeared, they see that it was Gai the one being the host.

Kami knows how make things work.

"And here are the two youthful song writers that are going to share the depths of their souls with their melodic voices tonight!" screams Gai, and obviously the microphone was off since he didn't need it at all. Looking at the crowd they see that practically the whole village came to the woods tonight, except the poor guards.

"Now…its time to see who comes first!" and with this the green-spandex beast ninja takes out a coin, but Yuki raises his hand.

Gai: "Oro…?"

"Let the brat begin, I don't mind. I'll make his ass hurt so much and he'll turn gay at the end of the night." And with that he turns away, and receives an '_Ouch!_' from the audience. People like controversy and Yuki is perfect for the mean words. The raven haired ninja was speechless by that insult, while backstage Naruto fell on his back laughing; someone insulted Uchiha Sasuke and didn't have a comeback for it. But then Sasuke smirks, he likes challenges and this one is worth all the extra hours writing stuff and working with the voices.

Turning the lights off, five figures appeared on stage. The music starts to play and suddenly someone screams, "This song is for the lovely women in the house tonight!" and that scream came from Kiba.

_Hey yeah!_

_That's the way I, that's the way I, that's the way I,_

_That's the way I like it_

The group composed by Kiba, Shino, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke started to dance synchronized dance steps and poses. And the women on the crowd screamed and jumped with joy by the good looking guys on stage. Sakura, who was also on the crowd blushed by the way that girls screamed Naruto's name the same way as Sasuke's; the blonde ninja and the others have become pretty popular over the years and she is the only one who hadn't noticed it. But what made people go completely insane was Lee's 'moon dance', something that he will call later 'the over the water' dance.

_Naruto: _

_Somebody told me that you're not my kind_

_So have I lost my mind?_

_You keep on doing all the things I like_

_You've got me hypnotized_

_But that's the way I like it_

_Kiba: _

_Girl you make me wanna move_

_It's the price I got to pay_

_For all the things you do_

_But I like it_

_Gotta listen to the groove_

_And you gotta listen well_

_The way you do it_

_That's the way I like it!_

The song kept going along with their dances and weird moves than included a little fight between Naruto and Sasuke using weapons and hand-to-hand combat. But it seems that in the end it was planned and when the song finished the women went crazy for them and wanted more.

"Wow, and here are the youthful and sexy movements from the guys! And how Yuki will work on this?!" screams Gai and suddenly Yuki among with team Zero comes on stage pretty calm. Hiro starts to play the guitar into a semi placid tone, until it explodes into a hard rock among with the rest of the guys and Yuki with the microphone.

_I'm everything you've wanted_

_I am the one who's haunting you_

_I am the eyes inside of you_

_Stare back at you_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Surrender your love_

_It's all you can do, yeah_

Yuki had inspired to write this song when he though of the things that Team Zero had done together and made their bond gets stronger. Hinata had always been the one who gave the extra mile. She rather be the sacrifice on the craziest task than letting any of them risk their life at the last second…but they managed to get through that and make her trust completely on their desires and tasks. She ended up giving thumbs up on that matter.

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

_Gonna be your savior_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

_But I know, yeah, I know_

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

_Gonna be your savior_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

_Your savior_

After the song ends, the crows seems to be pumped up and asking for more. And with Yuki sending the sexy and deadly '_Kinomoto smirk_', both men and women almost turned into goop. Turning to Sasuke who once more steps onstage with the guys gave him a look that says '_beat that'_. Sighing hard, the Uchiha looks at Lee and says; "You are up, Lee." Standing one beside another, this time the tune is slow and romantic, what's with the Uchiha now? "But aren't you going with us Sasuke-kun?" asks the green-spandex ninja, and by this the Uchiha shook his head, "You four are enough to sing this one, go."

_Anytime, anywhere, anyplace_

_You could be anyone today_

_Maybe I would recognize you on a crowded street_

_Maybe you'll take me by surprise_

_Will you be the one I had in mind?_

The tune was so slow and romantic that the crowd went silent and started to hear the lyrics with the heart. The mass of people swayed side to side following the flow of the song, making look like a giant mass of waves all over the place. If they decide to light up candles it makes this too cheesy.

_There'll come a day_

_When you'll walk out of my dreams_

_Face to face_

_Like I'm imagining_

_Baby how can I be sure_

_That you're the one I'm waiting for_

_Will you be unmistakable?_

Although Sasuke felt the song pretty personal, he hadn't said anything. But suddenly someone from the public asks to his girlfriend for marriage. The Uchiha made it to look at it when the crowd said 'aw' and clapped by the event to then return to the song.

_How can I know a song I never heard?_

_How will I know your voice?_

_When you haven't said a word_

_How do I know how this will end?_

_Before we begin…_

_Before we begin…_

The monk was impressed and embarrassed at the same time. Those memories are still fresh in his mind and just remembering that Hinata left Konoha made him feel sad again. He really missed her, and he was hoping to see her once more. When the song ended everyone started to scream and clap like crazy, in that moment Sasuke takes the moment to use the microphone and say something to Yuki who was coming in stage, "You have something else than rock, baka?"

"Never underestimate your enemy, brat." Responds Yuki with confidence and Hiro started to play the guitar. While watching from backstage the Uchiha thinks that Yuki was now going to sing something slow to match his when suddenly…

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_Wazuka demo mezasu houkou e_

_Azayaka na kioku ga tsukiugokasu_

Everyone was impressed by the turn of the events tonight and now Sasuke was seeing that this match was going to be pretty tight now.

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_How many fates should I accept?_

_Does it have an end?_

Because this time, the one singing wasn't Yuki, but no other than Nakano Hiro…and man what a voice. The look of the red haired man's face and the way that he played with his own voice made it unique. And Sasuke remembered that he never heard the guy sing before…so it means that he rarely does it, and that maybe Yuki convinced him this time.

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_Because I always feel you in me_

The song can make you think on anything positive, that al the bad things in your life will be gone with the new season coming. And everyone is waiting for that season to call. When the song ended the people there wanted more from Hiro, who in exchange blew a kiss and blushed by the compliment.

But Uchiha Sasuke is prepared for everything and that's why he was glad when his 'secret weapon' finally appeared. He doesn't know how the people will react, but he can bet that it will be the best performance ever. And while the piano start to play for the next son to begin, someone enters the stage with the lights still off.

_As long as I remember_

_I've been walking through the wilderness_

_Praying to the Father_

_And waiting for my time_

_I've come here with a mission_

_And soon I'll give my life for this world_

No one, either Gai or anyone around can identify the person who is performing. The voice seemed smooth and at the same time strong. But Ayaka can recognize it along with the strong religious content of the lyrics. And when the lights come on, it's confirmed the identity of the singer.

_So I'll carry my cross_

_And I'll carry the shame_

_To the end of the road_

_Through the struggle and pain_

_And I'll do it for love_

_No, it won't be in vain_

_Yes, I'll carry my cross_

_And I'll carry the shame_

And it surprises everyone of Team Zero to see that is no other than Juugo. The song kept going and the people in the crow was mesmerized by the voice and lyrics that came from his mouth. It's rare to hear such things around lately and the innocent way that the tall man was singing them made everyone believe that there's always an exit for everything.

The images from memories about Lain and Orochimaru before he became the evil man that everyone remembered came into Mika and Saito's mind with nostalgia. They were the few ones that knew about that relationship, and they are still thankful for all that trust.

When the song ended Juugo rushes towards backstage with his legs shaking, but he was received by a smirking Sasuke who just patted his back, "It wasn't bad at all."

"I didn't know that you wanted me for this." says the giant a little offended. The Uchiha could at least tell him the truth. But no…he only asked him to help him with today's concert and like the good friend that he is appeared early…only to be told five seconds before being pushed on stage to sing anything that he read from Sasuke's lyrics.

And thank Kami for his good memory.

Suddenly the stage started to play the music again and when Sasuke was about to see who it was…he froze. And it seems that the rest of crowd did the same because it was completely silent. But suddenly Yuki stands beside the Uchiha and both started to walk on stage to understand what was happening.

Because no one is there…

Yuki: "What the…?"

"Sh," says the Uchiha while he looks on stage and his eyes open wide to what he was seeing. "Who is she? She is on stage." And in that moment Tatsuha, Yukito and Hiro looks at the night sky. "It's the red moon," says Hiro, "And I think nights like this ghosts are easier to see, right?"

"Yes, it's true."confirms Tatsuha, who is trying to see what no one else can do. "But why we can't see her? And do you know that…!" but then fog started to wrap the stage and it started to help to show everyone a person standing in the middle of the stage. Her short stature, her short cut hair and big brown eyes made to shine into the night. But only one person dared to say her name a little above of a whisper.

Juugo: "Lady Lain…"

Mika stood up and wanted to walk on stage but Saito stopped her, even when they know that she is dead a long time ago (confirmed by Minos) seeing her there made their insides churn. The samurai sees this very hard because he supported their relationship from scratch and even talked about make them the godparents of each other's kids…something that never happened. But why she is here now? Why she is not with Orochimaru? Why tonight? And then Lain looks at Sasuke and gives him a sad smile. He let out a breath that he didn't know was holding. Seconds later her body is gone and a slow cold breeze ran all over the stage, and while it started to play with the Uchiha's long bangs…he tensed by the sound of a voice in his ear. "You must …do the right thing." And suddenly the wind disappears. Tatsuha, noticing how tensed the raven haired ninja was, he assumed that he got contact from the ghost.

Tatsuha: "Sasuke?"

"This night is not over yet, we'll talk about this later." And with that the monk nods and walks towards the stage and along with Yuki and the other members of team zero they started to play.

Tatsuha: "Alright, let's show the brats of the rookie nine how to hit it."

_On the outside, all we see is clay that hides the perfect lie_

_But no one really knows the pain inside_

_I understand how much it hurts to be the one who's never seen_

_Like missing pages in a magazine_

Tatsuha remembered when he traveled to so many places, always making a mess. Although the monk realized that one of the seals was where he was standing right now…he didn't care. Of how he didn't care with who he slept with of with what he fucked, until he met Hinata. All what he had in his mind are the memories of the ANBU captain. But Sasuke, who was seeing all those images he noticed that in a memory Hinata poked the monk's forehead the same way that Itachi used to do.

_No one knows you anymore_

_You're lost inside the walls you've built_

_No one knows you anymore_

_A prison deep within your soul_

_But there is One who sees it all_

_He'll give you life you never dreamed_

_He can see the pain underneath your skin_

As the time goes by, Tatsuha's intentions with Hinata are the same…and with her turning down his prepositions only made his wish stronger. When the song ended, the dark haired monk looks at the Uchiha with a '_victory_' sign, but instead of being mad by such wonderful performance…Sasuke decides to impulse a little more his resources. Not like the crowd isn't enjoying the show and that he can't let Tatsuha sing songs in nostalgia about Hinata.

And that's how the music started completely acoustic.

_There's a game life plays_

_Makes you think you're everything they ever said you were_

_Like to take some time_

_Clear away everything I planned_

Even when the song was slow, it seemed right since it was the first time that he was admitting that he was still, in fact a brat.

_Was it life I betrayed?_

_For the shape that I'm in_

_It's not hard to fail_

_Is not easy to win_

_Did I drink too much?_

_Could I disappear?_

_And there's nothing much left but wasted years…_

_There's nothing much left but wasted years…_

That all the things he did make him waste years. That maybe if he wasn't so selfish and self-centered he would have seen what was happening to Hinata. Maybe he could have save her for all the things that he saw at her room at the Hyuuga home.

At the end of the night; Sasuke and Yuki's jaw fell hard on the floor when the winner of the competition turned out to be Juugo. The poor guy didn't know what to do when it happened.

* * *

The next day…

"Sasuke-kun! What a joyful morning seeing you here!" screams Lee with his energy-filled enthusiasm at that time at the afternoon at the training grounds. Although he was completely alone, he sent a message to Tatsuha to look for him at the woods with Saito, Yuki and Hiro. He couldn't sleep lat night because of what the ghost of Lain told him last night, and he didn't need to be a genius to know that it was related to what he saw that night at Hinata's old room.

He woke up this morning with the drawings scattered in his room.

And while he gave Toya and Assaroth the small mission to look something for him while he located the person he wanted to see; Sasuke started to work with his impulses and try to make everything right. One of the things that he had in common with Sakura and Naruto was the impulsive attacks. The three of them are too emotional when it comes to fight…and that caused trouble more than once.

And now he is standing in front of Team Gai, and even when he wished to have this chance in another moment…he decided that it was now or never.

Seeing that he hadn't reacted at all Ten-Ten looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you okay? Sasuke-kun…"

"You are a despicable bastard, Hyuuga Neji…" starts the Uchiha, his gaze completely on the white eyed prodigy. Meanwhile Gai and Lee see the interaction between the two…and Neji seemed confused by this sudden remark while the raven haired ninja looked ready to kill.

"What's happening here?" asks Gai, the air started to thicken between the two warriors. "Sasuke-kun, you better explain what is going on--"

Suddenly, someone appears on the scene. "Sasuke…we are here!" says Toya while Assaroth is looking at the scene carefully. Neji seemed clueless about what is happening…so it means that this will be pretty hard for everyone. To stop glaring the Hyuuga, Sasuke keeps talking like he hadn't heard anything yet.

Sasuke: "You are sick…beyond the low…I should be rip your joints instead of looking at you!"

"Sasuke-kun!" screams Lee and stands in front Neji. Is not like the guy needs to be protected is just a teammate reflection. "Say why you are saying such things about Neji-kun!"

"Because that's what he is," and then he looks back at Assaroth. "Can you tell them what you've found and where did you have it?"

Seeing his intentions, Toya decided to step aside and Assaroth continued to tell. "You asked us to gather anything belonging to Hinata…at her old room on the Hyuuga property."

By this Neji's eyes opened wide, "Why do you want something from Hinata-sama? How dare you--!"

"That's the same shit that I should ask you." hisses Sasuke back, but still didn't turn down the now angered prodigy. And as a cue, Tatsuha appears along with team zero…but they kept hidden and see what is going on. Why he asked them to be there?

"You know Neji, as part of my power developing I got so many new abilities." Begins the Uchiha, relaxing his shoulders a little it, "and one of them is…to look someone's past." he white-eyed young man didn't like what he is saying. "So--?"

"So the fact is…that a couple nights ago I accidentally managed to work it completely…and it turned out to happen at the Hyuuga mansion." Says Sasuke and he can see how Neji started to clench his fists. But the odd thing is that he hadn't moved at all…so he is planning something.

"But I don't get it. What Neji-kun has to do with this?" Asks Ten-Ten, after all she came back with him weeks ago…and she didn't understand a thing. Turning his cold gaze to the Hyuuga, Sasuke hisses once again, "Everything."

Team Gai: "Huh?"

Sasuke: "Toya…just give me what you've got."

"This is…a kunai that we've found in Hinata's old room at the Hyuuga mansion." Says the incubus demon, and extends his hand to give it to Sasuke, "But the odd thing is that….it was hidden under the pillow." And by the end of the statement Neji jumps to attack him by Assaroth takes out his sword and shields Sasuke, "Stand back…fucking Ningen!"

Lee: (blinks) "Ningen?"

Toya: "It means '_human_'."

The demon slayer took the moment and gives the weapon to Sasuke, who at the second he touched it he got into a strong trance. Luckily Assaroth had drawing pads and a pencil ready to give them to the Uchiha who suddenly slaps them away.

Sasuke: "No…I have a better idea."

Assaroth: "Sasuke--"

"'Time recalling no jutsu!'" screams the Uchiha and suddenly a strong tornado surrounds them. either Gai or the others had any idea of what was happening. But their eyes opened wider when they saw what happened at the moment that the wind stops.

* * *

They were no longer on the training grounds; they were on a hall of a huge house. And to shock them more, the Hyuuga symbol in one of the wall confirmed Neji's fear; they are at the Hyuuga main house.

Gai: "H-How?! When--?!"

But the teacher's voice was cut shut when they heard something odd; it sounded like someone with breathing problems. Toya doesn't need to think about what can be since he is an incubus demon, so he didn't bother to move from his spot. But Lee and the others were curious about it and started to move. "I don't know why we are here Uchiha but cut it off." Says suddenly Neji, and activates his bloodline limit to try to get through the genjutsu. But he stops right then when he manages to look through the door and see what's on the other side.

He couldn't believe it, it must be a fucking illusion!

But he failed to see that Ten-Ten decides to open the door in front of them slowly and get in. lee and Gai followed her, while Sasuke did the same but avoiding to look up and control his anger. He had seen this the night that he went into Hinata's old room and had the disgrace to draw every detail too.

And there they saw a 13-14 year old Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy and one of the strongest of his generation standing in front of one of the bedroom walls with his byakugan activated…masturbating.

"Hinata-sama…Hinata-sama…" hisses over and over again the man in front of them, while his hand hadn't stopped the stimulation. Seconds later Team Gai has the chance to see for seconds what Neji was seeing…they were seeing a 12-13 year old Hinata taking a bath. Then they see her putting her clothes on and heading to bed.

After she is asleep, young-Neji finishes his 'job' and heads to bed with an evil smirk. While getting under the bed sheets, he hisses the heir's name once again.

Lee was about to react when they see Sasuke getting out of the room, and they decide to follow him. They ended up into Hinata's room; but then they noticed that she wasn't asleep at all. With eyes open that showed nothing else than anger she clutches the kunai under her bed muttering 'sick bastard' over and over again.

And just when they though that this will end here; it didn't. After that they saw small moments when Neji harassed Hinata directly every time that they found themselves alone. Because she was hiding her true abilities to the Hyuuga clan she couldn't defend herself from him without raising suspicion. That included him playing with her short hair to whisper her name in a sick manner. But what seemed that proved her temper was when he told her that Hiashi approved his preposition to marry her for the future of the clan; that he had her father around his finger and that the man was willing to do anything to repair the death of Hizashi...and marrying him with Hinata was a strong option.

And is how she started to plan her option of exile from the clan.

* * *

When the jutsu ended the Uchiha fell on his knees, breathing hard. He didn't know if this was possible or not but decided to mix both abilities, and it seems that both at the same time drained too much chakra. So now he can add mixing 'time recalling no jutsu' with the 'sensitive sixth sense' (he thinks that sounds better than 'ghost interaction'). Assaroth kneels beside him to let him breathe at his own accord, but suddenly looks up to see Ten-Ten walk towards a still shocked Neji.

His darkest secret was out now…he always wanted Hinata for himself for the simple act to have a payback from Hiashi. And it added to the fact that she turned into a very beautiful woman…a wild beautiful ninja. So when the secret about her 'affair' with Uchiha Itachi came out he wanted to persuade the man to take out the marriage deal as soon as possible. But he wanted to try to have his daughter back using the conversation…and Neji demanded action.

Finally brain-washing Hanabi, she told her father about the guarantee of Hinata never leaving if she is under Neji's wing that made the Hyuuga leader to approve to take out the scroll. But they didn't counted that Hinata found it and destroyed it the same day that she exiled. That's why he attacked her in the middle of the street that day and ended up in prison.

Sasuke can remember what she said when Naruto asked her about it during the Lior mission: (Chapter 59-60)

_While jumping over the tree branches faster than before, Naruto made it to catch up Hinata. "What happened to Neji?" in that moment Tomoyo looked at the blonde nin, indicating that it wasn't the time fir that question, but everything changed when the captain looked ahead with a smirk. _

"_He was mad because I won't be marrying him...that's all."_

Looking up at Ten-Ten, his formed girlfriend he was welcomed by a strong slap coming from her. Lee acted in time and held her down since she took out her weapons and he reacted by getting into a defense position. "Fuck you Neji! How could you?! You are nothing but a sick bastard! Fuck you!"

Gai: "Ten-Ten calm down! This must be a bad joke--!"

"Say what you want Ten-Ten," says the white-eyed ninja with cold eyes, "Every time that I was with you I always imagine that it was her--" but suddenly he was hit and sent towards a tree. Everyone stood shocked to see who the one who hit him was. He is now making the young ninja to hang on from his long hair.

Kinomoto Yuki.

"That's why she hated so much her clan! That's why she wanted her eyes taken out!" screams the ex-monk while Toya and Assaroth were trying to hold him down. Hiro and Saito didn't move and inch, knowing that if they did they'll end up killing Hyuuga clan's champion. And they knew that this time the council would rather have them as enemies of Konoha than the noble clan.

But Tatsuha, who was also sanding there, had to sit against a tree trunk. It was obvious that no one would have ever though of the possibility of Hinata being molested by her own cousin when she had so many abilities and ways to get rid of him. But in the end she decided to rather hide her talents and live a double-secret life than have the risk to be completely controlled by the elders of the clan. Her father never acknowledged her and her little sister always wanted her position, something that Hinata knew from the start.

They though that they knew her enough to consider themselves family; but like Ayaka always says:

"_You never stop knowing a person completely."_

Hinata, how much pain you have endured all this time?

Suddenly, someone stepped between Yuki and Neji, pulling the samurai slowly from the Hyuuga. "Don't hurt him. The elders and the clan will be after your bones."

"Fuck off Uchiha," hisses the blonde ninja. "You weren't the one who have tried to understand all this time why she felt so much hate for her own blood. Why she didn't care about putting the curse seal on her own little sister. And why she avoided trying to get into an agreement with her own father." Says Yuki, and tries his best to not let his frustration turn into violence.

"But even if you kill him, he won't care. But your wife and kids will suffer if they loose you." reassures the raven haired ninja, and for the first time Gai react due to the incredible shock. "And sadly he has the clan on his side. Not to mention the lack of evidence."

Yuki: "But--!"

"Hinata is not here," cuts off Gai, "and even if she was here, she must be the one to tell this to Tsunade and she never did. She must have decided to not give Neji-kun the pleasure to know that the situation disturbed her in any way possible." And then he looks to his strongest student, disappointment evident in his face. If it wasn't that he needs to act as calm and responsible as possible, he would have done the same thing as Yuki.

"If Hinata decided to stay away from the clan and being on her own, it's her decision. Lets be glad that you know why, although is sad to find out thanks to her number one rival." Ends up the team leader, and Ten-Ten stops struggling and began to cry, with Lee as support.

"I want to end that rivalry, because it will lead to nothing but more emptiness." Says Sasuke, taking away any faint doubt about why he was doing this gone into the right direction. But Neji looks at him with strong eyes. "But that doesn't mean that she'll do the same," hisses the Hyuuga, "but what else I can expect? After all she was a whore who played games with a missing ninja--"

"Shut up," says suddenly Lee and forces the reaction from the rest. "Hinata-sama is a strong ninja and she proved to be impartial and equal to those who doesn't have a grunge against her. I even had the chance to spar with her before she left to that mission. And about you," says the green spandex ninja while picks up Ten-Ten. "You've lost all the respect that I had for you, Neji-kun."

After that, everyone started to leave. But then Sasuke starts to walk along with Tatsuha, who was still a little affected by the situation that they faced. Suddenly Saito stands in front of him, his eyes clouded with something unreadable,

"Thank you."

* * *

Although the situation made them feel quite sensible and shocked; team Zero and Sasuke decided to go ahead and see what is on that scroll. They were now close to the village's graveyards. They agreed to not be close to the one that belongs to the Uchiha clan…for obvious reasons.

Sasuke: "How can I call a ghost?"

"I though that Tatsuha told you about that already." Says Yuki, trying to not hit the Uchiha on the head, if he did he'll end up being like Mika and he doesn't want that. Meanwhile Assaroth looks at the raven haired ninja with nostalgia, and that made the blonde frown by this. He doesn't want to think of what the demon slayer is thinking about. "Damn it Uchiha, you have the power and doesn't know how to use it?"

Sasuke: "And you know how to do it, Kinomoto Yuki?"

Yuki: "Don't test your luck you--"

"I don't think that he needs to call any ghost directly." Says suddenly Tatsuha which made everyone to look at him, "I mean…that young woman appeared last night and call me crazy but I think that she was there for you."

"Are you saying that Ayashi Lain came from the death to help Uchiha Sasuke? Yeah, you are crazy." Responds Saito, the memory of what happened that night is still in his mind and he wanted to think of any reason that happened. "Actually Saito, you are the crazy one. Who has Death as your father-in-law--"

Saito: "Say something else about my wife's family Tatsuha and Mya will be the next heir!"

Tatsuha: "Hush, what a temper--"

Suddenly both the monk and the samurai stop their rambling when they felt the air of the place turn cold and heavy. And by the way that Sasuke started to look around, it means that he can feel entities around them, and luckily Yuki was still focused on the task that his little brother is supposed to do. "Be careful Sasuke, in places like this old wars have taken place. And I wouldn't like to deal with enemy ghosts right now."

Nodding and understanding the predicament the Uchiha does his best to contact any positive energy. And to tell the truth he doesn't have any fucking idea of how to do it. All the past situations have been 'accidental' so he doesn't have any other choice but to try to be as lucky as possible.

And thankfully, he contacted with a positive one. He managed to see again Ayashi Lain, better known as Orochimaru's only love.

"L-Lain, is that really you?" says Saito pretty nervous. He still can't believe that after all those years they finally see her again…sadly already death. And is also sad that his life wasn't there, and although the girls found out about what they were doing…they decided to let them deal it alone.

"_Saito-dono, it's been so long. Orochi-kun always missed you_." responds the seemly fragile lady, who is now visible for everyone there. And for Sasuke is still incredible that someone who looked so nice and pure was in love with someone like the Snake ninja. Well, everyone says that the bad boys like the good girls. And when he wanted to snicker about the 'Ororchi-kun' nickname…he decided that it wasn't the time for it.

"_I know that you are trying to help Hinata-sama…through the scrolls_." Says the entity pretty aware of the situation, something that didn't impress at first since ghosts tends to know everything that happens around them at the moment that they are aware that they are dead.

"Do you know her?" asks suddenly Tatsuha, who didn't miss her calling the ex-ANBU captain with a suffix. Nodding by his question, she gives him a small smile. "_She…brought my heart back to Konoha_." With that everyone gasped, what the heck she is talking about? "_When she came to the labs with Mr. Brandon Heat she found my heart. When they came back she made a grave for me, that's how my sould could be back to the village once again_."

Saito: "But…I though…Itachi…"

"_That, was her way to apologize for what her master did_." Responds the entity and to try to change the subject she reaches the scroll called 'guilt'. And then she turns to look at Tatsuha, Yuki and Toya since their jaws are practically on the floor.

Lain: "Huh?"

"You're a fucking ghost!" screams Tatsuha at the moment that he finally put his jaw back,"**How the fuck you can pick something--**!"

**Bam!**

"Don't scream at Lain-san like that you idiot! She has--!" screams Saito, but suddenly he cuts off and looks down. But the ghost understands the reason of his sadness and walks towards him. Meanwhile Sasuke is blinking by the sudden outburst from the samurai, and to be quiet like that so suddenly it must be pretty hard for him. "I mean…she used to have a sick heart--"

"_It doesn't matter anymore Saito-dono…it doesn't hurt anymore._" Says Lain trying to say something positive, but is not when the one who is saying it is already dead.

"We should…we should check that scroll now." Shrugged Saito and grabs this time the scroll and opens it to show it to the entity. The small woman looks at it and then at her hand. Seeing the scripts that no one else seems to see, it says that only an entity can open it.

"_You know why she wrote those words, right?_" asks suddenly the petite lady, and Hiro is the one who thinks on an answer. "I think… that the words _'let the ones with the key open the broken door' _are about guilt itself. I've read once that the guilt is a broken door to the soul. And that's one of humanity's biggest weaknesses."

"Then it means," says suddenly Sasuke, pretty impressed of how words can play into his mind so quickly, "that the reason that a ghost can open this scroll is because the reason of our guilt can be on a dead person's memory."

"Any kind of warrior; a shinobi or a samurai…always carries a lot of skeletons on our backs Sasuke." says Saito, who started to loss part of his little depressive moment. "Maybe you don't understand because you only killed your own brother, and you wished to do it for so long that you didn't care."

"I'll activate the scroll now." Says suddenly Lain and she knows that the bigger the delay, the worst will be for them. then the tornado that is already characteristic of the 'Time recalling jutsu' that was placed on the past two scrolls, the group including Lain ended up in another part of the town. At the right moment due to the darkness of the night and unsure of where they are, they didn't recognize the place.

But Sasuke did.

* * *

_The red moon, the insolated streets and his feet suddenly stops in front of a corpse; confirmed his darkest fear. They are present the night of the Uchiha massacre. Seeing that the Uchiha had difficulty to breath, Tatsuha and Assaroth stands by his side trying to calm him down. But then they see what he did and understood the shock that he must be getting through right now. _

Hiro: "Damn where's Hinata--?"

And as soon as the red haired ninja mentioned her name, they see a small figure wearing a yukata jumping through the roofs pretty quickly. Seeing the direction that the kid was running to, Sasuke started to sweat.

Sasuke: "She…is going…my home…"

Understanding his words perfectly, Saito starts to run to the mentioned destination. Seeing that the guy already knows the location surprised the Uchiha in that moment, but it wasn't the time for questions. He needed to see why she is going there.

_Getting closer to the place, they see how she manages to get in through the other side. Since no one can see them they follow her until they made into a large room. Following her they find what she is seeing._

_There laid death Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. _

The monk held the raven haired ninja pretty hard since the poor guy tensed pretty bad. Who knows what will happen now that he is seeing this once again and as real as a Mangekyo Sharingan technique. Suddenly they see a tall figure with his back to the little girl, and it seems that tensed when she got in.

_Hinata: "I couldn't stop him!"_

_Turning around slowly to meet her gaze, Uchiha Itachi looks at her pretty surprised not understanding her words. "Hinata…?"_

"_I though of trying to make him to stay away for a little longer but couldn't see him after class! He is coming here!" screams again little Hinata and for the first time Sasuke notices that she is doing her best to not look where his death parents were now. And her trembling hands confirmed that she didn't want to be there, even when she knew what to see there. _

_Itachi: "Is useless, he'll find out sooner or later--"_

_Hinata: "Are you…going to kill him?"_

In that moment team Zero and the two demons there were in shock. Is Hinata asking Itachi to kill Sasuke too? She really hated him that much? _Noticing the bigger shock in the shinobi's eyes, he decided to ask a little further. _

_Itachi: "Do you care?"_

_Hinata: "No…"_

_Itachi: "Then why?"_

_Hinata: "Because…you'll make him a walking-dead if you let him live after this. You'll end up killing slower than a poison."_

And that answer wasn't expected by anyone in that room. And Toya noticed it when Itachi almost let his katana fell from his hands. So that was the reason that she always fought Itachi about leaving Sasuke alive, because he was suffering. It was never with the purpose to see him death…because she'll know that an experience like this will change him forever.

And that almost made him cry in that moment. And his tears weren't coming out for sadness but for rage. But this time it wasn't for Itachi or for what he did, but because in that moment Hinata made an act that is proof enough that she loved him…and she is so ignorant about feelings that she didn't realized it!

Hinata LOVES him!

_Suddenly they feel a familiar chakra coming from the door on the other side of the room. They notice that chibi-Hinata's eyes open wide and tries to make a step, but Itachi stops her. "I'll deal with him."_

_Hinata: "Itachi-sensei--"_

"_I'll take care of this, leave now." says sternly the later called missing-ninja. Hesitating for a second she was going to say something, but then nods and turns around to leave. But just before she exits the room, she stops suddenly with the need to say something. _

_Hinata: "There's someone there--"_

_Itachi: "It's nothing, no one else is alive. Go now."_

* * *

After that the tornado is once again surrounding them, and even when they were tying to digest what they have just witnessed, they decided to see what the scroll is offering now.

Suddenly they are at the same hall that Sasuke drove them hours ago, meaning that they are at the Hyuuga compound. This time Hiro and the rest swallowed hard, they really don't want to see more about Neji's abusing things towards Hinata. but then they see that out of nowhere appears alight green fog that starts to take the floor of the hall and while they walked noticed that it seems to cover the whole house.

Assaroth: "What the--?"

"It's a poison," responds Yuki amazed by the discovery. "Actually is not deadly, it only makes people loose consciousness." And then they started to look around for Hinata and they see a small figure dressed with a ninja uniform and a mask to protect her from the poison.

Was her the one who put it on the house? Why?

_Suddenly she runs towards a door, and feeling the worst they follow her, even knowing that they can't do anything since this is a vision. Crossing the door, they see something that they didn't expected. _

_Behind her were two taller people, but unlike what you think they were holding her back for dear life. The simple reason was that she had a kunai in one of her hands to stab to a sleeping Hyuuga Hiashi in front of them. _

_She tried to kill her own father. _

"_Hinata stop." Says a stern but gentle voice; they recognized it perfectly as the voice of the Third Hokage. Beside him was another figure, and due to his physical composition they can confirm that it wasn't Itachi. "Hinata, please…"_

_The second voice belongs to Iruka. _

_Hinata: (hisses) "Let me go, he deserves it."_

_Iruka: "He is your father…"_

"_I don't care," says suddenly Hinata, and it seems to not care since the whole house is in deep slumber. "He has to die…"_

"_This is nonsense! Stop following Itachi's steps!" screams Sarutobi, but it seems that it's falling into deaf ears because she is still trying to complete her task. "Hinata we don't want to loose you please--"_

"_How did you know about this." says suddenly the little girl, and if it wasn't that they were aware of her age they can think that she is just a short lady. Thinking about the response for a short time, Iruka was the one who decided to speak, "Itachi did. He told us about your intentions."_

"_He is just jealous that I won't be like him. I don't let any survivors." Responds Hinata only to feel the strong grip from the Academy teacher, and she gasped by his reaction. You can never imagine something like this coming from him._

"_Listen to yourself! He is your father--!"_

"_He wants me to just have babies with every main house member when I get older." Responds Hinata, and suddenly both men softens their grips on her and turns her around to look at her eyes. "I've heard it weeks ago when he was in a meeting with the elders. They say that I am a pure blood and that I must be for make babies…"_

_The Third couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Hinata…"_

"_Then I told that to Itachi-sensei what happened and he told me to wait. Then I told him that I prefer to kill the whole clan to secure my future, and then he said that I was smart. He never praises me like that!" says the confused 7-8 year old girl. Iruka couldn't take it anymore and hugs her tight, not wanting to let her go. _

_Iruka: "No matter what happen Hinata we won't let that come true. I promise you that either Hokage-sama or I would let that happen to you. You father won't force you to make babies."_

_Sarutobi: "Iruka…"_

"_I know that this must be a clan's business, but deciding about a child's future just like that is not fair. One thing is to have you own family as slaves and another is to see your kids as breeding species." Says the teacher and the Third's eyes soften a little bit. "Sorry Hokage-sama, I got carried away…"_

_Sarutobi: "And you asked me why I preferred to have you train her instead of Itachi."  
_

That scene stood on their minds for a while. Hinata have known about her own families' plans for that long? Did she managed to live in that big house thinking about all those males at the main family that she'll be forced to be with for procreation? To then years later start to see how your own cousin is seeing you with the same dirty though?

Yuki: "Is this the reason…that she doesn't like the kids at first?"

In that moment Tatsuha and Sasuke turns to the blonde ANBU. Now that they think about it, Hinata at first seemed that she didn't want to know a thing about kids or even less get close to them. At first the monk though of the possibility of the trauma caused by fighting the Vortions all these years, since those demons are the trapped souls of aborted children.

But even Sasuke though of the possibility that she didn't want any child with her bloodline and that scared her. Although as time passed by she started to be more around the Zero kids and take care of them as much as possible. Maybe her perception started to change when she realized that she was free from the hands of the Hyuuga.

* * *

After that the tornado took them once again, and when the wind stopped they were back to the training grounds. And before they started to wonder what was happening…

"_Hinata…"_

They recognized that voice perfectly. Sasuke and the rest noticed that they were standing in the middle of an encounter between Hinata and Itachi. _Kisame, who was also there decided to walk away, was murmuring something like 'hate to see couple shit'. _

_But what was odd on the whole scene was that the now ex-ANBU captain stood with her back to the missing ninja. And judging the man's condition it seemed that he got into a fight recently. Could this be the really last time that they saw each other?_

"_Hinata look at me when I call you." demands Itachi and he coughs lightly letting a drop of blood came out from his mouth and fell into the ground. Taking the moment that she still had her back to him he made sure that his mouth was clean and stepped on the bloody evidence. _

_Itachi: "Hinata--"_

_Suddenly he shuts up when she suddenly turns around and walks towards him. Picking up one of his hands she places something on it and closes it. Looking at him with her eyes covered by her long locks she murmurs 'I'm sorry' and turns to walk away from him. Opening his hand to see what she gave him activated his Sharingan in to Mangekyo. _

_She gave him the engagement ring. _

"That's why we never saw the ring again? She broke up with Itachi before Sasuke killed him?" asks suddenly Tatsuha, and it seems that Team Zero wasn't aware of this situation. They never thought that something like this happened, even less coming from her side. Hinata was the one who acted proud and collected when she appeared one morning with the ring. And she made sure to use it on missions.

But Sasuke…is more than stunned. Why this happened? And why she never mentioned it?

_Suddenly the missing ninja looks at her retreating back and uses his strength to catch her up and turn her forcefully to look at his eyes. "What's the meaning of this?"_

"_I can't be controlled by a promise, Sensei." Says Hinata with soft eyes, and it seems that scared the young fugitive because he stared at her for seconds waiting for something else. "I can't be here and think that one day you'll come for me when you defeat your brother. And you have him before me…it had always been like that. What if it's the other way around?" Says the young ninja with a strong emotion in her eyes; not aware that she is making Itachi's insides fall into pieces. _

_Itachi: "Nonsense…I'll kill him and--"_

"_He'll kill you…he won't stop until he does it." Says once again Hinata and tries to walk away when Itachi grabs her shoulder too rough and shakes her hard. "Liar…"_

"_Sensei…"_

"_You fell for __him__, don't you?" hisses the Akatsuki member, trying to regain his strong and cold composure in front of her. "For all the people--"_

_Hinata: "I…I don't understand…"_

"_You love me, don't you?" asks darkly Itachi, grabbing her chin this time so they won't break eye contact. "How all that love that you had for me all these years can be gone by a stupid fight and for someone like him--?"_

"_I don't know who you are talking about." Says Hinata truthfully, not understanding her teacher's words. "Itachi…I still love you--"_

"_If you love me you shouldn't give me back the engagement ring Hinata." says back the missing ninja, trying his best to not let any sign of the damage of his fight with her been shown now (a.k.a. chapter ) and what can work now is a little of confrontation. "Or did you become a shameful slut like I always feared?"_

_This time she stared at him with anger and stepped away from him, "What?" _

"_Started to like being watched by your cousin, huh?" teases Itachi, his cold stare hadn't changed a bit, only the Mangekyo Sharingan the proof of his anger. "Or your fake version started to be useful to those teammates of yours? Or maybe the Kyuubi vessel? "_

_Hinata stared at him pretty mad, "Itachi…"_

_Itachi: "To whom you decided to give what was rightly mine, huh? To that Inuzuka low life?! To the Aburame aristocrat?" _

_Hinata: "Sensei!"_

_Itachi: "Or you are doing this because of--"_

"_Enough!" screams this time Hinata, and for some reason he stared at her like she had snapped into something new. She had never looked at him with rage…even less dared to make him shut up. On past situations she just kept quiet and walked away, as her sign of anger…but never like this._

"_Think whatever you want." responds Hinata with a strong voice, "but I can't just stay in this village like you asked me all this time and think if I ever see you again. Of how much time I have to be all alone until you remember that I'm still here and that I miss you. Sarutobi-sama died, and I don't want to disturb Iruka-sensei with my own issues. You are the only person that knows what Neji does every night and all you do is telling me to wait!"_

"_Hinata," says calmly this time Itachi, "I've just asked you to wait until I get rid of Sasuke--"_

_Hinata: "And wait what? Until that mother-fucker decides to come and take me?!"_

"_If you let him…then it means that you wanted to happen long ago, don't you think?" Says Itachi pretty low and slow, but those words seemed to almost break the ANBU captain. There it was, the man who she trusted and followed his teachings all these years calling her an incestuous slut. But her mind wanted to believe that he is saying all this because he is mad for breaking the engagement. _

_Taking the moment of her shock Itachi takes the ring and places it on her finger once again, but when she was about to step back and yell he hugs her tight. _Tatsuha and Team Zero saw this scene as Uchiha Itachi's last card game. His last resort to keep Hinata on his side; his already disturbed mind demands that she belongs to him, no one else.

"_Let's just wait until you are legal Hinata, which is just in two years." Whispers the man to emphasize his words, and by the way that her body was shaking means that she is listening to him. "And no matter if my foolish little brother is still alive…I'll come for you. I'll leave everything behind and we'll have the life that we deserve. Just…"_

_Hinata: "…just what…?"_

"_Don't bond with those ANBU guys. Or they won't let you be happy with Me." and then she looks at him with wide eyes, "…but…"_

"_They are not your family…I am all that you need it. And you know that." With those last words he captures her lips in a strong kiss. And although she responded to it gently, she wasn't thinking straight. _

"_You know that you owe us that, Hinata." says Itachi and that stops her shaking, looking up at him everyone can tell that she started to really get worried about the situation. "The Third's last words for were to prevent Sasuke to leave Konoha…but you let him go."_

_Pushing Hinata pretty hard this time she glares at him with hard eyes, "But--" but she was cut off when the missing ninja turns his back to her and starts to walk away. "This may be the last time that we see each other Hinata, so we should treasure the happy memory of this."_

_Hinata : "Itachi…"_

"_And IF Sasuke manages to kill me," emphasizes the dark haired Akatsuki, "The blame will be completely yours. You are the one who let him go after al. You are weaker than I though."_

_And there she stood, watching his retreating back. She planned to try to leave this as clean as possible…to try to make him come into reality. But in the end he managed to play with her still immature mind. She has to leave the clan as soon as possible. Even when she still had the ring, she won't wear it. _

_She decided to end this insecurities and she'll do it. _

_Little she knows those days after this encounter Itachi went killed by Sasuke, causing her biggest guilt. _

* * *

After this vision the group returned to the training grounds and they were received by a worried sick Lain. The ghost didn't need to go with them to know the contents of the scroll…she saw all of them at the moment that she placed the hand on the mark. But those thoughts went away when everyone were completely silent.

This was beyond of what Sasuke showed them about what Neji did to her…it hurt them to know that Hinata wasn't blind when it came to Itachi's changes and the way that he started to treat her. She tried to avoid it (or stop it) on a way to not hurt the man; but it seems that she hurt him anyway. She regretted being his fiancée, not when he wasn't fulfilling his promises. And its worst when he blamed her if something happens to him…like knowing that it will happen.

"She didn't want to bother us with her problems. She left everything to herself." Says Hiro, trying to understand all that he saw, "Why? Why suffer everything all alone. We are not only her teammates…we became family. We could have listened for Kami's sake!"

"We didn't know about it because we never asked about each other's past, remember?" responds Saito, and everyone turned towards him. "Don't you see? Hinata suggested that Team Zero Rule, the one that says: _Past is left in the past; the present and the future are the only things that matters._ She made it with the only purpose to not ask about our past, and we don't ask about her past."

"Sharing your past will make bonds get stronger," says suddenly Assaroth, his mind having tons of thoughts at the same time. "But it's easier and safer if the one who you share them was there as well. That's why she was so into Itachi…he was there when she needed someone. He managed to make her stronger, and that's how she though she should pay him back. He used her all this time…and she believed that it was love. He is worst than Neji."

"But I still don't get it," says suddenly Toya, "Why she made al those scrolls? It's obvious that she left them accidentally…but I don't get it. Why?"

"_Maybe_," says suddenly Lain, "_She doesn't know to whom she should share all this stuff. Not to Itachi and eve less to anyone who already knows her. She didn't want to worry anyone, so she saw the scrolls as the gate for this._"

"She used forbidden jutsu Lain, isn't that the same shit?!" screams Yuki, who doesn't want to think that a scroll turned out to be something better than speak to them. Does she ever care for them all this time?

"_If she didn't care about you, she would have left the village long time ago." _And by that statement the men standing there understood what the ghost means to tell them. She avoided any kind of bonding at all costs for this reason, but in the end they went closer than with Team Eight.

She could have used her fake self, the one that the rest of the rookie nine though knew all these years. But she let them see the real Hinata; the one that is beyond the A-1 class, the one beyond the ANBU position…and they welcomed it with open arms.

"She never wanted my death."

Suddenly everyone's head snapped towards Sasuke, whose body was shaking madly. Even with the help of Tatsuha would make him wake up from his shock, "When she wanted to kill in vengeance to kill Itachi…she didn't do it for hate. She was…looking for a way to correct her mistake. And I…hated her so much…for being with him…for knowing about the massacre and don't do a thing about it."

"She was too young and naïve about all that stuff, and she got mad at Itachi for leaving you alive because she knew that you were suffering for his betrayal. That must hurt more than the death of your people, right?" says Tatsuha; he always believed that their rivalry didn't have a strong base to begin with. And getting to this point to see this finally wasn't worth it. Hinata is missing now, and who knows if it's related to the guilt to see the people to whom she trusted the most die.

Although the truth about her wish to see him death is completely sad; Sasuke on the inside was also crying full of joy. Hinata…loved him. Into her naivety she always loved him. She demonstrated all this through small actions that even Itachi noticed and didn't like it at all; and he biggest one was the fact that she let him leave even knowing that his purpose was to kill his brother…her sensei.

And he dared to proclaim his hate for her because she let him leave Konoha. Kami, why he had to find out about this now? Is this his punishment for not seeing things with a deeper perspective? Was he that blind?

And just when Lain bowed her goodbyes and good luck to everyone; Sasuke suddenly stops her. "I need you…to come with me for a second." Saito raised an eyebrow by the raven haired ninja's odd request, but still he decided to let it go. For all that he knows the guy can't hurt a ghosts…so let's hope that he s right.

Lately Uchiha Sasuke started to get out from his old point of view. And there are some things that he wants to share with the young guy. Maybe soon…

* * *

Sasuke knocks a door and from the inside someone says 'come in'. Opening the door he sees Juugo looking outside of his window, idly surprised to see Sasuke so late here. "Sasuke, is something wrong…?"

But the Uchiha shakes his head and looks up at the red haired man, "Nothing's wrong. I just though that you want to share with someone before she leaves." And he steps aside to show the entity called Lain. It's obvious that Juugo gasped by her presence.

Juugo: "Lady Lain…"

Lain: "_Juugo-kun…you have grown so much._"

And then Sasuke left, leaving the ghost and Juugo sit down and have their conversation. It seems that they have shared many things when he was a kid, and her being Orochimaru's girlfriend turned them into friends. That's the least he can do for the guy, and he doesn't know if this was right or not.

Four days later…

* * *

Sasuke walks into Tsunade's office along with Tatsuha. The monk seemed that he just woke up and was still scratching the back of his head, but still he was alert since the raven haired ninja told about his reason to come and see the Hokage.

And since the monk likes controversy, he wanted to be there in first row.

Tsunade, who was pretty surprised to see Sasuke around not smelling alcohol and in good condition, greeted him carefully. Every time that he comes is for something rare or unexpected. And she seems to not be in the mood to listen to his weird ideas.

"I don't want to be rude, but you better to go straight to the point so I can say yes or no. the faster with you the better." Says the blonde leader, and it seems that Sasuke was glad by that statement. And luckily Shizune hasn't entered the office yet, or seeing Tatsuha here would make the atmosphere pretty tense.

Sasuke knows that Shizune sleeps with the monk…and she is dating another.

He had been thinking about this since the revelation of the last scroll. And all that he wants is to do something, but one thing is for sure: he won't wait a whole year here for Hinata. He'll go to search for her…and there's one way to do it without getting into trouble.

Sasuke: "I came here so you can approve m request to take the ANBU exams."

The request was so unexpected that Tsunade let her coffee fall into her lap, and not care at all. Tatsuha laughs lowly, loving how her reaction became hilarious. And what's even better was the fact that Jiraya fell from the roof at the moment that he heard it too.

Saito will be mad.

Hiro and Yuki will be mad.

Naruto and Sakura will be mad.

Konoha will burn that's for sure.

But Sasuke will do anything to bring Hinata back to Konoha. Even if he has to become a Hokage in the process to make that happen.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me that the wait for this chapter was worth it.

Yes, the chapter was too damn long and included stuff that wasn't expected by you. Making Death (Minos, the guardian of the doors of hell in Dante's books) the father of Mika wasn't someone you've waited to read, but I wanted to give a reason for her left hand. Her right healing hand for her mother, the left for her father…it was logical, right?

And here comes the information about the songs used here:

Song: That's the way I like it

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Album: Backstreet's back

Note: I like this song and the dance moves too…you can even imagine Rock Lee doing the Moon dance in this one…yeah, I know.

Song: Savior

Artist: Skillet

Album: Collide

Note: You know that I like to use Yuki to perform these songs but I can't help it.

Song: Unmistakable

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Album: Unbreakable

Note: For me the best song of the 'Unbreakable' album…and I missed Kevin Richardson's voice.

Song: Season's call

Artist: HYDE

Album: Faith

Note: My favorite J-Rock artist. And I prefer to see Hiro singing his songs since part of his image and haircut is inspired by him. HYDE is now on a band called VAMPS along with a hot Japanese guitarist called KAZ.

Song: Carry my cross

Artist: Third Day

Album: Wherever you are

Note: I like all types of music (A perfect circle with the song 'Judith' is an example) so I don't mind songs like this one that is completely Christian…and it helps to show Juugo's fervent religious point of view. It may don't sound important…but it shows a strong character side even with all he must have suffered because of the curse seal and the pain that he may caused to others. Remember that he doesn't want to hurt anyone and that was the reason that he went to Orochimaru to get healed.

Song: Missing pages

Artist: Seventh day slumber

Album: Finally awake

Note: I like this song because I think that is more a song from Tatsuha to Hinata. Even knowing all the things that she had done…Tatsuha still stood behind her. And the guy still proclaimed his love to her.

Song: Wasted years

Artist: Cold

Note: I like this song because I see it was a way that Sasuke can admit that his life is a shit for HIS OWN cause. And to sing this by own is not easy. I think that Ayaka would be proud of him for this song. And like I said, I like almost everything.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: **I appreciate every second that you take to read this story. And more when I've just realized today that I've been working on this project for almost **three years**…damn I've never dedicated so much into something and not get bored while at it. And that's all thanks for your support.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US JA X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Minaghostwolf** – I'm glad that you like the long chapters, and that you keep supporting this. Thanks a lot.

**Sincerly- MiSS J—**I don't think that people can see their relationship coming out like that, even less when they were rivals for many reasons…but who knows.

**SimpleLavender** – Hinata's return is closer than you think. Don't worry and her return will give strong situations.

**blackraven615** – yeah, I agree what you said. And the thing is that she still has issues with her own self. And Sasuke will be there for her.

**HeartBrokenHinata** – to tell the truth I don't feel like making Itachi disgusting. I think that I'm trying to show the real reasons that he did what he did with her. but it will be explained better soon. And about Neji, there's something else underneath all that that they don't know yet.

**Winterkaguya** – thanks for the review…and I hadn't forgotten about Byako! How can I forget something so cute cuddly and…Byako?! He'll have his moment soon too, but Sasuke must do something first…

**Anita Blake 76 **– are you a HYDE fan too? Isn't he awesome?! No, I'm not kidding. I envy all those who had the opportunity to see him LIVE. I had to just see him through his live presentations…through youtube.

**Angel-EyesXxX **– happy birthday to you…and all those out there too!

**barbie12k** – it's been hard for me not write about Hinata…so I miss her too.

**kawaiiitahina123**—love happens on the strangest ways…

**puertorrican-babe** – the more I write this story the more nervous I get. Because I don't want to mess it up and even less turn it cliché. So maybe that's why I take the time to update…I do a lot of research for this.

**cygnet411**—thanks a lot and I hope that you can red this update as well

**Kaiya-of-the-Shadows**– I don't see the length of the chapters until I have it finished. And to think that the first chapter had less than three pages…

**brazilian guy** – I think that I am finally letting Sasuke grow up like a man…right?

**Piisa** – I hope that you get this because I've e-mailed you the un-beta version…but if you are reading this right now on …it's that I never got the response. And it's my fault because I'm a little impatient...

**cny830** – yeah, there hints about this matter…but I didn't wanted them to be part of the storyline as a justifier.

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice** – I'm always glad to read your reviews…and I think that you'll feel what I wanted to do in this chapter…

**SHeWithNoName** – thanks…

**Nadakesgurl** – hey, I love BSB! And I see Sasuke as Kevin (my favorite **) so I couldn't resist.

**xXxItaHinaSasuXxX**—didn't I told you that I LOVE your nickname?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its original characters. There are some characters that are officially mine…because they belong to an original story of mine.

**Chapter 77**

"No"

"What do you mean with 'no'?!"

"As simple as it sounds, no."

This had taken all day, and Tsunade's usual headache started to take all what's left from her sanity. She never though to see Saito like this…even less so mad when she brought out the topic about Sasuke and his request to take the ANBU exam.

She decided to accept it, and the elders seem to agree about it…so the only one declining it is the actual Captain Seijuro Saito. And damn, Hinata was always open to their requests. In fact, she never had problems even when Neji wanted to take the ANBU exam as well. But sadly, the samurai has a head as thick as a rock. And the damn guy didn't like the idea of the last Uchiha applying for such thing.

"It's incredible that none of you old potato bags had seen why I don't want to give the exam to him?" Asks the captain with a collected tone, but the Hokage can see that the guy seems to be pretty mad for unseen reason. When none of the elders and members of the council hadn't responded, he continued.

"Being part of the ANBU also means have freedom to go and come without any direct authorization from the Hokage. What would happen if the guy decides to go and do what Kami knows out there? We are talking about the security of the village." Ends up Saito, and although the rest of the council remained silent, Tsunade decided to use the very thin opening that the guy gave to try to turn the tables on her favor.

She wants to see Sasuke more into the village, and this is a good chance to not be missed.

"So you are already implying that Uchiha Sasuke will pass the ANBU exam." Says the Hokage, and suddenly Saito's tea cup almost fell from his hands. Tsunade had always been smart and good catching things between words…and damn it when he almost chocked on that statement.

"Tsunade, I'm not blind or even less stupid. Of course he will pass the exam, let's just remember who trained him for the past three years." And with that she frowns at him, damn he knows what to say and when to say it. Bringing on the table the fact that the young ninja left the village to be under Orochimaru's wings wasn't positive, and she noted it when the elders reacted with a knowing nod.

But gladly, there's someone who can see things on the bright side.

"I don't see it like that."

Thank Kami for letting Iruka being part of the council.

"I think that this is a good way for Sasuke to prove his loyalty to the village. If he wanted to do something stupid he would have done it a long time ago." Says the teacher with a knowing smirk, "And you have to admit Saito that there's no proof that he did any suspicious activity at all since he came back. The only thing different is that he hangs out with the heir of the Kinomoto clan and lately…with your team."

That sole statement made the elders, Danzou and Tsunade to raise an eyebrow…yes they almost forgot that important fact. So, why the guy sees Sasuke as a threat?

"We were doing what his old team was supposed to do, watch for the bastard." Responds the samurai, "and he is Hinata's rival--"

"Stop talking about Hinata like she is better than him" says suddenly Danzou, "in the end she'll end up being worst than Uchiha Itachi--"

And that mere comment ended with the samurai hitting the old man's face…and also caused to see the pig called Ton-Ton fly through the window when Tsunade tried to stop the fight.

Now we know where Hinata learned to do that.

* * *

"Sasuke…I hope that you are being sincere with what you want to do." Says Tsunade, she called the Uchiha and he appeared with Tatsuha. After getting back the small innocent pig and sent it to intensive care, of course (and doing the impossible to **not** send Saito to prison…again). The monk is the only one beside the people involved about his wish to take the ANBU exams. "The ones with the final decision are Team Zero, and although I don't have access who will be the exam judges since they are always changing them--"

"It means that I can take it?" asks Sasuke, the waiting for such thing lasted for three whole days…and the rumors said that the reunion with the council lasted for more than 20 hours.

"The exam will be in a month, so I suggest you to train hard. Kakashi took it so he can help you." says Tsunade and dismisses them to take a long break…and a HUGE cup of sake.

* * *

"So…what now?" asks Tatsuha with his hands behind his head. Yes, he should be training right away…but he is still impressed that with all the things that he had seen lately with Team Zero…Saito didn't trust him yet.

Sasuke: "I kind of forgot to tell Ayaka about it."

By this Tatsuha blinks twice, "You know…if Hiro hadn't told her yet…you are really fucked--"

"**THERE YOU ARE!**" screams suddenly a knowing voice, and Sasuke started to look around pretty fast while Tatsuha started to laugh. It's not everyday that you see someone as the Avenger being so frightened by a woman's voice. And nothing's worst than the angry voice of your own psychologist.

"You...are coming with Me." says Ayaka pointing at him in the middle of the street and then Ayaka turns to Tatsuha, "And you too…**move**."

"What the fuck for, I had my therapy this morning." responds Sasuke with his hands crossed. The fact that she can turn you into stone using her third eye doesn't mean that she can order you around…right? "Yeah! And why I should go too!? I'm an open-minded sexy and promiscuous bisexual, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"One…you didn't tell me your intentions to…you know what. Second…we have a serious meeting right now that includes your mentor. And three, **THOSE THOUGHTS ARE WORTH TO A NEW THESIS TATSUHA!**" with that the woman grabs the monk by his collar and pulls him towards her direction by the crowd who looked at the scene pretty worried, and specially when Sasuke had his jaw on the floor.

Sasuke (muttering): "What the heck is a thesis…?"

"Don't mind about it now. And," stops suddenly the psychologist with shadows over her eyes; "didn't I told you to move…**Sasuke**?" swallowing hard and not daring to say a word until they got there, the Uchiha followed he fuming Ayaka with a crying Tatsuha.

* * *

After that unnecessary scene in the middle of the street, the trio made it to Ayaka's office to find Saito, Mika, Yuki, Tomoyo, Hiro, Assaroth, Toya, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Everyone was there, and by the way that Team Seven looked at the situation, they didn't know what was happening. Obviously he hadn't told anyone else about his intentions to get the ANBU exam…and even less his reasons.

"You had to tell Ayaka, don't you?" says Saito towards Hiro between teeth. He told to his teammates in case that they are called to the council towards the situation, but when he came back home that day Mika received him with _cold_ soba noodles. It seems that the experienced doctor started to feel sympathy towards the last Uchiha and the same happened to the rest of the wives. Hiro turned towards his teammates with a nervous laugh. Actually he asked to Ayaka about it because…well…she is a psychologist! She can tell him if Sasuke is mentally healthy enough to have that approved! He needed evidence!

"Some of us knows the _main_ reason that we are here, others don't. So since it will be Sasuke's decision sooner or later…we won't mention it, okay?" starts Ayaka to see Sakura raise her hand, "Yes?"

"But if we don't know about what is the situation then why we are here? It will be useless if we are not aware of it." Says the pink haired ninja, and it seems to be the same feeling for the other members of Sasuke's team. Nodding in agreement, the psychologist crosses her arms in absolute superiority. "I know, but this is a special therapy session for everyone alike. Seeing how this turns out it will depend if I'll end up approving his decisions…or leaving him in coma for the next six months."

Sasuke: "Hn."

Ayaka: "Sasuke, you know how much I hate those lazy answers."

Naruto: (muttering) "Everyone does…"

"All right then," continues Ayaka, picking up her tablet and pen. "This is how it will be. Each of you will sit in front of Sasuke and tell him something that might be important to him to know…and it can be anything. In return you'll ask something about the topic and it must be responded…unless that I see it unnecessary. "

Sasuke: "What about me--?"

Ayaka: "And if the question is safe and he declines to answer it he'll have to complete any chore you give him."

Sasuke: "Wait--"

Ayaka: "Now that it's settle, who wants to begin?"

Sasuke: (tapping his feet on the ground, he is pretty annoyed) "And you call yourself a doctor? You are crazier than I."

"I never said that you were crazy Sasuke." Ends up the doctor and sits on her chair, seeing who will begin with the therapy. But it seems that no one moved a muscle. Taping her tablet board Ayaka gets tired of waiting and decides to point randomly. "I think that you should start it Saito, since you are the one with the issue."

Seeing that all the glances were for him, he looks away, "Whatever I have against him is merely my issue. You are loosing your time with me here."

Ayaka: "Mika told me that you have been dealing with the same issue for days; don't you want it to stop?"

"Tell that to Tsunade, she is the one who wants me to approve it. Oh, I forgot…she doesn't believe in **psychology**." Ends the samurai with sarcasm, the old perspective to the woman's science area had been discussed between the Hokage and her because psychology is still a practical theory. Until now no one can tell if the perceptions on this area are 100% real, and that caused some limitations.

"First, because you are the only one against what he wants to do. And second you are taking this too personal…this will take all of you to nowhere." Responds the doctor, she knows that Saito is the experienced man in the room right now, and that he have witnessed a lot of the stuff that happened in Konoha. So maybe he can be helpful to Sasuke's recovery.

"Fine, but don't blame if this causes more sessions into your schedule." Groans the mature samurai and practically drops in front of the Uchiha. Crossing his arms he eyed Sasuke up and down, "I don't like you for many reasons," says Saito while he frowns and sights loudly, "I know your parents…personally."

This new information made everyone turn to look at Saito, but the last Uchiha didn't expected that at all. "What?"

"I went to a couple of missions with your father Uchiha Fugaku. That led me to also meet your mother Mikoto and your elder brother Itachi…way before Hinata did." Confessed Saito to the wide-eyed looks from Team Seven and his teammates; he is pretty personal into his stuff and the fact to be the oldest of the room…proves it. "I went on a mission with him a couple of times, we were at the edge of the war and you were pretty small. Damn you are so much like him, even with that thing of yours to put you hands on your pockets…or under your sleeve." Says the samurai while rubs his temple and the Uchiha looks that his hands are indeed under his sleeve. To tell the truth he didn't noticed it until now.

He is pretty much like his father.

"Although the guy was quite rebellious with his opinions, he had pretty positive vision about the future. And damn, he never stopped talking about you." says Saito knowing that he is talking more than usual, but it happens when you feel nostalgic about something. And he refers that word than that 'he is so old that he remembers Konoha's history'. "Something about '_being glad that he looks like his mother'_ and '_he'll have the joy to see the bright future of the Uchiha as years pass by_' and more shit like that."

And although everything sounded pretty positive, Saito said it like it was the complete opposite.

"And…why are you telling me this? Why now and what the heck is that related to the fact that you are against me?" Asks the Uchiha, and he is pretty impressed since it's the very first time that someone dared to talk to him about his family. Even the Third Hokage avoided those questions.

Saito: "I'm against you because you did what I know that you'll father disapprove immediately and broke your mother's heart. And because you caused stress in Hinata's life more than you can ever imagine."

Sasuke: "But--"

"Ayaka said only one question and I've already answered two, baka." Then he stands up and pushes Tatsuha where he used to sit. Looking back at the samurai with a pout, Saito frowns. "You are his mentor, and I bet that you have something to say."

Sitting in front of Sasuke, Tatsuha scratches the back of his head. "Mm, what to tell you…"

"It must be something good since you and your brother are good **hiding** stuff from me." Responds Sasuke, he still remembers the things that he heard back on the Kinomoto lands…and how they managed to hide things from their parents is something incredible, and mostly when is something as serious as their A-1 class situation. "Sasuke, we didn't hide anything…we just forgot to tell you. Not big deal."

Sasuke: "Are you really that irresponsible? Let me remind you that letting me know all that before would have prevented a lot of shit don't you think?"

Tatsuha: (hissing) "Well, thinking about the conditions that **you** left Byako I think the irresponsible is another."

Naruto and Sakura were clueless about what they were talking about. Did something happen to Byako? "What…?"

"You could have told me that face-to-face any other time. No wait to have your **elder** **brother** to cover your **ass** to do it." Says the Uchiha while stands up, and that marked the statement because the monk did the same thing. "If I wasn't so worried about you being fucking suicidal I would have told you. You are getting pretty troublesome already."

Ayaka feels the need to try to interfere, "Guys--"

Sasuke: "If you feel forced to train me, then don't do it."

Ayaka: "Listen, this is not what we came here for--"

Tatsuha: "You don't appreciate the gift that you have in your hands right now. You only see it as power. You haven't changed at all."

Ayaka: "Tatsuha calm down--"

Sasuke snorts and crosses his arms, "And what are you going to do now? Call me a 'Teme' and a 'traitor' too?"

Ayaka: "Stop this Sasuke--!"

Tatsuha: "I'll prefer to do the same smart thing that whoever your girlfriend was and tell you to **fuck off**!"

Toya looks at Assaroth while he is scratching the back of his head, "Um, Do you know how the hell this fight started? I think that I've got a little lost here." the white haired demon slayer sights loudly and thinks over it, "I think that both are too stupid and hot headed, they don't even know why they are fighting."

Sasuke screams at the monk once more to set this out once and for all, "Then what are you waiting for! Go back to your secluded sex paradise and sleep under your mother's **skirt**!" and the monk was about to respond when suddenly…

Tatsuha: "**WATCH OUT!**"

**KABOOM!**

One of the walls of Ayaka's office exploded, or had the impression to be attacked. In the middle of the fuss of the impact the ninjas used the dust flying in the air to get out of the office and be outside ready for whoever did it. But when they saw who caused it they went silent.

There was a 7 ½ feet tall half-human/half-bull creature standing in front of the group while the nearest villagers started to run somewhere safe. Its long horns still had some of the wood that once belonged to Ayaka's wall. Making appear a long wood spear in his hands, Kinomoto Yuki talked through clenched teeth.

Yuki: "Leviathan…!"

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly Tatsuha looks around to see Sasuke when he sees something horrible. Kakashi and Sakura were with the Uchiha who suddenly started to cough hard, like he was drowning by himself. The pink haired ninja and his first teacher watched in horror how the raven haired ninja started to puke huge amounts of water, more like is already into water. And to the young monk's eyes, there's only one reason for this.

The water element is calling him for a challenge right now. And this is the worst moment for it!

In that same second the Minotaur looks where the scene is taking place and smirks evilly. "_I'll have the pleasure to kill Uchiha Sasuke without a fight…ku ku ku ku--!_" but his laugh is slightly interrupted when Naruto grabs his best friend over his shoulders and starts to run towards the woods along with his teammates.

The guy is smart when he is pushed pretty enough…

Toya: "At least he listened to me…"

Well, when he gets orders from someone else…

Taking no time to waste the Minotaur starts to follow the team when something stops him...

Yuki: "_Fruit of chaos!_"

Around him a wall of purple leaves surround him pretty fast, and while this happens Yuki stands in from of the demon with his long spear and his gaze directly towards him. "_You know that this technique won't last long for me, Kinomoto…just like last time._"

Yuki: "We kicked your ass the last time so shut the fuck off."

Hiro: "Yuki--"

"You know what to do," responds the blonde ANBU, "I'll be there as soon as I can." And the red haired leaves the place to follow the rest.

Getting under a tree pretty deep into the forest Sakura tried to know what to do with Sasuke's suddenly condition. "Where all that water is coming from?! Kakashi-sensei he is turning blue!"

"Sasuke look at me," says suddenly Toya the incubus. The rest looks at him pretty surprised because they didn't notice the being's presence until now. But what raised the copy ninja's eyebrow is the fact that he seems to know what to do with this. "I know this may sound crazy, but I need you to scream the highest as you can…"

Everyone, even the drowning-dying Uchiha stared at him like he was wearing a woman's dress…pretty weird.

"I can't believe that you are able give death glares while dying but **you have to**," continues Toya, "Look…Hinata had to do it too with the only fucking difference that she actually listens! Now do it!"

Silence…

Naruto is the first one to react, "You've got be fucking kidding me! How he can scream if he is fucking dying here damn it!"

Toya: "That's a nymph's call and he is drowning like being under water! Just do it Sasuke!"

And before the senseless argument could go on, Leviathan made to their location. Kakashi activates his chidori and attacks in team mode with Naruto, ending the second one hit pretty hard by the Minotaur. While Sakura tries to make time fighting him too, Sasuke feels how he started to feel like passing out.

No, he can't die like this…no without finding Hinata…no without seeing her again. He wanted to say something, anything…but he can't find the air to talk, or the strength to be heard.

And just when Leviathan was three steps close to Sasuke and ready to make a move, someone steps between them…and the Uchiha can recognize those robes anywhere. Raising a paper tag with a strange inscription the person screams:

"_Red wall!_"

It's Tatsuha…

Between the monk and the demon appeared a semi-transparent wall of red roses and their spines. Every time that Leviathan hit it with his horns he suffered damage, but it seems that he is a high-class demon and started to hit harder instead. One of the reasons is that he noticed that with every hit, Tatsuha turned pale and his breath was labored.

"You are too damn troublesome," says the monk with a forced smile and turns where the Uchiha lies and struggles to breathe, "Can you do me a last favor and don't die like this?" listening to those words Sasuke though that he was listening pretty bad, why did he say last favor?

But the man is there doing his best to protect him. The same Tatsuha had tried to get out of his elder brother's shadow and create his without leaving his destiny. A man that although under his easy see through defect…is the closest thing that Sasuke can think of a good friend…after what Naruto became at some moment.

And to tell the truth he was right, it's time for him to return the things that the monk have done for him, and forgetting his defects is one step too. So doing his best to stand up and to face the Minotaur who was laughing at the monk like he knows something already, Sasuke uses the voice that he never though he had,

Sasuke: "_AAAAAAAAHHHRRRGGGGGGHHHH!_"

Suddenly the water that was inside of him got out like he had drank a whole lake. Luckily that lasted for mere seconds because as soon as it was all gone, the monk fell on his back. But the raven haired ninja didn't have much time to react because the Minotaur had him trapped against a tree between his horns.

The Uchiha's waist was trapped completely between them, but the brutal force of the demon started to cause damage on his body. In one swing Leviathan lifted him and sent him almost where Naruto and the rest of Team Seven were. Kakashi grabs him on time, but then they look that Tatsuha is on the ground defenseless.

Leviathan: "_Maybe if I kill this ningen, you'll wake up already--_"

But hi was hit on the back pretty hard, and turning around he sees to be no other than Assaroth, "I don't think so." After falling a couple of meters away from where he initially he was, the Minotaur looks back at the demon slayer and laughs, "_ku ku ku…so Assaroth is here. So that means that the rumors were true._"

"I suggest you to leave now Leviathan; don't let your own sin to fuck you up." Says the white haired demon with a frown, "Or is that Sasuke is already that strong…?"

"_You've made a good work making everyone believe that he hadn't developed his talents…but he made it too fast, don't you think?_" says the demon before standing into an offense pose, "_an what if I am __envious__ already? Humanity lives under hate and envy…that's how they work. But_," he charges to the demon slayer that due to the Minotaur's impressive speed he almost loose him. "_Getting rid of him will be easier my wait to take down Mammon!_ _And I want everything...**EVERYTHING**!_"

And with that last scream Leviathan attacks once again, only to being hit on his face pretty hard…sending him once again to the ground. Looking up he sees the faces that he encountered before and smirked.

"I don't know who that fucking Mammon that you always talk about is but I'm tired of all this shit," says Saito and makes a defense pose with his katana. "You better do something this time Uchiha because we can only hold him down for a pretty short time." Ends up the samurai while Hiro takes out his kunais and Yuki clenches one of his fists and the other holds a paper tag. Naruto nods and stands beside them, calling up a clone and preparing a _rasengan_ and Kakashi forms a _chidori_ while Sakura looks at the raven haired ninja to see what he'll do.

Looking suddenly at his side to sense that Tatsuha's chakra is getting down too fast, he decided to act. So this is why Hinata trained to hard every day, why she didn't wanted to have other involved on her fights against demons. Who knows how many times she faced this one or how much she struggled to make sure that all her team is safe when it's over. That sensation ran all over his body and understood that maybe this is the reason of the power of the elements.

This is a gift just like Tatsuha told him…

Standing up he sees Leviathan looking back at him and charging towards him, Sakura was about to run after him but he is fast as well and started to make hand signs. "_The earth is round!_"

Then a huge mass of earth surrounds the demon so fast that Naruto though that it was sand, but it ended eloping the Minotaur into a hard rock ball. Inside Leviathan started to scream and thrash around trying to get out, and to make a final move Sasuke makes more hand signs, "_Katon Housenka no Jutsu!_"

But what impressed Kakashi is the fact that different from how this technique usually works; the flame turned out to be so damn hot that melted the rock turning it into lava…and melting the demon within.

After all that happened, Yuki felt like falling on his back, "I can't believe that you called that jutsu with such stupid name!?"

Sasuke: "It was a last-minute name!"

Yuki: "You called it 'The Earth is round'. Here I though that you were smart enough to give a cool name to that--!"

But he stops when he sees the Uchiha run towards Tatsuha, who hadn't got up since they arrived, "damn it…Tatsuha!"

* * *

Rushing through the hospital Yuki starts to see if there's any external wound on his younger brother, "Damn I don't see any damage!"

Sasuke: "The jutsu, it must be the jutsu…"

Yuki: "What he did! Tell me!"

Sasuke: "He called it something like '_Red Wall_'--!"

"FUCK!" screams the blonde and turns to Saito, "GO AND GET Mika HERE YOU HEARD ME?!" and with that the samurai goes and looks for his wife, he was going to do it anyway. Meanwhile Tsunade runs into the room where the monk is being placed and see the whole group there. "What happened?!"

"That stupid of Tatsuha! H-he used a dangerous jutsu!" screams Yuki while still holding his brother's hand pretty tight. Sasuke started to pale and not liking the way that this is happening.

"If you don't tell me the second effects of what he did I can't do anything--" Says the Hokage while she starts to check where the chakra is dropping from the monk's body. "It's a jutsu called '_Red Wall_'…the user has to exchange half of their existing heart beat rate to make it happen…! You fool!"

"Someone take him out now! Along with the rest!" screams the blonde leader and the nurses do their best to drag everyone out. But surprising the rest Sasuke was resisting the fact to leave the room. "Damn it! Don't die Tatsuha...don't--!" but he suddenly went silent and looks towards the windows that are casually behind Tsunade.

Tsunade: "Is there another enemy around or what--?! Sasuke--!?"

"You won't!" screams suddenly the Uchiha while he runs and stands between the Hokage and the window. With angry eyes he is focused to whatever is out there. "You won't take him understood!? He won't die today! You hear me Minos?!" and the Uchiha runs and jumps out of the window. Seeing the scene Yuki falls on his knees and luckily Tomoyo appeared in time to kneel beside her husband.

Tomoyo: "Yuki--!"

Yuki: "H-he s-saw…"

Tomoyo: "What are you talking about?! Yuki you are scaring me!"

Yuki: "S-Sasuke saw…Minos…"

And then Hiro and the rest understood, Sasuke now can see whenever Minos a.k.a. Death is around…and if he was looking through the window, he is here to take Tatsuha's soul…if all medical effort fails. While all this happens, Assaroth with Toya move out to follow the Uchiha…while the Kinomoto her is fighting to survive.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Standing on the hospital roof, Sasuke remembers the last time that he was there. It was when he fought Naruto. Although those memories weren't the best because the fight was 'interrupted'…now he is there to fight someone that wants to take someone away…and he won't allow it.

"_This place brings me memories_," says suddenly Minos, making the raven haired ninja to look at him with a killer glare. "_The last time that I went here is because Hinata did her best to stop me to take someone away_..."

"I suggest you to stop using her as a way to try to distract me you bastard." Says the raven haired ninja and takes out his katana, "Because I don't care if you are the representation of Death you won't take Tatsuha away."

"_Ningen, always blaming me because their circle of life is ending_," sights loudly Minos, but then he steps back when he saw the determined look on Sasuke, "_Wherever the monk ends his time between the livings now or later depends on him. You and I are not capable to change that_."

"You are just like a demon, not showing respect towards humans." Says Sasuke and attacks Minos, who obviously managed to dodge the attack. But he was shocked when the Uchiha used his speed and made a move from behind, but he was lucky to see it on the last second and jump away.

"_Don't be an idiot. If you touch me, what do you think will happen to you?_" warns Minos, but he knows that a headstrong man like Uchiha Sasuke won't listen to him at the moment. "_Damn, at least Hinata listened to me a little more_--"

Sasuke: "What did I tell you?! DON'T MENTION HER!"

"_She has the same ability to see me wherever I'm close to someone who is next to die, and it happened when she saw me stand beside the Third Hokage on the Chounin Exams._" continues the being, the attempts to avoid the raven haired ninja's movements started to get almost impossible. "_She hated me with all her being for taking the past Hokage. She begged me to take Orochimaru instead that day, but that was already decided_." continues Minos, but Sasuke's movements increased speed and the danger of killing him accidentally started to get too close to reality. In that moment Toya was the first to arrive and ran to stand between the two fighters.

Sasuke: "Shut up-!"

Minos: "_She asked me to not take you away!_"

And those words made the Uchiha to stop his attack and look towards the being in front of him. No…it can't be…Minos must be lying to not fight…

Minos: "_When Uchiha Itachi came to Konoha with Kisame and you fought him, you ended up wounded and in coma…_"

Shut up…

Minos: "_And while Uzumaki Naruto was out there looking for Tsunade your time was running out…_"

He is lying…

Minos: "_So when I went to this same hospital to take you away, I never expected to see Hinata in this same roof challenging me…_"

Stop…damn stop…

Minos: "_She never came to face me again after that day. And she told me…to at least give you a chance to fight Itachi again with all your strength and to have the privilege to die in that way..._"

No more…shut up…

Minos: "_Because you are too proud for your own good--_"

"**STOP!**" yells Sasuke once more before dropping his katana, his hands clenched into tight fists that made his nails dig into the skin. Assaroth, who have never felt so much anger and grief at the same time in a sole being didn't know what to do. But sitting over the water tank was Gaap, the demon of wrath, seeing the whole thing. And that is pretty weird because normally he would be provoking people and feed from their hate…why he is here?

But Minos didn't let the aura around the raven haired ninja to step back. "_Sasuke--_"

"Do you dare to tell me that Hinata begged you to let me live? She asked Itachi to kill me the night of the massacre!" says the last Uchiha in a low voice, his head started to spin with all the things that have things that happened since he met Hinata again (a.k.a. on chapter one) and all the things they went through until now. Nothing told him that she had tried to save him more than once…and he knows that she asked Itachi to kill him to avoid all this suffering, and yet Itachi didn't and let him live.

Why all this suddenly? Why now after Hinata left? Someone is getting the advantage of all this confusion, and it must be one of the people that is at the same roof right now.

The demons and everyone around wanted them apart...why? It seems that they were going to be together now or later…and their love is stronger every second. Even when it's been months since she left, his love grows more and more. "Do you dare…to tell me that she preferred to have me live than the Third?! That's a lie--"

"_Itachi found out about that too, thanks to us_" says suddenly Gaap, who appeared over the infamous water tank. "_And I think that's when his treatment towards her started to be…__harsh__. In fact, he did everything that was in his hands to promote her hate towards you instead the other thing around…blaming you for tearing them apart. He even blamed you for not being able to come back to Konoha._"

"And why a demon like you would mind to say all this now?" steps in Assaroth with katana in hand, he knows that Gaap doesn't say anything without something in return. And being right here means that the demon slayer had followed the right trace after all.

"_As you may know, Mammon had just awakened from a Ramjal._" Responds the high-class skinless demon while watches his long nails. "_So I'm just doing my best to go to the right side…"_

"Or just sitting back and see how everything goes; and then stand as the new Lord of Hell without moving a muscle. Humans are pretty easy to take into wars, the essence of hatred." Ends up the white-haired being while Toya, who was still between Minos and Sasuke turned to look at the Uchiha.

With his gaze fixed on Minos, Sasuke couldn't let it down, "But still-"

"Although it's understandable that the possibility of seeing Tatsuha die wasn't in your thoughts," says the incubus demon, trying to find the right words to tell to the young avenger. "The demons won't only take the monk's life away but of the rest of the people that you and Hinata know if we don't work together. Minos is doing what he was created for; don't blame him for fulfilling his duties."

Seeing that Sasuke hadn't moved a muscle, the incubus demon decided to play his last card at the moment. "Weren't you the one who said that wanted to leave everything behind?" with that all the beings (since none of them were people at all) turned to look at Toya. Snorting a little for the strong attention he was receiving, he continued, "You talk about going to therapy to try to forgive everything and go on…and this is part of that past. And Minos doesn't steal people away, if Tatsuha gives up then he'll pick him up. He told you that already!"

Putting his katana back, the Uchiha starts to walk away with strong steps, "Then you should sit here and wait Minos…because he won't give up."

Minos: "_I'll do what I think it's the best, Uchiha Sasuke._"

With that Sasuke kept walking back into the building while Toya and Assaroth stared at Gaap. The demon hadn't moved a muscle and it's rare for a being like him being so tense. When the raven haired ninja was out of their sight, Gaap turns to Assaroth and Toya with amused eyes.

"_He is…who I think __**he**__ is…am I right?_" asks Gaap without a hint of interest, but being a demon Toya knows that the guy is indeed mocking them. "_Hinata hadn't been seen since the fight against Asmodeus weeks ago…not even a trace of chakra._" Continues the skinless being, and seconds later he sees the edge of Assaroth's sword towards his neck, but he only chuckled lightly. "_Ku ku ku…I see that you didn't know that--_"

"What happened in that fight?" Asks the white haired being, presses his sword harder on Gaap's neck. He knows that even being as careless as he seems, Gaap appreciates his life. "When that happened; where it happened and I want the results **now**."

"_I though that the incubus here will feel the results of it,_" wonders the demon with an evil smirk towards Toya, "_Sad, sad--_"

Assaroth: "Talk Gaap--"

"_Remember who is over you, soldier!_" snaps Gaap and stands up to look at Assaroth's eyes. "_Remember that in the end you'll have to respond to--!_"

"_What happened to Hinata, answer the question Gaap._" this time both warriors turned to look a Minos, his scythe's edge standing between them.

Gaap: "_Ku ku ku…of course she won...she is an __A-1__ class ninja after all._"

Everyone: "…!"

"_The poor Asmodeus lost an arm during the fight,_" says the wrath demon with sarcasm. "_And now he has gone crazy, I bet that you've heard about it, right?_"

"But that doesn't explain why she decided to hide her chakra," responds Toya, "Hinata is not the kind that hides from others. Something here is not right."

Assaroth: "Maybe she is avoiding being found by her teammates…"

Minos: "…or by Sasuke?"

Then the four beings stared one to another, until Minos decides that he won't be there for much longer. "_I have to go and see if Tatsuha is willing to fight to stay in this world._" And then he disappears.

"_Since you don't know anything about Hinata is useless for me to stay._" Says Gaap before leaving, "_but…Uchiha Sasuke is going to get killed._"

"Why?" asks suddenly Assaroth, "why the demons are following Sasuke and Hinata? Why do you want to drag her to hell? Why do you want to kill Sasuke?"

Looking at the eyes of the demon slayer, Gaap only laughed louder. "_KU KU KU…how naïve you are, Assaroth. What else can be expected from someone who had failed so many times to save his __Master__?_"

But when the white-haired fighter ran towards him, he disappeared. Digging his katana on the concrete full of frustration, Toya decides that it's safe now to talk to him. "Assaroth, what we are going to do? What if your suspicions are right?"

Putting back his weapon, Assaroth looks at the sky, there wasn't any cloud today. "We can't do anything right now…"

* * *

It's been 2 days and there is no news about the monk's condition. And without noticing it, everyone ended up being at Yuki and Tomoyo's home at noon and wait silently for anything coming from Tsunade or Mika. Although they wanted to be on the waiting room, the Hokage dismissed them due to the continuous interrogation from Yuki every time someone enters or exits the intensive room.

And Saito's wife hadn't stepped home due to the case.

But there is one thing that was odd at the moment, a thing that Haruno Sakura noticed three minutes after they were there. Uzumaki Naruto, known for his childish impatience and loud mouth; was rarely quiet. Being the hyper ninja that he is, the young man is leaning against a wall far from everyone and unmoving. He knows when to take things seriously, but this time Sakura felt like she is missing something that he can see...something that may break her heart.

But…what?

Yuki: "Does your wife know that--?"

"For the love of Kami Yuki," says Saito while he looks out through the window. He hated to wait and even less in moments like this, "you've asked me that five minutes ago, relax--"

"How can I relax when is my little brother the one that is dying." says the blonde ANBU, and that provoked the samurai to turn around to face him. "I was fucking late to back-up him. I should have been there faster. I should have been stronger to defeat that demon--!"

In that moment Kakashi, Naruto, Tomoyo, Ayaka and, Sakura stood up to prevent any confrontation. Yuki and Saito are known to have short patience and tolerance; they are not part of the strongest ANBU team for nothing.

"Let me them," says suddenly Hiro, "the tension on the team had been increased since Hinata left…and I think that Yuki is doing a defense mechanic--"

Ayaka: "Um…Hiro-kun, it's Defense Mechanism--"

"Anyway," says the red hair trying to hide the unnecessary blush, "unless we see Saito taking out his sword or Yuki trying to catch him…there's nothing to fear."

"And then what Yuki?" responds the samurai, "This is the life of a warrior, people die every fucking day. We've killed people on our missions…thinking that they only hurt the safety of our village but we also end up killing someone's brother, someone's husband…and someone's son."

Yuki, a man known for his sharp tongue can use it even on his hardest moments. "You didn't say the same shit when Mika got into a coma saving the Uchiha."

Saito: "Don't fuck with me, ok? Mika hadn't returned since she started to treat Tatsuha, do you think that I am not worried that she'll overdo like she always does and something happens to her?"

The blonde didn't say a word and instead started to walk to the back of the room, when suddenly…

The main door opened.

No one moved a muscle, thinking that maybe there was someone that came to ask about the monk…but due to the earlier confrontation no one noticed that indeed **everyone** was there.

"Damn, this looks like a fucking funeral…"

Those words came from an obvious voice, but the first one to react was no other than Sasuke, who had to swallow hard to try to digest the emotion of what he was seeing. "Tatsuha…?"

That became the cue for the rest of the people in that room to corner the monk, who was standing in front of them with an egocentric smirk. "What? Don't tell me that you though that I was someone else." After that Tomoyo started to cry and was the first to touch his hand. And without any wrong mean she just whispered 'He is alive'.

After the brief greeting from the Kinomoto heir that was by their surprise standing on his own, they all turned to look at Yuki. With his hands on his pockets, the blonde ANBU looked pretty mad. His piercing honey-colored eyes had the same look when he is about to hit Tatsuha for some stupidity.

Seeing the clear signs of an obvious lecture/bump on the head, Tatsuha sighted. "Eh…Yuki, if you are going to hit me for being so foolish trying that technique, be less rough this time. I've just left the hospital man--!"

But then it happened…instead of being hit by his elder brother…Yuki started to hug him pretty tight. And around them everyone was silent…even Tomoyo who was too emotional by the moment between brothers.

Tatsuha: "Y-Yuki--?"

"Don't…you dare….to scare me like that…ever." Hissed the blonde ANBU on his brother's ear, but the monk can tell that he is crying because his clothes started to get wet. "Mom and dad will fuck me up for that…and I'm the older…I am supposed to die first--"

"You mean…after the old man, right?" responds Tatsuha with a little of humor, but it caused in Yuki to hold on him a little harder.

Yuki: (laughing lowly) "Jackass…"

Tatsuha: (with a faint smile) "Asshole…"

After they released their hug, Sasuke stepped in front if him, "Tatsuha, I--"

But he had to stop talking due to screams coming from the outside.

Running out of the house, they see that the village is being attacked by weird creatures. These beings had no skin and a long tongue that fell out of their mouths (full of sharp teeth) and started to catch people with them. Suddenly they see Assaroth and Toya fighting them already.

Assaroth: "Care to join the party!? There's a lot to share!"

Toya looks at his companion while trying to not get hit by a demon (he is a low class demon after all, but he can help) "I'll say over and over again damn it! Your jokes suck Assaroth!"

"This is impossible!" screams Tatsuha, "Sasuke killed Leviathan right?! How his minions were released?! Sasuke did you killed him!"

"Damn them…" hisses Sasuke and steps outside, stopping the creatures' attack. They turned to watch the Uchiha stand there with his katana out. "Why don't you die?!"

"_It's him…get him!_" screams one of the long-tongued demons and the whole group charged at the same time. When the rest had the time to react they were late; Uchiha Sasuke was trapped by long wet tongues holding him with no escape.

Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke appears Leviathan. The long horned Minotaur demon smirks by the shocked look of the villagers. Tsunade, who made it to the scene as soon as she got informed, stood there impressed. This is the first time that they see such thing coming directly to the village and even less after someone specific, this time Sasuke. She was about to make a move when the demon spoke to her, "_I wouldn't move if I was a meaningless ningen like you…I just came to kill him._"

"Damn, there must be something we can do," whispers Saito, but then it was Tatsuha who decided to tell the truth, "The demons will keep coming back unless he kills them using the '_Alumina_'. We can't anything about that."

Hiro: "But I though the elements--"

"The '_Alumina_' is the definitive attack for high class demons," responds the monk, narrowing his eyes, "although he activated it once by accident, if he doesn't find the inner strength to do it, they'll keep coming back until they kill him."

"So that's why the demons kept coming back after Hinata?" asks suddenly Yuki, showing for the first time his lack of knowledge on the matter. But he can't help it, he stopped being the heir a long time ago…before even thinking ending up being the mentor of an A-1 class ninja. "I think so, and trying to show the technique in front of Sasuke made her vulnerable, and I think that she realized that." Responds the monk while they see how Leviathan walks towards the Uchiha ready to kill.

But before the demon could touch him, claws restrained him for a moment. Sasuke looks up lazily only to see Juugo being wounded by the Minotaur's horns. "_No…Juugo!_" thinks the raven haired ninja when he looks round him. Everyone is trying to get into the demon's way; Tsunade, Saito, Yuki, Assaroth…Tatsuha…while he is still there loosing his chakra due to the numerous tongues on his body. But he must do something, or these creatures will destroy everything…the place that Hinata had been trying to protect all this time with Team Zero.

If there's no Konoha, there's no place for her to comeback…

Using the strength that he didn't know had, he manages to stand up while the long-tongued demons were trying to hold him down. But everything went in vain when he opens his mouth, "_Chidori Magashi!_"

The loud sound of lighting got everyone's attention, and before they knew it Sasuke stood now between Juugo and Leviathan. And one thing that Tatsuha could see was that he wasn't using the Sharingan. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke: "What do you want! Answer me!"

"_I want everything you have, Uchiha Sasuke_." says Leviathan while uses his speed and appears bedore the raven haired ninja, "_After I kill you I'll gather your powers by possesing your body, and Hinata will be my next target. Ku ku ku ku...it would be interesting to see her underneath me, taken over and over by Me_." ends up the Minotaur while he makes a move towards the Uchiha, who hadn't move. And just at the last second, Sasuke grabbed his horns and stopped the attack. "It's never too late," says the raven haired ninja in a dark voice, "and tell that demon called Mammon for me…that I'll hunt him down if he dares to touch her." but the next words were the ones that no one expected there.

Sasuke: "**Aluminaaaa-!!!!!**"

Suddenly, a wave of white and black chakra swept all over the place. For almost ten seconds time seemed to stop for the Hidden Leaf Village. And when the strange light was gone, Tsunade was the first one to open her eyes to look around.

No demons.

They were all gone, vanished…just like they have never been there. Even the people who were injured by them seemed perfectly fine. She couldn't believe her eyes, Sasuke did this?! The next ones to react were Yuki and Tatsuha; the brothers looked at their teammates and Juugo to see that they were fine, but what shocked them the most was what they saw at last.

Assaroth and Toya were protected by a chakra wall during the jutsu. Suddenly the blonde ANBU turns around to see that Sasuke had a hand lifted towards the duo. Did he create it at the last second? And he seems to be right because he saw the faint burning marks on Assaroth's skin.

Sasuke's '_Alumina_' is way stronger than Hinata's…he seems to be capable to surpass her.

After effect of the jutsu was gone, Sasuke felt his knees to weaken. And Tatsuha is the first one to react and reach for him, "Sasuke! Are you alright--!?" Screams concerned the monk and he sees that the Uchiha fell on purpose, and now he was bowing in front of him. "S-Sasuke--?"

"I'm sorry," says the raven haired ninja still looking at the ground, "if I wasn't so selfish, if I listened to you like I should…if I hadn't let my obsession towards power just to surpass others…"

Tatsuha:(blinking) "…Sasuke…?"

"I saw my own envy in Leviathan's eyes," snaps the ex-avenger, his head still as low as possible, "and I hadn't realized it until now, the kind of monster that I used to be. I apologize."

Scratching the back of his head, the monk kneels in front of him. "Then we have some problem Sasuke." then the raven haired ninja looks up at the monk confused, what kind of problem? "Because," sights tatsuha while places a hand over his shoulder, "the Sasuke that I've meet while coming to Konoha it's the same that is kneeling in the middle of the street to another man. And this Sasuke," he remarks his reference by poking his head, "has never been a monster, a traitor…and or even less a '_Teme_' in my eyes. Well, maybe a jerk and an asshole for the rest of the guys…but not for me."

Not expecting those words coming towards them, the raven haired ninja felt like time had stopped right there. Is this the same feeling that Hinata had with these people? Is this the reason that they treated her like family? Are these the bonds that she cared the most?

Sasuke: "…thank you…"

Tsunade, who among to the rest of the village saw the semi-intimate moment, left with a small smile. She never saw someone finding himself like that. It looks that Uchiha Sasuke is really looking for his epiphany.

~*~*~*~*~*~

While all this was happening, Sakura, who had been looking everything, noticed that Naruto and Kakashi left as soon as the fight ended and spotted them getting into the woods. "Naruto…Kakashi-sensei!"

The blonde and the gray haired ninja stopped by her scream and waited for her to get in front of them. When she finally reached them, she saw the faint sadness from the hyperactive ninja. "Why did you left? Sasuke-kun…"

"What about him?" asks Naruto without any hint of anger of frustration, and that confused the pink-haired ninja even more, "What do you mean with that? He needs us! And you two just left him with those guys; they are taking him away from us--!"

"Sakura-chan," cuts off Naruto, his stoic calm driving her crazy, "The Uchiha Sasuke that we brought back to Konoha will never be the same that the one we saw leaving years ago."

Sakura: "W-What do you mean?! It's him--!"

"Since we brought him back, I've felt the change." Continues the blonde ninja, "until how he have been talking to me and acting forced Sakura-chan. First I though that it was at least until he can open to us again, but then…when he called me 'dobe', I felt that it wasn't right. I felt like it was Sai the one saying it."

Her eyes opened wide by this confession; no…he must be wrong. Sasuke-kun is still Sasuke-kun. Team Seven still exist. They can't separate after all the things that they went through.

"Maybe our mistake was to try to treat him like we used to be." Continues the blonde ninja, and Kakashi stood silent beside him al the time. "Unlike us and the rest of the rookie nine; Team Zero, that monk Tatsuha and even those weird guys (referring to Toya and Assaroth) have met and dealt with the true Uchiha Sasuke…and started slowly to understand him."

"I think that is the real reason that Nakano Ayaka wanted us away while he was on therapy." Speaks finally Kakashi; "When he is with us we try so much to turn him into the old Sasuke. We forgot that he was like that due to his vengeance against Itachi. And that…wasn't the true Sasuke. for the love of Kami, he just admitted today that he felt hurt when he was called '_traitor_' and '_Teme_'."

Sakura started to fight her tears, what they are telling this to her? Why she is swallowing so hard? As their words started to get deep into her chest, her insides started to break down. Could it be…that maybe her love was always based on a false being?

Did she fell for the broken Sasuke instead?

"Although I want to be his best friend again," says Naruto with a warm smile, "I guess we just need to start from the beginning. Don't you think?" by she looks up at Naruto, and for the first time in years she felt little beside him by his mere words. That maturity didn't come out of nowhere…for how much Naruto have been in denial like her? For how long he'd been felt hurt and pushed away?

Soon, the trio started to walk together side by side. If they want to recover that lost friendship and broken bond, they must begin from zero…and with nothing else in the middle.

* * *

Its midnight, but two dark-haired males are now sitting at the top of the Hokage Mountain. The Kinomoto monk and his follower Uchiha Sasuke sat there and looked down at the Hidden Leaf Village. Both remained silent since they got there, none of them caring to say a word.

Thankfully, Juugo's injuries weren't bad and he was good to go back home for a little rest. And Ayaka was so shocked because her beautiful Freud shrine was damaged during the attack that she decided to suspend tomorrow's session.

"Is there any side effect for what happened to you?" asks suddenly Sasuke, and the sudden of the question almost made the monk to fall from the 4th Hokage's nose. "Well…my heart got some damage as expected, but I broke so many people's hearts before that I don't mind."

Sasuke: (Eyebrow twitching) "Tatsuha…"

"Okay, okay...no more jokes." Responds the monk with a pout, and now he looks at the dark sky, "I've just shortened my life span a little. Right now either Mika or Tsunade don't know how I can live with such slow heartbeat. But I haven't told Yuki about it,"

That confession made the raven haired look at him like he was crazy, "But--"

"I know Yuki okay? He is my eldest brother…and I still want to prove him that I can be a great leader for our clan." Responds the monk, his gaze still on the sky, "and knowing him he'll force me to return to the Kinomoto lands and live a quiet life. But I can't do it yet, with so many things in this world to see."

Sasuke decided to smile to the monk's stubbornness, "Are you sure?" and by doing that, Tatsuha just laughed. "Of course I want to! Especially when I'm about to see the second person to take the water element challenge--!"

And by this, Sasuke almost fell from his spot on the mountain. "Second?"

"Yeah, no A-1 class ninja ever passed from the water element challenge. And that's why I was scared the shit out of my bones when Hinata tried it anyway. She failed like three times before she made it against the water serpent…and let's not talk when she faced Shisui." Confirms Tatsuha, and the Uchiha starts to feel the adrenaline running from his veins when he knows that something powerful and dangerous is close.

The second...he is going to be the second person ever to so it. And he remembered that day; Hinata's struggle to succeed, the difficulties that she had facing Shisui…the experience must be hard for anyone who dares to do it. But the question is…will he be able to pass it?

But he can't doubt about it. If he wants to pass the ANBU exam and prove to himself that he can bring Hinata back…he must surpass something. And that must be himself.

"Do you know what kept me fighting while I was on the intensive room?" says suddenly Tatsuha, and that got his attention. Fighting for survival and to overcome such secure death must be hard. Closing his eyes and leaning against the rock, the monk sight with a dreamy look, "Hinata."

Well, he didn't expect that.

Sasuke: "...Hinata?"

"Yeah, Hinata." says the monk with sarcasm due to Sasuke's impression. "And no, she wasn't the _light_ that I was following." And with that he starts hugging himself due to the cold of the night. "I've just remembered all the things that happened the night she left…and it felt so real. It was like getting through it once again."

Sasuke: "…!"

"It gave a great ache in my heart, really." Continues the monk, not knowing what was causing on Sasuke. "But it reminded me that if I wanted to see her comeback I should be alive. Even if it's to hear her to turn me down once more."

"But why?" asks Sasuke, and decided to look at the sky and see that it's so dark that the stars didn't spark. "Why do you want to hear her say that? Won't that kill you instead?"

"Because Hinata is even afraid to love Sasuke." and that statement opened his eyes wide, "Hinata…hadn't turned me down because she doesn't even know the feeling. And I think that she just realized that what she had with Itachi hasn't been love. But you tell me," by this both men looked at each other in the silence of the night.

Tatsuha: "What would you do if one day you find out that you've been completely blind all this time?"

And with that question in the air, Tatsuha and Sasuke returned to their respective places.

**Two days later…**

**

* * *

**Sasuke and Tatsuha returned to the village almost breathless and wet…well, most in Sasuke's case. They don't know how…but the damn Uchiha managed to pass the water element challenge. And it wasn't easy like anyone can think, no.

And it's hard when you have to fight Zabuza's image after almost drowning by the water serpent. And damn the guy remembers the tricks of the Sharingan…

"How come you are the one carrying me?" mutters Sasuke while he realizes that he is being carried on Tatsuha's back. He doesn't even remember passing out. Using the infamous Kinomoto smirk, the monk turns his head to look at the sleepy Uchiha.

Tatsuha: (using a low sexy voice) "I think it happened after we started to make out for the excitement of defeating that thing--"

Sasuke fell on his back pretty hard.

Sasuke: "Damn don't do that! I hate when you act that creepy."

Tatsuha: (laughing his ass off) "Of course I'll say that! That look on your face is priceless! I don't why you say that. Women mostly get wet by that--"

Sasuke: (eyebrow twitching) "Have you ever though that I am NOT a woman, Tatsuha?"

"Sometimes with that silk hair of yours anyone can fantasize." Responds Tatsuha while laughing and the Uchiha leaned on the ground grumbling about being too tired to stand up and even less hit the monk. So he leaned back to look at the blue sky, he felt so lucky that after almost twelve hours on that lake he hadn't got hypothermia.

Then he started to hear random voices, and he started to recognize some of them. He heard Hiro's saying '_What are you going to?!_' and Yuki's '_Damn don't do something stupid Saito_'. But the raven haired ninja didn't care about it until he felt that he was lifted from the ground pretty harsh.

Sasuke: (mumbling) "Tatsuha, damn don't fuck with me--"

"I'm going to fuck you Uchiha, but not on the pleasurable way." Hisses a strong-killing intent voice that wakes him up. Seijuro Saito was the one holding him by the air, and he looked pretty mad. Great, what did he do now?

"I don't know if you fucked someone's ass on the council but those bastards have been on me non-stop because of your damn request." Hisses Saito, and even when they are doing quite a show in front of the people that were starting at them, either Hiro or Yuki are stopping him this time. "I am sorry to say this, but I'm with Saito this time." Says the red-haired ninja while rubbing his temples, "You could have come to the main office of the ANBU and just ask."

"Because you were going to say no." responds Sasuke, while Tatsuha wonders why he has such head strong person to guide. You aren't supposed to talk like that when you have your neck at someone's hands. Damn it. "And even if I am strong enough to pass the exam you wouldn't approve it because I am Hinata's rival."

"That's it," says the samurai while Yuki shakes his head sadly. Assaroth and Toya made it to the scene followed by Tsunade with the only intention to try to save the Uchiha's life.

Yuki: "You better start praying kid."

Hiro: "Yeah, I can see Minos coming right now…"

Assaroth: (scratches the back of his head) "Damn it, humans are always this crazy? I though that Saito liked Sasuke like a son--"

Toya: "There are strange ways to show love, Assaroth."

Assaroth: "Like sex? Then aren't supposed to solve things with sex?"

Toya: "Not in this culture, not in this culture--"

"Silence!" Says Saito, but then the samurai lets Sasuke stand on his feet and releases his neck. Rubbing the now semi-swollen area, the raven haired ninja looks up at him pretty annoyed. "You didn't have to do that old man--"

"You think that you are strong just because of your Uchiha blood and your A-1 class status, brat?" hisses once again the samurai, starting the glaring contest between the two. "No, because I've proved to be skillful…like right now that we've just came back from passing the water element challenge." Responds Sasuke with the same low-threatening voice, and puts emphasis on the words '_water element challenge_'. And that statement made Yuki look at his brother. "Tatsuha, you told me that you'll analyze the situation…"

Tatsuha: "Yes, I just asked him and he said yes. And guess what? Sasuke passed it!"

Yuki: "And that's the way that you were going to work things out?!"

Tsunade started at the weird way that Sasuke and Saito were arguing. If anyone can see them you can think that the samurai is really worried about him, and this is his way to show it. Noticing this so close, the Hokage smiled, now she understands everything. Is not that Saito doesn't want him to take the ANBU exam for Hinata…is because he is worried about the Uchiha's safety.

Talk about fatherly instincts.

"I'm going to prove you that this is not like the joke this people call jounin exam." With this Saito takes out his katana and points at Sasuke. Suddenly the Kinomoto brothers stopped to argue too and started at the situation. "Uchiha Sasuke, since you always carry that thing (points at Sasuke's katana) like some decoration to that bad cosplay of yours," says the samurai with evil intent. "I'll challenge you to a match by tomorrow!"

Turning his back and walking back to wherever he was, Sasuke just stared at Saito's back blinking twice. What…the hell…just happened?! Tatsuha stared to panic and to look around to think what to do. Hiro just sighted and patted the Uchiha's back and started to follow the samurai and then Yuki started to do the same thing while muttering '_he is fucked_'.

"Wait!" screams suddenly Toya more by curiosity. "And why tomorrow and not now?!"

Saito: (still walking away mad) "So he can have a last fuck, a last dinner…and time to write a fucking **will**!"

Finally, Sasuke managed to speak after that uncalled challenge. "Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened…?"

* * *

The next morning came, and it's curious to see that the match is going to be at the samurai's backyard. Since yesterday the monk have been trying to convince him to not show off, but Sasuke answered that he feels that it will be worst if he doesn't show off.

Tsunade appeared to see the match along with Kakashi and Naruto. And unlikely to things like this, she seemed pretty calm. Maybe is because she is looking forward to this. But Sasuke noticed the way that Tatsuha started to look around and make sure to have enough paper tags. "Why so nervous? I'm the one fighting him"

"You are in deep shit, that's what you should know." Says the monk while pulls his hair out and Naruto scratches the back of his head confused. "I don't see it…why the worry? He's been fighting demons."

"Is because you don't know anything about Seijuro Saito, Naruto." Says Kakashi while they see the samurai walks towards them among with the rest of Team Zero, their wives and, the kids. "Like you already know, almost all the skilled ninjas and fighters has a nickname for their talents or skills. Well, Seijuro Saito is not an exception."

Naruto: "And what's Saito's nickname then?"

Kakashi: "He is called _'the man with the million corpses'_."

By this, the blonde ninja paled. "You've got to be kidding me…"

In that moment Sasuke give a death glare to Tatsuha, and the monk looks at him annoyed. "I've told you that like three hundred times yesterday, it's not my fault that you preferred to start to train with the water. But that's not the worst thing."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "Really? How this can be worst Tatsuha?"

"Seijuro Saito is normally sent to assassination missions, one of his specialties. But since Hinata left, he hadn't went to any." Says the monk while rubbing his temples, "and because you didn't reply to this challenge, is set that you accepted it."

Sasuke: "And you wanted me to hide?"

Tatsuha: "It's better being alive and called chicken than go and die so willingly."

But then they stop their arguing when Saito stood in front of Sasuke. Taking the silent order Tatsuha walks away, prepared for the worst. Looking up at the samurai, Sasuke saw for the first time the sadistic smirk that came along with the killing intent eyes.

And there's only one thing that came out of his mouth…_oh fuck_.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be something that will leave you squeezing your mouse until it breaks…that's a promise. Oh, and to the next update…I'm even crying while reading the draft.

Leviathan represents the demon of envy...


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: This update took more time than I expected, and you don't have any idea of how long it originally was. I had pretty bad situations while writing this: got sick, close to a breakdown, fainted during a concert…yeah, I know. And the thing is that I also got a little over-obsessed with this chapter because I was pretty close to loose the document **twice**. I had to get through all the draft papers scattered all over my room and my car…practically.

**Don Weaso**-- thanks a lot for your kind words and calling this a work of art. Believe me that I see too much flaws every time that I update…or decide to re-read anything.

**SHeWithNoName **– thanks

**cygnet411** – I know that I take time to update, but remember this: I make this for FREE. If I was doing this and getting paid at the same time, the updates would be shorter and faster…but I don't like that anyway.

**xXxItaHinaSasuXxX**—I think that any short story about Sasuke and Tatsuha would be great (even if you turn it into yaoi) as long as the people let me know so I can read them. And about the similar versions of this story…they are already in this site…

**barbie12k**—Sasuke hadn't taken the ANBU test yet…he must defeat Saito on the match so he can be allowed to take it.

**HeartBrokenHinata**—for me strength has too many ways to show it. Let's say that where Sasuke is weak Hinata is strong…and vice versa.

**cny8301**—she will, but I won't tell you when.

**Winterkaguya**—I like your interest…and sadly you'll have to wait to get those questions answered!

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**—believe it or not…I've made a t-shirt design with that line already! The design is on my DA page (the link is on the profile) and I really love it. I can even imagine it happen in anime style.

**brazilian guy**—thanks a lot and I hope that you like the fighting scene between Saito and Sasuke. I was inspired by some of my favorite fighting scenes that I've seen in anime.

**puertorrican-babe**—why everyone loves Tatsuha so much?

**Kaiya-of-the-Shadows**- this chapter was hard for me due many reasons…and to hope to make Sasuke's mind clearer about his reality.

**Anita Blake**—lately, I've been hooked into HYDE's 666 album. That and the song 'Masquerade' is my top song.

**Lacedawn**—thanks a lot

**Minaghostwolf**—I hope that you feel better now

**Nadakesgurl**—I won't answer any of your questions…because saying 'yes' or 'no' would lead to conclusions…so you'll have to wait. And about Byako…you'll see him…he is not gone. I promise…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or either of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters. I have evil grammar and mean spelling.

**Vegetapr69's disclaimer:** Names, characters, places and, incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. But I own some of the original characters of this story, so if you want to use any of them…at least let me know and not wait until I see it posted somewhere. Be fair with me.

* * *

**Chapter 78**

Everyone stood there, waiting for the samurai's next move. But what was unexpected from the situation was that the 'Zero' kids were there as well. "We let the kids to see some of the action until someone bleeds. After that they'll go back into the house." Says Mika while Katan; Saito's eldest son tugs at his mother's dress, "So that means that father will kill Uchiha Sasuke? Awesome!"

By this the Uchiha's eyebrow twitched pretty hard, he could believe these people! Do the kids hate him this bad?! And yet their mothers talked like he is going to loose anyway!

Sasuke: (muttering) "And she talks about healthy environment…"

Mika: "I've heard that!"

But suddenly his doubts arise when the actual leader of the ANBU throws a bamboo katana at him, leaving him blank for a couple of seconds. Looking at it Naruto put his hands behind his head, "Maybe is not as bad as Tsunade-grandma made it sound yesterday…"

"That's what you think?" says suddenly Hiro, his dark blue eyes focused on the two males that are close to fight. "Right now, I wouldn't want to be in Sasuke's shoes."

Naruto: "How can you be so sure?"

"If Hinata was here she would tell you the same thing," responds the red-haired ninja not realizing what he just said. "That time that you saw us training, we were holding back. In other circumstances we could have made more damage to each other. And normally Saito is the first one to hit before she starts to get serious--"

"I hope that you don't end up in coma again, Uchiha." Cuts the samurai, his vicious eyes were completely on him. "Because this will be like the third time…and you know what they say about the third time." And then Saito stand in offense position with his bamboo katana. Meanwhile Sasuke was looking at the same weapon and blinks several times. Then it's obvious that the guy doesn't want to kill him, but why he is talking about getting into a coma and kill?

Who knows, maybe its Saito's way to threat people?

"Instead of useless threats with a bamboo katana, let's do something worth for the crowd around us." Says the raven haired young ninja, and he didn't expected the evil smirk on the samurai.

Saito: [evil smirk] "Of course…"

And before they could even say a word, Sasuke's back met with the tree that was four meters behind him seconds ago.

Kakashi: "…Oh…that must've hurt…"

The only thing that escaped from his lips was a strained '_fuck_'. Leaning on the same tree that he just landed, Sasuke groans in pain again. Looking under his clothes he sees the huge purple mark on his chest. Seijuro Saito just broke two of his ribs using a bamboo katana. By this he looks up at where the samurai was standing, the man was waiting patiently for him to stand up. While getting on his feet once again the Uchiha started to wonder why he couldn't see that movement coming Of course he hadn't activated his Sharingan yet; he doesn't want to hear from Team Zero the '_he can't do anything without his_ _bloodline_' speech; and he doesn't know why that bothers him that much.

He is still proud of the power of the Uchiha clan on his veins.

When he is finally up, Sasuke feels his chakra running pretty around his wounded area; the healing abilities must be working right now. Standing once again on an offense pose, the raven-haired ninja focuses completely on Saito. He needs to see any opening from the guy; he is not a ninja like him and even less uses any special jutsu. What he must do to see through the samurai?

"Just in case, I don't know how to use genjutsu." Says suddenly Saito using a cocky tone, "but I think that you are itching to use the Sharingan…I can't blame you."

'_First of all, the guy is left handed._ _The speed is impressive from someone who doesn't have big experience using chakra. At least that he learned the basics from Yuki and Hiro…and even from Hinata._' thinks Sasuke while he manages to use his speed to attack the samurai, but when he swings the bamboo katana…Saito disappears.

Sasuke: "What the--?"

In that moment the raven haired ninja look up at his unconventional sword and sees the famous ANBU leader standing over the weapon. And the thing is that he felt almost weightless. But at the second that he noticed that it was indeed the samurai standing over his weapon, Sasuke had to jump pretty far to avoid another hit from him.

Saito: "_Cutting edge!_"

But what he didn't expect was to see the tree beside him cut in half like soft butter. And he couldn't deny the shock and started at it as it fell on the ground and lifting a mass of dirt, rock and leaves.

"He must be cheating in some way! There's no logic that he can cut something using an edge-less weapon like a bamboo katana!" screams Naruto, but in that moment Mika turns to look at the blonde haired ninja. "Be careful with those words Uzumaki Naruto and my husband don't cheat like you are implying."

Naruto: "But--!"

"What you are seeing is something rare to watch on battle, at least for you." Says Kakashi, getting everyone's attention, "it's said that when a swordsman has his mind lacking of emotion, is the only one who can make such clean cuts with any weapon that resembles a sword. Saito Seijuro is the last samurai and it was rumored to be the most powerful of all, now I see why Hinata had him on her team."

Naruto: "So…Sasuke's a little fucked up, right?"

"If this keeps up," says the copy ninja while they see the Uchiha being hit once again by Saito's bamboo made weapon, "We'll end up stepping in to save him."

"Come on, I though that you wanted my approbation pretty bad. You are just proving to be a little pussy brat." Threats Saito while Sasuke stands up; if it wasn't for his healing abilities, he would have his chest completely purple by now. And it wasn't that they were using training katanas…he would be dead by now.

Saito got him in clear, deadly hits.

In that moment Sasuke realized why the man can see some of his moves and make counter attacks so easily. Saito met his father Uchiha Fugaku…and was also Orochimaru's best friend. "And damn it; if you are going to use any of Orochimaru's moves…at least don't make them so fucking obvious."

Yeah, he guessed right.

So it means that he is fairly familiar with the Sharingan…and with the Snake Sannin's moves. Great…

With this the raven haired ninja stood in offense position. All this time since they forced him to comeback to Konoha he had been using the Sannin's moves; since the guy though that no one knew about it. But now he must use his own style; the one that he didn't needed to use until now. But the question is: Will this fucking bamboo katana be strong enough for that?

Using his super speed the Uchiha manages to get pretty close to Saito, but the man notices it and both bamboo swords collide. Now everyone will see what they are capable to do. Seeing that the samurai is going to make a move, Sasuke jumps in the air to prevent the hit, something that he manages to do successfully. But two seconds later after that achievement, he felt like all his air was out. Looking down he sees Saito and the damn bamboo katana that hit him at the base of the ribs. If it was a real sword, he would have been killed instantly.

But how he managed to hit him when he was out of reach?!

"Fool, even if my first movement misses, I can move into a wide range attack without pause. It doesn't matter which hand I'll use, the final effect is the same." Says Saito while stands again into an attack position. "You better be serious this time Uchiha or you won't leave this place alive."

Suddenly Tsunade looks at the Kinomoto monk called Tatsuha, to notice that after that last blow he calmed down. The same guy that was anxious about the fight now he looked like Sasuke is about to win…why?

Did he see something that she can't?

'_Just as I suspected, he doesn't have a blind spot.'_ Thinks Sasuke while he stands up once again, _'and to guarantee to keep it that way he missed that attack on purpose, doing a mini-version of the __cutting edge__ technique. The guy filled his attack range with chakra residuals, so if I get too close he'll feel the difference because he can't identify my chakra signature like a normal ninja.'_

Saito Seijuro…is smart into battle sense and tactical skills.

And this means only one thing; he must be serious to reach the samurai.

"Both of them are quite similar," says suddenly Shikamaru, who made it to the challenge scene with Chouji, Asuma and Ino. "Captain Saito and Sasuke are genius when it comes to plan their next move in the middle of the battle, even if they have to hurt themselves while figuring out the enemy." Explains Shikamaru and the two males start to fight again, the intensity of their attacks increasing by the second.

"Pretty smart," responds Hiro with a small arrogant smile. "What else you expect Hiro?" Says Yuki while looks at the fight, "you and Nara are quite similar too; the damn big brain and all those strategies before hand."

Hiro: "Yeah and you are pure brute force."

Yuki: "Is not brute force…is just that the sound of necks snapping and bones breaking are music to my ears."

Kakashi had been listening to the little conversation and noticed something, _'If this is true, then wouldn't be Hiro the better choice to lead the ANBU after Hinata? Why Saito?'_

But their heads turned when suddenly Saito's bamboo katana broke. But that didn't stop him to step forward and punch Sasuke right under the chin; sending him to a fair distance. Luckily the Uchiha managed to land on his feet and not be that badly hurt as he expected. Then he sees how the samurai picks up the two remaining pieces of his bamboo katana and seeing which one is better while muttering 'fucking cheap Konoha bamboos'.

Then the raven haired ninja looks at his own weapon and he sees that it's cracked. Their fight has been that bad that if they have been using their real weapons this would be another story. While he looks calmly at Saito and what he'll do next; Sasuke starts to think on a way to put the weight on his favor.

'_Saito seems to not have a blind spot and reinforced that with the chakra residuals of the __cutting edge__. He has a wide range attack and can use anything in his hands at the moment, which proves his last second use of his fists. '_ then Sasuke frowns when he realizes something, _'and the damn guy is unreadable! I know that yesterday he was mad as hell with me. And even knowing his reasons he doesn't showing them…'_ and suddenly, the Uchiha remembers one of the things that Kakashi said minutes ago to Naruto:

* * *

**Flash back of minutes ago:**

_(…) "What you are seeing is something rare to watch on battle, at least for you." Says Kakashi, getting everyone's attention, "it's said that when a swordsman has his mind lacking of emotion, is the only one who can make such clean cuts with any weapon that resembles a sword. Saito Seijuro is the last samurai and it was rumored to be the most powerful of all, now I see why Hinata had him on her team." (...) _

**End of brief flashback**

**

* * *

**'_That's it…lack of emotion!'_ realizes Sasuke and looks forward to see Saito already making a move…but everyone tenses when they see that the raven haired ninja didn't move and received a hard punch from the samurai. The impact caused to make him bit his lip a little too hard and started to draw some blood from his mouth. Suddenly, the environment went tense although no one dared to say anything. The dark haired ninja looks up at the samurai and narrows his eyes, "feeling better now?"

The heads of all the people watching the fight started to get filled with question marks, what did he say?

"I can't blame you," continues Sasuke while he cleans the blood with the back of his hand. "I would be mad too if something is given to me too easy." Although not many people didn't understand what he meant, either Assaroth or Team Zero didn't like where he was going.

Sasuke really has the wish to die today.

"I don't get what you are saying you crazy Uchiha." Says Saito while raises the piece of bamboo left in his hands, "but I don't like to mental wrecks."

"It's normal to feel sad at the beginning, and then guilty because you though that you weren't good enough to prevent that to happen." Continues the Uchiha and responds to Saito's hit with the remains of the weapon. Yuki and Hiro seemed to tense by the words of the raven haired ninja, something that even Naruto noticed. "Then you feel frustrated and mad, because any remains of trust went to shit. To what? To gather one of the things that you wished the most given to you like a worthless trophy."

Saito: "Are you fucking fighting me using Ayaka's doctor vocabulary? You gotta be so fucking stupid--"

"I'm talking about Hinata," says bluntly Sasuke, and in that moment Tatsuha stopped to smirk. What the heck?! "You are mad at her, that's why you taking your rage towards Me." and as a response, the dark haired ninja had to jump away when Saito sliced the rock behind him in two.

"Don't think so high and mighty about yourself…you bastard." Responds the samurai with shadow covering his eyes; it seems that the '_let's get Saito mad_' plan started to work fine…and that's pretty dangerous. "You'll never reach to her ankles you idiot. And you can seriously think like that?"

"Isn't that true that you always wanted the ANBU Captain position?!" screams Sasuke while he starts to respond to the attacks easier, although it's still difficult to him under the swordsmanship caliber of the samurai. But by this statement, Hiro made a step forward. But unexpected by everyone, Ayaka stopped him.

Hiro: "Ayaka--?"

"This is what I wanted to happen the day of the therapy session." Responds the psychologist, "but Saito noticed where I was going and talked about Sasuke's parents instead. This is the only way for him to stop comparing Sasuke with Hinata. That…was the same mistake that Uchiha Itachi did."

"I've heard that you were mad because after all these years being the top of the ANBU you ended up following orders from a teenager! Come on, deny it!" screams again Sasuke, their movements more violent and the people around them can feel the strong chakra coming from them.

"That was a pretty strong rumor at the moment that Hinata took the title," says Asuma and lit a cigarette. "I've heard that the second strongest candidate for that position was Saito, but it went weird for everyone when Hinata wanted him on her team. There were rumors about them having a strong rivalry."

"What's the point bringing this?" says Yuki wile glaring at the rest, "unlike others (his gaze turns to Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke while is fighting Saito) we managed with our differences and decided to leave all that behind. I don't see the fucking point of that idiot to bring out an old issue."

In that moment, the two fighters went too close due to the shortness of the remains of their weapons, forcing them to look at each other pretty close. "You are mad at Hinata, admit It." hisses Sasuke, but Saito remained completely emotionless.

Saito: "I think that you started to loose it, brat--"

"What was worse? The fact that she left without tell you why? The fact that she didn't trust you enough to tell her problems? Or…" trails off the raven haired ninja to try to get his full attention; "the mere fact that the dared to give you the ANBU Captain title like it was nothing?"

But at the second that the samurai felt lost by that statement Sasuke moves his broken katana, and even when Saito managed to dodge it, the raven-haired ninja scratched the man's right cheek; forming a small line of blood on his face. Suddenly, Saito creates another 'Cutting edge' and when he avoided it Sasuke felt that something hit him pretty hard o his face. The hit was so hard that made him see double for a couple of seconds, but by the way that Mika and Ayaka were screaming, it seems that they samurai went a little too far. Until Yuki decides to move to defends their team leader…

Yuki: "Aw come on! The rock suffered more by colliding with that idiot's face!"

So…Saito hit Sasuke with a rock!?

Looking back at where Saito was, the man seemed ready for his next move. Tsunade and the rest started to worry if the guy was that serious about killing the last Uchiha; so they were ready for his next move to interfere.

Saito: "Leave us."

Tsunade, Naruto, Shikamaru and the rest fell on their backs...what the hell?!

Naruto: "WHAT?! After you hit him with that rock?!"

Tsunade: "…Huh?"

Shikamaru: "Troublesome…"

Hiro: (blinks twice and looks down at the crumpled rock) "Poor rock-chan…"

Assaroth: [emotionless and confused] "That's it, I'll never understand humans."

Toya: "This time…I agree."

"Are you deaf or what." snaps seriously the samurai to the people standing there. "You are right now in private property and I want to be alone with the idiot over there." continues Saito while he points at Sasuke his broken bamboo katana. Meanwhile he uses is right hand to wipe the small trail of red liquid and clean it up between his fingers. Sasuke blinks twice by that movement and felt proud to have caused something on the man enough to make him mad.

The Uchiha sat there with the red bump on his forehead, and started to think that maybe that last hit made him hear weird stuff. His plan was to make the samurai loose his concentration so he can beat him, not to give the guy the creativity to attack with something else?!

Although…the rock seemed like a last resort…

"And you promise to not kill Sasuke while you are at it?" asks Tsunade while crossing her arms. She knows that the guy is too honorable to do something like that, but she can't say 'yes' to everything that the guy asks. Saito still has his charm…the bad boy charm.

And let's no forget that he is married to a woman that is eleven years younger than him.

"You know, I can just continue and kill him once and for all." says Saito while reaching towards his real katana. "Fine, fine…don't kill him!" Screams Tatsuha while he grunts by the way that Yuki and Hiro smirk. Those two are really mean when it comes to someone else's torture.

"Are Tatsuha and Sasuke into an intimate relationship?" asks suddenly Assaroth with a hint of innocence, and that caused for the rest of the people there to fall on their backs…again.

But in Sasuke's case he stood up pretty fast [with a sudden headache] and points at the monk. "I am not gay…and if this pervert has wet dreams about me is his problem."

Tatsuha: (indignant along with a smirk)"Wet dreams? Believe Sasuke…a sexy guy like me don't have wet dreams. When I want to fuck I just need to walk around town and point at my next victim--"

Sasuke: "I would be convinced…but fucking dogs doesn't count!"

Tatsuha: "I've never fucked a dog you--!"

Sasuke: "Oh, so you are into pigs too--?!"

"I don't fucking care about his sexual preferences." snaps once again Saito, breaking the remaining of his bamboo katana in two. "You have to leave, now."

"Okay, okay we got it!" says the monk joking and starts to walk away along with the rest while Assaroth, the demon slayer is still blinking at what happened.

Assaroth: "So…Tatsuha is not being intimate with Sasuke?"

Everyone: "No!"

"Oh, that's good." And with that the demon slayer leaves while Toya is behind him laughing his ass off. And when everyone seemed to be out of eyesight and ear range, the samurai sights loudly and drops the remaining of his bamboo weapon.

Saito: "This also includes you…Jiraya-baka."

Silence…

"Oh, well" sights Saito while he takes out his real katana, "let's see if you can speak after I slice you up with this--"

"Okay! Okay I'm leaving!" screams the Sannin while he starts to walk away, "Like I care if you end up making up with Sasuke!"

Saito: (evil smirk) "And here I though that you'll start to write yaoi stories."

"Never!" declares the ninja before leaving.

Meanwhile Sasuke drops his katana too, and waits for the elder man's next move. And it curious, but the raven haired ninja didn't noticed it until now that Saito is pretty tall. The guy is easily like five or more inches taller than him, even when he can swear that he remembered him taller. Even when Hiro is the shortest of the three males (to not say the less tall), the red haired ninja is taller than Sasuke by two inches. Why he started to admire the man's strong form, he didn't know at the moment, but seconds later the word 'admiration' came into his head.

But when he stood closer to the actual ANBU leader, Saito hit him once more on the face. Although this time he didn't fell from his feet, the throbbing sensation on his left cheek for being hit for the second time…is something that only professional boxers can tell you about.

"Don't you ever dare to use any of my teammates again, Uchiha." Says Saito with a dangerous glint in his eyes; "Believe that I have pretty enough of you using Orochimaru to kill Itachi."

"Feh, and didn't Orochimaru offer me power with the only purpose to use my body?" responds the Uchiha with the same glint…maybe it was a bad idea to let them alone so soon…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"You know, we should have let someone watch for them." says worriedly Ino. She can barely tell about Sasuke, but Saito is something completely different. The environment of the group that is now inside of Saito and Mika's house is a little tense. For the situations that both the samurai and the last Uchiha had in the past they can tell that they are pretty head strong.

"Kami, at least Hinata had more temper control." Sights Hiro while he takes a seat followed by the rest. "We have to talk about those missions after this is done Tsunade-sama."

"Once again Nakano, what's the guarantee that you won't end up--" starts to talk the Hokage while Yuki and Tomoyo looks at the kids worried. Then she shuts up for a second while they dismiss all the kids; they don't know that Hinata left the village…they think that she is on a long-term mission. When Shinji made it to get into the kids' room and closes it, the Konoha leader continues. "--what guarantees me that you won't end up looking for Hinata?"

"If we find any strong clue, we'll do it without thinking." Defends Hiro standing up, "but we have our mission and vision as Team Zero…and we won't risk our task for prefect time-record missions for nothing. We wouldn't want Hinata be on our case when she comes back."

Tsunade: "If you are so sure that she'll be back, then why…?"

"I guess is because we want to make her come back sooner." Responds this time Mika; "In four months expires the year that she promised that she'll be away." With everyone in the room looks back at the doctor, they didn't realize how much has passed until now…

* * *

"You better tell me why you want join the ANBU, brat." Hisses Saito while he looks at his bloody fist, he didn't care about the amount of blood on it because it wasn't his. "And believe me, I don't care if Tsunade sends me to prison for killing you…so tell the truth."

"And how you'll know if I am telling the truth or not?" asks Sasuke while wipes the red liquid from his mouth, although his insides are already healing (thank Kami for his healing abilities) the process itself is a killing one. In the end hurts more to heal than the damage at the beginning…and he thinks that Saito is aware of that too.

"Well, Hinata used to say that you were a snake. And that is something that I won't question since Orochimaru and I were snakes too." Responds the samurai with an evil smirk, "Although I'm the exception of the rule because I'll never stab my comrade's back."

Sasuke: [hisses] "The fact that my Summon is a snake doesn't mean anything."

Saito: "It is when you act like this. So against the rules and expecting everything to be granted because of the life that you had! Or the whole fucking world has to suffer for your shitty existence?"

Sasuke: "And what if I want to stop being one."

In that moment, both males remained silent. It lasted for mere seconds of course thanks to the actual ANBU leader. "Oh yeah? And what you want to be?"

Looking away from the elder man in front of him Sasuke declines to answer. "It's not your business." Mutter at the end the raven-haired ninja. "Maybe it can help me to see if you are lying or not, you know." Responds Saito with a playful tone, without noticing he started to like to tease the last Uchiha. Sasuke turned out easier to tease than his father (R.I.P.) Uchiha Fugaku.

Sitting against the nearest tree, Saito awaits patiently for the young man in front of him to respond. Sasuke is not easy to make talk, but something tells him that if the guy doesn't come through this he can't let him take the exam. Noticing that Sasuke's lips moved, the samurai makes the hint that he didn't heard at all (which is true).

Saito: "What?"

"I said that I want to be a **hawk**." Says a little louder this time, but not looking up at the man on the others side at all. First his ass is nearly kicked off by someone as old as Tsunade and second he wants this guy's approbation so much that he doesn't know why. Did he start to see what Hinata did?

After thinking about it for a while, Saito decides to answer. "Yeah…it can suit you." at this the raven-haired young ninja blinks twice. "Really? You think so?" "Sure, you have the grace or all that shit that comes when you talk about fancy birds. And obviously, you have the damn nose." Continues Saito, he is really enjoying this in his own way. "But the question is, why wanting to be a hawk is related to the ANBU exam? The power behind that name perhaps?"

"Actually, my intentions with joining the ANBU weren't related to that." Explains Sasuke, now that his body is fully healed and the samurai seems uninterested into hurt him right now. "I want to at least try to pass the exam because I don't want to see myself as a kid anymore. Like it or not I'm part of the new generation that will be around when all you old **fossils** are gone." By this Saito starts to stand up, it seems like the word 'fossil' went a little too far.

But he ignored him and kept talking, "And the thing is; if I can't even do something for myself…by myself, then how I will be able to go and see my loved one? If I keep seeing her as my guide or my anchor, we'll end up hurting each other again. She tries to make me stand by myself, and I being in denial and depending on her."

By this the samurai stops on his tracks, his two feet just in front of the figure of Uchiha Sasuke still on the ground. He couldn't believe that something finally got into his thick skull…how much he paid to Ayaka for those damn therapies!? "Couldn't be easier and after realizing this…go and meet someone else? And then start that transformation from snake to hawk?"

Sasuke: (faint smile) "Is just…I don't like to have things the easy way."

Saito: "…?"

"I just want to see if all that I've felt all this time is still there in her. I may sound like a fucking pussy…but I don't want anyone else." Says Sasuke while stands up and cleans his clothes from the dust. "Besides I think that the 'miracle' change from snake to hawk will take me like another life to make it. Is not just manage to summon it, is about mutual trust…right?" but when he looks up he sees that Saito is already walking away from him with hands on his pockets.

Sasuke: "Hey, where are you going."

Saito: "I got bored by your pussy speech, what else?"

Sasuke: "Pussy speech?! You were the one asking!"

In that moment the samurai stops and turns slowly so their eyes can meet. Noticing the intense gaze on him, Sasuke moves ready to fight, "What, are you mad nut case or something?"

"_Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence– whether much that is glorious– whether all that is profound– does not spring from disease of thought– from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect_." Ends Saito looking pretty proud, the hope that those beautiful words can get into Sasuke's skin were pretty high. After all the kid is considered a genius...

Sasuke: (raising an eyebrow) "What the heck was that…?"

…**BAM!**

**

* * *

**Suddenly, the door of the Seijuro Family home opens to reveal an enraged Saito getting followed by a shocked Uchiha Sasuke with a [second] large bump on his forehead. No one dared to say a word and decided to see what happens next.

Sasuke: "Hey, what was that for!?"

Saito: "Those genius lines came from Edgar Allan Poe you idiot, porn reader."

Sasuke: "What do you call me, you fossil mummy!?"

Saito: "What? Got deaf already…you perverted pussy brat!?"

"I think…I don't know what to think. I give up." Says Hiro a little confused. When this stupid argument started? Still scratching the back of his head, they see how Tsunade; who started to loose her nerves, steps between the two.

"Can you two stop arguing like teenagers and tell me your decision Saito!? Not like I would like to stay here all day hearing this." Says the Hokage full of sarcasm while fixes her knuckles. But instead of an answer, he gives his back to everyone and walks towards his room.

Tsunade: "Damn it Saito--!"

"The event is in ten days…be prepared Uchiha." And with that last comment he gets into his room and closes it. It seems that the man doesn't like to show his tender side to everyone. Because Sasuke never felt so hopeful since Hinata left. Because getting Saito's approval felt…like he got a father back.

"I think…that Saito said yes." Says Hiro while blinking and sulks on the sofa, "Why is harder to read him every day!?"

Mika: "Hey…you are not the one who sleeps with him, don't complain."

Hiro: "Of course I can complain, I'm not married with him…"

* * *

After that rare incident related to Poe and porn (something completely crazy and irrational) Tatsuha and Sasuke started to walk into the woods. "Why you haven't asked to anyone there about the ANBU exam? They would have helped you a bit." Asks the monk while appreciates the simple beauty that some trees can give to a place.

"Naruto was there, and he doesn't know about this…I think. If he enters he'll turn it into a competition." Says Sasuke while looks casually at the environment. "But I want to find about the test by myself, that's the best way to do."

"Well, if that's the case." Says the monk suddenly turning hyperactive; "go back to your place and pack some stuff." In that moment, the Uchiha raises an eyebrow, "For what?"

"While you were out with Saito, I was talking to your Hokage." Explains the monk with a seductive smirk, "I've started with my smooth voice and tempting smile and--"

Sasuke: "To the point."

"Fine," sights the monk, "We are going to see the gang."

Sasuke: "Gang…?"

"Ryuichi and Shuichi…remember them? The mansion at the beach?!" screams Tatsuha a little mad. Did Sasuke forget about the guys already?! "Idiot, I know who they are. The question is what for." Responds Sasuke while wonders how long he'll live with people like Naruto, Tatsuha and Saito on his nerves all the time. "Besides, you told me already that I'm not on my best when it comes to the water element. Wouldn't be the best if we stay here and try to get better at that?"

Tatsuha: "And…that stopped Hinata to pass the lighting challenge?"

Why the combination of the words 'Hinata' and 'challenge' changes the entire fucking panorama?

Seeing how the last Uchiha's eyes started to glint with excitement, the monk could help but smirk evilly. "What? You though that she learned it here? That asshole of Yuki is smarter than you can think. I can bet that the real reason to go along to that vacation was to take the challenge and go through with it."

With that said, Sasuke disappeared in front of the monk in a cloud of smoke and appeared five minutes later with a backpack ready. While walking out of the gates of the village, the last Uchiha started to see that now that the year term is close to end the situations started to go pretty fast.

"I can't believe that your brother hadn't made a show about this." says the raven haired ninja with hands on his pockets. But everything changed when he didn't heard response of the monk, but saw Tatsuha going pretty ahead.

Sasuke: "Damn it Tatsuha! Don't tell me that Yuki doesn't know."

Tatsuha: "So what? I prefer say sorry than please so move on!"

With an exasperated sight Sasuke decided to let it down. In the end things turn out interesting when Tatsuha makes his senseless decisions. But after a couple of hours he started to doubt about those senseless decisions. "I don't remember this path to Ryuichi's mansion."

"This is an existent shortcut," explains the monk while jumping from tree to tree. "I don't want to go through bandits and ghosts like the last time." Then Sasuke remembered that when they went together to that mansion as the prize, they encountered with those bandits and the entities on the cave.

Yeah, maybe he was worrying too much too soon…

While they were on their way to the mansion, they passed through the borders of a small town and started to walk to the woods when the Uchiha noticed that the villagers started at them with a mix of horror and pity. He decided to shake it off and follow the monk into the thick forest.

It hadn't passed more than five minutes when they heard something…more like a growl.

Both monk and ninja stood in defense position and started to look around…but nothing. Sasuke didn't like this at all. "We should move faster, I don't like how this place is too quiet." Suggests the Uchiha and starts to move, while he sees at the monk deeply in his thoughts. "Tatsuha…"

"I think that's the reason that those villagers looked at us like that while getting into the woods." Says suddenly the monk while jumping to the next tree branch, "if that's the case, we have to keep our eyes open for everything like--"

But suddenly the branch that he stepped into crashed and he was forced to land. Luckily it was nothing that he couldn't resolve and lands on his feet. The Uchiha followed him and not both were on land to prevent accidents, when suddenly Sasuke sees something coming from the bushes…

He takes out his kunai when he starts to notice that a group of jackals started to surround them. "What are they?" asks Tatsuha while he summons the Kinomoto spear, "they are too big to be jackals." But then taking a sacred paper tag confirms his suspicions.

Tatsuha: "Demonic creatures..."

Sasuke: "Demons?"

"No, unlike demons these ones are natural from this world. But I though that they were extinct." And then he sees one of the jackals open their huge mouth, "Fuck we have to run!"

Sasuke throws a bomb of smoke to distract them while they started to jump through the trees once again. Seconds later the jackals started to follow them suit. Then the raven haired ninja notices that Tatsuha started to be left behind by a couple of steps, _'But why Tatsuha is getting pale?'_ And then he remembered, Tatsuha lost half of his normal heart beat.

In a rapid motion that it even surprised himself Sasuke managed to pick up the monk piggy-back style and started to run even faster. Until another tree branch broke and they ended up running on land, but then the Uchiha felt that they jackals started to get pretty close and took the moment that some of them started to show off and made some hand seals.

Sasuke: "_Rock barrier!_"

And a huge wall made of rocks scared the creatures and was perfect for Sasuke run and think what to do next. Since it started to get dark, they ended up on an old small cave close to a river. After gathering some wood and turning it on using the Katon technique, both males sat down to rest.

"Thanks Sasuke for the ride" says Tatsuha with a grin, "although it's sad that no one was there to see it." "Don't be stupid," says Sasuke while looks on his bag for something to eat, "That was nothing. and besides, you were the one who suggested to come through these woods".

"It seems to be the ones that my mother told me about the last time we were there." says the monk while he looks outside. "This place is an urban legend now, you know. But we must cross it completely as soon as there's light out there. Trying to go on during the dark will be our death."

"But why? If they are demonic creatures, then I can use the '_Alumina_' to get them." replies the dark haired ninjas as a matter-of-fact. But then the Kinomoto heir shakes his head, "there are things called balance Sasuke, and those jackals are part of it. Believe me that if they were so dangerous my mother would have told me about it long ago. They exist because humanity likes to overuse Mother Nature, not thinking that one day, if we don't do things through balance, everything can be gone forever." By this Sasuke understands, so one thing is to have all this from the Kinomoto leader, but another is to provide it forever. It all comes to fair balance.

"Although those jackals are protecting the forest from humans, there is supposed to be a guardian making sure that those who are innocent won't suffer from them." says the monk while he snatches a rice ball from Sasuke's bag. "Well, that comes from the story that mom told me."

And the two men remained silent for a long time.

"You know, this is where you insist me to tell the story." Says Tatsuha while the Uchiha is glaring at him for eat another of his rice balls. "I don't care about the story, and besides you already ate three of my rice balls." "Aw come on," whines the monk which made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. "I'll go to sleep and don't eat any rice ball."

"Fine, tell me the fucking story and stop eating the rice balls." Sights finally Sasuke, damn him and the idea of traveling the two together...

* * *

And this is the story that Tatsuha the monk told him (all told by the monk's tell-a-tale voice):

_Once upon a time, these woods were filled by thousands of deer's. These creatures were gentle and peaceful, since they were the guardians of this forest…until the jackals came. The mission of the jackals is to create the balance and indulge the dark side to the place, but as time passed by…the deer started to loose the battle. _

_This kept happening until there was only one deer family left. And in one of the jackals' attacks, the baby deer's parents urged him to leave while they tried to stop them. is obvious to say that they were killed and the jackals went after the little one…the last one. _

_After being badly injured and close to be killed by them, the little deer was saved. A child, that was passing through the forest with it's sensei stepped between the injured creature and the jackals, scaring them away. Seconds later the kid sees the little deer's injuries and notices something important; the little creature lost one of his eyes. _

"_What are you going to do now?" asks the child's sensei, standing on a fair distance and seeing how the kid was drying most of the baby deer's injuries. "You can't take that with us, it will delay our mission."_

"_I'm not intending to do that." Says the child while the deer looks at the human with wide eyes, why he was saved him when it's lonely and too young to survive?_

"_That cub is going to die, you know that." Warns the sensei while walking away careless. But stops when his student stood with narrow eyes. "It won't," says the child turning her gaze to the deer with one eye covered. Kneeling in front of the still injured creature, the child says: "He'll prove to be worth saving."_

_And with that, the little deer vowed himself to survive as the last of his kind and be the eternal guardian of this forest. He will not let that child's action to save him go in vain and even less let this place rotten into the darkness. _

_

* * *

_Sasuke, who will never admit that he liked the story, narrows his eyes at the monk, "Now this is the moment when you stop eating my food and go to sleep."

Tatsuha: "What? Don't tell me that you didn't like it!"

"If you don't want to be those jackals's breakfast tomorrow, shut up." Ends the Uchiha and turns his back to the monk, damn him and the idea of traveling the two alone. Naruto is ten percent less annoying than him…

"Mm, Sasuke?" asks suddenly the monk while the Uchiha curls into a corner with his HUGE blanket. Looking up to see Tatsuha Sasuke frowns, "What now?" by this the monk moves to sit beside him, "Care to…share a little of warm?"

Sasuke: "Fuck you…and goodnight."

Tatsuha: "Oh damn it Sasuke! It's freezing cold here!"

"I'm trying to be polite here. And you should have brought your own stuff, Tatsuha." snaps the Uchiha, not believing that he is having these issues with someone that is three years older than him. "I can't believe that you are acting like a kid with all this whining."

"And I can't believe that you are acting like a teenage bully by denying to your mentor the right to have a good night sleep." Responds the monk while the Uchiha opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. Maybe his childish fights are going too far. So that means that he should be more mature on the matter. "Fine! Come and share the fucking blanket!" screams a seemly defeated raven haired ninja, "But respect the fucking concept of personal space."

"Don't worry; this can be just like that movie." Says the monk with a smirk, but for some reason Sasuke didn't like it at all. "The only difference was that the scene was on a tent, and we are on a cave."

Sasuke: (raising an eyebrow) "What movie?"

Tatsuha: "Oh, maybe you hadn't seen it yet. It's called '_Broad back Mountain'_."

Twitching his eyebrow by the odd name of the movie, Sasuke pushes his body against the rock wall. "The title itself makes me think that you should lay farther from me." but the monk was getting comfortable and suddenly he inches a little closer to the raven haired ninja, "I can't believe that you are scared to be raped by me." mutters Tatsuha close to laugh at the Uchiha's face, "The fact that you look like a girl at first glance doesn't mean that I'll fuck you like one."

Sasuke: "Believe me Tatsuha; you won't fuck me at all."

* * *

The next morning, Kinomoto Tatsuha woke up by the hard hit that Sasuke landed on his head. The monk was hugging him like a pillow.

"We have to move fast," says Sasuke while ignoring the whining tone from the monk behind him, "We don't know where those things are, and you can't run in your condition…" but his words faded when they started to notice the dozen of eyes watching every step they take.

Tatsuha: "Holy fuck…"

"The end of the forest is pretty close, we can even make it to Ryuichi's Mansion in no time!" screams the dark haired monk while the duo started to move away. And Sasuke felt frustrated because he was running from the enemy! What kind of ninja would run away from jackals?! He had fought against powerful demons before!

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tatsuha scream '_Fruit of Chaos!_' and saw a huge barrier of leaves surrounding them. In fact, Sasuke made it to see the famous Kinomoto spear pretty close. The damn seems to have chakra on its own. "The leaves will cover our tracks and scents while they can, we have to move faster!" screams the monk while the leaves and plants started to cover their tracks.

Sasuke: "I could run faster if you weren't that fucking slow!"

Tatsuha: "Damn it, don't get started with that!"

But suddenly, they stopped on their tracks when the jackals appeared in front of them. Tatsuha gasped and lifted his spear, '_they know this forest pretty well…of course they'll find a shortcut to get us!_'

"Dam it, I have enough with these things." Says Sasuke while makes fast hand seals, and Tatsuha opened his eyes wide when he realized what he just did, '_Katon Housenka no Jutsu!_' Only to realize that instead of hit any of the jackals he turned the tree behind them in flames. But even with that the creatures started to surround them once again, the raven haired ninja turns to the monk and his mentor to see that Tatsuha covered his mouth with the robes. Then he nearly forgot that the monk's health isn't like before.

"Damn (cough) did you really have to (cough) mess up things (cough) like that? You'll (cough) burn the whole fucking forest you (cough) baka!" says Tatsuha through coughs, this wasn't a fancy way to die…with a strong head ninja and in the middle of a forest in the hands of the _dogs of the shadows_, the jackals. But then he sees that Sasuke stands in front of him and takes out his katana, "Will the '_Alumina_' work on them?!"

"I've never (cough) heard of any A-1 class ninja (cough) face them before… (Cough) I'm sorry." Confesses the monk, and then he sees that Sasuke relaxes a little bit, which means one of the two:

One, he is going to do something unexpectedly smart.

Or,

Two, he is going to do something unexpectedly stupid.

Sasuke: "There's only one thing that I can think to do without destroying the forest…_Chidori_--!"

But as soon as the last Uchiha activates his Sharingan…something steps between him and the clan of jackals, pushing him and Tatsuha away. Standing as fast as he was pushed, both men stare in shock what they are seeing. Right in front of the jackals stands a deer, but this one is completely different of anyone they may have seen before. Its dark brown skin is covered by countless scars; most of them claw and bite marks. But even with those old battle scars, it stands proud and mighty to fight the jackals with his large horns. And damn it, those were pretty big.

Using his horns to push the creatures away, the jackals seemed to try to face him first, but the deer stands still and with the faint white light chakra things started to change. The dark aura that surrounded the jackals starts to disappear due to the large amount of light and they step back, it seems that this time light defeated the darkness.

Sasuke stood there blinking several times while Tatsuha's jaw fell to the ground pretty hard. Could this creature be the one of the story? But his jaw went back to its place when the deer starts to walk towards Sasuke, and until now he hadn't noticed how tall the damn animal was.

It was almost as tall as Naruto…wait; it means that it's not that tall.

"Eh, Sasuke…I don't know what to do right now. But the logical action for is to leave before--" but the monk couldn't continue because the deer bows in front of the raven haired ninja and unconsciously touches the animal's head. That simple action forced Sasuke to see dozens of images from the deer's mind…until some of them shocked them beyond believe. When he managed to retire his hand from the deer's head he almost fell backwards if it wasn't for Tatsuha's fast move and hold him in place. "What happened? What did you see Sasuke? Damn this means that you are too advantaged--"

Sasuke: "Hinata…"

Tatsuha: "Eh?! What do you mean with Hinata?!"

"She…is the one of the story." Says Sasuke after swallowing hard, still a little impressed by what he saw. "She is the kid that saved this last deer to die when it was an orphan. Itachi…was also the sensei of that fairy tale that told her to let him die. She is the one who saved it."

With this the deer bows once again, as to confirm the raven haired ninja's words. But the monk was pretty impressed…Hinata is more connected to them that she can ever think. But then he sees the deer come close to Sasuke's ear and whisper something to him. Tatsuha couldn't tell what it was because deer's tend to be pretty quiet and their language is hard to understand because of that.

And that's crazy when you talk about '_deer language_'…

After that, the forest creature leaves while Sasuke walks towards the end of the woods while carrying the monk on his back. They wasted too much time fighting those jackals and they need to use the days left to train at Ryuichi's mansion and come back.

"Oh, so he told you where to go, huh?" asks the monk with a smirk while Sasuke responded with an 'Hn' whatever he said. His mind is still going over what the deer told him before leaving. And thank Kami and Tatsuha for showing him how to talk to animals.

* * *

'_So she saved you too? You are the last one as well...we are the same.' says the deer, waiting to see if the Uchiha wants to say anything. Seeing that he is pretty quiet, he decides to continue. 'She did it with the same reason that she saved me when I was little; to prove if I was worth to be saved…'_

_

* * *

_If what the deer just told him is true, then he can explain the high speed that he started to run when he noticed the mansion at the horizon. He'll prove to himself and Hinata that he is worth to be last Uchiha, the only survivor. That his life is not meaningless just like Itachi tried to make him feel all this time. And in the end, he'll make sure to make her see that her existence is the most amazing thing he ever had.

* * *

When Sasuke and Tatsuha (who was being carried by the Uchiha via piggy-back) made it to the lands of the mansion, they didn't expect to see the sky turn black so fast. And even less that like the last time that they were there…a lighting storm started to form over them. while running as fast as he could and dodging the falling trees and rocks that have been hit by the lighting, the raven haired ninja starts to scream as soon as he and the monk saw the gates. "**OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING GATES RIGHT NOW!**"

Then the gates started to open pretty slow…in fact, too slow for Sasuke's liking. So he decided to tell Tatsuha hold him still while he uses his hands for a second…

Sasuke: "_Wind fist…_!"

That wind hit forced the gates to open completely and to get the two males in a little too fast. They ended up almost hitting a wall. And the worst thing was that when the others started to run and see who just got in, seeing Tatsuha sprawled over Sasuke's body wasn't a sane sight at all.

Slowly, Tatsuha was the first to stand up followed by the Uchiha, "You know, you could have done things a little more gentle." By this Sasuke snaps his gaze towards the monk, "I was carrying you and dealing with motherfucking lighting after us, and you ask me to be gentle? Be glad that I didn't drop you out there."

"Sasuke…Tatsuha?" says Suichi, the first one to arrive, "What a surprise!" screams the now dark haired singer. It seems that the guy has a fetish to dye his hair every time you see him. After that Ryuichi and the rest of the gang appears to greet them, but they look pretty surprised. "I didn't know that you were coming. Has someone hide anything important to me…again?" threats Tohma, while Mya is beside him carrying a baby.

Oh yeah, they almost forgot that she was pregnant. Now she is the mother of a cute blonde boy.

Tatsuha: [sarcastic tone] "Oh Wow. I'm an uncle for the 11th time. And that means MORE birthday presents…"

K, who is the guardian of the gates of the mansion, was the last to arrive. "What's going on here?" and after seeing the Uchiha rubbing his sore shoulders, the tall mercenary blonde manager beams at them. "Oh, so you were the one who almost blasted the gates!" screams the man with enthusiasm…he screams more than Naruto.

"I didn't blasted your fucking gates, you just were too slow opening them." says Sasuke in self-defense, but then the man starts to laugh like it was nothing important, "Really? Maybe I didn't notice you because I was listening my _**ipod**_!"

Sasuke: (eyebrow twitching) "A what…?"

"An _**ipod**_, it's a machine that makes music! I was so into it that I may never noticed you! Ha ha!" responds the man like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I still don't know what the fuck you are talking about, but that thing must belong to hell." Responds Sasuke, he is still mad that the guy didn't hear him for being listening to music.

K: (blinks confused) "No, not from hell…actually I got it from **Ebay**--"

"Damn it!" screams the monk, still confused about what is an **ipod** and where is that village called **Ebay**. "We were almost cooked by the lighting storm--!" but then Tatsuha and Sasuke looks at the sky, only to finally notice that it was clear.

What the--?!

"Um, why don you come inside and rest for a while?" suggests Mya while cooed her baby. "I bet that you feet must be sore for carrying my brother in such way." And then the gang enters the mansion and the two guys followed them without mentioning the '_piggy back'_ thing. They have more things to think about at the moment.

Like something called '_lighting challenge'_…

* * *

After resting a little and a change of clothes, the gang sat on one of the numerous family rooms along with Sasuke and Tatsuha. Although they were clear about their reason to be there, the last Uchiha saw that the monk was having difficulty to say it. And just when he was about to speak, the monk interrupted him. "We came to train for a couple of days. Sasuke is going to take the ANBU exam."

"Wow, that's incredible!" screams Shuichi pretty excited, "but…what is the ANBU exam?" wonders the hyperactive singer while scratches the back of his hair. "Shuichi, that's the highest ninja rank that is close to the Hokage." Responds Tohma like a genius, and it seemed to work because Shuichi has his eyes sparking with excitement.

But suddenly, Ryuichi looks too at the two visitors with a raised eyebrow. "So you came to take the _lighting challenge_, right?" asks the boss of the gang, making the monk to choke on the cup of tea that he was currently drinking. Sasuke had to hit Tatsuha's back to prevent the guy to keep coughing.

"Ah-! (Cough) Damn it Ryuichi-sempai! I could have choked here!" Whines the monk, and the Uchiha stared at him with his eyebrow twitching. '_Tatsuha has been doing nothing but whining through the whole trip_' thinks the raven haired ninja. But then his gaze changes to the people in front of them and for some reason everyone turned their looks towards Ryuichi. It seems that despite they call Tohma the leader; they rely on the weird singer's last word.

And it took two seconds for Sasuke to realize that the man's hair turned from dark brown to green, "I think that Sasuke-san is very strong right now! He carried Tatsuha all the way here!" screams Ryuichi in his childish tone. Sasuke almost fell on his back, and thank goodness that he is already sit down…or it would have turned excessively dramatic.

Tatsuha: "Oh come on Ryuichi-sempai! I'm not that heavy!"

Ryuichi: (blinks twice) "Then why you use such huge outfits?"

Tatsuha: "I've told you that before! I'm a monk!"

Ryuichi: "Really?! Hi Mr. Monk!"

While the senseless argument is happening on the background, Ryuichi could feel Sasuke's eyes fixed on him. And he didn't need to say anything, because it seems that Sasuke won't believe his naïve behavior anymore. Seeing that his glare wasn't going down any moment now, he decides to go straight to the subject.

Tatsuha: "Ryuichi-sempai! You sure have short-term memory--!"

"Why you decided to come directly for this?" asks suddenly the man, leaving Tatsuha speechless. When he noticed that the man in front of him was looking back at his student (a.k.a. Sasuke) he understood that they won't play games anymore. He expected this to happen, but not this soon. "And again, I don't think that you'll need to pass the challenge to get through that exam. You just passed recently the water challenge, right? First get used to it before trying the next one."

Sakuma Ryuichi is an extreme case of bipolarity.

"How do you know that?" asks suddenly the last Uchiha, and he knows that everything must be taken seriously right now because no one else of the gang said anything. The room went too silent to belong to the crazy mansion. "We never talked about the water challenge."

"The challenges have a strict order, Uchiha Sasuke." responds Ryuichi, while he sights and sits in a comfortable position. "And if Tatsuha came with you it means that you must have passed the water challenge. And once again: I don't think that you need it to pass the ANBU exam."

"I don't see why you are against the challenge when Hinata took it when we came here." States Tatsuha and then Sasuke turn to look at the monk. When that happened? "Or is that you favor her and Yuki than us?" states the dark haired Kinomoto heir and he can see his sister Mya pretty concerned about his vocabulary. He has a mission just like everyone else, and he'll do anything to accomplish it.

"Hinata never came to take the challenge, and Yuki made me clear that he didn't wanted her to take it. They agreed to use those vacation days to work on the water element." States Ryuichi like he knows everything, something odd is happening in front of Sasuke and while they talked, he started to put the puzzle pieces together.

Tatsuha: "But--"

"Besides, the element called her the moment that you arrived that time. Yuki tried his best to ignore that fact, but the constant angst situation on Hinata went too much for him to witness." Interferes Tohma, he can easily see how frustrated looked Ryuichi…sure they were expecting this to happen, but not that soon.

Tatsuha: "But I don't see yet why you are against it."

"The lighting challenge was forced on her to try wake her up." states Shuichi, "and her circumstances are different than his (points at Sasuke). She wasn't doing it for an ANBU exam or selfish reasons--"

"I don't care…"

Suddenly, all the gazes turned to Sasuke, who is looking outside to the ocean. "Right now, I don't care of what you think. With or without the '_lighting challenge_' call…I'll do what I came for. Is that or train my ass off, I went through a lot of trouble to come here and train so I don't care if I'll be allowed to even take it."

And with that Ryuichi stood up and left, leaving the stunned faces of the rest of the gang. Shuichi ran after him, while Tohma and the rest look down. "I've never seen Sakuma-sempai get mad like that." Mentions Mya and rests her head over her husband's shoulder. Ryuichi is the kind of person that never gets mad; in fact the word 'anger' doesn't exist in his vocabulary. So for Uchiha Sasuke made him react like that, that's something else.

After that incident they went to bed, unaware if the strongest of the gang will want them around. And Sasuke has six days to prepare for the ANBU exam.

* * *

The next day Sasuke woke up Tatsuha pretty early, he didn't want to waste his time on that beautiful place in case that the lighting challenge doesn't happen. But on their way to go outside they face K, the well-known manager/bodyguard. The tall blonde man looks at the duo and smiles at them, "HA! GOOD MORNING SASUKE-SAN AND TATSUHA-SAN!"

Kami, this guy really beats Naruto's voice…

"Um…yeah good morning to you K-san." Responds the monk while pushes the Uchiha outside, only to be stopped by the huge man's hand over his shoulder. Turning around the monk swallows hard thinking that maybe Ryuichi may have given instructions about them. "YOU SHOULD EAT BREAKFAST FIRST! NOTHING IS BETTER THAN SOMETHING FOR THE STOMACH DON'T YOU THINK?!" The raven haired ninja could feel his eardrums falling apart, '_damn him and his loudness…why he has to scream so hard!?_'

After being pushed by the manager with a HUGE kunai towards the dinning room, they found themselves facing the rest of the gang. But only Mya, Suguru and Sakano responded when they arrived. Tohma was too busy looking at a too silent Ryuichi eating his meal full (he is usually too hyper to eat his whole breakfast) to notice them and Shuichi didn't felt comfortable to the tension on the table.

This is what the monk and the last Uchiha didn't want to see, after all it seems that they are kind of unwelcome at the moment that they admitted their intentions. But Sasuke resolved it by eating his food pretty fast and dragging the Tatsuha with him outside. The more time they spend training the better.

And that's how they spent the last three days, only getting into the mansion to eat and sleep. But both men noticed the improvement of the training in such place. Since they were living close to the ocean and the unpredictable waves and movements of the water; Sasuke is learning to cope with the element pretty fast. He tried to copy the movements that he saw Hinata do when she fought the black sharks (Chapter 46), but they needed a lot of chakra so he added resistance training at noon.

But they avoided any unnecessary contact with the gang directly unless they were the ones requesting it. Is not that they were ungrateful to them for allowing the duo to stay, but to avoid any confrontations with Ryuichi. And although Sasuke is the kind that wouldn't mind to fight with anyone, this time he felt that this wasn't necessary and that it will happen sooner or later…on it's own.

But on the fourth and maybe last day for them to stay on the mansion, something finally happened. While they were eating dinner, the silence once more reigned on the table. In fact, the lack of sound seemed so unnatural to a group that used to belong to the sound that it just didn't felt fine. And the worst thing was that is also unusual for Sasuke to feel a little guilty for something that is obviously not his fault.

Without thinking, he takes out a small notebook and a pencil. Tatsuha noticed it but didn't say anything; he is too used to see the raven haired ninja to do that. The guy seems to write poems or songs wherever they were and most of the time they come out pretty good. But Sasuke wasn't doing a new song; he is just doing the last arrangements to a song that had been bothering since he took the decision to take the ANBU exam.

Not caring that Ryuichi had his eyes over him, the last Uchiha started to mumble the words of what he just wrote:

_Life is a waterfall_

_We're one with the river,_

_And one again after the fall_

Mya and Tohma stopped eating to look and see who said that. And their eyes opened a little wide to notice that it was indeed Sasuke. Then Sakano, who didn't know what to do he looks at K the official manager of the band/gang and saw the tall blonde loud man leaning back and smiling. The man knows Ryuichi a little better than Shuichi, so he knows that what Sasuke is doing is quite the right action.

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the word,_

_We lost ourselves,_

_But we find it all?_

Suddenly Shuichi, who had been neutral about the entire unusual situation, looks at his mate worried. What the heck is Sasuke doing? Ryuichi stopped to eat to pay al his attention to the dark haired ninja, while Tatsuha looks at the paper lying on the table and starts to mumble some words with him.

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,_

_Always want to go,_

_But you never want to stay_

But they stopped at the moment that Ryuichi stands from the table and leaves the room. Everyone, including Shuichi who was close to cry due to the way that the man is behaving, gasps when Sasuke stands up. "Ryuichi-san," Says the Uchiha with hands in his pockets, securing the notebook just in case, "You were the one who once told me that '_there are two ways to live your life…one is though nothing is a miracle, the other is as though everything is a miracle._' (Chapter 47)" mentions the last Uchiha while he tries to see any body language on the man standing at the exit of the room. "I want to believe miracles…and all that happened on the last years had a reason, like everyone else. But I still don't see why you are so against me taking the lighting challenge when I hadn't received the call yet."

"You did," Chuckling, Ryuichi turns around to face everyone in the room. With his eyes completely on Sasuke, he softens by the male's sincerity. "Because the lighting storm that you saw while coming here…that's the call."

* * *

Right now, they are standing over a deserted field. Sasuke looks up to the sky and sees that the once blue and clear environment turned completely dark, that's the imminent call for another storm. By the insistence of her husband Tohma, the seemly bisexual Kinomoto Mya remained on the mansion. She is taking care of her baby and also doesn't want to witness what is going to happen there. She is a Kinomoto child, so she doesn't agree with violence.

Ryuichi is the first to get into the deserted area, but at the moment that Sasuke steps in, he gasps by the shock. His mind started to travel into an unintentional _'Time recalling no jutsu'_ and starts to look around. Although the images that he was seeing at the moment told him that it wasn't long ago…he is impressed to know that in that insolated area used to be a beautiful forest. And his images ended when he saw two people standing among the destruction...

"Sasuke, are you having another vision?" asks Tatsuha while he grabs the Uchiha's shoulders to shake him a little. It seems to work because the dark haired ninja looks back at him and nods, giving a relieved sight to the monk. Following Ryuichi until they were on the center of the field, Sasuke finally looks directly at him. "Why we are here and why I've just had a vision about the ones who destroyed this place? It's not compared to the destruction that Naruto and I caused years ago on the Valley of the End." Spats directly the last Uchiha, while the weird/talented singer crosses his arms a little annoyed, and Ryuichi NEVER gets annoyed. "So you are denying admitting that you know who I am? But let me say it so you can gasp in fake excitement…I am the **Kami** of the challenge, Uchiha." Says Ryuichi while crosses his arms.

"And why am I supposed to—wait, what!?" reacts the dark haired ninja, almost forgetting how to stand. So his suspicions about the male in front of him when they came for vacation were true…Sakuma Ryuichi is a **Kami**!? But the damn guy is weird enough to be considered like that…maybe he has gone crazy like that Akatsuki leader that Orochimaru mentioned a long time ago…

"Actually, I'm the being that you must defeat. And after you do that, you'll gain the right to learn the secrets of the lighting element." Says the singer and his hair (that was once green) started to turn platinum blonde (for not say white) and the eyes turned light blue. But at the moment that Sasuke looks directly at his eyes realizes that the vision that he had minutes ago was about this place and a fight that Ryuichi had…and he is pretty clear who the other person was.

"Hinata and you caused this damage to pass the challenge, that's why you returned so badly injured when she left the mansion." Says Sasuke while moves into a fighting stance. If all the pieces are getting into place, it means that the challenge will start now. The sooner he tries this the faster he can return to take the ANBU exam. But at the moment that he blinks, he finds himself dug into the ground with a dislocated shoulder.

Biting his lower lip to avoid any signal of deep pain, he manages to look up to see Ryuichi standing the same way that he was two seconds ago…like he never moved at all. The now blonde-platinum haired male is fixing the short bangs that are into his eyes. But the thing that managed to fuck up his pride was that the man seemed to wait for him to move.

'_Saito is nothing like this guy, that's for sure._' Admits Sasuke while focuses the healing chakra into his arm, earning a gasp from the others standing pretty far from the fight. So its official, no one noticed Ryuichi's hit at all.

But then again, the only one who witnessed his fight against Hinata was Yuki…

"Just in case, I'm not the **ONE** that you pray for every night." Says Ryuichi and Sasuke's helaing abilities started to fix his at-the-moment useless arm. "I've been given many names by the humanity through centuries like **Jupiter**, but I think that the one that fits is **Zeus**…so you can call like that." And with that last statement lighting strikes directly, making the last Uchiha to jump away safety. Only to look back and see that the guy standing in front of him received the hit and now his body is shinning with lt. Lighting rays floating around him like it's nothing. "Some call this fifth element lighting…but I prefer the one that refers it as the void…only the ones who believe it can fill it out with their believe."

Taking the moment to attack, Sasuke aims at him using his super speed, mildly surprising that Ryuichi hadn't move but still managed to grab the dark haired ninja by the neck. Did the guy saw him through that?! But he wasn't surprised because of that (Ryuichi is a **God** after all), Sasuke was more impressed to be so close to get him…even impressed by his own speed. Is this the result of the continuous training? But since it's not enough, he must think on something else.

"Not that bad, human." Says the white haired deity, while letting Sasuke go and ends up far away from the male. "But remember that I'm the lighting. You must be able to see me through It." and before the last Uchiha could manage to answer him, he started to feel a warm breath on his ear. "Because I think that you never deserved **her** from the beginning."

Ryuichi is standing right behind him.

"Just because you are a Kami doesn't mean that you can decide for us the mortals." Answers simply Sasuke, not moving an inch, it's time for him to think a way to fight him. Ryuichi is not like the past challenges; he is not a fool…even less naïve. "And I don't think that I deserve Hinata…I want to earn her." And luckily the dark haired ninja dodged a fast move from Zeus a.k.a. Ryuichi and turns around to face him…showing his Sharingan.

"I haven't seen him using his bloodline limit for a while." Whispers Tatsuha while witness the fight along with Shuichi and the rest. But K, the tall and sometimes crazy bodyguard looked at the situation seriously. "I think that Ryuichi-sama is going to serious in this fight, don't you think?"

"So you finally decided to use your lineage." Spats Ryuichi in an attempt to provoke Sasuke, but the dark haired ninja wasn't angry for that. "What else can I expect from someone who sees Hinata as a trophy--?" and at the second that he said that, he raises his hand to stop the Uchiha's katana, digging into the skin of his hand. Blood started to run through the blade of the weapon and ending falling into the ground between them in tiny, soundless drops.

But what they didn't notice was the huge hole that their sparking chakras created on the ground, making it look like a meteorite landed there. The situation got tenser when they noticed that Sasuke's chakra started to change.

Shuichi: "Ryuichi-kun…!"

"He…he touched Ryuichi-sama…" trails Tatsuha, not believing what he was seeing. But things started to get out of control when he started to sense the change in Sasuke's chakra. The monk doesn't want to interfere, but he hoped that this situation would never happen. _'Damn it Sasuke…hold it back…don't loose it…'_

"She is not a **trophy**," hisses Sasuke while digs the blade on his katana deeper on Zeus' skin. "You'll never understand humans--"

"I've been watching humanity since it exists, Uchiha." Spats back Ryuichi, while his wound starts to heal on its own. "Humans are always going around through their lives demanding to get what they deserve, even when they never did anything to gain it."

This caused that Sasuke to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan, "I'll never--!"

"Lies!" screams the deity and a huge lighting strikes them directly. The hit was so colossal that it lifted sand and dirt on an enormous ratio range, electrifying the whole deserted area. When the dust comes of after several minutes, everyone who is witnessing the fight gasps in both awe and horror.

Sasuke and Ryuichi are still standing there on their previous position. But Tatsuha immediately summons the Kinomoto spear…the Uchiha's dark chakra started to show, bad signal. If Yuki went berserk seeing Hinata like this, then it means that he must prevent Sasuke to keep in that condition. This is the first time that happens after all.

And things started to get critical when everyone noticed that Sasuke just coughed blood.

"Shuichi-kun, tell Ryuichi-sama to stop this! He's going to kill Sasuke!" screams Tatsuha while he tries to step into the now electrifying field, but there's also a barrier that didn't allowed him to step further. It's the same feeling when Hinata fought the water Serpent and Uchiha Shisui for the water element.

"He is sad for what happened to Hinata-sempai." Says the one-tailed demon cat, but didn't go unfazed by the monk. "What do you mean of '_what happened to Hinata_'?" and that question sent the always talking gang silent.

Tatsuha: "For Kami…she was here?!"

Shuichi: "Tatsuha-san--"

"You know how worried Hiro, Yuki and Saito are?!" screams the man while he looks back at Sasuke and Ryuichi, seeing how the Uchiha is increasing his speed using the new source of chakra; which is a very bad signal.

Shuichi: "She told us to never mention it--"

Tatsuha: "So you preferred to listen to her than give explanations to your old master…"

K.: [stepping between Tatsuha and Shuichi] "Don't use Hiro-sama for this…"

"Of course I do!" Says the monk pretty angry, they don't know what the whole group has gone through since Hinata left. And still when she promised Saito to come back in a year, (that will be due in three or four months) is not easy when someone leaves you without a reason. And if Ryuichi is sad because of that, it means that they know why. "You better speak up after Sasuke passes this."

But first, Tatsuha has to pray pretty hard so Sasuke kicks Kami's ass…literally.

Sasuke's dark chakra started to be released pretty fast, something that it's really bad on a Kinomoto book. But still Ryuichi remained like he was breaking sweat…and that is also something bad on the raven ninja's book. But anger and desire to see that man's blood all over the deserted valley started to fill his senses. He dared to say that he sees Hinata as a trophy, and he doing all this because of power. And what did he mean with hurting her? Yes, he kind of messed up once (the Brandon Heat situation) but still they went through that and worked it pretty well. Unless…

Sasuke: "You saw her recently, _don't you_?"

"You think that you deserve the answer? At least earn that by yourself. " snaps back Zeus, lighting hitting on the last Uchiha's skull once more. With this his muscles turned completely tense and to spit more blood. Damn, who said that lighting never strikes twice on the same place!? Although he can tell that he was getting into his limit, something didn't let him stop…and he was sure as Hell that it had _her name_.

Suddenly, he found himself on his hands and knees, trying to regain breath that stopped to come to his lungs due the blood. But Ryuichi summoned a katana formed completely by --- yeah, you guessed it—lighting. And while waiting for the male in front of him to move, he noticed that Sasuke gasped and looks up seemly lost. Then he knew it, the '_time recalling no jutsu_' activated by itself again…

* * *

"_Argh!" screams Hinata while she runs once again towards Ryuichi, using the super speed that she gathered as experience while fighting Shuichi once. And to tell the truth, she never really used at this extreme until now. But the deity is even faster than his current mate, so that speed is not completely helpful. With a swift move that consisted of a kick directly to the base of her ribs, the ANBU captain jumps back into a defense pose using her katana with one hand and holding her wounded area with the other._

"_Come back to the mansion Hinata," says Ryuichi pretty confident, especially when Yuki is too far to understand or hear their conversation. "Don't let what Sasuke-san did made you go back so soon." but as a response he had to use lighting to strike her and hope to make her stop this fight. It was a bad idea for him to tell her that this was the challenge. Now she won't stop until she either succeeds of dies. _

_That's the heart of an A-1 class ninja. _

"_And you think that you'll be able to tell what to do?" Spats Hinata while dark fire starts to appear around Ryuichi, but the deity was amazed since he never saw her doing the hand seals, and that led him into another conclusion. She started to activate her techniques using the eyes, another way to take down the byakugan. But he can't let her go like this, if he doesn't do something, maybe she'll die in battle or just like the past ones of her kind. _

"_Hinata…"_

"_Look what I'm turning into," says the dark haired ANBU while Ryuichi's chakra started to repel the Amateratsu. "__**LOOK AT ME!**__" and in that moment both fighters stand silent, the faint sparks of dark chakra around Hinata's body worried both Kami and Yuki who was watching the fight from a safe distance. _

"_I was the perfect ninja, cold and ruthless towards the enemy. Following orders without hesitation," Says the ANBU captain while she looks at her hands, "I managed to survive all this time by my strength alone; uninhibited by that stupid thing called emotion. Emotions that I only allowed to get out in the presence of those who will never use them against Me. To the ones that I wanted to protect." and then her mind travels to the faces of the Third Hokage, Iruka, Brandon Heat, and Itachi. _

_Hinata: "And all that, it's getting out of hold like sand between fingers…"_

_Ryuichi: "Hinata…"_

_Hinata: "And he doesn't do anything extraordinary to do it."_

_Ryuichi: "…!"_

"_The bastard, only has to stand with me on the same room…to fuck up the being what I strived so much to become." Hisses Hinata and the wind started to blow faster over the deserted field by the second. In that instant she takes out a kunai and looks straight at Ryuichi. Now with two weapons at hand she stands in an offense pose, studying the enemy in front of her. He needs to make her react to what she is saying, or he'll end up either killing her or vice versa. _

"_The emotions are not something new, is just that you are letting them out by your own." Explains Zeus and decides that its time to end this as fast as possible or it will end up in something that he won't be able to interfere. "No matter what you do, you are still human. Don't turn your life into trash because Itachi is gone and you have to blame someone else than yourself. There are more important things than strength and fights--" _

"_That's just fucking bullshit," hisses again while she starts to use her attacks at major speed. This time Ryuichi seems that soon he'll have to end this now since her movements are with full killing intent. "Live your life denied by your own blood relatives. Watch how the one who understood you the most left you behind with empty promises! Go to sleep knowing that every single being that got close to you died because you weren't strong enough to save them! Sit back and see how your Nemesis leaves for selfish vengeance, and when he comes back he somehow formed a bond that he refuses to break with me…and_ _THEN tell me what has more meaning than your OWN strength!"_

_Ryuichi and Hinata charge against each other in a speed that can't be explained…unless you were there to witness that it actually happened. And while a clash of silver and dark chakra takes all over the place, Ryuichi manages to whisper some last words to Hinata until the outcome of that last hit "Aren't those thoughts…of someone in love?"_

_And in that moment, bugs started to get out of Hinata's mouth…_

_

* * *

_And as soon as Sasuke awakened from that vision, he took the moment to make a surprise attack to Ryuichi. But the deity hit him first with the lighting-made katana and collided with his…but this time the electricity didn't affected him like the first two times. Suddenly Zeus jumps back and looks at the Uchiha's feet. The raven haired ninja does the same and realizes that indeed his feet were dug into the dirt.

Somehow he merged with the ground by the earth element…and earth conducts electricity in a safely way.

But still, no one ever survived more than three lighting hits.

"I see it now," says Ryuichi with no emotion. "You were used to the lighting element before. You are one of the few ninjas in this world that can make jutsu with more than one; obviously by cheating with the Sharingan." Then he sees that the light dark chakra that he sensed at the beginning of the fight started to get pretty obvious, this wasn't good at all. "Sasuke, don't let it take over."

"…" the Uchiha remained with a blank face, actually he didn't understand what the deity meant by those words. In fact, the only thing that started to cloud his mind is the curiosity to know if he had internal organs like any other mortal. The need to see blood on his hands started to increased, and on his inner self started to get really scared by those thoughts.

What's happening with him?

"Sasuke, you are letting your dark chakra to take over. If you let it happen, I'll kill you right away." Warns Ryuichi while stands in a fighting position for the first time of the entire fight. From the distance, Tatsuha's knees started to shake; he can tell that Kami is going to get pretty serious now.

Tatsuha: "Please Sasuke…don't let it be the end for you here…you are not Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi died because of this," says Zeus and those words made the raven haired ninja to look at him for a moment. "Even if he hadn't fought Hinata like he did and had that encounter with you, he would have died days later."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide, what the heck he is talking about?!

"He was aware since he was young about the A-1 class ninja blood and the consequences. But he declined to develop it safely. " responds the white haired deity to the silent question, "that caused the dementia that is provoked by the constant exposure of the dark chakra. Although this will happen eventually, he would have live more time. But he let his ego trip about the Mangekyo Sharingan and having Hinata in his pocket as his student let it go over his head."

With this Sasuke's eyes opened wide by the new revelation, and its obvious when the dark chakra started to shrink back a little, "And you know what I hated the most of that situation when I met him?" states the God while he frowns harder and ready for the final strike, "That when I told him about how his death will kill Hinata's will, he just laughed at my face."

Sasuke: "If what you are saying its true, then why you didn't said it before? Why let her suffer thinking that he died because of her? And you said that I was hurting her? You are just like the demons, looking for a way to get advantage through us!"

Ryuichi stops frowning and a sarcastic smirk came across his face. "How unusual for someone like your kind." and with that Sasuke's dark chakra is gone and is replaced by one that can be compared to lighting itself. At that moment they started to run against the other, ending it into a crash which sound can only be compared to two Chidori's hitting each other at the same speed.

After all that moment full of light, it all ended into darkness for Sasuke…

* * *

His eyes started at the feeling of the white light through the window, although he felt weird when instead of his roof [or the hospital's] he saw one different…along with the sound of waves hitting the shore.

Oh, yeah…he is on Ryuichi's mansion.

"So you finally decided to wake up," says a voice that at the moment he couldn't register, but quickly realized who it was. Sakuma Ryuichi is leaning against the open window and looking outside with no sign to look back at him. "You've been sleeping for 24 hours straight, and here I though that maybe your brain was dead."

"You know, I've never heard those kinds of jokes coming from you since I met you." replies the Uchiha without going into details about what happened while he was sleeping. But what he found odd was that either Tatsuha or the others were in the room as well.

"I ordered the Kinomoto monk to take a rest. He acted like regretting telling you about the challenge, although it seems that he had grown fond to you…" the he turns around and frowns when he sees that Sasuke put the covers to a side and started to struggle to get up. "What are you doing?"

"The ANBU exam is tomorrow, I can't stay here." Says the Uchiha while uses the nearest wall for support. Right now he felt like a whole mountain fell over him, but still he wanted to get ready to leave. Maybe carrying Tatsuha all the way here helped him to overcome a little with the strength in his arms…

"What if you miss it? You have what you wanted, you passed the challenge." Replies the Kami and the dark eyed ninja snaps back at him with piercing gaze. Then he sights loudly to sit back against the door and rub his temples. "Ryuichi…I told you that it wasn't my main reason…"

Ryuichi: "So you are going to tell me that you are going through all this for Hinata? Give me a break."

"Not everything," replies Sasuke, and Ryuichi raises an eyebrow by this. He didn't expect that reaction. But then both males stood silent for minutes, even though the silence was a comfortable one. Ryuichi never felt this emotional since he decided to go after Shuichi years ago [when he was Yuki's current mate]. But now, he is getting between two beings that are dying for the other in ways that he can't even explain.

"The only way that I can make her happy is to be someone who won't crumble down if she leaves my side. I've almost died more than once since she left, and I know that being weak like that will make her suffer just like Itachi did to her." sights loudly the Uchiha while stands up once more. Ryuichi is surprised that the guy can stand up again, his healing abilities are matched only by Hinata's…and that's a lot. Then, the Kami noticed something that wasn't right.

Ryuichi a.k.a. Zeus: "Hey, why you haven't asked me when or where I saw Hinata?"

Standing by the door, Sasuke turns around to face the still shocked-looking deity. "Because that won't help me at all, I just want her to come back. there's a lot of people in Konoha waiting for her besides me." then bending down a little to grab his katana and notice that it's cracked due the battle, "As long as I can see once again that beautiful smile, everything will be okay with the world and I."

Ryuichi: "Smile?"

"Yes," breathes out the last Uchiha, he is pretty sure that this won't be the last time that he'll see the God and the others. All this experience made him form new different bonds along the way, something that he won't deny from now on. "It's not her smirk in battle or the fake one that she can give to assure everyone that everything is okay. It's a smile…that you know it's hers. I saw it week before she left…and I want to see it again." With that he left the room to look for Tatsuha, and without any longer words shared, both males started to move back to Konoha. This time Sasuke started to carry the monk on his back with the promise to go on non-stop to be there on time.

* * *

But after almost twenty hours of running non-stop, Uchiha Sasuke started to feel that his energy was leaving him forever. Tatsuha, who asked him countless of times to let him run on his own [and to stop to eat, and go the bathroom since he practically fell asleep on the dark haired man's back twice] stared at him pretty worried. "Sasuke, you have to rest--"

"If I stop, I don't make it to the exam…I won't forgive myself for it." says the last of his clan hoarsely, his breathes becoming slower with every step. "After all the shit that I went through to get Saito's approval…I can't--"

Tatsuha, who started to understand why his need for the samurai's approval, decided to ease his tone. "But it will be useless if you make it to the exam dead." chuckling so lightly that it was almost missed, Sasuke turns his head with difficulty, "then he was right to deny me to participate from the beginning..."

Suddenly, a lighting crashes on a tree right in front of them, causing Sasuke to fall on his back along with the monk. When strong blue/white light was gone…Ryuichi, Shuichi, Suguru and K stood in front of them. crossing his arms, he turns to his boyfriend Shuichi, "I've told you that he won't be there on time…he is not from Team Zero."

But then they looked at the duo, and sadly the position that Sasuke and the monk were aren't the best that you can wish to see. And it started to get worst when the Uchiha was trying to get up but Tatsuha unconsciously didn't let go.

K: "Ku Ku! You want us to leave you two alone for five minutes?"

Sasuke and Tatsuha: "No!"

With that the raven haired ninja stands up pretty tired and looks at the men standing in front of them, "Why are you here?" with that he sees the confident look on Kami's face, "To help you get into Konoha on time of course." By this Sasuke raises an eyebrow and tiredly sights and says, "How?"

"Sasuke…Sasuke," sights Shuichi and leans on the ninja's shoulder. Yeah, Gokudo can be as annoying as Naruto and the Kyuubi. "Ryuichi-kun is not the God of Lighting for nothing." and with that K picks up both he and Tatsuha over his shoulders.

K: [into a maniac/psycho tone] "Ku ku! You were right Ryuichi-sama! They are as light as feathers!"

"What the—put me **down**." demands the Uchiha while Tatsuha is hitting the tall blonde mercenary's back like a girl in distress. Then Shuichi [who everyone failed to notice that he was wearing something like a sexy flight assistant cosplay outfit], hangs on his mate's arm and says: "Everyone on board!"

"Okay, ready set---go!" screams Ryuichi and when he sees the big light and opens his eyes again…Sasuke notices that there's a group of eyes all over him. What the…?

"Two more seconds, and you would have been fucked up…Uchiha." Says a voice that Sasuke can identifies pretty well. Getting off from K's hold, he turns to see that they were in…Konoha?! But he snaps at the source of the voice and sees that Saito is patiently tapping his feet on the small wooden stage with papers at hand. "I was calling the names of the ninjas that are getting into the ANBU exams…and I've just mentioned yours. Is just me or you like to do flashy entrances like that idiot of Hatake?"

Gaping at Ryuichi [who could have offered him the trip back to Konoha earlier, damn it!] and then turning back to the evil smirking samurai; he decided to remain quiet this time. He doesn't know yet how come he made it to the village…on time. Meanwhile, Tatsuha and the rst started to retire as soon as possible…since Yuki started to give them the death glare and mouthed the words '_you're so fucked up…_'.

Deciding to ignore the young ninja this time; Saito looks back at the rest of the participants. "And in case that you have been wondering…no, is not that you were the only ones who applied for this exam. We only accept twelve participants for test." With that Sasuke and the rest of the ninja look at each other, so that's why Saito was getting on his nerves! These tests were pretty picky to who may be on them!

Saito: "And even if you all pass the three parts with high success…the judges will only select **three**."

With that all the contestants turned to look at their actual leader. So that's why not everyone can become an ANBU. So tightening his fists and thanking mentally Ryuichi-SAMA [or Zeus] for the fast trip; Sasuke looks forward for these three tests.

One step closer to Hinata, one step closer to his epiphany…

* * *

A/N: As I explained at the first AN, due to many circumstances out of my hand and due the length of the content of this chapter…I am forced to split all this into two parts…and actually working on that one. And most of the scenes that made me cry are on the one that I'm writing right now…so I deeply apologize for all the wait.

And if you decide to stop reading this story for its length and slow paced updates [almost two months people, I've never done that…I feel bad and embarrassed at the same time], I won't be mad at anyone. In fact, I've missed updates from my favorite authors because I wanted to focus completely into this. One of them is **Dark-Amy-chan**'s "**Destiny**"…I missed **TWO** updates!

Lyrics used in this chapter:

Song: "Aerials"

Singer: System of a down


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: As you may read on the past update…things happened to me while dealing with this and the fact that it was so long that I had to make it into two parts. But that doesn't give any rational reason for my lack of update…because the only thing that I can is that it wasn't ready. And I had to keep working hard if I don't want to loose the place where I live and the rest of my belongings. I know that everyone if getting through the same situation in every corner of the planet…but yeah, the crisis had hit me pretty hard.

And I want to make some points clear due to my clueless:

-The mention of Ryuichi as the 'creature of the lighting' element is what makes him a God. Just like with the water element [the serpent] and the earth element [the wise wolf] challenges. It's just that this time it turns out to be someone in human form. And the comparison of Ryuichi to Zeus it's pretty obvious due to that discovery. But no more Roman or Greek gods or myths will be mentioned on the future…as far as I concern.

-Hinata and the bugs: On pretty early chapters [and I deeply apologize for that confusion] Hinata had a last face-off with Shino; ending him angry and accidentally provoking his bugs attack her. Although Mika managed to save her life…some of them remained inside of her system. This also refers on later chapters to the fight that she had with Ryuichi when she left the mansion earlier while being on forced vacation with Team Seven and Yuki.

Again, I apologize for those 'missing points'. For some reason I remember all these things because I made them for a reason. Like I mentioned at the very beginning of this…everything happens for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or either of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters. I have evil grammar and mean spelling.

**Vegetapr69's disclaimer:** Names, characters, places and, incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. But I own some of the original characters of this story, so if you want to use any of them…at least let me know and not wait until I see it posted on the web.

**Special A/N**: The new characters mentioned here will only be used on this chapter; they won't be mentioned ever again…so enjoy them while you can. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 79**

"_An ANBU ninja must be able to see underneath the underneath," says Saito looking at the only 12 candidates for the ANBU test, "they need confidence, strong strategies skills and being capable to mold with any kind of environment." Mentions the samurai to the small crowd that is in front of him (including Sasuke) stood there pretty silent. And damn it when he liked to feel that the bastards feared him and Team Zero. _

"_The test is formed into three parts, and you have twelve hours to complete the first one. And remember that the judges will be watching for your performance. Take this case seriously like it's from a real mission." And with that the 12 candidates headed to the forest, and with a last Uchiha looking confident to his new challenge._

_

* * *

_To think that he was seconds to been declined to participate into the ANBU trial; Sasuke starts to move as fast a possible through the forest. The instructions were simple: the ones who realize the case and solve it will succeed on the first part. But he must keep his eyes pretty open; this can't ever be compared to the chounin exams. Because unlike that time, this isn't in teams…and is not a survival test.

But the odd question is what can be that he and the other eleven participants must be looking for?

Sasuke kept running and started to look any track that is not related with the other contestants. But then he stopped on his tracks…what if the any of the competitors is actually an ANBU member and ready to work with whatever is on the forest? Does it mean that everyone in that place is a suspect too? Damn, according to what was mentioned to them before getting into the first trial; the three phases are based on Team Zero's early mission experiences.

Damn it. Does that mean that it will be a living hell?

Taking those fully negative thoughts to a side; Sasuke ends up into a group of bushes after hearing some weird noises. When he makes it to look through them, he notices that two of the participants teamed up to fight a seemly helpless third one. The guy looked a little aged with his gray hair tips [well, he seems to be older than Kakashi] and with a bandaged arm. So this man entered the exam injured and all?

Deciding between keep going or help the man, Sasuke sights knowing pretty well what he is going to do. So using his speed the Uchiha now stands between the man and his two attackers.

Maybe Tatsuha is right, he likes to get into trouble…

The attacking ninjas stare at each other before looking back at the new intruder, "Let's not be hasty on this one, he is Uchiha Sasuke…the living traitor." Says one of the men while shows an evil smirk. "We can even fake an accident and say that he did it. Even if we make it obvious they'll believe it."

"How you can fake an accident if I really have pretty strong intentions to kick your ass." Responds Sasuke, while raises an eyebrow. "And besides; you are the ones attacking the old man here without reason."

"Taking all the contestants away will increase our range of success in the investigation. Even taking that guy will be have some benefits," says the second ma while takes out a scroll slowly, "What do you say Uchiha? We can share the same method at least for this round. By the second part we can against each other as soon as possible, but I won't waste my energy in this place."

Sighting for the second time already, the dark haired ninja looks back at the arm-bandaged fellow ninja. "Your name…"

Man: "Huh?"

"Your name…what's your name." asks Sasuke again while takes out a kunai, causing different reactions from the few people there. Backing against a tree with a shuriken on the healed arm; the man narrows his eyes. "My name is Yasu." Seconds later, Sasuke smirks…time that it took him to take down the two attackers.

Blinking twice, Yasu looks at the Uchiha while he rubs his temples pretty annoyed. "I don't get it…"

"Those idiots though that I was going to follow their orders. I even stopped to follow Kakashi's…" mumbles Sasuke while puts back his kunai and starts to walk away, but Yasu wakes up from his sudden shock and follows him. After three steps the raven-haired ninja stops on his tracks and breathes heavily. "Why are you following me, Yasu?"

"Because those idiots were right on only one thing…that we should do this together." Replies Yasu with confidence while Sasuke turns to look at him with narrowed eyes, "Don't you mean…to save your sorry ass until everything it's over?"

That made Yasu, the semi-gray haired man to fall on his back… "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

"It's obvious because you are not in your top condition," says Sasuke while starts to jump over the tree olabranches, "You can take the exam again you know--"

"You know that it's impossible," responds Yasu while follows the dark haired ninja, "once you fail for an ANBU exam, you can't apply ever again." And with that the last Uchiha opened his eyes wide but did his best to not be obvious on this new information…so that's why Saito said that this was nothing compared to the chounin exams!

Sasuke: "Then move up, I want to find any clue regarding the case."

Both ended up where the rest of the participants (including the two that Sasuke beat up earlier) standing over a clearing. The place seemed to be destroyed by something that was passing by; trees and plants were crushed in a brutal way…even some marks of burned ground were pretty evident to know that who ever caused it has a pretty sense of destruction. Then the group looks up a tree and sees twelve scrolls hanging from them.

Taking no time to waste, each one of them takes one and runs away…except Yasu and Sasuke. Both stood there looking at the scene in front of them and started to read their respective scrolls apart. The Uchiha's scroll was pretty short and precise: "_nothing is like you think at first sight_".

He didn't mind to ask the man about what his scroll said; it wasn't his immediate business. After staring at the place for a couple of minutes, they start to jog away. But it didn't last long because they ended up stopping on a small clearing and to walk around leisurely. "What did your scroll said, Yasu?" asks Sasuke with mild interest while his gaze is fixed on the bushes around them. "It was a lame joke about why the chicken crossed the road," responds the semi-gray haired man while he scratches the back of his head. "What about yours?"

"Mine was about an offer at the Ramen stand…" and then both men disappeared in a cloud of smoke…only to end up standing behind a body crunched hiding behind some bushes.

Sasuke and Yasu: "Boo…"

"EEK!" screamed a semi-feminine voice that jumps back in surprise. By that unexpected reaction Yasu tilted his head to a side while Sasuke covers his face with a hand, "_What kind of freaks want to be part of the ANBU?!_" though the Uchiha while he looks up to see again the figure [that was lamely spying on them] standing up. And in just that moment he realized that she was using a pretty short skirt…

But the problem was that under that mini skirt was something that it made that she a _**he**_…

"Oh damn it!" screams Yasu while he jumps away, "What the heck?!"

"He is a cross dresser," states finally Sasuke, after meeting that producer called Tohma wearing a nurse's uniform…he kind of got used to see that…which is pretty perturbing for inner Sasuke. "But my question is why you are using that on the ANBU exams...you…"

"Naran…my name is Naran." Says the [now confirmed] male with a reverence, "And I'm sorry for spying you two…but is just that I'm pretty lame with clues and I wanted to hear the others to check if they were the same."

"Again, did you have to be spying using **that**?" remarks Yasu while pointing at the outfit of the cross dresser; short orange hair with hazel eyes wearing a dark blue sleeveless tank top covered by a fishnet shirt, the dark mini skirt and the ninja sandals. Along with his weaponry and ignoring to be naturally flat-chest and what is _underneath_ that skirt…the guy can pass like those manga Shojo tomboy girls with no problem. "Ah, yes…I just like it." laughs Naran while Yasu eyed the new person with wide eyes.

He is getting old, that's for sure.

Sighting and getting tired for doing nothing but meeting people instead of getting the clues for the case Sasuke grunts to shut them up."You didn't caused any harm, so you can go--"

"But I can help," interrupts Naran while crosses his arms, "I'm pretty bad with my spying skills…but I assure you that the rest of the participants thinks that I'm a girl! They even flirted with me before the event started--" But after seeing Sasuke so-what face, he waves his arms in defense, "Okay…okay…I'm 1/3 Inuzuka but all that I have left from my VERY far relatives is the sense of smell, and I've noticed things that you weren't able to see on the scene."

Raising an eyebrow by the smart remark, Sasuke starts to walk away. "Fine, you can come." And just after Naran squeaked in delight Yasu stomped pretty annoyed. "Wait a second, when did you become the leader of this." Sasuke kept walking with a happy cross dresser jumping around him, "At the moment that you decided to be tied to my tail, Yasu." And with that the eldest of the trio sweat drops and sights defeated, "True...true…"

* * *

After four hours trying to find anything suspicious that would lead them to get new clues and fighting with some lone ninjas trying to get their scrolls; the trio ended at the edge of a river. Sitting down to grab some water, they started to talk about their scrolls.

"Okay, mine says '_nothing is like you think at first sight_'." Says Sasuke while Yasu drinks a huge gulp of water, "Well…in my case says '_lighting doesn't strike twice_'." confessed the man while their gazes turned to Naran to hear him confess. "Mine is pretty freaky then, it says '_bring out the beauty of the beast inside of you_'."

Yasu: "Confirmed, that message is a freaky as you."

"Sasuke, don't let him insult a lady like that." Pouts Naran with puppy eyes, but then Sasuke is still looking ahead filling his bottle of water, "Technically you are not a girl Naran, defend yourself."

Naran: "But…"

"You said that you smelled something that we didn't see? The first physical evidence shows that it was caused by something or someone pretty angry." Says Sasuke while drinks from his water, he is hungry but he can wait a little longer. The orange-haired ninja leans back on the ground and smirks, "well, actually it was caused by two. I identified two different odors there, sweat and blood to be precise." It took only a second for Yasu to come out with a conclusion, "So it was a battle?"

"Yes, but there wasn't a corpse or any visible blood evidence," Adds Sasuke, he won't admit it but these two are starting to be more useful than he though.

"Unless no one died, and one of them managed to run away due to the other's strength." Says Yasu and stands up. "I think we should start looking." But Naran does the same and frowns, "But for what?"

"To look more fighting scenes…or a corpse," Says Sasuke while he refills his bottle and takes two rice balls from his bag, "I think that this is about how to conduct a common ANBU investigation, they are the only ones who can go to classified missions, right? Investigation is part of all that."

"True, but the fact is that they won't let us get through this that easy." Says Yasu with a serious tone, "maybe we should wait and see what the others will do. If they notice that we formed a small team instead of individually they might think in a way to turn this advantage apart."

Sasuke: "You think?"

"Yeah, Konoha believes in the team system, and that's something that Hinata-sama morphed into what it the ANBU today. That's why we are the best paid high-ranked ninjas of the five countries." Responds the semi-gray haired man and decides to rest a little on a tree trunk.

"Wow, you know a lot Yasu-san…just like a grandpa!" jokes Naran and sits between him and Sasuke, who is leaning on the next tree trunk. "Well," responds Yasu with a heavy sight, "after trying this so many times, I almost know all the basic public details about the organization."

"But you told me that you can't repeat the exam if you fail It." confronts Sasuke seeing how the man was tense when the topic about the depths of the ANBU came in. He'll kick the man's ass if he discovers something fishy. "It is Sasuke; Hinata changed the exam along with the rules." Explains this time Naran; "she changed them one year and a half ago; a little before she left for that long-term mission." By this Sasuke narrowed his eyes, which was after Kiba [and a little later Shino] passed theirs!

Yasu: "The original test was created by the elders and was used for generations. And at the moment that she got the support of Tsunade-sama it was stated too that if the participants failed the first time they must wait another five years to take it again."

"But that doesn't explain why you said that this was your last chance." States Sasuke pretty annoyed with the damn conversation, although knowing these little fact about the test are good to know ahead. "That is because I'm on the age limit to enter the Dark Squad. If I fail this time Seijuro Saito will make sure that I won't even receive high rank recommendations again." Responds Yasu and looks away.

Seeing that this started to get unnecessary dramatic, Naran starts to look around and turns to both males with a grin. "You know…this works for a drama/action show!"

By this Sasuke sights loudly and starts to move; he can't sit there and listen to stupid rambling. But sadly, while they started to move through the woods Yasu and Naran kept talking.

Yasu: "Aw, come on. What kind of show can combine ANBU investigation with drama?"

Naran: "Well, ANBU are human beings right? People fall in love, suffer deception and shit like that!"

Yasu: "That sounds more like a covered girl novel, Naran."

Naran: "Of course not! It won't if you give it a cool name."

Yasu: [raises an eyebrow] "And what name is that?"

Nara: "Let me think…ha! I got it! We can call it **CSI: Konoha**."

Sasuke & Yasu: "…"

Naran: "…What?"

Yasu: "That was a lame name. What if we want to present it to important people…like the Kazekage?"

Naran: "Don't be a baka Yasu. We can just change it for **CSI: Suna** with the same actors and that's it…"

After the annoying rant coming from his two temporary team, Sasuke looked everywhere for more evidence on things that can lead into any conclusion. And they found more battle scenes…and two of the participants fighting each other. But the important fact is [they ignored the two contestants fighting and kept going] is that unlike the first scene that they saw; this one looked like the battle settled there was a little more violent. If it were that Konoha is known for their powerful ninja, anyone would have though that a brand new war has just started.

* * *

But when there were two hours left to go back to the beginning point, Sasuke started to see and listening the annoyance of when EITHER of the members of a team don't agree on something. And it's even more when it's about who can be the suspect due to the evidence of what they have seen on those places.

Yasu: "I still believe that some Inuzuka must be involved; you mentioned the dog scent Naran…"

Naran: "I know, but it can also be a way to distract us to think like that. The destruction of those trees reminds me of this one time when I saw a Hyuuga training hitting a post…the damage was pretty bad."

Sasuke: "I believe…"

Yasu: "If that's the case…you can blame anyone with super human strength like Jiraya-sama or the Hokage. Both are pretty strong to cause such destruction."

Naran: "Don't you read celebrity magazines?! Team Zero LOATHES Jiraya! And I don't think that our Hokage would take some of her precious time to destroy a place just for an exam. And in all the evidence gathered it's obvious that it was caused by two people."

Sasuke: "…I think…"

Yasu: "Or even by two summon animals. Do you know how much damage one can make?"

Naran: "Now I wonder why you never passed a test before, your imagination goes higher than using crack."

Sasuke: "The suspects can be…"

Yasu: "Are you a crack head--?"

Naran: "Of course not! Is just that in your case seems to be natural; maybe it's the Alzheimer already making effect on you--"

"Maybe if you decide to LISTEN to me for ONCE," Says exasperated Sasuke, he just wants to end this part and pass to the next stage. But now the cross dresser and the almost retired ninja were into a senseless fit. "We can solve this and pass the first part."

"Fine, but what do you think then? I don't believe that coming into different conclusions won't help us either when we had the same evidence and with three clue notes on our hands." Responds Naran while crossing his arms, he is right after all. And they must think on everything; they know that they are on a pretty advantage compared to the other 12 contestants by teaming up, but they have to learn how to take this advantage on equal winning.

"Right now, we still have one hour and 45 minutes to decide." Says Yasu while leans against a tree trunk. Patience is always a good thing if you want to succeed on the ninja world, so be it.

* * *

The participants gathered at the edge of the forest, this time only Saito stood there watching them. Then the samurai noticed of how badly hurt looked some of the candidates…as expected. "I just hope that those beating gave you the right answer for this case."

With that the 12 ninjas bowed as an affirmative, and suddenly a cloud of smoke appears beside the samurai. Mika appears with her '_forced_ _to use_' white nurse uniform [she prefers her long gray yukata dresses] with a tablet and a pen. "Each of you will mention your hypothesis and she will write it down. After everyone is finished I'll tell you the results, but let me tell you something." Clears up Saito with a frown, "you better have a justification of _why_ you have that suspect."

And as each ninja named their suspect and stated their reasons, Sasuke is listening to every one of the names mentioned. And to tell the truth some of those analyses were pretty stupid…but others were some kind of…believable.

Until someone named Sasuke as suspect; and the last Uchiha looked at the guy with long light brown hair tied on a ponytail looking pretty cocky. When asked about why he though that he was a suspect, the young man responded that '_is just the least expected from a backstabbing bastard like him_'. The Uchiha decided to ignore him at the moment until Naran whispers close to him, "That bastard is called Ten-Ken…I'll tell you about him later--"

"Nara, it's your turn to tell us your suspect." Says suddenly Saito, cutting out the cross dresser. The orange-haired guy scratches the back of his head and starts to play with his fingers in a very girly-fashion way, "Well, there's a problem with that…" Saito starts to tap his feet, "What? A ninja cat shredded your evidence?" with this Mika looks at him and murmurs, "Let her talk Saito--"

Saito: "Fine…"

With that Naran looks at Yasu and Sasuke, "We worked together during this mission and I would like to know if we all get our share with the suspects."

"Since as one of your adaptations for this stage was forming a team for the task, there's nothing wrong with that. So cut off the drama and speak up." With this said Yasu steps forward. "We believe that our suspects for this case are Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi."

Saito: "Okay, now your evidence."

"As everyone else, we've got the message tags on the crime scene." Says Naran while they take out their scrolls; "we also gathered evidence on the scene, which included the two different human scents and the dog smell on the area." With that Yasu continues with the evidence exposition, "in that moment each of us have preliminary suspects such as the participation of a member of the Inuzuka clan and from the Hyuuga clan as well. This was explained by the destruction of the area that was a little similar to the ones seen on that clan terrain and obviously the canine presence."

"But then we read each other's message scrolls," points out Sasuke, "and they gave us enough information to think otherwise. Mine said '_nothing is like you think at first sight_', which made me doubt on our first suspect. Yasu's scroll said '_lighting doesn't strike twice_' so it had numerous meanings, some pretty direct and others not so directly. It gave us the idea that the one of the suspects who caused this has the ability to make numerous techniques on his/her own."

"And then it came my scroll," says Naran pretty proud, "That said '_bring out the beauty of the beast inside of you_' which also lead to many conclusions. One that can be mentioned here is the possibility of a summoning animal involved into this…or even the nine-tail fox vessel Uzumaki Naruto, something that was dismissed when the guys is still a jounin."

Yasu: "So while everyone was taking their eyes out and fighting each other, we teamed up to figure it out who caused the destruction in he forest…"

Sasuke: "…And we believe that they are Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai. Hatake Kakashi for his variety of techniques and ninja dog summoning; Maito Gai for his strength and the nickname of Konoha's green beast."

"And that," says Naran while puts on some huge dark shades, "solves the case."

And when they turned to the rest of the people there…

Silence…

Yasu: "I told you to not do that. No one thinks that it was cool."

Naran: "Of course it was! Maybe I can turn it into a personal trademark move or something."

Yasu: "Naran, putting huge shades on at 6pm is not cool at all."

Naran: "It's how you do it that makes it cool, dude! They'll get used with it--"

"If you are over with your explanation," says Saito pretty annoyed, "I can tell you the real result." With that he takes a scroll and breaks its seal to open it. Unrolling the document, the 12 contestants were looking at the samurai with huge eyes ready to listen to what he has to say.

Saito: "The two beings that caused the destruction of the forest were: Hatake Kakashi and Rock Lee."

Loud groans and protests came out of everywhere. While others were looking at the trio with some hate, Yasu scratches the back of his head; "Well, we went wrong blaming Rock Lee instead of Maito Gai…but the two are pretty similar."

Sasuke stood there blinking, did they really were that close?! He said Kakashi just to blame someone! "I guess so…"

"This doesn't mean that you are all disqualified," mentions the samurai while rolls back the scroll and gives it to Mika. "This will only mean that for the third stage your score will start at seven…and that's the minimum to pass the ANBU exam. You must do it pretty well on the second part and pass the last one to surpass that score. I won't take anymore seven-range ninjas on the ANBU, got it?"

"Wait a second!" screams Naran, "We guessed about Hatake Kakashi, doesn't that give us at least a bonus or something?!" suddenly, the area went silent…all eyes were on the trio. Sasuke believed that it was fair as well, but for some reason he won't like what he'll hear.

"It will be like putting on jail the wrong twin brother, don't you think?" asks lowly Saito while walks pretty close to the 12 ninjas there. "Little mistakes like that in the past have caused unnecessary conflicts on the Five Countries…and this is to you to learn that. Unlike what you think, the ANBU has a different philosophy about life; questions are answered with a 'yes' or 'no'. Everything is either black of white…killing or not kill, guilty or innocent."

"We are the elite of Konoha, the Fire Country and the fear of our enemies for a reason. And a simple mistake to confuse a student's style with the one of the master can't be allowed." With his he steps too close to Naran, "and if you can't accept that…just _leave_."

Naran: "Yeah… [Gulp], I got it."

"Good," suddenly the samurai looks up at the rest of the participants, "the next part of the exam will be in 12 hours. I suggest you to rest your mind as much as possible…you'll need it."

* * *

Rest, was something that Sasuke hadn't been able to do. After leaving the grounds, he found Tatsuha along with Ryuichi, Shuichi and K along with Assaroth and Toya. When those two are going to leave? Could it be that Kaede and Susanoo of the Kinomoto clan ordered them to stay and watch for him? And as expected from the insufferable gang, they wanted to throw a party. And since the gang's party is composed mostly on alcohol and weird games [rock and roll style], the raven haired ninja declined to participate and asked them to celebrate without him.

And just when he was about to go back to his apartment to rest and maybe find something to read [and try to ignore Yuki's books], someone appears in front of him. "I hope that you have time to drink tea with me, Sasuke. I've been looking forward to have a talk to you for a long time." Black eyes met with the gentle brown ones and couldn't deny his request, and started to follow the man mindlessly.

Whatever it was, Iruka-sensei must have something serious to talk to him.

* * *

The teacher's apartment is so much like Kakashi's, Sasuke noticed. But the difference was that the man didn't have photographs of his old genin days around; instead he had pictures of the rookie nine when the teams were formed. And since his team was the number seven; Sasuke couldn't deny seeing the one that was beside that photo: team eight, the one that Hinata belonged a long time ago.

While Iruka was on the kitchen preparing something, Sasuke seats in front of the low dinner table. The place was filled with exams to be corrected and large books, the job of a teacher never ends. But seeing how calm the place is he stared to wonder if Hinata have been there before. After all, this teacher was aware of her abilities, and about her training days with Itachi.

The elder man came back into the room with a tray of a tea pot and two cups. The two small items were different; one was plain black while the other had small red flowers decorating the whole piece. It reminded Sasuke for a moment the kimono that Hinata wore that rainy day in front of Itachi's grave.

Why he is remembering that now?

Mindlessly he took the plain cup and drank some of the warm liquid. After some seconds, Iruka lifts his gaze and starts to rearrange his uncorrected exams, "Hinata never passes from the living room, that's why you hadn't sensed anything happening here before."

That made the last Uchiha to choke on his tea.

"Sasuke," sights the teacher lightly, "I was the only thing that she had on her side besides the Third and Itachi. I'm aware of the '_time recalling jutsu'_ and the consequences of it. Sometimes I like to refer a jutsu as a both gift and curse." Ends Iruka while takes another sip of his tea and starts to look through book covers.

Sasuke: "How…?"

"Believe me that she never tells things directly," he responded amused by the memory, "she just came one day when she was like twelve and told me to be relax that she'll never come at my house on weekends. So I won't have to explain her why Anko is walking around here with my shirt on." Remembers the teacher and blushes lightly at the memory of her straight-forward comment on the matter. "It took me almost two weeks and countless of embarrassing approaches to make her tell me all that she knew about that jutsu. At that time the Third and I though that maybe it was caused by the byakugan…but she never used her eyes for it so we guessed that it's part of the A-1 class ninja package, as I decided to call it."

Sasuke looked absently at the cup in his hands, the way that the man in front of him spoke so normally about her, made him feel at ease. But why he is telling him this? Is there something that he knows? Actually, Hinata trusted on him more than anyone else on the village, but still. "Sasuke," says suddenly Iruka, and the raven haired ninja lifted his head to look straight forward at him, "what you'll do when Hinata steps back on the village?"

"What do you mean?" asks back the Uchiha with an air of security. Is the man in question trying to know something then? Maybe Iruka wasn't that aware or bonded with Hinata as she made it sound a long time ago…

But all ended when a small cloud of dirt appeared on his face and made him cough a couple of times. And then beside his tea cup, was a big rusty photo album. "I like to keep the most important photos safe, so let's see what I have here preserved." Says the man while flips old pages; until it lands on one that Sasuke could remember faintly. It was an official photo that is taken to the group of kids on their first semester at the Academy. But Sasuke looked at it closely, and with wide eyes noticed the huge but little detail.

He saw the corner where his chibi self and Hinata were standing looking at the camera, well she was looking at the camera. His chibi eyes were narrowed at her direction. Then the sensei flips the pages again until the photo of graduation day, with the same poses…and he doing the same thing.

Closing the photo album almost on his nose, Iruka picks it up and places it under the table under Sasuke's amused face. "You never wondered why at the middle of the first year I changed Hinata's seat and sent her to the back of the classroom, right? You couldn't stop staring at her all day…the common signs of a crush--"

"Where are you going with this?" says Sasuke standing up, Iruka knew…Iruka always knew! Then why he is talking about this now?! Why now when Hinata left the village and her one-year term is close to end? What the teacher in front of him is getting with all this?!

"Hinata didn't have the common girl education Sasuke," beings the teacher with hands over the table, "she had to grow up to face things on the battlefield that I don't wish even to my worst enemy. In an effort to not go against her wishes to go out to missions and train, we as grown-up men forgot about her female side."

Sasuke: "…"

"Even at the Hyuuga clan, her father kept her hair short in an effort to think of her as the boy that will rule the clan one day. A girl at her age should be thinking about flowers, pretty dresses and crushes…not about killing demons in the middle of the night." Continues the teacher; without looking up. "I was the one who met her that night, fighting those things that she later told me that were called Vortions like mentioning her favorite food. And she was six years old! For how long she must have seen those monsters and fighting for her life every night? And it took me all this time to think about that."

Seeing that Sasuke remained silent so suddenly, he decided to talk even more.

"But you know," sights loudly the teacher after another sip from his tea, "The bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by... It's beyond reason."

Sasuke: "Iruka--"

Iruka: "That those bound to you by that string will do that because it is important-"

"Stop avoiding what you want to tell me and say it!" screams finally Sasuke, he can see the guilt come out from Iruka's eyes. These are the bonds that Hinata talked about a long time ago, the ones that were tied with her…just like his.

"Do you still love her?" was the simple question of the seemly defeated man, and the raven haired ninja didn't believe that it was the only question in his mind. But with the way that he said it, does it mean that he was aware of his feelings? With this Sasuke takes another sip of his tea, watching with narrowed eyes how Iruka awaited patiently for the answer. And it also seems that he feels irritated for taking time to answer it.

"Of course…" answered the last Uchiha with a hesitant tone, something that made their old teacher to look up at him, "But I think that it's more than before. So that question is completely out of hand." That certainly made Iruka opens his eyes wider; like he didn't expect that answer. Did he want to say that he hated her? That his feelings left the day that Hinata left the village, just like he did years ago? "But I still don't know why you brought me here. Why now."

Iruka: "And what you'll do…if she doesn't return?"

This simple yet negative question made Sasuke to put the tea cup over the table pretty harsh, without caring if it ended breaking against something. Why he is asking that? Does he want Hinata to be away from here forever? Or Iruka wants Hinata away from Sasuke? Under that mental question the Uchiha stands abruptly from his spot, Iruka following almost instantly. "Is not your business--"

"It's **my** **business**," answers pretty dry the teacher, his eyes narrowed towards the young man in front of him. "Because I was there for her before Team Zero came into the picture. While her father tried to dismiss her existence for being born a girl and Neji had those wrong thoughts of her, I welcomed her every time she came back home from a mission. While she pretended to act shy and clumsy in front of the whole village, she came here and talked how much she loathed being in a genin team that never expects any effort from her. And while you decided to step into her room the night that you left the village to tell her that you were leaving after Orochimaru, she was here in the middle of the same night here begging me to explain why you oacted like that! Because every time that she started to see things on a new light, you appear in the picture and made her wonder if she should believe in your words! And that, was the only thing that I couldn't answer to her!"

Sasuke stepped back, taken too out of his mind the things that the normally soft-spoken man screamed right at his face. Every word felt like he was stabbed right on his Sharingan eyes and he was doing nothing to stop them. But, he kept listening every little thing that Iruka was screaming right now.

"You reached into a place that Itachi would never approach to her! It took him years to try to make her cry her eyes out and you did it in less than a year! And you know what hurt me the most Sasuke!?" stops suddenly the teacher, his cheeks flushed with anger and lack of breath. He usually acted like that when Naruto gets on his nerves, but this time it will be to try to find an answer for himself. "That when I noticed how she started to change little by little and that the smile that she used to have before Itachi appeared in her life was once again there, I was too scared to think that it was because of you. So…"

So when he saw that Iruka had his head down and started to shake a little, Sasuke didn't have to be a fucking genius to know that the man was struggling to not cry. "Please," start the teacher, his voice fighting all its strength to not cry, "When she comes back…tell her to stay. And if she doesn't come, go and look for her. She'll be alive." Stepping back, the last Uchiha starts to walk away with his hands on his pockets. "I don't know why you invited me here to tell me that. I don't need to hear something that I already planned." Suddenly his hands landed over Sasuke's shoulders. The dark haired ninja was so shocked that he didn't notice that move. And just when Iruka realized what he had just have done…Sasuke fell on his knees and started to scream. The '_time recalling jutsu_' is proving to be what the Iruka explained earlier as a 'double gift and curse'.

Sasuke couldn't sleep at all thanks to the visions that hadn't stopped to roll on his head…

* * *

Ten minutes left to appear at the foot of the Hokage Mountain, Yasu and Naran were worried because Sasuke wasn't seen at all. "Damn, I know that he was trained by Hatake Kakashi, but does he have to inherit the same lateness?"

"Maybe something appeared at him on the last minute, Yasu." Suggest Naran while fixes his flat chest-ed feminine tank-top. With that Yasu shudder cold sweat and looks away; he couldn't believe that his last chance to become an ANBU lands on the cooperation of a damn cross-dresser…

"Sasuke?" wonders the orange haired weird guy while they see the Uchiha walking towards them. He was a complete mess; uncombed hair, huge black bags under his eyes, yawning loudly and with an absolute unfriendly atmosphere. Well, he always looks unfriendly…this time is more than usual.

"Kami, seeing you like this means one of two things; or you partied until you couldn't stand anymore…or you over trained on the last hours." Says the elder of the trio, fuming of how such young man can still look a little presentable under those conditions. He can just blame Sasuke's genetic.

"To tell the truth, is either of the two." Responds Sasuke while he grabs a random water bottle and splashes over his head to wake up, "I just couldn't sleep…too much dreams." '_Dreams regarding__ time recalling no jutsu __and Hinata…_' though the last Uchiha while everyone turned their heads towards Hiro, who seems to be the host of the second part of the test.

"This mission is a rescue-themed situation, but I suggest you to not open the scroll until you begin." explains the red haired ninja while Ayaka appears and starts to give the twelve contestants the information scroll. When she notices the dark haired ninja's look, he suddenly waves his hand as saying '_I'm okay, let me deal with the test_'.

"But there's a possibility to something happen in these terrain." Says the red haired ninja, and gets everyone's attention. "Look at your side at the comrade beside you…that's one of your obstacles to finish the rescue." With that said, Naran looks at Sasuke and Yasu worried, he doesn't want to fight them! Not like he bonded with the two guys or anything…but you know, he can't loose this because of them!

"And there are also fake victims in this test, and maybe they'll turn into your unexpected enemies. So…good luck." With that Hiro and Ayaka disappears and the candidates did the same towards the grounds close to the Hokage Mountain.

"What do you wanted to tell me about that Ten-Ken guy?" asks suddenly Sasuke, the trio had been a little tense for Hiro's last statement and he didn't like it. If only four of the twelve people participating will pass this exam, then it means that not everyone passes this phase. So to try to make all of them focus on the situation instead of the consequences…he must distract them with the best that Konoha has; addiction to gossip.

"Ten-Ken is like 24 years old," starts to explain Naran, "and he was the first one of his class." Says the cross-dresser. With this Sasuke frowns a little, so the man is a little older than him and also a prime of his generation, but it seems that Naran didn't like the guy at all.

"And like most of the popular guys at the Academy that are the first of their class, they turn into total playboys." At that statement the Uchiha almost fell from the tree branch, he wasn't like that! Girls jumped at him instead! "Ten-Ken was a really bad one; he didn't care about the girls feelings, he just took them as one-night things or trophies. The guy is really a hot headed asshole." After that, Naran softens his expression a little, "until someone turned his ego pretty down…"

"You?" interrupts Yasu, almost laughing thinking about a man-whore asking out a cross-dresser, just for wearing a skirt. And although Naran laughed at the comment, he just shook his head. "Nah, it was our future boss, _Hinata-sama_." Then Sasuke's eyebrow twitched seeing Naran's eyes sparkle with joy at the mention of the captain's name. Is he a fucking fan boy too?

Yasu: "Really?"

"Of course!" beams the orange haired guy pretty girly excited, "I was even there when it happened…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

_It was a nice night off, and small groups of ninjas gathered at one of the local bars of the village. To be more precisely to one famous for being one of Team Zero's favorite. And just like they do once a week, the famous team was there to catch a couple of drinks and act silly with them. And even when they were aware to be surrounded by freaky fan girls and fan boys, the environment was still too cool to leave early. _

_On a certain moment, Hinata stands up from her chair [still pretty sober] to go to the bar and ask for extra sake bottles. And as usual, she is approached by '__fan freaks__' [just like Saito called them]. But this time, she was approached by the infamous playboy Ten-Ken. _

_But don't get anyone wrong, the guy was pretty attractive; with light brown eyes and long silk brown hair is the kind of bad boy that you'll date, but never bring home to mom and dad. And while the ANBU captain waited for her four sake bottle order; the guy makes his move. _

"_My, my I've heard about your from every corner of this village, even from your enemies. But none of them are enough to tell me how incredible you really look." Says Ten-Ken with his smooth voice; something that even some girls from the distance seemed to drool about. And although Hinata hadn't moved a muscle to acknowledge his presence, the guy continued. "Because you are not from here; you are certainly a fallen angel from heaven." From the table, three of the most dangerous men in that place were seeing the situation at hand._

_Saito: "That guy…is completely stupid. Let's take him outside."_

_Yuki: [hissing] "I want to crush his balls Saito…!"_

_Saito: "I was planning to cut them off, cook them deep-frying and offer them to feed the Inuzuka dogs."_

_Hiro: "Nah, just give those balls raw, we can't cook something so small…"_

_Turning her head to look at the guy, she raises an eyebrow, "You were in line or something?" asks the captain referring to ordering drinks to the bartender, something that they guy didn't expected. And just when she turned her head towards the bar, he took a look to the curves of the ANBU ninja. Her uniform made justice by give nice accent to his two favorite body parts; ass and breasts. _

_In that moment Ten-Ken couldn't take it anymore and gets pretty close, "Why don't you stop trying to avoid me and let's go and do what we both want?" and even when Saito and the others noticed how the guy had the guts to try to trap her against the bar and press his body against hers a little; they decided to give one more minute before jerking his skin off through the balls._

"_You are the guy called Ten-Ken, right?" says Hinata pretty casual while turns around and makes a little space between them. The people around them were watching silently their exchange of words. Ten-Ken smirks because she recognized him, just to make things easier for him. "It seems that my popularity has reached your ears, I'm touched."_

"_To tell the truth, I don't see any big deal about you. And if you excuse me, my teammates tend to be cranky when I take too much time to order their sake." And just when she started to walk away with her tray with four bottles, Ten-Ken speaks low, but loud enough for her to hear. "We can have a great time…with that uniform at the floor of my room tonight." with that the people around him gasped back when Hinata halted on her steps. But the playboy saw this as an 'almost done' signal and pushed it a little further. _

_Ten-Ken: "You know…if you heard perfectly about me, you know that I can give you something even better than what __Uchiha Itachi__ gave to you."_

_Silence…no one talks about the dead S-class missing ninja around her, she was his student after all. _

_Turning around, Hinata looks at him with a calm temper, something that you wouldn't expect after hearing those words. If she was like any other, she would have blasted the man to the next world. But instead she just looked at him like she was watching a weird painting. Walking towards him slowly until they were a foot away, Hinata reaches her eyebrows with her head titled to a side. "I don't why you said that you give me something better than Uchiha Itachi did, when I never did __**that**__ with him." Ten-Ken grins to himself, so she is a virgin…?_

"_But let me tell you something about what you just offered, I'll never sleep with you." With that she walks away, but stops suddenly to turn back at him for a second. _

_Hinata: "I'd rather fuck a dead body."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**

* * *

**"Ow," says Yasu while they keep moving, "He must have hidden into a dark room until yesterday." By this Naran shook his head, remembering everything that happened that night. "Actually, it affected his playboy fame pretty bad. Since then he became kind of obsessive with Hinata-sama," replies the cross-dresser, "I've hear that he sent the most creepy gifts at the door of her office. Although he didn't approached her when the rest of Team Zero is around or in public, since they have made some pretty bad situations."

"You mean that he has been harassing her?" asks the Uchiha, not believing that. Who would dare to do that to Hinata…HIS woman!? "Come on, she is the ANBU captain--"

"There's also a rumor that Hinata-sama personally almost left him in a coma once, but she got reported for that. Ten-Ken is one of the village elder's only grandson. He is pretty defended on the high positions you know." Responds Naran pretty angry, he didn't like the guy at all. Ten-Ken was dangerous to deal for that reason; now Sasuke sees why the orange haired guy told him to be careful around him.

Yasu: "I don't get it, why take the ANBU exam? He can just ask it to his grandfather or whoever is on the council on that matter."

Naran: "Because Hinata had denied that request from scratch too many times before, and that he openly promised to make her his wife at the moment that he enters the organization. The only way that Ten-Ken will be able to do it is through the exam, and it seems that he finally got the chance. Sadly, if he shows undeniable skill in this test, he'll de admitted."

Yasu: "Even with Team Zero around?!"

Naran: "Even with Team Zero around"

"Then it means that we should do anything that is in our hands to stop him, right?" asks the raven haired ninja, making Naran to almost crash into a tree. Could be Uchiha Sasuke, known for being the ANBU Captain's rival the one suggesting this?! "But…but…I don't get it!" screams both Yasu and the cross-dresser at the same time. This was completely unreal!

"He had the balls to give an indirect hint about me yesterday's test calling me a threat." Responds the raven haired ninja; as something casual. "Now I want to give him a REAL reason to talk shit about Uchiha Sasuke."

Yasu: [sarcasm] "I don't know why I feel surprised by that **humble** statement…he is the last Uchiha after all!"

Meanwhile…

* * *

A group of three candidates made it into an abandoned one-room house close to the mountain, only to get there and find someone chained to a wall at the end of the dark, gloomy room. Taking cautions and walking closely into the place, they notice that the one chained as hostage is no other than one of the beauties of the famous rookie nine: Ino. And being popular in the village had cost some fan boys as well.

"Well, well…it seems that heaven decided to please us with a cute hostage." Says one of the ninjas in the exam, while licks his lips. "But I hope that you and I can go on a date after this."

"Are you the ones supposed to save me? I can't believe it!" groans Ino while the four men kneeled to start to take out her chains, by brushing _accidentally_ her skin in the process. "It's even in the gennin rule books about treat your hostages and the people to rescue with respect!" whines the blonde ninja, while the guys chuckle lightly at her comment.

"Aw, we just want to have some fun after we finish this. Why don't you decide which one you want to date first…?" but the man's voice died when they felt the dark aura coming form the entrance of the broken house. In fact, the dark angry aura was so large that it covered the whole door, making impossible for the light to come in.

"**What…do you think…that you are doing…?**" Echoed the angry voice from the door; because there are three things that you should know about Akimichi Chouji:

First, never mess with his food [especially his potato chips].

Second, never do or say anything inappropriate to someone close to him; like family, friends, comrades…or **his girlfriend**.

Third, remember to always avoid the first two warnings; the pacific Chouji can act a little…lethal.

* * *

**BOOM!**

While the big boned ninja started to cause some mayor destruction somewhere; Naran, Yasu, and Sasuke almost managed to escape from a sudden explosion. And while they reacted on time and checked that everyone was fine, the last Uchiha noticed something important, "We have to get hurry! That explosion tag was put by one of the participants!"

"Damn those assholes, they are taking this too seriously!" screams Yasu, and in that moment another explosive tag made its appearance one again, destroying some parts of the forest. "It means that they are trying to take us away from the right direction. Let's go!" screams back Sasuke as a matter-o-fact. And just when they left part of the thick forest, they found themselves with a valley of rocks and a small cave…with Nara Shikamaru tied on his back.

"Damn, I can't believe that I have to become a hostage. Troublesome…" mutters the shadow expert ninja, while Sasuke looks at him and frowns. Maybe this can be pretty similar to what Team Zero has seen in the past, and this is too easy. And just when Naran was about to move forward, "Wait," orders the raven haired ninja, "this is too easy…too damn easy."

"I know, sis anyone made it here before us?" asks Yasu to Shikamaru, who was pretty inside of the cave.

"I though that someone was there before…but he left!" screams the hostage ninja from the interior of the small cave. And then Naran realized what it was, "I can't sense someone else…and if they hadn't picked up him yet…it means that there must be a trap on the cave."

And at the moment that the cross-dresser said that, Sasuke pushes him to the ground…saving him from a kunai. Rapidly they look up to search Yasu with the eye, only to see the older man wounded by another weapon…this time on his stomach.

"Well, at least I took away another bastard…"

Standing at the entrance of the cave stood Ten-Ken. And although his brown hair swung with the wind, there was nothing mystical around the guy. In fact, compared to Sasuke he was pretty ordinary. But that didn't stop the Uchiha to stand up and be in defense pose in front of Yasu. "Do you have to hurt him to do that? You could have saved Shikamaru from the cave and pass this with flying colors."

Shikamaru: "Eh…someone is going to release me?"

"Is not fun, if you can't take away some pests while at it, right?" responds the man with a string and an explosive tag in his hand. "Besides, you are the only ones left…and I want a secure pass ticket to the last part, right?"

"You mean that you got rid of the rest!? They are Konoha comrades like us!" screams Naran while takes out a kunai. A traitor is sentenced to death, and he is willing to make that judgment right away. But the twisted smile of that strong jounin made him shiver a little.

Shikamaru: "Hello…I am the hostage that you should save? Troublesome…"

"And risk my pass to be close to my future bitch? Nah," jokes Ten-Ken. "They are not death…only unable to be present to the third part, you know. And I need all my competition shut down--"

"Don't be stupid," cuts off Sasuke, "Yasu is too old to even think about Hinata…"

Yasu: "Hey--"

Sasuke: "And Naran maybe is close to get out of the closet..."

Naran: "For your information I'm 100% straight!"

"And she doesn't desire anything else than see me hanging by the balls at the gates of Konoha. We are no threats for your purposes…are you going to hurt the hostage that you should rescue just for some senseless obsession?" Ends Sasuke. While Ten-Ken is laughing like crazy, Sasuke is taking out a kunai secretly…he doesn't know yet what are the specialization of the guy in front of him. And this happens on missions all the time.

"The moment that your rivalry started Hinata ignored me completely, even Team Zero saw my threat as a joke," says bitterly the man at the entrance of the cave, "she even said that I wasn't worth to worry about! I am the elite of my generation! My bloodline is from the most powerful politicians of the Fire Country: The Konoha Council! That's why…" In that moment he shows a pack of explosive tags in his hands. "I'm going to save 'you from the betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke'" says the man with an evil smirk; he was planning to blame the last Uchiha for the incident! "'who took the chance of this test to try to run away from Konoha once again'—aaaaaahhhhh!" but he couldn't do anything at the moment, because Sasuke managed to work on the earth element and create a huge rock hand underneath Ten-Ken, trapping him momentary.

In that instant Naran releases Shikamaru, who almost fell asleep due to that lame evil-guy speech. But unexpected from the turn of events, Sasuke handles him Yasu. "Shikamaru, take Yasu in a safe place."

Shikamaru: "What?! You are coming with me--!"

"Yasu needs a medic now," says the Uchiha while looks at the now rock fist trembling from the inside, "and if his wound gets infected, he won't be able to pass the exam." With that said he turns to Naran, "you can aid him while the help comes, right?" "I have some salves here…wait, no! You can't stay here and fight Ten-Ken! Come with us!" Begs the cross-dresser, this time he is acting like a girl and annoying, according to Sasuke. And what the raven haired guy said next let Nara Shikamaru blink and let his jaw fall into the ground…"Okay, let's go then. I don't know if that jutsu will last being away from me."

When the Uchiha stopped to act like a cocky hero!? Wait, does this leave Naruto as the only cocky self-sacrificed hero in his generation!? Luckily, Yasu was treated in time…and Hiro informed them that in two hours will be the third and final part of the exam…with the ones who can make it.

The air was tense…pretty tense…

* * *

There they stood Sasuke, Naran, Yasu…and Ten-Ken. The bastard managed to escape from the rock fist using the explosive tags. But instead of looking mad at them or anything, the guy was smirking with extreme confidence. Why?

Suddenly, they are all called into a large room, which looked more like a court. At the top stood three seats, each one with a masked ANBU. At the base of those seats stood Ibiki and at the sight of the four remaining contestants with a frown. "Wow, it's rare to see so many candidates to join the ANBU."

With that Naran and Yasu started to sweat drop, is the guy insane? They are only four people! And there's only room for three to get in!

"Now let me explain the rules of this last step," explains Ibiki, "you will be asked three questions that will be provided by the judges. None of the judges will talk, so they'll pass me the questions, but always answer like they were the ones asking it. After you are all done, you'll be sent outside while they make a decision. If the participant says something that might incriminate you in a wrong way, or that can affect negatively to your score, speak up. Note that these judges are good to find out when someone is lying or telling the truth…so avoid it. Not like I need to tell you that, of course."

With a silent nod, Naran is called first. One of the cards is sent to the 'official speaker'. "Why do you want to join the ANBU?"

"I've admired Hinata-sama since it became public her position in the ANBU, had the opportunity to meet her in person and I have to say…that I love her style, her clothes are the best ninja uniform style that I've ever seen!" squeals the orange haired ninja, making everyone in the room sweat drop by the rare girly display. "But" stops abruptly; "she is one of the few people that talked to me straight to the eye without wondering about my sexual preferences. She took the time to suggest me to have more weapons at hand, and to take the exam. And although some people in this village disagree with her way to do some things, I believe that she treats everyone the same. And that she expects everyone to do the same thing."

A mixture of fan crazy and admiration? That wasn't expected.

Then Ibiki picks a second card, "What kind of talents that you have can be pretty handful for the ANBU?"

"This sounds more like to pick up Miss Konoha," mutters Yasu to himself, but somehow everyone heard [blame it to the silent room] and looks back at him. The gray haired man just blushed and looks away.

"Well, for starters, I'm pretty confused to be a girl…so I can be a great spy!" With that the masked judges' sweat dropped, and one of them took a small card and wrote a note to send it to Ibiki. "Erm, judge number two says that there are a lot of females in the ANBU, so why take one that looks remotely like one?"

Naran: "Does that count as the third question?"

Ibiki, not noticing that it was indeed a third question, looks up at the three judges. With a loud sight they nod and decide to count it as the third question. Waiting patiently for Naran to respond; the male in question looks up at them with a smile. "You can use me as a surprise upper hand in rare missions. In this world there are people that have a lot of different twisted fantasies. Do you know how men in this village tried to seduce me knowing that I'm a guy, but wanted to spend the night with one that looks pretty feminine? And please, don't ask me about that--"

"I don't think that the judges are interested in your personal life, thank you." and with that Naran is told that his questions ended and that he can go back to his place. Seeing this Sasuke raised an eyebrow, this guy is pretty smart too. He managed to make sure that nothing too strong is asked to him, so with little effort he managed to change the possible curse of the questions using his cross-dressing thing to lead them into his field.

Again…Naran has proved to be a pretty smart guy.

After sighting rather loudly, Ibiki chooses the next ninja; Yasu. With that he takes a card and reads, "There's a record about you trying to enter the ANBU several times, twelve to be exact. And even knowing that this can be your last change, you are here even with that broken hand." Points the evaluator to the bandaged hand. "Besides all mentioned before, your jounin record is remarkably good. Actually you have been on the Top ten of your level on the past seven years. The question is, why do you insist to try it one more time?" Then Sasuke's eyes opened towards the old man, he tried to enter the ANBU all those times? Does he really want to belong to the organization that bad?

After thinking about it, the man finally responds, "I don't see anything wrong to keep trying, that's how things happen." But suddenly, one of the judges throws a card to Ibiki. "The leader of the judges says that your answer is full of bullshit…to say something with substance." Reads the exam manager.

Yasu looks at the judges and frowns, "If what I've said is bullshit for the judge here, then I don't know what he or she is doing up there, judging me. I have full loyalty to the village where all my ancestors came from. I want to be on the first line to defend the future generations that will keep this place with the Will of Fire on high. Can't I just answer that I want to do something because I just want to do it?" By this Naran coughs nervously and Ten-Ken smirks arrogantly, it seems that he knows who may loose the test for sure.

Then another card is given to Ibiki and the evaluator blinks twice impressed by what he is reading. "The judges inform that your turn is over, to go back to your place." And with that statement the few people in that room reacted in different ways; Naran and Sasuke looked a little worried…they only asked the man ONE question! Yasu sighted and started to think that his dream to be on his best to protect his home was never meant to try. And Ten-Ken was celebrating for the turn of events. Although he doesn't like the fact that Sasuke and Naran have also possibilities to make it. If he can take down the cross-dresser and Hinata's rival, his public image will come back to his prime female conquests.

Ibiki: "Ten-Ken is next."

The one mentioned stands cockily with a winner's smirk while the judges pass another card to Ibiki, "What positive qualities that you have can be helpful for the success of the ANBU?" and with all the confidence in this world responds, "I good political bases by being the grandson of one of the Council elders. His experience has been passed through generations and obviously I have the same talent when it comes to negotiations and political village issues. I don't know any other ninja outside of the council that has such knowledge as I do."

Sasuke: [thinking/muttering with sarcasm] _"How humble the bastard turned out to be…"_

"There are also my seduction abilities for the gathering information purposes," continues the man with perfect speech abilities, "As jounin my specialization had been on the spying missions, making them 98% successful. The other two percent had been because it wasn't necessary to use those methods. And I bet that you've seen the records of all the participants before letting them take this exam, so you know that I've shown unremarkable abilities since the Academy, being the first of my class."Although the judges seemed pretty emotionless due to their masks, another judge gives a card to Ibiki to read, "What about the incident of the past test?"

"A good ninja must be capable to complete its task no matter what is meant to do." Responds Ten-Ken, using a political tone. "The ANBU missions have great importance for the village. Useless thoughts shouldn't interfere with the mission."

Silence…

The judge of the middle gives Ibiki one last card, "Would you deny a mission and is morally wrong for you?"

Ten-Ken: "No; feelings shouldn't be attached to the task."

And with no more words the man returns to his spot, meaning that the last turn goes to Sasuke. The raven haired ninja stands close to where the judges are watching, waiting for the questions to come. Then the first card appears, "Why someone who killed the notorious S-class ninja Uchiha Itachi, obvious to his power and abilities, would join such strict organization as the ANBU?"

Naran gasped and Yasu opened his eyes wide, those guys are going to make it hard for the last Uchiha. But he didn't sow any sign of surprise with that question, although inside Sasuke didn't expected that…like almost forgetting that he killed his own brother almost two years ago.

Time goes by pretty fast, indeed.

"Because all what I did was for a simple purpose, and now that it's done…I need to give a use to all that knowledge and abilities into something useful." Responds Sasuke pretty calm, while his inner-self is dances and says '_take that Ten-Ken baka!_' And as fast as he responded, another card appeared, "Do we have to remind you that to fulfill that selfish purpose of yours you betrayed this village without care?"

Sasuke: "I was young and immature, and although it will never compensate the pain that I caused to others due to my actions, I know that I'll live forever with that mark on my forehead."

Then Ibiki gets hit by another card thrown at him by one of the judges, "The judge says that don't compared yourself with a Hyuuga, and that those words seem more like a broken record--"

"If telling the truth and being sincere is act like a broken record then I am a broken record." Spats Sasuke, clenching his fists tightly, he should have suspected that this wasn't going to be easy when those three masked judges were up there acting like gods to decide his decisions. "It took me time and a lot of effort of people who decided to start to know the true me to understand what I'm saying right now. This has been the longest year of my life and I just want to prove that I am worth to keep living."

With that he receives another card, "To prove who?"

Sasuke: "To **myself**."

After that simple answer the whole room remained silent once again, but yet Sasuke didn't move from his spot. Although all three questions were made, he felt like he shouldn't move. Yasu was dismissed with just one question, and that somehow worried him a lot. Not for failing the test, but for Naran and Yasu not passing because they team up with him. It's like join Orochimaru to save Konoha once and then act like nothing happened.

Seeing that the judges started to share notes and stuff, the raven haired ninja turns around to return to his previous spot when Ibiki stops him. "There's…one last question for you." Stopping on his tracks, the last of the Sharingan bloodline stands still to hear what was going to be asked. "What about your rivalry with our Captain Hinata? What about when she comes back to her long term mission and sees you once again?"

Looking up at the dark ceiling, Sasuke thinks about how to put the words in his mind in order, because he already has it at the tip of his tongue. "I want to leave her that decision. If she believes that I should leave and never come back, I will. If she still wants to kill me, I won't hesitate. Until now I didn't realized about the pain that I caused to others, like I said before. And it won't stop until those that I've hurt directly or indirectly can either forgive me or take their vengeance. It's all up to her." and with that he finally returns to his spot, but he couldn't hear Naran's whispers because Ibiki interrupted them.

"Now the scores will say if you pass or not, this is based on the two past tests and this questioner. Remember that only three of you will pass the ANBU exam and enter the ANBU, and it doesn't matter if you are the only four of…only three will enter." Explains the exam administrator and takes out a wood tablet. "We'll start with Naran."

And when the cross-dresser took a step forward, the three masked judges lift each one a score card:

8

8.5

8

Suddenly the orange haired ninja starts to shriek and jump around, amusing everyone in that room. Naran's intelligence and ability to control the past short interrogation must have given the push to pass it. "You classified Naran, next is Yasu." the elder ninja stood forward quite worried, they only asked him one question, which wasn't enough.

7

7.5

7

With those scores, the man started to see his dream to becoming an ANBU fade away. Even when Ibiki just mentioned that he classified to enter, but with four people in the room, his chances were dim. Then Ten-Ken is called forward, smirking towards where the old ninja is standing defeated. But everything changed when the judges showed his results.

7

7.5

7

It must be an error! How he can get the same score as the old man?! Not wanting to show any immature attitude, he returns to his place. He shouldn't be that worried, Uchiha Sasuke must have been taken out of the game from the start.

Finally the raven haired ninja stepped forward with difficulty; he is seeing how Yasu is close to burst into tears, his last chance to enter the ANBU seemed so close yet so far, so he hoped to loose this so that loyal man can see it happen. But it seems that sometimes life is really a nasty bitch…and he noticed it when he saw the three scores.

8.5

10

9

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. 10?! He got a '10'?!

"Uchiha Sasuke, be proud. You've got the highest score." Mentions Ibiki while takes the notes, looking rather impressed and shocked at the same time. But Sasuke blinked uncontrollably at the three score cards; this can't be. They should have passed those points to Yasu damn it!

"Alright!" screams the interrogator, getting everyone's attention. "Since Yasu and Ten-Ken got the same low scores, only one of you two will pass the exam. The judges suggest for me to decide then, since they trust into my choice and reasons." With that said, both males stood forward. Yasu's hands were sweating due to the pressure of the situation; he didn't have anything to win against Ten-Ken. The guy is the grandson of a Council elder and has high political contacts and speech skills. So he closed his eyes and waited to the pain to strike him.

Ibiki: "That's why I won't take time to decide this since is pretty easy; welcome to the organization…Yasu."

Although the old man heard his name, he didn't open his eyes at all. It took Naran's screams and Sasuke's pat on the back to realize that it was true…he is now part of the ANBU. Meanwhile Ten-Ken stomps in front of the judges really angry. "What the fuck?! You choose that old man over me?! Do you forgot who I am?!"

"Of course that I didn't forgot," responds Ibiki pretty calm, crossing his arms, "but I certainly I did at the moment that you attacked all your comrades on the second test, and with the purpose to incriminate another into that. Of course you also forgot that the hostage was going to tell us everything, including your comments regarding Captain Hinata."

Ten-Ken: "My grandfather will hear about this!"

Ibiki: "He already knows, in fact…he is the one who asked us to not pass you."

With that the man leaves the place pretty pissed, but Sasuke and the others hoped that it will be the last thing that they'll hear from Ten-Ken. But their attention turned back to Ibiki, who was still rubbing his forehead due to the annoying screams of joy from Naran. "You need to report to the Team Zero headquarters in an hour so you can sign the terms and conditions and of course…the mask."

* * *

After the whole thing was done, Naran and Yasu retired to Kami knows where [Sasuke think that he won't see them in a long time] while the Uchiha stands in the middle of the road when he noticed Tatsuha, Assaroth, Toya, Ryuichi, Shuichi and K waiting for him. but instead of saying anything, he started to walk away…and managed to step to a side when the monk tried to tackle him down, ending his face hit hard on the ground. When Tatsuha will learn that Sasuke is a NINJA?

"Oh, damn it Sasuke! You better tell me that you passed!" screams the monk with dramatic tears in his eyes. "Because I promised Shuichi-kun to dance the **Macarena** at their free concert if you don't--!"

"You should have told me earlier then," mentions the raven haired ninja to look up at the rest of the group with a smile, "I would have loose on purpose."

"You are so mean--! Wait…YES! He passed!" screams Tatsuha while picks Sasuke in his arms and dancing around, making Ryuichi get pretty excited and join the freaky dance. The demon slayer [Assaroth] and Toya sweat dropped at the sight, even when they are not humans…they saw this as something completely stupid. And the sad thing is that everyone ignored Sasuke's scream to be put down…until he hit the monk's head…pretty hard.

* * *

Sixty minutes later, Uchiha Sasuke knocked at the door of the ANBU Captain's office. Earlier he saw Yasu leaving the office, telling him that all the process was with Team Zero…something that made him smile even more. Saito must be angry because he passed it anyway…after all in the end everything landed on the judges' scores.

Entering without waiting for a call, he stands in the middle of the room. Yes, he had been there a couple of times before…facing Saito with his hands crossed under his chin and with those naturally narrowed eyes that makes it look like he is always thinking about killing. But even after that, he couldn't still get used to not seeing Hinata sitting there instead. Although they used that room for another purpose [the sexual fantasy purpose], he still missed her presence in that place. Then he saw that Hiro and Yuki stood beside him, completely emotionless. And by the way that they looked…they were more pleased with the results than their actual boss…which is pretty funny.

But his thoughts snapped back to reality when Saito spoke, "I don't have all day to see you laughing at my face." Says the samurai while throws a mask and a scroll at the top of the desk, "here's your mask and the Terms and Conditions to be part of the ANBU. And I think is too obvious to mention that the contents of the scroll and everything spoken inside of this office dies in this office." Remarks Seijuro, while the last Uchiha looks at the mask with a frown, why it has those red markings? It reminded him the one that he saw Hinata using when he was fighting Naruto [Chapter 1]. But at the moment that he started to read the scroll before signing it, his head snapped towards the ANBU team in front of him.

Sasuke: "What the…?"

"Is as it reads Sasuke," mentions Hiro while crosses his arms, "it was already settled that those who managed to get at least one '10' at the scores will be good enough to become a Hunter." States the red haired ninja while raising his eyebrows, since it seems that Sasuke didn't expected it. Maybe Ayaka's claim that he started to act a_ little_ humble around his achievements was real?

Sasuke: "It's not about that."

Hiro: "Then?"

Sasuke: [taking the mask and frowning at it] "…why a fucking hawk?"

In that moment Hiro almost fell on his back and Saito smirked evilly. He knew that he'll ask that, oh the beautiful sin of narcissism. "Oh, my…for all the things that you could have complained, it had to be about the fucking mask?" asks Yuki trying to not laugh, he knows why Saito did it…and he is itching to see the young man's reaction. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Sasuke: "What do you mean?"

"Well, with that nose of yours…we got worried that none of the other masks will fit you." responds the samurai with such serious face and anyone could think that it was true. But this was really a challenge for Yuki and Hiro, since they were holding back their laughs when they saw the Uchiha touch his nose immediately.

Biting his thumb angrily and signing the scroll with blood, Sasuke takes the mask and turns around to stomp out angrily. "Fuck you three," states the Uchiha and then stops to look at them over his shoulder, "and thank you…for believing in Me." and with that he left the room. When the door was closed, Yuki was on the ground laughing his ass off. "[Laughs] Oh Kami! You've seen that?! Damn now he'll stare at the mirror for the rest of the day! [Laughs]"

Hiro: "[Laughs] You can't blame him…the mask looks like a dead bird ran over an angry mob! [Laughs]"

It took them almost ten minutes to calm down, the image of a shocked and angry Uchiha still fresh on their minds. But when they finally calmed down, Yuki was the first to speak.

Yuki: "Saito, why did you give Sasuke a '10'? I mean, you've never done that before..."

But the samurai ignored to answer and remained silent, meaning that he won't answer anything. And his teammates know that he won't spill anything related to his decision. After all…no one knows that actually THEY ARE the judges of the ANBU exams. But the small smile Saito's lips confirmed only one thing:

He doesn't regret it.

* * *

Kinomoto Shinji was running happily through the vast backyard that his parents owned. For a five year old kid with five elder brothers and three little ones to play with, sometimes is good to be on his own. And it's even better when you have a HUGE white tiger as your exclusive playmate. Although being not completely developed, the furry stripped animal is already an inch taller than Kiba's dog. With paws that were already bigger than the kid in front of him, he had to learn to measure his strength when it's surrounded by the Kinomoto kids. that and the fact that when it comes to nap time, he becomes the children's official sleeping mat due to his big and furry skin. It had become so soft and long that Tomoyo wanted to cut it once, but she didn't because it's part of his features.

Byako have stayed with the family for a long time, it was the first place that he ran when he was wounded by Sasuke months ago. He could have returned to the Kinomoto lands, but wanted to see if the Uchiha might come for him…but as time passed by, it seemed the opposite. So that's why he agreed with Yuki that he'll go back to the lands tomorrow first hour in the morning, not like he didn't miss his clan friends.

But his nose detected something that little Shinji is looking at now. And while he was trying his best to not growl at the unexpected visitor, the little kid ran towards the person who dared to get into a private property with a BIG wild animal with it. And that is how Sasuke's arrival on that backyard felt in that moment. "Sasuke-san! Are you here for a visit?" asks the child with his big light colored eyes. and although his reaction seemed completely innocent, Shinji has proven before to know more than anyone can think. Byako have seen the bright future of the kid in front of him, so he wasn't surprised when he stepped back from the Uchiha and smiled at the man in front of him.

"I'll be in the kitchen helping mommy, you talk!" and the blonde kid ran away, leaving Sasuke scratching the back of his head…pretty nervous. And who wouldn't be when you have a HUGE cat growling at you with a threatening intention? But he quickly remembered why he was there, and unexpected from Byako…Sasuke bowed lowly in from of him. "I'm an asshole," begins the Uchiha still kneeling in front of the now almost adult Byako. "I've hurt you in a moment that you tried to help me to not do something stupid…"

* * *

Shinji, who went into the kitchen and saw his father entering the room at the same, ran towards him. "Hello Papa!" Yuki blinks twice at the sight of his five year old son, "Hey Shinji, I though that you went to wait for your elder brother Eiri to leave from the Academy with the rest." Shaking his head, the blond child didn't notice that Tomoyo was cleaning the dishes when he said, "I was playing with Byako-chan, but Sasuke-sama wants to talk to him so I left them alone."

The poor dish that was a second ago in the woman's hands was now scattered on the floor. In that same moment she and Yuki stopped in front of the kitchen window to see the Uchiha bowed in front of a threatening looking giant white tiger.

Yuki: "its official, that guy is nuts."

Tomoyo: "Or he has a lot of balls to do that."

Yuki: "Yeah…and the need to have them shaved it seems."

* * *

"Part of me is glad that you left Me." starts Sasuke, getting a threatening growl from the white tiger, "because I came to realize after those psychological sessions with Ayaka and stop drinking; that I didn't deserve to have you with me."

* * *

Tomoyo is biting her nails like crazy, one false move form Byako and she'll be there to stop him. But Yuki realized what is going on and relaxed, "He is…asking Byako for forgiveness?"

* * *

"I went through two element challenges during this year. The demons want me dead and Tatsuha almost died because of my immaturity and lack of appreciation towards those who decided to come and meet the real Me." the dark haired ninja is looking down, the tiger noticed. This is a complete submission position. "But in search to be able to be forgiven and be strong, I took the ANBU exam. Seeing Saito accepting me as a hunter for the organization meant more than the test itself. And now," With this he raises his head, eyes staring directly at the blue ones that belonged to Byako. It's often said that it's dangerous to stare at a wild animal straight into the eyes; being that a clear sign of challenge.

"I have made a personal mission: I'll go after Hinata if she doesn't come back to Konoha." and although that statement didn't surprise the tiger, it was what he said next. "I just want to know if she is happy doing whatever she is dong out there. If she has found happiness away from me, I'll never bother her again. Heck, I even offer her my support in whatever she does. I'll be happy if she is happy, that's all that I need. I can't help it…I love her."

Seeing that Byako hadn't moved a muscle, Sasuke decided that maybe the tiger will never forgive him. "I just came to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you…and that your loss had helped me to understand why you tried to help me in that moment. I just needed to thank you for that as well--"

But he couldn't move or say anything else, because the white tiger's big and rough tongue practically cleaned and combed his face and hair. Leaning his enormous head over the Uchiha's he mutters a "roar".

Translation: [_It was about time, Sasuke._]

Taken back by the tiger's reaction, the raven haired man hugged him, clutching on the long and furry hair form its neck. "Thank you…thank you…" it was all that he could mutter, not finding anything else to say. But then Byako had something to say "roar…" Translation: [_I hope that you came to pick me up as well…I miss your bubble baths._]

Laughing softly due to the comment and thanking Kami for learning to speak animal languages [thanks to the Earth Element Challenge], he rubs Byako's head and responds with a "roar". Translation: [_Yeah, but I'll have to fix the door so you can sleep indoors…_]

* * *

From the kitchen window, Tomoyo was crying happily like she was watching the final episode of a soap opera. But then Yuki noticed something very important and cursed,

Yuki: "Damn we left the window closed. And I couldn't hear the whole thing…!"

* * *

A new and incomplete Team Seven was gathered at the building roof that they met for the first time. Hatake Kakashi decided that, through the turn of event for the past years regarding Sasuke's return, the addition of Sai to the team and Sakura's secret alliance to the ANBU Root; that they should start to make bonding activities…starting today. But he couldn't find Sasuke yet, so he decided to begin with the rest.

"Well, as you know…with the exception of Sai," explains the copy ninja, "when the Team was formed I asked you about your likes and dislikes and dreams, right?" Naruto, Sakura and Sai nodded; although the first two didn't want to remember that…they were so immature in that time.

"So I want to hear it again, so let's start with Sai-kun, since we never heard his," says Kakashi encouraging the artist to begin. Sai started to think, those questions are pretty simple, so there's no way to mess it up. And besides, this must be a way of bonding and to be sincere, right?

"Hello, my name is Sai," begins the ninja, "I like to draw whatever takes my attention and to make more bonds. I dislike all sorts of ugly things, and people who make feel others sad." Says the young ANBU with a fake smile. "My dream…is to understand all the terms that are around friendship…including the complex word of nicknames."

"Okay…" says Kakashi, not wanting to go further into that, "Next is Sakura-chan."

"My name is Haruno Sakura," starts the girl looking as serious as possible. "I like to be close to those that I care the most and being serious in my work. And I dislike injustice and unfair fates." But everything seemed okay until she spoke again, "My dream is to make someone see that I am the one who can make him happy."

'_I guess she won't give up on Sasuke yet_.' Thinks sadly the masked ninja while he points to Naruto, "You know that I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he says pretty enthusiastic, "I love ramen and to learn new techniques to improve and show off to others. I don't like when people fight and cause pain to others, when we can get along pretty well." then his blue eyes shinned with challenge, "and like years before my dream hadn't changed…I want to be the next Hokage."

'_Someone hasn't changed at all_,' thinks Kakashi until a chakra signature made him too behind where his students sat. Sai and the others do the same to see someone approaching, and their eyes widen when they see him with someone else. "Tatsuha told me that you were looking for me…am I late?" asks the voice pretty calm, a voice that no one there never though to hear with such tone.

"No…no, you're on time, Sasuke." points the copy ninja while he see the last Uchiha take a seat on one of the corners, and then see a grown-up Byako leaning beside him. "I guess that you know what this is about, right?" says the gray haired man while he looks further than his student stands to see Tatsuha waiting from afar, but the man seemed smiling proudly at the raven haired ninja.

"Yeah, I kind of made it to hear It." responds the raven haired ninja, while rubs behind the tiger's ear. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke; I like to eat spicy food, drink tea and to train pretty hard. I dislike sweet things and when something threats those around me and I can't do anything to stop it." with that he looks at the blue sky, "And my dream…" in that moment, his mind wanders to where all the things that he saw from Iruka that night came at him.

But there was one memory from that teacher that caught is attention overall…

* * *

_A little girl with white/lavender eyes sat over a large rock with a frown adorning her childish features. In front of her stood three grown-up men that caused on our little Hinata pretty different emotions. _

_Familiarity with Iruka…_

_Comprehension from the Third Hokage…_

_And annoyance from Uchiha Itachi…_

_After some uncomfortable moments of silence, Sarutobi gave up. "Hinata, this will be the same exercise that you'll have to get through when you officially graduate from the Academy. I don't see the problem doing it now." Groans the Hokage, while Iruka nods and Itachi ignored everything._

"_Exactly," responds the child, "Why do it now when I'll have to do it later again?" and with that a loud groan came from the teacher, annoyed with the unexpected situation. "Hinata…you are going to be teamed up with Itachi-san over here on secret missions. This helps to the partners to bond a little better." Finishes Iruka, only to see that both Hinata and Itachi were on a glare contest, this makes him groan aloud again. _

"_What if I decide to not give you permission to go to missions?" says the Hokage, earning her glare, but he didn't flinch. "And don't give me that look; I've deal with Sharingan and Byakugan eyes all the time. And this goes for you as well Itachi." Continues the village leader; "I'm just asking you to talk about likes, dislikes and dreams…not your weakness."_

_Hinata: "And what about him?"_

_They all looked at Itachi, who at the moment was leaning against a trunk and trying to not think that he was in such ridiculous situation. But knowing that the old man will be on his case later due to this, he decided to respond. "I'm Uchiha Itachi…I like to keep everything peaceful and to improve on my clan's skills. I dislike loud things and war. And I don't have dreams…only the purpose to protect what is important to me."_

"_See? He already did it, it's nothing complicated." Says Iruka with enthusiasm while Hinata's eyebrow twitches. "You've got to be kidding me…"_

_Iruka: "You are no one to complain, so do it."_

"_Fine, but I don't want laughs afterwards." Mumbles the little girl while closes her eyes and sights loudly. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, but I like to be called only Hinata. I like to train, spicy food and to learn new jutsu. I dislike sweet food and emotional people. My dream…" with this she looks up at the clear sky to see a group of crows flying around, but if you look further you'll see a hawk flying higher than them; a bird that is both majestic and smart. "My dream…is to have wings."_

_Itachi: "now I know why she denied saying it."_

_Third Hokage: "Itachi…"_

_Hinata: "For someone who doesn't even dream what I can expect."_

_Iruka: "Hinata…"_

_Itachi: "Feh, no wonder that you are a bento princess…"_

_Hinata: "You want to fight?"_

_Third Hokage: "Hinata!"_

_Itachi: "Well, unless you want to try and fly form there first…"_

_Iruka: "Can't you two ever get along?!"_

_

* * *

_Looking up at Kakashi and his old teammates after that vision, he gives a big happy smile that almost scared the copy ninja and Naruto. "My dream…is being able to be her wings." And with those words, Naruto held back the need to hug the man beside him. This is the real Uchiha Sasuke…the one without the past thoughts of suicidal or vengeance. This is the person that they could have meet at the Academy if the massacre has never occurred. And he is glad and proud to finally meet him.

And although she didn't showed it, Sakura felt her heart stabbed by those words. Sasuke is still in love with the mystery woman? Someone who left him into a moment that he was vulnerable? Someone who didn't look for him unlike Naruto and her? Clenching her wrists, the pink-haired ninja made a promise:

Sasuke will fall for her; like it or not.

* * *

A/N: This chapter had been hard to update until now for two reasons:

Iruka/Sasuke scene

Byako/Sasuke scene

About the reference of the show CSI…I don't like that series, period.

And I'll understand if I don't receive feedback from this update. I took a long time to do it and to feel it right. But I hope that you enjoy this very long chapter…they are getting longer and longer.

The Hinata flashback that appeared almost at the end of the chapter is one that Sasuke gathered accidentally from Iruka, from the many that he got. And yes…Saito, Yuki and Hiro were the masked judges; and Saito gave him the **10** point score.

And I loved Sasuke in this chapter…my boy is growing up!

Thanks to:

Don Weaso—you were the first to review…congrats! And thanks a lot for the support…reading your words are always an encouragement.

SHeWithNoName—yeah, Tatsuha and Sasuke are the best. Somehow I like it when the monk likas to mess up with his head ^^

Anita Blake—everyone likes to see them fight ^^ and by the way I've only seen pieces of Moon Child and the Last Quarter trailer -_- but HYDE-sama is so damn talented.

cny8301—nothing serious happened to me…just trying to pay debts and not loose my place -_-

minaghostwolf—about that…don't get desperate ^^

winterkaguya—hi and thanks for the review. About if Mika was aware or not of Saito's dilemma…of course she was, she is his wife. But she decided to not say anything because she knows her husband better than anyone and she knows how reserved he is. And let's remember that she is also bonded with Hinata so the situation for her isn't easy either.

Mizuki hikari- I hope that you are pleased to see Byako once again ^^ and actually, there's a one shot about Tatsuha taking Sasuke to see the movie…hilarious! But I haven't finished it…it will take a while.

Majinme—thanks a lot.

xXxItaHinaSasuXxX—Neji is already part on the ANBU, he belongs to the organization after Chouji and Shikamaru did on very early chapters of the story [yeah, I know…] and just after Shino and Kiba took it, Team Zero changed the test requirements.

Nadakesgurl—thanks a lot !!!

Lilamedusa—many people have said the same thing…and it's kind of scary to hear it every time.

Dark Amy-chan—Deberia preguntarte los mismo sabes? Por que a la hora de la verdad no tengo ni forma de formar las palabras para una historia en español. Por lo de las escenas de pelea, yo misma pienso que las que hago apestan y casi siempre evito hacerlas…pero veces como esta me dejan sin mas remedio -_- pero…que se le va a hacer. Y yo jamás me quejaría de una actualización tuya larga…como quejarme de algo que me gusta? Asi que no te preocupes ^^

Y sobre la decisión que llegaste a tomer recientemente…ya sabes lo que pienso en cuanto a eso y te lo dejen en un comentario/review. Asi que espero que puedas recapacitar sobre eso y que estes de vuelta con tu imaginación corriendo. Tu sabes cuantas personas odian esta historia? No tienes ni idea.

UchihaXRaven—Um…which part?

Malindaaa—thanks a lot for spending so much time in this story…and for being so hooked to read it four days straight ^^

Brazilian—[nervous laugh] I know that the updates are coming slow…blame it to the crisis.

blackraven615—I just love that song…couldn't help it.

xXWolfAngelXx—thanks a lot for reading and being interested on the story.

puertorrican-babe—yes…I'm alive…sorry for the worry. And is not that I notice how long the chapter is, is the fact that I don't stop until I see it closed pretty good and don't make it feel hanging.

Roseva—it's not the end…is just that it takes a lot of time to make it work. But I hope that you enjoy this update.


	84. Encounter

A/N: Thanks to all those who have sent me your support through the reviews of the last chapter. I really appreciated them. And this chapter will have something that you'll either love me or hate for it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or either of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters. I have evil grammar and mean spelling.

**Vegetapr69's disclaimer:** Names, characters, places and, incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. But I own some of the original characters of this story, so if you want to use any of them…at least let me know and not wait until I see it posted on the web.

And now with the story…

* * *

**DREAM**

"_What are you doing…?"_

_He couldn't believe the sound of that voice,"…Hinata…?"_

"_Why you didn't do what I've told you?!" screams the voice belonging to his loved one, and although he is surrounded by total darkness, he can hear like she is beside him. Still moving around in the nothingness, he kept calling for her. "Hinata…!"_

"_I've told you to forget about me! Don't you see how much you are getting hurt?!"_

"_Then comeback to Konoha and--!"_

"_And then what?! Start from the beginning?! Forget about me--!" But he manages to grab her hand and push her body against his chest. He knows that it's her, the smell and her body shape confirmed to be the ex-ANBU Captain. But he felt how Hinata's body started to fade away like air, making him desperate. _

_Hinata: "Just…go and be happy with…with Haruno--"_

_Even in darkness he can feel her around him._

_Sasuke: "No--!"_

_Even worst…hear her breaking voice._

_Hinata: "Admit it…I won't comeback. After all, all that I've caused to you has been pain."_

_Sasuke: "Hinata…no--!"_

**END OF DREAM**

**

* * *

**His snapped open, by Byako's large tongue all over his face woke him up. Staring at where he was, Sasuke noticed that he was in his room…that everything was a dream, again. But looking up and seeing the white tiger's worried face, he hugged the animal's huge neck for support.

Sasuke: [whispering] "I won't leave you Hinata, I won't try to forget you."

And times like this Byako wanted to understand human's feelings. But sadly, all he could do to help is to let his human friend to hug him like a doll.

Sasuke: [whispering] "Please…stop asking me to leave you behind."

* * *

**The thin line between love and hate**

**Chapter 80: Encounter**

Three days after he passed the ANBU exam, a masked messenger sent him a scroll pretty early in the morning. Sasuke didn't know that the missions from the organization were given so fast, so he decided to take is as serious as possible. So he took a seat in his kitchen table and with Byako beside him and opened the scroll to read the contents of the message coming from their leader 2nd Captain Seijuro Saito. And by the way that the white tiger sighted loudly and left the room, meant that this was going to be worst than the purgatory itself.

An eyebrow twitched…a clear sign that Uchiha Sasuke is annoyed, and in bad mood.

He could face a whole army alone…heck, he trained and lived with the infamous Orochimaru! Isn't that bad enough?! But any of those experiences didn't prepare him to what became his first ANBU mission. Especially when you have eighteen pairs of eyes looking at you…and only one of them is glad to have you around.

Uchiha Sasuke's first ANBU mission: **Babysit the Zero Kids?!**

**

* * *

**"Oh look! It's Sasuke-sama!" screams a happy innocent Kinomoto Shinji while carrying his giant panda plush bear and running towards the raven haired man who appeared at the Academy's backyard with his white furry companion. But just when the little blonde kid was about to hug him, someone grabbed him by his collar. Looking up with his huge blue eyes, the kid pouts, "Eiri nii-san, I want to greet Sasuke--"

"You are acting too friendly Shinji-chan," explains the eldest of the Kinomoto children, "you shouldn't trust in people like him. What kind of future ninja are you?" lectured the boy while stealing threatening glances to Sasuke. Something that caused on the Uchiha signs of a future migraine.

"B-But Sasuke-san is a v-very nice person Eiri nii-san!" Pouts the little kid which makes Eiri to sight loudly; he had no intentions to give elaborated explanations to his 5 year-old brother. "Remember that you are a big brother now too. The triplets looked worried when you ran away too fast; they can't catch up with you yet."

Looking back shocked at where the one year, 2 month triplets sat in the sandbox, the blonde child opened his eyes wide. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm on my way!" and with that Eiri lets him go and runs back to the toddlers, not without saying '_nice to see you Sasuke-san!_' while running.

But Sasuke didn't have time to respond because Nakano Kira [Hiro's eldest son] and Seijuro Kato [Saito's eldest] stood in front of him as well. "What are you doing here, Uchiha? When we are at the park, no unwelcome grown-up are allowed." Informs the dark red haired 81/2 years-old kid; he is the exact replica of Hiro…except for the attitude.

"I've been informed by your parents that I'll be watching you today, and I hope that you don't become a problem." Responds Sasuke with his arms crossed. Byako decided to not being part of the useless argument [he knows that either of them will let it down] and sat under a tree's shadow to watch for the younger kids.

"That's nonsense," responds Eiri, "usually Juugo is the one who does it when our parents are very busy--" "Juugo-san is busy today," interrupts in a bored tone Kato, "he got a date with that carrot haired girl. You know, the new Academy teacher." The last Uchiha raised an eyebrow; Juugo didn't tell him anything about dating. Oh, well…he was going to do it someday.

"If that's the case, we won't need you." says angrily Kira, "So leave."

"It was your father's decision, so take it like the man…oh wait, you're still a child." Responds Sasuke in a mocking tone, he couldn't believe that he is getting into a quarrel with a bunch of kids! "And besides, I don't remember doing anything to you. Getting grudges against people without a reason is not good for a future ninja, even less for your mental health." And with that he walks to see the rest of the kids. Then he sees another boy practicing his sword moves, identifying him immediately as Saito's other son Katan. Looking at the swings he sees the identical twins Kinomoto Cain & Abel sparring at the top of the structure, but suddenly they stop at perfect synch and glared at him,

Cain & Abel: "Hello…Uchiha **baka**."

Damn…why every time they talk he feels bad chills on his spine? Pretty freaky…

His eyebrow twitched [for the third time already] and he started to wonder is that nerve is really a signal for him to be close to a heart stroke. But his thoughts were interrupted when the twins glared at something behind him. There stood the rest of kids, who seemed to been playing at the swings, until a group of girls approached them. And by the way that Cain & Abel sighted; it seems that they have the same fan-girl problem that he had when he was young.

"Hi Kaoru-kun!" screamed one of the girls [a blonde one] while blushes and hears her giggling friend behind her. By this Kaoru [Hiro's next eldest son] raises an eyebrow, confused by the girl's action. "Hi…do I know you?" asks the boy; after all she knows his name. "We take the same classes Kato-kun! Don't be shy, I know that you remember Me." responds the girl, by the laugh of her 'friends'.

"Eh, I don't attend to the academy yet. Are you sure that you are referring to me and not my nii-san?" asks again the red haired boy [like his father too] and blinks twice innocently, making the girls melt by his features. Murmurs like _'he is so cute'_ and _'how shy he is'_ were evident to where Sasuke was standing. He still doesn't know where these kids got their characters. Some of them are too different from their parents.

"It shouldn't surprise you," says Shaoran, Yuki's next eldest son "we prefer to take attention to the daily lessons than look what is around us. You should do the same." Responds his blonde boy, and to make things a little worst he gave his Kinomoto smirk to the girls [he couldn't help it, it's on his blood]. And some of the some females fainted or had hearts all over their eyes. "Kyaaa! Shaoran-kun smiled at me!" screamed two girls at the same time, and ended up glaring at each other.

"Shaoran, don't flirt like that…they are going to fight again and you know what happened the last time." Groans Katan [one of Saito's sons] while he sees the immediate reaction…the girls started to have a huge cat-fight. "Oh no…they are at it again. But then again, I think they confused me with Kira nii-san, but they said my name…" says Kaoru while scratches the back of his head. To tell the truth, he has a pretty innocent behavior that makes his brothers and friends [the Kinomoto and the Seijuro kids] to protect him like a toddler.

"Like I care, I'm going to help Kaji-ototo with his katana moves." Responds Katan and he puts his hands on his pockets and walks towards his younger brother. Meanwhile Eiri notices that Sasuke is looking strangely at the scene and is standing in front of the twins, something that made him move towards them.

"As you can see, we can handle things pretty easy. We are more than a dozen kids already." Says the eldest of the well known blonde kids while Sasuke stands still and crosses his arms once again. "Sadly, this is a missions and I won't stand back just because you said it. And why you are here on the park? What about the training grounds?"

With that the young ones surrounded him; completely excited and cheering about his 'smart' idea. But just when Nakano Haji [the second youngest of Hiro's kids] was about to speak, his elder brother Kira told him to remain quiet. And by seeing the evil intent in those dark blue eyes…it seems that Sasuke just committed a big mistake.

He decided to guide the children to the grounds of where Team Seven used to train. It was a little incomprehensible from him to understand why kids with such potential aren't trained more seriously. With most of their talents taken from their respective parents, and not to mention the Nakano children with their secret bloodline limit [and he is too damn curious to know], the least that Saito and the others should do was increase their training.

But he started to realize that something is wrong when suddenly all the kids disappeared, except for little Shinji and the toddlers. The triplets Kinomoto Michael, Raphael and Angel, Seijuro Tomoe and, Nakano Kurai decided to just have their nap time under a tree with their 'big brother' watching for them. The five-year old blonde kid sat under a tree pretty calm, while butterflies that came out of nowhere surrounded him. The scene was so unreal that the Uchiha didn't know what to think at first. But he recovered quickly and turned to Byako with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke: "Byako, you knew that they'll do this?"

Byako: "Roar…" [Translation: Of course…]

Sasuke: [narrowed eyes] "Then why you didn't tell me before we got here?"

Byako: [hisses] "Roar" [Translation: You didn't ask.]

With a defeated sight, the raven haired ninja starts to jump through trees. Now he has to find the rest of the children and make sure that they were right. He'll be damned if something happens to them; he can imagine what the wives [Tomoyo, Ayaka and Mika] will do to him for being careless. But as he moved through the forest, he started to hear the giggles and comments from the kids. And by the way that the forest suddenly became too quiet…it meant that he'll have a hell of a day.

Two hours later…

Kami, he always dreamed to have sparring sessions like this.

Being chased [literally] by kunais and stepping _accidentally_ on explosive tags before he could notice them are only part of what the Zero kids have been doing for the past two hours. And Sasuke didn't have time to even rest and take a deep breath; but he didn't felt like doing it anyway. These kids are pretty smart, and damn he was pretty wrong thinking that they needed more training. They can even graduate today if they wanted!

But don't think that he hadn't analyzed them well, hell no. He just figured it out their weaknesses, and he is thinking on a way to use them. As he noticed, they have been used their bloodline limit [in Yuki and Hiro's sons case] or their trained weapon abilities [Saito's], but nothing out from that category. It seems that they got the perfect target talent from the Nakano heir and the explosive fists from Kinomoto Tomoyo. Besides that, they were practically useless; they don't know how to climb trees yet and don't have enough chakra control training. Now he understood why Team Zero didn't let the kids go to the training grounds, they wanted them to take things step by step, without taking any risk to do things out of time. Maybe what they know about Hinata and Itachi's experience made them being cautious with their kids.

His thoughts were interrupted when he managed to see Nakano Kira charging towards him. But everything stopped when Sasuke just grabbed the kid by his collar and had him hanging using his sheath. "Put me down Uchiha! Put me down and fight like a man!" screams the little boy while struggling to get off from his hold. "I would do that if I had another man in front of me…all I see is a bunch of kids."

"Kids that kept you busy for two hours, Uchiha-**baka**." Said Kinomoto Shaoran which made the raven haired ninja's eyebrow twitch. But instead of responding he just stared at the brat called Kira, setting into a glare contest with him. But his glare turned to the rest of the children, who raised shurikens, bamboo katanas [they are too young to use the real thing] and showed their fists [some of the Kinomoto kids inherited Tomoyo's power, to Sasuke's disgrace] and when they were about to attack him into mob style, a scream echoed the forest.

"**Stoooopppp!!"**

All sets of eyes turned of where the sound came from, only to see the source of the voice standing in front of them with his short arms extended between Sasuke and them. And for a five year old kid, Kinomoto Shinji sure has the power of words.

Shinji: "Don't you see that our little nii-chans were seeing you playing ninja _unreasonable_? And papa and mama will be angry if I tell them."

"I can't believe that your little brother is threatening us? How old is he again?" asks Nakano Haji to Kinomoto Tetsuo. The blonde kid in return sights loudly and ruffles his own semi-short blonde locks, "He is five already…and believe me, he didn't threaten us, just said what he'll do anyway. And he doesn't have good vocabulary yet, he just said _unreasonable_ instead of _irresponsible_…"

"There's no need to tell them anything, Shinji." says Sasuke to everyone's surprise. But then Kira tried to kick him on the face and groans when he fails. But then the Kinomoto twins Cain & Abel narrowed their eyes and glared at the last Uchiha. "You say that because you'll get in trouble too…Uchiha **baka**."

"First, stop doing that…you creep me out." starts the raven haired ninja, those two are really freaky. "And second…I just want to know why you really hate me. I don't remember doing anything to you at all." thinks Sasuke aloud, only to almost being hit by a kunai coming from the kid that is hanging from his sheath.

Kira: "Anyone who makes Hinata-sama angry or sad is our enemy!"

While the scene turned silent and the wind took some dry leaves to dance in the air, Sasuke sweat dropped and then scratched the back of his head by the turn out of the events that started a couple of hours ago. He almost forgot…Nakano Kira has a HUGE crush to Hinata.

"Do you know anything about age gap, kid?" asks the raven haired ninja. Despite that the boy hanging on his sheath was less than 10 years old, for some reason he didn't liked the way that his dark blue eyes [like his father's] shinned with determination. He will be the kind that won't give up, even less when he is convinced that he'll be with his father's boss.

And that's freaky, on the grown-up point of view.

"Do you know anything about being a bully to a bunch of kids, Uchiha-baka?" asks back Kira, and the kid have proved to be smart. After all, if making your friends that is related to your father's ANBU team to work together to bring down he last Uchiha wasn't smart, he doesn't know what else. But in the end he is just a kid, and as a kid he must learn his limits and to understand how things go. And this time, it was Sasuke's turn to show them.

"And you think that she'll be happy if her biggest rival is defeated by you, a group kids?" asks back Sasuke as well. And by the way that his innocent eyes opened, it meant that maybe he is winning this. "She and I have gone through a lot of fights before, and knowing that someone a lot younger than her defeated me would be a huge hit on her pride. She is the ANBU captain after all." explains Sasuke as a matter-of-fact. He needs to be a blunt as possible while talking like this, or they'll be more perceptive than Shinji, and he is really worried since that blonde child told him some strong hints about what was happening between him and the ex-Hyuuga heiress. "Besides I've made my best to change my attitude and way to think about things as time passes by. Even your parents allowed me to eat at your home…right Seijuro Kato?" asks the raven-haired ninja with a raised eyebrow to Saito's eldest son, who paled when the rest of the kids [Nakano & Kinomoto] turned their head at him and his brothers.

Nakano Haji: [blinking surprised] "He…ate at your house?"

Seijuro Kato: [shrugging] "It was only breakfast…and Tomoe-chan liked him."

Kinomoto Eiri: [hissing] "You never told us about that!"

Seijuro Katan: [narrowed eyes] "Why you complain anyway, Eiri? The baka worked at your mother's bakery…"

Nakano Kira: [still hanging from Sasuke's sheath] "He what?!"

Even when his face showed the word 'BINGO', Sasuke sights and pretends to not care about the funny argument between the kids. Just seeing them react like they were betraying Konoha letting him be around…it's just too good to not watch it go on. "Even if you don't believe me now," with his voice the kids stopped their verbal fight. "I'm in the position to be on peaceful terms with Hinata when she comes back from her mission. But everything will go one her final decision; which means that we can make up and make everyone happy or go on with our personal issues."

"Ha, even if she decides to be friends with you I'll be there to protect her!" beams Kira pretty secure, while Sasuke decides that he should let the kid down once and for all. "And no matter if she is the strongest shinobi in the world, I'll work hard to be the one to protect her!"

"Are you sure? By the time that you become strong she'll be pretty older. And I doubt that she'll let you interfere in her business." Responds Sasuke while crosses his arms, five seconds passed since he released the red haired kid and he hadn't attacked yet…something good its happening. "Then she'll have to tie me on a tree or trap me into a cave, because that will be my life mission!" Chuckling softly the raven haired ninja looks down at Kira, "You've just sounded just like Naruto," with this the kid looks back at him with a threatening looks, something that didn't faze him, "but way too cooler."

"What do you mean with that?" asks Kira with his pouting lips, "even frogs are cooler than that baka teammate of yours."

Somewhere in the training grounds on the other side of the village, a blonde Hokage wannabe sneezes uncomfortably.

After that incident related to being on a _no-no_ place [the training grounds, from the kids' part] and avoid being fucked up by a bunch of children [from Sasuke's part], the group remained in quite 'peaceful' terms. If you call peaceful the fact that the creepy Kinomoto twins keep calling you Uchiha-baka, that baby Seijuro Tomoe throws sand toys at your face randomly [it's her way to say that she likes you, like Shinji said dozens of times] and that Byako just lay under a tree and make sure that all the children [including his partner] behaved like good boys.

And it was obvious that his mission was a successful one when Saito and the others appeared hours later, blinking completely shocked to see the raven haired ninja not going crazy and begging at them to quit the ANBU. Instead he was playing shogi with the twins [they were on a tide at the moment] and Nakano Kira, Seijuro Kato and Kinomoto Eiri trained with the younger ones without problems.

It always worked when they wanted to take someone down from the organization…damn.

But the tables turned against the infamous Team Zero when their respective wives appeared at the scene, and by the way that Mika was tapping her feet to the ground, it was something bad. But Hiro was the one who swallowed hard by Ayaka's narrowed eyes, "Why Sasuke is watching for the kids…instead of you? Are you using the ANBU to watch for them…**again**?"

Oh yes…its bad hearing things about hell, but its worst when hell arises with the look of your wife.

* * *

After a noon convincing their wives that they weren't using the ANBU power to get free babysitters, and that it was resolved thanks to Hiro's brain and Yuki's persuasion skills about '_doing this on __purpose__ because the kids hated Sasuke for the wrong reasons_'. Now the trio leaned back and started to relax at the super expensive and private hot springs that Yuki reserved for the group that night. Unlike other places you can pay for it when you reserve the spot and have complete room service and the best waters of the village. Leaning back and sighting happily, the trio relaxed pretty happy while they waited for their respective wives. Yes, their plans won't be disturbed by that little 'Sasuke babysitting' incident…

Until the paper wall opened and a naked-towel covered Uchiha Sasuke appeared in front of them.

The scene remained still for a couple of seconds, until Tatsuha on the same status appeared and said hi to everyone, and started to get into the water. "What the fuck are you two doing here? This is a private hot spring reserved for **us**!" Hisses Yuki, although he was clear with the hosts of the place that the entrance was clearly restricted to the ones at the list, and those two weren't on that list.

"What are you talking about big brother? Mika and the girls told us that you reserved this to have a 'boys only' night! Even Tomoyo told us while going back after training and said that we were on the list like the others. We appeared now because Byako didn't want his fur to be messed with the hot water so he is back home. Right Sasuke?" says the monk and with that the Uchiha nods. And the raven haired ninja started to smirk by the astonished look from Team Zero, it means that the girls did it on punishment for making him 'suffer' under the rage of a mob of powerful blood-lined children.

"'_They are going to believe it…_' you said." Hisses Saito, mocking Yuki's voice. And because the guys know that they saw it coming…in the end the girls have too much under their sleeves. So Sasuke and Tatsuha entered the water [naked, like the rest] and leaned against the walls of the hot water pond.

Tatsuha: "Wow, I never though that your popularity was real, Sasuke."

Sasuke: [eyebrow twitching] "What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on!" says the monk while grabs a shot of sake, "You know…about the size thing." And with that the raven haired ninja pales and puts his hands under the water, covering THAT. "And why are you saying that? Why the heck the people are talking about my size?" hisses the Uchiha, wanting to end the monk's tantrum at once; he knows how Tatsuha likes to make fun of everything. And dam it, he doesn't care if he is small or big compared to others…as long as he can please his lover [Hinata], the rest doesn't matter…

…unless she is unpleased with it of course

Tatsuha: "Nah, don't worry Sasuke. It's mostly from the fan girls. Most of the rumors came because of your tendency to use loose pants. They say that you must be pretty **gifted**, so now I can confirm that."

"Well, sometimes it depends who sees the things at first hand." Cracks up the samurai, which made the rest of Team Zero to laugh at the raven haired young ninja's face. With that comment and Sasuke muttering insults they stared to talk and drink. Obviously Sasuke choose a fruit juice due to his previous alcohol addiction experience, but that didn't stop the rest of the guys to start to get into the mood due to the sake and vodka. And as minutes passed, the small male gathering started to make more noise.

_My cock is much bigger than yours!_

_My cock can walk right through the door_

_With a feeling so pure,_

_It's got you screaming for more._

Then they started to hit with their hands and empty cups the wooden floor around the bath in rhythm with the song; the official song of Team Zero when they decide to get wasted. But they suddenly stopped when they saw a couple of figures standing in front of the bath, the steam making them look a little blur.

Saito: "What the--!? Oh come on!"

Hiro: "…"

Yuki: "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

In front of them stood Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru and Sai. With their towels around their waist; looking at the ones on the water with a raised eyebrows. The scene was uncomfortable for mere seconds until the lazy shadow jutsu user took off his towel [provoking a gasp by the action, NOT for what they saw] and got into the water. "While you let your soap opera drama to develop, I'll take the bath. Troublesome people…"

"I don't know why you took the freedom to get in when you are not invited." Says the blonde ANBU ninja and then turns at Sasuke with a dangerous hiss, "Did you tell them?" "Of course not," defends the last Uchiha without any sign of worry or fear. "You wonder why we are here. Miss Kinomoto Tomoyo visited us on our respective training grounds and told us that we were invited to be on a hot spring party hosted by you. How we got here? She said that we were added on the guest list, which was true." Responds Shino [still wearing his glasses] while he steps in to take off his towel and enters the water. The rest did the same and got inside, including Naruto smiling happily for getting into a bathhouse without paying.

Yuki, Saito and Hiro were gaping at the bug user's words, their women planned to make their night miserable all night. Then Sasuke, who sighted loudly by the unexpected visitors, he sees Tatsuha thinking seriously. Raising an eyebrow [he rarely sees the monk this serious] decides to ask. "Why are you so serious, Tatsuha?"

Everyone turned to face the dark haired monk [even his brother Yuki] to listen to the guy. Maybe it's related to something that he just figured it out about demons or the A-1 class thing…the man can be incredibly genius sometimes.

Tatsuha: "Yeah, this confirms it. Compared to other guys around your age, you are pretty **gifted** _down there_, Sasuke."

The Uchiha covered [again] his privates under water while Naruto pales and sees the rest of the rookie boys look away, blush and their eyebrows twitch. Well, except Shino [who didn't show any sign of emotion], and Sai who nodded and said _"that's why I gave Naruto-kun that nickname…"_

The Kyuubi vessel hit his weird teammate's head, pretty hard.

After that unnecessary comment and ordering their drinks, the group remained silent on the bathhouse. It was an awkward one, if you remember that Sasuke, Tatsuha and Team Zero were singing about penis' size when the rest appeared. But then Kiba, who was between killing someone next to him to make some noise [Shino or Lee were the likely choices] or complain about the silence [he can't help it, his ear are too sensitive, he is bored to listen so many mosquitoes], looks at Shikamaru and decides to say something, "So, Shikamaru…where's Chouji?"

Shikamaru: "He is in a date with Ino, and I have to say that I admire him for going. Having your teammates dating is troublesome."

With that the rest looked at him curious, who ever said that gossip only goes with women, they have never been on a men's only reunion. Yawning loudly since he knows that the guys were pretty interested, he decides to let some of his frustrations go, "You see, Ino doesn't like it when girls look at Chouji. The poor guy is still dense in that department, he sometimes gets attention from the ladies, but he though that they were for me."

Kiba: "Wow, I didn't know that. Having Ino around him like a jealous psycho must be pretty hard."

Shikamaru: "The guy is too kind and patient to complain about it."

Naruto: "Fat guy…popular with the girls?"

"Are you telling me that Chouji has the youthful attraction to get the ladies? Oh! What a great inspiration!" says Lee while takes a scroll out of nowhere and starts to make notes about increasing his calories to have the '_Akimichi sex-appeal_'.

"You speak like he doesn't have the right to have attention from women." Speaks up Sasuke, while he drinks his juice, "Some like them blonde, others to be athletic…it depends of the girl, and to you to catch that."

Naruto: [sarcasm] "And the woman expert Uchiha Sasuke, has spoke."

Sasuke: "That's basic, Naruto. And normally I don't care about other women's attentions because I found one to drive my attention to."

Naruto: "Let's don't go that way. You know that your situation is a complete nut cause."

Sasuke: "Your case with Sakura is the same, and I've never told you anything."

Seeing how the guys started to talk like the teenagers that they were, Hiro got an idea. "Hey, what if we get our frustrations out?" everyone turned to look at the red haired ANBU like he just landed from another planet. Then Yuki slaps his forehead and groans, "its official, you are reading too much of your woman's literature on your free time…"

"Oh come on Yuki! It's like we used to do when we hang out on the hot springs. And what's wrong with my wife's books?" asks back Hiro, looking completely clueless by the blonde's comment, but decided to let it go. "Anyway," continues the red-haired ANBU like nothing happened, "the game is called _'I never'_."

Everyone: "Huh?"

Hiro: "It's simple, someone says something like _'I've never danced naked'_, and the ones who actually did it just have to drink a shot. And the sake will apply to everyone except Shino-san for his Aburame bugs and Sasuke for obvious reasons."

Sasuke: [muttering] "That can be easily classified as a game made strictly for alcoholics in denial."

Yuki: "But we like to play it as team so be it."

"Telling any of your secrets to a group of males that you are not closely-related is not my version of fun." Responds Shino using his nonchalant tone, but he forgot that Nakano Hiroshi is Nakano Ayaka's husband, which means something.

Hiro: "And what's the best that this scenario?"

Shino & the rest of the rookie nine: "…"

"Look, what is said here stays here," continues Hiro, and Saito can feel that the teenagers are falling into it faster than he though possible, "and it's a silent confession unless you want to give details. And if someday something happens, you'll know your suspects."

Rookie nine: "…"

Naruto: "Wow, I've never saw it that way."

'_Are they that dense?! I can't believe that this is the next generation!_' thinks Team Zero mentally; well…actually Yuki's chibi version is laughing his ass off. "Well, but I think that you should start it, so we can feel comfortable doing it! Right, guys? You know, to show your youthful spirit of companionship!" beams the green spandex ninja very enthusiastic, something that Naruto saw it with bright eyes and started to puppy-eye his comrades to join.

"Okay, okay…I'll get started." Says Yuki without complaining, meanwhile Hiro and Saito leaned back ready to listen. After all, their team is successful for thinking alike in almost all strategic moves…and this is one of them. "I've never flirted with a nun."

No one touched their drinks, except Yuki.

Naruto: "What the--?!"

Yuki: "You see…my wife Tomoyo…used to be a nun."

Tatsuha, Saito and Hiro nodded.

Sai smiled.

Sasuke choke on his juice.

Shikamaru woke up from his slumber.

Shino fixed his glasses [they were blurry due the steam].

Lee opened his eyes wide.

Naruto and Kiba…gaped at him and then to point at him at the same time. "**Perverted Teme!**"

"She was raised by the monks of the Fire Temple," continues the blonde ANBU, ignoring that annoying remark. "So it took me a lot of effort and convincing to the monks and her to let me take her on a date. I even went into a hunger strike to make her date me--"

"Yeah, yeah…we know the rest." Says the monk, trying to stop the story that had heard a lot; "And that you didn't kiss her until the wedding…really brother, you need to find new creative ways to tell it. It's getting annoying--"

_**BAM!**_

"My story is **not annoying.** Only those with the lack of romanticism will not see it like that." Hisses Yuki while raises his hand to hit his little brother again…force of habit. "And remember that I'm the number one sale novelist on the Five Countries!"

Tatsuha: [recovering from being hit] "Because you are the only **baka** who makes porn for women!"

"But you have to admit…that he writes good stories."

All eyes snapped to Sasuke, who is drinking water this time. "Hey, at least I admit that I read them…in fact I can't wait for the next one." suddenly the same eyes that were looking at him stared to look elsewhere, it seems that he is not he only male that reads them.

"Okay, my turn." Says Saito while raises his cup, "I've never caused a fight with the purpose to annoy someone." With that Sasuke, Tatsuha, Saito, Yuki and Hiro took a drink.

Lee: "Oh! You guys are full with the youthful spirit of meaningness!"

Shikamaru: "Does that word really exist?"

Lee: "No, but it matched."

Shikamaru: "…"

"Okay…" says Naruto, not understanding that statement. "I want to try it!" with that he raises his cup, "I've never ate ramen before!" And Sasuke was glad to be drinking water now because everyone took a shot of their drinks; the blonde ninja did it on purpose.

Then it was Tatsuha's turn, "I never caused others to fall for my stunning looks, because I never brag about them openly." With that Team Zero, the monk and Sasuke took a shot, while being glared by Naruto, "Oh…so humble."

"Is not their fault that you have low self-esteem," Replies Kiba and decides to take his turn, "I never admitted that the one that I love is a lost cause." And almost everyone except team zero drinks [Sasuke is still thinking to do it or not] but with this the Inuzuka laughs evilly. "Oh…so everyone here has a girl, huh?"

Sasuke: "Is something wrong to be sincere? This is a men reunion, and you took a drink too."

"Kiba, are you talking about someone new…or about the _'one'_ that we both know?" asks suddenly Shino, who remained silent and simply watching the whole thing. But then the dog ninja looks back at his teammate and sights. "Shino, I think that everyone here knows about our thoughts about Hinata after all…"

"Actually, we didn't know how far that _situation_ went for you." inquiries Saito, who's aura changed a little into '_over-protective parent_' mode. And although the group went suddenly silent, everyone wanted to hear what the members of the old Team Eight has to say.

"Kiba and I agreed that we'll face the fact that she is not the same person that we used to fight over years ago. But it seems that I'm the only one keeping his word." explains Shino, making Kiba to look at him angrily. "What the heck are you talking about?! Days before she left Konoha I saw you talking with her on the training grounds! You never had the fucking face to tell me the truth about it!"

Saito, Yuki and Hiro: "What…?"

"It was my last chance to ask her to comeback to our old team. I even offered her to re-build the team without the consent of the high ranks." Explains the bug user whose aura went gloom; "She told that she was tired to hold back because of us. It was something that she did for years due to our lack of faith on her abilities. You and I know that we used to treat her like a china doll."

Kiba: "And you and I know that if she ever acted sincere with us since the beginning that would never happened."

Shino: [dark aura] "You would have fell for her like you did if she wasn't really helpless and shy?"

Kiba: [hissing, fangs showing] "And what's the answer to your own question, Shino?"

"I don't see the fucking issue between you two," says suddenly Saito, getting everyone's attention. "Because it's fucking obvious that Hinata will never look at you on the way that you fucking wanted."

Kiba & Shino: "What?"

Saito: [drinking sake] "You never were able to see through her fake personality, a clear sign for me that you are not good enough. You two fell for someone that never really existed and you still hope to see her back? Damn, that's so motherfucking pathetic…"

Hiro: [warning tone] "Saito…"

"You know that he's telling the truth Hiro." says Yuki, something that almost made the samurai choke on his drink, the blonde ANBU never agrees with anyone, "And I can bet that you still don't know anything related to her; because you insisted to believe that some of the shy, clumsy and weak person that you wanted to protect exists somewhere inside of her. So let me give you some little information to you…that _'person' _was never real."

Shino: "You don't know the things that we got through together."

Hiro: "I think that we can say the same thing, don't you think?"

Kiba: "I had enough hearing you talk like you know everything about her, which is not true!"

Yuki: "And either of us know the things that she went through when she was little and fought those demons on her own, so we are even…don't you think?"

Silence…

Kiba: "She is **still** part of Team Kurenai--"

"Now that you mention it," says Hiro suddenly, which is weird because he always avoids conflicts, "I don't remember seeing that sensei of yours looking for Hinata since the truth came out. In fact, she avoids the topic for what I've heard…"

"Can we go back to the game?" says suddenly Sai, making the rest to snap at him and sweat-drop, "personal issues can be discussed later, don't you think? And besides, I'm not well informed about comrade conflicts…I hadn't found a book about that." and with that the tension between Kiba, Shino and Team Zero disappeared with the steam. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the scene completely impressed; they never expected to hear such things in less than fifteen minutes.

Naruto: "Wow, I don't know where you read that Sai, but it certainly worked."

Sai: "Thanks! And you should follow Sasuke's technique and use loose pants…"

Naruto: "Don't get started **Sai**! And is not about size, is about how you use it!"

Sai: "Those are the words of the unfortunate…"

Naruto: "Damn it Sai-freak!"

"I'm next!" beams Rock Lee while raises his cup [the rest of the guys started to worry if it had sake or not] "I never wanted to be just like my sensei!"

Lee was the only one who drank…

And as time passed by, the environment changed into a happy one, if you count the fact that most of the men in that bathhouse were drunk as hell…except Sasuke and his jar of water.

_My cock is much bigger than yours!_

_My cock can walk right through the door_

_With a feeling so pure,_

_It's got you screaming for more!_

And that they started to sing once again. But then it was time for another round of '_I never'_. And it was no other than Tatsuha's turn. "I never fucked someone over a desk!" and just when Sasuke was about to lift his glass…

_**SPLASH! **_

A huge wave covered the hot springs, almost dragging everyone out of the water. But seconds later, they see two figures standing in the middle of the pond, luckily still wearing their towels. And Tatsuha had to be the one who recognized them.

Tatsuha: "Toya, Assaroth…what the…?"

The rest recovered seeing the '_rare duo_' acting like what they just did was something normal. Taking a seat beside Tatsuha, "Ah, this is great!" beams Toya happily while leans on the hot bath's walls. "Yeah, and it seems that we came on **time**." Continues Assaroth while looks at Sasuke with the '_Who you fucked over a desk?_' look. "Let me guess…my wife told you to come." Says Saito while rubs his temple, although he didn't had a bad time with the rookie guys, it's nothing compared to share the bathhouse with your wife.

"Oh no," says Toya while stretches his back, "Yukito-kun before turning into Assaroth just sensed you being around and decided to join. Why?" Yuki's eyebrow twitched [it was interesting because Sasuke never saw it before, and blinked by that action]; because things like this are normal with them. "Oh, by the way" continues the incubus, "That song that you performed yesterday guys was awesome."

By this Hiro blinks, "Song?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Says the demon slayer [Assaroth], and Hiro doesn't like it when the man acted like that. Assaroth never forgets. "Ryuichi before leaving Konoha recommended them to have small performances all over the village during this week so Naruto and the guys have sung this new song that is lovely." Finishes the demon pointing at Naruto and the others, "Oh, so you wrote a song Naruto?" asks the red haired ANBU, getting silence from Kiba, Shino, Lee and Naruto. Here you can start to smell the trouble. "Guys…?"

Assaroth: [blinking] "But why are you asking that? I though Sasuke--"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember --" but suddenly the raven haired ninja's dark eyes turned to Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine guys. "Unless…"

Naruto: [laughing nervously] "Well…S-Sasuke…y-you see--"

Sasuke: [narrowed eyes] "You didn't go to my apartment to search through my stuff, don't you Naruto?"

Naruto: "Well…w-we needed a song! And since you were away…w-we didn't have time--!"

Sasuke: " I wasn't away for long. I took at the ANBU exams **in** Konoha!"

"Hey! Don't complain like I took money from your wallet! I didn't steal your notebook! I-I just copied the one that we liked the most--!" Tried to defend the blonde ninja, but when he noticed that Kiba, Shino and Lee started to get up with a lame excuse to leave, he turned purple.

Naruto: [hissing] "Backstabbing bakas…!"

"Naruto, which song did you used?" asks Sasuke a little more calm this time. He decided to relax and try to find an excuse to not strangle his teammate right now. For all the things that the blonde in front of him can think of…did he have to steal, or even worst, **READ** his poem/lyrics?! Nodding a little nervous, Naruto comes close and whispers to him some pieces of the one that he 'borrowed'. A little shock by the one chosen, the raven haired ninja merely responded with an _'I hope that it turns good, or…'_ look.

Assaroth: [blinking] "Was that a look of lust or threatening?"

Naruto: "What?!"

Toya: "No Assaroth, that's not a lustful look. How you can't tell the difference?"

Assaroth: "Well, is not my fault that _ningen_ don't know how to make their eyes look different. He has Sharingan, but I don't think that he uses it to mate. Maybe I'll ask--"

Sasuke: [threatening voice] "Assaroth…"

Assaroth: "Fine, I won't."

After that somehow uncomfortable moment, the remaining guys at the bathhouse continued through the whole night, with the unexpected comments from Tatsuha, Sai and, Assaroth with his naïve view on 'ningen' [human] behavior.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, can you help me with my mom's groceries to go back home?" asks Sakura bluntly, he and Naruto were eating some ramen and the ink haired ninja just passed by to say hi to them.

Byako, lying beside his friend raised an eyebrow [and by the way, he looked pretty '_Uchiha_' while doing it]. "Eh, yeah…sure Sakura." Says Sasuke a little impressed by her tone. For days she had been behaving with good humor and not giving any comments about him and his situation [his ex-girl, as she referred it once]. So he pays his bowl [and Naruto's, it was his turn] and walked with Sakura and Byako to the grocery store to pick up the remaining bags.

The walk back to the pink haired ninja's house was silent, with the exception of random questions from her that he answered occasionally with full sentences when needed. And with every word coming from his mouth, her smile widened, although Sasuke didn't noticed it. And just when she was about to move closer to him while walking, the huge white tiger appeared between them in a playful attitude, but giving her the evil eye without Sasuke seeing it.

Byako noticed Sakura's intentions…and he didn't like her at all.

After leaving Sakura's errands, the two [Byako and Sasuke] started to walk back to their place. And ten seconds later, the tiger decided to speak up. "Growl?" [Translation: "Are you mating with her?"] By this the last Uchiha looks at his white companion with wide eyes, did he heard right? "What are you talking about? It's Sakura."

Byako: "Gr" [Translation: "So?"

"Byako, I don't like what you are implying." Warns Sasuke to Byako; they were in the middle of the street. This scene maybe weird for us, but in the ninja world conversations with dogs, cats and, in this case tigers; is more than normal. But people stared at them anyway, they were arguing like an old couple.

Byako: "Grrrr!" [Translation: "I can't believe that you didn't see it!"]

"She knows that I'll never look at her that way." Responds the raven haired ninja and starts to walk again, they started to get unwanted attention and the possibility of saying anything related to Hinata by accident must be avoided at all cost. And just when he though that the white tiger will let it down at least until they were home…

Byako: "Growl?" [Translation: "Did you mated with her before?"]

If it wasn't that the conversation was quite serious, he would have fell on his back. Instead he turned to his partner and glared at him. "Do you really believe what you just asked?"

Byako: "Grrowl…grr" [Translation: "I wouldn't blame you…she's being gone for a long time."]

Byako was referring to Hinata.

"I think that the _**calluses**_ on my left hand are more than enough proof to remind me that, don't you think? If I wanted to be with someone else, I wouldn't be sleeping alone like I did until now Byako. Even less have the dreams that I had since day one." says Sasuke with a low voice and hiding his face, a clear sign for Byako and that he is embarrassed by that confession. He knows that he misses Hinata, but being a tiger doesn't mean that he is not aware of human needs. He came from the Kinomoto lands for Kami's sake. And knowing that Sasuke is being more than loyal to Hinata made him feel secure, but Haruno Sakura was something to watch out for. Standing beside him to keep walking, the white tiger says something more: "Growl…gr, **roar**."

[Translation: "I won't be mad at you if you do it anyway…is just that I don't like Haruno Sakura. **Be careful**."]

* * *

_I'm a house of cards_

_in a hurricane_

_A reckless ride_

_In the pouring rain_

_She cuts me and the pain_

_Is all I wanna feel_

_She'll dance away just like a child_

_She drives me crazy_

_Drives me wild_

_But I'm helpless when she smiles_

They were at the "Rage Beat", the reason? He already forgot. But all Sasuke can see is that the place is packed-full and that Naruto along with Kiba, Shino and Lee were on stage singing. And he has to say that they were doing it great…after all those lyrics belong to _him_.

"Ah, here you go. I never though that find something without alcohol for you would be so damn hard and expensive!" screams Tatsuha over the music and screaming girls. They were sitting on tall stall seats on a corner to see the show. And although Juugo was there too, he seemed to be in his world talking to his date, the Academy teacher; or like the Zero kids called her 'Carrot Hair'.

And as he drank his bottled water [which wasn't as cold as he wished for] Toya and Yukito appeared on their table. "Thank Kami that Assaroth turned into Yukito, or we wouldn't be able to be here now. The guy is not in his element with so many ningen around." Says the incubus demon while tells to the closest waitress their order [and luckily with his incubus charms; getting them free…like always]. "Hey, I though that the guys had something in store tonight."

This made Sasuke to turn at him, "The guys? Like what?"

"Oh you know…Yuki hates competition. And since he considers himself a good songwriter too, he wants to leave the song that Naruto and the others are doing on the dust." Responds Yukito; clear excitement in his light blue eyes. "But I hope that you have something under your sleeve Sasuke!"

"Right now, I rather have Assaroth's personality here." Sights the Uchiha while sees how Yuki appears on stage and takes his blonde teammate's microphone away. "Now you are going to hear something to rock your socks off! Right Ryuichi?!" And with that, Sakuma Ryuichi [better known as the lighting god] appears on stage and the music starts to take all over the place.

_Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion_

_Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku_

_Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection_

_Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii_

_Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to_

_uso ni tsuda nukare_

_Moroku maichiru puzzle kono _

_shihai kara tobitate_

And as the music goes, the raven haired ninja feels someone tap his shoulder, only to see Kiba and Lee looking at him with puppy eyes. thinking that maybe he is drinking too much water, he looks back to see Ryuichi's band playing…only to be tapped on the shoulder, this time a little harder.

_Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete_

_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru_

_Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni_

_Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi_

Looking back annoyed, he sees Naruto and Shino glaring at him too. And although Naruto was pouting like a little boy, Shino was the one who talked. "Unless you want your music taken to the mud, give us another to fight that song. Ryuichi is a professional singing Yuki's lyric you know."

At this, the last Uchiha raised an eyebrow, something stupid when you realize that you are inside of a club, therefore is dark. "And since when you care about if he beats you or not?"

Shino: "Why, you ask? Simply, we are men, which mean that we are really competitive."

"He has a point," says Naruto to look at his teammate once more, "Aw come on Sasuke! What we should do to convince you on this one?!" screams the blonde nin over the music. "Oh, that's simple." Says Sasuke casually, while drinks the rest of his bottled water, "Don't get into my apartment again…and you'll buy Byako's food for the rest of the week."

"What?! You have loads of money to do that! Don't you think that I know that you spend a lot spoiling that tiger of yours!?" but then he pales when he sees Byako's face between them, showing his sharp teeth playfully. And after paling by seeing all those white canines [Sasuke brushes his teeth every day, twice] Naruto nods completely defeated. And not thinking twice, Sasuke decides for a song and walks with the rest of the group backstage.

This is going to be interesting.

As soon as Ryuichi is done with the song, the lights come off. But then he and the rest of the Bad Luck band is pushes away, accompanied by soft music. Then the lights are back on to show Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Lee standing and ready.

_Close your eyes, make a wish_

_That this could last forever_

_If only you could stay with me now_

_So tell me what it is_

_That keeps us from each other now_

_Yeah it's coming to get me_

_You're under my skin_

Kami, he wrote this at the beginning when Hinata left. And now that he can hear it as a song, he liked all the words on it. And although he still doesn't know the reasons that they were apart now, he'll do anything possible to don't put that between them. He had learned to leave things behind, to go on. And he is willing to do it so he and Hinata can have another chance.

_No I can't let you go_

_You're a part of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_And I don't wanna know_

_The reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

As the song ended, he though that Yuki was about to come and get angry, but instead Hiro appeared and asked politely [like he always is] to take his turn. And as the guys did it, Sasuke looks at the crowd to see that Yuki standing there with a smirk and that he saw Shuichi, K and Ryuichi talking places on the instruments. "This is a song that I hope that you like it! It's been a while since I sang with the guys like the old times!"

_I'm gonna try you out. Just shake and move. Not in a nasty way_

_I gotta kick start now (yeah yeah yeah)_

_I gotta kick start now (yeah yeah yeah)_

_I wanna go nuke daseba_

_Doko he mo tsunagaru michi (don't you look back)_

_My heart by you uchinu kare_

_Taiku tsukette other way_

And although Lee wanted to give another try, Sasuke decided that Hiro's performance had an unbeatable aura. That's why Yuki looked so confident about it. But…what is the secret of Nakano Hiro behind that aura?

* * *

As days passed by, Sasuke's dreams regarding Hinata started to get more _intense_…in everything that the word can mean for. The feelings, the sensations…everything was marking the fact that the closeness of the one-year period is close to end, and for those reasons he increased the training with Tatsuha even more. And although the monk didn't seem to see the relationship between the ANBU captain's close return and his protected, he kept supporting his like always. Even the demon presences decreased as time passed, bringing the theory that maybe they are looking for the ex-Hyuuga heiress, her sudden disappearance [no one can locate her at the moment] and maybe the fact that Sasuke has fought them without problems lately [thanks to the lighting element]. So the fact that they hadn't appeared on the last week wasn't something to worry about, not like he wanted to face them everyday like the ANBU captain used to.

Now he is in deep sleep, dreams drifting to the last night that he passed with his love…

_Legs straddling his hips; her hands moving up and down over his chest. Slowly Sasuke moves his hands over her legs, noticing with a frown that they weren't as smooth as he used to remember. But still with his eyes closed due to the darkness and drowned into the deep sleep, he lets her exploration until her lips touch his. Then he starts to feel weird, after all Hinata's kisses were always addictive and had a taste that it was sorely hers…but these lips weren't that wonderful as he used to fantasized about. _

But then he realized that something was very wrong when his hands reached to her hair and noticed that it was too short…this wasn't a dream!

That caused Uchiha Sasuke to open his eyes wide into the dark room and push away whoever was over him. a strong 'thump' and 'eep!' caused the raven haired to turn on the lights. Adjusting his eyes to the light, he sees the one who took advantage of his dream and seduce him; Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" asks Sasuke pretty shocked to see a half-dressed Sakura looking up at him from the floor. Although her intentions were pretty obvious [he is not naïve] he wanted to be wrong. All those comments from Byako were coming true, not to mention the heated glances that Toya and Assaroth gave to her…and when they insisted to walk with him whenever the pink haired ninja treated him to have lunch or walk to the training grounds. "Sakura, answer me…"

"I came here to help you forget Sasuke-kun." Says his teammate as a matter-of-fact, "I noticed that no matter what I do, you still think of her…whoever she is." Ends Sakura; with hints of hate on her voice; trying to take your loved ones attention is hard, especially when that person is thinking on someone else…and that someone else left him a long time ago. "I still don't have any idea who she is, but she left you! Don't you see it--?!"

"Is that your reason that you tried to _rape_ me?" asks back Sasuke on his most neutral tone, and even when that sounded so ridiculous and stupid, he felt almost raped by her damn it! She took advantage that he sleeps like a rock…and that maybe she included a genjutsu to keep it going. "Sakura…you were about to give yourself to me. Maybe the one who can't see the true in front on their nose is you."

"That's how far I'm willing to make you happy!" screams the pink haired ninja, trying her best to not cry. "Do you think that I like to see how much you got through this sole year?! I though that with Hinata away you were going to be happier and at least notice that I'm here for you…but then the woman that caught what was mine broke your heart. You were depressive, you were close to death more than once because of that bitch and you still--!"

"I still love her, Sakura." Says the raven haired ninja without hesitating, she has to face the truth…not matter how hard it sounds. "And there's nothing in this world that can change that mind, unless she does it. And since I hadn't heard anything going that way from her…I believe that I still have a chance--"

"Listen to yourself!" screams once again Sakura, she needs to try to get him into sense once again. Then she stands up slowly, obvious of her topless condition and walks towards him, "If it's because of intimacy…I can do whatever it takes to please you. Just…" she continues while her hand is reaching to his face, her mouth whispering on his ear, "_let me help you forget her_."

Pushing her away slowly, Sasuke sights and looks directly at her eyes, unfazed by her nakedness. "Sakura, understand that this is something that didn't started when I was brought back to Konoha a couple of years ago. These feelings for her have been there before we graduated from the Academy and became a team…before the massacre." But he keeps talking although Sakura started to cry, he needed to break her once and for all. "And even if hell opens it's gates tonight and drags me there…I'll still love her. damn, if I die and revive tomorrow…I'll still love her." and with that he stands up and picks the pink haired ninja's shirt and passes it to her, "You never lost me, I merely won't look at you even if she turns me down to marry someone else. I'd rather live and die alone than be without her."

And with that Sakura felt her heart crash into millions of pieces. For all the times that he crushed her lightly, this was the worst. He said it; he'll never look at her even if that woman doesn't end up with him. Is love that strong and stubborn?

With the reaming of her self-pity, she dresses again pretty fast and leaves the apartment in a cloud of smoke. Then Byako appears at the door of the room to look at his friend/master. Sasuke sits back on his bed and ruffles his dark mane, a sign of frustration and being through an uncomfortable moment/situation.

Byako: "roar…" [Translation: Sasuke…]

"Why you let her in Byako? Any further and…without knowing…damn." Replies the last Uchiha pretty exhausted and leans back on bed. Then the white tiger enters his room [how he manages to fit into the small apartment, it will explained next time] and rests his head at the raven haired ninja's side and sights, "Roar…growl." [Translation: "I had to let it happen…you didn't listen to me, Toya or Assaroth."]

"You forgot to mention Tatsuha and Saito." Mumbles Sasuke, he is pretty tired. But he is awake enough to ruffle the tiger's head, the bastard likes it anyway. "But I think that being so focused on Hinata made me blind to others feelings around me. So I think that I have to thank you tomorrow with lamb meat instead of pork." And with that he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Seeing that Sasuke is knocked out, Byako just lays his head there for a while and purrs. "Purrr…roar? Rr…" [Translation: I knew that you'll do it Sasuke wait…did he said lamb? Mmmm…]

* * *

Gray.

The sun on the village was shinning like everyday, although for Sasuke the day had a hint of gray everywhere. And it wasn't because it was going to rain any moment, but because of his predicament. Yesterday ended the one-year period that Hinata promised Saito to come back…and there wasn't any signs from her. Team Zero, Tatsuha, Toya & Yukito/Assaroth and he moved all day yesterday to find any sign of the ANBU captain coming to the village. And at the end of the day Saito said [not really convinced] to wait another day just in case that she is really tired or something delayed her travel back. And although Sasuke had learned a lot about patience in this whole year…he won't wait this time.

So that's why he is walking through the streets of Konoha to the Hokage tower. Byako walked proudly beside him, although the white tiger was a little worried about his friend/master's decision. So that's why when they reached to the entrance of the building, the white tiger stops suddenly and looks up at Tsunade's window. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looks back at the tiger, "Byako?"

Byako: "Roar…gr." [Translation: Not in mood to see dressed-up pigs. I'll wait here.]

Rolling his eyes by the comment from Byako Sasuke enters the building and walks until he is facing the door the Hokage's office. Then his breath turned heave and tense, and is because he was pretty tense. He made up his mind last night and this morning; he'll go to find Hinata. And there's only one way to do it without betraying the village and being able to come back with her in good terms; he'll have to confess to Tsunade about their relationship.

They have managed to keep it secret from everyone, except Toya, Yukito/Assaroth, Ryuichi, Kinomoto Kaede [Mother Nature] and Iruka. So being so open about it is more than a stressing one. and just when he was about to knock the door, he heard the Hokage scream. "_What?!_"

Seeing that obviously she has visits, Sasuke was about to step back when he heard again the Konoha leader's voice. "_You can't ask me such thing?! Have you gone crazy?!_"

'Maybe it was Naruto asking for a crazy mission…' though the Uchiha until the next words crushed his mind forever…

Tsunade: "_I can't do that knowing that you are here, __**Hinata**__!_"

His heartbeat stopped so abruptly that he thought at he died just there. And although his skin paled so fast that he can fall into an anemia…he replayed that name over and over his head in less than two seconds.

Hinata…

Hinata…

**Hinata?!**

At the half second that he heard those words, the last Uchiha stormed into the room. Then he saw Tsunade shocked by his presence, beside her was Shizune, covering her mouth due to the shock of seeing him…of all people. But in front of the Hokage's desk and with her back to him was the silhouette of the one that he had missed for a whole year. Although she had a dark cape he can tell that it was her; the pale skin and long dark hair was her trademark already. But what made his eyes narrow were the weird backpack that she was wearing and the item on her arms. Due to the shock, there's only one thing that came from his mouth after three seconds of shock.

Sasuke: "Hinata…"

Then he saw how all her muscles tensed by his voice and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to see her later jumping over the roofs away. Seeing what she did he gritted his teeth, she won't run away again! "I won't let you go again…!" whispers the last Uchiha before doing the same thing.

At the moment that both ninjas disappeared, Tsunade got into panic. "Shizune! Tell Kakashi and Team Zero what's happening! We have to get them!"

Shizune: "Hai!"

* * *

Her jumps and movements were smooth and fast, Sasuke noticed. And he wished that someone else notices her presence because it will be hard for him to keep her on the village without destroying part of it on the process. A whole year waiting for her return; just to see her leave again? No way!

And it seems that his constant training worked because he made it to the gates before she did, stopping the ex-ANBU captain on her tracks. And when she stepped back, they heard a small growl. Byako stood behind her in a way to aid him. In that moment he noticed that whatever she was holding earlier was placed back into the weird-shaped backpack while running so her hands were empty now. But he also took a quick look at her face; only to see that her once purple eyes [when she left the village a year ago] are now dark brown. Besides that everything else told him that it was Hinata…his Hinata.

Sasuke: "Hinata…"

But he stopped on his tracks when she takes out a kunai, is she going to fight him? "Step back." she warns lowly, her eyes showing no hint of emotion…but he can tell that she seemed nervous, like not expecting to see him at all. Why?

"To what? To see you leaving me without a reason again?" he asks, but doesn't make any defense move. A long time ago he would have started the fight against her without problem, but now things were a little different. "Stay away from me, Uchiha." She hisses while her senses were concentrated to see if anyone was close, and her muscles tensed when Hiro's chakra [the strongest chakra of Team Zero] started to get close to the scene. "No until we talk." But she snapped by the raven haired ninja's sudden statement.

Hinata: "Stop the bullshit Uchi-"

Sasuke: "I'm demanding the same thing Hinata, stop the bullshit!"

Hinata: "I won't hesitate--"

Sasuke: "We've been waiting for you for a whole year damn it! YOU WON'T LEAVE TODAY--!"

"Whah…!"

In that moment Sasuke and Byako almost fell on their backs [unknown to the other] by the sound. Looking up at Hinata they see that she tensed and after a muted gasp she puts the backpack on the ground carefully, and after opening it she takes out something and starts to swing smoothly on her arms. It took to the raven haired ninja two seconds and blinks several times to realize what he was seeing…

A baby…

Hinata is holding a baby?!

In that same moment Saito along with Hiro, and Yuki arrived as well, but stopped on their tracks by the scene in front of them. Hinata, captain of the ANBU who left the village one ear ago is back, just like Shizune demanded…but, the baby?

Hinata: [whispering to the baby] "It's okay…no more screaming."

While the baby is calming down, Sasuke walks few steps to Hinata, making her to raise the kunai at him to make him keep distance. By the way that she was protecting the child…it make all sense. Narrowing his eyes at her, he only said the words that he managed to say at the moment; "We need to talk, **now**. Afterwards you can do whatever you decide."

While Hiro and Saito were blinking madly by the weird and bizarre [Saito's point of view] scene, Yuki is the first to recover. "My house is the closest one, let's go."

And after hesitating for mere moments, the ANBU captain [or ex-ANBU captain] stands up from the ground and starts to follow the rest of the team, that although wanted to say something, anything…they don't know what to say. Seeing Hinata like this…seeing Sasuke act like that…something is happening here.

The Uchiha and Byako are the last ones following them. Meanwhile the Uchiha is watching her back pretty hard. He won't loose her again…not after this. And even when hundreds of questions are invading his mind right now…he must be prepared to what he'll do as soon at they made it to Yuki's house.

But one thing is for sure...he won't leave her behind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for waiting for this update…and I know that you must be mad at me for leaving the chapter like this…but yeah. The main reason for my delay posting this is that I've been working on two places full-time, a total of 16 hours a day. The purpose of that extra temporary job was to make money to go to a VAMPS concert this July on NY.

Sadly, I had to hand that money including ALL my saving to complete my dad's kidney surgery last week. So yeah…I have a mixture of sadness, frustration and happiness. Happy because the surgery was a success…sad and frustrated because the temporary job is now over and won't be able to make the money again and have the chance to go to the concert…sight.

If anyone can tell me a way to do something about it…let me know. The total cost of what I need to go to the concert [airplane tickets, hotel room, etc.] is around $500…so think hard for me.

Songs used in this chapter:

Song: Helpless when she smiles

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Album: Unbreakable

Comment: Song performed by Naruto and the guys. I like this one because the lyrics speak for themselves…no deep explanation.

Song: Shinning collection

Artist: Nittle Grasper

Album: Gravitation OVA OST

Comment: I like it because it reflects Ryuichi's craziness and incoherent content/lyrics. and for those yaoi fans…the OVA is sexy ^^

Song: I GOTTA KICK START NOW

Artist: VAMPS

Album: I GOTTA KICK START NOW single

Comment: it's VAMPS newest project…that I was hoping to hear live. And I just love all the band's new songs [he was part of L'Arc~en~Ciel of course] so this new project along with his solo ones are awesome ^^

So now to the reviews:

cny830—to tell you the truth…CSI is a little annoying. So I'm glad that no one had screamed at me for it…yet.

cygnet411—I understand your interest and believe me…if I could stay all day & night wirting…I would. But I'm glad to have so many smart readers/reviewers that can understand the writer's personal situations and be more like supporters than anything else…so believe me that I'm not mad at you or anything. ^^

Claudia—thanks a lot girl! Yeah, I'm glad to find puertorican SasuHina fans as well.

SimpleLavender –thanks a lot…here's the new chapter.

Firegoat—that was my intention.

SHeWithNoName –yeah, I felt a little corny or cheesy when I wrote that…but still I loved it. Kishimoto lacks of romanticism. And I don't mean the shojo type…I mean…common sense romanticism.

Toni---here's your update…enjoy.

pAnda143—I loved that scene too…I saved that scene in my drafts for so long…

majinme – I'm glad that you like this story so far.

Kaiya-of-the-Shadows—thanks a lot…I think that Ino/Chouji are a good complementing couple since he knows that she is good looking while he is non-conscious about his own looks.

Winterkaguya—who threw the card at Ibiki? I'll answer that…it was Saito. You know how mean he can be sometimes.

xXxItaHinaSasuXxX – I like to see Sasuke grow mature over stories so he can find what he deserves to be happy…he can't learn after having everything, right?

brazilian guy –well, I hpe that you like how he acts here…it's like the calm before the storm.

Lilamedusa –lo puedes hacer hacer tanto en ingles como en español. Con eso no tengo problema alguno, y por laguna razón mas de una persona me ha dicho lo mismo de la historia, que se han quedado hipnotizado por el mismo…a veces me asusto cuando mas de uno me lo dice…por que en parte cumplo mi cometido…pero a la vez no es esperado…de verdad que no. Pero me alegra que le hayas dado un chance para leerlo completo…y creo que es verdad que es medio odiosa al principio…hasta que vez el cambio en los personajes que te das cuenta de que vale la pena.

Sincerly- MiSS J –yep, he is now an ANBU…a sexy one.

blackraven615 –here's an update

barbie12k--thanks a lot

Anita Blake 76 –I love HYDe so much…sadly it seems that I won't be able to see him live in the USA ;cries;

UchihaXRaven –the only reason that I didn't made this into manga is that I'm terrible at drawing.

puertorrican-babe-- your review was funny, really funny.

Don Weaso—you got into my plans with Iruka…very smart ^^ and about Byako's sex…it's mystery at the moment [I'm mean…I know]

Le Petite Vicky—I hope that you are better now…and I'm glad to hear from a new reader ^^ others would have gave up by chapter 40…so you are awesome!

Saki-Hime- do you know how much I missed your reviews?! I'm glad to know that you are okay^^

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice—yes, things are starting to unravel…you said the right words.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N: I've never wrote something this intense before…and things are going to fit in place, you'll see.

I'm just reading the reviews before updating this…and I want to dedicate this chapter to those who though that Hinata coming back with a child would be predictable…because I feel the same thing.

Especially to the reviewer **Toni** because he asked me about in a review a long time ago and I didn't know what to answer so I made it look like it won't happen. My apologies.

Right now I don't have much time to respond all the reviews through here, but I hope to respond each one this week. I've got a summer job and it's even taking my sleep hours. Anything to try to make it to the concert's last date…which is on August 1st.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or either of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters. I have evil grammar and mean spelling.

**Vegetapr69's disclaimer:** Names, characters, places and, incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. But I own some of the original characters of this story, so if you want to use any of them…at least let me know and not wait until I see it posted on the web.

* * *

**Chapter 81**

The walk towards Yuki's home is dead silent. For all the times that he walked through that path to the blonde ANBU's house, this was the one that felt the longest. Luckily Hinata covers her head with the hood of the cape, making her pass unidentified for the people of the village. But even when Sasuke was walking behind her, he couldn't see the baby at all. Her efforts to hide the child made him feel uneasy.

As they walked, the last Uchiha noticed that Team Zero was very quiet. He had seen those three men tense before, but this time they acted like they were close to enter battlefield. Maybe is because they hadn't have the time to greet Hinata, to at least look at her eyes or hug her. It must be hard to act this tough although you missed that person for so long.

In that moment Sasuke started to remember the things that he dreamed for the past year, mostly about when they went after Hinata and tried to bring her back…the things she said.

_

* * *

[…] "For years I was raised up to be the perfect warrior; to be cold and ruthless. Until then I can say that I lived and went through by my own strength alone; immune by the foolish thing called emotion. The perfect doll…as you mentioned before…Uzumaki." […]_

_

* * *

[…] Hinata: "And still…I tried. To live with emotions…to think that there's something more in life than being a ninja…than being a tool…to think against everything that I was taught." […]_

_

* * *

[…] Hinata: "But in the end…there are promises that can't be broken. Even if you try to be something else; there's always something from that learning. We grow up learning from our mentors about religion; morals and behavior; believe about what its right or wrong. But…who am I to tell the others that they are wrong? And who are the others to tell me that what I learned it's the wrong thing?" […]_

_Hinata: "Just…forget about me. Forget that I ever existed. Take me out of your life."_

_Hinata: "Just go and be with Sakura."_

_

* * *

[…] "Because…what I promise to the Third is to always protect the village. I never told how I'll protect it. And the promise that I must fulfill…will affect anyone around me." […]_

Back then…when he revised her room with the 'Time recalling no jutsu'…

"_I'm sorry…Sasuke…"_

The raven haired ninja had to shake his head hard, why nothing of this makes sense? What promise she made to make her leave Konoha for a year? Why she was whispering her regrets about him the night that she left? Why he is still confused?

Reaching close to the front yard of Yuki's home, Hinata stopped on her tracks. Sasuke and Byako [who were behind her] did the same, not understanding why she stopped like that. Then Saito and the others noticed her action, but then turned to face her. "The kids are on the backyard, they won't know that you are here, yet." Says the blonde ANBU feeling weird with that statement, it seems that the ex-ANBU captain didn't wanted to have contact with anyone, something that made the samurai nervous as well.

Being someone who never liked human drama, Byako the white tiger walks past her towards the backyard, "Roar…"

[Translation: I'll be with the kids for a while…]

Opening the door to allow her to enter, she is welcomed by Mika, Tomoyo and Ayaka's faces. "Hinata…?" mutters Saito's wife trying to not jump at her, but is Tomoyo who steps to get closer and sees that Hinata steps back instead with a frown; filling the room with tension.

But then Hinata looks up at the second floor through the stairs and starts stepping towards there without questioning. The rest followed and saw that she took out the baby from her backpack, getting a gasp form the three women. When Hiro and the others were informed that Hinata was back, they sent a message to the girls to gather at Yuki's house [for being the biggest] and wait for further news. But they didn't know anything about her condition or situation…even less about her carrying a baby.

After recovering from the unexpected event, Sasuke steps in front of Hinata, getting glares from the rest of the room. "We need to talk, **now**." Says the last Uchiha with a stern tone, and makes the girls to tilt their heads to a side and mutter, _'huh?'_

Looking over his shoulder to Tomoyo and gesturing to the child in her arms, the blonde wife understood the silent sign immediately. Taking Mika and Ayaka with her they get into a room and takes out one of the baby cribs. "It's a wonder that the kids won't need them anymore and I hadn't disarmed this one yet." Says the woman with some gleam in her eyes, but then stepped back to see the young woman place the baby on the crib, still covered with the white blankets.

But before anyone can step close, she makes some fast hand seals along with a small paper tag. When she lets the paper go, it floats over the crib and covers it with blue chakra. It was clear her strong over protection towards that child.

After doing that, she walks past Sasuke and enters a room that he recognized immediately: Yuki's studio. And just after he passed through the door, he closes it in front of Team Zero's nose…literally.

But Saito is not someone to be left like that, so he stomped towards the door and was close to hit it with his katana when his wife stepped forward. "Saito let them talk." Those words made him look down at his mate and gritted his teeth in annoyance, "You want Hinata to get in there and talk alone with her rival? Sasuke may have changed, but these at bigger leagues."

"And we can't just let them alone over there. This shit is too hard." Says Yuki pretty worried while passes his hand behind his neck. After sensing the tension on the group by the captain's unusual behavior and feels her husband's pleading eyes on her back, Ayaka sights loudly. "Fine, fine…I'll do it." then all head snaps at her, question evident on their faces. "Tomoyo-chan, I'll need a white blanket or bed sheet. Yuki, can you tell me if you have pictures or paintings of living creatures in your studio?" asks the psychologist while she takes out her headband protector from her forehead and pulls up her sleeves.

"Yes…that room is full of family pictures over the walls, why?" responds Yuki pretty confused by the question, until Tomoyo comes back with the blanket and they see Hiro hanging it on the wall beside the room's door, making look like a projector. This time it's Mika who blinks at the procedure, "Ayaka, what the…?"

"I'll do it this once, I don't like to get into other people's business…but this time Freud-sama can just look away in shame." Says the doctor while sits in front of the hanging blanket and makes hand seals, opening her third eye at the same time. Slowly, images from different angles inside of the room where Sasuke and Hinata were started to appear, getting different reactions from Team Zero.

Saito: "Unbelievable."

Mika: "Wow"

Yuki: "This is a peeping tom's dream…"

Tomoyo: "I'm going to make popcorn!" [Rushes to the kitchen]

"Sh, I'm still looking for a good angle." Orders Ayaka while tries to concentrate, until she finds the best one that shows the room better. Then Tomoyo comes back with a bowl of popcorn and sits on the floor to see what is happening inside...

* * *

Sasuke is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Hinata is on the other side of the room looking through the window that shows the backyard where the kids are playing innocently with Byako. The only thing that separated her from the last Uchiha was Yuki's desk, but it was the farthest that she can get in such room. And being by the window is not a bad idea, sadly she is also too far from the baby.

Sasuke: "Why?"

His voice made her grip the window's borders slightly, but she didn't turn to look at him at all. She _was_ the ANBU captain, and she didn't get there for political favors; she is an expertise hunting ninja and well prepared on the interrogation sessions. He won't get anything important from her like this. But that seemed simple question told everything: Why she left? Why she didn't let him go with her? Why she pushed everyone away?

Why she repeated _**his**_ mistake?

By the tense silence in the room, it seemed like they'll spend hours standing there, unmoving. Sighting by her stubborn attitude, Sasuke asks once again, "Hinata, why you didn't tell me about--"

"I didn't know that I was pregnant." Snaps the long-haired kunoichi; "I've found out three weeks after I left. Quite a discovery may I add." Then the last Uchiha grits his teeth, now that he realizes it, he or any of the ones who went after her could have hurt her badly and caused an abortion. But now that he thinks about it…his voice darkened. "Then why you didn't come back when you found out about it."

Hinata: "Like I've said a year ago, I made a promise--"

Sasuke: "A promise is more important than our child?!"

Hinata: "You are an A-1 class ninja; you are supposed to understand this better than anyone else. And my child--"

"Are you going to deny that **I am** the father?" he spat like it was some kind of sick joke, "We both conceived it. If I had known anything about this…"

"Well, there's some information for you Uchiha Sasuke. When you have sex with a woman there's a big possibility to get her pregnant." Snaps back Hinata, pretty defensive by his parenting argument, "Congratulations, you've just started to revive your clan and learned finally how." She finished full of venom and sarcasm.

* * *

Outside of the room…

Tomoyo's popcorn bowl fell from her hands.

Mika covered her mouth by the impression.

Ayaka did her best to no loose her concentration [it's required for her jutsu].

But the reaction wasn't the same for Team Zero, because when Mika turned to look at the guys, she started to get worried...and she is always the least to get worried of the three. Yuki's mouth was wide opened into an 'O' while Hiro seemed to be recovering for what came out of the teen's mouths…but Saito's aura…it was as dark as night.

It took one second for everyone [except Ayaka, she is busy with the jutsu] to run and grab the samurai and prevent him to take his katana out [again] and to run to the door [again]. But since the Zero group is known also by their strength, the only left for the now ANBU captain was to scream his rants, "I'm going to kill him! I'm so going to fucking kill him--!"

Mika: "Seijuro Saito! Calm down and let's listen what is going on!"

Saito: "Bullshit! Are you deaf Mika?! He got her pregnant! That's why she left--!"

**WHAM!**

"Now listen to me _Saito_," responds Mika with a low threatening voice. It was so unusual that the rest stepped back from the couple…they've never heard Mika like this. "You are not the only one who is crazy to_ kill_ Sasuke… but you have to calm down. Or you think that you are the _**only one**_ who missed her?" with that he momentary forgets his anger to look at his wife and saw her sadness. She is right; he is not the only one who has gone down that this turmoil of emotions.

Saito: "Fine…**BUT** I'll direct his torture session!"

* * *

Back inside of the room…

Sasuke and Hinata returned to their tense silence. Although he managed to know a couple of things; that indeed he is the father of the baby [not that he doubted about it] and that he wasn't the reason that she left…something that she still calls promise.

"What did you mean with that I should understand your promise issue for being an A-1 class ninja?" asks the raven haired ninja without loosing his temple. He decided to take the conversation into another direction with the purpose to make her feel at ease. She is completely in a defensive attitude and if he wanted to know why she tried to leave the village again, he must use all his patience. And after some tense seconds that she seemed to not be willing to answer, Hinata spoke. "A-1 class ninjas can't go around and make senseless promises." Says the now brown-eyed ninja, "If you make a promise, sooner or later you will have to fulfill it; unless it doesn't depend completely to you. If you deny that promise willingly…you'll start to loose your mind." With that she turns around to face him, her features reminded him when he saw her years ago…in that cave with Orochimaru.

"I've though on possible solutions about that predicament…but in the end it forced me to change plans without letting anyone know about my status." With this she was referring directly to her 'pregnancy' status, and this goes to the conclusion that she wasn't alone in this mission/promise.

Sasuke: "…"

"You think that I wasn't worried about my child? Those were nine months of pure hell. They were full of confusion and concern." She says using a stronger tone, the one that used to use to talk to him every time that they fought, when her hate seemed endless. But then Sasuke noticed that when they went to tried to stop her a year ago, her eyes were dark purple…and not they are dark brown. And until now he hadn't noticed any changes about her sights, until now. "What about your eyes? Were you loosing your sight?"

"You think that I'll travel around with a child if I was blind or something? I'm not that crazy." Replies the ex-ANBU captain with sarcasm. "I've just got used to the pain and blurry episodes, since they started to decrease. And it seemed in that time that Hiro and Yuki told you about the situation with my bloodline –or wicked blood, as the Hyuuga called it—and my eyes, you must know about the three options." Then, he remembered what Yuki and Hiro told them that day:

* * *

[…]_ "She can succeed and loose her Byakugan forever with no harm…as she expects. On the other hand…she can end up completely blind."_

"_Why I think that you are not telling the whole true?" asks Sasuke, he was being demanding, but he needed to know the possible reason for her to leave like this. _

"_Because there's a third option that we hadn't though about," Says Hiro, "and I won't think about it."_[…]

* * *

"Yes, I remember them." responds the raven haired ninja and waits for what she is going to say about the matter. Its obvious a consequence when your natural eye color changes, and now that he notices it better…the blue-ish tone on her long hair is darker than before…like turning completely black. "Well, sad for you it seems that the '_going blind_' option is not going to happen." Responds Hinata, and takes him out of his previous thoughts. And although he is glad that it wasn't her reason…it leaves him more confused. What can cause you to leave your home with the promise to come back?

Sasuke: "Then…what was it."

Hinata: "…"

"Your promise," says the last Uchiha while he stands straight, he won't let this one down. He needs to understand this whole situation, maybe this would have been prevented from the beginning. "What was the promise that forced you to leave?"

Hinata frowns by his question, "That's none of your---"

"It is my business when you leave the village without telling your reasons or asking for support." Says the raven haired ninja, his anger rising, "And with all the things that you did when we tried to bring you back, of course that it's my business!"

"You did the same motherfucking thing damn it." hisses Hinata while grits her teeth, "You just stepped into my room the night that you left after Orochimaru and showed me your curse seal like it would justify everything. And after you hurt your very best friend, you had the fucking dare to send me letters! And you say that what I do or stop doing is your business?! Don't. Make. Me. Laugh!"

* * *

Outside of the room…

"Oh My God!" squeaks Tomoyo while eat a new bowl of popcorn, "Take notes Yuki-kun! This can be a perfect scene for your next book!"

Yuki: "Tomoyo-chan…this is not the moment for that."

"But can't you see it?" asks the happy woman with gleam in her eyes, "Sasuke is in love! And Hinata-sama just said that he used to send her letters when he left after Orochimaru. The poor guy must have a huge crush on her…and she is still a little dense with the concept."

"Maybe is caused by her previous experience with Uchiha Itachi." Says Mika while frowns and crosses her arms. "Now that I think about it…maybe that's why he treated her like that, because he knew about Sasuke's feelings…"

"…and to guarantee that she'll remain loyal him, Itachi proposed her?" continues Hiro, his mind a little too clouded by the rush of information. "You think that he faked his love to Hinata just to keep her around?"

"I believe that he fell for her too…but felt desperate when he found out about Sasuke's intentions." Says Yuki, seeing things clearer than the rest, "and although Sasuke wanted to kill him to avenge the clan, Itachi wanted to kill him for Hinata."

"That doesn't matter right now, the man is dead." states Saito while looks at the images provided by Ayaka. "The question here is; is that enough to let him close to her now? Because there's a possibility that once that he is out…I'll chop the bastard and feed the tiger with it."

Mika: "Sadly for all of us, that's up to Hinata. Although I think that it will take her time to see that indeed…she is in love with him too."

Tomoyo: "You think that she loves Sasuke back? How?"

"Oh, that's simple." Says the samurai while his eyes softened a little from his anger. "I've never seen someone stand on his own feet after screaming at her like that."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sasuke: "Do I have to remind you that I left Konoha to avenge my family!"

"And what the fuck would you gain getting me into your sick avenger games!? Huh?!" Hinata started to loose her patience, she doesn't know why he insisted to talk to her, this will go nowhere. "You are just a selfish hypocrite who only wanted a fucking guarantee to return to Konoha. And I was too stupid that seeing it on my fucking nose I still fell for it. You are just like the rest…"

"Don't you see that you are someone important to me?!" screams the raven haired ninja, pushing the desk that was between them roughly towards the other side of the room, crashing the wall with it. That action didn't fazed Hinata at all; her strong posture and challenging aura made things even more difficult. "Damn it Hinata…"

"If what you say it's true," responds the ex-ANBU while her gaze is fixed at him completely. "Then why you left the village to go after Orochimaru? If I was that important to you, I would have been enough to make you stay, don't you think?" with that statement he opened his eyes wide, no…_she got it wrong_! "Hinata--"

"I don't see why you insisted to talk to me," says the now brown-eyed ninja, "We are leaving anyway." She says obviously about her and the child and starts to walk when the last Uchiha steps in front of the door. His eyes narrowed at her, she can't leave now. "You promised to come back in a year." He hissed between gritted teeth, she is pushing him further than ever. She can't leave him again. "I promised to _Saito_ to come back in a year…not to stay." She answers with the same cold tone, "I just went to see Tsunade and tell her to declare me dead…or missing, whatever she decides." Then he realizes her plans, and that made him angrier. "You were planning to disappear with our child and never letting me know?!"

Suddenly she takes out a kunai and stands in defense position, "don't talk like it would matter to you!"

Sasuke: "Of course that it's my matter too! You are willing to be selfish enough to deny that innocent kid to grow up without one of the parents?!"

Hinata: "You and I are similar in that department, we lacked of father attention..."

Sasuke: "And you want our son to suffer the same thing? Look what happened to us! What if he develops Sharingan--!"

"Oh here comes!" screams Hinata pretty angry, "I knew that you are only interested because of the motherfucking Sharingan/Byakugan shit. Don't worry Uchiha Sasuke, if Madara develops your bloodline, I can teach my child pretty well. Guess what…**I have plenty of experience in that matter!**" ends up with a mixture of venom and sarcasm, heating even more the tension in the room. By her last statement, instead of making angrier he just stared at her. "And you are willing to forget that I existed in your life?"

Hinata: "Just let me be and return to whoever you are with--"

Sasuke: "You hadn't answered my question."

She remained silent, but her gaze was still fixed on him. She is not willing to back down now. But with that stance Sasuke saw the opening to get it through her thick skull once and for all. "It's curious that you are willing to leave again and forget about me when you named our child with the name of the founder of the Uchiha clan." He steps forward, but she remains in place and raises a kunai. They started to lack of air, any uncalculated moment and they'll fight. "And it bet," he says while he steps once more in front of her. With his hands behind his back he bends slightly to reach close to her ear, but Hinata remained emotionless. "That the only reason that you covered the baby like you did…is because he looks just like _me_."

Hinata's immediate reaction is to hit him with the back of her kunai right into his stomach. "I should have seen it; you are an Uchiha after all. You think that my life runs around you?" As Sasuke winced by the sudden pain, she steps back and raises the weapon once more; this time showing the blade of it. "I suggest you to step away so I can take Madara and leave…or I'll give the Hokage a reason to make me a missing ninja."

But instead of being provoked to fight or to step aside, the last Uchiha just looked directly at her and said three words that came from the bottom of his soul. "I love you."

* * *

Outside of the room…

Tomoyo and Mika hugging each other and crying: "He said it! Oh Kami He said it!"

Saito: "Damn it! Shut up and let me hear! Women…"

* * *

Back into the room…

Her reaction…was clearly unexpected for Sasuke. Her once emotionless face changed when her eyes opened wide, clearly surprised by his unexpected confession. But then they changed back, a clear sign of doubt. "Fuck you…"

"Hinata--"

"Don't say those words to me, **ever again**." She hisses with killing intent. The memories of Itachi saying those words so easily; they were his last resort to make her be with him. And although her body heals her external wounds pretty fast, the ones that he made on her for years would never leave. He was the one who proclaimed to be the only one capable to love her. Itachi was her first kiss, he even proposed her. But she was never able to respond to his physical needs; and she was stubborn enough to get into big fights with him…in the end she returned to him when he said those words.

Then she heard them a lot from Tatsuha, Kiba, Shino and her fans. They said those words so easily as saying 'Hello'. And still today, she can't even say that to those around her that accepted her as who she is; she can't say that to Saito who acted like the father that she always wanted. Hiro and Yuki acted like elder brothers by being there for her all the time. Mika and the girls…they were the support that she never received even from Kurenai. And yet…she was never capable to say them to the Third, Brandon or Iruka.

It wasn't fair. Being hurt by words that meant happiness to others.

Sasuke: "I won't stop saying them."

"Don't you see that I hate you?! Damn it how many times do I have to try to kill you to prove it?!" screams Hinata like she was on an empty room. But instead to go into panic, Sasuke's eyes softened. He lifted his hand to touch her, but instead she stepped back. It seemed that she is having a tornado of emotions inside of her. The empty mask is starting to go down, and he is there waiting for the pieces.

Sasuke: "You don't."

Hinata: "…!"

"Hinata, damn it open your eyes." says the last Uchiha using a soft tone, "if you hated me…you would have never allowed me to touch you…damn even less to be close to you. You wouldn't have tried to be away from me when you could just go ahead and kill Me." with this he closes his eyes, the urge to run and hold her getting stronger every second. "And if you ever hated me," he swallows hard, remembering those images when he came back from the failed mission to bring her back and go into her apartment and use the _'Time recalling no jutsu'_. "You wouldn't have cried the night that you left my side."

After a couple of seconds in silence, she raised her kunai one more time. "_Stand aside!_" She sounded desperate, looking for a way to not face all this. She had fought strong opponents since she can remember; most of them attacked her in her bedroom at night. But either her past tortures by the Mangekyo Sharingan are compared to what his words were causing to her.

Noticing her anxious state, Sasuke steps back until he is pretty close to the door. "There's one thing that Kinomoto Kaede told me when I visited Yuki's lands." Says the raven haired ninja with no hints of interest. "She told that she believed in a thin line that exists between love and hate. She thinks that the thin line is a strong feeling that can separate those feelings, but it think that she was wrong." This made her to focus her eyes on him, swallowing hard.

"Our problem is that we never had that strong line to separate those feelings, making you and I confused about them." his statement was completely out of order, but she allowed him to end it…he won't be able to make her change her mind about leaving again. "But I think that I've finally found it, that's why I didn't tell you that I love you until that night. And that…it's called _forgiveness_."

She let out a strained gasp from her pressed lips; he didn't say that…he didn't say that! But her thoughts stopped when she saw Sasuke taking out his katana and throwing it beside her. Her eyes traveled from the weapon to him, while he started to take out his kunai and shuriken pouch and doing the same thing. This left him completely without weapons, and she managed to see his left shoulder the ANBU tattoo. The raven haired ninja stretched his arms, making him look like a cross…and Hinata was too stunned to talk.

"Maybe I am wrong about it, maybe I am right." Says the Uchiha while closes his eyes, "but I don't want to be a burden to you. And if you insist to leave me anyway…I ask you to kill me. You believe that you hate me Hinata…and if you do, you won't have a problem taking me down."

* * *

Outside of the room everyone gasped…has he gone crazy?!

Hinata stood there, her teeth pressed so hard that she might break them at any moment. There must be a trick…this can't be real. He didn't love her…Itachi said he did…and all that pain. Even Uchiha Shisui when she fought for the water element a long time ago said that love hurts. And she felt that pain with her teacher…but with Sasuke, that pain…was different. How can you feel different kinds of pain? But this is her chance to avenge her sensei…like she wanted a long time ago. She can't let this down; she is going to leave Konoha anyway…

Seeing how she disappeared with the wind, indicating that she made an attack move; Saito and the others were about to move towards the room. Even knowing that they'll be very late when they made it there…

"Wait!"

It was Ayaka's voice that stopped the group.

Turning to the 'Ayaka-chan projector' [Tomoyo started to call it minutes ago, reminding her of the cinema], they saw that Sasuke was still standing…

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke felt the light wind on his face, indicating that she made a move. He stood still, waiting for her final hit. Although he wanted to see his son's face before dying, he can't go on knowing that Hinata was willing to live a life running away like she intends to. He knows that she must have done something very wrong to want to leave the village and being a burden. But he preferred to die by her hands than live without her…if his death meant her happiness, so be it.

His mind kept thinking that this was for best, until he felt something falling on his sandals.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and frowns while sees the ceiling. He is still standing and not feeling any pain, why? Did Hinata decided to just leave and not kill him…? But when he turns his head down and sees the soft dark hair that belonged to his loved one, his heart stopped. And looking down at his feel through the little distance between them is when he realized that what was falling on his sandals were tears…her tears. The raven haired ninja let got the breath that he didn't know was holding, "Hinata…"

He wanted to scream. Now Sasuke realizes that he had made feel her weak with his presence. The times that she broke down and cried had been in front of him. She didn't cried when the Hokage or Brandon Heat died. But he, he made her cry tears that his dead brother never caused with his abuses and training. He can bet that she went through a lot of tough things as a very young war tool. And he just break her again, something that should grant power…but made him feel miserable.

"Why," whispers the woman in front of him, and in that moment he realizes that the kunai on her hands is barely touching his heart…hands trembling. "Why I can't kill you? I've never hesitated to kill anyone before, why now!?" gently, Sasuke takes the weapon from her hands and drops it on the floor, no one moving by his gentle action. And although that touch was minimal, he felt the electricity that he always used to feel every time they were close, when he held her in his arms. It was a feeling that even the strongest chidori will never be able to compare with. Not holding back anymore, the last Uchiha embraces her by the waist against him. Her body tenses but doesn't fight, which is good.

Placing his chin over her head, he sights deeply and holds her closer. "Hinata, I--" "Don't say it." responds Hinata, her body still tense. "I don't know what to do with those words…I don't know."

But Sasuke doesn't hesitate to respond to her, "You don't have to."

Looking at him surprised, she realizes that his face showed the peace that she only managed to see while being asleep. Had he truly found forgiveness? "You don't have to say it back Hinata." says Sasuke while dries the almost vanished trail of her previous tears. "Kami, I'll wait an eternity to hear them from you, but only if you feel secure about them. Why I should make you say it when it took me so long to say them?" with that he ends the conversation with a kiss on her head, while he feels how slowly her hands found the way around his waist, returning the hug.

She won't leave him, thank Kami.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I hadn't seen so much drama since…I don't fucking know." Says Yuki while sees that his wife Tomoyo takes out a box of tissue paper and passed it to Mika so both can dry their tears. Women with their soap operas…and romance novels.

But suddenly everyone froze when without realizing the door opened revealing Sasuke and Hinata stepping out, with him holding her hand in a gently way. And before the last Uchiha could say anything, Saito grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up…one feet from the ground. "Now it's **OUR** turn to talk, _Sasuke_." and without caring he practically throws the raven haired ninja back into the room.

A little shocked by his behavior, Hinata looked around to see Ayaka standing up from the floor and the hanging blanket on the wall. So that explains it; the special spying techniques that the Nakano doctor was always a little ashamed of. And while the rest of Team Zero enters the room as well, Hinata was about to talk when a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Yo--"

"You know that I can easily take you back to the Academy for being so fucking late, Hatake." Says the samurai annoyed. That made Kakashi to scratch the back of his head and showed a silly grin. "It's not easy to find you around when I can't sense any chakra or fighting. Besides, I can't go around to ask about you and Hinata that returned…" but his eye opened wide when noticed that the missing woman is indeed standing in front of him, and he got worried when he didn't saw Sasuke. "Eh, and Sasuke--?"

"He is inside; we are going to talk to him. Meanwhile," with that Saito points at the crib and Hinata. "Watch for them at least until he get out of the room." And with that they close the door with a loud slam. Scratching the back of his head [he is very confused] he looks at the ex-ANBU captain and sees that she is releasing the paper tag that was apparently floating over the crib and picks up the child that just woke up. Standing a little closer, Kakashi grins at the child. "It's cute."

"Yeah," says Hinata softly, to keep the child calmed down, "but Madara doesn't look completely like him, that's for sure."

Kakashi: [blinks twice] "_Him_?"

Hinata: "…Sasuke."

And in that moment, Hatake Kakashi suffered for something that never happened to him before…he fainted.

And while the famous copy ninja lay on the floor twitching, Hinata's gaze turned to the closed door…Team Zero can be really cruel sometimes. And this time won't be an exception.

* * *

Inside of the room…

Sasuke sat on the floor on his knees on one side of the room while the rest did the same at the other side. And the situation is one that he would never wish to an enemy; being in a room with six angry people…although Tomoyo didn't looked mad, but still…

"Give me a reason to not take your brain through your **cock **and then scatter them through the Valley of the End." States Saito Seijuro, and if it wasn't that Sasuke knows what the three men in front of him are capable of, he would have narrowed his eyes. Instead, he just remained silent. "Answer me Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "There's no logical reason to stop you doing it. But if this is enough, Hinata and I--"

"I think that we heard it perfectly well Sasuke, and I don't want to hear the rest." Says the samurai, the rest of team Zero watched the raven haired ninja's body language. "You lied to us…the worst of all is that we trusted you."

Sasuke: "I never lied--"

"You hide from us something that I think that it's pretty important," responds the man while clenches his fists. "We've been thinking that when she came back, to try to make her forgive you and stand each other. But it turns out that you two were close already."

"You wouldn't have believed me." responds Sasuke using all the logical sense that he can get form this predicament. "And I bet that you would have either killed me or laughed on my face before I could explain everything."

"And what else you would have expected us to do? Congratulate you for changing from a traitor and rival to lover? Now tell us the logic of that." Responds Hiro; the rest of the team nods in approval. It's because when Nakano Hiro decides to get in, there's no way to be against him. The raven haired ninja looks down at his lap, damn he never felt so strangely bad since he was a child. In fact, maybe when he talked a little loud at dinner time when he was younger and his father would lecture him [he was a good boy]. In his memories, those were the only times that Sasuke felt bad to look up.

And now having Team Zero and their wives, that through the time they have learned to know him and accept him; specially Saito who was the hardest to win over. Now letting them know about the truth that he and Hinata kept hidden for so long; yeah he felt like he had disappointed them. But there's only one thing that he has to say about this situation. "The only logic that I can see in this," says the last Uchiha while raises his head to face the people's reaction, "Is that I know that I failed you by hiding the whole situation. But I won't deny my feelings anymore."

"So we should just let you be with her just because you have discovered those feelings? You better have something better to say Sasuke." threatens Yuki, who finally decided to talk. He is known to have the sharpest tongue of Team Zero. "Itachi claimed to us the same thing, and you are pretty aware of how that ended. It took her a long time to recover from his loss and accept that his approach was wrong. What is our guarantee that you are not aiming to do the same thing. She was your brother's fiancé…the same brother that **you** killed in revenge to your clan."

Sasuke: "I'm not like Itachi--"

Yuki: "I've heard enough Sasuke. And I've seen her eyes every time you fought…she wanted you _dead_! How from being the murder of her strongest bonds; can turn into '_the one_'?!"

"Don't talk like we saw each other once and it happen." Responds the last Uchiha very calm, if he doesn't prove his patience now, the three men that are in front of him and that he learned to admire will never accept him again. "Although my feelings for Hinata have been there forever, I though that they were lost when I discovered her link with my brother. And I fought her yes, to prove myself that they were gone the moment that I killed Itachi…but it proved to be the very opposite." The room remained silent, while Tomoyo is drying her tears with joy…like she was watching a soap opera's last episode.

Sasuke: "You don't have any idea how much I went through to get close to her, to make her see my feelings. And damn, I can't blame her for being afraid of what she found…"

"It was her all this time, Sasuke?"

All eyes turned to Ayaka, who remained silent he whole time. Then Hiro and the rest opened their eyes wide; Ayaka was his psychologist! Okay, she is the only one of the village…but still! So that means that he talked about his relationship all this time with her?! That…was…odd.

"Yes, it was always her." sights Sasuke while looks away, thanking Kami for never letting any IMPORTANT details to the doctor. And that through the time she learned to accept them. But then the doctor's eyes softened and all the pieces of that complicated puzzle started to have a face. "I never though that Hinata would be able to move someone's feelings like that." Admits the doctor while look up at the raven haired ninja with soft eyes. "And I think…that part of your angst was caused by your confusion."

"You know," says suddenly Mika while the rest is digesting those words. "You could have just read his mind you know. It could have saved us a LOT of problems."

Ayaka: "It's the patient privacy statement--"

"It doesn't matter when it comes to patients like him Ayaka-san." Says the experienced doctor, "I know that you don't like to get into things that you haven't asked for, but he was in deep depression. And we witnessed how he suffered all this time. And I believe that we could have helped him faster if you had done that."

"But still," responds the doctor while looks back at the Uchiha, "what would have improved when Hinata was out there missing."

"Yeah, that reminds me." says Saito, deciding to change the subject, because a bad tempered Mika is not good when they are back home. "I think that she hadn't changed at all, by the way that she deals with you minutes ago."

Sasuke: [blinks twice] "Huh?"

"Well, you never managed to know why she left after all. Hinata is not the ANBU captain for her pretty face Sasuke." says the samurai pretty proud. "Ibiki never had such hard challenge like her. He can't even take her name even with torture. In fact, she managed to get from him information regarding to his allergies…being her the prisoner."

Great, he almost forgot that important part of the situation. And by just what Saito said, it means that she also managed to make him confess again?!

Saito: "Although…"

Sasuke: "…?"

"I think that she didn't expect for you go to that direction." Admits the actual captain; "she tried to make you mad through insults. She looked really shocked when you confessed, by the **second time** if I got it right."

Sasuke: [looks away]

"Aw, I've told you guys! He is in **LOVE**!" squeaks Tomoyo while the rest starts to laugh. But then Sasuke looks back at them with his eyebrow twitching. They are making fun of him? "But," says suddenly Saito, making the rest silent to listen to what he is going to say. "You don't have to prove us that you are someone who will make Hinata happy." And with that realization, the raven haired ninja opened his eyes wide; did the thick headed samurai have just given his blessing? "You should prove her that instead. And I think that will be harder than deal with us."

Sasuke: "I'll try my best."

"Don't _try_ your best." Responds Mika and then smiles at him warmly. "**DO** your best." After that Tomoyo runs at Sasuke and hugs him tight. "OMG! I'm an auntie! I'm an auntie!" seeing their reaction the rest laughed, it's hard to make Kinomoto Tomoyo angry for more than three minutes. "Hey, that means that I'm an uncle too?" asks Hiro while Yuki is thinking on the possibility to be called Uncle Yuki in the future…something that he never expected to hear.

"Wait a minute!"

But the sudden excitement stopped when they turned their faces to Mika and Saito, mouths open in realization. "Does that make me…the grandpa?" but then Mika looks at Ayaka and Tomoyo for support. "You can't be serious! I'm too young and sexy to be called Grandma Mika!" but then Sasuke decides to play with the sudden turn of events and have a little comeback with the samurai. "Are you going to deny the poor child with the joy of having such fossil as a relative? Antique articles can increase value over the years."

Saito: "Fuck you Sasuke."

Everyone laughs again, until they see that the raven haired ninja looks up at them pretty serious. "I know that you'll want to kill me for this one, but there's a favor to ask you…" and when he finished what he wanted to do…

Tomoyo squealed excited.

Mika gasped.

Ayaka and Hiro had their jaws down.

Yuki muttered 'wow'.

Saito grunted in approval…although he didn't wanted to admit it… he liked the idea.

And by the different reactions from each person in that room…it seemed to be something HUGE.

* * *

Leaving the room they encounter that Kakashi is standing from the floor [he finally woke up from his shock] and is watching baby Madara in Hinata's arms. "I see that you are unharmed, I'm impressed." Says the ex-ANBU captain to Sasuke; he coughs by the remark and walks at her to see the baby along with the rest of Team Zero. She takes out the white cloth that was covering the child to show it to the rest for the first time. Madara's skin was as pale as Sasuke's with the same straight black hair. The eyes were dark, making the child look like a pure Uchiha, for the father's pride. "I'm glad that he resembles to Hinata. Another guy in town with your face can be too much." Says Hiro which made the rest laugh; Sasuke picks up the child in his arms.

"Hey Madara, I'm your dad." whispers the last Uchiha while admires the three month old child in his arms. In return Madara looks up at him with huge dark eyes, and then starts to squeal and coo in delight. Hinata looks a little impressed that the child didn't cry for being around a stranger, she is not used to it. But Sasuke felt like heaven by the way that the baby acts in front of him, maybe that's why Yuki and Tomoyo had so many kids, the feeling is unbelievable. "Guess what, you are a lucky guy…"

Hinata blinks twice, "Eh, Sasuke…"

But then Saito stands beside him, "I hope that you let me show him true combat skills, katanas are way cooler than kunais and hand seals." says the samurai while crosses his arms. But before Sasuke and he start a glare contest, Hiro picks the child and lifts Madara a little and sees the baby give air kicks excited by being lifted in the air. The Yuki stands beside him, seeing the child's curious eyes staring at them. "Hey Madara, I'm your Uncle Hiro and the one with the excessive bright hair is your Uncle Yuki." says the red head ANBU while smiles at the child. But Yuki smirks amused by the way that Hiro is acting. "Well, we have another guy in the group; it means more hormones to deal with."

Hinata narrows her eyes, "Guys…"

"My son will be a gentleman." Say Sasuke while '_recovers_' Madara from the red haired ANBU. "I can't let him fall into perverseness of your books, Yuki." Then Yuki glares at him, "**you** are the one who **reads **them." But Sasuke stopped with his response when Hinata picks up the child and looks up at them.

Sighting loudly while the baby tries to reach Hinata's face, she looks at the father of her child. "Sasuke…Madara it's a **Girl**."

3…

2…

1…

Team Zero: "What?!"

Hinata: "Don't scream, she doesn't like loud noises."

"Hinata," says Sasuke while he tries to see any sign that what she said was a joke. "Madara was the name of the '_Father of the Uchiha Clan_'. You gave to **our daughter** a guy's name." Clarified the last Uchiha, but it seemed that Hinata seemed unfazed by his response.

"In case that you didn't know it yet Sasuke, I know about it." Says Hinata while Tomoyo and the girls come close to the baby and starts to coo at her. "Is just that Madara sounded pretty girly for me. I mean, it sounds more for a girl than for a boy."

Sasuke: [a little too shocked by her resolution] "What?"

"Well, I agree with her." Says Mika while picks Madara and lets her finger get caught by the child's hand. "When Hinata said the baby's name I guessed that it was a girl…it's pretty and girly at the same time." "Yeah," says Tomoyo very excited, "Besides 'Madara-_chan_' sounds better than 'Madara-_kun_', don't you think?" then Ayaka looks at the baby and sees how expressive is, "And I think that she likes the sound of her own name, right Madara-chan?"

The baby giggles by all the attention that she is receiving today. She is never around strangers.

After listening to them, Sasuke started to like it too. Oh well, there are things that you can't control anyway. But then he opened his eyes remembering something. "Kakashi," calls Sasuke to his teacher who until now was looking the whole thing with humor and a little shocked. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Oh, sure" says the gray haired ninja a little confused by the sudden request. But Hinata frowned because they were leaving the room. "Can we meet at the small wooden bridge at the exit of the village?" asks Sasuke while he sees the ex-ANBU captain secure her arms around the baby. It's obvious to be cautious around everyone with such odd request, but he hoped that she'd listen to him this time. "Don't worry Hinata, nothing is going to happen. If it does you can kick my ass until Suna." And with that the last Uchiha and Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke. But still Hinata looked everything suspicious, so she asks to the rest of Team Zero. "Do you know where he is going?"

Tomoyo: "Who knows…maybe he went to tell Tatsuha-san."

Hinata: [raises eyebrow] "And…he had to bring Hatake with him?"

Mika: "Who knows. Maybe he is worried by his reaction, that monk can be a little overreacting sometimes."

Hinata: [frowns] "And why the meeting at the bridge?"

"Maybe he wants to tell everything there! Let's just go." Says Ayaka in despair and nudges the ex-ANBU captain to go towards the agreed place.

* * *

When they reached to the place, the ex-ANBU captain can remember the place very well. In that bridge happened so many things on her past; after all, this is where she used to wait for Itachi almost all the time. The last time that she was here was after he was killed, and ended up fainting and at Sasuke's place. This…was also the place where she saw Tatsuha the night that she left Konoha.

But her thoughts evaporated when she saw Sasuke and Kakashi approaching them, the last one a little pale while looking back at the raven haired ninja. Something was up, and she doesn't know what it is…yet. But somehow she felt on guard and held Madara on her arms more secured. But she had to blink when the last Uchiha appeared in front of her pretty insecure; she'd never seen him like this.

Something was really odd here.

Seeing that he was standing there without talking or doing anything, she decided to put her baby securely on her backpack [she bring her belongings with her]and look back at Sasuke with her arms free. And she was ready for anything, except for what Sasuke showed her…

…a scroll?

Hinata: "…?"

"…take it." says the raven haired ninja while looks everywhere but her. Frowning by his unusual actions, she takes the document and opens it…and it left her almost speechless.

Hinata: "What the…?"

"It's a marriage contract." Says Sasuke as simple as possible and the rest of Team Zero fall on their backs. Then Kakashi sights loudly by the scene with embarrassment. '_He is the heartthrob of the village and doesn't know how to propose?'_ Thinks sadly the copy ninja, while he sees how Hinata started to swallow little by little what he meant with the contract. And he can tell it because she started to get out of her sudden shock.

She sights loudly and looks up at him, "Sasuke--" but she was cut off when said ninja shows a small box. Opening it shows a beautiful ring made of white gold, and instead of diamonds it was covered by onyx stones. She is too shocked by the beautiful ring…the one that she received from Itachi a long time ago is nothing compared to this one.

"I was planning to ask you the morning that I found out that you left." Says the raven haired ninja, and looks everywhere except her. The confidence that he had when he asked for Team Zero's blessing moments ago evaporated by her shocked silence. "I'm not doing this because of Madara; I wanted to marry you anyway."

Hinata: "…!"

Seeing that she was still silent, he decided to try to fix it. "You don't have to answer me now, nor am I forcing you to anything. Damn we don't have to do it now--"

"I do."

His gaze turned to her eyes, seeing how the tension moments ago disappeared like it was never there in the first place. But still he wanted to see if she was sure…and if he was sure of what he heard. "Are you sure? We can wait a little so we can prepare a ceremony, if you want."

"I don't mind…doing it now I mean." Says Hinata a little confused of how easy those words came out of her mouth. But then she looks at Saito and the rest, it seems that they don't have anything to say against it. "What…we should do with the contract."

"Damn," Mumbles Yuki annoyed. "This lacks of complete romanticism." With that Hiro and Saito nodded, but they can't help it. Those two are the most unique couple they'll ever meet. And they are glad to think that they are the witnesses of this.

Now that bridge will have another meaning to Hinata's life. The place will be remembered as where she got married to Uchiha Sasuke.

Like the innocent teenagers that they are, Saito and the rest explained how the marriage contract is filled and signed [with blood]. And like dealing with an explosive tag Sasuke puts the ring on Hinata's finger, fitting perfectly. And when Tomoyo told them very excited that it was time for the kiss…Saito, Hiro and Yuki turned around feeling a little embarrassed. But then their eyes opened a little wide when they noticed that they weren't the only ones watching the ceremony.

Nakano Kira, Hiro's eldest son and known to have a crush with Hinata, is watching the scene with wide eyes and body trembling. Behind him were the rest of the kids, it seemed that Byako tried to keep them at the Kinomoto backyard but he failed [they are too many kids to handle] and they all ended where the grown-ups gathered together…never expecting to see Hinata-sama kissing Uchiha Sasuke. And before the red haired ANBU could open his mouth, Kira runs away from the scene.

"Are you not going to follow him Hiro? It's your son." Says Yuki while little Shinji is the first one reacting loudly to the scene by running towards the young couple and welcoming Hinata to Konoha. While the rest of the kids looked confused of how to react to see their father's boss getting married to '_Uchiha-baka_' [as Kinomoto twins Cain & Abel nicknamed him]; Hiro sights and looks where his eldest son left.

Hiro: "I'm going to let him calm down first Yuki. He is still a kid and has to see things as a kid should."

After that out-of-this-world situation, the new couple agreed to move to Hinata's place because unlike Sasuke's it had an extra room; which is great when you already have a child. But before starting the moving…they had something to do first.

* * *

Tsunade was taping her desk with her long nails pretty nervous. It's been two hours since Sasuke went after Hinata and that Team Zero and Kakashi was sent after them as well. She decided to not send anyone else; she has to manage information regarding Hinata very carefully. But suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared showing Sasuke and Hinata, holding the baby that she saw the ex-ANBU captain hold when she that morning.

Tsunade: "What the heck--?!"

But she was cut when a scroll landed almost on her face. "That is a copy of our marriage contract Tsunade," Says Sasuke in a calm tone. "We can talk about this later, obviously Hinata decided to stay…and I need to move my stuff to her place so we can have an extra room for our daughter. Bye." And then another cloud of smoke made them disappear, leaving only Madara's giggling sound roam on the place for a little while. When the smoke was gone…it left Tsunade and Shizune with their jaws crashing on the floor.

Tsunade: "Wow…"

Shizune: "Did he say…daughter?"

Tsunade: "Sasuke…and…Hinata…"

Shizune: "Hinata and Sasuke?"

Tsunade: "…"

Shizune: "Sasuke & Hinata…and a daughter…"

Tsunade: "Sasu…Hina…"

Shizune: "…?"

Tsunade: "I think…that I sorta like the possibility in that; **SasuHina**."

Shizune: "…"

Tsunade: "What?! It sounds pretty right to me."

* * *

"So…this is your apartment." Says Hiro with eyes wide. Team Zero never had the opportunity to see Hinata's place. In fact, no one in Konoha had knows where she lives. She managed to hide it pretty well from the council and the ANBU Root. Although anyone knows why, it seemed to add into the mystic air that surrounded the ANBU captain. So here they are right now, helping Sasuke to move most of his stuff [he decided to not move any of his furniture except for the pots and pans because Hinata had only three] to her place. The apartment was at a very nice localization and pretty big. It was no wonder why Sasuke had the idea to move at her place, everything shows how well she invested her ANBU paycheck.

"I have to admit that I like your furniture, but you need to use more color. Some pictures on the wall wouldn't hurt." comments Yuki while puts a box filled with kitchenware on the kitchen countertop. Then he looks that Mika and Tomoyo finally re-build the crib that was no longer needed at the Kinomoto home and gave it to the new couple as a gift. So now Madara can be somewhere while her mother is on the vacant room taking out stuff.

"The extra room was your storage place?" asks Ayaka while starts to pass the broom everywhere, Hinata has been out for a year…and Sasuke seemed to not mind to clean it up while at it. But then notices that Hinata is taking large boxes form it. "What the hell you've been putting there."

"Most of them are extra weapons that I bought or found during my missions." Responds the now dark-brown eyed ninja while opens one of the boxes and shows a shuriken formed by real swords. "Although I think that I'll put them on use for the ANBU." But then she sees a smaller box with two guns and boxes of bullets. "Except this one…"

Seconds later Sasuke appears with the remaining of his things. "This finishes it up." Says proudly the Uchiha, while Hiro looks at him; "Is that all? I though that you had more clothes."

"The rest was already here-" but suddenly he closes his mouth, because that sounded pretty WRONG. Seeing that the rest looked at him in silence, he just clears his throat and keeps putting his clothes on their now shared bedroom. But thankfully Yuki's next words [and anyone can tell that they were about to be very RUDE] were interrupted when Saito appeared at the door.

"We have a situation." Says the samurai while walks at Hinata and gives her a scroll. Opening it without anticipation she reads it and closes it like nothing. "It was expected."

Saito: "Hinata…"

Hinata: "You know that this was bound to happen anyway Saito. And don't worry, this is for tomorrow."

Luckily Sasuke didn't hear anything and appeared in the living room with the rest, "So grandpa-fossil finally decided to cooperate?" asks the raven haired ninja with a sly smirk. By this Saito raises his eyebrow at the Uchiha, "You don't want to win over your father-in-law's good side, don't you?"

Sasuke: "I don't mind because I'll still be **younger and better looking**."

Saito: "But I can still kick your ass **without chakra**--"

"Hey, we need to color Madara-chan's room!" says excitedly Tomoyo while pushes everyone to the small room. The last one was Hinata because she picked up their child to look at it. Although it was smaller than her room, it had plenty of space to work with. "Now, what we should do…"

Mika: "Maybe fairies…that's a good theme for a girl."

"Right, and paint them pink too." Says Sasuke with sarcasm, "I was thinking something better; not an overdose of girliness." Then Yuki looks at him amused, "Is that even a word?"

Sasuke: "No."

"Anyway," says suddenly Ayaka, "what were you thinking then?" then everyone turns to Hinata, who is holding Madara pretty calm. Noticing that the people in the room were waiting for her answer, she just blinks. "I was thinking of cats."

Sasuke: [muttering] "I was thinking of white tigers."

Hinata: "Then small white cats with black stripes. Like Byako when he was a cub."

Seeing that both agreed into that, they started to work. Everyone was too excited to see so many positive things happening in just one day to ask what said the scroll that Saito gave to Hinata moments ago.

* * *

Kakashi, who left when the 'wedding' ended, is now walking through the streets of Konoha. He seemed thoughtful and happy for his student. He never saw Sasuke so happy before, and now that he thinks about it, this situation will be a very funny to tell when Madara gets older…

_{"…Your parents tried to kill each other a lot…then they gad you…"}_

But his thoughts ended when he saw Naruto and Sakura running towards him with worried looks. He almost forgot about them…due to the unexpected situation hours ago. "Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Sasuke? He wasn't at his place this morning and it seems that no one has seen him tall day." Asks Naruto pretty worried, and his eyes narrowed when the copy ninja didn't looked concerned about it.

Sakura: "Sensei--"

"I was with Sasuke moments ago." Says the gray haired ninja, and receives startled looks from his other two students. His simple explanation didn't tell them anything. "And he is a little busy right now…"

Sakura: "Why do I feel like you can't find the words to tell us what is going on? Where is Sasuke-kun!"

Sighting loudly, the copy ninja looks at the two young people in front of him. He didn't want to say the words that will crush Sakura one more time. In fact, he wanted Tsunade to make that favor. "You see, it happens that Hinata just came back to Konoha…" Silently the two young ninjas heard everything that their teacher had to tell them.

And with each word, Naruto's jaw went deeper on the ground in shock.

And with every word, Sakura's heart turned into sand that was thrown into the wind.

* * *

The sun settled down behind the Hokage Mountain, which it also brings a great view from the dinning room, Sasuke realized it. They just finished the dinner that Tomoyo insisted to prepare to them [more because of Hinata's not-so-good cooking skills] and she just finished to wash the plates. It became a silent dinner, they were used to silence since they are pretty quiet people, but with Madara's giggles and coo sounds on the background thanks to Byako's curious stares at the child, it made everything feel less tense.

Hours ago Hinata though herself miles away from the Fire Country, finding an hotel on a small town to stay for the night while looks for any small shinobi work [like getting rid of bandits or hunting missing-nin] while Madara takes her nap at the rented room [which it was a very high-risk decision] and make money for at least a week.

Now here she was, married to Sasuke, eating dinner together like she left for just a day.

Picking up Madara on her arms, she kneels where she just ate her food moments ago and starts to swing the child in her arms. Sasuke on the other was just finishing his tea and watched calmly how his wife [he LOVED that word] and daughter [second favorite word EVER] were in front of him. But the remainder of the liquid in his throat went right into his lungs when he saw that Hinata lifted her top revealing her right breast.

No one can blame him for chocking like that; he hadn't seen her body in a **year**.

But his reaction slowed as soon as it started when he saw that their child started to suck from her nipple. Then he realized that Hinata is breast-feeding the baby. The momentary pornographic moment on his immature and perverted mind turned drastically into a holy one.

Picking up his cup from the floor [Hinata never looked up at him during his sudden stupor, thank Kami] Sasuke walk to the kitchen to wash it, not before asking something. He just has to say something. "You want me…eh, to do something?" Looking at him with a little softened expression, Hinata looks down again at Madara. "Maybe, you can prepare Madara's bath. Make it warn but comfortable."

Both were acting a little tense; after all, she just appeared today with his daughter in her arms and willing to leave again. And then he managed to keep her here and marry her. Talk about drastic chances.

With that the raven haired ninja went to the bathroom to prepare the bath. Mika and the girls were so static and happy by Hinata's return and Madara that they went into a frenetic twenty-minute shopping spree [they are quick and practical] and brought a lot of baby stuff, and one of them was the small yellow bathtub. Although it crushed a little of his macho pride [seeing others buying his child's stuff], at least it helped them with things that they didn't know that thy might need.

Getting everything ready he turns around to see his wife leaning against the door frame with the baby cooing at him. "The bath is ready." Says Sasuke and turns to leave but, stops by Hinata's words. "Where are you going?"

"You are going to bath Madara." Says the raven haired ninja as fact, and Hinata looks up at him with raised eyebrows. "And how you'll learn to bath her if you are not here?" asks the young mother, but when she sees her husband [a word that is still hard for her to say aloud yet] hesitating and looking away, she sights loudly. "You are not coming because Madara is a girl?"

"I think that I'm kind of…traditional." Responds Sasuke while tries to dismiss the topic, but the truth is that the child is so small and everything…he is really worried that he may drown the baby by accident. But when Hinata didn't move from her spot and Madara looks up at him and raises one of her tiny hands, the last Uchiha surrendered under his family spell.

Damn, he is sounding too soft already.

Madara was undressed already, so Hinata took off her towel and leans her down so she can touch the water with her hands. The baby girl makes the water splash everywhere, even on her father who sat at the other side of the small bathtub. With that her mother puts her on the water still on her hands and asks Sasuke for the soap and shampoo.

Sasuke looks carefully how Hinata deals washing Madara's soft black hair and how the soap must be taken out. Then it became his turn to add soap to bath the baby's body. While doing this, he started to wonder if his father ever did this to him when he was little. But knowing his father Fugaku, he may have left all those duties to his mother Mikoto, so he left those thoughts to a side and finished bathing his daughter and started to put a dry towel around her to dry her off.

After the bath both parents went to the changing station [as Tomoyo called it] and the raven haired ninja heard confused when Hinata gestured him to put the diaper. But slowly he followed her instructions like dealing with an explosive device, which became a little harder when Madara kicked her legs in delight and giggled when he pleaded her to hold still [like she could understand him] and added the powder.

When she finally was dressed in a comfortable pajama and placed on her crib, she fell asleep almost instantly. Sasuke stood there while Hinata was taking a bath, watching his daughter's chest rise and fell very calm. And right there while watching her sleep he realized that she is a girl with a happy personality. The only time that she groaned or cried was when he heard loud noises or people screaming. Maybe she didn't like to see or hear people fight, or was afraid for her mother's well being.

One day, Madara will grow up to be as beautiful as her mother. She will have lots of…**BOYS** after her. And finally she'll choose one to get **married**with. He didn't like that idea at all, too soon for him to get traumatized.

But his thoughts went elsewhere when he heard the shower to turn off. Then he walked into the bath to take his bath as well, not noticing Hinata when she left to go to bed. Ten minutes later he comes out wearing shorts and a white t-shirt, and when he looks at the bed and sees his wife, his body tenses.

She sat on bed hugging her knees, and although she is using long-pant pajamas, she looked so beautiful that reminded him that now they are officially together…and that he won't sleep alone tonight. Byako went to sleep on the living room minutes ago, glad that he will not hear his friend's struggles while dreaming.

But Sasuke frowns when in front of Hinata's feet saw a scroll.

Taking a seat beside her, she picks the scroll and gives it to him. Opening it, he starts to read it and his eyes opened wide; the Konoha council wants an audience with Hinata tomorrow to decide her punishment for leaving the village. Yes, it was expected to happen, but in his case nothing big happened. But Hinata was the ANBU captain, and that kind of action from a high official is classified as high betrayal.

And high betrayals were punished with either death or life in prison.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow." Says Hinata while still looks at her feet. "And I don't know what they'll do with Madara, what her future will be. She is the daughter of two A-1 class ninjas." Then Sasuke understood, he didn't realize that until now. Hinata was used as a killing machine for being an A-1 class ninja. He is one too but developed the abilities recently. And if they considered Hinata dangerous, what they'll think of Madara that is only a child?

"They won't touch her Hinata," says Sasuke firmly while he sits behind her and wraps his arms around her. "I don't think that is necessary to say it, but I swear that she'll be safe. Okay?" he says holding her tight in emphasis to his words, something that Hinata accepted with a small nod.

"I," begins his wife to speak, "I'm so used to have Madara on the same room…"

"Let me bring her here then, at least for tonight." Says Sasuke, so calm that she turns to face him just to make sure of what she heard. Kissing her temple he stands up and leaves the room, returning with the crib [it had wheels] along with a sleeping Madara. After putting it on a safe corner, he returns to bed to see Hinata lying on her side watching Madara sleep.

Slowly Sasuke lies behind her and places his arms around her waist to they can sleep together. Hinata tenses at first but then relaxed with a deep breath, "It's been so long…I though that I started to get used to sleep alone." Says the young mother while closes her eyes due to the long day they had.

Sighting lowly and inhaling the scent that he missed for so long, Sasuke lies comfortable, glad that for the first time in a year he is not forcing himself to fall asleep. "And I never got used to sleep alone, Hinata."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to tell this to everyone, but this story it's far from over.

I know…I know…

And I bet that you don't need to be reminded of that because there are things to be cleared out, right? And believe me, I'm fully aware for it. But I hope that what will happen next won't cause a horde of reader's to follow me to kill me. Well, it kind of happened before…

For those who can read in Spanish, I made my first Spanish-language one-shot that it's of course a SasuHina. The story is on my profile and it's called "Sueño Eterno". And some people told me that it was strong…so please let me know.


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: Reasons for my delay to post this chapter:

One: I finally went to the VAMPS concert [instead of NYC, I went to LA…ALONE] and thanks for all your suggestions to make the money it became a dream come true. I even met HYDE and KAZ, got their autograph, and had a blast at the concert.

Two: I'm working at three places almost at the same time, no time for anything else.

Three: And when I was close to finish it, my laptop's AC adapter broke, so I had to buy one from and wait for it to arrive and upload this.

I know that most of you were hooked on last chapter because it was about the confrontation between Hinata and Sasuke [and that you missed seeing her too]. And unlike other stories [or copycat stories] this won't be something to return her into the _'Naruto-kun state'_ [as I call to the shy, unconfident one]. There are some mysteries for me to reveal [like Hiro's bloodline ability] and more. But, everything will come on the right moment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or either of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters. I have evil grammar and mean spelling.

**Vegetapr69's disclaimer:** Names, characters, places and, incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. But I own some of the original characters of this story, so if you want to use any of them…at least let me know and not wait until I see it posted on the web.

* * *

**Chapter 82**

Before she came back, Uchiha Sasuke went through the same routine.

He used to wake up not-so early in the morning, take a shower and then prepares Byako's breakfast first [he bought an extra-freezer with fresh pork meat to heat in the oven]. Then he prepares his food and both ninja and tiger leave the apartment towards the Nakano River. There Sasuke gives the white tiger a bath, since he can't fit in the shower anymore [duh] and that the fact that using the waterspout in the middle of the village it's a show that only a careless Inuzuka would do. Then he goes to train with Tatsuha, eats lunch, trains with his old team, dinner and then spar with Byako until it's time for another bath and try to go to sleep.

But this morning, it was completely different.

It started by feeling a warm body against his, and the familiar scent that he missed to for a long time once again taking over his senses. And as his arms moved tighter around her still thin waist, the [no more] last Uchiha groaned when Hinata started to stir to wake up. "Don't wake up yet…it's too early." Groans Sasuke and his hold on her tighten.

"You know that I always wake up at this hour." Responds Hinata while sits on the edge of the bed, and her husband groans and covers his face with a pillow. Then she moves to the crib to see Madara still sleeping, which means that she'll have time to take a bath before its feeding time. Sasuke takes the moment that she is heading to the bathroom to get a better look at her body, and he was glad to see that what he managed to hold last night looked awesome in person.

Sadly for him, that delicious body was still full-clothed. And they didn't have a _honeymoon_ last night.

When the shower turned on, the raven haired ninja stands up from his bed and walks to see his baby girl. Madara proved to be a very quiet child, he heard once that babies use to cry all night and sleep during the day, but she was the contrary. He felt blessed in that sense. And then Madara woke up looking directly at him.

And as he half expected, she started to cry.

Looking down at her with big black eyes, Sasuke looks back at the bathroom door, panicking when Hinata hadn't finished her bath yet, and the little girl started to cry a little harder. Not knowing what to do he picks Madara up and starts to cuddle her in his arms. "Hinata is taking a bath, wait for her--"

She started to cry harder.

"And here I thought that you were quiet." Mutters the raven haired ninja while starts to smell something really bad. Looking down at his daughter, somehow the stench started to get worst and the feeling of getting close to puke started to make it even uncontrollable.

Sadly, now he knows why she is crying…she needs to change diapers.

Looking back at the bathroom's door angrily, Sasuke sights while he walks to the changing station at Madara's room. So that's why Hinata was so patient explaining to him how to do it last night…

When Hinata opened the bathroom's door, Sasuke passed her with some heavy/angry steps towards the bathroom. Madara was giggling happily while the dark haired kunoichi blinks twice…until she realizes that her 'husband' had a diaper over his head before getting into the bathroom.

And she won't ask if it's a new one…or a used one. And by the behavior of her baby girl [who is giggling happily], it must be the last one.

* * *

"Madara gets hyper when she wakes up, and she tends to kick everywhere. I didn't expect her to wake up so fast this morning." explains Hinata while feeds the child, Sasuke is drinking his tea and looking out of the window. Although he would never be angry to a small child for accidentally kicking her own dirty diaper towards his head [she is too damn cute] and the fact that he couldn't handle it as perfectly as last night left him with the mental note to be more efficient so there won't be more UNEXPECTED accidents in the future.

"The council…must be waiting." Says suddenly Hinata, her eyes were all over Madara. But the raven haired ninja settled down his cup to look at her. "Well too bad for them, because we won't go until you eat your breakfast." He says while walks towards the kitchen. Looking at the cupboards he remembered that this apartment has been closed for a year, which means that it was empty [he used all her preserves during that period]. "And you have to wait for me to get the groceries so you can prepare your food. In case that you didn't know, the better you eat the better she feeds."

"Now you are going to tell me how to eat?" Responds Hinata; with an arched eyebrow. Sasuke knows how to start useless arguments with her, but that doesn't mean that he will win them. "Maybe I will, I'm going to buy groceries." Insists the raven haired ninja while puts his tea cup on the sink and prepares to leave. "Besides, I'm curious about your cooking."

"If you want to die so badly, there are more human and cooler ways to do it rather than eating my dishes." Says Hinata and Madara finishes feeding. Byako stands with Sasuke at the door sighting loudly. It's time for his breakfast too. "It's been a while since I've taken high risks, I wouldn't care." Ends the Sharingan user with a wink and opens the door. "Just wait for me, and then we can go to see those old assholes."

And while her husband and his tiger partner left the house, Hinata looks down at Madara, who seemed amazed by her father's actions. "He is into a very positive attitude, don't you think Madara?" and while watching her daughter's actions in peace for the first time, the young kunoichi couldn't help it but frown. "Although…it will take more than a positive attitude to go away unpunished…"

Minutes after Sasuke left with Byako, someone knocked the door. By this Hinata frowns, none of her teammates or their wives will knock; all of them have something in common:

Lack of sense when it comes to privacy...

So being cautious and looking at her baby girl, just to make sure of the distance and localization of her child, she opens the door. With a kunai on her right hand Hinata opens the door to blink twice at the unexpected visitor.

"Hello, Hinata."

Uzumaki Naruto never looked so serious and worried like that day. Trying to not get into the conclusion of why he was standing at her door [she didn't wanted to guess] the dark haired woman hadn't opened the door for him yet, "Sasuke went to buy groceries." Says Hinata with the pure intention to make the blonde leave, but it seemed that the 4th Hokage's son was dense in that matter, or didn't care at all.

Naruto: "Great, because I'm here to talk to you."

After hearing those words, she finally steps to a side to let him in. Naruto looks around the apartment and noticed immediately that Sasuke's taste was similar to Hinata's. The only difference was that it seemed that she liked things a little fancier. Then he turns around to see little Madara on her crib. A closer look confirmed her similarity to her father; she is really Sasuke's child.

The baby girl looks at him curiously with her big black eyes until Hinata appears between them and picks up her child. "Don't you have something to tell me? I have things to do." Says the dark-haired woman. And with that the blonde's blue eyes changed from soft to hard. "Are you planning to stay here forever or leaving him again when you feel like it?"

Although it wasn't the way that she expected to hear it, Hinata was prepared for it. "I think that you shouldn't ask about something that is none of your business."

"It is when now I realize that you were the cause of my best friend's suffering for the past year." Replies Naruto while controls his tone in front of baby Madara. "Do you know the things that happened to him? He--"

"Although I can understand your worry, it's up to him to tell me about it or not." Responds Hinata with a dry tone. Then she walks towards the cribs and puts Madara back to her bed. But Naruto narrowed his eyes and pressed the matter a little further. "You are going to do that because that way he won't ask you about what you did out there. Your selfishness is so fucking palpable right now."

"I want to think that I'm respecting my husband's privacy." Responds the dark haired kunoichi, "but I can understand why you are so mad at Me." and with that she goes and sits on one of the kitchen stools. A little shocked by her constant cold and collected answers the blonde ninja follows Hinata to where she went, "What do you mean…?"

With her back towards him while tasting a still warm tea, Hinata responds. "You care for Sasuke very much. You went through so much shit to bring him back, only to see him trying to kill me, when you thought that he will stop being consumed by hate. And it turns out that in the end we ended up together."

Naruto didn't like where this was going "Hinata--" but he was interrupted by her consistent tone, "After all, you and Haruno Sakura have something in common and kept you working together to bring him back."

Naruto: "…."

Turning around to face him, she shows him the calmest voice he ever heard from her since her secret about her powers and ranks went out, "that you and Sakura… wanted to be the solution to Uchiha Sasuke's happiness."

Too shocked to respond immediately, the blonde ninja tries to make words out of his mouth. "B-but…y-you got it w-wrong! Y-You don't see that i-is j-just…j-just…!"

"Shuichi dated Yuki and then with Ryuichi-sama not because he was gay. He just fell with what lied inside of them. Shuichi and Ryuichi-sama are not afraid to accept the outside of their soul mate, that only happens with 'ningen'…or in other words, in _humans_ like us." Says Hinata as simple as explaining a basic math combination.

Too shocked for hearing something like that, Naruto looks down at his feet. For the first time in years he had never remained so quiet like now. Then his fists clenched, how someone like Hinata who is not aware of what these feelings mean to him and Sakura, can talk about them like they were so fucking obvious?!

"Believe me, when Toya told me about it…I couldn't understand in that moment." Continues the dark-haired shinobi, "But you coming here today, I could see some of the hints that he told me to watch for. But still, I can't understand that feeling…maybe I hadn't experienced it yet." With that she places her tea cup back to the sink and walks past Naruto to open the front door for him to leave. But the blonde ninja was even more shocked to what she just said. She is not sure to love Sasuke?!

Hinata: "And don't worry…he won't know it from me."

* * *

Through all the things that Uchiha Sasuke went through in his life, there are few that can boil all his well-earned patience. One of them is gossip.

They started when he was very young and he started to attend the academy. Due to the fame of his elder brother Itachi everyone on the village was expecting for him to repeat such greatness and genius statement that was also characteristic of his clan. And then, when the massacre happened, everyone talked about the possible reasons: from incestuous relationships to dementia deceases running into the clan's bloodline. After that he was watched closely to find any weak spot on the only survivor, Konoha started to expect the best from the last of his kind. And let's not talk when he left after Orochimaru and was forced to return by his old teammates. But today wasn't an exception, but there's a particular reasons for Sasuke to give murderous glares to the villagers.

They were talking about Hinata's return carrying Madara-chan and their surprise wedding.

And it's no good when people commented that maybe he raped Hinata, or that she used a genjutsu on him because she wanted an Uchiha child at any cost. Luckily, the majority loved the idea of them together calling their union 'a modern love story'. Others who called themselves 'fan-girls' or 'fan-boys' were crying their eyes out when they found out that their loved crush was no longer single.

As he picked up the last item of his mental list [it turned out to be a pack of diapers] Sasuke looks to his left before going back home and looks a pair of turquoise eyes that were looking at him with a mixture of deception and sadness. And as he may have expected, they were red for crying.

"Why her…?" those were the only words that Haruno Sakura managed to say, but they were enough to the people around them stop on their tracks and watch the scene. It seemed that everyone wanted an explanation. Instead of an answer, the raven haired ninja turns his back on her to go back home. He won't waste his time on this.

"Why her?!" screams the pink-haired kunoichi; tears flowing down her cheeks again. "From all the motherfucking people--!"

"You are talking about my **wife**, Sakura." Responds Sasuke, as calm as a man with hands full of groceries can. "If you don't have anything useful to say, then shut up."

"Don't you see?!" screams Sakura, angry that he is not reacting at all. "I've been fighting and waiting for your return all this time! I've loved you for so long…to see you with someone who brought you down to self-destruction." Says the medic-ninja, while wipes her tears away. "Hinata hadn't done anything but hurting you Sasuke-kun, she doesn't love you."

"The fact that we don't scream our feelings in the middle of the street doesn't mean that we don't feel it, Sakura." Responds the raven haired ninja; "we are together, end of the story."

Sakura: "And are you sure that the child is yours?!"

Sasuke: "I will never doubt about it."

And when is about to turn to leave, he suddenly ends on the ground feeling his left cheek sore. Then he realizes that someone must've pouch him on the face, and looking up he sees with wide eyes the one who caused it.

Sasuke: "Tatsuha--"

Tatsuha: "How dare you…"

The dark haired monk was still on the same position when he hit him, the white tiger steps between the two [forgetting about Sakura], and growls. "Growl?!" [Translation: What the hell?!] "Step away from this Byako, this is between us." Says the young Kinomoto heir, and the white tiger stands still in his position and glares at him. "Grrr! Roar!" [Translation: Never! You are a Kinomoto remember?!]

Seeing that Sasuke is standing up and picking back his groceries like nothing happened, the dark haired monk screamed more than ever. "You knew about my feelings for Hinata! And you pretended to not care when you were all this time doing shit on my back!"

"If your feelings for her were that sincere, you would have stopped man-whoring like you kept doing since you came here for the first time." Responds Sasuke as calm as he can, this is the first time that he s close to get into a serious fight with the monk. And until now, he has seen the young man as a good comrade and supporter. "Or are you going to deny Sai now?"

Gasps ran through the crowd while some girls started cry for being after the monk [some even slept with him].

Tatsuha: "What I do or stop doing--!"

"It's my business because you are acting completely selfish." Responds the dark haired ninja, "If you really wanted to be with Hinata you would have tried your best instead to wait for her to notice you. And from all the people that you fooled around with…you hadn't stopped to see Sai. And I know that your little 'rivalry' was to try to not make it obvious."

Tatsuha: "But I still wanted to be with her! And you couldn't be sincere enough to tell me!"

Sasuke: "What the fuck you wanted me to tell you?! We both suffered her absence but I was the one who didn't run away Tatsuha. You are just mad because she will be the only one who will never fall for you. But guess what, she seems to be immune to the _Kinomoto charm_. This is what it's been about all this time, conquering the impossible."

The villagers started at both men fighting for a woman who is not around at the moment. But there's not much to say when she is married to one of them.

Tatsuha: "Don't you dare to say that I was just fooling around with my feelings Sasuke because you don't know me that well…!"

"Listen to you, fighting over her." interrupts Sakura for the scene in front of her. "You two are fighting for a woman that will never care for you. Sasuke-kun, she left you in your darkest hour! She declined Tatsuha's affections! Don't you see?! She just wanted a collection of followers!" screams the pink haired ninja, making both men to look back at her with a death glare.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again, Sakura. Or next time I'll forget my last name and act like my violent brother." Warns Tatsuha and starts to walk away, while Sasuke stares at her emotionless. "She cared enough to ask me to try to be happy with you…something that it's clearly impossible." Ends the last Uchiha and Byako follows him closely back home. This not-so-happy event will be the gossip of the day and he hoped that Hinata doesn't hear about it at least until they have the audience with the council.

Later…

* * *

Yuki looks at his brother Tatsuha while is packing all his belongings. Staring at his little brother's back quietly, he sees the young monk finishing and starting to walk towards the door…

Yuki: "Are you sure that what Sasuke said was a lie?"

Tatsuha stops at the door, his left hand holding his bag in a tight grip. "You may be my elder brother, but there are times when you need to get the **fuck** away from my personal decisions Yuki." Says the monk and starts to walk away, but seconds later he finishes on the floor because Yuki had just hit him straight on the face. Turning around slowly to face the one who attacked him, Tatsuha only looks at him with a sad smile. "So you are now on Sasuke's side--"

"I've never been on either your side or Sasuke's, you know that." Says the blonde ANBU with a strong frown. "But I've learned to understand Hinata's decisions, and this is one of them. She chooses Sasuke. And no matter how it may hurt you, admit it like a grown up man damn it. Saito, Hiro, you or I couldn't manage to keep her here when she left. It was HE who made her stay."

Seeing that his little brother stands up and it's leaving again –probably back to the Kinomoto lands- Yuki makes a last statement. "And if you really loved her, you should be happy with whatever makes her happy!"

But still Tatsuha left, and as he walked through the forest, he missed to see Sai standing over a tree branch with sad eyes by the way that he was acting.

Maybe, has someone to wants to make him stay as well.

* * *

Seijuro Saito was known for being emotionless and cold-hearted when it comes to extreme situations. For this and his vast experience on the battlefield in and out of the Leaf is that had chose him for being second in command on the ANBU and Team Zero.

But one thing is being an absolute son of a bitch, and another was not trying everything on his hands to save a leader and teammate that he learned to adore like a daughter.

So here he was, waiting outside of the Elder's meeting room along with his wife Mika, Tomoyo, Hiro and Yuki. Ayaka couldn't make it because she was busy watching for her son Kira. The little kid was still sad after seeing Sasuke and Hinata kissing yesterday.

Until now he was still the leader of the ANBU [until Hinata takes back her position as he hoped] so he will claim his right to attend. Although he was expelled from the last one for calling the only female elder an "over-used pussy" for suggesting leaving the 'Hinata issue' on Danzo's hands.

"So Tatsuha left without seeing her?" asks Hiro lowly, Yuki already told them what he had to face hours ago after the so-public riot between the monk and Sasuke. "I think it was better this way. If he managed to see her before Sasuke…I think that things would have gone into unnecessary shit."

Hiro: "I agree, but…"

But the red-haired ANBU closed his mouth when Byako, Sasuke and Hinata appeared, the last one hold a very alert and awake Madara. Tomoyo and Mika had their eyes into hearts [she is their first niece…or grandchild in the case of Mika] when they saw the girl so they ran to see her. Meanwhile Saito stands before them and tapping his foot. "You are always first than us to appear, why being the last one this time?" but everyone's eyes opened wide when the raven haired ninja's cheeks turned a little red and murmured.

Sasuke: "It's my fault, Hinata was preparing breakfast…"

Suddenly Seijuro Mika stops watching the baby girl and rushes to Sasuke's side and touches his forehead with deep concentration. Blinking twice innocently by her actions, he tried to not sound surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"You are standing and okay, that's what's wrong." Says Hiro laughing while Yuki nods. "I hate to sound like the irresistible handsome and successful writer that I am [yeah, so modest], but maybe this proves that love can do anything…even strong stomachs."

At the mention of those words, the samurai noticed a very tiny, but barely noticeable blush tone on Hinata's cheeks. She is not used to the term love.

"What are you talking about?" responds the Sharingan user sounding a little offended, "Her cooking is a little spicy that's all--"

"I would love to hear your rant about Hinata's cooking," says a voice behind them, that turned out to be Tsunade, "But the Council is ready, Hinata." by this the ex-ANBU captain hands Madara to Sasuke, but almost immediately the baby girl stretches her little arms towards her mother who is walking away. That created tension on the group around them.

But when Saito followed then towards the door, the Hokage stops him on his tracks. "What's the meaning of this? I'm still the ANBU captain." Demands the samurai with narrowed eyes. "I'm just following the accuser's request." Responds Tsunade with a tense voice.

Mika: "And what Hinata requested?"

"She didn't want any of her teammates or relatives on the room. The only one that she knows that can stay is Iruka because he declared that he'll decline to vote on the council." And with that the door closes in front of them, and due to the acoustic device on the room they can't hear a thing.

Saito: "Damn it!"

"It seems that everything will go back as it was destined to be."

Leaning against the wall and arms crossed stood Hyuuga Neji. His once closed eyes opened up to look at the child on the Uchiha's arms, but the white tiger stood in front of his pal growling at the Hyuuga. "You better calm that over-sized cat, Uchiha."

Sasuke: "Byako gets a little hasty when he is starting a potential prey."

Saito: "Sasuke, Byako…you better calm down."

And with that the white tiger stops growling, but he remains giving warning looks to the Hyuuga prodigy. "Right now, it's sad that Hinata-sama forgot to include _true blood-relatives_ on her petition." His sarcasm was venom for everyone in that hall. And although it seems that the tension between Team Zero and the Byakugan prodigy was about to explode, Sasuke spoke.

Sasuke: "What Hiashi wants?"

"Obviously, he wants his elder daughter and the _new heir_…back to the clan." Says the young male eyeing Madara. _'So it's true that she had a child…'_ though Neji.

"I don't know what he'll be able to do. After all, she is a married woman now." Responds the raven haired ninja putting in emphasis the word 'married'. "Besides, the Hokage is not allowed to get into clan's business. Why Hiashi should demand those rights? Madara is from the Uchiha clan."

Neji: "So what? Tsunade-sama can annul any marriage contract in 24 hours. And maybe that condition will save her from decapitation. So sad that you were forgiven so easily--"

"Let me remind you…that I'm Madara's father." Says Sasuke while hands the child to Mika. "That she already has grandparents [looking at Saito and his wife] uncles, aunts and, lots of cousins. She doesn't need you and your twisted clan."

Neji: "Before you know it, she'll be back to the manor…and sharing my bed."

Sasuke: "Are you that sick, Hyuuga?"

Neji: "Believe me, if she doesn't tell the council what she did out there during this whole year, it will be Hiashi-sama's victory--"

"Maybe you should shut up." Says suddenly Hiro. "The Hyuuga clan was never in Hinata's options before and it won't be right now. Besides, there are few cards unknown by her that are on her favor."

"Feh," snaps Neji at Hiro's interruption, "Like what?"

"First, she was under the Third Hokage's wing, something that will protect her eternally. Second, she is close to the Kinomoto clan [looks at Yuki] and no one will want to fuck up their country because of them." Then the red haired ANBU smirks, making some members of Team Zero to step back. Hiro can be scary and mean when he really wants to. "Third, she knows a lot about the council and your clan. And…I don't think that you'll want the secret of the Byakugan out, right?"

* * *

Three hours passed, and the tension around the shinobi waiting outside started to get evident. Because the more time Hinata was alone with the council, the worst the outcome. And when Saito was about to take the door down [he has serious issues with doors lately], the item of his sudden frustration opened suddenly. With that Team Zero, Tomoyo, Mika, Sasuke, Madara and, Neji looked at it.

It all depended of what happened now: if Hinata left the room by her own, then she was free. If she left the accompanied by someone…

Then Saito and the rest sighted loudly in relief; she walked out of the room by herself. But worry returned to the samurai's face when noted that she looked emotionless. What happened in there?

Picking up Madara on her arms [and seemed relieved to be able to hold her again], the young mother look up at Sasuke, "Can we leave now?"

"Hiro told us about Kira, we should see him." nodding at his suggestion, they started to walk away when she felt a chakra source increasing. Hyuuga Neji looked outraged.

"You and that child belong to the Hyuuga clan. You can do whatever you want to your eyes, but you can't deny what's in your veins!" screams the young prodigy, while baby Madara starts to hold Hinata's shirt, a sign that she'll cry in any minute.

"Then you can't deny that we are blood cousins, and that I left the clan for good." responds the kunoichi calmly, just to make her baby comfortable. "That what you want to do with be was wrong because we are related. You are going to get the leadership of the clan with or without me; after all you'll be married to Hanabi, right?"

Neji: "It won't be the same. You are doing this for your obsession to sleep with an **Uchiha**."

Sasuke: "Okay, that's it…!"

"If that's true, then why insist to bring me back to the clan?" asks Hinata a without any adverse reaction. Seeing that Neji remained silent she continued. "You don't like to loose, like any other Hyuuga. But let me remind you that if I wanted, you could have been killed you a long time ago. And," with this she turns completely to look at his white eyes. "If you or the clan ever threats my child, my husband or my team…I'll forget about my links with the Fire Country. **You won't make it to sunrise.**"

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke's reaction and fight against Tatsuha. Was he that blind to still go after someone like Hinata?! But then again, she had been following the Uchiha for so long, and no matter what he said to her, she is still holding hope to get his heart. _'Don't be foolish Sakura. If Naruto never gives up, why should you?'_ says her inner self while walking in front of the Hokage tower, which made her look at the building. "Maybe this won't last long. The council must be deciding what to do with her."

But as she passed by the building, she saw something that made her stop on her tracks and almost fall on her knees. She saw Sasuke holding someone close to him, and the pink haired ninja was shocked to see the long black [no longer midnight blue] hair of the female that he was holding. Seconds later he lets her go and shows between them a little child that giggled by the contact. And when Madara looked at Sakura's direction, it was like thunder landed between them. The black eyes of the little girl and the black short hair on her head marked our little lady as a proud Uchiha. But what shocked the medic shinobi the most was when Hinata looked at her…she no longer had the Hyuuga eyes.

Not willing to make another public scene [like she did earlier] she decided to leave. There's no way that this can be happening. But why she is denying the truth in front of her, when all that it does is hurt her?

* * *

Being the last to leave the building, Tomoyo stands between the couple. "I know that you'll want to celebrate in _private_." Says the blonde woman with a wink, "But it would be cool if we make a little get-together. You know, to share like the family we are. And Sasuke can prepare one of the cakes, right?" And with that she starts to elbow Sasuke's ribs, making him to wince by the pain.

By this Hinata raises an eyebrow, "Did you worked at Tomoyo's bakery?" and with that Sasuke looks away pretty ashamed. "Mika pushed me to do It." mutters the raven haired ninja, but with that comment the young shinobi looks at him like remembering something. "We have to see Kira, don't we?"

And just then Sasuke's cheeks went back to normal. "True," and then looks back at Hiro. "Tell us what's going on with him, Hiro."

When they appeared at the Nakano home, Ayaka greeted them with a concerned expression. "He hadn't eaten since yesterday." Says the psychologist looking down, "and I'm not that good in pediatric therapy yet."

Sasuke: "Where is he?"

Ayaka: "In his room. He hadn't left since…Sasuke? Wait! What are you doing!?"

By this Sasuke frowns and stomps through the stairs towards the second floor. "He better come out and kicks my ass before I do it for him. GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES." and with that he opens the door where he felt the faint chakra signature and closes it behind him so loud that the walls seemed to tremble.

Looking inside of the room, the raven haired ninja noticed that it looked like the room he had when he was younger; plain wooden walls, some weapons adorning them and the necessary furniture to place clothes and toys. Sasuke also noticed that the room was neat and fresh, excepting what he found on the corner of the futon bed.

Kira sat over the futon against the wall, his dark blue eyes [like Hiro's] focused on the open window. Even with the loud entrance of the Uchiha he didn't flinch at all, with his red puffy eyes, cheeks marked by his previous tears and messy pillow-hair, the kid looked totally depressed.

Sasuke: "Your mother is worried…your father as well."

No response.

Sasuke: "Oh, so you are planning to die of starvation and stupidity? Because you are acting stupid right now."

No response.

"Well Kira, let me tell you something." Says the young ninja as he kneels in front of the kid. "What you saw yesterday…it wasn't part of your imagination. I _married_ your Hinata-sama and I _kissed_ your Hinata-sama as well." he knew that he was acting very cruel to such young child, but if he wanted him to react, he needed to push him to the edge.

But he felt on his butt when something hit his face and make his upper lip bleed a little. Nakano Kira just kicked his face.

"I HATE YOU!"

Hinata: "Kira…"

"You lied!" screams the red haired kid in frustration at Sasuke, "You said that you wanted to be in friendly terms with her and you ended up together?! I though that you despised her!"

Sasuke: "I never said that..."

But he Uchiha couldn't say anything else because Kira left the bedroom and practically flew downstairs. Then he felt a presence behind him, so the small kid swift his right leg to kick Sasuke who was behind him, but the raven haired ninja is an ANBU, so he dodged it with ridiculous ease. With that Kira stops attacking to point at him in the middle of the living room. "Y-You…**TEME**!"

"What's the meaning of this?" asks Hinata while Ayaka picks up Madara from her arms. In that moment both ninjas stop their argument to face the woman instead. Kira froze by her presence and didn't know what to say or do. Meanwhile Sasuke watched her body language, and is not surprise to see that she had nerves of steel.

Or maybe the _motherhood gene_ activates at the moment a woman has a baby…

"H-Hinata-sama…" reacts Kira and the dark haired kunoichi looks down at him with soft eyes. "Kira, it's true that you haven't **eaten** since yesterday?"

By this Sasuke blinks twice, what's wrong about skipping food for a day? Then again, Hiro seemed concerned while waiting for Hinata's reunion with the council. Maybe it's that the brat is anemic like his father.

"Do you remember the conversation that we had once, Kira?" asks Hinata while the kid looks away a little annoyed. "It was about not trying to act like a grown-up. But this is different!" responds Kira really angry. "I don't want to see you angry or sad because of him! You two were enemies before! I don't get it! You could…"

The dark haired shinobi looks at him innocently, not getting the red haired boy's point.

Kira: "You could…you could have waited for me."

By this Hinata kneels in front of him and ruffles his hair. "Things have changed Kira, I'm married now--" "I now that." Cuts of the boy while looks evilly at Sasuke. "The reason that I'm angry is that I couldn't make you smile Hinata-sama."

"…Smile?" asks Hinata while looks at Kira in confusion. She didn't understand Kira's statement, and she is used to Shinji's surprising lectures [surprising when they come from a three-year old kid].

"Toya-san and Ryuichi-sama told us once that you weren't like other people that smile with their mouths. They told us that you only smiled with your eyes." with this Hinata and the others watching the interaction between her and the eight year old kid gasped by that statement. Meanwhile Saito and the guys wondered when Ryuichi and Toya spoke to their children…

Pouting due embarrassment and to the cute way that the woman he admired the most looked at him, Kira decided to complete what he meant. "And yesterday…you smiled at Sasuke-baka, **a lot**."

"Really?" With this she looks back at her husband, only to find out that he was looking at her all this time. And by the way that he looked at her, it must be true the kid's statement, because is making her face feel a little hot.

Why she's blushing? She used to do it a lot before to fake her 'crush' towards Naruto, but why she is doing it unconsciously?

But the 'magic' was cut when Kira stands in front of the kneeling Sasuke and pokes his chest a little hard [to make sure that it hurt]. "Uchiha Sasuke…you better always makes Hinata-sama smile like that, understood? If someday you stop making her happy, I'll take your place…got it?"

Sighting peacefully since it's a child who is demanding such thing, the dark haired shinobi nods. "Then you better have a plan B and live happily ever after with someone else kid, because it won't happen."

Kira: [eyebrow twitching] "What…?"

Sasuke: "You heard me, brat."

Kira: "You…"

"You better come and eat _something_, Kira." Threats Ayaka while picks her eldest son by the ear and drags him towards the kitchen. "Then you can help me to prepare _food_ for the picnic that we are having now."

Kira: "Mom…!"

Ayaka: "And you owe an apology to Hinata and Sasuke for worrying them like this."

Kira: "B-But--!"

Ayaka: "No _'but'_ with me Nakano Kira!"

* * *

After everything seemed solved from that part, Sasuke was dragged by Tomoyo towards the bakery to prepare a cake to bring to the picnic. And although the last Uchiha didn't want to do it [not even when he is praised for making such delicious cakes] he saw that Saito and the rest of Team Zero walks away with Hinata. Then he understood that this was something planned by Tomoyo to allow them to talk alone.

And that's the least he can do for them…

* * *

Konoha hadn't changed in a year, that's what Hinata can think right now. The same streets, the same people, and the same landscapes…

Yet, she feels like a complete foreigner, after spending all this time moving and not staying more than one day in a place, nothing feels familiar anymore. And now she is once again walking with her ANBU team, a group formed by her and with all the bad predictions of the council, they turned out to be the most successful team in the Fire Country. People had reasons to call them the next Sannin Team, a title that she and her peers don't want it at all.

But yet, Saito seemed now taller and older, Yuki seemed to have grown some restraint with his sharp tongue and Hiro looked incredibly strong. Yes, things have changed in a year.

The reunited team stood in the middle of a valley, behind them the image of the Hokage Mountain adorning the land. Wind blows mercilessly on them, but they didn't seem to flinch by it. But still Hinata kept Madara quite covered; the little girl can get a cold easily.

"For how long…?" Those were the first words from the experienced samurai. And although he is not looking at her, she knows that he and the rest are expecting to hear a response from it. They wanted to know since when she and Sasuke had been together.

"I think it's better if I don't answer that," says the woman firmly, "because if I mention a long time ago, you'll be mad for not noticing it…and if I make it sound like a short time, you'll be mad for things going too fast--"

Saito: "Don't try to use your interrogation methods on me Hinata. Besides, you two are already married."

Hinata: "So that means that the question is completely unnecessary."

"How you can sound so relaxed?" asks suddenly Hiro, who is looking at the blue sky to avoid everyone's glares. "You left us without telling us a thing; you were even willing to fight me…now you come back with a child and marry Uchiha Sasuke like nothing happened." Says the red-haired ANBU with melancholy in his tone, "We were afraid to not see you again, to know if we were able to help you in whatever you were into. How can you--?" "It wasn't easy," responds Hinata while Madara starts to take her nap, "But I had decisions to make. And in those decisions were about being away from this village."

Hiro: "That doesn't mean that we don't deserve an explanation. Where's the trust Hinata?"

Yuki: "Hiro--!"

"I think that we all things to hide, don't you think?" asks Hinata so calm that make the blonde ANBU stop arguing with Hiro to look at her, "Has Saito ever let us see what he learned from Orochimaru or what he knew about him? Has Yuki ever told us what he did that caused his exile from the heir position of the Kinomoto clan?" with that the samurai narrowed his eyes, she is cornering the conversation on her favor, and that means that they can't force anything out any time soon.

Hinata: "Have you ever showed us your bloodline limit, Hiro?"

Hiro: "That's different."

"I'm not declining to say anything…I'm only asking for time." Ends the now dark eyed kunoichi, "I just need time to see if anyone will be affected by the repercussions of what I did out there." and with that the team remained silent while the wind started to blow even harder. And although it was a very tense moment, Saito was the first to speak again. "Fine…but there's one thing right now that I wanted to do since you returned." Blinking back at him a little impressed, Hinata raises an eyebrow, "And what is it--?"

But she was cut off when the samurai's arms surrounded her in a tight hug. The oldest of the ANBU team was making sure to not crush his first _'granddaughter'_ while at it. Then Hiro and Yuki joined almost automatically, making it a huge group hug.

Hinata: "Guys…"

Saito: [whispering] "Welcome home, Hinata."

Sighting lowly against her 'adoptive' father's arms, all that she could do was to mutter 'Arigatou…'.

Minutes later, Tomoyo and the rest of the three families make it to the valley to have a huge picnic together. Sasuke was the last to appear because he had to wait for his pastries to cool off. And Hinata couldn't believe it until she heard it from his lips.

Then she started to laugh.

After that short lived situation, the group started to have a big family day reunion. The kids were either flying kites of having the always playful sparring sessions while their parents joined the games or prepared the lunch. Under the shadow of a nearby, the newest family was having a little of semi-private time.

Hinata lied on her stomach while Madara was on the same position in front of the mother. The baby girl was looking amazed at the colorful shapes on the blanket that lied under them. Meanwhile Sasuke leaned against the tree watching closely mother and daughter having some silent fun time together. Although he was amazed by the happy faces that his little girl was making when she spotted the yellow triangle, the Uchiha's eyes wandered innocently over his wife's back. With the young kunoichi's legs waving in a soft, playful manner; it forced him to look a little lower and focus all his attention to her butt.

_Sasuke:_ [thinking]_ "Kami, when was the last time that I touched it…?"_

But then he had to shake his head pretty hard because he found it very perverted to have those thoughts in that moment. Yes, they didn't do anything last night because he didn't wanted to force it and because Madara was in the room as well…but that doesn't mean that he didn't desire her more than ever. And to complicate all his one-year-long wet dreams, her ass seemed more beautiful than before. Sasuke remembered that in one of Yuki's books he mentioned that women tend to have wider hips after giving birth, but he didn't remember about that part of the anatomy.

Not thinking of what he was doing, his first reaction was to put a hand over her butt.

Hinata got tense at the feel of his touch in such area, thinking that maybe her reaction will make his to retreat the hand from such place. But instead he didn't retreat and gave it a very soft grope. Then she decided to try to ignore his public approach [anyone from Team Zero could see them pretty easily] and to focus on her baby girl. But when he gave it a second grope, she looked over her shoulder as a warming.

Hinata: "Sasuke…"

Only to stop try to ignore the rush on her heartbeat.

Because when she turned at him, Sasuke was licking his lips slowly.

Luckily, Hiro started to call for them, which Hinata took the opportunity to stand up and pick up Madara. Sasuke did the same like nothing happened, and walked towards the group to see the red haired ANBU playing the guitar.

_Come and dance with me…_

'_Damn it Hiro, don't do this now…'_ thinks the dark haired ninja annoyed while she sees her teammate's intention._  
_

_All we really need is euphoria  
Yeah, move your body to the beat  
Kara wo nuide shizentai ni naru  
So shake these worries from your head_

Then he started to move his hips side to side in a happy manner. Then the kids started to jump around him like he was some kind of kid character. And even when Saito seemed unpleased by it, his fingers moved with the rhythm of the music.

_Kankei nado nai kimi no iro  
Shinkou datte suki de ii  
Tadoreba sou, onaji idenshi  
Yuketsu datte kanou sa_

But then Tomoyo started to jump as well, forcing the rest to stand up and dance. In the end, they didn't need to act like they were having fun, because suddenly they started to throw bottled waters and empty cups at each other.

_See the bigger picture  
It's not so hard,  
there has to be a better way?  
_

And in that moment, Sasuke realized these must be the bonds that Hinata had before he returned to Konoha years ago. Bonds that now had the privilege to have.

_See the bigger picture  
It's not so hard,  
there has to be a better way?  
_

And Hinata also realized that Sasuke was long ago linked with her teammates, making their bond stronger than when she left a year ago.

_No walls - embrace a world as one  
where music will guide us  
guitars instead of kunais*  
we'll play in harmony  
it should be so easy  
Come and dance with me…_

As the group spent the noon at the picnic [mostly with Tomoyo and Ayaka's crazy ideas] and pair of ninjas saw the interaction between them with a hint of sorrow and sadness. Kiba went there with Akamaru when he heard the news about Hinata's return. But for some reason he wanted the second part of the rumors to be just that…rumors. But as he saw his ex-teammate watching for a baby girl and Uchiha Sasuke beside her like nothing bad happened between them, he felt his frustrations arise. Did they fake their rivalry to fool everyone? Did they fell in love while hating each other?

Why she didn't allow HIM that chance?

"What we didn't that Team Zero was able to do?" Shino's voice beside him and Akamaru didn't fazed Kiba at all, they had been teammates for years, so he learned to know when the bug user will appear and what he'll say in certain situations. But for some reason, it seemed that all that he learned from Hinata was nothing but empty facts. Facts that she created to hide her true talents, "What Uchiha Sasuke did to win her heart?"

"Unconsciously, we never trusted in her Shino, we grew up on thinking ways to work without risking her. Kami knows how many times she would have saved our ass if we weren't so stupid to think that she wasn't capable of It." responds the Inuzuka while turns around and starts to walk away. And this reaction surprised Shino the most. "Are you giving up on her then?"

"How can you give up on something that was never on my reach?" asks Kiba while still walks away, "I can't fight for someone that I don't recognize anymore Shino. The Hinata that I met…died when she appeared that day with Team Zero to kill Orochimaru. You should do the same, before it takes what remains of your sanity."

Shino: "True, Kurenai-sensei acted like Hinata never existed since she separated from the team. I think that we never had a pretty girl in the group then."

Kiba: "If our sensei hears you now, she'll say that my bad influence is finally breaking in you."

Shino: "Sadly for you, I'm not gay."

Kiba: [laughing] "Asshole…"

Meanwhile, when Hiro's song ended, Hinata decided to make an announcement.

Hinata: "Tomorrow…"

With that everyone stood like statues to hear what she was going to say, expecting anything to the always unpredictable shinobi.

Hinata: "I'll be placed back as Konoha's ANBU captain."

But instead to have an uncomfortable silence, Mika and the rest ran at her like she won the lottery. Because even when Saito made an incredible work all this time, they all felt that the position only belonged to her.

* * *

When they came back home that afternoon, there was an invisible tension in the air.

Maybe it was for the 'ass act' that Sasuke provoked earlier, or whatever happened between Hinata and the girls. They decided to take the once again ANBU captain for a 'girl talk', leaving the dark eyed ninja to take care of baby Madara. When she came back, Hinata didn't look at him in the eye and instead took the baby girl in her arms and started to walk ahead of him. But Sasuke didn't bother to ask because he saw a very light hint of blush on her cheeks. And for some reason, it increased his ego.

Whatever the girls talked to her earlier, it must be related to him.

Back at their home, the couple acted more silent than ever. It seemed like the minimum sound would cause a ruckus, while Byako watched them pretty amused and decided to sit on a corner and see their behavior. After all, '_ningen_' had always been interesting beings to watch.

But dinner time didn't help them at all. Hinata just finished breast feeding Madara when she sat to eat her meal, but in that mere second…Sasuke started to sweat. Unknown from his wife, the woman's tank top was still up, revealing inches of the creamy soft skin of her breast. Seconds later she put it down as nothing happened.

Sasuke: _"Damn, why she doesn't use a blouse like any other mother!"_

Trying to not act perverted and obvious, the last Uchiha squeezed his chopsticks hard, but in that useless effort said utensils broke in his hands, causing a hard twitch on his left eye.

When Hinata stood up to put Madara on a nearby crib, Sasuke couldn't avoid it and noticed how her cargo pants fitted so tight on her legs. While Naruto and the rest of the guys were all into breasts [he liked them too, don't get him wrong] he was more an 'ass guy', and with all that complemented such delicious anatomy [legs, hips, and waist]. So finding himself enjoying the whole show is something incredible.

'_She is going to cause me a heart attack!_' thinks the dark haired ninja when he decides to say something so he can distract himself with something else than his wife's skin [he'd rather die than admit that he is a '_breast_' guy]. "So…what did the girls told you?"

"Hm? Did you say something?" asks Hinata innocently, she is acting deaf for obvious reasons, can't he see that she doesn't want to talk about it?! Those women have the most perverted minds that she ever imagined! She thought that maybe Yuki had messed up with Tomoyo's [she is his wife after all] but she never expected to hear such things from Mika and Ayaka. Why the heck they asked her about her wedding night!? It's not their business!

And to make things worse, now that she finished feeding Madara-chan, she couldn't help but notice Sasuke's curious glare and she doesn't know what to do now. But what is worst is that his question is completely valid, she lasted only three minutes with the girls.

"They asked me stuff like always, nothing new." States the woman [she wasn't lying] while drinks what was left of her tea, hoping that he would stop asking stuff and remain quiet for the rest of the noon. But she had to think twice when he suddenly stood up to bring the tea cups to the kitchen. Hinata had the great view of his worked muscles while he stood up. She remembered how he looked before she left, but now it seemed that Sasuke had worked out very hard during the past year, showing off his abs and worked arms.

So when the dark haired ninja stood up from his place to wash the dishes [something that Hinata doesn't know why he insists on doing it] she found herself swallowing hard. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke looked _incredibly fine_.

'_Why am I staring? He is not even shirtless!'_ Screamed inner Hinata while she remembered how it felt her husband's muscles against hers. And although they were merely sleeping, it felt kind of…sexy.

"Then it must have been something big for you to leave them so fast." Says Sasuke while his wife watched his muscles working, even with clothes on he managed to give her a show. Luckily he didn't realize it yet. "Is just that Mika usually is the calm one, today she was…over-exited." Responds the dark haired kunoichi when she decided that the only way to ignore her husband and not having this weird behavior was watching more Madara, but it seemed to work against her because Sasuke started to walk towards the baby and picked her up.

Sasuke: "At least it wasn't like my lone moment with Saito and the others. Yuki made fun of me because of the diaper incident this morning."

Hinata: [raising an eyebrow] "You told them about it?"

Sasuke: "For some reason…it let it out."

Hinata: "…"

Sasuke: "I know, I know…I give them reasons to tease me."

"I didn't know…that you were that close to them already." Says the dark haired kunoichi changing the conversation. With that Sasuke started tell her short stories about situations that he had with them [taking apart the demon/depressive ones]…especially Saito. And to hear that the arrogant samurai accepted him almost completely made her feel somewhat happy.

* * *

With all that the night fell over Konoha and after eating what Hinata prepared [and damn, he seems to love spicy food as well] the Uchiha started to wash the dishes. "Why you always wash the dishes? I thought that it was a woman's work or something." Asks Hinata raising an eyebrow; while the dark haired shinobi turns his head slightly to look back at her. "I know, but working at the bakery two days a week Tomoyo gave me chores like this. And I rather wash dishes than work at the front cashier."

Both were nervous for obvious reasons, but they were too proud to admit it. Especially when it comes to admit that they wanted to be intimate with the other. And each other had a hard time to think in something else at the moment than...

Sasuke & Hinata: "I'll take a bath…"

And as stupid as it may sound, they started a glare fight to see who will take it first…until Madara yawned a little too loud for the silent/tense moment. And sadly for them it was too damn cute to ignore and meant one thing; she needs a bath.

Without saying another word, Hinata picks up the baby girl and takes her to the other room to give her the bath. With this the dark haired shinobi decides to go ahead to the bathroom and take a showed before she does.

Getting into the cold water, the Uchiha realizes that his body had been hot. And he doesn't need to know the reason for it. Damn, he doesn't know if he'll be able to spend another night without touching Hinata. He could bet that he'll end up either 'raping' her or sleeping on the couch with his old good friend "left hand".

Sasuke didn't want to get out of the shower, the mere thought of facing her like a mediocre horny teenager frustrated him to end. But he has to face the fact that this wasn't like when they were just seeing each other, this time everyone knows about their relationship and now being intimate is part of being a married couple. Getting out of the shower he decides to just use his black boxers, this is a hot night after all.

Damn, that sounded so…pervert.

When he stepped out and went to see how Madara and Hinata were, she was already dressing the baby girl, who was yawning again and pressing her little hands on her eyes due the tiredness. Yeah, they have such a beautiful baby.

When Hinata turned around to face her husband [she was grateful that he went to shower first], and almost showed her impression when she saw him. The damn guy had the guts to show his torso by not using a shirt tonight.

Not willing to give her mind a chance to wander about his attributes, she passes a ready dressed Madara to him. "Take her to bed, I need a bath too." And she walks past him to the bathroom as well. Blinking twice while holding a sleepy baby in his arms, Sasuke looks down and his little girl and smiles. "Maybe you'll sleep in your room tonight, Madara."

"Roar…rrrrr."[Translation: "I'll watch for Madara…while you mate."] Says Byako while enters the room like nothing, making the dark haired shinobi to glare. "Don't say that in front of Madara Byako, someday she'll understand the tiger language."

Byako: "Rr" [Translation: "But she doesn't right now."]

Sasuke: "And don't speak like we'll do something tonight. I'm not forcing it."

Byako: "growl, roar…" [Translation: "You did it once, and by the way that you sounded…"]

The dark haired shinobi didn't have time to answer when he heard Madara's yawn once again. Turning around to watch the baby on the crib, the proud father puts the covers over her and watches her fall fast asleep. Minutes later Hinata gets in, and when he turns to tell her that she is already sleeping, he almost lost his voice.

Wearing a small, short, and tight white nightgown; Hinata makes her way to see her child before going to bed. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her butt when she bent to see better Madara. With such short piece of clothing he could easily see the curve of her back, revealing what he can bet were a small pair of white panties. Clearing out his throat, he excuses himself to go to the kitchen, leaving Hinata frowning at him rarely.

Hinata: "Is he okay?"

Byako: "Roar…" [Translation: "Maybe Madara needs to sleep on her room tonight…"]

Looking at the tiger with a slight frown, she turns off the light and makes sure that there's no windows open so the baby won't get a cold. Leaving the room she walks to the kitchen to drink some water, only to see her husband doing the same thing.

* * *

It was his fifth glass of cold water in three minutes. But still Sasuke could feel the heat inside of him, and although he wanted to suppress it, it was inevitable. The heat of lust caused by his wife was like fire fed with oil. Maybe because it's been already a year, or the fact that he wanted her right there and right now. But in his haste to calm down the heat on his body, droplets of the cold liquid fell down all over his exposed chest. Then he heard something that almost made him choke his sixth glass of the night.

"Sasuke…"

Hinata stood into the dark kitchen, the only light on it came from the opened fridge. With that dim light she managed to notice Sasuke's body tense up by her voice, making her think that she may have done something to him. Since she is not the type to ask if something is wrong, she decided to continue with what she was about to do. "I just came to grab some water. It's a hot night if you ask."

"Yeah…you're right." Says the raven haired ninja, and his woman grabs a glass of water. From the corner of his eye he managed to see her silhouette thanks to the refrigerator's light and see a SMALL water drop fall from her mouth through her neck…ending on the valley of her breasts. Unknown to him, Hinata managed to see his torso seemly wet thanks to the same light. So she ended up finishing her glass and placing it on the counter quite fast. "I closed Madara's windows so she won't get a cold." Noticing that he was too quiet; she decided that this was her cue to go to sleep. "Well…I'm going to bed." And as her hips swayed innocently to his dark eyes, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

Walking after her, he grabs her wrist and turns her around, so her back was now against the closest wall. Not giving her time to react to this action of his, he kisses her fiercely. Silencing the gasp that came from her lips he moves his tongue inside of her mouth skillfully, provoking another sound from her. And in a total animal instinct he grabs her ass lifts her up to force her legs around his waist, pressing his hips against hers.

After finally releasing her mouth and feeling her hands grabbing his arms, both ninjas were facing each other panting. Sasuke still held her in place, not willing to let her go. And what turned him on the most on the whole situation was that her lips were trembling and respiration was labored.

"Sasuke," whispered the dark haired kunoichi. Even when it was obvious his intentions at the moment, her mind is still repeating the kiss on her head over and over again. Lips that she barely tasted yesterday on their '_wedding_' and that she wished to had more immediately. It's been a year, but one of the things that she missed the most was his lips. The way that with just one kiss he was able to drag her into his deepest and darkest desires without a question was heavenly.

"I don't fucking care if you want it or not," whispers back the dark haired shinobi on her ear. His hoarse tone full of lust and lack of control made her body tremble with anticipation. "But I'm going to make you **mine** tonight._ Got it?_"

As a response to his threat, she kissed him back…hard.

Growling while his tongue entered her mouth with animal dominance, the Uchiha held her still while they left the wall and walked rapidly to their room. Then without warning he fell in bed with her. Not waiting another second, his hands started to roam all over her legs, feeling her muscles tense by his tough/seductive touch. But then it was his turn to be tense when her hands started to move slowly to his neck to grab his hair. Sasuke bit her lower lip a little too hard, causing Hinata to groan a little and using that moment to pin her wrist to the mattress for a moment. Leaving her lips he licks them slowly knowing how her body reacts to his touches.

"Fuck," he asks with his tone in check to not show any other emotion than lust. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" not giving room to respond Sasuke takes her lips again, slowly letting go of her wrists and suddenly he sat up to lift her very tight nightgown. His breath started to get heavier as the short sleeping outfit revealed her thighs and a full view of her white panties. not caring how perverse or sick he looked at the moment, the dark haired shinobi did what he wanted to do at the moment, and that was to lick slowly the silky white material that covered her womanhood. He felt her knees pressing his sides on a desperate grip, something that turned him on beyond belief. He continued with the trail that her nightgown left as he lifted it, kissing, and licking her belly button and that soft skin that he loved to heat up. While his fingers brushed slightly her breasts, Hinata squirms a little under him. There's no need to explain this to him when it's plainly obvious.

Due to the breast-feeding, Hinata's breasts are quite sensitive now.

And for some reason, it left him both aroused and embarrassed. He wanted to do the things that he loves to do to them. But she feeds their child with them…oh the dilemma. The dark haired mother resolves the inner conflict of her husband when takes off the rest of her nightgown and places one of his hands over one of he breasts. "Just…don't be so rough."

But instead he starts to kiss the skin around her nipple, feeling her strained moan from her throat made him want to hear more. So when the edge of his tongue touched her wanting nipple, a loud moan came form her lips, earning a prideful smirk. In an act of desperation, Hinata moves her hands over his muscled torso, distracting him from his ministrations. And when she just reached to the edges of his boxers, he totally looses the little control that he had left.

Standing on his knees again, he starts to pull of her wet panties in a slow torturous motion, to then pass his hands on her sacred spot, in an attempt to make her beg. But instead Hinata fists her hands with the bed sheets, making the sight even more erotic. Not holding back anymore, Sasuke takes off his boxers and separates her knees in a dominant/arrogant act. And before she could look up at him, his member is impaled deep inside of her.

The dark haired kunoichi lets out a loud moan, only to be silenced by his lips. The last Uchiha lets his guttural groan invade her mouth while his left hand was fisted on the mattress and his right one was run up and down her leg in an attempt to calm down her tensed muscles. He couldn't believe the sensation; she was as how he remembered her; the warm and tight insides twisted his body with animal pleasure. Not desiring to wait for her any longer he moves in and out of her slowly but with fierce.

He started to kiss her neck while she arched in pleasure, Hinata couldn't control her body anymore; the muscles tensing by every thrust from him made her loose all reason. She tried to open her eyes, but his lips on her skin provoked waves of pleasure that are able to take down all her defenses. This was the only way to tame Hinata, and Sasuke is the only one that she'll allow such dominance.

"Fucking tight," he murmured against her ear, making her loose her breath with each deep thrust. "You are mine…" but she decided to calm him down a little by kissing him, only to hear his animal growl demanding for dominance. With his hands on her hips he forced her to keep steady while he went deeper into her core. Due to the sheer pleasure that his actions were causing to her, the only thing that the dark haired kunoichi could do was to move her hips to ease his roughness and scream out loud what she had missed all this time.

Getting close to her climax, he started to slow down a little, provoking her legs to wrap around his waist pretty tight, and as her desperate resource she started to beg. "Don't stop--"

"Say that you are mine," demanded Sasuke while his tongue caressed her neck in slow animal-like motions. But he stopped his ministrations to smirk when he felt her body tense. He knows what he was doing, asking Hinata to admit that she belonged to him was the closest to an _'I love you'_. And although there's no doubt in his heart that she belonged to him, and that she'll be with him with or without Madara-chan sleeping on the next room; he wanted to hear it from her lips. He wanted the arrogant ANBU captain and mother of his child scream that she is completely his.

Seeing that she remained silent as her way to resist the inevitable, he forced his hips into her once more. But instead of words he earned a loud moan. "Say it, I know you want to." He ushered her in a low but romantic tone. She was shaking with pleasure with just his words, but the thing is that the need to respond to his request was really strong.

Hugging him tightly she rests her nose on his neck to smell his manly sweat. And without realizing what she was doing she whispered on his ear. "I'm yours…_I'm totally yours_."

Her tone didn't showed lust.

It didn't show hidden intentions.

Sasuke felt them like they came from the bottom of her soul.

With that he catches her face in his hands and kisses her with so much passion that she felt in heaven already. Not leaving her lips he starts to thrust in her with strong, deep movements. Soon both ninjas started to get lost into the other, waves of pleasure taking them into paradise.

* * *

Light came and the announcement of another day came through the window with a soft breeze. Two naked bodies tangled on white bed sheets slept peacefully, like they hadn't done it in years. Then Sasuke woke up slowly, feeling the light but positive change of aura in the room. The tension that he felt yesterday seemed like it never existed in the first place and that made him to inhale deeply. Such act made the body laying on his chest move a little; to get a little closer to his neck and try to not wake up.

One thing that the dark haired shinobi noticed immediately was that Hinata never slept on his chest no matter how many times he tried to make it happen. In the end she used to move to a side of the bed and him holding her from behind. So this new way to wake up brought him a pleasant happiness that he never knew he was able to feel. When Hinata finally opened her eyes, she looks up only to notice that Sasuke woke up before her. But she had to leave her eyes on him because he was…smiling.

And no, it wasn't the well-known smirk, but a true smile. Maybe she was the very first person to see such act from Uchiha Sasuke, but one thing is for sure…he looked like he had finally seen the light. "Morning," says the dark haired ninja while looks down at his wife, the way that her messy hair made her look even more beautiful and her eyes were looking at him with interest was enough to make him smile. As response, she looks down to press her face against his chest. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Well, if you hadn't looked so sexy right now…" trails off the dark haired ninja, but then he raised his eyebrow when she didn't respond to his flirt. Normally she would have a comeback or something to dismiss such comment. "How can I look sexy if I look so messed up right now?"

"Because I am the reason of your 'messed-up' look?"

"…baka."

"Oh come on," says Sasuke using a teasing tone, "It's not like you weren't part of the 'disaster'." Looking up at him once more [this time raising an eyebrow], she starts to get off the bed. "Anyway, I have to get ready. Tsunade wants me there early to tell me about something."

"It's not like you were Konoha property."

"Of course not." says the dark haired ninja while picking up some clean clothes. "After all," with this she turns around [still naked] to look at him and smiled, "I belong to you."

That let him with eyes wide open and a strange but cute blush on his cheeks.

Getting a nice view of her naked body walking towards the bathroom, Sasuke smirks evilly while he thinks of a way to drag her for another round before Madara wakes up. Sadly, he started to hear the cry of his baby girl.

He hopes that she is not hyper enough to toss another diaper to his head.

* * *

It's been three months since Hinata came back, and the couple has managed to work it out pretty well. They deal things like a couple, made balance in their lives as a couple, and had sexual adventures/escapes like any young couple.

Their only arguments were about who will have Madara for the day, because BOTH wanted to take care of her. And although Team Zero always tried to have the child with them [especially Saito with his grandpa complex], sometimes Sasuke was able to take her when he was training with his teammates and train while she rested on Byako's side.

Sometimes Naruto lost concentration when the child cooed impressed by her father's Chidori.

Sakura re-joined the team two weeks later, but she always felt tense when the child was with the team as well. Is not like Madara had done anything to her; but is just that the child is the reminder of her only love's union with another. But even with that, Sasuke has proven to be a very worried parent who didn't have trouble to change diapers [Kakashi called him hero the other day] and to carry her everywhere, making the women of the village scream their 'Aww' when he carried her.

One of the things that Sasuke noticed on Hinata when it comes to Madara was that she is very over-protective. She always want to know where she is and with who she is. And he started to notice that she tenses a little when someone knocks the door or when she senses someone approaching them. He started to think that maybe all this time hiding in different places and protecting a child while traveling must be very hard. He hoped that as time passed she will realize that they were safe in Konoha with him.

That was until two days ago, when he had a very common idea…

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Your birthday is getting closer, right?" asks Sasuke while Hinata is serving dinner for the two of them. Madara is chewing a toy and looking at her mother's movements. But the plate that Hinata was holding almost fell from her hands, and that made him tense as well._

"_What about it?" asks the dark haired kunoichi, like nothing happened and that perked his attention. "Well, you are getting 18 this year; I thought that you'll want to celebrate with everyone."_

"_There's nothing special of going 18. I think that I've done things that no one at my age should." Responds the kunoichi while sits down and starts to eat. "Well, the guys celebrated mine's months ago…and I think that I still have pineapple filling in my ears." Says Sasuke remembering the surprise celebration that Team Zero prepared…one of the things that he'll never forget._

"_Sasuke, I'm not interested on celebrating…"_

"_Hinata, what's the difference--"_

"_I just don't want it."_

_And by the way that her eyes pleaded to not comment about it again, he let it go._

**End of flashback **

* * *

Then he got worried when one day Hinata asked him to put seals on Madara's room. He spoke about it with Ayaka, and she understood that she was worried because the little girl is the product of a Hyuuga/Uchiha union [referring to their bloodlines] and that it would be a little naïve to think that no one would be interested to kidnap her, just what happened to Hinata when she was a child. Seeing the logic to it, he accepted, but something in his head was telling him that there was something more into this entire situation.

Sadly for him, those answers came to him in a shocking yet incredible way…

* * *

It was early in the morning, but since it was a day off, he convinced Hinata to spend it with him. He was still drinking his tea while she was dressing up Madara at her room when someone knocked the door. Byako was watching the two girls interact but he didn't minded. And just when he opened the door, he froze.

He should have used his Sharingan to see the chakra.

But he would have never thought to see what he saw just in front of him.

Because dead people aren't suppose to knock at your door...

And although the impression lasted for three seconds, both seemed to be impressed to see the other right there. Then Sasuke realized something really important. His eyes snapped open '_Hinata! Madara! _' he though terrified. They were at the baby's bedroom without knowing what was happening, and he was standing there without weapons damn it!

And when he was going to make a move, something or someone knocked him unconscious.

Lying on the floor, he saw another pair of feet walking past him, but he can recognize that scent anywhere. 'No…Hinata…!' tried to say the raven haired shinobi, but those words were never spoke out like he wanted.

"What's the meaning of this?" He heard the figure say, it seemed distant, but still…

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Says Hinata without further explanations to the person.

After that, absolute darkness.

* * *

He started to recover from his forced slumber because Byako woke him up. "Roar! Growl! Roar!" [Translation: "Sasuke! Hinata trapped me in Madara's room! What happened!"] screams the white tiger, making the dark haired shinobi to stand up and run towards the baby's room.

'Madara!'

Luckily the child was still there, crying yes, but still okay. Lying beside the stressed child was a scroll, and without thinking, he turns to his companion. "Byako, take Team Zero to Tsunade. Now."

* * *

Tsunade had her hands crossed, while Saito and the rest stood there looking an extremely stressed and tense Sasuke. Byako told Yuki [the only one of Team Zero who can speak tiger] that something happened to Hinata. So Mika took the baby in her arms because he was trembling like a leaf. But the samurai couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak, "What happened to Hinata damn it!"

Sasuke: "She left…"

With that everyone's expression turned into panic. Is this why she was so over-protective to Madara? Of why she didn't had the intention to come back to Konoha on first place?!

Sasuke: "I think…that they forced her to leave."

Yuki: "What the fuck are you talking about! By who?!"

Clenching the scroll that she left in Madara's crib, he looks up at everyone and show his sorrow for not being able to save her from what she was panicking about all this time. But in that scroll must have the clue to save her once and for all. And only accepting the facts and the reality he will be able to live happily ever after with her.

Sasuke: "by…Itachi."

* * *

A/N: I know that you must hate me right now. So much time since my last chapter, I'm giving you my deepest apologies. But you must understand that now I work almost 12 hours a day six days a week, so I need to do the most that I can do to go forward. That's why I decided to not prolong the situation and start with the situation that I had been dreaming to write for a long time [almost since the beginning of this story.]

Thanks to all those asked me if I gave up on this [I didn't] and to those new readers finding about the longest SasuHina story ever. Thank you very much.

I had so many ideas for the lemon scene, but this one seemed to fit the best. The others felt more like cheap porno scenes…maybe I'll save them for later.

Songs used on this chapter:

Artist: HYDE  
Song: Mission  
Album: Faith  
Comment: I changed the word 'guns' for 'kunais' to relate the song to the shinobi world. I just love his performance in this song and the message too. Hiro is a peaceful character despite his secret bloodline limit. Yes, you'll find about it soon.


	87. Chapter 87

A/N: Welcome new and all time loyal readers.

Thank for your support for this story, and for being patient when I'm out writing for almost three months. Time has been something that I lacked lately and to let you know; I took a whole day out to complete this chapter. But still I felt like I needed to put on place all my ideas written on post-its around my car to complete this chapter and the notes for the upcoming ones.

Winterkaguya Just to let you know, I don't think that the Hyuuga thing will end soon, not yet. And as Tatsuha/Sai, yes…he screams uke to me as well. Although both can make that really well. I can't answer all your questions, but you'll see them answered as the story moves.

in your dreams as well your worries will be answered in this chapter, don't worry

lacedawn thanks a lot for your so loyal support ^^ and by the way, this week I got my 4th job. Don't kill me, is just that they offered it to me to do it on weekends part-time and I decided to pick it up. Because since the empty-headed politicians in my country can't see that we are on a crisis and they started to make thinks way more expensive than last year.

Anita Blake 76 Meeting HYDE was awesome! I even gave him a lamb toy. And he is soo cute/hot in person!! And K.A.Z…OMG…he looked gorgeous that day.

Brief Innocence just to let you know, the other person with Itachi was Kisame. And I'm glad that you are loving this story, I'm really happy for that.

Mizuki hikari I'm happy to see someone who noticed what I did with Naruto. And to tell you the truth, is just as you though. Although is one-sided, I wanted it to be there so you can see what will happen in future chapters with this.

Saki-Hime thank you for your patience, here's the chapter.

barbie12k thank you so much

xXxItaHinaSasuXxX I made things like this because I see Sasuke more mature now. So he can endure what is coming next.

nadakesgurl thanks a lot, but no…I won't include zombies to this. No way… I hate zombies. Too slow to be a real threat in horror movies…unless they maje them super fast and with endless hunger [28 days later or Resident Evil].

* * *

Chapter 83

The room remained silent by Uchiha Sasuke's words. No one could believe what he said even less when they KNOW that Uchiha Itachi was dead; he died by his own brother's hands.

"That's impossible!" screams Hiro, trying to find the logic in Sasuke's words. "You killed Itachi! Your comrades were there during that fight two years ago! How--?!"

Sasuke: "Do you think that I'm happy to see that the one that I killed to avenge my family stood at my door two hours ago and took my wife away? Don't push me Nakano--"

"Enough!" screams Tsunade while looks at the scroll in her hands. Things turned out into something completely different of what she would have ever though. Just remembering of how Hinata defended everyone about her decision to leave Konoha in front of the council was admirable. And the fact that she denied at all costs to tell what she did out there confirmed her suspicions that maybe it was to prevent this situation, but staying in Konoha made it happen anyway. "Sasuke, what's in the scroll?"

"Hinata left it beside Madara; it's obvious that she wanted us to read it." Says the dark haired ninja while looks at the rest of the group. "Read it Tsunade, we need someone out of the family to read it for us."

Understanding the hint that the shinobi gave to her, something that she translated as 'read it so we can control whoever loses it', she opens it and starts to read it out loud.

"_If you are reading this, it means that my darkest fear has come true; Uchiha Itachi came for me."_

She stops to read for a second to look at Team Zero's faces, their shock to know that she was aware of this was unreadable. "Keep reading…" pleas Saito while Mika stand next to him holding Madara.

"_And yes, he is alive…that's because of me. Me, who had been fighting against Orochimaru's deeds and experiments, ended completing what he was aiming for; the ability to bring people to life." _

That statement made the office silent; no one could believe what the Hokage was reading. Team Zero didn't know what to say, when all that happened? When did she managed to experiment with forbidden jutsu! Sasuke was shocked as well, so she left to make that jutsu? With what purpose she will bring back to life Itachi? Does she still loved him to make that happen?!

"_I ended up being a disgusting hypocrite not caring about the consequences of my acts. Sasuke was right once calling me a spoiled brat, I am."_

"Kami," breathed out Yuki, clenching his fists pretty tight due to the information sinking in his head, "What the fuck is wrong with her…"

"_But this is my way to start to fix my mistakes, mistakes that I started to make two years ago when I killed Orochimaru. It would be a little too complicated to explain through words, so that's why I left in this scroll a seal that has a memory of what I committed and why."_

In that moment Tsunade shows the seal on the scroll, showing the drawing of a fireplace with black ink. Not thinking two seconds, Sasuke makes hand seals "" and directs his fire to the drawing, that activated the seal and a "Time recalling no jutsu" started to storm around them.

Time Recalling No Jutsu

_It showed Team Zero standing in front of Tsunade, giving her the report of their last mission and telling her about Orochimaru's final. "I see," responded the Hokage, "and you left when Sasuke was about to fight Itachi. Now what I had left is to wait for Kakashi's message. You can leave now." And with that Team Zero left the office._

_While they left, Hinata stood for a moment, as if remembering something. "Is something wrong?" says Hiro, not noticing a paper bird flying above their heads, but she did. "I remember to do something, take the rest of the noon free."_

_Saito, Hiro & Yuki: "Hai!"_

_With that said the group disappeared in a cloud of smoke, moment that Hinata took to follow the paper bird. It leads her to the limits of the village. There she saw two persons with red-clouded capes. She started at them with wide eyes, "Kami…Konan?"_

Those words really shocked Saito and the others, she knows those Akatsuki members?! But the biggest shock was provided by Tsunade, "Impossible! Jiraya killed Pein weeks before Orochimaru was killed!"

But then they remained silent as the image continued in front of them.

"_Hinata, we are here because of Itachi." Says Konan on her neutral tone; but the young kunoichi's eyes narrowed by those words. "Then tell Itachi to come after me when he is healed and willing to speak up."_

_Konan: "Hinata…"_

"_This is incredible," stated the dark haired ninja, "first it was Kisame and now you two? And he is the one who decided his brother's vengeance over me--"_

"_He is dead." interrupts Pein, tired to listen to her unnatural rambling. This clearly shut her up, eyes wide not understanding the meaning of those words. In fact, she was hoping to have heard right. She hoped to think that Itachi was badly hurt or that he was 'distant' [like Kisame said the last time that they fought] but…_

_Hinata: "…What?"_

"_He is dead, Hinata." Clarifies Konan while steps towards the shocked ninja. Hinata fell on her knees still shocked of the news. Her teacher, friend, and ex-fiancée, was dead. "How…"_

_Konan: "…"_

"_How it happened?!" threats Hinata not caring who was in front her. "He is Uchiha Itachi! He is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan! The Mangekyo Sharingan user!"_

"_It was his brother. Uchiha Sasuke killed him when you left him." responds Pein, watching her expressions change due to the emotional rollercoaster. "And right now, he is coming back to Konoha to be received as a hero." _

_And that seemed to detonate what remained of her. _

_Standing up abruptly, she walks past the two Akatsuki members. "Where are you going?" Wonders Pein. "I'm going to make sure that he won't make it here."_

_Konan: "He is not coming alone."_

"_I'll kill those who will dare to interfere. No one will reach the Konoha gates." She responds while she is ready to leave, only to be stopped by Pein's words. _

_Pein: "Don't be such a hypocrite." _

_She stops at a middle step and looks back at the two Akatsuki members, "What are you talking about?"asks the dark haired kunoichi, she won't let Pein to talk to her like that, she has enough with the council to give her that treatment. "You want to kill them no because of Itachi? And what about when the others were killed?"_

_Then her eyes opened wide, she looked pretty impressed. "The others? Someone else died?" and then Konan realized the situation, "Hinata…do you know that the rest of the member were killed by your comrades?" _

_That question felt like lighting going through her. Then like flash the faces of those shinobis ran in front of her; Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame…Itachi._

"_Maybe it's because you lead the ANBU, news about jounin activities are not your concern." Realizes the blue haired shinobi, "But right now, the ones left are Kami and Me. There's also a new member called Tobi, but still--"_

"_Who did it?"_

"…_?"_

"_Give me names, Angel-sama." Pleas Hinata while clenching her fists, Akatsuki members were killed and were never informed? Why? "What's the use?" asks Pein, taking this moment to take things on his favor. "You changed us for those three ninjas. You started to fade away from us and Itachi. That's why you are an hypocrite, we were your family for years. We were there when the Third died and the council called you demon. And I bet that those people had never seen you in your darkest moment...like we did."_

_In Hinata's ran short memories of when she loosed control and the dark chakra took over her body a couple of times, making her to commit the most horrible assassinations. In those two times she was helped by the Akatsuki without anything in trade. _

_And it was true, Team Zero has never seen her lose control like that. Would they ever accept her if they have seen her like that?_

"_Let me avenge them, Kami-sama. I want to be the tool of their payback!" screams Hinata, crows leaving the trees nearby making the sky to darken around them. _

_Pein: "And you'll be that tool Hinata…by completing what Orochimaru failed."_

_Then she frowned when she realizes what he means by that. "Kami--"_

"_He was never going to make it because he wasn't blessed to do like you." Says Pein using her anger for Itachi's death in his favor. "Think about it, with all the power right now, you had failed to protect those who you cared for. This is the least that you can do for them."_

_Then she looks down, remembering how she couldn't help the Third against Orochimaru, and failed to persuade Itachi to stop looking for Sasuke. It was true, with all her talents she failed to prevent confrontations between Akatsuki and the Leaf. She sold her loyalty to one side. _

_Pein: "Hinata. You have to return the Akatsuki back to life, promise it." _

_Those were the magic words, he was aware that she can't back a promise. As an A-1 class ninja that's something to take lightly like any other person. Taking down a promise will only lead to disaster. _

_Hinata: "I swear."_

"_And remember this Hinata." Says the Akatsuki leader while leaves Konoha. "We are born with a mission, maybe you finally found yours."_

End of Time Recalling No Jutsu

"_After that, he made me promise to not kill Sasuke…unless it was inevitable."_ Tsunade kept reading the letter._ "And to make things worse, it took advantage of my missions to fulfill this promise--"_then she stops abruptly, had she read right? Did she read Hinata admitting using her missions for personal gain?

Looking of how the disappeared kunoichi's teammates looked surprised by this confession, it meant that they didn't know anything about it, so she kept reading. "_I copied the jutsu that I've used at Gaara in Suna [Chapter ___]. I took books about the human transmutation while dealing with the military [Chapter ___]. I copied Orochimaru's researches when I was sent to destroy them with Brandon Heat [Chapter ___]. And Dr. Tokioka gave me his researches about bringing people back to life [Chapter ___]._" After that was read, the room went completely silent. The shock to know that she had been plotting to do it all this time…

Tsunade: "What's the meaning of this…?"

Saito: "Do you think that I know? I have no idea of what the fuck she is talking about there."

"The missions," says suddenly Sasuke, remembering that he was indeed in those places with her as well. How he didn't noticed those details. "She returned Shukaku to Gaara when we went to Suna. When we went to destroy Orochimaru's labs, she was ahead of us and did it without giving us a change to check the whole place. I was also there when we went by the military's request; they mentioned something about human alchemy." By this he remained quiet, everything seemed like small puzzle pieces to complete that forbidden jutsu. "She…she took things from those missions to make this happen? Why?"

"_I was watched by the Akatsuki whenever I left the village. I even received visits from them, more than I used to have before; until the day that I created the jutsu for that purpose. But I delayed it for weeks because my relationship with Sasuke changed drastically. But I was ignorant about what was happening when I finally created the jutsu. I never tried it before, but it was enough for me to start feeling the consequences of not completing a promise."_

Then Tsunade looks up at the rest in the room, "If no one knows what she is talking about…"

"There's something about the A-1 class ninjas, and is that they can't break promises." Explains Hiro while pieces started to form the whole panorama. "If they try to take back that promise, they start to either lose their minds, the dark chakra starts to surface, and so on…"

Yuki: "And since Itachi died, she almost lost it twice."

Tsunade: "And when you were planning to tell me?! I'm the Hokage!"

"The council would have decided to either chain her or kill her. And sadly, we rather try to help her and everything." Says Ayaka, who decided to speak up to defend the cause. "But we never thought that something like this was happening, she never tells a soul to anyone."

"_That's why I left like that a year ago. Because to complete that jutsu required sacrifices, and the least that I could do was to take missing nin as those sacrifices." _The letter said._ "I didn't know that I was pregnant until three weeks later, then I understood that things will be too complicated. I had to rush everything and perform it before I start showing it. I risked a lot that night to try the jutsu, but sadly it succeeded. Those ten missing nin that I took down brought back to life the defeated member of Akatsuki."_

"_After completing the justu I left the place without knowing if it had succeeded and started to travel through the Five Nations as a hired bodyguard. I had to take huge risks to make my pregnancy safe and healthy, knowing that if they found me in this condition, the future of my child would be worst than mine. Luckily, until now they never suspected of why I ran away after completing the jutsu. But knowing Kami, his plans will move on the moment that they found me and reunite me with the rest of the organization."_

"_Those plans are to attack Konoha seven days after I re-join them, take control of the Fire Country and the nine-tails."_

The words in that letter took Sasuke into a whole new level. "Hinata…"

"_That's why I made this letter, to warn Konoha in case that I am not able to stop them. And to make my teammates, daughter, and husband innocent for my sins, they didn't know what was happening."_

"_I used the Kazekage's trust on a jutsu and used in my favor. I betrayed my bond with Brandon and upcoming death to do what I needed. I risked Konoha's agreement with the military to learn the secrets of alchemy. I'm right now the Fire Country's worst enemy."_

And it was indeed, her way to make a sacrifice.

Leaving the scroll over the table, Tsunade didn't let the others to speak. "Under any other circumstance, this will be enough to decapitate Hinata as soon as we resolve the Akatsuki situation. She can come here tomorrow with their heads in her hands and still send her to a death sentence."

Saito: "Tsunade--"

"I think that you should remain quiet, Seijuro Saito. I think that this village had enough with you protecting Orochimaru's reasons to do what he did. So you'll hear my decision and follow my words until the end. That is if you still want to have that Leaf headband in you." With that the samurai remained quiet because she was right, Hinata had gone too far. Even if she tried to prevent the attack towards the village, council had all the right to get rid of her.

"I had the chance to see what she is capable of. I even had the chance to read most of the Third Hokage's memories concerning her. She had done things for Konoha that even I would decline to do. And sadly, we are partly responsible for what she is today..." With those words Sasuke clenched his fists, if Tsunade decides to turn her back to Hinata and to go along with the council; things will get too dangerous for him and Madara.

Tsunade: "…that's why we need to be prepared to rescue her from the Akatsuki. I have to give her the same treatment that I gave Sasuke when he was brought back three years ago."

Those words left everyone speechless, it seems that the Sannin finally settle down with the ANBU captain's way.

Tsunade: "Shizune!"

Shizune: "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade: "Bring me Shikamaru and Kakashi! We'll need extra head to make this work perfectly…and everything related to this scroll will remain between us, understood?"

* * *

Hiro is jumping around the roofs of Konoha for no particular reason. He and Shikamaru prepared all the odds that could happen in three days. The shelters are well prepared and the activities in the village continued as normal as possible in case that there's a spy to contact the Akatsuki.

But the red haired ninja stopped on his tracks when he saw something on a well-known roof. Sasuke sat there looking up at the darkening horizon. But still it was getting dark and it seemed that it was going to be a night full of stars, making it look less dark and lonely. Hiro was a little surprised to see that he wasn't with Madara-chan, although outside was a little cold and maybe as a good father he preferred to have her sleeping in her warm bed. Sitting beside him without asking first, he notices that the birds started to fly towards the sun, making his mind to reflect about the beauties of this world.

"I can't believe…the things that happened in such a short period." Says Hiro while Sasuke seems to ignore him, "And I still can't believe that unlike last time, you didn't seem angry or depressed for what we found out about Hinata and…Itachi's return."

A comfortable silence was formed between both ninjas.

"She didn't want to stay in Konoha in order to keep the Akatsuki away from here. Now I understand her nervous wreck when I confront her that day." Responds Sasuke while leans back to look up at the sky a little better. "It was palpable her need to tell me her reasons, but I was too focused to make her stay with me that I never saw it coming."

"But that's on the past, now we have to focus on get as soon as we take down the Akatsuki. We must have the faith that everything will be okay and that we'll be able to live in a world out of fear of enemies like them." Says Hiro while last birds disappeared with the last sun rays.

"We are shinobi; we can't expect to see that kind of things happen in a day." Responds Sasuke, he always felt a different aura on Hiroshi Nakano, like he had something in common with him. It sometimes looked like the shadows molded with him, instead of him being molded by darkness. But different from the Uchiha, Hiro seemed to feel familiar with the dark side, and it doesn't get into his humanity. "Kinomoto Kaede asked me once about my faith, and I want to think that it was faith that brought Hinata back. But then I realize that it's more than that. I need to know…if my faith will be enough to keep my only daughter safe and guarantee that she'll grow up with her mother."

"Faith is the light that guides you through the darkness." Says the red haired ANBU while he puts his mask back and prepares to leave. Until now Sasuke didn't notice his mask, and he realizes that it's indeed a wolf mask. And it's odd when you can imagine such thing on an Inuzuka, not on someone like Hiro. "If it wasn't for my faith for a better tomorrow, I wouldn't have left the Sound Village. If it wasn't for that light called faith I would have been consumed by my own power. And without faith I would have never met someone like Ayaka. I think that no woman would like to make a family with someone like me."

Sasuke: "And why is that?"

Hiro: "Let's just say…that I might cause more fear than anything else. I'll always be surrounded by the dark after all."

With that, the dark haired ninja looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Then you forgot something important about faith then, Hiro." With those words, the red haired ANBU looks back at him surprised. Sasuke really has taken things on an unexpected way. "And what I forgot about faith?"

Sasuke: "That's simple; _fear ends where faith begins_."

* * *

Three days later…

On the limits of the village, a group of red/black caped ninja stood on one of the many cliffs that gave a vast view of Konoha. One of them being the leader, stood in front of all of them. "This is it, you know what to do."

Everyone: "Hai."

Leader: "Take down the least people as possible. I want to make them part of our army, so just preserve those that you think are worth to have around."

Everyone: "Hai"

Leader: "Except for those assigned to their special positions, go and take down Konoha."

Then most of the caped shadows behind him disappeared, leaving three with him. Looking at two of them his face softens a little. "I'll send you with Tobi just to be sure that everything will go as planned. Remember that Konan will be around in case that there's something to communicate with the others."

"Hai" says one of the shadows and disappears, leaving the one named Tobi looking at the leader. "Be sure to take the nine-tails Pein. This will not be completed without it." And the shadow disappears.

Pein: "Hai…I know."

Ten seconds later…

**KA-BOOM!**

A large cloud of dirt covered a section of Konoha. The screams of the people seeing the explosion echoed through the whole village. But as soon as they started to run, another explosion hit the city.

**KA-BOOM!**

"Ha! And Sasori-sama said that my art is dumb! Look at this precious!" screams Deidara while riding his clay bird. "Here I am Konoha shinobi, let me give your last gift in this world! The gift of my art!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shikamaru and Ino started to help the civilians and to guide them to the safety routes. Asuma was with them looking for the wounded under the ruined buildings. But sadly they weren't that strong to lift some of the fallen walls. They need the strength that its characterized by the Akimichi clan.

Asuma: "Damn! Where the hell is Chouij!"

Shikamaru: "I don't know! He was with Ino minutes ago! Where is he!?"

Ino ignored them while she healed a kid that couldn't walk at the moment. But while the blue chakra on her hands was making miracles, her thoughts were of what happened before the first explosion…

**Flashback:**

_Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino were waiting for Asuma to take their positions. Meanwhile, the blonde teenager was looking at her big-boned boyfriend. For the last three days he has been acting tense, not even going out for that period of time. And for the first time in her life, Ino feared that Chouji wanted to break up. She is a girl that anyone would think that is the kind to break guy's hearts, but in reality she fell so hard with the Akimichi guy that she'll die if he decides to break up with her._

"_Ino," says Chouji, getting her attention and taking the opportunity that Shikamaru went inside of Asuma's home to hurry him up. The blue eyed girl had her arms in front of her chest; it was her best attempt to hide her nervous wreck. Chouji had been acting rarely lately, and she feared this to come. "I have something to tell you."_

"_You'd been acting rare Chouji; I don't know what's going on." Says the kunoichi, holding back her attempts to cry. He won't be that baka to break up before a battle, doesn't he?! "Is just, I don't know if I should tell you now or when it's over--"_

"_What would be difference?! Tell me what will make it different between doing it now or later--?!"_

_But she looked at him shocked when he held one of her hands delicately and placed a small black box on it. "I-Its not as beautiful as you are…b-but you can see it as a engagement ring!" says Chouji blushing like a tomato. "Please think about it Ino-chan…and if you don't like the ring…I-I'll do my best to get one that you'll like to use…"_

_And without waiting for her answer, he disappeared. _

_Leaning against of the nearest wall, the blonde kunoichi started at the small blue stone on a white gold ring. But she wasn't trembling because of the ring; it was due to the fact that she doesn't know what to answer to his proposal…_

**End of flashback**

"_Chouji, you baka--" _thinks Ino when she suddenly jumps back when she felt a terrifying presence. What was oddly enough was that the last time that she felt something so dark and malevolent was…

"Yeah! This is what I call a gift from Jashin-sama himself!"

Team InoShika-minus Cho can identify that sinister voice anywhere…only Hidan would mention his death deity so freely.

Suddenly Asuma's team stopped what they were doing and urged to the civilians around them to leave as soon as possible. While the innocent people ran away from the scene; Shikamaru focused his attention to look at his surroundings, any sign of any allies that can come and aid them with the enemy in front of them will be very helpful. To his surprise, he hadn't felt anyone yet.

Hidan: "Uh, uh. Don't try to find your comrades. They will be killed by Deidara's bombs or by us."

It was Asuma's mouth for fall open to what he was seeing. "It…it can't be…we--!"

"I have to say that we were careless the last time." Says HidaN while notices that one of them is missing. "But luckily someone though of bringing us back to fix that. It was something destined to happen! I'll get my vengeance…even before Kakuzu!"

"Damn it." Whispered Shikamaru, with the threat of Deidara flying over Konoha and the crazy religious mercenary in front of him, it was going to be more difficult than last time. Suddenly, his gaze turned to Ino, who had her defense stance watching the Akatsuki closely.

Shikamaru: "Ino, go and get Chouji."

"What?! Are you insane?!" screams the blonde kunoichi, doesn't he remember that they needed to work together last time to take down this guy?! "We need Chouji, and he will never forgive me if something happens to you in this battle. Go."

Still uncertain to leave her teammate and sensei to fight alone against such strong enemy, Ino obeyed. If Asuma didn't say a word, it meant that he agreed to Shika's decision. But she silently prayed that she will find her boyfriend and make it back in time.

* * *

"Watch the status of the fights Zetsu, the faster they fulfill their duties the faster we can start planning the next step." Commands Pein while stands at the top of one of the destroyed buildings. Konan hadn't left his side yet, waiting for further instructions. When the plant-looking Akatsuki disappeared, he turned to his paper flower partner. "Go and locate the nine tails, I'll do the same."

Konan: "Hai…"

But while she disappeared in a storm of small pieces of paper, the Akatsuki leader had to leave the place he was standing already to avoid being hit. Looking up from the cloud of dust, he saw the white hair and sandals that were signature look of Jiraya.

Jiraya: "I see that what I heard it's true, you are still alive Nagato."

Pein: "And I see that you still want to die on your own student's hands, sensei--"

But suddenly Pein jumped back to avoid the force that cut the concrete walls in half in a clean cut. "Different from the idiot here…I don't fucking care if you are still alive, I'll make sure that you won't leave like that today." From the dust from men managed to see a calmed/raged Seijuro Saito with his sword up and pointing at Pein.

Jiraya: "Step aside Saito; this is not the time for your sadistic killings."

"This bastard and his minions took Hinata, do you think that I won't come here and make him talk?" says the samurai while he moves into a fighting pose. "I don't care if they call you Kami…I'll turn you into a mortal."

"Seijuro Saito…the man of the million corpses. Also known as the last samurai and Orochimaru's confident." Says Pein while he looks at the samurai and Jiraya. "If I kill the both of you now…the other countries will tremble under the new order faster than expected."

Saito: "He may don't look like that…but Jiraya is not someone to underestimate."

Jiraya: "If you expected any flattering from me Saito…just fuck it."

Saito: "I know…this is for our future..."

And with that Pein charges at them, making hand seals that were too fast for the two of them.

Saito: [thinking] _"And to save Hinata..."_

This may come out with a tragic end…

* * *

"Geez, I just turn around for a second and Itachi is already gone. Oh well," says Kisame while swings his sword against Iruka. The jounin just interfered with the Akatsuki's diversion towards a group of genin who were also part of his class. "Can you stay still so I can kill you already? You are worst than a roach."

"Don't underestimate me! Just tell me what you did to Hinata so you can have a less tortuous punishment." Replies the teacher while fails to doge Kisame's sword, hurting his right arm muscle badly.

"Punish me? I want to see someone as weak as you trying to take me down." Says the blue-skin ninja and with another swing takes Iruka to the ground. The brown-haired teacher falls to the ground groaning in pain, noticing that this time it was his left leg that was wounded; he can't move it right now.

"Iruka-sensei!" screams the genin group, who in their last resort [and because they were already out or weapons], started to throw rocks to Kisame, making him angrier by the second. And just when he was about to move past the jounin teacher to get them, Iruka stabs his foot with a kunai.

Kisame: "Fuck!"

Iruka: "It's my duty as jounin teacher to protect my students, even if it costs my life!"

"Let me guess," hisses Kisame while he takes out the kunai from his foot. "This is your way of the ninja. How emotional…"

Iruka: "Everybody run--!"

"Flashy Entrance!"

Then, the Akatsuki ninja is kicked away from Iruka and the kids, and suddenly the teacher manages to see two pairs of feet standing in front of him.

"Sorry that we were late, Gai and I got lost in the roads of destruction…and knowing what to do first." Says Kakashi while this comrade [and self-titled rival]; stood in fighting pose watching Kisame stand up like nothing happened. "Look what we got here; the idiot that somehow managed to kill me and Hatake Kakashi." Then his amusement turned into insanity. "This is what I call jackpot! Look what are you missing Itachi!"

Kakashi: "Itachi must be after Sasuke."

Gai: "Then we should use all our youthful strength to defeat fish-head and then help Sasuke-kun! Ready Kakashi?!"

Kakashi: "… [Sights]"

* * *

His arms darted towards the target, falling to catch his enemy. Making a series of hand seals, he creates a fire ball and throws at the fighter in front of him, but fails when the target dodges it with grace. And as to mark the status to the fight, said fighter manages to but some strings from his hands using his sword.

Kakuzu has fought many enemies in his life; he even had the chance to die in hands of Hatake Kakashi and his famous Chidori. But he was one of the most powerful ninjas in Akatsuki, and feared by those against the organization thinking that he and his teammate Hidan were immortals. Immortality was not something existent in his mind, is making the others think like that was his most precious weapon.

But right now is getting useless, because he was facing someone who is at Konoha's side, but he never saw such ninja before.

"I don't have to deal with ningen like you right now. There are more dangerous things moving around this village that will also kill you if we don't stop them." Says Kakuzu's rival while stops one of the Akatsuki's attacks using his sword with ease.

"You called me human, so it means that you are not from a special clan or anything." Replies the man while pulls back his hands and is surrounded by his four elemental 'bodies'. "Being so pale and white haired doesn't make you belong to any known clan. And besides, I don't think that there's any clan where the members have wings to fly."

"My name is Assaroth, a demon that kills demons." Replies the white-haired demon while he raises his sword. "So I'll ask you one more time before the darkness ends with Konoha, where's Hinata."

"Demons, huh?" says the ninja not believing his words. "I don't know or care why she is related to whatever you are talking about." Says Kakuzu; while one of his water 'body' prepares to attack. "But since you got in my way and you seem to be very strong, I'm interested to get you for my collection."

Assaroth: "I'm here to help Hinata and to protect the innocents from beings like you. I'm here on my own will."

Kakuzu: "Do you think that I care? I'll kill you anyway."

And with that Kakuzu's bodies jumped at Assaroth, the same moment that the demon slayer felt the presence of the one he was looking for from a far distance. _'Hinata…!'_

_

* * *

_"They started at sunset; soon the night will make the battle even harder. They have planned this too well." Says Sasuke while the civilians are taken to the Hokage Mountain, since the place was used for evacuations and people believed that the faces of past Hokages will protect them from death and destruction. He was helping with Naruto and Sakura to make sure that the wounded due the explosions were treated and that the rest were put safe and aware of the situation.

Watching baby Madara being held by her 'grandma Mika', the raven haired ninja stood beside Mika, Tomoyo, and Ayaka to look down at the valley. "Do you think that they are fighting the Akatsuki already?" wonders the blonde Kinomoto, she didn't wanted to sound anxious, but this time it was for real.

"Do you think that Yuki will miss an opportunity to be violent for a cause? Of course he will…" started to say the last Uchiha until he saw something from that distance. It's not that he had super vision or something…but he noticed that on top of one of the tallest buildings was a member of the terrorist organization staring directly at their direction.

"Oh Kami, I think he saw us…" says Ayaka, until she notices the dark aura around Sasuke, "Sasuke, is he…?"

Sasuke: "Uchiha Itachi."

And in a blink they saw the young man run after his brother, but what made Mika go into panic was that Itachi was guiding Sasuke to the woods, outside of the village.

* * *

Mika: "No, this means…!"

* * *

When they were so far that Deidara's bombs won't interrupt their fight, both Uchiha brothers stopped and stared each other. Although there was silence between them, the screams and explosion noises surrounded their environment. Letting out a malicious smirk, Itachi was the first to speak. "I think that you want to know where MY STUDENT is, right?" But then his smirk fell when he noticed Sasuke's calm face, and then he saw him smirk. "You mean that I want to ask where MY WIFE is."

* * *

Tomoyo: "Mika-chan! What's wrong?!"

* * *

Then the eldest brother's hands were clenched on his sides, anger slowly surfacing his usual controlled features. Then he felt like something hit him, and although he didn't mean to say it out loud, Sasuke managed to listen what escaped from Itachi's lips.

Itachi: "So…that ring…"

And without anymore words, both brothers started to battle.

* * *

Mika: "Itachi is taking Sasuke away from the village…it means that Hinata is here!"

* * *

Tsunade was forced to stay on her office, although is not the safest place to be at the moment. She wanted to go out and help as many as possible, but the ANBU was gathering as many information as possible to then take her out and start helping the wounded.

Shizune had to leave for a moment make everything ready, but Tsunade felt irritated and unease. She is the leader of Konoha and here she was, guarded like she was more precious than the shinobi fighting out there. This was one of the reasons that she refused to be Hokage years ago, because she couldn't be there like when she used to be just one of the Sannin.

_Eins...zwei...drei...vier...fünf..._

But in the silent Hokage office, she started to hear two pairs of steps going towards her. But what was odd was that they sounded paused, not like the frantic way that the ANBU or Shizune would come to when they came at her with updates.

_Sechs...sieben..._

A calm yet collected voice was heard from the halls outside the office. Tsunade had never heard such words/language before, but what got her ready to fight was the closeness of the voice at her door.

_Acht...neun...Aus_

**Ka-Boom!**

An explosion from the inside destroyed the office, forcing Tsunade to jump at the ground. With pieces of wood and glass shards falling around her, she guarded just in case that she got hurt before facing the enemy. And up there, where the office used to be, two shadows appeared and looked down at her. With a fast movement that she couldn't see, they were now facing her at a six-foot distance.

The blonde leader opened her eyes wide, shocked to see who the attackers were.

One was a masked Akatsuki with only one visible eye. Black spiky hair outstanding over the mask; and looking dumb scratching the back of his head. "We are here to get the Hokage, just as Leader-sama requested." but what worried more Tsunade wasn't Tobi, but the one beside him. Finally finding the words to say, Tsunade blurted them out to get out of the shock. "Hinata?!"

Black eyes narrowed at her innocently, tilting her head to a side to understand what was happening. "You know me?"

Then it hit it on the Hokage's head, there's only one conclusion to come when such question was made in such odd/dangerous time.

Hinata was here, she was still alive…

But she was being brain-washed.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time since I wished to come to this point of the story. I was even thinking to skip like twenty chapters to get here, but thank Kami that I didn't. If not, I wouldn't have good sources to make the upcoming events flow like I wanted. And before you start reviewing…I'll get it clear.

Yes, Hinata has black eyes now. Notice that on the past two chapters they were brown. And also you'll see the reason for this.

What Hinata was saying before reaching for Tsunade [Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, Sechs, sieben, acht, neun, Aus] it's from Rammstein's "Sonne" song...it's the countdown in German.

Alle warten auf das Licht  
F rchtet euch f rchtet euch nicht


	88. Chapter 88

A/N: I won't say any excuses for my almost 1 year hiatus. As I grow older more responsibilities come at hand, so there's nothing I can do in that case. I'm still impressed the amount of PM's asking me to not give up on this story...and new people adding it to favorites. And I have to say THANK YOU for that.

Part of me was frustrated because when I'm not working I'm thinking and typing this story...and sadly all the stuff that I wrote made me insecure what to do with some characters. After all this will be a way for me to reach a very important part of this story.

For this being war, all the things happening in this chapter are suposed to happen at the same time, sorry if the scene change confuses you somehow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or either of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters. I have evil grammar and mean spelling.

**Vegetapr69's disclaimer:** Names, characters, places and, incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. But I own some of the original characters of this story, so if you want to use any of them…at least let me know and not wait until I see it posted on the web.

* * *

**Chapter 84 [AN: don't mind the chapter number's it's for my record to know where I am]**

Tsunade was too shocked to notice how the bombs that Deidara was throwing from the air were getting closer to them and destroying the village.

From all the unexpected scenarios that would happen during the invasion, it never come the possibility to face Hinata on the enemy's side. But in this case, it seems that she is not aware of that either.

"Tobi-san, how come that she knows my name?" asks Hinata while said Akatsuki stands beside her like it was nothing wrong. "And she is acting like-"

"Of course you are famous Hinata!" says the one-eyed masked Akatsuki, "After all, you are Itachi-san's student and future wife! Everyone knows Itachi-!"

"Don't you remember me?" screams Tsunade, realizing that they made Hinata believe that she was always on the organization. "It's me Tsunade, and there are a lot of people here worried about you! They-"

"Then why we were ordered to take her to Kami-sama?" asks Tobi in an attempt to keep Hinata on his side. "Believe in Tobi Hinata-san, if you ever known her, you would have remembered."

"I see," says Hinata before she raises her hands to start her hand-seals. But then the Hokage stood up with one last attempt to avoid the almost inevitable fight. "Does the name Seijuro Saito sound familiar to you? Or Kinomoto Yuki and Nakano Hiro? Don't you remember them?"

Then she stopped her hand seals, looking lost in though. Those names, why those names started to roll over and over on her mind like she used to call them a lot before? They felt like she can call them in need, which she can use them to fell powerful, that they mean something more like a mere bond. But isn't the Akatsuki her only family, as Pein-sama said?

But her thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade jumps back to prevent Tobi's hit. Angry and frustrated for what was happening, she runs and manages to pick a huge rock and throw it where the masked ninja was made him jump towards the closest building. "Damn it! Don't you see that I'm trying to make her remember?"

Tobi: "Stop making Hinata-san feel weird! Tobi doesn't like it!"

"It feels…foreign to me." Says Hinata while looks down thinking, "But still…I don't know…" but then the Hokage tried to throw her remaining card,

Tsunade: "What about SAS-?"

But she couldn't say anything else because Tobi managed to take her by the ankles and push her down to the foundations under her feet. The persistence of the Hokage to talk to her instead of fighting and Tobi-san's efforts to shut her off made Hinata raise an eyebrow. "But why she is so persistent…?" but she couldn't continue because she noticed that the building where they found the Hokage is about to collapse. They made it to look inside and see that some ninjas were still there, including Shizune.

Tsunade: "Shizune! Get out of there!"

But then a piece of the building started to fall to where the Hokage's assistant was but before Tsunade could move…

'_WIND FIST!'_

A huge impact of wind pushed the falling pieces up and away from where they could hurt anyone, saving Shizune, Ibiki, council members, and other ninjas standing there. But what shocked them the most was who saved them. But Tsunade wasn't, she looked more moved and happy to see that it was Hinata [using the Akatsuki coat] the one who saved them.

"I…I did it on my own…I didn't even though about it…" stammered Hinata while she looked at what she did. She didn't know that she could something like this, even less with that force. She felt this inner voice that told her that it was the right thing, but what now?

The blonde Kage took the opportunity to escape from Tobi's hold and walk towards Hinata, "Shizune, take everyone to a safe place, I'll deal with this."

Shizune: "But Tsunade-sama-!"

Tsunade: "I'm the Hokage, I can't let one of my ninjas fall into the enemy's hands!"

Hinata: [whispering] "Your…ninja?"

* * *

"You can't beat me Jiraya; this is the case of when the student surpasses the teacher." Says Pein while summons his chameleon summon. Jiraya already summoned Gamma and was having a difficult time. Saito looked at how far the fight has gone and clenched his teeth, _'Should I do it? Is this a moment to make it…happen?' _though the samurai while he looks at his katana. The sword had engraved a cobra snake with a crown.

Jiraya: "Even if I die fighting someone that I cared so deeply I'll do it! It's my way of the ninja!"

Pein: "Knowing that your death is today and you insist to make it happen? Ridiculous…"

"OKAY, I HATE TO BE IGNORED IN THIS FIGHT!" screams Saito standing between the two giant animals. "DO YOU THINK THAT BRINGING THOSE OVER-FEEDED PETS HERE WILL TAKE ME FROM IT?" and with that the dark haired samurai makes for the first time in his life a simple combination of hand seals. "You are fucking wrong." [Thinking] _'Mika is __**so**__ going to kill me after this…'_

Then the three shinobi looked at the direction of where Saito's home is and they see it blow up, literally.

Out of the HIUGE cloud of smoke, they started to hear a loud hiss. Then they started to notice a crown outstanding from the cloud of dust.

"_In reward for your constant offerings, I'll aid you….Seijuro Saito…"_

Jiraya: "What the hell?"

Pein: "…!"

Out of the commotion comes out a giant cobra snake. And when it's said **giant**…we are talking about something even bigger than Orochimaru's Mamba, and by the sound of the voice it seemed female. On the top of her head was a crown made of human bones.

Jiraya: "Queen Cobra? You had under your house **QUEEN COBRA**? Are you insane?"

Saito: "It was Orochimaru's gift before leaving Konoha, what can I say!"

From the distance, the Konoha civilians screamed in both awe and horror when they saw the giant cobra snake as the third summon on the battle. The mere memory of Orochimaru attacking the village with a three-headed snake years ago came fresh into their minds.

"I think I've heard about it," says Ayaka as the rest of the civilians looked amazed at the new twist of the battle. "It's a summon that only appears when the one who calls it killed a certain amount of people…wait a minute!" then she turns to Mika. "Does his sword have a snake on it?"

"It was Orochimaru's gift to him years ago…" hisses Mika angrily. Saito had a GIANT snake on their basement all this time? That's why he had it closed to everyone? "And he better beat that Akatsuki with it or I'll make him rebuild our home…piece by piece."

"The only thing that matters here is that summons," says the psychologist, "That is Queen Cobra, and she only responds to those who had offered her sacrifices constantly. Maybe Saito didn't know that by killing with that katana over the years had been seen as offerings."

Mika: "But…Orochimaru gave it to him as a gift. He said that it was to protect us."

Then they focused on any surprises on the battlefield, until a giant sequoia appeared in the middle of the village.

Tomoyo: "Yuki…!"

"Don't be stressed Tomoyo-san, I believe that he is okay." Says suddenly Juugo as he held baby Madara [she was still asleep] by the way that the three women didn't move from their spots, he started to feel their next move and wanted to prevent it.

"Yuki…I'm coming." And with that the blonde woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then the orange haired man looked at the doctor and them psychologist, who instead of being panicked by their friend's action, they smiled.

Ayaka: "I guess…it can't be helped."

Mika: "Yeah, we are part of the Zero Women after all."

And with that they gave Juugo a confident smile and the quiet man understood; they trusted him their children, part of Konoha's future.

* * *

"The fact that I disguise as a plant doesn't mean anything, baka." Says Zetsu's dark side while avoids the needles darting his way.

"Just leave the fucking village and fucking bring Hinata back. Then MAYBE I'll let ONE of you live!" screams Yuki in an attempt to hit the Akatsuki. But said rogue shinobi catches the blonde's fists and starts to absorb his chakra a little too fast. Then the blonde ANBU grounded his feet on the earth, but rapidly the caped ninja noticed why.

Zetsu: "So that's why you have so much chakra, you get it from nature."

Yuki: "Feh, what made you think such shit?"

But he couldn't respond because he felt leaves surrounding him to suffocation. It took Zetsu a second to realize the truth: Kinomoto Yuki doesn't need any hand seals, just any contact with nature.

"If you think that it will defeat us you're wrong-!" but suddenly Yuki releases them making Zetsu fall hard on his butt.

Zetsu: "What the-?"

"No…it can't be!" and with that the blonde ANBU runs towards where it used to be the Hokage tower. If what he just felt was real…it means that the Akatsuki threat can go to second priority right now.

Because **THEY** were back and looking for someone…

And that can be either Sasuke or Hinata.

* * *

"This is awesome! By the end of the day this destruction will be one of my greatest masterpieces!" screams Deidara and lets another bomb down. The clouds of dirt and the destruction of the buildings caused confusion and despair everywhere "And no one can stop me from up here, Hn! I'm-!"

Suddenly his giant clay bird turns stiff, causing the blonde Akatsuki to crash directly to a pile of foundations. Trying to stand up, the rogue shinobi groans in pain and anger. "Fuck, who dared to interrupt my work of art!" then he looks ahead of him and sees a pair of huge white haired paws with equally large claws. Finally looking up, he sees Byako with his light blue eyes still glowing.

Byako: "Roar…GRR…" [That thing…took a lot of chakra to take down…]

"So it was YOU!" screams Deidara as he stands up. "I don't know how you did it you oversized pussy-cat, but I'll make you pay, un!"

Byako: "Growl…?" [Oversized what…?]

"Just remember this neko-baka!" Screams Deidara, a ball of clay coming out from one if his hands and forming a series of hand seals, "My ART is bang!" But as soon as he was about to activate whatever it was, someone hits him from behind.

?"They say that is not honorable to attack someone's back, but I shouldn't care right? I'm a demon after all; I'm supposed to not have honor."

Byako: "Roar!" [Toya!]

"Go and get Sasuke, Byako." Says the incubus demon as he stands between Byako and Deidara. "Hinata is in the village, and I know that you felt the bigger 'problems' around us as well." Hesitating for a second, the white tiger looks at the demon's eyes, shocked to see Toya's determination. And that's something that you can't see in the demon's eyes too often, for not saying never. Following that resolve, the white tiger leaves the scene not before jumping and grabbing a Vortion's leg and throwing it away from a Konoha jounin that was fighting it.

The demons are already here.

* * *

"It seems that there's one way to get rid of the meaningless enemies." Says Pein while makes a series of hand seals. Jiraya, feeling the high concentration of chakra, went towards Saito. "Get out of here! He'll-!"

Saito: "I'm not stepping back until he tells me where is Hinata!"

From a long distance, Konan noticed what the Akatsuki leader was doing. "No…it will take all your chakra…!"

But it was too late…

Jiraya: "Saito-!"

Pein: "**SHINRA TENSEI**"

* * *

Itachi's attacks were completely vicious, Sasuke noticed. It was like all that his elder brother wanted was to rip hi in shreds; when it was supposed to be him the one thinking like that. After all, it was Itachi who took Hinata.

Why was Itachi so mad again? Oh yeah…the wedding ring.

While the youngest Uchiha barely managed to dodge another kick, he decided that it was time to know what matters. "Where is Hinata…?"

That caused Itachi's Sharingan turning into Mangekyo, "**My student's** whereabouts are not your concern!" And Sasuke's eyes as well.

Sasuke: "Of course it does. She's **MY WIFE**!"

"She was supposed to be mine!" screamed the oldest Uchiha while made a series of hand seals. "I molded her into my perfection! I dragged her away from bonds so she'll only follow me! But she never managed to see me as a man!" screamed Itachi while fire came out of his mouth. Sasuke responded with the same technique, the woods around them falling victims of the Uchiha power.

Itachi: "I promised myself to make her love me not matter the horrors I committed. That she'll depend on me forever because no one else deserved her-!"

Sasuke: "Wind fist…!"

Then the eldest Uchiha didn't saw when Sasuke used the wind technique and sent him against a giant rock. It seemed like they were at the foot of the Hokage Mountain. "You took my parents away…" says the raven haired ninja while he walked towards Itachi with a deadly look.

Sasuke: "You took my clan away…"

Itachi: "…"

Sasuke: "You…fucked my childhood…"

Itachi: "…"

Sasuke: "Now you pretend to take Hinata away from me? **Never**!"

And just as he was going to give the finishing attack, a huge ray of light blinded both brothers, but Itachi was the only one who could guess what it was.

Itachi: "Pein…!"

* * *

The explosion caused by Pein's **SHINRA TENSEI** seemed to mark the end of Konoha, but suddenly he realized that something was odd. And it was that something stopped the implacable destruction of the jutsu.

Pein: "The one who can do something like this must have a LOT of chakra. But who…?"

Tsunade was stunned, seconds ago she thought that she was going to be dead from that powerful jutsu just like the rest of the village, but then the chakra's explosion stopped moving like it was shield to prevent to keep moving. But now Konoha was saved from the upcoming destruction, but who did saved them?

She found the answer while looking beside her.

Then, the Hokage walked towards the one who was the source of their salvation.

Tsunade: "Hinata…"

The young kunoichi finally released the giant chakra wall that held down Pein's jutsu. Panting heavily, she fell on her knees due the shock. "Why…why I did that?" whispered Hinata to no one in particular "Why the constant need to protect this village, Tobi-san?" says a little louder so said Akatsuki member could hear it. "We came to conquer them and I've just stopped Leader-sama's intentions!"

"I think that you really wanted to save Itachi-san and the others." Says Tobi while stands on a fallen building. "Hinata-san cares a lot for Itachi-san-!"

"But you already saved Shizune!" screams the Hokage, this may be a great chance to make her react, "Think about it! Tell me why you hadn't tried to kill me yet!" then Hinata's eyes turned to Tsunade. "Your task is to take me prisoner, but all you had done until now is saving my assistant and the whole village!"

Hinata: "…!"

Tsunade was about to step closer when she suddenly jumps back to dodge a spear that came out of nowhere and landed centimeters from Hinata's head. Looking suddenly at Tobi, the dark haired ninja saw him mutter something about 'nine-tails is close' and disappeared.

Tsunade: [thinking] '_Damn! He is going after Naruto!_'

Then both the Hokage and Hinata turned to the previous attacker, the last one's eyes narrowed at the weird being that had a devious smirk on its face. While Tsunade turned pale, recognizing what it was [she saw them only once], Hinata just kept looking at _him_, like she started to know what it was.

Hinata: "Who are you…?"

Tsunade: "I think that the right question is…'WHAT' are you?"

* * *

Byako made it out from the foundations that Pein's technique sent him. But the white tiger felt a source of chakra that saved the rest of the village from a mayor disaster. 'It's Hinata…but its way too stronger than before.' Thinks the furry animal until other disturbing and dark presences started to flow through the village along with the terrifying screams from falling shinobi. Too many screams for few Akatsuki members. And it was only one thing that can cause such thing.

Byako: "GRRR!" [Demons!]

* * *

'_You better be okay baa-chan_'. Thinks Naruto as he runs through the fallen buildings of Konoha. As the situation worsened, the fear of losing the village leader would be too much for the village. Although his first intention was to aid both Saito and Jiraya in Pein's fight, but after that strong technique he realized that Tsunade was still down there.

He and Sakura took different routes to make this go faster. And when he was about to turn a corner, a rain of kunais surprised him, but he managed to avoid them all.

?: "Uzumaki Naruto…or I should call you nine-tails?"

Naruto: "You…you are one of the Akatsuki!"

"If you can recognize my organization, it means that you know why I'm here." Says Tobi as he steps closer to the blonde ninja, but as a response he is surprised by an army of Naruto's.

Naruto: "And if you know enough about me, you know that I won't give up easily."

"It's okay; it's been a long time since I used my eyes." Responds Tobi revealing his Sharingan, "By the way, my name is Uchiha Madara, father of the Uchiha clan…and I came here to finish what my clan was destined to!"

Naruto: "…!"

* * *

Thanks to Queen Cobra's protection, Saito was able to be up as soon as the bright light caused by Pein's jutsu was gone. But his eyes opened wide when his ally during the fight didn't have the same luck. Lying meters away from his was the giant frog, none of his muscles moving. It seemed that he couldn't move to protect himself in time.

Rushing towards the giant frog, he saw Jiraya lying beside him, the pool of blood underneath him told the ANBU samurai that there's not much that can be done for the Sannin.

"Baka, baka, baka…" muttered angrily Saito as he landed on the ground to run towards the white haired ninja under Pein's surveillance. Laying his head on the samurai's lap, Jiraya remained conscious under the man's eyes. "I guess I wasn't for this fight Saito, you were right." Says the Sannin as Saito noticed the wound on his chest and tried to stop the bleeding by pressing his hands against it. "Don't be stupid, we can beat him together…"

Jiraya: "Naruto will do it, when the time comes."

Saito tried to keep his cool and not show his worry, "Are you going to be extremely stupid now? We are going to kick his ass and make him beg for mercy for attacking Konoha and taking Hinata-"

Jiraya: "You've changed."

Saito: "…!"

"Years ago you would only care for your family. But now, you talk about saving Konoha? " smiles the white haired Sannin as he takes out a small book from his sleeve. "I couldn't bring back Orochimaru, or win Tsunade's love. At least I'll try to lead my stupid student into the path of a true shinobi."

Understanding that he was saying goodbye, Saito decided to stop acting, "It's been nice to finally fight beside you…Jiraya."

But then, he started to feel the Sannin's body cold like ice.

"Jiraya…"

A cruel sign that Mino's has taken his soul already…

"**JIRAYAAAA!"**

His scream was heard all over the village, reaching to Tsunade's ears. Even when she is the Hokage and needed to be cold headed right now, no one around her said a word when she fell on her knees and started to cry.

* * *

Naruto was fighting Tobi/Madara with the courage and will that was only seen when it came to protect Konoha, but the 'father of the Uchiha clan' was sneaky, evasive…and a smartass. "Damn it, stop fading and fight me face to face! I won't let you have the nine-tails that easy you baka!" screams the blonde ninjas as the Akatsuki leader avoided the impact of the Rasengan once again, "Why are you protecting a village that has always treated you like shit? Do you know what the high ranks have done to people like Sasuke and Hinata?"

"I only see a group of sadistic assholes taking advantage of someone seeking for a bond to share!" but when Tobi managed to go through a group of shadow clones he manages to grab the REAL Naruto and made the others disappear. Raising his free hand to show small flames on his fingertips, the Akatsuki leader looked at the blonde ninja with bored eyes [actually, ONE eye] "Like you didn't do the same thing with Sasuke…" And just when his hand was going to hit the seal on Naruto's abdomen, something forces Uchiha Madara to jump and release Naruto on the last second.

?: "It's been ages Uchiha Madara, but you must understand that there's a moment in life when someone must GIVE IT UP."

Looking up to see who saved him this time, Naruto is surprised to see who it was. Since day one he wondered why this person was so mysterious to everyone. According to the rumors he had a hidden power that he declined to use in years, related to the bloodline limit that he had never used in his entire ninja career. Even his teammates had to respect his privacy to this extent, but why?

Not even Team Zero has managed to see Hiroshi "Hiro" Nakano's bloodline limit in action.

But that 'entrance' was interrupted when the blonde ninja bend down hollering in pain as he held his stomach pretty hard. Madara looked at the scene with mild interest; it seemed that he managed to hit Naruto with that technique anyway. "Oh, and it must be a Nakano thing not being able to save the day in time I guess." And the only thing that Hiro managed to say when he felt the drastic changes in Naruto's chakra was…

Hiro: "Shit-!"

Unexpected for him, Haruno Sakura appeared beside her teammate, she tried to reach him when she felt the high chakra but Sasori was making things more difficult. Luckily Tatsuha appeared and told her to go and help Naruto.

It was a shocking to see the Kinomoto monk back and acting so serious and confident, so she left him. She held the blonde ninja's hand as he fought to keep the nine-tails inside of him. Unlike other times, the demon fox seemed to want to be released once and for all. And a sign of this was when the third tail was already out.

Naruto started to lose this fight.

"Where the hell is Yamato!" screamed the kunoichi as she still held her teammate by her own hands. The flames were causing great damage, but her need to save Naruto was stronger than the pain itself. She always felt useless when it came he or Sasuke; in battles, missions…in their relationship. She even felt that she ALMOST lost her battle for the Uchiha's heart, but now all that she cared was to be useful for once and do her best in this situation.

She'll take care of Hinata-bitch later…but her thoughts went somewhere else when she heard the scream that will cause the next chain of events.

_Saito: "__**JIRAYAAAA!"**_

Even with the intensive physical pain that he was enduring at the moment, it seemed that the announcement of Jiraya's death in the distance snapped what was needed for the recipe of disaster.

The rest of the tails appeared.

That stopped the fight between Tobi/Madara and Hiro. The Akatsuki leader jumps away from the red haired ANBU and lands in front of the nine tails. Using the Sharingan, the demon fox is completely free from the blonde ninja's body floating inside of him unconscious.

Kyuubi: "What the-?"

Tobi/Madara: "Just to guarantee that you'll be a good fox and don't try to get free from my command."

Kyuubi: "…"

"Perfect. Now that it's settle let's—AAARRRRGHH-!" screams suddenly the Akatsuki leader while holding his arm. Looking at it, he realizes that that the rigid left arm that is causing a lot of pain was turned into stone.

Standing few meters away from the battle scene, Nakano Ayaka had her third eye exposed.

That was what Sakura needed to charge against the Akatsuki leader, which was impossible since he kept going through her hits. And suddenly the demon fox was standing behind her with a hungry stare.

Looking back at her husband, Ayaka shows a sharp kunai, making the red haired ANBU to look pretty shocked. But what made things even more speechless was this; "Hiro, you must be released."

Hiro: "Ayaka…what…"

"I know that you are afraid of what will happen, but this is to save Konoha." Says the psychologist as her husband was trying to remain impassive. "You are maybe right, but there's also a risk that-"

Ayaka: "—that the village will remain in darkness forever, I know."

Hiro: "And you still think that it's needed?"

The Nakano wife knows her mate very well; the only reason that no one in Konoha [including Team Zero] has ever seen Hiro's bloodline limit abilities was because he was worried about the consequences.

Without warning, she cuts her signature turtle neck of her sweater to reveal her neck full of bite marks. Too shocked to say a word, the psychologist stands in front of Hiro and pulls him down. This caused thick tension between them; it was something that never happened between them. "Don't be afraid Hiro-kun" whispers the woman close to his neck, "It won't hurt…as much as it hurt me before." And in a swing she bites his neck, sucking his blood. Gasping by the sudden sharp pain, he did the same with hers.

As soon as the couple bites each other, the sky started to get dark. The sun was gone; no stars were seen and, were slowly replaced by a red full moon. As the darkness started to go over the Fire Country, ninjas who weren't fighting the demons looked for torches and everything in hand to see in the red lighted darkness.

When they separated, Tobi/Madara managed to see while fighting Sakura that Hiro's once dark blues eyes were now yellow. His once calm and peaceful features were replaced by a devious and macabre smirk. Finally pushing the pink haired ninja towards the Kyuubi, who trapped her between his claws, he turns to face Hiro. "So you are Hiroshi Nakano's descendant…or the rumors about the clan's immortality are true?"

Looking at the Akatsuki leader, Hiro smirks as wolf formed by dark cloud appeared around him, "I'm a descendant, but that won't change that I'll take you down…Uchiha Madara."

Tobi/Madara: "So this is why a pure Nakano is called 'The Prince of Shadows'…or I should call you…**Nosferatu**?"

"Ayaka, go and help Sakura. Maybe we can still save Naruto too." Those were her husband's last words before he charged against Tobi/Madara. But what made the psychologist cry while she did what he told her to be his dark and death-hungry voice. If Hiro doesn't turn back to normal after this…Konoha will be in darkness forever.

* * *

"I never thought to see something like this." Says Neji as he defends himself from long-tongued demons using the juken technique.

"Oh my, now I remember that chakra." Says a dark voice coming from behind; even when he could see it with the Byakugan, he decided to turn around and face it. Now he was face to face with Belphegor, the demon of sloth. "You were that pathetic ningen that Hinata protected from that house…" but the prodigy's defense wavers when he hears those words from a demon that started to eat something that was once human. Hinata protected him from the demons? When that happened? Finishing her meal, the demon laughs at the Hyuuga, "It must be an act of hypocrisy…after all your father always called her a wicked creature…a witch, yeah…that was the right word-" but she stopped only to avoid easily Neji's attack.

Neji: "Don't you dare to say such things about my father!"

Belphegor: "But Hinata was always smart, in the art of getting rid of pests of course…"

Neji: "What?"

"That infamous night of the kidnap attempt, she knew that either her father or uncle will die as the consequence of that event. So let's say that she made sure to make it easy for that Mist ninja to get in." with each word, everything inside of Neji started to fall down. He didn't want to believe in the demon's confession. "She would either get her freedom from the Hyuuga or get one pest down. She was going to win anyway. And sure she did, don't you think?"

"You lie…you're lying!" but the prodigy couldn't scream any longer because he was pinned down by a group of long-tongued demons. "Leviathan will be so mad at me for using his minions…again." Says the lazy demon calmly while the long tongues started to taste the Hyuuga's skin when…

"Super Dynamic Entry!"

"Hya!"

A flash of green and a rain of shuriken made the demons to step away for a moment, leaving the white haired ninja to see his saviors.

Neji: "Lee…Ten-ten?"

"Ha! Even when you turned out to be a perturbed mental mess doesn't mean that you power of youth won't be appreciated as a Konoha comrade!" yells Lee on his so called pose as Neji's eyebrow twitched '_perturbed mental mess?_'

Lee: "Oh how I wish to have Gai-sensei here to see my display of youthful coolness!"

"Lee, you can show him after Konoha is saved." Says Ten-ten who seemed calm and collected, making Neji to look at her again. What the heck is happening here?

"What a predicament," says the demon as she rests on her 'flesh throne' looking at the long-tongued demons that are now going to the same direction. "The long-tongues are now after Hinata, so it means that Leviathan found her. Now I'll have to call the Scorps to kill you all then go to get her when she is weakened enough-"

Lee: "Then we must hurry to aid Hinata-sama as soon as possible!"

"And give her ningen to kill? But I am hungry," complains the demon as scorpion tails started to get out of the ground. "Besides it's too troublesome to WALK towards my food…" and before they got surrounded by the Scorp demons, Ten-ten throws a glow- light into the air only to see the urge army of demons going to the same destination.

Is Hinata there?

But Lee suddenly pointed at somewhere on the opposite side of where the demons were going, a huge orange light shinning in the middle of absolute darkness.

It was the Kyuubi.

* * *

Within the cloud of destruction and chaos behind them, the Uchiha brothers kept fighting like nothing else mattered. Although Sasuke was worried about the rest of his comrades [for not say 'friends'] on the battlefield and his daughter, he knew that if Itachi wasn't stopped now, he won't be able to save Hinata.

And he can't let the enemy know about their child either.

Finding himself pinned against a tree, Itachi forced a kunai on his right shoulder and looked down at him with devious eyes. "I'll make sure that she'll never remember you…foolish little brother." Hissed the missing ninja, "I'll turn you into ashes, just like what you did to me! Then I'll cut out that fucking finger of hers! I'll erase you from her existence!"

Sasuke: "By the way that you are acting, it seems that you know that you'll fail-"

"You know what my eyes see Sasuke?" says Itachi as he takes out the kunai from Sasuke's shoulder and aims to the heart, "My happiness with your death!"

"ROARRRRR" [Sasuke!]

Then Itachi had to jump back by the loud roar and strong presence of another being. Panting heavily between the two brothers a slightly-wounded Byako looked at the youngest desperately. "Grooooowllll!" [Hinata is in the village!]

Sasuke's eyes opened wide and whispered, "Hinata…"and just when he looked at his elder brother's direction, said ninja was running back to the village. Standing up and running towards the village as well beside the white tiger, the young shinobi's hands clenched tight when he heard Byako's next revelation.

"Grrr-!" [The demons found her-!] But Byako stopped explaining and stopped in his tracks impressed, provoking Sasuke to do the same and look at the same direction. They almost failed to see eight flaming tails in the middle of the night.

Sasuke: "Shit…Naruto…!"

And with that both tiger and shinobi went to separate ways, with the promise to try to reunite as soon as possible.

* * *

Yuki made it to the Hokage Tower [or what remained of it] and felt relief to see Tsunade surrounded by ANBU ninjas as she sent slugs to aid the surprising amount of wounded ninjas and civilians.

Yuki: "Okay, someone must tell me what's going on-"

?: "It's war KINOMOTO, I thought that you already noticed it…ku, ku, ku…"

Turning at where his ANBU comrades gasped at, the blonde ninja sees GAAP sitting over a rock like he was having a good time.

Random ANBU1: "What the heck is that?"

Random ANBU2: "Is that even human?"

"You bastards!" screamed Yuki as the Kinomoto spear appeared on his right hand, "Where's Hinata?"

"We always knew that she had it…you know, the killing talent." Responds the demon as his cracked wings waved just to show off. "Even brainwashed by ningen she went off to fight my kind." By this Yuki opened his eyes wide. Brainwashed? Then it hit him…

Yuki: [whispering] "Akatsuki…"

"It was quite amusing to see her asking to your leader [pointing at Tsunade] who I was, but attacked me anyway." Then he shows a brand new hold in his cracked wings, "Oh…, but that darkness-"

Yuki: "She won't fall for that you fucker-!"

"Ah, but it started already." Cuts off the wrath demon, "The hate and fear is so palpable in this place right now. And we must hurry since someone is looking to get her as well. Does the name 'Root' sound familiar to you, Kinomoto Yuki?"

Tsunade: "Danzou…!"

"But don't worry Kinomoto; soon you'll see the pure darkness of a warrior when she has not enough with my kind!" But Yuki's fist collided with the demon's jaw and sent him off the rock. "The dark chakra won't take her over you heard me? We'll stopped it and then-"

GAAP: "It already started."

Yuki: "…!"

Standing from he just fell, the Wrath demon started to laugh like nothing happened. "It happened before, the ningen called Itachi started to be scared of her, that's why he tried to have absolute control over her. And as expected from someone that is not match for us, he failed."

Yuki: "You are lying! She never told us-!"

"Because she can't remember them," says the demon, making the blonde ANBU to fall on his knees. Does this mean that her end is closer than they thought possible? "But this time, we won't let humans to interfere…she'll belong to Mammon…or any of us who manages to control her!"

With that, GAAP disappeared.

Tsunade, who listened to the whole interaction, decided to ask. "Yuki, what's going on? Do you know why those things are looking for Hinata?"

"Tsunade," says the ex-Kinomoto heir, "Please…tell me what she did when she saw GAAP. I…need to know…" then the Hokage understood why he needed to know it, so she decided to tell him as soon as possible.

* * *

Flashback

_Then both the Hokage and Hinata turned to the previous attacker, the last one's eyes narrowed at the weird being that had a devious smirk on its face. While Tsunade turned pale, recognizing what it was [she saw them only once], Hinata just kept looking at him, like she started to know what it was._

_Hinata: "Who are you…?"_

_Tsunade: "I think that the right question is…'WHAT' are you?"_

_But GAAP, the demon of Wrath didn't looked shocked or amused, just found out immediately what was going on and decided to use it in his favor. "Oh, so you don't remember what's inside of you?"_

_Hinata: "What do you mean-?"_

"_Stay away from him Hinata," says Tsunade as she puts her hands together 'this thing is dangerous, he wants her!' thinks the Hokage as the demon starts to laugh. "Do you think that you can stop me ningen? It will take more than a Sannin's power to even try it." Then he turns his gaze to the dark haired kunoichi, who is looking at the Hokage strangely. So his suspicious were true, someone tried to play with her memory._

"_Someone tried to hide the truth from you," says the demon with a devious smirk, "just close your eyes and look where no one can reach you..."_

_Tsunade: "No! don't listen to him-!"_

_But it was too late…_

_Too fast to be noticed by either Hokage or demon, GAAP ended up on a building that was PRETTY far away from the scene, provoking a large cloud of smoke around where he landed. When he managed to realize that he was hit, he looks up when he feels that he can't move. _

_And instead of looking afraid or shocked, he just started to laugh. The Hokage, who noticed one second later that the demon was hit, she ran to the scene…only to see something incredible. _

_Hinata had her one fist going through GAAP's wing and the other with her katana stabbing his shoulder. When she put it out, blood stained the blade and her hand, making her look at the red liquid on her hands like it was something new and interesting. _

_The mixture of gore and innocence made Tsunade to stand on her position. _

_Even when he was free from the attack and wounded, the Wrath demon moved closer to the dark haired ninja in front of him. "Does the blood remind you…who you are?"_

_He got another hit, this time crushing him into the ground. But that didn't matter when said ninja and Hokage found themselves surrounded by no-winged demons. "Hinata! We have to-!" but Tsunade's words died when he noticed something; she looked just like she was before Orochimaru and Itachi's assassination…but this time her coldness went into a whole new level. With very faint dark chakra surrounding her feet, she disappeared as the rest of the demons followed her…then the sound of her fighting at them started. _

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**"Until she disappeared from this area, all that she killed were those things, she didn't touch anyone around yet." Reassures Tsunade, but felt like what she was saying wasn't helping at all.

"They are provoking her," mutters the blonde ANBU since everything was getting clear; "The more she fights, the more vicious the killings will be." Then he just realized the real danger. "If she kills someone innocent…"

The demons have planned this all along?

But suddenly an explosion on the other side of the village made his hesitate to run after where Hinata went. Anyone would think that it was Deidara attacking, but the force of that blow wasn't something compared to the past ones, this one was completely controlled. And there's only one person in Yuki's book that can do that.

Yuki: "Tomoyo-!"

"I'll go; but you must find Hinata before it's too late." Says Tsunade and sends more slugs to aid the injured. But the ANBU around her tensed by her decision and stepped on her way. "We can't risk to get you injured Hokage-sama-"

"Before being Hokage I am a Sannin, remember that." Snaps the blonde as she looks at the horizon, realizing for the first time the flames coming from the nine-tails. Then she realized that Tomoyo is heading there too. Her gaze turned to the Kinomoto shinobi, looking worried where his wife was fighting right now. "I'll make sure that she is okay Yuki, and you shouldn't doubt about her abilities, she is YOUR wife after all, right?"

And with those words, the blonde ANBU smiled at her and nodded. "If something happens to her; then Hinata, the Akatsuki, and the Kyuubi will have to join forces to stop me." And he is gone in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The katana swings like a violent violin, taking down the demons on her way. But they kept coming like pests, hungry for her flesh, for her soul. Unknown to Hinata, every minute fighting was making her less human; focused only on the battle, not realizing that the dark aura around her was increasing slowly.

This caused a wicked smile on the demons that sensed it.

On the top of a nearby building, Kiba and Akamaru were looking for familiar faces. Shino was called to fight with his father while the Inuzuka was looking for his peers with no success. Negative thoughts were forbidden right now.

But when he saw Hinata down there fighting demons and wearing the Akatsuki cloak, mixed feelings went down on his stomach. 'She must be the one who brought those bastards here' was the first thing in his mind. But what he saw weeks ago brought him back to his senses.

_The image of Hinata holding a baby…Uchiha Sasuke's baby…_

It hit him like a brick wall.

Eve with all the things that happened since she left Team Eight, Kiba couldn't stop thinking why he never noticed her façade. Can someone hide their true personality for so long? Why she never trusted them? Although Kurenai's relationship with Asuma may be the reason behind it, it wasn't enough for him to get it.

Inuzuka Kiba was still wondering why Hinata changed them for Team Zero.

He could have supports her in everything…even with her past undefined relationship with Itachi. That's what friends and comrades do, right? But as she fought covered in blood those hideous demons, he clearly understood; that either he or Shino would ever accept her situation.

But he wanted to prove it wrong. He wanted to know if he was really able to fight on her side; if he was strong enough to face the reality of this chaos. He wanted to know if his love for her was as strong as her will to be like this.

He wanted to know if he had the same strength that maybe leads her to Uchiha Sasuke.

On the corner of his eye, he saw a huge being getting closer to the ANBU captain at a stampede speed. Only for him to realize that it was a two-legged bull aiming at her.

Hinata started to notice that the number of enemies increased on the last half an hour. But something told her to not stop. Suddenly, a large demon with long bull horns stepped in front of her. Even when she don't recalled where she had seen him before, something in her conscious made her speak his name…

Hinata: "Leviathan…"

Leviathan: "You are closer to **HIS** desire, but I came to get you before M-!"

"Gatsuga!"

The seven feet demon crashed against a nearby wall as Kiba and Akamaru growled in anger. "You fucking creatures leave this village and Hinata alone!" as he said this, a long-tongued demon took the white dog by it's waist and lift him from the ground.

Kiba: "Akamaru-!"

Then, a katana came out of nowhere and cut the demon's tongue, making Akamaru to fall on the ground severely wounded. Rushing to his side, the Inuzuka ninja looks around, noticing that most demons started to surround them carrying a great variety of weapons.

They were so fucked up…

Suddenly, a chakra barrier was formed around them, protecting the duo from the demon's warth. Looking in front of Kiba was Hinata with one hand holding a kunai, the other holding a hand seal. He suspected that it was the seal to keep the barrier.

Kiba: "H-Hinata…?"

Not looking back at him, she closed her eyes and screamed what her heart told her to scream at the moment…

"Alumina!"

Then they were surrounded by a white light that lasted for mere five seconds. When it was over, Kiba saw the area around them covered by demon corpses and the one called 'Leviathan' badly injured.

Kiba: "What was that…?"

Then he saw the ex-ANBU captain kneeled, but still holding the seal. But what worried him the worst is that black chakra aura covering her little by little. "I don't know who you are, or why you tried to help me." Says the kunoichi as she stood up with her back to Kiba; "But I paid my debt saving the mutt. Now leave." And with those words she breaks the seal at the imminent attack of a new group of demons and starts fighting again.

Still stunned by her words he tried to stand up, but felt his knees weakening…

"Kiba!"

Out of nowhere, Shino and his father appeared to aid him and Akamaru; but Kiba's eyes were still focused on the dark haired woman that was fighting with all she got.

"Snap out of it, she is lost." Says the Aburame trying to make his comrade come back to reality. But what the Inuzuka said next shocked him beyond belief. "She…Hinata is not longer a shinobi Shino. She has turned into a warrior."

Shino: "A warrior? But what's the difference?"

Looking at her once again, he finally understood all his doubts about what he had in his heart for her. "She is not fighting for the Akatsuki, the Hokage, or Konoha." By this Shino adjusted his glasses as he carried Kiba on his back. Then he started to understand what his comrade was able to witness moments ago.

Kiba: "She is fighting for all of us in this world."

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up! We need you! Naruto…!"

Sakura was still trying to make Naruto to wake up from the coma that the Nine-tails caused on him. But every time she got closer, the Kyuubi snapped trying to kill her. She can't blame him, he was kind of 'domesticated' as soon as the blonde ninja has the final world when it came to tame the beast, but now thanks to the Akatsuki leader, this was too hard to deal with.

And to make things worse, she has to watch her back from the fight between Hiro and Madara.

Sasuke was running through the broken buildings of Konoha. Under other circumstances he would have looked around to see if he could find either allies or enemies; but his eyes were now towards the Nine fire tails moving around in the distance. Even when he wanted to get Hinata first, if his Sharingan doesn't stop Naruto now, it will be useless to get his wife while their world will be destroyed by his best friend.

* * *

But when he turned a corner, he saw a pretty impressive image.

"No! ASUMA!"

In front of him and Shikamaru, they saw how Hidan managed to kill Sarutobi Asuma. Using his death technique, the Akatsuki member managed to pierce himself with his lance. "HA HA! This is a great sacrifice for Jashin-sama!"

Taking out his katana to fight the religious-fanatic shinobi; a hand lands on Sasuke's shoulder. He doesn't have to look back to identify the chakra, it was Yamato. "Go after Hinata, some ANBU comrades told me that she was fighting those monsters wearing the Akatsuki cloak." Noticing the young shinobi's eyes towards Asuma's body, he stepped forward. "This revenge belongs to Shikamaru and his team. My duty is to go and try to remain control of the nine-tails and yours is to save your woman and Konoha. Now go!" with that he pushes Sasuke forward and the Uchiha doesn't need anything else…

He runs to another direction, trying to locate his wife.

* * *

Juugo looked at the events that were occurring to the village from the top of the Hokage Mountain. As his girlfriend was taking care of baby Madara, he was looking at Team Zero's kids, who were watching the chaos down there seriously. "Kids, you should go into the caves with the rest of the civilians." Says the orange haired giant, not getting response from them.

Juugo: "Eh, kids…?"

"Something is coming, something with a dark aura." Says Kira as the rest nodded, and before Juugo would ask what they were talking about, something grabbed his leg. Everyone looked scared as they noticed that it was indeed a snake what grabbed their friend. As the civilians screams for such thing, from the shadows emerged someone who one though would appear in the middle of the battle in the village; it was Kabuto.

Luckily, Anko was one of the many ninja in charge of the security of the rest of the village habitants and stepped forward as soon as she realized who it was. "You filthy bastard!" screams the woman as Kabuto burst in laughter.

"I just had to take the chance that both the Akatsuki and most of Konoha's pests are too busy getting eachother for me to gather some specimen individuals." Says the gray haired man as he eyes the Zero kids. "Not to mention the rumors about the power that the infamous Team Zero children may have inherited from their parents…ah!" but he couldn't say anything else because Kato, Saito's eldest son took the moment of distraction and cut the giant snake that was wrapped around Juugo.

Kabuto: "How dare you…!"

"Okay, not let's show him what we can do!" screams Eiri, Yuki's eldest to his little brothers as the six eldest [including Shinji] started to make hand seals at the same time. And before Kabuto will realize what was happening…

"_Blue Wall!" _

The blonde kids created a chakra wall around the civilian refuge. When he realized that he was left out, Kabuto looked angrily at the situation and started to summon snakes to look for an opening. While this was happening, Uriel who was one of Hiro's youngest kids raised an eyebrow. "_'Blue Chakra'_? Couldn't you think of something more original to name it?"

Tetsuo [Yuki's son]: "It doesn't matter, it's a cool technique anyway-"

But their moment of joy was interrupted when a snake came from the underground [didn't know that Kabuto was capable to do it] and grabbed Kinomoto Shinji. And as the rest of the kids and ninjas tried to free the child from the evil man's intentions to take him away; something in the little kid snapped as his last resort to make it free.

Shinji: "MMOOOOOMMMYYYYYY…!"

* * *

And when that scream went through the village, a blonde woman aiding Sakura while they were trying to wake up Naruto heard it clear. Kinomoto Tomoyo heard one of her kids in danger. When she turned to the voice's direction [the Hokage Mountain], a new presence appeared on the fight scene. Yamato appeared breathing hard and standing between the two women and the Kyuubi. Although he ran like his life depended on it, he felt that all the adrenaline that he needed for this fight was there for him, that everything will be alright.

"What are you still here Kinomoto-san?" screamed the man as he made hand seals, also watching what Tobi/Madara and Hiro were doing during their fight, which it seemed to be pretty even. "Go and please aid the civilians! They must be in great danger!"

"My kids…!" though the blonde woman as she clenched her fists; if someone dares to hurt them…

With that though she started to run towards the mountain where everyone who is not a shinobi was put for protection. In an amazing speed that Sakura has never seen before, the pink-haired kunoichi knew that whoever dared to make that child cry…will suffer for the rest of this life…and the next.

Because no one messes with mother instincts...

* * *

Blood, a scent that is characteristic in only two places; the hospital and the battlefield. Curiously Hinata felt like she always belonged to the chaos related to this scent, but never to sanitary white walls. The red liquid ran slowly through her katana's blade, as she sliced in half a no-winged demon like a raged violin. But those monsters kept surrounding her, turning her movements into a scenario full of destruction. The classic notes belonging to the announcement of the requiem of those who were fighting that night.

And still, she felt that what she was doing was completely normal; that the darkness forming inside of her due to the fight was done for a reason. And a small part of her told her…that she was going to end like this. And as the dark aura was taking over her senses, she walked around the destroyed village like a zombie. Not caring to look to the sides and killing the demons that dared to attack her 'by surprise'. She didn't needed her eyes to see them, she can taste their blood before her katana made it spill in on the ground. Covered by old and new blood that didn't belonged to her, the now dark eyed kunoichi had the Akatsuki cloak hanging from her shoulders, not caring how she looked at the moment. Hours ago she was looking forward to see any of the organization members, maybe her 'fiancée' Itachi…but now she felt that it doesn't matter if they are okay or not.

As long as she had something to kill, it won't matter anymore.

And those thoughts seemed to be let known by the six main demons of the Seven Sins, that instead of being angry at her for killing their minions [and practically winning the battle], they smiled knowing that in the end…victory will be totally theirs.

But everything seemed to go stop when she saw a dark figure approaching her…and it wasn;t a demon.

"Hinata!"

"…sensei?" asked the young woman as the red-cloud cloak and the red-black eyes identified the person running at her was identified as Uchiha Itachi. But for some reason, since she woke up days ago, she wasn't able to call his name.

Itachi was glad that he got to her first. He wasn't going to leave her to Sasuke, never! She has been his only light in his madness. He loved her yet had an enormous jealously towards her all these years. Seeing her improving into the abilities that he never understood and was supposed to have, but never did. He was never called to the elements like it was supposed to; he was never able to see the demons after him either. And it clouded his vision of love towards his little student when he realized that one day she'll surpass him enough to be the one able to kill his little brother. And hell broke in his head when she admitted to say that Sasuke may defeat him in battle…which it happened.

He was supposed to be fight darkness, but instead became one himself.

And yet, thinking at first that she revived him because she loved him. It hit him hard when he found out that Pein used her inner guilty for his death to make such forbidden jutsu. It was worse when she remained hidden from everyone after what she did, like she regretted it. But everything that he knew worth living was gone when he found out that she returned to Konoha and married his brother.

The thing that he was afraid to see, became reality…she fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

But as he approached her in the middle of this chaos, he swears to try harder and make her love him, not matter what.

But just as he was about to touch her, strong pain hit him in his chest, crashing him against a wall.

Hinata: "SENSEI!"

Looking down, the pain became unbearable when he realized what happened. A spear crosses his heart, pinning him to the wall with it. As his body started to shake due to the incredible pain and blood loss; he felt how Hinata didn't waste time and took it out from his body, he felt how his now pierced heart started to lose battle as she put him on the ground, holding his hand tight in a effort to keep him awake.

"Sense, please stay awake. Someone will notice your chakra dropping and will come here. Damn it where's Konan? Does anyone knows medical jutsus-?" kept rambling and screaming Hinata until Itachi touched her cheek with his other hand and tears came out from his eyes. He was crying because he was dying, it was because as selfish as it sounded, he noticed that in the hand that was his…she was still wearing her wedding ring.

The wedding ring that Sasuke gave to her, the symbol that she was already his.

Then it hit him for the last time realizing…that she'll never love him. That no matter how powerful he'll become or how many times he'll revive…she'll always belong to Sasuke. To his little brother who loved her since he was a kid.

"Y-You'll never l-love me…d-d-d-don't you?" asks Itachi as his strength was leaving him. Hinata stopped talking and listened to him wide eyed. "Y-You never s-s-said my n-name since I c-came back…"

"Sensei-" then she shut up, realizing what he was saying. Why she didn't call him Itachi if she was supposed to marry him? At night she saw dark eyes in her dreams, dark eyes with a lot of promises…but she felt that they weren't Itachi's…why?

Hinata: "I never meant-"

"Shhh…" muttered Itachi has his hand cupped her face, noticing that the white eyes that he used to adore were now black, making her look more like an Uchiha. But still her eyes made him feel full inside, like all she wanted was to please him…that it was never love. And with that sad and silent confession…his eyes closed, not being able to tell her how much he loved her.

As soon as his chakra was long gone, the young kunoichi looked at her sensei's corpse as demons surrounded her, laughing at her loss. And still in front of his body she wasn't able to call him 'Itachi'. Making a series of hand seals that just came out of her mind, appeared Raven, the large crow summon animal in front of them. "I don't know who you are, but I know that you'll do what I'll ask."

When the bird looked down at Itachi, he understood.

Hinata: "Take him away from here…as my sensei he deserves a proper funeral."

With that said the bird took his corpse with its claws and flew away. And as she watched them leaving, she lifts her right hand to stop another spear, this time it was aiming her. Turning it into ashes [for her own surprise], she looks where it came from. Probably the same being that ended with Itachi's life was now threatening her.

And at the top of one the remaining buildings of the village, stood a shocked Danzo.

He stood nervous, after all he managed to kill Itachi easily, but he always had his reserves with Hinata. She never accepted to be under his wing after all what he offered to her, the damn brat has become his biggest obstacle to become Hokage after Hiruzen's death. If he manages to get her down now, the council won't doubt to put him in priority in everything. But what he'll do now that he saw what she did with the spear?

He couldn't answer that at the moment because suddenly she was in front of him and she kicked his head, sending him more than 200 meters away. Looking up still shaking due to the hit, he saw the kunoichi walking towards him in a very slow pace. Her eyes, whom were now dark, was combined with the dark aura that he managed to feel and see around her. Right now her gaze was sorely on him…meaning that she is serious on killing him.

But he always had something on his sleeve.

Danzo: "Attack!"

As he said this, member of the ANBU Root started to come out from everywhere. Most of them were holding out weapons, and that made Hinata clench her fists. She hasn't killed any human since the attack started, but if they push her…she won't hesitate.

When the first group ran to attack her, they were surprised that she made hand seals to make a thick, tall wall of rock separating them from her. Danzo was surprised to see that she was showing no intentions to kill anyone, after all the gruesome ways that she disposed of the demons all night. Then he thought that she must be pushed to hurt anyone, so he can justify her assassination.

With that in mind, the wall that she created exploded by explosive tags. When it was down, the second group [composed by member of the Aburame and Yamanaka clan] approached her, this time she pushed them away using water that came from nowhere. This time she created once again another rock wall and started to walk towards Danzo. Suddenly, the spear that she 'disintegrated' earlier re-appeared in her left hand. Danzo's eyes opened wide when he realized that if he doesn't do something, she'll kill him with no remorse.

And just when she was about to hit him with the spear, she suddenly dropped it.

"That's enough, Hinata."

Looking up, Danzo realized that she remained still as a statue. But when he looked a little forward and noticed it. Behind Hinata, a tall figure held her by the waist, leaving her speechless. Who dared to hold her like this? But then the warmness of this person behind her gave her mental images of someone who always made her feel like this…the same dark eyes as her sensei, but she could differ one to another, why?

"It's me…Sasuke."

_Sasuke…_

"S-Sasuke…" then those images started to get clear in her head:

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke…"_

_"They are all dead…I'm alone…all alone…they are gone…"_

Hinata: "T-That name…"

"_You should let your hair grow…"_

"_If you dare to kiss or fuck someone else, I'll kill you."_

Hinata: "W-Why…"

"_I won't give up."_

"_I hate you…for letting me go."_

Hinata: "Why it feels so good…"

"…_I love you."_

Hinata: "…to hear it?"

From the distance, Yuki managed to find Hinata, but instead to look happy for what was going on, he stood in total shock. Beside him landed Gaap, and when he noticed why the Kinomoto wasn't moving, he started to laugh so hard that it echoed through the whole village.

Gaap: "So we were right this time!"

Yuki: "No…it can't be…!"

Gaap: "and we thought that it was Itachi, but we turned down that theory when he didn't showed signs of evolution…"

Yuki: "Oh Kami…why?"

"And the ironic of the situation is…" says the wrath demon as he watched Sasuke stopping Hinata from killing Danzo by just hugging her. But unaware of the couple at the moment was they were covered by a pair of large black feathered wings…coming from Sasuke's back.

Gaap: "…that she is being held by our lost leader! KU KU KU!"

Yuki: "**…!**"

Gaap: "Uchiha Sasuke is the reincarnation of the demon of _Pride_! Our leader **Lucifer** is **BACK**!"

* * *

A/N: the music that had inspired me to complete this chapter and made secure to upload it was "Requiem for a Dream" from the same movie. You can look in on 4shared and type 'requiem for a dream remix'. It's awesome; it's a modern version of Mozart's famous peace.


End file.
